El verdadero destino de twilight
by Rey Drasian
Summary: la paz fue restaurada después de vencer a tirek pero para twilight solo seria el comienzo de una nueva aventura y el descubrimiento de el secreto que encierra su destino.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde la batalla contra tirek y las cosas han estado tranquilas en equestria todas las mane 6 Vivian con tranquilidad, todo iba bien para todas pero para la princesa Twilight la vida en su nuevo castillo pues aun extrañaba su biblioteca y la vida de princesa no era nada sencilla pues toda la semana había entado estudiando etiqueta, protocolo, leyes, formaciones militares y otras muchas cosas de ser princesa, en la biblioteca del castillo Twilight leía un libro cuando Spike le pregunto.

Spike: twilight no es por entrometerme pero ¿no has trabajado demasiados estos días?

Twilight: si Spike pero esta es mi obligación como princesa, ya tengo mi propio castillo y muchas mas responsabilidades que antes apenas tengo tiempo para mis amigas lo cual esta claro que me causa una gran tristeza y me gustaría que hubiera una forma de aligerar el trabajo para pasar mas tiempo con ellas como era antes.

Spike: debe haber alguna forma twilight tu siempre encuentras otra forma.

Twilight: no se si aya otra forma además de que estoy algo confundida por ese extraño sueño que tuve.

Spike: ¿y que te paso en ese sueño?

Twilight: estaba flotando en un sitio lleno de estrellas mientras una voz me decía "tu destino es más grande de lo que ahora crees"

Spike: que crees que significa eso.

Twilight: no lo se pero estoy segura que significa que una nueva aventura llagara pronto y que será algo difícil.

Spike: siendo así solo puedo estar seguro de una cosa, si usamos la magia de la amistad otra vez triunfaremos.

Twilight: tienes razón Spike.

Luego de eso la tarde transcurrió de forma normal luego ala hora de dormir twilight tubo otro sueño extraño se hallo en el mismo lugar pero frente a ella apareció un alicornio macho del mismo tamaño de su hermano pero tenia piel color azul oscura y su crin pararía estar hecha de planetas y estrellas, su cuite Mark eran doce estrellas rodeando una espada sin mencionar que en sus alas tenia un emblema de una gran circulo de color blanco en espirales y en eso ella dijo con curiosidad.

Twilight: como es que eres un alicornio macho nunca me dijeron que había machos en esa especie y la princesa celestia nunca me dijo, pensé que solo éramos 4 celestia, luna, cadence y recientemente yo que me dieron alas pero nunca había visto un macho de esa especie.

¿?: Eso te lo explicare después por el momento solo puedo decirte que dentro de poco nuestro destinos se verán cruzados pues pronto será hora de que descubras la verdad de lo que estas destinada a lograr.

Twilight: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

En ese momento a el le brillaron los ojos y una luz segadora apareció, twilight despertó sin saber bien que había sido el sueño y decidió que le pediría una explicación a la princesa para ver que significado podría tener ese sueño raro y porque nunca habían aparecidos machos alicornios, solo estaba segura de una cosa y era que dentro de poco pasaría un cambio que alteraría su destino y el de equestria y que posiblemente también se aproximaría un nuevo mal que tendrían que afrontar ella y sus amigas.


	2. EL COMIENZO DEL CAMINO

**CAPITULO I**

**EL COMIENZO DEL CAMINO**

Dos días después de tener ese sueño twilight fue a canterlot a consultar a la princesa celestia sobre su sueño en eso tomo el tren de camino a canterlot y luego de dos horas arribo a la ciudad, rato después se encontraba en la sala del trono fue recibida por la princesa quien la saludo cordialmente diciendo.

Celestia: buenos días twilight es un gusto verte.

Twilight: gracias por recibirme princesa necesito consultarle algo importante.

Celestia: habla con confianza y dímelo todo.

En eso ella prosiguió a contarle su sueño y después de explicarle bien la princesa con cara de confusión y intriga le respondió.

Celestia: twilight me temo que no tengo respuestas en los registro históricos la única mención de los alicornios macho es que misteriosamente dejaron de nacer dejando solamente 2 que se perdieron y no se encontraron, aunque nuestros ancestros buscaron a fondo a los dos últimos no los encontraron y solo quedaron 2 hembras que fueron mi madre y la de cadence. Luego no se habla mas de eso en los libros así que no se que decirte.

Twilight: entonces no puede hacer nada para explicar ese sueño.

Celestia: yo no pero si hablas con luna talvez pueda decirte algo después de todo es ella la que cuida los sueños.

Twilight: gracias por su ayuda.

Dicho eso se retiro de la sala del trono a la habitación de la princesa luna, al llegar ella la recibió diciendo amablemente.

Luna: buenos días twilight sparkel, que se te ofrece.

Twilight le dijo lo mismo que a celestia y después de un rato luna le responde.

Luna: anoche mientras vigilaba el mundo de los sueños tu puerta estaba brillando con un brillo extraño pero al no ser una pesadilla no intente entrar a resolver nada.

Twilight: ¿Qué quiere decir con brillo extraño?

Luna: veras si tienes un sueño tu puerta tiene un brillo verde, si es una pesadilla tiene un brillo rojo, pero la tuya particularmente tenia un brillo blanco cuyo significado desconozco.

Twilight: entiendo gracias por su ayuda.

Twilight estaba por irse pero luna la detuvo diciéndole.

Luna: no se que signifique ese brillo pero estoy segura que es algo de lo que deberías cuidarte.

Twilight: gracias princesa luna tendré cuidado.

Dicho eso se retiro del castillo a la estación del tren, una vez devuelta en ponyville donde una vez llegada la noche, se acostó a dormir y otro sueño la perturbo en eso en el sueño el mismo alicornio se le presento y ella le pregunto.

Twilight: llevo teniendo estos mismos sueños hace 3 noche dime de una vez ¿Qué quieres de mi?

¿?: No te puedo dar las respuestas.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no puedes?

¿?: Porque no puedo llenar un baso que ya esta lleno.

Twilight: ¿eso que quiere decir?

¿?: Significa que sabes demasiado y tienes la cabeza llena, no podría enseñarte nada nuevo si ya aprendiste tanto que tu cerebro esta ocupado.

Twilight: yo te pido que me digas ¿que quieres de mí?

¿?: Quiero enseñarte a usar el verdadero poder que estas destinada a aprender y tener

Twilight: y como sabes que yo soy la que debe aprenderlo talvez es alguien mas.

¿?: No me equivoco eres pura de corazón y alma, la indicada para aprender todo sobre lo que debo enseñarte.

Twilight: supongamos que me interesa aprender ¿que tendría que hacer para hacerlo?

¿?: Debo llevarte conmigo a mi mundo para enseñarte todo.

Twilight: si voy contigo me darás las respuestas que busco.

¿?: No solo las respuestas, te enseñare todo sobre lo que tienes destinado a lograr.

Twilight: ¿y cuando iremos?

¿?: Yo te llevare a mi mundo ahora para que conozcas un poco de el al día 7 de tu llegado espérame y te buscare.

Twilight: ¿pero y mis amigas y mi familia? no puedo dejarlos.

¿?: En mi mundo el tiempo pasa de forma diferente y allí lo que tu consideras horas y días allá son meses y años en total solo te iras por algunos días para ello pero tu lo sentirás como si fueran años.

Twilight: ¿Cuánto tiempo Será?

¿?: Te prometo que abra pasado menos de un mes para cuando vuelvas.

Twilight: si tiene que ver con mi destino entonces iré.

¿?: Entonces comencemos.

Dicho eso todo su cuerpo brillo y twilight despertó en la calle de una ciudad, al despertar se dio cuenta de que era una potrilla denuevo aunque seguía siendo alicornio y que todos los ponis tenían la crin parecida a la del alicornio que la trajo pero con diferentes colores de piel, cuite marks y de diferentes razas de pony; terrestre, pegasos, unicornios y de todas la edades pero el alicornio no estaba, pasaron los días y twilight iba de mal en peor todos la llamaban fenómeno o incluso monstruo, los días pasaron en el ultimo día de la semana un potro unicornio acompañado de dos potros pegasos la estaban molestando en eso el unicornio dijo.

Unicornio: oye fenómeno porque no sales del agujero del que viniste.

Dicho eso la empujo asiéndola caer cuando de la nada una voz seria y grave les dijo.

¿?: Dejen a esa niña tranquila.

Los potros voltearon y twilight reconoció al mismo alicornio que la trajo a ese mundo los potros con miedo retrocedieron y el mismo que la empujo dijo con miedo.

Unicornio: majestad discúlpenos ya nos vamos.

Twilight tenia una mirada extrañada sobre porque lo habían llamado majestad, el se le acercó y la tomo con su magia y se la llevo, rato después llegaron a un inmenso castillo echo por completo de zafiros, una vez en la sala el la bajo y le pregunto.

¿?: ¿Estas bien?

Twilight con mucho enojo responde.

Twilight: bien primero que nada me han estado molestando y maltratando toda la semana y además me volví una potra denuevo ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

¿?: Porque siendo de esa forma tienes la mente más abierta y podré enseñarte con más facilidad.

Twilight: quiero saber de una vez quien eres.

¿?: Me presento soy el rey de este mundo mi nombre es galaxy eyes, te traje aquí para que aprendas todo sobre la raza a la cual perteneces.

Twilight: que quieres decir.

Galaxy: hace años nuestro planeta se dio cuento que una inmensa oscuridad creía en un mundo cercano, en eso mis padre decidieron mandar a uno de los nuestros a ese mundo para derrotar esa oscuridad.

Twilight: quieres decirme que ¿yo soy ala que enviaron verdad?

Galaxy: así es cuando te enviaron escogieron una familia que fuera apropiada para criarte y que te formaras como alguien de corazón puro y honesto, aunque as sufrido desvíos en tu camino tu corazón tal y como lo tienes es mas que suficiente para enseñarte.

Twilight: pero si nací aquí ¿Cómo fue que mi madre de aya me dio a luz por parto?

Galaxy: talvez de esta forma veas lo que necesitas.

Puso su cuerno en su frente y tuvo una visión de su madre en el hospital.

**Visión:**

Allí estaban los dos padres de twilight junto a un doctor, su madre tenía una panza de 4 meses más o menos, el doctor con cara de preocupado dijo.

Doctor: yo no quería decírselos así pero hicimos una prueba, el bebe no se forma bien y no podrá nacer.

Night (padre de twilight): esta seguro de eso doctor.

Doctor: las pruebas así lo confirman.

Velvelt (madre de twilight): no puede ser cierto.

Doctor: si lo quieren así vuelvan en dos días y aremos otra prueba para confirmar pero la primera prueba parece bastante clara.

Dicho eso los dos se retiraron mientras velvelt tenia lo ojos envueltos en lagrimas, esa noche para no incomodar a su hijo shining Armor le respondieron que su madre solo estaba asustada por el nuevo bebe, a la hora dormir velvelt apenas logro conciliar el sueño pero en plena noche una luz apareció y se deposito en su vientre, pasados los días volvieron y después de las pruebas el doctor dijo con asombro.

Doctor: no me lo creo las pruebas indican que el bebe esta excelente y podrá nacer sin problemas.

Los dos: que gusto.

Luego de eso la visión termino y ella con cara de asombro le pregunto a galaxy.

Twilight: ¿Qué fue esa luz que me salvo?

Galaxy: esa luz era tu alma.

Twilight: ¿Cómo es eso?

Galaxy: cuado íbamos a enviarte estábamos algo preocupados porque si te mandábamos como bebe y te metieran a un orfanato no seria adoptada por una familia que te criaran bien, cuando íbamos a hacer eso vimos a esa pareja y mi padre se conmovió y decidió que ellos serian los mejores para criarte así que por medio de un hechizo trasfirieron tu Almá al cuerpo de la criatura muerta que esa yegua tenia en su vientre y así pudimos mandarte, además gracias al cuerpo de esa criatura tu cuerpo no se desarrollo como los de nuestra raza así pasarías desapercibida.

Twilight: ¿Qué relación tenia yo con los reyes?

Galaxy: la razón por la que los reyes te escogieron era porque crían que solo alguien de la familia real podría detener esa oscuridad.

Twilight: de la familia real ¿eso que quiere decir?

Galaxy: lo que te voy a decir podría dejarte impactada, pero tu nombre verdadero no es twilight sparkel.

Twilight: ¿que quieres decir?

Galaxy con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos dice.

Galaxy: cuando te fuiste mama se quedo destrozada.

Aun con lágrimas la abrazo fuertemente sorprendiéndola para después decir.

Galaxy: tú eres la princesa magic galaxy, eres mi hermana.

Twilight estaba paralizada al saber que aquel alicornio era su hermano, se separo de el y en sus ojos distinguió un brillo que le izo estar segura de que no mentía, pasaron unos minutos y ella algo cortada le pregunto.

Twilight: si eres mi hermano ¿Qué tipo de pony soy? ¿Dónde están nuestros padres?

Galaxy: perteneces a una de las razas mas antiguas del universo eres una astralix, nuestro raza se origino hace millones de años de la energía residual que los astros emanaban y dispersaban por el espacio, en cuanto a nuestros padres sus nombre eran sword galaxy y star magic pero lamentablemente ya no se encuentran con nosotros.

Twilight con una cara de tristeza y confusión pregunto.

Twilight: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Galaxy: como seguro te dijeron los alicornio somos inmortales en el sentido de que no morimos por vejes pero por las armas y enfermedades no puedo decir lo mismo, después de que te fuiste nuestra madre tuvo un ataque al corazón y falleció una semana después, nuestro padre fue asesinado en una rebelión, aunque logramos terminar con los rebeldes no pudimos salvarlo, antes de morir me encargo encontrarte y prepararte para cumplir con la misión que tenia cuando te enviamos.

Twilight: ¿y que debo hacer?

Galaxy: yo te enseñare a usar y controlar el poder que tu alma encierra y luego volverás al mundo al que te enviamos para cumplir con tu misión de liberarlo de las sombras que la asechan.

Twilight estaba algo incapaz de creer lo que hoyo pero noto que en la voz de galaxy había honestidad pura que ella gracias a sus amigas había aprendido a reconocer, entonces ella lo vio a los ojos y con una sonrisa y una mirada de decisión le dijo claramente.

Twilight: cuando empezamos.

Dicho eso el sonrío de gran forma y le dio un fuerte abrazo, pasaron los años y twilight se iba haciendo con los conocimientos y el poder mágico de los astralix, galaxy la veía progresar de forma sorprendente tanto física como mental mente.

**20 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

Twilight había terminado con su instrucción y había vuelto a tener la edad que tenia cuando estaba en equestria, ese día galaxy se acerco y le dijo.

Galaxy: ya te enseñe todo lo que necesitaras saber. En caso de que quieras volver para aprender más o solo a visitarme sabes como hacerlo.

Twilight (feliz): por supuesto hermano.

Galaxy: es hora de que vuelvas a equestria y recuerda usa tus poderes con cuidado y no les digas nada de mi o de nuestra raza si no es completamente necesario.

Twilight: por supuesto, te extrañare hermano.

Galaxy: y yo a ti, esperare ansioso tu visita.

Los dos con una sonrisa se abrasaron, twilight usando sus nuevos poderes abrió un portal y al cruzarlo estaba en equestria otra vez, luego de un rato llego a ponyville y fue recibida por pinkie quien la derribo y llorando pero sonriendo le dijo.

Pinkie: twilight que bueno que estas bien, no hemos visto en 20 días donde estabas que te pasó.

Twilight recordó que galaxy le dijo que en ese mundo el tiempo corre diferente, aya pasaron 20 años y en equestria 20 días, galaxy le dijo que volvería en menos de un mes y de cierta forma fue verdad, entonces le dijo con voz cansada.

Twilight: pinkie ahora estoy algo cansada dile a las otras que las veo en el castillo y aya les digo.

Pinkie asintió y se fue, twilight entro a su castillo en donde Spike la recibió abrasándola con fuerza y le pregunto con preocupación.

Spike: twilight no supe nada de ti en 20 días ¿que te paso?

Twilight: cuando las demás lleguen se los diré a todos.

Dicho eso se retiro a la sala del trono donde un rato después llegaran las manes y después de un abrazo grupal pidieron explicaciones.

Applejack: no alegra verte terroncito de azúcar.

Rainbow: si que nos alegra pero dinos donde estuviste.

Rarity: es cierto querida dinos que te paso por favor.

Fluttershy: si no te molesta claro.

Twilight solo les dijo que mientras dormía la habían secuestrado y después de varios días logro escapar pero por no saber Donde la llevaron se tarde un tiempo en volver, ella les avía mentido pero el tono que uso logro convencer hasta a applejack, luego de un rato de ponerse al día las manes se retiraron para dejarla descansar y luego le pidió a Spike que enviara carta ala princesa para que ella y luna junto con sus padres vinieran y otra para cadence y shining Armor, unas horas después todos llegaron y la recibieron con fuertes abrazos y luego pasaron la tarde allí donde twilight les contó a ello lo mismo que a sus amigas su hermano furioso le dijo que Mandaría a todo el ejercito de ser necesario para encontrar a los que la secuestraron y hacerlo pagar, luego antes de ponerse el sol todos se retiraron, twilight había quedado con la princesa celestia en ir a cantelot el fin de semana para hablar mejor las cosas y como era lunes celestia le sugirió que intentara descansar, cuando fue la hora de dormir Spike se despidió de ella y luego se fue a su cuarto dejándola en el suyo donde una vez dentro dijo con tristeza para si misma.

Twilight: no me gusta mentirles a mis amigos y familia, se que es por protegerlos pero si me duele, solo espero un día no tener que mentirles mas.

Dicho eso se fue a dormir en la cama donde no había dormido en mucho tiempo, habiendo ya resuelto todo supo que su hermano galaxy no aparecería mas en sus sueños si no necesitaba llamarla y así se dejo llevar por el sueño durmiéndose profundamente, pero en su mente seguía con la duda de donde estaba la oscuridad que su hermano galaxy la había preparado para enfrentar.

En el reino de los astralix galaxy miraba al cielo diciendo con cara seria y dijo.

Galaxy: querida hermana te espera un duro peligro, la oscuridad que ronda equestria aparecerá cuando menos lo esperes, espero que con lo que te enseñe estés lista para enfrentarlo y proteger ese mundo, ten fe hermana mía yo confío en ti.

Dijo eso deseándole a su hermana suerte para vencer el peligro que se aproxima


	3. COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

**CAPITULO II**

**COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS**

La semana transcurrió y con ello los acontecimientos con las sirenas (me refiero a rainbow Rocks) el sábado llego y como twilight lo había acordado debía ir a canterlot a hablan con la princesa celestia, una vez que se despidió de sus amigas, ella junto con Spike partieron en el tren y 2 horas después arribaron ala ciudad, en la estación una escolta de unos 6 guardias fueron a esperarla para llevarla al castillo. Una vez que llegaron la princesa celestia los recibió saludándolos cariñosamente pero luego dijo.

Celestia: twilight después de que sufrieras aquel secuestro e llegado a una conclusión.

Twilight: ¿Cuál princesa?

Celestia: que además de tus amigas y Spike estas sola en tu castillo por lo que es fácil entrar y salir de el, además tus amigas no viven con tigo, eres una princesa y vives en un castillo ahora no en la pequeña biblioteca que tenia cuando fuiste por primera vez.

Twilight: ¿a que se refiere con eso princesa?

Celestia: tome la decisión de que necesitas tu propia guardia real.

Ella algo atónita responde.

Twilight: mi, ¿mi propio guardia real?

Celestia: así es, el ejército de equestria cuenta con 3200 soldados de allí te enviaremos 200 para que sean tu guardia.

Twilight estaba algo impresionada por las palabras de la princesa si apenas se había adaptado a tener un castillo propio como podría mantener a una guardia real, en eso algo nerviosa le dice.

Twilight: princesa me parece que es algo exagerado tener mi propia guardia, además ¿Cómo les voy a pagar sus salarios?

Celestia: de eso no te preocupes se les enviara su pago desde canterlot.

Twilight: ¿y donde se van a quedar?

Celestia: mandaremos a construir un cuartel cerca del castillo para que puedan quedarse en el, no te preocupes por nada también mandare comida y todo lo necesario para que estén sin problemas contigo.

Twilight no sabía que más decir ante esto pero conociendo a su maestra sabia que insistiría hasta el final, con voz algo resignada dijo.

Twilight: esta bien si usted cree que es lo mejor.

Celestia: perfecto ordenare de inmediato la construcción del cuartel en ponyville, suponiendo que todo salga sin problemas podrá estar listo en dos o tres semanas.

Twilight termino resignada por las insistencias de la princesa y se quedo callada, esa noche ella se hospedaría en la habitación que tenia reservada en el castillo de camino allá se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver.

¿?: Hola twilight.

Ella con desgana los saludo diciendo.

Twilight: hola blue blood.

Era el sobrino de la princesa quien con una sonrisa arrogante le dijo.

Blood: me estere de tu secuestro y espero que no te aya pasado nada.

Twilight: gracias supongo ¿que quieres?

Blood: yo pensaba que ahora que eres princesa podríamos tratar de conocernos mejor.

Twilight: recuerdo lo que le hiciste a rarity en la gala del galope, que te quede bien claro, jamás en mi vida me podría interesar un tonto, caprichoso y mimado como tu.

Eso no le agrado al príncipe y se disponía a irse pero twilight pensaba.

Twilight:_"tal vez no debería pero se lo merece, merece que le den un buen castigo"_

Twilight se puso en dos patas estirando los cascos los cuales comenzaron a despedir una energía amarilla y los choco entre si haciendo que el tiempo a su alrededor se congelara, se dio vuelta para verlo allí de espaldas, alzo un casco y de el surgió una pequeña esfera de energía azul y luego grito.

Twilight: ¡SPIRIT BLAST!

De su casco salio un pequeño rayo azul que lo golpeo detrás de la cabeza haciéndolo caer y descongelando el tiempo, cuando todos reaccionaron se dieron cuento de que nadie sabia que fue lo que ocurrió, en el suelo estaba blood inconsciente y con una quemadura en la crin dejando parte de su cabeza calva, twilight contuvo su risa y fingiendo preocupación miro a los guardias diciéndoles.

Twilight: no se queden parados que lo vea un medico.

Guardias: a la orden alteza.

Twilight se retiro a su habitación riendo por dentro ya que le había echo pagar por tratar mal a una de sus amigas, ya en su habitación se disponía a dormir ya que Spike se había dormido en una cesta que colocaron para el, cuando iba a serrar los ojos tuvo un extraño presentimiento y salio volando por la ventana hasta llegar a las calles donde ya no había nadie pues todos dormían, después de un rato la rodearon unos ponys de color de color negro con crin de color morado oscuro y sin cuite Mark la rodearon y ella reconociéndolos dijo.

Twilight: soldados de arcameda, bueno no quería pelear pero no tengo opción.

Se lanzaron sobre ella pero ella esquivaba y de un golpe los mandaba a estrellarse con lo que había alrededor, de la nada parecieron mas y ella aunque seguía peleando y ganándoles fácilmente decidió acabar con el problema, bajo al suelo y se puso sobre sus cascos traseros levantando los delanteros de los cuales surgió una energía blanco con la cual formo un circulo que luego puso en el suelo, concentrándose finalmente grito.

Twilight: ¡SPIRAL REPELUM!

El circulo causo una gran onda que derroto a todos los soldados de un golpe, de las sombras apareció una sombra apareció de la nada y con voz tétrica le dijo.

¿?: Veo que te enseñaron bien, ahora es mi turno de pelear.

Ella con una cara seria le dijo.

Twilight: se quien eres mi hermano me hablo de ti, deja de esconderte y pelea shadow sword.

De las sombra salio un unicornio de pelaje Gris, con crin verde y cuite Mark de una espada negra y ojos grises vistiendo una armadura negra con el símbolo de una estrella negra de cabeza con una letra a, se dirigió a ella diciendo.

Shadow: veo que tu hermano te contó sobre nosotros.

Twilight: me sorprende que hayan enviado a una de sus capitanes para detenerme.

Shadow: a mi también ya que no creo que valgas la pena.

Twilight con una sonrisa burlona le dijo.

Twilight: me refiero a porque un simple capitán si lord darkar fuera mas listo habría enviado a una de los 12 generales.

Shadow con cara de rabia total le dijo.

Shadow: alguien tan débil como tu no es digna de enfrentarse ni al mas débil de los generales.

Se lanzo contra ella dándole un sinnúmero de golpes que ella esquivaba como si nada, dando un salto hacia atrás saco a shadow de equilibro haciéndolo caer para risa ella, poniéndose de pie rápidamente le dijo furioso.

Shadow: te parece gracioso pues conocerás mi poder.

Su cuerpo se cubrió de una energía negra y grito con fuerza.

Shadow: ¡PHANTON SWORDS!

De la nada aparecieron espadas trasparentes que empezaron a atacar a twilight, esquivando como podía tomo distancia y dijo.

Twilight: ¡ESCUDO INPENETRABLE!

Un gran escudo blanco bloqueo las espadas destruyéndolas en el proceso, con cansancio dijo.

Twilight: me esta dando sueño y ya me aburriste, terminare con esto para irme a dormir.

Sus dos cascos delanteros se cubrieron de una luz gris y dijo.

Twilight: ¡CROSS ATTACK!

De sus cascos salieron dos tajos de luz gris en forma de x que a una velocidad increíble le impactaron a shadow en el pecho asiéndolo sangrar y caer al piso, twilight se le acercó y dijo con seriedad.

Twilight: descuida no use tanto poder en ese ataque, no morirás porque no quiero matarte porque estoy cansada y porque quiero dormir, vete y dile a tu amo lord darkar que si quiere conquistar equestria tendrá que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver.

Shadow con dificultad so desvaneció en un humo negro y twilight viendo que el sol estaba por salir se apresuro a tele transportarse a su habitación, cuando Spike despertó y solo vio a twilight en la cama y fue despertarle diciéndole.

Spike: arriba twilight tenemos que volver a ponyville.

Twilight tenia unas horribles ojeras en los ojos por haber estado toda la noche combatiendo a shadow sword con mucho cansancio le dice.

Twilight: no molestes Spike no pude dormir bien.

Viéndole las ojeras no la molesto y la dejo descansar, un guardia reporto a la princesa celestia y luna sobre graves destrozos que misteriosamente aparecieron durante la noche, debido a que la gente estaba dormida o tenía miedo de salir no hubo testigos y no identificaron a nadie, twlight durmió toda la mañana y ala hora del almuerzo después de comer tomo el tren de regreso a ponyville. Cuando llego las noticias de los destrozos en la plaza de canterlot y con preocupación le preguntaron si sabia algo pero les dijo que por dormir no se había enterado de nada, rato después en el castillo les dijo lo de la nueva guardia real emocionándolas por completo en eso rainbow le pregunto.

Rainbow: cuando venga la guardia ¿me podrías nombrar oficial o talvez capitana?

Applejack con molestia le respondió.

Jack: los guardias son para twilight no para ti.

Rarity: cierto son solo para cuidarla a ella, aunque si viene algún guardia guapo no me molestaría conocerlo.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa soñadora, luego de la boca de Spike salio una carta de cadence que decía.

_Para la princesa twilight._

_Twilight mi tía celestia me contó de la nueva guardia que se te otorgara y quiero ayudarte por lo que te mandare al mismo soldado que mi tía trasfirió al imperio cuando comencé a hacerme cargo de el, te ayudara a organizar a los soldados para que no tengas problemas para que estén en orden y no te preocupes es de la completa confianza de tu hermano, te aseguro que no tendrás problemas con el además ya lo conoces su nombre es flash centry, te deseo suerte._

_Firma: princesa cadence._

Al terminar de leer la carta tubo un leve rubor en el rostro al recordar al soldado con el que había chocado en el imperio de cristal después de ir a canterlot high la primera vez, disimilo su asombro a sus amigas y la tarde paso de forma normal dando paso ala noche cuado twilight se disponía a dormir sintió otro rastro de magia igual a la de ayer y se fue por el balcón mientras Spike dormía llegando a un claro en el bosque everfree, los mismos soldados de la ultima vez aparecieron y ella con molestia dijo.

Twilight: enserio les gusta el dolor verdad, pues bien los golpeare denuevo.

Y comenzó a lanzarles golpes a los soldados uno por uno hasta que de la nada salieron más y mas dando casi un total de 200 en eso ella dijo.

Twilight: esta vez trajeron un número mas considerable pero aun así no sirven contra mí.

Se le acercaban cuando ella alzo vuelo y cerro los ojos y concentrándose dijo.

Twilight: ¡SONIC ATTACK!

Soltó un grito inmenso que hizo a los soldados retroceder poco a poco y al terminar dijo.

Twilight: si esto es lo mejor que puede mandar darkar solo me decepciona, terminare con esto ya.

Sus ojos brillaron y junto sus cascos en el centro de su cuerpo formando una esfera de energía color rojo y dijo.

Twilight: ¡PIRO EXPLOXION!

De sus cascos salio un gran rayo rojo que arazo con todos los soldados arcameda desintegrándolos y comenzando un gran incendio, twilight seriamente dijo.

Twilight: si no fuera que esta hechos de magia negra pura me sentiría culpable.

Twilight iba a retirarse cuando derepente apareció shadow sword, ya recuperado y con furia le dijo.

Shadow: te enseñaron muy bien pero me hiciste enojar ahora veras mi lado malvado.

Twilight burlonamente le dijo.

Twilight: entonces el de antes era tu lado bueno.

Lleno de furia le salio un aura oscura del cuerpo y se lanzo a intentar golpearla , twilight le esquivaba todos los golpes con facilidad hasta que en un descuido le dieron uno en la cara, twilight con una mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa dijo.

Twilight: desearas no haberme hecho eso, la última vez dije que no te mate por estar cansada pero ahora visto que no aprendiste nada te acabare.

Choco sus dos cascos juntos y de ello salio una energía amarilla que relampagueaba y gritando dijo.

Twilight: ¡PLASMA THUNDER!

Salio un rayo que a una velocidad inmensa ataco a shadow y luego de un minuto le atravesó el pecho haciéndolo vomitar sangre y cuando se termino el rayo shadow cayo al suelo y antes de morir dijo.

Shadow: puedes vencerme pero vendrán mucho mas, lord darkar lo conquistara todo y no podrás evitarlo,

Dicho eso cayo muerto y twilight lo dejo enzima de un grupo de árboles que se quemaban dejando que el cuerpo de shadow se carbonizara, cuando el cuerpo se termino de quemar ella bolo y de sus cascos surgió una energía celeste y girando dijo.

Twilight: ¡WATER EXPANSION!

De sus cascos salio agua que apago el fuego y una vez terminado se fue de regreso al castillo, al llegar se acostó a dormir y 4 horas después salio el sol, Spike despertó y trato de levantar a twilight pero al verla con ojeras como la otra noche la dijo dormir. A las 11 de la mañana twilight despertó y de suerte llego a desayunar, en eso Spike le dio el diario y tras leer el encabezado dijo.

Twilight: mira esto Spike, "incendio en el bosque everfree y un muerto en el proceso"

Spike tomo el diario y continúo leyendo.

Spike: "aun se desconoce la causa del incendio o de cómo fue que se detuvo pero en las cenizas de algunos árboles se encontró el cuerpo calcinado de un pony que todavía no a podido ser identificado solo se sabe que llevaba una armadura negra con un símbolo extraño"

La muerte de shadow se había vuelto pública pero ya que fue en una parte alejada del bosque no había testigos lo cual a twilight le dio alivio, mas tarde recibió la noticia de sus amigas preguntándole lo que iba a hacer para saber lo ocurrido en eso rarity le dijo.

Rarity: querida que vamos a hacer con el tema de aquel muerto.

Rainbow: y de paso ¿tu sabes de donde o que es el símbolo que traía en su armadura?

Pregunto la Pegaso curioso, twilight con calma le dijo.

Twilight: lo reconozco de uno de mis libros quien sea que allá sido el que murió era practicante de magia arcana que es un tipo de magia oscura muy poderosa.

Applejack: y ¿de donde es esa magia?

Twilight les explico diciendo seriamente.

Twilight: la magia arcana tuvo su origen hace más de 5000 años de la mano de una malvada unicornio llamada arcameda, através de los años realizo diversos experimentos con el fin de encontrar hechizos para lograr cualquier cosa que uno pudiera imaginar pero para hacerlo comenzó a practicar implementando magia negra en su trabajo hasta que la reina galaxia la abuela de la princesa celestia la vio como una grave amenaza a la seguridad del reino por lo que ordeno que fuera arrestada, arcameda uso sus poderes de magia oscura que ella mismo había creado con sus experimentos a tal punto llego su caos que la misma reina en persona fue a detenerla y no habiendo mas opción la acecino de una golpe, se creyó que la magia de arcameda se había terminado para siempre pero años atrás ella enseño sus secretos a 3 aprendices que nunca lograron ser encontrados y junto con ellos 3 volúmenes de una colección llamada encantos de arcameda, dentro de estos libro estaban todos los hechizos oscuros que arcameda había creado, en su honor sus aprendices nombraron magia arcana en honor a su maestra, lo que acaba de pasar indica que esos aprendices tuvieron aprendices y así la magia arcana permaneció hasta nuestro tiempo, si lo asesinaron por algo talvez fue porque planeaba hacer algo muy peligroso.

Rainbow: que larga historia no hay una versión resumida.

Recibió un codazo de applejack y pinkie le pregunto a twilight.

Pinkie: ¿entonces el que murió era un hombre malo?

Twilight: por el símbolo de su armadura puedo asegurar que practicaba magia arcana pero no se que intenciones tuviera.

Dicho eso todas se convencieron y después de un rato se retiraron tranquilas, luego de cenar twilight se disponía dormir pero otra presencia la alerto y salio volando al bosque otra vez, al llegar salieron mas soldados solo que estos a diferencia de los otros Traian armaduras de color zafiro con detalles negros, en eso ella dijo.

Twilight: así que esta vez enviaron guardias de elite parece que esto se complicara un poco mas pero no será nada difícil.

Los soldados trataron de tacarla aunque eran mas rápidos que los soldados normales ella los esquivaba sin problemas y comenzaba a golpearlos, debido a sus armaduras le costab golpes derrotarlos así los venció uno por uno en total fueron 30 dejando a twilight sumamente cansada, en eso de las sombras salio un pony unicornio igual a shadow solo que tenia crin de color marrón, cuado lo vio ella le dijo seriamente.

Twilight: me imagino que vienes a vengar a tu hermano a no es así capitán striker forcé.

El la vio con una mirada de furia inmensa y con enojo le dijo.

Forcé. Asesinaste a mi hermano eso me lo pagaras.

Twilight lo miro con cara inexpresiva y le dijo.

Twilight: la primera vez no quise matarlo pero me molesto demasiado y tuve que acabarlo, si no te vas te acabare también.

El la miro la furia y le dijo secamente.

Forcé: vengare su muerte o yo moriré en el intento.

Forcé corrió así ella y comenzó a lanzarle golpes mientras ella esquivaba como lo hizo con su hermano, luego de unos minutos forcé se alejo y de el surgió un aura oscura como la de su hermano y grito.

Forcé: ¡SONIC BLACK!

De su boca salio una onda sonica oscura que twilight deciso simplemente moviendo su casco en forma de circulo y dijo.

Twilight: te advertí que si no te ibas también te acabaría, extrañas a tu hermano pues te enviare con el.

Del cuerpo de twilight surgió un aura roja y sus ojos tomaron un brillo blanco, tomando aire pronuncio.

Twilight: ¡INFERNAL BLAST!

Un rayo rojo sangre surgió de su boca y rápidamente choco con forcé haciéndolo gritar, poco a poco el cuerpo de forcé se desintegro dejando únicamente su armadura en el suelo mientras el viento se llevaba las cenizas, twilight con una mirada seria y decidida dijo mirando hacia arriba.

Twilight: hermano recuerdo lo que me dijiste un mes después de que empecé a entrenar.

**FLASH BACK**

Galaxy eyes estaba parado frente a una twilight potrilla que tenia el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, el entrenamiento del ultimo mes había sido muy duro forzándola al extremo físico y mental, 8 horas de magia que incluía hechizos elementales de, energía, formación, ataque, defensa, etc. Luego 8 horas de duro entrenamiento físico y de técnicas de combate, uso de armas, etc. No se detenía excepto para comen o en las noche para dormir finalmente Arta un día le dijo a su hermano.

Twilight: esto no es entrenar es torturar, si soy tu hermana ¿porque me tratas así?

Galaxy con pesar le respondió.

Galaxy: si fuer tan simple no te trataría así pero es necesario el entrenamiento para dominar tú poder astralix o de lo contrario no podrás proteger a nadie del mundo al que fuiste enviada.

Twilight: debe ser un peligro inmenso para entrenarme de esta forma.

Galaxy: eres mi hermana y honestamente preferiría pasar el tiempo disfrutando contigo pero le prometí a nuestro padre que te enseñaría a dominar tus poderes para completar tu misión, no disfruto tratándote así pero te prometo que cuando esto termine no tendrás que sufrir así nunca más y podremos ser una familia de verdad como siempre debió ser.

Twilight con una mirada e duda le pregunto.

Twilight: ¿Qué sucederá si no logro dominar mis poderes por completo?

Galaxy: el mundo donde viven tus amigas y todos los que viven en el estarían condenados.

Twilight se preocupo de lo que podría pasar si no lograba proteger a sus amigas y ala familia que tenia en equestria, mirando a galaxy con una sonrisa y una mirada de determinación le dijo.

Twilight: entonces lo are me esforzare hasta el final para proteger a mis amigas y mis seres queridos de equestria.

Galaxy le dio una gran sonrisa y continuaron entrenando.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Twilight: te are sentir orgulloso hermano y are que las almas de nuestros padre descansen en paz, yo derrotare esta oscuridad y podremos ser una familia otra vez como tu querías.

Dijo ella mirando hacia arriba con una calida sonrisa y se fue volando, ala mañana siguiente fue encontrada la armadura de forcé con algunas cenizas en ella lo cual fue tomado como que el incendio había terminado con dos muertos y solo fueron encontrados los restos de uno. Twilight presionada por el pueblo se vio obligada a informarle a la princesa celestia, cuando llego esta twilight le explico que los muertos eran practicantes de magia arcana lo cual hizo que ella se preocupara informando al pueblo de ponyville diciendo desde lo alto del castillo de twilight diciendo.

Celestia: ciudadanos de ponyville e podido identificar que los muertos son practicantes de magia negra aunque no se como murieron fue lo mejor porque si hubieran seguido con vida hubiera puesto al pueblo en peligro, no se preocupen que lo que paso no es ningún peligro para los residentes de la ciudad.

Ante sus palabras el pueblo se quedo tranquilo y dejaron de preocuparse esa noche twilight antes de dormir se concentro y por fortuna hoy no había presencias de magia arcana logro dormir tranquila después de 3 noches de ataque seguidos, antes de dormir dijo.

Twilight: darkar no me detendré hasta detenerte y salvar este mundo de tu oscuridad, protegeré a equestria en nombre de la magia de la amistad.

Dicho eso se fue a dormir decidida a detener esa oscuridad y salvar a sus amigos y seres queridos.


	4. SOSPECHAS Y PELIGROS

**CAPITULO III**

**SOSPECHAS Y PELIGROS.**

Habían pasado llama unos 3 días desde el ultimo ataque enviado por lord darkar y todo a estado tranquilo pero no por eso twilight bajaba la guardia cada noche antes de dormir revisaba si había mas presencian de magia arcana, cenca del castillo en ponyville ya habían comenzado a construir el cuartel para que la guardia si instalara a su llegada, para twilight todo en el castillo estaba algo aburrido así que decidió ir a buscar a sus amigas y primero fue a la granja de applejack donde la encontró trabajando y la saludo diciendo.

Twilight: hola applejack.

Jack: hola twi ¿que te trae por aquí?

Twilight: en el castillo todo esta muy aburrido y no se que hacer así que decidí venir a ver si necesitas ayuda.

Jack: te lo agradezco porque es temporada de cosecha otra vez y son muchas manzanas y bigmac no puede ayudarme este año porque ayer se fracturo su casco delantero izquierdo como hace años cuando ustedes me ayudaron la primera vez.

Twilight: ya veo descuida te ayudare.

Jack: gracias twi ¿te molesta si voy por algo de agua primero?

Twilight: no yo voy empezando entonces.

Jack: gracias.

Cuando applejack se fue twilight concentro su energía en sus cascos traseros donde surgió una energía de color marrón oscuro y dijo.

Twilight: ¡TERRA SISMICA!

Pateo el suelo con sus cascos haciendo que una onda sísmica fuera hacia el huerto haciendo caer todas las manzanas en las cestas que habían bajo los árboles dejando el huerto libre de manzanas, twilight miro al huerto fijamente y echo vuelo hacia arriba mientras se concentraba haciendo que de sus cascos delanteros surgiera un aura del mismo color de su piel, mientras lo hacia recordó cuado galaxy le enseño eso.

**FLASH BACK.**

Habían pasado 2 años desde que twilight estaba entrenando y galaxy la tenia intentando mover doce docenas de rocas y aunque intentaba como podía no conseguía moverlas a todas juntas, twilight se dirigió a galaxy diciendo.

Twilight: es imposible mover todas esas rocas al mismo tiempo.

Galaxy: solo es así porque así tú lo piensas.

Twilight: entonces explícame como lo puedo hacer.

Galaxy: simplemente no pienses que mueves muchas cosas concéntrate como si estuvieras moviendo una sola gran masa y así lo lograras sin dificultad.

Twilight estiro sus cascos delanteros y Sergio la energía de su mismo color y haciendo lo que su hermano le dijo movió todas las rocas sin esfuerzo apenas, volteo haber a su hermano que le regalaba una sonrisa de orgullo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Haciendo como aquella vez levito todas las cestas y las acomodo en un lugar de forma que cupieran todas, applejack iba regresando cuando noto que todas las cestas con manzanas estaban acomodadas y twilight estaba allí sola como si no hubiera movido un solo casco pero allí estaba todo acomodado en menos de 5 minutos, ella con cara de asombro le pregunto.

Jack: ¿Qué hiciste twi?

Twilight con calma le responde.

Twilight: solo use un poco de mi magia para hacer el trabajo espero que no te moleste.

Applejack no sabia si creerle pero como ella no sabia casi nada de magia le tomo sentido y dijo.

Applejack: no importa twilight pero no se que are durante toda la semana.

Twilight: porque no te tomas unas vacaciones y descansas del trabajo.

Jack: no e tomado vacaciones en años pero ya veré que hago gracias.

Twilight: bueno si no hay nada que hacer me voy entonces.

Jack: nos vemos twi.

Twilight estaba caminando por el pueblo y vio a rarity con su traje de los pony tones y vio que había una multitud molesta, se le acercó a su amiga y le pregunto.

Twilight: rarity ¿que es lo que ocurre?

Rarity echa una maraña de nervios le contesto.

Rarity: se supone que los pony tones pero bigmac esta lastimado, fluttershy tiene muchos animales que cuidar y los otros están ocupados ya no se que hacer.

Twilight con voz calmada y tranquila sonrío y le dijo.

Twilight: descuida yo me encargo.

Twilight se subió al escenario y dijo.

Twilight: atención ponys hubo un cambio de planes, en vez de los pony tones yo la princesa twilight cantare para ustedes.

La gente se emociono por oír cantar a una princesa, twilight con su magia cambio la partitura y los instrumentos, la música sonó y twilight comenzó a cantar.

En mi vida un diorama

Mi ser entero ilumina y

Mi futuro se trama con una fuerza divina

Yo deslumbro una meta

El sueño siempre me reta

Por eso es que mi búsqueda no termina

¿Dónde encuentro la verdad?

Coro: (donde encuentro la verdad)

Solo espero un día la oportunidad que vendrá

El futuro pronto nos alcanzara

El obstáculo más grande no nos parara

Contra todo nos tendremos que enfrentar

Pero el mundo nuestro es

Y no existe el después

Este sueño hay que alcanzar

Pues el que es hábil sabe lo que es…

¡TRIUNFAR!

**Nota: para los que no lo reconozcan es el opening 3 del anime inuyasha**.

Todo el mundo grito eufórico pues la canción les había encantado la canción, rarity estaba impactada y deseosa de saber donde twilight aprendió esa canción y esa forma de cantar, se le acerco y con una gran sonrisa le pregunto.

Rarity: querida ¿Dónde aprendiste esa maravillosa canción?

Twilight: la encontré en uno de mis libros solo le cambie el ritmo y la entonación, se supone que era una canción clásica.

Twilight mentía la aprendió mientras estaba con galaxy porque esa Canción era muy popular en el planeta astralix, rarity pregunto.

Rarity: ¿y ese hermoso timbre de voz?

Twilight: siendo princesa el canto y la voz es algo importante si estas con la alta sociedad.

Twilight no mentía le habían dado uno que otro maestro de canto con el fin de afinar su voz ya que se decía que los que cantaban bien tenían mejor clase social, rarity convencida con lo dicho le dijo.

Raity: pues tienes una voz increíble si no tuvieras que cumplir con deberes de princesa te pediría unirte a los pony tones.

Twilight: gracias rarity si me disculpas me debo ir.

Rarity: nos vemos querida.

Twilight se fue aunque el público le había pedido que cantara algo más, caminando se encontró con rainbow dash que parecía exhausta se le acercó volando y le dijo.

Twilight: rainbow porque estas tan cansada.

Rainbow: clousdale mando mas nubes de la cuenta y ya llevo 3 horas tratando de limpiar el cielo, ya me canse y no se que hacer.

Twilight dudo un momento pero finalmente le dijo.

Twilight: conozco un hechizo que puede ayudar y deshacerse de todas las nubes.

Rainbow con una sonrisa desesperada le dijo.

Rainbow: que esperas hazlo ya.

Twilight cerro sus y junto sus cascos delanteros debajo de su cabeza y de su cuerpo surgió un aura verde claro y prenuncio fuerte mente.

Twilight: ¡LION STORM!

De su cuerpo surgió un gran león de energía verde claro que de un rugido lanzo una onda de viento tremenda que deshizo todas las nubes en unos pocos segundos, rainbow la miro atónita y le pregunto asombrada.

Rainbow: ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo súper genial?

Twilight la vio a sus ojos y usando un tono profundo de voz dijo.

Twilight: tú no viste nada de esto y no preguntaras nada.

Rainbow como influenciada y con la mirada perdida dijo.

Rainbow: yo no vi Nada y no preguntare nada.

Saliendo del trance dijo confundida.

Rainbow: que es lo que paso aquí.

Twilight: me estabas diciendo que esta vez fueron muchas nubes pero no te rendiste y las limpiaste todas.

Rainbow por su soberbia se lo creyó y dijo.

Rainbow: pues claro yo nunca defraudo a ponyville.

Twilight: bueno rainbow nos vemos.

Rainbow: adiós twi me gane un merecido descanso.

Twilight bajo al piso y siguió su camino cuando le dio hambre y se fue a sugar cube, al entrar vio a pinkie cocinando de aquí para allá y acercándose le pregunto.

Twilight: ¿Qué estas haciendo pinkie?

Pinkie: me pidieron un nuevo tipo de pastel y no se me ocurre que preparar.

Twilight se queda pensando y finalmente dijo.

Twilight: yo conozco la receta de un delicioso postre.

En eso pinkie con una sonrisa nerviosa le respondió.

Pinkie: no te ofendas twilight pero Spike me dijo que tu no sabias cocinar.

Twilight: descuida esto le encantara a todos.

Twilight entro en la cocina y sin que pinkie la viera movió su casco en círculos y en la bandeja aparecieron unos postres que al parecer pinkie reconoció bien y dijo confundida y con voz de curiosidad.

Pinkie: ¿braunis de chocolate con cerezas? Twilight no es por desagradecida pero ya conozco este postre.

Twilight: pruébalos y dime.

Pinkie probó un brauni y después con una sonrisa desquiciada le dijo.

Pinkie: mas quiero mas, mas, MAS.

Twilight le echo agua en la cara y se le paso lo desquiciado en eso el resto de las manes aparecieron el resto de las manes y con curiosidad rainbow pregunto.

Rainbow: ¿que sucede aquí?

Pinkie con su sonrisa de costumbres respondió.

Pinkie: pues twilight preparo unos braunis súper deliciosos.

Con duda y asombro el resto de las manes los probaron y tuvieron la misma reacción de pinkie haciendo que twilight les echara agua también haciéndolas reaccionar, en eso applejack: ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? Esto es lo mas rico que comí en mi vida.

Rarity: nunca probé algo mas delicioso es simplemente exquisito.

Rainbow: lo más rico y dulce del mundo ¿Quién te enseño a prepararlos?

Fluttershy: cierto twilight quien te enseño a prepara estas delicias.

Twilight lo había aprendido de uno de los cocineros de que su hermano tenia en el castillo, el cocinero le había dicho que eran algo adictivos pero ella no hizo mucho caso ya que a ella no le había pasado pero no pensó en los ponis de equestria, ella simplemente les dijo.

Twilight: la receta estaba en un libro viejo en mi biblioteca pero ahora que veo lo que hacen creo que lo mejor cera guardarlo.

Pinkie: estas bromeando esto es lo mejor del mundo solo necesito la receta y resolver el tema de los pasteles.

Twilight: dije que no pinkie esta receta les ido tener efectos extraños no te la daré.

Dijo seriamente, en eso todas las manes se le vinieron encima diciendo.

Manes 5: mas braunis, mas braunis.

Se le lanzaron encima y twilight por reflejo le dio a rainbow una patada en el estomago, a pinkie la tomo del casco y la aventó a la pared, a fluttershy la golpeo en la cabeza haciéndola caer, a applejack la barrio con el casco y la hizo caer de espaldas y a rarity la sostuvo del cuello sometiéndola en el suelo, las manes reaccionaron y se levantaron adoloridas y rainbow confundida pregunto.

Rainbow: oye eso dolió ¿Quién te enseño a pelear así?

Las demás manes aun con dolor la miraron de forma curiosa esperando su respuesta, ella puso cara de tristeza y para no decir nada sobre el entrenamiento con galaxy les dijo fingiendo tristeza.

Twilight: perdónenme es que me asustaron cuando se me lanzaron encima y no supe que hacer nunca quise hacerles daño.

Con oír esas palabras las manes la miraron con una cara que remarcaba un profundo sentimiento de culpa y una por una se disculparon diciendo.

Rarity: perdónanos querida de verdad lo que hicimos fue horrible.

Applejack: es cierto twi perdón por haberte intentado lastimar.

Rainbow: tenias razón con lo de los braunis lo mejor será no volver a comerlos, casi te atacamos por eso.

Fluttershy: cierto twilight fue horrible querer lastimarte perdónanos.

Pìnkie: cierto eso fue muy, muy malo perdón.

Ella les dio una calida sonrisa y les dijo.

Twilight: no hay nada que perdonar.

Todas ce dieron un fuerte abraso grupal pero rainbow se separo diciendo.

Rainbow: aun nos debes decir quien te enseño a pelear.

Twilight nerviosa hizo brillar su cuerno y dijo.

Twilight: ¡BORRATUM MEMORUS!

Un destello salio de su cuerno y las manes la miraron confundida y applejack pregunto.

Jack: ¿de que hablábamos?

El hechizo que hizo fue para que olvidaran lo que estaban pensando y luego de ver que funciono dijo.

Twilight: hablábamos de que pinkie necesita un nuevo pastel para un encargo y nos iríamos para dejarla trabajar.

Dicho eso todas se fueron dejando a pinkie cocinando de un lado a otro como estaba antes del accidente, twilight fue devuelta al castillo y lo que vio le dio un gran fastidio ya que frente a ella estaba una gran muralla de papeles para firmar, Spike apareció y dijo.

Spike: twilight la princesa celestia te mando el papeleo de trasferencia para los guardias.

Twilight: bien llevalos a mi es escritorio como puedas y los firmare cuanto antes.

Mas tarde todos los documentos estaban en el escritorio y Spike se fue para dejar a twilight trabajar tranquila, cuando estuvo sola se concentro y de sus ojos y cascos surgió un ligero brillo plateado y de la nada comenzó a leer y firmar a una gran velocidad, una hora después todos los documentos ya estaban firmados y twilight cansado dijo.

Twilight: con el hechizo de velocidad astral que aprendí me ahorre mucho tiempo pero me duelen los cascos y estoy cansada.

Dicho eso cerró los ojos y se disponía a descansar un rato antes de cenar, Spike fue a ver si se le ofrecía algo y al entrar vio con asombro todos los papeles firmado iba a preguntar pero al ver a twilight dormida decidió dejarla tranquila, rato después se despertó y ya atardecía pero después de un minuto pudo sentir un rastro de magia arcana y fue en camino al bosque, rato después aparecieron soldados de elite como los del ultimo ataque solo que eran el doble de ellos, después de una hora de golpes, patadas y esquives derroto a los 60 soldados dejándola así con un gran cansancio, cuando ya se retiraba una sombra Aparicio pero a diferencia de los otros esta era una yegua que bestia una armadura de color rojo sangre con detalles grises a los costados, su piel era negra con crin de color naranja y ojos azules pero la armadura tapaba su cuite Mark y portaba en el pecho la misma insignia de los otros dos capitanes, mirándola con una mirada de intenso enejo dijo.

Yegua: es hora de que pagues por haber matado a shadow y forcé, te acabare ahora.

Twilight con mirada seria dijo.

Twilight: Devi saber que darkar te enviaría par que vengaras a tus hermanos o me equivoco comandante arrow Shield.

Arrow: nuestra madre quería venir en persona para acerté pagar pero la convencí de que no eras digna de enfrentarte a ella.

Twilight: te refieres a tu madre la genérala orcristen, se lo que debe sentir como madre al perder a sus hijos pero esos molestos no me dejaron opción.

Arrow: ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de todos?

Twilight: mi hermano galaxy me mostró todos los registros de los que sirven a lord darkar y me los aprendí de memoria no hay sirviente u oficial del ejercito de darkar que yo no conozca.

Arrow: veo que estas bien informada pero eso no te salvara.

La yegua se le vino encima y twilight estaba cansada por haber derrotado a los soldados y no podía esquivar con facilidad ya que la mayoría de los golpes le daban directo y le daban mucho dolor, pasaron los minutos pasaron y twilight no sabia como responder para detenerla ya que seguía cansada no podía dar un golpe siquiera y dijo finalmente.

Twilight: no tengo suficiente energía para vencerte pero si te are huir.

Arrow: no me hagas reír ni siquiera te puedes mover bien como Haras para atacarme.

Twilight cerro sus ojos y se concentro todo lo que pudo haciendo que de su cuerpo surgiera un aura de color diamante que dejo extrañada a arrow, twilight abrió los ojos y de ellos salio una luz inmensa que al disiparse revelo que twilight había cambiado de apariencia su crin era igual que la de su hermano solo que despedía una luz de color zafiro, su piel era de color diamante , sus ojos eras de color esmeralda, y su cuite Mark seguía igual solo que ahora la estrella era dorada y las estrellas pequeñas de plata y en sus alas tenia su cuite Mark gravada, arrow la miro con asombro y miedo diciendo.

Arrow: ¿Qué te paso porque te ves así?

Twilight con una sonrisa rebosante de confianza le dijo.

Twilight: esto es solo una pequeña parte del poder que mi alma astralix posee, esto solo es el 10 por ciento de mi poder total pero bastara para el hechizo de ataque que are.

El cuerpo de twilight se cubrió de una luz de color esmeralda y dijo apuntándole con el cuerno.

Twilight: ¡FINAL DESTRUCTION!

Un rayo de color esmeralda salio de su cuerno dándole un gran impacto a arrow generando una explosión inmensa, al disiparse el polvo se vio a la yegua tirada en el suelo y respirando difícilmente en eso twilight se le acercó y dijo.

Twilight: ese ataque que te di solo tenia la mitad de su poder si lo hubiera usado con toda su energía ya hubieras muerto pero te diré lo mismo que a tus hermanos si te vuelvo a ver te acabare.

De la nada la golpearon y al ver quien lo hizo se puso nerviosa, era rainbow dash quien le dijo.

Rainbow: tu debes ser la que mato a esos dos que fueron encontrados hace días y para cubrir tu crimen causaste un incendio para que todos creyeran que murieron quemados, te advierto algo si lo sigues haciendo usaremos los elementos de la armonía contra ti.

El resto de las manes aparecieron y rainbow les dijo.

Rainbow: Chicas esa pony de allí estaba tratando de matar a esa yegua hay que detenerla.

Todas la manes se le pusieron delante en fila, para suerte de twilight estando transformada no la reconocieron y usando un hechizo cambio su voz y dijo.

Twilight: se equivocan ella es una practicante de magia arcana y por ello debe desaparecer o mucha gente inocente podría estar en peligro.

Las manes dudaron de ella pero applejack les dijo.

Jack: chicas veo en sus ojos que no miente.

Rarity: si applejack lo dice debe ser cierto ella siempre sabe cuando alguien miente.

Arrow: no le crean ella es una asesina deténganla.

Applejack dio un paso al frente y dijo seriamente.

Jack: estas mintiendo, chicas mejor vámonos y dejémoslas a las dos solas.

Rainbow: y como sabemos que podemos confiar en ella.

Pinkie: como te llamas.

Twilight para cubrirse uso su nombre de astralix y dijo.

Twilight: mi nombre es princesa magic galaxy del reino astralix y estoy en una misión que les agradecería me dejen terminar.

Rarity dándose cuento con mayor detalle de su apariencia dijo.

Rarity: pero miren nada mas una princesa y es completamente divina mírenla es toda una joya viviente me encantaría tanto hacerle un vestido.

Twilight simplemente les dijo seriamente.

Twilight: lo que menos quiero es poner en riesgo a la gente por eso les pido que me dejen solo para terminar mi encargo.

Fluttershy: y ¿Cuándo terminaras con dicho encargo?

Twilight: cuando la magia arcana sea eliminada les prometo que no volveré.

Arrow: por lo que veo esta muy ocupada princesa así que voy pero nos veremos otra vez.

Arrow se cubrió de un aura sombría y desapareció, twilight fingiendo estar molesta les dijo a las otras manes.

Twilight: miren lo que hicieron por su culpa esa hechicera oscura escapo.

Se fue volando y las manes tenían una mirada curiosa y pinkie pregunto.

Pinkie: ¿no creen que la princesa magic galaxy se parecía mucho a twilight?

Rainbow: ahora que lo mencionan si tenían parecido pero tienen diferentes colores y voces no creo que tengan relación.

Rarity: es cierto pero ya que la mencionamos no la he visto desde sugar cube.

Jack: vayamos a verla par ver como esta.

Las manes tomaron marcha al castillo y al llegar Spike las recibió, le preguntaron por twilight a los que el respondió que se canso tanto de firmar papeles para la transferencia de la nueva guardia se quedo dormida, rato después se fueron mientras en su habitación twilight decía.

Twilight: hoy me arriesgue demasiado a ser descubierta, no puedo dejar que darkar dañe a mis amigas así que tendré que tener mucho cuidado la próxima vez que tenga que actuar.

Se durmió preocupada por sus amigas y decidida a protegerlas sin importar nada.


	5. AL FILO DE LA NAVAJA

**CAPITULO IV**

**AL FILO DE LA NAVAJA.**

Pasaron dos días y todo estaba tranquilo ya que arrow no había vuelto a aparecer pero twilight estaba mas precavida que nunca, hace dos días se arriesgo mucho a ser descubierta incluso sino fuero por su transformación sus amigas la hubieran reconocido cuando peleo con arrow y esta la puso mas atenta que nunca para su próxima pelea, sin saber bien que hacer decidió ir con su hermano galaxy para perderle consejo y bajo encontrándose a Spike quien le pregunto.

Spike: ¿Qué pasa twilight?

Twilight: nada Spike solo saldré por unas horas volveré pronto.

El tranquilizo al pequeño dragón y twilight salio del castillo tomando vuelo hacia el bosque, una ves allí se concentro y de su cuerno salio una luz que era mezcla de azul oscuro y plateado, apuntando al frente dijo.

Twilight: astralus transportum.

Un rayo salio de su cuerno abriendo un portal que ella atravesó inmediatamente, luego de un minuto apareció en los jardines del palacio de su hermano en el mundo astralix y Lugo de unos minutos su hermano salio a recibirla, la abrazo y le dijo.

Galaxy: hermana querida que gusto me da verte.

Twilight correspondiendo el abrazo y dijo felizmente.

Twilight: ami también me da gusto verte.

Galaxy: y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Twilight se separo y con una mirada preocupada dijo.

Twilight: necesito un consejo.

Se puso a decirle a galaxy sobre los ataque de los soldados de darkar y de los capitanes que ya había vencido, galaxy no se sorprendió ya que conocía el poder que ella adquirió entrenando pero se impacto cuando hoyo de sus amigas y de cómo casi la descubren y el seriamente dijo.

Galaxy: por lo que veo te arriesgaste a ser descubierta y si no fuera que la ultima vez te transformaste te hubieran reconocido.

Twilight: lo se y lo siento pero también vine porque necesito algo, en todo mi entrenamiento no me enseñaste hechizos de sanación.

Galaxy: supongo que me confíe demasiado de la resistencia que adquiriste y no lo tomo en cuenta pero si te quedas un mes podré enseñarte todo lo necesario.

Twilight sonrío y dijo tranquilamente.

Twilight: tranquilo si contamos que en equestria una hora son 15 días puedo estar en total 2 meses aquí y ellos no se preocuparan por mi.

Galaxy sonrío y así paso en tiempo, el primer mes twilight se dedico a aprender a sanar heridas, enfermedades, fracturas, etc. El segundo mes se lo paso de visita en el reino de su hermano compartiendo con el y conociéndolo mejor ya que durante su entrenamiento apenas había tenido tiempo libre para pasar con el, con el paso del tiempo vio que su hermano era alguien amable, gentil, honesto, generoso y si quería podía ser muy divertido además de que nunca abandonaba a sus súbditos cuando tenían problemas era como si las virtudes de todas sus amigas se hubieran mezclado y cobrado vida por lo que pronto llego a considerarlo su mejor amigo, a pesar de tener las virtudes de sus amigas no tenia ninguno de sus defectos, terquedad, soberbia, refinamiento extremo, fácil de asustar o mucho hiperactividad, estaba segura de que cualquier yegua que lo veía caía rendida a sus pies tanto que le sorprendía que no fuera casado en eso le pregunto.

Twilight: oye hermano ¿nunca te has casado o pensado en hacerlo?

Galaxy puso una mirada melancólica y respondió.

Galaxy: la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo mas del que quisiera admitir nuestros padres me habían comprometido con una princesa de un reino aliado, cuando murieron me vi enrollado en todas las laboras de ser el gobernante por lo que tuve que suspender la boda hasta estabilizarme y de eso ya pasaron mas de 1500 años no se si aun este todo bien.

Twilight lo comprendió ya que debió asumir el cargo de un día a otra y tubo que hacerlo solo, sonriéndole le dijo dulcemente.

Twilight: yo te entiendo cuando en equestria me nombraron princesa sentí que un gran peso cayo sobre mi y no sabia si podría con toda esa responsabilidad pero con ayuda de mis amigas y mi familia de equestria pude superarlo.

El le sonrío y los dos se abrazaron, terminando el segundo mes twilight volvió a equestria y sabiendo que allí solo pasaron 4 horas se quedo calmada, llegando al castillo se encontró con sus amigas que habían ido a visitarla y a traerle noticias por lo que rarity tomo la palabra diciendo.

Rarity: querida la princesa celestia le envío una carta a Spike diciendo que esta noche en canterlot habrá una fiesta de gala y todos estamos invitados.

Twilight: que bueno nos divertiremos mucho.

En eso el día termino rápidamente y todas se prepararon para la gala de mañana, después de una tarde tranquila estaban partiendo hasta canterlot para la fiesta en canterlot y al llegar saludaron a la princesa y pasaron a la fiesta, rainbow estaba con los wonderbolts como en la gala del galope hace años, rarity hablaba con algunos ponis importantes, fluttershy volvió al jardín como hace años, las demás hacían lo que podían para no aburrirse en eso rarity se le acercó a twilight y le dijo.

Rarity. Querida ya que todo esta algo monótono porque no cantas algo.

Twilight se avergonzó y dijo.

Twilight: aquí, rarity aquí esta lleno de gente importante.

Rarity: por supuesto es una gran oportunidad para que canterlot oiga tu hermosa voz.

En eso celestia se les acercó y curiosa pregunto.

Celestia: ¿de que tanto hablan ustedes?

Rarity: solo quería convencer a twilight de que cante algo como lo hizo hace unos días en ponyville.

Celestia: seria interesante y serviría para animar la fiesta, ¿twilight cantarías para todos?

Twilight se sentía nerviosa ya que no sabía que decir pero viendo que la princesa celestia se lo pidió en persona creyó que negarse no era opcional así que dijo.

Twilight: si usted lo pide entones esta bien.

La princesa celestia subió al escenario y llamo la atención de todos diciendo.

Celestia: atención por favor en esta fiesta para su entretenimiento nuestra querida princesa twilight sparkel cantara una canción para nosotros.

Twilight subió al escenario ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes, en el público su hermano y cadence junto a sus amigas estaban más que curiosos de lo que twilight Asia y todos comentaron.

Shining: se que twilight canta pero nunca pensé que lo haría en una fiesta.

Cadence: solo la he visto cantar algunas veces como cuado fue nuestra boda, en su coronación y cuando su castillo apareció me pregunto que cantara ahora.

Rarity: les aseguro que su voz a mejorado de forma increíble yo misma la escuche.

Apple Jack: pues eso lo veremos ahora.

Las demás manes asintieron y esperaron, pero entre los comentarios blue blood dijo.

Blood: deseguro canta como una cabra.

En el escenario twilight tomo el micrófono y cambio la partitura con su magia, la banda comenzó a tacar y twilight comenzó a cantar.

_Quise mostrarme_

_Ante ti_

_Como alguien de _

_Duro corazón_

_El tiempo paso me_

_Arrepentí_

_Y ahora pediré tú_

_Perdón_

…_._

_Mi indecisión causo_

_El gran error_

_Me domino el temor_

_Hoy me descubrí_

_Y ves ante ti_

_Lo que hay en mí_

…_._

_Ven quiero saber_

_Que eres realidad_

_Dame felicidad_

_Que hay en ti al reír,_

_Que hay en ti al llorar_

_Lo quiero descubrir_

_Porque esperar_

…

_Siempre temí _

_Entregar_

_Mi vida hoy ya no_

_Es así me decidí_

_Y nada abra que me lo _

_Impida_

_Quiero que mi corazón lo_

_Goce_

_Un sentimiento el desconoce._

_¡EL AMAR SIN FRENO ENTREGANDOSE!_

**NOTA: ENTE ES EL ENDING 1 DEL ANIME INUYASHA Y LAS LINEAS DE PUNTO SON PARA SEPARAR LAS ESTROFAS.**

Todo el publico quedo atónito ya que ninguno había escuchado esa canción antes y de la nada la sala se inundo de aplausos para twilight a todo el mundo le encanto, al bajar del escenario las princesas junto con su hermano a felicitarla y uno por uno le dijeron.

Shining: twilight eso fue increíble.

Cadence: es cierto tu voz mejoro de una manera impresionante.

Luna: esa canción fue muy hermosa sin duda me encanto.

Celestia: sin duda fue maravilloso pero ¿de donde la aprendiste?

Esa era otra canción que twilight aprendió cuando fue con su hermano galaxy pero para no hablar de eso dijo.

Twilight: la aprendí de uno de mis libros de música antigua nada especial.

Celestia: pues fue hermosa deberías mostrarme ese libro.

Twilight: veré si lo encuentro entre todos los libros de mi biblioteca.

Después sus amigas llegaron y le dijeron cosas una por una.

Applejack: baya twi eso sin duda me dejo sorprendida.

Rarity: ven les dijo que había mejorado su voz de forma increíble.

Fluttershy: es cierto cantas muchísimo mejor que cualquiera que aya escuchado antes.

Pinkie: eso fue de verdad increíble.

Rainbow: aunque un poco cursi par mi gusto lo hiciste bien.

Después de eso mucho en la fiesta comenzaron diciendo que su canción les había encantado pero de la nada detecto múltiples presencias de magia arcana y se escabullo de la fiesta y decidió trasformarse para acabar con eso mas rápido así que se quito su vestido y tomo la misma forma que tenia al detener a arrow, se fue volando hasta llegar a un campo medio alejado de la ciudad y tres sombras la rodearon diciendo.

Sombra 1: por fin apareces.

Sombra 2: te esperábamos princesa magic.

Sombra 3: te acabaremos para que dejes de molestar a lord darkar.

Twilight: debí esperar esto darkar decidió que no iba a mandar a sus militares y mando a sus asesinos.

Las sombras se revelaron y resultaron ser dos sementales y una yegua con armaduras blancas con detalles negros y el símbolo arcano en el pecho, el primer semental era Pegaso de color blanco con alas de color marrón como un águila y ojos grises llevando unas garras de metal en los cascos delanteros, la yegua era unicornio tenia piel azul marino con crin blanca y una rara tiara azul marino además que tenia ojos verdes y el ultimo el segundo semental era terrestre tenia piel marrón rojiza con rayas negras, tenia ojos rojos y tenia un collar con una extraña piedra negra, twilight los vio directamente y dijo.

Twilight: son los mejores asesinos de darkar conocidos como los tres soberanos elementales.

Miro al primer semental y dijo.

Twilight: carmazor el soberano del aire con garras de acero.

Miro a la yegua y dijo.

Twilight: yerica soberana del agua con su tiara marina.

Y mirando al último semental dijo.

Twilight: y tu grisaca soberano de la tierra, según lo que tengo sabido cuando se les da un encargo jamás fallan y por eso son los mejores asesinos de lord darkar pero este encargo será uno del que no volverán ya que en nombre de la luz y de todos los que mataron los eliminare.

Los tres empezaron a atacarla y la pelea comenzó con los 3 rodeándola lanzándole golpes mientras le encerraban en un triangulo de el que le resultaba difícil seguir en pie ya que los golpes venían de todas direcciones y apenas podía esquivarlos, mientras en la fiesta las manes se preocupaban por la desaparición de twilight de la fiesta a tal punto que se pusieron a buscarla u luego de un rato pinkie las llamo gritando.

Pinkie: CHICAS VENGAN.

Las manes junto con shining y cadence llegaron, al ver lo que estaba tirado en el piso el semental comento preocupado.

Shining: es el vestido de twilight.

Cadence: algo debió pasarle.

En eso deslumbraron una luz a lo lejos y rainbow comento.

Rainbow: miren por allá hay una luz.

Applejack: ¿creen que twilight este allá?

Shining: no estoy seguro pero por si acaso rainbow mejor vuela para revisar mientras informamos a la princesa celestia.

Rainbow: entendido.

Rainbow fue hacia donde venia el brillo, en la zona de batalla twilight aguantaba como podía a los tres asesinos quienes no le ponían nada fácil la pelea ya que aun transformada eran 3 contra una y además ellos eran muy hábiles, después de terminar con los golpes twilight barrio su casco por el piso haciendo un circulo y haciéndolos caer liberándose de los golpes del traindulo en el que la encerraron pero se reincorporaron rápido y siguieron peleando twilight alzo vuelo y fue seguida por carmazor quien Girando sobre si mismo dijo.

Carmazor: ¡INFERNAL WIND!

Con eso creo un tornado monstruoso que atraía a twilight con una corriente de viento muy fuerte pero ella se libero y deshizo el tornado haciendo una explosión mágica que descompuso el viento, se disponía a contra atacar oye una voz detrás de ella y volteo era yerica que había dicho.

Yerica: ¡WATER SLASHER!

Con su magia creo un gran látigo de agua que golpeo a twilight por la espalda y haciéndola caer pero antes de que tocara el suelo grisaca dijo.

Grisaca: ¡ROCK EXPLOXION!

Un montón de rocas de energía impactaron contra ella y finalmente cayo al piso donde estaba sumamente herida por lo que le costo levantarse mientras los asesinos decían.

Carmazor: no veo porque lord darkar estaba preocupado.

Yerica: y se supone que tu eres la que salvara este mundo de la oscuridad solo das lastima.

Grisaca: si ese es todo tu poder no fue ningún reto así que acabaremos contigo ahora.

Los tres brillaron con 3 distintas auras de colores, carmazor tenia un aura verde claro, yerica un aura azul celeste y grisaca una marrón rojiza y los tres combinándolas dijeron.

Los 3: ¡ELEMENT BLAST!

Un rayo de energía de los tres colores fue disparado rápidamente hacia twilight quien seguía en el suelo y apenas se movía por lo que no pudo evitar el rayo que impacto haciendo una gran explosión, cuando se disipo el humo que se genero no vieron nada en el lugar de impacto por lo que pensaron que habían ganado y comentaron.

Carmasor: ¿y este era el difícil trabajo que lord darkar no tenia?

Yerica: esto fue demasiado fácil.

Grisaca: bueno al menos lord darkar dejara de preocuparse.

De la nada una onda de energía los golpeo por la espalda haciéndolos caer y al ponerse de pie voltearon y lo que veían no se lo creían, twilight estaba parada en una roca sin el menor rasguño lo cual dejo sorprendidos a los asesinos y en eso twilight dijo.

Twilight: vaya esperaba mas viniendo de los mejores asesinos de darkar pero solo me decepcionan así que mejor terminare con esto.

Los tres asesinos dijeron asombrados.

Carmasor: como es que estas viva nosotros te lastimamos gravemente.

Yerica: deberías estar muerta o lastimada mortalmente.

Grisaca: te golpeamos con todo nuestro poder elemental no deberías sobrevivir.

Twilight con vos confiada dijo.

Twilight: solo calificaba su poder de pelea pero por lo que veo no valen la pena ni siquiera debería estar transformada para esto.

A una velocidad instantánea los golpeo a los tres sin ser vista y los dejo sorprendidos ante el poder que tenia, de la nada surgieron muchos ponys de armadura morada y piel amarilla que twilight reconoció y dijo.

Twilight: soldados de nivel gamma no me imagine que traerían refuerzos.

Carmasor: pues claro los de elite no eran desafío así que trajimos uno 100 soldados de nivel 3 para enfrentarte.

Los soldados atacaron a twilight estos eran mas fuertes que los de elite y les costaba cerca d golpes derribarlos, mientras la atacaban los asesinos aprovechaban y la golpeaban por sorpresa y en eso ella dijo.

Twilight: así no podré aun si venzo a los soldados estaré muy cansada para pelear con los asesinos creo que tendré que utilizar mi poder al 20 porciento para acabar con esto.

En eso se preparaba para atacar a más soldados cuando de la nada un rayo de colores apareció y los ataco, de la nada se disipo el polvo dando lugar a la imagen de rainbow dash y detrás de ella venían las manes junto con shining y un grupo de 20 guardias, ella cambio su voz y firmemente dijo.

Twilight: ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes les dije claramente que no interrumpieran con mis asuntos?

Rainbow: creímos que eras alguien más pero por lo visto necesitas ayuda.

Twilight: no intenten ayudarme solo uno de estos soldados acabaría con todos ustedes mejor váyanse.

Applejack: ¿para que luches sola? No lo creo.

Twilight: cuatas veces lo debo repetir no me pueden ayudar, me entrenaron para poder detener a estos seres oscuros ustedes no saben a lo que se enfrentan.

Los tres asesinos vieron una oportunidad y dijeron.

Carmasor: esto es perfecto algo de carne fresca como carnada.

Yerica: podemos usar a estos ponys para forzar a la princesa a rendirse.

Grisaca: cierto soldados atrápenlos.

Los soldados rodearon a las manes así como a shining y los soldados, rainbow y applejack así como Shining y los soldados dieron algo de resistencia pero lograron dominarlos a todos, twilight se sentía impotente ante lo que miraba y en eso yerica dijo.

Yerica: ríndete princesa magic sino no te garantizo que vivan.

Carmasor: desactiva tu transformación y muéstrate como eres.

Grisaca: será más gratificante así.

Twilight estaba dispuesta a ceder hasta que de la nada aparecieron las princesas celestia y luna con una escolta de 230 soldados quienes de inmediato ayudaron a los capturados y en eso twilight volteo a ver a los asesinos y les dijo.

Twilight: no les perdonare que involucraran a gente inocente, me las pagaran.

Su cuerpo tomo un brillo dorado que de inmediato comenzó a crecer dándoles miedo a los asesinos, twilight comenzó a moverse y golpe por golpe derrotaba a los soldados enemigos con una facilidad de miedo hasta que todos acabaron muertos y eso dejo a los asesinos temblando en eso twilight dijo.

Twilight: les dije que no volverían de este encargo y ahora será así.

Ella alzo vuelo y juntando toda la energía dorada con sus dos cascos juntos dijo.

Twilight: ¡GOLDEN FURY!

Un inmenso rayo dorado salio de sus cascos causando una explosión tremenda que dejo impactados a todos los presentes, al disiparse el polvo notaron que solo quedaban unas pocas cenizas haciendo ver que los asesino había muerto y sus cuerpo ya no existían en eso llega cadence quien abrazo a su esposo dado que al ver la explosión se quedo preocupada, las manes así como las princesas y shining se le acercaron y celestia dijo.

Celestia: discúlpeme pero podría decirnos ¿Quién es usted y porque hizo todo eso?

Twilight sabia que con su transformación y su voz cambiada no la reconocían, twilight usando su nombre astralix se presento.

Twilight: me presento soy la princesa magic galaxy del reino astralix.

Dijo respetuosamente en eso todos vieron que celestia y luna tenían caras de impacto y en eso celestia dijo sorprendida.

Celestia: eres de verdad una princesa astralix.

Twilight: por supuesto que si pero ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Celestia y luna chillaron como potrillas que veían a un famoso y dijeron con emoción.

Luna: una princesa astralix de verdad.

Celestia: Que emoción no me lo creo.

Ambas princesas estaban como niñas y cadence pregunto curiosa.

Cadence: tía celestia, tía luna ¿Por qué se ponen así?

Las dos princesas hicieron reverencias ante magic galaxy y eso dejo atónitos a todos hasta que celestia pregunto.

Celestia: princesa magic le pido un millar de disculpas por es recibimiento

Luna: es el mayor honor de nuestra vida conocer a alguien de la ancestral raza astralix y más a alguien de su categoría.

Todos los presentes se asombraron de forma que nadie creía lo que veía, en eso rainbow pregunto.

Rainbow: me da curiosidad ¿Qué es la raza astralix?

Twilight: mi raza los astralix somos una de las primeras formas de vida existentes surgimos a partir de la energía residual que emiten los astros, mi raza a existido desde casi el mismo tiempo que el universo tubo origen.

Todos la miraron atónitos pero en eso shining dijo.

Shining: si no fuera por la vos que es de diferentes colores aseguraría que es twilight.

Cadence: es cierto tienen mucho parecido, pero en donde están mis modales soy la princesa cadence del imperio de cristal y el es mi esposo shining Armor.

Dijo señalando al semental y twilight fingiendo no conocerlos les dijo.

Twilight. Es un placer.

Applejack: bueno creo que ya entiendo la emoción de las princesas.

Celestia: los astralix no son solo una de las primeras razas que existieron además se dice que fueron bendecidos con poderes mágicos, fuerza, destreza, conocimientos, belleza y sabiduría que nadie imagina.

Luna: por eso esto nos impresiona ya que nunca en toda la historia de equestria se había visto un pony astralix y menos a una princesa.

Rarity: a todo esto ¿que hace aquí princesa magic?

Twilight: mi hermano el rey galaxy eyes me envío a su mundo por una misión la cual es detener la oscuridad que esta amenazándolo.

Celestia con preocupación pregunto.

Celestia: ¿de que oscuridad se trata?

Twilight: un ser oscuro y siniestro de nombre lord darkar.

Luna: ¿pero quien es el?

Twilight: no se me esta permitido decirlo así que por lo presente solo diré que mi misión es detenerlo y salvar a su mundo.

Applejack: si ese es el caso cuente con nosotros princesa.

Twilight las vio de frente y dijo con una cara llena de seriedad.

Twilight: esta es la tercera y la ultima vez que lo digo, no pueden ayudarme yo fui enviada a salvar su mundo y lo Hare mas rápido si no se meten, yo fui entrenada y preparada para enfrentarme a ellos y ustedes que podrían hacer si ni siquiera pudieron con esos soldados, no pueden hacer nada por mi y no quiero arriesgarlas o que expongan su vida inútilmente así que si desean ayudar salgan de mi camino.

Twilight emprendió el vuelo ante la mirada de todos y rainbow comento.

Rainbow: pero que terca es.

Rarity: pero tiene razón, además la escucharon no quiere arriesgar nuestras vidas y además también es cierto que no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla.

Applejack: no quisiera admitirlo pero es verdad si unos pocos de eso soldados lograron someternos tan fácil solo la estorbaremos en su misión.

Celestia: la princesa magic no ha pedido que no nos metamos en su camino y estoy segura que es porque no quiere que arriesguemos nuestras vidas.

Todos los presentes con pesar comprendieron y se fueron al castillo, al llegar Spike le dijo que encontró a twilight dormida en una habitación y que parecía dormida desde hace horas luego de verla la dejaron descansar pero cuando todos se retiraron ella abrió lo s ojos y dijo con tristeza.

Twilight: lamente haberles hablado así pero no pueden ayudarme porque lo mas probable es que morirían y no quiero que eso pase, les prometo que cuado todo acabe las cosas serán como antes.

Ella cerro los ojos aun con remordimiento por como trato a sus amigas pero sabiendo que las protegía del mal que debía detener y que desde ahora se asegurarlo de derrotar.


	6. EL DESAFIO DEL PRICIPE DE CRISTAL

**CAPITULO V**

**EL DESAFIO DEL PRICIPE DE CRISTAL Y LA RECONCILIACION DE LOS HERMANOS SPARKEL.**

Pasaron dos días desde la fiesta en la que twilight canto y donde se dio a conocer la existencia de la princesa magic galaxy a la familia real, en esos días las princesas luna y celestia tratan como pudieran de localizar a la princesa magic para preguntarle mas del reino astralix ya que haber conocido a una leyenda de su infancia las había alborotado como potrillas en una juguetería a tal grado que gastaron miles de bits en localizarla para que les hablara mas del antiguo reino del que venia y si se podía tener la oportunidad de verlo, shining le pidió a twilight que viniera al imperio por unos días para poder pasar un tiempo juntos, twilight se dio cuenta de que con lo sucedido no había visto mucho a su hermano y cuñada así que decidió ir unos días de visita al imperio de cristal por lo que tomo un tren el cual dos horas después arribo al imperio, en la estación fue recibida por unos guardias dado el echo de que había avisado de su visita previamente por lo cual en la estación se le acercó el capitán flash centry con unos guardias y inclinándose dijo.

Flash: sea bienvenida princesa twilight.

Twilight algo nerviosa dijo.

Twilight: gracias capitán pero podríamos por favor ir al palacio.

Flash: claro alteza por favor venga con nosotros.

En eso siguió a los guardias derecho al palacio y al llegar vio a su hermano quien la abrazo y con cadence se dieron su saludo especial pero luego shining saco un tema del que ella no quería hablar.

Shining: twilight hay algo que quiero decirte.

Twilight: ¿que es hermano?

Shining: hace unos días en esa fiesta en canterlot mientras dormías tus amigas y nosotros tratando de buscarte nos encontramos en medio de una pelea.

Twilight: una pelea ¿Cómo fue eso?

Shining: a lo lejos de la fiesta había una clase de luces pero al llegar nos encontramos con un grupo de soldados extraños atacando a una alicornio.

Twilight: y ¿Cómo era ella?

Shining: su crin era de color negro y parecía tener estrellas en ella y despedía una luz de color zafiro, su piel era de color diamante, sus ojos eras de color esmeralda, y su cuite Mark seguía igual a la tuya solo que la estrella era dorada y las estrellas pequeñas de plata y en sus alas tenia su cuite Mark gravada.

Twilight fingiendo curiosidad pregunto.

Twilight: y de casualidad ¿saben cual era su nombre?

Shining: según ella era la princesa magic galaxy y nos dijo que solo estorbamos y que no podíamos ayudarla en nada a detener a este enemigo, yo opino que solo presumía y por ello quiero tu ayuda para localizarla y desafiarla a una competencia así le demostrare que los de equestria si podemos ayudar.

En eso twilight dijo fingiendo enojo.

Twilight: eso es todo, pospuse todo el papeleo pendiente y mis actividades con mis amigas y la única razón para eso es tu tonto ego masculino hermano, no me interesa esa tal princesa magic y si es solo por tu orgullo lastimado resuélvelo solo si me necesitas estaré en una habitación de huéspedes.

Shining quedo atónito por lo dicho por su hermana pero antes de ir detrás de ella cadence lo detuvo y dijo.

Cadence: me parece que twilight tiene razón, es como si solo lo hicieras por ti piensa en esto shining twilight a estado muy ocupada para venir pero aun así lo hizo por ti y solo le pides venir para que te ayude a recuperar tu orgullo roto eso no me parece algo que un buen hermano aria.

Cadence se fue detrás de twilight y dejo a shining pensativo, mientras había pasado una hora y después de hablar con cadence ella dijo estando ya sola en el cuarto.

Twilight: tal vez fui muy dura con shining así que are lo que el quiere, si quiere a la princesa magic la tendrá.

Twilight se transformo y se tele transporto al centro de la plaza de cristal y al aparecer todos los ceméntales y yeguas se le quedaron mirando y algunos comentaban.

Semental: vaya yegua es muy hermosa.

Yegua: que envidia me da tiene mucha suerte.

Semental 2: pero que chica esta es sin duda la mas hermosa yegua que aya visto.

Mientras caminaba todos los macho del imperio y los que venían de equestria al imperio le hacían piropos, en eso apareció shining Armor delante de ella y le dijo seriamente.

Shining: ¿para que viniste aquí?

Twilight quien tenía la voz cambiada por su magia dijo.

Twilight: me llego el rumor de que querías que viniera al imperio pero no me dijeron para que.

Shining: eso es por algo muy simple te reto a una competencia, tu crees que te estorbamos y que no te podemos ayudar pues te demostrare lo que los de equestria pueden hacer.

Twilight: no se si debería hacerlo pero si insistes que sean 2 retos y que cada uno escoja el suyo.

Shining: me parece bien.

La gente del imperio y los turistas se quedaron atónitos al oír lo del reto entre el príncipe del imperio de cristal y la misteriosa alicornio.

Twilight: como seguramente tu sabes las damas primero, mi reto es que subiremos por una montaña llevando una roca a cuestas.

Shining al escuchar esto supo que se tomo su desafío enserio y dijo.

Shining: si ese es tu reto lo acepto con una condición.

Twilight: y ¿Qué condición Será?

Shining: sin volar y sin magia solo usando nuestra fuerza física.

Twilight supo que eso no seria problema y con calma dijo.

Twilight: por supuesto que acepto.

Los dos fueron acompañados por una gran multitud hasta la montaña donde seria en reto, para esto a los dos se les pusieron anillos anti magia en los cuernos y a twilight se le amarraron las alas para que no volara como decía la condición impuesta, cadence llego al lugar y shining dijo confundido.

Shining: ¿cadence que ases aquí?

Cadence: deteniendo esto.

Shining: y ¿Dónde esta twilight?

Cadence: ella ya se fue shining todo por tu culpa, te dejo esta nota.

Shining leyó la nota y lo dejo totalmente triste y con un sentimiento de culpa con lo que decía en ella.

Nota:_ shining vine a visitarte porque pensé que querías que estuviéramos compartiendo como una familia pero solo lo hiciste por salvar tu tonto orgullo de hombre, pensé que querías estar conmigo y solo me fallaste así que volveré a ponyville para terminar con mis deberes atrasados los cuales te recuerdo retrase para verte, llámame cuando recuerdes como ser un buen hermano._

Shining termino de leer y dijo.

Shining: no puedo creer que piense eso de mí.

Twilight le quito la nota con un rápido movimiento y fingió leerla aunque no lo necesitaba si después de todo ella la escribió y luego de un minuto dijo.

Twilight: me retiro.

Shining con cara de asombro pregunto.

Shining: ¿pero porque?

Twilight: ¿Por qué? Eso respóndemelo tú que es más importante tu hermana o esta competencia.

Shining medito un minuto y luego dijo.

Shining: mi hermana es lo que mas me importa,

Twilight sonriendo le dijo.

Twilight: pues en ese caso cancelemos el reto y trata de arreglar las cosas con ella.

Iban a retirarse hasta que toda la gente comenzó a quejarse y en eso twilight dijo.

Twilight: que tal si terminamos los retos solo para calmar a la gente y luego arreglas las cosas con tu hermana.

Shining: me parece bien princesa magic pero antes de comenzar las princesas celestia y luna aparecieron y se acercaron corriendo a la princesa magic y con entusiasmo de niñas dijeron.

Celestia: princesa magic que alegría verla otra vez.

Luna: sin duda no podría ponernos más felices volverla a ver.

Las dos princesas tenían sonrisas de cierta forma desquiciada por lo que ella sonrío nerviosamente y retrocedió con lentitud hasta la línea de salida en donde shining esperaba, cuando dieron la señal para empezar y todos veían la escena con impacto,

Twilight podía correr como si nada aun con esa gran roca en la espalda mientras shining apenas si podía caminar y luego de 20 minutos twilight volvió después de dejar la roca en la cima de la montaña pero shining tardo cerca de 4 horas lo cual causo que twilight tuviera que esperarlo con los demás en el lugar de llegada y cuando regreso dijo muerto de cansancio.

Shining: ¿como fue que lo hiciste con tanta facilidad?

**Nota de autor: para no confundir a nadie desde ahora si twilight esta trasformada le pondré magic.**

Magic: eso no fue nada solo mira.

Camino hacia la montaña y enterró su casco en ella, la gente comenzó a sentir un gran temblor causando algo de miedo hasta que vieron que era la princesa magic quien comenzó a levantar la montaña sin queja alguna ante la mirada impactada de todos y luego la bajo y saco su casco de la tierra para luego decir.

Magic: esa solo fue mi fuerza al 10 por ciento.

Todos la miraron con una cara de asombro como si hubieran visto lo más increíble del mundo pues ella sola levanto la montaña como si nada y la puso en el suelo, se les acercó y todos por el impacto se le alejaron y dirigiéndose a shining dijo.

Magic: te cansaste demasiado no podrás con el otro reto así que mejor me voy, tal vez en el futuro nos volvamos ver.

Se disponía a irse pero un gran retumbo comenzó asiendo sobresaltar a todo el mundo y cadence llamo la atención de todos diciendo.

Cadence: mire eso.

En las montañas había comenzado a surgir un gran chorro de lava que alarmo a todos y en eso celestia dijo.

Celestia: el movimiento de la montaña debió despertar un volcán dormido, debemos evacuar el imperio rápido.

Antes de que alguien se moviera magic tomo vuelo y cerro sus ojos concentrándose haciendo que de su cuerpo surgiera un aura celeste y Blanca que luego concentro en sus cascos delanteros, apuntando a la montaña donde estaba la lava dijo.

Magic: ¡GLACE BANG!

De sus cascos salio un rayo de color celeste y blanco que de un golpe congelo el volcán, un minuto después exploto liberando una nevada, todos la miraron con gran impresión hasta que cadence se le acerco y le dijo.

Cadence: princesa magic galaxy tiene mi gratitud eterna por haber salvado el imperio y a los que viven aquí.

Magic sonrío y dijo tranquilamente.

Magic: no debe agradecerme nada poder ayudar es mas que suficiente.

Cadence le respondió la sonrisa y luego la princesa se fue volando pero antes de alejarse demasiado dijo dirigiéndose a shining.

Magic: no lo olvides debes hablar con tu hermana.

Dicho eso se largo a volar mientras todos seguían mudos del impacto por todo lo que la vieron hacer y en eso celestia dijo con la emoción de una niña.

Celestia: luna lo que hizo fue increíble, sin duda es una leyenda viviente.

Luna de la misma forma dijo.

Luna: sin duda es una princesa increíble y su poder es inmenso, ¿crees que si la invitamos quiera venir a cenar con nosotras en canterlot?

Celestia: no estoy segura creo que deberíamos preguntarle cuando podamos volver a verla.

Dijeron con aires de ilusionadas, cuando magic se alejo lo suficiente se tele trasporto al castillo de ponyville y se transformo denuevo en twilight pero luego de ver que no había nadie en el castillo se dispuso a dormirse ya que era algo tarde pues paso toda la tarde en el imperio llamado la intención y cumpliendo el desafío de shining, era de noche así que ella se tiro a dormir y luego de un rato llego Spike quien la encontró dormida se pregunto que hacia allí si se supone que estaría en el imperio de cristal por unos días pero viendo que dormía la dejo tranquila pues sabia que mañana podría pedirle una explicación, ala mañana siguiente twilight despertó y al encontrarse con Spike este le pregunto.

Spike: ¿twilight cuando volviste yo pensé que irías por unos días al imperio de cristal?

Twilight fingiendo tristeza y enojo le dijo a Spike lo que había pasado haciéndolo enojar y luego preguntando.

Spike: y ¿Quién es esa princesa magic galaxy?

Twilight: pues según lo que escuche es una princesa que pertenece a una raza legendaria llamada astralix.

Spike: ¿y que son los astralix?

Twilight: no puede decir mucho porque no me dieron detalles.

Spike: bueno tal vez te interese esto.

Dicho eso le mostró el diario t comenzó a leer el encabezado que decía.

Twilight: "aplaste derrota, el príncipe del imperio de cristal fue humillado en una competencia".

Luego comenzó a leer la noticia.

Twilight:"el Príncipe shining Armor del imperio de cristal fue vergonzosamente derrotado sin esfuerzo por una yegua la cual fue llamada princesa magic galaxy, después de la competencia la misma princesa magic salvo al imperio de una erupción volcánica ganándose así la admiración y gratitud de todo el imperio de cristal".

Spike: al parecer shining recibió su merecido no creo que debas reclamarle nada.

Twilight: tienes razón Spike no debería reclamarle ya recubro su castigo.

Por dentro twilight Moria de risa por lo que le hizo a su hermano y muy contenta por haber salvado al imperio de cristal, mas tare ese día por sorpresa shining llego de sorpresa junto a cadence y twilight los recibió diciendo.

Twilight: me alegra tu visista cadence pero ¿Qué ases aquí"hermano"?

Dijo asiendo énfasis en la palabra hermano y simulando su enojo, en eso shining dijo.

Shining: perdóname twilight fui un muy mal hermano al anteponer mi orgullo antes que a ti, tu quería que pasáramos tiempo como familia y yo solo te falle así que te pido no te suplico que me perdones por fallarte como hermano.

Twilight e quedo conmovida por lo dicho ya que le hizo entender que shining de verdad lo sentía y se avergonzaba de lo que hizo, le regalo una dulce sonrisa y con un abrazo le dijo.

Twilight: no hay nada que perdonar.

Shining respondió el abrazo y a este séle unió cadence pero luego de un minuto twilight empezó a reír lo que dejo extrañado a shining y luego ella dijo.

Twilight: además me parece que con la derrota que sufriste ya fue suficiente.

Tras decir eso comenzó a reír a lágrima viva seguidas por cadence y Spike asiendo que shining se muera de vergüenza, la tarde pasó y shining y cadence se fueron mientras twilight se despedía de ellos para luego continuar con su rutina normal del día hasta que ala noche percibe otra presencia arcana pero muy lejos así que por precaución se trasformo y se fue volando en dirección hacia el lugar que resulto ser el imperio de cristal, al llegar se dio cuento de que el castillos de cristal estaba rodeado por guardias nivel gamma y la guardia de cristal estaba sometida y atrapada en los calabozos pero no había rastro de los príncipes, además de los guardias también había unos encapuchados todos tenían capuchas verdes y piel blanca pero por las capuchas no se les veía el rostro pero por no aparecer en los registros de su hermano magic no los conocía pero en eso momento solo se encontraba concentrada en encontrar a los príncipes del imperio, una vos llamo magic haciéndole estremecer lo huesos pues al instante la reconoció mientras esta decía.

¿?: Valla la princesa magic no honra con su presencia.

Ella se giro para encontrar un alicornio de piel negra con una armadura azul quien tenia crin gris y ojos amarillos pero su armadura cubría su cuite Mark, magic lo llamo diciendo.

Magic: tu eres uno de los 12 generales de darkar, según los registros eres el general shigfrid.

Shigfrid la miro y con una sonrisa dijo.

Shigfrid: efectivamente princesa su victoria en este lugar llego a oídos de darkar y por eso mi lord me mando a ocupar el imperio de cristal, ahora ríndete o de lo contrario mataremos a los príncipes de este lugar.

Detrás de el estaban shining Armor y cadence inconcientes, amordazados y atados dejándola preocupada para luego decir.

Magic: te propongo algo shigfrid combatamos tu y yo y si gano liberaras el imperio.

Shigfrid: y ¿Qué aras si yo gano?

Magic: si tu ganas me rendiré y podrás llevarme ante darkar.

Shigfrid la miro con una sonrisa desquiciada y dijo.

Shigfrid: acepto princesa y cuando gane lord darkar será feliz de verte y matarte en persona.

Los dos se hicieron espacio en el centro de la plaza de cristal mientras los ciudadanos desde sus casas veían con susto lo que sucedía previo al enfrentamiento, de un momento a otro empezaron a tacarse el uno al otro golpe por golpe, aunque twilight estuviera en su forma de magic la pelea estaba bien pareja ya que shigfrid también tenia habilidad, la pelea se prolongo durante un largo rato pues los golpes de ambos se lanzaban y bloqueaban en secuencia haciendo que fuera difícil acertar un golpe hasta que shigfrid barrio un casco en el suelo haciéndola caer para luego golpearla en la cara haciéndola gritar de dolor luego la golpearon en el estomago para hacerla sufrir mas, magic estaba siendo golpeada y apenas podía bloquear los golpes estando en el suelo y haciendo una maniobra logro ponerse de pie mientras golpeaba a shigfrid en la cara siéndolo retroceder para que luego este dijera.

Shigfrid: reconozco que tienes habilidad princesa pero con eso no me vencerás, ahora te derrotare y te llevare ante lord darkar.

Shigfrid se lanzo hacia ella con intención de atacarla pero ella dando una voltereta lo golpeo en la quijada haciendo gemir de dolor y luego este furioso le lanza un golpe el cual ella detuvo con sus casco para Lugo torcerle el casco con en el que intento golpearla haciéndolo gritar y este dijo furioso.

Shigfrid: me las pagaras.

De su cuerpo salio un aura negra negro y luego este dijo.

Shigfrid: ¡DEVASTACION OSCURA!

**Nota: si no puedo poner el taque en ingles lo pondré en español para no tener complicaciones.**

Auna gran energía oscura cubría el lugar atacando todo lo que estaba en su camino, magic al ver esto cubrió su cuerpo con un aura brillante y dijo.

Magic: ¡LUZ DESTELLASTE!

Una corriente de luz salio de su cuerpo deteniendo la energía oscura y luego ella dijo.

Magic: este no es tu máximo poder no desperdicies mi tiempo y pelea con toda tu fuerza.

Shigfrid: si eso quieres pues te lo demostrare.

Shigfrid comenzó a crecer hasta alcanzar un tamaño igual al de la princesa celestia, al ver esto magic lo vio de una forma desafiante a lo que shigfrid dijo.

Shigfrid: querías ver todo mi poder pues aquí esta.

Luego surgió de el un aura mucho mas negra que la otra y el dijo.

Shigfrid: ¡ULTIMATE BLACK!

Un gran rayo negro salio en dirección hacia magic, ella grita y una gran luz destruyo el rayo sorprendiendo a shigfrid para después ponerse a brillar intensamente y luego ella dijo.

Magic: eres hábil para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero si comparamos mi poder mágico con el tuyo no eres nada y ahora sufrirás por lo que le hiciste a esta gente.

Magic comenzó a brillar mucho mas intensamente para luego gritar.

Magic: ¡LOS 100 DRAGONES DE LUZ!

100 figuras luminosas con forma de dragón aparecieron dando directamente contra shigfrid haciéndolo sufrir de dolor para luego devolverlo a la normalidad y dejarlo en el suelo lleno de dolor, magic se le acercó y le dijo.

Magic: si este es el poder de uno de los generales de darkar solo me decepcionas, te mataría pero creo que darle la noticia de tu derrota en persona a darkar será peor castigo.

Shigfrid haciendo esfuerzo dijo.

Shigfrid: soldados maten a todos los civiles.

Los soldados obedecieron y se preparaban para masacrar a los civiles el imperio pero los de capucha verde les dispararon con flechas matando a todos los soldados antes de que tocaran a alguien y en eso shigfrid les dijo.

Shigfrid: son unos traidores como se atreven a traicionar a lord darkar.

De entre ello apareció uno pero con capucha roja y este dijo.

Rojo: te obedecíamos porque venciste a nuestro lieder lord elrond pero ahora tu fuiste vencido por ella por lo tanto la hermandad de lorien ya no te obedecerá mas ahora ella es nuestra líder.

Dijo señalando a magic que lo veía con cara de asombro y luego el rojo se quito la capucha revelando ser de piel blanca con crin rubia y ojos azules el cual luego dijo.

Rojo: mi nombre es haldir y somos la hermandad de lorien.

Ante esto descubrió so cuite Mark que era de una hoja de color dorado, en eso magic le dijo.

Magic: son mearas la antigua raza de ponis arqueros.

Haldir: esta en lo correcto my lady.

Dicho eso todos se inclinaron y magic pregunto.

Magic. ¿Cuántos son ustedes?

Haldir: en total somos 1000 pero solo somos una parte de nuestro clan el cual se divide en dos tribus, nuestra tribu estaba al mando de lord elrond y la otra tribu esta al mando de lord tranduil la cual cuenta con otros 3000, al ver que éramos menos shigfrid nos ataco y derroto ya que supo que teniendo mas soldados no podría llegar hasta tranduil, según nuestro código si alguien vence a nuestro líder el que lo haga será el líder así que estamos a su mando my lady.

Magic los vio y al ver esto dijo.

Magic: entonces saquen a los soldados de los calabozos y liberen a los príncipes.

Haciendo reverencia un grupo se disperso y obedeció mientras magic preguntaba.

Magic: ¿como esta formada su tribu?

Haldir: somos unos 800 guerreros y 200 mujeres, nuestra tribu seguirá creciendo pero no tenemos un lugar fijo donde estar.

Magic: descuida yo les daré un lugar para quedarse.

Shigfrid aprovechando la situación se convirtió en sombra y se escapo mientras la princesa y sus recientes colaboradores liberaban el imperio, dos horas mas tarde todos los soldados estaban liberados y los príncipes desatados en eso shining y cadence se le acercaron a magic para decirle.

Cadence: princesa magic otra vez le doy mi más sincera gratitud por salvar al imperio.

Shining: yo también le doy las gracias por lo que hizo por nosotros.

Magic: no es nada fue un placer.

Una hora después magic junto con la tribu de arqueros se iban del imperio, magic le pidió a haldir que la llevaras hasta donde estaban las mujeres y llegaron dos hora después para ser presentada como nueva líder de la tribu, en eso magic le hablo a todos diciendo.

Magic: les pido a todos que me sigan y le mostrare un lugar donde podrán hacer un pueblo y tener un lugar para criar a sus hijos y a todas sus generaciones futuras.

Toda la tribu la siguió y ella los guío a un claro inmenso que estaba cruzando el bosque everfree, usando sus poderes convirtió alguno árboles a su alrededor un casas y un pequeño grupo de árboles en un cuartel haciendo que haldir le preguntara asombrado.

Haldir: ¿como pudo hacer todo esto?

Magic: tome clases de magia de transformación así fue como pude convertir los árboles en otras cosas, las casas son para las familias y el cuartel es para los que son únicamente guerreros debería bastar para que comiencen a asentarse.

Haldir: si podremos comenzar a asentarnos ¿pero y la comida?

Magic: conozco este bosque y hay mucho árboles llenos de fruta así que alimento no les faltara solo deben ir a becarlo.

Haldir vio que ella lo había planeado bien pero luego ella dijo.

Magic: ustedes se quedaran aquí yo vivo en otra parte y me necesitan allá.

Haldir la vio y comprendiendo dijo.

Haldir: entiendo mi lady pero recuerde que si necesita ayuda la tribu siempre esta para ayudarla.

Magic le sonrío y le dijo.

Magic: lo recordare y ten por seguro que vendré a visitarlos para ver como están y como prosperan.

Haldir también sonrío y ella se fue volando en dirección a su castillo, cuando llego vio que Spike dormía y se transformo en twilight para luego irse a dormir pensando en lo que había echo por el imperio y la alegría que le daba que su hermano estuviera bien para luego decir.

Twilight: me siento muy feliz por haber ayudado tanto y así los seguiré haciendo.

Dijo yéndose a dormir feliz.


	7. UNA CENA Y EL PRIMER ATAQUE DE DARKAR

**CAPITULO VI**

**UNA CENA Y EL PRIMER ATAQUE DE DARKAR.**

Una semana paso volando y la construcción del cuartel para la guardia real de twilight estaba lista y ese día la princesa celestia asistió en persona para la inauguración, subiendo a un podio la princesa celestia tomo la palabra diciendo.

Celestia: ciudadanos de ponyville, es con gran orgullo que doy por inaugurado el nuevo cuartel para la guardia real armonía cuyo deber será proteger al pueblo y a nuestra princesa twilight sparkel, confío plenamente en que ellos sabrán cuidar del pueblo así como de su princesa.

El publico aplaudió al discurso de celestia, los guardias se organizaron ocupando la mitad para el turno diurno y la otra mitad para la nocturna asegurándose de que el castillo estuviera vigilado las 24 horas del día para protección de twilight y para marcar a la guardia como la guardia de ponyville cambiaron sus armaduras las cuales ahora eran de plata con la cuite Mark de twilight en el pecho, luego de unas horas flash centry llego del imperio con una orden de transferencia firmada con cadence para su estadía en el cuartel junto con la nueva guardia real y ante su presencia twilight sentía una sensación extraña que no sentía desde que estuvo en la escuela canterlot la ultima vez, ala mañana siguiente Spike despertó y oyó un escándalo que venia de afuera y se dirigió a ver que sucedía pero al llegar descubrió que eran los guardias que no dejaban entrar a las manes, fue hacia los guardias y les pregunto.

Spike: ¿que pasa aquí?

Dos de los guardias le dieron un saludo y uno dijo.

Guardia: señor esta ponis dicen ser amigas de la princesa.

Spike: es verdad ellas son sus amigas déjenlas entrar.

Guardia: a la orden.

Los guardias les dieron paso y rainbow pregunto.

Rainbow: ¿Por qué te llaman señor Spike?

Spike: después de la inauguración twilight me nombro jefe de personal así que los guardias deben obedecerme ami también incluso el capitán debe obedecer mis ordenes.

Rarity: que bien pero ¿y las mucamas y empleados?

Spike: twilight y yo somos los únicos que vivimos aquí y ya que los guardias viven en el cuartel no se necesitan empleados si solo somos dos.

Applejack: ¿Dónde esta twilight?

Spike: ella recién termino de desayunar ahora esta en el baño pero no debe tardar, Acompáñenme ala sala del Trono para esperarla.

Fueron camino ala sala y después de ser saludados por los guardias entraron y dentro de ella estaba el capitán cabiendo guardia para luego saludar diciendo.

Flash: bueno días señor Spike y compañía.

Spike: bueno días capitán, tranquilícese por favor ellas son amigas de la princesa y por cierto chicas el es el capitán flash centry fue recién transferido desde el imperio de cristal por orden de cadence para ayudar a twilight con su nueva guardia.

Las chicas saludaron al Pegaso y momentos después apareció twilight a la cual saludaron de manera amistosa, después de pasar la tarde Spike iba por los pasillos con cara de desanimado y luego se topo con el capitán el cual le dijo.

Flash: ¿Qué le sucede señor Spike?

Spike: por favor si estamos solos me puedes decir Spike.

Flash: bien, ¿porque esa cara Spike?

Spike: es solo un desanimo nada grave.

Flash al ver su cara con una sonrisa burlona le dijo.

Flash: ya veo es por una chica.

Spike con cara de impresión le dijo impactado.

Spike: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Flash: digamos que conozco esa mirada.

Spike: ¿de donde?

Flash se puso nervioso y luego dijo.

Flash: ese no es el problema ¿acaso ella te rechazo?

Spike puso cara desanimada y dijo.

Spike: no ni sabe siquiera lo que siento por ella y no tengo el valor para decirle.

Flash: descuida si te lo propones yo creo que podrás decírselo algún día.

Spike: gracias flash.

Dicho eso Spike se fue dejando a flash pensando.

Flash:"_si el puede quizá yo también pueda decirle a ella"_

Mas tarde en la noche twilight se disponía a dormir hasta que recordó.

Twilight: es cierto mañana es el cumpleaños de la princesa celestia pero que podría darle.

Twilight se puso a pensar en un regalo y de repente dijo con alegría.

Twilight: pues claro lo mejor que ella podría recibir es la visita de su heroína en su fiesta y ya se como hacerlo.

Al día siguiente los manes escoltadas por flash y unos guardias llegaron a cantelot para luego dirigirse a la fiesta de celestia, todas llevaban los vestidos que usaron para la coronación de twilight y fueron recibidas por la princesa celestia la cual estaba rodeada de gente felicitándola, twilight se escabullo de la fiesta y usando un hechizo se duplico para luego quitarse el vestido, esconderlo y trasformarse en magic galaxy, su copia volvió a la fiesta mientras ella salía por la ventana para luego pasar por la ventana del salón y con un destello de luz dijo con su voz cambiada.

Magic: feliz cumpleaños princesa celestia.

Celestia grito asombrada como una fanática que conoce a un cantante famoso y ella junto con luna se le acercaron emocionadas mientras ella descendía al suelo para luego saludarla con emoción diciendo.

Celestia: princesa magic que honor tenerla aquí en mi fiesta, esta es la mejor sorpresa que podría recibir pero ¿Cómo supo que era mi cumpleaños?

Ella respondió con simpleza.

Magic: muy simple el día de hoy nadie hablaba de nada mas así que decidí pasar a saludar.

Luna: pues claro como no se iba a enterar con toda equestria hablando de eso, nos alegra mucho su visita princesa magic.

Todos los machos y guardias con excepción de shining la admiraban porque para ellos era la yegua más hermosa que hubieran visto en el mundo ganándose miradas asesinas de muchas yeguas de la fiesta, las manes aprovecharon para presentarle a twilight y al verla a las dos juntas sin saber que la otra era una copia no pudieron evitar decir cosas como.

Applejack: vaya si no fuera que es imposible diría que son hermanas gemelas.

Rarity: es cierto es increíble lo mucho que se parecen.

Pinkie: casi son completamente iguales hasta sus cuite marks se parecen pero las dos tiene diferentes tonos de color en todo.

Rainbow: además de que una es una heroína con súper poderes y la otra es una cerebrito.

Fluttershy: la verdad nunca las había visto en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo pero al verlas aquí supongo que solo era coincidencia.

Todos en la fiesta estaban de acuerdo con las manes sobre lo mucho que se parecían pero por otro lado magic estaba tranquila ya que su plan había funcionada y nadie sospechaba que la twilight que estaba allí era una copia, de un momento a otro blue blood se le acercó y besándole la pesuña dijo.

Blood: un gusto hermosa si gustas podríamos conocernos mejor.

Ella se sintió asqueada y le tomo del casco para rompérselo de una torcedura y lanzarlo hacia una pared diciendo.

Magic: también puedo leer la mente pervertido asqueroso.

Todos la escucharon atentamente y celestia se le acercó con cara de avergonzada y dijo.

Celestia: princesa magic suplico su perdón por mi tonto sobrino le aseguro que no volverá a molestarla.

Magic: esta bien y de paso si quiere mañana puedo venir a cenar con usted y con luna para hablar.

Celestia al oír esto dijo emocionada como niña.

Celestia: si nos sentiríamos honradas si usted no acompañara.

Luna con la misma emoción dijo.

Luna: le prometemos que haremos los mejores platillos del menú para recibirla.

Magic sonrío y dijo.

Magic: vendré con gusto.

Alzo vuelo ante la mirada de todos los presentes y en eso minutos después la copia de twilight volvió al baño, al llegar se encontró con magic la cual volvió a ser twilight y deshizo el hechizo para desaparecer la copia y ponerse el vestido para volver a la fiesta, pero al llegar encontró a toda la gente conmocionada como si hubiera pasado algo sorprendente aunque ella sabia que de seguro fue por su sorpresa y en eso se acercó ala princesa celestia para despedirse debido a que la fiesta llegaba a su fin y le dijo.

Twilight: princesa ¿Qué tal la paso en la fiesta?

Celestia con una gran sonrisa dijo.

Celestia: fue la mejor fiesta que tuve desde que era niña.

Twilight le dio una abraso y se retiro junto con sus amigas y sus guardias de regreso a ponyville, después de dormir al día siguiente termino su rutina y en su habitación volvió a crear una copia para no causar sospecha y se transformo para luego volar hasta canterlot, cuando llego al castillo fue recibida por las princesas quienes con emoción la recibieron diciendo como niñas.

Celestia: que bueno que vino princesa magic.

Luna: la esperábamos con ansia por favor acompáñenos al comedor.

Magic las siguió hacia el comedor donde la mesa estaba llena de los mejores platillos y dulces que los cocineros pudieran hacer, ella se sentó en medio de las dos y celestia le pregunto.

Celestia: princesa magic si no le molesta podría decirnos más de la oscuridad que nos asecha.

Luna. Por favor entienda que como princesas necesitamos estar al corriente para mantener a nuestros súbditos protegidos.

Magic: supongo que prevenirlas seria lo mas sensato, todo empezó hace unos 5000 años cuando su abuela la reina cristal Light era la gobernante ella tenia un hermano que le tenia envidia de nombre Black heart, su envidia se debía a que sus padre había elegido a su hermana para gobernar envés de a el al que le pertenecía el trono por derecho de nacimiento y se dispuso a buscar el poder para acabar con su hermana y reclamar el trono para si mismo y entonces fue como conoció a la maligna hechicera arcameda la cual al notar la maldad de su corazón le enseño los secretos de la oscura magia arcana trasformándolo en el primer practicante de magia arcana, con el tiempo arcameda tomo a dos aprendices mas y antes de su ejecución ordenada por la corona repartió los 3 libros de la magia arcana que ella escribió entre sus aprendices pero Black heart en un intento de hacerse con todo el poder de la magia arcana mato a los otros dos y tomo los 3 libros para si mismo, comenzó a aprender todos los secretos oscuros de la magia arcana a tal punto de que decidió esperar para tomar el trono ya que sabia que si intentaba tomar el trono por la fuerza sus padres y hermana le ganarían con facilidad así que decidió esperar el momento en el que el trono estuviera mas vulnerable para tomarlo así con el paso de los siglos y milenios cada pony que Moria les quito sus sombras para darles forma física y formar su propio ejercito para atacar y destruir a los que se le opusieran, con el tiempo decidió tener un nombre que el mundo al pronunciarlo temblaría de miedo así fue como se hizo llamar lord darkar el señor oscuro, aparentemente con las recientes pariciones de sus oficiales militares puede deducirse fácilmente que Eligio esta época para empezar su conquista.

Celestia: pero su eso es cierto quiere decir que darkar es nuestro tío abuelo.

Magic: así es por lo tanto será mejor que me ocupe de esto sola ya que no quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie inocente.

Las princesas iban a decir algo hasta que un guardia entro diciendo.

Guardia: princesas se acerca un ejército hasta la ciudad.

Las princesas junto con magic fueron hasta un gran balcón y distinguieron un gran numero de ponis armados y al frente de ellos venia un alicornio de piel gris azulo con crin blanca erizada con una cuite Mark de unos colmillos con sangre y gritando como loco, magic lo reconoció y dijo.

Magic: son soldados gamma y al frete esta el general raizen el carnívoro.

Celestia: ¿Quién es el?

Magic: raizen forma parte de los 12 generales de darkar y lo llaman el carnívoro debido a que disfruta comer la carne de los que mata.

Las dos princesas pusieron una cara de terror ante lo dicho y en eso magic invoco una luz de la cual surgió un ave a la cual le dijo.

Magic: dile a haldir que venga a canterlot con 500 de sus hombres listos para el combate y que nos espera una dura batalla.

El ave se fue y luego magic les dijo a las princesas.

Magic: por lo que veo son al menos 5000 soldados, tendré que distraerlos hasta que lleguen mis tropas.

Celestia reacciono y dijo.

Celestia: pero si son 5000 como quieres pelear tu sola y solo pediste 500 tropas si van a pelear deja por lo menos que te ayude la guardia real.

Magic: no estos soldados son muy fuertes y la guardia real no podrá hacerle resistencia, yo y mis tropas nos ocuparemos.

Magic se concentro y de su cuerpo salio y aura marro y dijo.

Magic: ¡WUDO!

Un inmenso muro de rocas comenzó a rodear la ciudad interrumpiendo el paso de las tropas arcanas, en eso el ave vuelve y de ella surgen haldir y las tropas que magic pidió, haldir se le acercó y le dijo.

Haldir: estamos aquí my lady que hacemos.

Magic: tu y tus hombres súbanse al muro y disparen sus flechas hacia ellos mientras yo me encargo del general raizen.

Haldir: como ordene my lady.

Hizo reverencia y se retiro con sus hombres hasta el muro, magic voló por encima del mismo y dio la señal para que empezaran a disparar lo cual hicieron los arqueros disparando sus flechas con sus arcos los cuales les daban a algunos y a otros les costaba porque se protegían con sus escudos de la flechas en eso magic llega hasta el general el cual dijo.

Raizen: vaya la princesa magic Devi saber que eras tu la que invoco este muro.

Magic: no permitiré que mates a la gente inocente de canterlot.

Raizen: entonces tu ceras la que morirá.

El cabello de raizen comenzó a moverse atrapando a magic la cual luchaba por liberarse mientras raizen la golpeaba pero le era complicado porque cada vez se sentía mas débil en eso raizen dijo.

Raizen: mi melena absorbe tu energía y pronto estarás muy cansada para poder pelear.

Magic pensó.

Magic: _"si sigue drenando mi energía me destransformare y me recubrirán las princesas"_

Magic pensó rápido y dijo estirando su casco derecho dijo.

Magic: ¡LIGHT SWORD!

De su mano surgió una energía creando una espada con la cual le corto la melena liberándose al instante, haciendo levitar unas rocas las puso alrededor de su casco y dijo.

Magic: ¡TERRA PUNCH!

La tierra cubrió su casco como un guante y de un golpe le tiro todos los dientes haciendo decir.

Raizen: mis dientes, tienes idea de cuanto taldalan en clesel maldita.

Dijo con furia pero sin sus dientes apenas se le entendía en eso magic se concentro y de la espada surgió un aura amarilla y dijo.

Magic: ¡TAJO DE TRUENO!

De un golpe con su espada termino en el suelo con la melena electrificada y sin poder moverse, los soldados al ver esto se retiraron ya que sin su líder y habiendo caído la mitad de ellos intentaron escapar llevándose a su general y magic al ver esto se concentro y de su cuerpo surgió un aura de color rubí y dijo.

Magic: ¡FIRE INFERNAL DRAGON!

De ella sufrió un inmenso dragón de fuego que lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de fuego color rubí que arrazo con casi todos los soldados que huían dejando solo en pie al que cargaba a raizen, terminado eso se fue al lado de las princesas las cuales tenia una cara de impacto total Al ver que ella solo había batido con medio ejercito ella sola y sin ayuda aun de sus propias tropas así que cuando ella lego al lugar en el que estaban celestia le pregunto asombrada.

Celestia: ¿pudo haber derrotado a todo ese ejército usted misma?

Magic: si podría haberlo hecho sola.

Luna: ¿y entonces porque llamo a sus tropas?

Magic: para cuidar de ustedes y de la ciudad.

Celestia y luna después entendieron porque a pesar de poder pelar sola pidió ayuda, las dos con una sonrisa de fanáticas le dijeron.

Celestia: hay no se hubiera molestado princesa usted es una gran persona.

Luna: muchas gracias por preocuparse por nosotras.

Las dos tenían una sonrisa algo desquiciada la cual incomodaba a magic la cual sonrío nerviosa y dijo.

Magic: OK mejor nos vamos, haldir prepara a tu hombres para el transporte.

Haldir: si my lady.

Haldir y sus hombres se fueron junto a magic la cual creando un pájaro de luz gigante como la que los trajo los llevo de regreso junto con ella ante la mirada asombrada de las princesas, rato después de dejar a las tropas en su aldea magic se fue de regreso a su castillo para transformarse en twilight deshacer la copia y acostarse a dormir diciendo.

Twilight: que dura día espero no volver a arriesgarme así a descubrirme.

Se durmió pensando en lo que ocurrió en ese día esperando poder un día decir la verdad y liberarse del peso que guardaba el secreto de su origen.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**EL DESAFIO DEL CAOS.**

Luego de otro ataque de los soldados arcanos magic se disponía a volver a su castillo cuando de la nada del hueco de un árbol salía una garra de león y después una de águila para dar paso al caos viviente o como todos en equestria le dicen.

Magic: discord.

Discord: en persona me honra conocerla princesa magic pero si no le molesta ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?

Magic: puedo leer la mente de los demás si lo deseo.

Discord: que interesante al parecer posee una magia asombrosa.

Magic: gracias supongo.

Se disponía a marcharse cuado discord se le apareció en frente y dijo.

Discord: desde que escuche de usted quise saber que tan buena es con la magia así que la reto.

Magic: ¿a que?

Discord: muy sencillo yo creare algunas situaciones y luego usted las resuelve nada difícil.

Magic: si con eso me dejas tranquila lo Hare.

Discord: muy bien pues…

Chaqueo poniéndose un disfraz de anfitrión de concursos y dijo con un micrófono.

Discord: ver si nuestra concursante puede ganar en el concurso "¿puedes resolver esto?"

Dijo apareciendo un gran cartelón con esa pregunta para luego llevarlos a otro lugar, al llegar se dio cuenta de que era cascada arco iris y en eso discord chasqueo y la cascada comenzó a fluir hacia arriba para luego decir.

Discord: el primer reto de nuestra concursante será devolver la cascada a su flujo normal claro si llega a lograrlo y ahora vallamos con…

Antes de que terminara de hablar magic palmeo sus cascos y la cascada volvió a ser normal, discord tenia la mandíbula en el suelo al ver que había desecho cu magia con esa facilidad y dijo.

Discord: bien nuestra concursante supero el reto contra todo pronóstico y ahora vamos con el otro reto.

Chasqueo y llegaron al desierto de Arabia equina donde discord chasqueo y la arena comenzó a agitarse, discord con una sonrisa dijo.

Discord: vaya parece que una tormenta de arena se acerca a nosotros y el reto de nuestra concursante es detenerla, acompáñenos para ver como nuestra concursante intenta… Magic inhalo y soplo fuerte deshaciendo la tormenta de arena ante la mirada sorprendida de discord el cual dijo con cara de fastidio.

Discord: bien y la concursante gana el segundo reto y ahora vallamos al tercer y ultimo reto.

Chasqueo y aparecieron en la plaza central de ponyville para sorpresa de magic, discord con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo.

Discord: el último reto será el más difícil.

Chasqueando los dedos hizo que todos los animales de los alrededores se volvieran monstruos y luego dijo.

Discord: el último reto de nuestra concursante será controlar a todos esto animales salvajes y ahora veamos como…

No termino de hablar porque magic hizo que de su cuerno saliera una onda de luz blanca devolviendo a los animales a la normalidad ante la mirada incrédula de discord el cual algo cortado pregunto.

Discord: ¿co como como lo hiciste?

Magic con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo.

Magic: yo en tu lugar me pondría a ver a mí alrededor.

Discord miro y lo que vio lo asusto pues todos los habitantes de ponyville le lanzaban miradas asesinas, antes de que escapara para asombro del mismo magic palmeo sus cascos y lo encerró en una jaula para que luego dijera.

Discord: no se como hiciste eso pero una simple jaula no me detendrá.

Intento chasquear para salir pero no lo consiguió y así chasqueo y chasqueo pero en la jaula se quedo (vaya me salio una rima) el con una cara de incredulidad pregunto.

Discord: ¿Por qué no puede salir?

Magic: porque es una jaula mágica y solo se abre con una llave especial.

Dijo mostrándole la llave y luego dijo.

Magic: me tengo que ir pero antes.

Estiro su casco y atrajo hasta este el micrófono que discord uso y le dijo a los ciudadanos.

Magic: muy bien amigos es hora de que nuestro anfitrión enfrente un reto propio así que preguntemos todos.

Todo ponyville: "¿PUEDES RESOLVER ESTO?"

Todos comenzaron a lanzarle tomates a discord al cual empezaban a dolerle todas las partes del cuerpo por los tomates que le lanzaban y luego magic se acercó a applejack diciendo.

Magic: me tengo que ir encárguense ustedes.

Dijo entregándole la llave asiéndola sonreír y decir.

Applejack: no hay problema socia.

Magic sonrío y desapareció con su magia dejando ala gente lanzándole tomates a discord el cual una hora después fue sacado de la jaula y se fue derrotado, magic volvió a su castillo y volvió a ser twilight justo a tiempo porque Spike estro en la habitación diciendo.

Spike: twilight te perdiste de algo bueno.

Spike se puso a decirle todo lo que paso en la plaza con discord y la princesa magic, ella fingiendo no saber nada dijo.

Twilight: por lo visto me perdí de la diversión.

Luego de eso Spike se retiro y twilight se puso a reír a lágrima viva para luego decir.

Twilight: no pensaba pasar el día así pero sin duda fue divertido.

Se quedo leyendo un libro dejando pasar la tarde tranquilamente después de superar los retos de discord se sentía muy bien y luego dijo.

Twilight: si le gane al caos le ganare a la oscuridad.

Después de la tarde ala noche después de cenar se fue a la cama para concluir un día lleno de diversión y a lo lejos se oía decir a discord.

Discord: quien se cree esa princesa magic yo le demostrare que cuando se meten con discord están jugando con fuego.

Luego de eso por no ver en donde caminaba se callo a un risco gritando.

Discord: ¡MALDITA SEA!

Y así se callo hasta el fondo y al tocar el piso se levanto diciendo.

Discord: auch me dolerá por un mes.

FIN.


	8. EL ATAQUE A PONYVILLE

**CAPITULO VII**

**EL ATAQUE A PONYVILLE**

Pasaron 3 días desde el ataque en canterlot y a twilight las cosas no se le hacían fáciles ya que con los guardias vigilando los balcones y salidas le resultaba difícil escapar si surgía algún ataque de arcanos a tal punto de que solo podio salir cuando decía ir a ver a sus amigas o sino le pedía a haldir y sus hombres que patrullaran los alrededores y eliminaran a los soldados arcanos que encontraran pero con instrucciones de que si había algún oficial de rango superior le informaran a ella, twilight estaba en su habitación y en eso le llego un mensaje de haldir diciendo que la necesitaban en su aldea así que creo una copia y asegurándose de que los guardias no prestaran atención se convirtió en un pilar de luz y rápidamente se traslado hacia la aldea de haldir, al salir de la luz ya estaba trasformada y ya había llegado a la aldea donde haldir la recibió diciendo.

Haldir: my lady sea bienvenida ala aldea que usted nos ofreció.

Magic: gracias haldir y para que me llamaron.

Haldir: queríamos hacerle una petición.

Magic: ¿de que se trata?

Haldir: si no le molesta, nuestro guerreros nunca usaron protección pero no siempre podremos pelear a distancia así que nos gustarían una armaduras.

Magic pensó un minuto y luego izo brillar su cuerno tomando una hoja de un árbol, haciéndola brillar cerca de haldir la convirtió en una armadura verde claro con detalles de líneas amarillas y el tallo se había convertido en un casco de color marrón, haldir asombrado dijo.

Haldir: eso es increíble, podrá hacer mas para todos.

Magic: sin problema.

Dejo un árbol completo sin hojas para hacerles las armaduras a todos pero ahora todos los guerreros tenían armadura y luego ella le dijo a haldir.

Magic: haldir hace días que estuve pensando en algo y necesito su ayuda.

Haldir: ¿en que nos necesita my lady?

Magic: llévame con el líder de la otra tribu y por seguridad nos llevaremos a 200 guerreros con nosotros.

Haldir se impacto por lo que dijo pero al final dijo

Haldir: lo que usted diga my lady pero le advierto que lord tranduil no es alguien muy comprensivo.

Magic: correré el riesgo, prepara a los guerreros y vámonos.

Magic y haldir junto con los guerreros solicitados marcharon unos tres días hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta adornada con el diseño de enredaderas con hojas de y todo de color plateado, al poco tiempo fueron recibidos por encapuchados con arcos solo que sus capuchas era de color amarillo y al poco tiempo apareció uno de capucha blanca el cual dijo.

Blanco: esta es tierra de lord tranduil no pueden pasar.

Haldir: soy haldir capitán de la guardia de lord elrond y no tienes porque ser tan hostil argos.

El blanco se quito la capucha revelando ser casi idéntico a haldir la única diferencia es que la cuite Mark de argos era un hoja de plata y su crin era negra, se les acercó y pregunto a haldir.

Argos: ¿que ases aquí hermano?

Haldir: lord elrond ha muerto y venimos aquí a petición de nuestra nueva líder.

Haldir señalo a magic la cual al verla argos se quedo inmóvil y besando su pesuña y sonriendo dijo.

Argos: es un gran honor recibir aquí a tan hermosa doncella.

Magic se ruborizo levemente y luego haldir bajo el casco de argos al suelo para luego decir.

Haldir: no hay tiempo para esto hermano queremos ver a lord tranduil.

Argos algo molesto dio orden a los arqueros de que los dejaran pasar y mientras caminaban magic pregunto.

Magic: haldir ¿Cómo es que argos es tu hermano?

Haldir: nuestro padre era uno de los de la tribu de tranduil y nuestra madre de la de elrond, argos es mi gemelo cuando teníamos 8 de edad ambos lideres los descubrieron y los obligaron a separarse, nos dieron a escoger con que tribu queríamos estar y yo elegí estar con mi madre pero argos Eligio ir con nuestro padre para seguir sus pasos.

Magic: comprendo.

Un rato después llegaron ante un semental de tierra de piel marrón claro con crin Gris el cual argos se inclino diciendo.

Argos: el capitán argos se presenta ante usted lord tranduil.

Tranduil: ¿Quiénes te acompañan argos? Reconozco a tu hermano pero quien es ella.

Dijo señalando a magic y luego haldir dijo.

Haldir: lord elrond murió después de ser derrotado por un ser oscuro y luego ella derroto a dicho ser por eso ella es nuestra líder.

Tranduil puso una cara de tristeza y luego dijo seriamente.

Tranduil: lamento escuchar del deceso de mi hermano menor pero para que vinieron.

Magic: no sabia que elrond fuera su hermano pero la razón por la que vine no fue solo a conocerlo sino para que las dos tribus mearas se unan en un sol pueblo como debe ser.

Tranduil: ¿y como planeas que nos unamos?

Magic: estoy segura de que se puede llegar a un acuerdo.

Tranduil: no hay acuerdo mi hermano y yo siempre quisimos el liderazgo del clan pero por no decidir lo separamos pero si mi hermano murió el clan me pertenece ami.

Haldir: con el debido respeto le digo que lady magic es la mejor líder que hubiéramos podido pedir ya que no solo nos cuido sino que nos dio una aldea para vivir y criar a todas las generaciones futuras, yo no lo seguiré y nadie de mi tribu lo ara.

Tranduil le dio a magic una mirada de enojo y dijo.

Tranduil: si no me dan su lealtad entonces la tomare.

Y ante todos los presentes de la sala tranduil trato de golpear a magic pero ella ágilmente lo esquivo y mientras tranduil seguía golpeando ella seguía esquivando sin esfuerzo hasta que magic barrio el suelo con su casco y lo izo caer para luego someterlo poniendo su casco en su espalda para tirarlo al piso para sorpresa de todos, magic lo soltó y se paro para que todos en la sala se inclinaran ante ella pero tranduil se paro y trato de golpearla por la espalda pero argos lo bloque y le dijo.

Argos: el código es el código te han vencido así que no te obedeceremos mas, lo que hiciste es atacar a traición.

Argos se inclino ante magic y dijo.

Argos: que asemos con el mi lady.

Magic se le acerco a tranduil y dijo.

Magic: tranduil yo aun creo que las dos tribus podrían vivir en paz supongo que así lo hubiera querido tu padre.

Tranduil reacciono ante esto y recordó lo que su padre le dijo un año después de separar a su familia.

**Flash back.**

Tranduil: ¿papa cuando sea el líder que quieres que haga?

Padre: ya sabes que ami me gustaría que tu y tu hermano dirigieran juntos.

Tranduil: pero elrond no esta tan preparado como yo, soy el mas calificado para dirigir el clan.

Padre: recuerda que equestria se fundo en los principios de la armonia y la igualdad por eso me gustaría que los dos juntos dirigieran el clan, el lazo entre hermanos es la espada que defiende al clan y siempre tengo la esperanza de que nunca se destruya.

**Fin del flash back.**

Tranduil: yo le falle a mi padre y no pude mantener unido al clan pero talvez tú seas la que nos pueda guiar a la era dorada que mi padre soñó.

Tranduil se inclino ante ella y dijo.

Tranduil: guíenos con sabiduría my lady.

Magic: prometo hacer lo mejor para ustedes siempre

Magic: capitanes haldir y argos preparen a todos para partir, iremos ala aldea donde están asentados los otros.

Capitanes: si my lady.

Mientras caminaban argos pregunto.

Argos: hermano ¿podrías decirme quien te hizo esa increíble armadura?

Haldir: no seas impaciente cuando lleguemos de seguro también te darán una.

Mientras preparaban a todos para partir tranduil le dijo a magic.

Tranduil: my lady de ante mano le informo que nuestra tribu se compone de 2200 guerreros y 800 mujeres muchas de las cuales esperan descendencia pronto.

Magic: descuida les aseguro que todos estarán bien en el lugar al que vamos.

Después de que todos estuvieron listos marcharon tres días de regreso ala aldea donde esta asentado el resto del pueblo que tiempo atrás siguió a elrond, al llegar le explicaron a todos lo que había pasado así que ahora magic contaba con 3000 soldados bajo sus ordenes y estonces después de ver que se fue por 6 días dijo.

Magic: debo regresar a casa.

Se acercó a tranduil y dijo.

Magic: tranduil yo te nombro general de las tropas de lorien y estarás a cargo mientras no este.

Tranduil estaba impactado pero luego soliendo hizo reverencia y dijo.

Tranduil: Será un honor my lady.

Magic: confío en ti pero antes de irme.

Tomo mas hojas de otros árboles y les dio armaduras a los guerreros recién llegados los cuales se sorprendieron y luego le agradecieron por el regalo, magic se acercó a tranduil y con hacer brillar su cuerno su armadura cambio de color haciéndola roja con líneas blancas, luego se acercó a haldir y argos para hacer brillar su cuerno y grabar su cuite Mark en el costado de sus armaduras para luego decir.

Magic: considérenlo como un distintivo para indicar su posición.

Los tres sonrieron y magic se retiro usando un pilar de luz para luego a aparecer en su castillo y preguntarle a su copia.

Magic: ¿alguien sospecho algo?

Su copia respondió tranquila.

Copia: no descuida nadie noto tu ausencia.

Magic sonrío y deshizo el hechizo desapareciendo la copia y absorbiendo sus memorias para luego volver a ser twilight justo cuando Spike entraba preguntando.

Spike: ¿paso algo twilight?

Twilight: nada Spike todo esta bien.

Spike se retiro y el resto del día paso sin problemas, a la mañana siguiente twilight se copio y transformándose fue ala aldea donde estaban sus tropas para ver como se acomodaban los recién llegados, al llegar al lugar noto que todos se habían acomodado y llamo la atención de todos diciendo.

Magic: buenos días a todos.

Tranduil se le acercó y le dijo.

Tranduil: buenos días my lady.

Magic: vine a ver como se están instalando.

Tranduil: todo esta bien mi lady solo que necesitamos mas casas.

Magic: no se preocupen yo me encargo.

Magic izo brillar su cuerno convirtiendo los árboles de la redonda en suficientes casas asombrando a todos para luego decirle a tranduil.

Magic: también bien para darles un mensaje.

Tranduil: cual es my lady.

Magic: para ayudarme contra los soldados de darkar deben estar mejor preparados, además del arco les enseñare una de las tantas artes marciales que se además de enseñarles a usar las espadas.

Todos los guerreros estaban impactados y luego magic hizo brillar su cuerno levitando para luego lanzarle un rayo y crear dos docenas de espadas cortas las cuales repartió dos por guerrero, tranduil pregunto.

Tranduil: my lady si nos enseñara a usar la espada porque nos dio dos y tan pequeñas.

Magic: el tipo de arte marcial que le enseñare se llama vatu lo cual en lenguas antiguas se traduce como doble filo, este arte se basa en el manejo de dos espadas y es para ataques de corta distancia ese me pareció que seria el estilo de pelea indicado para ustedes así que los quiero listos.

Guerreros: si my lady.

Magic uso más rocas y después de una hora hizo suficientes espadas para todos los guerreros, pasaron 3 meses y todos los guerreros aprendían rápidamente y como era de esperarse tranduil, haldir y argos eran los mas destacados, durante esos mese les había sido de mucha ayuda ese entrenamiento ya que les permitía vencer a los soldados arcanos aun si sus arcos y fue suerte ya que en ese tiempo habían ocurrido 4 ataques por mes pero gracias al entrenamiento de magic lograban vencer, de suerte para magic sus amigas no se habían dado cuenta ya que su copia pasaba desapercibida y eso la dejaba tranquila pero un día mientras ella entrenaba con todos los guerreros una yegua se le acercó y dijo.

Yegua: my lady hay problemas.

Magic: ¿Qué sucede?

Yegua: mientras unas yeguas y yo recogíamos unas frutas desde un risco logramos distinguir un ejército de arcanos.

Magic se impacto ya que por ese camino estaba ponyville y luego pregunto.

Magic: ¿como cuantos eran?

Yegua: si no me equivoco creo que eran 6000 my lady.

Magic: ¿alguna otra cosa?

Yegua: Si al frente venia una alicornio roja con armadura azul.

Magic se impacto y dijo.

Magic: la generala orcristren al fin se decidió a venir.

Tranduil: ¿Qué hacemos muy lady?

Magic: en el camino por el que van hay una ciudad llamada ponyville llena de personas, prepara a todas las tropas para la batalla.

Tranduil: aunque llevemos a todo el ejército nos doblan en número.

Magic: están mejor entrenados además en una batalla no importa siempre quien es mas fuerte sino quien es mas listo.

Mientras tanto en ponyville las tropas arcanas llegaron y la población se asusto cuando empezaron a someter a todos los que veían, no mataban a nadie pero ocuparon todo el pueblo y finalmente fueron al castillo donde las manes junto a Spike y la copia de twilight fueron retenidas junto con los guardias, la generala tomo la palabra y dijo.

Orcristen: atención a todos los ciudadanos en nombre de lord darkar yo reclamo esta ciudad en nombre del reino oscuro y si la princesa magic trata de interferir le doy el anuncio de que tengo a la princesa de este castillo y a los elementos de la armonia como mis prisioneros.

Toda la población se murió de miedo al escuchar esto, en la aldea de los guerreros una yegua llego con magic y le dijo.

Yegua: my lady una informante nos dio aviso de que los arcanos ya ocuparon la cuidad.

Magic se preocupo y pregunto.

Magic: ¿hay algún muerto?

Yegua: no de momento solo tiene retenida ala población y la generala tiene tomado el castillo de la princesa que vive allí junto con ella y unas ponis que dicen ser lo elementos de la armonia.

Magic se alarmo al escuchar que sus amigas estaban en peligro y dijo.

Magic: tranduil llama a los capitanes argos y haldir necesitamos armas un consejo de guerra.

Tranduil: como ordene my lady.

Después los tres se reunieron con magic y ella les explico su plan diciendo.

Magic: bien así es como lo haremos dividiremos el ejercito en 3 columnas, el general tranduil y yo atacaremos por el frente para llamar su atención mientras haldir y argos atacan por los lados cercándolos.

Tranduil: me parece un buen plan.

Haldir: ese pueblo esta lleno de gente inocente y no nos conviene fallar.

Argos: tranquilo hermano si el plan funciona tenemos asegurado que liberaremos la ciudad.

Magic: solo un detalle, de la generala orcristen me ocupare yo ustedes solo detengan a los soldados.

Los tres: si my lady.

Entonces se separaron como el plan decía y tomaron sus respectivas posiciones, en ponyville la generala estaba en el castillo cuando un soldado entro diciéndola.

Soldado: mi señora hemos avistado a la princesa magic junto con una tropa de 1000 guerreros.

Orcristen: de la princesa si me preocupo pero intentar atacarnos Con solo 1000 hombres teniendo nosotros 6000 es un suicidio, preparen las tropas y deténganlos.

Soldado: a la orden.

Así fue como el ejercito arcano se preparo para poder luchar mientras los tropas de magic también se preparaban, pasaron 10 minutos y los dos batallones estaban de frente y sin aviso los soldados arcanos se fueron corriendo hacia las tropas de magic la cual dijo.

Magic: ¡FUEGO!

Un grupo de arqueros que estaba preparado detrás disparo sus flechas matando a alguno y luego ella dijo.

Magic: a la carga.

Los soldados de ambos bandos chocaron entre si y comenzó la batalla, los dos bandos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas pero la ventaja era de las tropas de magic que estaban mejor preparadas y luego de un minuto magic disparo un rayo al cielo dando la señal a los capitanes para que ataquen, cuando llegaron cercaron a los soldados enemigos y luego magic le dijo a tranduil.

Magic: voy por la generala ocúpense ustedes.

Tranduil mientras golpeaba a un soldado arcano dijo.

Tranduil: descuide no ocuparemos.

Magic alzo vuelo hacia el castillo donde al llegar disparo un rayo directo al calabozo del cuartel y salieron los guardias, flash se le acercó cuando bajo y dijo.

Flash: muchas gracias por ayudar soy el capitán flash centry de la guardia de la princesa twilight.

Magic: soy la princesa magic galaxy y vine a ayudar a detener a estos malvados.

Flash: se agradeces su ayuda pero el enemigo cuenta con 6000 soldados y no bastamos para detenerlos.

Magic: de eso no se preocupe ya mis tropas los están deteniendo pero si quieren ayudar bríndenles apoyo mientras me encargo de la líder de estos malvados.

Flash: entendido.

Flash se llevo a los guardias al campo de batalla en el cual se encontraban tranduil haldir y argos peleando juntos en un conjunto cuando de la nada un rayo mágico trato de golpearlo y vieron que era una unicornio la cual les dijo.

Unicornio: si creen que les dejare detener a mi madre están equivocados

Tranduil: ¿quien eres?

Unicornio: para ustedes soy la comandante arrow Shield y veo por sus armaduras que son oficiales así que yo me ocupare de ustedes.

Argos: ni porque seas una mujer te daremos ventaja.

Haldir: te detendremos ahora.

Arrow se lanzo hacia los tres y trato de golpearlos pero estos se defendían con sus espadas, arrow se concentro y de su casco salio una espada oscura la cual uso para atacarlos pero ellos no se lo ponían fácil por lo cual ella dijo.

Arrow: malditas ratas parece que los subestimamos, su entrenamiento es muy superior al de nuestro guerreros pero eso no me detendrá.

Del cuerpo de arrow surgió un aura negra y luego dijo.

Arrow: ¡THUNDER BLACK!

Un rayo negro se disparo hacia los tres pero para sorpresa de arrow un escudo de luz los protegió y ella incrédula dijo.

Arrow: ¿como paso eso ninguno de ustedes es unicornio el rayo debió matarlo?

Pero luego noto que sus armaduras emitían luz y luego dijo.

Arrow: ya veo sus armaduras son mágicas y los protegen de la magia negra, si no puedo usar mi magia usare mi fuerza.

Intento volverles a pegar con su espada y ello seguían bloqueando hasta que ella tomo desprevenido a tranduil y le puso su espada en la garganta diciendo.

Arrow: ordénales a tus tropas que paren o morirás.

Argos y haldir no se movían por miedo a que lo mataran pero de la nada un destello naranja derribo a arrow para luego revelar que era flash y los soldados los cuales llagaron en el momento justo, arrow seguía en el suelo y haldir le puso su casco encima del estomago para que no se levantara diestras flash le ponía cadenas y un anillo anti magia, las tropas de magic debido a su entrenamiento avían ganado sin bajas y solo con alguno heridos, flash se acercó y se presento.

Flash: soy el capitán flash centry de la guardia de la princesa twilight.

Tranduil: soy el general tranduil líder de las tropas del clan de lorien a servicio de nuestra líder magic galaxy y ello son los capitanes argos y haldir.

Flash: pues mis felicitaciones se nota que sus tropas están bien entrenadas para Haver ganado sin bajas.

Haldir: gracias la princesa magic nos entreno para luchar.

Flash: ¿ella los entreno?

Argos: así es originalmente solo éramos un clan de arqueros pero para ayudar a nuestra nueva líder fue necesario aprender a pelear.

Flash: pues aprendieron bien y si no les molesta necesitamos apoyo para liberar la ciudad.

Tranduil: pues claro esas son nuestras órdenes además pude ver que no vinieron todas las tropas.

Flash: no dejaron al menos 500 soldados para mantener a la gente cautiva.

Haldir: pues iremos con todas las tropas ya que los superamos con gran diferencia no dudo que se rendirán sin dar lucha.

Argos: yo también lo creo.

Tranduil: bien avancemos.

Mientras las tropas y la guardia se disponían a liberar la ciudad magic estaba en el castillo de camino a la sala del trono, entro en la sala y vio a las manes, Spike y su copia atados pero detrás de ella aprecio l generala la cual la golpeo para luego decir.

Orcristen: vaya tan predecible princesa magic siempre salvando a los inocentes y mientras mi ejercito acaba con tus tropas yo te acabare a ti, en nombre de sword y forcé yo te venceré y cobrare mi venganza.

Magic: si quieres pelear yo te daré con el gusto.

Magic la empujo através de la puesta que tenia detrás y las dos salieron por el balcón para luego comenzar con los golpes, las dos se lanzaban y bloqueaban sus golpes de manera sincronizada lo cual hizo decir a magic.

Magic: eres más fuerte que los otros generales que enfrente hasta ahora.

Orcristen: me impulsa el odio y la venganza pagaras por matar a mis hijos.

Magic: les di la opción de rendirse pero ellos no me escucharon y si eres tan fuerte como creo que eres tendré que pelear mas enserio.

Magic se puso a brillar con un aura blanca brillante y cuando se disipo la luz que causaba se noto que había cambiado un poco ya que su crin ahora tenia un brillo blanco y en su cuite Mark y sus alas había ahora 6 estrellas lo cual dejo a orcristen con asombro y luego pregunto.

Orcristen: ¡¿que te paso porque estas así?!

Magic: este es mi poder al 20 por ciento, te derrotare de una vez.

Sin siquiera verla moverse orcristen recibió un fuerte golpe de magic y luego una fuerte patada dejándola sin aire. Cuando volvió a ponerse de pie vio que magic tenia un aura de color zafiro con amarillo y rojo lo cual la dejo impactada para luego decir.

Orcristen: no puedes dominar 3 aura al mismo tiempo eso consume una cantidad de energía imposible de generar.

Magic: tal vez para ti pero para una astralix es solo un juego.

Alzo sus cascos delanteros hacia el cielo mientras volaba y concentraba el aura tricolor para luego decir.

Magic: ¡METEORO AZUL ELECTRICO!

De sus casco surgió una gran bola de fuego azul con relámpagos la cual a una velocidad invisible taco a orcristen generando una gran explosión, debido a la energía que necesito para ese ataque magic volvió a su forma de 10 por ciento y se tiro al suelo con cansancio para luego ver que en el suelo estaba orcristen moribunda y llena de quemaduras y cicatrices, las tropas de magic llegaron junto con la guardia y la vieron tirada en eso tranduil junto con haldir, argos y flash fueron en su ayuda y levantándola tranduil pregunto.

Tranduil: ¿se encuentra bien my lady?

Magic: si solo algo cansada.

Unos guerreros llevaron a arrow ante ellas y le preguntaron.

Guerrero: my lady ¿que asemos con ella?

Magic se le acercó y dijo.

Magic: te perdonare esta vez arrow a ti y tu madre, llévatela a ella y a los soldados que les quedan y váyanse pero si se les ocurre volver a tacar este pueblo las acabare.

Arrow resignada asintió y la liberaron, diestras arrow cargaba a su madre con ayuda de unos soldados arcanos las tropas de magic los seguían por detrás para ver que se fueran hasta que salieron del pueblo y se perdieron de vista, magic y sus tropas se disponían a marcharse hasta que parecieron las princesas luna y celestia con todo el ejercito de canrterlot, magic se les acerco volando y les pregunto.

Magic: ¿princesas que asen aquí?

Celestia: no llego información de que un ejército de extraños tomo ponyville y vinimos a ayudar.

Magic: llegaron tarde yo y mis tropas ya los detuvimos pero aunque hubieran llegado a tiempo no hubieran podido hacer nada eran soldados arcanos.

Luna: entonces fue una suerte que usted llegara primero princesa magic.

Tranduil junto con haldir y argos se acercaron y magic los presento diciendo.

Magic: los presento, ellos son el general tranduil y los capitanes argos y haldir ellos dirigen a mis tropas.

Celestia: es un gusto conocerlos.

Los tres: el gusto es nuestro.

Magic: bueno princesa si no tiene inconveniente retirare a mis tropas y le sugiero a usted hacer lo mismo no que remos que la gente se ponga mas nerviosa de lo que ya esta.

Celestia asintió y magic le ordeno al general que las tropas fueran de regreso al la aldea, mas tarde las tropas de magic y el ejercito real ya se habían retirado para que luego magic dejar su tropas en la aldea y volviera al castillo para convertirse en twilight y deshacer su copia para luego irse a dormir, en las lejanías en una tierra oscura con el cielo rojo y la tierra negra se alzaba un inmenso castillo negro y adentro había un alicornio de color negro con crin gris con destellos negros y ojos color rojo morados estaba sentado en un trono mientras al frente de le esta arrow diciéndole.

Arrow: perdónenos mi lord pero fallamos en la ocupación.

El alicornio en cuestión era el mismo lord darkar el cual con furia empezó a decir.

Darkar: una simple astralix no nos detendrá dominaremos este mundo con el poder de las sombras y nada nos detendrá.


	9. CONOCIENDO A LOS ESTELARIX

**CAPITULO VIII**

**CONOCIENDO A LOS ESTELARIX Y DICIENDO ADIÓS.**

Pasaron 3 días desde el ataque a ponyville y desde que se dio a conocer sobre el ejército de la princesa magic preocupando a algunos nobles de canterlot pero las princesas los tranquilizaron diciéndoles que ya conocían al ejército y a quienes lo integraban, magic ese día estaba entrenando a sus tropas hasta que se dirigió a tranduil diciéndole.

Magic: tranduil mañana no entrenaremos.

Tranduil: ¿Por qué my lady?

Magic: me llego un mensaje de mi hermano el rey galaxy eyes dijo que me necesita así que por eso me iré por unos días.

Tranduil: my lady si me concede el honor quisiera ir con usted y conocer a su majestad el rey.

Magic: no lo se ¿seguro quieres venir?

Haldir: dirás venir yo y argos también queremos conocerlo.

Argos: cierto my lady.

Decían los capitanes llegando al lugar y después de pesarlo un momento magic dijo.

Magic: esta bien pueden venir pero debemos irnos ya.

Los tres asintieron y magic los aparato de la aldea y abrió el portal con su magic el cual los 4 atravesaron en un minuto, llegaron a los jardines y a diferencia de magic sus acompañantes estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían pero un segundo después llego galaxy eyes el cual abrazo a su hermana para decirle.

Galaxy: que bueno verte hermana, ¿Quiénes son los qui vienen contigo?

Magic: ellos son el general tranduil y los capitanes haldir y argos, se encargan de dirigir mi ejército.

Galaxy: ¿tienes un ejército?

Magic: bueno para simplificar ellos son los dirigentes del clan de los mearas y al vencer a sus lideres se volvieron mis tropas.

Galaxy: comprendo y me parece buena idea después de todo darkar tiene un ejercito muy poderoso y necesitaras ayuda.

Los tres se le acercaron y haciendo reverencia dijeron.

Los tres: es un honor conocerlo majestad.

Galaxy: también es un gusto para mi y gracias por ayudar a mi hermana.

Los tres: es un honor.

Magic: hermano ¿para que me pediste venir?

Galaxy: para que me acompañes a ver al rey del pueblo estelarix.

Magic: ¿quien es ese rey?

Galaxy: recuerdas que hace tiempo te conté que nuestros padres me comprometieron con la princesa de un pueblo aliado pues ahora vamos a conocerla.

Magic: y ¿de donde esa raza?

Galaxy: son un pueblo muy similar al nuestro la diferencia es que ellos nacieron de la energía residual de las estrellas y tardaron mas tiempo en surgir porque a pesar de haber millones de estrellas mas que planetas las estrellas son astros pequeños y acumular su energía tardo mas tiempo.

Magic: entiendo pero ¿Cómo se llama tu prometida?

Galaxy: su nombre es princesa Light Star y tiene un hermano de nombre aiden Star el cual a sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños.

Magic: entonces con la familia no hay problema.

Galaxy: no el problema es que no hemos hablado en mas de 1500 años y no se si me recuerden o sigan de acuerdo con el compromiso.

Magic: tranquilo yo te acompañare.

Tranduil: también queremos ir mi lady.

Galaxy: por mi no hay problema hermana.

Magic: muy bien pues iremos todos.

Galaxy hizo que de su cuerno saliera un aura plateada y creo un portal por el que pasaron todos, llegaron a un lugar hecho completamente de un acero azul claro, los edificios, negocios y todo estaba hecho del mismo material, los ponis de allí tenían colores de piel y cuite Mark diferentes pero todas sus crines parecían estar hechas de brillos, a lo lejos su distinguía un inmenso palacio color esmeralda y siguieron el camino hasta este donde al llegar fueron recibidos por unos guardias de piel blanca con armaduras rojas y azules los cuales los escoltaron hacia la sala del trono, fueron recibidos por un alicornio de piel blanca con crin mitad roja, mitad azul, ojos morados y una cuite Mark de una corona con dos espadas cruzadas arriba y en el medio de estas había una estrella, galaxy eyes se inclino con respeto y dijo.

Galaxy: es un honor volver a verlo emperador aiden Star.

Aiden Star se le puso en frente y le hablo de una manare seria.

Aiden: tienes mucha osadía al venir después de no haber hablado en más de 1500 años.

Aiden y galaxy se miraron seriamente por un minuto y de la nada los dos se abrazaron diciendo.

Aiden: cuanto me alegro de verte amigo a pasado mucho tiempo.

Galaxy: si han sido siglos.

Aiden: de hecho milenio y medio pero quien se fija.

Los dos rieron por eso y magic se les acercó, aiden al notar la presencia de magic pregunto.

Aiden: ¿Quién es la señorita que te acompaña?

Galaxy: tu la deberías reconocerla es mi hermana magic galaxy.

Aiden la miro sorprendido y luego dijo.

Aiden: la recuerdo pero la ultima vez que la vi era una recién nacida y no se supone que la enviaron a un mundo distante para detener a un ser oscuro.

Galaxy: así es pero yo la traja de regreso para poder entrenarla para dominar sus poderes astralix y así poder detener esa oscuridad.

Aiden: ya lo creo me parece algo bien pensado.

¿?: Y no han pensado en que pasa allá mientras ella no esta.

Dijo una yegua alicornio de piel celeste con ojos morados, cuite Mark de una tiara rodeada de estrellas y crin que parecía hecha de brillos.

Aiden: Light hermana un gusto verte.

La yegua era la princesa Light Star la cual dijo.

Light: es un gusto volver a verte eyes y en cuanto a ti hermano ni siquiera me avisaste que ya llegaron los invitados.

Aiden: pues lo siento llegaron hace un momento y se me olvido decirte.

Light se le acercó a magic y con una sonrisa amistosa dijo.

Light: soy la princesa Light Star es un gusto y espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas.

Magic también sonrío y dijo.

Magic: soy la princesa magic galaxy y por supuesto que me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, me da mucha curiosidad ¿Por qué la crin de aiden no es como la de los demás estelarix?

Aiden: es una tradición antigua que dicta que debe tenerla así para conservar el equilibrio entre los estelarix del hielo y el fuego.

Galaxy: venas su raza también tiene poderes basados en las estrellas, algunas estrellas que brillan en el vacío profundo del espacio son llamadas estrellas de hielo debido a las bajas temperaturas a las que son sometidas y otras que son los que están mas cercanas a los soles o los astros que emanan mas calor se les llama estrellas de fuego.

Magic: ahora lo entiendo simboliza igualdad.

Aiden: eso es correcto veo que eres lista.

Galaxy: de hecho superdotada, todo lo que le enseñe lo asimilo y recordó a la perfección.

Aiden: vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba, cambiando de tema vinieron para hablar sobre la boda verdad.

Galaxy: si esa fue la razón de nuestra visita y entiendo si después de 1500 años el acuerdo que nuestros padres hicieron te parece algo injusto Light.

Light: en cierto modo me parece que no me dieron tiempo para aceptarlo así que quisiera hacerles una petición.

Aiden: ¿Cuál es hermana?

Light se le acercó a magic y le dijo.

Light: magic quisiera ir un tiempo contigo a ese mundo distante y ayudarte algún tiempo.

Aiden: ¿estas segura de eso hermana?

Light: te aseguro que no te estorbare, estoy bien entrenada y domino mi poder estelar completamente.

Magic: yo no tengo problema pero no se que digan nuestros hermanos.

Galaxy: en mi opinión esto es decisión únicamente de aiden ya que Light es su hermana.

Aiden: antes de darte permiso para ir quisiera que me dijeras las arzones para querer ir a ese mundo.

Light: es que pienso que seria una experiencia interesante y además podré convivir con mi futura cuñada.

Aiden pensó un minuto y finalmente dijo.

Aiden: esta bien pero debes prometerme que no molestaras a magic en sus peleas y que no te arriesgaras innecesariamente, en cuanto a ti magic espero que cuides a mi hermana mientras este contigo.

Light: descuida hermano te prometo que me cuidare.

Magic: y yo me asegurare de cuidarla.

Aiden: bien esta acordado pero a tu regreso quiero tu respuesta sobre tu compromiso hermana.

Light: así será hermano.

Acordado esto se fueron a la entrada del castillo donde estaban los otros que acompañaron a los hermanos galaxy y viéndolos Light pregunto.

Light: ¿ellos quienes son?

Magic: veras en el mundo en el que peleo tengo un ejercito propio y ellos son los oficiales que me ayudan a dirigirlo.

Light: increíble ¿tienes tu propio ejercito?

Magic: si, te los presento ellos son el general tranduil y los capitanes haldir y argos.

Light: un gusto.

Magic: chicos ella es la princesa Light Star del reino estelarix, nos acompañara por un tiempo en nuestra lucha contra los arcanos.

Los tres: es un honor.

Después de eso volvieron al reino astralix y de allí magic, Light y los oficiales volvieron a equestria donde dejaron a los oficiales en su aldea y se fueron directo a ponyville donde una vez en el castillo magic se reunió con Light en su cuarto y le dijo.

Magic: mientras no estemos peleando o con mis tropas estaremos aquí.

Light: ¿vives en un castillo?

Magic: soy una princesa en los dos mundos, en el reino astralix soy magic galaxy…

Se transformo y termino de hablar.

Twilight: pero en este mundo soy twilight sparkel princesa de la amistad.

Light: baya tendré una cuñada interesante.

Twilight: te puedes transformar de alguna forma para pasar desapercibida verdad.

Light. Por supuesto.

Se concentro y su piel se torno amarilla y su melena de color celeste además su cuite Mark se volvió un sol y una luna juntas además de que sus alas desaparecieron dando a simular la apariencia de una unicornio.

Twilight: perfecto así estarás bien, solo necesitamos inventar una excusa.

Light: ¿para que?

Twilight: como quieres que explique a todos que una unicornio se quedara aquí porque si.

Light: y ¿Cómo obtuviste este castillo?

Twilight: comencé como alumna de la princesa pero eso que tiene que ver…

Light: esa es la respuesta puedo decir que soy tu aprendiz.

Twilight: tal vez pero déjame mandarle una carta a la princesa celestia para confirmar que esta de acuerdo.

Light: ¿ella es la que gobierna aquí?

Twilight: si y también es la que me enseño magia desde que era potrilla.

Light: parece ser una persona increíble.

Twilight: se en cierta forma es como una segunda madre para mi diría que una tercera pero como no conocí a mi madre biológica no puedo tomarla en cuenta.

Light: Te entiendo.

Twilight: SPIKE.

Grito twilight y el pequeño dragón apareció y al notar que twilight no estaba sola pregunto.

Spike: ¿Qué pasa twilight? ¿Quién es ella?

Twilight: ella es…

Light: soy night Sun y vine porque la princesa me tomo como su aprendiz.

Spike: una aprendiz vaya twilight avanzas a pasos grandes.

Twilight: por eso te llame necesito dar aviso a la princesa celestia.

Spike: entendido.

Twilight le dio a Spike las instrucciones de lo que debía escribir y después de enviarlo instantáneamente la princesa celestia apareció de improviso de la nada y dijo incrédula.

Celestia: twilight lo que leí en tu carta en cierto realmente quieres tener una aprendiz.

Twilight: si princesa de hecho ella esta justo aquí.

**Nota desde ahora si Light Star se esconde le pondré night por su forma falsa.**

Night: soy night Sun es un honor conocerla.

La princesa celestia se puso a verla de todos lados dejando la incomoda hasta que dijo

Celestia: veo por tu cuite Mark que tu magia se basa en el movimiento de los astros.

Night: correcto por eso creo que la princesa podría instruirme bien sobre la forma correcta de usar mi magia.

Celestia: si tienes un destino que involucra los astros es lógico que necesitaras una buena instructora así que no le veo problema a que twilight.

Twilight: gracias princesa.

Celestia: twilight lo que hiciste demuestra una madures muy avanzada y me ases sentir orgullosa.

Twilight: muchas gracias por su confianza princesa.

Celestia tan rápido como llego desapareció dejando a las dos impactadas y mas tarde ese día vinieron de visita las amigas de twilight y esta les presento a night y todas comentaron incrédulas diciendo.

Applejack: ahora eres maestra cuesta digerirlo pero aun así te felicito

Rarity: vaya querida eso si me dejo algo estática pero me alegro por ti.

Rainbow: eso si que me sorprendió pero creo que serás una gran maestra.

Fluttershy: si yo también creo que lo aras bien twilight me alegro por ti.

Pinkie: debo dar una doble fiesta una de felicidades por tu nueva alumna y otra de bienvenida.

Pasaron la tarde conociéndose y a la noche después de cenar twilight acomodo a night en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y antes de dormir night dijo.

Night: puedo ver que aquí tienes una buena vida y unas amigas maravillosas.

Twilight: no hay nadie como ellas y la verdad no las cambiaria por nada.

Night: bueno entonces hasta mañana "maestra".

Dijo asiendo énfasis en la palabra y guiñando el ojo mientras sonreía, twilight fue a su habitación y se disponía a dormir hasta que sintió otra presencia de magia arcana así que se transformo para ir rumbo a donde estaba la señal, estaba caminando por la sección del bosque donde presentía la energía y de la nada dos rayos de luz aparecieron y la golpearon dejando la lastimada y confundida pero cuando los rayos se revelaron, ella dijo.

Magic: storm y strike blast los generales relámpago.

De lo rayos surgieron dos alicornio de color amatillo eléctrico pero uno era de crin blanca y otro de crin negra y así los dos dijeron.

Storm: el amo darkar ya esta furioso.

Strike: así que nosotros fuimos enviados.

Los dos: a eliminarte.

Retomando su forma de rayos los dos se pusieron a tacarla pero magic también se convirtió en un rayo y trato de defenderse, los tres peleaban a toda velocidad pero se le hacia difícil a magic detener a los dos al mismo tiempo así que mientras chocaban los dos la golpearon a la vez asiéndola caer y perder su forma de rayo para que luego esta dijera.

Magic: rayos esto si es complicado, podría aumentar mi poder pero seria peligroso y arriesgaría mi vida, tendré que pelear como pueda.

Magic se convirtió en rayo otra vez y volvió a seguir con los choques Iván a volver a golpearla pero otro rayo de luz llego y ayudo a magic, se separaron y del rayo de luz nuevo salio Light la cual dijo.

Light: también sentí la presencia y sabiendo que vendrías decidí ayudar al fin y al cabo para eso quise venir.

Magic: gracias y ahora ataquemos.

Y así la pelea se volvió mas pareja pero después de un minuto las chicas tomaron desprevenidos a los generales y estos se chocaron entre si luego mientras estabas en el suelo las yeguas se concentraron y cada una tenia un aura de distinto color la de magic era azul y la de Light blanco, las dos apuntaron a los generales con sus cascos y dijeron.

Magic: ¡DEVESTACION SUB CERO!

Light: ¡DESTELLAR DE ESTRELLAS!

Magic soltó un rayo de hielo y Light uno de luz que se combinaron y mandaron a los generales a volar mientras en el aire los dos decían.

Los dos: nos vengaremos.

Las dos se disponían a irse hasta que Light detuvo a magic y le dijo.

Light: dime la verdad.

Magic: ¿que verdad?

Light: algo le pasa a tus poderes y por eso no puedes controlar o usar tu poder máximo y quiero saber que es.

Magic: se sentó y le indico a Light que hiciera lo mismo para luego decirle.

Magic: mi hermano me dijo que no puedo usar todo el poder que mi alma encierra por culpa de mi cuerpo actual.

Light: ¿que quieres decir?

Magic: todo comenzó 15 años después de comenzar a entrenar.

**Flash back.**

Galaxy y magic estaban en medio de un gran que parecía desolado, galaxy se acercó a magic y le dijo.

Galaxy: hermana hoy te enseñare a sacar el 100 por ciento de tu poder, en la raza astralix existe un poder supremo que solo los de familia real poseemos se llama galaxia dorada, este poder ocupa toda la energía de tu poder astralix y la expande por tu cuerpo dando como resultado un poder que muchos considerarían como divino.

Magic: ¿y como se usa?

Galaxy se concentro y un aura de oro cubrió su cuerpo para que luego este comenzara a adquirir un color dorado por todas partes, su crin, su pelaje, sus ojos todo se volvía de oro ante la vista de la sorprendida magic la cual dijo.

Magic: ¿y como lo are yo?

Galaxy: debes concentrarte en liberar todo tu poder por todo tu cuerpo y expandirlo por completo en todo tu ser.

Magic siguiendo las instrucciones de su hermano comenzó y así su cuerpo empezó a cambiar pero después de terminar su cuerpo emitió una onda de energía haciéndola caer y perder el conocimiento, galaxy fue en su ayuda y la llevo al castillo donde unos días después magic despertó y dijo.

Magic: ¿Qué me ocurrió?

Galaxy: mientras intentabas usar el poder de la galaxia dorada caíste desmallada.

Dijo su hermano a su lado el cual ya tenía su color normal y en eso magic pregunto.

Magic: ¿Por qué perdí el conocimiento?

Galaxy: suponía que ocurriría pero rogaba que no fuera cierto.

Magic: ¿de que hablas?

Galaxy: veras la razón por la que te paso eso es porque el cuerpo que tienes no es el cuerpo de un astralix y no puede resistir tanta energía como la que el modo galaxia dorada requiere.

Magic: ¿pero eso que quiere decir?

Galaxy: tu cuerpo no es capas de soportar todo el poder que tu alma encierra así que me temo que jamás podrás usar el modo galaxia dorada.

Magic se quedo muda al oír eso pero luego dijo.

Magic: entonces entrenare para hacer mi cuerpo tan fuerte como el de un astralix, dominare la galaxia dorada.

**Narrador magic.**

Los próximos años me dedique a buscar la forma de soportar ese poder y así pasaron otros 5 años pero por mas que entrene y practique para dominarlo no pude así que una semana antes de terminar de entrenar para volver aquí mi hermano me dijo.

**Narrador autor.**

Magic estaba frente a su hermano y este seriamente le dijo.

Galaxy: hermana a pesar de haberte sometido a tan duro entrenamiento para dominar la galaxia dorado no te recomiendo usarla ya que tu cuerpo sigue sin ser lo suficientemente resistente para controlar su energía, a lo mucho solo puedes usarlo máximo unos 5 minutos si arriesgarte si lo usas mas tiempo que eso te expondrías a un grave peligro a tal punto que tu cuerpo explotaría y morirías así que procura guardarlo para la batalla final.

Magic: entendido guardare el poder de la galaxia dorada solo cuando pelee contra darkar, ¿pero y si no puedo vencerlo?

Galaxy: tengo confianza en que podrás hacerlo, eres la única familia que me queda y no quisiera perderte.

Dijo el con tristeza, magic le puso el casco en el hombro y le dijo.

Magic: no te preocupes te prometo que cuando esto termine volveremos a ser hermano y familia otra vez.

Dijo ella sonriendo y luego los dos se abrasaron.

**Fin del flashbacks**.

Magic: y en resumen esa es la historia.

Light: no hay algo para remediarlo.

Magic: no estoy segura.

Light: yo creo que podrás encontrar una forma y mientras yo este aquí te ayudare a encontrarla.

Magic: muchas gracias.

Las dos volvieron al castillo y se transformaron respectivamente en sus otras formas para luego irse a dormir, se despertaron a la mañana siguiente para luego ir a desayunar y después las dos se fueron con la excusa de que night tomaría sus clases de magic afuera pero en secreto las dos se transformaron en sus otras formas y fueron rumbo ala aldea donde estaba el ejercito de magic, llegaron a la aldea y tranduil las recibió diciendo.

Tranduil: buenos días my lady y su alteza, todos los soldados están listos para entrenar.

Light: ¿tú los entrenas?

Magic: si lo que pasa es que ello son mearas y son una raza de ponis arqueros pero les dije que para poder ayudarme contra darkar tendrían que aprender a pelear.

Light: ¿Qué estilo de pelea les enseñas?

Magic: les enseño el estilo de la técnica vatu lo conoces.

Light: vatu muy buen estilo y no solo lo conozco fui la numero uno de mi clase.

Magic: oye y si asemos una pequeña demostración.

Light: no hay problema.

Las dos tomaron posición cada una cos dos espadas, una en cada casco y se lanzaron chocando sus espadas en secuencia, las dos tenían una agilidad y velocidad similares así que siguieron un buen rato hasta que al terminar todos los soldados los miraban con asombro, las dos comentaron diciendo.

Magic: eres muy buena.

Light: gracias tu también hace años que no practicaba así.

Magic: si quieres me puedes ayudar a entrenar a mis tropas.

Light: me parece bien yo entreno a la mitad y tú entrena a la otra, pero ¿Cuántos son?

Magic: 3000.

Light: vaya si que es un número considerable, cada una entrena 1500 y así nos arreglamos.

Magic: pues comencemos.

Así la tarde transcurrió de manera progresiva ya que gracias a magic el entrenamiento de las tropas pudo durar más tiempo y ya que todos pensaban que estaban estudiando no las buscaban, casi anochecía así que las dos emprendieron la marcha de regreso y antes de llegar cambiaron de forma y regresaron al castillo donde después de cenar las dos se fueron a dormir, a la mañana despertaron y después de desayunar iban a volver a la aldea con las tropas pero sin que lo supieran Spike andando de curioso las siguió para ver como estudiaban pero de la nada dos rayos lo cogieron del cuerpo y se lo llevaron lejos, las dos yeguas iban caminando hasta que los dos rayos del día anterior aparecieron ante ellas pero para su mala suerte no estaban transformadas así que cuando parecieron los generales twilight se llevo un susto de muerte al ver que tenían a Spike así que con miedo dijo.

Twilight: ¿Spike quienes son ellos y que quieren de ti?

Spike: no lo se pero ayúdame por favor tengo miedo.

Storm: que sucede no ayudaras a tu amigo princesa magic.

Spike: que estas siego a que es cierto que se parece bastante pero la princesa magic tiene otros colores.

Strike: veo que también a te engaño, Ella es la princesa magic solo esta disfrazada.

Spike: eso no es cierto twilight jamás me mentiría.

Twilight: no tienen razón Spike yo soy la princesa magic.

Dicho eso se trasformo en su forma astralix y night recobro su forma estelarix, los dos generales al ver esto comentaron.

Storm: así que la otra yegua es la alicornio misteriosa que le ayudo a pelear ayer.

Strike: eso es mejor así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Spike las miro con cara de incredulidad y luego dijo.

Spike: no esto no puede ser verdad ¿Qué les hicieron a twilight y a night?

Magic: preguntas después ya que como ellos dos descubrieron el secreto deberán perder la vida.

Light: si primero los machacaremos y luego diremos todo.

Magic comenzó a brillar y volvió a tener la forma que tenia cuando peleo con orcristen, Light también brillo y su crin comenzó a ondular igual a las de las princesas celestia y luna, las dos se movieron a una velocidad invisible quitaron Spike de los cascos de los generales y sin que estos vieran los derribaron y después de bajar a Spike las dos se concentraron y las dos tomaron un brillo blanco mientras decían.

Magic: pagaran por lo que hicieron.

Light: no quedara nada de ustedes.

Las dos juntaron sus cascos apuntando a los generales y antes que se movieran dijeron juntando sus auras.

Las 2: ¡DISPARO COSMICO ESTELAR!

Un rayo blanco con brillos ataco a los generales provocando una gran explosión y al disiparse de los generales no quedaba ni siquiera polvo, Spike con cara de enojo se les acerco y dijo dirigiéndose a magic.

Spike: muy bien quiero respuestas twilight si ese es tu verdadero nombre.

Magic: Spike la verdad y la única verdad es que todo lo que viví como twilight no fui quien tenia que ser, soy la princesa del reino astralix y lo fui desde antes de nacer.

Spike: ¿pero como? Eso quiere decir que lo que vivimos y lo que pasamos juntos ¿fue un engaño?

Magic: la verdad es que ase 5 meses cuando desaparecí por 20 días fui llevada al mundo astralix y allí mi hermano galaxy eyes me revelo mi verdadera misión.

Spike: entonces tu tampoco supiste nada hasta hace unos meses.

Magic: es correcto, en un principio no podía creerlo pero después de lo que pase allí pude aceptar la verdad, twilight sparkel jamás existió. No puedo decir lo que hice siendo ella no contó para nada pero ella nunca existió y de verdad lo ciento pero ahora que me descubrieron debo irme para siempre.

Spike: espera por favor no te vayas que dirán tus amigas y las princesas, que dirá tu familia.

Magic: ellos nunca fueron mi familia y aunque en el fondo de mi corazón los quiero como tales ya no puedo vivir mas una mentira así que adiós.

Las dos alicornio brillaron sus cuernos y aparecieron en ponyville para luego sacar a los guardias del castillo y transportarlo por completo a otra parte, fueron a la aldea de lorien donde encontraron a tranduil y magic le dijo.

Magic: tranduil ya no es seguro que estemos aquí, prepara a todos a los guerreros y a las yeguas no moveremos a una ubicación mas segura.

Tranduil: are lo que pueda my lady pero hoy tenemos a muchas yeguas dando a luz y no seria conveniente movernos.

Magic: esta bien preparen todo para los partos esta noche y mañana al atardecer nos moveremos.

Tranduil: si my lady.

En ponyville todo el mundo estaba impactado por la desaparición del castillo y en eso llegaron las manes quienes se acercaron a flash en busca de repuesta.

Rainbow: flash ¿Qué paso donde esta el castillo?

Flash: no lo se la princesa magic no saco con su magia y se llevo el castillo así como si nada.

Applejack: ¿Qué la princesa magic se llevo el castillo?

Flash: si y lo único que encontramos fueron unos 5 sobres.

En los sobres decía para mis amigas, para Spike, para shining y cadence, para las princesas y para mis padres anteriores, las Manes abrieron el sobre que decía para mis amigas y leyeron la carta que tenia.

Carta:_ chicas si están leyendo esto es porque el castillo se fue y escribo esta carta para confesarla verdad, yo soy la princesa magic galaxy lamento haberles mentido pero fue para protegerlas del peligro y así con todo el dolor de mi corazón me despido sin nada mas que pedirles perdón y decirles que ya no nos veremos denuevo ya que las pondría en peligro que no volviéramos a encontrar, fueron las mejores amigas que podría pedir en mi vida pero para asegurar su bienestar me despido para siempre, prometo guardar en mi corazón todos los momentos que compartimos y las aventuras que vivimos._

_Atte: la que una vez fue su amiga twilight sparkel._

_Pd: se que en este momento seria algo indebido pedirle esto pero espero que si aun me consideran su amiga no cuenten mi secreto y solo entreguen los sobres a los que están destinados._

Las manes lloraron a mares pues ya no sabían que pensar al saber que twilight les Avia mentido por meses y ni siquiera les daba toda la explicación, Spike llego caminando pero al ver que el castillo no estaba se fue corriendo y encontró a las manes llorando, se les acercó y pregunto.

Spike: ¿chicas que paso con el castillo?

Rainbow: "twilight" se lo llevo.

Spike: así que también lo saben.

Applejack: tu ya sabias de esto y no nos dijiste nada.

Spike: al igual que ustedes me acabo de enterar y solo puedo decirles que twilight nunca existió.

Rarity: ella fui quien lo dijo verdad.

Spike: si ella me dijo que desde antes de nacer esa era quien ella tenía que ser y que ahora que la descubrieron no la volveríamos a ver.

Applejack: pues yo no lo acepto.

Rainbow: yo tampoco así que vamos a buscarla y pedirle una explicación.

Fluttershy: pero donde comenzamos.

Spike: de seguro esta en el lugar donde ella tiene a su ejercito escondido.

Applejack: pues en ese caso hay que buscar ese escondite y si hallamos al ejército la encontraremos.

Pinkie: si aunque nos mintiera eso no quita el echo de que sigue siendo nuestra amiga.

Rainbow: así que mañana en la mañana todas saldremos al bosque a buscarla.

Manes y Spike: si.

Así paso la noche y Spike quien había perdido su cama cuando se llevaron el castillo se quedo en el granero de applejack, el sol salio y todos se fueron al bosque para buscar y ya estaba atardeciendo cuando encontraron un lugar lleno de casas abandonadas, registraron todo el lugar pero no encontraron a nadie y en eso fluttershy dijo.

Fluttershy: parece que llegamos tarde.

Rainbow: si pero por lo visto no se fueron hace mas de una hora o dos talvez podamos alcanzarlo todavía.

Las manes y Spike revisaron los alrededores pero sin encontrar ningún rastro, Spike con tristeza dijo.

Spike: de seguro los transporto con su magia para no dejar forma de rastrearla.

Applejack: debe haber una forma.

Las manes y Spike pensaron unos minutos hasta que rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: lo tengo también se llevo el castillo solo tenemos que encontrarlo y así la encontraremos a ella.

Rarity: pues ya tenemos por donde empezar a buscar.

Applejack: lo mejor será dejar esto entre nosotros sin imvolocrar a nadie extraño.

Fluttershy: y ¿Dónde comenzamos?

Rainbow: empacaremos comida y provisiones de todo lo necesario y no iremos de ponyville para buscarla.

Spike: Irán ustedes, yo iré a canterlot a dar aviso a la princesa y de paso para darle a ella y a luna así como a los anteriores padres de twilight las cartas que ella escribió, luego iré al imperio de cristal para darles la suya a shining y cadence.

Applejack: el tren esta en remodelación y tardara 3 días en operar denuevo, será suficiente tiempo para prepáranos para partir.

Rarity: entonces acordado en tres días hay que tener listo todo para viajar y reunirnos en la estación del tren.

Pinkie: ¿pero en que tren iremos?

Rainbow: Spike obviamente ira en el tren que va hasta canterlot pero no se cual nos convendría tomar.

Spike: yo podría tener una idea hay una frondosa selva en el sur de equestria, twilight me hablo de ella un día y según lo que me dijo es una selva virgen sin explorar.

Applejack: entonces tomaremos el tren hacia el sur y la buscaremos en esa selva.

Todos: si.

Mientras tanto en la selva que Spike les dijo que estaba al sur, el castillo estaba asentado y las tropas de lorien ya tenían otro pueblo construido, magic estaba con Light la cual le pregunto.

Light: ¿esta triste por haberlos dejado?

Magic: mas de lo que imaginas y aunque mi corazón esta rasgado se que fue lo mejor para que no corrieran peligro.

Light: y ¿Cómo le llamaras a este lugar?

Magic: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Light: tu descubriste este lugar así que creo que te corresponde darle nombre, además ya fundaste un pueblo creo que podría iniciar tu propio reino.

Magic: supongo que tienes razón pero no se que nombre ponerle.

Light: estoy segura de que ya pensaras algo.

Magic: gracias por tu apoyo.

En ponyville Spike se preparaba para dormir hasta que recordó la carta que twilight dejo para el una carta también así que antes de dormir la abrió y leyó lo que decia.

Cara: _querido Spike te escribo para decirte la verdad de todo, yo soy la princesa magic galaxy, la razón por la que no te dije es porque la oscuridad que debo detener podría lastimarlos o hacerles cosas terribles con tal de hacer que me rinda y para no arriesgar mi misión y mantenerte seguro a ti y a mis amigas tuve que marcharme, siempre fuiste para mi mas que un asistente fuiste mi mejor amigo y con el tiempo comencé a considerarte el hermano menor que siempre quise y siempre llevare en mi corazón todo lo que vivimos juntos todos estos años, te quiero hermanito y siempre lo are por favor se fuerte, se que podrás encontrar tu camino sin mi y te deseo lo mejor en tu vida._

_Pd: te pido que no le digas esto a nadie y solo entregues los otros sobres a los que tienen que recibirlos._

_Firma: tu hermana que tanto te quiere._

Spike: tu también fuiste una gran amiga para mi y no solo eso tu me hiciste nacer, no eres solo mi amiga o mi hermana eres lo mas cercano que e tenido a una madre así que no importa cual sea tu nombre o quien seas para mi siempre serás twilight, yo te encontrare y pase lo que pase estaré contigo, nunca te abandone antes y no te abandonare ahora, te prometo que seré fuerte y me esforzare para estar denuevo contigo.

Spike cerro sus ojos y se hecho a dormir sobre un montón de paja y antes de dormir susurro.

Spike: yo te encontrare mama.

Y así se quedo profundamente dormido.

FIN.

**Nota: si alguno de los que leen tiene alguna idea para el nombre que podría tener el reino que magic va a fundar escuchare sus sugerencias. **


	10. EL REENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO IX.**

**LA VERDAD REVELADA Y EL REENCUENTRO.**

Los tres días acordados pasaron rápido y las manes estaban ya listas para irse hacia el sur para buscar a twilight, Spike estaba en la estación apunto de irse en el tren que lo llevaría a canterlot y antes de irse se despidió de las manes diciendo.

Spike: bueno chicas es hora de irme les deseo suerte y por favor encuentren a twilight.

Applejack: también te deseamos suerte compañero.

Rainbow: confiamos en que llegues bien a canterlot y le des aviso a la princesa.

Rarity: mucha suerte spiky wyky también daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Pinkie: tú ve hasta canterlot y no te preocupes, iremos al sur para encontrar a twilight y traerla a casa.

Fluttershy: así es nosotros buscaremos a twilight tu ve a canterlot y explícale todo a las princesas.

Spike: confíen en mi llegare a canterlot y daré el mensaje.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y Spike subió al tren, las manes se preparaban para abordar el suyo hasta que pinkie pregunto.

Pinkie: ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

Rarity: pues según tengo entendido el tren nos llevara a la última villa mas cerca del sur y luego de allí deberemos caminar hasta la selva de la que Spike hablo.

Rainbow: y según el orario de tiempo estaremos llegando al atardecer así que pasaremos la noche allí y ala mañana siguiente nos podremos en marcha.

Applejack: entonces que esperamos debemos ir y buscar a twilight.

Manes: si.

Las manes se disponían a subir hasta que una voz les llamo la atención y voltearon para encontrarse a flash centry que venia corriendo sin su armadura y con unas alforjas, las alcanzo para decirles.

Flash: esperen iré con ustedes.

Rainbow: ¿estas seguro?

Flash: soy el capitán de la guardia de la princesa twilight y si algo le pasara no me lo perdonaría, el camino es peligroso así que en caso de emergencia yo las defenderé.

Rarity: ¿estas seguro de querer venir y sin tu armadura?

Flash: al lugar al que van no son bien visto los soldados por eso no llevo mi armadura y estoy mas que dispuesto para ir.

Applejack: unos cascos extra nos vendrían bien y además el tren ya se va así que andando.

Las manes junto con el Pegaso tomaron el tren hacia el sur y partieron en busca de twilight, dos horas después el tren en el que iba Spike llego a canterlot y se fue derecho al castillo donde una vez verlo lo dejaron entrar, en la sala del trono Spike fue recibido por la princesa y esta le saludo diciendo.

Celestia: es bueno verte Spike y me alegro que estés bien, recibí un informe de que el castillo de twilight desapareció por completo y comencé a preocuparme pero si tu estas aquí quiere decir que twilight también esta bien.

Spike bajo la cara con tristeza y dijo.

Spike. La verdad princesa es que twilight fue la que desapareció el castillo.

Celestia atónita dijo.

Celestia: y ¿eso como pudo ser?

Spike: antes de irse twilight le dejo a sus amigas, ami, a usted, a sus padres y a su hermano unas cartas explicándolo todo, yo ya leí la mía y aquí esta la suyo.

Spike extendió la garra mostrando el sobre y celestia lo agarro con su magia, al ver que el mensaje era para luna también la mando a llamar y cuando llego abrieron el sobre para leer lo que decía, lo leyeron impactadas por que lo que decía el sobe era.

Carta: _queridas princesas les escribo para confesarles la verdad y la verdad es que yo soy y siempre fui la princesa magic galaxy, lamento tanto haberles mentido en especial a usted princesa celestia quien fue una segunda madre para mi, se que recibirán esta carta de la mano de Spike o de mis amigas así que si quieren saber mas de la verdad deberán esperar a que mis padres les cuenten pues la historia de lo que paso esta en la carta que escribí para ellos, si están leyendo esto es porque el enemigo descubrió mi secreto así que para mantenerlas seguras me marche y me escondí en un lugar lejano así que le pido que no traten de buscarme, estarán mas seguras si no me vuelven a ver así que con todo mi corazón digo adiós y les deseo lo mejor._

_Firma: la ex princesa twilight sparkel._

Las dos princesas soltaron lágrimas al saber que twilight se había ido y no planeaba volver como ala vez se sentían tontas y avergonzadas por saber que todos esos meses la princesa legendaria que ellas habían admirado era solo twilight, celestia con lágrimas en los ojos dijo.

Celestia: Spike te acompañaremos a dejarles la carta a los padres de twilight.

Spike: esta bien princesa.

Las princesas escoltadas por unos guardias fueron acompañando a Spike a la casa de los padres de twilight para darles el sobre correspondiente a ellos y al llegar los dos los recibieron diciendo.

Velvelt: Spike un gusto verte tesoro y altezas este es un honor, que los trae aquí el día de hoy.

Spike: de hecho es un tema muy serio.

Todos entraron a la casa y una vez adentro Spike les entrego la carta, la abrieron y esta decía.

_Queridos señores sparkel yo soy la princesa magic galaxy y la verdad es que_ _su verdadera hija murió antes de nacer, me criaron desde pequeña y se los agradezco con mi corazón ya que mis padres murieron poco después de irme, en el sobre hay una segunda carta explicando todo con mas detalle y de verdad les agradezco haberme criado de potrilla pero no soy y nunca podré ser su hija, twilight sparkel no existe y nunca existió pues murió antes de nacer, con mi corazón les deseo lo mejor para sus vidas y lamento sinceramente que su hija no naciera, con esto ultimo me despido y les digo adiós._

_Firma: la que fue su hija twilight sparkel._

Los dos leyeron la carta con impresión y tristeza, miraron dentro del sobre y vieron otro papel que explicaba todo sobre lo que decía la carta sobre de que su hija nunca nació y al saber eso no sabían si creerlo o no así que con cara de tristeza total miraron a Spike y las princesas y dijeron.

Velvelt: no esto debe ser una cruel mentira.

Night: no puedo creer que nuestra hija no haya escrito enta carta para decirnos que no somos sus padres.

Spike: ¿y como es eso?

Les entregaron el segundo papel y después de leerlo la princesa celestia dijo.

Celestia: pues esta es su letra y Spike nos confirmo que es cierto que ella es la princesa magic, lo siento pero es verdad ustedes solo tuvieron un hijo.

Luna: lamento de verdad escuchar esto la verdad ustedes me parecen unas personas maravillosas y que su hija muriera antes de nacer me apena de verdad.

Night: pues yo no lo creeré hasta que ella misma me lo diga.

Celestia: lo lamentamos pero ella desapareció y no sabemos donde pueda estar, además no tenemos idea de donde aya ido ya que según Spike la aldea donde su ejercito se escondia esta vacía.

Spike: hay algo que no mencione…

Velvelt: ¿que es Spike?

Spike: las chicas se fueron rumbo al sur con la esperanza de encontrarla y no estoy seguro si la encuentren.

Luna: ¿y para que irían al sur Spike?

Spike: les conté que una vez twilight me hablo de la selva que esta en el sur y que ese lugar era desconocido.

Celestia: pues claro ese lugar es desconocido y muy pocos son los que intentan explorar allí, es el lugar perfecto para esconder su castillo y su ejercito para que nadie lo viera.

Luna: pues entonces nuestra acción es clara, mandaremos un escuadrón de guardias al sur para buscarla y traerla de regreso.

Spike: esperen seria algo precipitado dado que sus amigas ya van en camino a buscarla y verlos a todos al mismo tiempo seria algo muy doloroso para ella.

Las princesas esperaron un minuto mientras pensaban y luego dijeron.

Luna: me parece que Spike tiene razón seria algo precipitado ir ahora pues ella debe estar muy triste por dejarnos.

Celestia: esta bien les daremos una semana a los elementos de la armonía y si no consiguen que ella vuelva enviaremos el escuadrón de soldados allá.

Spike: gracias princesa, les daré aviso de inmediato.

Luna: ¿y como lo aras Spike?

Spike: hace tiempo aprendí que si me concentro puedo mandar el mensaje a la persona en la que piense.

Spike escribió una carta con los detalles y concentrándose soplo su fuego, el tren en el que iban las manes todas estaban tranquilas y de la nada aprecio un papel, rarity lo tomo con su magia y después dijo.

Rarity: es una carta de Spike con órdenes de la princesa celestia.

Rainbow: ¿y que dice?

Rarity: al parecer Spike les dio las noticias a la princesa y los padres de twilight.

Applejack: ¿y que es lo que dijeron?

Rarity: ellos también quieren verla y hablarle así que tenemos un tiempo para traerla.

Flash: ¿que es lo que la princesa decidió?

Rarity: según esta carta tenemos solo una semana para encontrar a twilight y traerla de lo contrario enviaran un escuadrón de soldados a buscarla.

Fluttershy: entonces ni bien lleguemos debemos comenzar a buscar y debemos darnos prisa.

Pinkie: aun así deberemos esperar a mañana, miren por la ventana.

Todos vieron por la ventana y notaron que empezó a llover así que applejack dijo.

Applejack: me parece que tendremos que volver al plan original y comenzar a buscar mañana temprano.

El ten se detuvo y fueron a la primera posada que encontraron para pasar la noche, mientras en el castillo de magic ella y Light estaban preparándose para dormir aunque magic seguía dolida por dejar a sus seres queridos y a duras penas cerro los ojos, el sol subió y las manes se fueron temprano a buscar el escondite de twilight, Spike en la mañana tomo el primer tren hacia el imperio de cristal y fue a darle las noticias a shining y cadence, la princesa celestia seguía triste por la noticia de la desaparición de su alumna y luna porque ella siempre la considero con una de sus grandes amigas, Spike fue recibido en el imperio y una vez en el castillo lo recibieron shining y cadence diciendo.

Shining: es un gusto que estés aquí Spike pero es raro que vengas solo.

Cadence: shining tiene razón ¿Dónde esta twilight?

Spike estiro la garra y mostró la carta para luego decir con cierta tristeza.

Spike: en esta carta lo dice todo.

Shining tomo la carta con su magic y al abrirla leyeron lo que decía.

Carta: _shining y cadence al escribir esta carta con todo mi corazón les digo que lamento tener que dejarlos y marcharme pero eso es lo mejor, yo soy la princesa magic galaxy y si están leyendo esto es porque el enemigo me descubrió así que para mantenerlo seguros debo marcharme y no volverán a verme, shining eres una gran persona y fuiste el mejor hermano que pude pedir pero en realidad aunque en mi corazón eres mi hermano yo no soy y nunca fui tu hermana, cadence espero que seas feliz con shining y te debo decir que de niña fuiste la mejor niñera que podría pedir y también la mejor cuñada, eres una de las personas que mas quiero y dejarte me duele mucho en especial después de todo lo que hiciste por mi, me despido y con todo mi corazón les deseo lo mejor._

_Firma: la ex princesa twilight sparkel._

Los dos tenían una cara de impacto y se quedaron mudos hasta que shining dijo.

Shining:¿Qué significa esta carta Spike?

Spike: verán lo que sucede es…

Spike les explico todo lo que sucedía lo cual izo llorar a cadence y shining con lagrimas y una cara de enejo dijo.

Shining: eso no lo creeré, no puedo creerlo simplemente yo estuve allí el día que nació y me cuesta creer que ella no sea mi hermana.

Cadence: yo la cuide desde que era potrilla no puede ser que twilight nunca existiera.

Shining: ¿Qué es lo que dijo la princesa celestia sobre esto?

Spike: después de explicarles todo fuimos a decirle a tus padres y te recomiendo que después vayas a hablar con ellos.

Shining: también deben estar muy lastimados pero retomando el tema que dijo la princesa.

Spike: después de ir con tus padres le dije a la princesa que las amigas de twilight habían ido a buscarla.

Shining: ellas solas no la encontraran deberían enviar a todo el ejercito para buscarla.

Spike: de hecho recordé que twilight me hablo de que al sur de equestria hay una gran selva frondosa que esta sin explorar, supusimos que ella se movió con sus tropas hasta allá.

Shining: debe ser un lugar muy extenso para poder esconder un ejército, la princesa decidió algo más.

Spike: si decidió que si las amigas de twilight no la encuentras una semana, en realidad 6 días desde hoy mandara a un escuadrón a ese lugar a buscarla.

Shining: yo también estaré allí, esperare los 6 días y si no la encuentran yo mismo dirigiré al escuadrón de búsqueda.

Spike: además mientras estoy aquí me gustaría quedarme hasta que twilight regrese.

Cadence: claro que puedes quedarte Spike después de todo eres parte de la familia.

Spike: muchas gracias cadence.

Mientras tanto el la selva del sur magic y Light estaban con el entrenamiento diario de las tropas, con la ayuda de Light magic podía dar demostraciones de las técnicas y de esta forma las tropas aprendían mejor, desde que se movieron magic puso un escudo que hacia invisible su castillo para que no lo encontraran y el ambiente simulaba el reino astralix debido a que adentro del escudo se podían ver planetas y estrellas en todo el lugar, magic tras ver detallada mente todo el lugar dijo.

Magic: ya elegí que nombre ponerle.

Light: ¿Cuál será?

Magic: en nombre del planeta del que vengo le pondré el imperio astral.

Light: me parece un buen nombre después de todo se parece mucho a tu planeta.

Magic: muchas gracias.

Lejos de allí en el limite de la selva estaban las manes acompañadas de flash apunto de entrar en la selva y en eso rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: bien no hay tiempo que perder ya que solo nos quedan 6 días para buscar a twilight y hacerla volver.

Applejack: apresurémonos entonces o mandaran a los soldados,

Fluttershy: ¿y si los soldados de twilight creen que queremos lastimarla y nos atacan?

Rarity: es cierto no tomamos en cuenta a las tropas.

Flash: apenas somos 6 y además no tenemos armas, dudo que nos tomen como amenaza.

Pinkie: flash tiene razón sin armas o cuchillos o cucharas…

Rainbow le tapo la boca y dijo.

Rainbow: esperemos que sea cierto y no quieran dañarnos.

Los 6 e internaron en la selva y comenzaron a buscar, en canterlot las princesas y los padres de twilight estaban en el castillo y todos tenían la mirada decaída, velvelt con tristeza pregunto.

Velvelt: ¿princesa que pasara con nuestra hija?

Celestia: yo comparto su dolor señora pero dadas las recientes noticias debo de aceptar que ella no es su hija y que en realidad su hija murió antes de nacer por el problema que ya se nos fue mencionado.

Luna: además también nos explicaron que ella no sabia nada hasta hace 5 meses cuando fue llevada a reino astralix por el rey en persona y que después de eso volvió para liberarnos de la oscuridad, si la buscamos ahora la buscaremos es para ofrecerle apoyo para su causa pero para equestria oficialmente a dejado de ser twilight sparkel.

Night: no pueden hablar enserio y en especial usted princesa celestia.

Celestia: a mi también me causa un gran dolor al saber de esta noticia pero si la conocemos tan bien como la hemos conocido por años sabemos que ella no nos mentiría sobre un tema tan serio y aunque me duela aceptarlo es la verdad.

Los dos padres se retiraron con miradas de tristeza en sus rostro, en el imperio shining estaba en el gimnasio dando golpes a un saco hasta que dando un golpe con total enojo de un golpe la rompió y en eso llego cadence que con preocupación le dijo.

Cadence: shining por favor cálmate.

Shining: no puedo estar calmado al escuchar lo que paso, después de todos estos años que pasamos con ella de la nada se va y nos dice que ya no somos su familia, como quieres que este tranquilo.

Cadence: yo también estoy mal al saber lo que ocurrió, cuando ella era potrilla yo la cuide por mucho tiempo y llegue a considerarla la hermanita que nunca tuve, que ella diga que ya no somos su familia me causa un dolor que no imaginas y desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón quisiera que esto no estuviera pasando.

Los dos se abrasaron tratando de consolarse el uno al otro, en la selva las manes y flash seguían buscando internándose en la selva sin mucho éxito ya que no podían ver nada y ya estaba oscureciendo, rainbow trato de volar para tratar de ver el castillo pero no vio nada así que bajo y les dijo a los demás.

Rainbow: no puedo ver el castillo de twilight por ningún lado, Spike abra acertado en el lugar en el que se escondió.

Applejack: Spike la conoce mejor que cualquiera de nosotros y de seguro que estaba en lo correcto, posiblemente ella puso algún hechizo para ocultarlo todo.

Flash: eso al menos nos da una idea de porque no podemos hallarlo incluso si volamos y aunque lo encontráramos talvez seria difícil entrar.

Rarity: de que hablas flash.

Flash: ella es increíblemente poderosa y deseguro tiene el lugar bien protegido, yo creo que necesitaremos que ella nos invite para poder entrar.

De la nada fueron rodeados por varios ponis rojos con armaduras blancas los cuales les apuntaban con unas lanzas y ellas con susto se arrinconaron, rainbow tratando de razonar con ellos dijo.

Rainbow: oigan tranquilos somos amigos de twilight y no queremos problemas.

Flash: guarda tus palabras rainbow ellos no son soldados de twilight, las armaduras que usan no son las que llevan sus tropas.

Rarity: si no son de las tropas de twilight ¿quienes son?

Applejack: miren el símbolo en sus armaduras.

En sus armaduras estaba el símbolo de la estrella al revés con la a en el medio y en eso flash dijo.

Flash: son los mismos emblemas que tenían los soldados del ejército que trato de tomar ponyville.

Rainbow: eso quiere decir que son soldados arcanos.

Applejack: ellos son muy fuertes no podremos con ellos.

Los soldados comenzaron a rodearlo hasta que de la nada unas flechas mataron a unos 4 de ellos y de la nada salieron guerreros de lorien los cuales con sus espadas los derrotaron a todos y de entre ellos salio alguien que flash reconoció y dijo.

Flash: argos eres tu gracias por salvarnos.

Argos. ¿Eres tu flash?

Flash: si soy yo y las que me acompañan son amigas de magic.

Applejack: ¿lo conoces baquero?

Flash: por supuesto el es el capitán argos es uno de los oficiales del ejercito de la princesa magic.

Argos: un gusto conocerlas.

Rarity. El gusto es nuestro querido y te agradecemos que nos salvaras.

Rainbow: por sus armaduras se nota que eran arcanos pero porque tenia armaduras diferentes de los que invadieron ponyville.

Argos: eso no lo se pero aquí no es seguro si hay soldados arcanos en la zona y les pido que me acompañen a nuestra aldea.

Fluttershy: ¿entonces sabes donde esta magic?

Argos: si pero de hecho fue la princesa magic la que me envío a patrullar la zona y fue una fortuna que las encontrara antes de que esos arcanos los lastimaran, si ya terminaron de hablar debemos irnos.

El grupo siguió a argos por un rato y llegaron a lo que parecía un claro vacío y al llegar ya estaba atardeciendo, argos estiro su casco y luego comenzó a desaparecer, el grupo al ver esto tuvo algo de miedo pero luego de que los guerreros desaparecieron miraron a argos el cual los miro para decirles.

Argo: síganme.

Argos termino desaparecer y el grupo lo siguió haciendo lo mismo que hizo el, tras cruzar por el lugar entro a un lugar donde el cielo estaba lleno de planetas y estrellas, rainbow trato de volar pero al atravesarlo se dio cuenta de que era una ilusión y el grupo fue llamado por argos el cual dijo.

Argos: bienvenido al imperio astral.

Rarity: este lugar es simplemente asombroso.

Rainbow: es como estar en el espacio.

Flash: ¿Cómo es que el cielo esta así?

Argos: la princesa magic puso un hechizo de camuflaje y para sentirse en casa por dentro hizo que se pareciera al mundo astralix.

Applejack: ya entiendo la gran emoción que tenían las princesas, si ese mundo es parecido a esto me moriría de ganas de conocerlo.

Fluttershy: por lo que veo se instalaron rápido.

Argos: tuvimos problemas para movernos dado a que el día que nos dieron las instrucciones era el inicio de la época de partos pero ahora estamos bien instalados. Pinkie: ¡QUIERES DECIR QUE HAY POTRILLOS AQUÍ!

Argos: si ciento porque en nuestra especie cada familia llega atener entr hijos.

Rainbow: baya eso si que es una gran familia.

En eso el estomago de rainbow comenzó a sonar y avergonzada dijo.

Rainbow: perdón es que se nos paso la hora del almuerzo y ya es hora de cenar.

Flash: ¿y que es lo que comen aquí?

Argos: el bosque es rico en fruta de todos tipos así que de allí comemos.

Applejack: ¿aquí solo comen fruta?

Argos: así es todo lo que hay es eso.

Pinkie: entonces no hay dulces.

Dijo para que luego su melena se volviera lisa y luego applejack dijo.

Applejack: bueno eso no es lo importante ya saben para que vinimos.

Flash: argos necesitamos hablar con la princesa magic sobre un tema importante.

Argos: bien pero tu espera aquí flash supongo que la princesa querrá hablar primero con sus amigas.

Flash: entiendo aquí espero.

Las manes se fueron con argos y llegaron al castillo en es que al entrar fueron llevadas a la sala del trono donde al ver a magic esta le dijo a argos.

Magic: capitán argos ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

Argos: las encontramos mientras patrullábamos alteza y las salvamos de un grupo de arcanos que tenían piel roja con armaduras blancas.

Magic: eran soldados de nivel beta, déjenos a solas capitán.

Argos: a la orden alteza.

Argos hizo reverencia y se fue dejándolas solas, magic con seriedad pregunto.

Magic: ¿Qué asen aquí?

Rainbow: pues esta claro que vinimos por ti twilight.

Magic: ese no es mi nombre y twilight nunca existió.

Applejack: si existe y eres tu.

Magic: ese nunca fue mi nombre y toda mi vida hasta después de que tirek fue vencido no era quien debía ser.

Rarity: querida por favor, somos tus amigas y no queremos perderte otra vez.

Magic: les mentí por mese y luego escape, lo que hice fue algo horrible y no merezco su amistad.

Fluttershy: puede que si nos mintieras pero lo hiciste para mantenernos seguras.

Pinkie: y por eso no podemos aceptar que nos digas que twilight no existe.

Magic: pues esa es la verdad twilight sparkel no existe y nunca existió.

Rainbow: si esa es la verdad entonces dínosla toda, sabemos quien eres y no creo que tengas nada que ocultarnos.

Magic dio un suspiro profundo y luego dijo.

Magic: esta bien les diré todo pero será una larga historia así que les pido que se sienten.

Las manes tomaron asiento y luego magic comenzó a decir.

Magic: todo comenzó en mi mundo natal mis padres los reyes vieron que una gran oscuridad intentaría conquistar este mundo y para ayúdales me enviaron a mi, tenían dudas de mandarme como potrilla por miedo a no terminar con una buena familia y en eso encontraron a los que yo creía que eran mis padre, ellos esperaban a una bebe pero en su mes 4 de embarazo por mala formación el bebe se suponía que no nacería y al ver esto decidieron que ellos serian una buena familia para mi así que usando un hechizo transportaron mi alma al cuerpo de esa criatura que estaba muerte en el vientre de esa yegua, al pasar de los años mi vida fue tal y como se las conté en un principio pero una semana después de la pelea con tirek comencé atener sueños extraños, un día soñé con un alicornio macho extraño el cual resulto ser mi hermano galaxy eyes, recuerdan cuando desaparecí por 20 días.

Manes: si.

Magic: pues en ese tiempo fui llevada al planeta de los astralix y como allí el tiempo pasa de manera diferente estuve allí durante 20 años.

Rainbow: ¿te fuiste por 20 años?

Rarity: pero no parece que ayas envejecido nada.

Magic: en parte es porque los alicornios tenemos juventud y vida eterna, por otra parte fue porque al llegar mi hermano me transformo en potrilla otra vez y luego de eso me dio la noticia de que mis padres murieron poco después de que fuera enviada.

Magic soltó un par de lágrimas y continúo.

Magic: después de eso me dijo la razón por la que me enviaron y la razón por la que me llevo a ese mundo, durante esos años mi hermano me enseño a usar mis poderes astralix con el propósito de que cuando el momento llegara estuviera lista para enfrentar a esa oscuridad, fui entrenada en magia, combate, esgrima, arquería, etc. luego de esos 20 años entrenando para dominar mis poderes fui traída de regreso y sucedieron los acontecimientos que nos llevaron a este momento.

Finalizo magic y las manes tenían cara de impacto por saber todo lo que le paso a su amiga, entonces applejack dijo.

Applejack: puedo detectar que lo que nos dijiste es la pura verdad, es cierto twilight nunca existió.

Rainbow: ¿y todo lo hicimos juntas para salvar equestria no valió nada?

Magic: no puedo decir que lo que hice creyendo ser twilight no cuenta y agradezco su amistad pero entiendan que esta se volvió mi lucha únicamente, no quiero que se lastimen así que no les conviene meterse.

Rarity: eso solo refuerza lo que dijimos.

Magic: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pinkie: que a pesar de que tengas otro nombre y otra apariencia sigues siendo la pony que todas conocimos.

Fluttershy: si eso es cierto puedes cambiar tu nombre y tu apariencia pero para nosotras siempre serás nuestra amiga twilight.

Magic se puso a soltar lágrimas y de la nada todas la abrasaron, se sintió impactada pero no pudo evitar corresponderles y al soltarse applejack reacciono y dijo.

Applejack: es cierto no le dijimos lo de la princesa.

Magic: ¿le paso algo a la princesa celestia?

Rarity: no querida es que tenemos instrucciones de ella.

Rainbow: hace dos días recibimos una carta de Spike en la cual la princesa nos dio una semana para encontrarte y traerte de regreso.

Fluttershy: si no vas a canterlot en 5 días y le dices lo mismo que nos acabas de decir ella mandara un escuadrón a buscarte a esta selva.

Magic pensó por unos momentos y finalmente dijo.

Magic: los siento pero no me iré de aquí.

Rainbow: pero si no vas y explicas todo ella enviara a sus tropas a buscarte.

Magic: si viene pues que así sea pero ustedes no pueden esta aquí y debo pedirles que se vayan.

Rarity: pero acabamos de llegar y volver a entendernos.

Magic: y me alegra que me hallan entendido y que sigan siendo mis amigas pero si la princesa celestia viene y ve que no solo me encontraron sino que no le avisaron podría enojarse con ustedes.

Pinkie: ¿y que aremos?

Magic: pasaran la noche aquí y mañana después de desayunar les daré escolta para que vuelvan a los limites de la selva, vayan a canterlot y díganle a la princesa celestia que venga a verme en persona y que traiga a todos los que necesiten respuestas de mi.

Las manes pensaron un momento y después de reflexionar entre ellas dijo applejack.

Applejack: esta bien terroncito nosotras le diremos.

Rainbow: deseguro tus padres y shining junto con cadence y luna querrán venir también.

Magic: dije que resolvería las dudas de todos y así lo are.

Rarity. Esta bien querida pero por mi parte ya me canse y si no te molesta podrías decirme en donde esta mi habitación.

Magic tomo aire y dijo fuerte.

Magic: ¡GUARDIAS!

Después de eso vinieron unos 4 guardias de lorien y magic les dijo.

Magic: por favor escolten a nuestras invitadas a las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Guardias: si su alteza.

Los guardias acompañaron a las manes hasta sus habitaciones siendo ya hora de dormir y ella también fue a su habitación, al abrir su ventana una figura entro por la ventana y ella por reacción lanzo una patada y aquella sombra gimió de dolor pero gracias a eso magic reconoció quien era para luego decir.

Magic: ¿que ases aquí flash?

Flash centry algo adolorido se levanto y dijo.

Flash: pues no podía dejar que usted se fuera ya que su hermano me confío su protección y la verdad es que yo tampoco quería que se fuera princesa.

Magic: flash puedo leer tu mente y se que en parte no estas diciendo la verdad así que mejor dímelo todo ya.

Flash: es enserio que puede leer la mente.

Magic: si es uno de los tantos poderes que aprendí pero ese no es el punto asíque di la verdad y ya sabes que no me puedes engañar.

Flash suspiro profundamente y luego de inhalar aire dijo.

Flash: la única verdad es que yo te conocía desde hace años cuando fuiste alumna de la princesa celestia y muchas veces pensaba en acercarme a ti pero siempre me salía el pensamiento de que no me prestarías atención.

Magic: porque no me dijiste nada el día que te transfirieron.

Flash: porque pensaba que sus deberes de princesa era mas importantes que todo lo demás y que no tendría tiempo para un simple capitán como yo.

Magic no sabia que decir y aunque el Pegaso no lo decía de manera directa el trataba de decirle lo que sentía por ella, con su casco levanto su cabeza y le dijo.

Magic: tal vez te cueste decir todo con tus palabras pero se que tratas de decir y te digo que yo también siento lo mismo.

Flash la miro incrédulo y luego pregunto.

Flash: ¿y como si apenas me conoce?

Magic: te contaron de cuando me robaron mi corona verdad.

Flash: algo escuche y según lo que me dijeron tubo que ir a otro mundo para recuperarla.

Magic: en ese mundo todos teníamos un doble y aya conocí al tuyo, cuando comenzaste a trabajar en el castillo pude notar que te pareces a el talvez no físicamente pero los dos tienen el mismo corazón y la misma actitud, eso es lo que me importa.

Flash sin poder evitarlo le dio un abrazo y aunque estaba sorprendida por lo que hizo magic le correspondió, flash la vio a los ojos y luego le dijo.

Flash: se que talvez este demás decirlo ahora pero quiero que sepas que te amo.

Magic: yo también te amo.

Los dos sin poder evitarlo se besaron y se dejaron llevar el resto de la noche, llego la mañana y las manes bajaron para desayunar, en la mesa se encontraron con twilight y con flash, al verlos allí pusieron una cara que daba a comprender que no entendían nada y magic se puso a explicarles todo omitiendo la parte de sus acciones de la noche anterior les dijeron que se habían dicho todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, las chicas ante esto comentaron.

Rarity: así que para eso querías venir, me parece muy romántico.

Rainbow: ¿no habrán echo algo mas anoche o si?

Pregunto burlonamente rainbow haciéndolos sonrojar y en eso applejack dijo.

Applejack: ya no los molestes rainbow.

Pinkie: debo hacerle una fiesta a la nueva pareja.

Fluttershy: no es por bajarte los ánimos pinkie pero hoy debemos irnos a canterlot y no podrás hacerles una fiesta.

Pinkie al principio se detuvo pero luego con su típica sonrisa dijo.

Pinkie: no importa será cuando volvamos.

Applejack: si no estoy equivocada deberíamos regresar en unos 2 días.

Rarity: cuando regresemos la princesa celestia vendrá con nosotros.

Rainbow: entonces debemos ir ya en marcha a la estación, nos veremos twilight y descuida si la princesa es tan compresiva como nosotras también te perdonara.

Fluttershy: rainbow tiene razón la princesa comprenderá todo y además fue ella quien te enseño todo desde pequeña deseguro lo comprenderá.

Magic: gracias a todas chicas y si no les molesta por favor díganle la misma historia que yo les conté a ustedes.

Manes. No hay problema.

Flash: yo me quedare con la princesa aquí.

Magic se sonrojo levemente y sonriendo nerviosa dijo.

Magic: gracias flash.

Después de darle instrucciones a haldir este y un grupo de soldados se fueron escoltando a las manes a la frontera de la selva, antes de irse las manes dijeron.

Rarity: gracias por traernos haldir.

Haldir: es un placer ayudar a las amigas de nuestra princesa.

Applejack: espérenos de regreso en dos días.

Haldir: comprendido se lo recordare a la princesa.

Las manes se fueron de regreso al pueblo donde pasaron la noche y se fueron directo hasta canterlot en el tren, llegaron 2 horas después y fueron directo hasta el palacio donde al llegar fueron llevadas a la sala del trono, la princesa las recibió y con cara de impaciente les pregunto.

Celestia: ¿la encontraron?

Applejack: si encontramos a twilight y ya pudimos hablar con ella.

Celestia: ¿y que les dijo?

Rainbow: nos contó toda la historia.

Celestia: pues quiero oírlo todo.

Las manes le explicaron a la princesa toda la historia dicha por su amiga y al terminar ella simplemente se quedo sin palabras hasta que dijo.

Celestia: mandare a llamar a los padres de twilight así como a cadence y shining Armor para que les expliquen lo mismo.

Manes: si princesa.

Tras decir esto celestia mando a llamar a los ya mencionados además de a su hermana y después de 2 horas llegaron, las manes también les contaron la historia y todos se quedaron impactados hasta que velvelt rompió el silencio diciendo.

Velvelt: entonces es cierto nuestra hija nunca nació.

Shining: ¿es cierto eso mama?

Night: veras hijo cuando tu madre y yo fuimos al hospital para un control nos dieron la noticia de que por mala formación el bebe no nacería.

Velvelt: volvimos dos días después para otra prueba y el bebe ya estaba sano así que nos alegramos tanto que solo pensamos que el doctor cometió un error.

Shining: ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron?

Night: en ese entonces eras solo un pequeño y no queríamos que te preocuparas.

Shining: eso no lo justifica ahora papa y eso solo me causa mas dolor al saber que al final resulte ser hijo único y que la yegua que creí mi hermana todos estos años en realidad no lo es.

Celestia: según lo que nos explicaron las chicas ella dijo que sus padres murieron poco después de que la enviaran aquí.

Luna: eso quiere decir que ustedes si son sus padres porque le dieron lo que ella ahora no puede tener en el reino astralix.

Velvelt: ¿y eso que seria?

Celestia y luna: una familia y un hogar.

La familia se quedo pensativa y no hicieron nada hasta que cadence dijo.

Cadence: chicas quiero que me lleven a verla y hablar con ella en persona.

Los demás se impactaron un momento pero luego secundaron a cadence y decidieron ir a ver a twilight, las manes las llevaron hasta el pueblo en los limites de la selva y pasaron la noche allí, a la mañana siguiente fueron guiadas por las manes a la selva y de la nada un grupo de soldados arcanos como los de la ves pasada los sorprendieron y celestia pregunto.

Celestia: ¿Quiénes son?

Rainbow: según lo que nos contaron son soldados arcanos de nivel beta.

Cadence: según lo que nos contaron los que atacaron el imperio eran soldados gamma.

Shining: eso quiere decir que estos son soldados más fuertes.

Los soldados se les vinieron encima y trataron de someterlo, las princesas y shining intentaron usar su magic pero esta no les hacia nada, estaban siendo rodeados y atrapados hasta que unos guerreros de lorien llegaron y los ayudaron atacando a los soldados, las princesas se alegraron al recibir ayuda y después de que los guerreros terminaron con los arcanos de entre ellos salio alguien que la princesa reconoció para luego decirle.

Celestia: gracias por la ayuda general tranduil.

Tranduil hizo reverencia y dijo.

Tranduil: es un honor verla denuevo alteza.

Shining: ¿Quién es el?

Tranduil: me presento soy el general tranduil de las tropas de lorien al servicio de la princesa magic.

Luna: pues queremos hablar con la princesa ahora.

Tanduil: se nos informo que llegarían hasta mañana pero no creo que allá tanta diferencia.

Tranduil y sus guerreros se fueron mientras escoltaban todos hasta el lugar donde estaban asentados, cruzaron el escudo y la princesa luna no pudo evitar comentar.

Luna: es como cuando estuve en la luna pero mucho mas hermoso.

Tranduil: por fuera el escudo hace parecer que no estamos aquí y por dentro según la princesa nos brinda una visión de cómo es su planeta, puedo confirmar que es muy parecido ya que estuve allí en persona y era muy parecido a esto.

Las dos princesas se impactaron con esto y como si fueran potrillas preguntaron emocionadas.

Celestia y luna: ¿estuviste en el reino astralix?

Tranduil: así es fui con la princesa a visitar a su hermano.

Las dos princesas chillaron al saber que el había conocido al rey y se emocionaron, caminando por la aldea vieron a muchas yeguas cuidado de potrillos y cadence no tardo en preguntar.

Cadence: ¿Cuántos potrillos pueden tener una familia aquí?

Tranduil. Es la raza de los mearas cada familia tiene entr hijos.

Cadence: increíble ami me gustaría también tener potrillos un día no te parece bien shining.

Shining se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta y los demás comenzaron a reírse, después de caminar un poco llegaron al palacio y tranduil dijo.

Tranduil: si quieren ver a la princesa acompáñenme.

Applejack: vayan ustedes creo que seria mejor así.

Rarity: es cierto nosotras ya hablamos con ella ahora es asunto de familia.

Rainbow: descuiden esperaremos aquí.

Las princesas junto con shining y los señores sparkel entraron al castillo, se encontraron con magic sentada en la sala y al verla ella les dijo.

Magic: llegaron antes de lo que me dijeron.

Celestia: tus amigas nos contaron toda la historia y queríamos saber si todo era cierto.

Magic: si les contaron la historia de la misma forma que yo entonces no le veo el caso a repetirla si ya saben toda la verdad.

Velvelt: entonces es cierto, ¿tú no eres nuestra hija?

Magic: no y de verdad lamento la muerte de su hija y lamento no poder ser su hija, me parecen unas muy buenas personas y fue lindo estar con ustedes y crecer a su lado pero yo no puedo ni podré nunca ser de su familia de verdad lo siento.

Shining: eso no es cierto.

Magic: y porque no lo seria.

Shining: según lo que nos dijeron tú no tienes padres porque murieron poco después de que fueras enviada aquí.

Magic: aun tengo a mi hermano el rey galaxy eyes.

Cadence: y de la nada quiere venir para reclamarte como su hermana si fuera un buen hermano hubiera venido antes.

Magic: el es un rey además de que debe gobernar el reino solo y estuvo muy ocupado para venir.

Cadence: tía celestia di algo.

Celestia: entonces todos esos años que me dedique a enseñarte no valieron de nada.

Magic: yo no dije eso y de corazón les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi pero esa no debió ser mi vida y al pensarlo solo me siento mal por la que si debió tenerla.

Luna: entonces tratar de convencerte de que regreses seria inútil.

Magic: en efecto así es no volveré y ahora mi única misión es detener a darkar.

Cadence: ¿y después de cumplir tu misión que aras?

Magic: supongo que volver al reino astralix o quedarme aquí en el reino astral con el pueblo que tengo a mi mando.

Celestia: entonces lámenos déjanos ofrecer la ayuda del ejercito de canterlot.

Magic: su ejército no tiene la preparación necesaria para ayudarme contra los arcanos.

Shining: ¿y porque crees que tus tropas si?

Magic: porque los entrene adecuada mente.

Cadence: ¿y porque no entrenas a los soldados de canterlot también?

Magic: si pudiera pelearía sola pero no puede evitar que los mearas me sigan y por eso los preparo adecuadamente, no quiera arriesgar a la gente de equestria.

Celestia: si lord darkar quiere conquistarnos sea como sea nos arriesgaremos y seria mejor si estuviéramos preparados.

Magic pensó un minuto y finalmente dijo.

Magic: supongo que eso es cierto, esta bien yo entrenare a las tropas de canterlot pero también moveré a mis tropas porque no quiero que nada les pase y mas cuando la mayoría de las yeguas ya tuvieron a sus potrillos.

Celestia: los alojaremos en canterlot fácilmente mientras entrenes a los soldados para la batalla.

Magic: lo are pero no sola.

Light: es cierto yo ayudare.

Todos se mostraron algo sorprendidos por la alicornio que de repente apareció hasta que magic la presento.

Magic: es cierto no se conocen, ella es la princesa del reino estelarix se llama Light Star es mi cuñada y esta ayudándome por un tiempo.

Cadence: ¿tu cuñada?

Magic: ella es la prometida de mi hermano.

Celestia con cara de emoción dijo.

Celestia: si no es mucha molestia ¿podemos ir cuando sea la boda?

Magic: lo consultare con mi hermano.

Luna: bueno y cuando nos vamos.

Magic y Light hicieron brillar sus cuernos y ojos para luego crear una gran luz, cuando todo se disipo ella les dijo.

Magic: vean por la ventana.

De la nada ellos y todos los que estaban en la aldea cerca del castillo aparecieron en canterlot, celestia luego pregunto.

Celestia: si podías traernos tan fácilmente ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Magic: porque no me lo pidieron y si no les molesta me gustaría que prepararan a los soldados para comenzar entrenar lo mas pronto posible.

Celestia: prosupuesto.

Magic y los demás entraron al palacio, al poco rato se les unieron las manes las cuales se sorprendieron por Haver aparecido en canterlot tan rápido pero mientras hablaban shining se les acercó y dijo.

Shining: princesa magic debo pedirle un favor.

Magic: ¿Qué quieres?

Shining: yo también quiero entrenar y así luchar cuando llegue el momento, cuando los arcanos invadieron el imperio no pude hacer nada y ahora quiero poder luchar.

Magic: si lo que quieres es proteger a tu esposa y tu nación esta bien entrenaras junto con los soldados.

Shining: gracias.

Shining se retiro y el día termino normalmente mientras ayudaban a los mearas a acomodarse denuevo en unas casas que magic hizo para ella, antes de dormir ella dijo mirando al cielo.

Magic: hermano ya no puedo hacer más que prepararlos ya que esto no es solo otra batalla y necesitare toda la ayuda que puede para esta guerra.

Y así se fue a dormir pues mañana le esperaba un duro día.


	11. RECONCILIACIÓN Y REFUERZOS

**CAPITULO X**

**RECONCILIACIONES Y REFUERZOS****.**

Paso una semana desde que magic comenzó a entrenar a los soldados de canterlot y la mayoría de los soldados no mostraban mucho progreso en eso, la mayoría de los soldados fueron dados de baja por heridas dado que la mayoría no soportaba el entrenamiento dando como resultado solo el avance de el 40 por ciento del ejercito y el resto en recuperación medica, en la sala del trono las dos princesas hablaban de lo que había sucedido y en eso luna dijo.

Luna: no entiendo como las tropas de magic pudieron soportar su entrenamiento si técnicamente es una tortura.

Celestia: sus tropas son mearas los cuales se dice que tienen una fuerza y resistencia increíble.

Luna: pero nuestras tropas no soportaran mucho mas y si seguimos así tendremos a todo nuestro ejercito en el hospital.

Celestia: es cierto mejor hablemos con ella.

Las princesas mandaron a llamar a magic y esta llegando a la sala del trono dijo.

Magic: ¿Qué sucede princesas?

Celestia: lo que sucede es que el entrenamiento que les das a nuestras tropas es muy duro y ya tenemos a la mayoría de ellos en el hospital.

Luna: queríamos ver si hay una forma de que el entrenamiento sea más ajustable para nuestros soldados.

Magic (seria): lo lamento pero todo esto es puramente necesario y además fueron ustedes los que ofrecieron a los soldados de canterlot.

Celestia: este mal debe ser abominable para tener que poner a los soldados a entrenar así.

Magic: mas de lo que imaginan y si creen que los soldados de canterlot no son capaces de soportar esto entonces me voy y me llevare a mis tropas conmigo.

Luna: el problema es que a este ritmo tendremos a todo el ejército y además parece que estuvieras enojada.

Magic ante esto se puso a llorar y sin que las princesas se lo esperaran las abraso para luego decir.

Magic: es que cada día que pasó aquí tengo más miedo de que darkar mande un ataque y puedan salir lastimadas.

Las dos princesas no pudieron evitar llorar y luego decir.

Luna: entonces solo estas así por nosotras y por tus amigas verdad.

Celestia: entendemos que lo haces por nosotros pero no queremos perderte otra vez.

Se quedaron abrasadas y magic dijo.

Magic: ami también me dolió dejarlos a todos pero tras saber que toda mi vida debió ser de alguien mas pensé que ya no me correspondía vivir la vida de otra.

Celestia con lágrimas en los ojos dijo.

Celestia: aunque esta vida no te correspondiera yo ya no me imagino a ver vivido estos años contigo de otra forma y además dudo que hubiera llegado a querer a la otra de la misma forma en la que llegue a quererte a ti.

Magic la miro directo a los ojos y la princesa aunque con lagrimas tenia una dulce sonrisa, luna después de eso dijo.

luna: y además tu as logrado cosas que la mayoría solo soñaría con lograr y si no lo hubieras hecho tal vez a estas alturas estaríamos en las garras de cualquiera de los villanos que derrotaron hasta ahora, que importa que esta no sea tu vida yo opino que toda equestria te debe la vida a ti.

Luna también sonrió haciendo sonreír a magic y de la nada shining y cadence al escuchar esto se unieron a la charla diciendo.

Shining: si mi hermana hubiera nacido me gustaría que fuese igual que tu, la princesa luna tiene razón toda equestria te debe la vida y yo también porque si no hubiera sido por ti yo y cadence no estaríamos casados, todos esos años que pasamos juntos ya no me los imagino con nadie mas y no importa quien seas porque para mi siempre seras mi hermana.

Cadence: yo también te debo mucho y no importa quien seas, por ti pude casarme con quien amo y por ti es que pase tan buenos tiempos siendo joven, para mi siempre seras la pequeña que mas me gustaba cuidar.

Magic se lanzo hacia los dos con los ojos envueltos en lagrimas pero con una sonrisa les dio un fuerte abrazo a los dos, tranduil entro y le dijo.

Tranduil: su alteza puede que aya una forma de conseguir refuerzos sin necesidad de que luchen los solados de canterlot.

Magic lo miro con cara curiosa y separándose de ellos dijo.

Magic: ¿y donde podría ser?

Tranduil: mi padre tuvo una hermana gemela y por ser los dos candidatos a herederos del clan lo dividieron en los del este y el oeste, nuestra tía lady ailin y sus tropas podrían soportar mejor el entrenamiento para así ayudarnos a vencer a darkar.

Magic: ¿donde los encontramos?

Tranduil: nosotros somos los del este así que debemos ir al oeste.

Magic: ¿y cuantos son los guerreros que tiene tu tía?

Tranduil: originalmente nuestro clan contaba con 10.000 personas perola mayoría siguieron a mi tía dejando a mi padre solo con 4000, si convencemos a mi tía de ayudarnos podríamos aumentar nuestras tropas hasta los 8000 guerreros.

Magic: ¿porque no lo mencionaste antes?

Tranduil: eso es debido a otro conflicto familiar que ella tenía con nuestro padre, viendo que la situación requiere acción inmediata y que el ejército de canterlot no puede aguantar el entrenamiento especial me parece la única opción.

Magic: entonces dime donde es y el clan de los mearas no solo serán un solo pueblo otra vez sino que por fin tendremos suficientes tropas para pelear, tranduil prepara a unos 500 de nuestros guerreros y partiremos de inmediato.

Tranduil: a la orden alteza.

Mientras el general se retiraba celestia dio un fuerte suspiro el cual llamo la atención de todos y luego dijo.

Celestia: otra crisis en la que no puedo ayudar aunque quisiera.

Magic: ¿Qué sucede princesa?

Celestia: en el pasado cuando te envíe contra nightmer, discord, chrisalis, sombra y tirek lo hice porque ellos ya conocían mi poder y sabia que hacer lo mismo no funcionaria dos veces, siempre me sentí con culpa de no poder proteger a mi pueblo y de tener que enviar a alguien en mi lugar a hacer estas cosas peligrosas, siempre tuve miedo de que algo malo te podría pasar por mi culpa.

Magic: entiendo eso princesa pero este es mi problema no el de usted o el de alguien de equestria, en un principio no dije nada para no arriesgarlos y que pudieran estar tranquilos, esta oscuridad amenaza a todo el mundo y es mi misión detenerla para salvarlos.

Shining: si lo que dices es cierto y amenaza a todo este mundo entonces no es solo tu problema.

Cadence: es cierto si afecta a todo el mundo es nuestro problema también y no podemos estar sin hacer nada.

Luna: si todos podemos ayudar y defender a nuestro mundo lo aremos.

Magic tras ver la cara de todos dijo con una sonrisa.

Magic: por lo que veo no hay nada que pueda hacer para que no se metan, mientras no estoy la princesa Light seguirá con el entrenamiento y cuando vuelva pondré a entrenara los nuevos.

Shining: yo también iré, te acompañare a buscar a los refuerzos.

Magic: lo siento pero solo los lideres del clan de los mearas pueden tratar esto y si están en problemas todavía hay unos 2500 soldados que pueden luchar de los míos.

Celestia: entonces vuelve lo más pronto posible.

Tranduil entro a la sala del trono con todos los guerreros solicitados y dijo.

Tranduil: ya tengo listas las tropas que pidió alteza.

Magic: bien entonces nos vamos.

Magic y los guerreros salieron de la sala del trono y al estar lo suficiente mente lejos hizo brillar su cuerno transportándolos a todos, aparecieron en un bosque y tranduil pregunto.

Tranduil: ¿su alteza si podía transportarnos porque no lo hizo antes?

Magic: la sala del trono no era lo suficientemente grande y no quería traer a alguien por error.

Tranduil: entiendo, reconozco este bosque y los dominios de mi tía deberían estar por allí.

Siguiendo por el camino llegaron a una aldea que al intentar entrar fueron recibidos por encapuchados de color marrón y de entre ello salio una yegua terrestre mayor de edad de color blanco y crin gris la cual dijo.

Yegua: quien intenta entrar en nuestros dominios.

Tranduil: tía ailin soy yo tranduil.

La yegua mayor resulto ser ailin la cual sorprendida dijo.

Ailin: ¿Qué ases aquí sobrino y quien es esa yegua que te acompaña?

Tranduil: hace unos años mi padre murió de vejes y yo me quede al mando, meses después me entere que elrond murió por culpa de un ser sombrío y estamos aquí porque la nueva líder así lo quiso.

Ailin al oír de la muerte de su hermano mayor y de su otro sobrino estuvo algo triste pero luego pregunto.

Ailin: ¿Qué es eso de nueva líder?

Tranduil: después de enterarme de la muerte de elrond por el capitán de sus tropas rete a luchar a la que venció a ese ser oscuro y se convirtió en líder de la tribu de mi hermano, fui derrotado y por eso ella es la nueva líder de nuestro clan.

Dijo señalando a magic la cual avanzo y dijo.

Magic: soy la princesa magic galaxy y me gustaría hablar con usted.

Ailin la miro seria mente y dijo.

Ailin: para que hablar si es Ovio que viniste para tomar el control de mi clan.

Magic: no creo que necesitemos hacer esto de forma complicada y además no deseo lastimar a nadie.

Ailin: dices que porque estoy vieja no puedo pelear.

Trato de darle un golpe a magic pero esta simplemente si hizo a un lado y ailin se callo al piso dejándola adolorida en el suelo para que luego esta dijera.

Ailin: no presumas mocosa eso solo fue suerte.

Se levanto y trato de golpearla otra vez pero se repitió todo lo anterior, durante un rato esto siguió hasta que ailin cansada se quedo en el suelo y dijo.

Ailin: se nota que eres rápida y es por eso que no pude tocarte.

Magic: como le dije antes no deseo pelear y la razón de mi visita es porque todo el mundo esta en peligro.

Le explico la situación que había sobre la amenaza de darkar y luego de eso ailin dijo.

Ailin: la situación es muy grave pero aunque quisiera no puedo hacer nada.

Magic: ¿Por qué no?

Ailin: porque ya me venciste y eso quiere decir que el clan solo te responde a ti, somos un total de 7000 guerreros y 3000 mujeres.

Magic: pero eso seria 10.000 personas.

Tranduil: creo que Devi mencionar que ellos discutieron hace ya 25 años y ya que en nuestra especie las familias llegan a tener entr hijos, creo que se explica solo.

Magic: me parece mejor mientras mas tropas sean tendremos más posibilidad contra darkar, reúnan a todos en la plaza central y que traigan todo lo que necesiten llevar para irnos.

Tranduil: me encargare alteza.

Después de una hora todos se reunieron en la plaza y magic los llevo a canterlot, ailin pido hablar con las princesas y con magic en la sala del trono así que fue llevada hasta allá, en la sala del trono después de presentarse ella saco un gran trozo de tela y desenvolviéndola se vio que dentro de ella había unas cuatro espadas los espadas largas y dos de tamaño normal pero una era curvada, ailin se dirigió a las tres princesas y a magic diciendo.

Ailin: sus altezas estas espadas fueron forjadas por los altos mearas de la primera era de nuestra raza y están echas de un material casi indestructible, mi tiempo es corto dado a que solo llevo unos pocos años de diferencia con mi hermano y no creo que me queden mas de unos meses, les doy estas espadas para que el recuerdo de nuestros ancestros perdure por siempre.

Mirando a celestia le acercó la espada más grande y dijo.

Ailin: esta espada se llama anduril llama del oeste y fue la espada del rey argonus el mejor líder de nuestro clan.

Miro a luna y le acercó la segunda espada grande y dijo.

Ailin: esta espada se llama glandring martillo de enemigos y espada del rey gondolin quien fue uno de los más grandes reyes guerreros.

Miro a cadence y le acerco la espada curvada diciendo.

Ailin: esta espada se llama orcrist una espada celebre conocida como la mordedora porque en la guerra por defender nuestro pueblo de los invasores corto mas de 1000 cuellos y perteneció al general thorin el mejor guerrero de nuestro clan hace 1500 años.

Miro a magic y le acercó la última espada para luego decir.

Ailin: mi señora para usted la más valiosa de todas, esta espada se llama ardor la antorcha del viajero y fue forjada para el primer hijo del primer rey que inicio nuestro clan, su hoja brilla cuando hay peligro cerca de allí deriva su nombre.

Las princesas y magic cogieron las espadas con su magia y de la nada estas se convirtieron en luz para introducirse en sus cuernos, cuando las luces se desvanecieron vieron que no les había pasado nada pero shining que estaba presente dijo.

Shining: miren sus cuernos.

En los cuernos de las cuatro había unos gravados extraños y en eso ailin dijo sorprendida.

Ailin: son los nombres de las espadas, de alguna forma las espadas se unieron con sus cuernos y por eso cada cuerno tiene gravado el nombre de la espada que le fue entregada a cada una respectivamente.

Luna: ¿pero que lenguaje es este?

Ailin: ese es el lenguaje que usaban los mearas de la edad antigua donde estas espadas fueron forjadas.

Magic: si solo son los nombres de las espadas entonces no hay que molestarse para saber que dicen pero ¿si están en nuestros cuernos que nos pasara?

Ailin: ni yo lo se pero de seguro pasara algo importante.

Después de eso la tarde paso normalmente menos para las princesas y magic las cuales no dejaban de pensar en que les pasaría ahora que tenían esas espadas en sus cuernos, magic iba caminado por un pasillo y luego pensó un poco para decir luego.

Magic: la espada se llama…

El cuerno de magic tomo un brillo azul y sorprendida dijo.

Magic: ardor.

Su cuerno creció hasta ser tan largo como la espada y estaba cubierto por un aura blanca en forma de esfera, con curiosidad apunto su cuerno a una pared y al golpearla la corto para luego decir.

Magic: ya entiendo con las espadas unidas a nuestros cuernos podemos usarlos como si fueran las espadas mismas, tengo que decirles a las princesas.

Magic se preparaba para decirles a las princesas de las espadas y como usarlas cuando de la nada un grupo de soldados beta apareció y ella dijo.

Magic: nos están atacando.

Invocando denuevo su espada en su cuerno comenzó a pelear contra ellos y mientras lo hacia de entre ello salio un alicornio rojo con melena verde, ojos azul y cuite Mark de una espada clavada en la tierra, magic a notar la presencia del alicornio dijo.

Magic: general agandaur.

Agandaur: así es princesa y ni te molestes en llamar a tus tropas porque en este momento están deteniendo al ejército que traje para distraerlos así que esta sola.

De la nada las tres princesas aparecieron y lanzaron rayos mágicos a los soldados haciéndolos retroceder para luego decir.

Celestia: ella no esta sola y nunca lo estará.

Luna: si podemos la ayudaremos para vencerlos.

Cadence: si se meten con ella se meterán con nosotras.

Agandaur: es muy noble de su parte intentar ayudar pero Será inútil porque su magia no afecta a mis soldados.

Magic: princesas hay una forma concentren su magia en sus cuernos y luego digan el nombre de las espadas que les dieron.

Las princesas obedecieron y una por una las invocaron diciendo.

Celestia: anduril.

Luna: glandring.

Cadence: orcrist.

Los cuernos de las princesas crecieron hasta ser tan largos como las espadas y luego magic dijo.

Magic: ahora nuestro cuernos son también espadas así que úsenlas y peleen, ¡peleen!

Magic comenzó a usar su espada y las princesas hicieron lo mismo, celestia usaba su cuerno de la misma forma que magic y con este mataba a algunos soldados mientras luna y cadence hacían lo mismo, luna de repente sin saber porque golpeo el suelo con su cuerno y este hizo una onda de choque que mando a volar a algunos soldados, luna impresionada dijo.

Luna: así que por eso se llama martillo de enemigos.

Cadence luchaba y si saber porque su cuerno hizo un tajo de energía que elimino a muchos soldados, aunque pasmada ella dijo.

Cadence: por eso se dice que esta espada cortó 1000 cuellos.

Celestia seguía luchando y de la nada su cuerno se prendió con fuego el cual les disparo a los soldados arcanos para luego decir.

Celestia: por eso la llaman la llama del oeste.

Magic luchaba contra agandaur y de la nada su cuerno emitió una inmensa luz evitando que agandaur pudiera ver, magic viendo que agandaur no veía nada le dio un tajo en el pecho y Lugo dijo.

Magic: ahora comprendo a que se refería con antorcha del viajero.

Mientras estaba distraída agandaur escapo dejándola a ella y a las princesas con los sol dados arcanos, celestia dijo.

Celestia: por ahora ocupémonos de ellos después buscaremos a su líder.

Magic: me parece bien.

Las princesas después de luchar un rato terminaron con todos los soldados y en eso magic dijo.

Magic: agandaur dijo que trajo un ejercito para distraer a las tropas debemos ir a ayudar.

Celestia: pues vámonos ahora.

Las 4 alzaron vuelo y al llegar al campo de batalla vieron a todo el ejercito de los mearas contra otro de soldados arcanos beta, tranduil vio a las princesas desde la tienda de mando y estas al bajar les explico la situación.

Tranduil: altezas llegaron de la nada mientras entrenábamos son por lo menos unos 8000 soldados arcanos.

Magic: hay bajas.

Tranduil: por hasta ahora no en nuestras filas pero los recién llegados del oeste todavía son solo arqueros y no pueden ayudar mucho ya que las armaduras que llevan los arcanos cubren casi todo del cuerpo por lo que me vi obligado a mandar a todos los guerreros pero con solo 3000 dudo que aguanten mucho mas sin sufrir bajas.

Magic: tranquilo iremos a ayudar.

Las 4 se pusieron a volar y al ver el combate las princesas usaron sus nuevos poderes para ayudar a las tropas,4 sombras aparecieron y al revelarse magic vio que eran 4 unicornios de color verde uno con melena roja, otro de melena azul, otro de melena amarilla y el ultimo de melena verde, cada uno tenia los ojos del mismo color de su melena y el rojo tenia la cuite Mark de una hacha, el azul la cuite Mark de un gran mazo de combate y el amarillo la cuite Mark de una lanza mientras que la ultimo que era el verde la cuite Mark de dos espadas rectas, magic al verlos dijo.

Magic: son los 4 capitanes de la naturaleza.

Mirando al rojo dijo.

Magic: fire Axe.

Mirando al azul.

Magic: water Hammer.

Mirando al amarillo.

Magic: Thunder lance.

Mirando al verde.

Magic: y forest swords.

Los 4: si estas en los cierto.

Los 4 se posicionaron para pelear al igual que magic y de la nada las princesas se pusieron frente a magic la cual dijo.

Magic: oigan yo puedo pelear contra ellos fácilmente.

Celestia: por eso mismo es mejor que nos ocupemos nosotras.

Luna: será una buena oportunidad para probar nuestros nuevos dones.

Cadence: si ellos son tan débiles como dices no creo que debas molestarte así que déjanos esto a nosotros y ve a ayudar a las tropas.

Magic: pero el poder de las espadas es desconocido y no lo controlan, si les pasa algo malo no me lo perdonaría.

Celestia: entiendo que no quieras que algo malo nos pase pero tú te sacrificaste una y otra vez por nosotras y por equestria.

Luna: tú siempre resolviste la situación y nosotras no pudimos ayudarte.

Cadence: ahora te devolveremos el favor así que vete y déjanos esto.

Magic aunque insegura asintió y se fue volando, las princesas invocaron sus espadas y se prepararon para pelear, water y Thunder fueron contra celestia, luna se encargo de fire y cadence de forest, las peleas de cada una eran parejas porque cada capitán usaba el arma que tenia en su cuite Mark y esto complicaba a las princesas, luna chocaba su cuerno contra el hacha de fire mientra cadence bloqueaba con el suyo las espadas de forest y celestia chocaba su cuerno contra la lanza de Thunder mientras esquivaba el martillo de water, luchaban como podían pero los capitanes comenzaron a usar sus poderes de magia arcana.

Fire: ¡MAGMA SLAH!

Usando su hacha fire lanza un gran tajo de magma hacia la princesa luna la cual a duras penas lo esquiva.

Forest: ¡MATORRAL SANGRIENTO!

Un montón de enredaderas salio del suelo y trataron de atar a cadence, mientras mas enredaderas cortaba con su espada cadence mas crecían y se le dificultaba.

Thunder: ¡RAYO DE OSCURIDAD!

Water: ¡MAREMOTO TSUNAMI!

Los dos lanzaron su ataque contra celestia la cual intento alzar un escudo el cual exploto pero evito los ataques y al juntarse las princesas discutieron la situación diciendo.

Celestia: son muy fuertes y con esos poderes de magic negra se nos dificultara más el pelear.

Luna: aun con las espadas para defendernos esto es muy difícil y si para magic estas son insectos quiere decir que ella nos supera por mucho.

Cadence: magic tenía razón al dudar y tuvo razón al decir que aun no controlamos el poder de las espadas ni tampoco lo conocemos.

Los capitanes Iván a atacarlas otra vez pero de la nada un destello de luz apareció y los derribo con gran facilidad, el rayo de luz tomo forma y al reconocerla las princesas la llamaron diciendo.

Las 3: Light Star.

Light: magic me envío por si necesitaban ayuda y que bueno que llegue a tiempo, ayuden a las tropas y déjenme esto a mi.

Celestia: pero tu sola no podrás con ellos.

Light se concentro y de su cuerpo surgió un aura dorada con brillos para luego estirar sus cascos contra los capitanes y decir.

Light: ¡EXTINCION ESTELAR!

Una inmensa luz dorada con polvo de estrellas ataco a los capitanes y al desaparecer la luz estos ya no estaban de ellos solo quedaba polvo brillante, Light se les acercó a las princesas y dijo.

Light: el hechizo de ataque que acabo de usar los convirtió en polvo estelar y ahora será mejor irnos para ayudar a las tropas.

Las princesas asintieron y alzaron vuelo junto Light hacia el campo de batalla, en el campo de batalla magic ya había ayudado con la mayoría de los soldados enemigos y los que quedaban al verse superados con diferencia y sin sus oficiales al mando se retiraron, las princesas notaron que el ejercito enemigo se retiraba y al bajar celestia pregunto.

Celestia: ¿alguna baja en las tropas?

Magic: no pero si hay muchos heridos y fue una suerte que no hubiera muertos.

Las princesas bajaron la cabeza y celestia dijo.

Celestia: tenias razón magic no pudimos con esos capitanes.

Luna: aun no podemos controlar el poder de las espadas y es por eso que no pudimos hacer nada por detenerlos.

Cadence: si no hubiera sido por Light no podríamos habernos salvado.

Magic con su magia les levanto las caras y con una sonrisa les dijo.

Magic: eso no me importa me alegro de que estén bien.

Las tres princesas fueron junto con magic y Light de regreso al castillo para discutir la situación, Spike entro en la sala mientras hablaba y sin preguntar fue hacia magic y la abrazo para luego decir.

Spike: que bueno que volviste twilight.

Magic le respondió el abrazo y dijo.

Magic: también me alegro de verte Spike ¿pero de donde viniste?

Spike: acabo de bajar del tren que llego desde el imperio de cristal y me entere que estas aquí así que vine a verte twilight.

Magic: que bueno que vinieras pero ese ya no es mi nombre y lo sabes.

Spike se puso a llorar y la abrazo más fuerte para luego decir.

Spike: no me importa que ese ya no sea tu nombre tu fuiste quien me hizo nacer y quien me cuido desde bebe así que simplemente te digo que después de tantos de llamarte así no podría llamarte de otra forma.

Magic también lo abrazo con más fuerza y dijo.

Magic: esta bien si quieres llamarme así puedes hacerlo.

Spike: además tu eres la que me cuido toda mi vida hasta ahora y por eso te diré algo que siempre quise decirte, en todo este tiempo nunca me aparte de ti porque después de todos estos años me di cuenta de que eres la única a la que podría considerar mi madre.

Magic se quedo impactado y Spike estallando en lágrimas la abrazo con toda su fuerza para decirle.

Spike: te quiero mama.

Magic también empezó a llorar y mientras le devolvía el abraso dijo.

Magic: la verdad es que tú también eres lo más parecido que tuve a un hijo y por eso también te digo esto.

Spike la miro a los ojos y magic dijo.

Magic: te quiero hijo.

Las princesas sin poder evitarlo soltaron lagrimas y se unieron al abrazo, la tarde paso y mientras magic se preparaba para ir a dormir tocan su puerta la cual al abrirse revelo a los que ella creyó sus padres hasta saber la verdad, ella mirándolos dijo.

Magic: ¿para que vinieron?

Night: no creo que unos padres necesiten razón para ver a su hija.

Magic: no son mis padres y aunque les agradezco por criarme yo ya no tango padres porque ellos murieron poco después de que me enviaron aquí.

Velevelt: esa es otra razón, somos tus padres no solo porque te criamos sino porqué también te queremos como una y aunque no lo seas después de todos estos años no podríamos dejar de hacerlo.

Magic sin poder evitarlo los abrazo y estos le respondieron, magic desde lo mas profundo de su corazón haberse reconciliado con todos sus seres queridos y que ninguno de ellos le guardara rencor, al día siguiente magic reunió a las princesas en la sala del trono y ella entro junto con Light, magic entro y comenzó a hablar diciendo.

Magic: princesas después de lo que paso ayer e llegado a una conclusión.

Celestia: ¿que ocurre magic?

Magic: ustedes y yo tenemos que entrenar y dominar el poder de las espadas.

Cadence: ¿y como lo aremos?

Magic: yo practicare con ustedes mientras Light se ocupa de entrenar a las nuevas tropas.

Luna: ¿y cuanto tiempo nos tomara dominar el poder de estas espadas?

Magic: por el momento no estoy segura pero de lo que si lo estoy es que el poder de esas espadas será de mucha ayuda en la batalla y espero contar con su apoyo.

Las tres princesas: si lo aremos.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y todos entrenaban tan duro como podían, las princesas asían lo que podían y con el tiempo aprendieron a usar el poder de las espadas junto con la forma perfecta de controlarlo, las tropas entrenaban duramente bajo la instrucción de Light y progresaban notablemente, en un parpadeo paso un mes y aunque los arcanos seguían atacando las tropas se encargaban de ellos, las princesas terminaban su sesión de entrenamiento diaria y magic les dijo.

Magic: hemos progresado mucho este mes.

Celestia: es cierto estas espadas son mas poderosas de lo que imaginábamos.

Luna: y también nos será muy útil su poder para luchar.

Cadence: yo diría que esta vez la damisela indefensa cera darkar.

Las princesas se echaron a reír a lágrima viva y en las lejanías en los dominios de darkar el mismo estaba de un humor explosivo y hablándoles a los 10 generales que le quedaban dijo.

Darkar: nuestro ataques no hacen mas que fallar y todo por culpa de esa odiosa astralix y su ejercito.

General 1: mi lord si me permite una sugerencia, tal vez seria mas fácil ganarles si usáramos sombras que no fueran solo de ponis.

Darkar pensó un minuto y luego río maniáticamente para decir.

Darkar: eso es tienes toda la razón, usar solo sombras de ponis es un problema, usaremos grifos, dragones y toda raza mas fuerte que esa, la oscuridad reinara por siempre.

En equestria magic antes de dormir dijo.

Magic: presiento que la oscuridad de darkar crece, su ira Cera terrible y su devastación veloz, la batalla ha terminado y la guerra no ha hecho más que empezar.

Magic se quedo dormida esperando con intranquilidad en día en el que la guerra se desatara.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**LA MALDICION DE SHINING**

Magic caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo y de la nada un portal se abrió frente a ella, magic se puso en posición de combate en caso de emergencia y del portal salio un potro que llego disparado estrellándose en una pared, el potro se levanto dolorido por el golpe y magic lo vio de pies a cabeza dándose cuenta de que era alicornio, el potro tenia piel color azul celeste, tenia crin larga y al igual que su cola era de color rubio dorado, sus alas eran blancas y brillaban con luz propia, sus ojos eran de color amarillo dorado y su cuite Mark era un chip redondo dorado envuelto por un aura mágica verde, el potro avanzo hacia magic y dijo.

Potro: ¿disculpa en donde estoy?

Magic: bueno este es mi castillo.

El potro miro alrededor y luego miro fijamente a magic para luego decir.

Potro: sabes te pareces mucho a twilight.

Magic con cara de impacto pregunto.

Magic: ¿como conoces ese nombre?

Potro: ¿acaso la conoces?

Magic sin que nadie más la viera se convirtió en twilight y volvió a la normalidad, el potro la miro impactado y dijo.

Potro: ¿Tú eres twilight? ¿Pero porque estas así?

Magic: antes diem quien eres tu.

Potro: ya entiendo esta es otra dimensión, mi nombre es Mike Bluer y vengo desde otro mundo.

Magic: es un gusto Mike yo soy la princesa magic galaxy.

**Nota: Mike es uno de los personajes de Silverwolf850 autor de grandes fics como patrulla harmony, misión corazón de cristal y la más reciente el renacer de los celestes, yo le agradezco dejarme usar su personaje para este extra.**

Mike: ¿pero porque antes te parecías a twilight?

Magic: solo te diré que hace tiempo deje de ser twilight y puedo saber como llegaste aquí.

Mike: yo diría que llegue por accidente mientras hacia un experimento.

Magic: ¿Qué tipo de experimento?

Mike: pues hace tiempo investigue un poco y me entere de que algunas grandes mentes de todos los tiempos tenia la teoría de que existían otros mundos donde teníamos dobles, yo supuse que eso podría ser posible así que al tratar de convertir mi portal par viajar entre dimensiones en uno para viajar entre mundos hubo un pequeño accidente.

Magic: ¿portal para viajar entre dimensiones? Eso quiere decir que eres un genio.

Mike: es curioso la otra tu dijo algo parecido cuando lo mencione.

Magic: oye pero ¿los mundos y dimensiones no son lo mismo?

Mike: no la verdad es que no, las dimensiones son realidades alternas o lugares entre el tiempo espacio donde se desarrollaron las cosas de distinta forma y los mundos son versiones alternas de tu propia realidad, los mundos a diferencia de las dimensiones se crean muy constantemente.

Magic: ¿y como es eso?

Mike: los mundos se crean a partir de las decisiones que tomamos por ejemplo hay un mundo en el que tu no fuiste la aprendiz de celestia, un mundo donde no lograste detener a nightmer moon y eso es solo por simplificar.

Magic: ósea que cuando tomamos una decisión instantáneamente se crea un mundo donde hay una versión de la realidad de que hubiera sido si elegíamos otra cosa.

Mike: básicamente si.

Magic: ¿y como es tu mundo?

Los dos se pusieron a hablar y decirse todo sobre como eran sus mundos.

Magic: ¿en tu mundo sigo siendo solo twilight?

Mike: si y por lo que veo en este mundo no existen los ponis celestes.

Los dos charlaron por un largo rato hasta que Mike la detuvo para preguntar.

Mike: me estas diciendo que en este mundo hay un poderoso ser oscuro que amenaza a todo el mundo.

Magic: si se llama lord darkar.

Los dos siguieron charlando y después de horas por fin lo dijeron todo sorprendiéndose mutuamente de lo que pasaba en sus respectivos mundos, magic siempre reía cuando Mike le contaba de las bromas que le gastaba a shining y pasando por el pasillo escucharon un ruido, al llegar al lugar vieron a shining con trozos de vidrio roto en el piso y magic acercándosele dijo.

Magic: Shining que fue ese ruido.

Shining: es que por accidente rompí este espejo.

Magic con una Sonrisa burlona dijo.

Magic: que lastima eso quiere decir que tendrás 7 años de mala surte.

Shining: eso es solo un tonto decir.

Magic: como quieras pero cuando la maldición venga por ti no me culpes.

Shining le dio una mirada de indiferencia y cuando se fue magic volteo a ver a Mike para decirle.

Magic: Mike se me ocurre algo, antes de que te vayas quiero ver en persona tus habilidades de bromista.

Mike puso una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo.

Mike: lo are con mucho gusto.

Y así el potro se puso a trabajar durante toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente se reunió con magic y le dijo.

Mike: todo listo.

Magic: excelente así que oficialmente comienza la operación maldición.

Mike: me podrías decir porque me pediste que hiciera todo lo me dijiste.

Magic: recuerdas que te conté que una vez lo derrote en una competencia en el imperio de cristal pues hace una semana por vengarse puso pistura rosa en mi shampoo y quede con la melena rosa por tres días, con esto no solo se lo devolveré sino que me asegurare de que no se burle de mi otra vez.

Mike puso una cara perversa y sonriendo dijo.

Mike: ni siquiera el shining de mi dimensión se quedaría ileso por todo lo que prepare.

Los dos se rieron por lo que sucedería y esperaron, shining entro al baño para lavarse la cara y al intentar abrir el fregadero con su magia este se rompió haciendo que el agua le empapara el rostro luego por el agua del piso resbalo golpeando su cabeza contra la ducha de la cual comenzó a salir agua caliente que le dio directo en el rostros, al salir del baño vio a magic caminar por el pasillo y ella fingiendo no saber nada dijo.

Magic: parece que la maldición comenzó a atacarte.

Shining: so tuve un accidente no es una maldición.

Unas horas después shining se iba a almorzar y al sentarse noto que había un clavo suelo en su silla, tras quitarlo se quiso volver a sentar pero la silla se rompió y para colmo de shining el clavo que saco se le clavo en la cola al caer asiéndolo gritar con fuerza a tal punto que las princesas, las manes, los empleados, etc., fueron a ver que sucedía, shining iba por el pasillo y se callo porque había un charco de agua que el pensó que fue por un empleado que derramo agua por error, camino un poco mas y se resbalo por todo el piso para caer por unas escaleras que lo llevaron a golpearse en una pared y al levantarse entro en la cocina del castillo por error, tratando toman un baso de agua pero la canilla de allí se rompió como la del baño y se resbalo golpeando una alacena de la cual cayo un paquete de harina que se le vino encima, trato de lavarse pero solo se resbalo otra vez y tratando de parase pero se resbalo para chocarse con otra pared, frustrado dijo.

Shining: maldita sea esto es mucha mala suerte.

Después de notar lo que dijo pensó por unos momentos y dijo histérico.

Shining: magic tenia razón estoy maldito.

Se fue corriendo para buscar a magic y le dijo.

Shining: bien magic tu ganas por favor dime como quitarme esta maldición.

Magic: no puedo porque no hay forma de revertir algo que según tú no existe.

Shining paso todo el día con la guardia en alto y nunca estaba tranquilo, después a la hora de dormir shining estaba haciendo una ronda nocturno paso por un lugar donde había unos ponis pintando y tropezando con una tabla suelta se callo sobre la pintura la cual le dejo la crin totalmente gris, magic y Mike en otra parte del palacio se morían de risa por lo que ocurrió y en eso Mike dijo.

Mike: eso fue épico y de verdad se creyó lo de la maldición.

Magic: jaja si y en un par de días cuando vea que no paso nada le diré todo.

Mike: oye no lo sabes, un gran bromista nunca revela sus secretos.

Magic: buen punto mejor no diré nada.

Mike: con mi omniherramienta hice los arreglos del portal y ya podré irme.

Magic: bien entonces adiós.

Mike: adiós y suerte con darkar, talvez un día vuelva de visita.

Magic: y tu suerte con tu patrulla y con salvar equestria, descuida si regresas podemos hacer una broma mejor.

Mike: me encantaría.

Los dos chocaron cascos y Mike activo el portal para volver a su mundo, shining después de unos días dejo de creer que estaba maldecido pero por la pintura y por su melena gris durante tres días tuva que aguantar que le dijeran anciano.


	12. EL NUEVO PODER DE LAS MANES

**CAPITULO XI**

**EL REGRESO DE UNA AMIGA Y EL NUEVO PODER DE LAS MANES.**

Pasaron otros dos meses y las cosas se ponían críticas ya que debido a que ahora darkar mandaba ejércitos de grifos, minotauros y dragones las cosas iban de mal en peor así que para evitar bajas magic actuaba muy seguido en los combates campales, las princesas seguían entrenando con las espadas hasta tal punto que según magic eran tan fuertes como los generales de darkar los cual ellas consideraban un triunfo personal pero no por eso dejaban de entrenar y las tropas de lorien también progresaron y en poco tiempo los nuevo captaron todo rápido dando en total el avance de los 10.000 soldados por lo cual el ejercito de canterlot solo se empleaba para la guardia del castillo o el patrullaje de la ciudad, con las 4000 yeguas que llegaron la población aumento entre 12.000 y 16.000 habitantes sumados a los ya residentes de la ciudad provocando un exceso de población pero ya que en la raza de los mearas cada familia tenia entr hijos y después de la época de partos todo se complico por lo que para reducir a la población se mando construir una aldea para las yeguas y sus potrillos algo alejada de la ciudad, magic a medida que pasaban los días trataba como podía de pasar tiempo con flash o con sus amigas porque con el entrenamiento con las princesas, la preparación de las tropas y los ataque enviados por darkar se le era difícil, sus amigas a pesar de todos los acontecimientos pasados en los últimos mese se rehusaban a volver a ponyville porque quería ayudar y a pesar de los reclamos de magic ellas no se resignaban, magic estaba con sus amigas en la sala del trono de su castillo ablando y les dijo.

Magic: chicas en 2 semanas se cumplen ya 4 meses desde que no están en sus casas lo mejor será que vuelvan a ponyville.

Applejack: y como siempre te decimos, no nos iremos hasta que te ayudemos a luchar contra los malvados.

Magic: tiene responsabilidades en ponyville, applejack tienes que ayudar a tus familia en la granja, rainbow dash debes despejar el cielo, fluttershy debes atender a tus animales, rarity tienes muchos vestidos y trajes retrasados y pinkie pie tienes muchas fiestas que hacer.

Rarity: es que no lo entiendes verdad.

**Nota: lo que van a cantan es un fragmento modificado de la canción de la tercera temporada cunado sus cuite marks cambian.**

_Rarity:_

_Si no estas con nosotras no nos importa más_

_Rarity: no importa más_

_Rainbow: no importa más_

_Fluttershy: mi destino aquí_

_Applejack: mi destino aquí._

_Pinkie: no importa el cuite Mark_

_Manes 5: No importa el cuite Mark_

_No importa el cuite Mark _

_Que tenga en mí_

Al terminar applejack.

Applejack: si tu no estas no nos importan nuestras obligaciones.

Rainbow: lo que tengamos que hacer no nos importa no te abandonaremos.

Fluttershy: después de todo lo que pasamos juntas si tu ya no estas nuestros destinos no tienen sentido.

Rarity: antes que nuestras obligaciones con ponyville esta el bien de equestria y mas importante somos los elementos de la armonía.

Pinkie: siempre ayudamos a equestria cuando mas fue necesaria y no nos iremos ahora sin ayudar.

Magic las miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa dijo.

Magic: veo que no importa lo que haga no cambiaran de opinión.

Applejack: por supuesto que no.

Rainbow: a una amiga nunca se la abandona.

Rarity: ¿no sabes de alguna forma en la que podamos ayudarte?

Magic lo pensó un minuto y dijo.

Magic: hay una forma pero debo pedir ayuda a una amiga.

Pinkie: ¡como es eso de que tienes una amiga que no conocemos!

Magic: es porque no esta aquí, debo ir a canterlot high.

Magic puso el libro arriba del espejo y abrir el portal para ir a canterlot high, cuando cruzo el portal su forma humana era completamente diferente pues ahora tenia piel y blusa blanca, cabello azul oscuro y una falda del mismo color que tenia su cuite Mark de una estrella grande con 6 puntas de oro y 5 estrellas pequeñas de plata rodeándola además de que en los pies traía tacones negros, al entrar a la escuela todos los chicos la veían embobados y se les caía baba de la boca pues para ellos era tremendamente hermosa, magic exploro por un rato hasta que encontró a sus amigas en un pasillo y se les acercó, con la voz cambiada magic las saludo diciendo.

Magic: hola soy magic galaxy y soy nueva en la escuela.

Cuando las manes voltearon a verla se les puso una cara de impacto y en eso applejack dijo.

**Nota: la h junto al nombre significa humano.**

Applejack.h: por mis manzanos es muy parecida a twilight.

Rarity.h: es cierto pero tiene ropa, cabello, y piel de otros colores así que no puede ser ella.

Pinkie estaba parada sin hacer nada sorprendiendo a todas y de la nada sunset dijo.

Sunset: ¿Qué te pasa pinkie? Normalmente cuando conoces a alguien nuevo siempre estas frenética.

Pinkie.h: es que siento que ya la conozco.

Rainbow.h: pero eso no puede ser si ella acaba de llegar.

Magic: si están ocupadas las veré mas tarde.

Magic se retiro y mientras caminaba todos los chicos de la escuela que estaban en el pasillo comenzaron a seguirla, las manes siguieron con cara de impacto y en eso rarity dijo.

Rarity.h: que envidia ami me gustaría que los chicos me siguieran así y ella solo llego de un momento a otro y ya la tratan como una reina.

Fluttershy.h: yo creo que deberíamos ir a la cafetería y ver que es lo que hace.

Las manes asintieron y se fueron a la cafetería, magic estaba sentada y cuando pedía algo el chico mas cercano le alcanzaba lo que pedía, las manes en otra mesa la vigilaban para ver que hacia pero nada ocurría hasta que magic miro a flash y dijo.

Magic: me prestas tu guitarra lindo.

Flash completamente hipnotizado le dio la guitarra sin pensar y magic la tomo para luego decir en voz alta.

Magic: atención a todos, mi nombre es magic galaxy y ya que este es mi primer día quiero presentarme con esta canción.

Magic tomo la guitarra con sus manos y comenzó a cantar ante la atenta mirada de todos, las manes estaban atentas es caso de que ocurriera lo mismo que con las sirenas y magic comenzó.

_Ami me alegra mucho_

_Poder estar aquí_

_Y con todos ustedes_

_Poder compartir _

_Pues alegre estoy_

_Y muy feliz yo voy_

…

_Hoy estando aquí_

_Yo me siento feliz_

_Y a todos aquí_

_Yo les quiero decir_

Después de eso cambio el tono de la guitarra y sonó como rock para luego continuar.

_Que estoy muy feliz_

_De poder estar aquí_

_De poder compartir_

…_._

_Su amiga quiero ser_

_Y todo juntos hacer_

_Todo juntos compartir_

_Y podernos divertir_

_Podemos ayudarnos_

_Y juntos aprender_

…

_Todo lo que quieran _

_Lo pueden hacer_

_Pero sobre todo_

_Amigos hay que ser_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Amigos hay que ser_

**Nota: encontré la canción en you tube pero no recuerdo donde.**

Al terminar todos en la cafetería quedaron con cara de asombro pero después dieron un aplauso eufórico y se acercaron a felicitarla por esa estupenda canción en eso magic le devolvió la guitarra a flash para guiñarle el ojo haciéndolo sonrojar, en la mesa de las manes sunset dijo.

Sunset: esta claro que no puede ser twilight ya que ella no sabe tocar ningún instrumento.

Rainbow.h: es cierto y además ni siquiera canta como ella.

Rarity.h: es cierto se nota que tiene un mejor timbre y tono de voz.

Applejack.h: además se nota que no uso ningún tipo de magia.

Sunset: así que podemos descartar la posibilidad de que sea de equestria.

Las manes no le quitaban la vista a magic y siempre se fijaban en lo que hacia, magic iba por el comedor y se fijo en que al frente de ella estaba applebloom las timada y sweetie bell y scootaloo tratando de ayudarla así que se acercó y pregunto.

Magic: ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

Applebloom con lágrimas dijo.

Applebloom: lo que pasa es que me tropecé y la rodilla me duele.

Magic: haber déjame revisar.

Magic disimuladamente le toco la rodilla y de su mano surgió una luz blanca que ninguno de los que pasaban nota, magic levantándose le dijo sonriendo.

Magic: no te paso nada creo que simplemente exageraste.

Applebloom movió la rodilla y noto que ya no tenía nada así que se levanto para decir feliz.

Applebloom: es cierto parece que solo exageraba gracias y por cierto soy applebloom y ellas son sweetie bell y scootaloo.

Magic: soy magic galaxy es un gusto.

Scootaloo: oye yo te vi tu eres la que canto esa increíble canción en la cafetería.

Sweetie: es cierto yo también estuve allí y estuviste genial.

Magic: gracias, nos vemos y tengan cuidado de no lastimarse.

Cmc: si.

Magic volvía a andar por los pasillos hasta que vio a trixie con unos libros apunto de caerse y moviendo la mano hizo flotar los libros sin que nadie la viera para luego decir.

Magic: oye no deberías traer tantos libros de una sola vez te podrías caer.

Trixie: pues los necesito todos para toda la tarea retrasada.

Magic: déjame te ayudo.

Magic le quito todos los libros de una sola vez y los cargaba como si nada, trixie la vio y dijo.

Trixie: como ases eso que acaso no están pesados.

Magic: para mi no lo son y por favor tranquilízate.

Magic ayudo a trixie a llevar los libros hasta el salón de estudio y se retiro, dando vuelta en una esquina vio a flash junto con su banda y se fue hacia ella para luego decir.

Magic: ¿Qué ocurre?

Flash: lo que ocurre es que se nos rompieron el bajo y la batería.

Magic: yo no los veo muy dañados déjenme revisarlos.

Magic tomo un par de herramientas y luego de unos minutos reparo los instrumentos por completo, flash y sus amigos se quedaron impactados pero luego flash pregunto.

Flash: ¿Dónde aprendiste a reparar cosas?

Magic: lo que pasa es que me gusta leer mucho y solo recordé algunas cosas que leí en algunos libros.

Flash: es increíble yo nunca espere que una chica tan…

Magic: ¿tan que?

Dijo interrumpiéndolo y este con un rubor en el rostro dijo.

Flash: tan hermosa se interesara por eso.

Magic sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego decir.

Magic: gracias eres muy tierno.

Magic se fue por el pasillo y flash se desmayo, sus amigos preocupados le preguntaron diciendo.

Amigos: ¿estas bien?

Flash con una sonrisa boba y frotándose la mejilla donde lo besaron dijo.

Flash: si estoy soñando no me despierten.

Las manes fueron a la biblioteca y al entrar vieron a magic con la maestra cherry así que se acercaron, al ver esto applejack pregunto.

Applejack: maestra ¿Qué hacia magic?

Cherry: se ofreció a ayudarme con unos libros y la mande al piso arriba.

Las manes la siguieron para ver que hacia y al ver lo que estaba haciendo se quedaron pasmadas, magic estaba frente a una gran pila de libros pero después aplaudió las manos y estirándolas los libros flotaron para comenzar a acomodarse solos, las manes vieron lo que así y saltaron gritado juntas.

Manes: te atrapamos.

Magic se giro y las manes una por una le dijeron cosas.

Sunset: sospechábamos que había algo extraño en ti y ahora sabemos porque y es porque tienes magia.

Applejack: si crees que aras algo mala aquí pues prepárate para el fracaso.

Rainbow: hemos luchado contra la magic negra antes y lo aremos ahora.

Magic se giro denuevo y siguió acomodando, el resto de las manes dijo.

Rarity: solo nos esta ignorando.

Flutteshy: ¿pero si es mala porque no nos hace nada?

Pinkie: talvez simplemente cree que no podremos con ella.

Magic siguió con lo que hacia y las manes trataron de empujarla por la espalda pero ella solo puso una mano atrás para girarla hacinado un circulo que formo un escudo, las manes no creían lo que ocurría y sunset dijo.

Sunset: debe tener un poder mágico inmenso si puede hacer magia con esa facilidad y más en este mundo donde apenas si hay magia.

Magic termino de acomodar y dijo sonriendo.

Magic: bien ya termine si quieren ya podemos hablar.

Sunset: ¿Quién eres realmente y de donde vienes?

Magic: como ya dije soy magic galaxy y vengo de equestria.

Rainbow: eso explica lo de la magia pero no explica que ases aquí.

Magic: lo que vine a hacer es simple, sunset shimmer vine a llevarte de regreso a equestria conmigo.

Sunset: ¿Por qué?

Magic se le acercó y le toco la frente haciendo aparecer una luz blanca, la luz se disipo y sunset dijo.

Sunset: es más horrible de lo que se podría imaginar cualquiera.

Magic: y por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, regresare en pasado mañana así que estos días piensa si nos ayudaras o te quedaras aquí.

Magic se retiro y las manes se le acercaron a sunset, applejack dijo.

Applejack: ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

Sunset: me mostró la situación que esta pasando equestria.

Rainbow: ¿Qué es lo que mostró?

Sunset: equestria esta siendo atacada por un ser oscura llamado lord darkar y no se detendrá ante nada para lograr sus propósitos.

Rarity: eso es horrible pero aun así no deberíamos fiarnos de ella tan rápido.

Fluttershy: y si la conocemos en el tiempo en el que permanecerá aquí y luego sunset decide.

Sunset: es buena idea.

Así las manes lo acordaron, la tarde paso normalmente y las manes vieron a magic entrar al baño, magic se miraba en un espejo y se transformo en twilight para decirse así misma.

Twilight: abecés quisiera que lo que viví siendo de esta forma fuera verdad.

Las manes la vieron y entraron de golpe, Pinkie con su frenetismo dijo.

Pinkie: por eso sabia que te conocía y eso es porque eres twilight.

Applejack: espera si enserio eres twilight ¿Qué ases con otra apariencia y otro nombre?

Sunset: ¿y como es que puedes hacer magic tan fácilmente aun en este mundo?

Volviendo a ser magic se dirigió a las manes y dijo.

Magic: cuando las conocí ni yo misma sabia de esto pero ahora que lo se siento darles l noticia de que twilight sparkel no existe y nunca lo hizo.

Magic procedió a contarles la historia a sus amigas de canterlot high y aunque en un principio se sintieron tristes luego entendieron y la perdonaron, esa tarde en sugar cube las chicas estaban hablando, rainbow se acercó a magic y dijo.

Rainbow: oye twilight perdón magic se nota que debiste haberte vuelto muy fuerte.

Sunset: y tu magia debe ser muy poderosa para poder hacer magia tan fácilmente incluso aquí.

Rarity: y hoy en la escuela todos los chicos te seguían como hipnotizados y hacían todo por ti, ¿podrías enseñarme ese truco?

Magic: la verdad no use mi magia con ninguno de esos chicos y no se porque hacían todo por mi.

Sunset: es típico en este mundo, cuando los chicos ven una cara que les parece hermosa hacen todo por llamar su atención.

Rainbow: cambiando de tema, ¿Cuánto peso puedes cargar?

Magic: créeme no querrás saberlo.

Pinkie: entonces parece que hoy dormirás en mi casa.

Magic: la verdad es que como mi especie gana energía también de los astros no necesito dormir si no quiero hacerlo.

Todas: ¡no necesitas dormir!

Magic: nop.

Aunque ella no necesitaba dormir debido a las insistencias de Pinkie fue a su casa a pasar la noche y al día siguiente regreso con ella a la escuela, en clase de matemáticas magic estaba haciendo algunas ecuaciones hasta que dijo.

Magic: se me rompió mi lápiz y no traje otro.

Uno por uno los chicos de la clase se le acercaron y le dijeron.

Chico 1: tranquila usa el Mio.

Chico 2: no le hagas caso es mejor el Mio.

Chico 3: no es cierto yo te dejare usar el Mio encanto.

Chico 4: no le hagas caso hermosa mejor usa el Mio.

Todos lo chicos de la clase se pusieron a discutir y a pelear por lo cual magic para terminar la discusión salio de salón, magic caminaba por el pasillo hasta que la detuvieron y hoyo un hombre hablándole diciendo.

Hombre: disculpe pero no puede estar en los pasillos en las horas de clase.

Magic estaba tan nerviosa que no le vio el rostro cuando le dijo.

Magic: perdone pero soy nueva.

Hombre: en ese caso me presento soy el profesor discord y debo decirle que si no vuelve a clase tendré que…

Magic se volteo a verlo y de hecho era muy parecido a discord, el profesor al verla no pudo evitar decir.

Discord: pero no creo que una linda señorita como usted estuviera causando problemas, ¿Por qué salio de su clase sin permiso?

Magic le explico todo y discord dijo.

Discord: así que eso era, bien por favor acompáñeme a explicarle las cosas a la directora celestia.

Magic fue junto con el para explicar todo y la directora fue al salón a poner orden, en la hora del almuerzo paso lo mismo del día anterior y magic estaba sentada con sus amigas pero todos los chicos le Traian todo lo que pedía además también atendían a sus amigas solo por querer caerle bien, rainbow feliz por ser atendida dijo.

Rainbow: no se ustedes pero yo podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Rarity: por mi parte también me podría acostumbrar a vivir como una reina.

Applejack: pues no deberían recuerden que magic no se quedara aquí por siempre.

Sunset: cierto se me olvido preguntar ¿Por qué necesitas que regrese?

Magic: veras, cuando las dos cantamos juntas tu también obtuviste tu forma hibrida y eso quiere decir que los elementos de la armonía son como el arcoris así que en realidad son 7.

Las manes la escucharon atentamente y magic continúo.

Magic: en mi mundo mis amigas también quieren ayudarme pero solo hay una forma, si tu vuelves podemos usar el poder de los 7 elementos para darles el poder que necesitan para detener esa oscuridad.

Sunset: ¿peor que elemento represento?

Magic: después de cómo nos reuniste cuando tuvimos problemas no me cabe duda de que representas el elemento de la unidad.

Después de pensarlo bien todas vieron que era verdad y cuando sunset iba a decir algo unas sombras aparecieron y tomaron la forma de unos caballeros medievales de armadura negra, magic se preocupo y sus amigas tenían una mirada de impacto.

Sunset pregunto.

Sunset: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Magic: soldados arcanos, tal parece que darkar me encontró aquí y por eso mando a sus soldados.

Todos en la cafetería estaban asustados, magic se acerco a sus amigas y dijo.

Magic: chicas cierren los ojos.

Las manes hicieron caso y magic hizo salir luz de su mano para luego decir.

Magic: ¡DESTELLO SEGADOR!

Una luz inmensa salio de la mano de magic obligando a todos a cubrirse sus ojos y mientras estaban distraídos ella escapo con sus amigas, ya en el patio de afuera el grupo ya estaba tranquilo hasta que los soldados arcanos aparecieron denuevo y en eso magic dijo.

Magic: atrás chicas yo me ocupare.

Magic se puso en posición de combate y los soldados se le vinieron encima, las manes estaban asombradas ya que magic peleaba como una maestra de artes marciales y derrotaba a los soldados con mucha facilidad, magic después de unos minutos termino con los soldados y luego alzo la mano y dijo.

Magic: ¡DISIPADOR DE SOMBRAS!

Una inmensa luz apareció y cuando se aclaro todo los soldados ya no estaban, las manes se le acercaron a magic y rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: eso fue grandioso me tienes que enseñar a pelear así.

Magic: eso ni lo sueñe puedo leer tu mente y se lo que arias si lo hiciera.

Rainbow: no inventes, haber dime ¿en que numero pienso?

Magic: eso seria solo un desperdicio de tiempo y no piensas en un número, piensas en panqueques.

Rainbow se callo de la impresión y las demás manes se pusieron a reír, rainbow reacciono y dijo.

Rainbow: increíble si puedes leer la mente.

Magic: pues claro entrenando me enseñaron a hacerlo.

Rarity: eso es genial querida.

Rarity pensaba.

Rarity:_ "espero que los chicos aun nos quieran atender"._

Magic le respondió diciendo.

Magic: resígnate rarity los chicos no serán tus esclavos.

Rarity: pero si yo no dije nada.

Magic señalo a su cabeza y rarity se sonrojo por vergüenza, sunset le dijo a magic.

Sunset: después de ver el peligro que hay e tomado una decisión y si volveré a equestria.

Magic: me alegro y tal como te dije volveré mañana así que disfruta tu último día aquí porque mañana después de clase volveremos a equestria.

Pinkie: si ente será el ultimo día de sunset aquí yo creo que hay que despedirla bien, piyamada en mi casa.

Las manes se reunieron esa noche en casa de Pinkie para darle la despedía a sunset y después de unas horas se fueron a dormir pero sunset no pudo dormir así que se fue afuera de la habitación a pensar un poco, magic se le apareció y dijo.

Magic: problemas para dormir.

Sunset: es solo que después de vivir tantos años aquí me siento extraña al volver a equestria otra vez.

Magic: te comprendo pero es necesario que vuelvas para ayudarnos.

Sunset: crees que tus amigas me aceptaran después de lo que paso.

Magic le sonrío y le dijo.

Magic: si algo pasa yo te defenderé.

Sunset también le sonrío y las dos regresaron a la cama, en la escuela era la hora de almorzar y todos los chicos la atendían denuevo pero ella dijo.

Magic: chicos de verdad agradezco todo esto pero hoy es mi último día aquí en la escuela y quisiera estar sola.

Los chicos al oír esto bajaron la cabeza y uno por uno se arrodillaron para decirle cosas como.

Chico 1: por favor linda no te bayas.

Chico 2: si tu te vas que seria de esta escuela.

Chico 3: si quieres péganos pero no nos dejes.

Chico 4: hermosa por favor no te vayas quédate aquí.

Todos los chicos en el salón se le pusieron de rodillas frente a ella y le rogaban que se quedara dejando molestas a algunas chicas, magic se levanto y dijo. 

Magic: les agradezco a todos por sus palabras pero tengo que irme ya que mi familia se ira de la ciudad así que por favor no estén tristes pase lo que pase siempre recordare lo que viví con cada uno de ustedes aquí.

Todos los chicos se pusieron tristes por ver que magic se iba pero algunas chicas se le acercaron para desearle lo mejor y aunque la mayoría no se dieran cuenta por cuenta por dentro estaban reventando de felicidad, magic al poder leer la mente de ella dijo.

Magic: oigan chicas solo les quiero decir que ya no se preocupen ya que no tengo intención de robarle su chico a ninguna de ustedes.

Las chicas la miraron con impresión y miedo pero luego supusieron que ella lo supuso dado que algunas le lanzaban miradas de enojo, esa tarde la escuela estaba terminando y el grupo de amigas se encontraba frente al espejo y magic junto con sunset se preparaban para poder cruzar el espejo pero alguien les llamo la atención las vio, era flash centry quien llego justo antes y dijo.

Flash: disculpa magic tu bienes del mismo lugar que twilight verdad.

Magic: te diré un secreto peor no le digas a nadie mas.

Flash: esta bien.

Magic se transformo en twilight y después de un minuto volvió a ser normal, flash algo cortado dijo.

Flash: tú eres twilight.

Magic: lo fui hasta que supe que ese nunca fue mi nombre.

Flash: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Magic: es largo de explicar y por ahora solo puedo decir te que siempre estarás en mi corazón y que todo lo que vivimos juntos lo recordare siempre.

Magic sin previo aviso le dio un beso en los labios lo cual lo dejo paralizado y luego ella y sunset les dieron un abrazo a sus amigas para luego cruzar el portal, las manes se fueron con lágrimas en los ojos y luego de reaccionar flash dijo.

Flash: yo también te recordare en mi corazón twilight y no importa nada siempre te amare.

Magic y sunset regresaron a equestria donde al llegar fueron llevadas ala sala del trono donde la princesa celestia al ver a sunset dijo.

Celestia: veo que decidiste volver sunset shimmer y que fue la princesa magic en persona la que fue a traerte.

Sunset: así es princesa y de ante mano le pido mil disculpas por mis acciones del pasado.

Celestia le regalo una gran sonrisa y dijo.

Celestia: si la princesa magic confía en ti eso me vasta y por lo visto ya maduraste así que no hay nada que perdonar.

Sunset también sonrío y luego magic la llevo con sus amigas las cuales al verla dijeron.

Rainbow: ella es la que nos ayudara.

Rarity: entonces bienvenida querida.

Pinkie: entonces hay que hacer una fiesta.

Fluttershy: siempre es bueno conocer a una buena amiga.

Applejack: es un gusto socia.

Sunset les sonrío y dijo.

Sunset: gracias por esta bienvenida.

Magic: bueno como seguro sunset ya sabe ella esta aquí para ayudarnos y para eso usaremos el poder de los 7 elementos de la armonía.

Rainbow: ¿no se supone que eran 6 elementos?

Magic: en el otro mundo sunset logro conseguir crear el poder de un elemento nuevo y ese es el elemento de la unidad.

Rarity: ¿y que es lo que aremos?

Magic: ahora iremos al árbol de la armonía.

Magic brillo su cuerno y parecieron frente al árbol, magic usando se magia retiro los elementos, se acercó a sunset y al tocarla de ella salio una joya roja con amarillo parecida a su cuite Mark, magic luego les dijo a sus amigas.

Magic: antes de hacer esto debo saber que están dispuestas a aceptar lo que are.

Rainbow: cuenta conmigo.

Applejack: lo que necesites dulzura.

Rarity: yo te apoyo querida.

Pinkie: todo por una amiga.

Fluttershy: talvez me asusta un poco pero ayudare.

Sunset: regrese para ayudar a este mundo y are lo necesario.

Magic: lo que are será fundir los elementos de la armonía en nuestros cuerpos y de esa forma podrán tener el poder que necesitan para ayudar pero ay consecuencias.

Rainbow: ¿cuales serian?

Magic: en mi caso aumentara mis poderes pero en su caso sus cuerpos cambiaran y no volverán a ser las mismas.

Applejack: ¿Qué clase de cambios?

Magic: los elementos aran que se conviertan en alicornios como yo y las princesas.

Las amigas de magic estaban impactadas por lo que oyeron y luego magic dijo.

Magic: entiendo que tengan dudas pues poder vivir por siempre es tanto una bendición como una maldición, la agonía de saber que el tiempo pasara y sus seres queridos crecerán pero tu no, tener que estar toda la eternidad viendo morir a los que quieres y saber que nunca los volverás a ver.

Magic soltó algunas lágrimas y un segundo después escucho a sus amigas quienes le dijeron.

Rainbow: ya dijimos que ayudaríamos como fuera.

Magic: pero piensen en sus familias y su vidas, perderán todo lo que tenían hasta ahora.

Applejack: si tiene que ser así entonces los guardaremos por siempre en nuestros corazones.

Rarity: y si lo vemos por le lado buen nunca tendremos que retirarnos y podremos seguir haciendo lo que nos gusta.

Fluttershy: yo no tengo problema en cuidar siempre a los animalitos.

Pinkie: y yo podría organizar fiestas por siempre.

Sunset: yo ya no tengo familia así que no tengo nada que perder.

Magic las vio y luego les dijo.

Magic: ¿están seguras?

Manes: si por supuesto.

Magic procedió y convirtiendo los elementos en energía los metió dentro de los cuerpos de cada una creando una luz multicolor, la luz se disipo y todas la manes estaban cambiadas como dijo magic ya que ahora todas eran alicornios y además de eso tenían sus cuite marks gravadas en sus alas, magic al ver esto dijo.

Magic: renunciaron a sus vidas por mí.

Rarity: eso no importa lo hecho ya esta hecho.

Rainbow: además si algo malo pasara nuestras familias estarían en gran peligro y nosotras solo sufriríamos por no poder hacer nada.

Applejack: nuestras vidas son un precio pequeño por las vidas de todo este mundo.

Sunset: hay una frase que dice "no arriesgues mil vidas por salvar una".

Magic: entonces se los compensare de esta forma.

Tomando unas gemas que había bajo tierra creo una tiara para cada una del color de la piel que cada una tenía y coerzo diciendo.

Magic: por el poder que me dio el reino astralix yo las nombro, lady applejack guardiana de la honestidad.

Dijo poniéndole la tiara naranja.

Magic: lady rarity guardiana de la generosidad.

Dijo poniéndole la tiara blanca.

Magic: lady pinkie pie guardiana de la risa.

Dijo poniéndole la tiara rosa.

Magic: lady fluttershy guardiana de la amabilidad.

Dijo poniéndole la tiara amarilla.

Magic: lady rainbow dash guardiana de la lealtad.

Dijo poniéndole la tiara de color cian.

Magic: y lady sunset shimmer guardiana de la unidad.

Dijo poniéndole una tiara de color rojo.

Magic: se que no es mucho pero espero que acepten mi regalo.

Rarity: debo decir que esta tiara es divina.

Rainbow: ¿Cuándo empieza la acción?

Magic: primero debemos ir a canterlot para dar un anuncio.

Magic las transporta y al aparecer en la sala del trono celestia pregunto.

Celestia: ¿Qué les ocurrió y porque todas son alicornios?

Sunset: esto es lo que teníamos que hacer para ayudar a equestria.

Magic: pero eso no es todo.

Todos en la sala miraron a magic con cara atenta y ella siguió diciendo.

Magic: deben aprender a usar el poder que tienen ahora y por eso las llevare al reino astralix para poder entrenarlas con ayuda de mi hermano el rey galaxy eyes.

Las princesas al escuchar eso pusieron cara de niñas tristes y dijeron.

Celestia: ¿Por qué ellas Irán al reino astralix y nosotras no?

Luna: eso no es justo.

Magic: ustedes deben seguir entrenado con sus espadas y además de eso también son las gobernantes de aquí.

Rarity: ¿y por cuanto tiempo nos iremos?

Magic: dos semanas de equestria que en mi mundo son 14 años.

Rainbow: ¡nos iremos 14 años!

Magic: es necesario para que aprendan a usar sus nuevos poderes.

Rarity: ay no para cuando regresa ya seré vieja.

Applejack: rarity recuerda que ya no envejecemos.

Magic: por favor estén listas porque partiremos ahora.

Magic abrió el portal y las manes7 lo cruzaron, en el reino astralix las manes reaccionaron y al ver como era todo allí se quedaron con cara de asombro, atrás de ellas alguien las llamo y al reconocer quien era magic fue y la abrazo diciendo.

Magic: me alegro de verte hermano.

Galaxy: a mi también me alegra tu visita hermana y si no es molestia quisiera saber quienes te acompañan.

Magic le explico toda la situación a galaxy y luego este dijo.

Galaxy: lo que hicieron fue muy noble de su parte y debo decirles que son muy valientes.

Todas las manes se ruborizaron levemente y luego magic dijo.

Magic: ahora debemos comenzar a entrenarlas para dominar sus nuevos poderes.

Y así pasaron los años y las manes aprendieron a dominar sus nuevos poderes aunque hubo complicaciones ya que para rainbow y fluttershy les costaba trabajo aprender a usar bien la magia, a rarity y sunset les costaba aprender a volar, para las que mas les resulto difícil fueron applejack y pinkie pie ya que ninguna de las dos había usado magic o volado nunca pero con el paso de los años lo dominaron perfectamente, el día en el que todo termino regresaron a canterlot y al llegar las princesas vieron que eran diferentes ya que todas tenían la crin crecida además se les veía una cara mas madura, las manes al ver a las princesas se inclinaron y dijeron.

Manes: es un gustos volver a verla princesa.

Celestia: no las había visto en dos semanas y es increíble lo mucho que cambiaron.

Rainbow: pues nosotras no la habíamos visto en 14 años y se ve igual que antes.

Luna: también puedo notar que han madurado bastante.

Rarity: eso esta claro después de todo lo que pasamos.

Magic: ahora debo ir a ver como han estado entrenando las tropas.

Light: eso no es necesario.

Dijo la estelarix llegando para luego decir.

Light: las tropas progresan sin problemas.

Magic: me alegra escucharlo.

Magic miro a las manes y les dijo.

Magic: les sugiero que vallan a ver a sus familias y les cuenten todo lo que esta pasando.

Las manes asintieron y todas se transportaron con excepción de sunset la cual se quedo hablando con magic, sunset le pregunto.

Sunset: ¿tu nuca quisiste esto para ellas verdad?

Magic: desde un principio solo quise que no les pasara nada y por eso les mentí para alejarlas de la guerra.

Sunset: respóndeme esto ¿ellas no lo hubieran echo por ti?

Magic lo pensó un minuto y luego dijo.

Magic: ellas también hubieran echo eso por mi y yo hubiera tratado de ayudarles como fuera.

Sunset: a eso me refiero solo un amigo de verdad arriesgaría la vidas por otro amigo y eso me lo enseñaste tu.

Magic: y yo tenia razón ellas no me abandonaron y yo tampoco lo are.

Magic ahora comprendía la verdad y se propuso a si misma que terminaría esto para poder disfrutar de su amistad.


	13. EL ATAQUE A CANTERLOT

**CAPITULO XII**

**EL ATAQUE A CANTERLOT**

Tres días después de visitar a sus familias y explicar la situación actual las manes regresaron al castillo de canterlot, en las lejanías darkar tenía a sus generales reunidos y les dijo.

Darkar: solo quedan diez de mis doce generales debido a que los relámpago fueron asesinados así que actuaremos de manera más estratégica, generales shigfrid, raizen, agandaur y la generala orcristen dirigieran a las tropas de ataque de esta forma, mandaremos un ejercito de 15.000 unidades y las dividiremos en 5 columnas, shigfrid atacara por el norte, raizen por el sur, orcristen por el este y agandaur por el oeste.

Shigfrid: disculpe mi lord pero esas solo serán 4.

Darkar: eso es parte del plan y lo que tienen que hacer es cercar la cuidad asiendo que saquen a su ejercito afuera, cuando todos los guerreros este fuera una columna extra invadirá la ciudad tomándola y reclamándola, con las princesas magic y Light ocupadas ayudando a las tropas no abra forma de que llegue a tiempo para ayudar.

Agandaur: aun sin las princesas magic y Light las princesas celestia, luna y cadence también son poderosas y nos darían problemas.

Darkar: ya lo tenía pensado y por eso el que dirigirá la columna invasora será uno de los generales más poderosos.

Dijo señalando una sombra que de pronto revelo a un alicornio de color blanco con crin de color verde oscuro con armadura de color bronce y el que por su armadura no se le veía su cuite Mark, darkar se le acercó diciendo.

Darkar: confío en usted general wind storm.

Wind: descuide mi lord esa ciudad solo Será cenizas para cuando terminemos.

En canterlot los soldados estaban entrenado mientras las princesas junto con las manes y Light estaban en el comedor almorzando, las princesas no paraban de preguntar por el reino de los astralix y de cómo era, las manes se limitaban a responder como podían y en eso Light llamo la atención de todos diciendo.

Light: les tengo que dar unas noticias.

Magic: ¿Qué pasa Light?

Light: después de reflexionar todo el tiempo que pase aquí, aclare mi mente y decidí aceptar mi compromiso así que me casare con tu hermano magic.

Todos se impactaron y luego magic la abrazo diciendo.

Magic: que alegría así entonces serás mi cuñada oficial mente.

Light: además te lo digo por que me iré por un tiempo para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes pero tan pronto lo resuelva prometo volver para seguir ayudándote.

Las manes y princesas también sonrieron para luego decir.

Rarity: me alegro por ti querida y si quieres un vestido te lo are con gusto.

Applejack: si quieres yo me encargo de la comida.

Fluttershy: mis pajaritos y yo estaríamos felices de proporcionar la música.

Rainbow: si quieres puedo hacer una rainplocion sonica al final de tu boda.

Pinkie: yo podría hacer la recepción.

Celestia: yo creo que hablo por mi hermana y los otros presentes al decir que nos encantaría asistir.

Light: por supuesto que todas podrán ir y sobre lo que me ofrecieron chicas agradecería su ayuda.

Dicho eso después de unas horas Light se fue directo para el imperio astralix a resolver el asunto de la boda y así que cuando llego fue directo al castillo donde al encontrar a galaxy eyes lo saludo diciendo.

Light: hola eyes.

Galaxy se volteo y al ver la saludo diciendo.

Galaxy: que gusto verte Light y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Light ruborizada por la pregunta respondió un poco tímida.

Light: es que después de reflexionar durante todo el tiempo que ayudaba a tu hermana me di cuenta de que de verdad quiero estar contigo y vine para decirte que aceptare cumplir el arreglo de nuestros padres con gusto.

Galaxy tenía una mirada de impacto y luego pregunto con cara de sorpresa.

Galaxy: ¿me estas diciendo que aceptaras nuestra boda?

Light se le acercó y antes de que galaxy dijera algo ella lo beso apasionadamente para luego decir.

Light: esa es tu respuesta.

Después de eso los dos se besaron otra vez, en equestria todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un guardia entro y dijo a todos en el lugar.

Guardia: la ciudad esta siendo invadida.

Celestia: ¿de donde vienen?

Guardia: ese es el punto alteza, tiene la ciudad cercada tanto por el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste.

Celestia: estamos cercados, ¿Cómo lucharemos así?

Magic: dividiremos le ejercito para poder enfrentarlos en todos los frentes.

Luna: ¿Cómo lo aremos?

Magic: nuestro ejercito cuenta con 10.000 así que lo dividiremos en 4 columna de 2000 así no dejaremos la ciudad sin protección.

Guardia: no quiero interrumpir alteza pero por lo que vi cada columna tenia un general al frente.

Magic se impacto y dijo.

Magic: esto es mas grave de lo que pensé, si cada fila tiene un general eso quiere decir que estamos en problemas.

Rainbow: y cual es el problema con tus poderes podrías hacer polvo a los generales.

Magic: es que solo puedo estar en un lugar a la vez.

Applejack: pues tú quédate en la ciudad y nosotras nos ocuparemos.

Magic: no lo se ¿están seguras de esto?

Sunset: tranquila de seguro no será problema.

Magic: muy bien entonces applejack acompaña a las tropas del norte, sunset tu a las del este, rainbow tu las del sur y rarity las del oeste, Pinkie y fluttershy se quedaran en la ciudad como refuerzo.

Manes: entendido.

Así cada una fue con las tropas a los lugares asignados preparándose para el enfrentamiento, en el oeste agandaur avanzaba con su columna preparado ya para la batalla y de la nada llegaron a una arboleda donde los árboles tenían unos cristales extraños en las ramas, agandaur miro a sus tropas y dijo.

Agandaur: descuiden solo es la arboleda de los jardines reales y esos cristales deben ser decorativos.

Los soldados siguieron avanzando pero cuando los primeros soldados entraron los cristales hicieron salir unos rayos de luz los cuales los mataron y agandaur dijo.

Agandaur: no avancen.

Las tropas se detuvieron y luego uno de ellos dijo.

¿?: Señor no podemos avanzar mas estos no son cristales sino gemas mágicas que protegen este sendero.

Agandaur: que ase usted aquí capitán shadow dark.

Dijo dirigiéndose a un unicornio que era totalmente negro como su armadura el cual dijo.

Dark: yo en mi más sincera opinión creo que deberíamos preocuparnos de ella.

Dijo señalando a una yegua con una capa púrpura la cual dijo.

Unicornio: al parecer me equivoque al pensar que serian tan tontos como para pasar por qui sin prestan atención.

Agandaur al verla le dijo con seriedad.

Agandaur: ¿quien eres tu y que son esas cosas?

La yegua se quito la parte de la capa que ocultaba su rostro y dijo.

Rarity: mi nombre es rarity y soy la guardiana del elemento de la Armonía que representa la generosidad.

Las tropas se impactaron al oír esto y luego rarity continuo.

Rarity: respecto a tu otra pregunta te digo que tu capitán tiene razón, estas se llaman gemas fractales y refraccionan un rayo de luz mortal para cualquier ser oscuro.

Al oír esto agandaur dijo con tono de burla.

Agandaur: así que nos aras frente tu sola, ¿en donde están las tropas?

Rarity: están más atrás de mí para resguardar la entrada oeste.

Agandaur: pues te informo que tu pequeña arboleda de gemas no te salvara.

Dirigiéndose a un grupo de soldados les dijo.

Agandaur: mátenla y tengan cuidado con esas joyas.

Los soldados se fueron corriendo hacia ella pero rarity hizo brillar su casco derecho y dijo.

Rarity: ¡LUZ DE DIAMANTE!

De su casco salio un rayo de luz que dejo a los soldados ciegos y así ella aprovecho para golpearlos dejándolos fuera de combate, la luz se disipo y al ver a los soldados en el suelo agandaur dijo.

Agandaur: parece que es más poderosa de lo que parece.

Dark avanzo y dijo.

Dark: mi general permítame encargarme de esto.

Dark avanzo por la arboleda y medida que pasaba por allí todos los árboles se marchitaban, rarity al ver lo que pasaba dijo.

Rarity: ¿como es que ases eso?

Dark: muy simple pero no lo sabrás nunca en el infierno.

Se fue corriendo hacia ella y le dijo.

Dark: te voy a destrozar tu lindo rostro.

Cuando estaba por golpearla fue bloqueado por una especie de cristal negro que rarity tenia en su casco y luego esta dijo con burla.

Rarity: ¿Qué pasa no te gusta mi lindo rostro?

Dark: ¿pero que es ese cristal negro?

Rarity: este es un cristal llamado sapfuris el cual es tan duro que destruye lo que toca.

Dark se alejo y rarity haciendo aparecer más cristales dijo.

Rarity: ¡DISCOS DE CRISTAL DESTRUCTORES!

De la nada un montón de discos hechos del mismo cristal intentaron atacan a dark pero este los esquivo y luego rarity dijo.

Rarity: cuando mi cristal sapfuris te acabe no te quedara nada.

De la nada el cristal se volvió roca y rarity con asombro dijo.

Rarity: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Dark: que lo pasa es un hechizo que uso llamado fragancia de muerte y este hechizo hace que todo que le sea tocado por este olor envejezca así que simplemente el cristal se deterioro con el paso del tiempo.

De la nada el cuerpo de dark comenzó a soltar grandes cantidades de una ráfaga de viento color morado oscuro y al ver esto rarity dijo.

Rarity: si ese olor llega a la ciudad muchas personas morirán y es algo que no puedo permitir.

Rarity invoco un tornado de su cuerno dirigiendo hacia ella todo el olor asiendo que ella misma lo inhalara y a al ver esto dark dijo.

Dark: que tonta fue al aspirar toda la fragancia mortal y viendo todo lo que aspiro no dudo que solo le queden minutos de vida así que acabare con esto ahora.

Dark se acercó para darle un golpe pero de la nada sintió que le bloquearon el golpe y vio para el frente donde rarity sonreía sin que pareciera Haver envejecido, rarity tras ver lo sorprendido que estaba dijo.

Rarity: aunque tu fragancia era inmunda no me mataras con eso.

Dark y los demás vieron con terror a rarity la cual no parecía ser vieja sino que se veía igual, dark retrocedió asustado y dijo.

Dark: pero inhalaste toda mi fragancia debiste envejecer por lo menos unos 70 años.

Rarity: tal vez eso afectaría a una unicornio pero…

Dijo terminado de quitarse la capa y mostrando sus alas para terminar diciendo.

Rarity: pero a una alicornio no.

Todos los soldados se quedaron mudos y en eso agandaur dijo.

Agandaur: no puede ser posible, la información que orcristen nos dio decía que tu eras unicornio.

Rarity: pues eso cambio y ahora terminare con esto.

Rarity hizo aparecer una luz blanca en su casco y dijo.

Rarity: ¡LANZAS DE DIAMANTE!

Dijo haciendo con su casco una línea de luz de la cual salieron barios diamantes de gran tamaño que impactaron a dark y al ver esto agandaur creo un escudo para proteger a las tropas dejando morir a dark el cual estaba en el piso con dos diamantes grandes incrustados en el cuerpo, agandaur se dirigió a sus tropas y dijo.

Agandaur: avancen yo me ocupare de ella.

Agandaur invoco una nube la cual al disiparse se podía ver que los soldados ya no estaban y en eso rarity dijo.

Rarity: ¿Dónde están tus soldados?

Agandaur: con la nube que hice pasaron a tu lado sin notarlo y ahora solo tienen que vencer a los soldados para tomar la puerta oeste.

Rarity sonrío y dijo.

Rarity: nuestras tropas están muy bien entrenadas y además no pensaste que este era el único sendero de gemas o si.

Mas adelante las tropas de agandaur avanzaron y se encontraron con un batallón de mearas de los cuales argos salio para decir.

Argos: retrocedan si saber lo que les conviene.

Soldado: ¿que asemos sargento?

Sargento: solo intentan asustarnos y además somos más que ellos así que acabémoslos.

Los soldados avanzaron pero de la nada algunos de ellos cayeron al suelo, el sargento no supo que pasaba hasta que sintió algo en su espalda y noto que era un diamante que se volvía rojo, el sargento comenzó a caer a suelo y con sus ultimas fuerzas pregunto.

Sargento: ¿Qué son estas cosas?

Argos: esos son unos diamantes que lady rarity coloco aquí para ayudarnos y se llaman diamantes…

Rarity lejos de allí termino la frase diciendo.

Rarity: sangrientos, estos diamantes perforan el corazón y cuando se vuelven totalmente rojos su victima muere, si intentan atacar a los que protegen la entrada los diamantes los atacaran hasta que no queden suficientes para darles cara a los soldados.

Agandaur al oír esto se enejo y dijo.

Agandaur: maldita con que ya tenias planeado algo en caso de no poder detenernos a todos.

Rarity: desde un principio no quise detener a tus tropas ya que solo me enviaron para detenerte a ti.

Agandaur: entonces cuando acabe contigo iré y yo en persona me ocupare de los guardias de la entrada oeste.

Agandaur avanzo hacia ella y comenzó a lanzarle golpes pero rarity los bloqueaba con sus casco a los esquivaba, mientras le lanzaba los golpes rarity también atacaba pero la diferencia era que agandaur apenas los esquivaba y debido a la velocidad que rarity tenia lograba darle uno que otro golpe, luego de unos minutos agandaur dijo.

Agandaur: se nota que te entrenaron bien.

Rarity: como elemento de la armonía mi deber es proteger equestria y en lo personal preferiría hacerlo sin tener que matar a nadi así que te diré esto, ríndete y llévate a los soldados que te quedan o te acabara aquí mismo.

Agandaur se puso a reír y dijo.

Agandaur: reconozco que eres fuerte pero yo soy uno de los generales más poderosos de todos y no podrás vencerme.

Rarity se concertó y todo su cuerpo brillo para después decir.

Rarity: ¡VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ!

Rarity se movió tan rápido que sin que agandaur lo notara le estaban dando docenas de golpes que eran tan rápidos que agandaur no conseguía bloquear ninguno y luego de un minuto rarity se detuvo par decirle.

Rarity: ves no puedes vencerme ya que te di aproximadamente 1234 golpes y no pudiste bloquear ninguno.

Agandaur se retorcía de dolor por todos esos golpes y luego dijo.

Agandaur: por lo que veo eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

Rarity: twilight me dijo que ase unos meses elimino a dos generales y si es necesario te acabare ahora.

Rarity hizo brillar su casco y repitió el hechizo que hizo con dark.

Rarity: ¡LANZAS DE DIAMANTE!

Las lanzas fueron en contra de agandaur y este se cubrió con un escudo como lo hizo antes para luego decir.

Agandaur: deberías saber que esas lanzas no atravesaran mi escudo.

Rarity se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, agandaur al ver que se iba dijo.

Agandaur: que pasa es que ya te rendiste.

Rarity: nada de eso es solo que no tiene sentido luchar contra alguien que ya fue vencido.

Agandaur: ¿de que hablas?

Agandaur sintió un dolor en el pecho y noto que tenia un diamante, agandaur comenzó a sagrar y débilmente pregunto.

Agandaur: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Rarity: fácil mientras te golpeaba con mi velocidad aproveche para clavarte ese diamante sangriento y luego use las lanzas de diamante para distraerte hasta que este se volviera rojo por completo.

Agandaur callo muerto y rarity sin detenerse llego hasta donde estaba argos con las tropas, rarity se le acercó a argos y este le pregunto.

Argos: ¿my lady no tuvo problemas?

Rarity: tranquilo capitán ya me encargue de ese general y ¿ustedes no tuvieron problemas?

Argos: con sus diamantes las cosas nos fueron fáciles y terminamos con los arcanos fácilmente.

Rarity: me alegro pero aun quedan 3 y espero que mis amigas también puedan enfrentar esto.

En la entrada este orcriste avanzaba con sus tropas pero de la nada apareció un soldado y le dijo.

Soldado: mi señora vengo de la tropa oeste y todos fueron aniquilados.

Orcristen le llamo la atención lo que escucho y dijo.

Orcristen: ¿Dónde esta agandaur?

Soldado: el general también murió y yo tuve que escapar para salvarme.

Orcristen: ¿fue la princesa magic o la princesa Light?

Soldado: no fue ninguna de las dos.

Orcristen: ¿entonces fue alguna de las tres princesas de equestria?

Soldado: no fue la princesa celestia ni tampoco la princesa luna o la princesa cadence.

Orcristen: ¿entonces quien mato a agandaur?

Soldado: fue una alicornio extraña que se hacia llamar la guardiana del elemento de la generosidad.

De la nada una figura con capa bloqueo su camino y les dijo.

¿?: Veo que mi amiga rarity ya se ocupo de el batallón del oeste.

Orcristen: ¿Quién eres tú?

La figura se quito la capa revendo ser sunset la cual dijo.

Sunset: mi nombre es sunset shimmer y soy la guardiana del elemento del elemento de la unidad.

Orcristen. No existe ese elemento.

Sunset: pues entonces no tienes tu información al día.

Orcristen miro a unos soldados y les dijo.

Orcristen: mátenla ahora para poder avanzar.

Un grupo de soldados trataron de atacarla pero sunset los golpeo y termino derrotándolos luego miro a la generala para decir.

Sunset: tus ridículos soldados no podrán contra mí.

De entre los soldados salio arrow la cual dijo a su madre.

Arrow: madre déjame encargarme y tú avanza con las tropas.

Orcristen miro a los soldados y les dijo.

Orcristen: avancen ustedes y yo ayudare a la comandante.

Los soldados obedecieron y luego arrow pregunto a su madre.

Arrow: madre porque no fuiste con ellos.

Orcristen: ya perdí a mis dos hijos y no perderé a mi hija, eres todo lo que tengo en este mundo y no te dejare sola.

Sunset al ver esto les dijo.

Sunset: no quisiera tener que dejar a una madre sin su hija o a una hija sin su madre y menos después de haber perdido ya a mas miembros de su familia, ríndanse y váyanse o tendré que acabarlas.

Las dos la miraron y la generala dijo.

Orcristen: de eso nada.

Las dos trataron de atacarla y ella comenzó a esquivarlas, las dos trataban como podían de dañarla pero ella las esquivaba sin dificultad y luego sunset le dio un golpe a arrow en la cabeza y la dejo en el suelo, sunset miro a la generala y se concentro haciendo salir fuego de su cuerpo para luego decir.

Sunset: ¡DRAGON LLAMEANTE!

El cuerpo de sunset se cubrió de un aura de fuego inmensa y le dio a la generala un golpe de cuerpo dejándola gravemente quemada, arrow reacciono y al ver a su madre en el piso se le acercó, sunset miro a arrow y dijo.

Sunset: solo esta inconciente así que mejor váyanse.

Arrow se fue sin preguntar y sunset fue hasta la puerta este en donde los guerreros al mando de haldir combatían a los soldados arcanos, sunset se concentro y cubriéndose de fuego dijo.

Sunset: ¡LLAMA DEL DRAGON DESTRUCTOR!

Una gran llama salio de sunset atacando a los soldados arcanos y debido al trabajo de los guerreros de lorien ya no quedaban soldados, sunset se acercó a haldir y dijo.

Sunset: me alegro que las tropas se encargaron de los soldados arcanos pero lamento decir que la generala escapo.

Haldir: no importa my lady después de todo la entrada ya esta segura.

Sunset: gracias, espero que mis amigas puedan detener a los demás.

En el Sur raizen estaba con sus tropas frente a la montaña donde estaba el castillo y se dirigió a ellos diciendo.

Raizen: escuche ahora escalaremos hacia el palacio y lo tomaremos con toda la furia posible.

Las tropas trataron de trepar por las rocas pero unas flechas mataron a algunas mientras subían y raizen subió la vista viendo que en la parte de arriba había unos arqueros, raizen dijo a sus tropas.

Raizen: esperen primero me ocupare de los arqueros.

Raizen trato de lanzar unas púas de su crin contra los arqueros pero una luz multicolor las detuvo y raizen volteo la mirada para encontrarse con una figura con una capa azul la cual dijo.

¿?: Oye si quieres pelear enfréntate a mí.

Raizen: ¿Quién eres?

La figura se quito la capa revelando ser rainbow la cual dijo.

Rainbow: soy la gran rainbow dash guardiana del elemento de la lealtad y vine a detenerlos.

Raizen: la portadora de la lealtad, según nuestra información tú eras una Pegaso pero no importa si ahora tienes magia no podrás detenernos.

Raizen esturo su crin tratando de atraparla pero ella se movió rápidamente esquivándolo y rodeando su casco con electricidad dijo.

Rainbow: ¡CHOQUE ELECTRICO!

Lanzando electricidad de su casco le dio en la crin de raizen alborotándosela y este dijo.

Raizen: maldita esto me lo pagaras.

Raizen trato de atacarla otra vez pero esta lo volvió a esquivar y siguieron así por un rato hasta que el general dijo.

Raizen: maldita tonta.

Dirigiéndose a los soldados los dijo.

Raizen: yo la mantendré ocupada ustedes escalen como puedan.

Los soldados trataron de escalar usando escudos para evitar las flechas pero de la nada unas enredaderas los sujetaron y una figura con una capa amarilla dijo.

¿?: Disparen ahora.

Los soldados obedecieron y dispararon deteniendo a los soldados, raizen viendo lo que pasaba dijo.

Raizen: ¿Quién hizo eso?

Rainbow: pensé que te quedarías como apoyo en la ciudad fluttershy.

Quitándose la capa fluttershy dijo.

Fluttershy: pensé que necesitarías mantener a los soldados a raya para detener al general.

Rainbow: bueno entonces tu ocupa a los soldados y yo me encargo de este erizo.

Raizen: nadie me llama erizo.

Raizen trataba de atraparla como fuera pero rainbow se movía demasiado rápido y no la atrapa sin importar cuantas veces estirara la crin, rainbow por copiarse fue atrapada y raizen comenzó a drenarle su energía para luego decir.

Raizen: ahora mi crin te quitara tu energía hasta que no te quede nada.

Fluttershy al ver esto creo una enredadera en su casco y dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡LATIGO ESPINOSO!

Usando la enredadera como látigo le dio un golpe a raizen el cual soltó a rainbow y le dijo a su amiga.

Rainbow: gracias fluttershy.

Fluttershy: de nada y ahora acábalo.

Rainbow: con gusto.

Rainbow voló veloz mente y comenzó un intercambio de golpes con raizen pero mas que intercambio era raizen el que salía golpeado, raizen enojado hizo salir de su cuerpo un aura marrón oscura y dijo.

Raizen: ¡ESTACAS DE TIERRA DESTRUCTORAS!

Muchas estacas salieron del suelo encerrando a rainbow en una gran masa de rocas y al ver esto fluttershy se preparaba para ir a ayudarla, en medio de las rocas apareció un brillo y rainbow salio de allí cubierta por electricidad por completo y luego dijo.

Rainbow: invoco el poder de mi dragón protector, dragón de las tormentas dame tu poder.

Su cuerpo fue completamente cubierto por rayos y luego miro a raizen el cual tenía en el rostro una expresión de terror total, rainbow miro a raizen y dijo.

Rainbow: ¡TRUENO DESTRUCTOR DEL DRAGÓN!

Un enorme rayo salio de todo el cuerpo de rainbow carbonizando a raizen dejándolo hecho polvo y al ver esto las tropas trataron de huir hasta que fluttershy se concentro haciendo salir de su cuerpo un aura verde claro para luego decir.

Fluttershy: ¡ESPINAS VENENOSAS!

De sus cascos salieron muchas espinas de energía las cuales atacaron a los soldados restantes matándolos a todos y luego se acercó a rainbow para decirle.

Fluttershy: me alegro que hayas ganado pero me parece que usaste mas poder del necesario.

Rainbow: bueno si había que triunfar debía hacerlo en grande.

Rarity y sunset llegaron al lugar, sunset les pregunto a sus amigas.

Sunset: esta todo bien.

Rainbow: ya el general se volvió cenizas.

Rarity: y como siempre usaste mas del poder necesario.

Fluttershy: y ¿ustedes no tuvieron problemas?

Rarity: por mi parte ya resolví el problema.

Sunset: detuve a las tropas pero la generala escapo.

Rainbow: bueno lo que importa es que los detuviste.

Dijo sonriéndolo y ella le devolvió el gesto, rarity les llamo la atención diciendo.

Rarity: eso deja libre el oeste, sur y este, espero que applejack no tenga dificultades en el norte.

En el norte las tropas de shigfrid tenía preparadas a sus tropas en la puerta principal ya preparados y shigfrid miro a sus tropas para decir.

Shigfrid: todos manténganse listos para atacar.

En su mente shigfrid pensaba.

Shigfrid: _no lo entiendo ahora mismo las tropas tendrían que salir para enfrentarnos__y poder comenzar con la infiltración._

Un soldado apareció y le dijo.

Soldado: mi general vengo de la tropa este y todos fueron vencidos.

Shigfrid al escuchar esto dijo impactado.

Shigfrid: ¿Qué sabes de las otras tropas?

Soldado: por lo que nos dijo un mensajero la tropa del oeste también fue detenida.

Shigfrid: eso dificultara completar la distracción y ¿Qué noticias hay de raizen?

Soldado: no se como este la tropa sur pero no tengo mucha confianza.

Shigfrid: ¿pero quien detuvo a las tropas del oeste y el este?

Soldado: el mensajero nos dijo que la portadora de la generosidad mato a general agandaur y la portadora de la unidad debió haber vencido a la generala orcristen.

Shigfrid: de seguro otra de esas portadoras estará peleando ahora mismo con raizen.

¿?: Eso es correcto.

Dijo una figura con una capa de color naranja la cual shigfrid vio y dijo.

Shigfrid: ¿Quién eres tú?

La figura se quito la capa y dijo.

¿?: Mi nombre es applejack y soy la guardiana del elemento de la generosidad.

Shigfrid: pensé que enviarían un ejército.

Applejack: yo sola podría acabar con todas tus tropas pero solo me enviaron a detenerte a ti.

Shigfrid: solo presumes, entonces no te importara que mis tropas avancen mientras yo peleo contra ti.

Applejack: como dije antes solo me enviaron a detenerte a ti así que tus soldados no son mi asunto.

Shigfrid: en eso caso comiencen a avanzar mientras yo me encargo de esta guardiana.

Los soldados trataron de avanzar pero applejack estiro los cascos y la tierra se alzo formando un inmenso muro de rocas, shigfrid detuvo a sus tropas y le dijo.

Shigfrid: dijiste que dejarías pasar a los soldados.

Applejack: no yo dije que lo que hicieran tus soldados no era mi asunto pero no dije que los dejaría pasar.

Shigfrid: entonces primero te matare y luego pasaremos.

Shigfrid hizo salir de su cuerpo un aura oscura y de su cuerno lanzo muchos rayos negros contra applejack provocando una cortina de humo, applejack salio del humo sin un solo rasguño y shigfrid dijo.

Shigfrid: ¿Cómo es que estas ilesa?

Applejack se quedo quieta sin responder y shigfrid con enojo voló hacia ella para comenzar a golpearla, luego de unos minutos shigfrid se detuvo y dijo.

Shigfrid: ¿es que acaso no sientes dolor?

Shigfrid hizo crecer más su aura negra y dijo.

Shigfrid: ¡DESTRUCCION SOMBRIA!

Usando un gran rayo negro ataco a applejack haciendo levanta una nube de polvo y al disiparse la nube applejack ya no estaba, shigfrid al ver esto dijo.

Shigfrid: este es el poder de las guardianas pues solo me decepciona.

De la nada sintió un fuerte golpe que lo hizo estrellarse contra el muro de rocas y al reaccionar vio a applejack la cual dijo.

Applejack: si esa es toda tu fuerza solo me das lastima.

Shigfrid: ¿pero recibiste mi ataque por completo y deberías estar muerta?

Applejack: no me moriré con algo como eso.

Shigfrid: ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

Applejack: muy simple solo miro el suelo donde estaba.

Shigfrid haciendo lo que le dijeron vio que en ese lugar había un gran hoyo en el suelo y en eso dijo.

Shigfrid: te fuiste bajo tierra.

Applejack: si o como podría moverme sin ser vista.

Shigfrid: no se como hiciste eso pero no se repetirá.

Shigfrid trato de atacarla otra vez pero ella se fue bajo tierra y le dijo un golpe con su casco el estomago haciendo elevar en el aire, applejack hizo salir de su cuerpo un aura naranja y dijo.

Applejack: ¡ATAQUE TERRESTRE!

Un gran pilar de roca salio y golpeo a shigfrid en el estomago para que luego cayera al suelo, shigfrid se levanto y dijo.

Shigfrid: eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba así que usare todo mi poder.

Shigfrid se volvió a transformar como cuando peleo contra magic (capitulo 6) y le dijo.

Shigfrid: talvez los otros genérales subestimaron a tus amigas pero yo no cometeré ese error.

Shigfrid volvió su aura de un color totalmente negro y dijo.

Shigfrid: ¡AVISMO OSCURO INFERNAL!

Un aura negra cubrió todo el lugar inundándolo de una gran oscuridad y shigfrid vio algo que lo altero, applejack tenia un aura naranja brillante rodeando su cuerpo y luego dijo.

Applejack: como se que no te salvaras te diré esto, todos los elementos de la armonía tenemos un dragón que nos protege y nos da poder el Mio es el dragón de la tierra.

Applejack hizo brillar más fuerte su aura y dijo.

Applejack: ¡CATACLISMO TERRESTRE!

Un gran pilar de luz naranja atrapo a shigfrid y comenzó a cerrarse comprimiendo su cuerpo para hacerlo desaparecer, cuando el ambiente se torno normal los soldados no vieron a su general por ningún lado y applejack les dijo.

Applejack: su general ya no esta así que mejor váyanse antes de que nuestros guerreros los acaben.

Los soldados permanecieron inmóviles hasta que una lluvia de flechas los ataco matando a algunos de ellos y de la nada soldados de lorien llegaron acompañados por Pinkie la cual pareció y dijo.

Pinkie: ¡EXPLOCION DE SONIDO ESTRIDENTE!

Una fuerte onda de sonido rosada que arrazo con muchos de los soldados y luego de unos minutos los soldados de lorien terminaron con los arcanos y Pinkie se le acercó a applejack para decirle.

Pinkie: ¿estas bien?

Applejack: si ya me deshice del general pero tu deberías estar en la ciudad.

¿?: Eso no importa ya.

Dijo rainbow quien apareció de repente con las demás manes que habían ido y applejack les dijo.

Applejack: ¿Qué asen aquí?

Rainbow: simplemente que cada una ya termino con su tarea.

Applejack: ya se encargaron de los generales.

Sunset: así es y los 4 extremos de la ciudad ya están seguros.

Sin que lo supieran en el centro de la ciudad la columna que estaba escondida apareció y comenzó a acorralar a toda la población en sus casas y wind storm les dijo.

Storm: terminen la ocupación y reclamen la ciudad para lord darkar.

Los soldados seguían amenazando a la gente pero de la nada unas flechas atacaron a algunos y al ver esto strom dijo.

Storm: no puede ser, se suponía que debieron sacar a todo el ejército al campo de batalla y dejarían la ciudad sin protección.

¿?: Pues te equivocaste general.

De la nada apareció magic la cual intento dispararle pero storm lo esquivo y dijo.

Storm: pensé que estarías ocupándote de los demás generales.

Magic: si no me equivoco a esta hora los demás generales ya deben estar muertos.

Storm: y como puede ser si tu estas aquí.

Magic: solo digamos que alguien de mi confianza ya se esta encargando.

Storm: bueno entonces tengo suerte ya que así te eliminare yo mismo.

Storm la tomo de sorpresa y le dio un golpe que la hizo impactar con un edificio pero ella se reincorporo y trato de golpearlo pero era tan rápido que no podía darle un golpe, magic trataba de golpear a storm como podía pero no lograba ni siquiera asestar un golpe mientras que storm la golpeaba sin dificultad y luego de unos minutos magic estaba en el suelo mientras storm se le acercó para decir.

Strom: ese es todo tu poder pues te digo que así no me ganaras.

Magic seguía en el suelo y dijo.

Magic: mi hermano galaxy me enseño una lección para pelear y es cuando estés en desventaja…

Miro hacia arriba con una sonrisa desafiante y dijo.

Magic: as trampa.

Dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en la quijada haciéndolo elevarse en el aire y magic brillo como arcoiris mientras decía.

Magic: dragón de la luz dame tu poder.

El brillo cubrió todo el lugar y magic brillo con más intensidad, storm reacciono y al ver lo que pasaba trato de atacar a magic pero antes de eso magic dijo.

Magic: ¡AURORA ARMONICA!

Una inmensa luz de colores cubrió todo el lugar y al ser tocado por la luz storm comenzó a desintegrarse mientras gritaba de dolor, magic al ver que termino de desintegrarse desactivo su ataque y vio llegar a sus amigas las cuales ayudaron a los soldados terminando así con los arcanos, las manes se le acercaron a magic y applejack dijo.

Applejack: estas bien dulzura.

Magic sonrío y respondió.

Magic: claro no hay ningún problema.

Rainbow: pues ya terminamos con los generales.

Sunset: yo debo pedir disculpas ya que la generala con la que me toco pelear logro escapar.

Magic: no importa lo bueno es que la ciudad esta segura.

Rarity: ¿pero como podía haber mas si detuvimos a los que estaban en los cuatro frentes?

Magic: posiblemente darkar no sabia de ustedes y de sus nuevos poderes así que al creer que yo me ocuparía sola de los generales uno por uno trato de mantenerme ocupada para poder tomar la ciudad.

Rainbow: bueno eso ya ni importa ya que después de todo les pateamos el trasero.

Las manes comenzaron a reír pero en la lejanía un furioso darkar estaba sentado en su trono y en frente de el estaban arrow y orcristen dándole las notician de la operación.

Orcristen: mi lord lamento informar que el plan fracaso.

Darkar: ¿Cómo fue posible?

Orcristen: ahora las demás portadoras armónicas también tienen poderes y ellas fueron las que detuvieron a los otros.

Darkar se enfureció y luego la miro para decir.

Darkar: ahora solo me quedan vivos cinco generales.

Orcristen: my lord en realidad somos seis generales.

Darkar: no son solo cinco porque a ti ya no te necesito.

Darkar le lanzo un fuerte rayo el cual le atravesó el corazón haciéndola caer al suelo ante la mirada de arrow la cual estaba totalmente paralizada hasta que darkar llamo su atención diciendo.

Darkar: quita este pútrido cadáver de mi vista.

Arrow con miedo obedeció y una vez fuera del castillo de darkar se puso a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su madre mientras decía.

Arrow: mama eras todo lo que tenía y ahora no tengo nada, lord darkar me las pagara por lo que te hizo y te aseguro que vengare tu muerte.

Darkar estaba en su castillo mientras hablaba através de un espejo del cual salían dos ojos y la oscura figura decía.

¿?: Te di demasiada paciencia darkar y tú me prometiste que dominarías ese mundo.

Darkar: por favor amo necesito mas tiempo, al parecer la princesa que mandaron los astralix es mucho mas poderosa de lo que pensaba y mis generales no son reto para ella.

¿?: Entonces te are un favor, cuando se venzan a todos tus generales mandare a los cuatro destructores para facilitarte las cosas.

Darkar: gracias amo le prometo que dentro de poco tendré este mundo bajo control.

¿?: Mas te vale darkar no te di este poder oscuro para que no cumplieras con mi voluntad y no creo que Deva recordarte que fue gracias a mí que tú maestra te enseño la mística magia negra de los oscuros la cual ellos conocen como arcana.

Darkar: tenga por seguro amo que cumpliré mi palabra pero necesito saber si usted cumplirá con la suya.

¿?: Por supuesto cuando domines ese mundo equestria y todos sus reinos vecinos serán para ti.

Darkar: vivo para servirlo amo galaxtus.

Galaxtus: eso espero darkar ya que como dije antes si me fallan yo mimo te exterminare y recuerda darkar que después de dominar equestria debes ayudarme a recuperar el reino astralix de manos de mi sobrino.

Darkar: por supuesto amo después de conquistar este mundo le daré mi apoyo para que podamos recuperar el reino que por derecho le pertenece.

Galaxtus: y así los astralix tendrán por fin al rey que por derecho se merece el trono, me tendrán a mi el rey necrom galaxtus.

Los dos se rieron de manera sádica mientras de regreso en canterlot las manes se reunieron con las princesas para poder revisar los sucesos ocurridos el día de hoy y en eso la princesa celestia dijo.

Celestia: por lo visto el problema fue complicado lograron resolverlo.

Luna: pero este ataque estaba demasiado planeado.

Magic: de seguro darkar creyó que yo estaba sola o como mucho que Light me estaba ayudando.

Celestia: aun así debemos cuidarnos ya que algo me dice que la batalla contra darkar se complicara más a partir de ahora.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de celestia y se propusieron a dar su mejor esfuerzo para derrotar a darkar y a la oscuridad.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**EL AMOR DEL CAOS**

En los jardines reales estaba paseando celestia y sin que ella lo supiera alguien la observaba desde las sombras, una garra de águila sobresalía de allí y se asomo más para dejar ver la imagen de discord el cual dijo en voz baja.

Discord: o mi querida celestia si tan solo pudiera estar contigo pero si lo intento de seguro te enojaras y sin mencionar que a la mayoría de los nobles no les agrado por lo que te cuestionarían por estar conmigo.

¿?: Talvez pueda ayudar.

Discord volteo para encontrarse con magic la cual sonreía y el sobresaltado dijo.

Discord: ¿Qué ases aquí y que tanto oíste?

Magic con una sonrisa dijo.

Magic: lo escuche todo.

Discord: no creo que me puedas ayudar a no ser que puedas convertirme en pony.

Magic: en realidad siempre fuiste un pony solo que estas maldecido.

Discord la miro con sorpresa y dijo.

Discord: como supiste del accidente.

Magic: hablan de cómo siendo un príncipe experimentaste y la poción que creaste deformo tu cuerpo.

Discord: no creo que tú puedas revertirlo por poderosa que seas.

Magic: en realidad si puedo, una maldición como la tuya no es nada para mí.

Discord la vio con una sonrisa desquiciada de cierto modo y dijo.

Discord: entonces hazlo por favor.

Magic: esta bien pero si haces algo malo a celestia o cometes algún error grave te convertiré en discord otra vez.

Discord con traje de ángel dijo.

Discord: te doy mi palabra.

Magic hizo brillar su cuerno y el cuerpo de discord se envolvió de luz, al salir de la luz discord había cambiado totalmente porque ahora era un alicornio tan grande como celestia y ahora tenia piel marrón oscuro, crin marrón claro y ojos color azul, magic se lo llevo afuera del palacio para recorrer la ciudad y toda yegua que lo veía suspiraba al verlo por lo que no pudo evitar decirle a magic.

Discord: por lo que veo todo resulta muy bien.

Magic: si pero ¿Cómo te diré para que nadie sepa tu nombre?

Discord: bueno antes de ese accidente me llamaba Hermes.

Magic: perfecto así nadie podrá decir que eres el señor del caos.

Luego de un rato de recorrer la ciudad fueron hacia el palacio donde al entrar a la sala del trono las dos princesas quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a un macho alicornio y celestia pregunto.

Celestia: magic donde encontraste a este, caballero.

Hermes: su querida alumna me salvo de unos arcanos y me ofreció venir aquí pero si me permite decirlo no pensé encontrar a una belleza como la suya.

Dijo acercándose y besando la pesuña de la princesa haciéndola sonrojar para luego presentarse.

Hermes: mi nombre es Hermes y mucho temo decir que mi reino fue destruido por los arcanos y además eso ocasiono la muerte de mis padres así que le pido humildemente asilo en la gran tierra de equestria.

Celestia estaba algo impactada pero luego respondió.

Celestia: lamento oír de su perdida y le digo que no tengo problema en darle la bienvenida a equestria.

Hermes: muchas gracias su alteza, mi padre me dijo de la gran belleza que usted poseía y también puedo notar su hermoso corazón el cual si puedo decirlo la hace una gobernante admirable.

La princesa se sonrojo fuertemente mientras Hermes se retiraba y luna con una mirada picara le dijo al oído.

Luna: parece que ya encontraste pareja hermana.

Celestia: ¡no digas eso luna!

Dijo ella con la cara roja y Hermes en el pasillo hablaba con magic la cual dijo.

Magic: me parece que exageraste con la excusa de tu llegada.

Hermes: y me dirás que no se lo creyó así tendré asegurada mi estadía.

Magic: y no pensaste en lo que ocurrirá cuando alguien note que tú no apareces.

Hermes: pues eso no importa ya no me importa el caos.

Magic no se creía lo que escuchaba y dijo.

Magic. ¿Y eso porque?

Hermes: porque ahora me doy cuenta de que esa vida era horrible y dolorosa, que todo el mundo te odie y te tenga miedo, además en los libros de historia aparezco como un villano así que no volveré a ser discord y aunque no puedo hacer lo que quiera vale la pena por estar con mi querida celestia.

Dijo esto ultimo con una mirada soñadora a lo cual magic dijo.

Magic: entonces no te importa tu vida anterior.

Hermes: si algo me enseño tu amiga fluttershy es que abecés hay que hacer sacrificios por un ser querido, por ejemplo ellas renunciaron a tener vidas propias por ti y comparado con eso dejar el caos seria un sacrificio pequeño.

Magic lo miro sorprendida pues nunca se espero que el que alguna vez fue su enemigo hiciera tal sacrifico pero luego sonrío y dijo.

Magic: talvez hay otra forma pero debes prometerme que aras feliz a la princesa celestia.

Hermes: con todo mi corazón te prometo darle la mayor felicidad que pueda.

Magic hizo brillar su cuerno y una luz púrpura oscura salio de Hermes la cual se expandió y tomo la forma de discord el cual dijo.

Discord: hay que dolor de cabeza que me paso.

Hermes se quedo con la boca abierta hasta que magic dijo.

Magic: separe la parte de discord que quedaba dentro de ti así nadie sospechara y tranquilo tiene todos los recuerdos que tienes tus pero solo hasta después de vencer a tirek.

Hermes se tranquilizo al escuchar eso y en eso discord dijo.

Discord: ¿Quiénes son ustedes y donde estoy?

Magic se le acercó y usando su voz de twilight le dijo.

Magic: soy yo discord que no me reconoces.

Discord parpadeo un par de veces y dijo.

Discord: twilight eres tú pero ¿Por qué estas así?

Magic: es largo de explicar pero te quería recordar que dijiste que irías a molestar a algunos por algunas ciudades.

Discord sonrío y dijo.

Discord: claro que más aria yo que unas buenas bromas, siendo así me despido.

Dijo chasqueando y desapareciendo, en la noche Hermes fue hasta el cuarto de celestia y al entrar la noto viendo hacia el balcón así que se le acercó y le dijo.

Hermes: le ocurre algo princesa.

Celestia se quedo impactada y luego dijo.

Celestia: ¿Qué ase usted aquí?

Hermes: venia a darle las buenas noches y a darle las gracias por dejarme permanecer aquí pero veo que solo la molesto.

Celestia: no es que me moleste es solo que estoy preocupada de que darkar pueda hacerle a estas tierras lo mismo que le hizo a las suyas.

Hermes: yo viví algo horrible pero estoy seguro de que usted no tendrá que pasar por lo mismo.

Celestia: le agradezco sus palabras.

Hermes: no lo digo solo por usted sino porque no me gusta ver su hermoso rostro triste.

Celestia se ruborizo y lo vio a los ojos, sin saber como las caras de los dos se acercaron y unieron sus labios, al notar lo que hacían los dos se separaron y Hermes dijo.

Hermes: perdóneme no quise incomodarla.

Celestia le sonrío dulcemente y dijo.

Celestia: no me incomoda sino lo contrario.

Los dos se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, fuera de la ventana a distancia magic los veía sonriendo y dijo.

Magic: hazla feliz.

Dijo ella deseándoles lo mejor.


	14. LOS DRAGONES DE LA ARMORIA

**CAPITULO XIII**

**LOS DRAGONES DE LA ARMORIA**

Pasaron 3 días desde el ataque a canterlot y aunque todo estaba tranquilo tanto las manes como las princesas entrenaban muy duramente las princesas seguían entrenando con sus espadas y las manes con sus nuevos poder, magic hacia como podía para ayudar a todas pero le era difícil ya que las princesas entrenaban solo con las espadas de sus cuernos y las manes con el pode de los elementos, en medio del entrenamiento con las manes un portal se abrió y de el salio Light Star la cual abrazo a magic y le dijo.

Light: un gusto verte cuñada.

Magic le correspondió y dijo.

Magic: me alegro de verte, ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?

Light: puedo decirte que nunca lo vi más feliz.

Aparte de magic nadie más entendió lo que dijo y en eso Pinkie dijo.

Pinkie: ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Light: decidimos que la boda será después de detener esta oscuridad.

Magic: ¿Por qué?

Light: porque quiere que tú seas su madrina y quiere que estés presente en su boda sin problemas.

Magic: pues pensó bien en todo.

Light: paso algo mientras no estaba.

Rainbow: además de que hace tres días nos ataco un ejercito con cinco generales nada nuevo.

Light: ¿hubo problemas con ese ataque?

Magic: afortunadamente logramos ganar pero se me ha vuelto difícil ayudar a las princesas a mis magas y entrenar a las tropas todo junto.

Light: pues tranquila ahora que regrese del entrenamiento de las tropas me ocupare yo.

Magic: gracias eso me are el trabajo más ligero.

Las princesas entraron y celestia le dijo a magic.

Celestia: magic las tres hablamos y decidimos que ya que tú ya dominas tu espada ya no necesitas entrenar con nosotras así que puedes dedicarte solo a ayudar a tus amigas.

Magic: están seguras de eso.

Cadence: si necesitamos ayuda te lo diremos.

Magic: bien entonces creo que es hora de comenzar con la prueba de los dragones armónicos.

Todos en la sala se confundieron y en eso applejack dijo.

Applejack: ¿Cuál prueba?

Magic: como saben cada una de nosotras fue elegida por un dragón el cual protege su elemento y le da poder, applejack el dragón de la tierra, rarity el dragón del diamante, Pinkie pie el dragón del sonido, fluttershy el dragón de la naturaleza, rainbow dash el dragón del rayo, sunset shimmer el dragón del fuego y yo el dragón de la luz.

Las manes asintieron y magic continúo.

Magic: cada dragón nos brindo su poder para ayudarnos pero es el momento de que el poder pase directamente a nosotras.

Rainbow: ¿Qué significa eso?

Magic: como ahora nosotras somos las guardianas el poder de los elementos ahora nos corresponde a nosotras y ya que no moriremos eso nos hace las ultimas guardianas que tienen o tendrán, la prueba consiste en que cada una será llevada a un mundo diferente en el cual su dragón respectivo las juzgara y si pasan la prueba el poder del elemento será solo de ustedes.

Todas las manes estaban impactadas por lo que escucharon y en eso sunset dijo.

Sunset. Con eso poder te ayudaremos más verdad.

Magic: con ese poder podríamos tener increíbles poderes nuevos así podrían ayudarme incluso a pelear contra darkar en persona.

Rainbow: pues que esperamos empecemos la pruebas.

Magic: no es tan simple ya que podríamos demorarnos en hacerlas y es por eso que le confiare la seguridad de equestria a Light y a las princesas mientras no estamos.

Las cuatro estuvieron impactadas por unos minutos pero luego Light dijo.

Light: confía en nosotras, mantendremos equestria segura mientras no están.

Las mane 7 asintieron y se prepararon para comenzar, magic se puso en el medio de un circulo que hicieron las otras representando la cuite Mark de magic la cual ahora tenia 6 estrellas pequeñas y la posición representaba a las pequeñas estrellas que acompañaban a la grande, las siete se concentraron y sus cuerpos se envolvieron de auras del color de su piel en eso cadence le pregunto a Light.

Cadence: ¿Cuándo terminaran las pruebas?

Light: según tengo entendido por lo que me explicaron hace años cuando la luz de una se apague significa que la prueba termino.

Luna: eso quiere decir que las pruebas terminaran cuando todas las luces se apaguen.

Celestia: de momento debemos recordar que hasta que terminen equestria estará bajo nuestra protección.

Light: lo mejor será que ustedes vuelvan a entrenar con sus espadas y yo entrenare a las tropas.

Cadence: pero si estamos entrenando ¿Quién las cuidara?

Flash: déjenmelo a mí.

Dijo el Pegaso que entro a la sala de improviso y la princesa celestia dijo.

Celestia: ¿Qué hace usted aquí capitán centry?

Flash: escuche algo de lo que decían mientras pasaba y les digo que no se preocupen yo las vigilare hasta que la ultima de ellas termine su prueba.

Luna: esta seguro de eso capitán.

Flash: en caso de surgir problemas enviare a unos guardias para que las traigan.

Las 4 meditaron un minuto y finalmente celestia dijo.

Celestia: esta bien capitán infórmenos si algo pasa.

Flash: si alteza.

Las princesas se retiraron y flash comenzó su guardia, acercándose al oído de la princesa magic flash le dijo.

Flash: si me puedes escuchar te digo que no me importa que tanto Deva esperarte porque si es por ti lo que sea que tenga que hacer no me importa y es porque te amo que nunca te abandonare.

Las manes estaban en una especie de espacio blanco y luego de unos minutos rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: ahora que debemos hacer ya me aburro.

Magic: solo espera la prueba empezara en cualquier momento.

¿?: Más bien en cualquier segundo princesa.

Dijo una voz extraña cuando de repente aparecieron cuatro dragones cada uno del respectivo elemento que las manes usaban en batalla y es eso sunset dijo.

Sunset: ¿Quiénes son?

Dragón de luz: somos los dragones de la armonía, guardianes de los elementos y aquello que les aran las pruebas.

Magic: si no les molesta podrían explicarnos en que consisten las pruebas por favor.

Dragón de luz: pues claro, cada una será llevada a un campo de batalla en el cual pelearan con su dragón respectivo para demostrar que merecen ser las guardianas de los elementos, si ganan las consideraremos dignas y les otorgaremos el poder de la armonía pura, si pierden se les quitara el poder que tienen ahora y no volverán a usar los elementos otra vez.

Las manes pensaron unos minutos y luego magic dijo.

Magic: aunque me quiten mi elemento seguiré teniendo mi poder astralix pero no se que decidan ustedes.

Las otras manes lo pensaron un minuto y una por una dieron sus respuestas diciendo.

Applejack: si con eso podemos garantizar salvar a equestria aceptare.

Rarity: después de haber llegado hasta aquí retractarme seria muy egoísta de mi parte.

Pinkie: a mi no me pregunten es claro que también me quedare.

Fluttershy: me da miedo pero es necesario hacerlo.

Rainbow: yo no pienso echarme para atrás y tampoco abandonarlas así que me quedare.

Sunset: yo también me quedare después de todo no solo son mis amigas son lo mas cercano que tengo a una familia.

Todas le sonrieron a magic y luego las siete juntas dijeron.

Manes: que las pruebas comiencen.

Los dragones también sonrieron y el dragón de luz dijo.

**Nota: de ahora en adelante solo pondré el elemento del dragón para no complicar las cosas.**

Luz: entonces comenzaremos las pruebas.

Cada dragón levanto a su respectiva portadora con sus garras y comenzaron a brillar.

**Nota: para no quedarme corto con el capitulo marcare cada prueba y las are por separado.**

**PRUEBA DE LA HONESTIDAD.**

Applejack aprecio un medio de un gran campo de tierra y de la nada hoyo una voz que la llamaba diciendo.

¿?: Applejack vuelve por favor.

Applejack se volteo y lo que vio la sorprendió pues frente a ella estaba su hermana applebloom, corriendo hasta ella le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo.

Applejack: que ases aquí hermanita.

Bloom: es que te extraño y quiero que vuelvas, por favor abandona todo y vuelve conmigo a casa.

Applejack no se creía lo que escuchaba y le dio un fuerte golpe revelando que solo era una figura de tierra con la forma de su hermana, una voz extraña le hablo a applejack diciendo.

Voz: veo que descubriste mi pequeño engaño.

Applejack. Pues claro, mi hermana nunca me pediría abandonar a mis amigas.

Voz: entonces yo mismo me encargare de ti.

De la nada la tierra se abrió y de ella salio una especie de alicornio con alas de dragón con plumas, cola de dragón con púas negras, crin negro con blanco, piel color marron oscura con ojos grises y cuite Mark de cuatro rocas en circulo, applejack dijo.

Applejack: ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué tipo de pony eres?

Voz: yo soy el dragón de la tierra pero dime rock stone y la otra respuesta es que combine mi forma de dragón con la forma que tendría siendo alicornio.

Applejack: me enseñaron las combinaciones entre los equinos y las draconianas del reino dragón mientras entrenaba con las demás en el reino astralix, entonces quiere decir que eres un kirin.

Rock: no esa es la combinación de un unicornio y un dragón esta raza es mas bien conocida entre los nuestros como alidrake.

Applejack: ¿y cual es la diferencia con los kirin?

Rock: que esta raza vive tanto como los alicornio sin mencionar que podemos comer tanto cómoda de pony como de dragones.

Applejack: si enserio existe esa especie ¿Por qué no hay registros?

Rock: muy sencillo es que para que nazca uno debe surgir de la unión entre un alicornio y un dragón, todos los alicornio existentes pertenecen a la realeza o nobleza así que la probabilidad de que una nazca en equestria es casi imposible así que como supondrás en este momento no somos de equestria.

Applejack: ¿entonces de donde vienen?

Rock: eso ni yo lo se bien solo mi hermano el dragón de la luz conoce la historia y lo único que nos dijo es que vivimos para dar equilibrio al universo.

Applejack: de seguro cuando magic lo derrote ella nos lo dirá.

Rock: eso si primero apruebas esta prueba la cual será derrotarme.

Applejack: pues peleare con todo mi corazón para pasar esta prueba.

Rock: eso espero, comencemos.

Los dos se lanzaron uno contra el otro y la pelea comenzó, golpe por golpe los dos estaban muy parejos como si supieran lo que aria el otro de antemano y así estuvieron por barios minutos ya que ninguno de los dos parecía ceder, applejack hizo salir su aura naranja y dijo.

Applejack: ¡TERREMOTO APLASTANTE!

Un montón de rocas flotaron desde el suelo y trataron de atacar a rock pero este hizo salir de su cuerpo un aura del color de su piel y dijo.

Rock: ¡EXPLOCION TERRESTRE!

Tras decir eso una gran pilar de luz del color de su piel salio de su cuerpo el cual desintegro las rocas y luego comenzó a causar un gran terremoto, applejack sin apagar su aura dijo.

Applejack: ¡ESPINAS DE TIERRA!

Un montón de pequeñas espinas de tierra afiladas atacaron a rock, el pilar las desintegraba pero una logro darle en el casco izquierdo desconcentrándolo y luego applejack aprovecho para darle un golpe directo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder, rock sonrío y limpiándose un poco de tierra dijo.

Rock: eres bastante hábil pero no me vencerás tan fácil.

Applejack: pues pelea con todo tu poder.

Rock: bien si así lo quieres.

Rock saco un brillo de color marrón claro y se movió tan rápido que applejack no vio cuando la golpeo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que applejack se estrello con un risco que estaba cerca y mientras estaba en la pared aprovecho para lanzarle una lluvia de golpes, applejack estaba tan lastimada por todos esos fuertes golpes que empezó a sangrar así que usando un hechizo se fue bajo tierra y rock dijo.

Rock: ese truco no funcionara conmigo porque también lo conozco.

Rock también fue bajo tierra y se puso a perseguirla los dos chocaron bajo tierra causando barios temblores, la tierra se abrió y de ella salio applejack disparada hacia el cielo donde usando sus alas mantuvo estabilidad mientras se mantenía alerta, rock salio de la tierra y también alzo vuelo quedando frente a ella para decirle.

Rock: si esa es toda tu fuerza solo me decepcionas, te recomiendo que te rindas y vuelvas a casa.

Applejack: eso ni lo sueñes yo nunca abandonare a un amigo que me necesita y menos si son mis mejores amigas.

Rock: el sentido de la amistad que tienes es de admirar pero ¿acaso no importa tu familia?

Applejack: mi familia es otra de las razones que tengo para ganar porque si darkar conquista todo no quiero pensar en que les pasaría así que luchare para protegerlos a ellos y a todas las futuras generaciones, en nombre de la familia Apple yo voy a vencer.

Rock: ese es un espíritu digno de una gran guerrera pero necesitaras más que eso para vencerme.

Applejack: mi familia desde sus comienzos ha cuidado los campos en los que vivimos y cultivamos así que en otras palabras tengo la tierra hasta en la sangre.

Rock sonrío de una manera extraña y le dijo.

Rock: me recuerdas mucho a ella.

Applejack: ¿de quien hablas?

Rock: de seguro nadie de tu familia actual lo sabe pero tu nombre completo seria applejack cuarta.

Applejack se impacto y dijo.

Applejack: ¿quieres decir que en el pasado hubo tres Apple que tenían mi nombre?

Rock: así es pero además de applejack primera tú eres la única que a ayudado a equestria de una manera tan importante.

Applejack: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Rock: todas tus antepasadas ayudaron a equestria en sus épocas de crisis pero applejack primera lo hizo mas porque fue ella junto con las antepasadas de tus amigas las que descubrieron el poder original de la armonía.

Applejack: ¿las antepasadas de mis amigas?

Rock: tus amigas y tu están estaban conectadas desde antes de nacer pues en sus vidas pasadas siempre dieron todo por ayudar a equestria, después del incidente de los windigos como narra la noche de los corazones calidos y al terminar de fundar equestria tu tatara abuela applejack tercera junto con las vidas anteriores de tus amigas fueron las que encontraron el árbol de la armonía en forma de semilla y para mantenerlo seguro lo plantaron en un sitio secreto, de hecho me resulta curioso ya que a diferencia de la mayoría de tus amigas tu nunca cambiaste tu nombre.

Applejack: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Rock: tu nombre no cambio en tus vidas pasadas pero el de tus amigas si pero no se cuales nombres tuvieron, por cierto creo que yo y mis hermanos les debemos dar las gracias.

Applejack: ¿y porque agradecer?

Rock: la razón es que sunset shimmer aya traído de regreso a nuestro hermano perdido el dragón de fuego.

Applejack: bueno ese agradecimiento le corresponde a ella, yo vine por esta prueba así que acabémosla.

Rock: bien de todas formas ese sermón me aburrió así que ha volver con los golpes.

Los dos volvieron a golpearse pero applejack seguía sangrando y eso le dificultaba usar toda su fuerza, rock la golpeaba mientras esquivaba todos sus golpes y finalmente la golpeo con su cola haciéndola caer al suelo donde adolorida solo logro levantar la cabeza para decir.

Applejack: golpéame lo que quieras pero yo no me rindo.

Rock: eres admirable pero si no te rindes tendré que vencerte de una buena vez.

Rock hizo brillar su aura tanto que el brillo obligo a applejack a cerrar los ojos y rock dijo.

Rock: ¡TERREMOTO TITANICO!

La tierra comenzó a fracturarse mientras de ella salía un brillo color marrón y comenzó a crecer, al disiparse la luz solo quedo un cráter enorme y sin rastro de applejack por lo que rock dijo.

Rock: lastima que se acabo ella tenia mucho espíritu.

Del cráter surgió una gran luz de color naranja u un rayo del mismo color llego junto a el salio applejack la cual ahora como las princesas tenia una pechera dorada, protectores de cacos y también la tiara que magic le había dado sin mencionar que parecía haberse sanado por completo como si no hubiera sido lastimada antes, rock la miro impactado y dijo.

Rock: como fue que sobreviviste es como si no te hubiera hecho nada.

Applejack hablo con una voz algo turbia como si fuera otra persona diciendo.

Applejack: eso no importa ahora, solo diré que por el poder de la armonía y la luz te venceré.

Rock después de escuchar como hablaba dijo.

Rock: conozco esa voz pero no la había escuchado en más de 2000 años, no pensé que volvería a escucharte Earth Star.

Applejack: eso es porque esto es solo temporal ya que hace mucho que deje este mundo y ella solo es mi reencarnación así como sus amigas son las reencarnaciones de mis hermanas.

Rock: pero desaparecieron y luego de eso a nosotros nos toco ocupar su lugar.

Applejack: la armonía es energía y no se destruye por lo que siempre se encuentra un camino, cuando desaparecí en la gran batalla yo y mis hermanas reencarnamos para no abandonar al universo que juramos proteger, mi tiempo se acaba porque mi poder se termino hace tiempo así que solo te diré que aunque tu no me veas yo estaré siempre acompañándola en esta vida y en las próximas.

Rock: ahora ella es alicornio como tú lo fuiste en un principio así que ya no abra próxima vida, si recuerdas bien como yo todo lo que paso entonces recuerdas lo que vivimos no es verdad.

Applejack: lo nuestro ya nunca podrá volver a ser posible porque aunque ella tenga mis poderes ella no podrá ser yo, nos volveremos a ver cuando sea el momento querido.

Applejack sacudió su cabeza y volvió a ser normal mientras decía.

Applejack: no se que me paso pero ahora que me recupere continuemos.

La pelea volvió a comenzar solo que esta vez applejack se movía más rápido y ahora era rock el que estaba en problemas ya que ahora era ella quien lo estaba golpeando, mientras se atacaban applejack le dijo justo en la quijada haciéndolo sangrar un poco para sorpresa de rock el cual dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Rock: baya nunca en la vida había sangrado y menos peleando, se nota que no puedo tomarte a la ligera así que peleare con mi verdadera fuerza.

Rock hizo sacudir la tierra a su alrededor y la puso sobre su piel haciéndole una armadura de color marrón, los dos se miraron fijamente y volando el uno hacia el otro comenzando a golpearse, ahora la pelea era tan pareja que era como pelear contra un espejo ya que los dos estaban igualados en fuerza y velocidad, rock tomo a applejack por sorpresa la golpeo en la cara haciéndola retroceder y ella lo barrio al piso con el caso haciéndolo caer para que luego se levantara rápido para continuar con los golpes,

Los dos cansados se pusieron uno frente al otro y activaron sus auras haciéndolas brillar al máximo por lo que los dos se dijeron el uno al otro.

Los dos: acabemos con esto.

Los dos agradaron sus auras al máximo y dijeron.

Rock: ¡TERREMOTO TAQUINICO!

Applejack: ¡DESTRUCTOR TERRAQUEO!

Los dos crearon dos grandes terremotos que impactaron entre si creando una luz y ellos volaron hacia el otro dándose su ultimo golpe, la luz se fue y applejack estaba de pie mientras rock que estaba en el piso dijo difícilmente.

Rock: que fue lo que me hiciste.

Applejack: muy simple, mientras me entrenaban me enseñaron que en la parte derecha superior del pecho se ubica el corazón y que un golpe con cierta cantidad de fuerza seria mortal en esa zona así que nos enseñaron el nivel de fuerza exacto para paralizar el cuerpo del oponente sin dejarlo en peligro de muerte, en un minuto podrás volver a moverte así que no te preocupes.

Lo que dijo ella fue cierto ya que rock se puso de pie y dijo.

Rock: la prueba termino y la aprobaste así que te nombro la nueva guardiana de la honestidad, cuida esta tierra y todos los que dependen de ella.

Applejack: así lo are.

Rock se le acercó y dijo.

Rock: es hora de darte el poder que por derecho te pertenece a ti.

Rock sin previo aviso le dio un beso que hizo que ella abriera grandemente los ojos pero luego le correspondió y los dos emanaban luces del color de su pelaje pero luego la luz de rock se apago y la de applejack se volvió el doble de grande, rock se callo al piso como si nada y applejack preocupada le dijo.

Applejack: ¿estas bien?

Rock: esto es normal ya que soy un ser echo de armonía pura y ya que tu la tienes mi tiempo en este mundo ya se a terminado.

Applejack: ¿entonces no volveré a verte?

Rock: tu reencarnaste por mi así que talvez yo pueda hacerlo por ti, adiós applejack nos veremos en otra vida.

Applejack (con lágrimas): adiós rock.

Rock: que la armonía te proteja y te guíe.

Rock brillo por completo para luego desaparecer y applejack se encontró despertando denuevo en la sala del castillo de canterlot dándose cuenta que aun tenia la tiara así como la pechera y los protectores de cascos por lo que con confusión dijo.

Applejack: ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

Flash entro en la sala y al darse cuenta de quien estaba allí sonrío para luego decir.

Flash: que bien ya terminaste.

Applejack: ¿flash que esta pasando?

Flash: me encargaron cuidar de ustedes hasta que las pruebas terminaran y por lo que veo tú ya terminaste la tuya.

Applejack vio a su alrededor y noto que sus amigas aun tenían sus luces brillando por lo que dijo.

Applejack: espero que también lo logren.

**PRUEBA DE LA GENEROSIDAD.**

Rarity despertó en un lugar que parecía se un jardín con árboles, flores, arbustos y todo lo demás echo de diamantes y otros tipos de gemas por lo que dijo.

Rarity: este lugar es divinamente increíble es como estar en mi paraíso soñado.

¿?: Me alegro que te guste pero mejor concéntrate para superar tu prueba.

Al oír esa voz volteo la vista y vio a un alidrake con piel color diamante y crin color de rubí, ojos safiro y cuite Mark de un rubí, un safiro, una esmeralda y un diamante formando un rombo, rarity curiosa le dijo.

Rarity: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Me puedes llamar brilliant Gems y soy quien te dará la prueba.

Rarity: eres el dragón de los diamantes y si puedo decirlo esa forma te favorece mucho.

Brilliant: gracias eres muy amable pero es hora de comenzar la prueba y lo que tienes que hacer es vencerme en un combate.

Rarity: normalmente una dama no pelea pero decidí ayudar a mis amigas así que daré lo mejor de mí para superar esta prueba.

La pelea comenzó con simples golpes pero luego los dos comenzaron a dispararse diamantes que salían de sus cascos peor se esquivaban entre si por lo que ninguno podía atinarle al otro y los dos alzaron vuelo tratando otra vez de dispara sus diamantes pero en el aire seguían sin atinarse entre si, luego los dos volvieron con los golpes demostrando estar a un nivel muy parejo y ninguno parecía dar rastro de retroceder pero Luego brilliant tomo a rarity desprevenida cuando le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero ella aprovecho y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciéndole salir el aire, los dos se mantuvieron viéndose a los ojos volviendo a lanzarse golpes pero esta vez brilliant lo hizo mas rápido dándole una lluvia de golpes de los cuales rarity solo lograba esquivar unos pocos ya que lo hacia con una velocidad invisible y rarity activo su velocidad luz para poder esquivar mejor por no le sirvió de mucho ya que brilliant era mucho mas rápido por lo que apenas pudo esquivar unos pocos golpes mas que antes, rarity logro darle un golpe debajo de la cabeza mandándolo hacia arriba y haciendo brillar su aura dijo.

Rarity: ¡LLUVIA DE SAFIROS!

Muchos zafiros salieron de sus cascos en dirección hacia brilliant el cual reacciono haciendo un escudo con su magia y luego invoco su propia aura la cual era color rubí para luego decir.

Brilliant: ¡REFRACCION DE CARMESI!

De sus casco salio un rayo de color rubí el cual golpeo a rarity ya que era tan rápido que ella no alcanzo a cubrirse o esquivarlo así que el ataque le dio directo dejándola muy lastimada peor se mantenía volando a pesar de todo y volviendo a hacer brillar su aura otra vez junto los dos cascos junto con su cuerno y dijo.

Rarity: ¡RAYO TRIPLE DE ESMERALDA!

De sus dos cascos salieron rayos verde esmeralda los cuales brilliant esquivo pero usando el tercer rayo que guardo en su cuerno logro atacar a brilliant dejándolo algo lastimado y luego este dijo.

Brilliant: te guardaste el ultimo rayo y usaste los dos primeros como distracción eso fue astuto.

Rarity: me sorprende que no se te ocurriera cuando dije rayo triple.

Brilliant: eso fue porque creí que los dispararías a los tres juntos o uno por uno o usarías directamente los tres.

Rarity: pues cualquiera pude cometer errores pero no por eso me confiare.

Brilliant: esa es la actitud ahora continuemos.

Los dos volvieron con los golpes y esta vez rarity esquivaba mejor ya que se había adaptado un poco más a su velocidad pero aun recibía uno que otro golpe sin lograr darle uno solo a el, rarity aprovechando un momento el momento que lo esquivo para darle un golpe con su casco trasero justo en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder y luego este encendió su aura y dijo.

Brilliant: ¡DESTRUCCION CARMESI!

Un montón de rayos de color carmesí salieron de su cuerpo los cuales debido a su velocidad impactaron en rarity sin darle oportunidad de defenderse y fue tal el daño que le dieron esos rayos que comenzó a sangrar por todo su cuerpo, rarity estaba tan lastimada que no lograba moverse así que brilliant se le acercó y dijo.

Brilliant: pero mira toda esa Sangre, te diré que me mejor renuncia y vuelve a casa.

Rarity con una mirada seria le dijo.

Rarity: eso nunca, si renuncio y darkar cumple su cometido no tendré casa a la cual volver así que no me rendiré no importa lo que digas.

Brilliant: veo que de verdad llevas la generosidad en tu corazón pero si no te rindes tendré que acabarte.

Haciendo brillar su aura al máximo brilliant cubrió su cuerpo con todo el diamante que había a su alrededor y brillando mas dijo.

Brilliant: ¡DESTRUCCION DIAMANTINA!

Todo el diamante a su alrededor comenzó a lanzar rayos de luz cubriendo por completo toda la zona y rarity como no se podía mover recibió todos los rayos los cuales le atravesaron la piel pero seguía sin morir por lo cual brilliant dijo.

Brilliant: no entiendo como si todos esos rayos atraviesan tu cuerpo sigues con vida.

Rarity tenía un brillo esmeralda en los ojos y empezó a hablar con una voz extraña diciendo.

Rarity: mi destino no es morir aquí.

Brilliant: esa voz no la escuchaba desde que desapareciste cristal White.

Rarity: eso es porque ella es mi reencarnación así como sus amigas las de mis hermanas.

Brilliant: ¿Por qué interrumpes la prueba?

Los ojos de ella brillaron y de su cuerpo surgió una pechera y unos protectores de cascos junto con su tirara así como applejack en su prueba, mirando fijamente a brilliant dijo.

Rarity. Lo razón es porque al ser ella mi reencarnación técnicamente me estas retando a mi y sabes bien que tu nunca pudiste ganarme.

Dijo ella con un tono de burla y el con molestia dijo.

Brilliant: ella no es tú así que no me ganara.

Rarity: eso es lo que tú crees.

El cuerpo de rarity se curo y todos lo rayos de los diamantes se deshicieron, rarity sacudió la cabeza y al notar que estaba curada y lo que traía dijo.

Rarity: no se lo que me paso pero luzco esplendida y ahora que me repuse es hora de terminar esta prueba.

La pelea se retomo y ahora estaba muy reñida ya que ambos iban a la misma velocidad haciendo muy difícil que alguno de los dos pudiera darle un golpe al otro, brilliant mientras golpeaba era bloqueado y atacado en secuencia así que al separase por un minuto brilliant dijo.

Brilliant: ahora eres tan veloz como la refracción de la luz así que estamos a un nivel muy parejo.

Rarity: sabes bien que este es el nivel de velocidad máximo que podemos alcanzar ya que la velocidad genuina de la luz es demasiado para nosotros.

Brilliant: así que te lo explicaron.

Rarity: así es me lo enseñaron mientras entrenaba, la luz se mueve a 300.000 kilómetros por segundo pero al ser refraccionada se tarda unas 4 milésimas de segundo extra así que la luz refractada va a 250.000 kilómetros por segundo.

Brilliant: veo que te enseñaron bien y que eres muy lista.

Rarity: en realidad magic es la lista y en realidad me tomo unos 3 meses entender todo eso.

Dijo ella con algo de pena pero mientras estaba distraída brilliant trato de golpearla pero ella de un movimiento lo bloqueo y lo pateo en el estomago, brilliant siguió con sus intentos de golpearla pero ella no se lo ponía fácil pues ahora que estaban a una velocidad igual ninguno de ello tenia fácil la victoria hasta que rarity encendió su aura solo que ahora era del color de si crin y juntando sus casco dijo.

Rarity: ¡RAYO DE AMATISTA!

Un gran rayo del color de su crin fue lanzado hacia brilliant quien encendió su aura y dijo.

Brilliant: ¡DESTELLO ESCARLATA!

Dijo asiendo salir un rayo de color rojo escarlata de su cuerpo y los dos rayos chocaron, los dos trataban de superar al otro y aumentaban su energía para que su respectivo rayo ganara lugar, los dos estaban parejos hasta que el rayo de rarity comenzó a avanzar dejando a brilliant sorprendido y entonces dijo.

Brilliant: esto es por causa de White ya que ella tiene toda su energía restaurada y yo gaste parte de la mía al comienzo de la pelea así que por eso su rayo se esta haciendo mas fuerte.

El rayo de rarity avanzaba más y mas mientras brilliant lo contenía como podía sin lograr mucho progreso, cuando el rayo de rarity se acercó lo suficiente le impacto de lleno a brilliant haciéndolo gritar lleno de dolor por el daño que recibió en ese ataque el cual al terminar lo dejo rendido en el suelo, rarity se le acercó y este le dijo.

Brilliant: pasaste la prueba es hora de darte el poder que ganaste.

Rarity: entonces complete la prueba.

Sin previo aviso brilliant la beso y aunque sorprendida al principio ella le correspondió, al igual que applejack el aura de brilliant se apago haciendo que el aura de rarity creciera mas para luego caer al suelo y rarity preocupada le dijo.

Rarity: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Brilliant: al pasarte mi poder complete mi misión así que mi tiempo en este mundo se termino por lo que mi vida llego a su fin.

Rarity soltó lágrimas y dijo.

Rarity: ¿volveré a verte?

Brilliant: en mi otra vida talvez.

Brilliant se desvaneció en el aire y ella dijo.

Rarity: nos veremos cuando sea el momento.

Rarity sin saber porque quedo desmallada y reapareció en el castillo de canterlot donde vio a applejack la cual también usaba pechera y protectores de casco al igual que ella, rarity se levanto y le dijo.

Rarity: me alegra que pasaran tu prueba querida.

Applejack: y ami me alegra que pasaras la tuya.

Las dos se dieron un abrazo y luego miraron a sus otras amigas, rarity al ver las dijo.

Rarity: espero que ellas también lo logren.

Applejack: tengo confianza en que así será.

**PRUEBA DE LA RISA.**

Pinkie estaba en un cañón de rocas donde había un fuerte eco y ella con extrañeza dijo.

Pinkie: ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

¿?: Es porque en este lugar será más fácil usar tus poderes sonicos.

De la nada un alidrake de piel gris con crin negras, ojos verdes y cuite Mark de un amplificador de sonido salio y dijo.

¿?: Es hora de empezar la prueba.

Pinkie dando brinquitos y con su usual sonrisa dijo.

Pinkie: me alegro tanto de encontrar al fin a alguien y ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: Puedes llamarme Sonic Speed y soy el que te daré la prueba.

Pinkie: ¿Qué debo hacer en la prueba?

Sonic: muy simple solo debes vencerme en un combate.

Pinkie: normalmente no me gustan las cosas violentas pero si es necesario, es hora de una fiesta peligrosa.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y comenzaron y avanzar hacia el otro mirándose fijamente, los dos volaron hacia el otro y empezaron a golpearse los dos llevaban un rito de golpe muy parecido por lo que ninguno lograba golpear directamente sin que el otro lo bloqueara, aso después de unos minutos Sonic hizo un fuerte grito que provoco una onda de sonido que hizo que Pinkie se estrellara en una pared del cañón y ella se puso en guardia haciendo lo mismo pero Sonic esquivo su ataque para luego lanzar otra ráfaga de sonido haciéndola estrellarse en la pared del cañón otra vez, Pinkie se puso de pie y dijo.

Pinkie: para ser el guardián de la risa no eres alguien muy alegre.

Sonic: cuando alguien ríe se genera sonido y eso me da fuerza así que en otras palabras mientras mas la gente se ria mas fuerte soy.

Pinkie: pues ami me gusta que la gente ria porque quiero verlos felices.

Sonic: por eso es que el destino te quiere como la nueva guardiana, tu tienes la alegría que ami me falta y además de la seriedad necesaria apara hacerlo.

Pinkie: mis amigas cuentan conmigo para ayudarlas así que luchare con toda mi fuerza para pasar la prueba.

Los dos volvieron a tratar de golpearse sin mucho éxito hasta que Pinkie tomo desprevenido a Sonic y le dio un golpe en la cara haciéndolo retroceder pero luego este le lanzo otra onda de sonido pero esta vez ella logro esquivarla para luego lanzarle una onda de sonido que le dio directo haciéndolo estrellarse en la otra pared del cañón, Sonic se levanto y arremetió contra ella volviendo con los golpes, los dos siguieron por unos minutos pero luego Sonic hizo brillar su aura de color gris y luego dijo.

Sonic: ¡SONIDO ESTRIDENTE!

Una gran onda de sonido salio de su cuerpo y comenzó a aturdir a Pinkie hasta que ella termino en el suelo con los oídos tapados, Sonic se le fue acercando mas y mas hasta que por confiado no vio cuando Pinkie lo golpeo en la quijada para luego encender su aura rosa diciendo.

Pinkie: ¡ATAQUE SONICO!

Lanzando una fuerte onda sonica rosa golpeo directo a Sonic haciéndolo gritar de dolor pero reacciono encendiendo su aura diciendo.

Sonic: ¡DESTRUCCION SONICA!

Dicho eso una onda de sonido gigantesca salio de todo su cuerpo haciendo que todo a su alrededor comenzara a derrumbarse hasta que las rocas cayeron derrumbando todo el lugar y Pinkie encendió su aura diciendo.

Pinkie: ¡SONIC SHIELD!

Formo un escudo con su sonido para protegerse de las rocas evitando que le cayeran encima y una vez termino el derrumbe de entre las rocas salio Sonic el cual estaba intacto y sin heridas, Sonic alzo vuelo y le dijo

Sonic: fue astuto usar se escudo para evitar el derrumbe pero eso no me hizo ni un simple rasguño y hora veras mi verdadera fuerza.

Diciendo eso dio un fuerte grito y de su cuerpo salio una armadura gris con detalles blancos, Sonic se lanzo contra Pinkie y comenzó a darle fuertes golpes por todo el cuerpo haciéndola gritar de dolor, Sonic concentrando su aura en su casco dijo.

Sonic: ¡TAJO SONICO!

Dicho eso una onda de energía salio de su casco dándole a Pinkie directo en el pecho lo cual la hizo estrellarse en la pared del cañón y debido a ese ataque del pecho le salía sangre, Pinkie estaba respirando muy agitadamente porque estaba muy débil por ese ataque y por la sangre que había perdido así que estaba tambaleándose, Sonic se le acercó y le dijo.

Sonic: por lo que veo resististe bien pero es hora de terminar.

Sonic trato de darle un golpe pero de la nada ella lo bloqueo y de sus ojos salio una luz blanca la cual envolvió a Pinkie, cuando la luz se disipo Pinkie traía pechera y protectores de cascos como sus amigas además de la tiara que magic le había dado además de que su pecho ya estaba curado como si nunca la hubieran lastimado. Pinkie.h le hablo a Sonic con una voz extraña diciendo.

Pinkie: yo te recuerdo más caballero de cuando te conocí.

Sonic: esa voz, no puede ser recuerdo que desapareciste.

Pinkie: no porque no me vieras significa que no estaba.

Sonic: melody live tú deberías estar muerta.

Pinkie: eso nunca yo y mis hermanas encontramos otro camino.

Sonic: así que ustedes las están ayudando a obtener el poder de la armonía.

Pinkie: ese poder siempre fue nuestro y la razón de que tú lo tengas es porque lo mezclaste con tu poder de virtud.

Sonic: así que lo recuerdas.

Pinkie: pues claro, como a nosotras se no encomendó proteger la amistad a ustedes se les encargo proteger la virtud y solo la amistad combinada con la virtud crea el poder de la armonía.

Sonic: el destino nos puso juntos a cada uno de nosotros con cada una de tus hermanas y tú para darle armonía al universo.

Pinkie: pero ya no es recomendable que los dos poderes estén separados, nosotros no pudimos unirlos pero estoy segura de que ellas podrán.

Sonic: entonces es hora de completar le prueba.

Pinkie: así es ya que mi poder se esta terminando y es turno de que alguien mas se encargue.

Sonic: nos volveremos a ver.

Los ojos de Pinkie terminaron de brillar y ella dijo.

Pinkie: no se que paso pero ahora me siento mucho mejor y es hora de continuar.

Los dos volvieron con los golpes solo que ahora la ventaja era de Pinkie la cual se movía mas rápido que antes por lo que Sonic no lograba darle un dolo golpe pero ella lo estaba golpeando como si nada y en eso junto sus cascos para luego decir.

Pinkie: sabias que el sonido también produce energía la cual puede ser concentrada.

Pinkie hizo brillar su aura y dijo.

Pinkie: ¡IMPACTO DE ENERGÍA SONICA!

Un rayo de energía rosa salio de los cascos de Pinkie dándole directo a Sonic el cual adolorido termino en el suelo y luego dijo.

Sonic: ya no puedo mas creo que pasaste la prueba.

Pinkie se puso a revolotear con sus alas y mientras volaba gritaba feliz.

Pinkie: viva pase la prueba lo hice mis amigas estarán felices.

Sonic se levanto como pudo y fue hacia ella para luego decirle.

Sonic: ahora que pasaste la prueba tu serás la que lleve el poder completo de la risa así que ahora te entregare el poder que te ganaste y recuerda que es tu obligacio protegerla felicidad del mundo.

Pinkie: eso siempre lo recordare y no lo olvidare.

Sonic se le acercó al rostro y la beso, al principio se sorprendió pero luego le correspondió y así fue como el aura de Pinkie crecía y la de Sonic se desvanecía, al terminar Sonic cayo al suelo y Pinkie.h con preocupación dijo.

Pinkie: ¿Qué te pasa?

Sonic: simplemente termine con la tarea que debía cumplir así que mi vida ya se Termino pero no te pongas triste porque presiento que te veré otra vez.

Sonic se desvaneció y Pinkie se desmayo, ella despertó de regreso en el castillo de canterlot junto con applejack y rarity las cuales llevaban pechera y protectores de cascos como ella, Pinkie se levanto como pudo y dijo.

Pinkie: chicas también pasaron sus pruebas.

Applejack: así en terroncito.

Rarity: ahora solo falta esperar a que ellas terminen.

Dijo señalando a las 4 manes restantes las cuales seguían sin moverse y en eso applejack dijo.

Applejack: espero que también puedan superar sus pruebas.

Rarity: hasta que terminen lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar y rogar que logren completar sus pruebas.

Dicho esto las tres se quedaron esperando a sus amigas y rogando que también completaran sus pruebas.

FIN.

**Nota: lamento el retraso pero tenia problemas técnicos.**

**Nota 2: para no alargar tanto el capitulo pondré las otras cuatro pruebas en el próximo capitulo.**


	15. EL FIN DE LAS PRUEBAS

**CAPITULO XIV**

**EL FIN DE LAS PRUEBAS Y UN SECRETO REVELADO**

En una sala estaba un libro en una mesa y el la sala apareció Spike el cual Traía un gorro árabe además de que tenia un monóculo, se acercó a la mesa con el libro y dijo.

Spike: hola queridos lectores hoy vengo a dar un repaso de lo que paso la vez pasada.

Spike abrió el libro y mostró las paginas donde estaban las manes en circulo.

Spike: la última vez que vimos a nuestras amigas ellas decidieron hacer las pruebas para obtener el poder de la armonía a su máxima capacidad así que comenzaron con las pruebas, hasta ahora tres de ellas ya completaron sus pruebas y lograron cumplir su objetivo pero aun quedan 4 mas así que sigamos viendo y deseándoles suerte para lograr superar este reto.

…

Applejack, rarity y Pinkie pie estaban el la sala donde sus otras amigas aun seguían con sus pruebas cuidándolas y esperando por ellas.

**PRUEBA DE LA AMABILIDAD.**

Fluttershy estaba en un inmenso bosque lleno de árboles, flores y otros tipos de plantas lo cual la dejo maravillada así que dijo.

Fluttershy: este es un paraíso.

Fluttershy corría por todas partes pero una voz llamo su atención diciéndole.

¿?: Se nota que te gusta la naturaleza.

Ella volteo la mirada y vio una figura la cual al salir de las sombras revelo ser un alidrake el cual le dijo.

¿?: Soy el dragón de la naturaleza pero me puedes llamar Forest green y soy quien debe darte la prueba, se que eres algo miedosa y tímida así que te daré un consuelo antes de la prueba.

Fluttershy: ¿Cuál consuelo?

Forest creo una esfera verde y en su interior fluttershy vio a sus amigas peleando, forest la vio y dijo.

Forest: como te estoy mostrando tus amigas applejack, rarity y Pinkie pie ya completaron sus pruebas.

Fluttershy: si ellas pudieron yo también así que empecemos.

Forest: muy bien solo debes vencerme en una pelea y pasaras la prueba.

Los dos comenzaron luchando peor fluttershy seguía siendo demasiado asustadiza así que solo lo esquivaba sin tratar de golpearlo porque no quería lastimarlo, forest se arto de de que ella no luchara así que dijo.

Forest: vamos en el ataque a canterlot mataste a cientos de arcanos y no puedes lastimar solo a una oponente.

Fluttershy: me enseñaron que ellos son solo sombras así que nunca e lastimado a un ser vivo.

Forest: ya veo pero si no vas a pelear te obligare a hacerlo.

Forest seguía lanzando sus golpes contra ella la cual seguía esquivando sin querer lastimarlo pero después de unos minutos el dijo.

Forest: no recuerdas todo lo que te advirtieron que darkar aria si cumple sus propósitos, entiendo que cuides de la naturaleza y que eres el elemento de la amabilidad pero si no estas dispuesta a defender lo que quieres como ayudaras a tus amigas.

Fluttershy soltó algunas lágrimas y dijo.

Fluttershy: no puedo evitarlo yo nunca podría lastimar un ser vivo.

Forest: entiendo como te sientes pero debes entender, si no ayudas a tus amigas a luchar todo lo que conoces y quieres desaparecer para siempre así que hazles un favor a tus amigas y ¡deja de ser una cobarde!

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a fluttershy y dijo.

Fluttershy: es cierto además esto no se trata de mi sino del mundo, no deben importarme mis asuntos personales sino las vidas de todas las personas a las que conozco y quiero, para proteger esta tierra así como sus plantas y animales a los que aprendí a amar yo luchare con toda mi fuerza.

Forest sonrío al escuchar eso y dijo.

Forest: eso es lo que necesitaba oír.

Los dos se lanzaron a la batalla otra vez pero ahora fluttershy también atacaba y se lanzaban golpes en secuencia golpeándose y bloqueándose entre si, forest logro darle un golpe en la cara a fluttershy haciéndola retroceder para luego darle mas golpes haciéndola gritar de dolor pero ella reacciono y dando un giro hacia atrás lo golpeo en la quijada mandándolo hacia arriba para luego volar hacia el mandándolo al suelo de un golpe, forest se levanto rápidamente y encendió su aura la cual era verde oscuro para luego decir .

Forest: ¡ENREDADERA FORESTAL!

Muchas lianas salieron de la tierra enredando a fluttershy dejándola inmóvil pero ella encendió su aura de color amarillo y dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡POLEN SOMNIFERO!

Ella soplo y un polvo de color amarillo ataco a forest haciendo que las enredaderas la soltaran pero al llegar al suelo vio que forest estaba como si nada y este le dijo.

Forest: el somnífero me desconcentro y eso te libero pero después de vivir tanto tiempo en el bosque con todo tipo de plantas me acostumbre a el así que eso no me ara dormir.

Fluttershy: con estar sin esas ataduras me conformo.

Los dos volvieron a tratar de golpearse pero los dos se movían a un mismo modo de sincronía por lo que no lograban golpearse directamente sin bloquearse entre si hasta que forest golpeo a fluttershy en la cara haciéndola retroceder y ella enojada le dijo.

Fluttershy: eso si que no lo dejare pasar.

Ella encendió su aura y en sus cascos salio una energía esmeralda y dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡JARDIN ESMERALDA!

De sus cascos disparo un bola de energía hacia el suelo debajo de el haciendo que del suelo aparecieran unas enredaderas brillantes que lo atraparon por todo el cuerpo y al sentirlas se callo al suelo, fluttershy se le acercó y le dijo.

Fluttershy: las enredaderas que te sostiene drenaran ti energía hasta que estés tan cansado que no puedas moverte.

Forest: buena estrategia eso no funcionara en mí.

Forest se libero de las enredaderas y volvió a la pelea con los cascos pero por la energía que perdió se movía mas lento por lo que fluttershy tenía la ventaja, forest estaba siendo golpeado muy fácilmente ahora que estaba cansado así que encendió su aura y como sus compañeros invoco una armadura para su cuerpo solo que esta era de hojas, maleza y lianas que se volvieron metal para luego decir.

Forest: ahora usare mi poder máximo ya que con la energía que perdí esta es la única forma de vencerte.

Ahora forest tenía toda la ventaja ya que ahora era tan rápido que fluttershy apenas podía seguirlo con la vista, así fue como forest encendió su aura y dijo.

Forest: ¡ENREDADERA SANGRIENTA!

Muchas enredaderas de color rojo atraparon a fluttershy y comenzaron a enredarla apretándola tanto que se puso a sangrar mientras gritaba de dolor pero de la nada una luz verde claro la cubrió y hablo con una voz diferente diciendo.

Fluttershy: no ganaras con ese ataque tan simple.

Forest reconoció la voz y dijo.

Forest: flower rose eres tu pero no entiendo como es posible.

Fluttershy: mi tiempo es corto así que solo puedo decirte que ella es mi reencarnación así como sus amigas las de mis hermanas.

Forest: siempre que nos encontramos discutimos, ¿no estas cansada de eso?

Fluttershy: el que no parece cansado de discutir eres tú.

Forest: pues sal de su cuerpo y déjanos terminar la prueba.

Fluttershy: y así lo are pero primero are esto.

El cuerpo de fluttershy empezó a brillar y al igual que sus amigas obtuvo una pechera junto con protectores de cascos mientras que su tiara aparecía en su cabeza, una onda de energía la libero de las enredaderas y se poso en el suelo para luego decir.

Fluttershy: después de ver las batallas que ella y sus amigas han librado para proteger la armonía solo puedo decir que no pudimos escoger mejores cascos para cuidar nuestro poder.

Fluttershy sacudió su cabeza y reacciono diciendo confundida.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué me paso?

Forest no dijo nada y se lanzo de regreso al combate, fluttershy vio a forest y al ver sus intenciones se aparto del camino dejando que este se golpeara con un árbol, fluttershy hizo brillan su aura la cual ahora era de color verde claro y dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡ENERGÍA DE LA MADRE TIERRA!

Un muro de fuego apareció y rodeo a forest solo que era de color verde y parecía que no quemaba nada además de a el por lo que pregunto.

Forest: ¿Qué clase de fuego es este?

Fluttershy: es fuego orgánico, no lastima a la naturaleza pero si al que yo ataque.

Forest estaba impactado por lo que escucho pero haciendo brillar su aura se libero del fuego y volando junto su energía en sus cascos para luego decir.

Forest: ¡DESTRUCCION FORESTAL!

Todos los árboles que estaban cerca de ella la atraparon mientras forest se le acercaba con una mirada seria y le dijo.

Forest: para poder liberarte de esas enredaderas de veras destruir esas plantas y se muy bien que no lo aras ya que no quieres lastimar a la naturaleza.

Fluttershy hizo brillar sus ojos y todas las platas a su alrededor comenzaron a soltarla, forest veía impactado todo lo que ocurría y dijo.

Forest: ¿Cómo estas haciendo eso?

Fluttershy: desde pequeña descubrí que si respetas la naturaleza ella lo ara contigo y ya que siempre la respete desde potrilla no me lastimara ni aunque lo digas tu.

Fluttershy hizo brillar su aura al máximo y dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡HOJAS NAVAJA!

Desde los árboles barias hojas se fueron hacia los cascos delanteros de fluttershy envolviéndolos y tomando forma de dos cuchillas, fluttershy alzo vuelo y volando rápidamente golpeo a forest con las dos cuchillas, no parecía haber pasado nada hasta que la armadura que forest se hizo pedasos y comenzó a romperse cayendo al piso hasta que el mismo sorprendido dijo.

Forest: destruiste mi armadura, no tiene sentido seguir luchando porque esta claro que ya perdí.

Fluttershy se acercó a forest el cual le dijo.

Forst: ahora el poder de la armonía pura es tuyo así que te deseo lo mejor y buena suerte a ti y a tus amigas.

Forest le dio un beso sorprendiendo a fluttershy la cual le correspondió después de un momento, al igual que los otros al terminar el aura de fluttershy creció y la de forest se perdió haciéndolo caer al piso por lo que fluttershy pregunto preocupada.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué te sucede?

Forest: simplemente que al pasarte mis poderes mi vida esta llegando a su fin.

Fluttershy: por favor no te vallas.

Forest: quizás nos volvamos a ver.

Forest se desvaneció y fluttershy se desmaya despertando en el castillo de canterlot donde sus amigas se le acercaron diciéndole.

Applejack: que gusto que ya terminaras dulzura.

Rarity: nos alegras que ya terminaras con tu prueba.

Pinkie: eso es increíble pero faltan que termines los demás.

Las chicas siguieron esperando ya que aun faltaban 3 de sus amigas y así que se quedaron esperando haber que pasaría.

**PRUEBA DE LA LEALTAD.**

Rainbow despertó encima de una nube en un lugar que ella al verlo dijo.

Rainbow: esto es clouds dale ¿como llegue hasta aquí?

Una voz extraña hizo desaparecer las casas de nubes dejando solo una plataforma hecha de nubes mientras decía.

¿?: Esta no es tu ciudad es solo una visión que cree para dar inicio a la prueba.

De la nada apareció un alidrake el cual era de color amarillo eléctrico con crin del mismo color, ojos azules y una cuite Mark de una nube con relámpagos, acercándose a rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Puedes decirme storm stratus y soy el encargado de darte la prueba

Rainbow: siendo honesta nunca fui buena con las pruebas y exámenes por lo que de milagro pase la escuela.

Stratus: no es ese tipo de prueba ya que en esta lo que tienes que hacer es vencerme en batalla.

Rainbow: pues si se trata de lanzar golpes con gusto comencemos.

Los dos se pusieron un frente al otro y se lanzaron volando hacia el otro para comenzar a lanzar golpes los cuales se bloqueaban en secuencia dado eso ninguno podía darse un golpe directo, stratus tomándola desprevenida logro golpearla en la cara haciéndola retroceder pero ella le devolvió en golpe justo en el pecho sacándole el aire y luego reacciono volviendo a la pelea donde las cosas volvieron a la situación anterior, stratus hizo que su cuerpo emitiera un aura de color amarillo eléctrico y dijo.

Stratus: ¡RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!

Un gran rayo salio de su cuerpo pero a duras penas rainbow logro esquivarlo y ella encendió su aura la cual era del color de su piel para luego decir.

Rainbow: ¡TORMENTA ESTRIDENTE!

Dicho eso les lanzo una gran ráfaga de viento con electricidad el cual fue directo hacia stratus el cual lo esquivo pero el ataque le rozo la crin y luego dijo.

Stratus: eso estuvo cerca, te entrenaron bien pero no te confíes y mantente atenta.

Rainbow: no hace falta que me lo digas.

Los dos volvieron a lanzarse al combate con los golpes pero debido a su agilidad y velocidad difícilmente lograban tocarse por lo que la lucha era muy igualada, stratus aprovechando la situación distrajo a rainbow para darle un golpe en la cara a lo cual ella respondió con uno en el estomago y así los dos se pusieron uno frente al otro y stratus dijo.

Stratus: esto esta muy reñido así que lo llevare hasta el limite.

Stratus saco muchos rayos de las nubes y estos lo envolvieron formándole una armadura de color amarillo eléctrico, acercándose a rainbow este dijo.

Stratus: ahora no tienes oportunidad de vencerme, renuncia y podrás cumplir tu sueño.

Rainbow: ¿de que sueño hablas?

Stratus: no era tu sueño ser una wondervolt, puedes serlo solo tienes que renunciar y cuando vuelvas a ser una Pegaso esa posibilidad será posible para ti otra vez.

Rainbow se quedo pasmado por lo dicho y después de un minuto dijo.

Rainbow: hace años se me ofreció algo similar pero sigo firme en lo que creía y eso es que a pesar de que ese sea mi mayor anhelo mis amigas siempre están antes que mis sueños.

Stratus: unas palabras muy nobles además se nota de que eres la lealtad en persona.

La batalla reinicio pero ahora la ventaja era de stratus ya que con su armadura era mucho más rápido y fuerte por lo que ahora rainbow estaba siendo lastimada de forma contundente hasta que stratus encendió su aura de color eléctrico y dijo.

Stratus: ¡CORTE ELECTRICO!

De sus cascos salio un tajo de rayos que fue velozmente contra rainbow dándole en el pecho haciendo que empiece a sangrar en el pecho así que se le acerco y dijo.

Stratus: peleaste muy bien pero se acabo es hora de ganar esta pelea.

Cuando estaba por dar el golpe final una luz del color de la piel de rainbow rodeo el cuerpo de la misma y esta hablo con otra voz dijo.

Rainbow: no puedo dejarte hacer eso.

Stratus reconoció la voz y dijo.

Stratus: skylar storm eres tú donde fuera reconocería esa voz.

Rainbow: así es nunca me fui y ahora en mi deber ayudar a mi descendiente.

Stratus: con razón su forma de hablar me parecía conocida ella es tu reencarnación, sabes donde esta el dragón supremo ya sabes nuestro hermano mayor.

Rainbow: el dragón celestial se presentara cuando su elegido aparezca y su brillo dorado lo señale como el mismo, ahora vasta de charla porque es hora de un cambio en el cuerpo de rainbow apareció su tiara así como protectores de cascos y pechera además de que su cuerpo ya estaba sano, el aura dejo de brillar y rainbow confundida dijo.

Rainbow: no se que paso pero me siento mucho mejor.

Rainbow volvió al ataque esta vez con su fuerza y velocidad restauradas y aumentadas por lo que la batalla ahora estaba a su favor, stratus luchaba como podía pero no lograba hacer mucho dado que ahora ella era mas rápida así que usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba ataco con todo su poder intentando golpearla sin éxito hasta que hizo brillar su aura y dijo.

Stratus: ¡CAMPO ELECTRICO!

Creo un campo de electricidad que se iba haciendo mas y mas grande para cubrir toda la zona pero rainbow comenzó a girar sobre si misma absorbiendo toda la electricidad y juntándola en su cuerpo, stratus no creía lo que sus ojos veían y rainbow lo encaro diciendo.

Rainbow: eso no te servirá ya que los rayos y la electricidad son parte de mi además mis amigas cuentan conmigo por lo que fallar no esta en mis planes.

Ella encendió su aura cian y dijo.

Rainbow: en el nombre de la lealtad, ¡RAYO DE TORMENTA!

Rainbow disparo un rayo azul envuelto en viento desde sus cascos el cual por ser tan rápido le dio directo en el cuerpo a stratus destruyendo su armadura y mandándolo a volar hasta que se callo sobre una nube con todo el cuerpo lastimado. Rainbow se hacer hacia stratus y el le dijo levantadote con algo de dificultad.

Stratus: lo lograste pasaste la prueba y es hora de darte el poder que mereces.

De la nada stratus le dio un beso a rainbow la cual se sorprendió mucho pero extrañamente le correspondió y luego de terminar rainbow se sentía más fuerte pero stratus se desplomo en el piso por lo que ella con algo de preocupación dijo.

Rainbow: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Stratus: al entregarte mi poder se termino mi vida así que solo me queda desearte suerte para poder detener a darkar.

Stratus se desvaneció y rainbow se desmayo para luego despertar de regreso en canterlot donde 4 de sus amigas ya estaban con ella además de que tenían protectores de cascos así como pechera y sus tiaras puestas al igual que ella así que levantándose las 5 se saludaron con un abraso, luego de ponerse al tanto de las cosas observaron a sunset y a magic las cuales aun tenían que terminar así que deseándoles suerte se pusieron a esperar.

**PRUEBA DE LA UNIDAD.**

Sunset estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser una tierra volcánica donde el suelo era roca fundida y había chorros de magma como si fueran ríos, de la nada una voz la llamo diciendo.

¿?: Nerviosa acaso pues no te preocupes no te pasara nada, por ahora.

De la nada un alidrake de color rubí con crin amarilla apareció y sunset dijo.

Sunset: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Soy el dragón del fuego pero me puedes llamar magma fire y es hora de empezar la prueba pero antes debo agradecerte.

Sunset: ¿Por qué?

Magma: por traerme de regreso con mis hermanos pero es una lastima que no estén todos.

Sunset: ¿pero no se supone que son 7 elementos de la armonía?

Magma: en realidad somos 8, ya sabes lo que dicen los números pares son mas equilibrados.

Sunset: si eso es cierto ¿Dónde esta el ultimo?

Magma: eso es algo que no sabemos ninguno de nosotros solo mi hermano el dragón de la luz sabría mas detalles de eso.

Sunset: pero ¿Qué elemento representa el dragón que falta?

Magma: eso es algo que no se lo único que te puedo decir es que el nació al mismo tiempo que nuestro hermano el dragón de la luz.

Sunset: ¿pero que elemento representa?

Magma: denuevo con eso te dije que no lo se.

Sunset: me refiero al elemento natural.

Magma: eso tampoco lo se debido a que el nunca tuvo un portador o elegido al cual darle sus poderes pero como tu eres mi primera elegida es hora de ver que tal hice mi elección, para pasar la prueba debes pelear contra mi y derrotarme para que se te entregue el poder.

Sunset: si tiene que ser así pues que empiece la prueba.

Los dos se pusieron uno frente al otro y se lanzaron a los golpes pero magma era muy hábil por lo que a sunset se le dificultaba esquivar sus golpes pero a magma tampoco le era fácil así que la pelea estaba nivelada a de forma ligera pero sunset haciendo esfuerzo golpeo a magma en el rostro pero este le dio un patada en la cara a lo que magma respondió con un golpe directo en su estomago quitándole todo el aire haciéndola tambalear pero esta respiro hondo y se reincorporo para seguir peleando, ninguno de los dos trataba de ceder terreno aun que las cosas estaban difíciles y ninguno se detenía por nada con tal de ganarle al otro pero magma era el que llevaba las cosas hasta el limite pues usaba toda su fuerza sin contenerse dándole fuertes golpes a sunset la cual dijo.

Sunset: de verdad que peleas duro.

Magma: pues claro no voy a ponértelo fácil.

Los dos seguían con el intercambio de golpes pero sunset apenas podía darle un golpe debido a que magma era bastante veloz así que ella elevando su poder igualo el campo de batalla dándole a el con la misma velocidad y fuerza que el uso con ella, magma hizo brillar su aura de color rubí y dijo.

Magma: ¡DISPARO DE LAVA!

Un chorro de magma salio de sus cascos el cual sunset esquivo por poco para luego encender su aura de color rojo oscuro y estirando sus cascos dijo.

Sunset: ¡RAYO FLAMEANTE!

De los cascos salio fuego atacando a magma en cual simplemente lo soporto como si nada por lo que ella dijo.

Sunset: ¿Por qué no te paso nada?

Magma: así como mi elemento es el fuego es difícil que el mismo me lastime solo un temperatura mayor a los 10.000 grados podría lastimarme.

Sunset: pues peleare con toda mi fuerza.

Los dos volvieron con los golpes pero magma le prendió fuego a su cuerpo haciendo que sunset se quemara al tocarlo por lo que magma tenia la ventaja así que aprovechando eso le dio una lluvia de golpes hacinado que sunset encendiera su aura y dijo.

Sunset: ¡METEORO DE FUEGO!

Disparando una gran bola de fuego esta le dio directo a magma el cual si sintió el golpe por lo que pregunto.

Magma: ¿Por qué eso si me dolió?

Sunset: eso fuego estaba a una temperatura de 15000 grados por lo que era mas que Ovio que si funcionara.

Sunset encendió su aura y los dos volvieron con sus golpes pero ahora debido a su aura el fuego de magma no le afectaba pero tener su aura encendida la tenia cansada, magma le dio un golpe fuerte mandándole hacia el aire y ella usando sus alas se mantuvo quieta difícil mente mientras magma decía.

Magma: esto se te complico demasiado, mirémoslo por los dos lados por el primero si apagas tu aura dejarías de perder energía y te sentirías mejor, por el otro lado si la apagas te quemarías al golpearme y no podrías pelear de una forma o de la otra no podrás ganar.

Sunset se dio cuenta de que magma tenía razón así que dijo.

Sunset: es cierto así que lo pondré todo en este último golpe.

Sunset hizo brillar su aura como nunca antes y dijo.

Sunset: ¡CALCINADOR!

Sunset disparo un fuego blanco de su cuerpo dándole directo a magma el cual aunque algo lastimado salio del humo y dijo.

Magma: eso si que fue impresionante pero no alcanza para vencerme.

Magma encendió su aura y la lava a su alrededor lo cubrió dándole una armadura, sunset se quedo pasmada y luego magma dijo.

Magma: este es mi máximo poder, diste buena pelea pero ya se acabo y es hora de finalizarla.

Magma hizo brillar su aura y dijo.

Magma: ¡DESTRUCCION VOLCANICA!

Todos los ríos de lava del lugar atacaron a sunset la cual se quedo encerrada en una esfera de roca caliente sin poder salir por lo que magma dijo.

Magma: ahora no saldrás de allí.

La esfera brillo y de ella salio sunset con su tiara así como con pechera y protectores de cascos, una vez en el suelo sunset hablo con una voz extraña diciendo.

Sunset: no me derrotaras con eso porque no planeo rendirme.

Magma al reconocer la voz dijo fire rose no había escuchado tu voz en mucho tiempo pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esta pony contigo?

Sunset: ella es mi reencarnación así que me correspondía intervenir por lo cual desperté sus verdaderos poderes.

Magma: siempre fuiste así pero aunque la ayudes ella ya esta vencida.

Sunset: eso no lo creo yo estoy segura de que ella podrá ganar, si sus amigas pudieron ella también lo ara y obtendrá el poder que merece.

Sunset reacciono y dijo.

Sunset: no importa que paso mis amigas me esperan y es hora de continuar peleando.

Los dos volvieron a los golpes pero sunset ahora tenia toda la ventaja por su poder despierto así que ella le estaba dando una paliza a magma el cual ya estaba arto de sus golpes así que usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba trato desesperadamente de golpearla pero ella no se dejaba alcanzar así que haciendo brillar su aura dijo.

Magma: ¡DOMO DE FUEGO!

Un gran domo echo de fuego los rodeo pero sunset simplemente se queda quieta y dijo.

Sunset: eso no te servirá de nada.

Sunset estiro su casco y todo el fuego se concentro en el haciendo desaparecer el domo para luego decir.

Sunset: este fuego ya no te servirá pero el Mio es diferente.

Sunset hizo brillar su aura la cual ahora era de color rojo con destellos amarillos como el fuego mismo para luego decir.

Sunset: es hora de ir con mis amigas, ¡TORMENTA DE FUEGO!

Un remolino de fuego rojo con amarillo salio del cuerpo de sunset comenzando a crecer por todos lados hasta que el mismo toco a magma mandándolo a volar y una vez en el cielo sunset le dijo.

Sunset: es hora de terminar con esto, ¡EXPLOCION DE FUEGO ARDIENTE!

Una llamarada inmensa golpeo a magma rompiendo su armadura y haciéndolo caer fuertemente al piso, sunset encaro a magma y le dijo.

Sunset: se acabo la prueba así que debo volver con mis amigas.

Magma: además debo darte el poder que ganaste.

De la nada le dio un beso a sunset la cual por una razón desconocida le correspondió pero al terminar magma se desmayo y sunset con preocupación dijo.

Sunset: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Magma: al pasarte mi poder mi vida se termino y aunque fuiste mi única elegida fuiste la mejor así que te deseo suerte en tu vida.

Magma desapareció y sunset se desmayo para luego despertar en canterlot junto con sus amigas las cuales al verla le dieron un abrazo y una por una la felicitaron pero ella dijo.

Sunset: aun es muy pronto para celebrar recuerden que falta magic y luego debemos planear como pelear contra darkar.

Las manes asintieron y esperaron a que magic terminara su prueba ya que estaban seguras de que al terminar se les develaría las partes faltantes del misterio que sus nuevos poderes ocultaban pero en la mente de sunset seguía preguntándose por el dragón perdido que le menciono magma pero creyó que magic sabría las respuestas una ves la prueba terminara y al igual que sus amigas espero a magic.

**PRUEBA DE LA MAGIA.**

Magic apareció en un lugar donde era todo de color blanco por lo que el lugar le pareció de lo mas extraño hasta que una voz llamo su atención diciendo.

¿?: Es hora de la ultima prueba princesa magic.

De la nada apareció un alidrake de piel blanca con crin gris pero extrañamente era muy parecido a flash por lo que magic dijo.

Magic: es la primera vez que veo un alidrake pero porque te pareces a flash.

¿?: Yo soy el dragón de la luz pero puedes decirme shining live.

Magic: ya conozco la prueba, si te derroto peleando me darás el poder de la armonía pura.

Live: si pero antes de la prueba debes saber la verdad.

Magic: ¿Cuál verdad?

Live: mis hermanos les dieron a tus amigas fragmentos de una historia la cual tú escucharas completa.

Magic: entonces comienza y luego are la prueba.

Live: pues comencemos entonces.**.**

**Narrador live.**

Hace muchos milenio cuando tu raza estaba en sus comienzo descubrieron un poder el cual llamaron el poder armónico así fue como ese poder doto a tu raza de fuerza inteligencia y secretos increíbles pero ese poder atrajo a un monstruo el cual trato de robar el mismo poder para si mismo y así fue como para defender a su gente y proteger el poder que 8 elegidos obtuvieron el poder armónico convirtiéndose el los primeros guardianes los cuales lograron mandar a la criatura a otro mundo pero al mismo tiempo solo trajeron un mal mucho peor el cual fue el siniestro destructor diagon el cual trato de obtener el mismo poder pero lograron vencerlo y así fue que para mantener el poder seguro crearon un cristal uniendo los fragmentos del poder y del cristal era tan grande que para controlarlo fue dividió en 16 partes dividiendo la armonía en la amistad y la virtud porque de esa forma le costaría mas a diagon encontrarlos los 8 fragmentos de la armonía llegaron a equestria de los cuales ustedes ahora tiene 12, yo y mis hermanos somos los fragmentos de la virtud y solo uniendo la amistad con la virtud se crea la armonía completa la cual se dice que lograra vencer a diagon de forma definitiva.

**Fin del narrador.**

Magic: que tiene que ver eso con darkar.

Live: que darkar no es la verdadera amenaza el es solo un peón controlado por un ser mucho mas poderoso.

Magic: ¿pero donde están los últimos 4 fragmentos?

Live: tú eres uno y yo otro peor los últimos 2 no se sabe donde están así que por eso el futuro de la paz recae en ti y en tus amigas.

Magic. Pero ¿podremos hacerlo sin estar todos?

Live: si los 16 fragmentos se juntan se armonizaran y así aunque no puedan estar todos en la batalla final podrán combatir y ganar si tiene fe en la armonía.

Magic: are lo que pueda para detener a diagon.

Live: de eso estoy seguro pero aun tienes que pasar tu prueba.

Magic: pues empecemos entonces.

Los dos se pusieron en posición de batalla

Para comenzar a lanzarse golpes a una velocidad invisible ya que los dos se movían tan rápido como la luz haciendo que la batalla invisible para el ojo normal y de un momento a otro los dos aparecieron respirando algo agitados, live se le quedo viendo y dijo.

Live: eres más fuerte que cualquiera de tus otras amigas.

Magic: entrene por más tiempo.

Live: se nota pero veamos como lo demuestras.

Live encendió su aura la cual era de color plateado para luego decir.

Live: ¡RESPLANDOR DE LUZ!

Un rayo de luz plateado fue hacia magic la cual simplemente lo desvío con su casco para luego decir.

Magic: si se trata de golpes físicos lo haces bien pero si se trata de magia te falta mucho para poder alcanzarme.

Magic saco un aura arcoiris y dijo.

Magic: ¡BIG BANG GALAXY!

Una inmensa explosión salio por todo el lugar y al disiparse la luz apareció live con una armadura de plata el cual dijo.

Live: es fue extremo admito que de no haber invocado mi armadura si me habrías vencido.

Magic: entonces aumentare la potencia.

Magic uso su modo de 20 por ciento y hizo brillar un aura de color plateado con destellos blancos para luego decir.

Magic: este poder me lo enseño Light Star.

Magic saco energía hasta su casco y dijo.

Magic: ¡RESPLANDOR ESTELAR!

Un rayo de plata golpeo a live deshaciendo su armadura y dejándolo en el piso, magic se acercó a live y dijo.

Magic: esto se termino.

Live con pesar se levanto y dijo.

Live: tú no necesitabas hacer la prueba ¿Por qué necesitas ese poder?

Magic: si me lo das te lo mostrare.

Live de improviso la beso y al terminar se callo al piso y magic dijo.

Magic: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Live: acabaste la prueba así que ahora me debo ir pero antes de irme por favor muéstrame lo que dijiste.

Magic hizo brillar todo su cuerpo volviéndolo de color dorado por completo por lo que live dijo.

Live: dominaste la galaxia dorada.

Magic: así es, con el poder de mi cuerpo en armonía ya puedo usar y controlar este poder.

Live: eres muy lista.

A magic le salio una corona de plata con gemas blancas y azules así como pechera y protectores de cascos de color plateado, live se desvaneció y magic se tiro al suelo para luego despertar en canterlot donde sus amigas le dieron un fuerte abrazo y luego por petición de magic se reunieron en la sala del trono con las princesas y Light donde magic tomo la palabra diciendo.

Magic: ahora que todas terminamos las pruebas es hora de que conozcan la historia completa.

Magic les contó a todas la historia que escucho de live y luego una por una dieron su opinión diciendo.

Rainbow: así que nos falta encontrar a un dragón mas.

Rarity: al menos con estos poderes nuevos no debería sernos difícil resistir hasta encontrarlo.

Applejack: esperemos que lo encontremos pronto.

Fluttershy: ahora que sabemos que darkar solo es un peón ¿Qué aremos?

Pinkie: si ¿y si ese tal diagon viene en persona?

Sunset: tendremos que esforzarnos como podamos y encontrar a la última portadora antes de la batalla.

Magic: eso esta claro.

Mientras tanto en las lejanías darkar tenía una conversación con galaxtus el cual dijo.

Galaxtus: ¿quieres que mande a los destructores ahora?

Darkar: yo creo que seria mejor deshacerse de ella ahora envés de dejar que se hagan mas fuertes en el campo de batalla.

Galaxtus: si los envío quiero saber cual es tu plan.

Darkar: es simple mandare a los destructores contra las portadoras y a los generales que me quedan contra los princesas así eliminare a toda posible amenaza futura.

Galaxtus se quedo en silencio un momento y dijo.

Galaxtus: esta bien pero si me fallas le diré al amo diagon y te reemplazaremos con alguien mas.

Darkar: lo entiendo mi señor.

Un agujero oscuro salio de la nada y de este salieron 4 destellos de color los cuales eran verde, rojo, amarillo y azul los cuales tomaron forma de alicornios y se presentaron uno por uno.

Verde: soy titán el asesino espectral.

Rojo: soy hymperion el asesino del fuego destructor.

Amarilla: soy Galia la asesina de la guerra.

Azul: y yo egeon el asesino relámpago.

Los 4: somos los 4 destructores.

Darkar los vio y dijo.

Darkar: Ahora solo es cuestión de de organizar todo para dar el máximo ataque.

Dijo riéndose como desquiciado.

Hasta la próxima.

**Nota: si quieren saber como son los destructores hay imágenes en mi Web de devian art.**


	16. AYUDA DE OTRO DIMENSION

**CAPITULO XV**

**EL GUERRERO DE LA OTRA DIMENSION.**

Han pasado 3 días desde que las pruebas terminaron y todo estaba tranquilo pero las manes seguían tratando de encontrar a la portadora del dragón faltante pero hasta ahora no se le ocurría que podía hacer para saber quien era, magic paseaba por los pasillos del palacio cuando de la nada un portal se abrió y de el salio un potro el cual reconoció y dijo.

Magic: ¡Mike!

**Nota: le agradezco a silverwolf850 por dejarme usar su personaje en este capitulo.**

El potro le respondió diciendo.

Mike: es bueno verte magic.

Los dos chocaron cascos y magic dijo.

Magic: ¿Cómo as estado?

Mike: las cosas han sido algo pesadas porque absalon se hizo más fuerte pero estamos bien así que ya que tuve un tiempo libre decidí venir de visita.

Magic: es bueno verte pero estamos algo ocupados aquí.

Mike: ¿Qué sucede?

Magic le explico la situación actual y Mike dijo.

Mike: es claro que es algo serio, no tienes idea de cual pueda ser el ultimo elegido.

Magic: no de momento así que seguimos buscando.

Mike: bueno si es algo complicado Será mejor que me valla.

Magic: peor que dices ahora que viniste irte de inmediato seria descortés así que porque no vienes y te presento con las demás.

Mike se quedo pensando un minuto y luego dijo.

Mike: me parece bien.

Mike siguió a magic a la sala del trono donde al entrar todos en la sala donde al verlo todos quedaron en silencio hasta que celestia dijo.

Celestia: magic ¿quien es ese potro?

Mike procedió a presentarse y a explicar de donde venia pero al terminar celestia dijo.

Celestia: entonces los celestes no están extintos en tu mundo.

Mike: ¿extintos?

Celestia: en este mundo al ser que conoces cono karot aniquilo a toda esa raza.

Mike se quedo impactado ante eso pero magic dijo.

Magic: de hecho karot también ataco a los astralix.

Mike ante esto se quedo impactado y dijo.

Mike: ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

Magic: el quería atacarnos porque nuestra raza conoce los secretos del universo y del origen de la vida pero nuestra raza fue demasiado para el así que usando un antiguo conjuro lo encerraron en una dimensión llamada la dimensión del vacío de donde nunca podría regresar.

Mike: ustedes tuvieron suerte, de no saber que hay celestes en mi dimensión me hubiera puesto triste pero desearía que absalon dejara de tratar a los demás como basura.

Magic: descuida yo se que tu podrás cambiar eso.

Mike sonrío y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Durante algunas horas Mike les contó a las manes y a las princesas sobre sus aventuras en su dimensión junto con sus amigos pero cuando llego a la parte de absalon las manes se pusieron tristes por saber que en ese mundo no podían hacer nada por ayudarlo pero el las consoló diciéndolos.

Mike: sus otras yo me enseñaron el significado de la amistad y eso es mas que suficiente.

Las manes le sonrieron tiernamente y así paso la tarde cuando Mike y las mames salieron a caminar y se encontraron con tres potrillas que conocían muy bien, eran las CMC que habían ido a canterlot a ver a sus hermanas las cuales recibieron un fuerte abrazo de sus respectivas hermanas hasta que applejack dijo.

Applejack: es bueno verlas pero no debieron venir.

Rarity: es cierto que nos alegramos de su visita pero ahora no es bueno que estén aquí.

Rainbow: este lugar es una zona de guerra y aunque es bueno verlas deberían regresar a ponyville.

Las cruseiders tenían ojos llorosos y applebloom dijo.

Applebloom: es que las extrañamos, applejack te necesitamos en casa la graja no es lo mismo sin ti.

Sweetie: rarity no me gusta estar con mama y papa porque me acostumbre a vivir contigo.

Scootaloo: rainbow sin ti allá no hay nadie que me enseña a volar y me de consejos.

Cada una vio a su respectiva hermana y le respondió.

Applejack: me gustaría volver applebloom pero ahora me necesitan aquí.

Rarity: sweetie bell aquí es peligroso así que seria mejor que te quedes segura con nuestros padres.

Rainbow: scootaloo si quieres aprender a volar algún día debes estar en donde no aya riesgo.

Las potrillas seguían igual hasta que Mike intervino diciendo.

Mike: entiendo lo que sienten pero piénsenlo un momento, sus hermanas están luchando por protegerlas y asegurarse de que tengan un futuro un una vida feliz para poder cumplir sus sueños, si estuvieran es su lugar estoy seguro de que harían lo mismo.

Las potras y las manes vieron con impresión al potro por decir esas palabras tan ciertas y sabias, las potras miraron a sus hermanas y estas les dijeron.

Rarity: lo que el dice es verdad lo asemos por ustedes.

Applejack: es para que puedan crecer sin preocuparse de que algo malo les pase.

Rainbow: por eso deben irse porque no soportaríamos que algo malo les pasara.

Las potras les preguntaron.

Applebloom: ¿pero y si algo les pasa?

Sweetie: ¿y si ya no regresan?

Scootaloo: ¿Qué aremos sin ustedes?

Miraron a sus hermanas sonriendo y les dijeron.

Applejack: eso no importa, applebloom si tú y la familia apple pueden vivir felices no me arrepentiré de nada.

Rarity: ami tampoco me importa, sweetie bell si tú estas viva y puedes crecer feliz con eso me conformare.

Rainbow: ya tampoco me arrepentiría scootaloo porque se que aunque algo me pase habrá alguien que tome mi lugar como la mejor voladora.

Todos se conmovieron por eso pero magic rompió la atmosfera diciendo.

Magic: siento interrumpir peor lo mejor será que vuelvan a ponyville ahora.

Applebloom: no podemos ya que por el protocolo de guerra el tren solo viaja una vez cada 3 días.

Magic: y con la búsqueda del último dragón pendiente separarnos no seria sensato separarnos para que las acompañen a casa.

Las manes hicieron un círculo y después de conversar un minuto magic dijo.

Magic: se quedaran hasta que el tren pueda llevarlas de regreso pero hasta entonces por seguridad tiene prohibido salir del castillo.

CMC: ¿Por qué?

Rainbow: porque como lo mencione antes es zona de guerra y en este momento el castillo es el lugar mas seguro de la ciudad.

Las potras iban a replicar pero después de considerar todo aceptaron algo deprimidas, magic se reunió con Mike en la sala de su castillo y dijo.

Magic: entonces Mike ¿volverás a tu dimensión?

Mike: en caso de emergencia deje dicho que me llamaran así que por lo tanto me quedare aquí por lo menos hasta que el tren pueda llevar a applebloom y a las demás a casa.

Magic le llamo la atención lo dicho y le pregunto al potro.

Magic: ¿porque tanto interés en applebloom?

Mike: tu deberías saberlo no se supone que puedes leer la mente.

Magic: si pero por alguna razón no puedo leer la tuya, solo le veo dos razones para eso la primera que no estés pensando en nada y la segunda de que seas tan poderoso que tu mente este protegida de mi magia así que si lo considero bien me inclinaría a lo segundo pero el punto es que no lo sabre hasta que tu me lo digas.

Mike se sonrojo un poco y respondió.

Mike: es que en mi mundo applebloom es mi novia.

Magic: ¿y eso como paso?

Mike les explico como empezó su noviazgo y al terminar este dijo.

Mike: con el tema de los ataque des absalon no he tenido tiempo para verla y me siento algo triste por no saber como esta.

Magic: entiendo que estés preocupado así que esta bien puedes quedarte hasta que renecesiten allá.

Mike: gracias.

Al llegar la noche magic le ofreció a Mike una habitación en su castillo pero antes de dormir una luz apareció frente a Mike de la cual salio un dragón de escamas doradas y ojos dorados con espinas plateadas el cual dijo.

Dragón: al fin te encuentro.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Dragón: soy el dragón celestial y mi energía dorada mi guío hasta llegar a ti.

Mike: ¿Por qué querías encontrarme?

Dragón: porque tu eres mi elegido.

Mike: ¿elegido para que?

Dragón: yo represento el poder celestial dorado pero ahora debo decirte todo.

Mike: ¿todo de que?

Dragón: veras la armonía se compone de dos partes la amistad y la virtud y así es que si las combinas obtienes armonía pura.

Mike: ¿pero que tiene que ver conmigo?

Dragón: `los elementos que ustedes conocen como los de la armonía son en realidad los de la amistad y también están los de virtud.

Mike: hay más elementos.

Dragón: así es y así es como están actualmente.

Honestidad_ Honor

Generosidad_ Humildad

Risa_ Felicidad

Amabilidad_ Cariño

Lealtad_ Justicia

Unidad_ Perseverancia

Amistad_ Amor

Dragón: así es como están pero aun faltan 2 más.

Mike: ¿Cuáles?

Dragón el valor y la esperanza, uno ya lo tienen y el otro lo necesitan.

Mike: ¿y como lo encontraran?

Dragón: no es necesario buscar porque ya lo tengo frente a mí.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dragón: que tu eres tanto el guardián del valor como el de la esperanza así que viendo tu espíritu y todas las hazañas que as logrado a pesar de ser solo un potro no necesito probarte para saber que estas listo.

Frente a Mike apareció su collar con su elemento de la armonía y con sorpresa pregunto.

Mike: ¿Qué ase mi elemento de la armonía aquí?

Dragón: Con mi poder lo traje desde tu dimensión porque mañana te espera una dura batalla la cual de veras ganar para poder asegurar que todos los elementos se armonicen porque eso será necesario si este mundo quiere ganar la guerra contra diagon.

Mike: pero eso quiere decir que no podré irme ¿verdad?

Dragón: aun eres necesario en tu mundo por eso solo te pido que ayudes a este en la batalla que le espera mañana y luego de eso podrás irte tranquilo.

Mike: yo soy Mike Bluer protector de equestria y no importa si este no es mi mundo, si puedo voy a ayudar.

Dragón: eso es lo que quería oír, mañana te espera una dura batalla así que mantente listo.

El dragón desapareció y Mike no supo que creer hasta que vio que traía puesto su elemento de la armonía pero frente ha el había un pequeño cofre dorado el cual estaba serrado y sin saber que hacer se fue a dormir para consultar con magic mañana, al día siguiente Mike se reunió con las chicas en el comedor y les contó lo que había sucedido y entonces magic dijo.

Magic: entonces la búsqueda acabo dado que tú eres el que nos faltaba.

Mike: eso no me lo esperaba pero ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Magic: sígueme.

Mike siguió a magic a un campo vacío donde aparecieron el resto de las manes viendo lo que pasaba y magic encaro a Mike diciendo.

Magic: necesito ver tus capacidades así que tendremos un combate de prueba.

Mike se quedo impactado pero luego dijo.

Mike si crees que es necesario.

Los dos se pusieron frente a frente y se lanzaron al combate demostrando tener un nivel muy igualado de agilidad y fuerza y así comenzó la batalla hasta que Mike se para frente a magic y haciendo brillar su cuerno dijo.

Mike: ¡infierno de plasma!

Una columna de fuego azul rodeo a magic la cual al salir de este estaba con algunos moretones por lo que dijo.

Magic: ese ataque raro de verdad fue efectivo pero ahora prueba uno Mio.

Magic saco un aura de luz y dijo.

Magic: ¡RAYO RESPLANDECIENTE!

Un rayo de luz fue a toda velocidad hasta Mike el cual lo esquivo ágilmente y magic dijo.

Magic: quiero que pelees con toda tu fuerza.

Magic aumento su poder al 20 por ciento y Mike dijo.

Mike: bien entonces pasemos a mayores.

Mike hizo brillar su cuerno y dijo.

Mike: ¡armadura de batalla!

Invoco una armadura mágica de color amarillo que le cubrió el cuerpo y la pelea se reanudo y seguían parejos pero magic al ver el poder que este tenía dijo.

Magic: eres más fuerte que esto pero hay algo que limita tus poderes así que de veras resolver eso si quieres demostrar tu valía.

Magic hizo brillar su aura y su cuerpo se volvió de color dorado además de que obtuvo sus protectores de cascos así como su pechera y corona de plata como cuando se enfrento a live, todas la vieron con asombro y esta dijo.

Magic: al obtener el poder de la luz pude controlar mi modo máximo, pero como es el modo galaxia dorada mezclado con el poder de la luz yo lo llamo modo galaxia brillante.

Mike al ver esto dijo.

Mike: difícilmente podré combatir con eso sin tener…

En el cielo se escucho un ruido y apareció un fénix cargando una espada de oro el cual Mike reconoció diciendo.

Mike: ¡HOLY!

**Nota: ella es una fénix que ayuda a Mike en su mundo así que le agradezco a silverwolf850 por dejarme usarla además del arma de Mike.**

Holy era una fénix blanca con detalles amarillos la cual llego y se poso en la espalda de Mike el cual dijo

Mike: ¿Qué ases aquí holy?

La fénix dijo.

Holy: algo me dijo que necesitarías ayuda así que vine y de paso traje esto conmigo.

Dijo dándole la espada la cual el reconoció y dijo.

Mike: gracias por traer la Golden tail pero no es justo ella no tiene una arma propia.

Magic: eso no es cierto.

Magic hizo brillar su cuerno invocando su espada y al ver esto Mike dijo.

Mike: ¿Por qué tu cuerno se puso así que grande?

Magic: con la magia que acabo de usar mi cuerno se volvió una espada así que no me importa si usas tu arma.

Mike: esta bien entonce ¿lista holy?

Holy: siempre.

Mike: ¡BANKAI!

Holy se transformo en una armadura que cubrió el cuerpo de Mike por completo y luego este dijo.

Mike: ahora mira esto.

La espada de Mike cambio de color y ahora era de color platino por lo que este dijo.

Mike: esta es la otra forma de mi arma, te presento a la Platinium tail.

Magic: Enserio estas lleno de sorpresas, bueno hay que continuar.

Los dos comenzaron con un combate de espadas, Mike se sorprendió por ver que el cuerno de magic era tan duro que resistía su espada como si nada y luego este dijo.

Mike: ¡filo de flash!

Con su espada este creo un gran tajo de energía el cual magic partió en dos con su espada pero luego Mike dijo.

Mike: ¡espada de la victoria… x2!

Con su espada Mike creo dos V de energía la cuales chocaron con el cuerno de magic haciéndola retroceder pero esta dijo.

Magic: eres un gran guerrero y veo que el dragón dorado hizo bien su elección pero es hora de terminar este combate.

Magic saco un aura arcoiris y comenzaron a salio esferas de color por todo el lugar pero magic llamo la atención de todos diciendo.

Magic: ¡EXPLOCION COSMICA!

Todas las esferas de color atacar a Mike explotando al contacto creando una inmensa nube de humo y al disiparse Mike y holy estaban en el suelo lastimados y adoloridos, el potro se levanto y dijo.

Mike: eso fue intenso.

Magic se la acercó y haciendo brillar su cuerno Mike se curo y esta dijo.

Magic: adema de curarte tus energías se reestablecieron así que no te sentirás cansado.

Mientras magic curaba a holy le dijo a Mike.

Magic: sin duda tu fuerza y resistencia son admirables, cualquiera hubiera resultado mucho mas dañado con ese ataque.

Mike: si pero debo entrenar mas.

Magic: estoy segura de que si te esfuerzas podrás lograr lo que quieras.

Mike sonrío por lo dicho y así pasaron las horas pero después del almuerzo estaban hablando hasta que un guardia entro por la puerta y dijo.

Guardia: la ciudad esta bajo ataque.

Todos en la sala se alarmaron hasta que magic dijo.

Magic: ¿Cuántos son en las tropas enemigas?

Guardia: según los de las torres de vigilancia son cerca de 30.000 tropas.

Todos se impactaron hasta que magic se dirigió a Light diciendo.

Magic: ¿Light las tropas están listas?

Light: las 10.000 tropas están listas y bien entrenadas.

Magic: bien porque necesitaremos a todo el ejercito además de que siento algunas presencias mas fuertes que las de los generales pero además detecto que los 5 generales faltantes están aquí.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo lucharemos ahora?

Magic: deberemos luchar todos hoy.

Magic miro a todos y comenzó a dar instrucciones.

Magic: shining tú junto con tranduil dirigirán a las tropas.

Shining: entendido.

Magic: Light tu junto con las princesas deberán ocuparse de los generales.

Light: cuenta con ello.

Celestia: durante mucho tiempo no hice nada y te deje todo el trabajo así que hoy te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Luna: tú me devolviste a mi hermana y hoy te pagare el favor.

Cadence: tú me ayudaste a estar con el semental que amo así que con gusto peleare junto a ti.

Magic: gracias, finalmente yo y las otras guardianas iremos a detener a esa fuerza superior que esta en el campo de batalla.

Mike se levanto y dijo.

Mike: ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

Magic: Mike si quieres ayudar apoya al ejército en la lucha.

Mike: si puedo ayudar a luchar entonces cuenten conmigo.

Las princesas y los demás iban a replicar a magic por permitir que un potro peleara pero como conciban en ella se callaron, en el campo de batalla llegaron tropas de arcanos con grifos y dragones incluidos mientras marchaban de la nada apareció una lluvia de flechas apareció y mato a algunos, las tropas de lorien llegaron al campo y encararon al enemigo para dar comenzó a la batalla, las princesas junto con Light Star fueron directo a donde estaban los generales y los encararon y en el campo de batalla Mike con su armadura de fénix y su espada ayudaba a las tropas derrotando a los dragones para asombro de las tropas de lorien pero las princesas llegaron con los generales los cuales dijeron.

¿?: Princesas que gusto verlas.

Celestia: ¿Cómo se llaman?

¿?: Soy el general Artemis.

Dijo un alicornio de color negro con crin gris y armadura azul.

¿?: Soy el general craitus.

Dijo un alicornio rojo de crin verde con armadura marrón.

¿?: Soy la generala caiburi.

Dijo: una alicornio de color azul con crin celeste y armadura amarilla.

¿?: Soy el general kaiber.

Dijo un alicornio de color marrón con crin negra y armadura gris.

¿?: Y por ultimo yo el general haktor.

Dijo un alicornio de color verde con crin morada.

Las princesas y los generales se encararon y las batallas comenzaron, celestia peleaba con artemis, luna se enfrentaba a craitus, cadence encaraba a caiburi y Light peleaba con kaiber y haktor al mismo tiempo, celestia usaba su espada y su agilidad contra los ataques de artemis el cual le daba una lucha pareja hasta que este dijo.

Artemis: se ve que mejoraste mucho pues supe que hace tiempo no pudiste ni con un capitán.

Celestia: me fortalecí desde entonces.

Celestia concentro su magia en su cuerno y con el poder de su espada dijo.

Celestia: ¡LLAMA ESPIRAL!

Dijo y haciendo círculos con su cuerno disparo un espiral de fuego el cual el general difícilmente esquivo para luego decir.

Artemis: esto si será un reto.

Los dos volvieron a la batalla pero celestia lo tomo por sorpresa le dio un corte en el pecho y luego dijo.

Celestia: esto se acabo.

Celestia saco de su cuerno una magia azul y dijo.

Celestia: ¡LLAMA SAGRADA!

Con un golpe en el cuerpo el general se quemo por todo el cuerpo y cayo muerto al suelo donde luego celestia dijo.

Celestia: una princesa protege a su pueblo.

Luna le daba a craitus una fuerte lucha pero el general comenzó a usar su magia oscura cuando saco su aura oscura y dijo.

Craitus: ¡ESTACAS OSCURAS!

Muchas estacas negras salieron del suelo pero luna alzo vuelo y de su cuerno saco magia azul oscura y ella dijo.

Luna: ¡IMPACTO DE ACERO!

Golpeando el suelo destruyo las estacas y usando toda su velocidad le clavo al general su espada en su corazón matándolo al instante para luego decir.

Luna: por experiencia se que la magia buena supera al mal y siempre será así.

Cadence luchaba contra caiburi la cual dijo.

Caiburi: para ser la princesa del amor se ve que sabes pelear pero yo creo que eso no te corresponde, ese no es tu deber.

Cadence: mi trabajo no es solo dar amor sino también protegerlo y siempre lo protegeré de los seres que quieran hacer algo contra el.

Caiburi saco su aura oscura y dijo.

Caiburi: ¡RAYO CRITICO!

Disparo un rayo negro a cadence la cual con su espada lo corto en dos para asombro de esta y luego hizo brillar su cuerno con magia blanca para luego decir.

Cadence: esta pelea se acabo, ¡TAJO DE CRISTAL!

Dijo creando un tajo de color blanco que de un golpe le rompió la armadura a caiburi la cual se desangro y callo muerta al suelo, cadence dijo.

Cadence. El que vive sin amor cae sin el.

Light encaro a los dos últimos generales restantes los cuales apresar de luchar con todas sus fuerzas no le hacia nada así que encendió su aura estelar y dijo.

Light: ¡ESTRELLA FUGAS!

Dijo disparando una gran bola de energía plateada que termino con los dos últimos y luego se reunió con las princesas y les dijo.

Light: los generales ya no están pero hay que ir a ayudar a las tropas.

Las tres asienten y todas juntas alzan vuelo, las manes llegaron hasta donde se sentía la presencia poderoso y encontraron a 4 figuras arriba de una colina las cuales se revelaron haciendo ver que eran 3 sementales y una yegua los 4 alicornios los cuales se pararon frente a ellas, el primero era todo verde con ojos penetrantes y cuite Mark de una calavera, el segundo era todo rojo con ojos de demonio y cuite Mark de una espada en llamas, la yegua era toda amarilla con ojos enojados y cuite Mark era una espada cruzada con una lanza, el ultimo era todo azul con ojos serios y una cuite Mark de una espada con dos relámpagos cruzados, las manes los encararon y magic dijo.

Magic: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

El verde avanzo y dijo.

¿?: Yo soy titán el asesino espectral.

El rojo avanzo y dijo.

¿?: Yo soy hymperion el asesino del fuego destructor.

La yegua amarilla avanzo y dijo.

¿?: Yo soy Galia asesina de la guerra.

El azul avanzo al ultimo y dijo.

¿?: Y yo soy egeon el asesino relámpago.

Los 4: y somos los 4 destructores.

Magic: sabía que de algún lado los conocía y es porque ustedes son conocidos por haber destruido 9 planetas enteros.

Titán: así es y este será el planeta 10.

Magic: eso si lo permitimos.

Las manes invocaron su poder armónico y magic su modo dorado, al ver esto los destructores encendieron sus auras que eran del color de su piel y obtuvieron armaduras, titán tenia una de color esmeralda, hymperion una armadura de color rubí, Galia una armadura de color ámbar y egeon una de color zafiro pero las sorpresas no acabaron allí pues cada uno concentro su magia en su cuerno y estos crecieron al igual que cuando las princesas invocaban sus espadas por lo que magic dijo.

Magic: ¿también tienen espadas?

Titán: así es, la espada de teogenesis.

Hymperion: la espada de la destrucción.

Galia: la espada del dios de la guerra.

Egeon: y la espada relámpago.

Magic: chicas con cuidado y que no las golpeen con sus espadas.

Dijo magic la cual invoco su propia espada y se lanzo a la batalla junto con sus amigas pero titán saco su aura esmeralda y dijo.

Titán: ¡ATAQUE ESPECTRAL!

Dijo y salieron muchos ponis blancos los cuales atacaron a las manes pero ellas no podían ni tocarlos pero ellos a ellas si por lo que sunset dijo.

Sunset: magic ocúpate de ellos y déjanos a nosotras a estos fantasmas.

Magic: dudo pero sus otras amigas asintieron y ella llego con los destructores los cuales se lanzaron sobre ella y comenzaron una lucha de espadas pero al ser cuatro a una estaba en desventaja pero titán la distrajo diciéndole.

Titán: aunque estés usando el máximo poder de tu raza es una lastima que solo lo uses a esa capacidad.

Los cuatro la golpearon y magic retrocedió con algo de dolor mientras sus amigas se defendían como podían pero al no poder tocar a los fantasmas estaban en un problema grave pues no podían pelear sin poder tocarlos, en el campo de batalla Mike término con el último dragón hasta que hoyo una voz llamándolo que le decía:

Voz:_ te necesitan están en peligro debes ayudarlas._

Mike siguió las indicaciones de la voz y llego al campo de batalla donde vio a las manes luchando contra los destructores pero al ver que magic estaba en peligro corrió en su ayuda pero algunos fantasmas le bloquearon el camino, Mike trato de defenderse con su Golden tail pero al no poder tocar a los fantasmas estos lo golpearon hasta que holy se separo de el y los dos terminaron en el suelo, las manes al ver esto dijeron.

Mane 7: ¡Mike!

Titán: valla que valiente es este potro al tratar de pelear pero ahora es su fin, magic no puede vencernos sin sus amigas y sus amigas no pueden vencer a mis fantasmas así que pronto ganaremos.

Mike se levanto difícilmente y dijo.

Mike: eso no es cierto.

Todos le prestaron atención y este dijo.

Mike: mientras tengamos vida lucharemos y no perderemos la esperanza porque pase lo que pase siempre abra esperanza, yo no renunciare y pase lo que pase luchare con valor.

Frente a Mike Apareció su elemento y el cofre que le dejaron anoche y su elemento se coloco sobre el cofre el cual se abrió y de este salio un amuleto igual al del alicornio pero este tenia la imagen de un dragón además de que era dorado con detalles plateados, el amuleto se adhirió al cuello de Mike el cual sintió que su cuerpo cambiaba, en sus alas le salieron escamasen la parte de arriba y le salio una cola de dragón con púas amarillas pero no era lo único que pasaba pues a holy obtuvo una cola y alas de dragón, la misma voz que les había hablado antes dijo.

Voz: _mi poder ahora es tuyo úsalo y ayúdalas._

Mike sintió un extraño sentimiento pero al ver su nueva apariencia rainbow pregunto.

Rainbow: ¿Qué le paso?

Magic. Lo que tiene en el cuello es el amuleto del alidrake.

Titán: y que tiene que se convirtiera en un alidrake no ayudara en nada.

Holy se poso sobre Mike el cual dijo.

Mike: ¡DRAGO BANKAI!

Holy se convirtió en una armadura dorada con detalles plateados que le cubrió todo el cuerpo pero no era todo pues sus alas también se cubrieron con la armadura y en la punta tenían dos bocas de dragón, al ver esto el dijo.

Mike: este es el nuevo poder, caballero alidrake defensor de la esperanza.

Los destructores y las manes se quedaron impactadas pero de lanada las manes brillar y sus tiaras se volvieron cascos así como sus protectores y pecheras armaduras doradas para sus cuerpos, magic en cambio tenía una armadura plateada con puntas en la sima del casco distinguiendo su corona, todos estaban confundidos hasta que magic dijo.

Magic: los elementos se armonizaron.

La batalla retorno pero ahora las manes podían tocar a los fantasmas además Mike empuño su espada la cual estaba en su forma platinium pero esta brillo y el mango cambio volviéndose dorado con una boca de dragón en la parte de abajo además de que su filo se volvió negro con luces blancas que brillaban y se movían en ella así que dijo.

Mike: saluda a la galaxy dragón tail.

Con su nueva espada Mike destruía a los fantasmas como si nada y llego rápido en ayuda de magic y los dos juntos encararon a los destructores magic con su espada enfrentaba a egeon y a Galia pero con sus nuevos poderes ella tenía la ventaja pero ellos usaron sus poderes.

Egeon: ¡RAYO TORMENTOSO!

Dijo disparando un rayo azul oscuro.

Galia: ¡ROMPEDOR DE GUERRA!

Dijo y lanzo un tajo de color ámbar pero magic simplemente ladeo la cabeza y los dos ataques le dieron al piso sin tocarla por lo que dijo.

Magic: ¿eso es todo?

Hymperion y titán tacaban a Mike usando sus poderes también.

Hymperion: ¡TAJO CATACLISMICO!

Dijo lanzando un tajo de luz roja.

Titán: ¡RAYO GENESIS!

Dijo disparando un rayo de color esmeralda pero Mike simplemente moviendo su espada destruyo los dos ataques y dijo.

Mike: eso no es nada, es hora de pelear enserio.

(Reproducir en YouTube watch?v=m5PDuK0ANvM)

Los dos se lanzaron a la batalla y comenzaron a dar fuertes golpes dejando a los destructores gritando de dolor, egeon y Galia trataron de tacar por los costados rodeándolos pero Mike concentro su magia en sus alas y dijo.

Mike: ¡CAÑON DOBLE DE DRAGÓN!

De las bocas de dragón en sus alas salieron dos rayos dorados que los golpearon haciéndolos retroceder, los destructores atacaban con sus espadas pero ellos con maestría los bloqueaban sin dejarles avanzar, hymperion y titán atacaron a magic con sus espadas tratando de darle directo en su cuerpo pero ella lo esquivo y sacando un aura roja dijo.

Magic: ¡FLAMA RESPLANDECIENTE!

Tras decir eso su espada saco un luz que segó a los dos y sin que la vieran los golpeo, los destructores peleaban como podían pero no les hacían nada porque el poder de ellos era demasiado grande para ellos y sin importar que hicieran ellos lo contrarrestaban fácilmente por lo que desesperados trataron incluso de atacar los 4 a uno a la vez pero magic usando su fuerza los bloqueo y Mike salto para luego usar su espada con la que les corto sus cuernos dejándolos mudos de la impresión por lo que gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Los 4: ¡LA PAGARAS!

Con un golpe de sus armas destruyeron sus armaduras, los dos los vieron y magic dijo.

Magic: es hora de terminar la pelea.

Mike: ahora van a perder.

Concentrando su magia magic saco un aura blanca y Mike una dorada para luego decir.

Magic: ¡ATAQUE GALAXTICO FINAL!

Mike: ¡DESTELLO SAGRADO DE DRAGÓN!

Un inmenso rayo blanco con dorado se dirigió hacia ellos y los golpeos por lo que se creo se creo una nube de polvo la cual al disiparse revelo que solo quedaba titán con vida el cual moribundo cayo al suelo y los dos gritaron.

Los 2: ¡GANAMOS!

Las manes se les acercaron para felicitarlos pero titán se levanto y con dificultad se lanzo a volar hasta que rarity dijo.

Rarity: esta escapando.

Mike: déjenmelo a mí.

Mike saco un aura dorada y dijo.

Mike: ¡MEGA MISIL!

Sus alas cambiaron de forma a una parecida a la de una jet y volando con una increíble velocidad se puso frente a titán diciendo.

Mike: ríndete titán ya se acabo así que mejor entrégate.

Titán: te equivocas yo no escapaba solo necesitaba espacio para esto.

Titán saco su aura mágica y los cuerpos de sus compañeros se la acercaron donde se metieron los 4 en un domo oscuro del cual salio un monstruo bípedo negro con 4 cuernos uno por cada color de los destructores además de eso el monstruo comenzó a crecer haciéndose gigante para sorpresa de todos y luego el monstruo hablo diciendo.

¿?: Yo soy destructor el final de su mundo.

Mike y las manes lo vieron sorprendidos por lo que el potro dijo.

Mike. Desearía tener aquí a mega base.

Voz: _talvez yo pueda ayudar Mike solo di mi nombre y iré para ayudarte._

Mike en su mente escuchaba un nombre así que tomo aire y dijo.

Mike: ¡VEN A MI GOLDEN HEART!

Un portal de luz dorada apareció en el cielo y de este salio el dragón dorado que Mike había visto cuando le entregaron el cofre, magic incrédula dijo.

Magic: es el dragón dorado en persona ¡increíble!

El dragón bolo por el cielo y le dijo a Mike.

Golden: dirígeme en la batalla Mike.

Mike: ¿Cómo lo ago?

Golden brillo y se convirtió en un dragón mecánico para luego decir.

Golden: supongo que esto es más de tu estilo.

Dijo en broma, Mike se quedo asombrado por lo que paso hasta que frente ha el salio un portal dorado y Golden le dijo.

Golden: cruza ese portal para que luchemos juntos.

Mike cruzo el portal y se encontró en una cabina de control en la cabeza de Golden y al ver todo el dijo.

Mike: bien es hora de pelear.

Golden: Mike activa el modo guerrero.

Mike Vio un botón rojo con la imagen de un Ninja y dijo.

Mike: activando modo guerrero dragón ahora.

Al tocar el botón Golden tomo la apariencia de un guerrero Ninja con alas en la espalda y Mike dijo.

Mike: baya debe ser tan grande como mega base.

Los dos se encararon y destructor saco dos garras largar y grises de cada brazo por lo que Mike pulso unos botones y dijo.

Mike: ¡cuchillas de dragón activadas!

De los brazos de Golden salieron dos cuchillas y los dos gigantes se lanzaron la batalla chocando sus armas en una lucha tratando de golpearse directamente, Mike desde Golden dijo.

Mike: ríndete destructor no puedes ganar.

Destructor: no renunciare, destruiré este mundo así sea lo ultimo que haga.

Los dos seguían en una lucha feroz hasta que Golden uso sus alas y alzo vuelo, desde el aire Golden le disparaba a destructor rayos desde sus cuchillas y destructor lo atacaba con su propios rayos los cuales Golden desviaba pero Golden ganado altura bolo rápido y con una de sus cuchillas golpeo a destructor en el cuerpo haciéndolo retorcer de dolor, Golden bolo alto y bajo en picada hacia destructor, Mike desde adentro activo el poder de las cuchillas y dijo.

Mike: ¡carga de victoria, DESTELLO DORADO!

Golden le clavo sus cuchillas a destructor el la cabeza partiéndolo a la mitad, al ver esto las manes festejaron y ellas junto con Mike desde Golden dijeron.

Manes y Mike. ¡Los defensores de equestria nunca se rinden!

De los restos de destructor salio titán quien se iba volando pero Mike salio del robot y dijo.

Mike: es hora de tu final.

Titán quien ya tenía su cuerno otra vez invoco su espada y Mike saco la suya pero antes de cualquier otra cosa dijo.

Mike: ¡Modo lanza galáctica!

De la boca de dragón que había bajo el mango de la espada surgió una energía que tomo la forma de otro filo, Mike hizo girar la lanza en sus cascos y dijo.

Mike: ¡ESPIRAL CELESTE!

De la lanza de Mike salio un tornado de luz que ataco a titán desintegrando su cuerpo y al terminar dijo.

Mike: acabo la batalla.

Un rato después Mike se reunió con las manes y Golden que había vuelto a su forma de dragón, Golden se acercó a Mike y dijo.

Golden: desde ahora peleare junto a ti Mike y si me necesitas ya sabes como llamarme.

Mike: claro gracias Golden. Golden voló y abrió un portal desapareciendo, magic se acerco a Mike y le dio el cofre de donde salio el amuleto del alidrake y dijo.

Magic: creo que cuando no lo uses deberías ponerlo aquí.

Mike con su magia se saco el amuleto volviendo a su forma de alicornio y holy a su forma fénix así como su espada que volvió a ser normal, Mike metió el amuleto en el cofre y magic le dijo.

Magic: hoy lograste una gran hazaña Mike y por eso te admiro.

Mike: no fue nada me gusto ayudar.

Magic le dio el cofre y su elemento para luego decirle.

Magic: el cofre solo se abre de dos formas que alguien use tu elemento o que lo abras tu mismo.

Mike: ¿y si alguien trata de robarlo?

Magic: eso no es posible el poder del dragón dorado solo deja que tu lo uses así que por so te lo llevaras contigo.

Mike: ¿estas segura?

Magic: el dragón dorado te lo dio y no soy nadie para negarlo así que es tuyo, si alguien mas trata de usarlo el amuleto llegara a tus cascos solo y le Daria un fuerte choque eléctrico al ladrón.

Mike: gracias lo cuidare por siempre, pero cuando vuelva me debes una revancha.

Magic. Eso seguro.

Los dos chocaron el casco y todos se rieron, al día siguiente después de despedir a las CMC Mike se despidió y volvió a su mundo llevándose el amuleto con el y guardando el cofre en un compartimiento en el infinity donde dijo.

Mike: si lo necesito se donde esta.

Dijo cerrando el compartimiento con el cofre adentro.

**Hasta el otro capitulo **


	17. EL FIN DE DARKAR

**CAPITULO XVI**

**EL FINAL DE DARKAR **

Darkar estaba en su castillo estaba ablando con galaxtus el cual estaba furioso y decía.

Galaxtus: perdiste a todos los generales y a los destructores en el proceso el amo diagon se canso de tus fallas y cree que es hora de asignar a alguien diferente.

Darkar: no por favor denme una última oportunidad.

Galaxtus: y ¿Por qué deberíamos?

Darkar: porque esta vez me encargare en persona, mandare a todo lo que queda de mi ejército y los atacare con toda la oscuridad que tengo.

Galaxtus reflexiono y dijo.

Galaxtus: bien pero si mueres en la batalla no nos molestaremos en revivirte.

Darkar: esta bien acepto el riesgo.

En canterlot magic estaba en las afueras de la ciudad viendo un hermoso paisaje y dijo.

Magic: que recuerdos.

Celestia llego volando y le dijo.

Celestia: hola magic ¿en que piensas?

Magic: es que el ver este paisaje me recuerda a lo que mi hermano me dijo.

Celestia: ¿Qué te dijo?

Magic: en el imperio astralix hay un hermoso campo de flores color safiro, otras color esmeralda y otras de color rubí, mi hermano dijo que fue mi madre Star magic la que mando a plantar esas flores y que cada primavera iba allí y cantaba una canción especial.

Celestia: tu madre amaba la naturaleza.

Magic: ella siempre decía que la verdadera belleza esta en el mundo tal cual es y que si quisiera cambiar tendría que hacerlo solo sin que nadie intervenga.

Celestia: era alguien sabia.

Magic: si lo era y aunque no la conocí desearía haberlo hecho.

Dijo soltando una lágrima y celestia dijo.

Celestia: ¿recuerdas la canción que ella cantaba?

Magic: si me hermano me la enseño porque dijo que a mi madre le hubiera encantado oírme cantarla.

Celestia: ¿me la cantarías por favor?

Magic: creo que esta bien.

Magic hizo brillar su cuerno y el viento comenzó a sonar como una flauta para luego comenzar a cantar.

_Cada día muy temprano_

_Me levanto de mi sueño_

_Y quiero cantarte mi canción_

_Eres cada flor del campo _

_Eres cada animal_

_Eres todo gracia y majestuosidad_

…

_Por ti cae la nieve_

_En tiempo invernal_

_Por ti el árbol da su flor_

_Por ti los peses_

_En los océanos están_

_Naturaleza no pares jamás._

…

_Cada día muy temprano_

_Me levanto de mi sueño_

_Y quiero cantarte mi canción_

_Eres cada flor del campo_

_Eres cada animal_

_Eres todo gracia y majestuosidad._

( Si les interesa busquen la cancion en watch?v=pkpprj6wDvU)

Al terminar de cantar celestia le dijo.

Celestia: es la cancion más hermosa que haya escuchado.

¿?: Yo también lo creo.

Dijo luna quien llego volando junto con las manes y Light quienes dijeron.

Luna: eso cancion sin duda fue hermosa.

Rainbow: es algo cursi pero por lo que veo es muy importante para ti.

Rarity: la forma en la que usabas tu voz hacia notar como si viniera de tu corazón.

Fluttershy: es como si toda la naturaleza te amara.

Applejack: era una tonada muy dulce.

Pinkie: fue genial.

Light: estoy segura de que tu madre se sentiría orgullosa y por sobre todo sentiría una gran dicha de ver que continúas con lo que ella amaba.

Magic: cada vez que canto esa cancion es como si mi madre estuviera a mi lado dándome fuerza y alentándome a seguir.

Celestia: ella esta contigo magic en tu alma y tu corazón.

Magic: mi hermano me dijo que me parecía a ella.

Sunset: ¿Cómo que te parecías?

Magic: cuando tenía mi otro cuerpo antes de que transfirieran mi alma.

Rainbow: a todo esto ¿Qué paso con tu otro cuerpo?

Magic: mientras aquí pasaron poco mas de 20 años allá pasaron 200.

Rarity: pero eso no tiene sentido.

Magic: antes mi padre controlaba el tiempo con su magia por lo que el tiempo corría al mismo ritmo que aquí pero a medida que el tiempo paso se ocupo tanto de sus deberes reales que no pudo hacerlo y el tiempo en el reino astralix comenzó a correr mas y mas rápido hasta llegar a la velocidad que tiene actualmente, en lo que respecta a mi cuerpo como ahora estaba sin vida lo quemaron para no sentirse tristes por no tenerme allá pero por eso mismo mi madre sufrió un ataque al corazón.

Dijo comenzando a llorar pero applejack dijo.

Applejack: ¿Qué no se supone que los alicornios son inmortales?

Magic: por el tiempo pero mi madre murió de un ataque al corazón y mi padre en un ataque de unos rebeldes que se oponían a su reinado.

Dijo soltando mas lagrimas y para consolarla Light le puso un casco en el hombro y dijo.

Light: sigo firme en lo que dije ella estaría orgullosa de ti y dichosa al ver la hermosa vida junto con las maravillosas amigas que tienes.

Magic le sonrío y Light le devolvió la sonrisa pero de la nada el cielo se volvió negro sombrío y volaron rápidamente de regreso a la ciudad pero al entrar shining Armor junto con cadence llegaron y esta última les dijo.

Cadence: una tropa de pegasos reporto que un gran ejército viene hacia aquí y darkar va al frente.

Todas se impactaron y celestia le pregunto a magic.

Celestia: magic ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Magic pensó un minuto y dijo.

Magic: ¿Cuánto tardaran en llegar?

Cadence: según la tropa dentro de una hora.

Magic: hay que evacuar la ciudad lo más rápido posible.

Luna: ¿pero adonde Irán todas esta personas?

Magic: que el ejercito de canterlot los escolte al imperio de cristal, el corazón de cristal mantendrá lejos a darkar, allí estarán seguros mientras peleamos.

Celestia: ¿que aremos el resto?

Magic hizo una pausa y dijo.

Magic: ustedes ayudaran al ejército de lorien contra los arcanos, yo sola me enfrentare a darkar.

Todas se impactaron y finalmente sus amigas le dijeron.

Applejack: no te dejaremos enfrentarlo sola.

Rarity: por algo absorbimos los elementos y superamos las pruebas, lo hicimos para ayudarte a enfrentarlo.

Pinkie: nosotras no te dejaremos.

Fluttershy: eres nuestra amiga.

Rainbow: lo quieras o no debemos ayudarte.

Sunset: no te abandonaremos.

Magic: puedo sentir un poder oscuro inmenso por lo que deduzco que el ejercito de darkar sobre pasa los 200.000 soldados

Todos al ver esto se quedaron mudos hasta que magic dijo.

Magic: por eso yo enfrentare a darkar solo y ustedes deben ayudar al ejército ya que sin los generales y los destructores darkar no tiene a alguien que lo ayude así que lo enfrentare sola ese es mi destino.

Todas Iván a replicar pero ya lo sabían desde que todo eso había comenzado así que solo asintieron, los ciudadanos junto con las yeguas y potrillos de la aldea donde estaban las yeguas de lorien estaban marchando directo al imperio de cristal mientras en la ciudad estaban el ejercito de lorien las princesas, shining, Light y las manes preparándose para la batalla, las tropas de darkar llegaron a las puertas de canterlot y darkar dijo.

Darkar: que gusto estar de regreso en casa.

A lo lejos vio a todos y dijo.

Darkar: valla acabo de llegar y mis queridas sobrinas nietas me asen una fiesta.

Luna: tú no eres bienvenido darkar.

Celestia: eres una deshonra para nuestra abuela, nuestros padres, nosotras y toda la familia.

Darkar fingiendo estar triste dijo.

Darkar: que mal enserio me lastiman, si no soy bienvenido entonces solo tomare lo que por derecho es Mio.

Darkar se teletransporto atrás de sus tropas y les ordeno el ataque, las tropas de darkar que eran dragones, grifos, soldados alfa que Traian armaduras negras y tenían piel gris todos destrozaban la ciudad mientras las tropas de lorien les hacían frente como podían, magic vio a los que la acompañaban y dijo.

Magic: ya saben que hacer, buena suerte y que la armonía los proteja a todos.

Magic alzo vuelo y el resto bajo al campo de batalla para apoyar a los soldados usando sus poderes y habilidades, magic volaba rápido y disparaba rayos apartando a los arcanos que tenia en su camino hasta que llego a darkar y dijo.

Magic: llego el momento.

Darkar: es cierto la batalla que esperábamos los dos para darle fin a esto.

Los dos se miraron y se lanzaron a la lucha, en la ciudad la familia real así como las manes y Light ayudaban a los soldados de cualquier forma que pudieran, applejack estaba en el norte luchando contra unos arcanos usando su modo armónico y su armadura pero venían de a montones así que hizo brillar su aura y dijo.

Applejack: ¡TERREMOTO CRITICO!

Dijo y rompió el suelo a su alrededor creando un inmenso cráter y alzando vuelo lejos de los destrozos pero los soldados no dejaban de aparecer haciéndola luchar sin descanso, de la nada Salio pinkie y con su aura dijo.

Pinkie: ¡CAÑON SONICO!

Dijo disparando una gran onda de sonido que alejo a los soldados y se fue junto a applejack quien dijo.

Applejack: gracias por la ayuda.

Pinkie: no fue nada.

Varios soldados más aparecieron y reanudar el combate con sus golpes, applejack dijo.

Applejack: son demasiados.

Pinkie: debemos seguir luchando.

Las dos: no nos rendiremos.

En el este estaban rarity y sunset atacando a una hilera de soldados arcanos que corrían hacia ellas, las dos encendieron sus auras y dijeron.

Sunset: ¡FLAMA EXPLOCIBA!

Rarity: ¡RAYO DE DIAMATE!

Sunset disparo un fuego rojo y rarity un rayo blanco, los dos ataques le dieron directo a la hilera derrotando a los soldados pero dos hileras mas aparecieron y rarity dijo.

Rarity: no paran de llegar.

Sunset. Y nosotras no dejaremos de pelear.

Las dos: seguiremos luchando sin importar el riesgo.

En el oeste rainbow y fluttershy también luchaban solo que se encargaban de una tropa que traía 6 dragones negros que destruían los edificios de la ciudad, las dos encendieron sus auras y dijeron.

Rainbow: ¡RAGNAROK!

Fluttershy: ¡PLANTA TREPADORA!

Fluttershy sujeto a los dragones con enredaderas mágicas y rainbow los ataco con una lluvia de rayos desintegrándolos junto con los arcanos cerca de ellos, mas arcanos aparecieron y ellas comenzaron a disparar rayos desde sus cuernos tratando de detenerlos, rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: debemos seguir resistiendo hasta que magic derrote a darkar.

Fluttershy: no debemos dejar que avancen.

Las 2: vamos a resistir.

En el castillo las princesas ayudadas por Shining y algunos de lorien luchaban contra unos arcanos que trataban de tomar el lugar, las princesas hacían como podían usando sus espadas para detener a los soldados mientras shining dirigía a los soldados los cuales peleaban usando las espadas y la técnica vatu que les había enseñado magic, Light Star estaba en el techo disparando ataque a los dragones que trataban de atacar el castillo pero los arcanos venían de a montones y toda la ciudad estaba repleta con excepción de los lugares donde las manes luchaban pero la situación estaba critica pues las manes y soldados comenzaban a cansarse por lo que los arcanos comenzaban a dominar, magic con su modo dorado peleaba contra darkar como podía pero este era terriblemente poderoso y aun con su maximo poder magic no lograba siquiera lastimarlo por lo que este dijo.

Darkar: no puedo creer que tú fueras la que me causo tantos problemas y destruyo a mis generales, ahora solo debo vencerte a ti y a los que se resisten para al fin tomar lo que por derecho es Mio, el trono de equestria.

Magic: no voy a permitir eso, pase lo que pase completare mi mision de derrotarte.

Darkar: si eso quieres entonces morirás.

Los dos se lanzaban golpes pero solo magic salía lastimada pues darkar era muy fuerte y rápido por lo que ella estaba en dificultades aun con su poder máximo, darkar estaba por darle otro golpe cuando un rayo negro salio de la nada y destruyo el collar que tenia en el cuello, darkar vio en la dirección de donde vino el rayo y al ver quien lo lanzo dijo.

Darkar: ¡maldita traidora!

La que lo lanzo fue arrow Shield la cual avanzo y dijo.

Arrow: aunque la odie a ella por matar a mis hermanos nunca te perdonare por haber matado a mi madre, sin ese collar de sombras no podrás seguir invocando soldados para tu ejercito así que cuando terminen con los que están en la ciudad no tendrás a nadie que luche por ti.

Darkar: bueno en ese caso creo que debo decirte la verdad.

Arrow: ¿de que hablas?

Darkar: ella no era tu madre.

Al escuchar eso arrow se quedo impactada y dijo.

Arrow: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Darkar: muy simple, tus padres eran funcionarios de equestria y estaban en camino a Arabia equina por asuntos diplomáticos así que con el fin de saber las actividades de equestria la interceptamos pero al no encontrar ningún documento o información de importancia la generala orcristen quien estaba al mando de la operación asesino a tus padres pero al verte sintió lastima por ti y decidió criarte.

Arrow impactada dijo cabizbaja.

Arrow: ¿entonces no tengo familia?

Darkar río y con una voz maliciosa dijo.

Darkar: en realidad no es así, no tienes abuelos ni tíos o tías pero tienes una hermana gemela la cual se dice que desapareció.

Arrow se quedo impactada y dijo-

Arrow: si eso es cierto ¿porque ella me adopto?

Darkar: simple ella siempre quiso una hija pero solo tubo a los dos payasos que antes llamaste hermanos y cuando te vio decidió aprovechar para cumplir su sueño.

Arrow se quedo sin habla al saber que toda su vida había sido mentira por lo que con la cara triste dijo.

Arrow: ¿Cuál es mi verdadero nombre?

Darkar: lo único que se de eso es que te llamas summer pero no se nada mas.

Al saber eso la ahora llamada summer se quito la armadura negra y su piel comenzó a cambiar de color volviéndose de color naranja oscuro con crin roja y revelando su cuite Mark que era de un sol rodeado por flores, al ver su apariencia magic dijo.

Magic: summer shimmer.

Darkar reacciono ante eso y dijo.

Darkar. ¿Cómo sabes su nombre completo?

Magic: lo se porque conozco a su hermana.

Al saber eso summer dijo.

Summer: ¿conoces a mi hermana?

Magic: así es tu hermana es mi amiga y yo puedo llevarte con ella.

Darkar: eso si yo lo permito.

Darkar les lanzo un rayo tratando de tacarlas pero un relámpago detuvo y todos voltearon al lugar donde apareció rainbow y el resto de las manes que llegaron al lugar, magic las vio y dijo.

Magic: ¿Qué hacen aquí deberían estar peleando en la ciudad?

Rainbow: todos los arcanos se quedaron quietos y ya no se mueven así que vinimos a ayudar.

Applejack: así que estamos listas para la batalla.

Rarity: para lo que necesites querida.

Sunset: le enseñaremos a darkar a no meterse con equestria.

Pinkie: lucharemos juntas hasta el final.

Fluttershy: le mostraremos lo que es la magia de la amistad.

Las manes encararon a darkar y magic dijo.

Magic: summer ponte segura mientras peleamos.

Summer obedeció y se fue corriendo hacia la entrada de la ciudad mientras las manes encaraban a darkar el cual dijo.

Darkar: aunque las 7 luchen juntas no me vencerán.

Todas se lanzaron contra darkar con sus poderes al máximo pero no lograban golpearlo por más golpes que lanzaban darkar solo esquivaba y luego las golpeaba, pasaron unos minutos y todas las manes estaban en el piso con lastimaduras en todo el cuerpo, darkar las vio a todas y dijo.

Darkar: les dije que aun peleando todas no podrían ganar y ahora conocerán su fin.

Darkar saco un aura negra que parecía espectral y dijo.

Darkar: ahora convocare el poder oscuro del cosmos.

Darkar comenzó a crear una inmensa esfera negra en el cielo y al terminar dijo.

Darkar: ¡METEORO DE LA OSCURIDAD!

La inmensa energía oscura ataco a las manes las cuales chillaron de dolor y cayeron al suelo con sus armaduras destrozadas y sus cuerpos sangrando, a duras penas se levantaron y darkar dijo.

Darkar: quieren más esta bien.

Darkar saco un aura morada oscura que lo volvió transparente y luego dijo.

Darkar: ¡FANTASMA DEL APOCALIPCIS!

En su forma transparente se lanzo hacia las manes dándoles fuertes golpes que por alguna razón no dañaron sus cuerpo peor las dejaron en el piso adoloridas y darkar dijo.

Darkar: ese ataque fue uno de magia espectral que golpea directamente a sus almas sin dañar sus cuerpo pero lastimar sus almas es mucho peor que sus cuerpos.

Las manes estaban en el piso sin poder moverse y apenas respiraban, magic oyó una voz que le dijo.

Voz: puedes lograrlo solo debes tener fe.

Frente a magic aparecieron 3 luces las cuales tomaron forma de 2 alicornios y una potrilla unicornio, al verlos la alicornio del grupo dijo.

¿?: Mi pequeña debes luchar.

Al verlos con claridad los reconoció de unas fotos que su hermano le había mostrado y dijo.

Magic: mama, papa son ustedes.

Eran los padres de magic y su hermano eyes, sword galaxy y Star magic (**nota: hay imágenes de ellos en mi página de devian Art**) y junto con ellos venia una potrilla la cual dijo.

¿?: Gracias por cuidar de mis padres y mi hermano por mí.

Al reconocer a la potrilla también dijo.

Magic: twilight.

La potrilla era el alma de la verdadera twilight de la cual magic había obtenido su cuerpo actual la cual dijo.

Twilight: así es soy yo.

Magic: ¿Qué asen aquí?

Sword: mi niña nunca nos fuimos de tu lado.

Star: el día que te enviamos aquí mi corazón no pudo soportar tu partida así que al momento de mi deceso comencé a cuidar de ti.

Sword: lo mismo hice yo después de que Mori en esa rebelión.

Twilight: yo te estuve biendo desde que estabas con mis padres para ver como te trataban.

Magic tenía lágrimas en los ojos porque frente a ella estaban sus padres los cuales nunca conoció pero que se esforzó por enorgullecer y dijo.

Magic: no puedo creer que finalmente los conozca y twilight lamento haber tomado tu lugar.

Sword: mi pequeña no llores por favor.

Star: no debes estar triste.

Twilight: yo no estoy molesta cuidaste bien a mi familia.

Magic saco mas lagrimas comenzando a llorar y dijo.

Magic: lo lamento falle en mi misión no puede vencer a darkar.

Sword: no digas eso pequeña aun puedes seguir peleando.

Star: sabemos que lo lograras pequeña.

Magic: ¿Cómo?

Twilight: porque aun estas viva.

Sword: cada vez que creas que no puedes hacer algo que te propones busca la fuerza en tu corazón.

Star: mientras tengas vida y el don de vivir debes hacer que los milagros sucedan.

Twilight: la luz que usas no solo esta en tu magia sino en tu corazón y alma, usa la luz que guardas dentro y vencerás esta oscuridad.

Las amigas de magic le hablaron también diciendo.

Applejack: tienen razón.

Rarity: nosotras te apoyaremos querida.

Pinkie: aremos lo que necesites.

Fluttershy: eres nuestra amiga y te apoyaremos.

Rainbow: nunca te abandonaremos.

Sunset: daremos todo para salvar equestria.

Al escuchar todo magic dijo.

Magic: tendremos que unir nuestros poderes para un último ataque supremo, es nuestra única oportunidad.

Todas asintieron y los padres de magic junto con twilight desparecieron volviéndose polvo brillante, magic al ver eso derramo una lagrima y dijo.

Magic: hasta siempre, nunca los olvidare.

Las manes se pusieron de pie a duras penas y darkar al ver eso les dijo.

Darkar: así que quieres más verdad, acabare con ustedes de una vez.

Las manes hicieron brillar sus auras y se juntaron juntas encarando a darkar el cual encendió su aura espectral y dijo.

Darkar: morirán, ¡DEMONIO INFINITO!

Dijo lanzándoles un inmenso rato negro transparente pero las manes juntaron sus auras sacando una arcoiris y dijeron juntas.

Mane 7: ¡CONVERGENCIA ARMONICA!

Las 7 dispararon un rayo combinado que choco con el de darkar justo en medio y ninguno de los dos cedía pero el rayo de darkar poco a poco comenzó a ganar poder por lo que este dijo.

Darkar: aunque ese ataque resistió al principio están muy débiles para poder resistir mi poder así que pronto acabare con ustedes para siempre.

Las manes creyeron que había perdido pero una energía dorada apareció desde el cielo y el rayo de ella comenzó a avanzar, las manes miraron y al ver quien las ayudaba gritaron.

Manes: ¡GOLDEN HEART!

Golden: así es.

Magic: pensé que te habías ido con Mike.

Golden: y así lo hice tuve que usar mucha energía para aparecer aquí sin el así que esta es la única vez que podré ayudarlas sin que el se encuentre aquí así que acabemos con el.

Las manes asintieron y continuaron con su ataque, el rayo de las manes comenzó a superar al de darkar el cual dijo.

Darkar: esto no es posible. Equestria es mía y nunca me detendrán.

Las manes encendieron sus auras al máximo de lo que podían y dieron juntas poder total.

Mane 7: ¡PODER TOTAL!

El rayo supero por completo al de darkar dándole directo en el cuerpo haciendo que este chillara de dolor y el rayo poco a poco desintegraba su cuerpo así que antes de desaparecer dijo.

Darkar: podrán vencerme a mi pero mi maestro galaxtus y el amo diagon no serán detenidos por nadie.

Dijo y después de dar un último grito el cuerpo de darkar termino de desaparecer, las manes exhaustas por el poder que usaron se cayeron al suelo y una por una dijeron.

Applejack: lo logramos.

Rarity: al fin se acabo.

Pinkie: lo conseguimos ganamos.

Fluttershy: al fin algo de tranquilidad.

Rainbow: eso si fue duro.

Sunset: al menos terminamos y darkar se fue.

Magic: la oscuridad se fue por ahora pero quien sabe que nos espera mas adelante, por ahora mejor disfrutemos la paz que logramos conseguir.

Todas las manes se quedaron tranquilas y sonrieron, summer se acercó al grupo y dijo.

Summer: lo lograron derrotaron a darkar.

Al ver a la unicornio magic tomo la palabra.

Magic: chicas ella es summer shimmer la hermana gemela de sunset.

Al oír eso todas se quedaron mudas hasta que sunset dijo.

Sunset: ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Magic le explico la historia y sunset se puso triste al saber la verdad pero luego dijo.

Sunset: cuando la princesa celestia me tomo como alumna me dijo que en el orfanato de donde me recogió le dijeron que me llevaron allí después de ser secuestrada.

Magic: eso explica porque solo encontraron a summer.

Las dos hermanas se vieron a los ojos y sin decir nada se dieron un fuerte abrazo, las princesas junto con Light aparecieron y las ayudaron a volver al castillo de la armonía el cual por suerte se quedo intacto, Light usando su poder curo a las manes y luego están concentrándose repararon sus armaduras, la ciudad había sufrido graves daños debido al ataque de darkar y luego de eso las manes con su magia ayudaron a reparar la ciudad, esa noche todos los soldados de lorien estaban reunidos en la plaza junto con todos los ciudadanos que habían sido trasladados de regreso desde el imperio de cristal y del balcón del castillo apareció celestia vestida como en el día de la coronación de "twilight" y tomo la palabra diciendo.

Celestia: queridos ciudadanos hoy la guerra contra la oscuridad ha terminado así que esta noche celebraremos la victoria y nos regocijaremos con la tranquilidad de saber que el peligro se termino para nuestro pueblo, para poder conmemorar esta ocasión el día de hoy les presento a las heroínas que nos salvaron de la oscuridad las guardianas de la armonía.

Aparecieron las manes con los mismos vestidos que en la coronación además sunset tenia un vestido rojo con detalles amarillo y magic tenia el mismo vestido solo que en blanco con detalles de color azul oscuro, las manes se acercaron al balcón y magic tomo la palabra diciendo.

Magic: gracias habitantes de equestria y es un honor estar frente a ustedes el día de hoy, gracias al apoyo de mis amigas y de mis seres querido hoy pudo estar frente a todos con mi verdadera cara y saber que a pesar de no ser de este mundo me aceptan como una de ustedes, gracias a todos los ponis.

Esa noche canterlot tuvo una fiesta que tuvo lugar en la ciudad entera, en el castillo estaban las manes hablando que arrían ahora y applejack dijo.

Applejack: ¿Qué aremos ahora chicas?

Rainbow: eso es cierto darkar ya fue vencido.

Magic: no olviden que darkar era un peón y aun debemos prepararnos para enfrentar a diagon y a ese tal galaxtus del que hablo darkar.

Rarity: entonces ¿Qué aremos querida?

Magic: por ahora descansar para tranquilizarnos un poco y luego de eso retomar nuestro entrenamiento, por ahora recuerden que debemos organizar una boda.

Dijo eso ultimo sonriendo y las manes se pusieron muy contentas al recordar la boda del hermano de magic, las manes se divertían en la fiesta y todas recibieron invitaciones a bailar de distintos corceles de la fiesta pero siempre los rechazaban ya que según ellas necesitaban a la pareja correcto pero magic si acepto bailar con flash que también se encontraba en la fiesta, rainbow recibió una invitación de los wondervolts para presentarse con ellos en la fiesta la cual acepto con gusto, rarity estaba con unos nobles que estaban interesados en comprar algunos de sus diseños, sunset estaba con su hermana summer compartiendo y poniéndose al día con todo lo que cada una había vivido pero se alegraban de estar juntas, applejack le llamo la atención cunado sintió un toque en su costado y vio que estaba su hermana junto con las cmc con los vestidos de la boda de cadence por lo cual llamo a rarity y rainbow las cuales al ver a sus hermanas les dieron un fuerte abrazo a cada una, fluttershy estaba en los jardines en donde todos los animales se le acercaban para jugar con ella y conocerla de cerca, pinkie trataba de animar la fiesta sin mucho éxito pero se divertía intentándolo, magic después de bailar un rato se fue para los balcones a tomar algo de aire y de la nada sus padres y twilight se la aparecieron y dijeron.

Star: lo hiciste bien mi niña.

Sword: estamos orgullosos de ti magic.

Twilight: gracias por cuidar a mi familia.

Las tres figuras se desvanecieron y Golden heart apareció para luego decir.

Golden: es hora de irme hasta luego princesa.

Magic: nos vemos y dile a Mike que si quiere puede venir a la boda de mi hermano.

Golden: se lo diré con gusto.

El dragón abrió un portal en le cielo y lo cruzo para volver al lado de su protegido, magic entro a la fiesta otra vez donde sus amigas aparecieron junto con las princesas shining y Light así que aprovecho para decirles.

Magic: descansaremos una semana y luego iremos al reino astralix para la comenzar con la boda.

Rarity: perfecto me dará tiempo para confeccionar el vestido para Light.

Fluttershy: yo podré preparar a mi coro de aves.

Applejack: yo podré preparar todo el banquete.

Pinkie: tedie tiempo de planear la recepción.

Celestia: yo no podría estar mas ansiosa porque al fin conoceremos el mundo que tanto nuestra madre nos hablo de niñas.

Luna: será todo un sueño hecho realidad.

Cadence: yo también quiero ir, siento curiosidad por conocer ese mundo.

Shining: no puede creer que dejaras ir también a mis padres.

Magic: ellos me criaron desde potra así que me gustaría que conocieran a mi familia biológica.

Todos sonrieron al oír eso y mas tarde magic iba camino a su habitación donde se encontró a flash en la puerta y fingiendo no saber que hacia dijo.

Magic: ¿Qué ase aquí soldado?

Flash: haciendo guardia para que nadie moleste a la princesa.

Magic: ami me parece que aria su trabajo mejor desde adentro de la habitación.

Dijo con tono pícaro y el le respondió de igual forma diciendo.

Flash: me parece que tiene razón.

Los dos entraron en la habitación y luego comenzaron a besarse, magic se separo y dijo.

Magic: te extrañe mi amor.

Flash: yo también linda, si vemos como esta la situación ahora tu pareces ser el caballero que rescata a la princesa.

Los dos se rieron por lo dicho y luego magic dijo.

Magic: todo acabo por ahora así que podemos aprovechar el tiempo.

Flash: me parece bien.

Los dos siguieron besándose y dejándose llevar toda la noche, en la parte oscura de la galaxia diagon gritaba furioso mientras decía.

Diagon: ese inútil de darkar nos fallo pero no dejare que esas entrometidas guardianas se metan en mi camino.

Dijo lleno de rabia por la derrota de su esbirro.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	18. LA BODA Y EL NUEVO PELIGRO

**CAPITULO XVII**

**EL COMIENZO DE LA BODA Y UN NUEVO EMEMIGO.**

Habían pasado ya 5 días desde la caída de darkar y las manes aprovecharon para volver a ponyville y actualizar a sus respectivas familias de la decisión que cada una había tomado, en la granja Apple la temporada de cosecha había terminado en solo un minuto ya que applejack se ayudo con su magia dejando a su familia sin trabajo por un tiempo y así había sido todos esos días era como si ya no supiera hacer nada sin su magia por lo que sus familiares estaban aburridos y algo molestos por lo que bigmac le dijo.

Big: hermana no es por quejarnos pero estamos artos de no tener nada que hacer.

Bloom: bigmac tiene razón hermana, no tenemos trabajo porque tu lo haces todo con tu magia.

Applejack se sentía triste y dijo.

Applejack: creo que es momento de darles una noticia importante.

Smith: ¿que pasa applejack?

Applejack: lo que pasa es que me voy de la granja.

La familia estuvo muy triste al oír eso y applebloom dijo.

Bloom: si es por lo que dijimos perdónanos.

Applejack: no es por lo que dijeron, es porque después de todas las batallas que tuvimos que enfrentar yo y mis amigas esta ya no podrá ser mi vida otra vez.

La familia comenzó a derramar lágrimas y applejack continuo.

Applejack: me mudare a canterlot junto con todas mis amigas y nos prepararemos para el día en que la oscuridad regrese.

Todos se quedaron con cara de no entender nada y applebloom dijo.

Bloom: ¿Cómo es eso de que la oscuridad regresara?

Applejack: no puedo decir nada solo les diré que en dos días tengo un boda y tengo mucho que cocinar.

Applejack se fue a la cocina dejando a su familia triste y confundida, en la boutique carrusel rarity estaba empacando al menos 5 maletas para asombro de su hermana sweetie bell la cual dijo.

Sweetie: hermana ¿Qué te pasa? Antes te llevabas al menos unas 18 maletas para ti esto seria poco.

Rarity miro a su hermana con una expresión triste y seria a la vez antes de decir.

Rarity: sweetie bell ya no viviré ni aquí en la boutique ni en ponyville.

Sweetie bell al escuchar eso dijo.

Sweetie: ¿Por qué?

Rarity: la oscuridad no se fue para siempre y si regresa debo ayudar a enfrentarla.

Sweetie: ¿pero que pasara conmigo?

Rarity: tú vivirás con nuestros padres permanentemente a partir de hoy, yo me mudare a canterlot con las chicas para preparar todo el día que debamos luchar otra vez.

Sweetie bell se puso a llorar y dijo.

Sweetie: no te bayas te extrañare, mama y papa viven lejos del pueblo difícilmente podría ver a mis amigas.

Rarity: si me extrañas podrás visitarme y descuida mama y papa se mudaran aquí y lo convertirán en su nueva casa así que no tendrás que dejar a tus amigas.

Sweetie: pero te extrañare.

Rarity: yo también hermanita pero recuerda que me puedes ir a visitar y si puedo yo vendré a verte.

Sweetie: ¿pero y el resto de tus cosas?

Rarity: la mudanza será en dos días y hay instrucciones de unos empleados de canterlot que vendrán por el resto de mis cosas, ahora tengo que terminar un último trabajo antes de dejar la boutique.

Sweetie: ¿Cuál?

Rarity: un vestido de novia.

Dicho lo último se puso a trabajar en el vestido y sweetie bell estaba bien por el hecho de no tener que dejar a sus amigas pero triste por que su hermana se iba, rainbow estaba en su casa nube preparando sus cosas pero justo una voz abajo llamo su atención y al llegar al suelo encontró a scootaloo quien le dijo.

Scootaloo: rainbow ¿Qué te ocurre? Apenas si has salido de tu casa estos últimos 5 días.

Rainbow: la verdad scootaloo es que estoy empacando todo para desocupar la casa.

Al escuchar eso la potra se puso triste y dijo.

Scootaloo: ¿pero a donde vas?

Rainbow: la oscuridad que enfrentamos es solo el comienzo de algo más grande, me mudare a canterlot para prepararme para el día que debamos luchar otra vez.

Scootaloo: pero rainbow si te vas nadie me enseñara a volar, pero claro como si pudiera hacerlo.

Rainbow: de que hablas eres una Pegaso volar lo tienes el la sangre.

Scootaloo: mis alas no van a crecer lo suficiente el Medico se los dijo a mis padres cuando fui a un chequeo.

Rainbow miro a la potra y le dijo.

Rainbow: este será mi regalo de despedida.

Rainbow hizo brillar su cuerno y salio luz de las alas de scootaloo haciéndolas crecer hasta ser del tamaño que tenían las de rainbow a su edad, al terminar rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: tus alas tenían un retraso madurativo pero el hechizo que use lo arreglo y ahora crecerán como debe ser.

Al oír eso la potra se lleno de alegría y sin querer sus alas la elevaron del suelo asustándola un poco pero rainbow se puso a su lado calmándola, rainbow se puso a su lado y dijo.

Rainbow: si quieres el resto del día te puedo enseñar para que puedas practicar sola después de que me valla.

Scootaloo seguía triste de saber que rainbow se iría pero asintió diciendo.

Scootaloo: si tú te vas ¿Qué pasara con tu sueño de ser una wondervolt?

Rainbow: abecés debemos ser firmes para hacer lo correcto, renunciar a aquello que mas queremos hasta a nuestros propios sueños, ya no podré ser una wondervolt pero me conformo con saber que otros que sueñan con lo mismo lograran tener una oportunidad de lograrlo gracias a mí.

Scootaloo se sorprendió al escuchar eso y luego dijo.

Scootaloo: yo cumpliré tu sueño rainbow, yo seré una wondervolt.

Rainbow se sorprendió al oír eso y le dio un abrazo diciendo.

Rainbow: si quieres hacerme feliz busca tus propios sueños y metas para tu vida, tu no eres mi sombra tienes tu propia vida y no me gustaría que la desperdicies detrás de alguien como si te menospreciaras.

Al escuchar eso scootaloo dijo.

Scootaloo: ¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto?

Rainbow: después de las experiencias que viví en la guerra que recién termino descubrí que mi arrogancia solo me hacia inmadura y que eso solo me traería mala suerte así que Devi dejar de lado mi arrogancia y actuar como una pony de mi propia edad.

Scootaloo no se creía lo que había escuchado y rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: vamos témenos mucho que hacer.

Las dos alzaron vuelo y comenzaron con su práctica, en sugar cube Pinkie estaba preparando su cañón y sus artículos de fiesta ante la mirada de los cake, el señor cake dijo.

Sr. Cake: pinkie ¿Por qué empacas tus cosas?

Pinkie lo vio con cara triste y le dijo.

Pinkie: es que me voy de ponyville.

Al oír eso los cake se impactaron y la señora dijo.

Sra. Cake: ¿Por qué pinkie?

Pinkie: mis amigas me necesitan así que me mudare a canterlot.

: ¿pero que hay de las fiestas y los cumpleaños de todos?

Pinkie: ya hable con un amigo sobre ese tema.

Desde la puesta pareció un encapuchado el cual dijo.

¿?: Aun no creo que esto este pasando pero si es necesario.

Se quito la capucha y dijo.

¿?: Pero si necesitan una fiesta yo me encargare..

Pinkie: es bueno verte chesee.

Chesee: ya sabes como somos los fiesteros, pero aun no puedo creer que te retires de las fiestas.

Pinkie: quien dijo eso, de hecho ahora soy la fiestera suprema.

Al escuchar eso chesee dijo con desafío.

Chesee: ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

Pinkie: muy simple, yo soy alicornio así que como soy inmortal podré hacer fiestas por siempre y así seré conocida como la mas grande fiestera de la historia.

Al oír eso chesee se quedo cabizbajo con una nube en la cabeza mientras decía.

Chesee: que suerte la mía.

Pinkie: como chesee es un fiestero viajero arreglamos que el venga una vez al mes para hacer una súper fiesta para celebrar en conjunto todos los cumpleaños que aya habido en el mes.

Chesee: aun no puedo creer que dejaras de hacer fiestas.

Pinkie: no sirvas el pastel sin hornearlo, no me iré por siempre soy fiestera y sabes bien que no podemos vivir sin festejar, cuando regrese se me habrán ocurrido muchísimas ideas para temas de fiesta y atracciones.

Los cake vieron que pinkie aunque se iba no dejaba de ser la misma pinkie que aprendieron a querer por lo que no pudieron evitar sonreír, en el bosque fluttershy preparaba a sus aves para el coro de la boda cuando llego sunset la cual dijo.

Sunset. Todo listo para la boda ¿verdad?

Fluttershy: así es pero no me gusta tener que llevar a mis aves en una jaula.

Sunset. Solo será hasta que crucemos el portal y luego podrán salir para cantar en la boda.

Fluttershy: bueno eso es cierto, ¿Cómo esta tu hermana?

Sunset: aun nos estamos poniendo al día pero estoy feliz de saber que aun tengo familia en equestria.

Fluttershy: no te olvides de nosotras sunset, tus amigas también son tu familia.

Sunset: gracias fluttershy.

Las dos se dieron un cariñoso abrazo y sunset se quedo viendo a fluttershy practicar con sus aves, en canterlot magic estaba en su castillo y mientras caminaba se abrió un portal del cual salio un potro que al reconocerlo ella dijo.

Magic: hola Mike.

**Nota: gracias a silverwolf850 por dejarme usar su personaje otra vez.**

Mike: hola magic es bueno verte.

Los dos chocaron sus cascos y magic dijo.

Magic: te dieron el aviso.

Mike: si ya se lo de la boda, iba a venir en dos días mas pero ya quería llegar para conocer a tu hermano.

Magic: esta bien, nos iremos mañana para ir comenzando a preparar todo, mientras tanto cuéntame como te ha ido.

Mike: bueno estamos peleando con fuerza pero absalon y los celestes no nos lo hacen fácil.

Magic: bueno aquí las cosas han estado tranquilas desde que vencimos a darkar hace 5 días.

Mike: si Golden me dijo algo de eso y el me dijo que si quería podía ir a la boda así que conseguí algo de tiempo y vine.

Magic: oye Mike estuviste usando el poder del amuleto.

Mike poso una sonrisa y riendo dijo.

Mike: digamos que planeo usarlo para darles una sorpresa a mis amigos allá en mi mundo.

Magic: entiendo y estoy segura de que les impactara el saber el poder que adquirirás con el.

Mike: aunque aun tengo una duda.

Magic: ¿Cuál es Mike?

Mike: veras el modo bankai es el nivel dos del fenix y ay un nivel tres el cual aun no puedo alcanzar pero si algún día lo consigo no se si el amuleto podrá seguirse usando.

Magic. De eso no hay problema, el amuleto solo une su poder al tuyo, no importa que nivel tengas el amuleto siempre podrá darte sus poderes.

Mike al escuchar eso se alegro pero luego dijo.

Mike: sin darkar ¿Qué harán ahora?

Magic: la oscuridad no se fue por siempre, antes de ser destruido darkar menciono a diagon y a un tal galaxtus pero no se quien es el.

Mike: es curioso un día conocí un mundo donde había historietas y vi una donde había un villano con un nombre parecido.

Magic: no creo que allá similitud pero ¿Qué hacia ese villano?

Mike: en esa historieta lo llamaban el destructor de mundos pero como tu dijiste no debe haber similitud.

Magic: después de lo que dijiste espero que no porque si llega a ser el mismo y si trabaja con diagon tendremos serios problemas.

Mike: te dije que ese solo es un personaje de historietas pero si se trata de alguien que trabaja con diagon si podría ser peligroso.

Magic: bueno ahora no es tiempo de hablar de eso.

Mike: me hubiera triado el amuleto junto con mi espada y holy pero como debemos ir a una boda dejaremos la revancha para otro día.

Magic: eso seguro.

Los dos se echaron a reír y el día paso normalmente, al la noche Mike se encontraba en una habitación cuando la voz de Golden sonó en su cabeza diciendo.

Golden: lo que la princesa te dijo es verdad Mike pasa lo que pase mi poder y espíritu esta contigo, me recuerdas mucho a Orión.

Mike reacciono ante ese nombre y dijo.

Mike: ¿conociste a Orión?

Golden: recuerda que la armonía es tan antigua como el universo mismo, yo fui testigo de los sucesos de mucho universo entre ellos el de los celestes.

Mike: si ibas a escoger a Orión ¿porque no lo hiciste?

Golden: mi creador no me dejo abandonar mi puesto y el tiempo paso mas de la cuenta, me entere que Orión había desaparecido y cuando fui libre de escoger a mi portador tuve que esperar a alguien que tuviera un espíritu de lucha, amistad y virtud como la que Orión tenia, después de mucho tiempo vi a muchos emperadores celestes pero ninguno que tuviera la chispa dorada que Orión tenia en su alma.

Mike: pero ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?

Golden: en un principio observe cuando la venganza te segó y comencé a pensar en buscar a mi elegido en otro lugar pero tras ver todo lo que pasaste para obtener tu redención y todo el bien que seguiste haciendo a tu mundo a pesar de que no era tu deber pude ver que la misma chispa de que Orión tenia ardía dentro de ti.

Mike: si es así ¿Por qué antes no viniste a mí?

Golden: quise hacerlo pero no pude tu mundo no tenia la energía armónica que este tiene y además mi creador me dijo que no podía salir de este mundo si mi elegido no iba conmigo, por mas que quisiera no podía ir a ti pero el día en que viniste de visita por primera vez supe que había una forma de poder ayudarte así que solo espere el día en que regresaras, sospechaba que tardarías años pero me alegra haberme equivocado.

Mike: entonces siempre me estuviste esperando ¿verdad?

Golden: así es porque tú tienes un espíritu igual al de Orión, recuerda que pase lo que pase yo estoy contigo Mike, eres mi amigo y no te abandonare.

Mike: gracias por ser mi amigo.

Golden: no gracias a ti por considerarme tú amigo.

Mike: hay algo que quería preguntarte que fue eso que hice cuando use el modo mega misil.

Golden: mi poder básicamente se divide en tres modos de combate y un modo máximo pero eso de veras apréndelo por ti mismo, deja que tu instinto te guíe y aprenderás los secretos del poder del dragón dorado.

Mike: gracias por tu ayuda.

Golden: al contrario gracias a ti por dejarme pelear a tu lado, estar una eternidad sin hacer nada enserio fue aburrido.

Mike se puso a reír por lo dicho y luego de cortar la comunicación se fue a dormir, al día siguiente las manes 7 junto con Mike, Light Star, las princesas, los príncipes de cristal, los padres de shining y flash quien fue invitado por magic ala boda, todos estaban reunidos en el salón de canterlot y magic dijo.

Magic: muy bien todos ahora abriré el portal así que estén listos.

Magic uso su cuerno y al cruzar el portal todos los invitados entraron con ella, al llegar todos quedaron asombrados menos los que ya habían ido pero al estar en ese lugar las princesas dijeron.

Celestia: tantas historias que escuchamos de niñas y al fin estamos aquí.

Luna: es aun mejor de lo que nos habían contado, desearía que mama estuviera aquí.

Shining y su familia también hicieron sus comentarios diciendo.

Shining: esto es increíble.

Cadence: ahora veo porque mis tías estaban tan entusiasmadas por venir aquí.

Night: esto parece un sueño.

Velvelt: no puedo creer que exista un lugar así.

¿?: Me alegro que les guste mi modesto hogar.

De la nada aprecio el hermano de magic el cual recibió un abrazo de su hermana y un beso de su prometida antes de decir.

Galaxy: saludos a todos soy el rey galaxy eyes y bienvenidas al imperio astralix.

Al ver esto todos hicieron reverencia menos las manes quienes ya lo conocían y magic dijo.

Magic: hermano ellas son las princesas celestia y luna del reino de equestria.

Dijo señalando a las dos las cuales dijeron.

Celestia: majestad es el honor mas grande de nuestras vidas el poder conocerlo.

Luna: de pequeñas escuchamos muchas historias sobre su maravilloso reino y no imagina la dicha que nos da estar aquí.

Magic: ellos son night Light y twilight velvelt son la familia con la que fui enviada.

Galaxy: es un gusto conocerlos, gracias por cuidar a mi hermana mientras estuvo lejos y sinceramente lamento la muerte de su hija.

Los dos padres le dijeron.

Night: es un gusto conocerlo y también lamentamos la muerte de sus padres.

Velvelt: confiamos haber criado a su hermana como ellos abrían querido.

Galaxy: les aseguro que ella es todo lo que mis padres habrían querido.

Magic: el es su hijo shining Armor y su esposa la princesa cadence sobrina de las princesas luna y celestia.

Ambos príncipes de cristal se pusieron de pie y se presentaron diciendo.

Cadence: es un gusto conocerlo majestad.

Shining: honestamente nunca me espere llegar a verlo a usted en persona.

Galaxy: se que ayudaron a mi hermana cuando era pequeña así que les doy las gracias.

Magic: hermano el es un invitado especial, se llama Mike bluer es de otro mundo y es un príncipe de los ponis celestes además del elegido del dragón dorado.

Galaxy: es un gran honor conocerlo príncipe Mike.

Mike: el honor es Mio alteza.

Magic se sonrojo levemente y se acercó a flash para luego decir.

Magic: el es flash centry y es mi novio.

Galaxy lo miro seriamente un momento y luego dijo.

Galaxy: es un gusto.

Flash: el gusto es Mio majestad.

Shining miro incrédulo la situación y luego dijo.

Shining: eso es todo lo que vas a hacer ¿enserio?

Galaxy: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso joven?

Shining primero se puso molesto porque lo llamaran joven y luego dijo.

Shining: primero no me llames joven parecemos de la misma edad, segundo acaso no te preocupa que le haga algo malo a tu hermana ¿enserio?

Galaxy: en primera tengo más de 1500 años de edad y en segunda no por dos razones una porque no he visto a mi hermana por demasiado tiempo y al haber crecido lejos de mi no tengo derecho a opinar de su vida y dos porque puedo leer el corazón de este joven y se que el no le aria mal alguno.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y magic se sintió tranquila al saber eso, mas tarde todos estaban ya en el castillo preparando todo para la ceremonia y rarity comenzó a abrir la maleta donde tenia sus cosas de trabajo y de ella salieron las cmc de improviso, rarity comenzó a gritar y todos los invitados junto con galaxy y unos guardias llegaron al lugar, al verlo que sucedía rainbow y applejack se pararon junto a rarity para luego decir.

Las tres: ¿Qué asen aquí?

Las cmc no sabían que decir hasta que magic le dijo a su hermano.

Magic: hermano te presento a nuestras polisones applebloom la hermana de applejack, sweetie bell la hermana de rarity y scootaloo la hermana adoptiva de rainbow.

Las potras se les quedaron viendo a sus hermanas hasta que applejack dijo.

Applejack: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Las cmc pusieron lágrimas en los ojos antes de decir.

Applebloom: es que las extrañaríamos.

Sweetie: así que habíamos pensado mudarnos a canterlot con ustedes.

Scootaloo: solo nos metimos en la boutique cuando rarity empacaba y esperar a llegar al cuarto pero no esperábamos llegar hasta aquí.

Las tres miraron a sus hermanas y dijeron.

Applejack: las entendemos pero applebloom bigmac no puede solo en la granja te necesitan.

Rarity: sweetie bell applejack tiene razón si las entendemos pero no debiste dejar solos a nuestros padres.

Rainbow: yo también te entiendo scootaloo pero tus padres se preocuparan por ti, recuerda que aunque seamos hermanas de corazón tu eres de otra familia por lo tanto no puedes vivir conmigo.

Las cmc se quedaron tristes y en eso magic dijo.

Magic: bueno ya es tarde para hacerlas volver o nos perderemos la boda.

Applejack: esta bien tienes razón.

Rarity: se quedaran hasta que la boda termine pero al volver a canterlot las mandaremos de regreso a ponyville en el tren.

Rainbow: además mandaremos un guardia con una carta para sus respectivos padres y familiares para explicar donde estaban y como llegaron.

Magic se acercó a su hermano y dijo.

Magic: hermano te prometo que ellas no causaran problemas.

Galaxy se les acercó y luego dijo sonriendo.

Galaxy: no le veo problema no creo que tres potrillas puedan causar problemas, solo espero que sus respectivas hermanas se encarguen de cuidarlas.

Las tres asintieron y todos se instalaron en cuartos de huéspedes menos magic quien tenia un cuarto propio y Light que se quedaría con su prometido, al día siguiente todos se pusieron a comenzar con los preparativos para la boda, magic se encarga de organizar todo mientras pinkie se encargaba de la decoración, fluttershy practicaba con su aves, applejack quien se olvido de traer los postres estaba en la cocina rehaciendo todo con ayuda de los chefs, rarity ayudada por sunset estaban con Light ayudándola con su vestido de novia y las cmc estaban viendo a rainbow practicando junto a scootaloo quien la miraba de cerca para hacer una Sonic rainbow al final de la boda, Mike estaba con magic y mientras ella organizaba le hacia preguntas sobre el castillo hasta que dijo.

Mike: oye magic ¿Quién casara a tu hermano y a Light?

Magic se puso nerviosa y luego dijo.

Magic: solo los miembros de la realeza pueden casar a los nobles u otros de la realeza y dado que mis padres ya no están y que es mí hermano quien se casa deberé ser yo.

Mike abrió la boca ante esto y luego dijo.

Mike: ¿tú los casaras?

Magic. Así es así que durante los últimos 5 días estuve estudiando las tradiciones matrimoniales del reino.

Mike: vaya que increíble, debes sentirte algo presionada.

Magic: no solo algo nerviosa porque es la primera vez que casare a alguien pero me esforzare por hacerlo bien, después de todo es la boda de mi hermano.

Mas tarde ese día todo el castillo estaba listo para la gran boda, las princesas y las manes junto con Mike y los invitados entraron con vestidos y trajes respectivamente todos del diseño de rarity, el resto de los invitados llego y todos los nobles y aristócratas del reino estaban allí y al ver a los ecuestres se sintieron extraños pero decidieron solo concentrarse en la boda de su rey, galaxy entro por la puerta principal con un traje azul oscuro con detalles blancos y se poso junto al altar donde estaba su hermana con un vestido que había usado su madre de joven (**se puede ver el vestido en la imagen de Star magic en deviant art**) y le dijo a su hermana.

Galaxy: te pareces mucho a mama.

Magic: desearía que ella y papa estuvieran aquí pero so lo estuvieran de seguro estarían muy felices por ti.

Por la puerta del salón entro Light Star junto con su hermano aiden Star quien traía un traje negro y mientras caminaban le dijo a su hermana.

Aiden: mama y papa siempre esperaron este día y mírate aquí en tu boda les hubiera gustado venir.

**Nota: el vestido que usa Light es el mismo que tiene en su imagen en mi debita art.**

Light: si lo se yo también quisiera que estuvieran aquí.

Al llegar al altar magic tomo su posición para sorpresa de todos y sus amigas dijeron.

Manes: ¿magic los va a casar?

Magic respiro profundo y dijo.

Magic. Querido invitados hoy nos encontramos reunidos en este sagrado lugar no solo para unir dos vidas sino también dos reinos que lado a lado han crecido como hermanos desde los principios del tiempo, la dicha que nos da realizar esta unión es la prueba viviente de que el amor no conoce barreras apresar de que seamos de razas o reinos distintos, princesa Light Star acepta al rey galaxy eyes como su legitimo esposo.

Light: acepto.

Magic: y usted rey galaxy eyes acepta a la princesa Light Star como su legitima esposa.

Galaxy: acepto.

Un guardia apareció con los anillos y mientras magic se los colocaba con su magia dijo.

Magic: por el poder que me otorga en Reino astralix yo los declaro marido y yegua, puede besar a la novia.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos los dos ahora esposos se dieron un beso sellando su unión y magic dio la señal para que rainbow se fuera volando y todos fueron al balcón, al ver el Sonic rainbow todos gritaron de emoción, después de la boda siguió la fiesta donde magic canto la misma canción de la boda de shining **(nota: todos los que vieron boda en canterlot parte 2 ya ala conocen)** mientras todos bailaban y se divertían Light lanzo el ramo de la novia y aunque rarity lucho por atraparlo cayo en las pesuñas de celestia para sorpresa de todos y por eso luna dijo.

Luna: parece que Hermes te dio suerte hermana.

Celestia se sonrojo y luego dijo.

Celestia: no dagas eso hermana.

La fiesta siguió sin problemas pero flash encontró a magic algo apartada y fue con ella para luego decirle.

Flash: ¿Qué tienes amor?

Magic: mira a Mike esa mirada no me da confianza.

Los dos miraron los jardines en donde el potro miraba hacia el horizonte y decía para si mismo.

Mike: que es esta sensación creo que ya al conozco y me recuerda mucho a…

Mike se callo por lo que iba a decir y luego magic y flash aparecieron para que luego la princesa preguntara.

Magic: ¿Qué te pasa Mike?

Mike: es que siento algo muy familiar, algo oscuro pero es imposible porque yo lo destruí.

Magic: ¿de que hablas?

Mike: de un viejo enemigo.

Magic miraba al potro algo preocupa y no sabia que decir pues no sabia de que hablaba, en la dimensión de la galaxia oscura galaxtus estaba frente a una gran sombra la cual dijo.  
¿?: Darkar es un inservible y no ha podido hacer lo que prometió, si no me ayudas considera el imperio astralix como fuera de tu alcance.  
galaxtus: amo tengo un plan, hay alguien que podría ocuparse de las guardianas de la armonía.  
¿?: Que lo hace diferente e darkar! dime ¡  
galaxtus: es simple, las portadores pueden contra la magia negra pero que podrían hacer contra la tecnología.  
¿?: Bien ahora me interesaste continua.  
Galaxtus: en una dimensión lejana hubo un dictador tan poderoso que conquisto todo ese mundo conocido como el rey maquina.  
¿?: Eso ya lo se pero el renuncio a ese camino.  
Galaxtus: pero hay alguien que podría tomar su lugar.  
¿?: De quien hablas.  
Galaxtus: como bien sabe el antiguo capitán del rey maquina resulto muerto en su intento convencerlo de regresar al camino de la conquista.  
¿?: ¿Que sugieres?  
galaxtus: en su ultima batalla el decidió convertirse en el nuevo rey maquina, creo que seria un gran aliado.  
¿?: Y ¿que propones?  
galaxtus: mi señor usted posee el poder de la magia necromantica el poder de la muerte solo debe revivirlo y el se encargara de ellas por nosotros.  
¿?: Seria interesante pero ¿que garantía hay de que el se encargara del problema?  
galaxtus: ellas conocen la magia pero la tecnología y las armas de avanzadas que el conoce, le aseguro que no tendrán ninguna oportunidad, piénselo amo diagon.  
Diagon lo medito un momento y luego dijo.  
Diagon: pensándolo bien es buena idea.  
Un fuego negro salio del suelo y de este salio un semental unicornio de piel negra con crin amarilla y con una cuite Mark del símbolo arcano el cual confundido dijo.  
Semental: ¿que paso?  
diagon: bienvenido proto.  
El aludido volteo y dijo.  
Proto: ¿quien eres y que hiciste conmigo?  
termino de decir viendo que su piel y cuite Mark eran diferentes.  
Diagon: lo que hice fue salvarte de la muerte y la razón de tu cambio es que la magia que use para traerte cambio tu apariencia y te dio nuevos poderes.  
Proto: ¿que quieres de mi?  
diagon hizo aparecer un circulo oscuro en el cual había imágenes de las manes y proto al reconocerlas dijo.  
Proto: son esas malditas orgánicas que ayudaron a Mike a frustrar mis planes.  
Diagon: ¿que dirías si te fresco la oportunidad de vengarte y de cumplir tu sueño?  
proto se sorprendió por lo que escucho y luego dijo.  
Proto: supongo que querrás algo a cambio ¿verdad?  
diagon: en efecto, lo que te pido es que te deshagas de ellas y a cambio te dejare todo ese mundo para formar tu preciado mundo de maquinas.  
Proto al pensarlo por un momento dijo.  
Proto: me parece bien pero ¿que tienes tú en su contra?  
diagon: son un obstáculo en mis planes de conquista universal así que te ofrezco esto, debes destruirlas por mí yo te permitiré cumplir tu sueño.  
Proto sonrió con malicia y dijo.  
Proto: ¿cuando empiezo?

Diagon: solo dime que necesitas y te lo daré para que las destruyas.

Proto: necesitare unos dos años para replicar la maquinaria que utilizaba el rey maquina y formar el ejercito con los guerreros necesarios.

Diagon: ¿a que guerreros te refieres?

Proto: antes de que mi antiguo amo se diera vuelta al bien contábamos con unos poderosos guerreros a nuestro mando llamados el escuadrón mortal y yo puedo reconstruirlos con mis propios diseños para que ellos eliminen a las portadoras.

Diagon: ¿Qué me ofrecerían esas maquinas tuyas?

Proto: al igual que el antiguo ejercito del rey maquina este será interminable además de que el nuevo escuadrón mortal será algo que las portadoras no podrán enfrentar.

Diagon espero un minuto y luego dijo.

Diagon: te daré los recursos y el tiempo que pides pero si tus maquinas no logran vencer a las portadoras envés de devolverte al reino de la muerte are que te encierren en la dimensión infernal.

Proto se puso nervioso y luego dijo.

Proto: le aseguro que triunfare por usted poderoso señor.

Diagon al escuchar eso se puso a reír sádicamente junto a galaxtus, devuelta el la fiesta magic le dijo.

Magic: ¿a que te recuerda?

Mike: me recuerda a proto.

Magic: ¿proto?

Mike: como ya te había contado en mi mundo no solo tengo a mi patrulla sino también un ejercito de robots llamados paladines los cuales están a cargo de un capitán llamado blue sky pero antes de el hubo otro al cual llame White Shield quien fue el primer robot que cree bajo el nombre de proto pero luego de un accidente que no me gustaría mencionar el trato de traicionarme y destruirme para poder usar mi ejercito y conquistar mi mundo, por asares del destino un genio lo transformo en orgánico y en una batalla se arriesgo de mas y termino destruido por lo que murió.

Magic: ¿Por qué trato de traicionarte?

Mike. El creía que solo las maquinas debían gobernar porque eran mejores que los orgánicos, hay algo en el aire que me hace recordar todo lo que el hizo por tratar de convertirse en el supremo rey maquina.

Flash: si esta muerto como dices no deberías preocuparte de el.

Mike: es cierto a disfrutar la boda.

Un fotógrafo les saco una foto a todos juntos donde salía Mike, las manes, las princesas, los padres de shining, el mismo shining junto con cadence, las cmc y los novios, se hicieron 7 copias para poder guardar ese recuerdo en la mente de todos, al terminar la boda magic acompaño a Mike de regreso a canterlot donde el potro abrió el portal con su brazalete y antes de irse dijo.

Mike: debo irme buena suerte.

Magic: claro Mike y recuerda que si necesitas ayuda recuerda que puedes contar con todos aquí.

Mike: lo mismo digo si hace falta llámame con esto.

Dijo dándole un brazalete como el suyo pero este era azul oscuro por lo que magic pregunto.

Magic: ¿Qué es esto?

Mike. Es un invento un brazalete comunicador, con el podrás comunicarte conmigo o yo podré hablar contigo.

Magic: gracias.

Mike: adiós y gracias por la foto.

Magic: adiós y suerte con absalon.

Al llegar a su mundo Mike llevo la foto al mismo lugar donde puso el cofre junto con el amuleto y la puso junto al mismo, de regreso con magic ella había vuelto con sus amigas pero su hermano se le acercó y le dijo.

Galaxy: hermana quería decirte que mientras este en mi luna de miel tú te quedaras a cargo del reino.

Magic se quedo impactada al principio pero luego dijo.

Magic: será un honor hermano.

Al día siguiente la pareja partió a su luna de miel mientras magic junto con todas sus amigas y invitados se quedarían con ella para ayudarla, al enterarse de que en ese mundo dos meses eran una hora en equestria las dos princesas hermanas decidieron quedarse para descansar de sus deberes reales un tiempo pero para shining y sus padres junto con cadence eran un lujo que no podían darse pues shining y sus padres no eran alicornios y cadence no quería dejar a shining los 4 decidieron volver a equestria, magic y sus amigas estaban tranquilas pero no se imaginaban que después de un tiempo tendrían que enfrentarse a un enemigo mucho peor.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. **


	19. DISFRUTANDO LA PAZ

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**DISFRUTANDO LA PAZ**

Ya habían pasado dos meses y la luna de miel había terminado, las manes habían regresado a equestria y seguían con el entrenamiento según lo planeado pero para no entrenar demasiado descasaban dos o tres días a la semana y durante los últimos meses tenían visitas de sus familiares los cuales debes en cuando, algunas veces recibían insistencias tratando de convencerlas para hacerlas volver a lo cual ellas decían que no y a pesar de que aún se sentían tristes sabían que era lo correcto, applejack estaba entrenando en los jardines cuando un soldado apareció y le dijo.

Soldado: mi lady en la sala del castillo esta su hermana pidiendo verla.

Applejack se quedó con cara de impacto ya que normalmente ella mandaba una carta avisando de su visita y siempre la acompañaba bigmac para que no corriera peligro, applejack se dirigió al soldado y dijo.

Applejack: dígale a mi hermana que iré de inmediato.

Soldado: de inmediato.

Un rato después applejack apareció en la sala del castillo y su hermana corrió a darle un abrazo para luego decirle.

Applebloom: hermana tengo grandes noticias.

Applejack: antes dime ¿Qué ases aquí y porque bigmac no está contigo?

Applebloom: porque el solo vino a dejarme me temo que debo darte una mala noticia.

Applejack: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Applebloom se puso a llorar y luego le dijo.

Applebloom: lo que pasa es que sin ti para ayudar perdimos la granja por no poder cosechar a tiempo.

Al escuchar eso applejack se quedó en shock sin saber que decir pero luego de un minuto dijo.

Applejack: ¿y bigmac y la abuela Smith dónde están?

Applebloom: al perder la granja nos quedamos sin dinero así que bigmac y la abuela se fueron con nuestro parientes a applehood y yo vine aquí porque el creyó que era mejor venir contigo que tienes los recursos para que yo pueda seguir en la escuela aunque sea aquí.

Al escuchar eso applejack se quedó destrozada al saber que su granja, el lugar que la vio nacer ahora lo había perdido y se culpó así misma por lo que derramo lágrimas antes de decir.

Applejack: esto fue mi culpa, no debí irme y ahora están arruinados por mi culpa.

¿?: No lo creo si de alguien es la culpa es mí a applejack.

Las hermanas Apple voltearon para ver a magic la cual acababa de llegar y luego dijo.

Magic: yo fui quien te metió en esto, si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo así que si quieres abandonar todo esto y tratar de ayudar a tu familia lo entenderé y no te detendré.

Applejack le puso el casco derecho en el hombro y dijo.

Applejack: esto no fue tu culpa, tu nunca quisiste arriesgarnos, ni a mí ni a las otras así que fui yo misma la que me metió en esto no tienes por qué cargar con mis problemas.

Volteando a ver a su hermana applejack dijo.

Applejack: tranquila hermanita yo me asegurare de inscribirte en la escuela de canterlot en cuanto pueda para que continúes con tu educación.

Las dos hermanas se dieron un fuerte abrazo tranquilizándose entre sí, applebloom estaba triste por haber perdido la granja pero estar con su hermana le daba un gran consuelo y por ello estaba feliz de tenerla, en el centro de canterlot rarity estaba haciendo negocios con unos nobles ya que para seguir con su profesión seguía siendo modista en su tiempo libre y sus diseños gustaron a tal punto que era llamada la reina de la moda de equestria, gran cantidad de nobles hacían largas filas para conseguir trajes o vestidos de su diseño pero mientras negociaba un guardia llego y le dijo.

Soldado: mi lady la necesitan en el castillo ahora.

Al escuchar eso se excusó de sus negocios y se fue derecho al palacio peor al abrir la puerta su hermana sweetie bell la recibió con un fuerte abrazo para luego decirle.

Sweetie: hermana adivina que volveremos a vivir juntas.

Al escuchar eso rarity se impactó pero luego dijo.

Rarity: sweetie bell ya hablamos de eso no puedes dejar a nuestros padres.

Sweetie: de hecho ellos fueron los que me mandaron aquí.

Sweetie bell saco una carta y se la dio a su hermana la cual la abrió y adentro decía.

Carta:_ querida rarity lamentamos si te molesta esto pero lo que pasa es que después de pasar mucho tiempo sin sweetie bell no nos acostumbramos a tener que cuidarla otra vez así que la mandaremos para que viva contigo otra vez y sabemos que dada tu situación actual no te será nada difícil_ _que ella este cómoda contigo._

_Atte: tus padres._

Al terminar de leer la carta rarity dio un sus piro y respirando hondo dijo.

Rarity: esto tendré que hablarlo con magic para tratar de dividir mi tiempo de manera que el entrenamiento no se me dificulte.

Sweetie bell se fue junto con su hermana para buscar a magic y discutir el tema, en las afueras de la ciudad estaba rainbow practicando con unas nubes, haciendo brillar su aura dijo.

Rainbow: ¡RAFAGA DE TORNADO!

Girando sobre si misma creo un tornado amarillo de rayo que poco a poco despejo todo el lugar y en 5 segundos todo el cielo quedo limpio pero al detenerse rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: ya no es lo mismo, necesito practicar con algo que no sean nubes.

¿?: Eso fue increíble.

Rainbow volteo al lugar del que venía la voz y se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber quién era por lo que dijo.

Rainbow: que ases aquí scootaloo ¿dime?

La pequeña Pegaso se le acercó volando y dijo.

Scootaloo: lo que pasa es que mi padre consiguió trabajo en canterlot y vine para aquí.

Rainbow: pero y tus amigas ¿Qué pasara con ellas?

Scootaloo: de hecho applebloom y sweetie bell también se mudaran aquí pero por otras razones.

Rainbow: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Scootaloo: si me acompañas ala castillo te enteraras de todo.

Dicho eso las dos emprendieron vuelo hacia el castillo donde al llegar descubrieron a magic junto con applejack y rarity al lado de sus respectivas hermanas hablando con ella de la situación en la que estaban, magic después de escuchar todo dijo.

Magic: por lo que veo es una situación complicada así que necesitare que vengan conmigo.

Magic llevo a sus amigas a un cuarto vacío del palacio e ilumino su cuerno volviendo todo el lugar de color blanco donde no había nada por lo que con extrañeza rainbow pregunto.

Rainbow: que hiciste en este lugar ¿se ve algo extraño?

Magic: lo que hice es lanzar un hechizo especial que hace que un minuto en el mundo real equivalga a 6 horas aquí por lo que el tiempo en este lugar corre tan rápido como en el reino astralix, además el hechizo que lance además crea una atmosfera de vacío que nos da todo el espacio necesario así que desde ahora entrenaremos aquí ya que en este lugar podremos entrenar años completos en solo días lo cual será muy útil.

Al escuchar eso sintieron un gran alivio ya que podrían entrenar todo lo necesario sin descuidar a sus hermanas, en los jardines fluttershy estaba conociendo a los animales que había allí además de que se alegraba de poder haber traído con ella a ángel ya que sin sus animales de ponyville con ella él era una gran ayuda para adaptarse allí y por eso dijo.

Fluttershy: hay ángel extraño a nuestros amigos de ponyville pero tú me ayudas mucho a estar tranquila.

El pequeño conejo no le hizo mucho caso a eso y solo siguió su camino cuando de la nada pinkie pie pareció y con su respectiva sonrisa.

Pinkie: hola fluttershy.

Fluttershy: hola pinkie como estas.

Pinkie: pues estaba animando algunas fiestas de cumpleaños por la ciudad ya sabes ¿Qué haces tú?

Fluttershy: aun extraño a mis animales de ponyville pero con ángel cerca al menos no me siento mal.

Pinkie: yo también he tenido problemas ya que la mayoría de los que viven aquí son nobles aburridos y no tienen sentido para la diversión.

Fluttershy: bueno es cierto que nos costara adaptarnos pero debemos recordar que fue nuestra decisión venir a vivir aquí para poder enfrentar a la oscuridad cuando volviera.

Pinkie: es cierto además como ahora somos inmortales no importa cuánto debamos tardarnos después podremos hacer todo lo que queramos cuando acabe el peligro.

Fluttershy: es cierto con tal para nosotras ya no importa el tiempo.

En las afueras de la ciudad estaba sunset la cual había visto a su hermana pasear por allí así que la siguió por pura curiosidad pero al llegar a un claro en el bosque no cabía en lo que estaba viendo, summer estaba en ese lugar junto con haldir ambos abrazados y besándose por lo que ella confundida dijo.

Sunset: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

La "pareja" al percatarse de eso se separó y summer dijo.

Summer: hermana no quería que te enteraras así.

Sunset: ¿enterarme de qué? De que tienes novio.

Haldir: vera mi lady lo que pasa es que no sabíamos cómo se lo tomaría así que habíamos pensado decírselo con calma.

Sunset respiro profundo y luego dijo.

Sunset: no tengo nada que decir.

Al escuchar eso la pareja no supo que decir hasta que sunset continuo diciendo.

Sunset: podemos ser hermanas summer pero hemos estado separadas desde que nacimos y por eso creo que no me corresponde opinar de nada en tu vida, además conozco a haldir y sé que él no te aria nada malo así que sean felices juntos

Tras decir eso sunset alzo vuelo y se alejó de la pareja mientras decía.

Sunset: ahora me queda claro cuál de las dos tendrá familia primero.

Dijo para luego sonreír mientras volaba de regreso al castillo, una vez que todas estuvieron reunidas magic las llamo a reunión y dijo.

Magic: applejack y rarity ahora que ustedes están en una situación más complicada dado al hecho de que deben vivir aquí les prometo darles mi apoyo.

Fluttershy: todas lo aremos.

Al ver esto todas se dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal y así fue como pasó el día, a la mañana siguiente tanto rarity como applejack y los padres de scootaloo inscribieron a las cmc en la escuela primaria de canterlot donde la nueva maestra se presentó diciendo.

¿?: Buenos días soy la señorita solar sun.

Dijo una pony de tierra de color rojo con crin verde, ojos azules y cuite mark de un sol rodeado de un aro blanco, la señorita se paró al frente para luego decir.

Solar: hoy tenemos 5 nuevas alumnas.

Solo las cmc aparecieron por lo que la maestra dijo.

Solar: ellas son lady applebloom, lady y sweetie bell y la señorita scootaloo, ellas viene de ponyville a estudiar aquí y ellas son.

Dijo señalando a dos potras que recién habían entrado que al llegar las cmc se quedaron sin habla en lo que la maestra decía.

Solar: ellas son las señoritas diamond tiara y silver spoom, también de ponyville.

Después de las presentaciones y de asignar los asientos las clases siguieron hasta llegar al recreo donde las cmc se encontraron con sus "conocidas" y estas les dijeron.

Diamond: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí costados en blanco?

Spoom: además de eso ¿Por qué a la señorita granjera y la señorita ocurrente las llaman lady?

Las cmc no respondieron y solo se limitaron a irse pero más tarde applejack y rarity fueron a recoger a sus hermanas junto a una escolta de soldados lo cual al ser visto por ambas ponys burguesas las dejo impactadas además del hecho que sus hermanas ahora eran alicornios, por lo cual las siguieron de manera discreta ya que scootaloo había sido invitada por lo cual las tres iban con los guardias mientras que las dos guardianas iban conversando al frente, diamond y silver no cabían en lo que miraban mientras a lo lejos diamond decía.

Diamond: ¿Cómo fue que esas don nadie se convirtieron en nobles de canterlot?

Silver: además de que las hermanas de dos de ellas ahora son alicornios.

Diamond: sea lo que sea ahora demos tratar de averiguar qué pasa.

Así siguieron el trayecto hasta llegar al castillo armonía donde applebloom y sweetie bell Vivian ahora junto con sus hermanas, al ver el lugar al que iban se quedaron calladas del asombro hasta que silver dijo.

Silver: ¿Qué no es el castillo que desapareció de ponyville el año pasado?

Diamond: no estoy siega claro que lo reconozco, la duda es como llego aquí y porque ahora se dirigen a él ¿no crees?

Las dos de manera sigilosa se metieron sin ser vistas y al llegar a la sala de estar encontraron a las cmc junto con las dos guardianas las cuales decían.

Las dos: como les fue hoy en la nueva escuela ¿todo bien?

Las cmc suspiraron y luego applebloom dijo.

Applebloom: todo hubiera esto perfecto pero paso algo que no esperábamos.

Applejack: ¿paso algo malo?

Sweetie: en lo que se puede decir malo no estos seguras.

Rarity: ¿pero qué paso?

Scootaloo: lo que pasa es que diamond tiara y silver spoom también están aquí.

Al escuchar eso las dos mayores no supieron que decir hasta que rainbow llego volando y dijo.

Rainbow: con que ese era el problema pues no me parece que sea nada grave.

Al ir eso ninguna de las cinco entendió y en eso scootaloo dijo.

Scootaloo: ¿Por qué lo dices rainbow?

Rainbow: muy simple, applebloom y sweetie bell ahora sus hermanas son de la nobleza por lo cual se meterían en graves problemas si tratan de hacer algo que les haga sentir mal.

Al oír eso las cmc pusieron una sonrisa maliciosa pero no sabían que afuera de la habitación las dos ya mencionadas habían escuchado todo por lo que diamond tiara dijo.

Diamond: no puedo creerlo.

Silver: ¿Qué te pasa?

Diamond: me enfermo por solo decir esto pero,… tienen razón si las molestamos sus hermanas podrían meternos en graves problemas.

Silver: es cierto es difícil decir esto pero, deberíamos alejarnos de ellas si no queremos terminar mal.

Las dos se escabulleron peor justo un guardia las pillo y dijo.

Guardia: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Antes de que alguna de las dos dijera algo el guardia visualizo a alguien a su espalda y dijo haciendo un saludo militar.

Soldado: capitán argos señor.

Argos: sucede algo soldado ¿algún problema?

Soldado: señor encontré a estas dos potras en los corredores y no sé quiénes son o que hacen aquí.

Argos: pues déjame verlas.

Argos miro a las dos y dijo.

Argos: no sé qué hacen aquí pero creo que les quedara claro que entrar en un castillo de una princesa sin ser invitado tiene grandes consecuencias.

¿?: Eso lo decido yo capitán.

Dijo una voz atrás de ellos, voltearon y tras identificar quien era argos y el guardia hicieron reverencia mientras decían.

Los dos: princesa magic alteza.

Al ver a la princesa las dos potras no supieron que decir ya que era la primera vez que la veían en persona, habían escuchado rumores de ella pero al verla en persona supieron que todo era cierto y la escucharon decir.

Magic: ¿Qué sucede aquí capitán?

Argos: alteza estas dos potras entraron al castillo sin invitación.

Al ver quiénes eran magic se les acercó y dijo.

Magic: ¿es cierto que entraron sin invitación?

Diamond: no princesa unas amigas que viven aquí nos invitaron.

Silver: si es cierto.

Magic se concentró y leyó sus mentes mientras ellas pensaban.

Diamond: _espero que se lo crea._

Silver: _si sabe que llegamos sin invitación nos esperan graves problemas._

Al saber lo que pensaban magic dijo.

Magic: yo me are cargo capitán retírense.

Después de hacer el respectivo saludo militar los dos se retiraron dejando a la princesa junto con las dos potras y después de un minuto la princesa dijo.

Magic: nadie es capaz de mentirme así que ahora díganme que hacen aquí sin ser invitadas.

Diamond: ¿pero cómo lo supo?

Magic: te dije que nadie puede mentirme y ahora contesten la pregunta.

Silver: princesa creo que todo es solo un gran mal entendido.

Magic: eso lo discutiremos después ahora escribiré unas cartas y are que unos guardias las lleven a sus casas junto con las cartas en las cuales explicare lo que hicieron.

Las dos potras al ver esto se quedaron con la cabeza baja sin decir nada ya que no querían empeorar las cosas pero antes de que algo pasara las cmc con sus respectivas hermanas y al ver quienes estaban con magic rarity dijo con algo de molestia.

Rarity: ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

Magic: al parecer llegaron sin invitación.

Applejack: Y ¿se puede saber para qué?

Las dos potras al saber que no tenían opción dijeron la verdad.

Diamond: lo que sucede es que queríamos saber cómo es que ellas llegaron a canterlot.

Silver: es que en canterlot suelen estar los más adinerados y conociéndolas nos pareció extraño que estén aquí.

Rarity: pues eso no es asunto suyo.

Rainbow: así es, ahora cuando les digamos a sus padres que entraron a un castillo real sin invitación ya verán los problemas que tendrán.

Las dos potras decidieron ya no decir nada y así pasó la noche, al día siguiente las cmc fueron a la escuela otra vez claro que ahora diamond tiara y silver spoom ya no las molestaban más además en el recreo un potro unicornio de color azul oscuro, crin blanca y con cuite Mark de dos estrellas llego y dirigiéndose a sweetie bell dijo.

¿?: Hola hermosa mi nombre el sky star y es un gusto conocerte.

Sweetie bell sonrojándose dijo.

Sweetie: soy sweetie bell es un gusto también.

Dejando a su amiga con su nuevo "amigo" scootaloo y applebloom se retiraron a otro lado pero un potro de tierra de piel gris con crin marrón y cuite Mark de una herradura se le acercó a applebloom y galantemente le dijo.

¿?: Hola me llamo rock grey y no puedo creer que una linda potra como tú ande por aquí.

Applebloom se sonrojo y dijo.

Applebloom: me llamo applebloom es un placer conocer a alguien nuevo.

Scootaloo se fue con cara de fastidio y aprovechando que las clases del día habían terminado se dispuso a volar a su casa y mientras volaba decía.

Scootaloo: no llevamos ni una semana en canterlot y ya se les pego la fiebre de los chicos, ahora no sé qué are pero bueno ellas pueden ir a divertirse con sus nuevos "novios" porque eso no me pasara a mí.

De la nada un destello rojo pasó a su lado y ella aumento la velocidad para alcanzarlo, al estar lado a lado distinguió a un potro Pegaso de color rojo con crin naranja, ojos amarillos y cuite Mark de un remolino el cual dijo.

Potro: oye eres rápida.

Scootaloo: aun no viste nada.

Los dos volaban parejos pero luego de un rato los dos se pararon y el potro se presento diciendo.

Potro: es un gusto soy storm wind.

Scootaloo: soy scootaloo.

Storm: ¿eres nueva en la ciudad?

Scootaloo: si hace unos días llegue con mis padres de ponyville.

Al oír eso el potro puso una cara de sorpresa y luego una gran sonrisa antes de decir.

Storm: si eres de allá debes conocer a los elementos de la armonía.

Scootaloo: no solo las conozco sino que una de ellas es mi instructora de vuelo.

Al oír eso el potro dio una vuelta con sus alas para luego decir.

Storm: ¿puedo ir a aprender contigo?

Scootaloo: no se ¿tendría que preguntarle a rainbow dash?

Storm: ¿puedo ir contigo?

Scootaloo: está bien.

Los dos alzaron vuelo hacia el castillo donde las manes estaban en su entrenamiento, applejack practicaba con pinkie, rainbow practicaba con fluttershy mientras magic se enfrentaba a rarity y sunset al mismo tiempo todas en la habitación especial que magic había creado, cada una practicaba en un lugar suficientemente distante para no estorbar a las demás, applejack y pinkie practicaban en el suelo.

Appleajack: ¡TIERRA TAQUIONICA!

Dijo lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de energía que generó un temblor por lo que pinkie alzando vuelo lo esquivo para luego encender su aura y decir.

Pinkie: ¡RAYO SONICO!

Dijo disparando una ráfaga de energía en espiral el cual applejack esquivo levantando un muro de roca, rainbow y fluttershy practicaban golpes en el aire cuando rainbow encendió su aura para luego decir.

Rainbow: ¡RELAMPAGO ELECTRICO!

Fluttershy encendió su propia aura y dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡ENERGIA NATURAL!

Las dos lanzaron ataques de energía que al chocar entre si hicieron una explosión que las mando a las dos hacia atrás, sunset y rarity encendieron sus auras para atacar a magic por ambos lados mientras decían.

Rarity: ¡RAYO DE DIAMANTE!

Sunset: ¡DISPARO DE SUPER NOVA!

Las dos lanzaron sus ataques por ambos lados peor la disiparse el humo generado magic aprecio sin un solo rasguño y luego encendiendo su propia aura dijo.

Magic: ¡EXPANSIÓN BIG BANG!

Dijo y libero una poderosa energía que mando a volar a las dos pero en eso rainbow llego y dijo.

Rainbow: perdona magic pero llevamos entrenando ya 2 meses en este lugar no crees que debemos descansar.

Magic: si es cierto deberíamos descansar, por lo menos solo pasaron 4 horas allá nonos habremos perdido de mucho.

Después de decidir eso las mane 7 salieron de la habitación y así durante la tarde las cmc les presentaron a sus amigos nuevos y las hermanas de cada una dijeron con caras picaras.

Applejack: valla no llevas ni una semana aquí y ya te conseguiste pareja hermanita.

Rarity: veo que no te quedaste corta con la elección de tu pareja sweetie bell la verdad el un potro bastante apuesto.

rainbow: me alegro por ti scootaloo pero que el amor no te distraiga de tu camino en el vuelo.

applebloom: no es lo que piensan.

sweetie: solo los conocimos hoy.

scootaloo: ademas a ninguna nos gusta ninguno de ellos.

manes: si claro.

cmc: es en cerio.

Aunque hubo una que otra burla el día paso tranquilo pero sabían bien que la paz no duraría así que solo podían aprovechar el tiempo para Hacer lo que se pudiera y disfrutar todo lo que se pueda antes de volver a pelear el día que la oscuridad volviera más fuerte que antes.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**LA EXTRANA ENTREGA.**

Magic estaba con spike en un almacén y le dijo.

Magic: hoy nos traerán una entrega por correo así que quiero que tú la recibas por favor.

Spike: no hay problema twilight yo me encargare.

Magic: solo recuerda que es algo muy costoso y no quiero pensar en reemplazarlo.

Spike: entendido yo me encargo.

Magic se fue y un rato después un repartidor llego con una caja la cual spike recibió y se dispuso a abrirla pero al ver lo que había adentro retrocedió antes de decir.

Spike: ¡UNA MORSA!

Morsa: oh, oh, oh.

Spike; ¿Por qué pidieron una morsa? Debe ser algo de fluttershy pero bueno no creo que haya problemas con…

Al voltear la vista otra vez se dio cuenta que el animal se fue por lo que salió corriendo a buscar para que nada le pasara pero al encontrarlo no sabía que decir pues la morsa estaba en la fuente de la ciudad jugando y haciendo trucos por lo cual se las vio en problemas así que se dijo así mismo.

Spike ahora que hago vamos spike piensa.

Después de un minuto spike distrajo a la multitud haciéndoles creer que había otro espectáculo por otra calle así que mientras la multitud se alejaba el metió a la morsa en una carreta que encontró cerca para luego llevarse la lejos mientras decía.

Spike: bueno eso no fue tan difícil como pensé.

De la nada spike choco con una roca y la morsa salió de la carreta aterrizando en un rió que iba hacia un aserradero por lo cual fue directo a los controles del aserradero y pulsando unos botones lo detuvo para luego amarrar a la morsa con una cuerda y meterla de nuevo en la carreta a duras penas, mientras caminaban la carreta volvió a voltearse y esta vez la morsa callo en la mesa de un repostero que había estado cocinando al aire libre, spike se las ingenio y disfrazándose de chef dijo mientras arrastraba la carreta.

spike: de un chef a otro dudo que la carne de morsa sea un buen ingrediente.

spike cargo a la morsa en la carreta y se la llevo, una vez de regreso en el palacio spike fue recibido por las manes y este les dijo.

Spike: miren no deje que nada le pasara a la entrega.

Las manes al ver que era lo que traía spike dijeron juntas.

Manes: ¡¿UNA MORSA?!

Fluttershy se le acercó y comenzó a acariciarla pero las otras manes lo vieron en busca de una respuesta peor el solo dijo.

Spike: ¿Qué tiene? La morsa venia en el paquete.

Rainbow: ¿enserio venia en el paquete?

Sunset: spike ¿Qué paso con nuestra máquina de capuchino?

Mientras tanto en el zoológico más específicamente en el hábitat de las morsas todas las morsas bebían capuchinos mientras saltaban felices, el encargado con cara de confusión dijo.

Encargado: que ideas tan locas tiene el gerente.

**FIN.**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**nota: perdon si creen que me quedo corto pero tenia problemas técnicos y me cuesta vastante publicar con el nuevo ordenador, prometo esforzarme en el futuro. **


	20. UNA GRAN REVELACION

**CAPITULO XIX**

**EL TORNEO ARMONICO Y UNA GRAN REVELACION**

Pasaron dos semanas desde que las hermanas de applejack y rarity junto con scootaloo llegaron a vivir a canterlot pero ese día magic las saco de la ciudad en las afueras donde por alguna razón había un circulo de rocas color blanco además spike había ido junto con ellas por insistencia además de las cmc y sus nuevos amigos que también insistieron, todos se quedaron extrañados al ver el circulo de rocas blanco pero magic llamo la atención de todos diciendo.

Magic: la razón por la que vinimos es simple, tendremos un pequeño torneo de batallas pero claro solo será por diversión.

Rainbow: ¿y cuando comenzamos?

Magic: después de que él llegue.

A todos los presentes les extrañaron esas palabras pero de la nada un destello dorado apareció y al reconocer quien era las manes con excepción de magic dijeron.

Mane 6: ¡MIKE!

**Nota: gracias a silverwolf850 por dejarme usar su personaje otra vez.**

Mike: hola que bueno verlas.

El potro también había traído su espada y a holy con el además del cofre con el amuleto, magic tomo la palabra y dijo.

Magic: como Mike y yo somos los de nivel más avanzado ustedes 6 pelearan primero para ver quien de ustedes ha progresado más, al final Mike y yo pelearemos como clausura así que estiren y prepárense para comenzar.

Todas comenzaron a calentar además magic aprovecho y dirigiéndose a Mike dijo.

Magic: como esta todo en tu dimensión Mike ¿dime?

Mike: bueno hemos progresado bastante, liberamos el reino grifo y decidimos descansar unos días pero después tenemos que ir a liberar otro reino aliado pero Golden me dijo que había algo que debía hacer aquí, además si no entreno con el poder del amuleto no podre dominarlo cuando tenga que usarlo en mi mundo.

Magic: bueno que bueno que nos visites porque además podre darte la revancha que te debía.

Mike: ya veremos quién gana esta vez.

Los dos se lanzaron una mirada retadora y esperaron su pelea con paciencia pero en eso spike llego y dijo.

Spike: oye twilight puedo ser el comentarista ¿por favor?

Magic vio una roca grande y lanzándole un rayo de magia convirtiéndola en un escritorio de locutor con un micrófono para luego decir.

Magic: alguien debe informar a los invitados.

Spike: bueno gracias pero son solo pocos invitados.

Magic: no lo creo el resto de la audiencia ya llego.

Tras decir eso llegaron las princesas luna y celestia junto con Hermes además de shining y cadence junto con los padres de shining que también habían llegado al lugar junto con summer, haldir, argos y tranduil, magic uso un árbol cercano y fabrico unas gradas para todos y spike tomo su lugar como comentarista acompañado sorpresivamente por discord que también avía aparecido pero nadie le dio importancia pues era hora de comenzar con los combates por lo que spike dijo.

Spike: muy bien damas, caballeros y publico conocedor bienvenidos al gran evento del día de hoy.

Discord: muy cierto porque el día de hoy las guardianas de la armonía pelearan entre sí solo por diversión y algunos amigos y familiares nos hemos reunido aquí para poder ver el espectáculo.

Spike: sin más que decir que comiencen los combates.

Magic se juntó con sus amigas y les dijo.

Magic: está bien lo aremos igual que en la habitación especial así que applejack y pinkie pie ustedes pelearan primero.

Las dos asintieron y subieron a la plataforma poniéndose en posición, magic convoco un escudo y luego dijo.

Magic: este es un hechizo de protección especial así que no importa si usan todos sus poderes no lastimaran a nadie.

Spike: bien entonces el primer combate ve a comenzar.

Discord: si recordamos que antes las dos eran terrestres este sería un combate de dos de la misma especie así que esto promete ser muy interesante.

Las dos se miraron fijo y con una sonrisa dieron.

Applejack: buena suerte.

Pinkie: lo mismo dijo.

Las dos se pusieron en posición de pelea y comenzaron con sus golpes los cuales iban a una velocidad muy similar sin embargo solo las princesas luna, celestia, y cadence podían seguir sus movimientos por lo cual shining pregunto a su esposa.

Shining: ¿enserio ya están peleando?

Cadence: así es lo que paso es que se mueven a una velocidad muy difícil de seguir.

Shining: pero ¿Cómo es que tú puedes verlas?

Cadence: en los meses que pase entrenando con la espada de mi cuerno también aumente mi velocidad así que aunque me cuesta bastante puedo aunque sea verlas de forma normal.

Shining: que humillación no ser yo el que se haya hecho más fuerte.

Las dos siguieron con sus golpes pero luego applejack encendió su aura y dijo.

Applejack: ¡ATAQUE TERRESTRE!

Dijo y elevo muchas rocas del piso las cuales lanzo contra pinkie la cual también encendió su aura y dijo.

Pinkie: ¡ESCUDO SONICO!

Dijo formando una esfera de sonido rosa que la protegió de las rocas y luego regresaron los golpes mientras los comentaristas decían.

Spike: esto es impactante la pelea es tan pareja que ninguna ha logrado golpearse de manera directa.

Discord: así es damas y caballeros por lo que en la humilde opinión de esta comentarista la pelea está lejos de terminar.

Spike: en eso estamos de acuerdo.

La pelar fue tan reñida hasta que applejack barrio el suelo con el casco tirando a pinkie y esta aprovecho para darle un golpe con su casco trasero directo en el estómago por lo que applejack retrocedió un poco por esto pero ninguna dejo de pelear así fue como los golpes comenzaron a ser más directos dándose en la cara el estómago, las piernas pero la voluntad de las dos era fuerte, el público mira con asombro cuando los comentaristas dijeron.

Spike: esto se está poniendo pesado.

Discord: tú lo has dicho pues ahora la pelea se tornó violenta.

Las dos encendieron sus auras y volvieron con sus ataques.

Applejack: ¡TERREMOTO SUPREMO!

Dijo rompiendo todo el suelo a su alrededor pero luego de eso pinkie encendió su aura y dijo.

Pinkie; ¡VIBRACION SONICO!

Dijo y de manera inesperada su cuerpo paso atreves de las rocas sin recibir el impacto para sorpresa de todos por lo que en el público todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa pero en los comentarios spike dijo.

Spike: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Discord con sombrero de mago y bata de laboratorio dijo.

Discord: eso magia mezclada con algo de ciencia, al hacer vibrar sus moléculas a una cierta velocidad se pueden distorsionar permitiéndole atravesar objetos solidos como si nada.

La batalla continua con ambas cada vez más cansadas debido a la energía que estaban usando por lo cual la velocidad de los golpes fue disminuyendo además desde los asientos luna dijo.

Luna: las dos están perdiendo energía aunque su fuerza es igual ambas se están sobre exigiendo.

Celestia: eso es porque las dos quieren demostrar todo lo que progresaron.

Las dos peleaban con todas las fuerzas que aún les quedaban hasta que hicieron brillar sus auras con sus últimas fuerzas y dieron sus últimos ataques.

Applejack: ¡RUJIDO DEL DRAGON TERRESTRE!

Pinkie: ¡RUJIDO DEL DRAGON SONICO!

Dijeron y las dos lanzaron un inmenso rajo de poder del color de su piel directo de sus bocas los cuales chocaron entre si haciendo que una gran onda de viento comenzara a aparecer pero después de un minuto la energía exploto en medio del choque y se generó una luz inmensa que dejo a todos con los ojos cerrados por un momento porque al disiparse la luz las dos portadoras estaban en el piso jadeando de cansancio por lo que magic se les acercó y haciendo brillar su cuerno las curo y luego las dos hablaron entre si diciendo.

Applejack: bien hecho dulzura.

Pinkie: lo mismo digo o applejack.

Las dos chocaron sus cascos como felicitación y los comentaristas dijeron.

Spike: el primer combate termino con un sorpresivo empate.

Discord: es cierto pero lo que nuestra audiencia estará esperando será cual será la próxima pelea.

Mientras la audiencia esperaba applejack recibió a applebloom con un fuerte abrazo mientras esta le decía.

Applebloom: hermana estuviste increíble.

Applejack: gracias pero aun debo mejorar.

Después de un corto descanso magic llamo la atención de todos diciendo.

Magic: applejack y pinkie pie ese fue un gran combata y es hora del próximo, rainbow dash y fluttershy es su turno pero cambiaremos de lugar.

Dijo y de la nada aparecieron en otra plataforma circular solo que hecha de nubes por lo que usando otro hechizo hizo que los de la audiencia que no pudieran caminar en las nubes estuvieran allí sin problemas y en eso los comentaristas dijeron.

Spike: valla tal parece que nuestro segundo combate será en una plataforma en las nubes.

Discord: bueno las dos empezaron siendo pegasos así que eso podría darles un ambiente más familiar.

Las dos se pusieron en la plataforma y magic invocando en escudo dijo.

Magic: al igual que el otro combate ese escudo les permitirá usar todo su poder sin lastimar a nadie.

Las dos asintieron y se pusieron en posición pero antes de la pelea se dijeron.

Rainbow: buena suerte da lo mejor.

Fluttershy: tratare de usar todas mis fuerzas.

Desde las gradas scootaloo junto con storm le daban ánimos a rainbow diciendo cosas como.

Scootaloo: vamos rainbow dash.

Storm: vamos dennos un gran combate.

Las dos se pusieron en posición y el combate comenzó con los clásicos golpes aunque fluttershy trataba de no lastimar a rainbow así que solo bloqueaba y esquivaba pero rainbow no dejaba de atacar por lo que fluttershy haciendo un salto hacia atrás de forma acrobática le dio un golpe en la quijada para sorpresa de ella pero luego rainbow le lanzo un golpe que le dio directo en el estómago dejando a fluttershy algo aturdida pero luego se reincorporo y dijo.

Fluttershy: por lo que veo no poder ser paciente en esta pelea.

Rainbow: así es así que por lo menos si quieres un empate usa toda tu fuerza.

Las dos volvieron con sus golpes solo que esta vez fluttershy peleaba empleándose más a fondo dando como resultado un combate parejo pero rainbow encendió su aura diciendo.

Rainbow: ¡RAYO INCANDESENTE!

Dijo y lanzo una especie de rayo de color blanco que casi golpea a fluttershy pero ella a duras penas lo esquivo y encendiendo su aura dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡ROSAS PIRAÑA!

De sus cascos salieron muchas rosas negras que lanzo contra rainbow peor ella las esquivo a medida que las lanzaba pero en las gradas nadie sabía que pasaba incluso sweetie bell dijo.

Sweetie: estamos en las nubes y no hay plantas ¿de dónde saco las rosas?

Rarity: esas rosas están hechas de energía mágica no son plantas reales.

Dijo rarity explicando las cosas y la pela siguió con los golpes después de que las rosas de fluttershy dejaron de salir pero la pelea se volvió demasiado intensa ya que las dos Iván a una velocidad mayor que antes pero por usar más energía sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar de manera que nadie salo por las demás manes y Mike entendieron pero desde las gradas scootaloo dijo.

Scootaloo: que está pasando y porque brillan ¿alguien sabe?

Mike quien estaba más cerca dijo.

Mike: se están moviendo tan rápido que su energía crea fricción y eso genera el brillo.

Las dos siguieron con el combate pero el brillo iba en aumento y su velocidad se volvió tal que desaparecieron y nadie supo que paso pero las manes y Mike aún estaban atentos pero de la nada las dos regresaron ya exhaustas pero no por eso la pelea se detuvo ya que siguieron, las dos encendieron sus auras y se lanzaron ataques.

Rainbow: ¡TEMPESTAD DEL TRUENO!

Fluttershy: ¡LATIGOS DE ESPINAS!

Dijeron y mientras rainbow disparaba un rayo fluttershy saco dos enredaderas con espinas y la sujeto sin poder mover sus cascos delanteros para luego azotar a rainbow en las nubes pero esta después de atravesarlas se liberó y sonriendo dijo.

Rainbow: así está mejor al fin demuestras que sabes usar tus poderes.

Las dos se vieron fijamente y encendieron sus auras para usar el ataque final.

Rainbow: ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL RAYO!

Fluttershy: ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL BOSQUE!

Al igual que applejack y pinkie las dos dispararon un rayo de sus bocas solo que el de rainbow era amarillo y en de fluttershy verde pero paso lo mismo que en la pela anterior y después del resplandor las dos parecieron en el suelo de nubes cansadas por completo y se dijeron.

Rainbow: te dije que si al menos querías un empate tenías que usar toda tu fuerza.

Fluttershy: y así lo hice.

Las dos se levantaron y magic las curo para luego tomar la palabra y decir.

Magic: muy bien la siguiente pelea es rarity contra sunset así que las dos prepárense porque empiezan en unos minutos.

Rainbow y fluttershy se bajaron de la plataforma mientras recibían felicitaciones de sus amigos cercanos.

Scootaloo: estuviste increíble rainbow dash.

Storm: sin duda increíble señora dash.

Rainbow: gracias a los dos pero no me digas señora dash esa sería mi madre, solo dime rainbow.

Fluttershy estaba con applejack y pinkie pie quienes también la felicitaban diciendo.

Applejack: buena pelea fluttershy.

Pinkie: estuviste increíble.

Fluttershy: gracias chicas.

Rarity y sunset se prepararon porque era su turno pero antes magic llamo la atención cuando dijo.

Magic: al igual que la última vez cambiaremos de lugar.

Haciendo brillar su cuerno llegaron a un campo d tierra volcánica de donde salían rubíes de la tierra para luego decir.

Magic: esta es tierra volcánica y debido a la alta concentración de minerales muchas piedras preciosas cresen aquí por lo que es el campo ideal para su batalla.

Las dos asintieron y se subieron a otra plataforma que había sido colocada mientras los comentaristas decían.

Spike: el último combate fue sorprendente pero ahora veremos que sorpresas nos depara este.

Discord: ahora las dos empezaron como unicornios pero el ambiente se adapta más a los elementos de sus poderes que a su especie de origen.

Las dos se pusieron en posición y se dijeron.

Sunset: hay que dar lo mejor.

Rarity: una dama no suele hacer cosas violetas pero claro solo estamos practicando.

Las dos en posición se lanzaron a la batalla comenzando con los clásicos golpes de cascos pero era raro pues rarity iba mucho más rápido que sunset por lo cual ella era la que estaba conectando más golpes por lo que en las grada sweetie bell dijo.

Sweetie: no sabía que mi hermana fuera tal veloz.

Celestia: lo que pasa es que al usar la magia de las gemas es capaz de moverse a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz misma por eso es tan rápida.

Rápidamente sunset saco vapor de su cuerpo y cuando recibió el próximo golpe rarity sintió su casco caliente y sacudiéndolo con un poco de dolor por lo que sunset dijo.

Sunset: hice aumentar la temperatura de mi cuerpo pro lo que no te recomiendo que me toques si no quieres quemarte.

Así que rarity levitando unos rubíes cubrió sus cascos y luego volvió con los golpes pero sunset hizo brillar su aura y dijo.

Sunset: ¡FUEGO ARRASANTE!

Dijo y disparo una corriente de fuego que se expandió pero luego rarity encendió su propia aura y dijo.

Rarity: ¡ESCUDO DE DIAMANTE!

Dijo y salió un escudo hecho de diamantes que la protegió del fuego pero luego de eso comenzaron a lanzarse rayos con su magia como una guerra de disparos pero sin embargo ninguna de las dos se quería quedar atrás por lo que eso rápidamente se transformó en una balacera pero eso no las detuvo de encender sus auras y continuar con sus ataques.

Sunset: ¡FUEGO SPARTANO!

Rarity: ¡RAYO DE AMATISTA!

Dijeron y sunset disparo una rayo de fuego en forma de lanza mientras rarity repetía el rayo que uso para ganar su prueba mientras los dos rayos chocaron entre si hubo una cortina de humo que al disiparse revelo a las dos solo que ahora pelaban a la misma velocidad ya que las dos gastaron tanta energía que ahora peleaban a casco limpio y ahora como iban a la misma velocidad las dos lograban darse golpes directo en el cuerpo por esa razón las dos se estaban cansando por lo que para finalizar el combate las dos se pusieron en posición y sacando sus auras una última vez las hicieron brillar para dar su ataque final.

Sunset: ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGN DE FUEGO!

Rarity: ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL DIAMANTE!

Dijo y sunset saco un rayo rojo y rarity uno de color blanco con detalles morados y al chocar los dos ataque generaron un resplandor igual que en las peleas anteriores y con las dos en el piso cansadas por la pelea y magic las cura para que al bajar recibieran sus respectivas felicitaciones mientras que sweetie bell le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana para luego decir.

Sweetie: rarity estuviste increíble.

Rarity: gracias pequeña.

Magic se paró en medio del círculo de combate y dijo.

Magic. Yo será la última en pelear y como ya sabrás Mike tu serás mi oponente.

El potro con una sonrisa retadora dijo.

Mike: si y al fin tendremos la revancha que me prometiste hace meses.

Mike abrió el cofre y con su magia se puso en amuleto cambiando a su forma de alidrake así como holy también cambio y posándose en el lomo de Mike este dijo.

Mike: ¡DRAGO BANKAI!

Dijo y obtuvo la armadura que uso para ayudar en la pelea contra los destructores impresionando a la mayoría ya que las manes ya conocían el poder del amuleto pero después de tomar su espada y subir al área de combate magic dijo.

Magic: no podemos pelear en este planeta, el poder de nuestra pelea sería muy grande para poder ser contenido así que tú y yo pelearemos solo en una zona especial para nuestro combate si estas conforme.

Mike: bien si así no lastimamos a nadie entonces llévanos.

Magic hizo brillar su cuerno y los llevo a la sala del castillo de canterlot para sorpresa de todos pero luego dijo.

Magic: solo paramos para poder dejarlos a ustedes y descuiden nos podrán observar con esto.

Dijo invocando una gran bola de cristal y luego dijo.

Magic: bueno Mike es la hora.

Después de decir eso se transportó junto con Mike y llegaron a un lugar donde solo había tierra de color rojo y luego magic dijo.

Magic: este lugar es un planeta desierto sin vida así que podremos usar todo nuestro poder a diferencia de las otras cuando pelearon.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Magic: notaste que ninguna uso sus armaduras, eso fue por no querer poner a nadie alrededor en riesgo pero aquí no tendremos ese problema.

Magic cambio a su forma dorada y convoco su armadura de plata, los dos se pusieron frente a frente y Mike empuño su espada mientras magic sacaba la suya de su cuerno, la pela comenzó como un duelo de espadas en el cual estaban tan parejos que parecía que era como pelear con un espejo pero magic comenzó a alzo vuelo y lanzo rayos mágicos a una increíble velocidad por lo que Mike dijo.

Mike: espero que no te olvidaras de esto.

Dijo para encender su aura dorada y decir.

Mike: ¡MEGA MISIL!

Dijo y sus alas tomaron la forma de las de un jet como la vez que persiguió a titán para alzar vuelo y rápidamente ponerse junto a magic y comenzar de regreso con la batalla de espadas pero debido a su velocidad magic se defendió con un escudo mágico y aprovecho para darle un golpe que lo mando al suelo pero el potro rápidamente se puso de pie y volvió a volar hacia ella para seguir peleando pero en canterlot nadie creía lo que miraba y muchos daban sus comentarios.

Shining: no puedo creer que ese potro este peleando al mismo nivel que magic.

Cadence: si contamos que el acababa con los dragones que darkar envió cuando los destructores atacaron se puede saber que no es un potro normal.

Celestia: además sabemos que magic nunca lastimaría a alguien solo porque si debe tener sus motivos.

Luna: eso es cierto.

Mientras la pelea seguía Mike estaba en dificultades ya que magic usaba su magia para evitar que él se acercara pero luego recordó lo que dijo Golden la última vez que visito ese mundo.

Mike: deja que tu instinto te guie para aprender del poder.

Mike volvió a sacar su aura y dijo.

Mike: ¡REFRACTOR!

Tras decir eso la armadura de Mike se cubrió de un cristal blanco y cuando un rayo trato de golpearlo este se le devolvió a magic por lo que el potro dijo.

Mike: con este modo tus ataques mágicos no pueden dañarme.

Magic encendió su aura y dijo.

Magic: ¡RAYO DE LUZ!

Dijo y de sus cascos salió un rayo blanco que iba en dirección a Mike pero este saco su aura y dijo.

Mike: ¡MURO DE ESPEJOS!

Dijo y creo una especie de escudo transparente de dos metros que detuvo el ataque y se lo devolvió a magic la cual se fue volando contra él y de un golpe destruyo el escudo para asombro del potro y luego magic dijo.

Magic: eso puede contra la magia pero no contra la fuerza física.

Dijo y la lucha de espadas regreso pero Mike se alejó un poco y usando su instinto otra vez encendió su aura y dijo.

Mike: ¡MODO ESTAMPIDA!

Dijo y la armadura se cubrió de otro cristal que era de color negro y la batalla reinicio solo que ahora Mike tenía una fuerza tremenda por lo que magic le dolía con solo tocar su espada con la suya pero Mike dijo.

Mike: ¡FUERZA TITANICA!

Dijo y de su cuerpo salió una luz de color blanco pero luego le dio un golpe directo a magic mandándola a volar lejos pero regreso volando y frente a magic estaba una esfera de energía la cual disparo gritando.

Magic: ¡BOLA DE TAQUIONES!

Dijo y disparo un rayo inmenso que le dio junto a Mike y tras disiparse el polvo de impacto el potro regreso a su armadura inicial además de que el cuerpo de magic brillaba con intensidad por lo que dijo.

Magic: ahora te revelare un secreto, entrenando logre sacar un nuevo modo de poder que ni siquiera mis amigas conocen pero ahora que ellas y nuestros invitados revelare mi nuevo poder.

Dijo y su cuerpo volvió a ser de color diamante pero luego se volvió negro con luces blancas en el además de que su armadura se volvió blanca con detalles plateados y luego dijo.

Magic: este es mi nuevo modo y lo llamo galaxia astral.

Mike no sabía que decir pero sacando su aura dijo.

Mike: ¡MEGA MISIL!

Dijo recuperando sus alas de jet para luego sacar su aura otra vez y decir.

Mike: ¡ATURDIDOR SONICO!

Dijo disparando una onda de sonido de su boca pero a magic no le afectaba por lo que magic dijo.

Magic: en mi nuevo nivel eso no me afecta.

Mike: ya veo, entonces peleare con mi espada, ¡GALAXY DRAGON TAIL!

Dijo y su espada tomo0 la misma forma que en la batalla contra los destructores, lo que no sabían era que diagon y los suyos también los observaban, entre ellos proto dijo.

Proto: es Mike y ahora se hizo más poderoso rayos.

Galaxtus: hacemos algo amo diagon.

Diagon: no por ahora pero mandare a alguien a detenerlos, si los derrotamos las guardianas perderán a los más poderosos de su equipo y eso nos dará la ventaja.

Al decir eso diagon hizo salir un fuego negro del piso y decía.

Diagon: regresa una vez más darkar.

Darkar salió del fuego y dijo.

Darkar: ¿Qué paso y dónde estoy?

Diagon: paso que te daré una última oportunidad.

Tras decir eso darkar encaro a diagon y haciendo reverencia dijo.

Darkar: entonces que desea que haga amo diagon.

Diagon en un planeta distante la portadora de la magia y el portador del valor están practicando, quiero que bayas y los elimines.

Tras decir eso diagon transporto a darkar a ese planeta en el que la pelea continuaba con una lucha de espadas la cual se vio interrumpida por un resplandor negro que al llegar dijo.

Darkar: es hora de la venganza.

Tras distinguir su voz magic dijo.

Magic: no puede ser es darkar.

Mike: no puede ser cierto ¿no se supone que lo eliminaron?

Darkar: si lo hicieron peor con ayuda del amo diagon regrese para vengarme.

Darkar arremetió contra los dos pero magic lo bloqueo con dificultad y darkar le dijo.

Darkar: veo que te fortaleciste bastante.

Mike trato de golpearlo con su espada peor darkar la detuvo con su casco y con su cola le dio un fuerte golpe mandándole lejos, magic trato de lanzarle golpes peo darkar los bloqueaba casi sin dificultad peor Mike se levantó y dijo.

Mike: necesita mi ayuda pero ese sujeto es muy fuerte pero en muchas batallas enfrente a enemigo igual o más fuerte que yo y siempre gane porque nunca me rendí y apoye a mis amigos, eso es lo que are ahora.

Mike saco su aura dorada la cual comenzó a crecer más y más para luego decir.

Mike: invoco el poder dorado de la galaxia y la armonía ¡MODO CELESTIAL!

Dijo y su armadura se volvió blanca con detalles dorados, Mike volando a gran velocidad golpeo a darkar directo en el pecho y este dijo.

Darkar: admito que eso si me dolió pero eso no basta.

Mike: pudiste contra uno, pero que me dices de los dos.

Mike y magic comenzaron a lanzar golpes a darkar desde la derecha Mike y la izquierda magic, darkar tenía muchos problemas para contenerlos a los dos por lo que magic logro golpearlo en la cara y Mike en el pecho pero luego los dos sacaron sus auras solo que con el nuevo modo el aura de magic era plateada pero darkar saco su aura espectral y dijo.

Darkar: Esta visto que no puedo contra los dos al mismo tiempo así que ahora los eliminare.

Darkar saco su aura de manera gigantesca y dijo.

Darkar: ¡METEORO DE LA OSCURIDAD!

Dijo repitiendo el ataque que uso en su batalla contra las manes pero Mike hizo crecer su aura y dijo.

Mike: ¡EXPLOCION GALAXTICA!

Dijo y de su cuerpo surgió un aura arcoíris que destruyo el meteoro oscuro al mismo tiempo que afectaba a darkar y magic encendió su aura y dijo.

Magic: ¡RESPLANDOR LUMINOSO GALAXTICO!

Dijo disparando una luz plateada directo a darkar que le dio un tremendo dolor y Mike dejo de brillar y convoco su lanza galáctica para luego decir.

Mike: ¡DESTELLO DOBLE DE DRAGON!

Dijo y corrió hacia darkar dándole un corte con ambos filos del arma dejando lo adolorido peor luego se reunió con magic y al mismo tiempo dijeron.

Los dos: recibe nuestro ataque final.

Los dos combinaron sus auras y dijeron.

**(nota: elegí esta canción para el ataque final watch?v=PfQ8RV0Su6c)**

Los dos: carga de victoria ¡RESPLANDOR SAGRADO DE LA GALAXIA!

Los dos le dispararon a darkar un rayo dorado mezclado con plateado el que le dio directo y magic dijo.

Magic: sigamos así nuestra magia no tiene fin.

Mike: ahora te iras y no regresaras de nuevo.

El ataque poco a poco comenzó a desintegran a darkar y al mismo tiempo dijeron.

Los dos: ¡ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE DARKAR!

El rayo termino de desintegrar a darkar el cual dijo.

Darkar: aunque me derroten este no será el fin.

Dijo y despareció por completo y los dos dijeron.

Los dos: ¡LOS DEFENSORES DE LA ARMONIA NUNCA SE RINDEN!

Sin embargo un resplandor apareció y cubrió el lugar y luego se oyó una voz que decía.

¿?: Felicidades lucharon bien.

Magic: reconoció esa voz y dijo contenta.

Magic: papa eres tú.

Dijo y del resplandor apareció el padre de magic sword galaxy además de su magic star magic los cuales al ver a su hija se pusieron contentos, magic deshizo su armadura para darles un fuerte abrazo pero luego se sorprendió al ver que podía tocarlos y estos dijeron.

Sword: descuida lo que pasa es que esta es una atmosfera espiritual y por eso los espíritus son sólidos así que por eso puedes tocarnos.

Tras decir eso magic solo los abrazo más fuerte y dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Magic: no imaginan lo feliz que me hace poder tocarlo por primera vez.

Mike se acercó y haciendo reverencia dijo.

Mike: Es un gusto conocerlos altezas.

Star se le acercó y levantándole la cabeza con el casco dijo.

Star: las reverencias no son necesarias joven star hope.

Tras decir eso Mike se puso firma y dijo sorprendido.

Mike: ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre del imperio celeste?

¿?: Porque yo se los dije joven príncipe.

Mike distinguió una figura que resultó ser una yegua alicornio loa cual reconoció y dijo.

Mike: emperatriz artemisa.

**Nota: si quieren saber cómo es artemisa lean el fic de silverwolf850 el renacer de los celestes.**

Artemisa: así es joven príncipe y es un honor conocerte.

Mike: no el honor es mío al conocer a una gran líder del imperio celeste.

Artemisa: ya no puedo decir nada bueno del que alguna vez fue mi pueblo porque ahora solo me da tristeza ver lo que están haciendo por causa de Absalón.

Mike: ¿peor si murió en mi mundo como es que esta aquí?

Artemisa: el más allá es el mismo para todos sin importar de qué dimensión o mundo vengamos, todos nosotros tenemos esperanza en que lograras detener a Absalón.

Mike: ¿Quiénes?

Artemisa hizo brillar su cuerno y de este se mostraron las imágenes de diferentes alicornios y después dijo.

Artemisa: yo y los emperadores anteriores que tenemos tristeza en el alma por ver como sufre nuestro pueblo y del sufrimiento que está causando.

Mike: ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

Artemisa: la razón por la que Absalón te quiere muerto es que sabía que al cumplir la mayoría de edad tú debías asumir el trono por eso te quiere muerto y si lo logra no tendría que preocuparse de otro sucesor en otros 1000 años pero confiamos en que puedas arreglar eso.

Mike: ¿pero sigo siendo un potro no puedo gobernar un imperio?

Artemisa: entiendo que tengas dudas y que no te consideres listo pero te aseguro que el día que creas poder aceptar esa responsabilidad serás un gran gobernante, uno mucho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros quizás hasta igual de bueno que orión, confiamos en ti.

Tras decir eso artemisa desapareció y los padres de magic dijeron.

Sword: el tiempo se termina debemos irnos.

Star: recuerda que siempre te estaremos cuidando mi pequeña y que estamos orgullosos de ti.

Tras decir eso también se desaparecieron y magic junto con Mike se juntaron para luego regresar a canterlot donde las manes los recibieron diciendo.

Applejack: eso si fue intenso.

Rarity: si, no me explico cómo darkar pudo volver.

Pinkie: si eso fue súper duper raro.

Fluttershy: como pudo volver, nosotras vimos cómo se desintegro ¿verdad?

Rainbow: eso es cierto ¿Cómo es que seguía con vida?

Sunset: según sabemos solo la magia obscura puede resucitar a los muertos además del poder divino.

Mike: por lo que sabemos fue el tal diagon el que lo regreso a la vida.

Magic: si es capaz a regresar a los muertos eso quiere decir que podría traer a cualquier ser peligroso que allá existido en la historia de cada mundo o dimensión.

Un rato después de discutir la situación Mike preparo sus cosas y se disponía a volver en cuanto magic dijo.

Magic: Mike antes de que te vayas te tenemos algo.

Mike. Ya me dieron suficiente y no estaría bien abusar.

Magic: esto es para nuestras otras yo.

Magic levito un collar de hexágono que estaba dividido en 6 partes y con una más en el medio en forma de cuadrado.

Magic: lo que aremos será poner una pequeña chispa de nuestros poderes que serán para que nuestras otras yo puedan ayudarte.

Mike: pero no quiero arriesgar a sus otras yo.

Magic: lo sabemos pero en caso de emergencia así tendrás más apoyo.

Applejack: yo guardiana de la honestidad y la tierra pongo aquí una parte de la fortaleza que posee la tierra.

Rarity. Yo guardiana del diamante y la generosidad pongo aquí parte de la belleza y gracia que poseen las gemas.

Pinkie: yo guardiana del sonido y la risa pongo aquí parte de mi sonido para que inunde los corazones de felicidad.

Fluttershy: yo guardiana de la naturaleza y la amabilidad pongo aquí parte de la esencia del bosque y de los animales.

Rainbow: yo guardiana de la lealtad y los rayos pongo una parte de mi trueno para que proteja a los que lo necesitan.

Sunset: yo guardiana de la unidad y el fuego pongo una parte de mi ardor y llamas para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal y preservar la unidad.

Magic: y yo guardiana de la luz y la magia pongo aquí una parte de mi resplandor para que ilumine el camino de la armonía hacia el mañana.

Tras decir eso las partes del collar se tornaron de diferentes colores, naranja para applejack, rosa para pinkie pie, morado para rarity, verde claro para fluttershy, azul cian para rainbow dash, rojo para sunset shimmer y en el cuadrado del medio blanco para magic la cual dijo.

Magic: cuando nuestras otras yo lo toque la pequeña parte de nuestros poderes se les transferirán.

Mike: ¿Qué les pasara a sus otras yo?

Applejack: mi otro yo tendrá una gran fuerza.

Rarity: mi otra yo podrá disparar un rayo que encierra a los enemigos en diamante.

Pinkie: mi otra yo podrá lanzar fuertes ondas de sonido de su boca.

Fluutershy: mi otra yo podrá mover plantas y hablar con los animales.

Rainbow: mi otra yo podrá disparar rayos de sus cascos.

Sunset: mi otro yo podrá lanzar fuego de sus casco y prenderle fuego a su cuerpo sin quemarse.

Magic: mi otra yo podrá lanzar rayos de luz y hacer gigantescos destellos de luz que dejen al enemigo confundido.

Mike: está bien me lo llevare peor no entregare estos poderes si no es algo de suma importancia.

Magic: no le esperaríamos de otra forma suerte en tu batalla y recuerda que siempre tendrás nuestra ayuda si la necesitas.

Mike: gracias y adiós.

Mike abrió el portal y regreso a su mundo para luego poner el collar en una bóveda y mientras la cerraba se quitó en amuleto para ponerlo en el cofre y guardarlo, volviendo a su forma normal para luego decir.

Mike: no las arriesgare, daré todo lo que este a mi alcance para no tener que entregarles esos poderes.

Tras decir eso se retiró de la habitación mientras en la galaxia oscura diagon dijo.

Diagon: al parecer darkar nos falló y esta será la última vez porque por nada del mundo lo traeré de regreso.

Proto: descuide mi señor yo y mis poderosas maquinas eliminaremos a las guardianas cuando me ejercito esté listo

Diagon: más te vale que sea así.

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**.

Nota para silverwolf850: si quieres darles los poderes a las manes de tu fic decídelo tú.


	21. EL ATAQUE DE LAS MAQUINAS

**CAPITULO XX**

**LAS MAQUINAS ATACAN**

**EL COMIENZO DEL NUEVO MAL**

Ya habían pasado dos años y nadie sabía que pasaba pero las cosas tuvieron algunos cambios, light star y Galaxy eyes Ya habían tenido dos hijos, un potro alicornio de nombre sword Galaxy en honor a su abuelo y la otra sun crow (**nota: hay imágenes en mi debían art)** además de que shining armor y cadence también tuvieron una hija la cual llamaron skyla que tenía piel rosa oscura y crin parecida a la de cadence pero con una raya de color azul eléctrico como su padre, la princesa celestia tal y como lo había predicho luna ahora se había comprometido con Hermes con quien había llevado una relación de amor 3 meses después de la boda, las cmc hora empezarían en primer año de la escuela secundaria en canterlot, en esos años applejack usando algo de los fondos de canterlot bajo ayuda de la princesa celestia logro recuperara la granja donde ahora su hermano junto con su prima babs y la hermana de esta que lo ayudaban a atenderla, applebloom al enterarse de eso se alegró pero tras haber pasado tanto tiempo con su hermana en canterlot decidió quedarse allí con ella. Además de sus amigas y también habían obtenido sus cuite Mark, la de applebloom era una manzana partida en dos, la de sweetie bell era un micrófono dentro de un corazón rodeado de letras musicales y la de scootaloo era como la de rainbow dash solo que era un rayo morado esta la obtuvo bajo la asesoría de rainbow dash, además los amigos que habían conocido en su primer día de escuela ya eran sus novios menos scootaloo y storm que aun seguían con dificultades y no aceptaban lo que sentían, spike había ido al reino de draken para estudiar la cultura draconiana de su tierra natal con apoyo de magic la cual estuvo de acuerdo ya que según spike necesitaba conocer más de su especie sin que se repitiera el accidente de la migración de dragones de hace años, las manes habían seguido con sus vidas en canterlot a la cuales ya se habían acostumbrado además de que con el tiempo sus familias dejaron de insistir ya que entendieron que no podrían hacerlas abandonar su misión pero no por eso dejaban de visitarlas para ver cómo estaban además en esos dos años summer también se había comprometido con haldir y estaban a dos días de la boda la cual sería en el castillo ya que al ser summer hermana de una de la guardianas era como ser una noble así que la princesa celestia insistió en casarlos allí así que el castillo todos se estaban preparando para la boda pero nadie sabía que a lo lejos en el antiguo castillo de darkar proto estaba hablando por diagon por medio de un espejo, mismo que darkar usaba antes para comunicarse con el** (nota: proto era un villano de los fics de silverwolf850 pero después de que este murió en su fic misión corazón de cristal me dejo úsalo para mi fic y le agradezco eso)** este le dijo.

Proto: mi señor dos años de interminable trabajo por fin darán frutos ya que después de mucho esfuerzo logre no solo construir el ejército necesario sino que además logre recrear a los 8 miembros del escuadrón mortal además de darles un miembro extra y hacerlos con mis propios diseños le aseguro que todo está listo para la invasión.

Diagon: ¿dime cuando iniciara el ataque?

Proto: con uno de mis pájaros espía me entere que en dos días habría una boda en el castillo de canterlot así que pensé que ese sería el mejor momento para atacar.

Diagon: eso sería muy cruel, me gusta como piensas.

Los dos se reían de manera maniática mientras en canterlot las manes 7 ya preparaban todo para la boda, rainbow estaba con los wondervolts quienes después de insistirle mucho la convencieron de ser su entrenadora de vuelo ya que al ser guardia y tener la velocidad el rayo mucho reclutas jóvenes querían que ella les enseñara así que ella se dedicaba de entrenar a los reclutas mientras que los que ya era miembros le insistían en unirse oficialmente para poder presentarse con ellos pero ella siempre decía que no podía porque siendo guardiana aun debía estar atenta en caso de emergencia pero ese día ella estaba hablando con spitfire sobre el tema mientras esta decía.

Spitfire: rainbow dash por favor ¿no crees que es hora de que te nos unas oficialmente?

Rainbow: ya sabes el porqué de eso e incluso las otras guardianas ya te lo confiaron.

Spitfire: comienzo a pensar que es solo una excusa, ya pasaron 2 años y no pasó nada, no crees que bueno no lo sé ¿la oscuridad ya no regresara?

Rainbow: no creo que magic se allá equivocado respecto a eso, mira en dos días será la boda de la hermana de sunset así que hablaremos después de eso está bien, además recuerda que ustedes se presentaran allí.

Spitfire: está bien tu ganas pero después de la boda volveremos a hablar del tema.

Mientras rainbow se iba susurro.

Rainbow: no hay nada de lo que hablar.

En el castillo todo iba en marcha, en la cocina applejack con ayuda de applebloom preparaban el banquete pero applebloom dijo.

Applebloom: hermana ¿Por qué preparamos todo ahora?

Applejack: eso es sencillo, no solo será la boda de summer además de eso será la celebración del verano.

Applebloom: es cierto con eso ya se cumplen 4 años desde que se conocieron ustedes la primera vez.

Applejack: fue más tiempo que ese pero será mejor que todos piensen así.

Applebloom se quedó extrañada pero en la puerta apareció alguien quien al ser reconocido recibió un fuerte abrazo de applebloom mientras esta decía.

Applebloom: rock grey que gusto verte.

Rock: a mí también me gusta verte linda.

Tras ver que el novio de su hermana había llegado applejack dijo.

Applejack: hermanita porque no vas con rock mientras yo continúo.

Applebloom: ¿segura que puedes sola?

Applejack: no te preocupes claro que puedo sola.

La pareja se retiró y applejack continúo trabajando en el banquete mientras que las demás manes hacían lo mismo que habían hecho en las otras bodas en las que estuvieron ayudando sin embargo sunset estaba hablando con su hermana y le dijo.

Sunset: no puedo creer que pronto será tu boda, esto nunca me lo espere cuando estaba en la otra dimensión.

Summer: ¿que no te esperabas?

Sunset: que regresaría a equestria, que tenía una hermana y que ahora será el día de su boda pronto, ojala también hubiera podido conocer a mis padres.

Summer: estoy muy segura de que estarían muy orgullosos de saber que su hija es una de las guardianas de la armonía.

Sunset: y sentirían mucha dicha en saber que te vas a casar.

Summer: hermana quería preguntarte algo, hace unos días te vi a ti y a las demás guardianas algo preocupas ¿ocurrió algo?

Sunset: no quería decir nada ya que estamos a escasos días de tu boda pero sucedió algo.

Summer: ¿ocurrió algo malo?

Sunset: hace una semana detectamos una fuerte concentración de energía oscura pero después de un minuto desapareció.

Summer: ¿no será algo peligroso o sí?

Sunset: ya que solo apareció un minuto no podemos estar seguras pero te garantizo que sin importar lo que pase nada arruinara tu boda.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa y abrazo a su hermana, el día continuo sin novedades pero nadie sospechaba que en las lejanías en el palacio oscuro proto se acercó a un salón en donde había nueve cilindros metálicos y acercándose a un panel de control dijo.

Proto: ya pasaron 2 largos años y tras mucho esfuerzo y usando la magia oscura de diagon logre recrearlos a mis propias expectativas para cumplir con nuestra misión, crear un mundo donde solo existan maquinas sin ningún tipo de vida orgánica.

Después de pulsar algunos comandos los cilindros se abrieron y de ellos aparecieron 9 figuras de ponis los cuales dijeron.

¿?: Piro fire líder de escuadrón activado.

¿?: Adelia pistolera y espadachín del escuadrón activada.

¿?: Eye falcón arquero y científico del escuadrón activado.

¿?: Toxic experto en venenos y toxinas del escuadrón activado.

¿?: Shadow storm volador del escuadrón activado.

¿?: Phanton experto en infiltración y vigilancia del escuadrón activado.

¿?: Vulcania artillera del escuadrón activada.

¿?: Blue star estratega militar del escuadrón activada.

¿?: Mistic experta en camuflaje del escuadrón activada.

**(nota: hay imágenes de todos ellos en mí debían art, todos ellos son las contrapartes de la patrulla harmony de los fics de silverwolf850 además de que las cuite marks de todos son las mismas que la de sus contrapartes en los fic de silverwolf850)**

Proto se paró frente a los 9 y les dijo.

Proto: ustedes son el escuadrón mortal, el grupo de elite del imperio máquina y yo soy su rey así que díganme ¿a quién sirven?

Los 9 hicieron reverencia y dijeron.

Escuadrón: a usted rey maquina gran señor del imperio máquina.

Proto: saben el juramento que instales en sus memorias ¿verdad?

Escuadrón: si majestad.

Proto: díganlo.

Escuadrón: a todo orgánico vamos a aplastar y al imperio de las maquinas a la sima llevar, no importa a quien haya que destruir porque la gloria de las maquinas no tiene fin, ¡SOMOS ES ESCUADRON MORTAL!

Proto: excelente, ahora les daré su primera misión, en dos días en la ciudad de canterlot se celebrara una boda y ustedes llegaran allá e irrumpirán destruyendo a todo el que interfiera proclamando la gloria del imperio máquina

Escuadrón: si su majestad gran rey máquina.

Proto rio de manera maniática y en la ciudad de canterlot todos se preparaban para la boda sin saber que dentro de poco lo que las guardianas temían se haría realidad, los preparativos de la boda iban sin problemas mientras las manes estaban reunidas hablando de la posible amenaza y magic comenzó diciendo.

Magic: esperemos que esa perturbación obscura que céntimos no fuera nada ya que estando tan cerca de una boda importante no me gustaría que nada pasara.

Sunset: es el día especial de mi hermana y si algo pasara no me lo perdonaría.

Rainbow: descuida sunset, si algo ocurre les mostraremos lo que estos dos años de entrenamiento intensivo nos enseñaron.

Applejack: pues claro, summer no solo es tu hermana sino nuestra amiga también.

Rarity: el día de la boda es el día más importante en la vida de cualquiera así que no podemos permitir que lo arruinen más tratándose de la boda de una amiga nuestra.

Sunset estaba agradecida al contar con la ayuda de sus amigas ya que la boda de su hermana era algo que no quería que fuera arruinado ya que era la única de su familia que le quedaba en equestria por lo que soltó unas lágrimas y al ver esto fluttershy dijo.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué te pasa sunset?

Sunset: es solo que de niña desde que la princesa me saco de ese orfanato algunas veces deseaba saber quiénes era mis padres y porque me dejaron allí, cuando me entere de que estaban muertos no supe como sentirme al respecto y ahora que solo tengo a mi hermana no sé qué aria si algo le pasara porque ella es la única familia que tengo.

Magic: créeme sunset yo mejor que nadie se por lo que estás pasando pero algo me dice que mi familia es más grande que nunca.

Al oír eso todas se quedaron con cara de extrañas hasta que magic continúo cuando dijo.

Magic: la última vez que light nos visitó recuerden que con ella trajo a mis sobrinos y sí que eran dos hermosos potrillos, imagínate si tú también llegaras a ser tía

Tras decir eso todas se pusieron a reír al imaginarse lo que magic decía y así el día paso normalmente ya que esa noche summer estaría con las chicas en su despedida de soltera pero ella no se esperaba nada de lo que hicieron ya que esa noche sorpresivamente las chicas estaban jugando póker y en medio del juego summer mostro sus cartas y dijo.

Summer: flor imperial yo gano.

Manes: ¡no es cierto!

Ninguna se creía que para ser su primera vez fuera tan buena así fue como más tarde todos estaba sentadas en círculo y le hacían preguntas a summer sobre cómo esta con respecto a su boda así que sunset pregunto.

Sunset: ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a tu boda hermana?

Summer: bueno siendo sincera nunca creí que nunca me casaría cuando estaba con darkar y menos con alguien que trate de matar hace casi 3 años.

Todas se rieron después de eso pero de la nada pareció cadence en la puerta y feliz grito.

Cadence: ¡felicidades a la futura novia!

Summer: gracias princesa cadence.

Cadence: desde hace un año que te lo digo, somos amigas solo dime cadence.

Summer: oye ya que estas aquí una pregunta ¿Cómo te sentiste el día de tu boda?

Cadence: bueno te mentiría si te dijera que no estaba nerviosa pero luego recordé todo lo que pasamos juntos y los vellos momentos que vivimos y que en el futuro viviríamos y mira ahora estoy muy feliz con él y aprovechando que estoy aquí quiero darles una noticia.

Todas la miraron algo confundidas pero detrás de ella llego una pequeña potrilla la cual llego volando y abrazando a magic dijo.

Potrilla: tía magic:

Magic abrazo a la potrilla muy fuerte y dijo.

Magic: skyla como esta mi linda sobrina.

Cadence: skyla estaba ansiosa por venir a ver a su tía favorita.

La pequeña skyla tenía un poco más de un año pero era tan apegada a magic como lo era a sus padres debido a que aunque no era familia según shining seguía siendo su hermana y por eso el día que nació skyla ellos la hicieron su madrina además la pequeña era muy lista para ser tan pequeña porque ya sabía caminar y decir muchas palabras que casi no podían decir los potros de su edad además de que ya sabía usar sus alas pero cadence siempre la regañaba porque le decía que era muy pequeña todavía para volar además de eso apareció un portal del cual salió light junto con sus dos sobrinos ahora como de 7 años los cuales también abrazaron a magic y la saludaron diciendo.

Sun: hola tía magic.

Sword: es bueno verte tía ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Magic: así es mucho tiempo, ya basta de crecer o se volverán más grandes que yo.

Todas se rieron y la noche pasaba mientras haldir hablaba con argos sobre la boda ay este dijo.

Argos: hermano mañana es tu gran día y siendo honesto te tengo algo de envidia.

Haldir: ¿Por qué?

Argos: porque yo soy el que se acerca mas a las chicas y a pesar de eso fuiste tú el que se casó primero no crees.

Haldir: bueno se dice que no se encuentra al amor sino que él te encuentra a ti, eso fue lo que me pasó a mí.

Argos: espero poder ser tío pronto ¿sabes?

Haldir se sonrojo fuertemente pero argos solo se rio y así paso la noche y a la mañana todos en el castillo comenzaron a preparar todo de una vez para la boda ya que este era un día tan importante como si se tratara de la boda de una princesa y todo el mundo iba apurado mientras en las afueras de la ciudad 9 figuras encapuchadas estaban camino a la ciudad y la del frente se quitó la capucha revelando ser piro fire el cual le dijo a los otros.

Piro: muy bien equipo pronto será la hora de comenzar el ataque, blue star ¿las tropas de asalto llegaran a tiempo?

La octava figura se quitó la capucha revelando a blue star la cual dijo.

Blue: según lo planeado, las tropas de asalto llegaran en cuanto hallamos llamado la atención lo suficiente para tomar al ejercito por sorpresa y mientras las tropas se encargan del ejercito de canterlot nosotros ya sabemos cuál es nuestra misión.

Piro: eso está claro y mientras el ejército está ocupado nosotros nos desharemos de las guardianas de la armonía.

La segunda figura se quitó la capucha y revelo a adelia la cual dijo.

Adelia: además recuerden que después de conquistar este mundo debemos ir al otro y encargarnos de la llamada patrulla harmony, dicen ser defensores de la armonía y a pesar de ser robots defienden a los inmundos orgánicos.

Blue: aremos que paguen por haber deshonrado el orgullo de las maquinas además del antiguo creador del rey.

Piro: olvídate de él, recuerda que el rey quiere acabarlo en persona y ahora debemos encargarnos de esta misión para levantar en alto el honor del imperio máquina y crear el mundo perfecto que nuestro rey siempre soñó.

Los 9 unieron sus cascos y dijeron.

Escuadrón: ¡GLORIA AL IMPERIO DE LAS MAQUINAS!

Así continuaron adelante hacia la ciudad de canterlot en donde los invitados comenzaban a llegar desde nobles locales a extranjeros pues todos no solo fueron a la boda sino a conocer a las guardianas de la armonía ya que debido a varios asuntos diversos ningún funcionario ni dignatario extranjero las conocía por lo que al llegar flash tomo la palabra y los presentaba.

Flash: el duque y la duquesa de maretonia (nota: ya los conocer del capítulo 25 de la temporada 4)

Luego de que ellos pasaran el duque se acercó a las guardianas y dijo.

Duque: es un honor conocer a las grandes heroínas de equestria.

Magic: es un gusto pero yo a usted ya lo conocía y a la duquesa también.

Los dos la miraron extrañamente pero luego magic reacciono y dijo.

Magic: los conozco porque la princesa celestia y la princesa luna me hablaron de todos los funcionarios extranjeros que le daban su apoyo a equestria.

Los dos entendieron y pasaron los siguientes.

Flash: los funcionarios de arabia equina.

(nota: ya saben los del capítulo 5 de la temporada 3)

Los dos se acercaron y dijeron.

Funcionario: es un honor conocerlas guardianas.

Las guardianas respondieron cortésmente pero de la nada apareció un resplandor blanco que tomo la forma de una yegua alicornio la cual se acercó a magic y le dio un abrazo diciéndole.

Yegua: que gusto verte magic.

El resto de las manes no supo que decir hasta que magic dijo.

Magic: chicas ella es una buena amiga, les presento a la princesa trildia del reino de triforia.

Las manes se quedaron confundidas pero trildia dijo.

(**nota: hay una imagen de ella en mi devian art**)

Trildia: mi pueblo es otro de los reinos cósmicos pero a diferencia de los otros que ustedes conocen mi pueblo se creó de la energía solar, lunar y estelar.

Rainbow: cuantos reinos cósmicos hay.

Magic: así como los elementos que representamos los reinos cósmicos también son 7, están los astralix, estelarix, triforia, solaría, lunaria, humabraria y su planeta el cual mi gente llama armonian.

Las manes no sabían que decir así que le dieron la bienvenida a trildia y siguieron recibiendo a los invitados, después de 2 horas de recibir a los invitados y acomodar todo la boda tomo lugar, en el altar estaba haldir con un traje que rarity le había hecho y por la puerta entro summer con un vestido rojo obscuro con detalles naranja la cual venia al lado de sunset quien le decía.

Sunset: espero que seas feliz hermana.

Summer: gracias sunset.

Tras llegar al altar la princesa celestia tomo lugar pero antes de que hablara una nube de humo apareció en el salón pero al disiparse aparecieron 9 encapuchados y uno de ellos dijo.

Encapuchado: ciudadanos de canterlot esta ciudad así como equestria ay no les pertenece.

Celestia: guardias atrápenlos.

Los guardias trataron de ir contra ellos pero uno de ellos estiro un casco y de este salieron pequeños rayos azules dejando a los guardias en el piso, magic se acercó y los reviso para luego decir impactaba.

Magic: están… muertos.

Al oír eso todos en el salón temblaron de miedo pero los 9 misteriosos solo se reían de manera sádica y se quitaron las capuchas revelando al escuadrón mortal y piro dijo.

Piro: nosotros somos es escuadrón mortal y reclamamos equestria en nombre de nuestro imperio.

Nadie en el lugar supo que decir hasta que magic dijo.

Magic: si quieren equestria deberán pasar sobre nosotras.

Tras decir eso las mane 7 se pusieron frente al escuadrón pero de la nada light y trildia se pusieron a su lado dejándolas confundidas hasta que trildia dijo

Trildia: ellos son 9 y ustedes 7 asique de esta forma la pelea será justa.

Los dos equipos se encararon y piro dijo.

Piro: yo soy piro fire señor del fuego y líder del escuadrón.

Adelia: yo soy adelia la espadachín y pistolera del escuadrón.

Falcón: yo soy eye falcon arquero y científico del escuadrón.

Toxic: yo soy toxic especialista en toxinas del escuadrón.

Shadow: yo soy shadow storm volador del escuadrón.

Phanton: yo soy phanton experto en infiltración y vigilancia del escuadrón.

Vulcania: yo soy vulcania artillera del escuadrón.

Blue: yo soy blue star estratega militar del escuadrón.

Mistic: yo soy mistic experta en camuflaje del escuadrón.

Escuadrón: ¡JUNTOS SOMOS EL ESCUADRON MORTAL!

A pesar de todo lo dicho magic dijo.

Magic: haber acabado con unos soldados a pesar de que haya sido cruel no es de preocuparse para nosotras.

Piro: eso lo sabemos bien pero por respeto a los ciudadanos hoy no eliminaremos a nadie más que ustedes.

Magic: enserio creen que pueden venir aquí a amenazar carterlot pero les digo que vencerlos no nos tomara ni un minuto.

Adelia: piénsalo mejor princesita.

Magic: no pelearemos aquí, cambiaremos de lugar.

Las 9 empujaron a los 9 del escuadrón a las calles donde la gente al ver eso comenzó a correr y piro dijo.

Piro: somos nueve contra nueve así que aremos esto yo me ocupare de la portadora de la magia, adelia encárgate de la portadora de la honestidad, falcón de la portadora de la generosidad, phanton de la de la risa, toxic de la portadora de la amabilidad, shadow de la portadora de la lealtad, vulcania de la portadora de la unidad y blue junto con mistic elijan de las dos faltantes.

Los dos equipos se miraron de frente y las manes junto con sus aliadas dijeron.

Manes: ¡modo armónico dame poder del dragón!

Dicho eso obtuvieron sus armaduras doradas y magic su armadura plateada, light star encendió su aura y dijo.

Light: ¡por el poder de las estrellas!

Dijo y obtuvo una armadura plateada con detalles blancos y trildia dijo.

Trildia: ¡poder de triforia dame tu fuerza!

Tras decir eso obtuvo una armadura dorada con detalles blancos y un casco plateado también con detalles blancos, los dos bandos estaban frente a frente y la batalla empezó magic comenzó a enfrentarse a fire pero para su sorpresa este era demasiado rápido y sin dificultad la esquivaba pero agarrándola por sorpresa piro le dio un golpe en el rostro tan fuerte que la estrello en una casa y luego magic dijo.

Magic: eso fue como si tuvieras piel de acero.

Piro: eres más lista de lo que nos habían dicho pero no es acero sino una aleación especial de un metal del planeta humbraria llamado huroctanio.

Magic: por eso me resultaba raro que no tuvieran una presencia, ustedes no son ponis pero ¿entonces qué son?

Piro: la verdad es que es cierto no somos ponis, yo y mis compañeros somos robots de elite creados para expandir la gloria del imperio máquina.

Magic se quedó impactada al escuchar eso pero luego dijo.

Magic: ¿Cómo pueden ser robots? Se suponía que Mike era el único que sabía armarlos.

Piro: a recuerdas a ese potro y por cierto si lo ves dile que nuestro rey le manda un mensaje, el rey maquina ha regresado y esta vez tu serás el que muera ex amo.

Tras decir eso piro comenzó a sacar fuego de su cuerpo y dijo.

Piro: ¡carga de destrucción DESTRUCTOR DE FUEGO!

Tras decir eso del cuerpo de piro salió una llama negra que tomo forma de dragón golpeando magic la dejo en el suelo moribunda y sus amigas no estaban mejor, adelia estaba venciendo fácilmente a applejack debido a que ella era muy dura los golpes que le lanzaban eran muy fuertes así que adelia se le acercó y dijo.

Adelia: si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer pues solo me decepcionas así que es hora de acabar esto.

Adelia saco de su cazadora un mango de espada con un botón que al tocarlo hizo salir un filo de un extraño metal negro el cual brillo y adelia dijo.

Adelia: ¡carga de destrucción TAJO ESPECTRAL!

Dijo y le dio un golpe a applejack directo en el cuerpo dejándola igual que magic, rarity trataba como podía de acercarse a falcón pero este le disparaba flechas demasiado rápido aun para ella peor falcón con su magia creo una extraña flecha azul la cual cargo en su arco y dijo.

Falcón: es hora de acabar con esto nena.

Falcón usando la mira del arco centro a rarity y dijo.

Falcón: ¡carga de destrucción FLECHA DE PLASMA!

Dijo y disparo la flecha a tal velocidad que rarity no la vio cuando la golpeo dejándola quemada y electrocutada en el piso en el mismo estado de sus amigas, pinkie intento atacar a phanton con sus poderes sónicos pero este desparecía y aparecía sin que esta pudiera tocarlo hasta que phanton le dio un golpe que la mando al piso y este dijo.

Phanton: es hora de acabar.

Del cuerpo de phanton salió un humo que le hizo sentir frio a pinkie pero luego phanton dijo.

Phanton: ¡carga de destrucción INFIERNO GELIDO!

Dijo y lanzo una fugas ráfaga de frio que al darle a pinkie la dejo fría y paralizada en suelo junto con sus amigas, fluttershy se enfrentaba a toxic el cual le dio un golpe en el estómago y dijo.

Toxic: ¡carga de destrucción TOXINA ALFA!

Dijo y de sus cascos salieron unos dardos que le dieron a fluttershy dejándola en el piso, rainbow estaba en el aire peleando con shadow el cual era mucho más veloz que ella y apenas se esforzaba pero de repente se paró justo a dos metros de rainbow y dijo.

Shadow: ¡carga de destrucción NAVAJAS AEREAS!

Después de decir eso las plumas de sus alas se lanzaron hacia rainbow como si de cuchillos fuera dejándole rasguñaduras en todo el cuerpo y al terminar shadow tenia alas como de murciélago y bajando al piso donde estaba rainbow dijo.

Shadow: es hora de recuperar municiones.

Tras decir eso las plumas regresaron a sus alas de murciélago cubriéndolas de nuevo, vulcania lidiaba con sunset sin problemas hasta que le dio un golpe dejándola en el piso para luego decir.

Vulcania: ¡carga de destrucción CAÑON DE CUAMTUNS!

Dijo y de su espalda salió un cañón el cual golpeo a sunset con una luz verde dejándola en el piso justo cuando light apareció en el mismo estado dejando a los 9 del escuadrón solos contra trildia la cual dijo.

Trildia: apostare todo a mi última carta.

Dijo y caco un aura de color dorado mezclado con blanco y plateado para luego decir.

Trildia: ¡ATAQUE DE TRIFON!

Dijo y lanzo una esfera de energía de cada uno de los tres colores que le dio directo a los del escuadrón dejándolos algo abollados pero piro dijo.

Piro: ese ataque si funciono además nos parece que por hoy fue suficiente peor la próxima vez no nos detendremos y que quede claro.

Un agujero obscuro apareció y se llevó al escuadrón, mas tarde ese día las manes junto con light estaban en el hospital siendo atendidas pero magic dijo.

Magic: los que nos atacaron eran maquinas.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Magic: no lo sé pero se de alguien que si podría saber.

Más tarde la princesa concluyo con la boda aunque todos los invitados se fueron a excepción de las manes, los príncipes de cristal, light, trildia y los potros que acompañaban a sus madres, magic saco un brazalete azul de un cofre y pulso un botón del cual salió una voz diciendo.

¿?: Hola ¿Quién habla?

Magic: hola Mike soy magic como estas.

Mike: magic que bueno saludarte.

El brazalete mostro una pantalla con la forma del potro quien parecía no haber crecido apresar del tiempo por lo que magic dijo.

Magic: no envejeciste nada.

Mike: solo han pasado dos meses recuerda que el tiempo puede variar en las distintas dimensiones.

Magic: es cierto bueno te llamo para explicarte la situación por lo que pasamos.

Magic procedió a contarle a Mike todo lo ocurrido ese día dejando al potro con cara de asombro y luego dijo.

Mike: entonces aquella vez tenía razón.

Magic: ¿Qué quieres decir Mike?

Mike: en la boda de tu hermano el presentimiento que tenía fue correcto proto ha regresado.

La mayoría de los que estaban allí se quedaron confundidos hasta que el potro les explico quién era y luego rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: si murió en tu mundo ¿Cómo llego aquí?

Mike: el mas allá es el mismo para todos los mundos o dimensiones, además recuerden como aunque vencieron a darkar el me ataco a magic y a mi mientras estábamos peleando.

Magic: así que lo más probable es que fuera diagon el que lo trajo de regreso.

Mike: eso es lo más seguro pero además de eso quiero que sepan que están en un gran peligro, prepárense porque están por enfrentar al perverso imperio de las maquinas una fuerza que en la historia de mi dimensión resulto casi invencible.

Magic: ¿el escuadrón nos derroto como si nada como los enfrentaremos así?

Mike: me temo que ustedes deberán resolver eso porque aunque lo desee mi dimensión está en guerra y no puedo ayudarles por más que quiera.

Magic: descuida entendemos ten suerte en tu cruzada.

Mike: y ustedes en la suya.

Tras decir eso se cortó la comunicación y magic miro a sus amigas y les dijo.

Magic: estos peor de lo que pensábamos.

Rarity: como enfrentaremos esto ¿lo sabes?

Magic miro por la ventana hacia el horizonte y dijo.

Magic: no lo sé pero está claro que lo que temíamos paso, la oscuridad regreso y más poderosa que antes.

Rainbow: ¿entonces que aremos?

Magic: lo que nos entrenamos para hacer, enfrentarla y detenerla.

Las manes asintieron pues magic tenía razón una nueva y terrible batalla estaba por comenzar muy pronto.

Hasta el próximo capítulo y perdón por el retraso pero tuve problemas técnicos otra vez.


	22. PLANEANDO LA DEFENSA

**CAPITULO XXI**

**PLANEANDO LA DEFENSA**

Dos días habían pasado desde el ataque las manes no sabían que hacer pues ahora debían enfrentar maquinas y estaban con algo de miedo ya que recordaron que a pesar de todo el entrenamiento en esos dos años ellos no habían podido darles batalla aunque sea dejándolas nerviosas y sin saber que pensar pero trildia llamo su atención al decirles.

Trildia: chicas debo decirles algo.

Las manes la observaron y magic pregunto.

Magic: ¿que sucede trildia?

Trildia: lo que pasa es que por mas que lo desee no puedo quedarme porque mi pueblo me necesita en triforia.

Rainbow: ¿pero como lucharemos sin tu ayuda? por ti fue que nos salvamos la ultima vez.

Trildia: eso no es cierto, piro dijo que decidieron que solo fueron porque dijeron que fue suficiente así que la próxima vez podrían hacer algo peor que solo dejarlas en el suelo.

Todas recordaron todo pero magic dijo.

Magic: hay una forma de poder enfrentarnos al mismo nivel que ellos.

todas prestaron atención cuando magic continuo diciendo.

Magic: lo que diré parecerá loco pero, debemos pedir ayuda en el monte olimpo.

Nadie presente sabia que decir hasta que rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: ¿magic enserio planeas que vayamos a ver a los dioses del olimpo para pedir ayuda?

Magic: en ese lugar se encuentra la legendaria llama de la vida la cual dio origen a todo nuestro cosmos incluyendo al mismo olimpo.

Applejack: ¿de que serviría eso?

Magic: tal vez con ese poder logremos como mucho pelear en igualdad de condiciones, aunque no podamos vencerlos ganaremos tiempo hasta saber como detener al rey maquina.

tras analizar todo rarity dijo antes que nadie.

Rarity: aunque fuera cierto ¿como llegaremos al olimpo?

magic: solo nosotras podremos llegar ya que el poder de la armonía es uno de los poderes de la creación.

Rainbow: ¿como lo aremos entonces?

eMagic: formen un circulo a mi alrededor y concentren sus poderes en mi.

Las manes lo hicieron y magic dijo.

Magic: antes de irnos les quiero pedir a trildia y light que nos esperen antes de irse.

Las dos asintieron y magic comenzó a recibir la energía de sus amigas y dijo.

Magic: !OLIMPICUS TRANSFERATUM¡

una luz arcoiris cubrió el lugar y al terminar las manes se hallaron en unas nubes rodeadas de columnas de oro cuando una voz las llamo diciendo.

¿?: ¿quien entra en el olimpo sin permiso?

Tras ver de donde venia vieron a tres alicornios de un solo color incluso su crin era del mismo color de su piel, uno era de color amarillo eléctrico con ojos dorados, el segundo era de color azul zafiro con ojos celestes y el tercero era de color negro onix con ojos rojos, el dorado se adelanto y dijo.

¿?: respondan el porque de su llegada.

Magic: saludos señores yo soy la princesa magic galaxy del reino astralix.

Tras oír eso los tres alicornios se inclinaron respetuosa mente y se presentaron diciendo primero el dorado.

¿?: saludos princesa soy zeus señor del rayo y las tormenta.

Luego el alicornio de color zafiro dijo.

¿?: yo soy poseidon señor del agua y los mares.

El negro se presento al final diciendo.

¿?: y yo hades señor de los muertos y el bajo mundo.

Magic: es un honor, ademas de ser princesa de los astralix yo y las que me acompañan son las guardianas de la armonía de la actual generación.

Zeus: es un gran honor conocer a las desentiendes del creador de la armonía.

Todas las manes no sabían que decir por lo que rarity dijo.

Rarity: si son dioses ¿porque se inclinan ante mortales?

Poseidon: es porque realmente no somos dioses.

Hades: el gran maestro creador de todas las cosas nos nombro los protectores de la llama de la vida.

Rainbow: si eso es cierto porque hay templos de ustedes en equestria ¿porque?

Zeus: nunca pedimos templos ni nada porque si alguien lo merece es el gran maestro creador pero ningún mortal lo conoce.

Applejack: ¿como es el entonces?

Hades: no se nos permite decirlo y ahora con todo respeto podrían decirnos ¿porque están aquí?

Magic: equestria esta en un gran peligro y nuestro poder no logro hacer nada en su contra así que vinimos porque tal vez el poder de la llama de la vida nos permita detener ese mal.

Los tres alicornios se miraron entre si y luego zeus dijo.

Zeus: antes debemos contarles la verdadera historia del origen del mal que enfrentan, nos referimos a diagon.

Las manes no sabían que decir hasta que sunset dijo.

Sunset: ¿saben quien es diagon?

Hades: si lo sabemos porque el es un señor del caos.

Fluttershy: ¿igual que discord?

Poseidon: no verán todo empezó con la creación de la vida misma.

Applejack: eso cuando fue que paso ¿lo saben?

Zeus: todo empezó así...

**NARRADOR ZEUS.**

**En un principio solo existía la oscuridad y nada existía pero de la nada apareció la luz la cual comenzó a hacer retroceder a la oscuridad y esa luz fue el gran maestro creador de todas las cosas y el comenzó a crear tierra y lugares usando la energía luminosa del cosmos para darle forma a sus creaciones dando origen a 6 planetas diferentes los cual eran el reino astralix ademas de los otros sin embargo de una manera misteriosa un día los 6 planetas se rodearon de una luz y esta luz se concentro dando origen a un séptimo planeta...**

**FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN.**

Zeus: ese planeta era armonian.

Las manes aunque sorprendidas por eso reaccionaron cuando magic dijo.

Magic: si así fue como se creo ¿como fue que la vida empezó en ese planeta?

Poseidon: bueno en realidad eso fue así...

**NARRADOR POSEIDON.**

**Después de que ese planeta surgiera el gran maestro designo a una familia de cada mundo para habitar ese planeta ademas de eso nombro a una joven doncella para ser su líder su nombre era stelar galaxy la que fue la primera princesa del reino astralix, dejando a su hermano acargo de su reino se quedo en el nuevo mundo junto a su consorte, las 7 parejas tuvieron 7 hijos cada una y a los hijos menores se les concedió el futuro del mundo que ahora era su hogar así fue como los 7 pequeños fueron elegidos como los primeros guardianes, un destino que sus descendientes también deberían cargar...**

**FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN.**

Poseidon: ustedes son las descendientes de esos 7 pequeños y por eso son las guardianas.

Sunset: pero si así llegaron los ponis ¿como llegaron las otras razas?

Hades: resulto que ese planeta no estaba del todo deshabitado ya que se descubrió que en el vivían diferentes especies extrañas pero no con la suficiente inteligencia así que las familia ponis los ayudaron a progresar y con el tiempo cada raza creo su propia civilización.

Rainbow: si eso es cierto¿como se crearon los otros universos y dimensiones?

Hades: paso así...

**NARRADOR HADES.**

**con el tiempo la oscuridad trato de recuperar lo que la luz quito, su lugar con dominante así que el gran maestro usando una gran cantidad de luz la cual se disperso dando como resultado todo un conjunto de galaxias y cosmos los cuales a través de la luz fueron dando origen a otros diferentes lugares dando como resultado diferente dimensiones y mundos dentro de diferentes cosamos cada uno con una cantidad innumerable de planetas pero siempre manteniendo 7 planetas centrales que los equilibraban, cada uno de los que comenzaron a abitar esos universos evolucionaron dando origen a sus propias historias y comienzos, de manera inexplicable en esos universos comenzaron a nacer replicas de habitantes que habitaban otros dando como resultado todo que saben de sus dobles en otros lugares, pero la oscuridad no quiso aceptarlo así que comenzó a mandar heraldos con el fin de detener la luz y destruir la vida que el gran maestro había creado así que el gran maestro dio parte de su propia luz a algunos elegidos en cada universo y dimensión existente , aquello que la recibieron obtuvieron poderes extraordinarios pero el como usarlo solo seria su decisión, gran parte de ellos usaron la luz interior convirtiéndose en protectores de sus propios universos los cuales tenían como deber detener a los heraldos de la oscuridad y preservar la vida en sus respectivos lugares en sus cosmos ...**

**FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN.**

Rarity: por eso Mike tiene un elemento de la armonía, es uno de los escogidos por la luz.

Zeus: al igual que ustedes, son algunos de los miles de protectores que existen pero debido a que el gran maestro no podía quedarse en un solo universo nombro guardianes para que vigilaran a los elegidos de cada universo par ver su progreso, nosotros somos los de este universo.

Applejack: podremos conocer al gran maestro algún día ¿verdad?

Poseidon: no se sabe ya que el maestro siempre esta moviéndose y no sabemos con certeza si vendrá a este universo algún día.

Hades: pero si algún día bienes les prometemos que les avisaremos para que vengan a conocerlo.

Magic: gracias pero ahora necesitamos el poder de la llama para poder detener la amenaza del rey maquina.

Los tres guardianes se miraron entre si y luego dijeron.

Los tres: ayudaremos.

Tras decir eso los tres sacaron un resplandor dorado y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Los tres: la verdadera inteligencia puede disipar todas la mentiras, un corazón verdadero puede soportar el veneno del odio sin ser dañado, desde el comienzo la oscuridad crece en el vacío pero siempre sede para purificar la luz.

La luz creció y cubrió toda la habitación, zeus avanzo y dijo.

Zeus: ha pesar de que el espíritu del dragón es fuerte es demasiado antiguo así que debemos entregarles espíritus nuevos y mas jóvenes para aumentar sus poderes.

Las manes avanzaron hacia los tres alicornios con decisión y applejack brillo mientras zeus dijo.

Zeus: applejack como el toro fuerte y decidido deja que esa determinación te ayude en tu lucha.

Tras decir eso applejack fue cubierta con una armadura naranja con un casco que tenia cuernos de toro, rarity brillo y poseidon dijo.

Poseidon: rarity como el tigre blanco eres rara y feroz, usa tu gracia y destreza para detener a aquello que tengan el egoísmo en sus corazones.

Tras decir eso rarity obtuvo una armadura blanca con rayas moradas y un casco con la forma de una cabeza de tigre, pinkie comenzó a brillar y hades dijo.

Hades: pinkie pie como el lobo siempre te preocupas y cuidas a tus amigas como un lobo a su manada, deja que el aullido del lobo permita que tus poderes del sonido aumenten y úsalos para cuidar de los demás y mantenerlos siempre felices.

Tras decir eso pinkie obtuvo una armadura de color rosa claro con detalles rosa oscuro que tenia un casco en forma de cabeza de lobo, fluttershy brillo y zeus volvió a hablar diciendo.

Zeus: fluttershy siempre cuidas de la naturaleza y de sus animales con todo tu corazón, deja que el espíritu del ciervo sea el que te acompañe en tus andanzas para cuidar de la naturaleza.

Tras decir eso fluttershy recibió una armadura de color verde claro con detalles amarillos ademas de un casco verde claro que tenia cuernos de ciervo de color amarillo, rainbow comenzó a brillar y poseidon dijo,

Poseidon: rainbow dash como el águila veloz y decidida, usa tu velocidad y decisión para proteger a tus amigas y siempre lucha con lealtad.

Tras decir eso rainbow obtuvo una armadura azul cían con detalles blancos y un casco con forma de cabeza de águila, sunset comenzó a brillar y hades dijo.

Hades: sunset shimmer con el espíritu del fénix usa tus llamas y fuego para detener a aquellos que buscan el mal y apoyan a la oscuridad.

Tras decir eso sunset obtuvo una armadura roja con detalles amarillos y un casco en forma de fénix con todo y alas, finalmente magic brillo y esta vez hablaron los tres diciendo.

Los tres: princesa magic del reino astralix el espíritu del dragón esta mas unido a ti que el de los dragones de sus amigas por lo cual no podemos darte otro espíritu pero rejuveneceremos al espíritu de tu dragón para darte el poder que necesitas.

Tras decir eso los tres unieron sus cascos y un rayo de luz le dio a magic dándole una armadura de color diamante con detalles de onix y un casco de color dorado, tras volver de regreso al lugar donde iniciaron zeus dijo.

Zeus: ahora tienen el poder que necesitan para poder enfrentar a este nuevo enemigo solo recuerden, tienen el poder pero ustedes devén aprender a usarlo.

Poseidon: recuerden las tres enseñanzas que les dimos pues son las ultimas palabras que el gran maestro nos dijo antes de partir la ultima vez que lo vimos.

Hades: es hora de que regresen a casa pues dentro de poco deberán luchar otra vez así que buena suerte.

Tras decir eso magic las trajo devuelta pero tras regresar notaron que el salón de canterlot estaba lleno de cadáveres tanto de guardias reales como de soldados de lorien así que rápidamente fueron hacia la calle y ala llegar vieron a light star y a trildia en el suelo con sus cuerpos lastimados mientras frente a ellas aparecía el escuadrón mortal y piro dijo.

Piro: es hora de terminar con esto.

Adelia: lo malo es que ya no tendremos con quien distraernos pero bueno sera mejor acabar ya.

Antes de cualquier otro movimiento aparecieron 7 destellos de colores y las manes se presentaron con sus nuevas armaduras presentándose una por una.

Applejack: con el espíritu del toro poder de la tierra guardiana de la honestidad y el honor.

Rarity: con el espíritu del tigre blanco poder de la gemas guardiana de la generosidad y la humildad.

Pinkie: con el espíritu del lobo poder del sonido guardiana de la risa y la felicidad.

Fluttershy: con el espíritu del ciervo poder de la naturaleza guardiana de la amabilidad y el cariño.

Rainbow: con el espíritu del águila poder del rayo guardiana de la lealtad y la justicia.

Sunset: con el espíritu del fénix poder del fuego guardiana de la unidad y la perseverancia.

Magic: con el espíritu del dragón galáctico poder de la luz guardiana de la amistad y el amor.

Mane 7: juntas somos las guardianas de la armonía.

Tras decir eso el escuadrón volteo a ver a las manes y piro dijo.

Piro: hasta que aparecieron, blue star y mistic vayan a apoyar a los soldados con la ocupación y déjenos el resto a nosotros.

Tras decir eso las dos mencionadas se fueron dejando al resto del escuadrón con las manes y los dos bandos se encararon diciendo frases de batalla.

Escuadrón: ¡por el imperio maquina!

Manes: ¡por la armonía y por equestria!

Los dos equipos comenzaron sus batallas, magic se enfrentaba a piro pero esta vez la batalla era muy pareja y a pesar de que el cuerpo de piro era robotico a magic ya no le dolía cuando lo golpeaba así fue que la pelea siguió sin mas con los dos en igual de condiciones o eso parecía ya que magic tomo la ventaja dándole un fuerte golpe que lo mando contra la pared dejando sin habla a piro el cual voló hacia ella y trato de pegarle pero su casco pego con el casco de magic y luego comenzó a abollarse dejando a piro sin saber que decir hasta que magic dijo.

Magic: ¿que sucede soy muy dura?

Piro trataba como podía de dar batalla pero de manera increíble magic era tan veloz que ella dijo.

Magic: acaso te quedaste sin baterías porque te mueves como una tortuga.

Tras decir eso piro estallo de furia y se lanzo sin pensarlo por lo que magic lo tomo desprevenido y le dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza dejándolo en el piso para luego decir.

Magic: que te ocurre ¿soy demasiado para ti?

Adelia trataba como podía de atacar a applejack pero a esta sus golpes no le hacían nada pues ella solo se quedaba parada y nada le pasaba hasta que de un solo golpe adelia fue mandada a un muro con una abolladura en el estomago y luego applejack dijo.

Applejakc: no es por ofender pero golpeas como un anciano.

Eye falcón le disparaba sus flechas a rarity pero no le hacia nada lo que le lanzaba pero de la nada un viento extraño destrozo su arco y al ver de donde venia se asombro al ver a rarity la cual dijo.

Rarity: ¿ya te cansaste de atacar a mi duplicado?

Rarity le dio a falcón un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo estampado en el piso, phantom estaba invisible para evitar a pinkie la cual dijo.

Pinkie: tal vez no pueda verte pero tu si me puedes oír.

Tras decir eso pinkie lanzo un gran aullido a todo su alrededor y phantom apareció con sus cascos tapando sus orejas y con destellos eléctricos y pinkie de un golpe lo mando al piso, toxic atacaba a fluttershy con sus dardos tóxicos pero esta simplemente los esquivaba hasta que se le acerco y con los cuernos de su casco le dio un golpe en el estomago y otro mas para dejarlo en el suelo y después dijo.

Fluttershy: eso te enseñara a no envenenar animales y si se lo que hicieron en la granja de animales local.

Shadow luchaba contra rainbow lanzando le sus plumas como la ultima vez pero rainbow las golpeaba velozmente destrozándolas para asombro de shadow el cual se quedo sin plumas quedando solo con sus alas de murciélago y sin darse cuenta de un golpe rainbow lo mando al suelo y dijo.

Rainbow: ¿quien es el débil ahora eh?

Vulcania atacaba a sunset con todas sus armas pero sus armas y misiles se derretían antes de tocarla y sus láseres tampoco le servían pues sunset simplemente los desviaba con sus cascos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y le dio un golpe directo en el rostro y la estrello contra un edificio para luego decir.

Sunset: las armas de fuego no se comparan con el verdadero fuego y ahora ven lo que se ganaron por arruinar la boda de mi hermana.

Tras detener a los miembros del escuadrón un grupo de ponis de color negro con piel brillante y armaduras grises con detalles negros aparecieron y de entre ellos apareció blue star la cual dijo.

Blue star : destructores destruyan a las intrusas.

Tras decir eso los recién nombrados destructores se lanzaron sabre las manes las cuales sacaron sus auras y una por una ejecutaron nuevos ataques diciendo.

Magic: ¡RESPLANDOR GALÁCTICO DE DRAGÓN!

Dijo y disparo un poderoso rayo de luz acabando con un gran cantidad de destructores.

Applejack: ¡CORNADA FURIOSA!

Diciendo eso y usando los cuernos de su casco embistió a un grupo de destructores clavandolos en ellos y lanzandolos lejos y luego estos explotaron.

Rarity: ¡RASGUÑO GEMELO DE TIGRE!

Dijo para luego sacar unas garras de sus dos cascos delanteros con las cuales acabo con otro grupo de destructores.

Pinkie: ¡AULLIDO SONORO DE LOBO!

De su boca salio una onda sonica de color blanco que destrozo a otro grupo de destructores.

Fluttershy: ¡JARDÍN SERPIENTE!

Invocando un hechizo hizo salir del suelo enredaderas con forma de serpientes las cuales atraparon a otro grupo de destructores y comenzaron a estrujarlos hasta que se despedazaron.

Rainbow: ¡VUELO DEL ÁGUILA TORMENTOSA!

Dijo y su armadura se cubrió de rayos amarillos y comenzó a golpear a varios destructores destrozándolos de un golpe.

Sunset: ¡SUPER NOVA DE FÉNIX!

Con eso libero una inmensa ola de fuego que derritió a los destructores restantes terminando con el ataque, tras terminar con los destructores las manes se dieron cuenta de que los miembros del escuadrón ya no estaban por lo que magic dijo.

Magic: debieron escapar mientras nos encargábamos de las tropas.

Rainbow: son unos cobardes al haberse quedado a pelear.

Sunset: creo que por el momento deberíamos concentrarnos en revisar las bajas que sufrieron los ciudadanos en este ataque.

Tras acordar eso las manes fueron de regreso al castillo donde encontraron ala princesa celestia la cual al verlas les dio una mirada de esperanza antes de decirles.

Celestia: me alegro de que resolvieran al problema antes de que la situación empeorara.

Magic: aun así el escuadrón escapo.

Rainbow: disculpe princesa pero ¿como inicio este ataque?

Celestia: en un principio solo aparecieron destructores los cuales comenzaron a atacar a los civiles de la ciudad por lo que los soldados y las tropas de lorien trataron de detenerlos sin mucho éxito así que light y trildia intervinieron para ayudar con lo cual se mejoro un poco la situación pero el escuadrón apareció así que las dos trataron de hacerles frente como pudieran y así fue que a pesar de usar todas sus fuerzas el escuadrón las derroto rápidamente, las hubieran acabado si ustedes no hubieran regresado a tiempo.

Las manes se quedaron pensando la situación sin saber que en el palacio oscuro proto tenia al escuadrón en sus capsulas para repararlos mientras decía.

Proto: no puedo creer que con todas las mejoras y modificaciones extra que les di esas tontas orgánicas hallan logrado vencerlos, pero no importa ya que según la información de la batalla ponerlos en nivel 1 no sera suficiente así que los aumentare a nivel 2 para que esas guardianas vean contra quien se enfrentan.

De regreso en canterlot después de pasar lista alas tropas notaron que mas de 300 soldados entre la guardia de canterlot y la de lorien murieron en el ataque dejándolas con un ligero sentimiento de culpa mezclado con tristeza pero decidieron que la mejor forma de honrar su sacrificio era deteniendo al rey maquina pero trildia llamo su atencion cuando les dijo.

Trildia: lamento si soy insensible pero como les dije antes no puedo quedarme aunque quiera porque me necesitan en triforia.

Light: yo tengo que regresar al imperio astralix junto con mis hijos así que tampoco puedo ayudarles por mas que quiera.

Tras decir eso las manes se preocuparon un poco porque a pesar de poder enfrentar al escuadrón con sus nuevos poderes ellos seguían siendo 9 contra 7 por lo que las superaban en numero pero magic dijo.

Magic: si no pueden quedarse que tal si dejan sus poderes a dos mas para que puedan ayudarnos .

Las dos princesas se dieron cuenta de eso pero trildia.

Trildia: para hacer eso es necesario hallar a dos depositarios dignos a los cuales dejarles el poder.

¿?: yo quisiera ser voluntario.

Dijo flash centry el cual llego y dijo.

Flash: princesa trildia si me lo permite yo quisiera ser el depositario para así ayudar a las guardianas y proteger a magic.

Tridia lo miro fijamente y luego sonrio para luego decir.

Trildia: puedo ver que las razones que me dijiste son honestas y puedo ver que tienes un gran amor en el corazón por magic asi que puedo ver que si eres digno de recibir el poder.

Tras decir eso trildia comenzó a brillar y se convirtió en tres alicornios, una de color blanco, otra de color dorado y la ultima de color plateado la cuales rodearon a flash haciendo un triangulo, la gris se acerco y dijo.

Blanco: yo señora del valor te ofrezco espíritu y fortaleza que posee el poder triforiano.

Luego la dorada avanzo y dijo.

Dorada: yo señora del corazón te cubro de la tierra y sol con la bondad y empatia que posee el poder.

Luego la plateada avanzo y dijo.

Plateada: y yo señora de la sabiduría pongo en tus manos el conocimiento y experiencia de mi pueblo triforia úsalos bien.

Las tres unieron sus cascos enzima de flash y juntan dolos de ellos salio una energía con los tres colores formando una espada de mango blanco con un filo que era mitad dorado y mitad plateado la cual bajo hasta flash el cual aunque nervioso estiro el casco derecho y tomo la espada la cual le dio la misma armadura que trildia usaba para ayudar a las manes y luego las tres alicornios volvieron a formar trildia la cual dijo.

Trildia: ya posees mi poder, aprovecha mis tres esencias y que ellas te protejan ene le futuro.

Flash: gracias por confiarme este honor princesa le prometo no defraudar su confianza.

Las manes se alegraron un momento pero luego light dijo.

Light: yo aun necesita a alguien que pueda dejarle mi poder.

Magic: no te preocupes light yo se quien nos puede ayudar.

Magic se tele transporto sin decir nada y unos minutos después regreso con alguien que al ver el resto de las manes gritaron.

Manes(con excepcion de magic): ¡TRIXIE!

El resto de las manes no supo que decir pero magic dijo.

Magic: se que en ele pasado tuvimos nuestras diferencias con trixie pero les aseguro que tengo plena confianza en que puede ayudarnos.

Light se le acerco a trixie y después de un minuto dijo.

Light: no abra problemas para darle el poder a ella.

Light comenzó a emitir una luz plateada y dijo.

Light: en nombre del pueblo estelarix te entrego el don de las estrellas del cosmos.

Tras decir eso tixie obtuvo un par de alas y la armadura que uso light durante su batalla con el escuadrón.

Magic: chicas confíen en mi se que ella puede ayudar.

Trixie: se que les hice varias cosas que no son para estar orgullosa pero les suplico que me den la oportunidad de redimirme ayudándolas con este nuevo mal.

Las manes después de meditarlo decidieron darle una oportunidad a trixie, mas tarde light y trildia debían marcharse asi que los hijos de light se despidieron de su tía diciendo.

Sword: nos vemos tía magic.

Sun: te extrañaremos.

Magic: yo también los extrañare pero mientras estemos en peligro les recomiendo que esperen antes de venir de visita.

Después de decir eso se despidieron con un abrazo y después de despedirse un minuto las dos princesas junto con los dos potros y magic dijo.

Magic: bueno a partir de hoy el destino de equestria esta en nuestros cascos.

**FIN.**

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**CAPITULO EXTRA.**

**LA APARICIÓN DEL SEÑOR LECCIÓN.**

Lascmc estaban con sus novios menos scotaloo la cual aun no tenia ese tipo de relación con storm, los 6 estaban en una tienda comprado dulces pero de la nada un señor les dijo.

Señor: tengan cuidado con los malos hábitos o el señor lección los castigara.

Ninguno le tomo importancia y siguieron normalmente pero después de unas horas frente a ellos apareció un poni de color celeste con melena blanca que usaba una capa roja y un sombrero de graduación el cual dijo.

Poni: deberían ser un poco mas sanos.

Applebloom: quien eres tu.

Poni: soy el defensor de los buenos hábitos, el protector de la salud soy el gran señor lección.

Los 6 lo miraron y solo comenzaron a reír pero lección con enojo les dijo.

Leccion: acaso les parezco gracioso.

Sweetie: no es eso pero que planeas hacer para darnos una lección.

Lección: así que esas tenemos pues entonces se los explicare con una canción.

Los 6: oh no.

lección:

_donde tu mires contigo_

_siempre estoy yo_

_vengo a enseñarte _

_una buena __lección_

_..._

_a mover tus pies_

_¿que comes aquí?_

_y verte cepillar los dientes_

_hazlo por mi_

_..._

_tienes que _

_coro: comer, comer,comer._

_mas de dos beses _

_tiene que ser_

_tienes que..._

_Coro:comer ,comer, comer, es lo que tu vas a comer tarara._

applebloom: esto es lo peor que podría pasarnos hoy.

scootaloo: y solo es la mitad.

lección:

_sano comer, __limpio __aquí_

_hacer pesas y trotar_

_te hace muy bien_

_..._

_yo les diré_

_porque es así_

_y hasta que no aprendan_

_yo no me voy a ir_

_..._

_van a oírme_

_coro: o si._

_Los 6: que mal, que mal._

_y van hacer_

_lo que les __diré_

_..._

_obedece__ o si yeah_

_del pago no_

_se van a correr_

_coro: van a correr_

_si no la __lección_

_tendrán__ que aprender_

_SI..._

**nota: encontré la canción en un capitulo de una vieja serie que pasaban hace algunos años.**

Cuando se termino la canción sky dijo.

Sky: solo nos demostraste que no sabes cantar.

Lección de la nada cubrió sus cascos delanteros con metal y dijo.

Lección: si no aprenden por las buenas tal vez unos martillazos en la cabeza los hagan reaccionar.

Avanzo hacia los asustados jóvenes los cuales esperaban lo peor hasta que un rayo golpeo a lección y applejack y rarity aparecieron diciendo.

Las dos: déjalos en paz.

Lección se levanto y dijo.

Lección: ¿quien interrumpe esta lección?

Rarity: nosotras las guardianas de la armonía te ordenamos que te bayas o terminaras en la cárcel.

Lección: yo respeto a las guardianas pero no me detendré hasta darles a esos jóvenes una buena lección de buenos hábitos.

Las dos mayores se molestaron por eso y rarity les dijo a los chicos.

Rarity: sera mejor que se cubran los ojos porque no querrán ver esto.

Los jóvenes le hicieron casco y se los cubrieron, un minuto después abrieron los ojos y vieron a lección en el piso con un ojo morado y varios dientes tirados, applejack dijo.

Applejack: que esto sea una lección para ti nadie se mete con nuestras hermanas y sus amigos.

Sweetie bell se acerco y con burla dijo.

Sweetie: si no lo entiendes te lo explicaremos con una canción.

Lección muerto de miedo grito.

leccion: ¡ no esta bien me rindo !

Dijo para luego desaparecer en una columna de humo y así el día transcurrió de maneara normal para dar paso a la noche pero en su casa lección dijo.

Lección: me conviene no encontrar a esos chicos otra vez.

Dijo para echarse en su cama a dormir.

**El fin.**


	23. UN VIAJE CON NOSTALGIA

**CAPITULO XXII**

**UN VIAJE CON NOSTALGIA**

Dos semanas después del último ataque de las maquinas un cartero llego al castillo de canterlot y dijo a un guardia.

Cartero: disculpe pero tengo una carta para las guardianas de la armonía.

Las manes estaban junto con flash y trixie ayudándolos a entrenar con sus nuevos poderes cuando de la nada un guardia entra y dice a magic.

Guardia: disculpe alteza pero hay una carta para ustedes.

Tras decir eso magic tomo la carta con su magia y la leyó para todos.

_Carta: "queridas guardianas le escribimos de la alcaldía de ponyville para invitarlas al aniversario de la fundación del pueblo y con mucho anhelo esperamos tenerlas aquí pues todos aquí las extrañamos desde que se fueron hace ya casi 3 años, nos honraría su asistencia._

_Firma: la alcaldesa de ponyville._

Las manes se vieron entre sí sin saber que decir hasta que sunset dijo.

Sunset: no sería recomendable salir de canterlot con el ejercito del rey maquina al acecho podrían atacar mientras no estemos.

Magic: no lo creo ya que el imperio maquina debe eliminarnos primero antes de seguir sus planes de conquista así que el peligro llegaría a ponyville si aceptamos la invitación.

Rainbow: aunque fuera así no hay de qué preocuparse ya que con nuestros nuevos poderes los destrozaríamos como la vez pasada.

Applejack: aquella vez los habíamos tomado por sorpresa y no creo que vuelva a ser tan fácil.

Flash: sin mencionar que trixie y yo aún no dominamos nuestros nuevos poderes y no ayudaríamos mucho de ser necesario pelear.

Pinkie: a mí no me molestaría ir de visita ya hacía mucho tiempo sin ver a los cake.

Applejack: a mí me gustaría ver como esta mi familia allá.

Rarity: supongo que podría hacerles una visita a mis padres en mi vieja boutique.

Tras escuchar eso magic dijo.

Magic: bien entonces iremos pero por seguridad mejor iremos los 9 juntos.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por eso y después de unos minutos de se pusieron de acuerdo, applejack y rarity decidieron ver si applebloom y sweetie bell si querían acompañarlas a lo cual ellas dijeron que si además de que scootaloo convenció a sus padres para dejarla ir acompañando a rainbow dash además de que cada una llevaría a su respectivo novio para presentarlo a su familia pero storm y scootaloo seguían siendo solo amigos, después de que los chicos convencieran a sus familias las cuales aunque no estaban muy seguras se calmaron al saber que las guardianas de la armonía los vigilarían, a la mañana siguiente todos se fueron en carruajes proporcionados por la princesa celestia la cual insistió en que no era necesario tele transportarse hasta allá y llegar de sorpresa ya que los más educado seria ir directamente de forma que todos las vieran llegar y así fue que emprendieron el viaje del cual tardaron 2 horas en llegar y al salir del carruaje todo el pueblo comenzó a vitorearlas y a rodear las felicitándolas y algunos potros hasta les pedían autógrafos, después de unas horas las gente se disipo y la alcaldesa los recibió diciendo.

Alcaldesa: sean bienvenidas guardianas y compañía, es un gusto que hayan aceptado venir al aniversario de la fundación de ponyville.

Applejack: aun ahora vivamos en canterlot este siempre será nuestro pueblo nativo aunque no de todos creo que usted entiende lo que quiero decir.

Alcaldesa: si entiendo lo que quiere decir mi lady.

Rarity: por favor no hace falta ser tan formal recuerde que antes vivíamos aquí.

Alcaldesa: entiendo es solo que por su título ustedes saben es costumbre.

Todos entendieron a qué se refería y así fue que se dividieron en grupos para ver cómo habían cambiado las cosas, applejack había decidido ir a la granja con applebloom y rock para ver cómo iban las cosas y de paso para que applebloom presentara a su novio a su familia, después de un rato llegaron y al ver a big mac las dos hermanas corrieron a abrazarlo y este les dijo con alegría.

Big: que alegría que estén aquí.

Applejack: a nosotras nos alegra estar aquí.

Applebloom: es un gusto ver que estas bien.

Big: paso mucho tiempo y de verdad me alegra ver que están bien ¿pero quién es ese potro que vino con ustedes?

Applebloom avanzo nerviosa al lado de rock y le dijo a su hermano.

Applebloom: bueno hermano él es mi novio rock grey.

Tras decir eso big mac se le quedo viendo fijo.

Big: espero que te esté tratando bien.

Applejack: descuida yo lo conozco y es un gran chico ¿y la abuela smith?

Big: ella está adentro pero...

Applejack: ¿qué ocurre hermano?

Big: la abuela ya casi no le queda tiempo y esa es otro de las razones del festival, nos reuniremos para despedir a la última de los habitantes fundadores de ponyville.

Tras decir eso comenzó a derramar lágrimas y sus hermanas le siguieron, sin esperar todos entraron a la granja para ver a la señora smith acompañada de babs la cual al ver a applebloom corrió a abrazarla y luego ella junto con applejack se acercaron y la señora smith dijo.

Smith: applejack, applebloom mis niñas que gusto verlas otra vez después de tanto tiempo.

Las dos hermanas tenían lágrimas en los ojos y luego oyeron a su abuela decir.

Smith: por favor mis niñas no lloren saben bien que nunca quise que estuvieran tristes, applebloom mi pequeña ese joven que te acompaña es tu novio ¿verdad?

La más joven de los hermanos asintió y rock se acercó para luego escuchar cuando la señora decía.

Smith: me alegro de que mi pequeña tenga a alguien que la cuide y la haga feliz.

Dirigiendo su mirada a su nieto mayor dijo.

Smith: big mac hijo desde potrillo te dedicaste a cuidarme y ver que siempre estuviera bien y te lo agradezco pero por cuidar de mí nunca tuviste tiempo de tener tu propia vida así que ahora que me voy mi deseo para ti es que encuentres a aquella que te haga feliz y formes tu propia familia.

Con lágrimas en los ojos le respondió diciendo.

Big: así lo are abuela.

La anciana se dirigió a la pequeña diciendo.

Smith: applebloom mi pequeña puedo ver lo rápido que estas creciendo y estoy feliz por ti, espero que puedas ser feliz toda tu vida sin tener que sufrir nada y siempre recuerda que te quiero mi pequeña.

La pequeña se subió a la cama y le dio un abrazo mientras decía.

Applebloom: yo también te quiero abuela.

La pequeña se bajó de la cama y la anciana miro a su última nieta para luego decirle.

Smith: mi querida applejack aún recuerdo el día en el que te fuiste con tus tíos por que estabas con fundida sobre tu destino pero ahora que estas aquí debo decirte que hay una razón especial para que tu tengas el nombre que tienes.

Applejack: ¿a qué te refieres abuela?

Smith: veras lo que pasa es que en los registros familiares Apple esta tu nombre pero no exactamente por ti, el nombre apareció al principio de una página medio arrancada que solo dejo una frase al descubierto.

Applejack: y ¿que decía?

Smith: la frase era, "la gran heroína de la familia Apple desde sus comienzos" así que al ver eso tu madre creyó que ese nombre te daría suerte y me parece que tuvo razón después de ver todo lo que lograste, ese es un nombre sagrado y aunque nadie de nuestra familia en la actualidad sabe porque estoy bien segura que tú sabrás darles un gran significado el cual ara que el legado de la familia Apple nunca sea olvidado aunque el tiempo pase y el apellido deje de usarse.

Applejack se puso a llorar por lo que su abuela había dicho y luego la escucho decir.

Smith: tú eres el orgullo de nuestra familia mi pequeña, tus padres estarían más que orgullosos de ti ya que yo lo estoy, mi niña recuerda que los que nos aman nunca nos dejan porque viven en nuestro corazones y si siempre me recuerdas yo siempre te cuidare así como a tus hermanos y a toda nuestra familia, pero más que nada no olvides que pase lo que pase siempre serás mi pequeña applejack y nunca dejare de querer de la misma forma que quise a tus padres ya que además de ser mi nieta tú y tus hermanos son como si fueran mis hijos y por eso los amo.

Los tres hermanos aunque con cuidado se acercaron y le dieron un abrazo junto con babs, en la antigua boutique carrusel rarity junto con sweetie bell y sky star donde al entrar los dos padres los recibieron diciendo.

Padre.r: que bueno verlas.

Madre.r: es cierto, nunca vienen y no nos escriben entonces como sabremos si están bien.

Rarity: bueno si no estoy entrenando estoy trabajando pero no me explico porque sweetie bell no les escribió.

Sweetie: bueno es que estar con sky y los demás se le olvido escribir.

Tras ver a sky el padre de las dos dijo.

Padre.r: ¿quién es ese potro que las acompaña?

Sweetie bell aun con nervios actuó con decisión diciendo.

Sweetie: bueno él es mi novio papa.

Tras decir eso los dos padres no reaccionaron hasta que el padre dijo.

Padre.r: porque no nos avisaron.

Sweetie: pues tal vez sea porque decidieron ya no hacerse cargo de mí.

Dijo ella con algo de enojo y luego rarity dijo.

Rarity: eso es cierto al igual que a mí, siempre se la pasaron de viaje cundo era potra y casi nunca estaban conmigo y por lo que veo con sweetie bell no fue diferente.

Dijo mientras se iba y cuando sweetie bell y sky se iban a ir la madre les dijo.

Madre.r: ¿adónde vas sweetie bell? aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

Sweetie: siendo honesta enviarme a vivir con mi hermana fue lo único bueno que hicieron por mí.

Padre.r: así nos agradeces haberte criado.

Sweetie: si me criaron pero hasta los 9 años y después de eso solo me dejaron con rarity quien a pesar de tener que trabajar se preocupó de atenderme.

Madre.r: aun así no podrás negar que si te cuidamos desde que naciste.

Sweetie: si pero ahora que estoy por entrar en la adolescencia decidieron mandarme con alguien más.

Padre.r: nosotros no podíamos cuidarte.

Sweetie: si porque siempre viajaban y decían que no podía acompañarlos pero amenos tenia a mi hermana para hacerme compañía así como a mis amigas.

Madre.r: vez al menos no te quedaste sola.

Sweeite: es cierto que tengo una buena hermana y unas grandes amigas pero eso no reemplazara a mis padres aunque a veces creo que ustedes querían eso.

Dijo para luego salir junto con sky dejando a los dos padres con miradas de tristeza, rainbow estaba volando junto con scootaloo y storm los cuales la seguían de cerca hasta que una voz llamo a scootaloo diciendo.

¿?: Hola scootaloo paso mucho tiempo.

La joven Pegaso volteo y dijo.

Scootaloo: hola rumble que gusto verte y veo que creciste un poco más que la última vez.

Rumble: veo que también creciste y que puedes volar mejor que antes, ¿cómo es todo en canterlot?

Scootaloo: bueno la verdad es que adaptarse a la alta sociedad no me fue fácil los primeros días pero solo los nobles son pesados el resto de los ponis allá se parecen a los de aquí.

Storm: eso es solo un rumor para que los que los nobles llaman pueblerinos no intenten si quiera ir a canterlot para instalarse.

Tras ver quien acompañaba a scootaloo dijo tratando de disimular su enejo.

Rumble: ¿quién es tu amigo?

Storm: mi nombre es storm wind y soy amigo de scootaloo de canterlot.

Rumble: me alegro de que además de tus amigas tengas a alguien más que te haga compañía.

El potro se acercó a storm y al oído le dijo.

Rumble: que te quede claro, ella es mi chica y no me la quitaras.

Storm no sabía que decir hasta que rainbow apareció y al verla rumble dijo.

Rumble: es bueno verte a ti también rainbow, perdona quise decir lady rainbow.

Rainbow: no debes usar esas formalidades recuerda que antes yo vivía aquí juntos con tus padres y el resto del pueblo.

Rumble: bueno es por costumbre tu entiendes y ¿cómo te va con los wondelvolts?

Rainbow: spitfire lleva más de un año insistiendo en que me les una pero debo atender mis responsabilidades de guardiana y mantenerme entrenando.

Rumble: bueno eso si no me lo esperaba pero me alegro que tú y las demás estén bien pero siendo honesto el pueblo no es el mismo desde que se fueron.

Rainbow: solo se fueron 6 habitantes que tanto pudo cambiar las cosas ¿eh?

Rumble: bueno para empezar sin tu ayuda ahora los pegasos tardan más de dos horas de despejar el cielo, sin applejack la temporada de jugo no tubo buenos resultados, sin rarity muchas señoras del pueblo se quedaron sin sus conjuntos de moda y los sementales sin sus tajes y vestuarios, sin fluttershy tuvimos algunos problemas con los animales salvajes, sin pinkie todos los días se vuelven rutina la cual es bastante aburrida y sin twilight y el castillo perdimos bastante turismo además de que sin los libros de la biblioteca a algunos nos cuesta hacer los proyectos de la escuela.

Rainbow: gua nunca me imaginé un cambio así de grande el día que nos mudamos a canterlot.

Rumble: bueno como bien dice el dicho abecés las cosas son más de lo que aparentan.

Rainbow: eso es bien cierto pero al menos no es tan grave como pensábamos, recuerdan la vez que cambiamos cuite marks ese si fue un desastre.

Rumble: eso es cierto pero no han pensado tal vez no se ¿regresar a vivir aquí?

Rainbow: eso no es posible aunque así lo quisiéramos debemos detener a la oscuridad y al imperio maquina por lo que es mejor estar en el lugar donde sus ataque se concentran.

Rumble:¿ qué quieres decir con eso?

Rainbow: es sencillo debido a que canterlot es la ciudad principal será la que se intentara conquistar primero debido a que siendo la ciudad donde viven los nobles y la familia real es un punto clave en la conquista del rey maquina así que tan pronto como acabe el festival debemos regresar ya que dejar a canterlot sin protección por tanto tiempo puede ser peligroso.

Rumble: así que lo más recomendable seria que se quedaran allá hasta que pase el peligro ¿verdad?

Rainbow: si fuera tan sencillo ya hubiéremos vuelto a vivir aquí pero este enemigo es impredecible así que no estamos seguras de cuánto tiempo nos tome y si seguiremos con vida después de esta batalla.

Tras decir eso se fue volando dejando solos a los tres jóvenes mientras alguien detrás de ella se le puso adelante y dijo.

¿? No lo reconsideraras ¿verdad?

Rainbow: tú sabes el porqué de mis motivos porque ya tú conoces lo dije soarin.

El wondervolt se le acerco y poniendo sus cascos en sus hombros dijo.

Soarin: pero recuerdas todo lo que hiciste por mí y por unirte a los wondervolts ¿verdad? después de hacer todo eso porque te niegas a unirte ahora que te lo pedimos personalmente.

Rainbow: porque ese sueño no es nada comparada con las miles de vidas que podrían correr peligro si dejo de pelear junto a mis amigas.

Soarin: eso lo entiendo pero que hay de nosotros ¿no recuerdas lo que vivimos juntos?

Rainbow: yo también se de lo que hablas pero lo nuestro no es posible.

Soarin: ¿porque dices eso?

Rainbow: porque yo viviré por siempre y de no ser así tal vez moriría en alguna de las batallas que enfrentaremos en el futuro, de una u otra forma uno de los dos sufriría y quedaría con el corazón roto.

Sin que ella se lo esperara soarin la abrazo y le dijo.

Soarin: no me importa morir si puedo saber que viví feliz a lado de alguien que amo.

Tras decir eso rainbow si poder evitarlo le dio un beso y le dijo.

Rainbow: ¿en verdad no te importa lo que llegue a pasar?

Soarin: si algo llegara a pasarte te puedo asegurar que quedaría devastado pero aun así te pido que me dejes este hermoso recuerdo para los dos por favor.

Los de se quedaron abrazados disfrutando el momento sin saber que a lo lejos los jóvenes tenían una situación similar pero de una manera confusa ya que rumble dijo.

Rumble: dime scootaloo ¿hay algo más que amistad entre tú y storm?

Scootaloo: estas equivocado las que tienen novio son applebloom y sweetie bell pero eso no es para mí.

Rumble: bueno seguro que si encuentras al chico correcto cambiaras de opinión ¿pero cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?

Scootaloo: bueno como rainbow dijo no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo así que a lo mucho unos 3 días y aunque yo y las chicas quisiéramos quedarnos tenemos que volver a la escuela ya que solo estamos de permiso debido a que applejack y rarity lo resolvieron con la maestra pero los míos solo lo aceptaron porque rainbow me estaría vigilando pero cuando regresemos tendremos que hacer la tarea que dejamos pendiente y ya te imaginaras lo que nos espera.

Rumble: una montaña de tareas ¿verdad?

Scootaloo: en realidad la maestra nos dio a leer un libro de una novela y debíamos darle lección oral y así nos evitaríamos la tarea pendiente.

Rumble: eso suena como algo que la maestra cherry lee también aria.

Scootaloo: bueno no es de extrañarse ya que nuestra maestra de allá es su prima.

Rumble: ¿enserio?

Scootaloo: ahora que recuerdo quiero ir a verla.

La joven Pegaso se fue volando y los dos la siguieron, al llegar vieron a applebloom junto con rock al mismo tiempo que a sweetie bell junto con sky y al llegar los 7 se encontraron con la anterior maestra de las cmc las cuales al ver la saludaron con un abrazo mientras decían.

Cmc: es bueno verla señorita cherry lee.

Cherry: es un gusto verlas a ustedes cambien chicas, siendo honesta sin ustedes las clases de cada día son algo aburridas.

Tras decir eso las 4 rieron y después applebloom y sweetie bell le presentaron a sus novios mientras storm solo fue presentado como amigo de scootaloo además de eso applebloom dijo.

Applebloom: por cierto su prima solar sun le manda saludos.

Tras oír eso la yegua feliz dijo.

Cherry: así que ya la conocieron ¿verdad?

Applebloom: en realidad ella es nuestra maestra en la escuela canterlot.

Cherry: no me sorprende por algo es mi prima favorita, las dos de pequeñas compartíamos mucho se podría decir que éramos casi como hermanas.

Scootaloo: entiendo cómo se siente, ¿cómo han estado en el pueblo sin las chicas y nosotras?

Cherry: bueno sin ustedes y las aventuras que teníamos cuando twilight y las otras vivían aquí el pueblo se volvió muy aburrido incluso algunos de los que antes vivían aquí se mudaron para buscar trabajos más interesantes en otras partes de equestria.

Sweetie: al parecer nuestra partida los afecto más de lo esperado pero esa no fue nuestra intención.

Cherry: a veces las decisiones afectan más de lo que se llega a esperar cuando se las toma.

Applebloom: bueno al menos esteremos por aquí unos días, que tal si vamos a la casa club como en los viejos tiempos.

Sweetie: suena bien así les mostraremos también el lugar a los chicos.

Cherry: bueno entonces nos vemos.

Jóvenes: adiós señorita cherry lee.

Las chicas llevaron a los chicos a su vieja casa de árbol y al ver ese lugar se dieron cuenta de que estaba algo descuidado y las chicas pusieron cara de tristeza por lo que rock acercándose a applebloom dijo.

Rock: ¿porque esa cara linda?

Applebloom: cuando vivíamos aquí en ponyville y aun no teníamos nuestras cuite marks esta casa del árbol era un lugar muy especial para nosotras y ahora viéndola así parece que dentro de poco se caerá.

Storm: no le veo problema solo hay que repararla.

Scootaloo: y ya para que si en tres días nos iremos y francamente dudo que terminemos de limpiarla y arreglarla en ese tiempo.

Sky: y si piden ayuda a una de sus hermanas o a alguna de las otras guardianas así sería más fácil.

Después de pensarlo un minuto applebloom dijo.

Applebloom: es cierto y ya sé cuál de ellas nos puede ayudar.

Tras decir eso se fue corriendo siendo seguida por los demás y llego a sugar cube donde al entrar applebloom termino en el suelo y al levantarse vio que quien la derribo eran los gemelos cake los cuales ya tenían tres años de edad y estaban grandes por lo que escucharon a pound decir.

Pound: hola.

Applebloom: pound, pumkin como han crecido y miren lo grandes que están, ¿dónde están sus papas?

Tras decir eso los cake salieron acompañados por pinkie pie la cual al ser vista por los gemelos recibió a los dos en sus cascos con un abrazo mientras que los cake saludaron a las cmc mientras decían.

Sra. cake: hola chicas pasó mucho tiempo.

Applebloom: es cierto me alegro de verlos pero ahora necesitamos ayuda de pinkie pie.

Pinkie: claro ¿qué sucede?

Sweeite: solo acompáñanos por favor.

Tras decir eso los jóvenes guiaron a pinkie a la casa del árbol y al llegar scootaloo dijo.

Scootaloo: lo que pasa es que nuestra vieja casa del árbol ya no está en orden y queríamos saber si podrías repararla con magia.

Pinkie: tal vez es posible pero esperen un minuto.

Pinkie usando su cuerno le dio un rayo mágico a la casa del árbol y al disiparse la luz que el rayo creo la casa del árbol apareció reparada y limpia, pinkie miro a los jóvenes y dijo.

Pinkie: bueno ya está así que si me disculpan las chicas y yo acordamos estar en la plaza cuando la alcaldesa de el discurso del día de la fundación del pueblo.

Tras decir eso pinkie se retiró con sus clásicos sal titos mientras los jóvenes entraron en la casa del árbol en donde encontraron un cofre de madera y al abrirlo las cmc encontraron sus viejas capas de cuando tenían su club cuite mark cruseiders en ese lugar por lo que al verlas les entro algo de nostalgia y sky al notar eso dijo.

Sky: ¿de qué eran esas capas?

Sweetie: a los 9 años nosotras teníamos un club aquí y nos dedicábamos a buscar nuestros talentos para tener nuestras cuite marks.

Applebloom: al llegar a canterlot intentamos seguir con el club como pudiéramos pero como recordaran hace un año cada una obtuvo su cuite mark por separado.

Rock: ¿pero porque hay cuatro capas si ustedes son tres?

Scootaloo: el club lo formábamos nosotras y babs seed la prima de applebloom, babs fue la primera en terminar el club después que ella obtuvo su cuite mark antes que nosotras por lo que nos mandó su capa para que recordáramos que sin importar eso ella aun seria nuestra amiga.

Storm: ¿y porque sus capas están aquí?

Applebloom: el ida que nos mudamos a canterlot las dejamos aquí porque creíamos que regresaríamos dentro de poco pero pasó más tiempo del que imaginamos entonces.

Scootaloo: ahora son solo un recuerdo del tiempo que vivimos aquí en ponyville.

Mientras los jóvenes hablaban las manes junto con flash y trixie estaban con la alcaldesa en centro de la plaza mientras esta decía.

Alcaldesa: habitantes de ponyville hoy nos reunimos para dar conmemoración a la fundación de nuestro pueblo así como para desearle un bueno descanso a la última de los habitantes que fundaron este pueblo desde sus orígenes.

Tras decir eso bigmac y un grupo de sementales entraron al centro cargando un ataúd en el cual había una manzana grabada en la parte superior justo en el cabecero de madera, las manes tenia lágrimas en los ojos y applejack casi lloraba al igual que su hermano y applebloom que hace un momento había llegado junto con el grupo, applebloom como las cmc tenían los ojos con lágrimas pues de niñas la abuela smith había sido muy buena y cariñosa con ellas y siempre las apoyo en sus aventuras, tras dejar el ataúd en medio de la alcaldesa dijo.

Alcaldesa: en honor de la abuela Apple Smith su nieta applejack dirá unas palabras.

Applejack tomo lugar en el centro de la plaza y dijo.

Applejack. Mi abuela fue la mejor de toda nuestra familia, cuando mis padres se fueron ella se dedicó a criarme a mí y mis hermanos por lo cual ella fue lo más cercano que tuvimos a una madre, ella siempre quiso lo mejor para todos y me dijo un mensaje para todos, si quieren honrar a los que fundaron este pueblo con su esfuerzo y trabajo duro, respeten sus logros, valoren sus ideales y más que nada amen y respeten este pueblo que es el legado que ellos dejaron para ustedes.

Todo el pueblo respeto esas admirables palabras y applejack continuo.

Applejack: abuela sin importar que pase nunca me olvidare de ti y mientras vivía honrare tus enseñanzas en mi corazón como si fueran oro porque nunca voy a olvidarlas y te prometo que cuidare de nuestra familia con todas mis fuerzas para que ninguno de ellos vuelva a estar triste.

Tras terminar de hablar applejack se alejó del público y soltó lágrimas mientras que sus amigas que la habían acompañado la consolaban con un abrazo grupal, applebloom también recibía un abrazo de rock el cual le daba palabras de aliento tratando de calmarla pero sin saber nada en las lejanías proto junto con su escuadrón estaban en las afueras del castillo mientras los destructores construían una gigantesca estructura y proto dirigiéndose a su escuadrón les dijo.

Proto: mi escuadrón hace tiempo mi antiguo amo el rey maquina anterior diseño varias súper armas de conquista que al final no fueron necesarias de usar debido a que los habitantes de los otros reinos no tuvieron la capacidad de resistirse a nuestras fuerzas de invasión pero debido a que las guardianas tienen la capacidad de oponernos resistencia tenemos la necesidad de recurrir a una de esas súper armas la cual al estar terminada nos dará la victoria sobre equestria y al derrotar a las guardianas los demás reinosa se rendirán si resistirse, ¡POR LA GLORIA DEL IMEPRIO MAQUINA!

Escuadrón: ¡POR LA GLORIA DEL IMPERIO MAQUINA!

Mientras hablaban falcón llamo la atención de proto cuando dijo.

Falcón: disculpe majestad pero ¿Cuánto tardara en construirse la nueva arma suprema?

Proto: la verdad es que el proyecto córtex como lo denomino mi antiguo amo era una arma sumamente compleja y este momento debido a los recursos que nos faltan tardaremos más de lo debido en construirlo y darle energía paras que funcione amenos…

Piro: amemos ¿Qué majestad?

Proto: existe un arma que tiene una gran cantidad de energía en su interior y ya teniendo la fuente de poder podríamos concentrarnos directamente en la construcción.

Adelia: ¿Cuál es nuestra misión majestad?

Proto con una siniestra sonrisa dijo.

Proto: irán al desierto de appleloosa, encontraran la espada suprema y me la traerán, con el poder de la espada suprema le daremos poder al córtex y tendremos el arma para finalizar nuestra conquista.

Proto junto con el escuadrón rieron de manera sádica por el plan que estaban tramando, mientras en el pueblo las manes junto con su invitados estaban reunidos y oyendo a magic la cual dio un anuncio y el resto menos applejack dijo.

TODOS: ¡QUE NOS IREMOS MAÑANA!

Magic: así es applejack me pidió que adelantáramos nuestro regreso.

Applejack: es que después de ver a mi abuela en esa tumba no tengo ganas de estar aquí al menos por un tiempo.

Todos la vieron de manera comprensiva mientras se ponían de acuerdo que mañana mismo volverían a canterlot y en eso rumble se le acercó a scootaloo y apartándola del grupo le dijo.

Rumble: scootaloo te iba a decir en otro momento pero ya que te iras mañana te lo digo ahora.

Scootaloo: ¿qué cosa?

Rumble se puso nervioso y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas dijo.

Rumble: lo que sucede es que desde hace mucho tiempo había sentido algo muy fuerte por ti y quería decírtelo pero te fuiste y no pude hacer nada así que te lo diré ahora que tengo oportunidad de hacerlo.

Rumble con mucha dificultad respiro profundo y dijo.

Rumble: lo que pasa es que me gustas mucho scootaloo y quiero que seas mi poni especial.

La potra no sabía que decir además de que tenía un gran rubor en las mejillas y con dificultad respondió diciendo.

Scootaloo: bueno lamento si te duele que diga esto rumble pero la verdad yo no ciento lo mismo por ti y no es que tenga a alguien más es solo que aún no me siento lista para tener un poni especial.

Tras decir eso ella se fue volando para alcanzar al resto mientras rumble puso una cara de enorme tristeza por lo dicho por la potra, al día siguiente todas las manes y sus invitados regresaron a canterlot como fue acordado anteriormente y dos horas después regresaron al castillo armonía una vez que explicaron la razón de su regreso adelantado y todos continuaron con sus respectivas actividades normalmente sin saber que dentro de poco tendrían que embarcarse en una aventura para evitar un gran desastre.

**Nota del autor: ya ha pasado un buen tiempo que escribo este fic y les pido a los que lo leen y siguen que manden sus comentarios para saber si la historia progresa bien, si tienen sugerencias o me falta ponerle algo al fic.**

**Nota 2: para mi primo de buenos aires si tienes problemas con los videos que te piden poner pero no sabes cómo te lo explicare.**

**Por ejemplo anda a YouTube y pon cualquier video, notaras que junto al nombre de la página notaras que hay una especie de combinación de letras y números como por ejemplo.**

watch?v=PfQ8RV0Su6c

**Lo que debes hacer es borrarlo hasta que te quede así. **

watch?v=

**Para luego poner la combinación que está en el video que dice en el fic como por ejemplo.**

watch?v=xmdlUVDHLDU

**Recuerda que debes poner bien las mayúsculas, minúsculas, números y símbolos que estén puestos y luego de eso oprime enter y podrás ver el video que el fic dice.**


	24. CARRERA POR LA ESPADA SUPREMA

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**CARRERA POR LA ESPADA SUPREMA**

Dos días después del viaje a ponyville las manes seguían ayudando a trixie y flash con sus nuevos poderes y estos ya mostraban progreso pero después de unas horas la princesa celestia los llamo y al estar en la sala del trono les dijo.

Celestia: ayer me llego un mensaje de la ciudad de appleloosa donde asesinaron a varios búfalos en el desierto y se dice que eran ponis extraños que decían buscar una especie de arma.

Tras decir eso las manes se quedaron pensado hasta que rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: esto tiene todas las marcas del escuadrón mortal aunque no se dé que arma hablan.

Applejack: si es appleloosa talvez mi primo braeburn nos ayude.

Magic: pues no perdamos tiempo, si el escuadrón mortal está allí no debemos perder tiempo.

Tras acordar eso los 9 decidieron ir así que magic concentrando su magia aparecieron en las afueras de la ciudad de appleloosa y se dirigieron al pueblo mientras caminaban flash y trixie se quejaban por el calor pero a las manes parecía darles lo mismo por lo que trixie pregunto.

Trixie: ¿cómo es que soportan tanto calor?

Magic: bueno eso es porque….

**Flashback.**

Las manes estaban con las alas atadas y con anillos anti magia en los cuernos mientras colgaban de un las cuerdas hacia un volcán, Galaxy estaba arriba de un puente del cual estaban sujetas las sogas mientras decía.

Galaxy: aunque sus dragones sean de diferentes elementos recuerden que todo dragón vive cerca de los volcanes así que deben poder soportan las mismas temperaturas que ellos.

Después de eso se las podía ver dentro de unas jaulas que estaban sumergidas en agua de un ligar hecho de hielo mientras Galaxy decía.

Galaxy: al igual que el fuego los dragones también se adaptan al frio extremo y lo mismo deberán aprender ustedes.

**Fin del flashback.**

Tras escuchar eso flash le pregunto a magic.

Flash: ¿eso es cierto?

Magic: si y todo lo demás también.

Tras caminar un rato llegaron al pueblo en donde el primo de applejack los recibió con su típico saludo.

Braeburn: hola a todas hace mucho que no vienen y que alegría verlas a todas aquí…

Tras ver a magic braeburn quedo paralizado algo que llamo la atención de los demás cuando este con corazones dijo.

Braeburn: eres la yegua más hermosa que vi en mi vida ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

Magic: me llamo magic Galaxy y no quiero ir a tomar algo a la cantina.

Braeburn se quedó mudo al escuchar su respuesta y más cuando esta supo lo que le iba a preguntar antes de que hablara y antes de que dijera algo magic volvió a decir.

Magic: si te lo preguntas la razón por la que sabía lo que preguntarías es porque puedo leer la mente.

Braeburn no supo que decir hasta que se fijó bien y dirigiéndose a applejack le dijo.

Braeburn: prima ¿de dónde sacaron esas alas y cuernos?

Applejack: en serio 2 años desde que sucedió la guerra contra los arcanos y ¿no sabes nada de lo que paso?

Braeburn: solo escuche rumores de que tú y las otras estaban ayudando en el campo de batalla nunca recibí muchos detalles.

Tras escuchar so de manera muy resumida y omitiendo algunas cosas applejack le conto todo a su primo el cual dijo.

Braeburn: así que eso era pero míralo por el lado bueno eres la primera Apple que es de la nobleza y además tienes una nueva amiga muy hermosa.

Flash: oye ya para con eso.

Magic: tranquilo "amor" de seguro ya se le pasara.

Tras oír lo que magic dijo a braeburn se le cayó la quijada al piso y miro a su prima la cual dijo.

Applejack: creo que me olvide de decírtelo, ella tiene novio.

Braeburn se quedó con la quijada en el suelo y después de eso rainbow le dijo.

Rainbow: bueno ya basta con tu tristeza ahora debemos enfocarnos en nuestra misión aquí.

Applejack: es cierto, nos enviaron porque escuchamos que han estado asesinando búfalos y que un grupo de ponis está buscando un arma extraña.

Braeburn: si algo se dé eso en realidad el jefe de los búfalos nos vino a pedir explicaciones y justo ahora esta con el alcalde.

Tras oír eso el grupo fue hasta la alcaldía en donde el jefe de los búfalos se dirigió a applejack y al verla dijo.

Jefe: vinieron a ayudar o a molestar.

Magic se puso en frente de sus amigos y dijo.

Magic: honorable jefe de los búfalos soy la princesa magic galaxy y con guste le ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Tras escuchar eso tanto el jefe con el alcalde se inclinaron y el jefe dijo.

Jefe: si es la ayuda de una princesa la que nos ofrece mi pueblo se sentirá honrado de aceptar su ayuda.

Magic: le aseguro que ayudaremos en todo lo que nos sea posible.

El jefe guio al grupo hasta el último lugar en donde fue el último asesinato y al llegar vieron el cuerpo de dos búfalos con marcar pequeñas en el cuerpo así que magic se acercó y con su magia reviso la herida de la cual saco una bala y les dijo a los demás.

Magic: puede ser una de las balas de adelia o de las armas de vulcania.

Sunset: entonces nuestras sospechas eran ciertas.

Applejack: es el escuadrón mortal.

Rainbow: ¿que será esa arma que están buscando?

Rarity: si de algo podemos estar seguras es que se trata de algo muy peligroso.

Magic: después de la última vez que los enfrentamos hace casi 3 semanas supongo que debieron estar reparándolos y haciendo un plan de acción.

Flash: sea cual sea esa arma dejar que la obtengan no es una opción.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y continuaron la búsqueda hasta que fueron emboscados por un grupo de destructores, al ver lo que ocurría magic dio instrucciones diciendo.

Magic: flash y trixie protejan al jefe y el resto prepárense para pelear.

Todos tomaros sus posiciones asignadas y la batalla comenzó, a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían entrenando flash y trixie se enfrentaban bien a los destructores mientras las manes de a golpes se deshacían de ellos pero llegaron más y de la nada una voz llamo su atención cuando esta dijo.

¿?: Baya, baya nos vemos otra vez.

Mane 7: blue star.

Blue: así es y de parte de nuestro rey les traigo una sorpresa.

Detrás de una roca surgieron 2 arañas de color negro de unos tres metro que tenían ojos rojos y un tubo de hierro en la espalda y oyeron a blue star decir.

Blue: spiders ataquen y destruyan.

Los llamados spiders comenzaron a lanzar rayos desde los tubos de sus espaldas mientras las manes esquivaban los rayos y trataban de atacar pero entonces flash dijo.

Flash: esperen intentare algo.

Flash alzo en el aire la espada tricolor que le dieron y esta brillo cuando este dijo.

Flash: ¡PRISION TRIANGULAR!

Formando un triángulo en el aire con el poder de la espada se los lanzo a los spiders y estos quedaron atrapados en el mientras flash decía.

Flash: ya no pueden moverse ataquen ahora.

Antes de que alguien más hiciera algo rainbow encendió su aura y dijo.

Rainbow: ¡RAYO DEPREDADOR!

Dijo lanzando un rayo rojo el cual hizo explotar a los spiders pero blue star solo rio y dijo.

Blue: eso si fue inteligente pero esto solo comenzó ya que si o si tendremos la espada suprema para nuestro rey.

Al oír eso magic se quedó inmóvil hasta que dijo.

Magic: la espada suprema es un arma legendaria con un gran poder, en manos de proto no se sabe lo que podría hacer.

Sunset: entonces démonos prisa para llegar y detenerlos.

Blue: lo lamento opero no puedo permitirles eso, avispas ahora ataquen y disparen.

Tras decir eso una docena de avispas de metal amarillo de 1 metro aparecieron y de sus aguijones sacaron rayos láser disparándole a las manes mientras disparaban contra el jefe búfalo el cual era protegió por un escudo generado por trixie pero rainbow junto con fluttershy comenzaron a volar y usando sus cuernos dispararon a las avispas pero sus ataques no les hacían nada y blue star riendo dijo.

Blue: esos robots están hechos con metal umbra el cual es resistente a la magia y además les permite algunas cosas extra.

De la nada las avispas les devolvieron los rayos a rainbow y fluttershy solo que los colores de estos eran oscuros por lo que blue dijo.

Blue: el material del que están hechos es capaz de absorber la magia y devolverla como ataques de magia oscura, recuerdan que les dije que tenían algo extra.

Las manes trataban de alejar a las avispas del jefe como podían pero era difícil porque estas eran veloces y su magia no serviría de mucho pero trixie se dio cuenta de algo y dijo.

Trixie: repelen la magia pero pueden destrozarlos con el poder de sus armaduras.

Las manes asintieron y alineándose dijeron.

Mane 7: ¡invoco el poder de la llama de la vida, espíritu animal dame la fuerza!

Tras decir el conjuro invocaron las armaduras que les dieron en el olimpo y alzaron vuelo y con su velocidad derrotaron a las avispas con sus puños y después de unos minutos terminaron con todas pero de la nada piro y el resto del escuadrón aparecieron y piro dijo.

Piro: esto sí que fue entretenido, al parecer tendremos que mejorar nuestras armas pero tenemos una mas.

Tras decir eso saco un botón rojo y del suelo salió una gigantesca serpiente de metal amarillo con ojos rojos la cual dio un rugido y oyeron a piro decir.

Piro: saluden a nuestra última creación serpentera, esta es el arma que las destruirá así que tal parece que no abra que recurrir al plan principal pero aun así tenemos ordenes hay que irnos ya.

Antes de que las manes pudieran detenerlos el escuadrón se fue y serpentera ataco con rayos de su boca por lo cual las manes lo esquivaron y trataron de usar su magia pero esta era más rápida de lo que aparentaba así que la pelea era muy difícil, el escuadrón mortal llego al lugar que proto les había señalado y comenzaron a buscar y de4spues de un rato vulcania llamo la atención de todos cuando dijo.

Vulcania: aquí está pero no es igual a la que nos mostraron en la imagen que nos dio el rey.

Falcón: como científico del grupo puedo deducir a que su apariencia se debe a que en la dimensión de donde proviene el rey la forjaron y la hicieron de otro color.

La espada que encontraron era rojo rubí con detalles de rojo sangriento la cual adelia tomo y de esta se desprendió un aura de energía verde por lo que adelia dijo.

Adelia: porque no simplemente la usamos y destruimos a las guardianas con ella ¿no sería más fácil?

Piro: recuerden que el rey dijo que la espada era para darle energía al córtex así que si hacemos eso solo conseguiremos que nos vuelvan bloques de basura, lo mejor será llevarle la espada.

Blue: esperen tengo una idea.

Todo el escuadrón estuvo atento al plan de blue mientras en el campo de batalla las manes luchaban como podían pero serpentera era muy duro y no lograban darle un solo rasguño por lo que molesta rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: ¿alguien sabe cómo enfrentar a esta serpiente gigante?

Fluttershy: si Mike estuviera aquí podríamos pedirle que use a Golden heart en su forma robot para detenerla.

Sunset: esa es buena idea pero esta batalla es nuestra y Mike tiene la suya en su dimensión.

Magic: sunset tiene razón debemos buscar la forma de resolver esto antes de que sea grave.

Las manes continuaron luchando como podían y se empelaban a fondo pero de la nada os ojos de serpentera brillaron y se fue bajo tierra, las manes se acercaron y applejack uso su poder para sentir sus vibraciones pero después de terminar dijo.

Applejack: no hay vibraciones subterráneas así que me pare que ya se fue.

Magic: bueno por el momento parece que podemos estar tranquilos pero algo no está bien.

Rainbow. ¿Soy la única que imagina que se trata de una trampa?

Rarity: creo que todos tuvimos la misma idea.

Magic: por el momento tratemos de alcanzar al escuadrón antes de que tomen la espada suprema.

Tras decir eso le grupo se movilizo tratando de alcanzar al escuadrón pero al llegar solo vieron un gran oyó en el por lo que magic dijo.

Magic: llegamos tarde ya se la llevaron.

Rainbow: no creo que se hayan ido tan fácilmente ellos no son así a pesar de ser maquinas que solo complacen al lunático de proto.

Sunset: es cierto ellos regresaran y estaremos listas pero por el momento está por anochecer así que será mejor volver al pueblo y esperar hasta mañana por si vuelven.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron al pueblo mientras que en otro lado el escuadrón tenía una conversación con su amo por medio de unos brazaletes que estos tenían en sus cascos delanteros derechos y del de piro salió la voz de proto diciendo.

Proto: este bien el plan que tienen puede darnos la ventaja en esta batalla siempre y cuando funcione.

Adelia: le aseguro mi rey que no hay forma de que nos equivoquemos con esto la idea de blue star es simplemente brillante.

Falcón: suponiendo que ellos se lo crean ya que si sospechan podría descubrir la trampa.

Blue: recuerden quien es la estratega aquí además estoy totalmente segura de que no debemos preocuparnos ya que cuando activemos la trampa nos las quitaremos de encima por un tiempo.

Mientras en el pueblo las manes estaban en la taberna local donde había habitaciones para pasar la noche pero magic estaba rodeada de sementales que no dejaban de lanzarle piropos al igual que el resto de sus amigas pero ella era la que principalmente los recibía además de que se le echaban enzima invitándola a salir, queriendo besarla y muchas otras cosas incluso algunos búfalos que estaban allí hasta que flash se cansó y apartándola del resto le susurro algo al oído y después dijo.

Flash: ¡su atención tengo algo que decir!

Todos estuvieron atentos a lo que iba a decir y se acercó a magic para luego arrodillarse ante ella para comenzar a hablar diciendo.

Flash: magic mi princesa, luz de mis ojos, alma de mi alma, estos años que pase a tu lado fueron los mejores de toda mi vida pero no quiero esperar más para que estemos juntos por siempre.

Cogiéndole la pesuña a magic continúo hablando y dijo.

Flash: magic mi princesa amor de mi vida, ¿me arias el honor de casarte conmigo?

Tras decir eso todo el mundo se quedó estático sin saber que decir y atentos a la respuesta de magic la cual comenzó a cubrir sus ojos con lágrimas y con una gran sonrisa dijo.

Magic: si, si y mil veces ¡sí!

Dijo mientras los dos se acercaban y se dieron un gran abraso mientras todos los sementales presentes se cayeron al piso y las yeguas que atendían el lugar se pusieron a felicitar a la pareja al igual que el resto de las manes y trixie quienes estaban totalmente felices por sus amigos y así fue que los 9 salieron por un minuto de la taberna y rainbow les dijo.

Rainbow: no creen que fue demasiado usar el plan de emergencia omega ¿verdad?

Magic: bueno en realidad ese no era el plan de emergencia omega.

Todas palidecieron al escuchar eso y rarity dijo.

Rarity: ¿si ese no fue el plan omega cual era?

Magic: no, el plan omega era hacerles lo mismo que les hacia mi hermano a todas las chicas que se le venían, mandarlos a una dimensión lejana.

Después de escuchar eso ninguna creía lo que dijeron hasta que applejack se aventuró a preguntar.

Applejack: ¿entonces esto no era actuación?

Los dos: no, no lo fue.

Todas se quedaron mudas pero pinkie rompió el silencio diciendo.

Pinkie: ¡que vivan los novios!

Tras decir eso las manes y trixie se juntaron con la pareja en un abrazo grupal y se pusieron a hacer preguntas sobre la boda diciendo.

Applejack: ¿cuándo será la boda?

Rarity: ¿cómo quieres el vestido de novia?

Rainbow: ¿quieres una Sonic rainbow al final de tu boda?

Pinkie: ¿Cómo quieres la recepción?

Fluttershy: ¿Qué música quieres que toque para la boda?

Trixie: ¿quieres fuegos artificiales para tu boda?

Sunset: si quieres yo me dedicare a la organización mientras tú y flash escogen los adornos y dan aviso a los invitados.

Las preguntas y proposiciones no paraban hasta que magic dijo.

Magic: oigan estamos de misión y nos acabamos de comprometer así que veremos los detalles luego ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a ir a la taberna en donde muchas yeguas de servicio llevaban a los sementales a sus habitaciones e incluso algunos tenían lágrimas en los ojos y otros fueron llevados al hospital por haber sufrido un "ataque al corazón" pero el grupo no le dio gran importancia y se retiraron a sus habitaciones aunque por falta de lugar magic y flash debían compartir habitación lo cual no les molestaba nada…

Magic: oye no se te vaya a ocurrir dejarme embarazada en plena misión.

Dreisil: magic sabes las reglas no hay que cruzar la cuarta barrera, además ¿me crees un demonio? Yo no aria algo tan cruel.

Magic: bueno eso me tranquiliza pero ¿Por qué decidiste comprometernos ahora?

Flash: es cierto ¿no hubiera sido mejor esperar a derrotar al rey maquina por lo menos?

Dreisil: bueno me pareció que era eso o dejar que flash le cortara el cuello a cientos de sementales por tratar de conquistar a su chica.

Flash: bueno ese es un buen punto.

Dreisil. Como sea ya rompí demasiado las reglas así que dejemos de hablar y volvamos a la historia.

Magic: no lo creo porque aún tengo algunas preguntas.

Dreisil: no debo contestarte nada o si no que sorpresas podríamos darle a nuestros lectores.

Magic: aunque sea cierto yo quiero respuestas.

Dreisil: muy bien no quería recurrir a esto pero tendré que hacerlo y de paso le agradezco a mi amigo y colega silverwolf850 por enseñarme a usar esto.

Flash: ¿Qué cosa?

Dreisil: esto, los poderes de escritor.

Un resplandor blanco cubrió el lugar y magic junto con flash se quedaron confundidos sin saber que había pasado por lo que magic dijo.

Magic: ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?

Flash: bueno estamos en el cuarto así que creo que estábamos por dormir.

Tras librarme de las dudas de magic y devolver todo a la normalidad el tiempo y la noche paso dando paso al día siguiente, las manes se levantaron y junto con trixie comenzaron a desayunar y del cuarto de arriba salieron magic y flash aunque se notaba que estaban de muy buen humor pero rainbow se adelantó y dijo.

Rainbow: parece que la pasaron bien anoche ¿no?

Pinkie: además de eso tuvieron una discusión con el escritor.

Rarity: espero que no haya sido nada graba para hacer enojar al escritor dreisil o celestia sabe lo que podría hacernos.

Magic: discutimos con el escritor pero no recuerdo nada ¿y tú flash?

Flash: no, no recuerdo nada.

Pinkie: pero es cierto ¿verdad señor escritor?

Dreisil: pinkie sabe que cruzar la cuarta barrera no se hace ahora deja de hablarme y continuemos con la historia.

Pinkie: pero quiero saber porque estaban discutiendo.

Rarity: pinkie yo que tú le aria caso.

Applejack: es cierto o podría hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurra con nosotros.

Dreisil: bueno ya me enoje así que se los pondré de este modo, la próxima vez que crucen la cuarta barrera are que una nube de relámpagos les haga caer encima pistones de fierro.

Fluttershy: disculpe señor dreisil, sin ofender pero ¿eso no sería exagerado?

Dreisil: bueno tal vez un poco pero reglas son reglas y no me gusta interrumpir mientras los lectores leen la historia así que arreglare esto pero que les quede claro que es la última vez que lo paso por alto.

Un resplandor blanco cubrió el lugar y todos los presentes no sabían que paso así que en el grupo rainbow pregunto.

Rainbow: ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?

Magic: bueno estábamos desayunando o eso creo pero lo importante es ver que hacemos ahora que el escuadrón mortal tiene la espada suprema.

Applejack: yo opino que si aún podemos alcanzarlos tratemos de quitárselas y llevarla para que este segura en canterlot.

Magic: es buena idea, entonces después de desayunar aremos reconocimiento aéreo de la zona para ver si tenemos suerte y los rastreamos.

El resto asintió y terminaron de desayunar, una hora después todos estaban sobrevolando el desierto pero trixie tenía problemas pues desde que obtuvo sus alas no había tenido mucho tiempo de practicar así que tenía muchas complicaciones al volar pero rainbow y fluttershy se mantenían a sus lado en caso de tener complicaciones, después de una hora de volar un rayo magic llamo su atención y abajo vieron al escuadrón mortal y piro dijo.

Piro: hola es un gusto que se unan a la diversión.

El grupo bajo y los encara, magic se adelantó y dijo.

Magic: devuelvan la espada suprema ahora.

Rainbow: o de lo contrario les daremos otra paliza para que aprendan.

Fluttershy. Después de matar a esos búfalos se merecen un castigo.

Applejack: no pueden contra nosotros así que sería mejor que se rindieran.

El escuadrón se mantuvo firme y piro dijo.

Piro. Si quieren la espada suprema vengan por ella.

Los dos equipos se pusieron frete a frente y la batalla inicio con cada oponente como antes solo que ahora flash se encargaba de blue star y trixie de mistic, piro se enfrentaba a magic pero estaba demasiado parejo y después d algunos golpes magic dijo.

Magic: ¿Cómo es que ahora están a nuestro mismo nivel?

Piro: después de la última vez que peleamos nos actualizaron y ahora somos más fuertes que antes.

Magic al ver esto vio al resto del grupo y les dijo.

Magic. Tomemos la delantera.

Las manes sacaron sus auras y dijeron.

Manes: ¡invoco el poder de la llama de la vida, espíritu animal dame la fuerza!

Tras terminar de invocar sus armaduras flash usando la espada que trildia le dio hizo un triángulo de luz y dijo.

Flash: ¡poder de triforia dame la fuerza!

Tras decir eso obtuvo la armadura que trildia le había dado junto con los poderes, trixie levanto los cascos y su cuerpo brillo para después decir.

Trixie: ¡invoco el poder de la estrella vigilante!

Dijo y obtuvo la armadura que le dio light star, la batalla reinicio pero para sorpresa de las manes y sus aliados la pelea aún era pareja, piro y magic estaban en una pelea de casco limpio pero a magic se le veía difícil la situación, piro saco un aura negra y dijo.

Piro: ¡CALCINADOR ESPECTRAL!

Dijo y soltó un rayo de fuego negro el cual magic esquivo a duras penas y con sorpresa dijo.

Magic: si no eres un poni real ¡cómo pueden tener magia!

Piro: muy simple, al construirnos nuestro rey uso cristales de magia oscura del planeta humbria así que gracias a eso los mágicos del grupo así como los otros tenemos poderles de magia espectral.

Los dos siguieron con su colisión de golpes hasta que magic dijo.

Magic: si tienes magia sombría entonces no te gustara la luz.

Magic saco un aura multicolor y dijo.

Magic: ¡RESPLANDOR GALAXTICO DE DRAGON!

Dijo y de su cuerpo salió un dragón arcoíris el cual saco un resplandor blanco que comenzó a debilitar a piro y al resto del escuadrón en menor medida debido a que estaban más alejados de la luz y entonces magic usando su aura de luz dijo.

Magic: ¡RESPLANDOR BIG BANG!

Piro reacciono a tiempo y contrataco diciendo.

Piro: ¡MAGMA SOMBRIO!

Dijo y disparo un rayo de lava negra que choco con el ataque de magic y los dos poderes se quedaron atascados en el medio de la colisión sin dejan avanzar al otro, applejack se enfrentaba contra adelia dándose golpes con sus cascos manteniéndose en igualdad de fuerzas, adelia le lanzo un golpe en la cara y applejack le respondió con un golpe al estómago, ambos golpes dieron en el punto marcado haciendo retroceder y en to adelia saco su espada y trato de golpearla con ella pero la armadura de applejack resistía los golpes de la espada sin hacerlo un rasguño, applejack hizo brillar su aura y dijo.

Applejack: ¡GOLPE ESTAMPIDA!

Dijo y cubrió sus cacos de tierra la cual se volvió gris y comenzó a lanzar golpes con sus cascos que para sorpresa de adelia eran tan duros como su espada por lo que dijo.

Adelia: ¿Qué hiciste?

Applejack: use un hechizo para cubrir mis cascos con tierra y además de eso esta se endurece volviéndose tan dura como el acero.

Tras decir eso adelia comenzó a atacar con su espada pero applejack se cubría con sus cascos, adelia saco sus pistolas y trato de dispárale pero applejack levanto una pared de tierra y detuvo las balas, falcón lanzaba sus flechas contra rarity la cual las esquivaba y le lanzaba rayos mágicos, los dos estaban en un intercambio de disparos pero rarity le disparo al suelo distrayéndolo y luego volando rápidamente le dio un golpe directo en el rostro y falcón reacciono rápido y cargo una flecha para luego decir.

Falcón: espero que recuerdes esto ¡carga de destrucción FLECHA DE PLASMA!

Dijo disparado el mismo ataque que uso la primera vez que se enfrentaron, pero esta vez para su sorpresa rarity separo sus cascos delanteros y luego los junto atrapando la flecha justo a un centímetro de su cuerpo y esta dijo.

Rarity. Solo debes combinar la velocidad de la refracción con el instinto del tigre y así es más fácil.

Falcón por su asombro no reacciono cuando esta le dio otro golpe en el rostro pero en ese momento levanto una flecha la cual exploto lanzando lejos a rarity pero reacciono rápido y continuaron con los disparos cruzados, pinkie se enfrentaba a phanton como podía ya que ahora no solo no podía verlo sino que era más difícil encontrarlo ya que era más complicado ya que su detección sónica no funciono como la última vez, pinkie era golpeada por todos lados hasta que dijo.

Pinkie: no puedo aturdirte como la vez anterior pero se cómo encontrarte.

Dijo eso y serró lo ojos, phanton trato de golpearla por detrás pero pinkie dio una patada con sus cascos traseros la cual le dio a phanton el cual reapareció y este dijo.

Phanton: ¿cómo me encontraste?

Pinkie: muy sencillo, no importa que tan sigiloso trates de ser aun ases un mínimo sonido al caminar así que solo necesitaba usar el oído del espíritu del lobo.

Tras ver que el sigilo no serviría comenzó a atacarla con movimientos de lucha y comenzaron a pelear a casco limpio, toxic luchaba contra fluttershy usando técnicas de artes marciales por lo que fluttershy pregunto.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo es que sabes pelear así?

Toxic: al construirnos programaron nuestros cerebros positrónicos con distintas técnicas de artes marciales, en otras palabras lo que un orgánico aprende en años nosotros los aprendemos en solo minutos.

Toxic le lanzo un golpe con su casco derecho pero ella se lo sujeto y lo aventó contra el suelo, toxic se paró y fluttershy dijo.

Fluttershy: pero el entrenamiento real también funciona.

Los dos siguieron peleando como antes y ninguno quería dejar al otro ganar, rainbow y shadow estaban en un combate aéreo, los dos parecían ser rayos de luz por lo rápido que iban y rainbow comenzó a girar sobre sí misma y le dio un golpe a shadow en la espalada tirándolo al piso, shadow se levantó y dijo.

Shadow: buen truco pero ahora veras uno mío.

Dijo y volvió a volar solo que extendió las plumas de sus alas para comenzar a usarlas como navajas, shadow trataba de golpear a rainbow con las plumas de sus alas pero la armadura de rainbow resistía los ataques como si nada por lo que rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: que te pasa hojalata, ¿demasiado duro?

Shadow estallo de furia y volvió al combate, vulcania disparaba sus armas contra sunset la cual disparaba fuego destruyendo las armas antes del impacto y luego se lanzó al combate con sus cascos pero sunset le dio un golpe en la cara y de esta comenzó a salir fuego el cual se apagó unos segundos después pero vulcania furiosa dijo.

Vulcania: esto no te lo dejare sin castigo.

Dijo y cargo su cañón en su espalda como la primera vez que pelearon pero para su sorpresa sunset saco fuego dorado de su cuerpo y dijo.

Sunset: ¡FUEGO EXPLOCIBO DEL FENIX!

Tras decir so disparo una columna de fuego dorado el cual vulcania se agacho y lo esquivo para luego decir con burla.

Vulcania: deberías conseguir anteojos porque tienes pésima puntería.

Sunset: si eso crees mírate bien.

Vulcania se miró entera pero no parecía tener cambio así que dijo.

Vulcania: no me paso nada así que despídete.

Vulcania trato de usar su cañón pero cuando este no le respondió se revisó la a espalda y su cañón estaba derretido y deformado, vulcania se enfureció y dijo.

Vulcania: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cañón?

Sunset: si hubieras saltado o esquiva hacia los lados nada te hubiera pasado pero te agachaste y aunque no lastime tu cuerpo te deje sin tu mejor arma.

Vulcania enfurecida se lanzó a la batalla con golpes, mistic se enfrentaba a trixie la cual aunque no tenía mucho tiempo entrenando no le ponía fácil la pelea, trixie lanzo un golpe con el casco izquierdo pero cuando mistic se prepara para bloquearlo esta la golpeo con el casco derecho y dijo.

Trixie: siempre espera lo inesperado.

Las dos se lanzaban golpes pero mistic se transforma en un gripo y tomando por sorpresa a trixie esta le dio golpe en el rostro con su garra para luego volver a ser normal y decir.

Mistic: por algo soy mistic la maestra del disfraz.

Las dos peleaban con todo pero trixie cubrió su casco derecho col luz plateada y dijo.

Trixie: ¡GOLPE ESTELAR!

Dijo dando en golpe en el cuerpo y mandándola a volar lejos pero este se reincorporo y dijo.

Mistic: no está mal pero te falta práctica.

Las dos siguieron con la pelea usando todas sus fuerzas, blue star encaro a flash y dijo.

Blue: yo te daré el honor más grande para tu primera pelea enserio.

Dijo sacado la espada suprema y flash la miro diciendo.

Flash: pensé que ya se habían llevado la espada de este lugar.

Blue: lo habríamos hecho pero porque pasar la oportunidad de acabar con las guardianas de una vez por todas.

Los dos se lanzaron en un feroz combate de espadas chocando ambas armas de poder las cuales al chocar producían chispas, las manes se concentraron y cada una peleaba como podía para ir a ayudar a flash pero ninguna podía hacer nada y trixie seguía complicada con mistic, flash y blue se atacaban con todo sin dejar avanzar al otro hasta que blue levanto la espada y dijo.

Blue: prepárate para presenciar el poder de la espada suprema en persona,

Dijo y la espada saco un aura negro, blue levanto la espada hacia el cielo y dijo.

Blue: usare el máximo ataque ¡carga de destrucción TAJO APOCALIPTICO!

Dijo sacudiendo la espada haciendo un tajo de energía negro el cual ataco a flash pero este se protegió con su propia espada la cual logro resistir el impacto pero luego flash se arrodillo en el piso y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, blue se le acercó y dijo.

Blue: baya enserio esa espada tuya es poderosa, pudiste soportar ese golpe pero te cansaste por retener ese ataque con tanta fuerza así que ahora terminemos con esto.

Blue se acercó y se dispuso a golpearlo con la espada pero flash la bloqueo con la suya y dijo.

Flash: eso no lo permitiré, la princesa trildia me dio estos poderes con el fin de ayudar a derrotarlos y por mi honor y palabra de capitán no voy a fallar, protegeré este mundo y más que nada a mi princesa.

Dijo eso y la espada saco una luz de color dorado y flash dijo.

Flash: ¡TAJO TRIPLE SOLAR!

Flash choco su espada contra la otra y de poco a poco esta se agrieto para luego romperse, blue star estaba inmóvil sin saber que decir por lo que grito.

Blue: ¡DESTRUISTE LA ESPADA SUPREMA!

Tras oír eso es resto del escuadrón se distrajo por lo que las manes y trixie aprovecharon la oportunidad, magic aumento su poder y supero el ataque de piro lanzándolo lejos, applejack le dio a adelia un golpe en el estómago y otro en la cara dejándola en el suelo, rarity se movió rápidamente y con sus cascos traseros pateo a falcón haciéndolo estrellar con una pared de rocas que estaba cerca, pinkie le lanzo un golpe sónico a phanton y luego lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo, fluttershy: creo dos látigos de enredaderas y azoto a toxic en el piso dejándolo inmóvil, rainbow creo un tornado atrapando a shadow para luego ir a la parte superior de este y lanzarse hacia shadow mandándolo al piso, sunset, cubrió su cuerpo de fuego y tacleo a vulcania para luego lanzarle una llamarada que la estrello en la misma roca que falcón, trixie aprovechando la confusión le dio un golpe a mistic un golpe en la cabeza estampándola en el piso, el escuadrón a duras penas se juntaron y piro dijo.

Piro: por esta vez ganaron pero recuerden que con cada derrota que sufrimos nos volvemos más fuertes.

El escuadrón fue cubierto con una nube oscura la cual al disiparse revelo que se habían ido, magic se puso frente al grupo y dijo.

Magic: nosotros también nos ponemos más fuertes.

El grupo se juntó y magic le dio un fuerte abrazo a flash mientras le decía.

Magic: lo que hiciste fue impresionante.

Flash: no iba a dejarte viuda sin antes casarnos o sí.

Dijo en broma para luego responderle el abrazo, en eso rainbow llamo la atención del grupo cuando dijo.

Rainbow: ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá proto cuando vea que su equipo no le trajo la espada.

El grupo entendió y se puso a reír, en las lejanías el escuadrón se presentó ante proto y piro dijo.

Piro: mi señor el plan fue un éxito.

Proto: excelente, fueron más ingenuas de lo que pesamos te felicito por tu plan blue star.

Blue: gracias majestad…

**FLASH BACK.**

Estaban el escuadrón hablando con proto la noche anterior a la batalla este dijo.

Proto: ¿Qué tienes en mente blue star?

Blue: muy sencillo majestad, ellas creerán que llevaremos la espada con usted pero tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no sacamos el reactor de energía y se lo enviamos ahora mismo? Luego lo reemplazamos con un cristal como los que nos brindan nuestra magia a los mágicos del escuadrón para hacerles creer que la espada aún tiene poder, peleamos contra las guardianas y sus aliados pero aunque ganen no sabrán lo que les espera.

Tras pensarlo un minuto proto dijo.

Proto: podría funcionar, está bien tienes permiso para hacer funcionar tu plan.

Blue: le aseguro que no se arrepentirá majestad.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Proto sostenía una esfera de energía de color verde en sus a cascos y dijo.

Proto: tu plan fue exitoso blue star y además me sirvió para ver que necesitan pasar al nivel tres con el propósito de destruir a las guardianas y sus aliados, si con el nivel dos tuvieron una pelea estrechamente pareja es seguro que con el nivel tres las derrotaran sin esfuerzo.

Tras decir eso proto y el escuadrón se rieron de manera desquiciada sabiendo que habían conseguido su objetivo, el grupo regreso a canterlot después de la misión y tras oír lo que paso la princesa dijo.

Celestia: después de saber lo que ocurrió creo que es mejor haber destruido la espada suprema.

Magic: además de eso princesa quiero darla otro anuncio…

Celestia: ¿qué pasa magic?

¿?: Si ¿qué pasa?

Dijo la princesa luna la cual acababa de llegar, magic había está nerviosa por darle la noticia de su compromiso a la princesa celestia y ahora con la aparición de la princesa luna se puso más nerviosa, magic suspiro y dijo.

Magic: flash me pidió que me case con él.

Las princesas se quedaron sin saber que decir hasta que la princesa celestia le dio un fuerte varazo a magic y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo.

Celestia: mi pequeña estoy tan feliz por ti.

La princesa luna también soltó algunas lágrimas y se unió al abrazo, las manes y trixie estaban felices al saber que las princesas lo tomaron bien pero un guardia entro y dijo.

Guardia: princesas hay un visitante importante que quiere verlas.

Las princesas se separaron del abrazo y celestia dijo.

Celestia: déjelo pasar entonces.

El guardia obedeció y en la puerta aprecio una figura erguida en dos patas la cual dijo.

¿?: Espero que se acuerden de mí.

La luz se disipo y por la puerta apareció alguien que al reconocer las manes gritaron.

Manes: ¡SPIKE!

La figura era spike el cual ahora era tan alto como un semental adulto y al verlo las manes corrieron a darle un abrazo grupal, spike se separó y dijo.

Spike: es bueno estar en casa otra vez.

**Fin.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y por favor dejen comentarios. **


	25. PROBLEMAS Y BUSQUEDAS

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**PROBLEMAS Y BUSQUEDAS**

Las manes aun abrazaban fuerte al joven dragón el cual dijo.

Spike: es bueno regresar.

Magic: qué bueno que regresaras ¿pero cómo terminaste la escuela draconiana antes de tiempo?

Sunset: es cierto la escuela normalmente dura 5 años ¿Cómo saliste antes de tiempo?

Spike: después de vivir por tantos años con alguien tan adicta al estudio como twilight ¿ustedes díganme como no lo aria?

Todas las manes menos magic se rieron por lo que spike dijo pero luego la princesa celestia tomo la palabra y dijo.

Celestia: es un gusto ver tu regreso spike.

Spike: se lo agradezco princesa pero díganme ¿Qué paso en estos años que no estuve?

Todos en el salón no supieron que responder hasta que magic y las manes resumidamente le explicaron a spike lo que ocurría, el dragón al saber por la situación que pasaban dijo.

Spike: sin duda es una situación muy peligrosa pero mientras este aquí prometo ayudar en lo que pueda.

Magic: nos alegra verte de regreso.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo spitfire apareció y jalo a rainbow hacia afuera para luego decirle.

Spitfire: me dijiste que hablaríamos después de resolver el problema de la boda y eso fue hace casi un mes.

Rainbow: no hay nada de lo que haya que hablar, ya te dije que no puedo unirme a los wondervolts.

Spitfire. Rainbow esta noche tenemos un show en clouds dale, ¿no te gustaría asombrar a tu pueblo y que todos allá sepan que eres mejor que ellos?

Rainbow: antes hubiera dicho que si pero ahora tengo otras cosa en que pensar.

Spitfire: te digo algo está bien porque en caso de que no quieras ir tenemos otra que quiere tomar tu lugar tú ya la conoces lightning dust.

Rainbow: eso no me importa porque sabes algo, hace años cuando ella y yo estuvimos en le campamente mis amigas casi salen lastimadas por el tornado que ella me convenció de usar, aquella vez tú te encargaste de ella pero no te importo al principio, además recuerdas lo que paso en los juegos de equestria trataste de sacar a soarin para que yo tomara su lugar, dime una solo razón para creer que cuando ya no pudiera serte de ayuda no me ibas a hacer lo mismo.

Spitfire: ¿a qué quieres llegar?

Rainbow: cuando estudie la historia de los wondervolts para el examen de las reservas aprendí que los pegasos que los fundaron fueron de los más valientes, nobles, pero sobre todo leales a equestria y a su equipo, si en un equipo no hay lealtad entre sus miembros no hay confianza y sin confianza no puede haber equipo, si para estar en los wondervolts tengo solo que entretener a todas la ciudades y quedarme haciendo lo mismo hasta que decidan sacarme porque creen que ya no les sirvo, ojala ese nunca hubiera sido mi sueño.

Spitfire se quedó estática sin saber que decir por lo que cuando rainbow regreso adentro del castillo no le dijo nada pues estaba avergonzada de la forma en la que actuó hace un momento, dentro del castillo después de que rainbow regreso se pusieron a discutir la situación actual y una forma de derrotar al enemigo, en las lejanías proto junto con el escuadrón estaban en la construcción del arma pero mirando al escuadrón dijo.

Proto: aun con el reactor de la espada necesitamos algo que nos asegure que el córtex pueda usarse sin que el poder de las guardianas lo detenga.

Falcón: ¿tiene algo en mente majestad?

Proto: no estoy seguro de cómo podemos hacerlo.

Falcón: pero todo el equipo que le dimos debería ser suficiente para que sus poderes elementales no afecten el córtex.

Proto: si algo aprendí en mi otra vida es a no subestimarlas y aun con sus actualizaciones al nivel 3 no debemos tomar esto a la ligera.

Ninguno supo que decir hasta que piro dijo.

Piro: mi rey y si usamos el orbe arcano del cual darkar obtuvo sus poderes ¿funcionaria?

Proto pensó un minuto y luego dijo.

Proto: es posible, si usamos el poder oscuro del orbe arcano con el protegeremos al córtex en caso de que las guardianas aumenten sus poderes, ya tienen su ordenes, busquen el orbe arcano y tráiganmelo.

Escuadrón: ¡por la gloria del rey maquina!

Mientras tanto en canterlot las manes les dijeron a spike lo del compromiso de magic por lo que este felicito a la pareja y le dio una advertencia a flash de que cuidara a magic porque si no se las vería feo, magic no pudo evitar regañarlo y hacer reír a los presentes, esa noche una sombra llego al habitación de magic la cual tomo forma de alicornio el cual se le acercó y le toco la cabeza haciéndola despertar, al distinguir la figura de quien era ella grito asustada diciendo.

Magic: ¡DARKAR!

La figura era igual a darkar solo que este tenía ojos azules por lo que la verlo magic se calmó un poco mientras lo escuchaba decir.

¿?: Darkar, si ese era el nombre que decidí usar el día que me exiliaron pero mi nombre es black hearth, ese es el nombre que mis padres me dieron pero no es momento para hablar de eso.

Magic: que quieres decir dime.

Black: esta es una historia o más bien una parte de la historia de arcameda que no sabías, ¿sabes que es un horrocrux verdad?

Magic: Sí, es una magia sombría que se consigue cuando asesinas a alguien y luego divides tu alma escondiéndola en un objeto.

Black: correcto pero eso solo es el comienzo…

**NARRADOR BLACK.**

**Como sabes arcameda a través de su magia creo mucho conjuros oscuros, pero ella llego a preocuparse de que estos llegaran a afectarla a tal grado que decidió tener un plan de respaldo por si estos la destruían a ella, asesino a una adivina que estaba trabajando en un pueblo cercano y robo su bola de cristal, tras terminar de esconder el horrocrux dentro de esta se sintió segura, después de que mi madre la detuviera descubrió el plan de emergencia de arcameda por lo cual con un hechizo bloqueo el horrocrux para evitar que arcameda resucitara pero al no poderes resucitar la magia oscura que tenía ese fragmento de lama se esparció dándole a la bola de cristal un inmenso poder oscuro por lo que los que lo conocen lo llaman el orbe arcano, yo y los otros aprendices tomamos algunos de sus poderes para poder practicar la magia arcana…**

**FIN DE LA NARRACION.**

Tras oír eso magic dijo.

Magic: ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Black: después de la última vez que me vencieron la última parte de alma donde quedaba luz fue envida a advertirles que el rey maquina planea encontrar el orbe y usar su poder para reforzar una súper arma, si obtiene el orbe esa arma será casi imparable y ni siquiera ustedes podrán detenerla.

Magic: puedo saber que no mientes, ¿Dónde está el orbe arcano?

Black: después de que el orbe nos diera sus poderes lo ocultamos en un lugar en donde no llamaría la atención.

Magic: ¿eso donde seria?

Black: en el antiguo palacio de Aman Rabí.

Magic: Aman Rabí, ¿ese no es el nombre del primer gobernador de arabia equina?

Black: el mismo y seguro conoces de su ambición por los tesoros.

Magic: es cierto, con todos los tesoros y cosas raras que le gustaba acumular el orbe no llamaría la atención.

Black: mi tiempo se termina y debo irme pero recuerda que deben llegar y de ser necesario destruyan el orbe para que el rey maquina no pueda usarlo.

Antes de que magic siguiera hablando black se desvaneció en el aire y magic dijo.

Magic: gracias black heart.

A la mañana siguiente magic reunió al resto del grupo junto con las princesas y les dijo lo que vio, aun dudaron al principio decidieron creerle y en eso rainbow pregunto.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo llegaremos allá?

Magic no supo que responder hasta que pinkie dijo.

Pinkie: ¿Por qué no probamos el portal espiral?

Magic: pinkie recuerda que mi hermano dijo que ese hechizo aunque es útil es muy complicado de usar.

Applejack: pero puede ser nuestra mejor opción para llegar antes que el escuadrón mortal.

Después de meditarlo un minuto magic dijo.

Magic: bueno es cierto es nuestra mejor opción, ya saben que hacer pongámonos en posición.

Las mane 7 formaron un circulo mientras magic decía.

Magic: flash y trixie no se muevan del centro o no serán transportados con nosotras.

Los dos asintieron y se pusieron en el centro del círculo, las manes comenzaron a hacer que sus ojos brillaran y se formó un tornado blanco, después un momento el tornado se disipo y se dieron cuenta de que llegaron a arabia equina justo a las afueras de una ciudad, después de andar por una hora llegaron a la ciudad en donde se detuvieron para descansar pero de la nada muchos sementales comenzaron a rodear a magic y las manes al igual que a trixie invitándolas a salir o tratando de besarlas, las chicas trataban como podían de zafarse además flash trataba de acercarse como podían hasta que magic dijo.

Magic: es suficiente, chicas desháganse de estos patanes.

Todas asintieron y todos los sementales que las rodeaban salieron volando por los golpes que recibieron, después de unos minutos todos los sementales que las rodeaban claro con excepción de flash estaban adoloridos en el piso o estrellados contra alguna pared y después de unos minutos los guardias locales llegaron y uno de ellos dijo.

Guardia: ¿Por qué están armando alboroto?

Magic se adelantó y con una pose autoritaria dijo.

Magic: soy la princesa magic Galaxy y vengo junto con las guardianas de la armonía y unos aliados, exijo que lleven a la cárcel a estos acosadores y que nos lleven con el funcionario.

Tras oír todo lo que dijo los guardias obedecieron de inmediato y todos los que las acosaban fueron a la cárcel, más tarde le grupo estaba con el funcionario de arabia equina el cual al recibirlos se inclinó y dijo.

Funcionario: es un honor tener en mi presencia a las guardianas de la armonía, ¿Qué necesitan?

Magic: necesitamos que nos diga dónde está el palacio de Aman Rabí.

Tras oír eso el funcionario puso una cara de impresión antes de decir.

Funcionario: ¿puedo saber para que necesitan saberlo?

Magic: en ese lugar se encuentra un artefacto oscuro que puede ser muy peligroso por lo cual necesitamos llegar a ese lugar para poder destruirlo antes de que nuestros enemigos lo usen en nuestra contra., por favor necesitamos su ayuda.

El funcionario después de terminar con su asombro asintió y dijo.

Funcionario: en nuestra biblioteca debe haber algo que les diga donde esta ese lugar.

Tras esas palabras el grupo agradeció y se retiró, después de unas horas y de revisar varios libros magic llamo a todos diciendo.

Magic: ya lo encontré.

Todos se acercaron al lugar y magic les dijo.

Magic. En este libro dice que el antiguo palacio que buscamos está en el mar de las dunas en donde el sol quema más, es en el centro del desierto.

Rainbow: ¿Cómo aremos para llegar allá?

Magic: bueno con nosotras no hay problema porque podemos soportar el calor del desierto, trixie y flash necesitaran un conjuro protector para que el calor del desierto no los afecte mientras estemos volando.

Todos asintieron a eso y después de aplicar el hechizo emprendieron el vuelo por el desierto, pasaron horas buscando sin poder encontrar nada en el desierto y después de unas horas rarity dijo.

Rarity: llevamos más de dos horas buscando y no encontramos nada.

Applejack: es cierto y estoy comenzando a cansarme de volar.

Rainbow: aunque no tengamos calor no quiere decir que no nos cansemos.

Magic: bien si encontramos algún oasis pararemos para descansar.

Después de un rato encontraron un oasis en donde bajaron para descansar y tomar agua, magic caminado tropezó con algo y eso llamo su atención por lo que investigo que era, magic encontró una puerta en el piso por lo que llamo al resto del grupo diciendo.

Magic: oigan creo que encontré algo.

El resto del grupo llego al lugar donde estaba la puerta y se fijaron que en la parte de abajo había un extenso pasillo que corría hasta donde llegaba la vista, el grupo entro pero antes de avanzar flash dijo.

Flash: cuidado, estos lugares antiguos suelen tener trampas así que sería mejor activar nuestros poderes ahora.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo con eso y activaron sus poderes para luego adentrarse por el pasillo, pasó un rato y aunque avanzaban sin problemas pero aun así no bajaban la guardia por si había problemas hasta que llegaron a un amplio salón pero todo estaba oscuro así que magic dijo.

Magic: encendamos nuestras auras para iluminar el lugar o de lo contrario no podremos ver nada.

Todos asintieron y encendieron sus auras pero flash y trixie solo sacaron el brillo de sus armaduras, recorrieron todo el lugar y notaron que le lugar estaba lleno de oro y joyas, rarity estaba maravillada por todo lo que sus ojos miraban pero de la nada las guardianas comenzaron a tener escalofríos, flash se preocupó y se acercó a magic preguntándole.

Flash: ¿te pasa algo amor?

Magic: son escalofríos, creo que estamos cerca del orbe.

¿?: No estás tan errada princesa.

Dijo la voz de piro el cual salió detrás de un montón de oro acompañado del resto del escuadrón, piro se puso al frente y dijo.

Piro: no sé cómo nos encontraron pero una vez que el orbe le de potencia al córtex destruiremos a todo el que se oponga al gran imperio de las maquinas.

Grupo: eso nunca lo permitiremos.

Los dos grupos se miraron y cada quien se lanzó a pelear contra su rival, magic peleaba contra piro solo que esta vez este era más rápido y fuerte por lo que aun con su armadura no podía hacerle daño, el resto tenia los mismo problemas ya que los demás integrantes del escuadrón también eran más fuertes por lo cual todos comenzaron a retroceder hasta que magic tomo por desprevenido a piro y le encajo su espada en el torso haciéndole salir aceite de motor pero a pesar de eso este siguió peleando pero toxic se acercó y le dijo.

Toxic: piro espera no debes pelar así o podrían sobre cargarte.

Piro: pues arréglalo rápido.

Toxic le disparo un poco de asido y dijo.

Toxic: eso debería disolver el metal alrededor de la abertura para que estés estable.

Piro: bien pues sigamos peleando y acabémoslas.

Los dos grupos se mantuvieron luchando pero aun con la ventaja dejando a las guardianas y sus aliados contra la pared porque por más que lo intentaban además de que estaban comenzando a retroceder sin saber qué hacer, piro se acercó a magic y comenzó a darle golpes por todo su cuerpo al igual que le resto del escuadrón por lo que estaban en una posición difícil ya que por más que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas pero magic dijo.

Magic: chicas creo que tendremos que usar eso…

El resto de las manes no sabía que decir hasta que rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: pero tu hermano nos dijo que es solo para emergencias.

Magic: creo que no tenemos opción.

Todas las manes se levantaron y magic dijo.

Magic: es hora usemos nuestro ataque supremos.

Las manes sacaron auras de sus respectivos colores solo que ahora eran de color de gemas, diamante, ámbar, amatista, turmalina, esmeralda, citrino y rubí, magic se adelantó y dijo.

Magic: es hora de que prueben nuestros mejores ataques.

**Nota: el diamante y los otros colores de auras son tipos de gemas, si quieren saber búsquenlas.**

Magic hizo brillar su aura diamante y dijo.

Magic: ¡RAYO GALAXTICO LUMINOSO!

Dijo disparando un rayo gigantesco de color diamante que impacto con el escuadrón dejándolos contra la pared, applejack con su aura ámbar dijo.

Applejack: ¡TERREMOTO TITANICO DESTRUCTOR!

Dijo y el suelo bayo el escuadrón se destrozó encerrándolos en un profundo poso, rarity con su aura amatista dijo.

Rarity: ¡GEMAS TREPADORAS!

Dijo y muchos cristales amatista surgieron como estacas que atraparon al escuadrón dentro del pozo, pinkie continuo y dijo.

Pinkie: ¡RAFAGA ATURDIDORA!

Dijo disparando una onda de sonido gigantesca que dijo al escuadrón con los cascos en los oídos y electricidad saliéndoles del cuerpo, fluttershy continuo y dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡ENRREDADERA SERPIENTE!

Dijo y muchas enredaderas negras atraparon al escuadrón por las extremidades dejándolos en el suelo, rainbow y sunset combinaron su ataque y dijeron.

Rainbow: ¡RELAMPAGO DESTRUCTOR FINAL!

Sunset: ¡INFIERNO FLAMEANTE!

Dijeron y un rayo de fuego eléctrico cayo adentro del pozo mientras el escuadrón los recibía de lleno y lanzaron un gigantesco grito, después de que le ataque termino el grupo miro en el pozo y no vieron ni rastro del escuadrón y en eso magic aunque cansada sonrió y dijo.

Magic: al fin acabamos con ellos.

El grupo se sintió aliviado sabiendo que el escuadrón mortal se había ido o eso creían, en las lejanías en el palacio oscuro de las capsulas en las que estaban los miembros del escuadrón salieron los mismo como si nada les hubiera pasado y piro con total enojo dijo.

Piro: ¡esto no debería haber pasado!

Adelia: no creí que llegáramos a necesitar transferir nuestras memorias a otros cuerpos.

De la nada proto apareció y dijo.

Proto: no puedo creer que las guardianas hayan logrado destruir sus cuerpos y tuvieran que transferir sus memorias a otros.

Shadow: solo nos tomaron por sorpresa majestad, le juramos que no pasara otra vez.

Proto: eso espero, los construí para ser los guerreros más poderosos e invencibles no para ser como dirían los orgánicos un montón de chatarra,

Piro: so volvemos allí tomaremos a las guardianas por sorpresa y las venceremos.

Proto. Y eso de que sirve ahora, lo más probable es que hayan encontrado ya el orbe arcano y lo hayan destruido así que fallaron nuevamente.

Piro: aunque destruyeran el orbe siempre hay un segundo plan ¿verdad?

Proto: en efecto así es, sin el orbe tendremos que buscar otra forma de mantener al córtex protegido por lo que necesitaremos un material muy resistente y si en esta dimensión es posible conseguirlo entonces tendré que investigar un poco, por lo pronto creo que los aumentare al nivel 4 para que puedan vencer a las guardianas apenas crucen sus golpes.

Escuadrón: como usted diga majestad.

En ese momento hubo una gran explosión de una de las torres y por la entrada un destructor entro y dijo.

Destructor: majestad la proto forma escapo.

Proto palideció al escuchar eso y phantom pregunto.

Phantom: majestad ¿Qué es la proto forma?

Proto: era un tipo de robot experimental en el que trabajaba, solo me faltaba instalarle el circuito de memoria pero lamentablemente se acaba de escapar.

Piro: ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Proto: ese robot es muy peligroso ya que tienen las mejores habilidades de cada uno de ustedes todas combinadas, sin memoria no sabe quién es su enemigo por lo que solo recordara todo lo que vea o experimente.

Todo el escuadrón palideció al escuchar eso por lo que falcón dijo.

Falcón: ¿Qué ordena majestad?

Proto: la construcción del córtex puede esperar, encuentre a la proto forma antes de que pase algo que dificulte nuestros planes de conquista.

Escuadrón: si majestad.

Mientras en la cámara del tesoro las manes estaban agotadas por usar sus poderes al máximo por lo que ellas estaban descansando mientras flash y trixie buscaban el orbe, flash estaba revisando por un lugar lleno de oro hasta que encontró un cofre y dijo.

Flash: ¡creo que lo encontré!

Todas las manes se levantaron y llegaron al lugar junto con trixie, después de abrir el cofre adentro encontraron una esfera de cristal que tenía un humo negro en el interior por lo que magic dijo.

Magic: lo encontramos es el orbe arcano, no perdamos tiempo debemos destruirlo rápido.

Flash puso el orbe en el piso y formando un círculo los 9 haciendo un círculo le dispararon rayos de energía y poco a poco el orbe se agrieto hasta que se rompió explotando y creando una nube de humo morado oscura, al disiparse vieron que ya no quedaba nada del orbe por lo que magic dijo.

Magic: misión cumplida.

Pero flash volvió a mirar el cofre en el cual había un pergamino que tenía luz dorada por lo que dijo.

Flash: miren este pergamino es muy extraño.

Magic se acercó y lo tomo pero este comenzó a tomar más brillo, el pergamino comenzó a flotar y se abrió provocando un resplandor dorado que cubrió todo el lugar del cual salió una voz diciendo.

¿?: Solo aquello que son los escogidos de la luz pueden abrir el pergamino sagrado.

Magic: Quien eres.

¿?: Pueden decirme calduram y soy el guardián del testamento de las guardianas originales.

Todos se quedaron impactados al oír eso magic y le resto de las manes avanzaron y dijeron.

Manes: somos las guardianas actuales.

Calduram: entonces los escritos del pergamino son para ustedes, deben saber que las guardianas originales portaron las 7 espadas de los reyes.

Rainbow: ¿Qué tipo de espadas son?

Calduram: las espadas de los primeros reyes de cada mundo, lord Bern, lord Restimal, lord Dotician, lord Drupilian, lord, Marramunt, lord Gartus y lord Rung.

Magic se impactó al oír eso y dijo.

Magic. Lord Bern era mi ancestro, él fue el primer rey de mi planeta.

Calduram: así es, al elegir a las primeras familias que vinieron a vivir al planeta armonian cada gobernante le ofreció su espada al padre de cada familia además de una espada especial que le fue dada al primer rey del planeta armonian formando así las 7 espadas de los reyes las cuales llevan milenios perdidas, es hora de que las espadas regresen y que cada una tome una para convertirse en su dueña y con ellas tendrán el poderes de los reyes originales el cual no solo las ayudara a vencer a este enemigo sino que también las ayudaran para los que le seguirán a este.

Las manes supieron que esas espadas era importantes para cumplir su misión y en eso magic dijo.

Magic: ¿Dónde están las espadas?

Calduram: en el pergamino hay un acertijo diferente para cada lugar en el que esta cada espada, deberán descifrarlos para encontrarlas y recuerden que esto podría ser lo que defina la victoria en esta batalla y las del futuro.

Tras decir eso el pergamino dejo de brillar y cayó al suelo, magic tomo el pergamino con su magia y dijo.

Magic: debemos regresar a canterlot, tenemos mucho que hacer e investigar para encontrar esas espadas.

Todos habiendo acordado eso formaron el mismo espiral por el que habían llegado y llegaron a las afueras del castillo de canterlot en donde al entrar pusieron al tanto a las princesas y celestia dijo.

Celestia. Había escuchado algunas leyendas de las espadas sagradas que podrían ser las espadas de los reyes que están buscando.

Magic: por el momento debemos contactar con Mike, tal vez él sepa que es esa arma que el rey maquina quiere construir.

Todos asintieron y magic saco el comunicador de su lugar, después de un minuto la imagen de Mike salió de este y dijo.

Mike: hola que gusto verlos a todos ¿Cómo han estado?

Magic: Mike lo que ocurre es que acabamos de destruir al escuadrón mortal.

Al oír eso el potro se quedó mudo un momento y luego pregunto diciendo.

Mike: ¿de verdad los destruyeron?

Rainbow: aunque fue algo difícil acabamos con esas hojalatas.

Mike: eso no lo creo.

Todos se impactaron por lo que Mike dijo y applejack pregunto.

Applejack: ¿porque crees eso?

Mike: porque conozco a proto demasiado bien, el no dejaría a sus mejores armas ser destruidas así como así, manténganse alerta porque dudo que sea la última vez que vean al escudaron mortal.

Todos se impactaron pero magic reacciono y dijo.

Magic: Mike una cosa más, ¿sabes algo de un arma llamada el córtex?

El potro se quedó sin hablar y después de un minuto reacciono y con enojo dijo.

Mike: no puede ser, proto es más malvado de lo que pensaba.

Todos se quedaron sin habla por verlo tan molesto así que magic dijo.

Magic: ¿Por qué estás tan molesto Mike?

Mike puso una cara de arrepentimiento y dijo.

Mike: lo que pasa es que en mi vida anterior como el rey maquina esa era una de las tantas súper armas que yo diseñe.

Todo el mundo se quedó impactado y magic pregunto.

Magic: ¿tú fuiste el rey maquina?

Mike. Es largo de explicar así que lo resumiré, ustedes conocen a la reina de los simuladores, ella hace años se hizo pasar por la princesa celestia y me ataco por lo cual en mi nació un gran deseo de venganza por la princesa celestia, segado por la rabia y la venganza hice muchas cosas terribles por lo que termine convirtiéndome en el rey máquina y conquistando todo el mundo de mi dimensión como un alicornio demoniaco, después de que conquiste todo descubrí la verdad de lo que había hecho por medio de una confesión de la reina de los simuladores, después de saber que todo fue un error me sentí muy mal así que usando los poderes que tenía en ese entonces retrocedí el tiempo y repare el daño para volver a comenzar esta vez por el camino correcto y así fue como después de una larga y tortuosa cruzada obtuve mi redención y fui nombrado príncipe después de transformarme en alicornio ángel y comenzó mi deber de ayudar a todo el mundo junto con mi patrulla harmony.

Todos se impactaron al escuchar la historia pero luego magic dijo.

Magic: No importa eso Mike lo que cuenta es que al final hiciste lo correcto y seguiste ayudando a pesar de haber sido ya perdonado.

El potro puso una gran sonrisa y luego dijo.

Mike: Gracias, volviendo al tema del córtex es una súper arma que es capaz de arrasar con ejércitos enteros en cosa de minutos además de que tiene un peligroso artefacto que podría ser letal.

Rainbow: ¿Que artefacto es ese?

Mike: Hace tiempo tenía un arma llamada el diezmador la cual era un gran satélite que juntaba energía solar desde el espacio proyectándola con un rayo mortal que destruye todo, para asegurar que el córtex fuera capaz de destruir cualquier amenaza me encargue de incluir rayo de ese tipo en él, en otras palabras es un arma solar que podría destrozar todo canterlot en menos de una hora.

Todos se impactaron al oír eso y applejack pregunto.

Applejack. ¿Cómo se detiene esa cosa?

Mike: si aún no la termino de construir lo que deben hacer el evitar que tenga los materiales para terminarlo.

Magic. Entonces eso aremos.

Mike. Chicas resistan en cuanto podamos iremos en su ayuda yo y mi patrulla para terminar con él, proto es mi responsabilidad y me corresponde reparar mi error.

Magic: Mike pudiste haberlo creado pero que él te traicionara fue por su decisión asi que el no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Mike: aun así en cuanto pueda iremos para ayudarlos además de eso te tengo noticias.

Magic: ¿Qué es Mike?

Mike. Entrenando en secreto ya domine por completo el poder del amuleto así que estamos al mismo nivel, el día en que pueda ir a ayudarlos pelearemos al mismo nivel y en igualdad de condiciones.

Magic (sonriendo): eso es genial Mike ¿ya usaste el amuleto en tus batallas contra los celestes?

Mike: aun no pero cuando los use estoy muy seguro que absalon no va a querer meterse conmigo o mis amigos.

Rainbow: si, tú y magic tiene el mismo nivel de poder ósea que son los más poderosos de los portadores, aunque nosotras no nos quedamos atrás.

Mike. Bueno debe regresar estamos por salir a una última batalla para liberar a otro reino aliado y luego debemos ir al próximo.

Magic: buena suerte Mike y que la armonía te acompañe.

Mike: Igualmente suerte a ustedes.

La comunicación se cortó y magic dijo.

Magic: ese potro no sabe que aún puede ser más poderoso que eso.

Todos se quedaron confundidos por eso y flash dijo.

Flash: ¿pero que no están al mismo nivel?

Magic: Cuando logre tener mi espada solo talvez lo estemos, hasta entonces debo recordarles que él tiene el espíritu dragón más poderoso de todos por lo cual diría que solo estaríamos cuando tenga el poder del rey astralix original.

Todos no supieron que decir `pero rarity dijo.

Rarity: bueno cambiando de tema ¿por dónde comenzamos?

Magic: por el momento debemos comenzar a revisar el pergamino así que comencemos a trabajar.

Todo el grupo se retiró y se dispuso a revisar el pergamino, en las lejanías en un pequeño parque de la ciudad un semental unicornio que parresia de unos 21 años miraba jugar a unos niños el semental en cuestión era de piel blanca con crin rubia la cual tenía detalles plateados, tenía ojos azules y cuite mark de un aro de pistones, mientras miraba jugar a los niños este se sentó cerca de un árbol y dijo.

Semental: ¿Quién soy y porque estaba en ese horrible lugar cuando desperté?

Una pelota se le acercó a los pies y un potrillo apareció diciéndole.

Potro: disculpe señor no quería molestarlo.

Semental (sonriendo): no pasa nada pequeño, ve a jugar y diviértete.

El potro sonrió y se fue con sus amigos mientras el semental suspiro y dijo.

Semental: si solo pudiera saber cómo me llamo podría saber por dónde comenzar a recordar de dónde vengo.

Mirando al horizonte puso una mirada de determinación y dijo.

Semental: necesito saber quién soy.

**Fin.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y no se olviden dejar comentarios.**


	26. UN AMIGO INESPERADO

**CAPITULO XXV**

**UN AMIGO INTERESANTE**

Dos días habían pasado desde que el grupo empezó a investigar el pergamino con las acertijos para encontrar las espadas pero por más que lo revisaban no encontraban nada, Magic se frustro por eso y dijo.

Magic: no puede ser, llevamos dos días revisando el pergamino y aún no sabemos ni siquiera donde buscar la primera espada.

Flash: tranquila linda, ya encontraremos una solución.

Rainbow: ya se dieron cuenta de que cada espada tiene incrustada un gema de diferente color ¿verdad?

Al escuchar lo que Rainbow había dicho y en eso Applejack dijo.

Applejack: las gemas brillan pero las espadas en si parecen simple metal.

Magic: se parecen a las gemas de la corona legendaria.

Todos se impactaron al escuchar eso y Fluttershy dijo.

Fluttershy: ¿de qué corona habas Magic?

Magic: hace años se dice que a la reina del primer mundo existente se le dio una corona con gemas de poder que le daban el control absoluto del universo, pero cuando un ser oscuro trato de robarla ella escondió la corona y repartió las gemas en sus planetas vecinos.

Rainbow: tal vez las gemas de las espadas son las de la corona.

Magic: si ese fuera el caso lo que necesitamos es las gemas y no las espadas pero no hay que sacar conclusiones ya que aunque las obtengamos aun necesitaríamos la corona.

Pinkie: aunque las encontráramos ¿quién de nosotras usaría la corona?

Rainbow: para que preguntar, es obvio que Magic es la que la usara.

Magic: yo no estaría segura, según lo que escuche de la leyenda cuando la corona vuelva a reunirse la reina misma volverá para reclamarla así que no se hagan ilusiones porque no soy yo.

El grupo después de escuchar eso se mantuvo pensativo sobre el tema cuando Rarity dijo.

Rarity: lamento si soy descortés pero después de dos días de solo leer necesito salir y descansar un poco.

Magic: buena idea, después de todo con el escuadrón mortal fuera del camino no hay mucho de qué preocuparse.

El grupo se dividió para hacer sus actividades por separado, Rarity decidió ir a dar un paseo y llego al parque donde vio a un semental jugando con los potros y le dio ternura lo que miraba, mientras el semental jugaba con los pequeños una flecha apareció y se clavó en un árbol para luego explotar asustando a los potros pero el semental los mantuvo tranquilos, del humo que salió de la explosión apareció una figura que al ver quien era Rarity dijo.

Rarity: ¿Eye Falcón?

Desde el humo Falcón apareció y se dirigió hacia el semental diciendo.

Falcón: si no quieres tener problemas ven conmigo ahora mismo.

Antes de que el semental dijera algo un rayo mágico golpeando a Falcón lo hizo retroceder y luego de ver quien le había disparado dijo.

Falcón: así que eras tú, la última vez que te vi recuerdo lo que me hiciste y por eso me vengare.

Rarity quien fue la que le había disparado se acercó ya con su armadura activada y le dijo.

Rarity: la última vez que te vimos pensé que tú y tu equipo eran chatarra.

Falcón: deberías saber que para las maquinas no existe la muerte, aunque destruyeron nuestros cuerpos teníamos un plan alternativo en caso de ser destruidos ya que el rey sabia de ante mano el poder y el peligro que representaban para el imperio.

Rarity: los destruimos una vez y lo podemos volver a hacer.

Falcón: esta vez no les será nada fácil, nos actualizaron hasta el nivel 5 por lo que lo lamento por ustedes, en nuestro nivel actual somos invencibles.

Rarity: si algo me enseñaron estos años de batallas es que nadie es completamente invencible, todos tienen un punto dedil.

Falcón: eso ya lo veremos, después de que acabe contigo terminare con la misión que el rey me encomendó.

Los dos se encararon y se lanzaron a la batalla para comenzar con los golpes pero Falcón tenía toda la ventaja tanto en velocidad como en fuerza y resistencia debido a sus actualizaciones por lo que Rarity estaba en un aprieto por lo que se mantenía precavida por si Falcón trataba de hacer algo extraño, aunque Rarity se empleaba a fondo en la pelea pero Falcón le llevaba mucha ventaja y después de un rato Rarity comenzó a cansarse porque ya no lograba mantener a Falcón porque este ahora tenía la ventaja, de un golpe Falcón la mando contra una pared y Rarity comenzó a jadear de dolor y cansancio por la dura pelea, Falcón comenzó a acercarse Con intención de seguir golpeándola pero el mismo semental que había estado jugando con los potros apareció y de manera sorprendente de un golpe estrello a Falcón contra un edificio del otro lado de la calle sorprendiendo a Falcón así como a Rarity la cual dijo.

Rarity: gracias por la ayuda pero ¿cómo hiciste eso?

Semental: la verdad no lo sé yo solo quería ayudar.

Rarity: pues gracias pero no deberías arriesgarte contra ese sujeto puede ser peligroso y no quiero que ningún civil salga lastimado.

Semental: lo lamento pero siento que necesito ayudar.

Falcón: pues estas ayudando al equivocado.

Dijo llegando después de levantarse de donde había estado después de levantarse del edificio al que lo había lanzado el golpe, Falcón se acercó al semental y le dijo.

Falcón: escucha lo que debo decirte, tu no debes ayudarla a ella porque tú no eres de su especie, al igual que yo tu eres un guerrero del imperio máquina.

Tras oír eso Rarity se quedó sin palabras pero el semental se quedó sin palabras pero rápidamente se dirigió a Rarity diciendo.

Semental: te juro que no es cierto yo no sé nada de eso, no recuerdo nada y ni siquiera se mi nombre.

Falcón: eso se debe a que eres un robot experimental llamado proto forma x pero nuestro rey cometió el error de activarte sin ponerte un circuito de memoria activo por lo que el que tienes es uno de observación y aprendizaje, aprendes lo que ves y oyes por lo que solo depende de ti caracterizarlo como bueno o malo, me enviaron apara regresarte a casa y para que luches por la gloria del imperio de las maquinas.

Tras decir tanto el robot como Rarity se quedaron sin palabras pero tomando la palabra el mencionado robot dijo.

Robot: no me importa lo que digas, no importa si soy una máquina, no importa quién me creo y no importa nada de lo que hagas aquí, yo sé lo que soy y yo no soy un monstruo como tú o tu rey.

Tras decir eso Falcón comenzó a reírse y después dijo.

Falcón: me parece que llegue demasiado tarde, aprendiste demasiado así que te llevare para que el rey te re programe y te vuelvas uno de nosotros.

Rarity: aléjate de él.

Falcón: después de luchar contra nosotros por tanto tiempo ahora quieres proteger a una máquina, no te entiendo.

Rarity: puede que él sea un robot pero si de algo me doy cuenta es que él no es un monstruo como tú, el escuadrón o su rey por lo cual lo protegeré y sé que las guardianas también.

Falcón: si eso es lo que piensas pues te mandare al otro mundo.

Tras decir eso trato de golpear Rarity pero el así llamado robot bloqueo su golpe y le lanzo uno propio mandándolo hacia atrás pero Rarity se puso al frete diciendo.

Rarity: Magic dijo que no usara mi poder máximo de no ser necesario pero por lo que veo si lo es.

Rarity saco su aura amatista la cual comenzó a crecer hasta volverse tan alta como un árbol para luego decir.

Rarity; espíritu del tigre blanco ¡MODO MAESTRO!

Dijo y su armadura se volvió de color amatista conservando aun los rasgos de tigre y se lanzó contra Falcón comenzando con la batalla otra vez pero muy parejos pero el reto de las manes llego a la escena por lo que Falcón dijo.

Falcón: por ahora me voy pero regresare con el resto del escuadrón y está vez no te salvaran tus amigas.

Dijo y despareció mientras las manes se acercaron y Magic dijo.

Magic: ¿Rarity que paso aquí?

Mientras tanto en las lejanías dentro del castillo Falcón le informaba a Proto lo que sucedió y este dijo.

Proto: la próxima vez que vayas ira todo el escuadrón porque recuperar la protoforma es algo imprescindible ya que si las guardianas se quedan con ella podría ser muy desfavorable.

Piro: mi rey si me permite decirlo ¿porque es tan importante ese robot?

Proto: como bien explique contiene las mejores habilidades de cada uno combinadas, la razón de el porque lo construí era para que fuera mi nuevo cuerpo, uno con todo el potencial que siempre quise para poder reinar por siempre como el rey máquina.

Phantom: entonces si quería que fuera su nuevo cuerpo ¿porque le dio conciencia?

Proto: tenía que estar totalmente seguro de que todos los sistemas funcionaran bien antes de transferir mi mente a ese cuerpo así que iba a mandarlo con ustedes a una misión de prueba para verificar que funcionara por completo antes de transferirme a él.

Falcón: por fortuna parece que aún no sabe cómo usar o accionar las armas que tiene instaladas.

Proto: eso me parece favorable, ataquen y capturen a la proto forma antes de que sea tarde.

Escuadrón: si majestad.

De regreso en canterlot Rarity termino de explicar todo el resto del grupo miro de manera desconfiada al mencionado robot sin saber si se podía confiar en el por lo que Magic dijo.

Magic: Rarity no sé si debamos confiar en él.

Flash: si como dices él es un robot es peligroso que este aquí.

Rainbow: podría ser una trampa del imperio máquina, yo digo que lo hagamos chatarra ahora mismo.

Magic: pero aun así hay que tomar en cuenta lo que paso.

Applejack: es cierto, Falcón dijo que él no tiene memoria como los otros.

Fluttershy: si eso es cierto no es peligroso pero no debemos dejar que lo capturen.

Sunset: aun así creo que debe darnos una explicación.

Todos de acuerdo con lo dicho miraron al mencionado robot el cual aunque estaba nervioso respondió.

Robot: como bien les dijeron yo no tengo recuerdos de nada y solo sé que al despertar estaba en una habitación oscura y tenía miedo así que escape y un par de días después llegue hasta aquí pero no sé ni siquiera mi nombre.

Magic: bueno eso no nos dice mucho pero al menos sabemos que no quiere lastimar a nadie.

Rainbow: bueno entonces solo tendremos que vigilar que no trame nada.

Trixie: pero no creen que necesita un no sé ¿un nombre?

Magic: bueno es cierto que sería algo incómodo solo decirle tú o decir oye, entonces ¿cómo lo llamaremos?

Tras pensar un minuto Pinkie con su típica actitud dijo con sus saltos.

Pinkie: ya lo tengo Mike dijo que Proto se llamaba White shield antes podemos decirle así.

Magic: bueno porque no después de todo nadie más usa ese nombre actualmente.

Rarity: entonces desde ahora te diremos White Shield.

White: bueno el nombre me agrada y gracias por la ayuda porque de verdad no quisiera volver a ese horrible lugar.

Después de resolver la cuestión decidieron llevar al nuevo al castillo para mantenerlo en custodia y asegurarse de que no era alguien peligroso, después de unas horas de razonar con el lograron convencerse de que White no era peligroso pero se pusieron de acuerdo con que no podían dejar que el escuadrón mortal lo llevara de regreso con proto, al llegar al palacio le explicaron todo a las princesas las cuales no sintieron confianza por White pero después de que el grupo les prometió que lo vigilaría para evitar sospechas las dejo más tranquilas pero seguir sin creer que no hicieran nada por destruir a un robot que eran los enemigos que actualmente estaban enfrentando, White había sido llevado a investigación para ver que podía hacer y después de unas horas de investigación terminaron los resultados Magic dijo.

Magic: después de terminar el análisis tal parece que tiene todas las mejores habilidades del escuadrón combinadas en el por lo que puedo decir que es más fuerte que cualquiera del escuadrón mortal.

Rainbow: esa es otra razón para no dejar que el imperio maquina lo capture.

Flash: aun así no sabemos cómo encontraremos las gemas.

White: ¿de qué gemas hablan?

Rainbow: nada que te importe.

El grupo se retiró y White sin saber que hacer fue a caminar por el castillo hasta que llego a un taller con herramientas y refacciones por lo que entro y dijo.

White: tal vez yo puedo hacer algo.

Tomando una herramientas se puso a trabajar de forma que el solo creía que se podía y mientras lo hacia el grupo regreso y Applejack dijo.

Applejack: ¿Cómo pudimos dejarlo solo sin más?

Fluttershy: solo espero que no pase nada malo.

Magic: dejemos de perder el tiempo y busquémoslo, ¿Quién sabe que está haciendo?

Tras decir eso se pusieron a buscar y después de un rato encontraron a White en el taller en donde entraron rápido y vieron que había hecho una espada que tenía en el mango un botón rojo por lo cual Magic le dijo.

Magic: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

White dejo de prestar atención a la espada y mirando a Magic dijo.

White: bueno estaba haciendo algo que puede ayudar.

Rainbow: ¿Qué tiene de especial esa espada?

White: esta espada está equipada con un equipo de electro interrupción, de un golpe puede desactivar a un destructor y en caso de los del escuadrón puede aturdirlos y eso puede darles ventaja.

Después de escuchar so el grupo no sabía que decir hasta que Magic tomo la iniciativa diciendo.

Magic: ¿Por qué creaste algo así? ¿Y cómo supiste como hacerlo?

White: lo primero porque me ciento algo mal por saber que el que me creo es un monstruo, lo segundo es que debido a que tengo una parte de Eye Falcón tengo mente científica.

Después de oír eso no sabían que decir hasta que Flash se le acercó y dijo.

Flash: si te lo pedimos ¿podrías hacer más como esta?

White no supo que decir hasta que sonriendo dijo.

White: podre hacer las que hagan falta.

Al oír eso Magic dijo.

Magic: si eso es cierto podremos volver a usar a nuestras tropas en el campo de batalla y tendremos una oportunidad de hacerle frete al ejercito máquina de forma más pareja.

White: yo puedo hacerlas pero no podré hacer solo todas las espadas para un ejército, necesitare que traigan a los científicos más destacados para que me ayuden.

Magic: eso podemos arreglarlo.

Después de eso el grupo se dispuso a escuchar a White si este podía darles ayuda, mientras tanto en las afuera de la ciudad un grupo considerable de destructores al mando del escuadrón mortal estaba marchando hacia la ciudad cuando piro lo detuvo diciendo.

Piro: recuerden que después de capturar a la proto forma debemos destruir a las guardianas de una vez por todas con nuestras nuevas mejoras.

Escuadrón: entendido.

En canterlot el grupo se mantenía atento a los que sea que White hiciera porque aún no estaban seguros de poder confiar en el por completo debido a su procedencia pero hasta ahora no había hecho nada que fuera peligroso pero eso no hacía que le quitaran los ojos de encima pero de la nada un guardia entro herido y dijo gritando.

Guardia: ¡atacan la ciudad!

Tras oír eso el grupo se apresuró a enfrentar el problema antes de que alguien resultara herido y al llegar encararon al escuadrón y a los destructores que los acompañaban, Magic se puso delante del grupo y dijo.

Magic: no lastimaran a nadie si estamos aquí.

Piro: eso lo veremos.

Mane 7: ¡invoco el poder de la llama de la vida espíritu animal modo maestro!

Al decir eso todas se pusieron al mismo nivel que Rarity uso contra Falcón la vez anterior y todas las armaduras obtuvieron detalles extra, la de Applejack tenía detalles rojos y verdes, la de Pinkie tenía detalles blancos y las garras que la armadura le daba en los cascos se hicieron más largas, la de Fluttershy se volvió amarilla con detalles verdes y marrones, la de Rainbow obtuvo detalles de color amarillo eléctrico, la de Sunset tenía detalles de color amarillo y la armadura de Magic tenía detalles de color negro, plateado y en el casco algunos dorados, Flash y Trixie encendieron sus auras y estas brillaron más de la cuenta, Flash se concentró y dijo.

Flash: ¡invoco el poder de los astros de triforia!

Dijo y su armadura cambia, la del pecho era de color dorado, en los cascos la tenía de color plateado y el casco ahora era de color blanco, Trixie también encendió más su aura y dijo.

Trixie: ¡poder de la estrellas dame tu fortaleza y luz!

Después de decir eso la armadura se volvió de color blanco con detalles de plata, el escuadrón al ver esto no sabía que decir hasta que Adelia dijo.

Adelia: ¿Cómo fue que hicieron eso?

Magic: ¿Quién dijo que el entrenamiento no nos sirvió de nada?

Piro: aun así nosotros los superamos en número.

¿?: Eso no es cierto.

De la parte de atrás del grupo aparecieron Tranduil así como Argos y Haldir, en eso Tranduil tomo la palabra diciendo.

Tranduil: mis señores ocúpense de ellos y dejen a las tropas a nosotros.

Magic: como los enfrentaran.

Los tres sacaron sus espadas y pulsaron un botón rojo en cada una cubriéndolas de electricidad azul y Argos dijo.

Argos: espadas desactivadoras, cortesía de nuestro amigo White Shield.

Magic: como las termino tan rápido ¿lo saben?

Haldir: lo importante era solo instalar los dispositivos en las espadas y el resto es solo el arma tal como está.

Piro: basta que charla, ¡destructores!

Los destructores atacaron a los tres sementales y estos al golpearlos con sus espadas, los hacían caer al suelo de un solo golpe, los dos equipos se pusieron frente a frente y cada quien se lanzó hacia su respectivo oponente comenzando una pelea muy estrecha, con su modo máximo el grupo estaba muy igualado al escuadrón por lo que ninguno de los dos bandos cedía espacio lo cual comenzaba a poner atención en los dos grupos, Magic se enfrentaba a piro estando los dos con golpes cruzados sin lograr lastimar al otro debido a que los golpes eran lanzados y bloqueados en secuencia pero Magic dando un salto mortal hacia atrás logro golpearlo en la quijada y luego volando hacia él y le dio un golpe en el estómago pero este reacciono y le dio un golpe en la cabeza para luego tomarla de la misma y darle un rodillazo en su estómago y esta cayó al suelo mientras Piro decía.

Piro: tienes suerte de tener puestas esa armadura o de seguro ahora escupirías sangre.

Magic se levantó y dijo.

Magic: no me dejare vencer y te aseguro que los derrotaremos.

Applejack se enfrentaba a Adelia y las dos mantenían una fuerte pelea con sus cascos, las dos estaban igualadas en fuerza y resistencia por lo que las dos más que golpearse se empujaban tratando de probar cuál de las dos era la más fuerte pero por más que empujaban no lograban desequilibrar la balanza pero Applejack comenzó a ceder y Adelia creyó que estaba por ganar hasta que applejack la tomo de un casco y le dio un azote lanzándola hacia un edificio y le dijo.

Applejack: aprende la lección, no te confíes del enemigo aun cuando parezca que tienes la ventaja.

Adelia: y tu aprende otra lección, un enemigo difícilmente repite un error en un batalla y ahora te estarás muerta.

Rarity como anteriormente lo hizo se enfrentaba a Falcón el que aún le disparaba con su arco pero Rarity lograba esquivar y bloquear las flechas al mismo tiempo que disparaba rayos con su cuerno tratando de hacerle frente pero los dos se mantenía a un ritmo de disparo y velocidad constante por lo cual no lograban darse ni un tiro, Falcón disparo tres flechas consecutivas tratando de darle pero Rarity hizo brillar su aura y dijo.

Rarity: ¡ESTACAS DE GEMA!

Dijo y des suelo comenzaron a surgir estacas de diferentes tipos de joyas y uno de ellos le rozo el brazo a Falcón haciéndolo soltar su arco y Rarity ataco con sus cascos dándole un golpe en el estómago y luego dijo.

Rarity: dependes demasiado de tu arma y eso es una gran desventaja.

Falcón: crees eso, pues te digo que además de mi arco tengo programación en artes marciales.

Dijo y los dos comenzaron con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo demostrando tener un nivel similar de experiencia marcial por lo que los golpes estaban muy cruzados, Pinkie estaba haciendo lo que podía para encontrar a Phantom el cual ahora tenía su camuflaje mejor que nunca por lo que era difícil localizarlo y el aprovechando eso la estaba golpeando sin que esta viera de donde venía pero cuando Phantom se congio y Pinkie aprovecho para barrer un casco por el piso haciéndolo caer y perdiendo su camuflaje por lo cual Pinkie comenzó a golpearlo pero este se defendió y comenzaron un intercambio de golpes, Fluttershy se enfrentaba Toxic el cual ahora lanzada chorros de líquido toxico de sus cascos y esta los esquivaba manteniendo su vuelo para que estos no la tocaran al mismo tiempo que ella lo atacaba usando dos látigos de enredadera espinosa que ella tenía en los cascos pero este también los esquiaba pero para su error Toxic paso cerca y de un árbol y Fluttershy usando magia con un casco hizo que este se moviera y una rama lo golpeara desconcentrándola para que ella lo atrapara con sus látigos para luego azotarlo con ellos hacia un edificio, Rainbow sostenía una batalla con Shadow en el cielo los dos con una gran velocidad chocando como si fueran dos rayos por lo cual a simple vista no se podían ver sus formas físicas, pero Rainbow girando sobre sí misma golpeo a Shadow en la espalda tirándolo al piso para luego decir con burla.

Rainbow: ja, ja caíste en ese truco otra vez.

Shadow: fue solo suerte y por eso ahora mismo te romperé todo lo que se llama cara.

Shadow volvió a volar y los dos volvieron con los choques, Sunset se enfrentaba a Vulcania la cual le disparaba con sus armas pero Sunset se mantenía esquivando y los disparos no lograban dañarla lo que comenzó a enfadar a vulcania por lo que esta se puso a disparar a diestra por todas partes por lo que Sunset aprovecho para dispararle un rayo de fuego dándole en el pecho mandándola hacia unos árboles pero esta se levantó furiosa y siguió disparando, Flash se enfrentaba a Blue star en un duelo de espadas muy estrecho ya que los dos lanzaban sus golpes y el otro los bloqueaba hasta que Flash detuvo un golpe con su casco y lo hizo brillar lo que comenzó a derretir la espada de Blue para sorpresa de la misma y luego Flash aprovecho para darle una patada con sus cascos traseros estrellándole con una roca y dijo.

Flash: a veces nada supera un golpe clásico.

Trixie se enfrentaba a Mistic la cual se transformaba constantemente para tratar de confundirla pero esta se mantenía atenta, Mistic se transformó en un minotauro y trato de envestirla pero esta se hizo a un lado y estirando un casco la hizo tropezar para decir.

Trixie: lo que dijo flash es cierto abecés nada supera a un clásico.

El grupo peleaba como podía pero a diferencia del escuadrón ellos comenzaban a cansarse por lo que piro dijo.

Piro: aunque peleen al mismo nivel que nosotros aún siguen siendo orgánicos, a diferencia de ustedes nuestra energía es ilimitada por lo cual nosotros no nos cansamos.

El escuadrón comenzó a avanzar hasta que una bola de electricidad los golpeo dejándolos sin poder moverse hasta que en la parte de arriba de un edificio divisaron a una figura la cual al reconocerla piro dijo.

Piro: es la proto forma.

Desde el edificio White dijo.

White: mi nombre es White Shield y no dejare que lastimen a mis amigos.

Tras oír eso el escuadrón se quedó mudo hasta que piro dijo.

Piro: no te das cuenta de que eres una máquina y los orgánicos son seres inferiores que deben ser destruidos.

White: eso es lo que piensas o lo que tu amo te programo para pensar, a diferencia de ustedes yo puedo tomar una decisión porque a diferencia de ustedes yo no soy un esclavo.

Al oír eso el escuadrón se enojó y piro dijo.

Piro: crees que no podemos decidir, pues ahora "decido" que no te necesitamos así que después de terminar con ellos te destrozaremos a ti.

White: no lo creo.

White usando una especie de tubo con un gatillo disparo otra bola eléctrica la cual le dio directo al escuadrón paralizándolos tanto que ni siquiera podían hablar y White dijo.

White: esto es una bazuca de electro interrupción, ese disparo inhabilito temporalmente sus sistemas positrónicos dejándolos inmóviles, amigos aprovechen ahora.

Magic: muy bien como practicamos, todos a mí.

Tras decir so el resto del grupo traspaso sus auras de energía a Magic cambiándolas y Magic desprecio un aura multicolor para luego decir.

Magic: ataque armónico máximo ¡EXPLOXION ASTRAL MAXIMA!

Dijo y su cuerpo libero un inmenso rayo de color diamante que al impactar contra el escuadrón causo una luz cegadora, al disiparse la luz no había ni rastro del escuadrón mortal por lo que el grupo feliz dijo.

Grupo: ¡GANAMOS!

Después de eso regresaron al palacio y felicitaron a White por su ayuda de hoy y en eso él dijo.

White: solo quería ayudar un poco.

Magic: ayudaste más que un poco, contigo de nuestro lado podremos estar un poco más parejos a la tecnología del rey máquina.

White: me encantara ayudar, pero no sé lo que are después de que el rey maquina sea detenido.

Pinkie: ya se, ya se, y si mandamos a White a la dimensión de Mike y su patrulla para que ayude allá.

White se quedó confundido por eso pero luego pregunto.

White: ¿Quién es Mike?

Magic: para resumir Mike es un amigo de otra dimensión el cual tiene un equipo de robots llamados la patrulla harmony, se dedican a luchar por la paz y la armonía de ese mundo.

White: ¿y creen que me acepten?

Magic: tal vez allá algunos problemas pero después de ver cómo nos ayudaste hoy te garantizo que te aceptaran si nosotros te recomendamos.

White sonrió al oír eso y dijo.

White: gracias a todos.

En las lejanías el escuadrón había vuelto a transferirse a otros cuerpos y Proto apareció y les dijo.

Proto: por cómo puedo ver me fallaron.

Piro: es peor que eso la proto forma se les unió y creo tecnología para ayudar a nuestro enemigos.

Proto comenzó a enfurecer y en su crin aparecieron algunos destellos oseros además de que le salieron cuernos rojos y luego dijo.

Proto: no importa lo que haga las guardianas y sus aliados me lo pagaran así sea lo último que haga.

Proto más que nunca quería destruir a sus enemigos y el escuadrón dijo.

Escuadrón: ¡gloria al rey!

**HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	27. LOS HERMANOS GUERREROS

**CAPITULO XXVI**

**LOS HERMANOS GUERREROS**

En canterlot el grupo estaba entrenando hasta que un mensajero llego con un paquete y dijo.

Mensajero: entrega para las guardianas.

Magic tomo el paquete y lo abrió, en el interior había 12 libros que en la portada tenía la imagen de un fénix rojo y otro azul mientras que en la parte superior de la portada decía "hermanos de sangre" por lo que contenta dijo.

Magic: llegaron los libros.

Al oír eso el resto fue y cada uno tomo uno y después de eso le entregaron los últimos a las princesas y a Spike pero luego White pregunto.

White: ¿Por qué se emocionan tanto por un libro?

Magic: lo que pasa es que en esta saga nosotros participamos, en el libro yo soy la madre de dos alicornios hermanos que son los protagonistas de la saga en una aventura.

Rainbow: el año pasado leímos la primera parte de la saga llamada "los hijos del crepúsculo".

Fluttershy: ahora podremos saber que paso después de que se llevaran a Nero.

Después de dos días las manes y los otros terminaron de leer los libros y cada uno dio su opinión diciendo.

Applejack: no puedo creerlo.

Rarity: debimos pensarlo más antes de permitirle usarnos como personajes.

Rainbow: aunque admitió que no me gusta la parte en la que nos matan la historia está bastante buena.

Fluttershy: fue lindo ver que Crismón me veía como su madre.

Magic: a mí me alegro que al final Draco hiciera lo correcto y aceptara su castigo aunque ciento lastima de Skyla por no perdonarlo.

Flash: bueno al menos ya sabemos que sucedió después de que Nero volvió.

Pinkie: además en la nota final del libro dice que habrá una tercera parte de la saga.

Trixie: bueno solo queda esperar pero Cadence no tiene de qué preocuparse no me interesa Shining Armor.

Magic: bueno habrá que esperar a que traigan el tercer libro después de que lo publiquen.

Mientras tanto en las lejanías Proto está enojado sin saber que hacer por haber perdido su nuevo cuerpo pero Falcón se le acercó y dijo.

Falcón: majestad tengo una idea que puede interesarle.

Dijo mostrándole una de las copias del libro "hermanos de sangre" y Proto dijo.

Proto: ¿para qué quiero ese libro? dime.

Falcón: vera señor los últimos dos días logre crear un animador estático que nos permitirá traer a los personajes de este libro a la vida.

Proto se interesó en eso y dijo.

Proto: escuche que el autor Eyedragon puso guerreros muy poderoso en su historia.

Falcón: y así es pero mi aparato solo podrá trae a los dos hermanos junto con sus fénix.

Proto: ¿Por qué solo a ellos?

Falcón: lo tome en cuenta y ellos dos son los más poderosos del libro además traer al resto nos traería mas enemigos al mismo tiempo que tendríamos competencia por el dominio de equestria.

Proto: muy bien entonces comienza con tu plan Falcón.

Falcón llego hacia una especie d impresora y abrió el libro en una de las ultimas paginas para luego pulsar unos mandos que hicieron abrirse una capsula que estaba al lado de la cual salieron dos alicornios macho, uno tenía crin roja, ojos de dragón y cuite Mark de un símbolo de alfa, el otro tenia crin y ojos azules así como una cuite Mark de un símbolo omega, cada uno tenía en su espalda un fénix del respectivo color de sus crines, los dos estaban aturdidos y sin saber que pasaba hasta que el de crin roja dijo.

¿?: ¿Qué paso aquí Nero?

El otro alicornio que respondía al nombre de Nero dijo.

Nero: no lo sé Draco me siento confundido.

Proto se le acercó y dijo.

Proto: bienvenidos.

Los dos le prestaron atención y Proto siguió diciendo.

Proto: su poder es muy reconocido aquí, únansenos y acabaremos con todos los que se nos oponen.

Tras decir eso los dos se miraron entre si y Draco dijo.

Draco: no puedo creerlo, otro loco como Hera y Hades que quiere conquistarlo todo.

Nero: y que cree que nos convencerá de que lo ayudemos a conquistarlo todo.

Proto quien escuchaba todo dijo.

Proto: saben estoy escuchando todo.

Draco: talvez esos cuernos no te dejan pensar bien.

Nero: por si no lo habías notado nosotros somos los buenos.

Proto: en ese caso solo perdí mi tiempo, hay que regresarlos al libro.

Tras oír eso los dos hermanos aunque confundidos dijeron.

Los dos: ¡BANKAI!

Los fénix que traían en las espaldas se convirtieron en armaduras de cuerpo completo de sus respectivos completo y salieron volando destruyendo el techo, Proto se enojó y dijo.

Proto: envíen destructores a detenerlos y capturarlos ahora mismo.

Los destructores se movilizaron tras los dos alicornios que volaban a toda velocidad sin saber en dónde estaban hasta que llegaron a un lugar que reconocieron y bajaron, Draco al ver en donde estaban dijo.

Draco: es ponyville.

Nero: pero se ve como cuando teníamos 5 años ¿Qué pasa aquí?

De la nada unos destructores aparecieron disparando rayos y asustando a la gente por lo que Draco dijo.

Draco: las preguntas para después tenemos que ayudar.

Nero: es cierto.

Los dos sacaron sus armas y atacaron a los destructores pero al chocarlas con ellos solo hacían ruino por lo que Nero dijo.

Nero: lo que sean estas cosas están hechas de metal.

Draco: si no podemos usar nuestras armas usemos nuestra magia.

Draco y Nero alzaron sus cascos al cielo y dijeron.

Los dos: ¡MAGNUM RED/BLUE-FIRE!

Dijeron y cada uno lanzo desde el cielo una inmensa bola de fuego del color respectivo de su armadura, la de Draco ataco a un grupo de destructores los cuales al recibirla terminaron derretidos y la de Nero a otro grupo congelándolos luego él se acercó y con un golpe de su casco partió el hielo junto con los destructores que estaban dentro pero luego se reunió junto con su hermano el cual dijo.

Draco: es más cansado hacer ese ataque sin el Shinigami.

Nero: es cierto pero deberíamos a ver si encontramos a mama.

Los dos desactivaron sus armaduras y se fueron al lugar donde antes estaba la biblioteca del pueblo pero al solo encontrar los restos de esta Nero le pregunto a un semental que estaba cerca diciendo.

Nero: disculpe pero ¿Qué le paso a la biblioteca?

Semental: en donde han estado, fue destruida hace más de 3 años.

Al oír eso los dos se quedaron mudos y luego Draco dijo.

Draco: ¿y la princesa que vivía aquí?

Semental: por lo que supe ella y el resto de los elementos de la armonía viven en canterlot desde hace más de dos años.

Tras decir eso semental se retiró dejando solos a los dos se quedaron sin palabras y luego Nero dijo.

Nero: Entonces debemos ir a caterlot.

Draco: pero lo último que recuerdo es que habíamos destruido canterlot y estábamos por realizar un ritual para salvar a nuestra madre y a los demás de Shotting star.

Nero: pues talvez regresamos en el tiempo o no lo sé pero si de algo estoy seguro es que necesitamos respuestas.

Draco: pero escúchate lo que dijo el sujeto ¿verdad?

Nero: dijo que los elementos de la armonía Vivian en canterlot así que pude ser que nuestras tías también estén allí.

Draco puso una cara de tristeza y dijo.

Draco: no lo sé, después de todo lo que hice no sé si tengo el valor de verles la cara.

Nero se le acercó y poniéndole el casco en el hombro dijo.

Nero: Entiendo que sientas culpa pero necesitamos saber que está pasando, no te preocupes yo estaré contigo hermano.

Los dos se dieron una sonrisa y junto con sus fénix emprendieron el vuelo hasta canterlot, en el castillo oscuro Proto estaba por lo que ocurrió y furioso dijo.

Proto: esos dos son más poderosos de lo que pensaba y para colmo no quieren conquistar nada, ¿en qué pensabas cuando quisiste traerlos Falcón?

Falcon: en realidad majestad el que tenía que convencerlos era yo pero usted se me adelanto antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Proto: ¡estás diciendo que todo fue mi culpa!

Falcon con miedo dijo.

Falcon: claro que no majestad fue mía por no haber terminado de explicar las cosas antes de empezar.

Proto: entonces en vez de perder un enemigo gane dos más, estamos peor que antes.

Falcon: mi señor me complace decirle que también aproveche para hacerle un ajuste al córtex por lo que está listo para atacar.

Proto puso una sonrisa siniestra y dijo.

Proto: entonces prepárenlo.

Falcon: señor el ataque necesitara esperar hasta mañana para poder terminar el resto de las tropas de invasión.

Proto: entonces mañana sin retrasos atacaremos según lo planeado.

En canterlot los dos hermanos llegaron a la ciudad y todos los que los venían los miraban raro hasta que un potro que pasaba con su pelota allí dijo.

Potro: oigan que buenos disfraces.

Después de que el potro se fuera los dos se miraron entre si y se dijeron.

Los dos: ¿disfraces?

Nero: ¿Qué disfraces?

Draco: yo que vea no llevamos ningún disfraz.

En eso una yegua se les acercó y mostrándoles un libro dijo.

Yegua: se parecen a los personajes de mi libro ¿de dónde sacaron esos disfraces?

Los dos al ver esa imagen se quedaron sin habla pero de inmediato corrieron y llegaron al palacio en donde los guardias los detuvieron diciendo.

Guardia: alto no pueden entrar sin invitación.

Nero: somos los príncipes Draco y Nero Sparkel así que le ordeno que nos deje entrar.

Al oír eso los guardias se pusieron a reír y uno dijo.

Guardia: aunque sus disfraces son increíbles no por vestirse como personajes de un libro los dejaremos pasar.

Al oír eso Draco dijo.

Draco: de seguro nos odiaremos por esto pero no hay opción, Nero congélalos.

Nero suspiro resignado y con un rayo de su cuerno atrapo a los guardias en hielo y los dos se abrieron paso mientras decían.

Los dos: lo sentimos.

Al entrar más guardias los detuvieron y Nero dijo.

Nero: es tu turno Draco.

Draco suspiro con resignación también y de su cuerpo surgió un aura de calor y los guardias comenzaron a sofocarse y a caer al suelo por el calor mientras los dos seguían avanzando hasta que los dos fueron golpeados por un aura de color Zafiro y resulto ser Magic la cual dijo.

Magic: ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren?

Los dos al ver quien era se quedaron sin hable hasta que Nero dijo.

Nero: se parece a mama.

Draco: ¿pero cómo es posible?

El resto de las manes llego y los dos con impresión dijeron.

Los dos: ¡TIAS!

Al oír eso el resto de las manes se quedaron extrañadas por eso pero no supieron que decir ni cómo reaccionar cuando los dos comenzaron a abrazarlas a todas excepto a Sunset y luego de eso aparecieron Flash y Trixie, Draco y Nero abrazaron Flash y le dijeron.

Nero: papa estas aquí.

Draco: ¿estas vivo, cómo?

Trixie se les acercó y dijo.

Trixie: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Los dos la abrazaron y dijeron.

Los dos: ¡TIA TRIXIE!

Nadie sabía que decir hasta que Magic se les acercó y dijo.

Magic: ¿Quiénes son y porque hacen todo esto?

Los dos se separaron de Trixie y Nero le pregunto a Flash diciendo.

Nero: papa ¿Quién es ella y donde esta mama?

Draco: además ¿no se supone que estabas muerto?

Magic se le acercó y con cara de enojo dijo.

Magic: ¿Por qué te dicen papa Flash?

Flash: te juro que no lo sé querida.

Applejack se le acercó y dijo.

Applejack: aun así necesitamos una explicación.

Los dos alicornios se le acercaron y Draco dijo.

Draco: tía Applejack dos preguntas ¿Dónde está mama? y ¿Por qué eres alicornio?

Al oír eso Applejack se quedó con una cara de confusión hasta que Magic dijo.

Magic: tal vez esto funcione, no había estado en esta forma por algunos años pero algo me dice que así sabremos la respuesta.

Magic comenzó a brillar y luego apareció con la forma de Twilight haciendo que los dos hermanos con cara de asombro se le acercaran y Nero dijo.

Nero: ¿mama eres tú?

Twilight: ¿Cómo se llaman y que es lo que quieren?

Draco: mama somos Draco y Nero ¿no nos reconoces?

Al oír eso el grupo se quedó mudo hasta que Rainbow se puso a reír y dijo.

Rainbow: buena broma, disfrazarse como personajes de un libro que gracioso ja jajá.

Al oír eso los dos hermanos se quedaron sin saber que decir hasta que Alfa el fénix rojo dijo.

Alfa: les garantizo que no es ninguna broma.

Al oír hablar al fénix el grupo se quedó inmóvil y luego la fénix azul Omega dijo.

Omega: creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Después de un minuto fueron todos a la sala del trono en donde al ver a las princesas los dos hermanos trataron ira y a abrazarlas pero Magic quien había vuelto a transformarse los detuvo y luego dirigiéndose a las princesas dijo.

Magic: al parecer tenemos un asunto extraño aquí.

Luna: ¿Quiénes son esos dos? Se parecen a los personajes del libro que habíamos estado leyendo.

Magic: eso es porque son los hermanos del libro.

Al oír eso las dos princesas se impactaron y luego Draco dijo.

Draco: Que tal si hacemos esto nosotros les explicamos que hacemos aquí y luego ustedes nos dicen que está pasando.

Después de meditarlo un minuto Magic dijo.

Magic: por favor comiencen desde el principio.

Nero: bueno lo que paso es que a ti y a Skyla, Crismón, Blade, Kaosu, Alexis, Luna y Girion había caído bajo un hechizo de Shotting star.

Draco: estábamos por hacer un ritual para salvarlos y después despertamos en una especie de castillo negro donde un unicornio negro con cuernos en la cabeza quiso que lo ayudáramos a conquistarlo todo.

Rainbow: suena como algo que el rey maquina aria.

Nero: salimos de ese lugar y llegamos a ponyville donde unos ponis de color negro con ojos rojos nos siguieron.

Manes: ¡destructores!

Draco: comenzaron a tacar el pueblo y los detuvimos pero luego fuimos para ver si encontrábamos a mama en la biblioteca pero solo encontramos los restos de esta.

Magic: cierto en el libro nunca fue destruida.

Nero: Después de pedir indicaciones vinimos a canterlot y el resto ya lo saben.

Después de que los dos hermanos terminaron su explicación Magic dijo.

Magic: si los destructores los estaban siguiendo eso quiere decir que de alguna forma el rey maquina logro traerlos a nuestro mundo desde el libro.

Los dos: ¿Qué libro?

Todos en el salón se pusieron nerviosos hasta que la princesa Celestia dijo con algo de pesar.

Celestia: Lo que sucede es que ustedes son personajes de un libro y no son reales.

Los dos hermanos se paralizaron al escuchar eso se quedaron sin palabras pero Draco tomando la iniciativa dijo.

Draco: eso no pude ser cierto, además ya les dimos nuestra explicación y ahora ustedes deben darnos la suya.

Tras decir eso comenzaron a contarles de forma resumida todo lo que había pasado desde la destrucción de la biblioteca hasta ahora, al terminar de oír todo con algo de impresión Nero dijo.

Nero: a ver si lo entiendo, estamos en otro mundo en donde equestria es atacado por un ejército de robots.

Draco: Y de alguna forma nos trajeron aquí esperando que ayudáramos al líder de los malos pero todo le salió mal Y ahora deben regresarnos a lugar al que estábamos.

Applejack: Resumidamente sí.

Nero: Correcto, supongamos que es cierto, ¿Cómo aran para regresarnos?

Tras plantear esa pregunta todos se mantuvieron pensativos hasta que Magic dijo.

Magic: con ayuda de un amigo, solo espero que no esté muy ocupado.

Después de un hora en la sala del trono apareció un portal de cual salió un porto con un fénix en la espalda en cual al verlos las manes dieron.

Manes: ¡bienvenido Mike!

El potro era Mike Bluer el cual sonriendo dijo.

Mike: Hola a todos es bueno verlos.

Magic: A nosotros también nos da gusto verte.

Los dos chocaron cascos y luego Mike dijo.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurrió dijiste que era importante?

Tras decir eso Draco y Nero entraron al salón, al verlos Mike se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir hasta que logro articular unas palabras diciendo.

Mike: ¿ellos son quienes creo?

Magic: Así es, son Draco y Nero los guerreros de la saga del fénix.

Mike: pero esos son libros de Eyedragon incluso lo conozco en persona, es imposible.

Rainbow: resumiendo, rey máquina, plan mal pensado, necesitamos regresarlos a su libro.

Mike: creo que puedo crear un dispositivo que los regrese a su libro pero tardare por lo mínimo tres días.

Draco: y ¿este potro nos va a ayudar?

Nero: debe ser una broma.

Tras decir eso Mike puso una sonrisa desafiante y dijo.

Mike: ¡BANKAI!

Dijo y el fénix de su espalda se convirtió en una armadura de color blanca con detalles amarillos, los dos hermanos se quedaron mudos al ver eso y luego Nero mirando a su fénix dijo.

Nero: cómo es posible eso ¿lo sabían?

Omega: no, estamos tan impactados como ustedes.

Alfa: Además de que es increíble que alguien tan joven haya logrado dominar el bankai.

La armadura se desactivo y el fénix comenzó a brillar tomando la forma de una potra alicornio de crin rubia con piel blanco y una cuite Mark igual a la demás, sonriendo la potra dijo.

Potra: es un gusto conocerlos mi nombre es Holy.

Los dos fénix no se lo creían pero Alfa se le acercó volando y dijo.

Alfa: no sé lo que seas, tienes habilidades parecidas a las nuestras pero no eres una de nosotros.

Omega: no seas tan duro hermano es solo una pequeña.

Después de unos minutos d hablar y comprender todo Mike dijo.

Mike: pues me parece que ellos no son de un libro.

Tras oír eso Magic dijo.

Magic: ¿Por qué dices?

Mike: bueno veras, después de unas investigaciones que hice hace años descubrí que cada libro es una ventana o muestra los sucesos que pasan en una sub dimensión en donde si pasaron o que se crean a medida que el autor avanza en la historia o cuenta lo que ve que ocurre en esa dimensión.

Rainbow: ¿estás diciendo que el autor de un libro creo otro mundo?

Mike: o está viendo los sucesos que pasan en él, difícilmente se puede determinar el caso pero ahora lo importante es devolverlos a su mundo, como dije puedo crear un aparato para que regresen pero me tardara al menos unos tres días.

Luna. No será problema, les daremos algunas habitaciones en el castillo.

Draco: agradecemos su hospitalidad pero no quisiéramos molestar.

Celestia: no será ningún problema, además técnicamente son de la familia así que sería un placer.

Luna: es cierto prácticamente son nuestros ahijados así que no tenemos problemas.

Los dos no sabían que decir pero Draco se fue corriendo dejando a todos con la boca abierta y en eso Nero dijo.

Nero: por favor discúlpenlo es que aun siente culpa por todo lo que hizo.

Rarity: no te preocupes, aquí nada de eso tiene importancia porque no paso.

Nero: sé que aquí no pasó nada de lo que nos pasó a nosotros pero eso no evita que la conciencia de Draco no le recuerde lo que les paso al ver sus caras.

Magic: yo iré a hablar con él, en cierta forma soy su madre así que algo me dice que necesita de mí.

Magic fue detrás de Draco el cual estaba en los jardines de canterlot en donde llego a un estanque, vio su reflejo en el lago y mirando sus ojos algunas lágrimas salieron de ellos hasta que Magic llego y transformándose en Twilight dijo.

Twilight: ¿tienes problemas verdad?

Draco: aunque te veas como mi madre no eres ella, no creo que puedas ayudarme.

Twilight: tu madre es la versión mía de tu mundo así que en cierta forma yo también soy tu madre así que algo me dice que debo ayudarte, por favor confía en mí.

Draco sus piro y la miro para luego decirle.

Draco: es que cuando veo mis ojos recuerdo todo lo que hice y los errores que cometí, si lo que dices es cierto y en este mundo todas nuestras vidas están en libros debes saber lo que me ocurrió.

Twilight se le acercó y haciendo brillar su cuerno le ilumino los ojos y luego dijo.

Twilight: ahora mírate.

Dijo y Draco volvió a ver su reflejo pero para su sorpresa tenia ojos de pony en vez de los de dragón por lo cual miro a Twilight la cual dijo.

Twilight: Pensé que después de tanto tiempo te gustaría ver el mundo con tus propios ojos.

Draco. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Twilight: lo aprendí cuando entrenaba con mi hermano en el planeta astralix pero solo dura 12 horas así que para mañana volverás a tener ojos de dragón.

Sorpresivamente Draco la abrazo y con felicidad le susurró al oído diciendo.

Draco: eso no importa, después de tanto tiempo me alegra aunque sea por ahora volver a ver el mundo con mis propios ojos.

Twilight: no es nada, sé que sientes culpa por lo que paso pero nadie te guarda rencor.

Draco volvió a poner una cara de tristeza y dijo.

Draco: eso es porque técnicamente no les hice nada a ustedes, pero al ver sus caras y más al ver las de la gente que en mi mundo está muerta es como sentir que todos mis errores vinieron a perseguirme.

Twilight lo abrazo más fuerte y dijo.

Twilight: Estabas triste y confundido, estabas frustrado y traumado por ver morir a personas que querías siendo tan joven, lo hiciste solo porque perdiste tu camino pero al ver que lo recuperas estoy segura que mi otra yo estaría orgullosa de ti, lo sé porque yo lo estaría si eso me pasara, excepto claro por la parte en donde todos mueren.

Los dos rieron y luego Draco dijo.

Draco. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Nero no sufrió lo mismo si el vivió lo mismo que yo hasta que me fui con el Reditum?

Twilight: después de ver todo lo que paso, me parce que fue el amor y la amistad.

Draco: ¿hablas del amor de Nero por Alexis?

Twilight: además de eso, en parte fue por el amor que Nero tiene por ella y por nuestra familia pero también fue por la amistad y la unión que compartía con sus amigos, cuando te fuiste yo pienso que fue porque te bloqueaste y no permitiste que tu corazón aflorara esos sentimientos, pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que reconociste tu error y volviste al lado de los que te quieren.

Draco. Cuando regrese a mi mundo estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo que mi impongan, si no mi conciencia no estaría tranquila.

Twilight: te entiendo pero prométeme que recordaras esto, si quieres que el mundo te perdone tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo.

Los dos se miraron sonriendo y se abrazaron otra vez, mientras tanto en la sala del trono White Shield había sido presentado con Mike el cual al verlo dijo.

Mike. Es casi igual a Proto cuando él estaba con mis paladines, pero yo que sepa no tenía esos toques blancos en la crin

White: sé que al verme debes tener muchas dudas sobre si puedes confiar en mí pero te juro que yo no soy como mi creador quería que fuera.

Rarity: eso es verdad Mike, si se puede confiar en él.

Procedieron a explicarle a Mike todo lo que había pasado cuando conocieron a White y al terminar dijo.

Mike. Por lo visto Proto tomo en cuenta las variables problemáticas que tendría al no instalarte un circuito de memoria pre programado.

White: estos días estuve tratando de ayudar a detener al rey maquina pero después de terminar con el las chicas creen que tu podrías ayudarme.

Mike: pues aunque te pareces a él se ve que no lo eres, está bien no tengo nada en tu contra y además con ayuda lograre construir el aparato más rápido.

White se inclinó y dijo.

White: Será un honor ayudarlo príncipe Mike.

Mike con su casco le levanto la cabeza y sonriendo le dijo.

Mike: para mis amigos solo soy Mike.

Todos sonrieron ante eso y Nero se le acercó a Mike para decir.

Nero: sabes antes de eso me gustaría ver lo que puedes hacer con tu Fénix.

Al oír eso Mike se quedó emocionado y dijo.

Mike: será un honor, vamos Holy.

La potra volvió a ser fénix y los dos seguidos por el resto y llegaron a un amplio jardín donde cada uno se colocó en dos lados opuestos del lugar y Mike y Nero activaron sus poderes diciendo.

Los dos: ¡BANKAI!

Cada uno con su armadura su pusieron en posición y Nero dijo.

Nero: descuida no seré tan duro contigo.

Mike: Descuida yo tampoco lo seré.

Los dos comenzaron con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Nero pudo notar que a pesar de ser tan joven Mike estaba bien entrenado además de que los golpes que se lanzaban el otro los bloqueaba con una destreza similar hasta que Nero lo tomo del casco y lo aventó hacia un pared pero antes de estrellarse Mike usando sus alas logro frenar y voló hacia el dándole un golpe en el estómago, en eso llegaron Draco y Magic quien había vuelto a transformar, al ver lo que estaba pasando se unieron al resto como espectadores para ver el combate, Nero tomo por sorpresa a Mike cuando lanzo un golpe con su casco pero luego de que Mike lo bloqueara recibió un rodillazo en el estómago que lo tomo desprevenido y Nero dijo.

Nero: Te entrenaron bien pero aun tienes mucho por aprender, dominar el Bankai a tu edad ya de por si se consideraría muy difícil pero aunque tengas ese poder debes aprender a usarlo, yo estuve entrenando desde los 5 años por lo que tengo más de 14 años de práctica.

Mike: aun así te mostrare qué más puedo hacer.

Tras decir eso con su magia saco de la alforja que trajo saco algo pequeño que comenzó a crecer convirtiéndose es su espada la Golden Tail, Nero al ver esto dijo sonriendo.

Nero: ¿quieres hacerlo con armas?, bien te daré el gusto.

Dijo sacando su catana y poniéndose en posición de combate, los dos se lanzaron contra el otro y comenzaron un choque de armas y estaban demostrando mucha habilidad, Nero tenía ventaja debido a su experiencia mayor pero Mike no era alguien para confiarse ya que le estaba dando trabajo pero Mike se detuvo y dijo.

Mike: ¿Nero quiero pedirte un favor?

Nero: ¿Qué quieres?

Mike: posiblemente no vuelva a tener una oportunidad así, por favor quiero que me enfrentes usando el Shinigami.

Nero noto la verdad en sus palabras y dijo.

Nero: si lo hago quiero ver como lo enfrentaras.

Mike saco de su alforja el cofre con el amuleto y se separó de Holy para luego ponérselo cambiando a su forma alidrake lo cual dejo a Nero con confusión hasta que dijo.

Nero: ¿te convertiste en un kirin?

Mike: a la raza en la que me convertí se le llama alidrake y ahora te mostrare lo que pudo hacer.

Holy se posó en la espalda de Mike y al notar su cambio Draco miro a Alfa y le pregunto.

Draco: ¿Qué le paso a su fénix?

Alfa: no lo sé, ni yo ni Omega habíamos visto esto en todos nuestros milenios de existencia habíamos visto algo similar.

Holy se mantenía en la espalda de Mike hasta que este dijo.

Mike: ¡DRAGO BANKAI!

Dijo y mostro la nueva armadura que tenía dejando a los dos hermanos confundidos, Nero buscando respuestas le pregunto a Omega diciendo.

Nero: ¿pueden hacer eso?

Omega: no, la verdad es la primera vez que veo esta transformación con el Bankai y no se dé donde saco esos poderes.

Mike: aun no termino ¡MODO CELESTIAL!

Dijo trasformando su armadura otra vez y los dos hermanos lo miraron confundidos y a la vez algo impactados.

Mike: este es mi modo de poder máximo así que ya estoy listo.

Nero: ¿Cómo lograste ese modo?

Mike: Lo que me puse en el cuello es el amuleto del alidrake y cuando combino su poder con el de Holy puedo obtener el poder del dragón dorado

Nero: por lo que veo tienes más poder del el que aparentas, muy bien usare el Shinigami.

Del cuerpo de Nero comenzó a aparecer una enorme columna de fuego azul y dentro de esta Nero dijo.

Nero: ¡SHINIGAMI!

Dijo y apareció con la forma más poderosa de su fénix (**nota: lamento no poner la descripción de la forma pero no me sale así que si quieren saber cómo se les recomiendo leer el fanfic de Eyedragon hermanos de sangre, así como su precuela y secuela para entender todo**) tras ver esa forma Mike dijo.

Mike: no puedo creer que estoy viendo la trasformación máxima de los fénix, Darkwing y los demás nunca me lo creerán.

Nero: no te distraigas.

Nero comenzó a lanzarse al ataque y Mike se puso en guardia comenzando la lucha pero a pesar de usar el poder del amuleto Nero bloqueaba sus golpes con una facilidad de miedo por lo que Mike comenzó a aumentar su velocidad hasta que Nero le dio un golpe en la cabeza pero lo mando al suelo, Mike se levantó y levanto su espada diciendo.

Mike: ¡GALAXY DRAGON TAIL!

Dijo y su espada se transformó en su forma galáctica para luego encender su aura y agitar su es espada diciendo.

Mike: ¡GRAN ESPADA GALAXTICA DE LA VICTORIA!

Dijo y con su espada formo una letra V de color negro con brillos blanco en su interior que parecían estrellas, Mike arrojo el ataque y Nero lo bloqueo con la suya, Nero cubriendo su arma de fuego azul dijo.

Nero: ¡OMEGA BLAST!

Dijo y de su espada salió un rayo plateado el cual rápidamente destruyo el ataque de Mike el cual usando su magia dijo.

Mike: ¡NANO ESCUDO ESTELAR!

Dijo y fue rodeado por un escudo mágico de color plateado, Mike usando su magia intento mantener el escudo para que el ataque no le diera pero poco a poco el ataque de Nero comenzó a romper su escudo hasta que por fin el escudo quedo roto y el ataque le dio directamente creando una cortina de polvo, al disiparse el polvo Mike apareció en el suelo algo lastimado y separado de Holy pero aun con el amuleto en el cuello, Nero desactivo sus poderes y se acercó a Mike el cual con algo de dolor empezó a abrir los ojos y Nero le tendió un casco para ayudarlo a levantarse, después que Mike estuvo de pie Nero le dijo.

Nero: a pesar de ser tan joven puedo ver que te entrenaron bien además de que has logrado cosas que un potro de tu edad muy difícilmente podría lograr, después de esta pequeña lucha te puedo decir con toda honestidad que si sigues como estas y entrenas duro, algún día serás uno de los mejores guerreros que allá existido.

Mike sonrió ante eso y luego dijo.

Mike: es un honor para mí oír eso de parte de uno de los más grandes guerreros que existen.

Mientras tanto Holy se levantó y voló hasta la rama de un árbol en donde Alfa y Omega se le acercaron y luego escucho a Alfa decir.

Alfa: ¿Cómo es que puedes tener esa forma?

Holy: como pudieron ver cada vez que Mike se pone el amuleto del alidrake, yo cambio consecuentemente debido a mi conexión con el por eso es que me veo como un fénix dragón.

Omega: ¿Qué clase de fénix eres? Un fénix normal no podría hacer lo mismo que tú o nosotros.

Holy: En mi mundo pertenezco a una especie conocida como fénix celestes, pero lamentablemente en mi mundo hubo una crisis hace unos 50.000 años por causa de un monstruo y es por eso que nuestra especie está casi extinta.

Dijo con una vos triste, Omega le puso un ala en la espalda y le dijo.

Omega: ¿quieres decir que eres la última de tu especie?

Holy: no, somos yo y Dark Cloud que es un fénix celeste macho, él es compañero de Darkwing una amiga de Mike.

Alfa: Entonces tu especie aún puede resurgir.

Holy: eso no lo sé aun soy muy joven para pensar en eso, además los fénix aunque mueran regresan de las cenizas.

Omega: pequeña estoy segura de que en el futuro tú sabrás que hacer.

Holy: gracias es un honor ser aconsejada por una diosa.

Omega: por favor solo llámame Omega.

Holy: está bien pero solo dije lo de diosa por respeto.

Omega: descuida entiendo.

Después de un rato llego la noche y como se les había dicho a los dos hermanos se les dio habitaciones en el pasillo mientras tanto en el taller Mike trabajaba en el dispositivo con White pero después de unas horas Mike comenzó a bostezar y White dijo.

White: si quieres dejemos esto hasta aquí y terminemos mañana.

Mike: no es necesario ya casi terminamos.

White: pero estas cansado, podrás ser un potro fuerte y un gran genio de la tecnología pero sigues siendo eso, un potro y como tal necesitas dormir.

Mike. No soy del todo un potro tengo 11 años, dame dos más y ya verás lo que podre hacer.

White: puede ser pero por ahora debes dormir, por favor.

Mike: está bien vamos.

Así los dos se fueron a dormir y después de unas horas el sol volvió a aparecer dando comienzo al día, todos despertaron y comenzaron con sus actividades diarias con algunas excepciones, Draco y Nero estaban en los Jardines mirando todo el lugar junto con sus fénix y en eso Draco quien ya tenía sus ojos como dragón otra vez dijo.

Draco: espero que en nuestro mundo los jardines de canterlot vuelvan a ser así de hermosos algún día.

Nero: Estoy seguro de que así será algún día en el futuro.

Los dos se mantuvieron sonriendo hasta que de la nada un rayo golpeo una de las torres del castillo haciéndola explotar y al ver esto los dos hermanos alzaron vuelo para ver una enorme esfera que parecía hecha de metal negro con detalles rojos por lo que los dos hermanos sin saber que hacer se fueron al salón del trono donde al llegar vieron a los demás hablando por lo que se acercaron y Nero dijo.

Nero: hay una especie de esfera de metal que dispara rayos y viene hacia aquí, acaba de derribar una de las torres del castillo.

Al oír eso el grupo se quedó mudo hasta que Magic dijo.

Magic: eso debió ser el ruido que hace poco escuchamos.

Mike: esperen un momento, ¿la espera era de metal negro con detalles rojos?

Los dos: sí.

Mike (enojado): no puedo creerlo es el córtex.

Al oír eso las manes así como Flash y Trixie se quedaron mudos al igual que la princesa hasta que Fluttershy pregunto con miedo.

Fluttershy: ¿quieres decir que esa arma mortal está aquí?

Mike: lamentablemente sí.

Magic: entonces no perdamos tiempo, debemos detenerla.

Draco: nosotros ayudaremos.

Nero: correcto.

Mike: aunque preferiría que no se arriesgaran hasta volver a su mundo necesitaran mucha ayuda así que también iré.

Magic: muy bien iremos los 12.

Tras decir eso el grupo activo sus respectivos poderes diciendo.

Manes: ¡invoco el poder de la llama de la vida espíritu animal modo maestro!

Flash: ¡invoco el poder de los astros de triforia!

Trixie: ¡poder de las estrellas dame tu fortaleza y luz!

Cada uno obtuvo sus respectivas armaduras y cuando los hermanos iban a preguntar Magic dijo.

Magic: estos son poderes que adquirimos cuando absorbimos los elementos de la armonía.

Tras despejar sus dudas los dos hermanos con sus fénix en sus espaldas dijeron.

Los dos: ¡BANKAI!

Cada uno activo su respectiva armadura y Mike se colocó su amuleto y con Holy es su espalda dijo.

Mike: ¡DRAGO BANKAI!

Dijo obteniendo su armadura dorada con detalles plateados, los 12 alzaron vuelo por la ventana del salón hasta llegar a las afueras donde vieron al córtex avanzar hasta la ciudad y la parte superior de este salió es escuadrón mortal el cual al verlos mostraron una sonrisa siniestra pero al ver a Mike los ojos del escuadrón se volvieron rojos y Piro dijo.

Piro: confirmando identidad, Mike Bluer el creador del rey y aquel que traiciono al imperio máquina.

Mike al ver al escuadro dijo.

Mike. Se paren a la patrulla pero todos los que en la patrulla son chicas en el escuadrón son chicos o viceversa, me parece que Proto les dio un toque personal además de que la versión opuesta de Camaleón es negra y Camaleón es de color gris.

Piro: tú no hables, debiste aceptar ser el gobernante supremo cuando pudiste pero en lugar de eso te volviste blando y deshiciste todo el trabajo de nuestro rey.

Mike: si lo hice, porque fue lo correcto, no podía querer crear un mundo mejor si con ello perjudicaba a otros además de que todo fue un engaño, nunca me hicieron algo malo pero admito que de no haberme dado cuenta de ese erro no habría encontrado mi destino, Proto es una parte de mi pasado, una que no necesito.

Piro: Como sea es conveniente que estés aquí ya que no solo destruiremos a las guardianas sino que vengaremos a nuestro rey.

Mike: Si solo quieren venganza caerán al igual que su rey lo hizo hace tiempo.

Piro: eso lo veremos ¡destructores y avispas!

Tras decir eso del córtex salieron varias capsulas de las cuales salieron cientos de destructores y se abrió una compuerta del frente de donde salieron barias docenas de avispas, al ver a las tropas marcar hasta canterlot y pensaron en detenerlos pero desde el castillo algunos soldados con bazucas como la que White había usado la última vez comenzaron a dispárales a las avispas al igual que algunos soldados aparecieron con espadas especiales y enfrentaron a los destructores al mismo tiempo que White les apoyaba como podía, al ver que la ciudad podía resistir el grupo se enfocó en el combate y al ver como estaban las tropas de invasión Piro con enojo dijo.

Piro: ¡ese traidor de la protoforma x pagara caro por ayudar a nuestros enemigos!

Mike: tal parece que por el momento la ciudad no tendrá problemas así que podemos concentrarnos en el córtex.

¿?: Eso lo veremos "amo".

Dijo una voz que al reconocerla Mike se puso en guardia y en frente del córtex apareció un apantalla desde la cual aparecía la imagen de Proto en su nuevo aspecto, al ver a Proto Mike dijo.

Mike. ¿Proto, eres tú, no recuerdo que te vieras así?

Proto: muy gracioso Mike, este es un pequeño efecto secundario causado por la magia que el señor Diagon uso para traerme de regreso.

Mike: ¿primero aceptaste trabajar para ShockDown y ahora para Diagon?

Proto: la primera vez fue porque pensé que podría volver a convertirte en el rey máquina y ahora que veo que le futuro de las maquinas soy yo ahora es por venganza.

Mike: la venganza nunca termina en nada bueno y yo soy prueba viviente de ellos lo sabes.

Proto: ahórrate tus palabras para el que quiera escucharte porque yo no lo are, lo único bueno que me quedo de ti son los planos de las súper armas que tu creaste y ahora usare esta para destruirte a ti y tus amigos así como para poder conquistar todo y formar mi glorioso imperio de las maquinas.

Mike: Eso nunca pasara mientras yo respire Proto.

Magic: más bien mientras nosotros respiremos.

Proto: por lo que veo rendirse no es una opción para ustedes así que simplemente los destruiré.

La pantalla se apagó y fue cubierta otra vez mientras el escuadrón encaraba al grupo y en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: Mike, Draco y Nero ocúpense del córtex, nosotros nos encargamos del escuadrón.

Los dos hermanos dudaron un poco pero finalmente asintieron junto con Mike y fueron hacia la esfera gigante de la cual comenzó a surgir Spiders desde unos compartimientos y comenzaron a disparar rayos desde sus cañones pero Mike los desviaba con su espada al igual que Draco y Nero, los dos hermanos cargaron energía en sus armas y dijeron.

Los dos: ¡ALFA/OMEGA BLAST!

Draco disparo un rayo dorado de su arma y Nero uno plateado, ambos ataques dieron directo en la estructura dañando parte del córtex pero de este salieron más Spiders disparando más rayos además de que el grupo tenía problemas con el escuadrón mortal ya que estos atacaban con más furia que antes por lo cual el grupo estaba teniendo problemas ya que esta vez el escuadrón les llevaba mucha ventaja por lo que poco a poco empezaron a tener problemas por lo que Dracoy Nero estaban por ir a ayudar pero no sabían si hacerlo hasta que Mike les dijo.

Mike: vayan yo me encargo del córtex.

Nero: pero Mike ¿estás seguro?

Mike le sonrió luego dijo.

Mike: si fuera mi familia también lo aria.

Los dos le sonrieron y luego se vieron entre sí para luego decir.

Los dos: ¡SHINIGAMI!

Los dos activaron el nivel tres de sus fénix y fueron hacia los del escuadrón donde Piro y los demás los tenían contra el piso donde Piro dijo.

Piro: después de mucho tiempo al fin nos desharemos de ustedes.

Antes de que Piro hiciera algo Nero apareció y le dio un golpe mandándolo lejos mientras Draco lo intercepto y de un puñetazo lo mando al suelo mientras los dos decían.

Los dos. ¡NADIE LASTIMA A NUESTRA FAMILIA!

Los dos se lanzaron contra los demás integrantes del escuadrón venciéndolos a todos con unos golpes fáciles dejándolos fuera de combate pero estos se pararon mientras Blue pregunto.

Blue: ¿cómo pueden golpearnos tan fácilmente?

Falcón: pues según el libro Alfa y Omega son dioses así que técnicamente cuando los trajimos aquí trajimos a un enemigo como 100 veces más poderoso que las guardianas.

Al oír eso el escuadrón se paralizo sin saber que hacer hasta que del córtex salió golpeando a los dos derribándolos y arriba del córtex salió una cúpula en la cual estaba Proto el cual dijo.

Proto: Sabía que era mala idea traerlos aquí, pero ahora eliminare a todas la plagas de una sola vez.

Dijo y saco un gigantesco cañón desde el centro del córtex mientras Proto con una sonrisa demente decía.

Proto: ¡CAÑON DIEZMADOR FUEGO!

Dijo y un rayo salió desde el cañón el cual arrasaba con todo lo que tenía en frente por lo que Mike bajo y les dijo a los demás.

Mike: esa es el arma suprema del córtex.

Magic: Mike tú lo diseñaste ¿Cómo lo detenemos?

Mike: si logramos detener el rayo diezmador la energía se acumularía y destruiría al córtex desde adentro.

Rainbow: según lo que nos dijiste hace tiempo ese rayo tiene la misma potencia que la luz del sol ¿Cómo lo detendremos?

Mike: Si mezclamos nuestros ataques más fuertes es posible que logremos interceptar el rayo y la colisión de las dos energías haga que al no poder liberar la energía el sistema del rayo se sobre cargué.

Magic: entonces no perdamos tiempo y empecemos.

Todos se pusieron en posición mientras el grupo se ponía en posición mientras comenzaron con sus ataque diciendo.

Magic: ¡RAYO DE ENERGIA COSMICA!

Applejack: ¡DISPARO DE PODER DE HIERRO!

Rarity: ¡RAYO DE DIAMANTE MAXIMO!

Pinkie: ¡GRAN EXPLOCION SONICA!

Fluttershy: ¡ATAQUE DE ENERGIA NATURAL!

Rainbow: ¡RELAMPAGO DE TORMENTA DESTRCTOR!

Sunset: ¡DISPARO FLAMEANTE DE VOLCAN!

Flash: ¡RAYO TRIFORIUM!

Trixie: ¡DISPARO ESTELAR COSMICO!

Los 9 ataque comenzaron a chocar contra el rayo del diezmador bloqueándolo pero comenzaba a perder terreno por lo que Draco y Nero estaban por unirse pero Mike se mostraba pensativo sin saber que hacer hasta que Draco dijo.

Draco: para hacer el mismo ataque concentra tu energía y la de tu fénix en tu arma y luego libérala, tengo el presentimiento de que el poder del amuleto le dará un toque único.

Los dos hermanos se pusieron en posición y lanzaron sus ataques diciendo.

Los dos: ¡ALFA/OMEGA BLAST!

Tras sumar sus dos ataques los dos poderes se mantenían sin avanzar hasta que Mike dejo de pensar cuando Holy le dijo.

Holy: Mike piensa tenemos el poder de la luz y la galaxia sabes que podemos hacer.

Mike saco su aura y concentro su poder en su espada hasta que dijo.

Mike: ¡LIGHT GALAXY BLAST!

Dijo y con su espada lanzo un rayo blanco y negro el cual se unió al resto de los ataque y comenzando a devolver el disparo del diezmador, Proto al ver esto dijo.

Proto: no es posible, nada puede ser tan poderoso como la energía del sol, no pudo perder otra vez.

Mientras el grupo comenzaba a devolver el disparo Mike.

Mike: ¡se acabó para ti Proto!

Antes de que el rayo combinado golpeara el córtex Proto pulsando un botón y su cúpula se volvió una capsula que se fue volando mientas el ataque el cual al impactar con el córtex comenzó a golpearlo hasta que el mismo exploto creando una explosión inmensa y mientras Proto se iba dijo.

Proto: pensé que le córtex seria mi carta de triunfo pero no importa.

Draco y Nero lazaron vuelo y dijeron

Los dos: ¡MAGNUM RED/BLUE FIRE!

Ambos dispararon su bolas de fuego hacia la capsula la cual exploto y al ver esto Piro dijo.

Piro: tiene el poder de dioses pero escuchen bien, hoy nos pudieron haber vencido pero algún día los destruiremos y el reino maquina surgirá.

El Piro toco un botón y de la tierra salió serpentera la cual los metió en su boca y se fue pero en vista de que ganaron las manes y Mike dijeron.

Los 8: ¡LOS DEFENSORES DE EQUESTRIA NUNCA SE RINDEN!

Nero: que buena frase.

Draco: Mejor no se la digamos a Blade.

Más tarde el grupo había ayudado a detener a las últimas tropas de invasión y luego en el salón del trono esa tarde Mike junto con White habían terminado el aparato y en eso él dijo.

Mike: Con este aparato podrán volver a su mundo pero deben saber que por el efecto transdimensional al volver no recordaran nada de lo que hicieron estando aquí.

Draco: no importa talvez es mejor así.

Nero: es cierto si recordáramos todo lo que paso aquí talvez no podríamos estar tranquilos en nuestro mundo.

Los dos hermanos abrazaron a Magic y a Flash mie tras decían.

Draco: Cuídate mama y papa fue bueno verte.

Nero: es cierto nos gustó verte otra vez papa y por favor cuida a mama.

Flash: no se preocupen lo are.

Magic: nunca los olvidaremos hijos, sé que no recordaran nada pero quiero que sepan que les agradezco su ayuda y estoy orgullosa de lo que han hecho y Draco recuerda que sin importar lo que pase nunca dejes de sonreír.

Draco (sonriendo): lo are no te preocupes.

Luego el resto de las manes menos Sunset se les unió en un abrazo grupal mientras estos decían.

Nero: fue bueno verlas tías.

Draco: Después de tantos años tengo tanto que decirles pero por ahora solo me alegro de ver sus caras otra vez.

Applejack: cuídense terroncitos.

Rarity: descuiden sobrinos estaremos bien.

Pinkie: recuerden divertirse.

Fluttershy: traten bien a todos los animales de su mundo.

Rainbow: no olviden que su lealtad debe estar con sus amigos y con equestria.

Luego los dos abrazaron a Trixie la cual les dijo.

Trixie: recuerden, son hermanos cuídense el uno al otro.

Los dos: si tía Trixie.

Luego cada uno abrazo a su respectiva madrina mientras estas les dedicaban algunas palabras diciendo.

Luna: Nero eres un gran semental y si tuviera un ahijado me gustaría que fuera como tú.

Celestia: digo lo mismo Draco, sé que has cometido errores pero si mi otra yo se parece en algo a mi sé que ella te perdonaría y se sentiría orgullosa de que fueras su ahijado.

Los dos: gracias.

Luego ambos se dirigieron a Mike y le dijeron.

Nero: Mike a pesar de que un potro has demostrado ser un gran guerrero que lucha por la armonía.

Draco: Si en tu mundo actúas así como aquí entonces está en buenos cascos.

Mike: gracias es un honor que ustedes lo digan.

Alfa y Omega se acecharon a Mike y con sus picos se quitaron una pluma cada uno y se la entregaron al potro diciendo.

Omega: Es un recuerdo de nuestra parte.

Alfa: fue un gusto conocerlos y suerte en sus batallas.

Mike: gracias mis señores Alfa y Omega.

Omega: de nada y Holy cuídate y cuida a Mike.

Holy: lo are mi señora.

Luego los dos se acercaron a Sunset y sorpresivamente la abrazaron diciendo.

Draco: fue un gusto conocerte tía Sunset.

Nero: por favor cuídate tía Sunset

Sunset aunque estaba sorprendida dijo.

Sunset: gracias, por favor cuídense también

Luego se prepararon pero antes de eso Draco mirando a Magic pregunto.

Draco: mama ¿Qué hay del tío Shining?

Magic: en esta dimensión no existe Era ni Hades así que su tío vive feliz con su tía Cadence y su prima Skyla.

Nero: me alegro por ellos.

Draco: la tía Cadence al final fue abandonada por Era así que solo era una víctima más así que me alegro de que este bien aquí.

Luego de eso Mike usando el aparato los volvió destellos de luz y los mando al libro más cercano de "hermanos de sangre" para luego abrir el libro y ver que todo estaba normal, después de un rato Mike con sus cosa preparadas se disponía a volver a su mundo pero antes miro a los demás y dijo.

Mike: aunque ganamos hoy conozco a Proto, él ha sobrevivido a cosas peores que ese ataque por lo que no les conviene confiarse.

Magic: descuida Mike tendremos cuidado y suerte en tus batallas.

Mike: gracias pero estaré ocupado por un tiempo así que no creo poder volver a ayudar pronto pero cuando sea la batalla final contra Proto tratare de venir con mi patrulla a ayudar.

Magic: cuando estén aquí los recibiremos con gusto.

Mike sonrió y luego miro a White para decirle.

Mike: White fuiste de gran ayuda hoy, eres un gran amigo y aliado, si quieres venir conmigo será un gusto tenerte en la patrulla.

White: eres muy amable Mike y me sentiría honrado de estar en tu patrulla ¿pero crees que los otros me acepten?

Mike: talvez tarde un poco pero yo te ayudare.

White: gracias pero aunque valla contigo no quiero estar en la patrulla aun, comenzare ayudando con los paladines, no quiero estar en la patrulla porque sí, quiero ganármelo y demostrar que lo merezco.

Mike (sonriendo): si te entiendo y no hay problema.

White: Gracias, los científicos ya tienen mis planos para hacer el equipo necesario para el ejército así que con las tropas de aquí no abra problemas.

Magic: gracias por tu ayuda White y suerte.

White: suerte a ustedes también y cuídense.

Después de eso Mike abrió un portal y se llevó a White Shield con el mientras las manes los miraban y cuando se fueron Magic dijo.

Magic: bueno equipo desde ahora nos concentraremos en buscar las gemas de la corona legendaria.

Todos: entendido.

Mientras tanto en las lejanías el escuadrón estaba en el castillo oscuro donde Proto estaba en una capsula de sanación pero repentinamente su crin se volvió negra con detalles rojo sangre además de que se le agrandaron los cuernos y le salieron alas de murciélago, Proto rompió el vidrio de la capsula y al salir dijo.

Proto: ¡VENGANZA!

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Nota: si quieren ver algunas imágenes de mis personajes en el fanfic mi cuenta en devian art es: nos vemos.**


	28. LA PRIMERA GEMA LEGENDARIA

**CAPITULO XXVII**

**BUSCANDO LA PRIMERA GEMA LEGENDARIA**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la destrucción del córtex y el grupo seguía investigando de qué forma podían rastrear el paradero de las gemas legendarias hasta que de pronto Spike entro con los demás y dijo.

Spike: creo que encontré donde empezar a encontrar la primera gema legendaria.

Dijo y les mostro a todos la página de un libro en donde aparecía una yegua alicornio con un brazalete en su casco derecho donde había un gema de ámbar por lo que Magic pregunto.

Magic: ¿Por qué crees que es un a gema legendaria?

Spike: Twilight según lo que me dijiste las gemas llegaron aquí hace millones de años por lo cual no es raro que hayan cambiado de lugar y posición con el paso del tiempo, según el libro esa es la joya del desierto que según los textos antiguos pertenece a la nobleza de arabia equina.

Magic: es posible que allá conexión pero deberemos estar seguros, según los textos antiguos las gemas legendarias brillan cuando están cerca de la energía armónica así que para poder confirmar que es una de las 7 gemas deberemos ir a examinar la joya en persona.

Rainbow: ¿pues qué estamos esperando? Hay que irnos ya.

Applejack: es cierto mientras más pronto nos saquemos la duda, más rápido veremos si debemos seguir investigando o no.

Magic: les recuerdo que aunque llegara a ser una gema no terminaríamos porque faltarían por encontrar 6 más.

Flash: entonces no nos conviene perder tiempo, como dijo Mike la última vez el rey maquina sobrevivido a cosas peores que la explosión de la última vez por lo cual no nos conviene retrasarnos.

Magic: bien pues entonces vámonos ya y no perdamos tiempo.

Tras decir eso se pusieron en posición para hacer lo mismo de la última vez que fueron a arabia equina y llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad donde habían ido cuando buscaron el orbe arcano, al entrar a la ciudad los sementales volvieron a acercarse pero al ver que Magic tenía un collar de compromiso (nota: es que el anillo me pareció algo anticuado y el collar es más fácil porque todos los de ese mundo no importa de qué especie sean tienen cuello.) todos se desmallaron y algunos de ellos tenían lágrimas en los ojos por lo que para suerte de ellos nadie del grupo tubo que golpearlos por lo que llegaron rápidamente al palacio del funcionario el cual los recibió diciendo.

Funcionario: es un honor volver a recibirlos aquí.

Magic: gracias funcionario, venimos por un asunto importante que debe ser atendido, necesitamos que nos muestre la joya del desierto.

Funcionario: la joya del desierto pertenece a mi esposa por lo que no estoy seguro que puedan verla.

Magic: le aseguro que solo será un minuto y si nuestras sospechas no son ciertas entonces su esposa y usted podrán estar tranquilos.

Funcionario: está bien lo que usted diga princesa.

Después de que trajeran la joya esta empezó a brillar y floto hasta applejack le cual estaba sin saber que hacer hasta que la joya comenzó a brillar con una luz cegadora que obligo a todo el mundo a cubrirse los ojos hasta que Magic dijo.

Magic: era cierto es una de la joyas de la corona legendaria, la energía armónica la ase reaccionar ante nosotros, es la joya de la tierra es por eso que se acerca a Applejack.

Después de que la luz se disipo tanto Applejack como la joya ya no estaba y todos los presentes comenzaron a asustarse hasta que Magic dijo.

Magic: tranquilos, Applejack estará bien es solo que cada joya tiene una prueba para cada una de las guardianas respectivas que las protegerán.

Rainbow: ¿y cuando regresara Applejack entonces?

Magic. En cuanto la prueba termine pero hasta entonces no nos conviene movernos de aquí o talvez ella no nos encuentre.

Rainbow: pues solo esperemos que la prueba no demore porque hay otras 6 gemas que buscar.

Rarity: además en caso de que el escuadrón mortal ataque otra vez tendríamos desventaja de número.

Flash: No perdamos tiempo pensando en eso tenemos que tener confianza en que Applejack superar la prueba de y volverá pronto.

Magic: Es cierto applejack siempre fue una de las más fuertes y decididas, estoy más que segura de que pasara la prueba y volverá.

El resto asintió y luego esperaron a que su amiga Applejack Regresara. Applejack despertó dentro de una cueva donde estaba con un pañuelo húmedo en la cabeza y la miraba un semental de piel gris con ojos naranja el cual con preocupación le dijo.

Semental: estas bien ¿verdad?

Applejack: si gracias ¿por cierto quién eres?

Semental: me llamo Applestrong.

Al oír ese nombre Applejack se quedó muda y es su mente se dijo.

Applejack: _ese es el nombre que tenía mi abuelo. _

Strong: ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Sin verse capaz de mentir dijo.

Applejack: me llamo Applejack.

Al oír ese nombre Strong dijo.

Strong: curioso mi bisabuela se llamaba igual.

Applejack: sí que curioso no.

Applejack está nerviosa porque el semental que está allí era su abuelo de joven y sin saber que hacer se quedó callada y sin hablar, Strong se le acercó y dijo.

Strong: debes ser de la familia Apple para llamarte así.

Applejack: en realidad si soy un Apple pero ¿no sé cómo llegue aquí?

Strong: de seguro no fue coincidencia nada de esto.

Applejack: por cierto ¿no notas algo raro en mí?

Strong: ¿Cómo qué?

Applejack: no lo sé ¿en mi frente o en mi espalda?

Strong: no cuando te encontré estabas inconsciente pero no estabas herida.

Applejack se sintió extraña así que se tocó la frente y de sorpresa su cuerno ya no estaba así que trato de estirar sus alas pero no sintió nada en la espalda, mentalmente ella pensó.

Applejack: _¿Dónde está mi cuerno y mis alas?_

Strong: ¿te pasa algo?

Applejack: no nada solo estoy algo confundida.

Strong: descuida, cuando te recuperes iremos hasta Appletown.

Applejack se quedó pensando.

Applejack:_ así se llamaba AppleHood hace años._

Strong: pero el nuevo alcalde le cambiara el nombre en l ceremonia de mañana.

Al saber eso Applejack entendió todo de porque el nombre de la ciudad pero no sabía que hacia allí o porque era terrestre otra vez pero decidió no indagar y continuar para ver como volver con sus amigos, más tarde los dos tomaron rumbo hacia la ciudad y al llegar vieron a todos corriendo de una banda de ponis negros con sombreros grises los cuales iban con pistolas y uno de ellos que tenía un sombrero negro dijo.

¿?: Yo Dark Shark y la banda de los grises exigimos todo el dinero de la ciudad o todos aquí será cadáveres.

Al ver esto Applejack se puso al frente y dijo.

Applejack: a ustedes nadie les dará nada.

Shark: no hacen falta las pistolas solo golpéenla y tráiganmela para mí.

Los secuaces obedecieron y se fueron contra Applejack la cual aun sin su magia sabía pelear por lo que los derroto fácilmente y luego dijo.

Applejack: si eso es todo lo que pueden hacer pues son mucha lengua y pocas manzanas.

Al ver como peleaba nadie en la ciudad supo que decir pero Shark se le acercó y dijo.

Shark: veo que eres un barril de sorpresas, ¿Por qué no te ahorras las molestias y vienes conmigo preciosa?

Applejack: te diré esto, vete de aquí o te rompo los dientes.

Shark: que conste que te lo advertí.

Dijo tarto de dispararle con su revolver pero al oír un sonido vio a una 10 personas con las armas de sus secuaces por lo cual no vio cuando Applejack le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente mientras el pueblo la vitoreaba y ella decía.

Applejack: no fue nada lo hice con gusto.

Strong: ¿En dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

Applejack: digamos simplemente que tuve un buen maestro.

Después de llevar a los bandidos a la cárcel Applejack era felicitada por todos ya que había capturado a una banda de bandidos que habían causado problemas hace meses y después de detenerlos era seguida por muchos sementales del pueblo y muchos potros que querían que les enseñara a pelear como ella pero siempre se negaba alegando que los potros no necesitaban aprender ser violentos por lo que no les enseñaría, por toda la tarde la estuvieron siguiendo hasta que esta se escapó de la multitud para evitar a la multitud y la presión de la fama, después de un rato llego a las afueras de la ciudad en donde solo vio un inmenso campo verde lleno de manzanos, el lugar le dio algo de nostalgia de los días en los que era una pequeña que vivía en su granja con su abuela y sus hermanos y de solo recordar a su abuela comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas por el recuerdo de aquella que fue como una madre para ella y que ahora no estaba porque fue al descanso eterno, mientras llorabas una yegua de color verde claro y crin naranja se el acercó y le pregunto.

Yegua: ¿te sientes bien?

Applejack al ver quien era la yegua se puso nerviosa y solo dijo.

Applejack: si estoy bien, solo que mi abuela falleció hace poco y aun la extraño.

Yegua: te entiendo, siempre es triste cuando alguien de nuestra familia nos deja y más alguien que apreciamos con el corazón.

Applejack: soy Applejack ¿Quién eres?

Yegua: bueno yo me llamo AppleSmith.

Al oír su nombre Applejack se quedó paralizada ya que al parecer esa yegua era su abuela de joven y solo se limitó a mirar hacia el piso sin saber que decir hasta que suelo comenzó a temblar y todos los manzanos comenzaron a marchitarse, desde el suelo salió una especie de dragón hecho de rocas el cual comenzó a tomar forma hasta que al final se volvió igual que Applejack por lo cual ella se le acercó y pregunto.

Applejack: ¿Por qué te pareces a mí?

¿?: Eso es porque tú eres yo, mi nombre es Earth Star.

Applejack: ¿Por qué siento que ya te conozco?

Earth: muy simple, es porque yo fui la hija pequeña que heredo el poder de la tierra, soy la guardiana original de la honestidad.

Al oír eso Applejack se quedó sin habla hasta que dijo con mirada seria.

Applejack: Tú fuiste la que me trajo aquí, ¿Por qué me quitaste mis poderes?

Earth: tienes razón en parte, yo te traje aquí pero tus poderes te los quito la gema para comenzar con la prueba final de la armonía, veras cuando te enfrentaste a Stone usaste mi poder para ganarle y obtener el suyo pero si quieres conservar el poder deberás vencerme y probar que lo mereces.

Applejack: pero es injusto pelear así, yo no tengo mis poderes.

En el cielo apareció una luz de color ámbar que se fue hacia Applejack la cual al recibir esa luz volvió a ser alicornio, Earth se le acercó y dijo.

Earth: ya tienes tus poderes y ahora es hora de comenzar la pelea para que termines con esta prueba.

Applejack encendió su aura y dijo.

Applejack: ¡invoco el poder de la llama de la vida, espíritu animal modo maestro!

Applejack obtuvo su armadura y se puso en posición pero Earth se quedó sin moverse, Applejack se fue contra ella y comenzó con los golpes los cuales Earth podía esquivar como si no fuera nada por lo que Applejack comenzó a aumentar su velocidad pero seguía sin poder golpearla, al estar tan concentrada en el ataque Applejack recibió un golpe que la mando a dos metros de distancia y luego recibió un rayo mágico que la mando contra el piso por el dolor sin embargo ella se puso de pie y volvió a lanzarse a la batalla pero paso lo mismo, por más golpes que lanzaba no podía darle ni un golpe a su oponente además de que cada vez que ella la atacaba recibía más y más daño hasta tal punto que termino en el suelo, Earth se le acerco y dijo.

Earth: Tu poder no es ni la mitad del que yo tuve cuando era guardiana por lo que deduzco que no sabes usarlo al 100% de su capacidad.

Applejack a duras penas se puso de pie y dijo.

Applejack: Es puede ser cierto pero aun así no voy a rendirme, mis amigos necesitan que regrese a casa y nos los defraudare.

Earth: tienes una fuerza de voluntad muy grande pero si quieres pasar esta prueba debes demostrar que mereces ser una guardiana de la armonía.

Applejack: si eso debo hacer para volver a casa entonces eso are y no le fallare a mis amigos.

Earth: entonces demuéstramelo.

Applejack volvió con los golpes y Earth seguía esquivando sin dar señal de cansancio hasta que le lanzo un golpe a Applejack lanzando la hacia atrás pero este se reincorporo rápido y volvió a la lucha, después de un rato Applejack comenzó a cansarse por lo cual estaba respirando algo agitada y apenas podía estar de pie, Earth al ver esto se le acerco y dijo.

Earth: aun que tienes una fuerte determinación no es inquebrantable, debes seguir y sacar fuerza desde lo mas profundo de tu ser si de verdad deseas triunfar en tus propósitos.

Applejack se mantuvo firma y trato de golpearla otra vez pero no lo conseguía por mas que lo intentaba hasta que Earth dijo.

Earth: recuerda que una parte de ti no importa que tan pequeña sea tiene sangre cósmica y es de esa sangre de la cual viene tu poder, debes usar la fuerza de tu corazón para hacerlo explotar.

Al oír eso Applejack se quedo quieta un momento hasta que la voz de alguien le dijo.

¿?: deja que el poder de tu corazón salga, si luchas con la fuerza que viene desde tu alma lograras lo que sea.

Después de que esa voz le hablo Applejack sintió que su corazón comenzó la latir mas rápido hasta que de su cuerpo salio un aura de color blanco la cual comenzó a cubrirla hasta que esta dijo.

Applejack: !QUE LA FUERZA DE MI ALMA SE ENCIENDA, RETUMBA PODER DE LA TIERRA¡

Después de decir eso todo el suelo al rededor de Applejack comenzó a quebrarse hasta que el aura de cuerpo se volvió marrón y su armadura se convirtió en una diferente ya que ya no tenia la apariencia de un toro sino que parecía como la de un guardia real solo que era marrón y era de cuerpo completo ademas de que el casco en ves de la cresta tenia una especie de filo en la parte superior y su elemento de la armonía estaba en el pecho de la misma, Applejack se mantuvo firme y dijo.

Applejack: !valquiria de la tierra, defensora de la honestidad¡

Al ver el cambio de su armadura Earth sonrió y dijo.

Earth: con ese poder espero que ahora si me des pelea esta vez.

Applejack se lanzo a la batalla otra vez solo que ahora Earth necesitaba sus cascos para poder volquear sus golpes porque ahora Applejack era mas rápida y ademas de que ahora los golpes que Earth lanzaba ella podía bloquearlos por lo que la lucha comenzó a ser pareja hasta que Earth puso sus cascos en la tierra y luego con algo de energía saco una espada de color marrón con la cual comenzó a atacar a Applejack la cual con enojo dijo.

Applejack: eso no es justo yo no tengo un arma.

Earth. si la tienes solo deja que el poder te guié.

Tras decir eso Applejack se concentro y encendió su aura para luego decir.

Applejack: !lanza terráquea¡

Tras decir eso en sus cascos apareció una lanza de metal Marrón y que tenia una punta hecha de ámbar, las dos comenzaron con un choque de armas que comenzó a sacudir todo a su alrededor debido al impacto del poder que las dos producían al pelear, el choque iba muy parejo por parte de las dos y ninguna trataba de ceder paso a la otra, ninguna quería darle a la otra ninguna clase de ventaja para ganar la lucha haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener a su oponente a raya, Applejack dio un giro en el suelo y con el mango de su lanza le dio un golpe en las piernas derribando a Earth la cual se levanto y volvió con los choques de armas, la batalla siguió por un rato y las dos parecían comenzar a cansarse por toda la energía que gastaban peleando por lo que ambas esteban al limite pero seguían peleando con toda la energía que les quedaba hasta que Earth saco un aura marrón oscura y dijo.

Earth: !TERREMOTO DEL CATACLISMO¡

Dijo y el suelo comenzó a abrirse hasta que salio lava y Applejack comenzó a retroceder para tratar de no quemarse, Applejack encendió su aura la cual ahora era marrón claro y dijo.

Applejack:!TIERRA FRACTAL¡

Dijo y clavo su lanza en el piso y saco una roca la cual golpeo con su lanza volviéndola varios fragmentos los cuales le lanzo a Earth la cual se cubrió con su espada para tratar de bloquear el ataque pero eso no funciono por completo ya que los fragmentos de roca eran tan pequeños que no podía bloquear todos, el impacto de los fragmentos que llegaron a Earth comenzaron a hacerla quejarse un poco de dolor por recibir el ataque pero ignorando el dolor volvió al combate con su espada y todo parecía parejo pero el ataque que recibió comenzó a afectar Earth la cual mantenía la pelea como podía pero poco a poco Applejack comenzó a tomar la ventaja y después de un minuto este le dio un golpe directo en el cuerpo con su lanza haciéndola retorcerse de dolor, Earth con sus ultimas fuerzas encendió su aura y dijo.

Earth: !MEGA EXPLOCION DE MAGMA¡

Desde el suelo salieron muchos chorros de magma los cuales comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Applejack la cual clavo su lanza en el suelo y formo una columna de rocas con la cual evito el magma y saltando de ella y usando sus alas volo por encima de la misma y encendiendo su aura dijo.

Applejack: !ARMAGEDON TERRÁQUEO¡

Tras decir eso el suelo comenzó a abrirse creando un estrecho cañón en el cual Earth ahora estaba sin saber que tramaba Applejack la cual comenzó a volar muy bajo y clavando su lanza en el piso comenzó a avanzar de forma que el cañón empezó a llenarse de rocas a medida que esta iba hacia adelante hasta que llego y le dio un golpe a Earth en el peco con su lanza y esta grito de dolor, luego de golpear a su oponente ella alzo vuelo y dejo que el cañón terminara de llenarse con las rocas junto con Earth dentro del mismo, Applejack aterrizo y Smith se le acerco diciendo.

Smith: felicidades pasaste la pruebe de la gema legendaria.

Tras oír eso Applejack se quedo confundida al mismo tiempo que impactada pero luego de un minuto se convirtió en Earth la cual con una sonrisa dijo.

Earth: lograste liberar el poder de tu interior y te ganaste el derecho de poseer la gema, cuando las 7 se reúnan conocerán a nuestra mentora la reina Galaxandria y cuando la vean de seguro ella les dirá el mismo secreto que a nosotras.

Applejack: ¿cual secreto?

Earth: eso la reina te lo dirá pero yo debo enseñarte quien fuiste antes de ser quien eres.

Earth comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno y de el surgieron otras tres yeguas iguales a Applejack, una era de un naranja oscuro, otra era de piel rojiza y la ultima era de color verde pero todas tenían la misma cuite mark y la misma crin, al verlas Applejack sintió como una sensación familiar la recorría porque para ella era como si ya las conociera aunque nunca las hubiera visto, Earth le sonrió calidamente y dijo.

Earth: ellas son tus vidas pasadas, ellas representan todas las formas y experiencias de tu pasado, siendo honesta eres la primera de ellas que es una alicornio ademas de mi.

Applejack apenas podía creer que ella hubiera existido en todas esas formas pero dejo de pensar cuando la gema se le pego al casco volviéndolo una tiara como la que le había dado Magic hacia tiempo, Earth se le acerco y dijo.

Earth: eres la valquiria de la tierra, la guardiana de la honestidad y estoy totalmente segura de que sabrás honrara ese titulo y enorgullecer a todas la guardianas antes que tu.

Un inmenso brillo cubrió el lugar y Applejack apareció frente a sus amigos los cuales al ver su nueva armadura y como estaba se quedaron sin palabras hasta que el resto de las manas se le junto en un abrazo grupal para celebrar su regreso y felicitarla por supera su reto, Magic se le acerco y feliz dijo.

Magic: bien hecho lograste superar tu desafió y eso me da confianza en que las otras podremos hacerlo.

Applejack: pero aun no entiendo el porque meterme en una parte del pasado de mi familia.

Magic: creo que era una forma de probar tus sentidos y sentimientos para ver si podías distinguir la realidad en la que querías estar, puede sonar complicado pero así funciona.

Applejack: bueno me alegra que ya terminara y de haber vuelto con ustedes amigos.

Magic: ya encontramos una pero nos faltan 6 mas y cada una deberá superar su propia prueba para obtener la suya y luego de obtener todas debemos encontrar la corona para incrustarle las gemas, solo así conoceremos a la reina.

Appeljack: descuiden si yo lo logre se que ustedes también podrán superar sus pruebas, yo lo se.

Todas sus amigas y el restó del grupo se pusieron felices y después de despedirse del funcionario regresaron a equestria para volver con la investigación y descubrir la siguiente ubicación de la próxima gema y continuar su búsqueda, mientras tanto en las lejanías Pronto se reunió con el escuadrón el cual estaba algo nervioso por el nuevo aspecto de su rey el cual les dijo.

Pronto: aun con él cortex destruido tenemos una posibilidad de continuar adelante, ahora mismo comenzaremos la construcción de El titan simbionico máxima de la conquista con la que nuestros enemigos por fin conocerán la pero necesitamos materiales especiales para construcción Por lo cual me tomé la libertad de localizar ciertos puntos dónde encontraremos necesario, necesito que vayas a las fosas acuáticas y consigan metal especial que contienen las viudas negras de los antiguos celestes y otros ciertos materiales para la construcción, esta vez nuestros enemigos no van a tener piedad ningún modo porque los destruiremos para siempre y esta vez no sólo ellos sino todo aquel que se nos oponga, la gloria del imperio de las máquinas de nunca terminará, ahora sí que me enojé y pronto conocerán Mi ira dé primera mano.

Piro: y puede estar seguro majestad de que nosotros lo apoyaremos en la victoria y en la gloria de nuestro imperio para que así nuestra grandeza nunca acabe, lamentan el día en que se atrevieron a desafiar al imperio máquina y eso puede estar seguro de que así será.

Phantom: ademas las guardianas nos devén la revancha por todas las derrotas pasadas y por estorbarnos en el camino hacia la creación del imperio de las maquinas pero nos pagaran todo lo que nos hicieron.

Falcón: después de sacarlas del camino podremos formar el glorioso imperio maquina sin ninguna oposición, si destruimos a las mayores protectoras de equestria ninguno de los otros reinos pondrá oposición y que ademas de ellas nadie puede contra el poder de nuestra tecnología por lo que apoderarnos del resto de este mundo no sera problema.

Vulcania: las destruiremos así tengamos que ir hasta las ultimas consecuencias para terminar con ellas.

Adelia: ahora mas que nunca nos enfocaremos en destruirlas para que no causen mas problemas para la gloria del imperio.

Mistic: no importara nada cuando las guardianas no sean mas que polvo en el viento después de haberlas destruido.

Blue: eso si disidimos dejar el polvo aunque sea.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**CANTA UNA CANCIÓN**

Las cosas estaban tranquilas en canterlot y nada malo sucedía, Magic andaba por los jardines y para distraerse comenzó a cantar diciendo.

Magic: _los fragmentos habrá que buscar _

_unidos tu y yo_

_la suerte nos junto_

_se que los vamos _

_muy pronto a encontrar_

_el tiempo pasa y te _

_conozco__ mas_

_ahora se bien lo que _

_buscando estas_

_y aunque yo busco lo mismo_

_cada día sigo __atrayéndome_

_..._

_no se que cosas el_

_destino traiga_

_ni cuando llegue a ser el fin_

_tal vez un día_

_en tus redes caiga_

_tu piénsalo pues_

_podría ser así_

_pero ahora el_

_reto a vencer_

_esta __esperándonos_

_y sigue __uniéndonos_

_y no podemos _

_la ilusión perder_

_..._

_los fragmentos habrá que buscar_

_unidos tu y yo _

_la suerte __nos junto_

_se que nos vamos _

_muy pronto a encontrar_

**nota: para los lectores este es el opening 2 del anime inuyasha.**

Al terminar de cantar no se dio cuenta pero detrás de ella estaban el resto del grupo que la habían escuchado y la darse cuenta de ello esta se puso nerviosa y se sonrojo un poco por lo que Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: porque te averguensas si ya te hemos oído cantar antes ¿eh?

Magic: bueno lo que pasa es que no me gusta cuando me están mirando y no dicen nada.

Rarity: nunca has pensado en ser cantante a medio tiempo porque te iría muy bien.

Magic: cantar es algo que hago como pasa tiempo o como diversión, la verdad es que nunca se me ocurrió hacerlo para otra cosa porque a veces me da vergüenza el pensar que toda la gente está mirando por eso sólo lo hago en ocasiones especiales Como aquella vez que fue la fiesta pero fuera de eso no.

Rainbow: bueno pues sea como sea yo creo que te iría bien si deseas hacerlo alguna vez.

Magic: gracias por sus palabras pero no creo que sea lo mío ya que no tengo tiempo para nada de eso, no recuerdan lo ocupados que estamos con la búsqueda de las gemas y con los ataques del imperio maquina.

Applejack: por favor sólo esta vez, hoy es la gran gala porque no lo haces hoy sería divertido no lo crees.

Después de pensarlo un minuto Magic dijo.

Magic: bueno está bien pero sólo una vez porque no quiero que se vuelva costumbre y todos me pidan volverlo a hacer cada vez que pueda.

Todos al notar esto se pusieron de acuerdo y dijeron.

Todos: está bien comoquieras.

Más tarde ese día todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar un castillo comenzaba a llenarse, poco a poco llegaron los invitados que eran desde nobles aristócratas hasta funcionarios extranjeros los cuales llegaron ansioso por conocer a las mayores celebridades de todos los tiempos, después de un rato de que los invitados llegarán la princesa Celestia tomando la palabra se dirigió a todos diciendo.

Celestial: Bienvenidos a todos y gracias por asistir a la gala de esta noche, en esta ocasión habrá un suceso especial ya que nuestra querida princesa y guardiana Magic Galaxy nos deleitará a todos con una bella canción.

Tras decir eso Magic tomó su lugar en el escenario y comenzó a esperar a los musicos, la música empezó a sonar indicado y empezó a cantar diciendo.

Mágic: _ sólo estaba yo_

_Y no había nadie más_

_Pero un día vi la luz_

_ y fue nuestra amistad_

_Me dieron alegria_

_Me dieronemoción_

_y junto con eso_

_Abrieron mi corazón_

_..._

_Mis amiga son_

_Mi felicidad y también_

_La luz en mi ser_

_En ellas tengo mi magia_

_Y mi amistad_

_Porque si estamos juntas_

_Hay magia hasta el final._

al terminar de cantar todos en la fiesta le aplaudieron con entuciasmo y ella se acercó a su grupo diciendo.

Mágic: Esa canción es toda para usted chicas y gracias por ser las mejores amigas que podría pedir.

Luego de eso el resto de las manes al igual que trixie le dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal y luego ella se llevó a solas a Flash para luego llegar al balcón y luego decirle.

Magic : que no se te olvide que tienes que pedirle a mi hermano permiso para poder casarnos.

Flash: no te preocupes amor te aseguro que lo haré y que después de resolver esto del rey maquina seremos felices juntos.

Los dos hicieron su promesa y la sellaron con un beso a la luz de la luna entra sólo podían pensar en su futuro.

Nota: la canción encontré en un video de parodia que había en youtube.

Hace próximo capítulo por favor dejencomentarios.


	29. EL ORIGEN DE LA GENEROSIDAD

**CAPITULOXXVIII**

**EL ORIGEN DE LA GENEROSIDAD**

Habían pasado Ya dos días pies de Applejack obtuvo su Gema y pasó su prueba, el grupo seguía investigando para encontrar la próxima pero no había mucho resultado y de la nada un guardia llegó para luego acercarse a Rarity y decirle.

Guardia: Disculpe mi lady sus padres están la puerta del castillo y Quieren verla.

Al oír eso puso una cara algo molesta y dirigiéndose al guardia le dijo.

Rarity: muy bien hágalos pasar y Díganles que los espero en el salón principal

Guardia: Así será mí lady.

Más tarde en el salón principal el grupo llegó y Rarity se acerco a sus padres diciendo.

Rarity: podrían decirme qué es lo que quieren Aquí y rápido porque estamos ocupados.

Padre: bueno es que ya es hora de cumplir un pequeño convenio.

Madre: es hora si cumplir con el arreglo de tu boda y debes hacerlo pronto.

Al oír eso el grupo miró a su amiga en busca de respuestas Y está solo miró a sus padres enojada y dijo.

Rarity: no ni hablar ese compromiso no tiene nada que ver conmigo así que mejor váyanse y dígale a ese chico que no me interesa.

Madre: ¿ qué te pasó antes no había dicho eso y te emocionaría mucho esto?

Padre: todo debe ser culpa de el mayordomo que contratamos cuando ella era joven.

Rarity(enojada): no metan a andrew en nada de esto él no tuvo la culpa no tolerare qué lo culpen como siempre lo hicieron.

Ella se fue de el lugar enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos mientas el grupo fue tras ella dejando solos a los padres en la sala, al llegar los jardines la encontraron llorando a orillas de la Fuente porque se acercaron y magic se le acerco y le pregunto diciendo.

Mágico: ¿que te sucede Rarity?

La aludida miró a sus amigos y aún con lágrimas en los ojos respondió.

Rarity: esto me pasó cuando tenía 15 años...

** flash back**

**Narrador Rarity.**

De joven Yo vivía en el lujo y mi familia Era una de los más acaudaladas, mis padres siempre iban de un lado a otro pasando reuniones en la casa de sus amigos para pasar el tiempo por lo cual yo pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y apenas los veía pero yo tenía alguien que me hacía compañía y ese era mi mayordomo Andrew.

** fin de la narración.**

un semental de color blanco con la crin gris y un smoking estaba en el parque viendo jugar a Rarity de niña que parecía no tener mas de 10 años además de que se veía contenta, ella se le acercó y dijo.

Rarity: Andrew Fue suficiente juego y estoy lista para volver a casa.

Andréw: señorita Rarity ahora mismo estamos de regreso.

Después de decir eso los dos fueron de regreso y llegaron para una pequeña pero lujosa mansión en la cual al entrar Rarity dijo.

Rarity: Andrew Avísame cuando lleguen mis padres.

Andréw: Lo siento señorita pero sus padres están en la casa de unos amigos y hoy no puedan regresar tal vez.

Al oír eso la pequeña se puso algo triste y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

** cinco años después**

**Narración retomada**

durante ellos pasó lo mismo y Andrew fue mi única compañía pero un día me le acerqué y le pregunté.

**fin de la narración.**

Rarity: ¿ Andréw porque te quedaste conmigo todos estos años? Si quisieras podrías haber renunciado y haberte ido

Andrew: la razón es muy simple señorita, me quedé por usted porque espero el día en el que me demuestre quién es usted.

Rarity: ¿ qué quieres decir?

Andréw: desde que es pequeña me he dado cuenta que no es como sus padres y algo me dice que usted puede ser mejor de lo que ellos son, espero el día que muestre cómo es usted porque sé que en el fondo usted es una gran persona y más aún alguien que se puede hacerle bien a todo el mundo.

En ese momento unos enmascarados entraron a la casa y comenzaron a disparar por todos lados, andrew se puso frente a Rarity y recibió un disparo por lo que ella se asusto, Rarity de la nada sacó de su cuerno una honda mágica la cuál mandó a todos los asaltantes fuera del lugar, andrew estaba en el piso sangrando y Rarity se le acercó con lágrimas en los ojos para luego decir.

Rarity: descuida pronto te pondrás bien.

Andrew: no lo creo señorita pero no tiene que estar triste por mí.

Rarity: pero no puedes dejarme necesito que veas mi alma y me digas quién soy en verdad.

Andréw: y lo haré señorita porque pasé lo que pasé Yo estoy con usted no importa que nos pueda ver y estoy muy seguro de que el día que usted descubra quién es verdaderamente me hará sentir orgulloso.

Andrew finalmente cerró los ojos y Rarity se hecho a llorar en su pecho...

**fin del flash back.**

Rarity: después de unas horas Los agitadores fueron arrestados y al día siguiente enterramos a Andrew, el fue mas un padre para mi que mis padres y me inspiró a ser alguien mejor, un año después me fui de casa y comencé con mi carrera después de otros 3 años comienzan los sucesos de nightmare moon lo que nos lleva hasta la actualidad.

Al oír su historia sus amigos se pusieron tristes por ella y comprendieron porque estaba enojada con sus padres, Fluttershy se le acercó y poniéndole un casco en el hombro le dijo.

Fluttershy: es lo que estés triste por él pero tus padres también mencionaron algo de una boda.

Rarity: otra razón por la que me fui de casa es que debido al accidente de aquel día mis padres perdieron mucho por lo cual estaban casi en quiebra así que con lo que quedó pudieron comprar una granja para trabajar en ella pero uno de sus viejos amigos les ofreció ayuda y para eso tengo que casarme con su hijo para que podamos compartir el dinero.

Applejack: pero no es justo que te obliguen a hacer eso y no deberías casarse con alguien que no amas.

Los padres de Rarity llegaron y la madre se le acercó diciendo.

Madre: si no lo haces no puede heredarte el diamante de familiar.

Dijo y sacó una pequeña caja la cual abrió y dentro de ésta había un diamante sujeto a un collar, de la nada el collar comenzó a resplandecer y luego de que la luz se disipó Rarity ya no estaba por lo que el grupo empezó a preocuparse pero Magic los tranquilizó diciendo.

Mágico: pasó lo mismo que pasó con Applejack la última vez así que tal vez el diamante otra Gema legendaria y se la llevó para darle su prueba.

Applejack: entonces estará bien porque estoy segura que si yo lo logré ella también.

Rarity había aparecido en la casa la que pasó su juventud junto con su mayordomo por lo que al ver el lugar a su mente vinieron muchos recuerdos incluyendo de la accidente que hizo cambiar su vida, detrás de ella se escucharon pasos por lo que volteó y se encontró con alguien que no esperaba así que se acercó y lo abrazó diciendo.

Rarity: Andrew eres tú estás aquí y no puedo creer que te veo otra vez.

Andrew: a mí también me da gusto verla la estuve esperando y nos complace anunciarle que la hora de su prueba llego.

Rarity: ¿nos? ¿ quién más está contigo?

¿?: ésa sería yo.

Dijo una voz y de una sala salió una yegua que era igual a ella solo que su piel era totalmente blanca, acercándose a ella la yegua dijo.

¿?: nombre cristal white y soy la guardiana original de la generosidad por lo cual yo seré tu evaluadora en esta prueba.

Rarity: está bien y qué debo hacer dime.

Cristal: es muy simple sólo debes vencer pero te advierto que no te resultará nada sencillo.

Rarity entendió y encendió su Aura diciendo.

Rarity: ¡ invocó el poder de la llama de la vida, espíritu animal modo maestro!

Después de invocar soy madura se puso en posición de combate y se lanzó a la batalla, los golpes empezaron pero cristal era demasiado Veloz y eso metió a Rarity en muchos problemas porque aunque usará toda su velocidad no lograba darle ni un solo golpe además de que los que ella daba Le causaban mucho dolor porque era muy fuertes y ella poco a poco comienza cansarse pero ella se mantenía de pie y volvió con sus golpes, pasaba el tiempo y después de un rato Rarity quedó exhausta Porque después da todos los golpes había agotado su energía y ahora no podía esquivar lo que cristal lanzaba por lo que poco a poco comenzó a sucumbir al dolor de los golpes de su oponente haciéndola caer al piso porno que cristal se le acercó y le dijo.

Cristal: no debes resignarte tengo razón por la que pelear y tú también pero eso debes demostrárselo a tus vidas pasadas pero sobre todo a mi.

Rarity poco a poco se puso de pie y dentro de su cabeza una voz comenzó a sonar diciéndole.

Voz: recuerda luchar porque decidiste ser una mejor persona y quién fue El qué Te inspiró para hacerlo.

Después de escuchar eso ella asintió que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido hasta que su Aura apareció Pero esta vez era de color blanco como el diamante y luego concentrándose dijo.

Rarity: ¡ QUE EL PODER DE MI CORAZÓN HIERBA Y CRESCA, FLUYE PODER DEL AGUA!

Tras decir eso ella obtuvo una armadura nueva que era igual Applejack pero ésta era azul Marinó y con su elemento en el pecho, ella al ver eso dijo.

Rarity: ¡ valquiria del agua, guardiana de la generosidad!

Al Ver el nuevo aspecto de su armadura cristal dijo,

Cristal: curioso quieres decir elemento de poder de tu armadura.

Rarity: aunque las joyas son preciosas no son elementos la creación el agua sí y lo sabes tan bien como yo porque los elementos de la creación son el aire , el agua, la tierra, el fuego, el rayo, el bosque y la luz.

Cristal: si así es veo qué te enseñaron bien la cuáles son los elementos de la creación.

Rarity: me prepare bien mientras me estaba entrenando.

Cristal: espero que hayas llevado bien Espero que esta vez no es un verdadero desafío y te advierto que ya no me contendré.

Dijo y en sus cascos aparece una espada hecha de metal azul por lo que Rarity usando su nuevo poder movió sus cascos y dijo,

Rarity: ¡ tridente de diamante ven a mí!

Dijo y esos cascos aparece un tridente hecho de metal blanco que tenía las puntas hechas de diamante con el cual avanzó hacia la batalla los dos rivales comenzaron con un choque de armas el cual ahora está muy parejo debido al no poder de Rarity, la batalla estaba estrecha a pesar del máximo esfuerzo de ambas partes pero Rarity dando un salto mortal se colocó detrás de ella y la pateó pero ésta se recuperó rápido y volvió al ataque, Cristal confundiendo la con los movimientos dé su espada logro darle un golpe en el pecho haciéndola retroceder pero debido a su armadura no hubo ningún contacto directo con la piel así que ésta rápidamente se puso de pie y volvió a la pelea, poco a poco el lugar empezó a derrumbarse debido al impacto de las dos poderosas armas Por lo cual ambas con su magia derrumbaron el lugar no andan los escombros hacia afuera evitando daños para cualquiera dentro de la casa, una vez terminado eso las dos volvieron con el choque de armas el cual seguía parejo pero poco duro eso ya que Cristal barrio el casco en el piso derribándole y con su espada le dio un golpe haciéndola soltar el tridente para luego comenzar a golpear su rostro por lo que ella comenzó a respirar de manera agitada y estaba por resignarse enseguida un recuerdo vino a su mente y escuchó la voz de Andrew diciéndole.

Andrew:_ yo estaré con usted y esperaré el día en el que me muestre quién es usted en verdad._

Eso la hizo reaccionar y barriendo sus cascos en el piso derribo a cristal para luego ponerse de pie y decir.

Rarity: no importa qué tan fuerte sea no voy a resignarme a perder se lo debo a aquel que protege toda la vida y el que cree en mí para ser alguien mejor, mis amigos fueron los que abrieron mis ojos al mundo y a la forma de poder ser mejor y ayudar al mundo, no me daré por vencida porque no tengo derecho a perder y fallarle a mis amigos.

Tras decir eso ella dio un giro y de una patada le arrebato la espada a cristal de la mano y luego comenzó con los golpes pero Cristal comenzó a bloquearlos, las dos se mantuvieron con un intercambio de golpes que parecía muy reñido y no parecía que acabaría pronto ya que las dos estaban muy igualadas en velocidad, las dos mantenían una lucha que no parecía tener final pero las dos comenzaron a usar sus habilidades para atacarse mutuamente de forma directa pero ambas rodaron por el suelo volviendo a tomar sus respectivas armas y volvieron con el choque, Cristal se separo y dijo.

Cristal: eres buena.

Rarity: ya te lo había dicho no tengo derecho a perder.

Las dos seguían con el choque de armas tratando de golpearse mutuamente sin saber como poder atacarse de forma directa pero Cristal se encendió su aura que era de color azul con toques blancos y luego uso su espada diciendo.

Cristal:¡TAJO DE PRISMA!

Dijo y con su espada formo un rombo el cual le lanzo a Rarity la cual usando su lanza lo bloqueo pero la dejo cansada y sin poder moverse bien por la falta de energía por lo que Cristal le dio un golpe directo con su espada mandándola al suelo pero esta se puso de pie y dijo.

Rarity: mi poder es el de las gemas y también el del agua, no debo elegir ni entre el uno ni el otro porque los dos son parte de mi y no debo preferir a ninguno, Andrew siempre espero que yo le mostrara quien soy realmente pero ahora comprende que para poder hacerlo debo tener fe en quien soy en verdad, quien soy es la guardiana de la generosidad y mi misión es defender este mundo del mal, como ya había dicho no tengo derecho a perder.

Rarity saco un aura zafiro y levantando su tridente dijo.

Rarity: ¡MAREMOTO ZAFIRO!

Dijo y ataco a Cristal con una marea que era de color Zafiro la cual golpeo a Cristal mandándola hacia atrás pero esta reacciono y volvió con el ataque de su espada pero Rarity se cubrió con su tridente manteniendo el cruce de armas pero luego Cristal dijo.

Cristal: ese ultimo ataque si fue efectivo, empiezas a entender como usar el poder que tienes pero debes mejorar mas para poder liberarlo por completo y poder vencerme.

Rarity: pase lo que pase superare esta prueba y volveré a casa donde esta la gente que me necesita.

Las dos mantuvieron la pelea con sus armas manteniéndose como podían pero Rarity comenzó a sentirse cansada por haber usado tanta energía con ese ultimo ataque pero a pesar de eso ella se mantuvo firme para seguir en batalla aunque apenas pudiera estar de pie pero cedió al cansancio y callo de espaldas al suelo por lo que Cristal se acerco y dijo.

Cristal: fuiste una gran oponente pero tu cansancio te venció así que te quedaras atrapada aquí.

Dijo y alzando su espada encerró a Rarity en un sarcófago de diamante dentro del cual Rarity se mantenía quieta sin moverse pero dentro de su mente una voz le hablaba diciéndole.

¿?:_ recuerda lo que dijiste no tienes derecho a perder y se que no lo aras porque tus amigos te esperan y se que tu intención no es abandonarlos porque te conozco y se como eres, aunque liberaste el poder de tu corazón no podrás usarlo si no lo impulsas con tu determinación._

_Rarity: Y cómo podría hacerlo dime no estoy segura de que hacer._

_¿?: sólo debes proponerte y sé que lo lograrás tus vidas pasadas hicieron y tú también puedes sólo debes creer en ti misma._

_Rarity: dices que me conoces pero yo no te conozco a ti ni siquiera conozco tu voz._

_¿?: en parte tienes razón yo te conozco pero tú no me conoces a mí aún no pero en el futuro tú y tus amigas lo harán._

_Rarity: ¿ pero ahora qué debo hacer?_

_¿?: ya te lo había dicho tu verdadero poder está en tu corazón y sólo tú puedes liberarlo._

Rarity Al escuchar eso comienza a concentrarse y poco a poco el lugar donde la encerraron comenzó a romperse y Cristal al ver esto Dijo.

Cristal: no es posible debería estar muerta de cansancio.

Rarity terminó de romper su prisión y al salir se puso de pie y dijo.

Rarity: Ya te lo dije no tengo derecho a perder y nunca lo haré Porque mis amigos cuentan conmigo.

Después de decir eso se lanzó contra cristal y volvió a la batalla usando su tridente, Cristal bloqueo su ataqué con su espada y el choqué de armas volvió a comenzar, Rarity comenzó a tomar ventaja debido a que ahora se movía mucho más rápido por lo que cristal comenzó a tener problemas para mantener el ritmo de los golpes Así que la tomaron desprevenida y de un golpe la mandaron al suelo por lo que Rarity intentó aprovechar la situación pero cristal rápidamente se puso de pie y encendiendo su aura fijo.

Cristal: ¡TORMENTA DE CRISTAL!

Dijo y aparecieron unas nubes de las cuales salio una lluvia de gemas de distintos colores como zafiros, rubíes, esmeraldas y todos los demás tipos de joyas por lo que Rarity se puso a esquivarlas o usar su tridente para bloquearlas pero finalmente encendió su aura y dijo.

Rarity: ¡ARMAGEDON MARINO!

Tras decir eso con su tridente apareció una inmensa ola que comenzó a rodear a Cristal formando un huracán el cual la elevo hasta el centro del mismo y Rarity voló hacia la parte de arriba y descendió por el ojo del mismo hasta llegar a Cristal, se acerco y con su tridente le dio un fuerte golpe mandándola contra el suelo, al descender no encontró ni rastro de Cristal pero Andrew se le acerco y le dijo.

Andrew: felicidades paso la prueba señorita.

Después de eso brillo y se convirtió en Cristal la cual sonriendo dijo.

Cristal: después de todo lo lograste estoy complacida y estoy orgullosa de tener una sucesora como tu.

Rarity al verla se quedo sin palabras al verla pero Cristal continuo diciendo.

Cristal: después de todo superaste tus adversidades y lograste salir adelante para superar la prueba.

Rarity: ¿como es que estas aquí?

Cristal: cuando conozcas a nuestra mentora la reina Galaxandria ella les responderá todas sus dudas.

Después de decir eso ella hizo brillar su cuerno y aparecieron otras tres yeguas, la primera era de piel celeste, la segunda era de piel morada y la ultima de piel verde suave, la verlas Rarity sintió como si ya las conociera pero en eso Cristal dijo.

Cristal: ellas son tus vidas pasadas y estoy segura de que nos aras sentir orgullosas, antes de que te vallas tengo un mensaje de andrew.

Al oír eso Rarity dijo.

Rarity: ¿que dijo?

Cristal: señorita Rarity al fin me mostró quien es usted de verdad y al ver como esta ayudando al mundo le quiero decir que me ciento orgulloso de usted.

Al oír eso Rarity sonrió mientras de su rostro resbalaba una lagrima y después de eso un resplandor cubrió el lugar, antes de que Rarity supiera que paso había vuelto con sus amigos los cuales al verla le dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal al ver que había logrado superar su prueba, los padres de Rarity se acercaron y su madre dijo.

Madre: Rarity no se lo que hiciste pero debes devolverme ese diamante porque te dije que te lo heredaría después de tu boda.

Rarity los miro seriamente y dijo.

Rarity: no abra ninguna boda porque no voy a casarme porque ustedes lo quieran.

padre: si no lo haces quedaremos en la quiebra, no te interesa lo que nos pasa acaso ¿eh?

Rarity: por mas que sea la guardiana de la generosidad no puedo hacer eso por ustedes, desde pequeña nunca se interesaron en mi ni en las decisiones que quería tomar, el día que me fui de casa fue la mejor decisión que podría tomar.

Madre: no puedes darnos la espalda somos tus padres.

Sweetie: pueden se nuestros padres pero nunca supieron ser como unos.

Dijo la pequeña que acababa de llegar al salón y al verla su padre su molesto y dijo.

Padre: después de lo que hicimos por las dos nos darán la espalda ¡como pueden ser tan ingratas?

Rarity: los ingratos son ustedes, desde pequeña estaba sola y cuando perdí al único que me había cuidado en mi vida a ustedes no les importo.

Sweetie: aunque yo si pude estar con ustedes por un tiempo me mandaron lejos cuando pudieron hacerlo, Rarity es la única que de verdad se preocupo pro mi ademas de mis amigos.

Los dos padres tenían una cara de impresión y enojo por no saber que hacer pero Magic dijo

Magic: insultar a una de las guardianas y mas a una amiga es algo que no puedo tolerar ¡guardias!

De la nada dos guardias aparecieron y Magic les dijo.

Magic: estas dos personas le faltaron el respeto a lady Rarity así que quedan expulsados permanentemente del castillo y no podrán volver sin ser arrestados, ¡llevenselos!

Los dos guardias apuntaron con sus armas a la pareja la cual resignada se retiro del lugar mientras Rarity mirando a sus amigos dijo.

Rarity: al hacer la prueba pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas,aunque ellos sean mis padres no son mi familia, son ustedes porque se preocuparon por mi y yo también me preocupo por ustedes.

Al oír eso sus amigos y hermana le dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal, mas tarde ese día usando un carruaje llego a un cementerio en el cual se acerco a una tumba en la cual decía **(aquí descansa Andrew un fiel amigo) **Rarity con su magia coloco flores en la tumba y dijo.

Rarity: Andrew fuiste un gran amigo y un verdadero padre para mi, me ayudas y cuidaste cuando nadie mas lo hizo , mi hiciste descubrir quien soy en verdad y por eso siempre te estaré agradecida, desde ahora luchare como la guardiana de la generosidad para ayudar a las personas de la misma forma que tu me ayudaste a mi.

Rarity miro la tumba con una sonrisa de ternura y tristeza, en las fosas acuáticas estaban los miembros del escuadrón mortal que estaban encabando sacando trozos de metal y patas que parecían ser de una especie de arañas mecánicas que estaban enterradas en lo profundo de una cueva, los destructores cargaban todo y lo lanzaban por una especie de portal oscuro mientras Piro decía.

Piro: con este material especial la construcción del titan se acerca y con el la derrota de las guardianas.

Blue: con la construcción de esta arma suprema destruiremos toda oposición al imperio de las maquinas.

Falcón: la gloria del imperio no tendrá limite una vez que este terminado.

De los brazaletes de todo el escuadrón salio la voz de Proto diciendo.

Proto: mientras la construcción del titan esta en marcha necesitamos distraer a las guardianas para que no sospechen por lo que lanzaremos un ataque con Hydraniod para que no sospechen y se confundan.

Piro: se hecho majestad y cuando el verdadero plan este en marcha no sabrán lo que las golpeo, las destruiremos y reclamaremos este mundo para nuestro imperio.

Proto: hace poco el señor Diagon me contacto y empieza a perder la paciencia, si el plan del titan no funciona podría devolverme al otro mundo y esta vez no me volverá a traer de regreso, el titan es nuestra ultima oportunidad de que el imperio maquina se levante en la gloria, ¡ESTA VEZ NO DEBEMOS FALLAR POR NADA!

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y POR FAVOR COMENTEN.**

**PD: LAMENTO SI EL CAPITULO ES ALGO CORTO PERO TENGO ALGUNAS DIFICULTADES.**


	30. LA GUARDIANA DE LA OSCURIDAD

**CAPITULO XXIX**

**LA GUARDIANA DE LAS SOMBRAS**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la prueba de Rarity y todo estaba tranquilo pero les entrañaba que el Imperio máquina no hubiera lanzado ataques por lo que mientras investigaban Se mantenían atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, de la nada apareció un portal del cual salieron dos potros cada uno con un fénix en su espalda y al reconocer uno de ellos el grupo se acercó y lo saludó diciendo.

Grupo: Hola mike bueno verte

Mike: hola amigos es bueno verlos y les quiero presentar a alguien.

Junto con él había llegado una potra alicornio de piel marrón claro con crin marrón oscuro, ojos amarillos y alas de murciélago que en su espalda traía un fénix negro con detalles rojos, Mike se acercó al grupo y sonriendo dijo.

Mike: chicos ella es mi amiga Darkwing, le conté a ella y a los demás de mis visitas aquí así que ella me convencí de venir y mostrarle el lugar.

Dark: Hola Es un gusto conocerlos como bien Mike dijo mi nombré es Darkwing y el es mi fénix Dark cloud.

Magic: es un gusto conocerte Mi nombre es Magic Galaxy.

Darkwing: es un gusto Mike me contó de ti y debo decirlo es mucho más bonita que la Twilight de nuestro mundo, de seguro medallas envidia a todas allá y apuesto a qué le das envidia a todas aqui.

Mágic: por favor yo no soy tan bonita.

Rarity: no hay que ser modesta querida por que si mal no recuerdo hace un tiempo en la última fiesta ningún semental te quitaba los ojos de encima ni tampoco a nosotras pero tú tenías la fila más larga de todas, de no ser porque flash que propuso matrimonio es seguro y seguimiento cartas y regalos como lo hacían hace unos meses.

Al oír eso Mike sintió curiosidad y preguntó,

Mike: ¿ porque no me lo dijeron la última vez que estuve aquí?

Magic: es que con el asunto del ataque del córtex y la aparición de Draco y Nero no tuvimos tiempo de decirte.

Mike: bueno lo entiendo.

Darkwing no parecía sorprendida por lo que Applejack se acerco y dijo.

Applejack: ¿ porque no te sorprend saber eso?

Los dos puntos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas y Mike dijo.

Mike: lo que pasa es que siempre que hablamos estaba bromeando la verdad es que usé mis nuevos poderes el mismo día que volví a mi dimensión el mismo día que los obtuve.

Al oír eso y saber que todo este tiempo Mike les había jugado una broma se pusieron a reír pero luego Magic preguntó.

Mágic: ¿ que dijeron tus amigos en tu dimensión al ver tus nuevos poderes?

Mike: para resumir todo sólo diré Qué se impactaron y me hicieron muchísimas preguntas.

Darkwing: si esos poderes nos fueron útiles, después de eso le estuve insistiendo a Mike para que me trajera a conocerlos.

Magic: pues es un gusto conocerte y tal vez un día conozcamos a la patrulla.

Mike: estoy seguro de que así será porque un día pienso traerlos aquí para ayudar en la batalla contra proto.

Mágico: hablando de él es curioso ya que No hemos tenido ataques del escuadrón mortal últimamente y empieza a ser preocupante porque podrían estár tramando algo.

Mike: si conozco a Proto y así es se que trama algo.

Mágico: bueno mejor no hablemos de eso y aprovechen su visita.

Darkwing: me parece bien.

Pasaron el día recorriendo el lugar y mostrándoles todo a sus invitados pero no había mucho que mostrar ya que se parecía mucho a su dimensión de origen pero aún así pasaron el día paseando por todas partes y conversando de lo qué pasaba en sus mundos, Mike les contó de sus batallas para liberar al reino grifo, el reino simulador, el reino de serena, etc. Además del problema estaban teniendo con Absalon y los celestes, el grupo también les estaba contado todo lo que hicieron recientemente con el tema de las pruebas las gemas Legendarias y las pruebas, Darkwing Pudo notar el parecido que tenían con las manes de su mundo y notó que a pesar de tener poderes la diferencia no era mucha por lo que pronto hicieron amistad, de un momento a otro llegó la noche y le dieron a cada uno una habitación para pasar la noche pero no tuvieron tiempo de dormir porque se escucha una explosión afuera y de inmediato fueron a ver qué pasaba, un batallón de destructores estaba afuera junto con varios spiders y avispas disparando rayos hacia todas partes, el grupo activo sus poderes y Mike el drago bankai, Darkwing usando a Dark Cloud uso su propio bankai para ir a la batalla, al llegar al lugar comenzaron a atacar a las fuerzas invasoras de todas las formas que podían usando sus poderes, el Escuadrón votar apareció y encarando para el grupo Piro dijo. problema estaban teniendo con Absalon y los celestes, el grupo también les estaba contado todo lo que hicieron recientemente con el tema de las pruebas las gemas Legendarias y las pruebas, Darkwing Pudo notar el parecido que tenían con las manes de su mundo y notó que a pesar de tener poderes la diferencia no era mucha por lo que pronto hicieron amistad, de un momento a otro llegó la noche y le dieron a cada uno una habitación para pasar la noche pero no tuvieron tiempo de dormir porque se escucha una explosión afuera y de inmediato fueron a ver qué pasaba, un batallón de destructores estaba afuera junto con varios spiders y avispas disparando rayos hacia todas partes, el grupo activo sus poderes y Mike el drago bankai, Darkwing usando a Dark Cloud uso su propio bankai para ir a la batalla, al llegar al lugar comenzaron a atacar a las fuerzas invasoras de todas las formas que podían usando sus poderes, el Escuadrón votar apareció y encarando para el grupo Piro dijo.

Piro: veo que ya llegaron y además con ustedes al maldito potro de Mike bluer, Esta es la voluntad perfecta para probar la nueva arma y ahora mismo la conocerán.

Tras decir eso Piro precio en un botón en su brazalete y del suelo salió un enorme dragón negro de metal con tres cabezas, al ver eso el grupo se quedó preocupado y en eso Piro dijo.

Piro: les presentó la nueva arma del Rey máquina Hydranoid.

Al ver como el gigantesco dragón metálico avanzada Mike dijo.

Mike: mantengan ocupado Al escuadrón mortal yo usaré a Gold Hearth para tratar de detenerlo.

El resto: entendido.

Mike levantó vuelo hacia el cielo y encendiendo su aura dijo.

Mike: ¡VEN A MI GOLDEN HEARTH!

Tras decir eso de un portal apareció el Dragón Dorado el cual al verlo mike dijo.

Mike: Golden debemos combatir prepárate para la lucha.

Golden se transformó en su forma robot y formo portal por el que pasó Mike el cual tomó los controles y dijo.

Mike: activar modo guerrero dragón.

Golden tomó su forma de Guerrero y encaro al dragón metálico qué para su sorpresa tenía su misma estatura Por lo cual esa batalla no seria fácil, el combate de gigantes la cual se mantenía pero por sus tres cabezas Golden tenia problemas para retener a Hydranoid el cual atacaba con rayos de sus tres cabezas los cuales Golden esquivaba en el aire volando con sus alas, en la cabina de control Mike operaba los mandos buscando alguna solución y dijo. problemas para retener a Hydranoid el cual atacaba con rayos de sus tres cabezas los cuales Golden esquivaba en el aire volando con sus alas, en la cabina de control Mike operaba los mandos buscando alguna solución y dijo.

Mike: activar cuchillas de dragón.

Sacando sus armas Golden volvió a la batalla con sus armas usándolas para desviar los disparos que le lanzaban pero no había muchos resultados por lo que usando sus cuchillas se acerco y empezó a golpear las cabezas de HYdranoid lo cuál comenzó a afectarlo debido a que empezó a tambalearse, el grupo se enfrentaba el Escuadrón mientras que Darkwing se enfrentaban a las tropas invasoras sin embargo solo las dos que tenían el poder de las gemas se les hacía fácil porque para el resto la batalla estaba muy pareja Por lo cual empezaron a cansarse, Applejack y Rarity al ver eso cada una encendió su Aura y levantando sus armas dijeron.

Applejack:¡FILO DE TITANIO!

Dijo y su lanza se rodeo de energía plateada y luego la uso para golpear a Piro, Adelia, Falcón, y Phanton al mismo tiempo mandándolos al suelo.

Rarity: ¡MAREJADA EXPANSIVA!

Dijo y de su tridente salió una fuerte ola que golpeó al resto del escuadrón mandándonos lejos, Hydranoid luchaba Cómo podía pero golden comenzo a tomar la ventaja y Mike dijo.

Mike: Golden es hora de probar un nuevo ataqué, ¡carga de Victoria TAJO DOBLE X!

Golden usando sus cuchillas disparó dos tajos formando una x de energía la cual Impacto en Hydranoid mandándolo al piso y al ver esto el Escuadrón retrocedió mientras piro decía.

Piro: Habrán derrotado a Hydranoid pero no nos iremos con las pezuñas vacías.

Dijo y sacó un arma con la cual le disparó a magic pero Darkwing la quito del camino y ella recibió el impactó cayendo al suelo, Al ver lo que pasó piro se enojó dijo.

Piro: rayos esta arma canceladora de poderes era solo de un disparo y ya lo desperdiciamos.

El Escuadrón se retira mientras las tropas invasoras recogiendo a Hydranoid se lo llevaron con ellos y luego de que se fueron el grupo se acerco a Darkwing, Mike salio de golden y se acercó a ver qué le pasaba su amiga por lo que preguntó.

Mike: ¿ qué fue lo que le hicieron?

Mágic puso una cara de tristeza y luego le dijo.

Magic: según lo que Piro dijo antes de irse uso un rayo cancelador de poderes.

Al oír eso el potros quedó estático y se limitó a poner A su amiga en su lomo mientras decía.

Mike: hay que llevarla a descansar y rápido.

El grupo asintió y llevaron a la potra adentró, la noche pasó rápido y Darkwing despertó sintiéndose cansada y débil, el grupo junto con Mike entraron y el potro se acercó a su amiga preguntando.

Mike:¿ como éstas?

Dark: me siento muy cansada y apenas puedo moverme.

Mike al escuchar eso puso una cara de preocupación y dijo.

Mike: sí sucedió lo que yo esperaba y de verdad no sé qué hacer.

Rainbow: el problema es que le quitaron sus poderes.

Fluttershy: debería haber algo que podamos hacer para resolver esto no podemos dejarla así.

Magic: es cierto, si lográramos devolverle los poderes podremos.

Mike: eso sera difícil porque Darkwing no es una alicornio normal porque ella es...

El grupo miro al potro el cual parecía algo nervioso pero Darkwing rompió el silencio diciendo.

Dark: soy una poni sombría.

Al oír eso El grupo se quedo mudo hasta que Magic dijo.

Magic: ¿como es posible eso?

Mike: Darkwing era la hija del rey sombra de mi mundo hasta que descubrió la verdad.

Dark: el nunca fue mi padre sino que se quedo conmigo después de que el los matara.

Al oír eso el grupo sintió lastima por la potra y en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: te entiendo, aunque los señores Sparkel me criaron no conocí a mis padres de origen.

Rainbow: ¿como podremos ayudarla?

Magic: no es posible, nuestro poderes se basan el los elementos y en los astros, el mio se basa en la luz al igual que el de Mike por lo que seriamos los que menos podríamos ayudar en este caso.

Todo el grupo se quedo sin saber que hacer pero Pinkie con una sonrisa.

Pinkie: tal vez allá algo que pueda ayudarla en el planeta umbra.

Al oír eso Magic se quedo impactada pero luego dijo.

Magic: es cierto ese planeta esta hecho de energía cósmica oscura pero no podemos ir con ella, la energía oscura del planeta repele la energía armónica.

Al oír eso el grupo se quedo triste pero Flash dijo.

Flash: mis poderes no son armónicos, ni siquiera soy mágico realmente yo podría llevarla.

Magic: aunque tu puedas entrar es peligroso.

Flash: tengo que hacerlo es solo una potra no podemos dejarla en ese estado ademas ella se sacrifico por ti se la debemos.

Magic sin saber que mas decir le dio un beso para luego abrazarlo y decir.

Magic: cuídate por favor.

Flash: lo are, no te preocupes linda.

Magic usando su magia hizo aparecer un portal de color negro, Flash puso a Darkwing en su lomo y lo cruzo, en las lejanías Proto junto con un grupo de destructores estaban trabajando con los resto de Hydranoid, mirando directamente al escuadrón dijo.

Proto: así que fue Mike el que detuvo a Hydranoid.

Piro: al parecer el dragón dorado es mas poderoso de lo que creíamos.

Falcón: si no me equivoco Hydranoid necesitara unas buenas modificaciones para poder derrotarlo.

Proto: eso queda claro, pero asegúrense de que Hydranoid no destruya a Mike, eso es algo que quiero hacer en persona.

Blue: descuide majestad así lo aremos.

Flash al cruzar el portal había llegado a un lugar donde la tierra era negra y solo había niebla por lo que se mantuvo atento a cualquier peligro mientras una oscura figura apareció, la figura resulto ser una yegua alicornio de color negro con crin morada, ojos azules y cuite mark de una esfera de magia oscura la cual al verlo dijo con voz profunda.

Alicornio: no deberías estar aquí.

Al ver que en el cuello había llevaba un collar de oro con una gema igual a su cuite mark el dijo.

Flash: ¿un elemento de la armonía?

Al oír eso la Yegua dijo.

Alicornio: ¿como sabes de los elementos?

Flash: mi nombre es Flash Centry y vengo del que ustedes conocen como el planeta armonian, soy aliado de las guardianas de la armonía.

Al oír eso la Yegua puso cara triste y dijo.

Alicornio: mis hermanas como las extraño.

Flash se quedo sin saber que decir pero luego la Yegua dijo.

Yegua: mi nombre es nightmare soul y soy la guardiana del elemento que representa la confianza y el perdón.

Flash: ¿como es posible eso?

soul: veras los elementos del origen son el aire, el agua, la tierra, el fuego, el Rayo, el bosque, la luz y la oscuridad.

Flash: pero si es así porque no hay registros de ti dilo.

Soul: a diferencia de mis hermanas yo nací tanto con la amistad como con la virtud junta así que a diferencia de ellas yo no tenia a alguien que fuera mi otra mitad por lo cual me sentí confundida y quería estar sola por lo cual estuve aquí desde el comienzo de la historia pero al estar aquí mi cuerpo se hizo oscuridad pura, si intento salir de aquí me desvaneceré.

Flash: un minuto a ver si entendí, eres la guardiana de la oscuridad ¿verdad?

Soul: así es, ¿porque viniste aquí?

Flash: es largo de explicar pero simplemente diré que esta potra es una amiga y le quitaron sus poderes, como ella es una sombría pensamos que en este planeta encontraríamos un modo de ayudarla.

Al observar a la potra detenidamente Soul sonrió felizmente y dijo.

Soul: yo puedo hacer algo.

Soul tomo a la potra en sus cascos y la envolvió en un aura negra mientras esta empezaba a despertar, Darkwing la vio y dijo.

Dark: ¿quien eres tu?

Soul: mi nombre es Nightmare Soul y soy la guardiana de la oscuridad.

Dark: ¿pero como es eso?

Soul: puedo sentir el miedo y la culpa que tienes por culpa de tu origen pero te diré esto, la oscuridad no es mala solo lo creen así porque los que la usan son malos pero tu no eres así por lo cual te digo que te escogeré como mi heredera.

Al oir eso la potra se quedo pasmada y sin saber que decir hasta que por fin pudo soltar sus labios mientras decía.

Dark: ¿ yo un elemento de la armonía?

Soul puso una sonrisa triste y dijo.

Soul: yo estuve mucho tiempo aquí por sentirme diferente y le di la espalda a mis hermanas pero se que tu no quieres dárselas a tus amigos.

Darkwing puso una cara seria y dijo.

Dark: que debo hacer.

Soul sonrió y dijo.

Soul: ahora yo seré parte de ti, tu ya no tienes tus poderes así que te daré los míos y también mi elemento para que puedas ayudar a tus amigos.

Soul le puso a Darkwing su elemento en el cuello y luego ella se volvió una luz que se inserto en ella, antes de desaparecer Soul dijo.

Soul: ahora tus poderes se te serán regresados, cumple con esta misión como solo tu sabes hacerlo y recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo.

Al terminar Darkwing ya se sentía bien por lo que sonrió y luego abrazo a Flash para luego decirle.

Dark: gracias por ayudarme.

Flash: no es nada pero debemos regresar pronto.

Dark. es cierto.

En equestria el grupo esperaba el regreso de sus amigos pero desde afuera se oyeron explosiones desde afuera y emprendieron el vuelo, al llegar vieron a Hydranoid el que ahora tenia 5 cabezas ademas de al escuadrón el cual los estaba esperándolos por lo cual cada uno activo sus poderes y Mike quien no se había quitado el amuleto activo el drago bankai, el grupo se preparo para encarar al escuadrón pero Hydranoid les atacaba con rayos desde su boca por lo cual no podían acercarse al escuadrón y en eso Mike dijo.

Mike: yo me encargare de Hydranoid como la ultima vez ustedes detengan al escuadrón.

El grupo encaro al escuadrón y Mike se preparo para llamar al dragón dorado pero fue rodeado por 6 spiders y Levanto su espada activando el poder de esta pero luego Magic lo llamo diciendo.

Magic: Mike tómala.

Dijo y le lanzo otra espada solo que esta tenia el filo de color verde brillante y el mango dorado, cuando la tubo en sus cascos esta comenzó a desprender un aura verde y Golden dijo.

Golden: Mike escúchame si conectas esa espada a la lanza Galaxtica tendrá un nuevo poder.

Mike: muy bien, ¡GALAXY DRAGON TAIL!

Su espada se transformo y luego este conecto en la boca del dragón de la parte de abajo del mango la segunda espada, las dos armas comenzaron a brillar tomando un aura de color blanco y Mike dijo.

Mike: ¡MODO LANZA CELESTIAL GALAXTICA!

Al oír eso el filo verde se volvió de plata y el filo original volvió a ser dorado, al ver como había cambiado su arma Mike no supo que pensar hasta que Golden le hablo diciéndole.

Golden: esa es la forma mas poderosa de tu arma, para liberar todo su poder debes combinarla con el modo celestial.

Mike: entendido ¡MODO CELESTIAL!

Mike activo su modo mas poderoso y levanto su arma la cual produjo una fuerte onda de energía la cual barrio con los spiders destrozándolos sin esfuerzo, detrás de el pero un rayo negro les detuvo y en eso apareció Darkwing junto con su fénix el cual estaba feliz al ver a sus amiga recuperada, Mike se le acerco y le dio un abrazo mientras decía contento.

Mike: me alegra que estés bien.

Dark: mejor que bien.

Darkwing le mostró el collar que ahora tenia y al verlo el potro se quedo sin palabras pero Darkwing le dijo.

Dark: no es tiempo te explico después por ahora necesitamos a Golden.

Mike: es cierto ¡VEN A MI GOLDEN HEARTH!

El dragón dorado surgió y antes de hacer algo dijo.

Golden: aun con mi forma guerrera me parece que necesitare ayuda así que...

Golden estiro su Garra hacia el cielo y salio una luz de ella, bajando su garra se mostró un brazalete de color plateado y el se lo acerco a Darkwing mientras decía.

Golden: Darkwing ver tu deseo de ayudarnos por lo que te diré esto, tengo un amigo que puede ayudarte para que nos ayudes, este es el brazalete del león plateado que es un espíritu guerrero que me acompaño en mis andanzas en el espacio y el comos, si quieres el podrá ayudarte.

Darkwing: si con eso puedo ayudar a todos en la batalla esta bien.

Golden: una vez que recibas el espíritu estará atado a ti por siempre y no desaparecerá hasta que tu no bayas al otro mundo.

Dark: no tengo intenciones de hacerlo.

Golden: entonces toma el brazalete y acepta el poder.

Darkwing tomo el brazalete y se lo puso en su casco vació, del brazalete una luz que floto y se fue al piso donde revelo a un león con melena y todo pero del tamaño de un gato por lo que Darkwing dijo.

Dark: es broma verdad.

Golden: es solo una forma que usa para no llamar la atención.

Mike: míralo por este lado no solo tienes un espíritu que te ayude sino que también tienes una nueva mascota.

Dark: no se si quiero un masco...

El pequeño león se puso a ronronear mientras pasaba su melena bajo la cabeza de Darkwing la cual con ternura le acaricio la cabeza y sonriendo dijo.

Dark: es tan tierno que no puedo decirle que no.

Golden: si quieres ver su forma real entonces levanta el brazalete y di modo titanico.

Darkwing hizo lo indicado y dijo.

Dark: ¡MODO TITANICO!

Dijo y el pequeño león rugió para luego comenzar a brillar aumentando su tamaño hasta ser tan alto que le llegaría al codo de la mega base, su pelaje ahora era de color plateado y se había vuelto de metal, el león miro a Darkwing y dijo.

Leon: soy Silver Lion, ahora quien es el tierno.

Dark: es genial por supuesto que lo aceptare como compañero.

Silver: y para mi sera un placer ser su compañero señorita.

Golden: amigo que dices si les damos un paseo y les mostramos nuestro talento especial.

Silver: adelante socio.

Golden tomo su forma guerrera y Silver corrió hacia el mientras decían los dos.

Los dos: ¡GUERRERO DRAGÓN MODALIDAD SALVAJE!

Dijo y las patas de Silver se desprendieron y cubrieron las manos y piernas de Golden como si fueran guantes y botas con garras, el cuerpo de Silver se unió con el de Golden como si fuera una armadura y la cabeza con la de Golden como si fuera un casco con melena y todo, los potros al ver esto dijeron.

Potros: es asombroso.

El combinado miro a Darkwing y dijo.

Combinado: has tu Bankai.

Darkwing sin replicar se unió a Dark Cloud obteniendo su armadura y el brazalete brillo convirtiendo su armadura en una negra con detalles plateados ademas de que su casco tenia forma de león hembra y al terminar el combinado dijo.

Combinado: te presento al Lion Bankai.

Al ver eso ella se quedo impactada hasta que Mike dijo.

Mike: ¿eso quiere decir que ella tendrá modos de poder como los míos?

Combinado: así es pero por ser el espíritu del león uno de categoría menor solo tendrá 3.

Dark: ¿ y cuales serán?

Combinado: los modos serán, depredador, sigiloso, y agilidad, con el tiempo aprenderás a usarlos, por ahora si necesitas solicitar el poder del lion Bankai solo levanta en brazalete y di Lion Bankai pero invocarlo.

Mike: ¿si podías traer a Silver lion porque lo lo hiciste antes?

Combinado: la energía armónica que tenias me permitió elegirte, necesitaba a alguien que también tuviera esa energía así que era Darkwing o alguna de los elementos de tu mundo, al ser Darkwing una gran guerrera y al haber adquirido la energía armónica me pareció la mejor opción.

Dark: disculpen, debemos ir a ayudar en la batalla.

Todos reaccionaron y el combinado habiendo una mano creo un portal y dijo.

Combinado: suban a bordo, debemos pelear.

Los dos cruzaron el portal y llegaron a una cabina de comando con dos cillas, Hydranoid se mantenía disparando con sus cabezas pero es eso el combinado llego de de sus manos saco una garras con las cuales empezó a atacarlo comenzando a detener sus disparos hasta que cubriéndolas de energía comenzó a quitarle las cabezas con los golpes de estas hasta que solo le quedo una por lo que los dos potros dijeron.

**En homenaje a los fic de silverwolf850 por favor insertar música de finisher megazord furia ****animal**

Los dos: Mega carga de victoria ¡RUGIDO DEPREDADOR!

Desde la boca el Combinado disparo un rayo de color blanco que le dio directo a Hydranoid haciéndolo explotar, al ver eso antes de que Mike dijera algo Darkwing dijo.

Darkwing: esa fue una victoria salvaje.

Mike estuvo sin entender hasta que empezó a reír y dijo.

Mike: ya entendí jajajajajaja.

En el campo de batalla el grupo tenia la ventaja sobre el escuadrón debido a que Rarity y Applejack los mantenían atrás con sus nuevos poderes, Mike y Darkwing llegaron con sus armaduras puestas, al estar juntos los 9 guardianes empezaron a brillar y de ellos salio un rayo arcoiris solo que ahora tenia agregados los colores dorado y plateado, el rayo golpeo al escuadrón el cual al recibirlo termino desintegrándose. cuando el escuadrón se fue todos se juntaron y dijeron.

Todos: ¡LOS DEFENSORES DE LA ARMONÍA NUNCA SE RINDEN!

Mas tarde en el castillo Darkwing estaba explicando como obtuvo el elemento y el nuevo poder peor de la nada esta comenzó a brillar hasta que su cuite mark cambio volviéndose igual a la de Nightmare Soul por lo que Magic dijo.

Magic: lo que paso es que esa no es tu magia, cuando te retiran tu energía mágica tu cuite mark desaparece y en este caso te apareció la cuite mark de aquella que te dio esta magia.

Dark: entonces parece que oficialmente ya soy uno de los elementos de la armonía.

Mike estaba por decir algo pero de repente recordó algo y dijo.

Mike: ¿por cierto donde encontraron aquella espada que me dieron?

Magic: unos excavadores de mi planeta la encontraron en un asteroide, esta echa de algún material extraño pero algo me dijo que era para ti.

Silver: eso es porque lo es.

Todos le prestaron atención al pequeño el cual dijo.

Silver: Golden se canso después de la pelea y me pidió que te lo dijera, esa espada le pertenece a Star sun.

Mike se quedo sin habla hasta que pudo decir.

Mike: ¿esta es la espada de mi padre?

Silver: así es, me parece que a ti te corresponde tenerla.

Magic: ahora que lo mencionan recuerdo que cuando mis padres nos vieron después de que derrotamos a Darkar la ultima vez esa alicornio llamada Artemisa te llamo Star Hope ¿como es eso?

Mike: bueno para resumir en mi mundo tengo padres adoptivos, mis padre biológicos están perdidos y hasta ahora no sabia nada de ellos hasta hace unos meses cuando logre encontrar al hermano de mi padre biológico, mi tío me contó que ellos atravesaron un portal para salvarse y después de eso no volvió a saber de ellos.

Magic: se lo que sientes recuerda que en cierta forma yo también soy adoptada.

Mike estaba por seguir hablando hasta que su brazalete se ilumino y este dijo.

Mike: nos llaman en casa, debemos volver.

Dark: aunque la visita fue corta logre aprender algo.

Mike: ¿que es?

Dark: que en este mundo uno puede encontrar una parte de su ser que aveces no sabe que tiene o que perdió.

Mike: ahora que lo pienso es cierto, cada vez que vengo es como que encuentro algunas respuestas a las dudas que tenia, ya vendremos de visita en otra ocasión pero nos necesitan en casa.

magic: entonces adiós y suerte.

Antes de que alguien se moviera los 9 guardianes se quedaron inmóviles mientras una voz les decía.

¿?: ya están todos pronuncien el juramento de la armonía para hacerlo oficial.

Los 9 por alguna razón se pusieron en fila y dijeron.

los 9: por la luz de la verdad y la fuerza del bien que aquello que aman el mal se cuiden de nuestro poder.

Los 9 volvieron a brillar y la misma voz les dijo.

¿?: ahora no importa de que mundo o dimensión vengan o estén recuerden que proteger la armonía es su misión.

Después de un rato los dos potros se prepararon para irse y se despidieron del grupo.

Dark: fue bueno conocerlos.

Mike: adiós a todos los veremos en cuanto podamos.

El grupo: adiós y suerte.

Los dos potros pasaron por el portal y volvieron hacia su mundo, el ocaso apareció marcando el final del día pero para el grupo solo era el final de otra batalla en le camino de ganar la guerra en la que estaban.

**Hasta el proximo capitulo y no olviden comentar.**

**pd: gracias a Silverwolf850 por permitirme usar su personajes.**


	31. DOS AMIGOS Y NUEVAS SORPRESAS

**CAPITULO XXX**

**NUEVOS AMIGOS Y SORPRESAS**

Habían Pasado tres Días y sin Ninguna novedad de el Escuadrón o de alguna otra gema por lo cual el Grupo se mantenía investigando sobre cualquier pista de las 5 gemas faltantes pero por el momento no encontraban nada referente a las gemas pero de la nada la princesa Celestia entro y dijo.

Celestia: lamento interrumpir pero tenemos un problemas, desde el imperio de cristal reportan que el la montaña de hielo encontraron algo extraño.

Al escuchar eso el grupo dejo sus actividades y Magic dijo.

Magic: si es un posible ataque del escuadrón mortal sera mejor que vallamos a investigar.

El grupo después de unas horas en carruaje por insistencia de la princesa llegaron al imperio en donde Cadence los recibió diciendo.

Cadence: me alegra que llegaran, los trabajadores que extraían hielo para comerciar descubrieron una caverna algo extraño pero nadie quiere acercarse.

Magic: entonces nosotros indagaremos.

El grupo se dirigió a la montaña y luego de un minuto llegaron al lugar donde los trabajadores habían encontrado esa cosa extraña pero al entrar en la cueva solo encontraron un túnel que llevaba a una especie de cámara donde había un pilar de hielo pero al ver lo que había en su interior el grupo se quedo sin habla, dentro del hielo había una yegua alicornio de piel azul cielo con crin amarillo claro y cuite mark de un corazón rojo que encima tenia un símbolo de la paz y un semental unicornio de color verde claro con la crin de color verde pasto que tenia una cuite mark de un pergamino blanco que ademas portaba una cazadora marrón, al ver quien estaba allí el grupo se quedo mudo pero en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: no detecto magia oscura en ellos, Sunset derrite el hielo y sacalos.

Sunset: de acuerdo.

Sunset usando su cuerno comenzó a usar su magia para crear fuego el cual comenzó a derretir el hielo liberando a los dos los cuales cayeron al suelo poco a poco empezando a abrir los ojos y al ver esto Mágic se les acercó diciendo.

Magic: ¿están bien?

Los dos abrieron los ojos revelando que la yegua tenia ojos verdes y el semental de color marrón claro, los dos se pusieron de pie y la Yegua dijo.

Yegua: ¿quienes son y donde estamos?

Magic: en donde están es en la montaña de hielo al norte del imperio de cristal y yo soy la princesa Magic Galaxy vinimos a ayudar.

Al oír eso los dos se inclinaron y el semental dijo.

Semental: es un honor princesa, soy Howard Carter y ella es mi hermana Chrissa.

**nota: estos dos son personajes de SCRITTORE PASSIONE al cual le agradezco dejarme usarlos en mi historia.**

Chrissa**: **si no es molestia podrían decirnos ¿que es lo que sucede?

Magic: hasta donde sabemos los encontramos en esa pared de hielo.

Carter: debió ser eso lo que paso.

En eso Rainbow se puso al frente y dijo.

Rainbow: ¿y que hacían en esta montaña?

Chrissa: bueno, nuestro reino es uno de los aliados del imperio así que vinimos en su ayuda para vencer al rey sombra.

Carter: nos enteramos que el corazón de cristal se lo había llevado el mismo sombra, en unos escritos antiguos encontramos que en la antigüedad dentro de esta montaña se encontraba una joya incluso mas poderosa que el mismo corazón de cristal y vinimos aquí con la esperanza de usar el poder de esa joya para ayudar al imperio.

Al escuchar eso el grupo se quedo sin saber que decir pero Magic se puso al frente y los miro mientras decía.

Magic: lo que les voy a decir podría perturbarlos pero, el rey sombra fue derrotado hace mas de 3 años y por lo que me dicen deduzco que estuvieron congelados por mas de 1000 años.

Al oír eso los dos hermanos se quedaron mudos sin saber que pensar pero en eso Chrissa dijo.

Chirissa: ¿que saben del reino de andrasia?

Al oír ese nombre Magic se quedo sin palabras pero después de un minuto dijo.

Magic: según los libros que tenemos actualmente ese reino desapareció hace 500 años.

Los dos hermanos se impactaron al escuchar eso, Chrissa abrazo a Carter mientras soltaba lagrimas de tristeza mientras este pregunto.

Carter: ¿como desapareció?

Magic: hace tiempo un malvado brujo llamado Grogar controlo un enorme ejercito de carneros espectro que arrasaron con todos los reinos pero las guardianas de esa época lograron usar el poder de la armonía para detenerlo, aunque Grogar fue detenido no se pudo evitar las vidas inocentes que esa guerra consumió para lograr la victoria.

Los dos hermanos comprendieron el porque de la desaparición de su hogar y lo que había sucedido pero en eso una luz rosa aprecio en la cueva, desde arriba apareció una joya de color rosado la cual al ser vista dejo a todos sin palabras pero Carter los hizo reaccionar diciendo.

Carter: esa es la joya que estábamos buscando para detener a sombra.

Magic: es cierto que es mas poderosa que el corazón de cristal pero no es una joya si no una de las gemas de la corona legendaria.

Applejack: y es de colo rosa, Pinkie es tu turno.

Pinkie: si, viva es mi turno.

Dijo con su característica alegría antes de que la gema cubriera el lugar con una luz segadora la cual al disiparse mostró que Pinkie ya no estaba por lo cual supieron que la prueba había empezado por lo cual de una alforja que trajo Flash es mismo saco un paquete de naipes y dijo.

Flash: bien a quien le tocaba la ultima vez.

El resto de las manes junto con Trixie se acercaron y Applejack dijo.

Applejack: le tocaba a Pinkie.

Rainbow: bueno tomare su turno.

Los dos hermanos confundidos por la reacción del grupo se acercaron y Chrissa dijo.

Chrissa: ¿no les preocupa lo que le pudo pasar a su amiga?

Rarity: a mi y a Applejack nos paso lo mismo.

Magic: cuando la prueba termine regresara, si quieren únanse a la partida mientras tanto.

Carter: no sabemos como jugar eso, recuerden que estuvimos mas de 1000 años allí y no conocemos nada de estos juegos.

Flash: no es nada complicado solo vengan y les enseñaremos.

Los dos hermanos sin saber que mas hacer se sentaron y se unieron al juego, Pinkie apareció en un lugar que al reconocer ella se puso a saltar feliz mientras decía.

Pinkie: es la granja de rocas en donde crecí con mis padres.

¿?: pensé que si tenias que hacer tu prueba te vendría bien un lugar conocido.

Desde atrás de ella apareció una yegua casi igual a ella solo que esta tenia la melena de color azul ademas de que le tenia liza y su cuite mark era un tornado con una nota de música encima, al verla Pinkie dijo.

Pinkie: te me haces conocida, ¿nos hemos visto en alguna parte?

¿?: mi nombre es Melody Live y en cierta forma yo soy tu.

Pinkie: eso no es posible Pinkie solo hay una, todos lo dicen siempre.

Live: eso es porque soy la guardiana original de la risa.

Pinkie: bueno entonces quiere decir que debo vencerte.

Live: eso si puedes lograrlo claro pero no te sera sencillo.

Pinkie encendió su aura y dijo.

Pinkie: ¡invoco el poder de la llama de la vida, espíritu animal modo maestro!

Después de activar su armadura las dos se pusieron en posición y Pinkie comenzó con golpes sencillos pero Live los paraba sin problemas por lo que comenzó a aumentar la velocidad pero Live seguía sin tener problema en bloquearlos, Live usando su casco izquierdo uso algo energía y de un empujón la lanzo hacia atrás pero Pinkie se puso de pie para volver al combate pero seguía igual respecto a la velocidad por lo cual seguía sin lograr golpearla así que después de un minuto Live dio un bostezo y uso otro empujón para volver a mandarla lejos, después de eso Live dijo.

Live: estás muy lenta así no podrás vencerme.

Pinkie: te mostrare lo rápida que puedo ser.

Pinkie uso mas energía para volver a la batalla pero Live seguía sin recibir un golpe hasta que esta dijo.

Live: si quieres de verdad usar todo tu poder debes sacarlo desde lo mas profundo de ti.

Pinkie la escucho y en eso una voz sonó en su cabeza diciendo.

¿?: debes sacar el grito que escondes desde adentro hacia el mundo del que tanto quieres la felicidad.

Al oír eso voz que le hablo el corazón de Pinkie comenzó a latir mas y mas rápido, Pinkie encendió su aura y dijo.

Pinkie: ¡QUE EL PODER DE MI CORAZÓN SE ELEVE Y FLOTE, VUELA PODER DEL AIRE!

Tras decir eso ella obtuvo una armadura igual a las de Applejack y Rarity, tras terminar el proceso ella dijo.

Pinkie: ¡valquiria del aire, guardiana de la risa!

Tras ver el cambio de Pinkie Live dijo.

Live: yo pensé que tenias el poder del sonido.

Pinkie: bueno nadie podría reír sin poder respirar.

Live se puso a reír por lo dicho hasta que se calmo y dijo.

Live: bien ahora demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer con esos nuevos poderes.

Pinkie: que empiece la fiesta.

Estaba vez los golpes de Pinkie obligaban a Live a retroceder pero luego esta comenzó a lanzar sus propios golpes dando como resultado un cruce de golpes que iba a una velocidad igualada por lo cual ninguna lograba darse un golpe de forma directa pero en eso Live al igual que el resto de las guardianas en las otras pruebas saco una espada por lo que Pinkie dijo.

Pinkie: no se vale yo no tengo un arma.

Live. si la tienes solo tienes que saber como invocarla.

Pinkie se concentro y luego dijo.

Pinkie: ¡garras tornado!

Dijo y de la armadura de sus brazos salieron unas 3 largas garras que parecían de lobo solo que estas eran como de 50 centímetros, las dos comenzaron un choque de armas pero debido a que Pinkie tenia dos armas ella mantenía a Live retrocediendo pero esta dando un salto en el aire trato de golpearla pero Pinkie se defendió levantando los dos cascos y en eso Live dijo.

Live: eres buena pero a diferencia de ti yo tengo mas experiencia en armas.

Pinkie: puede ser pero yo no me rindo.

Las dos volvieron con el choque de armas manteniendo parejo el enfrentamiento pero debido a su habilidad con la espada Live comenzó a tomar ventaja pero Pinkie se mantenía como podía en la lucha, Live se separo de ella con un salto y encendió un aura azul celeste dijo.

Live: ¡HURACÁN TORMENTOSO!

Un enorme huracán de color celeste apareció y comenzó a avanzar hacia Pinkie la cual fue arrastrada por el mismo manteniendo la adentro del mismo, Pinkie estaba dando vueltas adentro del huracán sin parar y comenzaba a marearse pero comenzó a girar sobre si misma hasta que el huracán por una contra reacción termino desasiéndose, al ver que su ataque había terminado Live se puso en guardia mientras Pinkie se mantenía volando hasta que bajo mientras comenzaba a girar con los cascos abiertos extendiendo las garras pero para sorpresa de Live esta voló hacia arriba y luego dejo y volar y de aletear por lo cual comenzó a caer hasta que finalmente la aplasto cayéndole encima, Pinkie se levanto y se quito de encima de Live la cual al ponerse de pie dijo.

Live: ¿porque hiciste eso?

Pinkie: porque sabia que no te esperarías algo así.

Live: se nota que tu eres lo inesperado en persona.

Pinkie: gracias me lo dicen mucho o lo hacían cuando era pequeña.

Live: y con mucha razón pero eso bastara para vencerme.

Las dos volvieron a la batalla volviendo a chocar sus armas manteniendo parejo el combate otra vez por lo cual las dos trataban como podían de tomar la ventaja pero la igualdad de poderes era notable y las dos contrincantes empezaron a cansarse hasta que una voz a las espaldas de Pinkie la llamo diciendo.

¿?: hola Pinkie que gusto verte.

Al darse vuelta Pinkie reconoció al pony que la saludaba y con alegría dijo.

Pinkie: hola Chesee paso mucho tiempo.

El pony en cuestión era Chesee Sandwich el cual se acerco sonriendo y dijo.

Chesee: bueno estaba dando una vuelta por aquí y al escuchar una voz conocida quise venir a saludar.

Pinkie: a mi también me da gusto verte o mas bien me daría gusto.

Al oír esas palabras este con confusión dijo.

Chesee: ¿porque lo dices así?

Pinkie. porque estaría feliz de ver a Chesee...

Dijo antes de Golpearlo y hacerlo estrellarse contra una pared revelando que solo era Live disfrazada por lo que Pinkie dijo.

Pinkie: si en verdad fueras Chesee porque no eres el.

Live: ¿como te diste cuenta?

Pinkie: eso es sencillo, puedes tratar de engañarme pero mi Pinkie sentido me dijo que no eras quien parecías.

Live: así que tienes una especie de sexto sentido que te permite saber cosas que la mayoría tardarían en darse cuenta, eso es interesante pero ni con eso me vencerás fácilmente.

Las dos continuaron con la batalla sin lograr romper el enfrentamiento tan igualado que sostenían ambas oponentes pero Live volvió a encender su aura y dijo.

Live: ¡GRAN TORNADO!

Dijo y un inmenso tornado comenzó a rodear a Pinkie pero esta se mantuvo tranquila y encendiendo su aura la cual ahora era del color de sus ojos dijo.

Pinkie: ¡TORNADO SONICO!

Dijo y un tornado de color celeste destruyo el que la tenia atrapada por lo que Live no creía lo que pasaba pero escucho que Pinkie decía.

Pinkie: no importa lo que intentes no me dejare vencer porque mi misión es proteger la felicidad del mundo y traer la risa para todos.

Pinkie encendió su aura otra vez y dijo.

Pinkie: ¡ARMAGEDON AÉREO!

Esta vez Pinkie libero un tornado rosado el cual atrapo a Live la cual se quedo sin habla pero trato de liberarse pero Pinkie volvió a girar sobre si misma y llego hacia ella, Mientras giraba Pinkie le estaba dando a Live un remolino de golpes con sus garras haciendo que esta comenzara a soltar algunas quejas de dolor y al finalizar el ataque ella callo al suelo, Al aterrizar Pinkie Miro como Live se levantaba y decia.

Live: me impresiona lo rápido que pásate la prueba.

Pinkie: bueno desde que aprendí a sonreír cuando era una pequeñita Pinkie aprendí a sacar la felicidad de mi corazón para ayudar al que este triste o molesto para volver a sonreír por lo cual abrir mi corazón no me cuesta tanto.

Live: eso me quedo bien claro, ese corazón alegre y tu actitud energética te serán útiles al momento de la verdad cuando llegue el momento de conocer a la reina.

Frente a Pinkie aparecieron 3 Yeguas parecidas a Ella, una era de piel violeta, otra de piel roja y la ultima de piel amarilla, Live se le acerco y dijo.

Live: estas son tus vidas pasadas y estoy segura de que nos aras sentir orgullosas.

El lugar comenzo a Brillar y antes de darse cuenta Pinkie estaba de regreso en la cueva de hielo mientras sus amigos junto con los hermanos, en la cara de sus amigas y la del semental había algo de frustración pero no sabia lo que pasaba hasta que Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: Chrissa ¿segura que nunca antes jugaste este juego?

Chrissa: por favor solo gane las ultimas 7 partidas no le veo que hay de malo.

Carter: no tan lejos hermana con dos partidas mas te alcanzare y con tres te gano.

Magic: no entiendo como si este juego no existía hace mil años pueden entenderlo tan bien.

Chrissa: pues a mi tampoco me queda claro pero bueno recuerdo que siempre le ganaba a mi padre en ajedrez de pequeña y ami madre y hermano también a pesar de que el era el que me daba mas dificultad.

Carter: eso es cierto, a pesar de que su talento es ayudar a la gente a traer paz a sus corazones ella siempre tubo facilidad para los juegos de mesa.

Pinkie: oigan ya regrese.

Todos al ver que Pinkie regreso se aliviaron y las manes le dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal y luego de eso Trixie llamo su atención diciendo.

Trixie: lamento arruinar el momento pero ¿que hacemos con ellos?

Dijo señalando a los hermanos y luego Magic dijo.

Magic: en canterlot decidiremos que hacer por ahora debemos regresar y ver lo que las princesas deciden.

Después de decidir que hacer volvieron a canterlot y los hermanos vieron todo muy diferente a como lo recordaban pero en eso llegaron las princesas y al verlas Carter y Chrissa fueron a abrazarlas, las princesas les correspondieron mientras habían lagrimas en sus ojos cuando Celestia dijo.

Celestia: no puedo creer que estén vivos.

Chrissa: tía Celestia, tía luna no puedo creer que las vemos de nuevo.

Carter: es un gran consuelo que sigan aquí.

Al oir como se llamaban entre si Magic pregunto.

Magic: ¿princesa de donde los conoce?

Celestia: su madre era nuestra prima.

Las dos princesas soltaron algunas lagrimas y luego Luna dijo.

Luna: pero ella murió después de que ellos no regresaron por un ataque cardíaco.

Al oír de la razón del fallecimiento de su madre los dos hermanos soltaron muchas lagrimas al oír eso pero luego Magic dijo.

Magic: comprendo como debe sentirse porque mi madre murió de lo mismo, pueden quedarse aquí en canterlot les aseguro que estarán bien aquí.

Carter: gracias pero ahora que recuerdo bien quiero preguntar ¿que son esas gemas legendarias?

Después de unos minutos el grupo decidió confiar en ellos debido a que eran familia de las princesas y les contaron todo acerca de las gemas y de la razón por la que las buscaban, después de escuchar eso Carter dijo.

Carter: yo me especializo en símbolos y después de que nos sacaran de allí lo minino que puedo hacer es ofrecer mi ayuda, mientras ustedes entrenan con sus nuevos poderes yo me encargare de la traducción del pergamino y la localización de las gemas.

Magic: gracias, si necesitas ayuda nuestro amigo Spike te puede ayudar.

Carter: gracias.

Chrissa: ¿y yo que puedo hacer?

Luna:bueno estaba considerando buscar ayuda para mis tareas durante el día cuando no puedo estar despierta por cuidar los sueños de noche ¿que te parece si me ayudas tu Chrissa?

Al oír eso Chrissa le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras decía.

Chrissa: me encantaría tía Luna.

Luego de decidir en que ocuparían su tiempo los dos hermanos se instalaron en el castillo y ya que las manes y el resto del grupo estaban instalados en el castillo armonía no hubo ningún problema con el espacio en el castillo, mas tarde ese día Chrissa fue a la habitación de su hermano y después de pedir permiso entro y dándole un abrazo dijo.

Chrissa: no volveremos a ver a mama.

Carter: lo se, tenemos que agradecer que aun tenemos familia a pesar de todos los siglos que pasamos en esa cueva de hielo.

Chrissa: pero extraño a mama y ahora se que no la volveremos a ver.

Carter: mama siempre dijo que aunque todo estuviera mas debíamos pensar siempre en lo bueno, por favor no llores yo estoy para ti.

Chrissa: gracias hermano.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron consolándose entre si y dándose fuerzas para afrontar su nueva vida.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**EL TROVADOR MOLESTO**

Era de noche el la ciudad de Canterlot mientras todos dormían pero en medio de la noche una sombra llego a uno de los valcones del Castillo armonía más específicamente el de Rarity y sacando un contrabajo comenzó a tocar mientras cantaba diciendo.

¿?:_ quieres ser hasta el final mi nena_

_Creo que mi amor te ara volar_

_Sólo di que tú serás mi nena_

_ porque yo no te dejo de amar_

A medida que es él seguía tocando y cantando comenzó a despertar no sólo a Rarity sino también A su hermana con la que compartía cuarto eres como el ruido de la música no las dejaba dormir rápidamente Rarity alzó La voz y gritando dijo.

Rarity: ¡ guardias detengan a ese ruidoso que no me deja dormir!

De inmediato un grupo formado por unos 15 guardias llegó y trató de atraparlo pero El misterioso cantante logró escaparse al saltar un muro Por lo cual los guardias fueron tras él, a la mañana siguiente todo el grupo se reunió y Rarity Les explico lo que pasó anoche, Mágic sin verle el problema dijo.

Mágic: conociéndote pensé que te gustaría esto de admirador secreto.

Rarity: normalmente Sí pero no cuando no me dejan dormir.

Rainbow: lo que no entiendo es cómo pudo entrar sin que nadie en el castillo lo viera y llegó sin problemas a tu balcón.

Mágic: quien sea parece ser alguien astuto y viendo lo que pudo hacer para escapar de los guardias está totalmente segura de que volverá.

Rarity: Pues yo no quiero que vuelva y me aseguraré de que no me vuelva a perturbar el sueño.

Applejack: ¿ qué planeas hacer?

Rarity: esta vez los guardias estarán directamente bajo mi balcón y si lo ven lo arrestarán de inmediato.

Fluttershy: parece que estás exagerando un poco sólo es un enamorado qué quiere verte.

Rarity: Pues que se busque a alguien más Porque no quiero que sigan durmiendo mi sueño de belleza.

La noche volvió a llegar y como bien lo habían dicho los guardias estaban Dónde dijeron que estarían, la Misteriosa sombra volvió y se escabulló, en su mano tenía una Misteriosa esfera de metal la cual lanzó y de ésta salió un gas qué dejo a los guardias en el piso dormidos, Al igual que la noche anterior volvió a tomar su contrabajo y repitió la canción diciendo.

_ quieres ser hasta el final mi nena_

_Creo que mi amor te ara volar_

_Sólo di que tú serás mi nena_

_Porque yo no te dejo de amar_

Rarity volví a despertar y fue hacia el balcón en dónde al ver a la figura otra vez usando su cuerno comenzó a dispararle rayos mágicos lo cual hizo que la sombra comenzar a correr mientras Ella decía.

Rarity: vete de aquí Déjame dormir o de lo contrario te quedarás sin descendientes.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a repetirse la charla Del día anterior Pero esta vez Rarity con algo de enojo dijo.

Rarity: oficialmente estoy harta Así que resolver esto yo misma y si se molestó regresa usare mis poderes para que deje de molestar.

Magic: eso no se puede hacer recuerda que nuestros poderes son sólo para detener a las tinieblas no para lastimar a la gente.

Rarity: no lo voy a lastimar eso seria Cruel, sólo crearé una jaula de diamantes para encerrado hasta que lleguen los guardias.

El resto del grupo solo se resigno sin decir nada aunque no estuvieran al 100% de acuerdo con lo que su amiga quería, la noche regreso y de nuevo la sombra volvió a aparecer pero al ver que esta vez no había guardias avanzo mas tranquilo pero antes de que pudiera sacar su instrumento un rayo de energía mágica destruyo su instrumento y un destellos blanco apareció de la nada, del destello salio una molesta Rarity la cual al verlo le dijo.

Rarity: no me gusta que me despiertes y si no te detienes veras que te arrepentirás.

La extraña figura trato de escapar pero de la nada unos barrotes de Diamante le bloquearon el camino y luego de la nada aparecieron mas hasta que estuvo totalmente rodeado, Rarity se le acerco y con su magia creo una placa de Diamante la cual puso encima de los barrotes dejándolo en una jaula improvisada, Rarity tomo aire y fuertemente dijo.

Rarity: ¡guardias!

Un grupo de 10 guardias apareció y rodeo la jaula en donde estaba la sombra misteriosa, al acercarse a la jaula agarraron la capa de la sombra pero de manera misteriosa esta desapareció como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire por lo cual nadie supo como reaccionar, mas tarde esa noche Rarity llamo al resto de sus amigas y les explico lo que había sucedido, tras terminar la explicación Magic dijo.

Magic: pues no le veo forma de como pudo haber escapado.

Rainbow: es cierto no es lógico que lograra hacerlo, ¿segura que tomaste todas las precauciones?

Rarity: si, en caso de que fuera unicornio puse un hechizo anulador de magia en la jaula y si fuera pegaso apreté bien los barrotes para que no pudiera escapar volando.

Magic: pues lo que sea que aya echo fue demasiado Raro.

Las manes se quedaron meditando la situación mientras en las afueras del castillo la misteriosa sombra estaba observando el castillo armonía mientras decía.

¿?: mi hermosa Rarity, pronto tu corresponderás mi amor y estaremos juntos.

**FIN.**

**Gracias a todos, este Fanfic ya llego a la mitad y por favor comenten los veré luego.**


	32. LAS RELIQUIAS DEL MAL

**CAPITULO XXXI**

**LAS RELIQUIAS DEL MAL**

Tres días pasaron desde la ultima prueba y A pesar de que Carter se esforzaba con el pergamino no había podido avanzar mucho en la búsqueda de la siguiente gema,las cosas aunque estaban tranquilas no hacían que el grupo dejara su entrenamiento ademas del hecho que no había señales de el imperio maquina lo cual se les hacia muy raro lo cual solo aumentaba sus sospechas de que tramaban algo lo cual solo los mantenía mas estrictos a la hora de entrenar, mientras se encontraban entrenando de la nada entro un guardia el cual dijo.

Guardia: mis disculpas si interrumpo pero las princesas Celestia y Luna requieren de su presencia.

Al oír eso el grupo freno su entrenamiento y se dirigió hacia la sala del trono donde al entrar vieron alas princesas con una cara de gran preocupación y tristeza, Magic tomando la iniciativa pregunto.

Magic: ¿que sucede?

Celestia: desde hace dos días algunos ciudadanos comenzaron a fallecer sin ninguna razón.

Luna: la mayoría de ellos potros de menos de 10 años.

Al oír eso el grupo se estremeció quedándose estático y en eso Celestia dijo.

Celestia: los doctores por mas que los examinan no le encuentran explicación, no hay ningún tipo de daño o envenenamiento ni siquiera algún tipo de enfermedad.

Magic: si eso es cierto entonces no tiene nada que ver con el rey maquina.

Rarity: pero sin duda debemos hacer algo para ayudar.

Magic: ¿princesa donde están los ciudadanos que fueron afectados hasta ahora?

Celestia: hasta averiguar la causa del fallecimiento repentino están en el hospital.

Magic: pues hay que ir a revisar pronto lo que sea que les aya ocurrido.

El grupo sin perdida de tiempo se dirigió al hospital y al llegar fueron guiados por un doctor a una sala donde había algunos pacientes con el ya mencionada caso, Magic se acerco a uno de los potros y con su cuerno lo cubrió de una luz azul, luego de un minuto Magic desactivo su magia y mirando al grupo dijo.

Magic: no murió por ninguna forma natural, su alma fue retirada de su cuerpo y es por eso que falleció.

Al oír eso el grupo se quedo mudo de la impresión y en eso Applejack pregunto.

Applejack: ¿y como resolvemos esto?

Magic: daré instrucciones para que no entierren a ninguno de ellos y para que mantengan sus cuerpos frescos, cuando recuperemos las almas ellos despertaran y no recordaran que lo que les paso.

El grupo aceptando lo dicho por Magic comenzaron a ver la forma de encontrar la causa de este fenómeno y después de unas horas Magic comenzó a temblar mientas su cuerno brillaba por lo cual dijo.

Magic: detecto una señal de magia oscura.

Todos se movilizaron con las palabras de Magic y la siguieron, el grupo llego a un callejón pero de la nada una figura con una capucha apareció y dijo.

¿?: no me importa lo que quieran, están interrumpiendo mi cena.

Desde su capucha saco una especie de esfera de color verde dentro de la cual estaban algunos bultos de color blanco y al ver esto Magic dijo.

Magic: esa esfera esta llena de almas.

Rainbow: escúchanos, devuelve les las almas a los ciudadanos que se las robaste y no tendrás que recibir una paliza.

¿?: no están en posición de ordenarme nada porque de lo contrario se arrepentirán.

Desde la esfera salio un rato verde que golpeo al grupo pero no les hizo nada por lo que es extraño dijo.

¿?: de alguna forma están protegidos, no puedo quitarles sus almas pero si puedo las timarlos para sacarlos de mi camino.

El extraño trato de atacarlos pero el grupo rápidamente y Rainbow le dio una patada por detrás de la cabeza mandándolo al piso por lo que este dijo.

¿?: puede ser mas difícil de lo que creía pero no importa porque vengo preparado.

Desde su cuerpo el extraño surgió una especie de vapor de color verde y de un momento este se había transformado en un pony terrestre de piel marrón rojiza que tenia tres cuernos ademas de que no tenia Cuite Mark lo cual dejo a todos pero de repente este dijo.

¿?; mi nombre es Goroki y soy una bestia espectral del mundo del mal.

Al oír eso la mayoría de los presentes sintió confusión pero Magic tenia una cara de impacto con algo de miedo y en eso dijo.

Magic: si eso es cierto entonces esa es la esfera Gakidama que roba almas.

Goroki: veo que hay alguien que si esta informado de lo que puedo hacer.

Magic: si eso lo se porque también lo estudie pero ademas de eso se que las bestias del mundo del mal no pueden venir al mundo físico.

Goroki: eso seria cierto normalmente pero eso es solo si estuviera muerto, yo soy uno de tres guerreros que solo estábamos atrapados pero logramos salir y es hora de la destrucción.

Goroki desapareció en una nube de humo y el grupo se quedo con cara de confusión pero en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: volvamos al castillo tenemos que hablar.

Después de una hora el grupo estaba de regreso en el castillo en donde Magic los reunió y les dijo.

Magic: no se lo que Goroki este haciendo aquí pero si lo que dice es cierto y viene del mundo del mal entonces es alguien muy peligroso.

Rainbow: un momento ¿que es el mundo del mal?

Applejack: yo recuerdo que en uno de los libros que estudiamos en los 14 años que entrenábamos ne le Reino Astralix se mencionaba una especie de mundo para las almas malvadas ¿ese es el mundo del mal?

Magic: algo parecido, el mundo del mal es al que son enviadas las almas de los seres malignos, por ejemplo cuando destruimos al rey sombra su alma fue hacia ese mundo y no podría regresar al no tener cuerpo fisco pero en el caso de Goroki el solo estaba atrapado allí por lo cual tenia su cuerpo físico para salir de allí.

Rainbow: muy bien ¿pero como sabias de esa esfera que el traía?

Magic: esa esfera es una de las tres reliquias del mal, la esfera Gakidama que puede absorber y capturar almas, la espada de Kohoma que transforma en un monstruo a todo aquel que es herido por ella y el espejo Ancohukio que bajo la luna llena es capaz de concederle al que lo use un deseo que el quiera a cambio de su alma.

Al escuchar esa explicación todos se paralizaron y en eso Flash dijo.

Flash: ¿como resolveremos esto?

Magic: si rompemos la esfera de Gakidama todas las almas que tenga dentro serán regresadas y si destruimos a Goroki todas las almas que tenga en el estomago también regresaran.

Rainbow: bueno entonces debemos encontrarlo.

Magic: descuiden lo encontraremos y ademas debemos encontrar las otras dos reliquias del mal antes de que alguien mas las use.

El grupo asintió a lo dicho por Magic y se prepararon para resolver el problema, al día siguiente todos comienzan con sus actividades esperando cualquier actividad extraña de parte de Goroki o alguno de los otros dos que según él también habían escapado con él y por lo cual sostuvieron el camarón de agua diferente, después de que cayera la noche Magic volví a sentir la presencia de un alma que se estaba escapando Por lo cual ella y el resto del grupo se prepararon para ir al lugar preparándose para combatir en caso de que fuera necesario, después de llegar al lugar Vieron a Goroki junto con otro potro tratando de quitarle su alma pero un rayo mágico lo golpeo por detrás lo cual logro distraerlo y en eso Magic dij Magic dijo.

Magic: detente ahora no queremos destruirte pero de ser necesario lo aremos.

Goroki: ustedes no me detendrán, pase lo que pase necesito comerme almas para seguir y así lo are.

Todo el grupo se puso en posición de combate y se prepararon, Goroki comenzó a atacar al grupo a una velocidad la cual tomo a todos por sorpresa pero se mantenían en guardia, Goroki lanzaba golpes contra todos pero al ser muchos blancos comenzó a confundirse hasta tal punto que comenzó a marearse hasta que es dijo.

Goroki: ya estoy cansado de todos ustedes así que acabare con todos.

La tierra debajo de el comenzó a sacudirse por lo cual todos alzaron vuelo para evitar cualquier cosa pero desde sus cuernos comenzó a lanzar múltiples rayos de energía hacia todos sus enemigos pero en eso Applejack usando su poder se fue bajo la tierra y Goroki dijo.

Goroki: no importa ese truco no funcionara.

Goroki lanzo sus rayos hacia el oyó donde Applejack había entrado pero debajo de el apareció la misma ya con su armadura de valquiria puesta y dijo.

Applejack: soy la valquiria de la tierra así que ni creas que me vencerás con eso.

Goroki: si eso crees pues demuéstralo.

Antes de que Goroki pudiera reaccionar Applejack estaba frente al el y le dio un fuerte golpe directo en el pecho haciéndolo sacar el aire de sus pulmones para luego darle un golpe con su lanza directo en el pecho, para sorpresa del grupo de su pecho salio sangre negra por lo cual este dijo.

Goroki: desde que nací nunca había sangrado y ahora veo que el mundo del mal cambio mi fisionomía mas de lo que creía pero gracias a eso es que no moriré con un ataque tan simple como ese.

Applejack: entonces peleare con mas fuerza.

El resto del grupo se preparo para intervenir pero Magic dijo.

Magic: no es necesario, Applejack tiene el poder suficiente para vencerlo sola.

Goroki comenzó a lanzar golpes contra Applejack pero esta los evitaba sin problemas por lo cual Goroki no lograba darle ni un solo golpe lo cual comenzó a frustrarlo por lo que se estaba enojando, Goroki lanzaba golpes de cualquier forma pero sin importar como los lanzara Applejack los esquivaba sin problema hasta que usando su lanza la misma le dio otro golpe con su lanza y luego dijo.

Applejack: se supone que eres una vestía del mundo del mal pero solo eres un devilucho que no puede ni golpearme.

Goroki: no se quien te crees pero no permitiré que nadie me diga que soy débil.

Goroki siguió con sus golpes pero después de un minuto Applejack bostezo y dijo.

Applejack: ya me aburrí así que acabare con esto.

Pero para sorpresa de todos Goroki tenia un aura de color negro rodeándolo y dijo.

Gororki: ¡FISURA DE LA MUERTE!

Tras decir eso el suelo comenzó a abrirse debajo de Applejack la cual clavando su lanza en la tierra dijo.

Applejack: aun no comprendiste, como guardiana de la armonía con el poder de la tierra no te dejare hacer daño a nadie.

Tras decir eso con el poder de su lanza cerro el suelo para que dejara de abrirse pero al escuchar lo que había dicho Goroki empezó a asustarse y dijo.

Goroki: ¿son las guardianas de la armonía?

Applejack: eso esta mas que claro y por eso no te dejare continuar con tus planes.

Goroki comenzó a retroceder pero Applejack comenzó a encender su aura y luego dijo.

Applejack: ¡ATAQUE DE METAL!

Con su lanza le dio un fuerte golpe cortando su estomago del cual salieron varios rayos blancos salieron de el y Magic dijo.

Magic: esas son todas las almas que Goroki devoro y que están siendo liberadas.

Después de un minuto los rayos de luz dejaron de salir pero Magic llamo la atención de Applejack diciéndole.

Magic: Applejack destruye la esfera Gakidama.

Applejack vio la esfera en el suelo y con su lanza la rompió de un golpe haciendo salir mas almas de esta mientras que Goroki en el piso dijo.

Goroki: yo soy el mas débil pero los otros dos que quedan son mas fuertes que yo.

Dijo antes de volverse polvo y que una ráfaga de viento se llevara las cenizas, el resto del grupo se acerco a su amiga y en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: por lo visto no fue tan difícil como suponíamos.

Rainbow: aun así recuerden que dijo que los dos que faltan son mas fuertes que el.

Applejack: en realidad no use ni el 20% de mi energía para derrotarlo.

Magic: eso quiere decir que soy bestias de nivel inferior por lo que sus poderes no son peligrosos pero las reliquias si.

Rarity: bueno ya destruimos una así que faltan 2 mas ¿cuales era por cierto?

Magic; esas serian la espada de Cohoma que convierte en monstruo al quien es herido por ella y el espejo Ancohukio que en luna llena concede un deseo al que lo use si este ofrece su alama para cumplirlo.

Pinkie: no es por interrumpir pero ya tengo algo de sueño, deberíamos ir a dormir.

Rarity: Pinkie tiene razón necesito mi sueño de belleza.

Magic: muy bien iremos a dormir pero manténganse alerta por cualquier problema y llamen a los demás si algo pasa.

Grupo: entendido.

El grupo regreso al castillo y cada uno fue a su habitación para descansar pero Magic detuvo a Flash en el pasillo y con una sonrisa picara dijo.

Magic: sabes amor ya paso un buen tiempo, ¿te parece si "lo pasamos bien"?

Flash sonriendo y con el mismo tono dijo.

Flash: claro, es cierto ya paso un buen tiempo que no estamos juntos.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Magic la cual estaba mas cerca y pusieron cerrojo, a la mañana siguiente el grupo se reunió para sus entrenamientos y después de unos minutos entraron Flash y Magic los cuales se tardaron porque se arreglaron para que nadie notara lo que paso anoche, un guardia entro antes deque empezaran y dijo.

Guardia: disculpen pero hay noticias urgentes de Ponyville, comenzaron a desaparecer ciudadanos y nadie sabe porque.

Para las manes eso fue algo fuerte dado que ese era su pueblo natal y luego Magic dijo.

Magic: Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie ustedes ya tienen su gemas así que irán a detener esto, si aparecen criaturas de colo verde con tres ojos entonces es la espada de Cohoma y si aparece gente que esta sin reaccionar es el Ancohukio, cualquiera de los dos tengan cuidado ya que las dos reliquias son peligrosas.

Las tres asintieron y tras pedir un carruaje arribaron al pueblo después de una hora, tras reunirse con la alcaldesa esta les explico la situación diciendo.

Alcaldesa:desde ayer la gente empezó a desaparecer sin dejar rastro y los pocos que escaparon asegura que aparecieron unas extrañas criaturas que no se pueden describir.

Las mane 3 (porque las otras estaban en canterlot ) tras escuchar eso se quedaron en silencio un minuto y luego Applejack dijo.

Applejack: podría ser esa espada de la que Magic hablo.

Rarity: recordemos que dijo que solo destruyéndola devolveremos a todos a la normalidad.

Pinkie : bueno podemos esperar un poco y saludar a nuestros conocidos.

Rarity: pues ustedes si quieren pueden hacerlo, yo me adelantare y buscare pistas, no quiero encontrarme con mis padres.

Applejack fue hacia la granja para ver a su hermano mientras que Pinkie se fue a ver como estaban los Cake con sus hijos mientras que Rarity como dijo se fue sol para ver que era lo que ocurrió, al llegar a la granja vio a su hermano acompañado de Babs que lo estaba ayudando y se fue corriendo mientras decía alegremente.

Applejack: ¡hola a todos!

Al escuchar su voz tanto Big mac como Babs Seed fueron hacia ella y le dieron un fuerte abrazo mientras esta les decía.

Applejack: me da un gran gusto ver que están bien.

Babs: gusto en verte prima ¿vino Applebloom ?

Applejack: me tomo que solo estoy de paso, estamos de misión y por eso solo estaremos aquí hasta resolver el problema.

Big: me alegra que al menos podamos verte mientras estas aquí.

Applejack: me alegra a mi también, lamento que nos fuéramos la anterior.

Big: descuida te entiendo, a nadie le fue fácil cuando la abuela nos dejo.

Applejack: eso es cierto pero yo se que ella estará con nosotros mientras la recordemos.

Babs: eso es cierto y nadie de la familia la olvidara.

Los tres se quedaron abrazados mientras recordaban todo lo que habían vivido junto con la abuela Smith, Pinkie después de unos minutos llegó a la casa de los Cake y al entrar saludo diciendo.

Pinkie: Pinkie esta en casa hora de divertirse.

Al verla tanto padres como hijos fueron a recibirla dándole un fuerte abrazó en señal de haberla extrañado por todo el tiempo que no la habían visto desdé la última vez y en eso la señora dijo.

Se. Cake: Pinkie que bueno verte paso tiempo desde la última vez que viniste.

Pinkie: lamento no venir mas seguido pero ya sabe como es tener muchas responsabilidades.

Sr. Cake: si te entendemos no te preocupes, nos alegra verte aquí.

Pinkie: es bueno estar aquí.

Dijo mientras cargaba a los pequeños con un fuerte abrazo, Rarity estaba en el bosque investigando por si había problemas porqué como dijo anteriormente no quería ver a sus padres y mientras caminaba comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños que se acercaban por lo que se mantuvo atenta a cualquier cosa, desdé unos arbustos aparecieron unas criaturas como las que Magic le había descrito por lo cual esta activo su poder diciendo.

Rarity: ¡invoco el poder de la gema legendaria, máximo poder del agua!

Tras decir eso apareció su armadura de valquiria y se puso en guardia para pelear, las criaturas fueron hacía ella por lo cual ella les dio algunos golpes dejándolo inconsciente porque recordaba que solo estaban siendo manipulados para hacer todo eso así Qué usar su arma no era una opción por lo que se limitaba ha golpearlos para dejarlos inconscientes el piso, después de un minuto frente a ella apareció una figura que dijo.

¿?: número esperaba que hubiera alguien que se opusiera Cuando comenz con esto pero veo que me equivoqué así que tendre, que ocuparme personalmente.

Desde las sombras apareció alguien parecido a Goroki solo qué él tenía pelaje negro y en vez de cuernos tenía alas con picos, acercándose directo a ella dijo.

¿?: Mi nombre es Hurey espectro de la alá salvaje.

Rarity: entonces tú eres el que está causando todo esto ¿verdad?

Hurey: Así es sin duda de ello porque con mi gesto de bestias lo conquista retodo.

Rarity: tu amigo Goroki también se confió cuando no se enfrentó Pero al final resultó ser un debilucho que terminó perdiendo fácilmente y si no te rindes lo mismo te pasará a ti.

Hurey: Goroki sólo era un débil que gustaba presumir y lo unico que lo hacía amenazante era la esfera Gakidama Aunque sí es ser honesto sin él no podremos castigar al último traidor que nos robó el Ankohukio para usarlo en su beneficio propio.

Rarity: entonces esa espada que convierte ala gente en bestia la Debes tener tu.

Hurey: en realidad Así es Gracias a la espada de Cohoma logré comenzar con mi ejército de conquista para poder invadir todo.

Rarity: eso es algo que yo no voy a permitir Así que todavía dos opciones, puedes rendirte y no tendré que lastimarte o enfrentarme Y recibir una dolorosa lección por lo que has hecho.

Hurey: elijo la tercera opción osea ninguna de las otras dos ya que no retrocedere en mi camino de conquista y no dejaré que nadie me arruiné en esto.

Los dos se pusieron en posición y comenzaron la lucha pero apesar de emplearse a fondo A fondo Hurey no lograba darle ni un solo golpe porque esta los evitaba sin dificultad, sin importar cuánto intentaban los golpes no llegaban Pero en cambio los de ella sí le daban a él de manera brutal porque le causaba mucho dolor debido a la fuerza que ésta tenía y por eso comenzó a retroceder pero Rarity saco su tridente para luego encender su aura y decir.

Rarity: ¡ MAREMOTO CORTANTE!

Con su tridente lanzo un largo tajo de energía que golpeó a las criaturas derribándolas y haciéndolas caer al piso mientras que Hurey al ver eso de entre sus alas saco una espada con un mango de madera negra con un filo gris para luego decir.

Hurey: no quería tener que hacer esto pero ya que mis criaturas no son desafío para ti usaré la espada de Cohoma para detenerte.

Hurey se lanzó a la batalla chocando su espada con el tridente de Rarity la cual con mucha habilidad lo enfrentaba sin problemas y decia,.

Rarity: nunca aprendí a usar un arma pero realmente soy buena en esto.

Los dos continúan con la pelea pero por más que lo intentaba Hurey no estaba a la altura del reto porque su oponente era demasiado hábil y en eso ella cubrió la punta de su tridente con hielo y dijo.

Rarity: ¡ CUCHILLA GLACIAR!

De un solo golpe partió el filo de la espada en dos para impacto de Hurey y Luego de eso todas las criaturas comenzaba desprender humo verde el cual al deshacerse reveló que habían vuelto a la normalidad por lo que Hurey dijo.

Hurey: ¿ Cómo destruiste la espada con esa facilidad? Eso es imposible no debería estar destruida.

Rarity: Eso es porque para una guardiana de la armonía no hay imposibles, ya que destrui la espada no será necesario matarte así que mejor rindete y no me obligues a hacer algo peor.

Hurey: no está en mis intenciones rendirme Así que mejor haré esto.

Levantando vuelo trató de atacarla pero ella con un movimiento rápido lo esquivó y de un rápido golpe con su tridente le cortó las alas haciéndolo caer al suelo para gritar de dolor, Rarity se le acercó y dijo.

Rarity: te dije que no me obligas a hacer algo peor pero ya no importa, ahora que no puedes volar no podrás escapar y te llevaré para que te encierren en la cárcel por lo que hiciste.

Hurey seguía en el piso dando alaridos de dolor por haber perdido sus alas y estár sangrando, más tarde como se había mencionado anteriormente fue llevado a las autoridades donde lo encerraron para transportarlo a una prisión de alta seguridad en canterlot y luego de eso cada una de las manes se despidió de sus conocidos Para volver A sus obligaciones allá, después de informarle a Magic lo sucedido esta dijo.

Magic: Entonces dos las tres reliquias del mal ya fueron destruidas falta la última quesería el espejo Ankohukio, esa podría ser la isla más peligrosa de todas ya que concede deseos A cambio del alma del que lo este usando, no es peligroso porque afecta a otros sino porque el que la tiene se tienta a usarla y termina perdiendo su alma.

Flash: si pudimos destruir la otras dos podremos destruir Está también De eso estoy seguro.

Rainbow: es cierto nosotros nos encargaremos y destruiremos ese espejo de una vez para que no causa daño.

Todo el grupo acordó eso pues sentian confianza en que podrían terminar con esa amenaza y Luego de eso se fueron a dormir esperando el día siguiente, es una noche bajo la luna llena apareció una figura extraña que fue hacia cima del Castillo pero Pinkie que aun estaba despierta se fijo en eso y abriendo sus alas fue a intentar averiguar Qué ocurría, al llegar al techo la extraña figura se detuvo y de la capa que llevaba saco un espejo rodeado de perlas blancas, Pinkie que había llegado se le acercó por atrás y ahí tomándolo por sorpresa dijo.

Pinkie: ¿ Qué haces aquí Y porque estás a escondidas?

La extraña figura giró la cabeza Para encargarle y al verla dijo.

¿?: lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo Así que ya vete.

Pinkie: no puedo hacer eso porque ese espejo que traes ahí es muy peligroso y debe ser destruido.

¿?: soy consciente de lo peligroso que es el Ankohukio y por eso el único que pediría un deseo ser yo.

Pinkie: pero para cumplir el deseo perderás tu alma, ¿ qué puede ser tan importante para qué quieres hacer eso?

Me extrañas figuras quitó la capucha revelándose un unicornio de piel gris con ojos amarillos que al igual que Goroki y Hurey no tenía cutiemark, María del horizonte nostálgica mente comenzó a decir.

¿?: Mi nombre es Suhichi y a diferencia de los otros dos yo tengo a mi madre viviendo en este mundo pero actualmente está muy enferma por eso necesito el deseo del espejo para poder salvarla.

Pinkie: Entonces no quieres dominar todo el mundo como Los demás.

Suhichi: Así es mi único interés es ayudar a mi madre a la cual abandones a su tiempo.

Pinkie: ¿ cómo es eso de que la abandonaste a tu madre?

Suhichi: hace 10 años por error fui a parar al mundo del mal y hace poco lo que regresar junto con otros dos que estaban haya conmigo, Aprovechando que éramos los únicos seres físicos en el mundo del mal robamos las 3 reliquias Y aunque los otros dos que ya no usan las uñas para dominar todo Yo pensé que el deseo podría ser lesbiana la familia pero al regresar me enteré de la enfermedad de mi madre Así que tuve que cambiar los planes y por ello debo recurrir al deseo para salvarla porque de lo contrario moria.

Pinkie: Aunque lo hagas por ayudar a alguien que quieres no está bien porque no tendría sentido Qué ella viva si no puede verte otra vez, sólo lastimarías mas.

Suhichi: soy consciente de ello pero aunque no lo quisiera yo la abandone y la dejes sola por mucho tiempo así que eso es lo mínimo que le debo después de lo que le hice.

De la nada el espejo comenzó a emitir una luz blanca y una voz comenzó a oírse diciendo.

Voz: lo escuché todo y sé lo que deseas pero recuerda bien el precio que debes pagar.

Suhichi: y estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio pero por favor sólo salva mi madre.

Voz: si ese es tu deseo entonces comenzare.

Desde el espejo surgió la columna de luz blanca la cual Se visitó al cielo y antes de que pasara algo Pinkie se acerco y dijo.

Pinkie: no puedes hacer esto tu madre no podría soportar perderte.

Suhichi: es un precio que debo pagar porque si lo debo y no voy a dejar que muera.

Después de eso el espejo sacó un gran Destello de luz que a disiparse hizo ver de que nada había cambiado y por eso Suhichi se quedo estático Al ver que ninguno de los dos había muerto por lo que dijo.

Suhichi: ¿ porque seguimos con vida y que le pasó a mi madre?

Desde el espejo la misma voz volvió a hablar diciendo.

Voz: en consideración a tu buena acción cumpliré tu deseo sin quitarte el alma.

Al oír eso los dos se acercaron al espejo en donde se reflejaba la imagen de una yegua en la cama de un hospital y parecía ya estár mejor, al reconocerla Suhichi dijo.

Suhichi: esa es mi madre está curada y ya se ve mejor.

Pinkie sonrió alegremente por eso pero Mágic llego y dijo.

Magic: por lo visto no tenías Malas intenciones.

Aterrizó en el piso y se acercó a los dos mientras decía.

Mágic: dado el hecho de que no quisiste usar esta reliquia para un fin malvado No serás castigado pero el espejo debe ser destruido.

Suhichi: lo entiendo princesa y gracias por perdonarme.

Magic se acercó al espejo y con un golpe de su pezuña lo rompió, después de una hora se despidieron y a la mañana siguiente el grupo se reunió con carter el cual les dio noticias diciendo.

Cárter: me tardé un poco pero logré descifrar algo del pergamino y encontré la ubicación de otra gema.

Mágic: entonces debemos partir a otra misión.

Al oír eso el grupo se preparó para salir a su próxima búsqueda.

**FIN.**

**Nota: si alguien adivina en qué se basa la trama de este capítulo le dejó escoger Cuál de las manes obtendrá su gema en el capítulo próximo, pueden ser Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash o Sunset Shimmer pero no Mágic porque para ella tengo planes, por favor dejen sus respuestas en los comentarios y al que gane le mandé un mensaje para que me dé la respuesta de cuál de las manes quiere escojer, sin más que decir hasta el capítulo próximo.**


	33. EL PODER DEL FUEGO

**CAPITULO XXXII**

**EL ARDOR DE LAS LLAMAS**

**NOTA: según lo que dijo mi primo en el capitulo anterior el que adivinara el trama del capitulo escogería a la siguiente de las manes en obtener su gema y como el ganador es un anónimo llamado Fac en este capitulo sera Sunset Shimmer.**

Después de que Carter les diera la información en grupo partió hacia el reino Draken osea el reino de los dragones donde según el pergamino estaba la gema del fuego y en esta ocasión llevaban a Spike para que este les sirviera de guía en ese lugar pero su amigo dragón no iba muy animado pues se le notaba nervioso por lo cual el grupo le extraño su comportamiento pero para no molestarlo no preguntaron, después de volar por unas 6 horas llegaron a la ciudad capital del reino para pedir audiencia con el rey y después de una hora mas aparecieron frente a un dragón adulto de escamas rojas con ojos azules el cual dijo.

¿?: saludos guardianas y a sus amigos también, permitan me que me presente, soy el rey Magmon y es un gusto recibirlos.

Magic: gracias majestad nos honra con su bienvenida, venimos por un asunto importante y necesitamos su ayuda para...

¿?: ¡SPIKE CARIÑO QUE GUSTO VERTE!

Dijo un Dragona de la misma edad de Spike la cual se le acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo tirándolo al piso por lo que este dijo.

Spike: ¿porque a mi?

Magic: ¿Spike quien es ella?

Antes de que Spike dijera algo la dragona se levanto de encima de el y dijo.

¿?: es un gusto conocerla, soy la princesa Rubí del reino y también la prometida de Spike.

El grupo se quedo petrificado al escuchar eso por lo que Magic dijo de forma casi enojada.

Magic: ¿que significa esto Spike?

Spike: no es lo que parece Twilight.

Rubí: usted debe ser la que crió a Spike es un gusto.

Magmon: disculpen a mi hija por favor, ¿pensé que Spike les diría del compromiso cuando regreso?

Magic: pues el no dijo nada majestad.

Spike: eso es porque aun no me parece que tenga edad para tratar el tema de una boda.

Magic: aun así debiste decirme, ¿desde cuando ocurrió esto?

Spike: bueno...

**FLASH BACK.**

**NARRADOR SPIKE.**

Todo comenzó después de graduarme la academia Draken el rey me llamo al palacio porque me dijeron que quería conocerme en persona pero al llegar no paso exactamente lo que esperaba.

**FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN.**

Spike apareció frente al rey a haciendo reverencia dijo.

Spike: ¿porque me mando a llamar majestad?

Magmon: bueno la razón es simple y es que quiero felicitarte por terminar la academia antes que nadie mas, completaste un curso de 5 años en solo dos y nadie lo había hecho antes.

Spike: cuando creces rodeado de libros y gente estudiosa uno se acostumbra a los hábitos de estudio.

Magmon: por lo visto eres una de las mentes mas prodigiosas que allá llegado a este reino por lo cual creo que seria el indicado.

Spike: ¿el indicado para que majestad?

Magmon: veras tengo una hija y ella necesitara un esposo para que la ayude a dirigir el imperio a mi deceso y creo que podrías ser tu.

Spike al oír eso se quedo petrificado y sin saber que decir pero luego de un minuto logro articular sus palabras para decir.

Spike: con el debido respeto majestad pero yo solo tengo 12 años y no tengo edad para tratar esos temas.

Magmon: no es problema puedo resolverlo con tus padres.

Spike: majestad, yo crecí en equestria desde que era un huevo así que si mis padres están en el reino yo no los conozco por lo cual no podrá ser posible.

Magmon se quedo callado un minuto y luego dijo.

Magmon: aun así debes tener a alguien allá que sea tu tutor/a ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Spike: en realidad si.

Magmon: entonces esta hecho, cuando regreses por favor coméntale lo que te dije y resolveremos el asunto.

**NARRADOR SPIKE.**

Después de eso permanecí en el castillo por una semana para conocer a mi supuesta "prometida" y luego de eso emprendí el camino de regreso a Equestria.

**FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Todos los que estaban en el lugar estaban impactados al oír eso pero Magic y el rey Magmon estaban con una cara algo molesta por haber ocultado lo del compromiso, Magic se le acerco y dijo.

Magic: ¿y porque no dijiste nada?

Spike: porque al llegar estaba tan feliz de estar en casa porque se me olvido y luego cuando comenzaron con la búsqueda de las gemas te note muy ocupada para tocar el tema.

Magic: bueno es cierto que hemos estado ocupados con el tema de las gemas pero ya que estamos aquí creo que es hora de arreglar todo.

Spike: pero no vinimos por la próxima gema legendaria, lo del compromiso puede esperar a después.

Magic: te salvas por ahora porque tienes razón, después de terminar con la búsqueda de la gema resolveremos ese asunto.

Después de eso le explicaron al rey de los dragones la razón de su llegada este les dijo.

Magmon: lo que buscan podría ser el corazón de fuego, un objeto místico que se encuentra en el volcán del rey.

Spike: si me permiten, yo se donde queda y con gusto los llevare.

Después de decir eso todos fueron rumbo al volcán en compania de la princesa rubí que no quería despegarse de Spike, después de un rato llegaron al volcán y se dividieron para poder buscar la gema, Sunset llego a una ladera desde la cual pudo ver una luz roja que salia de una cueva por lo que se dirigió a ella para entrar y ver que arriba de un pedestal una especie de rubí por lo que se acerco, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca el Rubí comenzó a brillar hasta que ella tubo que cubrirse los ojos pero al descubrirse los noto que estaba en una especie de tierra volcánica cuando de la nada apareció una yegua que se parecía a ella solo que tenia la crin completamente roja y su cuite mark era una llama de fuego, este se acerco a ella y dijo.

¿?: mi nombre es Fire Rose y soy la guardiana original de la unidad, durante años ese elemento estuvo perdido pero me alegro que allá vuelto pero te diré que por haber estado perdido por tanto tiempo tu eres mi segunda reencarnación.

Sunset: de haber sabido que mi destino era ser una guardiana nunca me habría ido de Equestria.

Rose: bueno eso no importa ahora porque la prueba esta por comenzar.

Sunset activo sus poderes y se puso en posición de combate, la batalla comenzó cuando Sunset comenzó a lanzar sus golpes pero Rose los esquiaba sin recibir un solo golpe por la velocidad que usaba para evitarlos por lo que Sunset comenzó a aumentar la velocidad pero Rose de un golpe con sus cascos la mando al suelo mientras ella sacaba un aura roja y dijo.

Rose: ¡TORMENTA SUPER NOVA!

Dicho eso comenzó a cubrir el lugar por fuego y aunque Sunset no se quemaba estaba rodeada por lo que por podía esquivar los ataques que le lanzaba Rose desde adentro de las llamas pero luego esta comenzó a hablar diciendo.

Rose: no podrás vencerme hasta que logres perdonarte a ti misma, por mas que te ayas redimido aun no puedes perdonarte por completo a ti misma y hasta que no lo hagas no podrás usar todo el poder de tu elemento.

Sunset: pero hace tiempo deje mi pasado atrás, ya no debería sentir culpa y ademas ya me habían perdonado por lo que hice.

Rose: los demás lo hicieron pero tu no te perdonaste a ti misma por completo y solo haciéndolo lograras liberar el poder de tu corazón.

En las llamas comenzaron a aparecer las imágenes de todas las cosas que Sunset hizo en el mundo humano y vio a todos los que separo, al ver eso cerro los ojos mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas pero luego entre las llamas vio las imágenes de sus amigas de ese mundo y los momentos en los le le dieron su apoyo, sin saber como comenzó a cantar.

_Sunset: poder, lo deseaba mas_

_pero lo que en mi __crecía_

_era negra oscuridad_

_y empece a caer _

_y mi camino se esfumo_

_y tu amistad en cambio_

_me encontró y me levanto_

_..._

_como un fénix __que _

_en el cielo arde mas_

_la otra cara que hay en mi_

_podre mostrar_

_no se lo que el futuro _

_nos daré, __escúchame_

_ya no soy la del pasado_

_lo que cuenta es quien soy hoy_

_..._

_creía solo en la ambición_

_creía que era _

_mi única salvación_

_ya todo se acabo_

_ y de pronto sola estoy_

_fue cuando me encontraron_

_y en un gran hogar estoy_

_..._

_como un fénix __que _

_en el cielo arde mas_

_la otra cara que hay en mi_

_podre mostrar_

_no se lo que futuro _

_nos dará, escúchame_

_ya no soy la del pasado_

_lo que cuenta es quien ¡soy hoy!_

**nota: para los que no lo sepan esta es la canción MY PAST IS NOT TODAY solo que es la mezcla de la versión latino americana con la ibérica.**

Después de terminar de cantar Sunset comenzó a brillar y su aura se volvió de color Rubí con detalles amarillos, Sunset a medida que su aura crecía se notaba que de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir humo y luego de un minuto dijo.

Sunset: ¡QUE LA LLAMA DE MI INTERIOR ARDA Y SE ENCIENDA, QUEMA PODER DEL FUEGO!

Después de decir eso su armadura cambio volviéndose igual a la de Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie solo que de color rubí con detalles amarillos, soltando una fuerte onda de energía termino con el fuego que la rodeaba para volver a ponerse en posición de combate, después de reanudar los golpes esta vez la batalla era mas pareja que antes porque gracias a su nuevo poder Sunset estaba a una velocidad igual a la de Rose, ninguna parecía ceder pero Rose saco su espada y Sunset invocando su aura dijo.

Sunset: ¡ lanza doble de fuego!

Desde sus cascos salieron unas llamas de las cuales salio una lanza pero a diferencia de la de Applejack esta tenia un filo en ambos extremos, los dos comenzaron con un choque de armas que precia no ir a ninguna parte ya que las dos mostraban una habilidad muy similar en el combate con armas por lo que todo se mantuvo parejo por parte de ambas sin querer dejar que la otra tomara ventaja por lo que las dos mantenían un combate muy igualado, Rose usando su casco barrio el suelo tirándola al piso para luego tratar de atacar con su espada pero Sunset rodó por el suelo haciendo que golpeara el duelo y luego Sunset le lanzo una patada a Rose mandándola hacia atrás pero se reincorporo rápido para volver al ataque. Rose volvió a encender su aura para decir.

Rose: ¡FUEGO MÁGICO!

Dijo para luego disparar una llama de fuego amarillo que al darle a Sunset la hizo gemir de dolor por le daño que le había producido ese ataque pero aun así se mantuvo firme y encendiendo su aura dijo.

Sunset: ¡RESPLANDOR FLAMEANTE DEL FÉNIX!

Usando sus poderes convoco un inmenso fuego blanco el cual avanzo hacia Rose la cual con un movimiento de sus cascos la deshizo para luego atacar con su espada a Sunset la cual usando su lanza la bloqueo y luego Rose dijo.

Rose: aunque tu fuerza, velocidad y resistencia mejoro aun no liberas todo tu poder.

Sunset: en primera es porque quiero respuestas.

Rose: ¿que respuestas?

Sunset: ¿quien les dio las gemas a los reyes antes de que estos se las dieran a ustedes?

Rose se paralizo al escuchar eso pero luego se tranquilizo y dijo.

Rose: la reina Galaxandria no solo era nuestra mentora y maestra...

Sunset: ¿que era ademas de eso?

Rose: era nuestra madre...

Sunset se quedo estática al escuchar eso por lo que dijo.

Sunset: ¿como es posible eso?

Rose; si quieres respuestas derrotarme es lo que debes hacer.

Sunset sin poder decir nada mas volvió a comenzar con los ataques los cuales iban y venían por parte de ambas que no dejaban avanzar a su oponente, después de unos minutos las dos seguían parejas con el enfrentamiento sin dar señales que querer ceder espacio pero Sunset se mantenía firme para mantenerse en la lucha si retroceder porque ella en ese momento quería pasar la prueba y obtener la respuesta a la pregunta que antes había hecho sobre la reina, las dos se mantenían en la batalla hasta que el cuerpo de Sunset se encendió en llamas y esta dijo.

Sunset: ¡querías que usara todo mi poder pues ahora lo are!

Sunset comenzó a aumentar su velocidad a tal punto que ahora era ella la que tenia la ventaja por lo que estaba logrando golpearla hasta tal punto que al fin su elemento apareció en su pecho mientras esta decía.

Sunset: ¡valquiria del fuego, guardiana de la unidad!

Al ver lo que había pasado Rose dijo.

Rose: ya liberaste el poder del elemento por completo, ahora si sera una batalla de verdad.

Las dos volvieron a lanzarse al combate comenzando esta vez con un choque de armas y golpes pues usaban tanto sus cascos como armas para atacarse, las dos hacían lo que podían pero ninguna lo ponía fácil hasta que Sunset comenzó a esforzarse mas y saco fuego de su lanza diciendo.

Sunset: ¡ATAQUE DEL DRAGÓN VOLCÁNICO!

Dijo y giro su lanza haciendo salir de ella un dragón de fuego de color rubí que le lanzo una llama de fuego hacia Rose la cual se protegió con su espada para lanzar un golpe y terminar el ataque, Rose con su espada saco un brillo amarillo diciendo.

Rose: ¡FUEGO INFERNAL DEL HADES!

Dijo y desde su espada Saco un dragón de fuego amarillo con ojos rojos el cual lanzo un enorme rayo de fuego hacia Sunset y al ser tan rápido esta lo recibió directo haciéndola Gritar por el dolor y al final se convirtió en cenizas por lo que Rose se acerco y dijo.

Rose: rayos creo que me se me excedió el ataque.

Ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero desde las cenizas surgió fuego y la cenizas volaron volviendo a Sunset a la normalidad para sorpresa de Rose la cual con Cara de impacto dijo.

Rose: ¿como hiciste eso? ¡deberías estar muerta!

Sunset: mi espíritu animal es el fénix y como el yo renazco de mis cenizas.

Rose: al parecer estas muy mezclada con tu espíritu animal, solo así podrías haber hecho algo así.

Sunset: con el entrenamiento aprendimos a unirnos a nuestro animal interior con el fin de aumentar nuestro poder en la batalla, las batallas que enfrentamos hasta ahora nunca nos dieron la necesidad de usar nuestras habilidades especiales pero en esta ocasión decidí mostrar una pequeña sorpresa.

Sunset saco mas fuego de su cuerpo y haciendo brillar su aura dijo.

Sunset: ¡ARMAGEDON LLAMEANTE!

Dijo y Con su lanza Creo dos tornados de fuego que atraparon a Rose por los dos costados elevándola del piso, Sunset voló hacia la parte superior del mismo y cubriendo su cuerpo de fuego formo un fénix, comenzó a volar en picada hasta que Rose fue tragada por el Fénix y el el interior del mismo esta le dio un golpe con los dos filos de su arma y luego de un golpe con su casco la mando al piso, Rose estaba quejándose un poco por el dolor que le había dado ese ataque pero se puso de pie y dio.

Rose: felicidades ganaste y te daré las respuestas que quieres.

Sunset: bien entonces dime ¿como es eso de que la reina era la madre de todas ustedes?

Rose: nosotras fuimos creadas desde el principio del tiempo, cuando el gran maestro creo todo lo que existe también creo un heraldo para que en caso de emergencia visitara los universos de cada dimensión para ayudar si el no estaba allí, esa era la Reina Galaxandra así que creo que podríamos decir que el gran maestro creador es algo así como nuestro abuelo, nuestra madre nos creo de la misma forma que el maestro la creo a ella y el día en el que cada una fundo su propio planeta nos regalo las gemas era una para cada menos para nuestra ultima hermana que no quiso se pararse de ella, se la dio como señal de cariño y el resto de nosotras continuamos.

Sunset: ¿que relación tenían ustedes con los dragones armónicos?

Rose: originalmente eran un grupo de espíritus que rondaban por el cosmos pero luego de que nos encontráramos sucedieron muchas cosas, dividiendo nuestros poderes en dos partes logramos ayudarlos a adoptar forma física, luego de que cada una eligiera a uno como su pareja el gran maestro les dio un nombramiento especial y modifico sus cuerpos para que soportaran el poder de la amistad, pasaron los siglos y se dieron muchas cosas.

Sunset: ¿pero como llegaron las gemas a cada gobernante?

Rose: cunando supimos que cada gobernante estaba por declara la guerra a losa otros mundos mis hermanas y yo nos introducimos en las gemas y luego le dimos el encargo a nuestra hermana la guardiana de las sombras entregar una a cada rey de cada mundo pero luego ella se fue y no volvimos a saber de ella hasta que esa potra adquirió sus poderes.

Sunset: ¿todo el tiempo nos estuvieron observando?

Rose: así es, cuando llegamos a este planeta notamos que estaba plagado por energía sombría por lo que sabíamos que nuestro poder seria necesario así fue como influenciamos a cada gobernante por medio de nuestra magia para que ofrecieran las espadas donde guardaron las gemas a las familias que iban a mandar a explorar el nuevo mundo. luego ya saben el resto de la historia, lo que debes entender de esto es que el amor y cariño que sentimos por nuestra madre jamas se desvanecerá en ninguna vida pasada o futura por lo que ella no solo es y sera nuestra madre sino que también es la tuya y de las otras guardianas por lo cual ustedes son hermanos y hermanas.

Sunset: ¿pero y Golden Hearth y Nightmare Soul porque estaban se parados del resto?

Rose: Golden y Nightmare decidieron ir cada uno por su camino por lo que decidieron hacer todo a su modo, ellos se mantuvieron esperando a que fuera el momento y por siglos rondaron por el espacio viviendo un sin fin de cosas por no tener como nostras alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Sunset: pero Golden dijo que su creador no lo dejaba irse sin un portador ¿quien es su creador?

Rose: desde que el gran maestro les dio el poder necesario para controlar el don que les ofreció siempre se refirieron a el como creador.

Sunset: y ¿que paso con Nightmare Soul?

Rose: después de rondar por mucho tiempo se canso de estar solo en el espacio pero cuando regreso ya era tarde porque cada una ya no estábamos, se culpo a si misma creyendo que de haber escocido a alguien para compartir su existencia no se sentiría solo por lo que se quedo en el planeta umbra a pensar hasta que ya no pudo salir de allí.

Sunset: eso no es todo ¿verdad?

Rose: no, el resto se los contara nuestra madre y hasta entonces felicidades por pasar la prueba, hazme sentir orgullosa.

Después de decir eso un gran resplandor cubrió la zona y al disiparse la luz Sunset noto que había regresado a la cueva donde había encontrado la gema, al salir de la Cueva se dedicó a buscar a sus amigos y una vez que nos encontró procedió explicarles todo lo que había hecho cuando estuvo desaparecida, al terminar la explicación todas las manes estaban estáticas al oír eso y Pinkie dijo.

Pinkie: qué bien todas somos hermanas.

Rainbow: al menos por parte guardianas anteriores.

Fluttershy: es increíble que además de ser mejores amigas también seamos familia.

Mágic: Bueno eso sólo nos demuestra que estamos más conectadas de lo que creíamos y En mi opinión eso me agrada.

Applejack: A mí también me encanta cuando crece la familia.

Spike: bueno todo esto fue una linda experiencia y ya tenemos la Gema Así que no hay problema y podemos irnos ya.

El joven dragón trato de salir desapercibido pero Magic se dio cuenta y poniéndose frente a él dijo.

Magic: no tan rápido jovencito porque aún recuerdo que tenemos que ver el tema de tu compromiso.

Al ver que no podía zafarse Spike sólo dio un suspiro Pesado y el grupo emprendió La marcha de regreso, al regresar al castillo dragón y después de hablar un rato con el rey este dijo.

Magmon: entiendo que aún Spike se considere muy joven para casarse pero aun así me gustaría pedirles que dejar a mi hija estar un tiempo con ustedes haya en equestria y así para conocer otros lugares además de convivir un tiempo con su prometido, luego de un tiempo si aún consideran que no debe haber compromiso lo entenderé.

Magic: sera un honor que la princesa dragón nos acompañe pero debo advertirle que en estos momentos nuestro hogar se encuentra bajo estado de amenaza por un enemigo muy peligroso por lo que no seria muy recomendable que enviara a su hija.

Magmon: en ese caso suspenderé esa visita hasta que se termine.

Magic: pero le propongo que el que se quede sea Spike, así podrá convivir con la princesa antes de aceptar cualquier cosa.

Magmon: me parece una estupenda idea.

Después de disidir eso a duras penas hicieron que Spike aceptara quedarse con la princesa dragón regresaron a Equestria, al regresar informaron a las princesas de lo sucedido dejándolas tranquilas al saber que faltaban menos gemas por encontrar, Mas tarde Sunset estaba mirando al cielo y vio las caras de sus amigas de la secundaria canterlot por lo que dijo.

Sunset: se que no hubiera logrado llegar a donde estoy sin ustedes, me enseñaron a encontrar la amistad y por eso nunca las voy a olvidar amigas, de seguro todas deben haber terminado sus estudios y tienen sus propias vidas pero aunque no volvamos a vernos yo nunca las olvidare como se que ustedes no me olvidaran a mi.

Mirando hacia el cielo con una cara de felicidad supo que por siempre el recuerdo de sus primeras amigas perduraría en su corazón.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**SOY LA MEJOR**

Era un día en la academia de los Wondervolts y Spitfire junto con Soarin atendían a los nuevos reclutas los cuales estaban anciosos pero de la nada aparecio un rayo de color arcoiris del cual salio Rainbow Dash diciendo.

Rainbow: buenos días.

Al verla muchos reclutas se le acercaron pero entre eso Spitfire se le acerco y dijo,

Spitfire: no se supone que estarías con las guardianas no se ¿ocupándose de otras cosas?

Rainbow: tuve el día libre y quise venir a ver a los nuevos reclutas.

Spitfire: debiste haber aceptado unirte cuando te lo pedimos.

Rainbow: si estuviera dentro del equipo ya serias la segunda.

Spitfire: ah si ¿y eso porque?

Rainbow: bueno eso es fácil de decir...

Antes de terminar la frase Rainbow saco una guitarra (de donde no lo se) y se puso a cantar.

_Rainbow: puedo hacerlo __correré_

_yo lo __encontrare_

_tu no puedes detenerme_

_yo te ganare_

_y vuelan mis pies_

_y mi golpe es letal_

_desayune pesado y_

_no me siento mal_

_soy un rayo de luz_

_soy explosión ¡soy yo!_

_..._

_yo soy muy ruda_

_tu rival tal vez_

_soy ardiente asfalto _

_abajo de tus pies_

_tengo un gran aguijón_

_ yo soy muy capaz_

_soy la fiera mas fiel_

_yo soy todo un mar_

_..._

_soy un cristal __filosa _

_y mortal ¡soy yo!_

_yo soy la mejor_

_yo no tengo rival_

_¡soy yo!_

_..._

_fuerte soy, grande soy_

_ruda puedo ser_

_soy redoble de tambor_

_cumplo bien mi deber_

_yo soy la locomotora _

_que va veloz_

_yo aquí soy la ley_

_soy quien lleva la voz_

_..._

_soy capaz pura meta_

_nunca meto la pata_

_ya la líder de la orquesta_

_un haz en la fiesta_

_yo soy muy fiel_

_un ejercito cruel_

_yo soy la cereza_

_de cualquier pastel_

_..._

_soy la retadora _

_de un gran __campeón_

_yo soy un __gatito_

_que se vuelve __león_

_yo soy la super estrella_

_de esta gran __función_

_¡Soy yo, Soy yo¡_

_¡soy yo, soy yo!_

_¡SOY YO!_

**NOTA: mi primo me dijo que el que me diga de donde es la canción que canta Rainbow puede elegir si sera ella o Fluttershy la que tendrá la próxima gema.**

Al terminar de cantar todos los reclutas y hasta Soarin se pusieron a aplaudirle pero Spitfire solo dijo.

Spitfire: tu solo estas presumiendo.

Rainbow: ¿crees que solo presumo? pues prueba lo que dices.

Spitfire: muy bien, tendremos una carrera y si gano te unirás a los wondervolts sin protestar.

Rainbow: esta bien y si yo gano aras lo que yo diga.

Spitfire: hecho.

Las dos con un apretón de cascos sellaron el trato y se pusieron en posición, la carrera dio inicio y Spitfire salio volando con toda su velocidad pero Rainbow volando de espaldas la rebaso y cruzo la meta sin problemas, al ver que había perdido Spitfire se acerco a Rainbow y con resignación dijo.

Spitfire: ganaste ¿que quieres que haga?

Rainbow respiro profundo y luego dijo.

Rainbow: nada.

Spitfire: ¿que?

Rainbow: como escuchaste, hacer que hagas algo que no quieres me parece cruel y al ver como reaccionaste cuando gane me parece que fue suficiente.

Rainbow levanto vuelo y todos la vieron irse, Spitfire tras pensar las cosas unos momento dijo.

Spitfire: tal vez no quieras ser una Wondervolt pero estoy segura de que serias una mejor líder para ellos que yo.

Después de decir eso alzo la vista hacia el horizonte.

FIN.

POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.


	34. EL REINO DE ZARTAN

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

**EL REINO DE ZARTAN**

Dos días pasaron desde la ultima prueba y las guardianas estaban muy confundidas por le hecho de que el imperio maquina no hubiera lanzado ningún ataque pero no por eso descuidaban su entrenamiento por lo que seguían con su régimen regular pero esta vez las que tenían gemas estaban entrenando algo alejados del resto por que al tener un poder mayor corrían riesgo de lastimar a los demás por lo que las 4 que tenían gemas estaban divididas por equipos de a dos, Sunset estaba entrenando con Rarity y Applejack entrenaba con Pinkie, Magic se encargaba de ayudar a Flash y Trixie a entrenar mientras que Rainbow entrenaba con Fluttershy, un gran estruendo comenzó a retumbar todo el suelo y Applejack al ser la guardiana de la tierra logro captar de donde venia para luego decir.

Applejack: este temblor es muy poderoso y viene desde el oeste, muy al oeste.

Magic: puede ser un ataque del imperio maquina así que tenemos que ir a averiguar.

Todo el grupo alzo vuelo en dirección hacia donde se había originado el temblor y después de una hora notaron dentro de un gran cráter que dentro tenia un gran portal del cual comenzó a salir un gran castillo de color marrón que comenzó a salir de el junto con una ciudad hecha de diferentes materiales, el grupo se acerco volando y después de unos minutos arribaron a la ciudad en la cual todos los ponis que había no tenia cuite marks pero fuera de eso parecían ser normales pero todos eran solo terrestres y sin importar a donde miraban no había unicornios ni pegasos pero un unicornio de color Marrón con crin negra y ojos verdes dijo.

¿?: ¿quienes son ustedes?

Magic: soy la princesa Magic Galaxy y venimos para saber si sucedía algo malo.

Al oír eso rápidamente el unicornio rápidamente se inclino mientras decía.

¿?: princesa es un gran honor conocerla, mi nombre es Black Rock y soy el primer ministro del regente de la ciudad el príncipe Zartan.

Magic: entonces exijo que nos leven con el líder de esta ciudad ahora mismo.

Black como ordene princesa, acompáñenme por favor.

El grupo siguió a Black por la ciudad mientras los habitantes los miraban con caras de impacto pero luego de un rato llegaron al castillo que estaba en el centro de la ciudad en el cual entraron y fueron directo a la sala del trono sin ver a ningún guardia pero al llegar al lugar vieron a un unicornio de piel blanca con crin azul claro con detalles rojos que al parecer si tenia cuitemark que era de una corona rodeada de saliros, al ver a las alicornios este se inclino y avanzo diciendo.

Zartan: un placer recibir invitados, como seguramente ya les dijeron soy el príncipe Zartan y es un gusto recibirlos aquí.

Magic: un gusto soy la princesa Magic Galaxy y es un gusto verlo.

Al oír eso el príncipe dijo.

Zartan: entonces conocerán a la princesa Celestia y la princesa luna ¿verdad?

Magic: así es ¿porque?

Zartan: porque necesito hablar con ella, mi pueblo esta en problemas.

Magic: ¿que ocurre?

Zartan: verán, mi pueblo tiene una secases de magia por lo cual solo yo tengo cuite mark.

Magic: eso lo explica, ademas por eso no hay pegasos o unicornios.

Zartan: así es y por eso necesito su ayuda.

Magic: aremos lo que podamos, ¿algún problema ademas de ese?

Zartan: si en realidad, un hechicero nos condeno al submundo y por eso terminamos en ese lugar hasta que su magia se debilito y pudimos volver.

Magic: ¿como se llamaba eso hechicero?

Zartan: pues no se si conoce la leyenda de Shimazu.

Al oír ese nombre, Magic, Rarity y Sunset se paralizaron mientras que el resto del grupo estaba confundido por lo que Rainbow pregunto.

Rainbow: ¿quien es Shimazu?

Magic: todo unicornio conoce esa historia, Shimazu era un antiguo brujo hechicero que trato de derrocar a la corona hace 800.

Rarity: al contrario de lo que el creía la princesa usando un extraño poder logro detenerlo a el y a sus criaturas desterrando los al tártaro.

Sunset: se cuenta que el casi conquista toda equestria con unas criaturas llamadas lobos espada y que si un día regresaba no abría forma de detenerlo.

Trixie: ademas se cuenta que por culpa de un unicornio no pudo matar a la princesa y por eso les guarda un inmenso rencor.

Al ver que fue Trixie la que había terminado la historia todo el grupo se le quedo viendo pero esta dijo.

Trixie: ¿que? recuerden que yo también fui unicornio.

Zartan: bueno regresando al tema principal, Shimazu resulto ser real, peligrosamente real y sus lobos espada estuvieron aquí hace 300 años cuando todo el reino fue enviado al submundo.

Magic: pues debemos ayudar, nosotros somos los únicos por el momento que pueden detener a los lobos espada.

Zartan: si no me equivoco, los lobos espada deberían atacar cuando caiga la noche.

Magic: eso no podemos saberlo.

Rarity: un momento, cuando Tirek salio del tártaro quien sabe si lo abra hecho alguien mas.

Magic: eso explicaría como escapo por segunda vez, imagino que el querrá regresar para terminar el trabajo que no pudo la primera vez que escapo.

Applejack: pues la ultima vez no estábamos nosotros y ahora lo detendremos.

Esa misma noche todos los ciudadanos estaban algo asustados por no saber que esperar y después de un rato comenzaron a oírse ruidos, desde la nada una especie de criaturas parecidas a los lobos de madera solo que eran negros con detalles grises ademas que que tenían dientes de metal y al llegar comenzaron a atacar a la gente pero unos rayos mágicos los golpearon haciéndolos retroceder y en eso el grupo apareció en lo que Magic dijo.

Magic: detengan a los lobos, que no lastimen a las personas.

Grupo: entendido.

El grupo comenzó a atacar a los lobos pero estos eran mas fuertes de lo que esperaban pero no por eso se detenían, al final al ver que el peligro era mayor de lo esperado activaron sus poderes diciendo.

Magic, Rainbow y Fluttershy: ¡invoco el poder de la llama de la vida, espíritu animal modo maestro!

Flash: es hora una actualización, ¡poder de triforia forma máxima!

Trixie: es cierto hay que actualizar, ¡estrellas galácticas forma de poder máximo¡

Sunset, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack: ¡poder de la gema legendaria forma valquiria elemental!

Todos activaron sus poderes pero Flash ahora portaba una armadura dorada con alas plateadas y casco blanco, Trixie ahora tenia una armadura blanca con puntos plateados mientras que las manes tenían sus armaduras valquirias menos las que aun no tenían gemas por lo cual usaban su poder de espíritu animal, el grupo comenzó a repeler a los lobos pero estos parecían no sentir los golpes por lo que los que tenían armas empezaron a usarlas logrando así que los lobos comenzarán a sentir dolor pero estos no tardaban en responder el ataqué y entre estos aparecieron otros solo que estos eran más grandes y de piel roja por lo que Mágic dijo.

Mágic: son lobos alfa tengan cuidado.

Los llamados lobos alfa comenzaron a atacar al grupo por lo que el mismo comenzó a hacerle su Guardia usando sus poderes diciendo.

Applejack: ¡TERREMOTO DESTRUCTOR!

Dijo y golpeando el suelo con su la lanza abriendo un gran abismo en el cual cayeron algunos lobos y luego este se cerro, desde el lugar que se había cerrado salio un humo negro, Rarity usando su tridente movió una esfera de agua que había creado y lo convirtió en hielo mientras decía.

Rarity: ¡ATAQUE DE FRIÓ!

Tras decir eso les lanzo la esfera encerrando a algunos de lo lobos en hielo y estos comenzaron a brillar mientras desde el hielo también salia humo negro, Pinkie comenzó a reunir aire y concentrando energía dijo.

Pinkie: ¡AULLIDO DE TORNADO!

Dijo y con un fuerte soplido mando a otro grupo de lobos a volar y estrellarse el el piso por lo que de sus cuerpos salio humo negro, Sunset usando su lanza doble golpeaba a otro grupo mas de lobos pero cubriendo su cuerpo con fuego dijo.

Sunset: ¡ATAQUE VOLCÁNICO!

Tras decir eso comenzó a golpear a los lobos con los filos de su arma que ademas de cortarlos les prendía fuego a sus pelajes por lo que estos cayeron al suelo y de sus cuerpo también salio humo negro, Flash usando su espada la cubrió de energía dorada y dijo.

Flash: energizar ¡ATAQUE DE BRILLO SOLAR!

Dijo y con su espada lanzo un gran golpe de energía que ataco a un grupo mas de lobos los cuales cayeron al piso y de sus cuerpos salio mas humo negro, el resto los golpeaba con ataques mágicos que aunque los lastimaba no los hacia sacar humo porque estos no tenían daños en sus cuerpos, el humo que había salio de los lobos lastimados fue absorbido por los alfa los cuales se hicieron tan grandes que su tamaño ahora era como el de la princesa Celestia por lo que el grupo se quedo impactado y preocupados pero sin bajar la guardia por lo cual continuaron pero por mas que lo intentaban esta vez sus golpes no los lastimaban pero seguian peleando como podían hasta que Magic dijo.

Magic: chicos todos a mi.

El resto del grupo transfirió su magia la cual empezó a brillar y luego dijo,

Magic: ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE LUZ GALÁCTICA!

Dijo y con su cuerno disparo un gran rayo de luz contra los alfa los cuales al recibir el impacto del ataque se desintegraron pero de la nada aparecieron mas por lo cual el grupo empezó al combatirlos otra vez pero entre ellos apareció una figura de un unicornio de piel blanca con crin purpura y lineas rojas el la cara ademas de que traía una túnica que cubría su cuitemark, los lobos lo dejaron pasar y poniéndose al frente dijo.

Unicornio: no se quienes sean pero si detienen a mis lobos espada entonces me encargare de ustedes personalmente.

Magic: tu eres Shimazu ¿verdad?

Unicornio: ¿así que sabes mi nombre? que honor.

Rarity: ¿que quieres con este reino?

Shimazu: es simple, después de quitarles la mayor parte de la magia que había aquí lo que quería es el piritium que esta enterrado aquí.

Al oír eso las manes se impactaron pero Applejack tomo la iniciativa diciendo.

Applejack: ¿hay pirituim enterrado aquí?

Shimazu: ¿saben lo que es el piritium?

Sunset: es la aleación metálica mas dura y resistente de todo el cosmos, es muy raro de encontrar pero si lo haces tendrás un material que nadie pueda romper.

Rarity: se dice que es tan duro que parece el metal que se usa para forjar armas para los dioses.

Shimazu: pues sabrán por que lo quiero, con ese material podre forjar armas para mi ejercito de lobos espada y nadie podría detenerme, les propongo algo apártense de mi camino y no los lastimare.

Magic: ¿y permitir que lastimes a esta gente? eso jamas, nosotros te detendremos.

Shimazu: si no quieren quitarse de mi camino entonces morirán.

Shimazu se lanzo a la batalla el la cual se enfrento a Magic la cual intercepto su ataque que estaba dirigido hacia Trixie pero Magic lo intercepto saltando en el aire y golpeándolo, Shimazu demostraba tener mucha habilidad por lo que los dos estaban igualados en habilidad pero el comenzó a sacar el mismo humo que los lobos el cual comenzó a afectar a Magic como si fuera un toxina pero Flash apareció y de un golpe lo derribo ademas de que le rompió el collar que llevaba en el cuello el cual al caer al piso libero muchos rayos de colores que golpearon a los ciudadanos, algunos se volvieron unicornios, otros pegasos y otras aun eran terrestres pero ahora todos tenia cuitemark y algunos comenzaron a decir cosas como.

Semental: mi querido cuerno como te extrañe.

Yegua: mis hermosas alas, mama esta feliz de verlas.

Potro: trabaje muy duro por conseguirla para perderle poco después pero al fin vuelvo a tener mi cuitemark.

Todos los ciudadanos estaban felices por eso pero Shimazu dijo.

Shiamzu: toda esa magia era para mi ejercito pero ustedes lo arruinaron.

Magic: esa magia no te pertenecía y no permitiremos que vuelvas a quitársela a esta gente.

De la nada un grupo de destructores apareció y usando unas bombas de humo capturaron a Shimazu mientras que el humo se disipaba para dejar ver un espacio vació, al ver lo que paso Flash dijo.

Flash: se lo llevaron destructores.

Rainbow: ¿porque el rey maquina querría a alguien como Shimazu? se supone que odia a los orgánicos.

Magic: pero Shimazu es un ser con grandes poderes por lo cual solo imagino que lo quiere para si beneficio.

Mientras en las lejanías Shimazu fue llevado a la sala principal en la que estaban los miembros del escuadrón mortal inclinados frente al trono en el que estaba Proto el cual se levanto y dijo.

Proto: el famoso Shimazu así que las historias son ciertas.

Shimazu: ¿quien eres tu?

Proto: soy el rey demonio maquina.

Shimazu: puedo notar que posees una gran magia oscura que te hace muy poderoso.

Proto: así es y por ello creo que te queda claro que no debes meterte en mi camino.

Shimazu: ¿que quieres de mi?

Proto: veras dentro de dos meses mas en la celebración del sol de verano liberare una arma suprema que destruirá toda vida en equestria y luego de eso le seguirá el mundo pero a los seres poderosos como tu les daré otro ofrecimiento, únete a mi y no te destruiré como al resto ademas de que tendrás un lugar en las filas del imperio maquina.

Shimazu: no creo que esa mega arma que mencionas sea tan terrible.

Al escuchar eso Proto en su brazalete pulso un botón y por un elevador descendieron a una bodega subterránea inmensa en donde Shimazu distinguió una gran estructura que tenia brazos y piernas la cual al verla este tembló de miedo en lo que Proto decía.

Proto: te presento al titan simbionico mi mayor arma, como podrás notar aun no esta terminada pero pronto lo estará.

Detrás de ellos apareció el escuadrón mortal y Proto dijo.

Proto: mis mejores guerreros son ellos el escuadrón mortal pero con su condición actual no podrán contra las guardianas y sus aliados por lo cual debo actualizarlos hasta el nivel 10 pero hasta entonces necesitare tu colaboración.

Al ver la poderosa arma Shimazu temblando se inclino y dijo.

Shimazu: ¿que desea que haga mi rey?

Proto sonrió de forma malvada y dijo.

Proto: usa a tus lobos espada y mis destructores para lanzar un ataque contra el reino de Zartan y en eso mis robots topo sacaran la suficiente cantidad de ese metal llamado piritium para reforzar con el la estructura del titan.

Shimazu: si te ayudo tengo una única condición.

Proto: ¿dime cual es?

Shimazu: tengo un hermano llamado Vexacus, al igual que yo el quedo encerrado en el tártaro y solo yo fui el que escapo por eso quiero que me ayudes a liberarlo.

Proto: ¿que utilidad tendría tu hermano para mi?

Shimazu: el y yo sabemos los mismo trucos por lo que es tan poderoso como yo.

Después de pensar un minuto Proto dijo.

Proto: bien di esa es tu única condición entonces lo liberaremos después de terminar esta misión.

Shimazu: gracias majestad.

El el reino de Zartan El grupo mantenía al príncipe tranquilo diciéndole que por el momento el peligro había pasado y que todos en la ciudad habían recuperado su magia por lo que el dijo.

Zartan: muchas gracias salvaron mi ciudad, como recomienza pueden llevarse todo lo que quieran de ese metal llamado Piritium.

Al oír eso el grupo se emociono y Magic dijo.

Magic: con ese material podremos hacer armaduras y armas que ayudarían mucho a nuestras tropas.

Flash: esa sera una gran ventaja, ese metal es tan duro como dicen entonces destrozaremos fácilmente al ejercito maquina.

Antes de poder decir algo mas afuera solo un fuerte ruido por lo que rápidamente salieron afuera y vieron a varios lobos espada acompañados de destructores por lo que al ver esto el grupo se quedo estático y Sunset dijo.

Sunset: parece que Shimazu se unió al rey maquina.

Magic: pues aunque sea así no podemos dejar que lastime a la gente de aquí hay que detener esto ahora.

El grupo tomo acción y se puso a enfrentar a las fuerzas invasoras, de la nada aparecieron otros lobos que era de piel gris con ojos y dientes negros pero al verlos Magic dijo.

Magic: son lobos omega tengan cuidado.

El grupo se puso en posición y comenzaron a enfrentar a los lobos omega los cuales eran mas fuerte que los lobos alfa ademas de que eran mas rápidos por lo que les estaban dando algunas complicaciones pero estos usando sus ataques mágicos lograron hacerlos retroceder pero en eso aparecieron Spiders y Avispas que comenzaron a destruir los edificios asustando a las personas por lo que Magic dijo.

Magic: hay que dividirnos, Rainbow y Fluttershy son las mejores en el combate aéreo ocúpense de las avispas.

Las dos: claro.

Magic: Flash y Trixie protejan a las personas y llévenlas a un sitio seguro.

Los dos: hecho.

Magic: el resto nos ocuparemos de los Spiders y los lobos espada.

Todos: al ataque.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Magic el grupo se dividió y comenzó a repeler a los enemigos para proteger el lugar en el que estaban pero en eso apareció Shimazu en la cima de un edificio y dijo.

Shimazu: la libertad de mi hermano depende mi por lo que es hora de usar uno de mis mayores trucos.

**(Nota: en esta parte le are**** un homenaje a uno de mis animes favoritos Shaman king)**

**S**himazu: desde el fuego de los volcanes ven a mi espíritu del fuego.

**(Nota: si conocen el anime sabrán como se ve)**

Al ver a la criatura que Shimazu había convocado el grupo se quedo sin palabras por no saber que hacer y en eso Flash dijo.

Flash: ¿como enfrentaremos esa cosa?

Rainbow: si hubiéramos a Golden Heath o Silver Lion.

Magic: no importa lo grande que sea esa cosa no debemos rendirnos.

El espíritu estaban atacando todo lo que tenia adelante por lo que el grupo se enfocaba en el una vez habiendo acabado con lo lobos y las maquinas pero poco podían hacer porque no solo era grande sino que era poderoso por lo que aun las manes que tenían gemas pero en eso aprecio una potrilla que casi fue aplastada y al ver eso Rarity corrió hacia ella mientras decía.

Rarity: ¡pequeña sal de allí!

Rarity llego y saco a la potrilla de allí pero ella recibió el pisotón por lo que el resto del grupo grito.

Grupo: ¡RARITY!

Pero cuando en humo que había creado el pisotón se disipo vieron a Rarity rodeada de un campo de hielo la cual dijo.

Rarity: no me importa que seas poderoso no permitiré que lastimes a nadie y menos a una pequeña potrilla.

Tras decir eso su cuerpo saco un resplandor celeste y una vos en su cabeza se escucho diciendo.

¿?: no hay mayor generosidad que dar la vida por otros, estas lista ara conocerme.

Rarity: eres la voz que escuche cuando hice la prueba.

¿?: tu sabes quien soy, desde siempre lo supiste y es hora de que me conozcas como lo hicieron tus vidas pasadas.

Rarity: ¿como se quien eres?

¿?: tu lo sabes, deja que tu corazón te guié.

Al escuchar eso el corazón de Rarity comenzó a latir mas y mas fuerte hasta que dijo.

Rarity: ¡TE INVOCO GUERRERA DE LOS HIELOS, USA TU FRIÓ DIAMOND GLACIAN!

Tras decir eso el aura de Rarity se hizo inmensa y de ella salio un portal por el cual salio una ventisca de hielo dando paso al una Valquiria (como las de los mitos de Asgard) que usaba una armadura blanca y traía un tridente como el de Rarity la cual dijo.

Diamond: vivo para servirle a mi señora Rarity.

Al verla todos en el reino se quedaron estáticos pero Diamond tomo a Rarity con su mano y Dijo.

Diamond: indique me que hacer mi señora.

Tras decir eso coloco a Rarity en su hombro y esta dijo.

Rarity: entonces adelante.

Diamond avanzo contra el espíritu de fuego golpeándolo con su arma haciéndolo caer pero este rápidamente se puso de piel y saco una espada hecha de fuego haciendo que los dos choquen sus armas lo que provoco una onda de energía pero ella girando en el aire le dio un golpe con su arma en el pecho haciéndolo caer otra vez para luego sacar unas alas de hielo y volar al cielo mientras hacia girar su arma y ella junto con Rarity dijeron.

Las dos: ¡TORNADO SUBZERO!

Dijeron y Diamond usando su Arma creo un gigantesco tornado de hielo que golpeo al espíritu de fuego el cual comenzó a volverse vapor hasta que desapareció y luego bajo al piso mientras Rarity uso sus alas para bajar de su hombro para luego decir.

Rarity: gracias Diamond querida.

Diamond: cuando quiera mi señora.

Luego de decir eso Diamond abrió un portal igual al que uso para llegar y lo cruzo para irse, el resto del grupo se acerco a Rarity y en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: Rarity invocaste a tus espíritu guardián.

Rainbow: ¿que es eso del espíritu guardián?

Magic: cada guardián o guardiana tiene uno y dependiendo de la naturaleza de su elemento este puede ser una vestía o un guerrero.

Rainbow: increíble ya quiero ver cómo será el mío y apuesto a que será super cool.

Antes de que alguien dijera otra palabra la misma Potrilla que Rarity había salvado se le acercó y le dijo.

Potrilla: señorita Gracias por salvarme.

Al verla fijamente descubrió que era una pequeña unicornio de piel blanca con crin celeste con rayas blancas además de que no tenía cutiemark y parecía de cinco o seis años, se le acercó y dándole un abrazo le dijo.

Rarity: no es nada pequeña todo por Una ternurita con tu, es hora de que vuelvas a casa tu mamá estará preocupada.

La pequeña se puso a derramar lágrimas viéndola a los ojos dijo.

Potrilla: lo que pasa es que no tengo mamá ni papa, estoy sola.

Al escuchar eso la abrazo más fuerte y dijo.

Rarity: en serio lo lamento pequeña no tenía idea y sé que debes estar muy triste.

A lo lejos Rarity logro distinguir un edificio el cual al reconocer Mirando a sus amigos dijo.

Rarity: regresó enseguida.

Dijo y se alejó junto con la Potrilla, en las lejanias Shimazu se presentó ante proto el cual dijo.

Prono: la distracción funcionó muy bien porque mi robots topo tomaron el suficiente metal para reforzar el titán.

Shimazu: Entonces ahora iremos a buscar a mi hermano verdad.

Proto: si el puede hacer lo mismo que tú y convocar a esos espíritus gigantes Entonces lo libere con gusto para que nos ayude en nuestros planes Mejor dicho en mis planes.

Shimazu: si lo que usted diga majestad.

De regreso en el reino de Zartan el grupo se presentó ante el príncipe en la sala del trono y este dijo.

Zartan: Muchas gracias Nos salvaron otra vez y me gustaría tener algo más que ofrecerles.

Magic: no es nada alteza y con el Piritium que nos ofreció es más que suficiente Así que no hay que darnos más.

Por la puerta apareció Rarity junto con la potrilla quien tenía una alforja en el lomo y además Se le veía muy feliz, el grupo se acercó hacia ellas y Applejack se acercó a la pequeña para luego decir.

Applejack: ¿ Porque tan feliz lindura?

Rarity: pero estoy feliz porque nos acompañará a casa No escierto Cristal Bell.

Bell: si mami.

Dijo contenta la pequeña para luego abrazarla de la pezuña, a lo hizo y dijo mami el grupo se quedó sin habla pero luego Rarity dijo.

Rarity: Así es la razón por la que me ausente Es que fui al orfanato y ahora ella es mi hija Por eso le puse ese nombre.

Dijo para luego corresponderle el abrazo a la pequeña pero Magic se acercó y dijo.

Magic: ¿ estás segura de esto?

Rarity: de pequeña mis padres nunca se encargaron de mí por lo que sé lo que se siente crecer sin padres por eso no quiero que ya pasé por lo mismo Así que si estoy segura.

Al oír eso el resto de las manes como a Trixie sintieron ternura y soltaron algunas lágrimas, más tarde el grupo se despidió después de hablar con el príncipe y decirle que enviarían a un equipo minero para extraer el metal, Cristal Bell volaba sobre el lomo de Rarity y el camino de regreso haciéndola reír por la sensación de estar volando por lo que dijo.

Bell: esto es divertido mami.

Rarity: me alegra que te guste mi pequeña.

Más tarde regresó en canterlot informaron a la princesa de la situación y se puso feliz al saber que ese reino que alguna vez fue Aliado de equestria había vuelto, más tarde Rarity estaba junto con Cristal Bell mostrándole el lugar y al llegar a su habitación dijo.

Rarity: comparto esta habitación con mi hermana Así que hasta que tengas una cama dormiras conmigo si te parece bien.

Bell: Claro que sí mami y Estoy ansiosa por conocer a mi tía.

Justo en ese momento apareció por la puerta Sweetie Bell la cuál al llegar vio a su hermana junto con Cristal y dijo.

Sweetie: Hola hermana ¿ Quién es la que te acompaña?

Rarity: hola Sweetie bueno veras, Cristal Bell ella es mi hermana así que saluda a tu tia Sweetie Bell.

Bell: ¡tia!

Gritó la pequeña contenta para luego darle un abrazo mientrasque Sweetie se quedó paralizada y finalmente se desmayó por lo que Cristal dijo.

Bell: estás bien tía por favor despierta.

Una hora mas tarde Sweetie ya se había levantado y su hermana le explicó la situación Por lo que dijo.

Sweetie: eso fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte hermana y debo decirlo tengo una sobrina adorable, qué esperas ven con tu tía a darle un abrazo.

Dijo contenta y Cristal con alegría saltó a sus brazos Con un fuerte abrazo lo cual puso a Rarity muy contenta pero en eso su hermana le dijo.

Sweetie: ¿ les dirás algo a mamá y papá sobre esto?

Rarity puso una cara algo enojada y luego dijo.

Rarity: lo que yo haga o decida hacer es sólo cosa mía Ya que ellos no tienen ningún derecho a opinar de mi vida.

Luego de eso Cristal se le acercó y dijo.

Bell: ¿ pasa algo malo mami?

Al ver a la pequeña sólo pudo sonreír mientras la abrazaba para decir.

Rarity: No pasa nada mi pequeña.

Rarity estaba muy segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta Por lo cual simplemente se quedó feliz al lado de su nueva hija.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**CUIDANDO A LOS PRINCIPES**

Era un día como cualquiera y todo se veía tranquilo, las cmc junto con Sky, Storm y Grey de camino al castillo, allegar vieron que los dos sobrinos de Magic estaban allí mientras está decía.

Magic: de acuerdo con la nota que nos mandó Lite mañana mismo deberían estar de regreso así que pasaran el día aquí.

Sunset: pero debemos ir al reino Zartan para supervisar la extracción del metal.

Rarity: y yo Le prometí a Cristal Bell llevarla a conocer la ciudad.

Magic: Celestia y Luna están ocupadas también así que ve que buscar quién cuide de ellos.

Al escuchar eso Applebloom se acercó y dijo.

Applebloom: si quieren nosotros podemos cuidarlos.

Al oír eso el grupo se giró a verla y Magic dijo.

Mágic: ¿ estás segura de eso?

Applebloom: creo que sea problema cuídate de dos niños.

Mágic: muy bien pero en caso de que haya problemas busquen ayuda de las princesas o de Rarity.

Las tres:claro.

Después de un rato Magic estaba el la puerta del castillo despidiéndose de sus sobrinos diciendo.

Magic: por favor compórtense mientras no estamos.

Los dos: si tía Magic.

Luego de eso Rarity se fue junto con Cristal y el resto del grupo emprendió vuelo al reino de Zartan, en eso Rock dijo.

Rock: descuiden chicas nosotros ayudaremos.

Applebloom: gracias chicos.

Después de un rato decidieron ir a pasear por la ciudad en donde vieron a su maestra Solar sun afuera de su casa por lo que se le acercaron y Scootaloo dijo.

Scootaloo: buenos días señorita.

Solar: hola es un gusto verlos ¿quienes son estos adorables pequeños?

Sword: saludos señorita, soy el príncipe Sword Galaxy II.

Sun: y yo la princesa Sun Crown.

Al oír eso Solar se inclino y dijo.

Solar: un gusto jóvenes príncipes y lamento recibirlos así pero es que estoy por pintar mi casa.

Applebloom: parece mucho trabajo.

Sword: no le veo que tiene de complicado.

Al oír eso todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión y en eso Sky dijo.

Sky: bueno no todos tienen sirvientes.

Sword: nosotros no tenemos sirvientes en el castillo.

Al oir eso todos se quedaron mas mudos y Storm dijo.

Storm: ¿entonces quien hace todo?

Sun: nosotros mismos.

Scootaloo: ¿entonces como pintarían esta casa?

Sword: no es necesario pintura solo hay que saber de que color la quieres.

Solar: me gustaría que fuera amarilla.

Sword: eso es facil.

Tras decir eso con un rayo de magia de su casco hizo que toda la casa cambiara de color a amarillo para asombro de todos por lo que Applebloom pregunto.

Applebloom: ¿como hicieron eso?

Sun: cambiar de color las cosas es algo muy básico en la magia que nos enseñaron.

Todos se quedaron sin habla por eso pero después de darse cuenta los dos ya se habían ido por lo que los jóvenes se despidieron de la señorita solar y se fueron a seguirlos pero al encontrarlos vieron que estaban haciendo flotar varias cosas como jarrones, macetas o tras cosas por lo que los chicos cargaron a Sword y Las chicas a Sun para volver rápidamente al castillo en donde al llegar vieron las princesas las cuales al ver a los chicos con los príncipes preguntaron.

Princesas: ¿sucede algo?

Applebloom: no nada de que preocuparse solo estamos cuidando a los sobrinos de Magic por el día.

Celestia: bueno nosotras terminamos de trabajar por ahora, si quieren descansen y nosotras los cuidaremos.

Los 6: gracias.

Las princesas se llevaron a los dos potros con su magia y los llevaron a una sala de juego y al ver todo lo que había los dos con alegría tomaron con su magia todos los bloques formando un gran dragón y luego los dos le lanzaron un rayo de color azul haciendo que a este le surgieran ojos mientras rugía pues al parecer le habían dado vida para sorpresa de las dos gobernantes por lo que Luna dijo.

Luna: ¿que es lo que están haciendo?

Los dos: lanza llamas de fuego.

El dragón de bloques comenzó a lanzar fuego por lo que las princesas se protegieron con un escudo mágico pero de la nada el dragón se detuvo y los bloques se cayeron por lo que los dos pequeños dijeron.

Los dos: ¿quien rompió el hechizo?

Desde la puerta aparecio Rarity junto con Cristal la cual dijo.

Rarity: esa fui yo y por lo que veo estaban jugando a los dragones otra vez.

Sword: pero tía Rarity ¿porque?

Rarity: porque no a todos les gusta ese juego.

Los dos pusieron algo tristes y se cayeron, mas tarde Magic y los demás regresaron justa a tiempo para recibir a Light la cual abrazo a sus hijos mientras decía.

Light: mis pequeños mama los extraño mucho, logre apurar mis tareas para regresar antes y me alegro de volver a verlos después de dos semanas.

Light se acerco a Magic y la abrazo mientras decía.

Light: me gustaría quedarme mas tiempo pero tengo cosas que hacer aun pero me alegro verte.

Magic: igualmente.

Light abrió un portal para regresar y antes de irse los dos dijeron.

Los dos: adiós a todos.

Los tres cruzaron el portal y volvieron a casa.

**Fin.**

**Nota: ya que nadie respondió la nota del capitulo anterior esta ya no sera valida así que yo escogeré a la próxima de las manes que obtendrá su gema.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo y no olviden dejar comentarios.**


	35. LA LEALTAD DEL RAYO

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

**LA LEALTAD DEL RAYO**

**Nota: por un mensaje de mi amigo y colegio Silverwolf850 y a pesar de la nota del capitulo anterior cumpliré con lo que prometí y are este capitulo con la mane que el escogió que por el titulo sabrán que es Rainbow Dash.**

Dos días pasaron desde que apareció el reino de Zartan y Todo había estado tranquilo ademas de que Rarity estaba muy contenta con su nueva hija la cual estaba interesada en aprender su profesión y resulto ser muy buena porque en esos dos días ya había aprendido a coser por lo que Rarity quedo impactada y feliz por ver que su pequeña estaba creciendo, ese día Rainbow se dirigió a la academia Wondervolt junto con Scootaloo que iba a tomar un curso juvenil que Rainbow impartía para los jóvenes que quisieran ser Wondervolts en el futuro, al llegar se encontraron con Soarin el cual dijo.

Soarin: buenos días.

Rainbow: hola Soarin es bueno verte.

Soarin: lista para la clase de hoy.

Rainbow: si y en plena forma.

Antes de decir algo mas llego Spitfire junto con Lightning Dust las cuales se acercaron a Rainbow y Lightning dijo.

Lightning: hola Dashie veo que no te va nada mal.

Rainbow: y veo que te va bien en los Wondervolts.

Lightning: mejor que bien y mira el hermoso collar que me dieron como la mejor graduada de esta generación.

Dijo y le enseño un collar con una joya de color amarillo que tenia un relámpago en ella pero al estar cerca de Rainbow esta comenzó a brillar y a acercarse a Rainbow por lo que Lightning dijo.

Lightning: Rainbow esto no es gracioso detente.

Rainbow: yo no estoy haciendo nada.

Lightning: pues yo no soy la que tiene magia.

Rainbow: mi cuerno no este brillando.

Lightning: pues ¿que es lo que pasa?

Rainbow: no le veo sentido a ser que sea una...

Lightning: ¿una que?

Rainbow: ¿de donde sacaron esa joya?

Spitfire: la corona se la dio al fundador de los wondervolts hace unos 700 años.

Soarin: se dice que fue encontrada en una montaña después de que esta fuera derrumbada por un rayo.

Rainbow: es la gema legendaria del trueno.

Spitfire: ¿y que significa eso?

Rainbow: no es por querer tomar algo de otros pero necesitare llevarme la gema.

Lightning: eso nunca, esta gema es mía y si es algo valioso mejor para mi.

Rainbow: no tienes ni idea de lo que dices, si no me la das lo lamentaras.

El brillo aumento y algo extraño paso ya que esta vez aparecieron en un campo de nubes de tormenta pero fueron las dos por lo que Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: te dije que lo lamentarías, esta es mi prueba y si te quedas aquí saldrás herida.

Lightning: pues no me importa, conservare la gema porque yo seré la que pasara la prueba.

¿?: una intrusa creída como tu jamas sera digna de la gema legendaria del rayo.

Las dos voltearon y vieron a una yegua parecida a Rainbow solo que tenia la piel amarilla eléctrica así como crin de color azul relámpago y cuite mark de tres relámpagos cruzados, acercándose a las dos dijo.

¿?: mi nombre es Skylar Storm y soy la guardiana original de la lealtad.

Al verla las dos se quedaron sin habla pero Skylar miro a Lightning y dijo.

Skylar: eres una intrusa que no debería estar aquí, mi deber es solo darle la prueba a la guardiana de la Lealtad.

Lightning: pues la gema me la regalaron por ser la mejor voladora de este generación en graduarse de la academia Wondervolt así que lo lamento pero la gema es mía.

Skylar: solo la guardiana de la lealtad con el poder del rayo puede tenerla, tu no tienes derecho a reclamar una gema que nunca podrá ser tuya.

Lightning: pues yo seria una mejor guardiana que Rainbow.

Skylar: no me hagas reír, tu solo te eres leal a ti misma.

Lightning: pues no me quedare sin hacer nada.

Skylar: te diré esto una vez, si nos dejas terminar la prueba sin contra tiempos te perdonare y te devolveré al mundo real junto con Rainbow.

Lightning: te lo dije no me quedare sin hacer nada, la gema es solo mía.

Rainbow: no digas locuras, para pasar la prueba hay que vencerla y tu no sabes nada sobre pelear.

Lightning: ¿y acaso tu sabes algo?

Rainbow: entrene durante 16 años, se mucho mas de las peleas de lo que tu sabrías.

Lightning: Rainbow yo te conozco y a lo mucho actualmente tienes 22 años.

Rainbow: ese es un secreto que yo y las demás tenemos, la verdad es que tengo 36 años.

Al oír eso Lightning quedo con una expresión de asombro y Luego dijo.

Lightning: pero no pareces tener esa edad.

Rainbow: cunando me hice alicornio me volví inmortal ademas de que tengo juventud eterna por eso no parezco tener la edad que mencione.

Lightning: pues con mas razón, mejor apártate abuela y deja que alguien mas joven se haga cargo.

Lightning se lanzo contra Skylar y estirando su casco trato de golpearla pero esta simplemente ladeo la cabeza para luego darle un rodillazo en el estomago sacando le el aire, Lightning cayo al suelo y Skylar se le acerco y dijo.

Skylar: te dije que no tenias derecho a reclamar la gema, si así lo quieres entonces te castigare por interrumpir.

Skylar estiro su casco para darle un golpe pero antes de que hiciera algo Rainbow con sus poderes ya activados le sostuvo el casco deteniendo su golpe y dijo.

Rainbow: como bien dijiste esta prueba es para mi así que no perdamos el tiempo y comencemos.

Skylar: aun cuando intento usurpar tu lugar la protegiste, sin duda eres una verdadera guardiana pero aun debes demostrarlo mas.

Rainbow comenzó a lanzar golpes los cuales Skylar bloqueaba sin problemas, aunque Rainbow usaba toda su velocidad no lograba golpearla golpearla pero Skylar comenzó a moverse a una velocidad que Rainbow no podía seguir por lo que termino con golpes por todo el cuerpo haciéndola respirar con algo de dificultad antes de decir.

Rainbow: ¿como eres así de Rápida?

Skylar: los rayos son energía y como bien sabes la energía es lo mas veloz que existe, yo voy a unos 300.000 km por segundo osea a la velocidad de la luz.

Rainbow: por eso no puedo ver tus golpes.

Skylar :así es, si quieres vencerme tendrás que hacer que tu energía interior llegue hasta el limite.

Rainbow siguió con sus golpes pero en eso Lightning volvió a ponerse de pie y dijo.

Lightning: te dije que yo me quedaría con la gema.

Dijo y volvió a Tratar de golpear a Skylar pero esta desde sus ojos le disparo unos rayos de electricidad haciéndola electrocutar para luego caer al suelo y Skylar se acerco diciendo.

Skylar: ya no tolerare ninguna interrupción así que tendré que quitarte del camino.

Dijo y cargo electricidad en su casco lista para tacar pero entonces Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: ¡TRUENO DE RELÁMPAGO!

Dijo y le disparo un rayo azul a Skylar la cual solo uso su casco y desvió el ataque para luego decir.

Skylar: tus poderes pueden ser fuertes pero para mi solo eres un cucaracha.

Rainbow: pues abecés una rata puede vencer a un león.

Rainbow volvió a lanzar golpes pero Skylar seguía bloqueándolos sin esfuerzo pero Lightning volvió a levantarse y como Rainbow estaba distrayendo a Skylar le dio un golpe en el rostro pero esta solo se sobo el casco diciendo.

Lightning: ¡ah! eso duele ¿de que estas hecha?

Skylar: ¿que esperaban si tengo mas de 10.000.000 de años de existencia y me la paso entrenando?

Lightning: pues no importa si eres de acero porque yo no me rindo.

Skylar: pues esto se termino, si no quieres dejar de intervenir te matare.

Skylar se elevo y Encendió un aura azul eléctrico antes de decir.

Skylar: ¡TORMENTA DE RELÁMPAGOS!

Dijo y todas las nubes lanzaron rayos azules contra las dos, Rainbow convoco un escudo para que los rayos no las golpearan pero poco a poco el escudo se estaba rompiendo hasta que un fuerte rayo termino rompiéndolo haciendo que las dos se pusieran nerviosas pero otro Rayo y aparentemente el mas fuerte estaba por golpear a Lightning pero Rainbow se puso delante de ella recibiendo el impacto del rayo comenzando a gritar por el dolor por lo que Skylar dijo.

Skylar: aun sigues protegiendo a esa intrusa.

Rainbow: las guardianas nunca matamos solo porque si.

Skylar: y no voy a matar solo porque si, ella es una intrusa que no debería interrumpir con esta prueba así que por eso debe pagar.

Rainbow: que se merezca un castigo eso lo entiendo pero no puedo dejar que la mates, eso no estaría bien.

Skylar: pues lo lamento porque no me detendré.

Rainbow: pues no te permitiré que la mates.

Skylar: pues lo lamento, si no me dejas matar a la intrusa morirás en su lugar.

Dijo y disparo un poderoso rayo de su cuerno el cual le dio directo a Rainbow pero ella se mantuvo firme, de la nada su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte hasta que una voz se escucho en su cabeza diciendo.

¿?: tu lealtad es inquebrantable y se que tu espíritu también puede serlo solo tienes que desearlo para ayudar a los que te importan, dalo todo de ti y lograras lo que quieras.

Rainbow tras escuchar eso voz sintió que su corazón latía mas y mas hasta que dijo.

Rainbow: ¡QUE MI FUERZA INTERIOR RETRUENE Y ASCIENDA, TRUENA PODER DEL RAYO!

Dijo y su armadura cambio hasta volverse igual a la de sus amigas que ya tenia sus gemas pero claro que era amarilla eléctrica con todo y el elemento en el pecho ademas de que su aura ahora era azul eléctrica, cuando termino el cambio dijo.

Rainbow: ¡valquiria del rayo, guardiana de la lealtad!

Al ver su cambio Lightning se molesto y dijo.

Lightning: esa armadura debería ser mía.

Rainbow: no tengo tiempo para caprichos, tengo una pelea que ganar.

Rainbow voló con una velocidad increíble y llego junto con Skylar la cual dijo.

Skylar: por lo que veo la batalla ya podrá ser interesante.

Rainbow: si lo que buscabas era un verdadero desafió pues ya lo encontraste.

Rainbow se lanzo a la batalla otra vez solo que ahora sus golpes si eran efectivos por lo que Skylar también contraatacaba hasta que saco su aura y dijo.

Skylar: ¡CAPSULA DE RELÁMPAGO!

Dijo y disparo una gran esfera de rayo pero Rainbow también saco su aura y dijo.

Rainbow: ¡RELÁMPAGO CORTANTE!.

Tras decir eso uso un rato que tenia forma de cuchilla y partió la esfera eléctrica a la mitad para luego volver a la batalla con los golpes pero en eso Skylar saco una espada de Rayo por lo que Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: ¡ven a mi guadaña del rayo! (nota: para los que no sepan que arma es solo búsquenla en Internet)

Las dos comenzaron a chocar sus armas y en eso Lightning las miraba con miedo por lo que dijo.

Lightning: si hay que llegar a ese extremo solo por una gema mejor se la dejo a Rainbow Dash.

Las dos contrincantes se mantenían en un choque de armas hasta que Skylar agito su espada y dijo.

Skylar: ¡CORTE DE VOLTAJE!

Tras decir eso lanzo un tajo de electricidad color Azul el cual fue bloqueado por el arma de Rainbow pero en eso Skylar dijo.

Skylar: si me hubieras dejado matar a la intrusa no te hubieras lastimado tanto y estarías en mejor forma para pelear.

Rainbow: ella cometio errores pero cuando un amigo es leal de verdad se perdonan sin importar cuantos errores cometan.

Skylar: ¿después de lo que hizo aun la consideras tu amiga?

Rainbow: eso esta mas que claro.

Al oír eso Lightning se quedo sin palabra mientras pensaba.

Lightning: _después de todo lo que le hice aun me considera su amiga, te mereces ser una guardiana mas que cualquiera Rainbow así que suerte._

Las dos oponentes se mantenían en un choque que parecía muy igualado hasta que Skylar dijo.

Skylar: si tan decidida estas pues entonces veras lo que puedo hacer.

Skylar hizo crecer su aura hasta hacerla gigantesca pala luego decir.

Skylar: ¡VEN A MI ESPÍRITU GUARDIÁN, THUNDER WARRIOR!

Tras decir eso su aura abrió un portal del cual salio un guerrero (como un vikingo) con armadura amarilla y portando una espada con un escudo, al verlo Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: es un espíritu guardián como el que Rarity uso en el reino Zartan.

Skylar: veo que tienes algún conocimiento sobre estos espíritus.

Rainbow: pero ¿ese es el espíritu que tendré si te venzo?

Skylar: cada guardiana de cada generación tiene a su propio espíritu así que tienes uno propio.

Rinbow: pero aun no se como llamarlo.

Skylar: pues te enseñare de una manera que se que te resultara efectiva, llámalo o morirás.

Tras decir eso Warrior comenzó a lanzar golpes con su arma los cuales Rainbow evitaba como podía porque ademas de ser gigante también era veloz por lo que esquivarlo no le era fácil pero aun así ella continuaba como podía pero en eso Warrior se dispuso a atacar a Lightning mientras decía.

Warrior: ¡nada de intrusos!

Trato de golpearla con su espada pero antes de poder tocarla Rainbow bloqueo su ataque con su guadaña y de manera sorprendente desvió el golpe mientras decía.

Rainbow: ya te lo dije antes, esta batalla es conmigo y por eso no permitiré que la toques.

Rainbow comenzó a encender su aura hasta que esta alcanzo un tamaño gigante y dijo.

Rainbow: ¡TE INVOCO VESTÍA DE LOS TRUENOS, USA TUS RAYOS ELECTRIC EAGLE!

Tras decir eso su aura también cabrio un portal del cual salio una gigantesca águila de color amarillo eléctrico que tenia un cascos azul de metal en la cabeza, el águila miro a Rainbow mientras decía.

Electric: estoy para usted mi señora.

Rainbow: Magic dijo que los espíritus podían ser vestías o guerreros, ¿listo para la batalla?

Electric: dese que nací.

Rainbow: entonces adelante.

Electric se lanzo contra Warrior golpeándolo con sus alas haciéndolo retroceder pero esta arremetió con su espada mientras que Rainbow seguía enfrentando a Skylar en un choque de armas y golpes por lo que estaban en un enfrentamiento muy estrecho pero Rainbow se mantenía firma mientras enfrentaba a su oponente pero Skylar logro darle un golpe en el rostro haciéndola caer al suelo y sangrando por la nariz por lo que Skylar dijo.

Skylar: de no ser por su resistencia ahora mismo estarías inconsciente.

Rainbow: las guardianas nunca deben rendirse y por eso yo no lo are.

Skylar: demuéstrame que tu voluntad es tan firme como tus palabras.

Rainbow: eso are.

Rainbow rápidamente se puso de pie y volvió a la batalla chocando su arma contra la de Skylar la cual encendió su aura y dijo.

Skylar: ¡TEMPESTAD DE LOS ANTIGUOS!

Tras decir eso disparo un rayo de cuerpo completo pero para su sorpresa Rainbow lo desvió solo con su arma para luego decir.

Rainbow: dijiste que usara la energía de mi interior y al parecer puedo hacer mas que eso, solo mira.

Para sorpresa de Skylar el aura de Rainbow cambio para volverse de color cían igual que su piel por lo que dijo.

Skylar: no existen rayos de ese color.

Rainbow: pues ahora si, como tu dijiste cada guardiana de cada generación tenia su propio espíritu guardián pero no solo eso también tengo poderes propios.

Skylar: eso ya me quedo claro, ¿sabes como usarlos?

Rainbow: ¡ELECTRIC MODO DE RAYO BLANCO!

Tras decir eso el cuerpo de Electric cambio de color a blanco menos su casco que seguía azul, Electric ahora se movía a una velocidad invisible por lo que Warrior no podía seguirlo y no podía esquivar o bloquear los golpes que este le lanzaba hasta que la voz de Rainbow volvió a sonar diciendo.

Rainbow: ¡MODO DE RAYO AZUL!

Tras decir eso Electric volvió a cambiar de color tomando el mismo tono azul que tenia su casco mientras decía.

Electric: es hora de terminar esto, ¡ATAQUE DE ALAS RELÁMPAGO!

De pues de decir eso sus alas se cubrieron de Rayos y con dos rápidos movimientos golpeo a Warrior una vez con cada una de sus alas, después de recibir ese ataque Warrior cayo al piso y un portal apareció bajo el llevándoselo por lo que Skylar dijo.

Skylar: cuando un espíritu termina de ayudar o es derrotado regresa a su mundo de origen.

Rainbow: entonces peleare justamente, Electric gracias ya puedes regresar.

Electric: si me necesita estaré para usted mi señora.

Electric abrió otro portal y lo atravesó para retirarse, Rainbow volvió a la batalla lanzando un golpe con su Guadaña el cual fue bloqueo por la espada de Skylar pero Rainbow volvió a encender su aura y dijo.

Rainbow: es hora de terminar esto ¡ARMAGEDON ELÉCTRICO!

Tras decir eso se convirtió en un rayo cían y comenzó a golpear a Skylar por todos lados hasta que la encerró en un pilar de energía y cargando energía en su arma le dio un golpe de rayos que tenían los mismos colores de su crin que era como el arcoiris lo cual partió el pilar en dos y Skylar por el daño que recibió por el ataque termino lastimada en el piso, Rainbow aterrizo en tierra y Lightning se le acerco diciendo.

Lightning: estuviste increíble Rainbow, si para quedarme con la gema tenia que hacer todo eso me alegra que tu la tengas.

Rainbow: gracias creo.

Skylar se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y dijo.

Skylar: superaste todo a pesar de que use a mi guardián, ademas de eso lograste despertar al tuyo y lo que mas me sorprende es que a pesar de que ella era un intrusa no me permitiste que la castigara, se nota que tu lealtad va mas aya de las reglas o rencores por lo que te diré que no hay nadie mas digna de ser l guardiana de la lealtad, estoy segura de que sentiré orgullo de ti.

Después de eso apareció un gran luz y las dos aparecieron de regreso en el lugar del que se fueron en donde al ver la armadura que llevaba Rainbow los jóvenes se le acercaron para verla de cerca y decirle cosas como que su armadura era genial y mas cosas así, Spitfire y Soarin se acercaron a Lightning para saber que había pasado por lo que ella comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado dejando a los dos pasmados pero por respeto no dijo nada sobre la edad de Rainbow, después de un rato Rainbow comenzó con su curso de vuelo y después de unas horas termino pero antes de retirarse Spitfire apareció y le dijo.

Spitfire: Rainbow quería decirte algo, hace meses cuando me dijiste todo lo que dijiste sobre la lealtad y por eso quiero pedirte algo, cuando todo esto termine no quiero que te unas a los wondervolt quiero que te vuelvas nuestra nueva líder.

Rainbow se quedo impactada al escuchar eso y luego dijo.

Rainbow: ¿porque quieres que tome tu lugar?

Spitfire: hace tiempo que perdí el camino correcto y como consecuencia los wondervolts también pero al ver como eres y como tratas a los demás puedo ver que tu nos puedes regresar al camino para volver a ser un equipo.

Al oir eso Rainbow lo pensó un minuto y luego dijo.

Rainbow: primero debemos derrotar al imperio maquina, cuando termine eso les prometo que los ayudare a volver al camino correcto pero con una condición.

Spitfire: ¿cual es?

Rainbow: tu te quedaras como capitana y te quedaras a cargo si debo ausentarme.

Spitfire: pero entonces tu no serias nuestra líder.

Rainbow: es porque ser una guardiana es algo que deberé hacer por siempre y por eso nunca podría hacerlo pero si necesitas ayuda te prometo que te aconsejare para poder regresar al buen camino y restaurar a los wondervolts a su gloria de antaño.

Al oír eso Spitfire y Soarin sonrieron y asintieron, después de un rato Rainbow y Scootaloo emprendieron el regreso al canterlot, al llegar a la cuidad ya era de noche por lo que Scootaloo se retiro a su casa pero en eso una figura apareció detrás de Rainbow la cual se giro y dijo.

Rainbow: ¿no pudiste evitarlo verdad soarin?

El mencionado se acerco y dijo,

Soarin: tenemos que hablar, se que no quieres tener una relación porque no quieres sufrir cuando llegue mi momento de partir pero aun me gustas y lo lamento pero no renunciare a eso tan fácilmente.

Rainbow se le acerco y dijo.

Rainbow: tengo toda la eternidad para hacer muchas cosas pero se que seria difícil encontrar a alguien que me guste...

Tomando su rostro lo acerco a ella para terminar de decir.

Rainbow: de la misma forma que me gustas tu.

Termino de decir para luego darle un beso el cual no tardo el ser correspondió, en el castillo Magic revisaba unos papeles con una cara seria y el eso llego flash el cual dijo.

Flash: ¿que pasa amor?

Magic: lo que sucede es que los porcentajes del Piritium que se extrae del reino Zartan no es la cantidad que había originalmente, es como si hubieran extraído una gran parte de el antes de que comenzáramos a excavar.

Flash: pues Shimazu estaba presente en la batalla así que no pudo haber sido el pero también habían destructores por lo que...

Magic: podría ser el rey maquina el que tomo esa parte del metal.

Flash: si lo usa para reforzar al escuadrón mortal o para construir nuevas armas tendríamos grabes problemas.

Magic: como nos dijo Mike Proto conoce muchas de las super armas que el alguna vez creo y viendo la cantidad de metal que se llevo podría tratar de hacer una mucho mas poderosa de lo que el Cortex fue.

Flash : si ese es el casco estamos en un peligro mas serio de lo que pensamos.

Lejos de allí en le tártaro estaba un escuadrón de destructores estaba siendo dirigido por Shimazu que iba junto con el mismo Proto que estaba allí por que según el tenia un asunto pendiente con alguien, despues de un rato llegaron a una celda donde había un unicornio igual a shimazu solo que tenia la crin roja y se notaba que era mas joven, Shimazu se le acerco y dijo.

Shimazu: lamento llegar tarde Vexacus.

Vexacus: eso no me importa hermano, solo sácame de aquí.

Unos destructores dispararon unos rayos y destruyeron la jaula y luego Vexacus dijo.

Vexacus: ¿que son estas cosas?

Shimazu: para poder sacarte de aquí hice un trato y ahora debemos trabajar para alguien.

Vexacus: bueno supongo que eso es mejor que quedarse atrapado aquí.

Los dos hermanos acompañados por los destructores mientras que el otra parte del lugar Proto dejo a cerbero dormido y se acerco a la jaula donde estaba Tirek el cual al verlo dijo.

Tirek: puedo notar que no eres un ser normal, ¿que quieres aquí?

Proto en lugar de responder le disparo un rayo en el pecho haciéndolo caer al piso mientras sangraba y luego dijo.

Proto: nunca pude aguantar al insoportable de tu hijo Sigmun pero como en esta dimensión el no existe me desquitare contigo.

Tirek termino de sangrar mientras sus ojos se cerraban para no volver a abrirse, los dos hermanos llegaron a los limites en donde Proto apareció y dijo.

Proto: veo que encontraste lo que buscabas.

Shimazu: así es majestad.

Vexacus: ¿así que el es el nuevo jefe?

Shimazu: majestad el es mi hermano menor Vexacus.

Proto: después de que me tome la molestia de permitir tu rescate me seas de la utilidad que tu hermano prometió.

Vexacus: si mi hermano te sirve debe haber una poderosa razón, le prometo que le seré de toda la utilidad que pueda majestad.

Proto: eso espero, ahora regresemos al castillo, tenemos cosas que hacer.

De regreso en el castillo Rainbow les contaba a todos como había conseguido su gema y en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: la búsqueda de las gemas ya casi termina y solo tenemos que encontrar dos mas pero presiento que a medida que progresamos nuestros enemigos planean algo pero también estoy segura de otra cosa, tal vez sea una batalla difícil de superar pero si lo enfrentamos juntos lo conseguiremos.

Grupo: ¡Si!

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**UNA CHARLA INCOMODA**

Era un día común y Rarity le había echo unos estudios a Cristal por salud y ademas de eso el medico determino que tenia 5 años y dos meses de edad, luego de saber eso decidió inscribirla en el jardín de niños mágico para que conviviera con potros de su edad, Rarity caminaba junto con Cristal para ir a su primer dia y al llegar a la puerta esta dijo.

Rarity: bien mi pequeña pórtate bien y has todo lo que te diga, si tienes problemas o alguna duda solo avísale a ella para que te ayude.

Bell: si mami.

Rarity: bueno, vendré a buscarte a la hora de la salida.

Bell: te quiero mami.

Rarity: yo también te quiero mi pequeña.

Cristal entro por la puerta con los demás potros y Rarity tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero una voz se escucho detrás de ella diciendo.

¿?: primero rechazas el matrimonio y ahora esto.

Al voltear Rarity miro sus padres los cuales tenían una expresión molesta en la cara pero luego esta dijo.

Rarity: ¿que es lo que quieren aquí?

Padre.R: veníamos a ver si podíamos hacer que cambiaras de opinión sobre el matrimonio.

Madre.R: pero ahora resulta que eres madre, ¿te casaste y no nos dijiste nada?

Rarity: no estoy casada.

Padre.R: así que solo te tiraste con un semental y ya.

Rarity: no estuve embrazada nunca, Cristal Bell es adoptada.

Madre.r: un así no puedes sostenerla a ella y a tu hermana sola, si te casas de seguro el apoyo de la familia de Shank te ayudara.

Rarity: mis amigas y la corona ayudan con los gastos así que no necesito dinero de nadie mas.

Padre.r: bueno al menos supongo que nos dejaras conocer a nuestra nieta ¿verdad?

Rarity: ella no tiene porque saber nada de ustedes ni de lo que yo pase de niña, ahora debo regresar al castillo me esperan allá.

Madre.R: sabes que podes seguirte hasta allá.

Rarity: recuerden que les prohibieron la entrada.

Padre.R: dinos de una vez que te ocurrió, siempre disfrutabas los lujos ¿porque decidiste cambiar?

Rarity: algo que deben saber es que los juguetes o regalos por mas lindos que sean no reemplazan a una familia, ademas de Andrew nadie me apoyo cuando estaba sola porque cuando necesitaba consuelo, si aunque sea hubieran estado mas presentes en mi infancia al menos consideraría perdonarlos.

Rarity se preparaba para regresar al palacio cuando apareció Applebloom junto con Scootaloo las cuales al verla corrieron a decirle.

Applebloom: que bueno que te encontramos.

Scootaloo: Sweetie Bell esta en problemas.

Al oír eso Rarity se fue corriendo mientras las niñas la guiaban a un barranco en las afueras de la ciudad donde Sweetie bell había caído en una saliente y se le veía asustada por lo que Scootaloo dijo.

Scootaloo: vinimos a jugar al bosque y ella se cayo allí por accidente.

Applebloom: hubiéramos ayudado pero lo que pasa es que Scootaloo no es tan fuerte como para levantar a Sweetie Bell hasta aquí y no teníamos una cuerda ademas de que no queríamos pedir ayuda a algún extraño.

Rarity: tranquilas yo la sacare en un minuto.

¿?: eso ya lo veremos.

Desde atrás apareció Vexacus el cual dijo.

Vexucus: mi hermano me hablo de ti, tu fuiste la que venció al espíritu de fuego.

Rarity: después de ver esa apariencia puedo saber quien es tu hermano.

Vexacus: aun así me presento, soy vexacus y soy el hermano menor de Shimazu.

Rarity: pues lo lamento pero no tengo tiempo para pelear.

Vexacus: pues yo tampoco por lo que mis lobos espada se encargaran de ti.

Tras decir eso Vexacus se desvaneció mientras diez lobos espada aparecieron y Rarity dijo.

Rarity: chicas yo me encargare de esto manténganse seguras.

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo mas un aura mágica apareció y saco a Sweetie Bell de allí junto con las otras dos jóvenes por lo que volteo y vio a sus padres con las niñas pero en eso su padre dijo.

Padre.R: has lo que tengas que hacer las chicas ya están seguras.

Rarity se alegro por eso y levanto vuelo para luego encender su aura y decir.

Rarity: ha mucho que no uso este ataque pero no creo que necesite mas que esto ¡LANZAS DE DIAMANTE!

Tras decir eso uso el mismo ataque que años atrás uso en la batalla contra Darkar acabando rápido con los lobos y luego de eso fue hacia sus padres y dijo.

Rarity: después de todo lo que dije ¿vinieron a ayudar?

Padre.R después de todo lo que dijiste nos dimos cuenta de que es verdad.

Madre.R: se que una disculpa no bastara para compensar tantos años de estar desatentos pero al menos podrías tratar de perdonarnos.

Rarity sin que ellos se lo esperaran les dio un abrazo y dijo.

Rarity: soy la guardiana de la generosidad, si no les ofreciera otra oportunidad.

Mas tarde Rarity fue a recoger a Cristal del jardín y la veía muy feliz, Cristal le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras decía.

Bell: me divertí mami.

Rarity: pequeña hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Detrás de ella aparecieron sus padres y dijo.

Rarity: ellos son mis padres, Mama, papa les presento a mi pequeña cristal Bell, Cristal Bell te presento a tus abuelos.

Los dos avansaron y le dieron un grana abrazo a la pequeña la cual con ternura dijo.

Bell: ¡abuelitos!

Rarity estaba inmensamente feliz por ver a su familia mas unida que nunca.

**FIN.**

**Nota: le agradezco por darme la idea de este extra a** Scrittore passione**.**

**Hasta es próximo capitulo y no se olviden comentar**


	36. EL REGRESO DE LAS MAQUINAS

**CAPITULO XXXV**

**LAS MAQUINAS REAPARECEN**

Dos días habían pasado desde la Prueba de Rainbow Dash y no había nada fuera de lo común pero no por eso bajaban la guardia, aun les faltaban encontrar dos gemas legendarias por lo que mientras la investigación continuaba Magic estaba en su habitación pensando y en eso Flash entro diciendo.

Flash: ¿pasa algo linda?

Magic: no es nada, mañana es el cumpleaños de Shining Armor y no se que darle.

Flash: no hables así de seguro se te ocurrirá algo.

Magic penso un minuto y luego dijo.

Magic: claro que si hay algo.

En las lejanías Proto estaba junto con el escuadrón en un lugar desierto ademas de que tenia una especie de detector de metales y en es Piro pregunto.

Piro: ¿disculpe majestad que buscamos?

Proto: en el otro mundo me encontré con un "conocido" llamado Astaroch, según lo que escuche de el cuando los celestes fueron atacados por karot el conquistador su imperio desapareció y unas poderosas armas llamadas artefactos ancestrales quedaron dispersos por diferentes territorios, en esta dimensión los celestes pueden haberse extinto pero si la espada suprema se mantuvo a pesar de eso tal vez mas de los artefactos permanecieron aquí.

Falcón: ¿porque aquí en especifico?

Proto: porque el castillo en el que estamos lo edificaron con los restos de lo que en esta dimensión seria el castillo que los celestes tenían en su capital.

Después de unos minutos el detector comenzó a sonar y Proto dio un fuerte golpe en el lugar señalado revelando un suelo de metal, pasando una hora descubrieron una especie de caja metálica la cual abrieron y dentro de esta había en total unas deis armas ademas de una extraña pantalla con unos botones y Proto después de unos minutos logro encender la pantalla en la cual apareció un Alicornio de Piel blanca con Crin gris, ojos verdes y alas de luz ademas de una cuite mark de dos espadas con dos alas arriba de las mismas, el Alicornio comenzó a hablar diciendo.

Alicornio: soy Absolent y dejo este mensaje por si alguno de los nuestros sobrevive, después de unos estudios encontré una gema llamada el cristal del conocimiento y trate de obtenerlo para ayudar a las demás razas a crecer pero todo salio mal, en mis estudios no había ninguna referencia a la gran bestia que lo resguardaba Karot el conquistador, luchamos como pudimos pero la culpa que esta dentro de mi es algo que nunca desaparecerá porque mi deber como emperador era proteger a mi pueblo y ayudarlo a progresar pero solo les traje destrucción y muerte, ni siquiera los artefactos ancestrales pudieron hacerle frente a Karot y ahora casi todos están perdidos pero como ultimo recurso escondimos los últimos 10 artefactos que aun permanecen aquí dentro de la capsula que los resguardara, si alguno de los nuestros logra sobrevivir a esta masacre les digo que aun en la muerte nunca me perdonare el horror que cause y estos artefactos son todo lo que queda de la gloria que alguna vez tubo el imperio celeste, ahora mismo me uniré a los emperadores anteriores para intentar hacer frente a Karot una ultima vez, se despide Absolent el posible ultimo emperador de los celeste y les deseo suerte a los que sobrevivan.

Tras terminar el mensaje la pantalla se apago y Proto rió de manera sádica antes de decir.

Proto: fuiste un ingenuo Absolent porque ahora estas armas nos ayudaran a nosotros.

Proto llamo a su escuadrón y dijo.

Proto: no debemos buscar mas porque con los diez artefactos ancestrales destruiremos a nuestro enemigo de una vez, cada unos escoja una de esas armas para si mismo y preparen ce para atacar.

Escuadrón: si majestad.

Piro fue el primero en acercarse y tomo una especie de brazalete rojo el cual disparo un rajo rojo que carbonizo por completo una roca volviéndola polvo, Proto se acerco al cofre y dijo.

Proto: por lo que aprendí a leer de los símbolos celestes creo que la traducción de esa arma es el "ultra blaster"

La siguiente fue Adelia que tomo una espada con un filo negro y golpeando una roca hizo que esta se volviera graba y Proto dijo.

Proto: según la Traducción esa se llama la "Hammer Sword" o espada martillo que posee un filo que corta lo que sea y sus golpes son con la dureza de una mazo.

Falcón se acerco y tomo una especie de rifle que dio un disparo a lo lejos pero de manera increíble el tiro causo una explosión en una montaña a 1000 kilómetros de allí, Proto vio la descripción y dijo.

Proto: ese es el "Predator" un rifle tan certero como mortal.

Toxic tomo una especie de bastón de metal verde que tenia un botón el cual presiono y del bastón salio un filo verde que tenia una especie vapor, lanzo un golpe contra una roca y esta se comenzó a disolver por lo que Proto dijo.

Proto: esa es la "Acid Lance" el metal de la punta esta tratado con un ácido especial que disuelve casi todo menos algo hecho con el mismo metal que tiene el filo.

Shadow se acerco y tomo una especie de cuchilla con filo amarillo que uso para golpear el suelo y dijo una marca de fuego, Proto dijo.

Proto: esa es la "Solar Blade" una cuchilla que absorbe la energía del sol y le permite a su portador usar esa energía en la batalla para atacar.

Phanton se acercó y de allí sacó una especie de casco azul, se lo puso y sin saber bien cómo las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a flotar por lo que proto dijo.

Proto: ese es un casco telepático que te permite mover objetos con la mente, no hay descripción de un hombre Celeste pero igual funciona.

Vulcania se acerco y tomo una especie de bazuca pequeña y apretando el gatillo haciendo que esta dispara un rayo láser que termino perforando la misma montaña en la que el rifle había causado una explosión, Proto leyendo las escrituras dijo.

Proto: "magma Exploxive" una bazuca especial que dispara proyectiles de magma a su objetivo.

Mistic se acerco y tomo una especie de brazalete en forma de serpiente el cual se convirtió en una espada, luego en una pistola, después en una lanza, etc. Proto leyó la inscripción y dijo.

Proto: se llama "morfo arma" funciona con un sistema que analiza el sistema mental y la transforma en el arma que el portador quiera.

Blue Star encontró una especie de mango de espada con un botón y presionando el mismo surgió una especie de filo de energía de un metro, Proto miro unas inscripciones y dijo.

Proto: esa arma es la "Light Saber" un arma que crea una espada con un filo de luz láser a base de un cristal de energía.

Finalmente fue el mismo Proto quien se acerco y mirando la ultima arma sonrió desquiciado y dijo.

Proto: un momento antes de tomarla quiero ver algo mas.

Proto volvió a tocar algunos mandos de la consola y apareció Absolent diciendo.

Absolent: si están viendo este ultimo mensaje les diré que el ultimo artefacto en la capsula es uno que no debe ser usado nunca, cuando diseñamos la espada suprema esta no termino por tener el nivel requerido por lo que el proyecto fue descartado, meses después nos enteramos que uno de los científicos que trabajaba en el proyecto lo continuo sin autorización y logro crear una versión 10 veces mas poderosa que el prototipo original, intento usarla para derrocar al emperador que estaba en el cargo durante ese tiempo,su creador le dio el nombre de la espada de la conquista y una vez detenido la espada fue puesta en una zona de seguridad para que no volviera a usarse si el caso no fuera terriblemente serio.

El video termino y Proto dijo.

Proto: ¿así que la espada de la conquista?

Tras decir eso tomo una espada con un filo negro que tenia un mango rojo con alas de murciélago a los costados y dijo.

Proto: con esta poderosa arma podre obtener mi venganza contra el odioso de Mike por traicionar al imperio maquina y por haber destruido mis planes de formar el imperio maquina en mi mundo de origen.

Lejos de allí en el imperio de cristal se celebraba la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shining Armor donde todo el imperio así como las princesas y el grupo estaban presentes disfrutando la celebración y en eso Shining se acerco a Magic diciendo.

Shining: gracias por venir.

Magic cambio a su forma de Twillight y dijo.

Twilight: de niña nunca me perdí uno de tus cumpleaños y no lo are ahora.

En eso Cadence apareció y viendo a Twilight dijo.

Cadence: hace tiempo que no veo ese rostro, siendo honesta lo echaba de menos.

Twilight: bueno es que después de 3 años de solo usar mi forma Astralix me acostumbre a ella pero mantenerla me cuesta un poco de energía mantenerla pero como hoy no abra batallas pensé en descansar un poco y volver a sentirme como en los viejos tiempos.

Los tres se rieron por eso y luego de eso Twilight con su magia atrajo un paquete de un metro y dijo.

Twilight: este es mi regalo.

Shining con su magia abrió el paquete y dentro de este había una armadura azul eléctrica con detalles blancos ademas de una espada con un mango azul y un escudo blanco con su cuitemark dentro de este, Twilight al ver como miraba las cosas dijo.

Twilight: es una armadura hecha de un metal especial, es tan resistente que nada lo atraviesa.

Shining: ¿donde conseguiste el metal?

Twilight: cuando apareció el reino Zartan sacamos todo el Piritium que había quedado y luego de un duro trabajo las chicas y yo logramos hacerte un nuevo equipo con el, nada puede romper ese metal o al menos nada conocido por este universo.

Shinin: yo no se que decir.

Antes de decir algo mas se escucho una explosión en un edificio y en eso se escucho una voz diciendo.

¿?: empiezo a disfrutar hacer eso.  
Al reconocer eso voz Twilight se volvió a convertir en Magic y dijo.

Magic: Piro Fire.

Tras decir eso el mencionado apareció junto con el resto del escuadrón comenzando a atacar por todas partes con sus nuevas armas provocando grabes destrozos por lo que Magic miro a Cadence y dijo.

Magic: lleven a los civiles a un lugar seguro, nuestro equipo manejara esto.

La princesa asintió y llevaron a los ciudadanos al palacio para ponerlos seguros mientras los dos equipos se encaraban, El grupo activo sus poderes mientras que los miembros del escuadrón sacaron sus armas y luego de un minuto de mirarse fijo cada uno comenzó a luchar contra su respectivo rival, usando sus respectivas armas el escuadrón comenzó a atacar, Piro usaba el Ultra Blaster contra Magic la cual esquivaba los rayos como podía pero los rayos destrozaban los edificios por lo que Magic dijo.

Magic: ¿que clase de arma es esa?

Piro: esta arma es un artefacto ancestral de los celestes que encontramos el día de ayer.

Magic: según lo que Mike dijo esos artefactos estaban en su mundo.

Piro: en realidad en este mundo también había celestes solo que están extintos y buscando en unas ruinas encontramos 10 artefactos que fueron resguardados.

Piro tras decir eso continuo con los disparos y Magic los esquiaba mientras usaba los de su cuerno, Adelia usando la "Hammer Sword" contra la lanza de Applejack y las dos armas chocaban con mucho impacto haciendo hoyos en el piso pero luego de eso Adelia dijo.

Adelia: tu lanza sera fuerte pero toda roca se puede romper con un martillo.

Applejack: ni martillo ni nada, no importa que tipo de armas usen no superan la magia de la amistad.

Adelia: entonces veamos si es cierto.

Rarity no lograba acercarse a Falcón porque con su rifle este la alejaba con las explosiones que provocaban los disparos que daba pero en eso se acerco a una fuente por lo que Rarity estiro su casco y creando un látigo con el agua lo golpe por detrás haciéndolo distraerse por lo que ella intento darle un golpe pero para su sorpresa usando el rifle bloqueo el golpe de su tridente mientras decía.

Falcón: este rifle esta hecho de un metal especial que permite usar el arma para combate físico.

Pinkie trataba de encontrar a Phanton pero este al poder levitar objetos si tener que usar su magia la atacaba por todos lados dejándola confundida por lo que traba como podía de encontrarlo pero cuando traba de usar sus poderes la golpeaban con rocas o una que otra cosa haciendo que esta dijera.

Pinkie : sigues haciendo trampa.

Phanton: si no pueden rastrear mi magia no puedes buscarme por lo que esto de mover objetos si tocarlos o usar mis poderes me resulta muy útil por lo que te diré que como mi nombre dice soy un fantasma.

Pinkie trataba de seguir su voz pero esta luego se escuchaba en un lugar distinto, Fluttershy trataba de atacar a Toxic pero al no tener un arma estaba en desventaja ante los ataques que ele daba Toxic con su lanza por lo que se limitaba a esquivar los ataques sin que le dieran un golpe pero esto no duro porque Toxic la derribo con un golpe de la lanza tirándola al piso pero como el golpe fue con el metal y no con la punta no recibió el ácido pero estaba en el piso, desde el palacio los refugiados veían la situación sin poder creer que sus protectoras estaban siendo derrotadas, Rainbow Dahs usaba su guadaña pero Shadow usaba la "solar Blade" y le disparo un fuerte rayo con la energía solar de la cuchilla mandándola contra un edificio, Sunset se traba de acercarse a Vulcania pero con el "Magma Exploxive" esta dispara al piso haciendo que no pudiera avanzar y ademas no estaba segura si debía volar porque no quería que le disparara a los edificios y siguieran destruyendo la ciudad, Trixie no podia atacar a Mistic porque esta usaba la "morfo Arma" y al estar desarmada no podía acercarse mucho para atacar y Flash estaba enfrascado en unalucha de espadas contra Blue Star la cual con la "Light Saber" contra la espada de Triforia pero con un golpe de sus cascos esta le hizo soltarla y lo sometió mientras decía.

Blue: parece que se acabo para ti.

Desde el palacio Cadence al ver eso dijo.

Cadence: eso es trampa, Flash esta en problemas ¿que hacemos Shining?

Al no recibir respuesta de su esposo miro hacia el lugar donde se suponía que estaba su marido pero al ver que el y la armadura que el regalaron no estaba volvió a mirar al campo de batalla donde Blue aun con su espada en el cuello de Flash dijo.

Blue: despídete Caballero de Triforia.

Antes de hacer algún movimiento Shining apareció y con su espada desvió la de Blue para luego darle un golpe en la cara con el escudo, Flash pudo ver que Shining usaba la armadura hecha de Piritium que le habían regalado y le dijo.

Flash: gracias.

Shining: ¿no recuerdas lo que te enseñaron en adiestramiento? nunca dejes que el enemigo te tome por sorpresa.

Blue reacciono y trato de atacar a Shining con su espada láser pero este la bloqueo con su escudo el cual recibió el impacto como si nada y le lanzo un golpe con su espada mientras decía.

Shining: hace tiempo que no tengo un buen combate, yo me ocupare de ella tu ayuda a los demás.

Flash: estas seguro de...

Shining: no des excusas y has lo que te ordena tu superior.

Flash sin decir nada mas tomo su espada y ataco a Toxic golpeando su lanza haciendo que Fluttershy se levantara para darle un golpe en el rostro, Shining se enfrentaba a Blue con sus armas y su adiestramiento de capitán que para sorpresa de Blue Star le estaba dando ventaja, Blue no entendía como las armas de Shining podían soportar los ataque de su arma hasta que por sorpresa de ella la espada de el se cubrió de energía azul por lo que Blue se quedo con la boca abierta y sin saber como reaccionar este le dio un golpe con el escudo desviando su espada y luego dijo,

Shining: ¡GOLPE DE ENERGÍA MÁGICA!

Tras decir eso le dio a Blue un golpe directo en el Pecho mandándola hacia atrás y para sorpresa de la misma su pecho estaba cortado mostrando sus circuitos, Shining se acerco y poniendo su espada en su cuello dijo.

Shining: si así es como las maquinas quieren conquistar este mundo pues nunca lo conseguirán.

El resto del escuadrón su quedo mudo pero en eso el resto del grupo comenzó a atacarlos y derribar los uno por uno, con un pájaro espía Proto presencio todo y se puso enojado por lo que Proto dijo..

Proto: inútiles aun con esas armas no debieron confiarse, Shimazu ,vexacus denles apoyo.

Los dos hermanos en una cordillera cercana oyeron la orden por medio de un micrófono del pájaro y dijeron.

Los dos: si majestad.

Los dos hermanos invocaron a sus lobos espada solo que estos eran de piel marrón con garras y dientes de metal ademas de que tenían cascos con púas, Shimazu se acerco y dijo.

Shimazu: lobos navaja ya saben que hacer, detengan a nuestros enemigos y rescaten a nuestros aliados.

Los llamados lobos navaja obedecieron y se dirigieron al imperio justo cuando el grupo estaba por acabar con el escuadrón, los lobos atacaron haciendo que el grupo y Shining desviaran su atención mientras que se lanzaban a combatirlos, mientras el grupo y Shining peleaban por proteger al imperio algunos lobos cargaron a los del escuadrón llevándoselos sin que nadie lo notara dejándolos con Shimazu y Vexacus en lo que piro dijo.

Piro: ¿quien les dijo que vinieran?

Shimazu: recibimos ordenes del rey de sacarlos de allí porque al parecer se confiaron y casi pierden esas armas extrañas.

Piro: pues ahora que hay que hacer ¿eh?

El pájaro desprendió una luz de los ojos y apareció una imagen de Proto diciendo.

Proto: pues ahora regresaran para terminar sus actualizaciones hasta el nivel 10 y junto con eso terminaremos la construcción del titan, Shimazu y Vexacus invoque a los espíritus para cubrir su retirada.

Los dos: como ordene.

Los dos hermanos invocaron círculos mágicos en sus pies mientras decían.

Hermanos: ¡ver espíritu de la lava!

Tras decir eso de la tierra salio un monstruo de cuatro brazos hecho de lava que empezó a atacar todo y en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: Rarity, Rainbow llamen a sus espíritus hay que detener a esa cosa.

Las dos asintieron y dijeron.

Rarity: ¡GUERRERA DEL HIELO!

Rainbow: ¡BESTIA DEL RAYO!

Los dos espíritus aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar tratando de detener al espíritu pero esto les era muy difícil porque el calor y el fuego no les permitía acercarse, todos miraban la batalla sin saber que hacer hasta que Magic dijo.

Magic: Rarity que tu espíritu los congele, si lo enfriamos su lava se volver roca y el espíritu de Rainbow podrá acabar con el.

Las dos asintieron y el lo que Rarity dijo.

Rarity: Diamond usa tu frió lo mas fuerte que puedas.

La guerrera asintió y con su lanza creo una esfera de energía diciendo.

Diamond: ¡NÚCLEO DE FRIÓ!

Tras decir eso ella le disparo una gran bola de hielo que comenzó a enfriar al monstruo hasta volverlo hielo, al ver eso Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: Electric terminar el trabajo.

Electric se acerco y junto electricidad en su pico antes de decir.

Electric: ¡RELÁMPAGO ESPIRAL!

Tras decir eso disparo una ráfaga de relámpagos en forma de espiral que parecía un tornado de rayos, el ataque le dio al cuerpo de la criatura rompiéndolo en pedazos de roca que cayeron al suelo, luego de eso los dos espíritus se despidieron de sus protegidas y retirándose por los portales, cuando todo se quedo tranquilo todos los ciudadanos salieron a las calles pero tenia una gran tristeza al ver su ciudad destruida, Las manes hicieron un circulo y juntando sus cascos hicieron una honda mágica que reparo los edificios para asombro de todos, Luego de uno Rato Magic se acerco a Shining y dijo.

Magic: gracias por ayudar.

Shining: un líder protege a su pueblo y yo bueno quería ayudar a mi hermana y sus amigos.

Magic: por lo visto la armadura de Piritium te sirvió de mucho.

Shining: si pero creo que tendré que quitarle a la espada la sangre de lobo y el aceite que tenia esa robot de Blue.

Magic: por cierto ¿como hiciste ese ataque mágico?

Shining: practicando aprendí a controlar y concentrar mi energía en un solo punto pero solo puedo hacerlo mínimo una vez por día porque mi cuerpo se debilitad por la cantidad de magia que necesito para hacerlo.

Magic: bueno de verdad me sorprendiste.

Shining: no fue nada y gracias por ese gran regalo.

Magic: no fue nada, si sigues entrenando como lo haces ahora tal vez en el futuro puedas ayudarnos directo en el campo de batalla.

Shining: pues la verdad estaría bien volver al frente de batalla.

Cadence: si es así prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Shining: descuida te prometo que si debo ir al frente me asegurare de mantenerme vivo.

Magic: ademas la que te dimos es la armadura que tendrás como capitán del batallón Élite que formamos.

Shining: ¿para que sera ese batallón?

Magic: ya solo debemos reunir dos gemas mas y luego de eso planeamos mandar un ataque directo contra el castillo del rey maquina.

Cadence: ¿ya saben en donde es?

Magic: cuando terminemos con la búsqueda de las gemas llamaremos a Mike y de seguro el usando los bancos de memoria de algunos destructores que tenemos en análisis técnico el podrá saber la ubicación de ese lugar.

Shining: imagino que la guardia Élite ira como apoyo de campo.

Magic: eso es correcto, estamos haciendo todas las armaduras y armas posibles con el Piritium que extrajimos para equipar a los soldados que se pueda.

Shining: cuenten conmigo para la batalla, cuando este listo el batallón Élite estaré listo para ir a ayudarlos.

Magic: gracias.

En las lejanías Proto estaba frente al escuadrón mientras decía.

Proto: hoy no solo fallaron si no que desperdiciaron el poder de los artefactos ancestrales jugando en lugar de terminar el trabajo.

Piro: ¿que aremos majestad?

Proto: como dije antes debo terminar de actualizarlos hasta el nivel 10, con el poder de esas gemas legendarias las guardianas tienen mucho poder y aun con las armas que tenemos ahora no podrán hacerles frente porque aun con un armamento superior sus poderes son mas que los suyos, después de medir el poder de las gemas legendarias puedo asegurarles de que con el nivel de su actualización al diez tendrán mas poder que ellas tienen.

Piro: ¿cuanto tiempo tardara majestad?

Proto: paso mucho tiempo y después de todas las fechas que pasaron la celebración del verano sera en 20 días de los cuales tardare al menos 15 para terminar sus actualizaciones.

Blue: ¿entonces no aremos nada por casi tres semanas?

Proto: yo no dije eso, aremos algunos ataques para poder distraer su atención para que no sospechen de nuestras intenciones hasta que el plan maestro este listo.

Adelia: ¿que pasara con el titan?

Proto: Shimazu y Vexacus se encargaran de las distracciones hasta en lo que yo me dedicare a su construcción, lo importante es que las sospechas de nuestros enemigos no aumenten.

Shimazu: majestad que tal si yo y mi hermano lanzamos un ataque con todos los espíritus malvados que podamos invocar y lanzamos un ataque demoledor contra canterlot.

Al oír eso Proto puso una sonrisa desquiciada y dijo.

Proto: eso no solo causaría devastación si no que causaría una terrible destrucción contra las guardianas y todos los que las apoyan.

Vexacus: ¿cuando empezamos majestad?

Proto: por el momento les daremos algo de paz, inicien su plan en tres días.

Los dos: como ordene.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**UN DÍA DE LOCURA**

Era un día común y no había nada fuera de lo normal, Applebloom estaba con Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo junto con los chicos andando por la calle sin nada que hacer pero en eso apareció un arcoiris en el cielo y Scootaloo dijo.

Scootaloo: oigan el final de ese arcoiris esta en las afueras, escuche una historia de que al final del Arcoiris hay una olla de oro.

Storm: eso solo es un mito no puede ser cierto.

Scootaloo; aun así esta muy cerca ademas solo piénsenlo ¿tenemos algo mejor que hacer?

Todos: no.

El grupo de jóvenes llego al lugar donde terminaba el arcoirirs y no podían creerlo pero al final de este había una olla cerrada por lo que Scootaloo dijo.

Scootaloo: lo sabia una olla de oro somos ricos.

Los jóvenes se acercaron a la olla y la abrieron pero dentro de esta no había oro si no que de esta salio un pequeño unicornio con piel y barba naranjada con traje y sombrero verdes que dijo.

¿?: hola a todos.

Nadie dijo nada al principio pero Scootaloo lo tomo del cuello del traje y lo zarandeo diciendo.

Scootaloo: habla ya enano que le hiciste a nuestro oro.

El pequeño unicornio de libero y dijo.

¿?: primero que nada no soy un enano soy un levercom, segundo todo el oro que había allí se lo llevaron hace años unos exploradores.

Al oír eso todos los jóvenes se desanimaron un poco pero luego escucharon al Levercom decir.

Levercom: pero por el lado amable abra mas oro dentro de otros 200 años.

Jóvenes: eso no ayuda.

Levercom: pues lo lamento por ustedes pero yo quiero jugar.

El levercom desapareció y nadie supo como reaccionar pero en eso regresaron a la ciudad donde notaron que muchas personas estaban molestas, muchos estaban enojados porque les habían hecho bromas muy pesadas y en eso Apareció Pinkie diciendo.

Pinkie: esta es una oleada de bromas locas.

Sweetie: ¿que paso aquí?

Pinkie: me temo que esto fue causado por un Lervercom.

Applebloom fingiendo no saber nada dijo.

Applebloom: ¿que es un Levercom?

Pinkie: los Levercom son una especie de duendes poni que les gusta causar bromas a todos los que ven.

Scootaloo: no parece que te aya hecho algo a ti.

Pinkie: bueno eso es porque se como evitarlo y ademas yo se como atraparlo.

Pinkie se retiro corriendo y los jóvenes se quedaron algo confundidos, el Levercom se les apareció y dijo.

Levercom: hola chicos ¿disfrutando el día?

Applebloom: sera mejor que te detengas porque en esta ciudad viven las guardianas de la armonía y si ellas deciden hacer algo contigo estarás en problemas.

Levercom: eso lo dudo porque si fuera así ya estaría atrapa...

Antes de seguir hablando lo atraparon en una jaula en donde dijo.

Levercom: do.

Pinkie: nos volvemos a ver Tink.

Levercom: hay no tenias que ser tu.

Sky: ¿conoces a este enano?

Pinkie: claro que si, hace 10 años yo lo solté y comenzó a hacer bromas por todo Ponyville.

Tink: esos fueron buenos tiempos.

Pinkie: tal vez para ti pero aun recuerdo como hacer esto.

Pinkie puso la jaula en el piso y Luego usando su cuerno formo una catapulta y lanzo la jaula lejos mientras Tink decía.

Tink: no otra vez.

Después de eso Pinkie se acerco a los jóvenes y dijo.

Pinkie: mejor recuerden , no intenten volver al final de un arcoiris.

pinkie se retiro con sus típicos sal titos mientras los jóvenes decían.

Jovenes; un día de locura.

**FIN.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo y por favor dejen comentarios, adios.**


	37. DESPIERTA LA AMABILIDAD

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

**LA AMABILIDAD DESPIERTA**

pasó una semana desde el último enfrentamiento y no había novedades pero la preocupación no desaparecía porque aún te vienen contar las dos gemas faltan tes y al verlas a las armas que el Escuadrón usada estaba viendo la forma de enfrentar los, en la sala del Castillo el grupo estaba discutiendo sus planes y en eso Magic dijo.

Magic : Sólo nos queda encontrar dos gemas más y luego de eso debemos preparar todo para la batalla final.

Rainbow: pero aún con la guardia élite no podríamos hacerles frente, con esas raras armas que tienen será difícil enfrentarlos y más lo hacemos nosotros solos.

Applejack: Pero recuerda que no vamos a estar solos porque tenemos apoyo.

Magic: es cierto cuando Mike y su patrulla vengan con su ayuda ganarémos.

Pinkie: estoy ansiosa por conocer a la patrulla y tal vez con ellos venga White shield

Rarity: Yo también ya quisiera conocer los pero por el momento creo que deberíamos concentrarnos y encontrar las gemas que faltan.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Carter diciendo.

Cárter: descifre otra parte de pergamino y habla de la Gema del bosque.

Fluttershy: eso sería la Gema que me correspondía mi y quiere decir que yo soy la próxima en hacer la prueba.

Magic: ¿dónde la encontraste?

Cárter: según lo que dice el pergamino y basándome en algunos mapas Me parece que está en el corazón del bosque de la vida.

Magic: ese es el lugar con mas naturaleza en todo el mundo por lo que no resulta extraño que la guardiana haya escogido ese lugar para guardar su gema.

Rainbow: pues no esperemos más y pongámonos en marcha.

Mágic: Pues empaquen algo de comida porque tardaremos 2 horas en llegar.

Flash: ¿tan lejos de ese lugar que nos tardará tanto llegar?

Magic: para un pegaso o alicornio normal se tardaría 4 días en llegar pero debido a nuestra alta velocidad tardaremos menos que eso.

Rarity: esto sea muy malo para mí estrés.

Applejack: pero Mientras más pronto vayamos más pronto regresaremos así que mejor pongámonos en marcha.

El grupo preparo algo de comida y comenzaron su vuelo hacia el lugar designado, luego del tiempo dicho previamente llegaron al Bosque y en eso Mágic dijo.

Mágic: Bueno ese lugar y ahora será mejor que Comencemos a buscar, Fluttershy la Gema es de tu elemento así que estas conectada por lo que no debería ser difícil para ti poder encontrarla.

Fluttershy: haré lo que pueda para poder encontrarla.

El grupo comienza a caminar por el bosque tratando de encontrar la Gema que estaban buscando y por un rato no hubo novedades hasta que de la nada un grupo de encapuchados apareció y entre ellos uno dijo.

¿?: que hacen aquí los extraños nos son recibidos fuera.

Pinkie: soy yo o la voz de ella se parece a la de de Zecora.

AL oír ese nombre la extraña se quito la capucha y revelo ser una cebra muy parecida a la ya mencionada Zecora solo que tenia la crin mas larga y liza, la cebra se acerco y dijo.

Cebra: de donde conocen a Zecora ¿he?

Pinkie: ella es una de las amigas que tenemos el Ponyville.

Al oír eso la cebra puso una sonrisa y dijo.

Cebra: hace mucho que no se de ella ¿como esta mi prima?

Al oír eso Las manes originales (porque Sunset no estaba cuando conocieron a Zecora) dijeron.

Mane 6: ¿eres prima de Zecora?

Cebra: así es, mi nombre el Yinora es un gusto.

Uno por uno los del grupo se presentaron pero al llegar a Magic los que estaban con Yinora ademas de ella misma se quedaron mudos, Yinora solo pudo inclinarse junto con sus acompañantes y decir.

Yinora: es un gran honor conocer a una princesa en persona.

Magic: por favor no son necesarias las reverencias.

Yinora: ¿que los trae por aquí?

El grupo les explico todo sobre la gema que fueron a buscar por lo que Yinora dijo.

Yinora: entiendo, por favor acompáñennos a nuestro asentamiento para que descansen.

Después de pensar un minuto le grupo asintió y siguieron a Yinora junto con sus acompañantes, después de un minuto llegaron a un campamento y Yinora dijo.

Yinora: bienvenidos a nuestro asentamiento temporal.

Magic: ustedes son la tribu shiran ¿verdad?

Yinora: en realidad si.

Rainbow: ¿que es la tribu shiran?

Yinora: somos una tribu de Zebrica que esta en constante movimiento por todo el mundo, revisamos todos los lugares con gran cantidad es naturaleza y llevamos algunas plantas medicinales o exóticas para plantar las y cultivarlas en nuestras tierras.

Magic: ¿porque Zecora se fue de Zebrica?

Yinora: pues lo que sucede es que a ella siempre le intereso ver el resto de los lugares del mundo pero se intereso mas por Equestria debido a las muchas historias sobre las grandes leyendas antiguas que sucedieron allí.

Grupo: ¿que leyendas?

Yinora: ¿no conocen ninguna leyenda de su tierra nativa?

Magic: pues Equestria se fundo antes del reinado de la princesa Celestia y si no hay nada sobre esas leyendas en ninguno de los libros mas antiguos entonces no se.

Yinora: pues tenemos algunas de esas leyendas aquí en estos libros.

Después de decir eso Yinora los llevo a una tienda en donde había un viejo baúl el cual abrió y dentro de este había varios libros viejos, Magic se acerco al que parecía el mas antiguo y lo tomo para después abrirlo, después de mirar algunas paginas se detuvo en una mientras decía.

Magic: somos nosotras.

Al oír eso el resto del grupo se acerco y notaron que en el libro habían unas ilustraciones de unas figuras que se parecían a las manes 7 solo que habían 12 figuras por lo que Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: no se suponía que solo eramos 9 ¿he?

Magic: pues al parecer esta es una leyenda mas antigua de lo que es la de las guardianas que conocemos.

Fluttershy: y que dice.

Magic: dice que en total hay 12 guardianes y guardianas , 9 guardianas mujeres y 3 hombres, en total cada uno representa un elemento natural, aire, agua, tierra, fuego, rayo, bosque, hielo, acero, luz, oscuridad y los dos guardianes cósmicos.

Rainbow: ¿ es decir que nos faltan 3 guardianes mas?

Magic: pues nosotras tenemos 7 elementos naturales y Mike junto con Darkwing tiene 2 mas así que nos faltaría los guardianes del hielo, metal y el otro guardián cósmico.

Applejack: ¿como que el otro guardián cósmico?

Magic: pues hay dos tipos de luz y oscuridad, la luz celestial o terrenal y la luz cósmica o universal, en mi caso yo represento la luz del universo y Mike la luz de Terrenal, Darkwing representa la luz terrenal y necesitamos la oscuridad universal.

Applejack: pero yo puedo usar ataques de metal y Rarity de hielo ¿porque necesitamos mas guardianes?

Mágic: lo que ustedes hacen es sólo una variación porque son los guardianes originales pueden usar todo el poder de esos elementos.

Antes de seguir hablando más Yinora entro y dijo.

Yinora: creo que encontramos la Gema que estaban buscando se encuentra en el centro del bosque.

Al oír eso el grupo no perdió el tiempo y se fue con Yinora lugar en donde decían que estaba La Gema, después de un minuto llegaron a el centro del Bosque y vieron que en un tronco estaba enterrada una especie de Esmeralda, Fluttershy con algo de timidez se acercó y al tocarla como las otras veces una luz cegó a todos para luego disiparse mostrando que no estaba por lo que Magic dijo.

Mágic: es hora de que ella enfrenta su prueba y esperemos Qué resulte bien.

Fluttershy llegó a un hermoso Prado con flores en dónde al ver todos los tipos de flores que había comenzó a girar y saltar diciendo.

Fluttershy: este lugar es hermoso nunca vi Nada igual.

¿?: me alegra que te guste mi humilde hogar pero no tenemos tiempo para eso es hora de continuar la prueba.

Al ver de donde venia esa voz vio a una yegua igual a ella sólo que con piel verde claro con crin roja y cuitemark de flores Blanca en círculo, la yegua poco a poco se le acercó y al llegar delante de ella dijo.

¿?: Mi nombre es Flower Rose.

Fluttershy: Supongo que tú eres la guardiana que me dará la prueba y a la que tendrá que vencer.

Flower: así es Y debo decirte que por el momento tienes que aprender lo que de verdad significa la amabilidad.

Fluttershy: yo sé qué quiere decir eso significa ser amable Con todo el mundo.

Flower: está bien querer ser amable y Darle una oportunidad a todos pero ese no es el verdadero concepto de la amabilidad.

Fluttershy: Supongo que quieres que durante la prueba aprenda la lección.

Flower: es correcto veo que eres más lista de lo que pareces.

Fluttershy: muchos me subestimaron antes y te aconsejo que tú no lo hagas, como los otros a ti te podría ir mal.

Flower: recuerda bien que soy una parte de ti Así que soy consciente de que subestimar te sólo sería algo malo.

Las dos se pusieron frente a frente y luego Fluttershy activo sus poderes para luego ponerse en posición de combate, Flower tomo la iniciativa y comenzó con los golpes pero Fluttershy se limitaba a esquivar pero debido a la velocidad de Flower comenzaba a golpearla provocando le grandes daños sin que ella pudiera evitarlo por lo que Flower dijo.

Flower: si no me atacas como esperas vencerme.

Fluttershy: durante las batallas con Darkar y el rey maquina aunque tuve que dañar a otros seres vivos para ayudar a otros pero todos esos eran y son seres malvados, yo no puedo dañar a alguien inocente solo porque si.

Flower: deberías saber que nadie es completamente inocente, la amabilidad es algo bueno de brindar pero hay seres que simplemente no se lo merecen y por eso debes recordar que solo debes brindar amabilidad a alguien que te la ofrezca o a quien te responda con la misma si tu se la ofreces.

Fluttershy: no se si eso me sera posible pero si hay algo que no are es defraudar a los que me necesitan.

Esta vez Fluttershy tomo la iniciativa con los golpes pero seguía sin querer lastimar a Flower por lo cual esta los bloqueaba sin dificultad y se los devolvía lastimando la para luego hacer que cayera al piso mientras Flower decía.

Flower: por lo que veo a pesar de que eres mas valiente que aun eres demasiado temerosa y así no podrás enfrentarte a tus enemigos.

Fluttershy: eso puede ser cierto pero aun así no me rindo.

Las dos seguían con los golpes pero Fluttershy seguía con el problema de no querer lastimar a Flower por lo que seguían tirándola al piso haciendo que la misma comenzara a frustrarse por lo que dijo.

Flower: deja de ser débil y ponte a pelear.

Fluttershy: no es fácil si debo lastimar a alguien que no hace cosas malas.

Flower: pues lo lamento pero según las reglas de la prueba si no la pasas debes morir.

Flower comenzó a golpearla en el piso hasta que empezó a gritar de dolor por la fuerza de los golpes haciéndola gritar mas y mas por el dolor, Fluttershy en su mente comenzó a ver las imágenes de todas las veces que por tratar de cambiar su actitud solo termino lastimando a sus seres queridos pero en eso una voz se escucho en su cabeza diciendo.

¿?: se que te sientes culpable por esos momentos pero si no eres fuerte para ayudar a los que quieres solo causaras que ellos sufran mas ¿tu no quieres eso o si?

Fluttershy: claro que no, no quiero que mis amigas sufran.

¿?: entonces debes ser fuerte y proteger a tus seres queridos, solo la verdadera fortaleza de tu corazón lo ara.

Fluttershy después de escuchar eso hizo un movimiento tirando a Flower para luego ponerse de pie y decir.

Fluttershy: tu misma dijiste que la amabilidad se debe ofrecer a los que te la ofrecen y los que te corresponden con ella, yo te la ofrecí y no me correspondiste así que no tengo porque ofrecértela otra vez.

Fluttershy saco su aura la cual se volvió del mismo tono amarillo de su pelaje para luego decir.

Fluttershy: ¡QUE EL VALOR DE MI CORAZÓN FLOREZCA Y SE AGRANDE, FLORECE PODER DEL BOSQUE!

Tras decir eso ella obtuvo su armadura de valquiria como el resto de sus amigas pero de color verde como las hojas y con su respectivo elemento en el pecho como las demás, Fluttershy se acercó a Flower la cual se levantaba y dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡valkiria del bosque, guardiana de la amabilidad!

Flower al ver que su poder había despertado dijo.

Flower: por fin abriste los ojos y sacaste tu verdadero valor, espero que ahora sí me des un desafío.

Fluttershy: si querías un desafío estoy lista para dártelo y pasar esta prueba.

Las dos volvieron a la batalla esta vez en una situación pareja y ahora Fluttershy ya no tenía nervios Por lo cual ahora peleaba sin dificultades por lo que ninguna lograba darse un golpe directo por lo que Flower dijo.

Flower: Esto sí es un desafío y me complace que por fin decidiste dar la cara para enfrentar tus problemas.

Fluttershy: ya no voy a dudar porque si sigo haciéndolo solamente are que mis amigas paguen el precio.

Flower: eso es lo que quería ver y ahora comienza la verdadera prueba.

Flower sacó una espada de filo verde para luego blandirla contra Fluttershy la cual sacó energía en sus cascos delanteros y luego dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡ látigos forestales!

Desde sus cascos saliendo los látigos hechos de metal verde y tenía adornos haciéndolos parecer lianas, las dos blandiendo sus armas comenzaron con el choque pero al tener dos armas y al ser más largas estas mismas Fluttershy tenía la ventaja en la batalla pero en eso Flower dijo.

Flower: puedes tener mejores armas pero yo soy más hábil orque tengo más tiempo de práctica.

El choque de armas era muy cruzado y parecía que ninguna de las dos contendientes llegaría a lastimar ala otra de forma directa, debido a su habilidad Flower lleva la ventaja pero Fluttershy no se quedó atrás y con sus látigos se las arreglaba para mantener la batalla, Fluttershy hizo brillar su aura mientras decía.

Fluttershy: ¡ATAQUE DE LIANAS!

Tras decir eso enterró la punta de sus latidos en la tierra y luego las mismas aparecieron debajo de Flower y Enredados en sus cascos para luego rodear todo su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil, Flower usando su espada trato de cortar las lianas pero estás estaban muy duras por lo que no lograba liberarse pero sacando un aura de color verde oscuro dijo.

Flower: ¡MOVIMIENTO FLORECIENTE!

Tras decir eso su cuerpo desapareció y luego una gran flor surgió de la tierra la cual se abrió revelando que adentro de ella estaba la misma Flower la cual dijo.

Flower: puedes tener El poder del bosque pero si no sabes cómo usarlo adecuadamente y Volverte uno con él no puedes usarlo por completo.

Fluttershy: pues aún así yo no voy a retroceder.

Flower: Entonces es el momento de llamar a los Espíritus guardianes.

Flower encendió su Aura más y más hasta hacerla inmensa abril un portal del cual salió un gran oso de piel verde oscura con garras marrones, Flower se acercó al oso y dijo.

Flower: ahora Bear green ataca a esa qué quiere amenazarme.

Bear: lo que mi señora quiera yo lo haré.

Bear comenzó a atacar a Fluttershy la cual con sus látigos trataba de bloquear golpes pero al ser tan gigante sus armas no bloqueaban los ataques de la bestia por lo que sólo podía esquivar Pero además de ser grande Bear también era veloz por lo que aun solo esquivando no podía evitar del todo los ataques de Bear, Fluttershy de la nada escuchó una voz en su cabeza que le decía.

¿?: mi señora decía yo puedo ayudarla sólo tiene que dejarse guiar por su instinto y llamarme.

Fluttershy respiró profundamente y comenzó a agrandar su Aura hasta que la misma abrir un portal por el cual salió una doncella con armadura verde Claro que parecía una especie de guerrera antigua la cual se acercó y dijo.

¿?: mi señora me llamo Asura la amazona de los bosques y estoy aquí para ayudarle.

Fluttershy: Muchos gracias, por favor encárgate de Bear mientras yo Lucho contra Flower.

Asura: si mi señora cuente conmigo.

Asura acordes de Su armadura una lanza de color amarillo y se puso frente a Bear comenzando un choque de Titanes entre los dos gigantes, así con los Espíritus lo hacían las dos contendientes también luchaban con sus armas teniendo ambos tanto espíritus como portadores teniendo una pelea bien pareja, Fluttershy amarró uno de sus cascos a Flower para luego atraerla hacia ella y con sus cascos traseros le dio una patada al estilo Applejack, Flower se puso de pie rápidamente y volvió a la batalla usando su espada, Asura usando su lanza tenía la ventaja sobre la batalla por lo que Bear al ser una bestia y no tener armas estaba empezando a retroceder por lo que Asura comenzó a avanzar dándole golpes con su arma, Asura golpeando las patas a Bear lo hizo caer al suelo para luego alzar su lanza y decir.

Asura: es hora de terminar con esto ¡DESTIERRO FORESTAL!.

Luego de decir eso desde el suelo salieron varias enredaderas que atraparon a Bear y se abre un portal de volviendo a su dimensión mientras Asura decía.

Asura: mi señora me debo retirar pero si me necesita puede llamarme.

Fluttershy: Gracias por todo Asura y descuida puedo encargarme sola desde ahora.

Asura: cuando me necesites sólo llámeme y volveré..

Asura abrir un portal y volvió a su dimensión, Fluttershy regresó a la batalla con su choque de armas con la espada de Flower, Fluttershy hizo brillar sus látigos y dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡ látigos forestales modo navajas de hojas!

Luego de decir eso los dos látigos se pusieron rectos y se encojieron hasta que formaron dos cuchillas qué parecían espadas en los casos de Fluttershy la cual dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡ARMAGEDON FORESTAL!

Tras decir eso clavó Las dos cuchillas en el suelo y los filos aparecieron debajo de Flower dándole múltiples cortes por todas partes su cuerpo sin que esta pudiera evitarlo, Fluttershy dio un gran salto en el aire y comenzó a girar jundo con sus cuchillas en Los cascos dándole un tornado de Cortes a Flower directamente haciéndola gritar de dolor y al terminar el ataque Flower el piso por el dolor, Fluttershy se le acercó y dijo.

Fluttershy: Me parece que esta prueba ya término.

Flower se levantó con algo de pesadez y dijo.

Flower: Estás en lo cierto la prueba terminó y pasaste, además me alegro de que aprendiste la lección de cuando se amable.

Fluttershy: si y eso es algo que no olvidaré fácilmente.

Flower: Me alegro de escucharte decir eso, ahora regresa con tus amigos y hazme sentir orgullosa.

Luego de eso apareció una gran luz y al abrir los ojos Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que regresó al mismo lugar en el que estaba antes de la prueba y qué sus amigos la miraban con su armadura de Valquiria puesta, después de un rato regresaron al campamento donde estaba Yinora la cual se despidió mientras decía.

Yinora: me alegro conocerlos y sí ven a mi prima Díganle que le mandó saludos.

Mágic: Por supuesto que sí y gracias por tu apoyo.

Yinora: no fue nada y espero poder verlos otra vez.

Después de despedirse todo el grupo se fue volando y tras dos horas largas regresaron a canterlot en dónde rápidamente se pusieron al tanto de los últimos eventos por lo que Mágic dijo.

Mágic: ya casi todas las gemas están aquí y solamente falta la mía, además recuerden que una vez que Que derrotemos al imperio maquina debemos encontrar a los últimos tres guardianes elementales.

Flash: Disculpa linda ¿Podria hablar contigo un momento a solas.

Mágic:claro amor.

Los se retiraron al balcón y Flash le dijo a Mágic .

Flash: tenía una idea de Cuándo celebrar nuestra boda.

Mágic: ¿ En que piensas?

Flash: ya que no falta mucho para la celebración del verano pensé que podríamos aprovechar la decoracion y el tema del festival para celebrar nuestra boda.

Al oír eso ella se lanzó a darle un abrazo y dijo.

Mágic: me parece una idea estupenda y sería genial así nuestros amigos y familiares estarían allí.

La pareja abrazo feliz por haber tomado la decisión de cuándo sería su boda, en las lejanías dentro del Castillo Shimazu y Vexacus hablaban con Pronto el cual dijo.

Proto: sólo necesitamos 10 días más y mi escuadrón ya estára actualizado hasta el nivel 10 Además de que el titán estará terminado.

Shimazu: Disculpe su majestad ¿ porque no usa el metal Piritium en las actualizaciones del escuadrón?

Proto: Eso es porque lo necesito principalmente para el titán además con las actualizaciones en nivel 10 no sera necesario por que fácilmente mi escuadrón acabara con las guardianas y sus aliados.

Vexacus: entonces quiere que continuemos con el plan del Mega ataque espiritual ¿verdad?

Proto: está claro que sí porque con ese distracción no sospechara nada justo un día antes del festival de verano entonces no solo les arruinarse su fiesta si no que destruire cada tipo de emoción positiva Qué es la festividad representa destruyendo así para siempre espíritu feliz de equestria.

Shimazu: prepararemos a sus pinturas para el ataque majestad.

Proto: Me parece bien Pero además de atacar quiero que destruyen la mayor parte posible de la ciudad de canterlot para así darles un poco de dolor y claro a todos los que quierana asesinen los porque si mueren inocentes ellas se sentirán culpables por todo.

Los dos: si como usted diga majestad.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse sadicamente planeando un perverso movimiento para causar gran daño a sus enemigos, de regreso en canterlot Magic junto con Flash les habían dicho a las princesas y al resto del grupo sobre sus planes para festejar la boda poniendo a todos contentos pero en eso Celestia dijo.

Celestia: en realidad Hermes y yo tuvimos la misma idea ademas de que debo darles un anuncio.

Magic: ¿que pasa princesa?

Celestia tenia una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla y con una sonrisa dijo.

Celestia: voy a tener un bebe.

Al oír eso todos se quedaron mudos del asombro pero Magic reacciono para darle un abrazo y decir.

Magic: felicidades, ¿cuando se entero?

Celestia: desde la semana pasada que me sentía extraña así que me hice unos estudios y mi doctor me lo dijo.

Luna se le acerco y la abrazo mientras decía.

Luna: me siento tan feliz por ti hermana.

Celestia: significa mucho viniendo de ti hermana, Luna también quisiera pedirte que fueras mi madrina tanto en mi boda como en la de mi hijo.

Luna soltó algunas lagrimas de alegría y luego abrazo mas fuerte a su hermana para luego decir.

Luna: con todo gusto hermana.

Todo el mundo en ese lugar estaba feliz pero en eso Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: un momento, Magic y La princesa celestia se casaran el mismo dia pero si la princesa Luna sera la madrina ¿quien celebrara la boda?

Magic: de eso no hay problema podemos pedirle a Cadence que lo haga.4

Rarity: ya que estamos en esto ¿quien sera tu madrina querida?

Magic: bueno en mi planeta tenemos una tradición y es que si se casa una princesa la madrina debe ser la reina madre o la hermana mayor pero ya que mi madre biológica ya no esta y al no tener hermanas la tarea de ser mi madrina le corresponde a Light por ser mi cuñada.

Al oír eso las manes comprendieron pero no se molestaron ya que sabían como era su amiga con respecto a las tradiciones, todo parecía en paz por el momento pero faltaba encontrar la ultima gema y ademas no conocían los planes de Proto así que a pesar de haber calma se estaban preparando para la tormenta.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**EL GENIO TRAMPOSO**

Todo era normal y nada parecía entraño, el grupo de jóvenes caminaba por la ciudad sin que pasara nada interesante pero en eso Storm dijo.

Storm: miren es tienda.

El resto volteo a donde decía su amigo y vieron una especie de tienda de los 60 que tenia varias cosas extrañas, Storm se acerco a una lampara de colores extravagantes, el vendedor se acerco y dijo.

Vendedor: esa es una antigua lampara de colores, en la década de los 60 eran todo un éxito pero se termino su fama cuando el smoof se olvido.

Scootaloo: ¿que es el smoof?

Vendedor: era un material que se usaba mucho en esa época.

Storm: esta lampara parece estar algo sucia.

Storm usando sus cascos le sacudió un poco el polvo y de la lampara salio un humo que luego tomo forma de un pony de tierra de piel color gris vestido con ropa árabe con un turbante el cual dijo.

¿?: mas de 40 años allí dentro, que fuerte dolor de huesos.

AL ver eso el vendedor se desmallo y los jóvenes se le acercaron mientras Sky decía.

Sky: ¿quien eres tu?

¿?: mi nombre es Shadu y soy un genio mágico.

Al oír eso los jóvenes se pusieron frenéticos y Storm dijo.

Storm: bueno como yo fui el que te despertó me debes tres deseos.

Shadu: hay porque a nadie se le escapa esa parte, ya que es cierto debo cumplir 3 deseos de aquel que me despertó.

Storm: pues esto sera genial, primero deseo es tener mi propio castillo.

Shadu: así que tenemos uno que desea en grande, tus deseos son ordenes.

Tras decir eso en los cascos de Storm apareció un documento de propiedad que al ver de quien era dijo.

Storm: oye este es el titulo del castillo de las princesas celestia y Luna no puedes dármelo.

Shadu: yo solo te doy lo que deseas.

Storm vio que las princesas cargaban unas maletas y se dirigió a ellas diciendo.

Storm: ¿que paso princesas?

Celestia: alguien nos robo el titulo de propiedad y tenemos que salir del castillo hasta que podamos sacar otro.

Storm: no es necesario, un pony que corría tiro este papel y creo que es suyo.

Al ver el documento la princesa abrazo a Storm mientras decía.

Celestia: muchas gracias.

Celestia tomo el documento y junto con Luna regresaron al castillo, Storm se dirigió a Shadu diciendo.

Storm: lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.

Shadu se puso a reir como loco y dijo.

Shadu: por favor solo fue una broma.

Sweetie: pues fue una mala broma.

Storm: sabes que deseo un gigantesco martillo.

Shadu: no se para que quieres eso pero esta bien.

Después de decir eso apareció un martillo de madera con el cual le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Shadu el cual dijo.

Shadu: oye eso es ser muy bruto.

Storm: pues te mereces eso y lo demás que te daré.

Shadu: eso no lo creo.

Shadu se volvió humo y se fue volando por todas partes, Applebloom vio una aspiradora y la encendió aspirando el humo atrapando a Shadu el cual desde adentro dijo.

Shadu: no puedo salir, ¿esta bolsa es Smoof cierto?, hay tres cosas de las que no puedo escapar, las lamparas. el encanto de Carmela Raider y las cosas Smoof.

Storm: pues te diré esto, concédeme mi ultimo deseo y sin trampas o te dejaremos allí adentro.

Shadu: esta bien ustedes ganan.

Applebloom abrió la bolsa de la aspiradora y dejo salir a Shadu el cual dijo.

Shadu: esta bien terminemos con esto y dime tu ultimo deseo.

Storm; pues es algo simple, mi deseo es que regreses al la lampara y luego la misma sea enviada a las tierras del norte helado.

Shadu: o no, por favor pide otra cosa.

Storm: lo siento no cambiare de opinión.

Shadu: nunca debí salir de mi lampara.

Luego de decir eso Shadu regreso a su lampara y la misma comenzó a Flotar en el aire hasta desaparecer, los jóvenes caminaban a casa después de un día de locura y luego Storm dijo.

Storm: bueno de esto debemos aprender algo.

Scootaloo: si, nunca hay que acercarnos a las lamparas de los 60.

Jóvenes: bien dicho.

mientras tanto en el norte helado una grupo de exploradores estaba explorado una zona y uno de ellos dijo.

Explorador: miren esto, ¿quien dejaría una lampara aquí?

**FIN.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo por favor no olviden comentar.**


	38. EL ATAQUE DE LOS ESPIRITUS

**CAPITULO XXXVII**

**EL ATAQUE DE LOS ****ESPÍRITUS**

Cinco días habían pasado desde que Fluttershy termino su prueba y todos estaban concentrados en la búsqueda de la ultima gema ademas de que Magic y sus amigas se preparaban para la boda que seria en una semana, todo estaba tranquilo ese día pero para el grupo era todo lo contrario porque las manes junto con Trixie estaban por todas partes preparando todo porque debido a la decisión de celebrar la boda en la celebración del verano fue repentina llevaban 3 días con el ajetreo que tenían ese mismo día, Rarity estaba junto con Magic en su habitación revisando diseños para el vestido ademas de la pequeña Cristal Bell que la ayudaba trabándole las cosas y en eso dijo.

Bell: la tía Magic quedara muy linda, ¿verdad mami?

Rarity: si mi pequeña.

Magic: oye Cristal Bell ¿quieres hacerle un favor a tu tía?

Bell: si tía.

Magic: ¿quieres ser la niña de las flores en mi boda?

La pequeña se puso muy contenta y le dio un abrazo a Magic mientras decía.

Bell: si tía me gustaría.

Magic: me alegro pero te aviso que no solo seras tu ya que tu prima Sun Crown también sera una niña de las flores.

Bell: muy bien, me encanta jugar con la prima Sun cuando la veo.

En otras partes del castillo el resto de las manes se estaba preparando en sus respectivas tareas menos Rainbow que había ido a la academia de lo Wondervolts en donde se encontró con Spitfire y se le acerco diciendo.

Rainbow: hola, tengo grandes noticias.

Spitfire: ¿que sucede Rainbow?

Rainbow: pues...

Rainbow les explico el asunto de la boda doble y Spitfire puso una gran sonrisa mientras decía.

Spitfire: ¿en que te ayudamos?

Rainbow: solo queda una semana antes de la boba y la celebración de verano y quiero que me ayuden con una rutina especial.

Spitfire: pues no se hable mas y dinos que hacer.

Rainbow comenzó a explicarles la rutina y todo lo que tenia planeado ese día, El el castillo Applejack tenia a los cocineros del castillo trabajando a mil por hora diciendo cosas como.

Applejack: vamos Ponis debemos darnos prisa.

En eso Applebloom entro a la cocina diciendo.

Applebloom: ¿porque tanto ajetreo hermana?

Applejack: porque tenemos mucho trabajo ya que no solo sera la celebración de verano es también una boda doble y no solo asistirá la ciudad de Canterlot si no muchos de nuestros familiares que Magic y la princesa nos dejaron invitar por lo que necesitaremos que aya suficiente comida para todos.

Applebloom : entiendo, bueno entonces no molestare nos vemos.

Applejack: vamos todos trabajen mas.

Fluttershy estaba en los jardines con su coro de aves preparando la música que se tocaría en le evento pero en eso una de ella desafino y dijo.

Fluttershy: por favor pequeñas el evento sera muy importante, no podemos desafinar y lamento tener que ser mas exigente pero necesitamos que la melodía suene bien.

Pájaro: "lo lamentamos señorita"

Fluttershy: esta bien pero por favor tratemos de afinar mejor.

Pinkie andaba por todas partes buscando adornos para decorar todo pero en eso se quedo quieta y dijo.

Pinkie: mi Pinkie sentido me decía que te vería aquí en Canterlot.

Detrás de ella apareció Chesee Sándwich el cual dijo.

Chesee: me entere de la gran fiesta en canterlot y no podía quedarme sin venir.

Pinkie: bueno entonces ¿me ayudaras?

Chesee: por el código de las fiestas comencemos ahora.

Los dos fiesteros se fueron a comenzar con los preparativos y en eso en otra parte de la ciudad se veía a Sunset caminando mientras pensaba diciendo.

Sunset: bueno Magic me dejó la planificación a mí y debo asegurarme de organizar todo bien, después de todo ella siempre realizó todo incluso la boda de mi hermana pero en su boda ella merece descansar así que yo me encargaré de todo como lo prometí.

Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando ideas para la fiesta apareció trixie la cual se acercó y le dijo.

Trixie: pensando Cómo preparar todo para el gran día ¿verdad?

Sunset: es que es la primera vez que organizó un evento de este tamaño, si bien antes planeaba reuniones o juntas que la princesa me encomendaba Es la primera vez que tengo que planear y organizar todo para un evento de tan grande presencia.

Trixie: bueno Magic y la princesa confían en ti Así que si es así De seguro lo harás bien no te preocupes, es normal estar un poco nerviosa por esto pero recuerda que debes confiar en ti misma y lo podrás lograr.

Sunset: gracias Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Mientras en la ciudad todo el grupo estaba con las labores para la próxima semana en las afueras de la misma estaban Shimazu y Vexacus mirando la ciudad desde una cordillera, Shimazu miro a su hermano y dijo.

Shimazu: dentro de poco comenzara el ataque sera mejor preparar todo.

Vexacus: ademas recuerda que debemos causar toda la destrucción posible para que las guardianas no sospechen y podamos asegurar la victoria con el ataque del titan.

Shimazu: es por eso que invocaremos toda la fuerza de lobos espada ademas de los destructores y vehículos que el rey nos entrego, cuando las guardianas estén cansadas por luchar contra las tropas invocaremos a los espíritus para que estos destruyan toda la ciudad.

Vexacus: pues no hay que esperar mas, hay que comenzar con el proceso de destrucción.

En la ciudad todos estaban en sus actividades normales sin ningún sobresalto cuando de la nada unos disparos comenzaron a destruir algunos edificios por lo que los ciudadanos comenzaron a gritar de pánico y miedo, desde las afueras de la ciudad una tropa de destructores comenzaron a llegar junto con avispas y Spiders que disparaban por todas partes hacia las personas que estaban en ese lugar así como a las casas y edificios asustando a todos, Pinkie que estaba en el lugar junto con Chesee dijo.

Pinkie: oh no el imperio maquina tengo que ayudar.

Chesee: eso es muy peligroso.

Pinkie: lo lamento pero no es momento para correr salvo para ti, ve a un lugar seguro yo me encargare hasta que el el resto de las chicas llegue.

Chesse vasillo por un minuto pero termino aceptando y se fue mientras Pinkie activaba sus poderes diciendo.

pinkie: ¡poder de la gema legendaria modo valquiria!

Tras decir eso obtuvo su armadura de valquiria y se dirigió hacia las tropas del rey maquina pero de la nada la atacaron por la espalda y al mirar en esa dirección vio a barios lobos espada y navaja que empezaron a contribuir con la destrucción, Pinkie hacia lo que podía pero eran muchos los invasores y todos trataban de lastimar a los ciudadanos por lo que ella intentaba protegerlos pero al hacerlo no podía bloquear a sus atacantes, cuando un lobo estaba por atacar a un unicornio que pasaba por allí un rayo de fuego lo Golpeo derriban dolo y vio a Sunset la cual llego junto con Trixie y comenzaron a ayudar a repeler el ataque, Algunas avispas trataron de atacar por arriba pero unos rayos las destruyeron mientras apareció Rainbow la cual con tono de broma dijo.

Rainbow: lamento llegar tarde a la fiesta.

Varios Spiders se acercaban cuando unas enredaderas los amarraron de las patas y vieron que se trataba de Fluttershy la cual estaba junto con Rarity, unos destructores trataron de atacarlas por detrás pero el suelo se abrió y cayeron en un poso en lo Applejack apareció y dijo.

Applejack: un poco mas de atención por favor.

De la nada mas tropas invasoras llegaron aparecieron en lo que Sunset dijo.

Sunset: invoquemos nuestras armas.

El resto de las manes asintió y una por una dijeron

Applejack: ¡lanza terráquea!

Rarity: ¡tridente de diamante!

Pinkie: ¡garras de tornado!

Fluttershy: ¡látigos forestales!

Rainbow: ¡guadaña del Rayo!

Sunset: ¡lanza doble de fuego!

Trixie: creo que es hora de probar esto.

Trixie junto sus cascos y una energía apareció en estos, abriendo los cascos salieron dos cuchillas de medio metro por lo que dijo.

Trixie: ¡cuchillas estelares!

Todas se pusieron en posiciones de batalla y comenzaron a enfrentar a los invasores, Magic y Flash se acercaban al lugar pero en eso ella dijo.

Magic: Flash tengo una idea para detener esto pero debo ir a buscar algo ¿puedes ir tu solo a ayudar?

Flash: muy bien comedio en ti linda, ayudare en lo que pueda has lo que tengas que hacer.

Magic asintió y se fue volando mientras Flash con su espada en los cascos bajo para ayudar al resto del grupo y comenzando a atacar a los invasores, Magic comenzó a volar hacia las afueras mientras decía.

Magic: no puedo equivocarme la presencia que esta cerca es la de Shimazu y Vexacus así que detenerlos terminara con este ataque, no puedo perder esta oportunidad.

En la ciudad el resto del grupo enfrentaba a las tropas invasoras tratando de que no lastimaran a nadie porque mas que pelear con ellos trataban de atacar a las personas por lo que se mantenían repeliendo los pero en eso Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: mas que atacarnos tratan de herir a los demás.

Applejack: pues no podemos permitirlo.

Sunset corrió hacia un lugar abierto en la calle y dijo.

Sunset: todos los civiles vallan hacia aya.

Todos lo civiles se fueron al lugar indicado y Sunset clavo su Lanza en el piso mientras esta brillaba, Sunset encendió su aura y dijo.

Sunset: ¡MURALLA DE FUEGO!

Tras decir eso desde la lanza surgió fuego que creo una pared bloqueando el lugar al que se habían ido las personas y dijo.

Sunset: con este muro las personas estarán seguras pero para mantenerlo debo quedarme sujetando mi arma.

Rainbow: no te preocupes nos aremos cargo de estos intrusos.

El resto del grupo se puso a combatir tratando de terminar con la invasión, Magic llego Al lugar en donde estaban los dos hermanos y dijo.

Magic: Shimazu, Vexacus detengan esto ahora.

Al verla Shimazu dijo.

Shimazu: no podemos tenemos ordenes de destruir la ciudad y matar a todos los que podamos.

Vexacus: ademas si tratas de detenernos morirás y personalmente no creo que al rey le importe.

Shimazu: pero primero invoquemos a todos los espíritus que podamos para demoler las ciudad.

Los dos hermanos sacaron de sus cuerpos un brillo rojo y dijeron.

Los dos: invocamos a los espíritus de la destrucción, ¡ATAQUEN A NUESTROS ENEMIGOS!

Desde el suelo no surgieron muchos monstruos si no una vestía que tenia los pies hechos de tierra, el torso lo tenia hecho de troncos así como la cabeza y brazo cada uno hecho de un elemento diferente, los de la Derecha eran de Fuego y Rayo mientras que los de la izquierda eran de Viento y Agua, Al ver esto los dos hermanos no sabían que decir pero Shimazu logro articular palabras mientras decía.

Shimazu: parece que cuando quisimos invocar a todos los espíritus los portales los mezclaron.

Vexacus: tal vez sea un cambio positivo.

Shimazu: como puede ser bueno si no podemos controlarlo.

Vexacus: desde mi punto de vista lo que importa es que destruya la ciudad y si se pasa de la raya solo necesitamos que el rey lo destruya con el titan.

Shimazu: si, puede funcionar ¡Elementor destruye todo!

Vexacus: Elementor?

Shimazu: no me presiones hermano ademas el nombre le queda.

Vexacus: mejor lo hablamos después y primero nos encargamos de la princesa.

Magic se puso en posición de combate y dijo.

Magic: ¡espíritu animal modo maestros!

Después de activar su armadura dijo.

Magic: tal vez no tenga el poder de la gema legendaria pero aun así no me detendré hasta derrotarlos.

Shimazu: pues no importa podemos detenerte.

Vexacus: ademas solo necesitamos esperar porque es cuestión de tiempo para que Elementor destruya la ciudad.

Shimazu: vez que si le quedaba el nombre.

Vexacus: pues no tenemos tiempo de pensar en uno mejor y ademas debemos pelear.

Magic se acerco a los dos y comenzó a atacar con sus golpes los cuales eran bloqueados por sus dos oponentes, en la ciudad el resto del grupo ya había terminado con las tropas pero de la nada vieron la gigantesca figura de Elementor que se acercaba a la ciudad por lo que Sunset dijo.

Sunset: creo que tenemos mas problemas.

Rainbow: si y uno gigantesco.

Fluttershy: invoquemos a los espíritus.

Applejack: Pinkie, Sunset y yo aun no tenemos a los nuestros.

Rainbow: las que tengan a su espíritu tenemos que llamarlos.

Las manes que tenían sus espíritus se pusieron en posición y dijeron.

Rarity: ¡GUERRERA DEL HIELO GLACIAN!

Rainbow: ¡BESTIA DEL RAYO ELECTRIC!

Fluttershy: ¡GUERRERA DE LOS BOSQUES ASUNA!

Los tres espíritus se hicieron presentes mientras que sus dueñas subían a sus hombros y se lanzaban a la batalla contra Elementor el cual los estaba controlando Fácilmente ademas de que usando los elementos de sus brazos este lograba atacarlos ferozmente con los respectivos elementos de sus manos, con el Brazo del Viento golpeo a los espíritus con un tornado haciéndolos caer por lo que Applejack dijo.

Applejack: no podrán detenerlo ellas tres solas.

Sunset: tenemos que tratar de invocar a nuestros espíritus también.

Pinkie: y debe ser ahora mismo chicas.

Flash: pues deben tratar de hacerlo porque ni Trixie ni yo tenemos espíritus.

Trixie: aunque me ciento inútil es cierto no tenemos.

Applejack: pues no me voy a rendir mis amigas me necesitan

Pinkie: eso yo también ademas técnicamente somos hermanas.

Sunset: pues pase lo que pase ahora lucharemos hasta el final.

Las tres comenzaron a encender su aura hasta que las mismas se hicieron grandes hasta que dijeron.

Applejack: ¡BESTIA DE LA TIERRA TITANIUM ROCK!

Sunset: ¡BESTIA DEL FUEGO HYDRA FIRE!

Pinkie: ¡GUERRERA DEL AIRE HURRICANE FLY!

Tras decir eso sus auras abrieron los portales y salieron los espíritus de cada una, el de Applejack era un toro de color marrón que tenia una armadura de color plateado en su cabeza y torso, la de Sunset era un Fénix de color rojo con tres cabezas con cola amarilla que tenia su cabeza y cuerpo cubierta de una armadura de colo rubí y la de Pinkie parecía ser una valquiria solo que tenia armadura, piel y ojos color rosado, los tres espíritus se acercaron cada uno a sus respectivas guardianas y dijeron.

Titanium: mi señora.

Hydra: mi señora.

Fly: mi señora.

Las yeguas vieron a sus espíritus con cara de asombro y después de salir de la impresión Sunset dijo.

Sunset: no hay tiempo para impresionarse tenemos que ayudar a nuestras amigas.

Las dos: cierto.

Cada una subió a su respectivo espíritu y partieron a la batalla con elementor, los espíritus de Rainbow, Rarity y Fluttershy hacían como podían pero la bestia elemental era muy poderosa pero de la nada lo espíritus de las demás llegaron al lugar mientras Applejack decía.

Applejack: ya llego la caballería.

Rainbow: justo a tiempo chicas, es hora de aplastar a esta cosa.

Los 6 espíritus se juntaron y se lanzaron a enfrentar a Elementor, Magic hacia lo que podía para tratar de detener a Shimazu y Vexacus pero al ser dos contra uno le era difícil pelear aun con sus poderes por lo que los dos hermanos le sacaban ventaja en lo que Shimazu decía.

Shimazu: tu poder actual aunque te hace fuerte no basta para vencernos.

Vexacus: ademas creo que ya que perecerás podemos decirte la verdad.

Magic: ¿que verdad?

Shimazu: la razón de nuestras marcas rojas es porque no somos unicornios comunes.

Vexacus: la razón es muy simple, la verdad es que nosotros somos practicantes de la perdida magia vudú.

Al oír eso Magic se quedo sin habla hasta que dijo.

Magic: pero esa magia solo se aprendería en Zebrica y despareció hace muy tiempo cuando los últimos practicantes fueron asesinados.

Shimazu: fue mas o menos cierto, hace ya 600 años yo y mi hermano quedamos huérfanos.

Vexacus: nos quedamos solos y parecía que no teníamos a donde ir pero entonces tuvimos la fortuna de que una tribu de cebras que nos encontraron.

Magic: ¿ustedes son de Zebrica?

Shimazu: nuestros padre eran exploradores y por explorar en la selva terminaron muertos en una avalancha, estábamos solos en el campamento y por no haber nadie que supiera que paso nos quedamos solos.

Vexacus: cuando esas cebras nos encontraron tuvimos suerte de que desdieran criarnos en el arte de la magia vudú así pasaron los años.

Shimazu: por medio de los rituales prohibidos que nos enseñaron logramos mantenernos vivos por siglos.

Vexacus: pero practicar esos rituales corrompió un poco nuestra fisionomía dándonos lineas rojas en la piel, después de un ataque la tribu fue asesinada pero nosotros tuvimos la suerte de escapar cuando la masacre continuaba.

Shimazu: sucedieron muchas cosas pero con el tiempo nuestros nombre quedaron grabados como dos de los mas grandes villanos de toda la historia.

Magic: pues les tengo noticias, su historia terminara pronto.

Vexacus: no nos hagas reír porque ahora sufrirás nuestra ira.

Los dos hermanos cargaron un rayo de magia negra en sus cuernos disparando le a Magic la cual comenzó a gritar de dolor por el impacto del ataque y cayendo al piso, Magic gritaba cada vez mas de dolor por el daño pero una voz sonó en su cabeza diciendo.

¿?: se que quieres ayudar a tus amigos, es hora de que recibas tu gema.

Magic: no es buen momento para una prueba.

¿?: por eso no abra pruebe ahora, como eres la guardiana con el elemento mas fuerte tu prueba sera distinta pero no podrás hacerla si no vives por eso tendrás los poderes ahora y la prueba después.

Magic: si con eso puedo ayudar a mis amigas esta bien.

Magic comenzó a brillar intensamente desciendo el ataque de los hermanos en lo que decía.

Magic: ¡QUE MI PODER INTERIOR SE ILUMINE Y BRILLE. RESPLANDECE PODER DE LA LUZ¡

Al igual que el resto de las manes Magic obtuvo su armadura de armadura de valquiria la cual era de color blanco con detalles negros a los costados, al terminar de transformarse Magic dijo.

Magic: ¡valquiria de la luz, guardiana de la amistad!

Al ver lo que paso tanto ella como los hermanos se sorprendieron pero cuando noto el pecho de su nueva armadura vio el collar que Flash le había regalado por lo que sonrió y dijo.

Magic: gracias Flash.

Magic junto sus cascos y de manera sorpresa la espada que tenia en el cuerno salio del mismo y comenzó a brillar hasta que callo en sus cascos revelando que el filo ahora era blanco y el mango de color zafiro por lo que dijo.

Magic: ¡espada de la luz!

Con su nueva arma encaro a los dos hermanos ahora con mas facilidad y comenzó a tomar la ventaja, le dio un golpe a Shimazu con su espada y del cuerpo del mismo salio sangre negra ademas de que le salio una especie de vapor negro del cuerpo por lo que Magic dijo.

Magic: ya entiendo es la magia prohibida que llevan dentro lo que los mantiene aquí.

Magic encendió su aura y cargo energía en su espada para luego decir.

Magic:¡DESTELLO DE LUZ GALÁCTICA!

Comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad y con su espada le dio un golpe directo al cuerpo haciendo que poco a poco mas humo le saliera del cuerpo hasta que dijo.

Shimazu: ¡esto no puede ser posible!

Poco a poco salio mas huma hasta que Shimazu comenzó a volverse cenizas las cuales cayeron al suelo y el viento soplo llevándoselas por lo que Vexacus dijo.

Vexacus: ¡destruiste a mi hermano!

Magic: pues ahora te toca a ti.

Magic volvió a encender su aura y cargando energía en su espada dijo.

Magic: poder de la luz ¡ESTOCADA GALÁCTICA!

Tras decir eso le lanzo un ataque a Vexacus que era tan rápido que no lo vio venir por lo cual lo recibió directo y al igual que Shimazu comenzó a volverse cenizas pero este dijo.

Vexacus: no importa si morimos, el rey aun tiene el arma de la conquista máxima.

Tras decir eso Vexacus termino de desaparecer mientras Magic decía.

Magic: puede que ya se fueran pero ahora debo ayudar a las otras con Elementor.

¿?: mi señora yo puedo ayudar solo debe llamarme.

Magic comenzó a encender su aura hasta que esta se hizo gigantesca y abrió en portal mientras decía.

Magic: ¡DAME TU LUZ. GUERRERO BESTIAL WARRIOR DRAGÓN!

Desde el portal salio una especie de dragón bípedo que tenia una armadura blanca al igual que sus escamas, portaba una espada en su espalda ademas de tener dos pares de alas, tenia ojos color azul oscuro y espinas del mismo color recorriéndole la cola y cabeza, el dragón se inclino ante ella mientras decía.

Warrior: estoy para usted mi princesa.

Magic: tenemos que darnos prisa, las otras guardianas nos necesitan.

Warrior: como mi ama desee.

Warrior puso a Magic en su hombro y con sus alas emprendió el vuelo hasta el campo de batalla, los espíritus del resto de las manes traban de hacerle frente a Elementor pero este al tener lo elementos de todos ellos los mantenía a ralla sin que estos pudieran atacarlo de manera directa y en eso Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow. aun con los espíritus de las 6 no podemos frenar a esta cosa.

Sunset: pero si usa los poderes de nuestros propios elementos contra nosotros se nos complica poder atacarlo.

¿?: por eso es que estoy aquí.

Las manes miraron en la dirección de la que venia la voz y vieron a Magic junto Warrior el cual al ser visto por lo demás espíritus se inclinaron con respeto mientras Asuna decía.

Asuna: todos reciban al príncipe de todos los espíritus dragón.

Al oír eso las mane 7 se quedaron sin habla pero en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: ¿eres un príncipe?

Warrior: rayos esperaba que ninguno me reconociera, no es momento para eso debemos pelear.

Las manes y los otros espíritus asintieron, Warriror saco su espada y le lanzo un golpe que mando a Elementor al piso por lo que Applejack dijo.

Applejack: ¿porque ese golpe si sirvió y los de los demás no?

Fluttershy: tal vez sea porque entre los elementos que lo forman no tiene el elemento de la luz.

Rainbow: pues por mi si terminamos con esa cosa mejor.

Warrior con su espada comenzó a lanzar golpes de forma consecutiva haciendo retorcer a Elementor poco a poco hasta que este cargo energía en su espada y dijo.

Warrior: espíritu del mal tu hora llego, ¡TAJO DE RESPLANDOR SUPREMO!

Tras decir eso con su espada le dio un gran corte a Elementor el cual se separo en todos los elementos que lo componían mientras que uno por de esos elementos desaparecía por un portal diferente, después de terminar la batalla las manes junto con sus espíritus estaban en la afueras para que los gigantes espíritus no causaron miedo, Warrior se dirigió a Magic diciendo.

Warrior: mi señora es mi deber decirte que para tu prueba te espera un duro reto.

Magic: ¿que deberé hacer?

Warrior: para tu prueba deberás enfrentarte a todas tus amigas y yo a sus espíritus.

Al oir eso todas las manes se quedaron impactadas y en eso Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: ¿las 6 pelearemos contra Magic?

Applejack: ¿no es un poco injusto que sean 6 contra 1?

Warrior: puede ser pero así es la prueba y no se puede cambiar.

Antes de que alguna dijera otra cosa Magic dijo.

Magic: esta bien, dije que si con eso podía ayudar a mis amigas lo aceptaría pero por favor esperen al menos tres días para que podamos descansar.

Warrior: esta bien princesa, nos veremos en tres días para terminar con la ultima prueba.

Cada espíritu paso por su respectivo portal y las manes se quedaron viendo como bajaba el sol por el horizonte, el las lejanías Proto estaba en el salón del trono del castillo oscuro meditando la situación mientras decía.

Proto: como sea las actualizaciones del escuadrón y la construcción del titan ya casi esta completa, no importa que Shimazu y Vexacus porque aun así con el poder del titan lograre la máxima conquista.

Proto comenzó a reír de manera sádica por su perverso plan que pronto estaria comenzando.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**UNIENDO A TODA LA FAMILIA**

**Nota: escena escrita por **SCRITTORE PASSIONE.

Magic Había viajado a su mundo, el planeta Astralix, para visitar a su hermano y su cuñada, tenía intención de pedir a esta última que fuese su madrina de boda. Esta vez ninguna de las manes acompañaba a la alicornio blanca, ellas quisieron ir pero su amiga deseaba pasar un tiempo a solas con su familia. Las manes lamentaban esta decisión pero respetaron y aceptaron los deseos de su amiga.

Magic llegó a su mundo donde fue recibida por Light Star. Esta última era una alicornio de pelaje color celeste, ojos morados, crin que parece estar hecha de brillos y cuite mark de una tiara rodeada de estrellas; llevaba un anillo de casada en su cuerno. Star le avisó a su cuñada de que Galaxy no estaba en casa.

Magic: ¿Mi hermano no está?

Light: Salió a visitar a unos nobles pero… mejor. Así podemos pasar un tiempo a solas las dos.

Light guió a su visitante hasta un salón del palacio real, donde ambas se sentaron. La anfitriona hizo sonar una campanilla y al poco tiempo se presentó una doncella en la sala.

Doncella: ¿Me ha llamado, alteza?

Light: Sí. A mí tráeme un té y… ¿Tú qué quieres, cariño?

Magic: Pues… lo mismo.

Light: Dos tés y algunas pastas para acompañar, por favor.

Doncella: Enseguida.

La doncella se marchó.

Magic: Light, yo… estoy aquí porque quería hablarte a ti y a mi hermano de un tema importante.

Light: Entiendo. A él le verás cuándo regrese. Mientras puedes contarme lo qué sea.

Magic: Pues… verás… yo… me voy a casar.

Los ojos de Light se abrieron como platos.

Light: Eso… eso es… ¡FANTASTICO!  
Light se abalanzó sobre su cuñada abrazándola con fuerza.

Light: Me alegró tanto por ti. Supongo que la ceremonia será en Equestria.

Magic: Sí y quería…

En ese momento trajeron el té.

Doncella: Ya estoy aquí, altezas.

«Inoportuna. Me has interrumpido mi petición» pensó Magic mirando a la doncella.

Magic: Gracias pero necesitamos estar a solas. Ya nos servimos nosotras.

Doncella: Oh, claro… Bueno… si me necesitan solo llámenme.

La criada abandonó la instancia.

Light: ¿Ocurre algo?

Magic: No. Yo… quería pedirte que fueses mi madrina.

Light bebió antes de responder.

Light: Es un honor que me lo pidas, pero conoces la tradición y sabes que no es posible. La madrina debe ser tu hermana mayor o tu madre.

Magic: No tengo hermanas mayores y mi madre biológica murió.

Light: En ese caso debe apadrinarte tu madre adoptiva. Creo que a ella le hará ilusión.

Magic: ¿Mi madre adoptiva? Pero ella…

Light: Te ha criado, educado y dado todo su cariño. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer por ella es mostrarla gratitud.

Magic: ¿Eh?

Magic miró asombrada a su cuñada durante un momento. Nunca pensó que Light fuese tan directa ni tampoco que se negará a ser su madrina de bodas. Sin embargo, los argumentos de Light no parecían descabellados.

Magic: Soy consciente de que me crie en Equestria, de que mis padres adoptivos me quieren y yo a ellos. Pero… todo eso no fue real. Twilight Sparkle ni siguiera llegó a nacer, murió en el vientre de mi madre adoptiva. Todo fue una mentira de la cual todos fuimos víctimas.

Magic agachó la cabeza mientras sus ojos se entristecían, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, pero antes de que empezase a derramar lágrimas pudo notar el casco de su cuñada rodeándola.

Light: ¿Recuerdas que estuve un tiempo viviendo contigo en Equestria? Pues poco antes de marcharme al país equestriano Galaxy me contó tu historia. Al principio no supe qué pensar al respecto pero… ¿Sabes qué me respondió él?

Magic: No. ¿Qué te dijo?

Light: Que se sentía orgulloso de la yegua en la que te has convertido, y que estaba agradecido a la familia que te crió. En Equestria pude comprobar que mi marido tenía razón. Fue entonces cuando lo entendí todo.

Magic: ¿Todo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Light: Tú te has criado entre dos mundos, este y Equestria. Eres tanto Magic como Twilight y no deberías avergonzarte de eso.

Magic: ¡Twilight Sparkle nunca llegó a nacer!—respondió furiosa la alicornio blanca.

Light: Lo que no llego a nacer fue un cuerpo muerto dentro de un vientre, pero tú usaste ese cuerpo aunque fuese con otra alma, por tanto ahora eres tú Twilight Sparkle y también Magic.

Magic: Pero yo… no lo sé. ¡No sé qué pensar!

Light: ¿Afirmas que toda tu vida en Equestria antes de saber que eras Magic es una falsa?

Magic: Yo… creo… ¡No lo sé! Creía que sí pero ahora no sé qué pensar. ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!—la alicornio blanquecina sentía una mezcla de confusión e ira.

Light: ¿El qué?

Magic: ¡Confundirme!

Light: No lo hago. Tú ya estabas confusa y me temo que desde hace mucho tiempo. Simplemente he sacado esa confusión a la luz.

Magic agachó la cabeza y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos. Antes tenía muy claro que su vida como Twilight fue una farsa pero… ¿Y si no lo fue? Entonces ¿Fue ella la que se distancio de su familia adoptiva?  
Light: Dime. Suponiendo que tu vida en Equestria fuese una mentira, entonces ¿No es cierto que tus amigas, las cuales conocí en mi boda, se convirtieron en alicornios y se entrenaron militarmente solo para permanecer a tu lado?

Magic: Yo… bueno… sí. Eso paso.

Light: ¿Y no es verdad que la hija de Shining Armor te llama tía, y él te sigue llamando hermana?

Magic: … Sí.

Light: Bien, conforme. Entonces y según tus propias respuestas ¿Cuál es la falsa?

Magic:… Pero… si tienes razón… si realmente soy Magic y también Twilight… si no hay ni ha habido nunca ninguna falsa, entonces… eso significaría… que me aleje tontamente de mi familia.

Light:…

Magic: No, no pude haber hecho eso… pero… lo hice. ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO?!

Light: Nada, no hiciste nada. Simplemente tuviste dudas, es normal. Tu único fallo fue no buscar ayuda. Debiste hablarnos de todo esto a Galaxy y a mí, también a tu familia adoptiva. Y seguramente ellos también se sintieron tan confusos que apenas reaccionaron.

Magic:…

En ese momento la puerta de la instancia se abrió y entró un alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, crin igual a la de su hermana cuite mark de doce estrellas rodeando una espada, tiene tres círculos blancos en las alas; llevaba un anillo de casado en el cuerno. El semental se quedo sorprendido al ver a Magic y corrió a abrazarla.

Galaxy Eyes: ¡Hermana! Que gustó verte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron.

Light se acercó a su marido.

Light: Estábamos hablando de un tema muy importante, querido. Verás…

Light Star se puso a explicar a su esposo toda la conversación que ella había mantenido con Magic. Seguidamente el semental miró tristemente a su hermana. ¿De verdad Magic se había distanciado de sus padres adoptivos?

Galaxy Eyes: Entiendo… Admito que nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que conocer la verdad sobre tus orígenes dañase a tu familia adoptiva. Bueno… me temía que si sabían la verdad quizás tus enemigos irían a por ellos, pero no pensé en lo que podría suponer a nivel emocional… Quizás la culpa sea mía, tenía que haber previsto todo esto y no lo pensé.

El semental bajó la cabeza.

Magic: Hermano… tú no tienes culpa de nada. Soy yo quien…

Galaxy: Light tiene razón. No debes avergonzarte de tu familia adoptiva. Tu madrina debería ser la yegua que te crio. La tradición dice que sea la madre quien apadrine a la novia.

Magic:… Pero… si nuestros padres estuviesen vivos entonces ¿Qué pensarían de mis padres adoptivos?

Galaxy: Se sentirían agradecidos por todo el cariño y la educación que te dieron los Sparkles.

Light: Cariño, sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer y sin pérdida de tiempo.

Magic: Lo sé. Hablaré con mis padres adoptivos y le pediré a… mi madre que sea mi madrina.

Galaxy: Hermana, no te avergüences de llamar papá y mamá a quienes te han criado.

Magic miró primero a Galaxy y seguidamente a Light. Primeramente el rostro de la alicornio blanco diamante demostraba confusión, pero tras mirar a su familia lentamente su expresión cambió a una gran sonrisa y se lanzó a abrazarles.

Magic: Gracias, gracias por todo.

Light: ¿Para qué están las cuñadas? Mmm. Tengo ganas de ver a Cadence. Seguro que tu cuñada equestriana está de acuerdo conmigo—Star soltó una risita que se contagió a ambas yeguas.

Galaxy: Bueno… supongo que si Shining es tu hermano entonces quizás pueda ser también mi hermano.

Los tres se rieron. Seguidamente Magic invocó un portal y tomó la forma de Twilight.

Twilight: Muchas gracias. Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer. Hablaré con mis padres, después con mi otro hermano y cuñada… y luego… creo que también hablaré de todo esto con Celestia y con mis amigas—la alicornio morada sonreía de par en par.

Galaxy: Recuerda… Twilight, nada fue una farsa. Solo que las circunstancias fueron un poco peculiares.

Twilight: Ahora lo sé gracias a los dos. Hasta otra—Twilight atravesó el portal.

Star Light y Galaxy Eyes quedaron a solas en el salón.

Light: Nada es culpa tuya.

Galaxy: ¿Tú crees? No podría tener mejor esposa.

Light: ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo que solo hacen los esposos? Algo relacionado con la cama.

EN EQUESTRIA.  
El portal llevó a Twilight (aun conservaba dicha apariencia) hasta la casa de sus padres adoptivos.

«Espero que estén en casa. Debo aclarar las cosas y pedir a mamá que sea mi madrina» pensó la alicornio morada.

**Nota: a partir de aquí escribo yo.**

Twilight llego a la casa de sus padres y llamo a la puerta para ser atendida por Velvelt la cual dijo.

Velvelt: hola Magic ¿que te traer por aquí?

Twilight: necesita hablar con ustedes ¿puedo pasar?

Velvelt: claro cariño pasa.

Twilight al entrar a la que una vez fue su casa sintió como la invadía la nostalgia por todos los momentos que vivió de niña en ese lugar, Twilight se sentó en un sillón frente a otro en el que estaban Velvelt y Night, se quedaron viendo un minuto pero luego Twilight suspiro y dijo.

Twilight: quería decirles que para la celebración del sol de verano en una semana me voy a casar.

Al oír eso los dos se pusieron algo impactados pero de manera inesperada Velvelt la abrazo mientras decía.

Velvelt: ¿cuando fue que mi pequeña creció tanto?

Al ver lo que dijo Velvelt se separo y dijo.

Velvelt: lo lamento no debí hacerlo.

Twilight de la misma manera inmediata también la abrazo y le dijo con cariño.

Twilight: no tienes nada que lamentar mama.

Velvelt comenzó a derramar lagrimas y le devolvió el abrazo en lo que decía.

Velvelt: mi pequeña.

Cuando se separaron Twilight dijo.

Twilight: no importa cual sea mi nombre. soy Tanto Magic como Twilight y ustedes son mis padres, desde niña me dieron cariño, amor, y me hicieron muy feliz, aunque mis otros padres ya no estén pero de estar se que se sentirían orgullosos de como me crié gracias a ustedes pero ustedes fueron los que me vieron crecer y me criaron para seguir por el buen camino, porque para mi tanto esta familia como la de mi planeta son parte de mi y por eso me siento feliz de poder volverlos a llamar mama y papa.

Los dos mal terminar de escucharla le dieron un fuerte abrazo y Velvelt dijo.

Velvelt: me alegra que pienses así y que podamos llamarte hija otra vez.

Light: esta es una gran alegría, me siento feliz por ti mi pequeña.

Twilight los miro sonriendo y dijo.

Twilight: la tradición de los Astralix dice que en mi boda mi madre debe ser mi madrina, ¿te gustaría mama?

Velvelt la abrazo mas fuerte mientras decía.

Velvelt: nada mi aria mas feliz mi pequeña.

Twilight soltó lagrimas por la felicidad que le daba poder tener a sus dos familias unidas y saber que todo estaba bien.

**Fin.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo no olviden comentar.**


	39. LA PRUEBA FINAL

**CAPITULO XXXVIII**

**LA PRUEBA FINAL**

Habían pasado 2 días desde la Destrucción de Shimazu y Vexacus, en ese tiempo Magic había aclarado las cosas con su padres de equestria así como con Shining y Cadence logrando así que las dos familias se juntaran en una sola para felicidad y dicha de ella que estaba feliz por eso ademas de que al decirle la noticia a sus amigas y a las princesas se sintieron felices por ella, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada porque mañana terminaba el plazo de tres días de descanso que había pedido antes de comenzar con su prueba, Flash llego a la habitación de ella y dijo.

Flash: ¿como estas linda?

Magic: algo preocupada por la prueba de mañana, tendré que enfrentarme a mis amigas.

Flash: no hay forma de evitarlo tu misma lo dijiste.

Magic: lo que no entiendo es porque las otras guardianas de la luz no aparecieron.

Flash: tu siempre dices que nada es al asar y que todo tiene un porque así que estoy seguro de que pronto descubrirás la razón.

Magic: muchas gracias, ademas estamos a solo 5 días de nuestra boda.

Flash: si, es increíble que este pasando esto pero no podría estar mas feliz por eso.

Magic: yo también me siento feliz por eso, me alegro de poder compartir ese día especial con el semental que amo.

Flash: y yo con la yegua que amo.

Los dos se dieron un beso y luego paso el tiempo dando lugar al día de mañana, Magic se reunió con sus amigas y las princesas en la sala del trono en donde dijo.

Magic: aremos la prueba en otro lugar, uno donde no corramos riesgo de lastimar a nadie por lo cual iremos a el planeta en el que tuve mi batalla cuando hicimos el torneo.

Sunset: te refieres a ese planeta desierto ¿verdad?

Magic: correcto, ¿están listas?

Manes: absolutamente.

Tras decir eso Magic abrió un portal las cuatro llegaron al mismo mundo desierto en donde ella tubo su pelea en el torneo y dijo.

Magic: muy bien podemos comenzar.

Todas las manes brillaron y activaron su poderes diciendo.

Manes: ¡PODER DE LA GEMA LEGENDARIA MODO VALQUIRIA!

Todas las manes obtuvieron sus armaduras de valquiria y luego hicieron brillar sus auras mas diciendo.

Magic: ¡WARRIOR DRAGON!

Applejack: ¡TITANIUM ROCK!

Rarity: ¡DIAMOND GLACIAN!

Pinkie: ¡HURRICANE FLY!

Fluttershy: ¡ASUNA!

Rainbow: ¡ELECTRIC EAGLE!

Sunset: ¡HYDRA FIRE!

Todos los espíritus aparecieron y Warrior dijo.

Warrior: es hora de comenzar con la ultima prueba.

Magic miro a sus amigas y todas asintieron mientras invocaban sus armas diciendo.

Magic: ¡espada de la luz!

Applejack: ¡lanza terráquea!

Rarity: ¡tridente de diamante!

Pinkie: ¡garras de tornado!

Fluttershy: ¡látigos forestales!

Rainbow: ¡ guadaña del Rayo!

Sunset: lanza doble de fuego!

Una vez que todas tuvieron sus armas Warrior dijo.

Warrior: que la prueba comience!

Manes: buena suerte.

Magic: igualmente.

Las manes se lanzaron contra Magic la cual se puso a volar en el aire siendo seguida por Rainbow y Fluttershy las cuales se le acercaron y la atacaron por los dos lados y luego de eso apareció Sunset la cual la ataco por el frente y Rarity por la espalda dejándola encerrada en un cuadrado mientras desde tierra Applejack y Pìnkie le lanzaban rayos de magia con sus cuernos, Magic al verse arrinconada se tele transporto y apareció a tres meteros de allí mientras encendía su aura para decir.

Magic: ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE LUZ!

Tras decir eso su aura libero una onda de energía que hizo retroceder al resto de las manes y Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: por algo ella es la mas fuerte.

Sunset: debemos recordar que ella entreno por mas años por lo cual no es sorpresa que tenga ventajas tanto físicas como mentales.

Applejack: bueno si nuestro trabajo en la prueba es enfrentarla pues no le sera fácil derrotarnos.

Rarity: ni a nosotros nos sera fácil ganarle.

Las manes volvieron a lanzarse a la batalla y mientras ellas peleaban los espíritus también tenían sus batalla el la que Warrior hacia lo que podía para contener a los demás espíritus los cuales mantenían una lucha intensa con el pues todos lo atacaban al mismo tiempo y en eso Hydra dijo.

Hydra: alteza ¿esta seguro de seguir con esto?

Warrior: la prueba exige que así sea y como el código dicta tenemos que hacerlo.

Asuna: si su alteza así lo quiere pues así debe ser, hay que continuar.

Los espíritus continuaron con su lucha y comenzaron a lanzar varios de sus ataques, Hydra desde sus tres reunió una bola de fuego en cada una Y dijo.

Hydra: ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE FUEGO TRIPLE!

Después de decir eso disparo las bolas de fuego una por una pero Warrior las desvió con su espada y en eso Asuna clavo su aura en el piso y dijo.

Asuna: ¡GARRAS FORESTALES!

Tras decir eso desde el suelo salieron varias manos de planta que sujetaron a Warrior por los pies pero este las corto con su espada y alzo vuela en lo que Glacian lo alcanzo y dijo.

Glacian: ¡ESTACAS DE HIELO!

Tras decir eso con su arma le disparo varias estacas de hielo pero este con su espada los bloqueo y dijo.

Warrior: no pueden engañarme se que se están conteniendo así que por favor luchen con toda su fuerza.

Titanium: tratábamos de no las timarlo alteza pero si usted así lo desea pelearemos con todo lo que tenemos.

Los espíritus continuaron con su lucha al igual que las manes que estaban rodeando a Magic por todos lados haciendo que esta tuviera que mantenerse en el aire para no terminar encerrada, Magic con su espada atacaba a Applejack al mismo tiempo que Pinkie la enfrentaba por detrás y en eso Sunset junto con Rarity estaban por los costados mientras Fluttershy y Rainbow atacaban desde el cielo con mas rayos haciendo que algunos golpearan a Magic directamente pero esta barrio con su casco el suelo tirando a sus oponentes y levantando vuelo en lo que Rainbow encendía su aura y decía.

Rainbow: ¡RELÁMPAGO ESTRIDENTE!

Tras decir eso libero un poderoso rayo hacia Magic pero en eso se vio al resto de sus amigas con sus auras encendidas las cuales la atacaron por arriba, abajo, detrás, izquierda y derecha con sus respectivos ataque diciendo.

Fluttershy: ¡ENERGÍA FORESTAL!

Rarity: ¡TORBELLINO DE MAREA!

Sunset: ¡FUEGO DEL FÉNIX!

Applejack: ¡ATAQUE DE ROCAS!

Pinkie: ¡AULLIDO HURACÁN!

Tras decir eso los 6 ataque se fueron contra Magic dejándola atrapada pero esta encendió su aura y dijo.

Magic: ¡FLUJO DE LUZ!

Tras decir eso Magic comenzó a girar sobre si misma y todos los golpes fluyeron por su cuerpo desviándose y atacando a la que estaba del otro lado como si ella no estuviera allí por lo que los ataques terminaron dañando a otra de las manes como si estas se hubieran atacado entre si, después de recibir los ataques las manes cayeron al suelo pero luego se levantaron y Applejack dijo.

Applejack: ese fue un buen truco.

Sunset : usar la fuerza del enemigo en su contra es una de las estrategias de batalla mas útiles .

Rarity: es obvio que ella es la maestra.

Rainbow: ella fue la que nos entreno y por mas fuertes que seamos ella sabe como peleamos.

Pinkie: de esa forma ella tiene mas ventaja pero hay algo mas.

Fluttershy: es cierto, puede con una o dos de nosotras al mismo tiempo pero no contra las 6.

Applejack: si ella tiene que derrotarnos pues al menos demos le un buen reto.

Las manes rodearon a Magic y trataron de golpearla al mismo tiempo pero esta solo desapareció con su magia por lo que terminaron cruzando los golpes, Applejack había golpeado a Rainbow, ella había golpeado a Rarity que había golpeado a Fluttershy quien había golpeado a Pinkie que golpeo a Sunset la cual estaba golpeando a Applejack, las manes se separaron sobándose un poco porque los golpes les habían dado en la cara y luego de eso volvieron a dirigirse a Magic para continuar la prueba, los espíritus también estaban con su propia pelea en ala que Warrior comenzaba a tener dificultades ya que estaba siendo atacado de manera consecutiva sin descanso por lo cual se las arreglaba para mantener a los atacantes a raya como podía por lo que dijo.

Warrior: son grandes guerreros y puedo decir que esta prueba es todo lo que esperaba.

Asuna: nos complace oírlo decir eso alteza.

Electric: pero esta prueba aun no termina así que a continuar.

Mientras la batalla continuaba en las lejanías justo en el castillo negro Proto estaba sentado en su trono mientras reflexionaba diciendo.

Proto: solo dos días mas y luego de eso mi escuadrón junto con el titan destruirán toda vida orgánica existente en este mundo.

Antes de que dijera algo mas un portal oscuro apareció y una yegua alicornio de piel gris con ojos verdes, crin de con rojo oscuro con detalles negros, alas de murciélago ademas de dos pequeños cuernos en la cabeza ademas del mágico, llevaba brazaletes de plata en todos sus cascos y su cuitemark era de un ojo de color negro, la yegua se le acerco y dijo.

Yegua: saludos, mi nombre es Diaspora hija de Galaxtus.

Al oír eso Proto se levanto del trono y se acerco diciendo.

Proto: y ¿a que debo esta visita?

Diaspora se acerco de manera sugerente y sonriendo dijo.

Diaspora: mi padre y el amo Diagon estas furiosos contigo, si llegas a morir con tu "plan maestro" no pienses que se molestara en revivir te por segunda vez.

Proto: ¿solo viniste para decirme eso?

Diaspora cambio el color de sus ojos para que fueran rojos y dijo con un tono de voz suave dijo.

Diaspora: escúchame guapo la verdad es que con solo verte y saber todo lo que hiciste me doy cuenta de que eres justo el que estaba buscando, ya tengo mas de 1200 años de edad y mi padre aun me sobre protege por eso me escape aquí, veras por mas que intentes moverte no podrás ya que mientras estés influenciado solo aras lo que te digo, la verdad es que estoy algo cansada de estar sola así que para ocuparme de hacer algo y tener compania pensé que me gustaría un hijo y decidí que tu me ayudaras con eso.

Proto trato de liberarse pero no lograba moverse y en eso Diaspora dijo.

Diaspora: se que no te gusta mucho tener un cuerpo orgánico pero tenerlo tiene sus ventajas, descuida una vez que termine yo quedare preñada como quiero estar y luego de eso tu no recordaras nada porque te borrare la memoria.

Diaspora con su magia lo llevo a una habitación y luego cerro la puerta con llave mientras decía.

Diaspora: lo lamento por ti pero me darás un hijo lo querías o no.

De regreso en el campo de batalla las manes trataban de arrinconar a Magic al mismo tiempo que los espíritus atacaban sin tregua a Warrior haciendo que poco a poco este empezara a ceder al igual que Magic la cual ya estaba un poco cansada porque era solo una contra 6 ademas de que aunque sus amigas también estaban cansadas podían pelear por mas tiempo ya que eran de mayor cantidad, la batalla seguía como se podía pero Magic dijo.

Magic: basta, no puedo mas.

Applejack: ¿que te pasa dulzura?

Magic: lo que sucede es que ya no quiero pelear con ustedes, me duele tener que pelear contra mis amigas.

Rainbow: yo tampoco quiero pelear.

Rarity: es cierto, ya no quiero lastimar a ninguna de ustedes.

Sunset: todas somos amigas y mas que todo somo hermanas no podemos pelear entre nosotros sin importar que sea una prueba de las gemas espíritus también se detuvieron y en eso Warrior dijo.

Warrior: mi princesa no pueden parar la prueba, la gema de la luz le quitara los poderes de valquiria si no la completa.

Magic: pues buscare otra forma de pelear en la batalla final pero no lastimare a mis amigas.

Las manes también asintieron ante eso y Warrior dijo.

Warrior: todos los espíritus somos hermanos y tampoco nos gusta luchar entre nosotros pero una vez comenzada la prueba debe terminar.

Magic: quita me el poder de la gema si quieres pero no seguiré peleando con mis amigas.

El resto de las manes se mantuvo firme por las palabras de Magic y en eso una aurora de colores pareció en el cielo de la cual sonó una voz que decía.

¿?: es hora de que prueben que tan fuerte es su amistad.

Desde la aurora salio una luz y en eso las gemas salieron de los cuerpos de las manes entrando en la aureola la cual se volvió de color dorado, desde la esfera salio una corona de oro en la cual estaban todas las gemas y en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: no puedo creerlo es la corona aurora.

Sunset: ¿la corona legendaria de la reina Galaxandria?

Rainbow: ¿pero que hace aquí?

¿?: es porque llego la hora de que me conozcan.

Desde la corona salio una luz que fue tomando forma hasta hacer aparecer una Yegua Alicornio del mismo tamaño de Celesita con piel blanca, ojos y un collar azul, su crin era de color dorado con detalles plateados, portaba brazaletes de oro en todos sus cascos con unas esmeraldas y su cuitemark era de una galaxia ademas de que traía la corona en la cabeza, la yegua se le acerco a las manes y dijo.

**Nota: hay una imagen de ella en mi devian art.**

¿?: hijas mías es una gran dicha volver a verlas.

Al oír como las llamo las manes se inclinaron ante ella al igual que los espíritus y en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: Reina Glaxandria un el honor mas grande de todos poder verla en persona.

Galaxandria: hijas mías por favor parecen.

Las manes se levantaron y la reina dijo.

Galaxandria: como dije antes me alegra verlas hijas mías.

Galaxandria miro a Applejack y dijo.

Galaxandria: Earth Star mi hija mas fuerte.

Miro a Rarity y dijo.

Galaxandria: Cristal White mi hija mas hermosa.

Miro a Pinkie Pie y dijo.

Galaxandria: Melody Live mi hija mas alegre.

Miro a Fluttershy y dijo.

Galaxandria: Flower Rose mi hija mas tímida y sensible.

Miro a Rainbow Dash y dijo.

Galaxandria: Skylar Storm mi hija mas temeraria.

Miro a Sunset y dijo.

Galaxandria: Fire rose mi hijas mas sociable.

Por ultimo miro a Magic y dijo.

Galaxandria: y por ultimo mi hija mayor, la mas lista y decidida Galaxy Queen.

Al oír ese nombre Magic se quedo sin habla hasta que dijo.

Magic: si esa era mi antepasada ¿porque nunca la vi como las demás a las suyas?

Galaxandria: porque de ser Twilight la que estuviera aquí no verías mucha diferencia con tu imagen actual porque ella se ve igual a como te vez tu en todo sentido.

Al oír eso Magic volvió a su forma de Twilight y frente a ella apareció una yegua que era justo igual que Magic sin ningún tipo de diferencia por lo que Rápidamente volvió a cambiar y dijo.

Magic: por eso nunca apareció frente a mi, porque ella soy yo.

Galaxandria: eso es correcto, la razón por la que tu prueba era diferente es porque a diferencia de tus amigas tu ya eras tu propia ante pasada.

Rainbow: pero que pasa con la prueba ¿eh?

Galaxandria: jajaja, como siempre vas directo al punto Skylar.

Sunset: ¿acaso toda esta prueba fue para nada?

Galaxandria: yo no dije eso Fire.

Fluttershy: ¿pero que sucederá? ¿hicimos algo malo?

Galaxandria: no Flower no hicieron nada malo, una vez mas me demostraron que nadie puede obligarlas a hacer algo que no quieren como pelear entre ustedes, a pesar de que ya no son las mismas que conocí aun siguen ciento las mismas hermanas tan unidas como las recordaba.

Antes de decir algo mas Warrior se acerco y dijo.

Warrior: su gran majestad ¿no se supone que la prueba no puede suspenderse?

Galaxandria: mi amigo recuerda que las gemas son mi jurisdicción así que si quiero puedo cambiar eso.

Tras decir eso la reina hizo iluminar su cuerno y tras hacer eso todas las guardianas que las manes habían derrotado en sus pruebas para luego decir.

Galaxandria: para terminar la prueba todas deberán vencerlas otra vez.

Las manes se quedaron sin habla hasta que Magic dijo.

Magic: ¿donde esta mi oponente?

Galaxandria: tu no tendrás oponente, que apruebes esta prueba dependerá de tus amigas.

Applejack: descuida dulzura ya les ganamos antes.

Rainbow: si descuida podemos vencerla otra vez.

Las manes se pusieron en posiciones y atacaron a sus respectivos oponentes en sus pruebas y comenzaron la batalla, pero esta vez todas estaban en desventaja ya que no lograban dar ni un solo golpe directo pero en eso Galaxandria dijo.

Galaxandria: lo que hicieron en las pruebas pasadas no funcionara, ellas ya saben como pelean.

Applejack: ademas conocen nuestros ataques.

Sunset: entonces usar los poder armagedon no serviría de nada.

Las manes hacían lo que podían para enfrentar la situación en la que estaban pero por mas que luchaban no lograban nada y en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: debo ayudar.

Galaxandria: si intervienes reprobaras, como te dije que pases esta prueba depende de ellas.

Magic: no puede pedirme que no ayude a mis amigas.

Galaxandria: que yo recuerde que siempre fuiste mi hija mas obediente Queen así que no creo que me desobedezcas.

Magic solo miraba como sus amigas hacían lo que podían para mantener la pelea pero solo lograban caer una por una ya que sus oponentes solo las dominaban sin dificultad hasta que finalmente dijo.

Magic: no lo soportare mas...

Applejack recibió un fuerte golpe y termino en el suelo.

Magic: no puedo dejarlas así...

Rarity fue golpeada en el estomago y se arrodillo adolorida.

Magic: ella hicieron mucho por mi...

Pinkie recibió un golpe en la nuca y termino inconsciente.

Magic: renunciaron a sus sueños...

Fluttershy fue lanzaba hacia un risco y termino clavada en la pared.

Magic: renunciaron a sus vidas...

Rainbow termino con un serio daño en las alas por lo que quedo sin poder volar

Magic: no me abandonaron a pesar de todos los riesgos...

Sunset termino con un corte en le pecho por la espada de Fire.

Magic: y yo tampoco las abandonare.

Magic volo directo a Fire y de un golpe la mando lejos, el resto de las guardianas originales la encaro y ella dijo.

Magic: saben como pelean ella pero no saben nada de mi.

Las 6 justas se lanzaron contra Magic la cual ahora no dudo en pelear con todo lo que tenia, Earth se lanzo contra ella pero Magic le dio un golpe en la cara y luego barrio su casco en el piso para luego lanzar le un golpe en el estomago sacando le el aire para luego decir.

Magic: no me importa que sean las guardianas originales, no pueden lastimar a mis amigas sin pagar las consecuencias.

Cristal se acerco a Magic con su espada pero ella la bloqueo con la suya y le dio una fuerte torcedura en el casco rompiendo sus huesos para luego darle un golpe directo en el estomago, el resto de las guardianas originales la miro directo y esta dijo.

Magic: atacarme una a la vez no funcionara, ataquen me todas si se atreven.

Tras decir eso el resto se le abalanzaron encima y ella comenzó a defenderse, Melody trato de golpearla pero ella con un golpe del mango de su espada le rompió la columna de la espalda, Flower se acerco pero Magic de un fuerte golpe con su casco derecho le dio directo en el rostro tirando le un par de dientes, Skylar tenia sus cascos cubiertos con rayos y trato de golpearla pero esta le dio un corte a los nervios de cada uno con su espada inmovilizándola, Fire trato de golpearla con su fuego pero ella solo encendió su aura resistiendo el fuego sin quemarse para luego derribar la y al igual que Sunset termino con un corte de espada en el pecho, tras derribar a todas Galaxandria hizo brillar su cuerno y las devolvió a la normalidad para luego decir.

Galaxandria: no caerán si no son tus amigas las que las venzan.

Magic: eso no me importa, si tengo que luchar por ella hasta la eternidad entonces lo are.

Magic encendió su aura y con su espada en cascos dijo.

Magic: ¡ARAMAGEDON GALÁCTICO!

Tras decir eso el cuerpo de Magic se cubrió de luz y moviéndose rápidamente hacia las guardianas originales y les dio un golpe a cada un con su espada directo en el pecho para luego levantar vuelo y desde el cielo hizo caer muchos meteoritos blancos que al chocar crearon un resplandor inmenso, al disiparse la luz todos los presentes notaron que las guardianas habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro y las manes se acercaron a Magic la cual dijo.

Magic: creo que se me paso el casco.

Antes de que alguna dijera algo mas Galaxandria se les acerco y sonriendo dijo.

Galaxandria: por lo que veo no cambiaste Queen.

Magic: ¿que quiere decir?

Galaxandria: si bien es cierto que siempre fuiste mi hija mas obediente siempre rompías las regla sin con eso ayudabas a tus hermanas cuando te necesitaban, quería ver si tu sentido de deber hacia tus hermanas seguía igual que como lo recordaba así que con todo gusto te diré que pasaste tu prueba.

Galaxandria hizo brillar su cuerno y todas las manes ya estaban curadas y limpias pero luego dijo.

Galaxandria: felicitaciones a todas hijas mías cada una paso su prueba y obtuvieron el poder de las guardianas originales, me llena de orgullo saber que na pesar de todo son tal como recordaba, no solo son las mejores amigas sino que son hermanas de verdad.

Magic: ¿que pasara ahora majestad?

Galaxandria: es hora de marcharme, por favor hijas mías cuiden las gemas de mi corona, recuerden que siempre las estaré observando y que volveremos a vernos.

Tras decir eso Galaxandria desapareció como una bola de luz mientras que las gemas regresaban adentro de las manes cada una con su respectivo elemento, Rainbow se le acerco y dijo contenta a Magic.

Rainbow: lo lograste pasaste.

Rarity: _te preparaste para triunfar_

_para pasar una prueba mas_

_Manes: las dudas ya puedes de desechar_

_pues preparada hoy ya estas_

_Applejack: lo tienes todo para triunfar_

_Pinkie: pasaste y fue algo excepcional_

_Fluttershy: sabia que te ibas a quedar_

_Rainbow: pues Twilight Sparkel no sabe fallar_

_Manes: las dudas ya puedes __desechar_

_confía__ en ti, nunca fallaras_

_pues preparada_

_Magic: pues preparada_

_Manes: pues preparada_

_Magic: pues preparada_

_Rarity: pues preparada _

_Manes: hoy ya estas._

**Nota: la canción es del episodio 2 de la temporada 3.**

Tras terminar como todo las mane 7 se despidieron de sus espíritus y regresaron a Canterlot en donde Magic dijo.

Magic: ahora que tenemos todas las gemas llamare a Mike para informarle del ataque final.

Manes: de acuerdo.

Magic saco el comunicador y después de un minuto apareció Mike el cual alegremente dijo.

Mike: hola Magic ¿que pasa por allá?

Magic: es bueno verte Mike pero debo decirte algo importante.

Mike se puso serio y dijo.

Mike: ¿que sucede?

Magic: ya tenemos todas las gemas y todos sus poderes así que estamos planeando comenzar un ataque definitivo para terminar con Proto de una vez.

Mike: entiendo que es lo que quieres decir, yo junto con Darkwing y la patrulla iremos par dar nuestro apoyo, Proto es mi responsabilidad y ya que estamos descansando aquí tengo tiempo de ir a ayudar así que iremos para allá.

Magic: a propósito hay algo mas.

Mike: ¿que pasa?

Magic: en la celebración de verano que sera en 4 días aquí, yo me casare con Flash y la princesa Celestia se casara también con su prometido.

Al oír eso el potro se quedo sin palabras por un momento y luego sonriendo dijo.

Mike: felicidades esa es una gran noticia.

Magic: gracias, ¿cuando podrán llegar?

Mike: pues podemos estar allí en unas horas después de preparar a los chicos y ponerlos al día con la situación, tomando en cuenta el efecto de variación temporal entre dimensiones a nosotros nos tomara unas horas pero en su dimensión serian como 2 días.

Magic: perfecto así preparamos el batallón élite que habíamos preparado par el ataque.

Mike: pues uno tendrá mas tiempo que el otro pero lo importante es frenar a Proto lo mas pronto posible.

Magic: hablando de eso, ¿podremos detenerlo sin destruirlo?

Mike: ¿porque la pregunta?

Magic: después de lo que paso con Darkar no creo que debamos arriesgarnos a que Diagon resucite a Proto otra vez.

Mike: por eso no te preocupes, con ayuda del cristal del conocimiento estuve trabajando y termine un nuevo tipo de tecnología de detención con la que podres capturarlo a el y de ser necesario también al escuadrón mortal.

Magic: entonces los esperaremos aquí.

Mike: nos veremos.

Tras decir eso se corto la comunicación y Magic viendo al grupo dijo.

Magic: ahora que tenemos las gemas debemos comenzar con los planes para el ataque final, en estos dos días debemos preparar al batallón élite y los armamentos de batalla especiales.

Rainbow: ¿cuando atacaremos?

Magic: cuando Mike y su patrulla lleguen nos pondremos de acuerdo para formar una estrategia.

Flash: por el momento debemos encargarnos de equipar a las tropas.

Magic: es el momento de terminar con la amenaza del imperio maquina.

Todos: hasta el final.

En el castillo negro Diaspora salia de la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción y acariciando su vientre mientras decía.

Diaspora: gracias guapo ya tengo lo que quería, te aseguro que criare bien a nuestro hijo para que algún día sea un mejor conquistador que tu.

Tras decir eso Diaspora abrió un portal negro y lo atravesó, Proto despertó sin saber como se había quedado dormido pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extraño pero no le dio importancia y se levanto para ir hacia las capsulas en donde estaban los miembros del escuadrón, tecleando algunas teclas desde las capsulas salieron los miembros del escuadrón cada uno con una armadura del color de su pelaje y luego Proto dijo.

Proto: ya están actualizados hasta el nivel 10 ademas de eso decidí cambiar los planes, actuaremos mañana mismo.

Escuadrón: ¡gloria al imperio maquina!

Proto: ahora para sellar nuestro triunfo digan el juramento.

Escuadrón: a todo orgánico vamos a aplastar y al imperio de las maquinas a la sima llevar, no importa a quien allá que destruir porque la gloria de las maquinas no tiene fin, ¡SOMOS EL ESCUADRÓN MORTAL!

Proto: mañana tomaremos equestria y luego el mundo.

Todos: jajajajajajajaja.

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**FRUTAS EXTRAÑAS**

Era un día como cualquiera y las chicas habían invitado a los chicos al castillo para hacer una tarea y en eso Storm dijo.

Storm: no puedo creer que tengamos que hacer un trabajo de herbología.

Scootaloo: no te preocupes de seguro Fluttershy puede ayudarnos después de todo ella es una gran amante de la naturaleza.

Sweetie: bueno ella debe estar en los jardines vamos a ver.

Los jóvenes fueron a los jardines en los que encontraron a Fluttershy en un lugar apartado cuidando una especie de frutas que crecían en un árbol de hojas moradas y cuando se acercaron Applebloom pregunto.

Applebloom: Fluttershy disculpa pero ¿que tipo de fruta es esta?

Fluttershy: hola chicos, bueno el hermano de Magic junto con Trildia me enviaron semillas especiales de plantas que solo crecen en sus mundos o en los otros ademas de unos libros especiales para poder cuidar de ellas.

Sky tomo una especie de Pera de color morado y dijo.

Sky: ¿me pregunto como sabe?

Antes de que pudiera probarla Fluttershy se alarmo y luego se la quito para luego decir.

Fluttershy: no deben comer eso, estar son peras ciegas, crecen en el planeta solaría y cuando las comen se quedan ciegos por 12 horas completas.

Grey: ¿para que las usan los de ese planeta?

Fluuteshy: bueno como en solaría al caer la noche aun se puede ver el sol algunos de estos las comen para que puedan dormir bajo el mismo sin lastimarse los ojos.

Applebloom se acerco a lo que parecía un manzana azul y dijo.

Applebloom: y ¿que fruta es esta?

Fluttershy: esa es una fruta de brillo de luna, crecen en el planeta lunaria y si las comen brillaras en la oscuridad por 6 hora, se las usa para explorar lugares oscuros.

Sweetie: vaya cuantas platas raras, si hiciéramos un reporte de ellas de seguro tendremos un 10.

Fluttershy: oigan chicos normalmente no suelo ser negativa pero no pueden hacer eso, nadie ademas de las princesas las chicas y ahora ustedes sabe de estas plantas por lo tanto no les creerían nada.

Storm: a no ser que lleváramos pruebas.

Fluttershy: no eso no, estas frutas son solo para catalogarlas y estudiarlas no para comerse o podría pasar lo que le paso a Ángel por comer una pera ciega.

Scootaloo: ¿que le paso?

Fluttershy: estuvo chocando todo el día con diferentes cosas sin poder saber por donde giba., cuando pude mantenerlo tranquilo tuve que estar con el todo el día hasta que recobro la vista y después de eso tuve que dar muchas explicaciones para justificar el desorden en el palacio.

Sky: esta bien no aremos nada con esta frutas.

Tras decir eso los jóvenes se retiraron y una vez a una distancia en la que no fueran escuchados Applebloom miro a Grey y dijo.

Applebloom: ¿la conseguiste?

Desde su espalda Grey saco una de la peras ciegas y luego dijo.

Grey: buenas calificaciones aya vamos.

Tras decir eso los jóvenes fueron a hacer sus trabajos escolares y la día siguiente la maestra llamo diciendo.

Maestra: su trabajo es interesante pero parece puro invento ya que esta planta que describen en su trabajo no existe.

Sky: en realidad maestra si existe solo mire.

Tras decir eso le entregaron la pero y la maestra la observo para luego decir.

Maestra: pues fácilmente podría ser una pera normal pintada para parecer como una de las que ustedes describen.

Grey: no maestra podemos asegurarle que es 100% autentica.

Maestra; si eso es cierto entonces la probare para ver si es cierto.

Jóvenes: ¡maestra no!

Sin que pudieran evitarlo la maestra mordió la fruta y luego con terror dijo.

Maestra: ¡estoy ciega!

Applebloom: maestra tranquila en 12 horas podrá ver otra vez.

Maestra: así no podre enseñar el día de hoy, le diré a sus familiares sobre esto.

¿?: no sera necesario ya lo sabemos.

Tras distinguir de donde venia la voz vieron que por la puerta estaban Fluttershy junto con Applejack y Rarity la cuales se veían muy molestas, Applejack se acerco y dijo.

Applejack: están en muchos problemas.

Se podía ver a los jóvenes regando las plantas, podando los arbustos y alimentando a los animales de los jardines del castillo en lo que Scootaloo dijo.

Scootaloo: no puedo creer que por ese pequeño accidente tengamos que darle mantenimiento al jardín real mientra el jardinero toma vacaciones.

Storm: esto no hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos tomado esa fruta para empezar.

Fluttershy apareció y dijo.

Fluttershy: cuido de esas plantas cada día desde que las plante, ¿no pensaron que notaria si a alguna le faltaba una fruta?

Sweetie: ¿cuanto tiempo mas debemos hacer esto?

Fluttershy: no mucho, solo las dos semanas que el jardinero estará de vacaciones.

Jóvenes: ¡no!

**Fin.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


	40. ENFRENTADO A LAS MAQUINA PARTE 1

**CAPITULO XXXIX**

**ENFRENTANDO A LAS MAQUINAS PARTE 1**

**ESPERANDO HACIA EL MAÑANA**

Al día siguiente de la ultima prueba todo el grupo se estaba preparando para el combate final mientras que el escuadrón élite compuesto principalmente por soldados de lorien que traían armaduras hechas de Piritium que eran de color blanco, entre los soldados estaban Argos, Haldir y Tranduil con sus cargos de siempre, Argos y Haldir traían en sus armaduras la Cuite mark de Magic en el pecho en señal de su rango de capitanes y la de Tranduil Tenia detalles amarillos señalando su rango de general, entre ellos el único de las fuerzas equestres originales era Shining Armor que traía su armadura nueva que le fue regalada en su cumpleaños pero ademas de eso fue nombrado líder supremo del regimiento élite por Magic dándole así un rango superior a Tranduil, todas las tropas estaban siendo adiestradas y en total el batallón élite era conformado por 3500 solados que fueron para los que alcanzo el Piritium de sus armaduras y Armas, Magic pasando por allí vio a Shining Armor y dijo.

Magic: ¿como va todo hermano?

Shining: están preparados para el combate de mañana pero si soy honesto me parece un poco desventajoso que de 10.000 solados apenas solo el 35% tenga mas posibilidad de sobre vivir.

Magic: queríamos hacer suficientes armaduras para todos pero con el metal que extrajimos del Reino de Zartan solo alcanzo para esa cantidad, después de terminar con todas las armaduras y armas que pudimos solo nos quedo un quilo de Piritium el cual no alcanza para fabricar nada.

Shining: ¿como pelearan el resto de las tropas?

Magic: con los dispositivos que White Shield creo pudimos equipar al resto de las tropas con espadas desactiva doras y a los soldados equestres con bazucas eléctricas para que nos ayuden como artilleros.

Shining: nos espera una batalla muy difícil, esperemos que con ayuda de ese potro llamo Mike y su patrulla tengamos mas posibilidades.

Magic: no te preocupes te aseguro que ellos serán grandes aliados y que si luchamos juntos tendremos la victoria.

Shining: pues por lo que me mostraste en la guerra contra Darkar, aun cuando parecía que íbamos a perder pudimos salir adelante.

Magic: me alegra que lo veas así.

En las lejanías Proto estaba junto con el escudaron mortal y los miro diciendo.

Proto: durante el tiempo que les tomo actualizarse Shimazu y Vexacus fueron destruidos pero por lo menos nos consiguieron tiempo para terminar con los planes, el titan termino de construirse y ustedes son mas poderosos que nunca, hoy lanzaremos nuestro ataque final para la conquista suprema de todo este planeta.

Piro: cuando lo ordene majestad nosotros partiremos a la batalla por la gloria del imperio y la destrucción de los orgánicos.

Proto: eso me queda perfectamente claro, lanzaremos el ataque final con toda la fuerza militar que tenemos y destruiremos la única oposición que tenemos.

Escuadrón: por la gloria del imperio.

De regreso en canterlot todo el grupo se estaba preparado junto con el batallón preparando todo pero no sospechaban que la pelea llegaría antes de lo que creían, a varios quilo metros de la ciudad se escuchaba un estruendo y Applejack al ser la guardiana de la tierra sintió las vibraciones y dijo.

Applejack: puedo sentir una gran cantidad de movimiento sísmico y viene hacia aquí, deberíamos ver que es.

Magic: vayamos pero en caso de ser algo extremo debemos regresar.

Las manes se fueron hacia donde Applejack dijo pero lo que vieron las dejo sin habla pero Magic reacciono y dijo.

Magic: parece que la batalla final llego antes de lo esperado.

Frente a ellas apareció un enorme ejercito de destructores junto con Spider y desde el cielo había Avispas, todos los tipos de tropas venían por miles haciéndolo un ejercito inmenso, Magic vio a sus amigas y dijo.

Magic: tendremos que comenzar ahora, necesitaremos resistir hasta mañana por lo menos cuando Mike llegue con la patrulla.

Rainbow: ¿como empezamos?

Magic: Rainbow vuela de regreso y dile a la princesa lo que sucede aquí, necesitaremos al batallón élite y a los equipos de combate especial.

Rainbow: ¿que aran ustedes?

Magic: el resto comenzaremos a hacerles frente aquí mismo.

Sunset: es un ejercito inmenso, aun con el poder de las gemas no creo que podamos detenerlo.

Magic: lo que aremos sera retrasarlos y esperar a que los refuerzos lleguen.

Rainbiow: regresare lo mas pronto que pueda.

Rainbow comenzó su vuelo hacia Canterlot y las otras con sus armaduras de valquirias se lanzaron al batalla ya con sus armas listas, la batalla empezó y las manes hacían como podían para mantener a las tropas invasoras, Magic viendo a sus amigas dijo.

Magic: no hay que dejar que avancen mas allá de la salida del bosque.

Manes: esta bien.

Rainbow llego a Canterlot y voló rápidamente a la sala del trono para luego decir.

Rainbow: tenemos un problema muy grande.

Celestia: ¿que sucede?

Rainbow: el imperio maquina lanzo un ataque masivo y un ejercito de maquinas vienen hacia aquí.

Luna: entonces debemos comenzar el ataque final ahora mismo.

Celestia: pero mike y su patrulla aun no llegan.

Rainbow: si podemos por lo menos resistir hasta mañana ellos llegaran pero no podremos hacerlo sin las tropas en el campo de batalla así que necesitamos enviarlas.

Luna: las mandaremos enseguida mientras tanto regresa y ayuda a las guardianas.

Flash: yo y Trixie iremos también.

Rainbow: necesitamos todo el apoyo para resistir así que andando.

Los tres fueron volando rápidamente hacia la batalla mientras que Shining junto con las tropas vio lo que sucedió y mirando a las tropas dijo.

Shining: atención soldados del regimiento galáctico el momento para el que nos llamaron a llegado antes de lo que pensamos, no debemos tener miedo y tenemos que cumplir con nuestro deber hacia nuestro reino, hoy partiremos a la batalla no solo por nosotros sino por nuestras familias, por nuestro hijos y los hijos de nuestros hijos, hoy no retrocederemos y le aremos frente al peligro sin dudarlo, ¡ A LA BATALLA!

Tropas: ¡A LA BATALLA!

Tras decir eso Shining comenzó a guiar a las tropas al campo de batalla pero en eso apareció la princesa luna la cual dijo.

Luna: ¿porque no se llevan a todos?

Shining: solo el regimiento galáctico tiene posibilidades de obtener el tiempo suficiente par que lleguen los refuerzos, las tropas de Lorien así como los artilleros Equestres se quedaran aquí en caso de que no podamos contenerlos por completo.

Luna: por favor cuídate, no quiero pensar en lo que sentiría Cadence si sabe que algo te paso.

Shining: Cadence no tiene que preocuparse, yo regresare para estar con ella y poder ver Skyla crecer.

Luna: debes regresar por nuestra sobrina y por Skyla.

Shining asintió y se fue junto con las tropas, en el campo de batalla Las manes mantenían a las fuerzas invasoras como podían y en eso Rainbow llego junto con Flash y Trixie quieren también tenían su poderes activados y se unieron a la lucha, el grupo detenía a las tropas como podían pero al ser superados en numero comenzaban a tener dificultades pero en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: aumentemos en poder, usemos nuestros ataques.

Rainbow: no lo digas dos veces.

Applejack encendió su aura y dijo.

Applejack: ¡TEMBLOR SÍSMICO!

Tras decir eso Applejack clavo en el suelo su lanza y todo el suelo comenzó a temblar y de la lanza salio una energía que destruyo a muchos destructores, Rarity encendió su aura y dijo.

Rarity: ¡MAREJADA TORMENTOSA!

Con su tridente Rarity creo una hola de agua de 10 metros que arraso con muchas mas tropas, Pinkie encendió su aura y dijo.

Meñique: ¡TORNADO SONICO!

Desde su boca salio una especie de tornado rosa hecho de sonido que destruyo a varios destructores así como Spiders y avispas, Fluttershy encendiendo su aura dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡lianas ANACONDA!

Desde el suelo salieron muchas lianas que se enredaron en muchos destructores comenzando a estrujarlos y destruirlos, Rainbow encendió su aura y dijo.

Rainbow: ¡RELÁMPAGO APLASTANTE!

Tras decir eso creo una gran esfera de rayos que disparo destruyendo a un gran grupo de destructores, Sunset encendió su aura y dijo.

Sunset: ¡METEORO ARRASANTE!

El cuerpo de Sunset se cubrió de lava hasta que ella misma se encerró en una bola de la misma y voló veloz mente impactando contra un enorme grupo de destructores derritiendo los por completo, Flash cargo energía en su espada y dijo.

Flash: ¡ATAQUE DE RESPLANDOR TRIPLE!

Con su espada este libero un tajo de energía con los tres colores de la aspada destruyendo a un enorme grupo de tropas enemigas, Trixie junto energía en sus cascos y dijo.

Trixie: ¡ATAQUE DE ESTRELLAS FUGASES!

Desde sus cascos salieron muchas bolas de energía que causaron grandes explosiones terminando con otro grupo grande de destructores, Magic saco su aura y dijo.

Magic: ¡BIG BANG LUMINOSO!

Desde todo su cuerpo salio una explosión de luz que termino con todas las tropas de la zona pero en eso otro estruendo se escucho y levantando vuelo vieron que venia un contingente de tropas enemigas mas grande que el anterior y en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: nos falta mucho para terminar aquí.

Rainbow: esperemos que los refuerzos lleguen pronto porque si nos cansamos peleando con las tropas no podremos hacerle frente al escuadrón mortal.

Flash: pero no podemos detenernos debemos seguir luchando.

El grupo volvió a dirigirse a la batalla cuando de repente apareció el regimiento galáctico y Shining dijo.

Shining: ¡A LA CARGA SOLDADOS!

Todo el regimiento se lanzo contra las tropas del imperio maquina y la batalla comenzó, los como la mayoría de los soldados del regimiento habían sido solados de lorien usaban dos espada y peleaban usando la técnica vatu y Shining armor siendo el único de las fuerzas equestres peleaba empleando sus habilidades de capitán ademas de que era el único que usaba una espada y un escudo por que los demás solo tenían dos espadas cortas, con las armas y armaduras de Piritium el regimiento lograba hacerle frente a las tropas mecánicas sin problemas, El grupo se mantenía luchando con sus poderes hasta que una figuras encapuchadas salieron de la nada y una de ella se puso al frente y dijo.

¿?: no vemos frente a frente por ultima vez.

Al reconocer esa voz Magic se puso seria y dijo.

Magic: Piro fuego.

Magic tenia razón eran Piro Fire y el escuadrón mortal los cuales revelaron sus nuevas formas para sorpresa del grupo, Piro se adelanto y dijo.

Piro: ahora que estamos actualizados al nivel 10 todos ustedes serán aplastados.

Magic: no lo creo, amigos luchemos con todo nuestro poder y no se contengan en nada, algo me dice que esta sera la pelea mas dura que hallamos tenidos hasta ahora.

Grupo: entendido.

Todos se fueron contra sus respectivos rivales y la batalla se desato, Magic y Piro luchaban con todo lo que tenían sin tregua alguna dando todo de cada uno pero al estar algo cansada por enfrentar a las tropas Magic tenía algunas dificultades, Piro comenzó a usar el ultra Blaster disparando rayos contra Magic la cual con su arma lograba desviarlos pero se le hacia un poco difícil por lo cansada que estaba causando que comenzara a retroceder poco a poco, Magic reuniendo energía en su cuero dijo.

Magic: ¡DISPARO DE ENERGÍA CÓSMICA!

Liberando la energía de su cuerno disparo un poderoso rayo blanco y piro usando su arma dijo.

Piro: ¡ULTRA BLASTER DISPARO DE NEUTRONES!

Desde su aura Piro disparo un rayo de colo naranjada con rojo que choco con el ataque de Magic manteniéndose los dos ataques con un poder similar, los dos mantenían sus ataques pero por su cansancio Magic comenzaba a disminuir su ataque mientras que Piro aumentaba el suyo y antes de que cualquiera pudiera lastimar al otro el ataque de Magic termino y el arma de Piro dejo de disparar por lo que dijo.

Piro: rayos, el reactor de energía debió sobre calentarse, tendré que esperar a que se enfrié un poco.

Magic: entonces ya no podrás hacer nada.

Piro: yo no dije eso, ahora mismo se termino todo para ti.

Piro saco de su cuerpo un aura de color negro y dijo.

Piro: ¡carga de destrucción, INFIERNO OSCURO!

Piro usando el poder del cristal de magia oscura cubrió su cuerpo de fuego negro y le disparo a Magic una flama del mismo color la cual la rodeo hasta encerrarla en un tornado de fuego que luego se comprimió lastimando la por todo el cuerpo y haciendo gritar de dolor para luego caer al piso, Applejack atacaba con su lanza a Adelia chocando su lanza contra la Hammer Sword pero Applejack estaba algo cansada al igual que su amigas por lo que le costaba un poco mantener la batalla, Adelia le dio un codazo en la cara y dijo.

Adelia: de tanto luchar con nuestras tropas ya te cansaste pues lastima por ti porque las maquinas no tenemos ese impedimento.

Applejack: aun así no me rendiré.

Adelia: pues tendré que derrotarte para que no interfieras en la conquista del imperio maquina.

Las dos mantenían el choque de armas en movimiento constante pero Applejack poco a poco comenzó a retroceder, Appleajck encendió su aura y dijo.

Applejack: ¡ROCA AFILADA, CORTE DE TIERRA!

La lanza de Applejack se cubrió de energía Marrón y lanzo un fuerte golpe contra Adelia la cual la bloque con la Hammer la cual resistió el impacto del ataque, Adelia comenzó a avanzar con distintos ataques provocando que Applejack comenzara a ir en reversa y luego dijo.

Adelia: si tuvieras todas tus energías tal vez ese ataque hubiera funcionado pero estas cansada y así no lograras vencerme.

Applejack: me parece que hablas mucho pero cuando se trata de pelear no puedes hacer nada.

Adelia: veamos que te parece esto.

Adelia levanto la Hammer y esta saco una energía marrón oscuro, Adelia se lanzo contra Applejack y dijo.

Adelia: ¡carga de destrucción, GOLPE DEMOLEDOR!

Adelia lanzo un golpe con la Hammer directo contra Applejack la cual se cubrió con su lanza pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que termino por estampar la en el piso y dejarla inconsciente, Adelia se le acerco y dijo.

Adelia: ¿y a eso le llamas no hacer nada? podría matarte pero de eso se ocupara el titan.

Adelia se alejo de Applejack y se reunió con Piro el cual estaba también sin hacer nada después de derrotar a Magic, Falcón con el Predator le disparaba a Rarity la cual se mantenía a distancia usando sus poderes de agua para tratar de cubrirse o enfrentarlo pero al no haber mucha agua alrededor le era algo difícil poder usar sus poder por lo que utilizaba sus poderes de gemas como defensa, Falcón salto en el aire y desde su espalda salieron alas metálicas por lo que Rarity se asusto y dijo.

Rarity: ahora puede volar.

Falcón: es una de mis actualizaciones para le combate.

Rarity: pues eso es un juego para los dos.

Rarity también uso sus alas para acercarse a Falcón el cual seguía disparando con el predator pero al estar en el aire Rarity podía esquivarlo con mas facilidad y encendiendo su aura dijo.

Rarity: ¡CORTE DE DIAMANTE!

Usando su tridente trato de golpear a Falcón pero este solo dio un giro a su alrededor y luego apuntándole con el Predator dijo.

Falcon: ¡carga de destrucción, DISPARO EXPLOSIVO!

Tras decir eso le dio un poderoso disparo directo a Rarity la cual al no poder esquivarlo recibió el disparo directamente haciéndola gritar de dolor y cayo al suelo mientras Falcón decía.

Falcón: como dice mi nombre soy todo un halcón.

Fluttershy se enfrentaba a Toxic dando lo mejor de si misma pero como sus amigas se había cansado por luchar contra las tropas por lo cual le era complicado mantener la lucha pero eso no le impedía tratar de vencer a su oponente, Toxic junto con la Acid Lance cortaba todas enredaderas que Fluttershy trataba de usar para atraparlo y en eso ella dijo.

Fluttershy: no esta bien tratar a las plantas de esa forma.

Toxic: pues eso a mi no me importa porque de todas formas te voy a eliminar.

Toxic se lanzo contra ella para atacarla pero Fluttershy logro esquivar sus golpes y luego uso sus látigos para atacarlo tratando de enredar lo con estos pero este con su lanza los bloquea, Fluttershy comenzó a encender su aura y dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡FURIA DEL BOSQUE!

Golpeado el suelo con sus látigos hizo aparecer varias enredaderas negras que amarraron a Toxic por todo el cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil pero la armadura de este saco un liquido verde que derritió las enredaderas liberándolo y luego este dijo.

Toxic: mi armadura tiene un sistema que me permite sacar ácido de mi cuerpo para situaciones como estas batallas.

Toxic activo un botón de la Acid Lance la cual tenia un brillo verde en la punta y luego dijo.

Toxic: ¡carga de destrucción, GOLPE TOXICO!

Con la Acid Lance Toxic avanzo velozmente y de un movimiento le dio un golpe en el pecho a Fluttershy haciéndola gritar de dolo para luego caer al suelo, Toxic se reunió con sus compañeros que habían vencido a sus oponentes y dijo.

Toxic: por lo que veo no soy el único que termino con su trabajo.

Piro: solo necesitamos que los otros 5 también caigan.

Adelia: luego de eso el titan terminara el trabajo.

Falcon: una vez que las guardianas y sus aliados sean destruidos nada impedirá que el imperio maquina conquiste todo.

Pinkie trataba de hacerle frente a Phantom pero este en su modo invisible le daba muchos problemas ya que al mantenerse en este modo y usando el casco especial movía objetos que la golpean por todas partes hasta que esta dijo.

Pinkie: no me volverás a confundir con eso porque esta vez veremos si puedes resistir esto.

Pinkie hizo encender su aura y dijo..

Pinkie: ¡GRAN TORNADO!

Pinkie comenzó a girar sobre si misma creando un gran tornado que comenzó a levantar todo el polvo del lugar pero en eso Phantom dijo.

Phantom: eso no me afecta en nada que estas loca.

Pinkie: algunos dicen que si pero parece que mi truco si funciono.

Phantom no entendía que pasaba hasta que vio que parte del polvo que le viento levanto se le había quedado en la armadura pero al distraerse con eso no vio a Pinkie llegar cuando esta lo golpeo pero aunque se callo al suelo Pinkie se estaba sobando el casco mientras decía.

Pinkie: parecen mas duros que antes.

Phantom: eso es porque nuestras nuevas armaduras son de Piritium que logramos robar el día que el reino zartan reapareció.

Phantom comenzó a sacar de su cuerpo vapor que comenzaba a enfriar el lugar hasta que el mismo dijo.

Phantom: ¡carga de destrucción, ESPECTRO DE HIELO!

Tras decir eso Phantom cubrió su cuerpo de una energía de frió que tomo forma de un fantasma y envistió a Pinkie congelando la por completo pero luego de eso la golpeo y tanto ella como el suelo cayeron al suelo mientras el decía.

Phantom: me parece que mis poderes te dejaron helada.

Rainbow se enfrentaba a Shadow como podía pero este con su armadura era mas resistente y veloz por lo cual tenia algunos problemas para seguirlo volando pero con su velocidad de valquiria al menos podía mantener el combate pero también estaba algo cansada por la batalla contra las tropas anteriores por lo que tenia que limitarse a esquivar y atacar como para tratar de hacerle frente ademas de que Shadow no se quedaba quieto por lo que dijo.

Rainbow: si te crees tan veloz esquiva esto.

Rainbow encendió su aura y levanto su arma diciendo.

Rainbow: ¡LLUVIA DE RELÁMPAGOS!

Desde el cielo muchos relámpagos cayeron por todas partes dañando a los destructores y demás tropas invasoras hasta que uno de ellos le cayo a Shadow haciendo que este se detuviera y gracias a su armadura no le había afectado el golpe pero encaro a Rainbow diciendo.

Shadow: ese ataque aunque no me lastimo si me molesto.

Shadow saco la Solar Blade y a gran velocidad fue hacia Rainbow la cual usando su guadaña bloqueo sus golpes pero este cargo energía en el arma y luego dijo.

Shadow: es hora de terminar con esto, ¡carga de destrucción, GOLPE DE CARGA SOLAR!

Shadow voló velozmente hacia Rainbow y le dio un golpe de energía amarilla que le dio directo en el pecho por lo que este termino en el piso mientras Shadow decía.

Shadow: eso es por todas las veces que me humillaste en las batallas anteriores.

Sunset se enfrentaba a Vulcania la cual con la Magma Explocive le disparaba sin descanso y por descuido termino disparando le a sus propias tropas por lo que dijo.

Vulcania: rayos el rey se molestara por esto.

Sunset: pues lo lamento por ti pero no podemos permitir que la destrucción continué.

Vulcania: pues no importa lo que hagas no podrás hacer nada, tus amigas valquirias ya cayeron y solo falta que caigas tu.

Sunset miro hacia donde estaban sus amigas pero solo vio que todos estaban en el piso inconscientes por lo que se enfureció y dijo.

Sunset: por mi pacto de guardiana y por mis hermanas me vengare.

Sunset encendió su aura y luego dijo.

Sunset: ¡GRAN METEORO DE FUEGO!

Sunset disparo una inmenso bola de fuego hacia Vulcania la cual usando la magma dijo.

Vulcania: ¡carga de destrucción, GRAN DISPARO EXPLOSIVO!

Con la Magma Vulcania disparo una gran esfera de energía que impacto con la de Sunset haciéndola retroceder poco a poco hasta que el ataque de Sunset termino destruido y el de Vulcania le dio directo haciéndola gritar de dolor y como el resto de las manes termino en el piso mientras Vulcania decía.

Vulcania: ahora sabemos quien tiene mas potencia de fuego.

Shining y las tropas habían terminado con las fuerzas invasoras pero muchos del regimiento terminaron gravemente heridos pero al ver lo que paso dijo.

Shining: Flash, Trixie dejen de pelear debemos retroceder.

Al escuchar eso Flash y Trixie se alejaron de Blue Star y Mistic, Flash se acerco a Shining y dijo.

Flash: ¿porque retrocedemos?

Shining con su casco le señalo el lugar donde estaban las manes y al ver lo que paso tanto el como Trixie se molestaron y Trixie dijo.

Trixie: pues con mas razón debemos quedarnos a luchar.

Shining: comprendo su enojo pero ustedes dos solos no podrán hacerles al escuadrón mortal porque ellos son 9.

Flash: que le regimiento Galáctico nos ayude.

Shining: la mayoría de ellos están gravemente lastimados y aunque no hubo bajas no estamos en condiciones de oponer resistencia por ahora.

Los dos con resignación asintieron y luego Shining miro a Tranduil diciendo.

Shining: que los soldados mas sanos ayuden a cargar a las guardianas y luego retrocederemos hacia canterlot para reponer fuerzas.

Tranduil: si señor.

Los soldados de mejor estado cargaron a las manes y luego todo el regimiento se retiro mientras Mistic decía.

Mistic: ¿porque los dejamos irse?

Piro: porque no son importantes, ya no tienen a las guardianas por lo que no podrán invocar a sus espíritus para protegerse cuando el titan ataque.

Blue: entonces que hacemos ¿eh?

Piro: pudieron haber terminado con estas tropas pero solo era el 25% de nuestras fuerzas de ataque.

Shadow: si vamos a hacerlo hay que hacerlo en grande.

Vulcania: ¿cuando atacamos?

Piro: por el momento esperaremos aquí hasta que el resto de las tropas lleguen.

El escuadrón se quedo mirando hacia Canterlot en donde las tropas al llegar después de 2 horas de marcha fueron recibidos y mientras que los heridos junto con las manes eran atendidos Shining puso al Tanto a las princesas en la sala del trono diciendo.

Shining: logramos frenar el avance de las tropas pero por lo visto solo fueron batallones de primera fila, el resto del ejercito llegara pronto pero no se predecir cuando y necesitaremos a todas las unidades militares para hacerles frente.

Celestia: ¿que paso con las guardianas?

Shining: me temo que mi hermana junto con sus amigas fueron derrotadas por que parece que el escuadrón fue mejorado hasta tal punto que lograron ganarles sin dificultad.

Al oír eso las dos princesas se quedaron sin habla hasta que luna dijo.

Luna: sin las guardianas ya no hay nadie que pueda encarar al rey maquina y su escuadrón.

Antes de que alguien mas dijera algo por un portal que apareció de la nada salieron 13 figuras con capuchas pero una de ella que tenia la estatura de un potro dijo.

¿?: ¿llegamos tarde a la fiesta?

Al reconocer eso voz Shining y las princesas sonrieron mientras Celestia decia.

Celestia: que gran consuelo verte Mike.

El potro se quito la capucha revelando ser Mike Bluer que tenia a Holy la cual salio desde abajo de la capucha, Otra de las figuras se saco la Capucha revelando ser Darkwing junto con Dark Cloud y luego el resto también se quitaron las capuchas y uno por uno se presentaron.

¿?: Soy Red Fire.

**Red Fire**: Líder del robot con forma de hermosa yegua alicornio de pelaje rojo y crin con colores rojo y amarillo como el fuego. Ojos cutie mark es un corazón de fuego. portaba una armadura de color ámbar como la de la guardia real.

¿?: Soy Ocelot.

**Ocelot**: Segundo al mando. Un pony de tierra de pelaje marrón y crin rubia. Ojos cutie mark es una espada como la que porta y una ía una armadura verde oscura. Portaba una gran espada que parecía hecha de diamante. Unas pistolas modernas de disparo súper rápido.

¿? me llamo Eye Fox.

**Eye Fox**: Pony unicornio De pelaje blanco y crin rubia, con ojos del color similar a lo de los zorros. Su cutie mark es un ojo de zorro y una flecha. portaba un traje azul y un visor en su ojo izquierdo. Portaba un moderno arco de metal (al estilo de Crysis 3).

¿?: Soy Black Wing.

**Black Wing**: Yegua robot bat pony de pelaje negro y crin rubia algo opacado, ojos de bat pony diseño esta basada en la tía de Mike Spitifire, ahi su similitud con ella, incluso su cutie mark es similar a la de ella solo que es una llama una armadura azul y una gafas de aviador.

¿?: Pueden decirme Medic.

**Medic**: Pony de tierra la mecánica y bióloga del pelaje marrón y crin rubia atada con una trenza . Cutie mark de dos cruces, roja la de adelante y verde la de atrás. llevaba una indumentaria blanca estilo ninja con una gran cruz roja en la espalda.

¿?: yo soy Ghost ¿me escuchan?

**Ghost**: Pony Unicornio. Pelaje azul oscuro con crin azul claro con verde.. Su cutie mark es una capa semi transparente. portaba un traje gris con capucha y unas hojas ocultas en sus patas delanteras.

¿?: para todas las nenas soy Vulcan.

**Vulcan**: Pony de tierra de pelaje marrón oscuro y cola marrón. Ojos marrones, completamente cutie mark es un microchip rodeado de una energía azul. portaba una moderna super armadura tecnológica que tenía un toque plateado.

¿?: me llamo camaleón.

**Camaleón**: Robot con forma de changeling. Se tonalidad grisácea, con ojos azules. A diferencia de otros changeling. Este tiene las patas y las alas sin agujeros.

¿?; mi nombre es Blue Sky.

**Blue Sky**: Unicornio robot con apariencia de pony de pelaje azul oscuro y crin azul una armadura de oro junto con un escudo de plata y una gran espada similar a la de Ocelot. su cuite Mark es un escudo de plata con una espada de energía en medio de ella.

¿?: esta unidad es conocida como Bit.

**Bit****: **Bit robot con forma de grifo.

¿?: paso mucho tiempo es bueno verlos otra vez.

Shining lo reconoció y alegremente dijo.

Shining: es bueno verte White Shield.

**White Shield: **para los que leyeron el capitulo 26 del fic sabrán que es un robot unicornio de piel Blanca con crin rubia con detalles blanco, ojos azules y cuite mark de un aro de pistones, gracias a Silverwolf850 lo actualizaron, White Shield porta una armadura de combate diseñado entre Mike, Eye Fox y por el mismo White Shield para el combate. De color rojo con detalles marrones. Equipado con varias armas y accesorios como sables láser. Cañones de plasma replegables de hombros. Cadenas extensibles en los brazos con púas replegables en caso de necesidad (estilo Takeda de Mortal Kombat X). Alas desplegables para poder volar y cañones de repulsión en la palma de los cascos. Guanteletes para dar fuertes puñetazos ampliados por su gran fuerza."

Mike tomo la iniciativa y dijo.

Mike: puedo ver es sus caras que algo malo sucedió ¿verdad?

Shining y las princesas pusieron a Mike y la Patrulla al tanto de todo y luego el potro dijo.

Mike: por lo visto Proto Trato de debilitar los para que su ataque final fuera mas efectivo, por favor lleven me con las chicas.

Shining condujo a Mike y compania a La enfermería en donde el potro se acerco a las manes y iluminando su cuerno este se curaron para luego despertar, Magic se levanto de la cama y al ver a Mike se acerco y dándole un fuerte abrazo dijo.

Magic: que gusto verte Mike.

El potro le regreso el abrazo y luego de esto le presento a su patrulla, Mike después de terminar las presentaciones dijo.

Mike: patrulla ella es mi amiga Magic Galaxy, ella es la versión de Twilight en este mundo.

Magic: mucho gusto.

Red: valla si que se parece A Twilight pero la piel, la crin y la cuite Mark son diferentes en color pero los rasgos de la cara son iguales.

Vulcan: miren nada mas si es todo una muñeca.

Vulcan se le acerco y dijo.

Vulcan: hola nena que te parece si...

Antes de que terminara de hablar Magic con su cuerno le lanzo un Rayo que lo lanzo contra la pared y luego dijo.

Magic: Mike nos hablo de ti robot pervertido.

Vulcan: eso estuvo feo.

Fox: jajajaja buena esa Magic.

Rainbow: bien ahora que estamos todos juntos podemos combinar fuerzas y detener a Proto de una vez.

Black: por lo visto es igual de entusiasta que nuestras Rainbow Dash.

Mike: a pesar de que están curadas aun deben descansar pero si logramos ganar la batalla no debemos destruir a Proto.

Al oír eso Tanto las Guardianas como la patrulla se quedaron con cara de impresión menos Magic y en eso Medic dijo.

Medic: después de todo lo que nos hizo y de todo el daño que causo tanto en este mundo como en el nuestro ¿quieres que lo dejemos vivir?

Magic: cuando llame a Mike para hablarle del ataque final decidimos eso ya que no podemos arriesgarnos a que Diagon lo resucite otra vez.

Mike: por eso usaremos la nueva tecnología de detención y lo capturaremos para regresar lo a nuestro mundo en donde lo someteremos a juicio.

Dark: ¿cuando atacaremos?

Mike: por lo que nos contó Shining no es necesario que vallamos a buscarlos porque ellos vendrán aquí.

El potro miro hacia el horizonte y Prot desde el castillo oscuro viendo a su ejercito dijo.

Proto: mañana toda oposición llegara a su fin.

En canterlot Mike dijo.

Mike: esta noche debemos mantener nuestras fuerzas.

Aun que estaban en dos diferentes lugares los dos dijeron simultáneamente.

Los dos: Mañana todo es conflicto llegara a su fin.

Proto fue hacia la compuerta subterránea y luego de eso vio a unos destructores y les ordeno diciendo.

Proto: es hora del ataque final, activen al titan.

Los destructores pulsaron unos mandos y la maquina gigantes comenzó a Moverse mientras Proto se reía como loco, en Canterlot Mike junto con Magic estaban en el val con del castillo y en eso ella dijo.

Magic: junto con el amanecer llegara la batalla.

Mike: esta vez pase lo que pase.

Los dos: esto termina aquí.

**Fin.**

**hasta el próximo capitulo, no olviden comentar.**

**Nota: gracias a Silverwolf850 por dejarme usar sus mejores personajes para este capitulo y el próximo.**


	41. LA ESPERANZA Y LA PAZ

**CAPITULO LX**

**ENFRENTANDO A LAS MAQUINAS PARTE 2**

**LA ESPERANZA Y LA PAZ**

Todo era calma esa noche en canterlot pero en el castillo nadie estaba tranquilo por el hecho de la gran batalla que se venia, Mike y la Patrulla habían llegado hace poco para ayudar en la lucha final contra Proto pero Mike estaba en uno de los balcones del palacio mirando al horizonte cuando Magic Apareció y dijo.

Magic: ¿tampoco puedes dormir?

Mike: veras lo que sucede es que la guerra contra los celestes en mi mundo esta comenzando a ponerse cada vez mas grave.

Magic: ¿que sucede?

Mike le contó de forma resumida todo lo que había pasado desde que se vieron por ultima vez incluyendo algo con respecto a sus padres biológicos y al terminar Magic dijo.

Magic: así que en un principio trataste de no decir nada de Proto.

Mike: así es pero mi consciencia solo me dice que no estoy haciendo bien las cosas.

Magic: comprendo que quieras tener una vida normal pero creo que debes ver algo.

Magic hizo iluminar su cuerno y en el cielo apareció una especie de ventana por la cual se veían a muchos tipos de guerreros y no solo Ponis sino de cientos de especies y luego Magic dijo.

Magic: ellos son como nosotros Mike, todos los que vez por allí son elegidos de la luz que luchan o lucharon por sus respectivos mundos o dimensiones.

Mike: ¿y porque luchaban?

Magic: sabes Mike todos los elegidos tenemos algo en común.

Mike: ¿que es?

Magic: todos compartían y comparten el mismo sueño.

Mike: ¿que sueño es ese?

Magic: hacer de sus mundos o dimensiones un lugar mejor para todos los que viven allí.

Mike se quedo mudo un momento y luego dijo.

Mike: es casi los mismo que yo sueño.

Magic: pero dime ¿recuerdas porque aceptaste ser príncipe?

Mike: si, lo acepte para poder hacer un mundo mejor con ayuda de mi patrulla.

Magic: pero eso solo demuestra lo que quiero decir.

Mike: ¿eso que seria?

Magic: mi hermano Galaxy Eyes me dijo algo del día que lo nombraron rey, me dijo que estaba muy nervioso y tenia miedo de equivocarse pero en eso recordó algo que nuestro padre le dijo.

Mike: ¿que le dijo?

Magic: no sea rey por ti, se rey por todos.

Mike: eso es algo parecido a lo que yo pensé el día que me nombraron príncipe.

Magic: ese es el punto, cada gobernante debe ver por su pueblo antes que por si mismo.

Mike: yo siempre puse las necesidades de los otros antes que las mías desde que comencé con mi patrulla.

Magic: muchos de esos elegidos aveces dudaron de su sueño.

Mike: ¿y que hicieron?

Magic: siguieron adelante y al final lo consiguieron.

Mike: ¿enserio?

Magic: si, dieron sus vidas para poder mejorar sus mundos y lo lograron pero a diferencia de nosotros y otros pocos elegidos ellos no tienen toda la eternidad para resolver los problemas de sus mundos.

Mike: eso es cierto.

Magic: pero debes saber que dentro de ti esta el poder de hacer de tu mundo un lugar mejor.

Mike: Absalon se hace fuerte cada vez mas y aun con el modo celestial y la nueva arma no logro detener su ambición.

Magic: como te dije el poder para detenerlo lo tienes dentro.

Mike: pero es un poder que no puedo controlar.

Magic: el poder que tienes no es incontrolable solo necesitas valor para afrontar el reto.

Mike: pero no se si podre hacerlo.

Magic: Mike cuando usas tu poder interior estas abriendo la puerta de un mundo que no conoces, un mundo mas aya de todos tus poderes pero para poder dominar lo debes creer que lo mereces.

Mike: ¿pero como?

Magic: no creas que lo mereces por ti, lo mereces por todos los que confían en ti.

Mike: ¿crees que lograre hacerlo?

Magic: yo creo que tu mismo eres el que debe darte esa respuesta.

Mike: por el momento creo que debemos concentrarnos en detener a Proto.

Magic: este bien pero recuerda Mike tu sueño no se ara realidad si no crees que puedes hacerlo.

Mike: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Magic: debes recordar que cuando un sueño es para los demás y no para uno mismo siempre es posible hacerlo realidad, tu sueño no es para ti sino para la felicidad de los demás por eso estoy segura de que si te esfuerzas lograras hacerlo realidad.

Mike sonrió por eso y luego le dio un abrazo a Magic para luego decir.

Mike: gracias Magic.

Magic: a mi y a las chicas nos enseñaron que todos guardianes y guardianas somo hermanos así que tranquilo, me siento feliz de ayudarte hermanito.

Mike: gracias hermana.

Los dos: jajajajajaja.

La patrulla hablaba con las manes y el grupo de sus respectivas aventuras.

Rainbow: así que nuestras otras yo también ayudaban.

Vulcan: así es y debe decirte que tu otra yo se interesaba mucho en mi...

Rainbow le dio un choque eléctrico con su casco y Vulcan callo al piso mientras que esta decía.

Rainbow: nadie puede mentirnos pervertido inútil.

Fox: deberías enseñarme a hacer eso.

Rainbow: si es fácil, hasta un unicornio podría hacerlo.

Pinkie: bueno esto se merece una super fiesta.

Sunset: Pinkie lo mejor sera dejar eso para después de derrotar al imperio maquina.

Pinkie: bueno esta bien.

Black: debo decirlo la verdad es que de no ser porque las estoy viendo diría que no son las manes que conocemos porque honestamente no tienen la misma actitud.

Rainbow: pues después de todos los duros entrenamientos y las duras experiencias vividas todas cambiamos para poder ser las protectoras que este mundo necesitaba.

Black: pues no me acostumbro, la Rainbow que yo conozco siempre presumía sobre ser la mejor voladora.

Rainbow: no necesito presumir porque ya lo soy.

Black: ¿de verdad?

Rainbow: pues si quieres te lo demuestro.

Fluttershy: no lo creo Rainbow recuerda que después de esto tienes que preparar la rutina especial que planeaste con los Wondervolts.

Rainbow: hay es cierto, bueno lo dejaremos para después.

Black: sabes creo que me gustaría participar en la rutina ¿hay lugar para mi?

Rainbow: pues claro, si eres tan buena voladora como me dijeron entonces podrías hacer una parte especial junto a mi.

Black: me parece genial.

Rarity: pues eso quiere decir que tendré que hacer mas trabajo y diseñar trajes y vestidos para nuestros invitados.

Fox: pues puede que su actitud sea diferente a las versiones que conocemos de ustedes pero eso si sonó como la Rarity que conozco.

Red: es cierto.

Darkwing llego junto con Mike y Magic pero se dirigió a Mike mientras Magic no miraba y decía.

Dark: Mike deberías decirle.

Mike asintió y dirigiéndose a Magic dijo.

Mike: Magic hay algo que debes saber.

Magic: ¿que pasa Mike?

Mike: después de derrotar a Proto y que termine la boda cuando nos vallamos de regreso a nuestro mundo me temo que no nos veremos otra vez por un muy largo tiempo.

Magic: ¿que quieres decir?

Mike: veras, tuvimos que esperar a tomar un descanso para venir a ayudar pero la guerra en nuestro mundo llego a un nivel que nos obligara a esta mas activos que nunca antes para poder detener a Absalon así que hasta que la guerra termine no podremos volver a vernos otra vez.

Magic: descuida yo comprendo, cuando quieran venir pueden hacerlo no importa porque razón sea pero les aseguro que serán bienvenidos.

Mike: gracias Magic.

El resto de la noche paso de forma tranquila mientras poco a poco por el horizonte salia el sol y poco a poco se dio lugar a la mañana, a unos kilómetros de Canterlot se aceraba el resto del ejercito del rey maquina con el escuadrón mortal al frente el cual estaba algo enojado con su líder por lo que Piro dijo.

Piro: ya déjense de mal humor.

Star: ¿como quieres que no estemos de mal humor?

Falcón: debimos haber matado a las guardianas cuando tuvimos la oportunidad.

Piro: pueden calmarse ya recuerden que con nuestras actualizaciones y armas podemos derrotarlas otra vez, no importa si ya se recuperaron.

Phantom: aun así el rey esta molesto, si ya se recuperaron podrían invocar a sus espíritus para detener al titan.

Piro: el titan es demasiado poderoso así que por mas que invoquen a sus espíritus estos serán vencidos fácilmente.

Desde un pájaro espía la imagen de Proto apareció y dijo.

Proto: avancen primero ustedes, como único acto de piedad les daremos la oportunidad de rendirse y aceptar su destrucción sin resistirse pero si aparecen las guardianas liquiden las esta vez.

El escuadrón obedeció y se adentro en la ciudad en la que no parecía haber nadie por lo que Mistic dijo.

Mistic: soy yo o este pueblo esta vació.

Piro: al igual que como paso con Darkar debieron evacuar la ciudad pero bueno eso nos ahorra el trabajo.

Star: pues aquí no hay nadie que pueda hacernos frente, deberíamos ordenar a las tropas que destruyan todo este lugar.

¿?: eso no lo aran.

Desde la parte de arriba de un edificio aparecieron las mane 7 junto con Flash y Trixie, al verlos el escuadrón solo se rió y Piro dijo.

Piro: ya los vencimos antes y esta vez no sera diferente porque no son un desafió.

¿?:¿y esto te parece un desafió?

A la par del grupo aparecieron Mike junto con Darkwing y la patrulla poniendo a al escuadrón furioso, el grupo activo sus poderes diciendo.

Mane 7: ¡PODER DE LA GEMA LEGENDARIA MODO VALQUIRIA!

Flash: ¡PODER DE TRIFORIA FORMA MÁXIMA!

Trixie: ¡PODER DE LAS ESTRELLAS AL MÁXIMO!

Todos los del grupo obtuvieron sus armaduras y luego el grupo junto con la patrulla empezaron a presentarse diciendo.

Magic: ¡elemento de la magia valquiria de la luz!

Applejack: ¡elemento de la honestidad valquiria de la tierra!

Rarity: ¡elemento de la generosidad valquiria del agua!

Pinkie: ¡elemento de la risa valquiria del aire!

Fluttershy: ¡elemento de la amabilidad valquiria del bosque!

Rainbow: ¡elemento de la lealtad valquiria del rayo!

Sunset: ¡elemento de la unidad valquiria del fuego!

Flash: ¡caballero de triforia!

Trixie: ¡guerrera estelar!

Mane 7: invocamos el poder de la magia de la armonía ¡VALQUIRIAS LEGENDARIAS DE LA ARMONÍA!

Mike: ¡DRAGÓN BANKAI!

Dark: ¡LION BANKAI!

Después de que los dos potros activaron sus armaduras la patrulla se presento diciendo.

Mike: ¡Mike Bluer el guerrero resplandeciente!

Dark: ¡Darkwing la guerrera de las sombras!

Red: ¡Red Fire la reina del fuego!

Ocelot: ¡Ocelot la espada imbatible!

Fox: ¡Eye Fox la flecha veloz!

Vulcan: ¡Vulcan el super artillero invencible!

Medic: ¡Medic la ninja medica!

Black: ¡Black Wing la sombra veloz!

Ghost: ¡Ghost la fantasma del hielo!

Camaleón: ¡Camaleón el rey de los disfraces!

Blue: ¡Blue Sky el paladín noble!

Bit: ¡Bit el grifo de titanio!

White: ¡White Shield el gran defensor!

Patrulla: ¡por la paz y la armonía lucharemos, por muy negra que sea la oscuridad nuestra luz brillara, el mal no podrá triunfar, "somos la patrulla Harmony"!

Al terminar todo eso Piro dijo.

Piro: así que no solo ustedes se nos oponen si no que llegaron esas copias baratas de nosotros.

Red: ¿a quien llamas copias baratas?

Ocelot: si alguien es la copia son ustedes.

Blue: después de todo lo que hicieron deben pagar por todo.

¿?: paso mucho tiempo.

Desde el cielo apareció Proto junto con dos sementales de tierra que eran de metal negro con ojos y detalles negros que eran del mismo tamaño de Bigmack, Proto se adelanto y dijo.

Proto: vaya han sido 3 largos años desde que los vi por ultima vez patrulla.

Fire: ojala no tuviéramos que volver a verte asqueroso traidor.

Ocelot: solo paso un año en nuestro mundo pero aunque tiene la misma voz y los demás yo no recuerdo que tuviera esa apariencia.

Proto: si lo se, es un pequeño efecto secundario de la magia oscura que usaron para devolverme a la vida.

Medic: pues lo único que conseguiste con volver es otra paliza.

Vulcan: ya veras, con un martillazo en la cabeza te ordenare las ideas.

Proto: a mi no me intimidaran, Mike me parece que tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

Mike: chicos ayuden a nuestros amigos con el escuadrón y los guardaespaldas de Proto, Darkwing ¿cuento contigo?

Dark: sabes que si.

Proto: pues en ese caso, escuadrón, demoledores, déjenme a esos potros a mi destruyan al resto.

Así las batallas empezaron.

Magic y Red Fire Vs Piro fire

Applejack y Ocelot Vs Adelia

Rarity y Eye Fox Vs Eye Falcon

Pinkie y Ghost Vs Phantom

Fluttershy y Medic Vs Toxic

Rainbow y Black Vs Shadow

Sunset y Vulcan Vs Vulcania

Bit Vs Demoledor 1

White Shield Vs demoledor 2

Mike y Darkwing Vs Proto

Mike: vamos amigos, juntos podemos ganar.

Todos: si.

Todos se lanzaron al ataque y todos se fueron contra sus rivales, Piro comenzó a lanzan golpes contra Magic y Red que le atacaban juntas lo cual lo metió en problemas porque tenia problemas para luchar con las dos al mismo tiempo por lo que empezó a retroceder y Magic se puso tras el mientras Red le dio un golpe mandándolo hacia atrás donde Magic lo hizo tropezar haciendo reír a las dos por lo que este dijo.

Piro: así que creen que esto es un juego, pues no sera divertido.

Piro usando el Ultra Blaster comenzó a Disparar Rayos de energía pero Magic saco su espada de Luz y Red su Espada llamada la Red Queen, las dos usaban sus armas para desviar los tiros del arma pero en eso Red cubrió su crin y cola con fuego para luego decir.

Red: ¡TORMENTA DE FUEGO!

Tras decir eso Red creo unos meteoritos cubiertos de fuego que se dirigieron hacia Piro el cual con El Ultra Blaster trato de Destruirlos con los disparos pero al ser demasiados algunos terminaron dándole directamente provocando que cayera al suelo pero rápidamente se levanto y dijo.

Piro: buen truco pero al igual que tu el fuego no me afecta.

Magic: ¡RAYO DE LUZ!

Magic usando sus poderes ele disparo un rayo mágico de color blanco tirándolo al piso y luego dijo.

Magic: pero si la luz.

Red: buena esa amiga.

Piro: aun no termine con ustedes.

Magic: tengo un plan, ¿me ayudas?

Red: si problemas.

Magic avanzo contra Piro el cual comenzó a Disparar con su arma pero ella sin dejar de avanzar los desvió con su arma hasta que se le acerco lo suficiente y con un rápido movimiento lo sujeto por su espalda para que luego Red con su arma le diera un golpe directo al cuerpo para que luego Magic lo tirara al piso, Piro se levanto y dijo.

Piro: buen intento, les recuerdo que esta armadura me protege de todo ese daño.

Magic: yo en tu lugar me preguntaría ¿donde esta mi arma?

Piro miro su casco y noto que ya no tenia el Ultra Blaster por lo que dijo molesto.

Piro: ¿donde esta mi arma?

Las dos: Jajajajajaja.

Piro: ¿que es lo que paso?

Magic levanto su casco y mostró el Ultra Blaster mientras decía.

Magic: cuando te arroje al suelo aproveche para quitártelo.

Cuando el Ultra Blaster estaba cerca del Arma de Red los símbolos celestes que tenían las dos armas comenzaron a brillar hasta que Magic pregunto.

Magic: ¿que sucede Red?

Red: no lo se, presta mela.

Red tomo el Ultra Blaster y Noto que reaccionaba al estar cerca del mango por lo que lo metió en el y esta se ajusto en el mango para luego empezar a brillar con un brillo rojo, Red con curiosidad comenzó a girar el manubrio de la espada y esta se cubrió de la misma energía que el arma usaba cuando disparaba por lo que red se emociono y dijo.

Red: esto es un gran descubrimiento, al parecer algunos artefactos ancestrales se pueden combinar.

Magic: pues veamos lo que puede hacer esa habilidad.

Red: si, saluden a la Red Ultra Queen.

Red y Magic se lanzaron contra Piro el cual por la impresión de lo visto no había hecho nada por evitarlo pero al reaccionarse enfureció por lo cual comenzó a Lanzar golpes, aun usando sus armas la armadura de Piro resistía bien pero en eso Red Dijo.

Red: ya veras, ahora terminare con esto.

Red desde la mochila en su espalda surgieron muchas espadas llameantes las cuales se introdujeron directo en la Queen, al ver esto Piro dijo.

Piro: lo que sea que estés preparando no lo conseguirás.

Piro trato de atacarla pero Magic le bloqueo el camino y comenzó a atacarlo, después de un minuto la espada de Red se cubrió de fuego al mismo tiempo que tenia la energía del Ultra Blaster y luego de terminar dijo.

Red; muy bien ya tengo la energía suficiente y es ora de terminar con esto, ¡CARGA DE VICTORIA SUPREMA, ATAQUE DE FUEGO INFERNAL!

**Como diría Silverwolf850: inserte música Finisher**

Red se fue con todo hacia Piro y a medida que avanzaba su cuerpo se cubría de fuego hasta que salto en el aire y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un golpe a Piro con su espada, siendo un golpe tal rápido no le dio tiempo de bloquearlo por lo que lo recibió directo el ataque el cual logro hacerle mucho daño y comenzó a salir rayos de su cuerpo mientras caía al suelo, al terminar el ataque Red respiro algo agitada y luego dijo.

Red: el poder de las armas combinadas es increíble y eso que no tuve que usar mi forma transformada.

Magic por el momento veamos como van los demás.

Applejack junto con Ocelot atacaban a Adelia la cual usando la Hammer Sword los enfrentaba a los dos quienes se defendían con sus armas para evitar los golpes pero en eso Applejack barrio el suelo con su lanza haciendo que ella saltara por lo que Ocelot aprovecho para darle un golpe arrojándola hacia abajo pero esta se levanto rápidamente y volvió a la lucha en lo que Ocelot decía.

Ocelot: es tan buena como yo con la espada si puede con los dos al mismo tiempo.

Applejack: pues si es como tu, debes saber como vencerla.

Ocelot reflexiono por un minuto y luego se lanzo Contra Adelia empleando su espada y luego comenzó un choque de armas pero en eso los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos deteniéndose por lo que Applejack dijo.

Applejack: Ocelot ¿porque te detienes?

Ocelot: no se porque pero no puedo lastimarte.

Adelia: yo tampoco puedo.

Applejack: pues lo lamento por los dos pero yo no tengo ese problema.

Applejack encendió su aura y levantando su lanza dijo.

Applejack: ¡GOLPE DE TIERRA SUPREMO!

Applejack dio un gran salto y le dio un golpe directo a Adelia tirándola al piso por lo que Ocelot confundido dijo.

Ocelot: ¿que paso aquí?

Applejack: no lo se pero que no te pase otra vez.

Ocelot: es cierto, ahora es mi turno.

Ocelot noto que la Hammer Sword se le había caído a Adelia por lo cual la tomo y Dijo.

Ocelot: no se lo que me paso pero es hora de corregirlo ¡CARGA DE VICTORIA SUPREMA, DOBLE CORTE GALÁCTICO!

**Música finisher**

Tras decir eso levanto las dos espadas y desde las dos salieron dos hojas de energía que crecieron hasta la estratosfera, la Hammer tenia color marrón y la espada de Ocelot blanco, lanzo las dos espadas contra Adelia formando una X lo cual la daño haciendo que desde su cuerpo saliera electricidad para luego caer al suelo,

Ocelot: se termino para ti.

Rarity y junto con Eye Fox se enfrentaban a Falcón el cual usaba el Predator para disparar manteniendo las atrás pero en eso Eye Fox dijo.

Fox: ya se como hacer esto.

Eye Fox saco un arco rojo de metal con detalles amarillos y puntas afilas, esa era su artefacto ancestral el arco del cielo, Fox miro a Falcón y dijo.

Fox: si quieres ver quien tiene mejor puntería pues adelante.

Eye Fox comenzó a lanzar flechas de luz con su arco al mismo tiempo al mismo tiempo que Falcón usaba el Predator para disparar comenzando así con un intercambio de tiros pero en eso Fox miro a Rarity y dijo.

Fox: yo lo distraigo tu atacarlo por sorpresa.

Rarity: claro.

Fox mantuvo el intercambio de dispararos mientras Rarity uso su tridente para invocar nubes de lluvia y encendiendo su aura dijo.

Rarity: ¡LLUVIA DE HIELO CORTANTE!

Desde el cielo comenzaron a caer estacas de hielo desde las nubes, Falcón comenzó a disparar hacia arriba para evitar las estacas pero en ese momento Fox aprovecho para Darle un tiro directo haciéndolo retroceder y haciendo que el resto de las estacas de hielo se le vinieran encima momento que Rarity aprovecho para encender su aura y decir.

Rarity: ¡ATAQUE DE MAREA ZAFIRO!

Con su tridente Rarity le dio un golpe energía azul traiéndolo al piso, el lo cubrió de un liquido que se volvió solido dejándolo encerrado en zafiro mientras Rarity le quitaba el Rifle diciendo.

Rarity: un caballero nunca usa armas como esta.

Rápidamente Rarity se puso junto con Eye Fox pero en eso Falcón salio de su prisión y dijo.

Falcón: pueden tener mi rifle pero aun tengo mi propio arco y ademas esto.

Falcón saco las mismas alas que uso antes y Rarity dijo.

Rarity: es lo mismo que hizo cuando me ataco antes.

Fox: esa vez no estaba yo, es hora de terminar con esto.

De la nada El predator junto con el arco del cielo comenzaron a tener un brillo en sus escrituras por lo que Eye Fox dijo.

Fox: estas armas también se pueden combinar, pues veamos lo ya.

Fox conecto el arco en la punto del Predator y aseguro la cuerda del arco en un soporte mientras decía.

Fox: ¡ballesta celestial Predator, lista!

Falcón: aun con esa arma combinada no podrás vencerme si no puedes darme.

Falcón comenzó a volar por todas partes y a dispara flechas con su arco que al tocar el suelo hacían explosiones, Rarity miro a Fox y dijo.

Rarity: ¿en equipo?

Fox: claro.

Rarity comenzó a volar mientras disparaba con su cuerno lo que distrajo a Falcón quien se fue volando hacia ella pero Eye Fox saltando sobre el lomo de Rarity dijo.

Fox: ¡CARGA DE VICTORIA SUPREMA, FLECHA DE LUZ EXPLOSIVA!

**Música**** Finisher**

Desde la ballesta salio una flecha de luz Dorada que le impacto a Falcón empujándolo al piso y con el impacto hubo una explosión de la cual se vio que Falcón aunque estaba vivo le salia electricidad del cuerpo.

Fox: Guillermo Tell, muere de envidia.

Pinkie junto con Ghost trataban de lidiar con Phantom quien estaba en su modo oculto pero en eso Ghost dijo.

Ghost: si ese camuflaje se parece al mio entonces ya se como encontrarte, ¡VENTISCA!

Ghost creo un ventisca que comenzó a congelar todo en los alrededores hasta que el hielo cubrió una figura transparente y Pinkie encendió su aura y dijo.

Pinkie: perdiste el juego de las escondidas ¡ATAQUE DE SONIDO!

Tras decir eso soltó una fuerte onda de sonido por la boca haciendo salir a Phantom de su modo oculto y Ghost comenzó a golpearlo al mismo tiempo que Pinkie comenzando una lucha de cascos en la cual a pesar de la desventaja d numero Phantom no parecía tener problemas pero en eso Ghost también paso a su modo de camuflaje y mientras Pinkie lo mantenía ocupado esta lo atacaba por todas partes pero con la armadura de Piritium a penas si sentía los golpes, Phantom se libero de las dos y dijo.

Phnato: las dos son unas plagas y como tales las eliminare.

Ghost: pues no te sera tan fácil.

Pinkie: es hora de jugar .

Pinkie usando sus poderes de aire comenzó a correr el círculos al rededor de Phantom hasta que este quedo dentro de un tornado pero en eso el tornado se cubrió de nieve que Ghost estaba usando hasta que todo se volvió hielo y Ghost apareció desde arriba la cual usando sus sega almas comenzó a darle un golpe tras otro lo cual lo hizo retroceder un poco hasta que Pinkie apareció por su espalda y le dio un golpe con sus garras por lo que este se volteo hacia ella y dijo.

Phantom: se nota que no aprenden la lección ninguna de las dos.

Pinkie: pues lo lamento por ti pero pero mientras tengan malas intenciones deben ser detenidos.

Ghost: ademas ustedes manchan nuestros nombres y el de toda la patrulla, ahora mismo van a caer.

De la nada el tronado lo hielo se les callo encima por lo que los tres tuvieron que salir pero Phantom se sentía extraño por lo que se reviso para ver que pasaba y al terminar dijo.

Phantom: que raro no me paso nada, ¿porque ciento que me falta algo?

Pinkie: oye Ghost lindo casco nuevo.

Ghost: gracias ¿puedes creer que lo encontré en el piso?

Al ver eso Phantom se toco la cabeza y luego de ver que ya no tenia el casco celeste puesto con enojo dijo.

Phantom: oigan devuélvanme mi casco.

Ghost: pues si fuera tuyo no lo hubieras dejado en el suelo.

Phantom: ese casco me lo dieron a mi, es mio.

Ghost: oye ¿sabias que se llama el "Quinetic"?

Phantom: ¿se suponía que ese artefacto no tenia nombre?

Ghost: claro que lo tiene pero Proto solo sabe leer lo básico del celeste ademas de que no le encontró la inscripción del nombre.

Phantom: pues no importa aun así las destruiré y lo recuperare.

Pinkie: eso no lo creo porque es hora de terminar esto.

Ghost: tu lo has dicho, ¡CARGA DE VICTORIA SUPREMA, GRAN ATAQUE FANTASMAL!

**Música Finisher **

Usando el Quinetic Ghost controlo las sega almas con su mente y las hizo girar al rededor de Phantom para luego empezar a atacarlo por todos lados si que este tuviera tiempo de evitarlo, Ghost se puso en modo camuflado pero sin que las sega almas dejaran de atacar y luego las mismas se fueron hacia el cielo en donde apareció Ghost la cual las tomo y cubriéndolas de hielo con su magia descendió rápidamente par darle un golpe directo a Phantom en la cabeza haciendo salir electricidad de su cuerpo y este callo al piso.

Ghost: si hubieras traído otro casco no hubieras dejado tu cabeza expuesta.

Fluttershy y Medic atacaban a Toxic que usaba la Acid Lance para protegerse de de los Látigos de Fluttershy así como de las Phantom Blade que eran el arma que Medic usaba, las dos mantenían la batalla pero Toxic se las ingeniaba para mantener a las dos a Raya usando sus toxinas desde sus cascos para mantenerlas lejos, Medic usando sus reflejos de ninja se las arreglo para acercarse le iniciando un combate de armas pero en eso Fluttershy con sus látigos logro tomarlo desde los cascos de abajo pero este de un movimiento se libero del agarre y trato de atacarla pero Medic usando las Phantom le bloqueo el golpe pero luego este dijo.

Toxic: desperdicias tus talentos ayudando a sanar a los demás, si te nos unieras podrías hacer mejor uso de ellos.

Medic: yo ya estoy en donde debo estar y eso es del lado ganador.

Toxic: lastima pero entonces esa hermosa cara tuya tendrá que desaparecer.

Fluttershy: te olvidas de mi.

Fluttershy usando sus látigos le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo retroceder a Toxic mientras que Medic lo golpeaba con sus armas, Toxic saco la punta Toxica de la Acid para tratar de golpearlas con esta pero Medic con sus talentos ninja esquivaba los ataques pero en eso Fluttershy dijo.

Fluttershy: otra vez te olvidas de mi.

Fluttershy hizo brillar su aura y dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡MALDICIÓN DE LA MADRE TIERRA!

Desde el suelo surgieron muchas plantas rojas que atraparon a Toxic por todas partes sin que este pudiera moverse por lo que este dijo.

Toxic: ¿que clase de planta es esta?

Fluttershy: es una enredadera especial que esta tratada con un hechizo especial, es tan dura como el acero por lo que no podrás zafarte tan fácil.

Medic: sin duda no eres la Fluttershy que yo conozco pero al menos esa técnica es muy útil.

Fluttershy: aprendí a dejar de tener a todo y a ser mas valiente, pero aun así me siguen gustando los animales.

Toxic: puras palabras y nada de acción.

Fluttershy: pues si tan rudo eres no necesitas esto.

Fluttershy movió las enredaderas para hacer que estas le quitaran la lanza y se la lanzo a Medic la cual al sujetarla noto que los símbolos de esta y de las Phantom Blades empezaron a brillar, Medic le quito la punta ácida a la Acid a la cual de inmediato se le abrieron los dos extremos y puso una de las Phantom Blades en cada extremo para luego decir.

Medic: ¡Phantom Lance Lista!

Al ver esto Toxic dijo.

Toxic: eso no es justo esa arma es mía.

Medic: pues entonces te la regresare. pero en la cara. ¡CARGA DE VICTORIA SUPREMA, HURACÁN DE SOMBRA NINJA!

**Musica Finisher.**

Medic se movió con gran velocidad y comenzó a atacar a Toxic por todas partes (como power rangers ninja Storm) mientras lo golpeaba con los dos filos del arma por todas partes y Toxic como aun estaba atado no podía bloquearla ademas de que no podía seguirla con la vista hasta que de un golpe final lo tiro al piso mientras de su cuerpo comenzó a salir electricidad pero aun con las plantas sujetándolo.

Medic: debo decirlo esta arma tiene estilo.

Rainbow y Black estaban en un intenso combate aéreo contra Shadow el cual usaba la Solar Blade para lanzar les golpes de energía solar por lo cual las dos se mantenían a distancia pero en eso Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: esa tonta arma nos mantiene lejos de el.

Black: pues al parecer necesita el sol para poder recargar el poder de esa arma, si pudiéramos hacer que lloviera o al menos bloquear el sol.

Rainbow sonrió de manera misteriosa y dijo.

Rainbow: déjamelo a mi.

Rainbow hizo brillar su aura y dirigiendo su guadaña hacia las nubes estas comenzaron a volverse negras ademas de que llegaron mas y poco a poco todo el cielo fue cubierto con nubes lo cual desato una fuerte tormenta de lluvia y rayos, a pesar de las fuertes corrientes de viento ninguno de los voladores tenia problemas pero en eso Shadow dijo.

Shadow: por favor una lluvia no me detendrá.

Shadow levanto la Solar Blade pero esta no reacciono por lo que se enojo pero las pegasos se rieron por eso y Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: tonto, esa arma utiliza energía solar y ya que el sol esta cubierto esa arma ya no funciona bien.

Black: pues si solo dependes de tu arma no puedes pelear.

Shadow: pues te diré que eso no es cierto,aun estoy programado con técnicas de combate aéreo.

Shadow se lanzo velozmente contra las dos pero estas lo esquivaron y comenzó un lucha en el aire, aunque la Solar Blade no podía usar ataques de energía aun así la usaba para atacar a las dos por lo cual Black se defendía con sus Garras dragón y Rainbow con su guadaña haciendo una batalla reñida de parte de los tres, Rainbow se lanzo contra Shadow y encendiendo su aura levanto su arma la cual recibió una gran cantidad de rayos desde las nubes y dijo.

Rainbow: es hora de regresarte la gol pisa que me diste ¡GRAN RELÁMPAGO DE THOR!

Desde su arma disparo un rayo gigantesco que Shadow trato de bloquear el ataque con la Solar Blade pero el ataque termino lanzan dolo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que lo hizo soltar el arma la cual salio volado pero Black la atrapo en el aire y con burla dijo.

Black: Gracias por el regalo.

Shadow tenia algunos rasguños pero se elevo de regreso y dijo.

Shadow: esa arma es inútil sin luz solar.

Rainbow: ¿y quien dice que no hay sol?

Rainbow levanto su guadaña y le hizo un agujero a las nubes dejando pasar algo de la luz del sol por lo que Black se acerco a ese lugar, Al recibir la luz del sol la Solar Blade comenzó a brillar y sus símbolos también así como los símbolos de las garras dragón, en el mango de la Solar Blade se abrieron unas pequeñas aberturas y sin perder tiempo Black inserto las garras dragón y luego dijo.

Black: ¡Solar Dragon Blade lista!

Rainbow: eso esta genial, termina con el.

Black: con gusto, ¡CARGA DE VICTORIA SUPREMA, COMETA DRAGÓN SOLAR!

**Música Finisher**

Black comenzó a volar hacia arriba y a medida que subía el arma se iluminaba, al llegar a cierto punto de altitud comenzó a descender a gran velocidad y a medida que descendía la energía del arma cubrió su cuerpo y este adopto de un dragón chino solo que era dorado y parecía estar cubierto de fuego, el dragón impacto contra Shadow tirándolo al piso y formando una gran columna de huno de la cual salio Shadow con electricidad del cuerpo.

Black: eso si me gusto.

Sunset junto con Vulcan luchaban contra Vulcania la cual usaba la Magma Explocive contra ellos disparando les pero Vulcan estiro sus cascos y de su armadura surgieron unas piesas las cuales se unieron en sus cascos formando un cañón con el cual comenzó a lanzar poderosos disparos de energía contra Vulcania la cual dijo.

Vulcania: podrás tener mas armas que yo pero al menos yo si tengo cabello.

Al oír eso Vulcan se detuvo y se toco la cabeza diciendo.

Vulcan: eso no es justo, todos los de la patrulla y hasta mi doble tiene cabello ¿porque yo no?

Mike quien estaba peleando contra Proto quien usaba la espada de la conquista contra el y Darkwing dijo.

Mike: honestamente no se como no se me ocurrió Vulcan.

Volviendo con Vulcan se encontraba en el suelo con depresión pero en eso Sunset dijo.

Sunset: de todos los de la patrulla me tenia que tocar el mas estúpido.

Vulcania: pues mal por ti porque eso no me impedirá destruirte.

Sunset usando su arma de dos filos se preparo para la batalla y se lanzo contra Vulcania la cual usaba la bazuca para bloquear los golpes del arma de Sunset y trato de atacar con sus propios golpes por lo que Sunset dijo.

Sunset :esa arma es útil para el combate a de distancia pero para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es mas que un estorbo.

Vulcania: pero se te olvida otra cosa.

Vulcania saco los agujeros de su casco derecho y comenzó a dispara la ametralladora del mismo por lo cual Sunset tubo que empezar a esquivar para que los tiros no le dieran por lo que vulcania empezó a Reír como desquiciada diciendo.

Vulcania: así nunca podrás atacarme.

Antes de decir algo mas Vulcan saco su arma que era un gran martillo llamado el martillo atronador, dando un fuerte golpe en el piso el martillo libero una fuerte corriente de energía que hizo caer a Vulcania por lo que Sunset se acerco y usando su arma creo un circulo de fuego que uso para encerar a Vulcania sin poder moverse, Sunset se le acerco a Vulcan y dándole un golpe en la cabeza dijo.

Sunset: tarado por tu culpa casi nos derrotan.

Vulcan: pues perdón señorita exigente.

Vulcania salto por encima del circulo de fuego y luego dijo.

Vulcania: ese fue un golpe de suerte, aun no acabe con ustedes.

Sunset: pues lo lamento pero aun recuerdo lo que me hiciste antes y ahora no me contendré.

Sunset hizo brillar su aura intensamente hasta que levanto su arma y dijo.

Sunset: ¡CONQUISTA DEL EMPERADOR DRAGÓN!

Desde su cuerpo salio un enrome dragón de fuego que rugió ferozmente y le lanzo contra Vulcania la cual termino en la boca del mismo el cual exploto lanzando la por los aires y soltando el arma la cual Callo al piso y Vulcan la tomo diciendo.

Vulcan: creo que me la quedare.

Vulcania se levanto algo adolorida y dijo.

Vulcania: por algo soy mejor que tu, tengo todo tu conocimiento de armamento y una mente mas centrada, un cabeza hueca como tu nunca entenderá como usar esa arma.

Vulcan: si dices ser mejor que yo porque el medidor de esta arma dice fuerza al 40%.

Al ver el medidor Vulcania se quedo muda y Vulcan dijo.

Vulcan: veamos lo que puede hacer con el 100% de poder.

Vulcan ajusto el medidor en máximo y el arma comenzó a brillar con un tono rojo en lo que Vulcan decia.

Vulcan: ahora veras preciosa, ¡CARGA DE VICTORIA SUPREMA, GRAN DISPARO VOLCÁNICO!

**Musica Finisher**

Vulcan disparo el arma desde la cual salio una esfera de lava que parecía un meteorito la cual impacto directo el Vulcania causando una explosión que la derribo y termino en el suelo con electricidad el el cuerpo.

Vulcan: esta arma es increíble, ya quiero presentarte a las chicas.

Sunset: contrólate idiota.

Vulcan: sabes la versión de ti que hay en nuestro mundo es mas tranquila.

Sunset saco fuego desde los ojos y se lo disparo a Vulcan en la cabeza haciendo que este se tirara al piso hasta el fuego se apago para que este se levantara para decir.

Vulcan: y sin visión de calor.

Trixie junto con Camaleón se enfrentaban a Mistic la cual usaba todos sus disfraces para tratar de atacarlos pero estos no se lo ponían fácil pero en eso Camaleón dijo.

Camaleón: oye te dejare algo bien en claro, el rey de los disfraces soy yo.

Mistic: por favor, me llamo Mistic porque el rey me hizo ser la mejor en las transformaciones.

Camaleón: pues en ese caso veamos quien es el mejor, te reto a un duelo de transformaciones.

Misitc: ¿reglas de los simuladores?

Camaleón: ¿las conoces?

Mistic: pues is.

Regla Nr.1: solamente animales.

Regla Nr.2: no hay que convertirse en nada que no exista.

Regle Nr.3: se prohíbe desaparecer.

Camaleón: bien, conoces las reglas.

Mistic: comencemos entonces.

Camaleón se transformo en elefante y se fue contra Mistic la cual se disfrazo de Dragón y le lanzo fuego haciéndolo retroceder pero Camaleón respondió convirtiéndose en león y salto rasguñando su estomago por lo que soltó un rugido y se transformo en un rinoceronte para tirarse a embestirlo pero este se volvió un ratón haciendo que Mistic se chocara con un edificio y con furia giro a verlo diciendo.

Mistic: ya me canso este juego, la competencia acabo.

Mistic se transformo en una guerrera ninja y convirtió la Morfo Arma en una espada con la cual comenzó a atacar a Camaleón el cual dijo.

Camaleón: oye rompiste las reglas.

Mistic: pues tu tonto juego no me interesa, te destruiré de una vez.

Antes de que Mistic golpeara a Camaleón Trixie detuvo el ataque con sus cuchillas y dijo.

Trixie: tal vez en el pasado cometí errores pero no rompería las reglas de un duelo.

Mistic: eso a ti no te importa tonta.

Trixie hacia como podía pero Mistic se transformo en una minotaura y convirtió la morfo arma en un hacha para lanzarse contra Trixie quien salto hacia atrás evitando el golpe y usando sus cuchillas para atacar pero en eso Camaleón convertido en una anaconda comenzó a Estrangular a Mistic del cuello por lo que esta comenzó a tambalearse ademas de que regreso a su forma original en lo Trixie la golpeo con sus armas haciéndola caer y Camaleón usando su forma de anaconda le quito la morfo arma para luego volver a su forma original y dijo.

Camaleón: al fin un arma perfecta para le rey de los disfraces.

Mistic se puso de pie y dijo.

Mistic: eso no importa, con o sin esa arma tu estas muerto.

Trixie: esto es por mis amigas, ¡VELOCIDAD ESTELAR!

Trixie se movió a gran velocidad y le dio un golpe directo al cuerpo con sus cuchillas por lo que Mistic se comenzó a tambalear, Camaleón se le acerco y dijo.

Camaleón: es hora de terminar con esto, ¡CARGA DE VICTORIA SUPREMA, ATAQUE MÚLTIPLE DE GUERREROS!

**Música**** Finisher**

Camaleón fue contra Mistic y se convirtió en un samurai al mismo tiempo que la morfo arma en una katana con la cual le dio un golpe, Camaleón cambio a ser un bárbaro y la golpe con la morfo arma siendo un hacha y luego se convirtió en un guardia real para luego usar la arma convertida en lanza para darle un golpe directo en le pecho que aunque no rompió su armadura lo había cargado con su magia por lo que el golpe la mando hacia atrás y la hizo atravesar 3 casas para terminar en la pared de una cuarta.

Camaleón: me alegre tener por fin un arma para mi.

Flash junto Con Blue Skye se enfrentaban a Star la cual usaba la Light Saber para enfrentar a los dos, Flash usaba su espada Triforia y Blue Sky su arma llamada la Lanza Gungnir para enfrentarse a ella, Blue Star usaba todas sus habilidades para luchar contra los dos pero en eso dijo.

Star: los dos son hábiles con la espada pero yo los derrotare.

Blue: te sorprendería cuantas veces oímos en nuestra dimensión pero aun así no lo cumplieron.

Flash: nosotros no nos rendimos y por eso ganamos.

Star: pues mal por ustedes.

Star se lanzo contra los dos pero Blue usando su lanza le disparo un rayo eléctrico el cual ella recibió con la Light Saber con la que absorbió la electricidad sin problemas pero en eso Flash levanto su espada y desde el sol salio un pilar de luz que llego a la misma mientras este decía.

Flash: es hora de que sientas todo el poder que posee mi espada, ¡PRISMA TRIFORUM!

Desde su espada Flash saco un gran triangulo de energía dorada que atrapo a Star dentro de una pirámide de energía que poco a poco comenzó a Brillar y desde adentro Stra dijo.

Star: ¿que clase de magia es esta?

Flash: dentro de ese lugar hay una temperatura igual a la del sol.

Star: deberías saber que no me pueden derretir.

Flash cargo energía Azul en su espada y luego de eso Stra salio de la pirámide solo que ahora tenia el cuerpo rojo y estaba ardiendo por el calor, Flash le dijo

Flash: hora de una pequeña lección, química básica ¿que pasa si enfrías metal a alta temperatura? ¡TORMENTA DE HIELO LUNAR!

Un golpe de energía Fría golpe a Star haciendo que la Light Saber Volara por el aire Pero Blue Sky salto y la atrapo, cuando el ataque de Flash termino Star no se podia mover pero como aun podía hablar dijo.

Star: ¿que me hiciste?

Flash: después de recalentar el metal de tu cuerpo el frió lo solidifico por lo que ya no puedes moverte.

Blue Sky noto que a la Light Saber le brillaban los símbolos cerca de lanza de Lanza Gungnir por lo que metió el mando en el extremo inferior del arma para luego pulsar el boton haciendo que toda la lanza se cubriera de la energía láser del arma y este dijo.

Blue: ¡lanza láser Gungnir lista!

Blue alzando el arma hizo que desde el cielo cayeran muchos rayos que se introdujeron en la misma hasta que Blue dijo.

Blue: esto se terminar ahora ¡CARGA DE VICTORIA SUPREMA, ATAQUE DE PALADÍN MÁXIMO!

**Música finisher.**

Blue se lanzo contra Star Dándole un golpe vertical, luego uno horizontal y luego dos laterales para luego darle justo con la punta en el pecho tirándola contra un edificio mientras de su cuerpo salia electricidad.

Blue: por eso los que pelean con nobleza siempre ganan.

Bit y White se habían deshecho rápidamente de los demoledores.

Bit: ¡misiles fuego!

Los misiles de Bit impactaron rápidamente en el demoledor destruyéndolo mientras que White usaba los repulsores de su armadura hasta que dijo.

White: esto no es nada, ¡rayo repulsor, impacto combinado!

White disparo los repulsores de su armadura al mismo tiempo los cuales se fusionaron en un solo rayo que destruyo al demoledor al impacto por lo que este dijo.

White: me parece que después de mi se le fueron las buenas ideas.

Mike junto con Darkwing se enfrentaban a Proto el cual usaba la espada de la conquista pero al ver caer a su escuadrón este dijo.

Proto: pueden haber superado a mi escuadrón élite pero aun tengo a mi ejercito.

Proto convoco una nube de color negro y se marcho en lo que Mike decía.

Mike: durante la batalla no uso todo su poder, ¿que estará tramando?

Magic: por el momento ocupémonos del escuadrón.

Los dos equipos se acercaron a los miembros del escuadrón y Mike dijo.

Mike: Proto debe emplear el mismo sistema que usaba en nuestra dimensión así que si los destruimos solo se descargaran en cuerpos nuevos.

Red: ¿que hacemos?

Mike: Bit las tarjetas de detención.

Bit: confirmado Amo Mike.

Desde su espalda Bit abrió una compuerta de la cual saco unas tarjetas blancas que le entrego a Mike el cual dijo.

Mike: es hora de encerarlos.

Mike lanzo las tarjetas a cada uno de Los miembros y de estas salio un tornado que los absorbió para luego meterlos dentro de estas donde luchaban golpeando para salir, Mike: las recogió y dijo.

Mike: que bueno que funcionan.

Magic:¿ahora que?

Antes de decir algo mas desde las afueras de la ciudad se escucho un gran estruendo por lo que rápidamente fueron a ver y lograron visualizar a un gigantesco ejercito de destructores, avispas y Spider ademas de que detrás de ellos venia un gigantesco Robot de color negro con ojos rojos, al ver al Robot Mike dijo.

Mike: no puedo creerlo.

Red; Mike ¿ese no es...?

Mike: si lo es, es el aniquilador.

Magic: Mike ¿que clase de arma es?

Mike: cuando era el rey maquina en la otra linea temporal diseñe los planos de un mega robot de ataque pero al no contar con el material necesario para construirlo abandone el proyecto.

Magic: miren son las tropas.

En el campo de batalla estaba el regimiento galáctico que le hacia frente a los soldados maquina junto con la guardián de lorien que usaban espadas desactiva doras ademas de la guardia real con Bazucas eléctricas, al principio parecían poder plantar buena resistencia pero desde el robot apareció la voz de Proto diciendo.

Proto: su resistencia resulta inútil ante el poder del titan.

Desde sus manos el titan disparo un gigantes rayo que barrio con cientos de soldados de un solo golpe por lo que Shining desde el campo de batalla dijo.

Shining: todas las tropas retrocedan , no debemos sufrir mas bajas.

A medida que avanzaba el titan disparaba mas rayos y mataba a mas tropas por lo que Mike comenzó a Enojarse y grito.

Mike: ¡esta masacre debe terminar!

Magic: ordena Mike.

Mike: bien esto es lo que aremos, Black Wing junto con Bit, Vulcan, Camaleón y Fluttershy defiendan el perímetro, si algo se aleja mas de tres kilómetros o lo hacen regresar o lo hacen chatarra.

Los 5: entendido.

Vulcan: ¡modo de vuelo!

Vulcan Torno verde su arma dura y le salieron alas en la espalda, así los 5 asignados se fueron volando.

Mike: Eye Fox y White Shield ustedes usen su puntería, busquen patrones de ataque sueltos.

White: desplegar alas.

Desde la armadura de White salieron dos alas de metal y Fox dijo.

Fox: ¿me subes?

White: claro, sujete se bien señorita.

White voló y los dos aterrizaron en un edificio en don Eye fox separo la ballesta quedándose con el arco del cielo y Dándole a White el predator mientras se ponían en posición de disparo.

Mike: Rainbow y Blue Sky los dos controlan los rayos, pongan a la naturales contra ellos.

Rainbow cargo a Blue Sky y luego de volar un minuto se posaron en una roca.

Mike: Magic y Red Fire lideren a los otros para combatir en tierra, ayuden a los soldados.

Magic: ¿que aras tu Mike?

Mike: yo y Darkwing usaremos a Golden Hearth y Silver Lion para enfrentar al titan.

Red: ¿estas seguro de eso? tu sabes mejor que nadie lo poderosa que es esa cosa.

Mike: lo se pero tengo que hacerlo, Proto fue mi error y como tal debo enfrentarlo.

El resto comprendió y con algo de dificultad asintieron para dirigirse al campo de batalla dejando a los potros solos.

Mike: ¿ estas lista?

Dark: siempre.

Mike: ¡GOLDEN HEARTH!

Dark: ¡SILVER LION MODO TITANICO!

Después de decir eso el dragón dorado y el león de plata aparecieron mientras los potros decían.

Los dos: ¡COMBINACIÓN!

Los dos espíritus se combinaron en la forma que usaron en la batalla contra Hydranoid (capitulo 30) y los dos potros entraron a la cabina de control diciendo.

Los dos: ¡DRAGÓN LION LISTO!

El combinado encaro al Titan mientras que Proto decía.

Proto: que así sea, Robot contra Robot.

Mientras los dos gigantes comenzaron a luchar los dos grupos de héroes estaban en sus posiciones asignadas y comenzaron con la batalla ayudando a las tropas, desde las alturas Black lideraba al grupo asignado contra las avispas con el apoyo de Eye Fox y White Shield quienes disipaban para las tropas áreas y terrestres destrozando a varios destructores así como avispas y Spider, Rainbow con sus poderes de rayo al mismo tiempo que Blue Sky con su lanza les arrojaban relámpagos desde las nubes, en el campo de batalla Red y Magic lideraban a los otros en ayuda del regimiento Galáctico en lo que Magic protegía a su hermano al mismo tiempo que Sunset a su cuñado, los dos robots se atacaban con fuerza pero en eso Proto dijo.

Proto: no hay que hacer esto Mike, resolvamos el problema justo como comenzó, entre los dos.

Al oír eso el Potro se puso serio y mirando a su amiga dijo.

Mike: ¿puedes conducir sola?

Dark: no hay problema, termina con esto.

Mike le sonrió y se bajo del combinado al mismo tiempo que Proto del titan, los dos se encararon y Proto dijo.

Proto: la venganza sera mía.

Mike: un consejo, búscate otra victima.

Mike empuño la Galaxy Dragón Tail al mismo tiempo que Proto la espada de la conquista para luego lanzarse el uno contra el otro comenzando un choque de espadas, debido al poder de las dos armas se producían ondas de energía que causaban temblores por todos lados llamando la atención de los amigos de Mike quienes aun estaban luchando contra el ejercito Maquina, Al ver el gran numero que eran Magic dijo.

Magic: chicos debemos aumentar el poder, usen sus ataques.

Applejack: ya la escucharon terminemos con estas latas.

Vulcan: al fin alguien que habla mi idioma.

Red: pues terminemos ahora para ayudar a Mike.

Todos los miembros de los dos equipos también asintieron y comenzaron con sus ataques.

Red: ¡CARGA SOLAR!

Red Fire se cubrió en una poderosa bola de fuego y luego se lanzo contra un grupo de enemigos, el impacto causo una gran explosión de fuego que termino por destruirlos para luego decir.

Red: eso si es calor.

Ocelot usaba sus pistolas para enfrentarse a algunos destructores pero en eso usando la Hammer Sword dijo.

Ocelot: veamos si esto funcione ¡CORTE TERRENAL X3!

Tras hacer eso Ocelot utilizo su ataque solo que con una potencia amplificada por lo cual creo una enorme fisura que termino haciendo caer dentro de ella a un considerable grupo de destructores para luego decir.

Ocelot: bueno eso funciono.

Eye Fox usaba su arco del cielo contra los celeste desde su posición y en eso dijo.

Fox: veamos si esto funciona, ¡FLECHA DE LUZ EXPLOSIVA!

Tras decir eso Fox usando el arco disparo una flecha que causo una explosión que destruyo a un grupo de destructores y luego dijo.

Fox: eso si sirvió.

Magic: no nos quedaremos atrás.

Magic encendió su aura y dijo.

Magic: ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE LUZ!

Tras decir eso Magic saco una onda de luz de su cuerpo que termino con un grupo de destructores y luego Applejack dijo.

Applejack: pues yo no me quedare atrás.

Applejack encendió su aura y dijo.

Applejack: ¡GRAN FISURA!

Clavando su lanza en el piso abrió un gran agujero que termino un con un grupo de Spiders y luego dijo.

Applejack: siguen siendo demasiados.

Desde la roca en la que estaban Rainbow y Blue Sky la yegua dijo.

Rainbow: necesitare ampliar esto.

Blue de manera inesperada le extendió la lanza Gungnir y dijo.

Blue: mi arma también controla los rayos, iré al campo de batalla a ayudar tu usa tus rayos.

Rainbow tomo la lanza y con seguridad dijo.

Rainbow: adelante.

Blue Sky se fue directo a la batalla mientras que Rainbow levanto las dos armas hacia el cielo mientras encendía su aura y decía.

Rainbow: ¡GLADIADOR RELÁMPAGO!

Desde el cielo cayeron poderosos rayos tanto amarillos como azules golpeando a varios grupos de destructores en el campo ademas de los Spider y avispas, en el campo de batalla Blue Sky Estaba por llegar al lugar cuando un grupo de Avispas comenzó a disparar contra el tratando de las timarlo pero este saco su espada para defenderse pero por un tiro de una avispa la soltó por error y termino a unos metros de su lugar por lo que saco la Light Saber y encendiéndola dijo.

Blue: veamos lo que puedo hacer.

Las avispas comenzaron a disparar y usando la Light Saber Blue lograba reflejares los tiros hasta que pulsando unos botones la cargo de energía y dijo.

Blue: tomen esto ¡FILO LÁSER!

Desde el arma salio una onda de láser que corto a todas las avispas cercanas y Luego fue a tomar su propia espada, Mike mantenía la batalla con Proto como podía pero este en esa forma demoníaca era mas poderoso de lo que Mike recordaba por lo que Mike saco su aura dorada y dijo.

Mike: muy bien ¡MODO CELESTIAL!

Al decir eso obtuvo la forma mas poderosa de su armadura y luego saco la espada de su padre y dijo.

Mike: ¡LANZA CELESTIAL GALAXTICA!

Mike combino sus dos espadas formando su arma de doble filo y encaro a Proto el cual dijo.

Proto: esa forma tuya puede ser poderosa pero aunque no me guste ser un orgánico soy un demonio y por lo tanto soy mucho mas poderoso de lo que piensas.

Proto saco una gran cantidad de energía oscura de su cuerpo por lo que Mike se mantuvo en guardia pero Proto comenzó a Lanzarse golpes muy poderosos los cuales lo lastimaban de manera brutal hasta que uno de esos le dio en la cara por lo que su frente comenzó a sangrar ademas de que estaba en el suelo respirando de manera agitada, la batalla de gigantes no iba bien porque a pesar de que el Dragón Lion hacia lo que podía al estar hecho de Piritium este no le afectaban los golpes mientras que en la cabina Darkwing decía.

Darkwing: esta cosa es una tuerca dura de romper.

En el campo de batalla todos hacían lo que podían pero por estar usando tanta magia las manes así como Flash y Trixie comenzaban a cansase ademas de que los enemigos eran demasiados y de un momento a otro la patrulla se vio rodeada, Mike quien aun estaba en el piso era golpeaba por Proto el cual levanto la espada de la conquista y dijo.

Proto: te dije que la venganza seria mía, ahora sufrirás por arruinar todos mis planes.

Mike: ya te lo dije antes, eres una parte de mi pasado y una que no necesito.

Proto: pues lastima, recuerdo bien que por mas que hicieras lo correcto como tu decías nunca podías escapar de tu pasado, yo soy la prueba viviente, tu pasado ye perseguirá por siempre.

Mike: eso no es cierto.

Proto lo miro con interés y el Potro continuo diciendo.

Mike: si bien es cierto que nunca podre olvidar todo lo que sucedió en mi otra vida eso no quiere decir que eso me persiga por siempre, Magic me hizo recordar la principal Razón por la que me me hice príncipe, lo hice para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para todos y con el tiempo ese sueño creció en mi corazón, ese sueño se convirtió en la principal razón por la que estoy peleando y eso no cambiara, es cierto que pase por momento difíciles y de seguro pasare por mas pero no importa lo que me pase no voy a dejar mi sueño de un mundo mejor, renuncie a muchas cosas al volverme príncipe así como a muchos sueños pero mi sueño de un mundo mejor en donde todos puedan ser felices es el sueño que pase lo que me pase ¡nunca abandonare!

Los cuerpos de las manes comenzaron a brillar y de ellos salieron las gemas las cuales le lanzaron rayos de colores a Mike el cual comenzó a Brillar y una onda de luz hizo retroceder a Proto, cuando la luz se aclaro todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión porque la armadura de Mike había cambiado pues ahora era del mismo color de su Piel con los mismos detalles amarillos ademas de que su casco tenia forma de Cabeza de Dragón con cuernos, Mike se levanto y con voz potente dijo.

Mike: ¡paladín Alidrake!

Todo el mundo estaba impactado pero en eso Proto dijo.

Proto: no me importa que tu armadura cambiara no me vencerás.

Mike levanto su arma y dijo.

Mike: ¡Platinium Galaxy lance!

Tras decir eso su arma cambio de color y las dos hojas se hicieron de platino con detalles negros, Mike comienzo a hacer girar hacia el cielo su arma de la cual comenzaron a salir varias ondas de energía que destruyeron de inmediato a todos los destructores, Spiders y avispas por lo que Proto de la impresión y enojo dijo.

Proto: ¡DESTRUISTE A TODO MI EJERCITO DE UN SOLO GOLPE!

Mike sin decir nada se novio rápidamente y en menos de un segundo apareció frente a Proto para darle un poderoso golpe que lo mando muchos metros hacia atrás pero rápidamente se puso detrás de el para darle otro golpe que lo mando hacia arriba para luego levantar vuelo y terminar arriba de el para luego golpearlo con su arma directo en el cuerpo del cual le salio un humo negro que a medida que salia a Proto se le desaparecieron los alas, los cuernos y ademas su crin volvió a ser como antes pero aun conservaba el pelaje negro, Mike se acerco a la espada de la conquista y tomándola la lanzo al cielo mientras decía.

Mike :¡RUGIDO DE DRAGÓN!

Desde su boca saco un poderoso rayo de color celeste que al tocar la espada la desintegro por completo y luego de eso se fue hacia el titan el cual aun estaba peleando, Al estar cerca Mike encendió su aura y dijo.

Mike: ¡GRAN DRAGÓN CELESTIAL!

Mike fue rodeado por un Dragon de energía que era Blanco con alas doradas y los bordes de estas eran negros, Mike lanzo su ataque contra el titan y de manera inesperada el ataque lo atravesó por completo haciéndolo caer y explotar, Las manes y la patrulla así como Darkwing se quedaron mudos por eso pero de la nada Mike se callo al piso y se separo de Holy la cual también se le notaba cansada, Todos fueron con el y después de un minuto lo hicieron reaccionar por lo que este dijo.

Mike: ¿que sucedió?

Magic: Mike las gemas te dieron algo de su poder y alcanzaste un nivel de poder increíble.

Mike rápidamente se puso de pie y dijo.

Mike detalles después, ¿donde esta Proto?

Mike y los demás vieron que proto aun estaba herido en el piso por lo que se le acercaron mientras este decía.

Proto: adelante, destruyan me otra vez.

Mike: eso no lo creo Proto, no nos arriesgaremos a que te resuciten otra vez.

Blue: White Shield ¿nos haces el honor?

White el mencionado asintió y avanzo hacia Proto con una de las tarjetas de detención pero Proto dijo.

Proto: Protoforma x, soy tu creador y no puedes hacerme esto, únete a mi y regresa a donde debes estar.

White: mi nombre es White Shield miembro de la patrulla Harmony y estoy donde debo estar, con mis verdaderos amigos y mi verdadera familia, hora de encerrarte.

White le arrojo la tarjeta y al igual que con el escuadrón un tornado apareció y Proto termino dentro de la misma, Mike se acerco y la tomo mientras decía.

Mike: disfruta su tranquilidad por ahora porque cuando terminemos con la amenaza celeste te someteremos a juicio.

Mike le entrego la tarjeta a Bit la cual la metió dentro de un contenedor donde estaban las del escuadrón mortal, las gemas volvieron a Apacer y de estas salio la corona Aurora junto con alguien quienes las manes reconocieron y se inclinaron diciendo.

Mane 7: Reina Galaxandria.

Al oír eso todos los demás presentes también se inclinaron incluyendo a Shining y a los soldados restantes , La reina sonrió y mirando a las guardianas dijo,

Galaxandria: hijas mías, es bueno verlas otra vez, ganaron esta batalla pero con muchas perdidas.

Magic: lamentablemente asi es.

La reina miro a Mike y Darkwing mientras sonreía para luego decir.

Galaxandria: mis pequeños, Golden Soul el mas valiente y Moon Dark la mas confiable.

Al oír esos nombres los dos potros sintieron una sensación extraña pero al mismo tiempo familiar y en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: ese deben ser los nombres de los guardianes originales de la luz celestial y la oscuridad terrenal.

Galaxandria: si mal no estoy informada tu boda era pasado mañana verdad ¿verdad Queen?

Magic: así es Majestad pero en vista de todos los daños y perdidas lo mejor sera suspender todo.

Galaxandria: eso no sera necesario.

Galaxandria hizo brillar su cuerno y desde su corona salio un gran destello de luz que recorrió el lugar reparándolo todo y para sorpresa de todos los muertos ahora estaban allí mismo como si nada hubiera pasado, al terminar con su magia Galaxandria dijo.

Galaxandria: todos los inocentes que murieron por esta cruel guerra ahora están de regreso.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos del impacto pero en eso ella dijo.

Galaxandria: sera mejor hablar lo después porque me parece que los esperan en otra parte.

Todos asintieron a eso y junto con el ejercito regresaron a la ciudad justo en el castillo donde estaban refugiados los ciudadanos, al ver al las guardianas así como a la patrulla y al ejercito todos los ciudadanos lanzaron gritos de jubilo mientras corrían a recibirlos, Cristal Bell junto con Sweetie llegaron con Rarity para darle un fuerte abrazo así como Applebloom a Applejack y Scootaloo a Rainbow Dash, las princesas Celestia y luna se acercaron y Celestia pregunto.

Celestia: ¿como es que no hubo bajas?

Magic: se podría decir que tuvimos ayuda.

Galaxandria apareció detrás de ellas y Flash dijo.

Flash: presentando a su majestad la reina Galaxandria.

Al oír ese nombre las princesas así como todo Canterlot se inclinaron ante ella la cual dijo.

Galaxandria: es un gusto conocer los ciudadanos del bello planeta armonian.

Magic: ahora que majestad.

Galaxandria: pues como te dije antes todas las guardianas son mis hijas y por ello fue que las gemas me trajeron, yo seré la que te casara.

Magic casi se desmalla del asombro pero luego se alegro mucho y la princesa Celestia dijo.

Celestia: atención canterlot el festival del verano es pasado mañana, esta noche descansen todo lo que puedan porque mañana trabajaremos sin descanso para decorar nuestra ciudad.

Ciudadanos: ¡SI!

Así cayo la noche y cuando Mike se dirigía a una habitación para dormir se encontró con la reina la cual dijo.

Galaxandria: Feliz cumpleaños Golden Soul.

Mike: con el debido respeto majestad me llamo Mike, ¿como supo cuando es mi cumpleaños?

Galaxandria: yo veo todo y se lo que sucede en los distintos mundos, entre ellos se que en tu mundo ya es tu cumpleaños así que felices 12 años.

Mike: gracias pero honestamente no se si este cumpleaños tenga algo de feliz.

Galaxandria: joven Mike se que estas triste por no haber podido conocer a tus padres biológicos pero mi regalo para ti es esto.

Galaxandria usando su cuerno movió las estrellas hasta que formaron la imagen de un potro alicornio acompañado de un semental y una yegua y los tres tenían alas de luz., cuando Mike miro la constelación de cerca vio que en la del potro apareció el y en la de los dos adultos aparecieron dos celestes que al verlos se le lleno el corazón de un sentimiento muy familiar y dijo.

Mike: esos son mis padres.

Glaxandria: se que no es lo mismo conocerlos en persona pero yo se que un día tarde o temprano te encontraras con ellos, esa constelación yo la llamo la familia Celestial y podrás verla en el cielo de tu mundo también, si alguna vez los extrañas y te sientes mal por eso solo mira al cielo y recuerda que algún día se encontraran para ser una familia otra vez.

Mike soltó una lagrima de felicidad y sonriendo dijo.

Mike: gracias majestad.

Galaxandria: no es nada, mejor ve a dormir porque mañana sera un día ahitado en la ciudad.

El potro asintió y se retiro, al día siguiente todos en la ciudad se pusieron a Ayudar en todo incluso el grupo y la patrulla, esa misma noche las manes así como Trixie y los miembros femeninos de la patrulla estaban con Magic en una despedida de soltera improvisada a la cual se sumaron Cadence, Trildia y Light Star, todas se la estaban pasando bien ademas con Flash estaban Shining y Galaxy eyes ademas de el resto de la patrulla y Mike solo que a ellos la noche no les resultaba tranquila, Shining junto con Flash y Galaxy estaban detrás de una mesa con gafas de protección y una especie de armas en los cascos, Flash asomo la Cabeza y dijo.

Flash: Mike cuando dijiste que tendimos juegos de láser no creíamos que usarías láser de verdad.

Un láser rojo golpeo la mesa y desde atrás de un sofá el potro junto con White y Ocelot quienes también tenían gafas y armas dijo.

Mike: si no hay realismo no es divertido, ademas estos láser están en aturdir.

Desde atras de unas sillas Vulcan junto con camaleón y Blue Sky dijo.

Vulcan: pues no cantes victoria jefe, nuestro equipo sera el que gane.

Así paso toda la noche y el tiempo le dio lugar a la mañana donde todo ya estaba adorando y listo, la plaza de la ciudad ya estaba preparada para la ceremonia y todas las chicas estaban con Magic donde Rarity le había confeccionado un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles de color Zafiro que la hacia ver muy hermosa ademas de que las Manes usaban los mismo vestidos de la boda de Shining y Cadence pero Sunset usaba uno naranja con detalles amartillo, Red Fire usaba vestido rojo con detalles de Rubi, Eye Fox usaba una amarillo con detalles Blancos, Black Wing usaba uno negro con detalles amarillo eléctrico, Medic usaba un vestido marrón Claro con detalles marrón oscuro, Ghost usaba uno de Color verde oscuro con detalles azules y Darkwing uno marrón oscuro con detalles negros, ademas estaban las CMC con los mismo vestidos de la boda solo que ajustados a su edad, Cristal Bell usaba uno celeste y tenia flores trenzadas en la crin ademas de Sun Crown que usaba uno blanco con detalles celestes mientras que Light Star y Trildia usaban los mismos vestidos de la boda de Summer y claro la princesa Celestia quien tenia un vestido Blanco con la imagen del sol pintado en los dos lados.

Rarity: listo todas estamos geniales.

Magic: no puedo creer que llego el dia.

En eso Velvelt entro con el mismo vestido de la boda de Shining y corrió a Abrazar a Magic mientras decía.

Velvelt: mi niña estoy tan feliz por ti.

Magic: gracias mama.

Después de un rato todos los ciudadanos estaban en la plaza presentes mientras que en el altar estaban Flash y Hermes esperando a sus respectivas prometidas, entre el publico estaban Mike como el resto de la patrulla con trajes que les hizo Rarity de acuerdo a su color de piel así como Shining con su traje de boda y Galaxy con un traje negro, Después de unos 30 minutos, después de un Rato las dos novia aparecieron al lado de sus respectivas madrinas quienes las acompañaron al altar en donde la reina Galaxandria al verlas sonrió y dijo.

Galaxandria: hoy estamos aquí no por una si no por dos grandes uniones que llenan de gran felicidad a todos los que hoy están aquí, después de todos los problemas que han sufrido este año me alegra que el día de hoy pueda estar aquí viendo que todos pueden mirar al sol y ver en todos la esperanza de que hay un futuro prospero y feliz.

Spike quien había llegado justo para la boda y con un traje puesto estaba llevando los anillos y al llegar la reina tomo los anillos y se los coloco a los novios y novias para luego decir.

Galaxandria: después de ver la fuerza del amor que esta presente en estas dos parejas solo puedo decirles que con gusto hoy los declaro maridos y yeguas, pueden besar a las novias.

Ambas parejas sellaron su unión con un fuerte beso mientras todos en la ciudad estallaban de aplausos y en el Mike se alejo junto con Darkwing la cual dijo.

Dark: ¿la tienes?

Mike usando su brazalete hizo llegar una pequeña libélula la cual se conecto al mismo y se mostró un vídeo en el que aparecía Shining Armor llorando por lo que los potros comenzaron a reír y el potro dijo.

Mike: cuando se lo muestre a los chicos en casa ya quiero ver la cara de Shining.

Ante de que alguien mas dijera algo Pinkie salio desde la cocina del castillo con un gran pastel de bodas y otro de cumpleaños por lo que muchos se confundieron menos Darkwing y la patrulla los cuales empezaron a reír junto con las manes y el resto del grupo hasta que Magic dijo.

Magic: Mike, Darkwing nos dijo que en tu dimensión es tu cumpleaños así que por eso Pinkie se dio tiempo de hacer otro pastel para ti, feliz cumpleaños 12.

Mike sonrió contento por eso y luego se acerco a el pastel mientras todos cantaban diciendo.

_un día feliz para ti_

_hoy es tu cumpleaños si que si_

_felicidades mike_

_tu cumpleaños si que si _

El potro llego al pastel y apago las veloz mientras todos comenzaban a felicitarlo, tanto la boda como el festival y el cumpleaños de Mike salieron bien, esa misma noche Mike estaba con la reina la cual dijo.

Galaxandria: el poder del paladín Alidrake también estará disponible para ti, cuando llegue el momento te aseguro que aprenderás a usarlo.

Mike: gracias majestad, me divertí pero es hora de regresar a Casa porque debemos terminar con la guerra de Absalon.

Galaxndria: se que sufriste perdidas de muchos amigos pero te aseguro que volverás a verlos.

Mike: ¿como?

Glaxandria: lo sabrás a su tiempo.

Mas tarde esa noche todo el grupo estaba con Mike, Darkwing y la patrulla para despedirlos, Magic se acerco a Mike y dijo.

Magic: muchas gracias por toda su ayuda, es una lastima que no nos veremos por un tiempo largo.

Mike: eso lo se pero algún día nos veremos otra vez.

Magic: adios y suerte con su batalla.

Mike: gracias, suerte para ustedes también.

Red: y de paso gracias por las nuevas armas.

Mike junto con Dakwing los fénix y su patrulla cruzaron un portal para llegar a su mundo, el potro se aparto de los demas y vio en el cielo la constelación que la reina le había hecho y sonriendo dijo.

Mike: algún día así sera.

De regreso con Las manes La reina estaba con el grupo y les dijo.

Galaxandria: es hora de irme hijas mías, les deseo mucha suerte.

La reina hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior y luego las gemas regresaron a las manes, la batalla había terminado y la paz había regresado pero ellas no sabían el gran reto que aun debían afrontar.

CAPITULO EXTRA

VISITANTES LEJANAS

En el espacio exterior una extraña nave apareció y dentro de esta unas figuras hablaban a otro que estaba en una pantalla la cual decía.

¿?: su misión es encontrar a las llamadas valquirias de la armonía y hacerles una invitación para unir senos.

¿?: mi reina ¿como las encontraremos?

Reina: verán que encontrarlas no les sera nada difícil.

¿?: y si se rehúsan.

Reina: tráiganlas de una forma u otras.

Todas: si majestad.

Reina: se que no van a Fallarme porque no creo que quieran ser torturadas.

Todas se impactaron por eso pero la que parecía ser la líder dijo.

¿?: no le fallaremos majestad.

Reina: eso espero.

Después de eso la reina corto y la líder dijo.

Líder: no hay que cometer errores, escanearemos el planeta y en tres días buscaremos al objetivo.

Todas: entendido.

**Hasta el proximo capitulo y por favor dejen sus cometarios.**


	42. LA REINA DE LAS VALQUIRIAS

**CAPITULO XLI**

**LAS REINA DE LAS VALQUIRIA**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la boda de Flash con Magic y las cosas estaban marchando bien, desde la caída del rey maquina no había más ataques ni amenazas por lo que todo estaba en paz, después de la boda la pareja se fue de luna de miel a un lugar que Magic había sugerido para poder regresar sin que nadie los extrañara ya que aun tenían mucho por hacer, en ese tiempo la princesa Celestia les había revelado su embarazo al resto de sus conocidos cercanos quienes lo habían tomado bien además de sentir alegría por ella, todo en ese día parecía estar como siempre y no había preocupaciones.

En las afueras de la ciudad todo estaba tranquilo cuando en el cielo apareció una especie de agujero oscuro que tenía forma de remolino y una patrulla de pegasos que pasaba por el lugar voló rápidamente de regreso a la ciudad para poner al tanto a la princesa para encontrar una solución, al llegar le dijeron a la princesa lo que sucedía por lo que ella rápidamente llamo a las mane 7 y tras decirles el problemas Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: solo pasaron tres días desde que termino la guerra contra el imperio maquina ¿Qué no podemos descansar?

Magic: por lo menos sabemos que no se trata de alguien enviado por Diagon o de lo contrario sentiríamos energía oscura.

Fluttershy: pero si nos son seres oscuros, ¿Qué son?

Magic: no estoy segura pero esperemos que no busquen problemas.

Applejack: pues si buscan problemas podremos enfrentarlos.

La nave poco a poco descendió hasta que aterrizo en las afueras de la ciudad y las manes se acercaron volando al lugar, la nave comenzó a abrir sus puertas y de esta salieron lo que parecía un grupo de yeguas junto con una minotaura, entre ellas había una alicornio la cual parecía ser la líder miro a las otras y dijo.

Alicornio: bien el tiempo de escaneo ya paso, es hora de cumplir la misión que nuestra reina nos encomendó.

Al escuchar eso las manes descendieron al suelo y Magic dijo.

Magic: alto allí.

Al oír eso todo el grupo de extrañas voltearon y encararon a las manes, la alicornio se ls acerco y dijo.

Alicorio: miren nada mas, ya no debemos buscar porque ellas ya vinieron hacia nosotras.

Magic: quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren ¿he?

La Alicornio avanzo y dijo.

Alicornio: somos las diablesas, un grupo de mercenarias, mi nombre el Golden Elementary.

**Golden Elementary**: Yegua alicornio. De pelaje naranja oscuro, crin azul de dos tonalidades. CM: una esfera de energía violeta con los elementos del fuego, hielo y relámpago a su alrededor.

¿?: yo soy Yellow Monk.

**Yellow Monk**: Yegua terrestre de pelaje amarillo y crin rosa. Peinada al estilo monje. Ojos rosas. Porta dos brazaletes en sus patas delanteras. CM: una silueta humana rezando en posición de flor de loto y emanando un aura blanca

¿?: soy Sharrok.

**Sharrok**: Una cebra de pelaje marrón oscuro y rayas blancas. Ojos rojos. Crin larga negra con gris. CM: una mano de zombi saliendo del suelo agarrando un muñeco vudu.

¿?: me llamo Justice Plated.

**Justice Plated**: Yegua unicornio. Pelaje negro claro tirando a gris. Crin larga naranja. Ojos verdes. CM: un escudo con un aura dorada con una maza en medio.

¿?: soy Dark Arrow.

**Dark Arrow**: Yegua bat pony. Pelaje morado oscuro. Crin larga verde oscuro. Ojos de dragón azul. CM: un par de ballestas entrecruzadas dentro de una luna llena.

¿?: y yo Fralen.

**Fralen**: Una minotaura. bien musculosa y de buenos pechos de color marrón claro y cabello largo anaranjado el cual con un equipo avanzado moderno se le despliega una armadura resistente principalmente por su torso y cabeza ocultando sus rasgos femeninos, lo cual ocurre lo mismo para Justice Plated solo que una versión mas completa anatómicamente. (Guerrera bárbara).

**Nota: todas son Ocs de Cartman 6X61 el cual me dejo usarlas para este capitulo.**

Elementary se acerco a Magic y dijo.

Elementary: nosotras venimos de parte de nuestra señora la gran Crazy Axe a buscar a las guardianas de este mundo, las que se hacen llamar "valquirias de la armonía" para solicitar su presencia en una reunión para aclarar los términos de una alianza.

Magic: ¿una alianza?

Arrow: nuestra señora vio un cierto potencial en ustedes y por ello considera que tenerlas como aliadas sera algo de beneficio para ella y ustedes.

Plated: pero de ante mano les avisamos que si se rehúsan tendremos que llevarlas a la fuerza.

Rainbow: ¿de que reino vienen?

Yellow: nuestro reino se llama el "_Sanctuary" _y en ese reino es donde están las verdaderas valquirias.

Applejack: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Sharrok: todo nuestro reino es una gran sociedad en donde solo reinan la hembras y los machos no son casi nada.

Al oír eso las manes se quedaron impactadas y algo molestas pero en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: eso no esta nada bien, nadie aquí aceptara vivir así, en este mundo solo hay lugar para la armonía así que mejor vallase.

Fralen: créanme que no les conviene rechazar nuestra oferta, nuestro reino a conquistado múltiples dimensiones y los planetas en ellas.

Elementary: nosotras contamos con tecnología avanzada a mas de 50.000 que cualquiera lo cual a sido la clave de muchas de las conquistas mencionadas.

Yellow: en resumen, si no aceptan la alianza nuestra reina mandara a toda la armada necesaria para la colonización y ocupación bélica de esta planeta.

Las manes se sintieron nerviosas y Sunset miro a Magic diciendo.

Sunset: Magic tu eres la líder ¿que hacemos?

Magic miro a las diablesas y dijo.

Magic: si aceptamos la alianza ¿que pasara con el planeta?

Elementary: si aceptan a venir y tratar el tema de una alianza solo estableceremos una pequeña colonia aquí, muestras no nos molesten nada malo sucederá y ademas les daremos apoyo militar y tecnológico en lo que necesiten.

Las manes se juntaron entre ellas y luego de eso Magic dijo.

Magic: esta bien iremos con tu reina para tratar el tema de la alianza.

Las diablesas sonrieron mas por eso y Elementary dijo.

Elementary: buena decisión, partiremos ahora mismo.

Rarity: esperen, necesito regresar a Canterlot para pedirle a mi hermana que cuide a Cristal Bell.

Al escuchar eso las diablesas se quedaron con una cara de confusión y pero Elementary dijo.

Elementary: muy bien, partiremos en una hora, mientras avisaremos a la reina de nuestra misión, hagan lo que deban hacer y luego regresen, Dark Arrow las acompañara solo por seguridad de que regresaran.

Magic: muy bien.

Las manes junto con Arrow se fueron volando directo a canterlot donde al llegar se fueron directo al palacio en donde inesperadamente ya estaban las princesas asi como Flash, las CMC y Cristal bell la cual corrió hacia Rarity y le dio un abrazo diciendo.

Bell: que bueno verte mami.

Rarity le devolvió le abrazo diciendo.

Rarity: a mi también mi pequeña, perdóname pero tus tías y yo tenemos que tratar un asunto importante hoy así que tu tía Sweetie Bell te cuidara.

Cristal: ¿cuando volverás mami?

Rarity: Pronto mi pequeña.

Sweetie: hermana ya que estamos de vacaciones de primavera por estas dos semanas porque no llevo a Cristal con nuestros padres para que ellos me ayuden a cuidarla y de paso le mostramos como es Ponyville.

Rarity: que me dices Cristal ¡quieres ir de vacaciones con tus abuelos hasta que vuelva.

La pequeña con emoción se abrazo a ella y dijo.

Cristal: si a la casa de los abuelitos.

Arrow estaba algo impactada por eso pero no le dio importancia y en eso Magic se acerco a la Princesa Celestia diciendo.

Magic: princesa necesitamos decirle algo importante.

La princesa la notar el tono de voz que usaba asintió y tanto ella como su hermana, las manes, Flash y Arrow se fueron a la sala del trono, una vez que estuvieron a solas las manes junto con Arrow procedieron a contarle la situación y al terminar esta dijo.

Celestia: en vista al riesgo que corremos me parece que una alianza es mejor opción.

Arrow: me alegra que entienda que es lo mejor para ustedes.

Celestia: hago esto porque es lo mejor para mi pueblo y para mi hijo.

Dijo esto ultimo acariciando su vientre, Arrow al ver esto tubo que esforzarse un poco para disimular su asombro y mentalmente dijo.

Arrow: _en ninguna de las dimensiones que conquistamos ella tenían familia o hijos, esto debo informárselo a la reina Axe._

Magic: ya que todo esta resuelto partiremos ahora mismo a tratar el asunto de la alianza.

Celestia: pero por favor tengan cuidado, hace poco que terminamos con una guerra y no quisiera tener que lidiar con otra mas.

Magic: descuide princesa lo aremos, ademas hay algo que me intriga y necesitamos resolverlo.

Luna: buena suerte de parte de las dos.

Magic: gracias princesas.

Flash: yo también iré.

Arrow: eso no es posible, en nuestro reino los machos no son bien vistos.

Flash: pero no quiero dejar sola a mi esposa.

Arrow: ¿esposa?

Magic: tranquilo amor te aseguro que estaré bien.

Arrow: ¿_no es común encontrar dimensiones como esta?_

Después de resolver el asunto las manes regresaron con Arrow de regreso a la nave y el resto de las diablesas ya las esperaba, Elementary se acerco a Magic y dijo.

Elementary: ¿ya esta todo resuelto?

Magic: si ya no hay problemas, podemos irnos a tratar el tema de la alianza a su reino.

Las manes subieron a la nave junto con las diablesas y la misma despego rumbo al espacio, Arrow le contaba a sus compañeras lo que había visto y esto les dio un leve impacto por lo que Elementary les reunió en un rincón y dijo.

Elmentary: no hay registros de ninguna dimensión en donde ellas tuvieran familias propias o esposos.

Yellow: esto es algo que la reina debería saber.

Arrow: ¿creen que eso cambie sus planes?

Elmentary: conociendo a nuestra reina esto solo sera un detalle mínimo.

Fralen: eso es cierto pero igual deberíamos decirle.

Paso cerca de una hora y luego de eso arribaron a un planeta que al verlo Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: ese es nuestro planeta.

Arrow: no lo es, nuestro reino esta ubicado en una equestria alterna a la suya.

Applejack: ¿pero como llegamos aquí?

Elementary: si hubieran visto por la ventana sabrían que durante un rato estuvimos viajando por un agujero de gusano.

Yellow: tranquilas una vez que terminen las negociaciones para el tratado de paz podrán regresar.

Magic: ¿que tipo de tratado de paz tendremos que firmar.

Elementary: no se trata de un tratado así como los que conocen, en este caso para ganar nuestra ayuda la reina someterá a una de ustedes a una serie de pruebas y si las pasan entonces la reina aceptara darles apoyo, a no ser que quieran la opción mas rápida.

Magic: ¿cual seria esa?

Elementary: que una de ustedes enfrentara a la nuestra reina en un combate uno a uno.

Magic se reunió con sus amigas y les dijo.

Magic: considerando las cosas creo que lo mejor sera aceptar el combate uno a uno y volver rápidamente.

Fluttershy: eso es cierto, no me agrada mucho esta situación.

Rainbow: no veo por que hay que aceptar un tratado de paz si con nuestros poderes podríamos ganar sin problemas.

Magic: Rainbow teniendo en cuenta el gran ejercito que tienen y la tecnología tan avanzada que usan no nos conviene desafiar a este imperio.

Applejack: eso es cierto, ademas nuestro deber es mantener la armonía no provocar la guerra.

Rainbow: cierto se me olvido eso.

Después de un rato aterrizaron en el planeta y al salir de la nave vieron que todo el planeta tenia tecnología avanzada de todo tipo ademas de que habitaban muchos tipos de especies mas de las que ellas conocían pero en eso Arrow dijo.

Arrow: no solo están las especies que se encuentran en su planeta, en cada dimensión a la que vamos o conquistamos nuestra reina recluta o toma mas tropas o tecnología para su ejercito y es por ello que somos el imperio mas poderoso en existencia.

Magic: pues con mas razón nos conviene mas la paz, lo ultimo que queremos es ver a nuestro planeta sufriendo.

Elementary: me sorprende que te preocupes tanto por un planeta que no es el tuyo.

Magic: tu hogar no es donde creces si no donde tu corazón esta, puede que mi alma sea de el planeta Astralix y por ello ese siempre sera mi planeta nativo pero mi corazón ahora esta y siempre estará con el planeta Armonian.

Elementary: no eres como las otras Twilight que conocemos.

Magic: tal vez porque las otras eran puras, yo soy una mezcla de dos diferentes.

Yellow: pues no deberíamos perder tiempo, la reina se puede enojar por tardar mas de lo que prometimos.

Tras decir eso las diablesas guiaron a las manes a un gran palacio en donde al entrar llegaron hasta un lugar en el que los esperaba una yegua pegaso de piel verde con crin y cola de color rojo ademas de que portaba una armadura tecnológica que le bloqueaba su cuite Mark, ella se les acerco y con una mirada seria diciendo.

¿?: veo que ya regresaron y trajeron a las "valquirias" de ese otro mundo.

Magic: somos las valquirias de la armonía y sin ofender ¿quien es usted?

¿?: yo soy la gran Crazy Axe la reina del gran imperio llamado "S_anctuary" _y solo las hembras que forman parte de mi imperio merecen llamarse valquirias.

Magic: pues no entiendo cual es la situación por la que quieren una alianza con nostras.

Crazy: supe de ustedes por hacerse llamar las "valquirias de la armonia" y nadie mas que nosotras se merece llamarse valquirias si no demuestran si en verdad merecen la pena ser llamadas así, tendrán que tener el visto bueno mio y de todas"

Magic: con eso tendremos asegurada la paz ¿verdad?

Crazy: pues tienen dos opciones, una es pasar una serie de pruebas para poder ganar nuestra ayuda o dos una de ustedes debe enfrentarse a mi en un combate frente a frente.

Magic: ademas de eso ¿que mas quieren de nosotras?

Crazy: pues de ustedes nos vendría bien 2 cosas, la primera una muestra de ese metal que tienen llamado piritium para así poder replicarla con nuestra tecnología y probarla con nuestro vibramantium a ver si así la podemos mejorar y le quitamos un ligero defecto que tiene actualmente el metal, y lo segundo si ayudan en hacer que las lideres de 2 facciones que contactamos hace muy poco de otro mundo se lleven bien entre ellas y podamos añadir al imperio ambas facciones para futuros usos.

Magic: pues lo primero sera complicado ya que usamos casi todo el piritium que teníamos y solo nos queda un kilo de el.

Crazy: pues como dije nuestra tecnología nos permitirá replicar ese metal sin problemas.

Magic: respecto a lo segundo, si llegamos a un acuerdo de paz ayudaremos con algunas condiciones.

Crazy: pues si llegamos a un acuerdo escuchare sus condiciones.

Magic: pero ¿porque nos quieren como aliadas?

Crazy: porque las valquirias suelen preferir establecerse en los mundos primeramente con las opciones pacificas antes que aplicar la opción bélica, y es mejor tener a aliadas poderosas con ayuda tecnológicas que estas no quieran y se vuelvan enemigas "y por consiguiente la derrota de estas por las valquirias, cosa que no queremos que pase eso, Ademas de las muchas manes que vimos en cientos de dimensiones hasta el momento ustedes son las versiones mas poderosas que hemos visto hasta ahora por lo cual captaron nuestro interés ligeramente.

Magic y las otras al terminar de escuchar eso se quedaron algo tensas, Magic se puso firme y dijo.

Magic: yo aceptare la batalla contra usted.

Todos los presentes en el salón se quedaron mudos por lo que escucharon y en eso Crazy dio un sonrisa muy ligera y dijo.

Crazy: veo que tienes cierto valor, muy bien yo nunca rechazo una victoria fácil.

Tras decir eso las manes siguieron a Crazy hacia lo que parecía ser una especie de arena de combate en donde estaban reunidas muchas especie al rededor mirando todo lo que sucedía y en eso Crazy dijo.

Crazy: tus amigas serán llevadas con el publico para que no interrumpan.

El resto de las manes fue escoltada por unas guardias a unos asientos en el publico y Crazy dijo.

Crazy: quiero ver que tanto poder tienes así que usa todo lo que tengas.

Magic: muy bien.

Magic saco su aura y dijo.

Magic: ¡PODER DE LA GEMA LEGENDARIA MODO VALQUIRIA!

Tras decir eso obtuvo su armadura la cual al ser vista por Crazy esta solo dijo.

Crazy: te queda bien pero es muy simple para mi gusto.

De la nada la armadura de Crazy comenzó a cambiar de forma (nota: si leen el fic de Cartman 6x61 ya saben como es) y al ver la forma que había tomado Magic con miedo dijo.

Magic: esto si es un gran problema.

Crazy: no necesito usar mi arma.

Magic se puso en posición y comenzó con golpes los cuales Crazy solo evitaba o bloqueaba sin ninguna dificultad y en eso ella dijo.

Crazy: puedo ver que te entrenaron bien pero para mi solo eres una hormiga.

Magic: pues esta visto que lo básico no funciona tendré que usar golpes mas avanzados.

Magic comenzó a usar golpes mas complicados pero al igual que antes Crazy lo manejaba sin problemas y en eso dijo.

Crazy: como te dije antes a pesar de que te entrenaron bien tus poderes y capacidades no se comparan a las mías.

Magic hacía lo mejor que podía pero en eso Crazy reacciono y le dio un fuerte golpe que la mando a estrellarse con una pared dejando una marca profunda en esta, Magic con algo de dificultad se levanto y dijo.

Magic: ¿como puedes ser tan fuerte?

Crazy: con mi tecno armadura especial todas mis capacidades son inigualables ¿entiendes?

Magic (asustada): así no puedo hacer nada.

Crazy: veo que tienes ojos.

Magic: no dije que voy a rendirme.

Crazy: eso lo se pero cuando termine contigo desearas haberte rendido.

Crazy comenzó a lanzar mas golpes haciendo que Magic se estrellara contra todas las paredes del estadio pero siguió haciendo esfuerzos para mantenerse de pie y seguir con la lucha pero en eso Crazy dijo.

Crazy: solo me aburro, ni siquiera uso el 10% de todo mi poder.

Magic: ¡espada de luz!

Tras decir eso Magic saco su arma y dijo.

Magic: ahora usare todo a mi alcance.

Crazy: esta bien, si usas tu arma yo usare la mía.

Crazy desde su armadura saco una especie de hacha hecha de un metal extraño y luego dijo.

Crazy: por lo que he visto hasta ahora no sera necesario usar mi arma suprema, con mi hacha normal sera suficiente.

Magic comenzó a lanzar golpes con su arma los cuales Crazy a bloquear sin ninguna dificultad y esta dijo.

Crazy: trata como quieras de luchar pero mi hacha esta hecha del metal especial que mencione antes y por mas fuerte que seas no podrás hacer nada, nuestro metal es mucho mas resistente que ese metal que tienen llamado Piritium.

Magic: si tan resistente es ¿para que quieren el Piritium?

Crazy: como mencione antes el metal tiene un pequeño defecto, uno que creemos el Piritum puede eliminar.

Magic: pues nos estamos desviando de la pelea.

Crazy: por el momento solo me aburro, a este paso solo tendré que ordenar una invasión a gran escala y conquistar su mundo de una vez.

Al oír eso Magic se enojo y puso mas fuerza en su arma, Crazy no hacia ningún esfuerzo y simplemente le dio otro golpe lanzándola contra otra pared de la arena mientras decía.

Crazy: pues eso no funciono, si esa es toda tu fuerza entonces tu mundo caerá.

Magic aun con dificultad se puso de pie y dijo firmemente.

Magic: eso sera sobre mi cadáver.

Magic volvió a lanzarse al ataque pero Crazy seguía sin tener problemas y con otro golpe mas de su hacha la mando al piso haciendo que comenzara a salir sangre de su boca haciendo que sus amigas se preocuparan, Crazy se le acerco y dijo.

Crazy: puedo ver que tienes una voluntad fuerte pero no mereces ser llamada valquiria, ahora solo te matare y ordenare que conquisten tu planeta.

Magic de la nada se paro como si nada y con una voz diferente dijo.

Magic: te dije que no lo permitiré.

Magic hizo crecer su aura hasta que salio Warrior y luego ella dijo.

Magic: ¡OFRECEME TU ALMA WARRIOR DRAGON!

Warrior se volvío una esfera de luz y Magic la tomo en sus cascos para luego decir.

Magic: ¡FUSION DE ALMAS!

Magic introdujo la bola de luz en su cuerpo y luego esta cambio la forma de su armadura haciendo que parecieran escamas ademas de que sus alas también fueron cubiertas y su casco tomo forma de dragon con cinco cuernos dando la apariencia de una corona, al terminar dijo.

Magic: ¡guardiana de la luz, espiritu dragon combinado!

Tras decir eso y terminar su cambio todos en la arena estaban algo impresionados pero sus amigas no sabían como reaccionar a eso hasta que Sunset dijo.

Sunset: parece que su combino con Warrior.

Rainbow: ¿pero como pudo hacer eso?

Applejack: ¿soy la única que noto que su voz se escuchaba distinta?

Pinkie: es cierto pero ¿que pudo pasar?

Rarity: no lo se pero esa armadura si tiene estilo.

Sunset: parece que tenemos un nuevo misterio que resolver cuando tengamos algo de tiempo.

En la arena Crazy la miraba con una expresión seria y luego dijo.

Crazy: así que no estabas usando todo tu poder, de verdad es interesante esa habilidad pero veamos que tan fuerte eres con eso.

Magic no hablo y simplemente se lanzo contra Crazy la cual detuvo sus golpes con algo de dificultad y luego comenzó a esquivar al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba los golpes que poco a poco aumentaban su velocidad por lo que pensó.

Crazy: _"es mas fuerte de lo que pensaba"_

Magic seguía con sus golpes y luego tomando desprevenida a Crazy le dio un golpe directo en la cara que si bien no le había dolido la dejo sin palabras por un minuto pero luego río levemente para luego decir.

Crazy: esto si que es divertido, nadie excepto mis guerreras de mas alto rango habían podido darme un golpe directo, aunque eso no me dolió es algo para tomar en cuenta.

Magic seguía sin hablar y volvió a sacar su espada para volver a la batalla, las dos combatientes mantenían un choque de armas aunque se veía que Crazy tenia mas ventaja ya que a ella no le costaba nada mantener a Magic Atrás pero no se dio por vencida, se acerco corriendo y usando su arma como garrocha le lanzo una patada a Crazy la cual al no esperarse eso no pudo bloquearla y la hizo retroceder uno metro atrás, aunque el golpe no le había dolido por su armadura la dejo algo sorprendida pero se le paso rápido mientras que con una sonrisa ligera dijo.

Crazy: por lo que veo eres un mayor desafió de lo que pensaba, por lo que veo usar solo el 10% de mi fuerza total no es suficiente, usare el 25% eso deberá ser mas que suficiente.

Magic seguía sin hablar y volvió a la batalla comenzando a lanzar golpes con su arma y el choque seguía siendo parejo pero en eso Crazy pensó.

Crazy: _"no entiendo que le pasa, es como si fuera una yegua diferente a la que me desafío"_

Magic no se detenía y seguía peleando atacando con su arma sin detenerse mientras Crazy se limitaba a Bloquear sus golpes sin esfuerzo pero aun así se mantenía atenta por si pasaba algo fuera de lo normal, Magic seguía con sus ataques y en eso Crazy le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su hacha dejándola aturdida pero reacciono rápidamente diciendo de forma tétrica.

Magic: te dije que no dejaría que le hicieras nada a mi planeta.

Crazy: esa actitud tuya es extraña, cuando comenzamos no tenias esa actitud ¿que te paso?

Magic: es muy sencillo, yo no soy Magic, ¡Soy otra!

Magic volvió a lanzarse a la batalla y mientras bloqueaba sus golpes Crazy dijo.

Crazy: entonces tu no eres con la que debo pelear.

Magic: puede que use su cuerpo pero el poder que uso si le pertenece a ella.

Crazy: no se quien seas tu pero no me vencerás.

Magic: pues como te dije o no soy Magic, solo estoy usando su cuerpo y sus poderes.

Crazy: ¿porque te preocupas de lo que le pase?

Magic: ¿vas a pelear o solo a hablar?

Crazy se molesto un poco por eso y aplicando mas fuerza le lanzo un golpe a Magic la cual salio disparada contra la pared y se puso de pie mientras se sujetaba la cabeza diciendo.

Magic: mi coneccion se esta rompiendo, si debo irme daré mi mejor golpe para terminar.

Magic saco un aura blanca con detalles plateados y luego dijo.

Magic: invoco el poder de la luz del cosmos ¡GRAN BRILLO ANCESTRAL!

Desde su cuerpo salio un inmenso rayo de los mismo colores que uso en su aura el cual Crazy bloqueo con su arma pero poco a poco retrocedió hasta que el ataque termino y ella no recibió ningún daño pero Magic callo al piso mientras decía.

Magic: escucha mis palabras, ella tiene mas poder del que yo te mostré en esta batalla, algún día ella lo controlara y cuando ese día llegue sabrás de lo que es capaz de hacer la verdadera armonía.

Magic termino de caer al piso y su armadura desapareció en lo que Crazy decía.

Crazy: hace mucho que no usaba el 30% de mis fuerzas en una pelea, quizás en el futuro cuando ella pueda dominar sus poderes podría convertirse en una verdadera oponente, no solo para mis mejores tropas si no tal vez para mi también.

Magic volvió a ponerse de pie y luego dijo.

Magic: ¿que es lo que sucedió?

Crazy: por el momento la pelea termino, puede ver en ti el espíritu guerrero que toda valquiria debe tener por lo cual te digo que a ti y tus amigas que con gusto formaremos una alianza con ustedes.

Magic: eso es algo que me alegra oír.

Crazy: pero antes que nada debo pedirle a ti y tus amigas que me acompañen a la sala de mapas.4

Mas tarde las manes se reunieron con Crazy la cual les mostró un mapa olografico de un planeta mientras decía.

Crazy: este mundo tiene el nombre clave MGQC123PX, en este mundo hay tres diferentes facciones pero únicamente hay dos de ella que queremos en las valquirias, las dos facciones han sido etiquetadas como "las oscuras" y "las Divinas", actualmente estas dos facciones están en conflicto y por eso queremos que ustedes nos ayuden a convencerlas de unirse a el "_Sanctuary"_.

Magic: ¿porque las quieres?

Crazy: si bien su tecnología no es tan avanzada como las nuestra poseen poderes misteriosos que podrían ser de utilidad.

Magic: ¿si te ayudamos a que ellas acepten aliarse con ustedes terminaremos los términos de la alianza?

Crazy: si nos ayudan a que ellas se nos unan no solo terminaremos como aliadas si no que tendrán todo nuestro apoyo tanto militar como tecnológico.

Magic lo pensó por un minuto y luego miro a sus amigas las cuales asintieron para que esta dijera.

Magic: muy bien, ¿como llegamos allá?

Crazy: nosotros les proporcionaremos el transporte necesario, pero antes que nada queremos lo que nos prometieron, necesitamos esa muestra de Piritium.

Magic: muy bien, yo iré de regreso a nuestro mundo junto con una de sus guerreras y le entregare el Piritium que nos queda.

Crazy: me parece perfecto, mientras regresan prepararemos el transporte.

Acordado los términos las manes se preparaban para partir a una nueva aventura, mientras tanto en la galaxia oscura Galaxtus estaba tirado en el piso mientras Diagon que estaba delante de el lo miraba con furia para luego decir.

Diagon: todos los heraldos que me sugeriste fallaron, Dakar fue destruido y atraparon a Proto, dame una buena razón para no deshacerme de ti.

Galaxtus (suplicando): por favor amo, are lo que sea pero por favor deme una oportunidad mas.

Diagon lo pensó por un minuto y luego dijo.

Diagon: muy bien, me fuiste leal por milenios así que te daré una ultima oportunidad, esta vez la destrucción de las guardianas sera tu responsabilidad y debes hacerlo pronto porque si los 12 guardianes se reúnen podría ser el fin de mis planes.

Galaxtus: le prometo mi señor que conmigo a cargo de su destrucción no habrá ningún tipo de falla, es mas convocare a las vestías barbaras para que se encarguen del problema.

Diagon: pues no pierdas el tiempo y hazlo ya.

Galaxtus: así lo are mi señor, donde otros fallaron yo triunfare.

**Fin.**

**no olviden dejar comentarios.**

**nota para Cartman 6X61: si crees que me falto agregarle algo hazme saber para el próximo capitulo para poder agregarlo a la historia próximamente.**


	43. LAS BESTIAS BARBARAS PARTE 1

**CAPITULO XLII**

**EL ATAQUE DE LAS BESTIAS BÁRBARAS PARTE 1**

Después de que Magic le entregara el metal qué prometió a Crazy ella junto con el resto de su equipo se preparaba para ir en misión a ese otro mundo para convencer a las habitantes de ese lugar de unirse a Crazy y las valquirias, en el _"sanctuary" _las manes fueron llevadas a una plataforma en donde Crazy se les acerco y dijo.

Crazy: ahora que Magic regreso y ya tenemos el Piritium, es hora de cumplir con su parte del trato para terminar los términos de la alianza.

Rainbow: ¿como llegaremos allí?

Crazy: es esto.

Crazy dio una señal y unos guardias encendieron las luces mostrando una especie de nave negra que tenia una cabina cubierta de cristal.

Crayz: esta es una de nuestras tantas naves Liset, esta nave los llevara al lugar en el que están las facciones que queremos que convenzan.

**Nota: los Liset son del juego Warfame.**

Magic: ¿como conduciremos esto?

Crazy: con ayuda de nuestras ingenieras y nuestras aliadas del mundo de donde conseguimos el modelos de las naves logramos programarlas y adaptarlas para poder darles piloto automático así que solo hay que programarla para que las lleve al mundo de la misión.

Magic: ¿como aremos eso?

Crazy: no hay problemas, enviare a una de mis ingenieras para que las ayude en caso de emergencia y solo para probar que a mis aliadas les brindo apoyo le diré que si regresan de esta misión les regalare esta nave como muestra de confianza.

Fluttershy: ¿no seria molestia?

Crazy: tengo docenas de dimensiones y miles de estas naves así que no seria problema.

Rainbow: ¿tenemos que lograr que acepten si o si?

Crazy: por el momento necesitamos que las lideres de las dos facciones terminen con su rencilla y estén en paz, si logran eso podremos enviar un grupo de exploración para tratar el termino de las alianzas con las lideres de ambas facciones.

Magic: aremos lo que podamos.

Crazy: pues les deseo suerte, antes de que se vallan les diré algo, aunque logramos estudiar a los habitantes de ese mundo, con el fin de no tener perdidas innecesarias en nuestras filas o en las suyas no hemos intentado ningún tipo de acercamiento directo.

Magic: ¿quieres decir que podríamos no ser bien recibidas ?

Crazy: eso es justo lo que quiero decir, como bien te explique durante nuestra pelea preferimos formar nuestras alianzas por medio la paz sin necesidad de la fuerza velica, no quiero tener que invadir ese mundo teniendo que arriesgar la vida de mis tropas y de los habitantes de ese mundo.

Magic: esta bien trataremos de hacer lo que podamos, pero si instalan una colonia en nuestro planeta no queremos ningún tipo de conflictos contra los machos de nuestro mundo.

Crazy: cuando nos instalemos no sera necesaria ninguno mientras no nos molesten o de lo contrario cualquier macho que se acerque a la colonia sera castrada.

Al oír eso las mane 7 se tensaron y con algo de nervios Magic dijo.

Magic: no te preocupes ningún macho se acercara.

Crazy: eso espero, mientras no nos molesten no sera necesario nada en su contra.

Magic: les aseguramos que no sera necesario nada, creo que es hora de partir.

Crazy: así es, de ante mano les reitero que tengan cuidado al momento de ínter actuar con los habitantes.

Magic: tendremos cuidado.

Crazy: la ingeniera ya esta arriba así que adelante.

Magic: muy bien, en marcha amigas terminemos con esto.

Las manes abordaron la nave la cual despego y la aventura en ese nuevo mundo comenzó, mientras en la parte mas oscura de la galaxia Galaxtus se encontraba en medio de un lugar desolado dentro de un circulo rojo con diferentes símbolos, (nota: para saber como es busquen fairy tail krolm halfdragon) Galaxtus comenzó a Brillar con un color parecido al del fuego al igual que el símbolo y dijo.

Galaxtus: Desde los oscuros rincones del universo hasta el comienzo de la oscuridad, convoco a los salvajes guerreros del páramo a servirme, ¡vengan a mi vestías barbaras!

Desde el circulo salieron 4 rayos negros que comenzaron a tomar forma y uno por uno Galaxtus los nombro diciendo.

Galaxtus: War Max el shogun de las sombras.

Desde el primer rayo salio la figura la figura de lo que parecía un semental terrestre con armadura que parecía de un samurái con una mascar que cubría su rostro ademas de que en la cabeza tenia cuernos de demonio.

Galaxtus: Shriker la guerrera de los muertos.

Desde el segundo rayo apareció lo que parecía una pegaso solo que tenia ojos rojos, no tenia cuite mark y tenia una armadura hecha de huesos.

Galaxtus: Bajo cero, la vestía del hielo.

Desde el tercer rayo surgió la figura de un semental unicornio solo que tenia piel blanca al igual que su crin ademas de que traía una armadura negra en el pecho con do hombreras ademas de que al igual que los otros no tenia cuite mark.

Galaxtus: y Faithor el mago de las sombras.

Desde el ultimo rayo salio otro unicornio solo que este tenia todo su cuerpo de color negro al igual que sus ojos y no tenia cuite mark , vestía una túnica de color gris ademas de que tenia dos anillos de oro en cada casco y portaba un vaculo que tenia un circulo con espinas en la punta, Galaxtus los miro a todos y dijo.

Galaxtus: no son iguales a como decían los escritos de las sombras ¿que les paso?

War: es por el efecto dimensional.

Faithor: ¿que es lo que quieres de nosotros? me imagino que tienes una misión que necesitas que cumplamos.

Shriker: nadie nos sacaría desde el páramo solo porque si.

Cero: si no vale la pena esta misión créeme no te gustara vernos molestos.

Galaxtus: la misión es muy simple, ¿escucharon alguna vez de las guardianas de la armonía?

Faithor: por lo que escuchamos son doce poderosos guerreros y guerreras ¿porque preguntas?

Galaxtus: porque su misión es destruirlas.

War: ¿nos tomas por tontos?

Cero: aun con nuestro poderes no podremos contra los 12.

Galaxtus: pues se los are mas sencillo, en este momento solo son 7 y son todas yeguas ademas de que no saben usar su poder por completo.

Después de escuchar eso los 4 guerreros se pusieron con una expresión de impresión y Faithor riendo dijo.

Faithor: en ese caso no habrá problemas para terminar con ellas, ¿donde las encontramos?

Galaxtus: en este momento su aliaron al reino de las valquirias del _"Sanctuary"_ con ayuda de la tecnología que ellas poseen, las guardianas aun sin sus poderes completos podrían tener oportunidad de detener los planes del amo Diagon, ahora mismo con el fin de completar la alianza viajan a u mundo distante en otra dimensión, una dimensión a la que yo mismo los llevare para que las destruyan.

War: pues muy bien, esta misión tiene el toque de emoción que nos gusta.

Shriker: considera su destrucción inminente.

Galaxtus: excelente, cuando ellas no estén los mandare a la otra dimensión donde están los otros dos.

Cero: un momento, ¿que otros dos?

Galaxtus: pues ese es un detalle menor, la verdad es que hasta el momento hay 9 guardianes, las 7 que mencione son los que enfrentara pero por sorpresa de el destino los otros dos guardianes que aparecieron hasta ahora son dos potros de otra dimensión, si destruyen a las guardianas entonces los mandare para acabar con ellos.

Faithor: no es necesario, mire tengo un plan, mis tres camaradas pueden ir a destruir a las guardianas, yo iré y me encargare de esos mocosos.

Galaxtus lo pensó un minuto y luego dijo.

Galaxtus: esta bien, te mandare a esa dimensión, los dos guardianes que hay allí son dos potros, uno de ellos es un potro llamado Mike Bluer y la otra es una potra de nombre Darkwing, aunque son solo dos potros cabe destacar que enfrentaron a muchos enemigos poderosos y los vencieron a todos.

Faithor: eso es porque no conocen el poder de una de las vestías del páramo, se de la victoria que el potro tubo contra el rey maquina pero yo soy mucho mas poderoso de lo que el fue y por lo que me dice mi magia aunque el tiene el poder para vencerme no sabe usarlo por lo que lo destruiré rápidamente.

Galaxtus: esta bien pero te lo advierto si los subestimas solo terminaras destruido y los necesito a todos para poder hacerlo.

Faithor: pues si llego a estar al borde de ser "destruido" como dices escapare y regresare.

Galaxtus: esta bien, si necesitas salir antes de que te destruyan solo debes romper esto.

Galaxtus con algo de magia hizo aparecer un collar con una piedra negra. y dijo.

Galaxtus: te daré esta piedra de retención, como sabes no pueden ir mas allá de la dimensión de aquel que los llamo pero con estas podrán estar en las otras dimensiones sin problemas pero en caso de que quieras regresar rápidamente solo quítate el collar y regresaras rápidamente.

Faithor: pues no sera necesario ya que estoy seguro de que no necesitare escapar pero gracias, volveré luego de haber terminado la misión con éxito.

Galaxtus formo un portal negro y Faithor lo cruzo mientras Galaxtus mirando a los otros tres dijo.

Galaxtus: cada un tome una piedra de retención y preparen ce para que los envié contra las guardianas.

Los otros tres se prepararon y Galaxtus abrió otro portal por el cual entraron, las manes estaban en la nave cuando una voz comenzó a sonar diciendo.

Voz: atención tripulantes, tiempo de llegada aproximada a la ubicación programada 20 minutos.

Magic miro a sus amigas y dijo.

Magic: muy bien, recordemos lo que nos dijeron, nunca hubo ningún tipo de acercamiento directo así que tengamos cuidado con los habitantes de este mundo.

Cuando salieron del portal dimensional por el que pasaban notaron que sus cuerpos habían cambiado (nota: para darse una idea de la forma que tiene busquen sus versiones humanas en forma de anime solo que estas usan túnicas de su mismo color de piel y el cabello de la que seria Twilight es negro con una raya blanca en medio.) al ver sus nuevas formas se quedaron impactadas pero en eso Magic les dijo.

Magic: después veremos el tema de nuestra nueva apariencia, por el momento concentrémonos en la misión.

Todas asintieron a eso y después de un rato la nave comenzó a acercarse a un planeta que tan pronto con la nave entro a la atmósfera muchos rayos de energía comenzaron a aparecer los cuales la golpearon y poco a poco comenzó a caer, después del impacto la nave callo en medio de un bosque y las manes salieron de ella mientras Rainbow decía.

Rainbow: buena bienvenida nos dieron al llegar.

Applejack: el recibimiento es lo de menos.

Rarity: si, es lo de menos porque ahora estamos estancadas aquí.

Magic se dirigió a la ingeniera y dijo.

Magic: ¿podrá repararla?

Ingeniera: los daños son considerables, sin los materiales necesarios necesitare por lo mínimo una semana para que pueda llevarnos de regreso.

Sunset: ¡¿una semana?!

Magic: pues parece que nos quedaremos en este planeta por un tiempo, al menos hasta que podamos regresar.

Sunset: pues deberíamos comenzar con las negociaciones de paz, tal vez los habitantes nos ayuden.

Rainbow: eso si nos ganamos su simpatía.

Fluttershy: después de ver lo verde que es este mundo debe tener muchos animales hermosos.

Applejack: pues de monos prisa y terminemos la misión para regresar a casa.

Magic: si es que al terminar podemos regresar a casa.

Las manes se dirigieron hacia adelante esperando encontrar algún poblado cercano, en otra parte de el mismo planeta las tres vestías barbaras ya habían llegado, War Max ahora parecía un samurai con mascara roja y armadura negra, Shriker se parecía a una gárgola con una armadura de huesos y bajo Cero parecía un yeti con correas que sujetaban un cristal blanco en su pecho que ademas usaba mascara de hockey, War Max miro a sus compañeros y dijo.

War: al parecer en este mundo nuestra apariencia se asemeja mas a las de nuestras formas reales, por el momento encontremos a las guardianas y terminemos el trabajo rápido.

Cero: ¿no esperaremos a Faithor?

War: no es necesario, es mas ustedes vallan y causen algo de destrucción en otra parte si quieren, el que encuentre a las guardianas que las destruya primero.

Shriker: me parece bien.

Cero: eso espero, si llegamos a Fallar nos destruirán.

War: corrección, si fallamos aunque sobrevivamos a las guardianas Galaxtus nos destruirá, en marcha.

Las manes después de un rato llegaron a lo que parecía una ciudad en la cual al entrar fueron recibidas por varios tipos de criaturas extrañas, entre ellas apareció lo que parecía una especie de mujer serpiente de piel morada (nota: los seres de este planeta según Cartman 6x61 son los del juego monster girl quest )la mujer se les acerco y dijo.

¿?: yo soy Alice la gobernante de estas tierras y por tanto exijo saber que hacen aquí.

Las manes se quedaron algo impactadas con su aspecto pero en eso Magic se adelanto a las demás y dijo.

Magic: nosotras somos las guardianas de la armonía, hemos venido a ayudar para que la batalla entre las Divinas y ustedes termine.

Al oír eso todas las criaturas del lugar pusieron caras de enojo y disgusto pero antes de decir algo mas una rayo salio de la nada y las ataco, desde la sombra de unos arboles salio War Max el cual al verlas comenzó a Reír y dijo.

War: que buena suerte, esperaba ser yo quien las encontrara y ahora seré yo el que las destruya.

Al ver a ese guerrero todos los presentes se quedaron sin hablas hasta que Alice se le acerco y con enojo dijo.

Alice: extraño guerrero como te atreves a interrumpirme y atemorizar a mi gente, te ordeno que te vallan a no ser que quieras ser destruido.

War simplemente paso por su lado como si nada y dirigiéndose a las manes dijo.

War: mi pelea es con las guardianas y no con ustedes pero si se meten en mi camino lo lamentaran.

Alice: no te atrevas a amenazarme.

Magic: un momento, tu me pareces familiar.

War: veo que si sabe algo princesa pero por educación me presentare antes de destruirlas, mi nombre es War Max el shogun de las sombras, soy una de las vestías barbaras del páramo

Al oír eso Magic se quedo helada y luego con algo de seriedad dijo.

Magic: ¿que tienes contra nosotras War Max?

War: yo no tengo ningún problema, el que nos convoco a mi y mis camaradas es el que lo tiene, solo aceptamos ayudarlo por diversión de ver como serán destruidas.

Magic: pues te diré esto, tu y tus compañeros desearan nunca haber salido del páramo, al ataque chicas.

Las manes se pusieron en posición y activaron sus poderes diciendo.

Manes: ¡PODER DE LA GEMA LEGENDARIA, MODO VALQUIRIA!

Las manes con sus armaduras ya puestas sorprendieron a todas mientras que War Max dijo.

War: eso si que es algo impresionante, no me imaginaba que ya habían encontrado el poder de las gemas legendarias pero aun no le llegan ni a los talones a los guardianes originales.

Magic: eso puede ser cierto pero tenemos el poder suficiente para terminar contigo.

War: si eso creen adelante.

Las manes se lanzaron contra War el cual solo saco una espada de samurai con un filo negro y comenzaron la batalla, a pesar de que solo era uno War podía manejar a las guardianas sin problemas lo cual las dejaba sin habla en lo que Rainbow decía.

Rainbow: ¿como puede mantener la batalla contra las 7 al mismo tiempo?

Magic: son guerreros del páramo se dice que son guerreros con un poder terrible.

War: pues las leyendas se quedaron un poco cortas ya que nuestro poder no es solo terrible, es abrumador.

War comenzó a girar y las golpeo a todas al mismo tiempo dejándolas en el piso pero Magic se levanto y dijo.

Magic: chicas hay que usar nuestras armas.

Las manes asintieron y convocaron sus armas para volver a la batalla pero War bloqueaba sus ataques con su espada sin ningún problema y en eso Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: Magic no quiero presionarte pero ¿no deberías transformarte?

Magic: ¿de que hablas?

Rainbow: de ese poder que usaste en la batalla contra Crazy Axe.

Sunset: chicas tal vez no sea momento para decir esto pero en ese momento Magic estaba influenciada así que no sabe nada de lo que hizo.

Applejack: tienes razón en algo, no es buen momento para mencionar eso.

War las estaba golpeando hasta que lanzo una onda de energía que fue esquivada por Sunset pero destruyo una de las casas por lo que la gente comenzó a asustarse y en eso Alice se molesto y dijo.

Alice: oye si asustas a mi gente te las veras conmigo.

War: cuando una de las vestías barbaras comienza una lucha la termina, si te metes en mi camino terminaras mal.

War estaba por golpear a las manes pero Alice le disparo una esfera de energía oscura que aunque no lo lastimo si lo hizo enojar así que se giro hacia ella y dijo.

War: te dije que te iría mal así que ahora estas muerta.

War cargo energía en su arma y dijo.

War: ahora veras lo que hace el poder del páramo ¡GOLPE DE MAGIA ESPECTRAL!

Tras decir eso le dio un fuerte golpe que la mando al piso y lo mas extraño era que aunque el golpe no le dio daño físico estaba tosiendo sangre así que Alice dijo.

Alice: si no tengo daño físico ¿porque estoy sangrando?

War: la magia espectral daña la parte espiritual de un ser vivo, aun si tu cuerpo no es lastimado el daño a tu forma espiritual hace que tu cuerpo sufra daño interno, entonces terminare esto rápido y luego destruiré a las guardianas.

War Max estaba por lanzar otro ataque pero de la nada lo golpearon en la espalda lo cual hizo que cayera al piso y luego se paro con algo de dificultad y vio que fue Rainbow con su guadaña, el resto de las manes se pusieron a su lado y Magic dijo.

Magic: no permitiremos que involucres a los inocentes en esto, este es tu fin War Max.

Las manes juntaron sus armas y luego dijeron juntas.

Mane 7: ¡RAYO ARMONICO COMBINADO!

Las 7 lanzaron un gran rayo multicolor que al darle a War Max hizo que este gritara de dolor y dijera.

War: ¡soy un guerrero del páramo no puedo ser vencido!

Wax Max callo al piso y exploto en una nube un humo negro, en otras partes del planeta Shriker y Bajo Cero lo sintieron, Shriker al sentir eso se enfureció y dijo.

Shriker: War Max por nuestra hermandad como guerreros del páramo ¡ yo te vengare!

De regreso con las manes Magic y las otras estaban descansando después de vencer a War Max, Magic se acerco a sus amigas y les dijo.

Magic: chicas tenemos que estar atentas, las vestías barbaras nunca viajan solas cuando dejan el páramo.

Rainbow: vamos ya acabamos con uno ¿cuantos mas puede haber?

Magic: tres mas.

Applejack: bueno no importa, como dijo Rainbow ya acabamos con uno, estoy segura de que podremos con los otros.

Magic: le ganamos a War Max por tomarlo desprevenido, no creo que tengamos la misma suerte otra vez.

Sunset: Magic tiene razón, ademas se me ocurre algo, si las vestías barbaras nos están atacando no deberíamos poner en peligro a los habitantes de este mundo, hasta que el problema se resuelva creo que deberíamos irnos y retomar las negociaciones de paz otro día.

Fluttershy: Sunset tiene razón los de este mundo podrían salir lastimados.

Pinkie: y eso no seria nada, nada divertido.

Rarity: estoy de acuerdo pero no podemos, la nave que nos trajo aun esta en reparación.

Rainbow: sin mencionar que ya sea que lo enfrentemos aquí o en casa pondríamos en peligro a inocentes.

Magic: tal parece que estamos en un punto muerto y no se como resolverlos esto.

Applejack: pues parece que la única opción es enfrentar a las bestias que quedan si es que aparecen.

Sunset: deberíamos preguntar para ver si alguien nos puede ayudar a reparar la nave, tal vez no regresaremos a casa pero podremos ir a otro planeta donde nuestra batalla no ponga a nadie en riesgo.

Alice después de recuperarse se acerco a las manes y dijo.

Alice: aunque nos salvaran eso no cambia el hecho de que es guerrero asesino vino buscándolas a ustedes, así que lo mejor seria que dejen el planeta.

Magic: por favor créame cuando le digo que de poder hacerlo ya lo abríamos hecho.

Sunset: la nave en la que llegamos fue dañada por unos rayos que fueron disparados cuando llegamos así que estamos estancadas aquí.

Alice: creo que eso fue por culpa nuestra.

Magic: pues hagamos esto, ayúdenos a reparar la nave y nos iremos de aquí para no tener que causar problemas.

Alice: mandaremos a las mas inteligentes para que ayuden en la reparación pero cuando terminen deben dejar el planeta.

Magic: le aseguro que lo aremos.

Antes de seguir hablando apareció una explosión a lo lejos y Magic mirando a Alice dijo.

Magic: ¿que lugar es ese?

Alice puso un gesto de enojo y dijo.

Alice: por allá viven las "Divinas" no creo que valga la pena.

Magic: si alguien sale herido si es vale la pena.

Magic y las manes emprendieron rumbo directo al lugar en cuestión mientras Alice decía.

Alice: hay algo curioso en ellas, tienen algo que me inquieta.

En la zona donde sucedió la explosión Shriker estaba atacando por todas partes a unas criaturas que parecían mujeres que usaban vestidos blancos con alas blancas en la espalda que ademas usaban adornos en sus brazos y pies, las manes llegaron y al ver que era el responsable Magic dijo.

Magic: es Shriker otra de las vestías barbaras, entonces los 4 están aquí por nosotras.

Rainbow: ¿pero que tienen contra nosotras?

Magic: no es lo que ellos tengan contra nosotras, es lo que tiene el que los trajo desde el páramo.

Applejack: pues no tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso tenemos que detener a ese monstruo.

Las manes fueron hacia Shriker la cual al verlas dijo.

Shriker: al fin las encontré, pagaran por lo que le hicieron a War Max.

Magic: lo que le paso se lo merecía por querer lastimar inocentes.

Shriker: si superan la verdad de lo que pasa en este mundo sabrían que estos ángeles y vestías han combatido por siglos, si supieran todas las vidas que se perdieron por culpa de este conflicto ni siquiera las defenderían.

Magic: lo que si sabemos es que nuestro trabajo es mantener la armonía y aunque no sepamos como inicio esta lucha o porque continua pero nosotros la detendremos este conflicto, pero primero te detendremos a ti, si no quieres terminar como War Max te sugiero que te rindas y te vallas con los otros dos.

Shriker: lo lamento princesa pero no tengo el menor interés en irme sin que las destruya.

Rainbow: pues al igual que tu compañero quedaras frita.

Shriker: pues las únicas que serán destruidas son ustedes, pagaran caro por destruir a uno de los nuestros.

Magic: pues saludanos a War Max cuando lo veas.

Las manes se lanzaron a la batalla contra Shriker la cual comenzó a defenderse con mucha agilidad y desde sus manos los huesos de su armadura crecieron hasta volverse del tamaño de dos espadas afiladas con las cuales bloqueaba las armas de las manes sin dificultad ne lo que Magic dijo.

Magic: ella esta impulsada por la ira, sera muy difícil poder derrotarla.

Rainbow: creo que la vez pasada tenias razón Magic, solo vencimos a War Max por tomarlo desprevenido.

Shriker: así es solo tuvieron suerte pero conmigo eso no pasara, cuando las destruya quienes saludaran a War Max serán ustedes.

Magic: amenazanos cuanto quieras pero no nos vamos a rendir.

Sunset: eso es cierto y si derrotamos a Wax Máx te derrotaremos también a ti.

Shriker: a él lo tomaron por sorpresa y yo no cometere ese error porque únicamente quiero destruirlas.

Antes de que Shriker atacara otra vez una esfera de luz la golpeó en la espalda y de entre Los Ángeles una de ellos se puso al frente y dijo

¿?: yo soy Ilias la líder de los Ángeles y como amenazas a mi gente debo detenerte.

(nota: ella es del mismo juego)

Shriker se le acerco y dijo.

Shriker: no quiero ningún tipo de interferencia, no me interesas tu solo las guardianas así que no te metas en mi camino.

Ilias: lo lamento pero te dije que no te perdonaría que atacaras una de mis aldeas.

Ilias volvió a cargar energía de luz y se la lanzo a Shriker la cual solo la desvío con sus manos para luego decir.

Shriker: te dije que no me interrumpieras.

Shriker desde sus manos saco rayos de color negro y luego dijo.

Shriker: ¡RELÁMPAGO ESPECTRAL!

Un poderoso rayo negro golpeo a Ilias mandándola a volar unos metros estrellándola contra un árbol, las manes avanzaron y comenzaron a golpear con sus armas otra vez hasta que Fluttershy encendió su aura y dijo.7

Fluttershy: ¡ATAQUE NATURAL!

Desde todos los arboles que estaban al rededor y desde el césped salieron rayos de energía verde que atacaron a Shriker por todos lados hasta que Rainbow levanto su arma y dijo.

Rainbow: es hora de que veas lo que es el verdadero poder de un rayo.

Nubes negras aparecieron en el cielo y Rainbow encendió su aura mientras un rayo golpeaba su arma para luego decir.

Rainbow: ahora veras lo que hace el verdadero poder del rayo ¡GRAN TRUENO APLASTANTE!

Desde su guadaña saco un poderoso rayo azul el cual golpeo a Shriker haciendo que cayera al piso y luego Magic salto con sus arma encendida mientras levantaba su espada para luego decir.

Magic: ¡CORTE DE LUZ!

Magic le dio un golpe con su espada directo en el cuello a Shriker cortando su cabeza mientras que esta junto con su cuerpo explotaban y luego Magic dijo.

Magic: van 2 y faltan 2.

Las manes se acercaron a Ilias y Magic tomo la palabra para luego decir.

Magic: soy la princesa Magic Galaxy, yo y mis amigas son las guardianas de la armonía, tenemos que hablar con usted.

En la parte oscura de la Galaxia Galaxtus estaba con Bajo cero el cual había regresado después de la destrucción de Shriker y después de decirle lo que paso este se puso furioso para luego decir.

Galaxtus: ahora el amo Diagon estará mas que molesto conmigo, War Max y Shriker fueron destruidos, esta claro que tu no puedes vencerlos solo y Faithor aun no regreso.

De la nada un portal se abrió y de este salio Faithor con todo el cuerpo lastimado y Galaxtus se le acerco con enojo y dijo.

Galaxtus: que fue lo que sucedió.

Faithor: pues no planeaba esto pero...

Flash back.

Faithor estaba como un gigante híbrido con cabeza de dragón con tres cuernos, usando su vaculo tenia atrapado al Dragón Lion en el piso con un campo de fuerza cuando de repente Mega base apareció y lo ataco por la espalda lastiman dolo y tirándolo al piso mientras Dragón Lion se ponía de pie y Mike en su interior miro a Darkwing diciendo.

Mike: tenemos que derrotarlo ahora.

Los dos: ¡carga de victoria suprema, tornado depredador!

Dragón Lion comenzó a correr en cuatro patas y luego alzo vuelo mientras extendía sus dos brazos para luego comenzar a girar sobre si mismo y le dio un fuerte golpe a Faithor el cual callo al piso y se convirtió en una esfera de color negro que cruzo por un portal que apareció de la nada.

Fin del Flash Back.

Faithor: ese ataque casi me destruye pero justo golpearon mi piedra de retención y por eso logre regresar a mi tamaño normal y sin la piedra fue absorbido de regreso aquí.

Galaxtus: pues debería destruirte yo mismo pero ahora que War Max y Shriker fueron destruidos te necesitare.

Galaxtus hizo brillar su cuerno y el cuerpo de Faithor se curo por completo para luego decir.4

Galaxtus: con dos de ustedes caídos la única oportunidad que podrán tener contra las guardianas es luchando juntos.

Los dos: de acuerdo.

Galaxtus: y esta vez no fallen o los destruiré yo.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo no olviden comentar.**


	44. LAS BESTIAS BARBARAS PARTE 2

**CAPITULO XLIII**

**LAS BESTIAS BARBARAS PARTE 2**

En la parte oscura de la galaxia estaba Galaxtus con Faithor y Bajo cero los cuales estaban por ir a luchar contra las guardianas, el se les acerco y les dijo.

Galaxtus: otra de las razones por las que las guardianas ganaron sus batallas es porque todos sus enemigos cometieron el mismo error, se confiaron antes de ganar pero a ustedes no les conviene confiarse porque terminaran como ellos y les aseguro que no les gustara, Bajo cero de ti no tengo queja pero Faithor ya fallaste una vez por lo cual te recomiendo ganar o yo mismo te aniquilare.

Faithor: de no ser por ese ataque por la espalda no hubieran podido vencerme.

Cero: esta vez las derrotaremos con la misma arma que ellas usan, trabajo en equipo.

Galaxtus: eso espero, si regresan solo por miedo yo seré el que los destruya.

Los dos: entendido.

De regreso en el planeta las manes habían llegado siguiendo a Ilias a un gran castillo sobre las nubes y en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: pensé que vivían en la otra aldea.

Ilias: no, esa es una de las tantas villas donde viven los humanos, los cuales yo protejo es por eso que fuimos a ayudar, cuando mis guerreras no pudieron con esa bestias pensé en enviar a mis guerreras de alto rango pero algo me decía que tenia que ir yo misma esta vez.

Magic: creo que eso fue porque sentiste mi energía. yo soy la guardiana de la luz cósmica.

Al oír eso Ilias se le acerco y usando un poco de luz desde sus manos rodeo el cuerpo de Magic y después de un minuto dijo.

Ilias: es cierto, hay un gran resplandor en tu interior que hasta podría rivalizar con el mio.

Magic: nosotras nos encargamos de mantener la armonía y la paz en nuestro universo pero hicimos una alianza con alguien mas que quiere que su gente junto con la de Alice se les unan.

Ilias: eso lo veo muy difícil, nuestros dos pueblos han estado el disputa casi desde los comienzos de este mundo.

Magic: ¿pero porque?

Ilias: eso es algo que prefiero mantener en secreto.

(Nota: para los que no conocen el juego no cuento la razón para no hace spoiler.)

Magic: lo comprendo.

Ilias: cambiando de tema, ¿que sabes de esa bestia que atacaba a ese pueblo.

Magic: Shriker era una de las bestias barbaras, son guerreros malignos provenientes del páramo, en total hay 4 y hasta ahora destruimos a 2 de ellos.

Ilias: ¿como se llaman los dos que faltan?

Magic: pues, de acuerdo con los textos antiguos que estudie los que faltan se llaman Faithor y Bajo cero.

Rainbow: bueno al menos podremos con ellos.

Ilias: no sera necesario, yo podría destruirlos con mucha facilidad.

Applejack: sin ofender pero no pareció que resistiera el ataque que le lanzo Shriker.

Ilias: eso fue por tomarme desprevenida, si hubiera usado mis poderes mas a plenitud la hubiera hecho temblar de miedo.

Magic: de momento quedan dos bestias mas y son mas fuertes que las dos que destruimos pero la pregunta es ¿quien las mando contra nosotras?

Rainbow: pues no hemos sabido nada de Diagon desde que termino la guerra contra el imperio de las maquinas.

Applejack: eso es cierto podría haber sido Diagon.

Sunset: o el tal Galaxtus.

Magic: recordemos que Galaxtus y Diagon trabajan juntos así que no importa cual de los dos lo hiciera sigue siendo malo para nosotras y los otros 5 guardianes.

Fluttershy: ¿quieres decir que tal vez atacaran a Mike y Darkwing También?

Magic: es posible ya que para detener por completo a Diagon tenemos que estar los 12 guardianes y guardianas.

Ilias: solo por curiosidad ¿donde están los otros 5 guardianes?

Magic: pues actualmente somos 9 los guardianes que aparecieron hasta ahora pero nos faltan 3.

Ilias: ¿y donde están los otros 2 guardianes que aparecieron?

Magic: así como nosotros ellos viven en otra dimensión así que no están con nosotros.

Ilias: ¿no seria mejor que todos los guardianes y guardianas estuvieran juntos hasta que los 12 se reúnan y detengan a su enemigo?

Magic: los otros dos guardianes que hay son potros y no podríamos pedirles que dejaran a sus familias y amigos solo por ayudarnos.

Ilias: eso lo entiendo pero ¿porque si ustedes son adultas los otros dos son potros?

Magic: nosotras no los escogimos, al igual que nosotras fueron escogidos por la armonía.

Ilias: si protegen la armonía entonces tenemos algo en común ya que mi gente se encarga de la paz de este mundo.

Magic: pero no podrá haber paz si siguen peleando con Alice y su gente.

Ilias: ese es un tema sin discusión.

Magic: hace tiempo en nuestros mundo también hubo un problema entre tres lideres de distintas razas .

Rainbow: las tres razas principales que componen nuestro mundo estaban en disputa.

Ilias: ¿que papel tienen ustedes en eso?

Magic: ninguno, en esos tiempo no esta ninguna de nuestras vidas pasadas y eso fue cientos de años antes de que naciéramos.

Sunset: sabemos de ese suceso por los libros y historias que tiene nuestra gente.

Ilias: ¿como termino eso?

Magic: las tres lideres de las tres razas sufrieron un contratiempo debido a unos espíritus y solo cuando sus tres consejeras mas leales resolvieron las diferencias de las tres razas ahuyentaron a los espíritus y las tres razas se unieron para fundar una sola tierra un base a la amistad y la confianza.

Ilias: ciertamente el origen de su pueblo es interesante pero no veo en que ayuda a los problemas de nuestro mundo.

Magic: el punto es que aunque las lideres trataban de defender a sus pueblos tan solo el conflicto en si causo un gran desastre y que solo la paz resolvió las cosas.

Ilias: entiendo que sus intenciones son buenas pero que aya paz entre yo y Alice no es sencillo.

Magic: ¿quiere decir que es mucho mejor mantener un conflicto que ya causo la perdida de miles de inocentes a hacer las pases?

Ilias: llevamos peleando por siglos, eso no se resuelve de un día a otro.

Magic: en nuestro mundo también hubo pleitos terribles pero no enseñaron que no hay dolor y Rencor que no se cure con el tiempo.

Ilias: eso es algo que no es del todo cierto, hay rencores que no importa cuanto tiempo pase no se curan.

Magic: si usted usted y si gente quieren lo mejor para este mundo y sus habitantes tratarían de evitar el pleito en vez de mantenerlo.

Ilias: no es que quisiéramos seguir con este pleito pero no tenemos mas opción.

Magic: porque ustedes no encuentran otra o porque les importa mas este pleito que el bien de su mundo.

Ilias se quedo meditando las palabras de Magic mientras que en otra parte de la galaxia Galaxtus se encontraba con Diagon el cual dijo.

Diagon: aunque las dos bestias barbaras que quedan luchen juntas se que serán vencidos.

Galaxtus: ya no se que hacer mi señor.

Diagon: pensé que te había mencionado mejor, un guerrero astuto no ataca al cuerpo ni a la mente si no al corazón, tu ya sabes que hacer.

Galaxtus: claro que ya lo se, ellas representan la armonía, vencieron a la oscuridad y al caos pero nunca se enfrentaron al rencor o al odio.

Galaxtus junto una gran esfera de energía negra en sus cascos y luego dijo.

Galaxtus: ¡tomamos las almas con pena y traición y las inundamos de rabia y dolor!

La energía fue disparada hacia un portal el cual apareció en equestria para luego dividirse en 7 relámpagos de color negro que golpearon a 7 diferentes ponis en distintas partes, los 7 afectados aparecieron frente a Galaxtus el cual al verlos sonrió y dijo.

Galaxtus: un placer tenerlos a todos aquí, la razón por la que los reuní es para darles algo que todos ustedes quieren ¡venganza!

Los 7 individuos se interesaron en eso y Galaxtus continuo diciendo.

Galaxtus: se que todos ustedes deben conocer a las guardianas de la armonía, se que cada uno de ustedes le guarda rencor a una de ellas en especifico aunque sea por separado, yo puedo darles el poder para que se venguen de la guardiana que odia cada uno.

Los 7 personajes miraron a Galaxtus con una expresión sádica y dijeron.

Los 7: claro que aceptamos.

De regreso con las manes estaban tratando de resolver la situación hasta que Sunset dijo.

Sunset: amigas lo mejor seria que fuéramos a ver que pasa con la ingeniera y veamos como va la reparación de la nave.

Magic: eso es cierto, ademas tenemos que contactar a Crazy para decirle que las negociaciones tendrán que esperar.

Rainbow: tendremos que hacerlo pero dudo que eso le guste.

Applejack: es seguro que no le gustara escuchar eso pero no hay mas opción.

Magic: entonces vayamos ya y veamos lo que podemos hacer.

Las manes estaban por abandonar el castillo cuando de la nada unos rayos las golpearon y desde una nube negra salieron dos figuras que al reconocerlas Magic dijo.

Magic: son Faithor y Bajo cero las dos bestias que faltaban.

Cero: veo que la princesa tiene bien su información.

Faithor: eso no las salvara, luego de esto los dos juntos iremos a esta otra dimensión para que esos dos potros que me causaron molestias paguen por lo que hicieron.

Magic: ¿un minuto escucharon lo que dijeron?

Pinkie: debe referirse a Mike y Darkwing.

Rainbow: ¿pero como es que no lo destruyeron?

Después de decir eso Applejack comenzó a reír y luego dijo.

Applejack: seguramente tubo que escapar.

Al oír eso el resto de las manes comenzaron a reír también por lo que Faithor con furia dijo.

Falthor: esos malditos potros solo tuvieron suerte, cuando terminemos con ustedes esta vez iré con la ayuda de Bajo Cero y los destruiré.

Rainbow: no si nosotras te destruimos primero.

Cero: la ultima vez vencieron a nuestros compañeros por pelear solo con uno a la vez y por tomarlos por sorpresa, eso no pasara ahora.

Magic: aun así no vamos a dejar que lastimen a los que viven en este mundo.

Faithor: pues traten de detenernos si pueden guardianas .

Las manes activaron sus poderes y fueron a la batalla, Magic junto con Sunset y Rainbow enfrentaban a Bajo Cero mientras que las otras peleaban con Faithor pero las dos batallas estaban en desventajas porque las dos bestias eran muy poderosas por lo cual las manes estaban siendo superadas por mas que estas se esforzaban hasta que Ilias apareció y con un rayo mando a volar a las dos bestias como si nada y luego dijo.

Ilias: bestias del mal no se acerquen a ellas o de lo contrario sufrirán un gran dolor.

Las dos bestias se pusieron de pie y Bajo Cero dijo.

Cero: mujer alada no interrumpas nuestra batalla.

Ilias: proteger a los otros es mi deber y el de mi gente, no permitiré que las lastimen.

Faithor: pues si no nos deja destruirlas la destruiremos prime a usted.

Ilias junto mucha energía en sus manos y dijo.

Ilias: ¡poderes de la luz y la puresa repelan a etas bestias!

Ilias disparo una ráfaga de luz que mando a volar a Faithor y Bajo Cero como plumas, Ilias se acerco a las manes y dijo con algo de preocupación.

Ilias: ¿están bien?

Magic: un poco golpeadas pero no es nada serio.

Rarity: como si tener que enfrentar a uno de ellos no fuera difícil ahora están peleando dos al mismo tiempo.

Rainbow: sin duda esos tipos eran duros, esperemos que podamos detenerlos rápido.

Magic: ellos dos son las ultimas bestias barbaras así que si los detenemos y vencemos podremos terminar nuestra misión aquí sin problemas.

Sunset: eso lo veo un poco complicado ya que apenas podíamos con uno a la vez cuando todas peleábamos juntas pero tener que hacerlo por separado es difícil.

Applejack: pero no podemos rendirnos.

Magic: Applejack tiene razón, esas bestias están aquí por nosotras así que a nosotras nos corresponde detenerlos.

Manes: ¡es cierto!

Ilias: esas criaturas no parecían ser muy poderosas.

Magic: como War Max dijo aun no tenemos todo el poder que podríamos tener.

Rainbow: de seguro si tuviéramos todo nuestro poder ya los abríamos destrozado como si nada.

Magic: ni siquiera te lo imaginas, si hubiéramos todo nuestro poder los abríamos destruido con solo tocarlos, la leyenda dice que los primeros guardianes eran tan poderosos que destruirían mundos enteros con solo soplar y destruirían todas las estrellas del multiverso con solo aplaudir.

Applejack: baya, es una suerte que ninguna de ellas quisiera hacer eso y que fueran buenas.

Rainbow: imaginen tener un poder como el que Magic dice, podríamos destruir a Diagon como si nada.

Magic: no hay que apresurarnos primero debemos concentrarnos en los problemas del presente.

Sunset: es cierto.

Rainbow: ya no podemos perder tiempo, si esos dos regresan tendremos problemas.

Magic: en marcha entonces.

Las manes se estaban en camino a la nave que las había traído hasta que de la nada Faithor y Bajo Cero volvieron a aparecer, Faihtor se le acerco y dijo.

Faithor: ya regresamos y esta vez nadie nos evitara que las destruyamos ahora.

Las manes se lanzaron a la pelea en el mismo orden que la ultima vez pero el resultado era el mismo ya que las dos bestias estaban tomando toda la ventaja haciendo que ellas no pudieran las timarlos y luego de eso Bajo Cero levanto su garrote y dijo.

Cero: es hora de que van lo que es el verdadero poder de las bestias del páramo, ¡FRIÓ SUPREMO!

Bajo Cero les disparo un rayo que las dejo encerradas dentro de un gran bloque de hielo y luego el junto con Faithor se acercaron mientras el segundo decía.

Faithor: listo, si no pueden defenderse las destruiremos mas fácilmente.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera atacarlas un rayo de color negro apareció de la nada y con el apareció Alice la cual los encaro para luego decir.

Alice: escuche que ustedes dos son amigos de ese samurai que me ataco y como el ya no esta recibirán el castigo por el.

Alice cargo energía en sus manos y la libero causando una honda de energía que mando a volar a las dos bestias a lo lejos, Alice se acerco a el bloque donde estaban las manes y lo toco haciendo que este se derritiera para luego ver a las manes y decir.

Alice: tal parece que estaban en un gran problema.

Magic: no te imaginas que tan grandes.

Alice: no entiendo porque esas criaturas les dieron tantos problemas si para mi no son nada.

Magic: a pesar de tener los poderes de las gemas legendarias aun solo tenemos nuestro poder al 25% de su total.

Alice: eso quiere decir que sus poderes completo deberías ser igual al nuestro en nuestra Máxima capacidad.

Magic: en realidad es mas que eso pero aun no se como despertar nuestros poderes por completo.

Alice: pues normalmente yo no suelo decir algo como esto pero creo que hay una forma, en nuestro mundo hay 4 pilares que representan y controlan a los 4 elementos que rigen este mundo, si usamos la energía de los pilares tal vez aumente sus poderes pero para hacerlo yo debo usar algo de mi energía y "Ilias" también debe hacerlo.

Magic. eso me parece complicado ya que aun este en conflicto y ademas por lo visto el mismo no tiene remedio porque ninguno de los dos bandos quiere intentar una solución.

Alice: así tiene que ser, es así desde muchas generaciones.

Magic: pues lo que sea que hagan las generaciones pasadas no son nuestro asunto, querer preservar un legado esta bien pero si es uno de muerte y destrucción no vale la pena.

Alice: todo legado vale la pena y mas si viene de tus ancestros.

Magic: pero este legado solo lastima a tu gente, ¿te importa mas el legado de tus ancestros que lo que le pase a tu gente?

Alice se quedo muda por eso ultimo y antes de poder responder Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que volver a la nave para ver como va la reparación porque al para el tiempo de forma diferente aquí solo Celestia sabe cuanto tiempo hemos estado lejos de casa.

Sunset: Rainbow tiene razón por lo visto no podemos hacer nada por este mundo y seguirá el problema de las bestias barbaras seguirá mientras estemos aquí.

Magic: es cierto, no podemos terminar con este pleito pero si podemos dejar a los habitantes de este mundo fuera de nuestros problemas.

Magic y las manes retomaron la marcha de regreso al lugar donde su nave había chocado para luego de unos minutos llegar al lugar y al ver a la ingeniera Magic se le acerco y dijo.

Magic: ¿como va la reparación?

Ingeniera: gracias a que la mayoría de los sistemas de vuelo no se dañaron en el choque pero la reparación aun tardara un poco mas pero podría repararla para partir esta noche si consiguiera algunas cosas.

Magic: ¿cuanto tiempo paso desde que llegamos aquí?

Ingeniera: pues solo 10 horas pero en nuestro mundo pasaron cerca de 3 días.

Magic: eso quiere decir que un día completo aquí equivale a una semana normal para nosotras en nuestros mundo.

Ingeniera: en efecto eso es cierto.

Rainbow: pues ayudaremos como podamos y regresaremos ya que parece que las dos gobernantes de las facciones que quieren para su alianza son muy tercas y no quieren resolver sus problemas por las buenas.

Ingeniera: a la gran Crazy Axe no le gustara eso.

Magic: sabemos que no le gustara pero unos monstruos nos atacaron nos siguieron aquí desde nuestra dimensión y no podemos arriesgar a los que no tienen nada que ver en nuestra batalla.

Ingeniera: pues me apresurare como pueda pero de no conseguir las refacciones me tardare por lo mínimo tres días en tiempo de este mundo.

Magic: de eso no hablar, eso es pasar un mes en nuestro mundo, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo ese tiempo.

Pinkie: eso es cierto, no puedo fallarle a Chesee ya que le prometí ayudarlo con una fiesta en yeguadelfia.

Fluttershy: yo tengo que cuidar a Ángel y las plantas de mi jardín.

Rainbow: yo tengo que dirigir a los Wordelvolts en un espectáculo para los pegasus.

Applejack: Applebloom no puede perder tareas en la escuela.

Rarity: tampoco Sweetie Bell y no puedo hacer que Cristal falte al jardín de niños.

Sunset: ademas de que mi hermana quería decirme algo importante y quede visitarla en su casa en cuanto pudiera.

Magic: ¿podríamos usar nuestra magia para arreglar algunas cosas?

Ingeniera: pues si logran reparar las piesas rotas no necesitare las refacciones para la nave porque podría dejarla como cuando partimos aquí.

Rainbow: pues no perdamos el tiempo.

¿?: me temo que de este mundo no se irán si no como cadáveres.

Falthor y Bajo Cero aparecieron detrás de las manes y Magic se puso firmemente al centro para luego decir.

Magic: chicas tendremos que pelear en otro lugar, si destruyen la nave no podremos regresar a casa.

Manes: entendido.

Las manes juntaron sus energías y lanzaron un rayo que arrojo a las dos bestias a lo lejos dejándolos en un claro mientras las manes con sus poderes ya activados aparecieron en el lugar mientras Magic decía.

Magic: terminemos con ellos ahora.

¿?: no podrán hacerlo, no sin ayuda al menos.

Desde el cielo aparecieron Ilias y Alice las cuales venían acompañadas de sus respectivas guerreras de élite, Ilias se adelanto y dijo.

Ilias: ustedes tenían razón, este conflicto ya duro lo suficiente y ya se perdieron suficientes vidas por el.

Alice: las futuras generaciones de este mundo no merecen vivir en la muerte y construcción por muestra causa así que lo mejor sera que este pleito termine.

Ilias: y como nos ayudaron para bien de nuestro planeta ahora queremos darles un pequeño regalo.

Las dos gobernantes juntaron sus energías respectivas y ademas de eso 4 rayos de luz de color rojo, azul, marrón y verde que las iluminaron mientras Ilias decía.

Ilias: esa energía viene de los pilares de los cuatro elementos y ahora les daremos algo de la nuestra.

Alice: si bien los 4 elementos son poderosos necesitan poder equilibrar su poder para poder usarlo, ese equilibrio solo se consigue cuando la luz y la oscuridad están en equilibrio en su interior.

Las dos: reciban el poder de nuestro mundo.

Las os les lanzaron sus energías y una por una las manes comenzaron a tener sus ojos blancos mientras decían.

Magic:¡ OFRECEME TU ALAMA DRAGON WARRIOR!

Applejack: ¡OFRECEME TU ALMA TITANIUM ROCK!

Rarity: ¡OFRECEME TU ALMA DIAMOND GLACIAN!

Pinkie: ¡OFRECEME TU ALMA HURRICANE FLY!

Fluttershy: ¡OFRECEME TU ALMA LIVED ASURA!

Rainbow: ¡OFRECEME TU ALMA ELECTRIC EAGLE!

Sunset: ¡OFRECEME TU ALMA HYDRA FIRE!

Los espíritus de cada una aparecieron mientras toda decían.

Manes:¡FUSIÓN DE ALMAS!

Cada espirita se convirtió en una esfera de energía del respectivo color de la guardiana que cuidaban y luego estas las introdujeron en sus cuerpos mientras comenzaban a brillar, la armadura de Magic tenia la misma forma que tubo en su pelea con Crazy, la de Applejack tenia cuernos en el casco y algunas rayas amarillas, la de Rarity tenia garras en los cascos y rayas de color celeste así como algunos picos de hielo ene el casco, la de Pinkie tenia detalles blancos en su armadura así como garras de lobo en sus cascos y dos cuernos en espiral en su casco, Fluttershy obtuvo algunas lineas verdes en su armadura así como dos lianas amaradas en sus cascos delanteros y adornos de hojas de metal en sus casco, la de Rainbow parecía hechas de plumas de metal del color de su piel con algunas hileras de plumas de color amarillo eléctrico a sus lados y dos alas de metal amarillo en su casco. La de Sunset también parecía hecha de plumas de metal solo que eran de color rubí con algunos detalles amarillos y dos alas de metal rojo en el casco, las manes se pusieron en posición mientras decían.

Manes: ¡invocamos el poder de la armonía del universo, guerreras ancestrales de la fuerza armónica!

Al ver la nueva forma de sus armaduras todos los presentes estaban algo impactados pero las dos bestias avanzaron y Faithor dijo.

Faithor: a pesan de su nueva forma no nos asustan, ahora mismo las destruiremos.

Magic: eso es lo que creen.

(**Nota: para la pelea les sugiero el opening 2 de Saint Seiya Omega en la saga de Pallas, si no alcanza reproduzcan lo las veces que quieran o si no quieren no lo pongan)  
**

Las manes se lanzaron a la batalla en el mismo orden la la ultima vez, Rainbow quien ahora era mas veloz que antes golpeaba a Bajo Cero sin dificultades dándole un gran daño, Pinkie levanto su cascos y junto energía en ellos para luego decir.

Pinkie: ¡NAVAJAS DE VIENTO!

Desde sus cascos salieron varias varias hondas de viento que golpearon a Bajo Cero como su tuvieran filo tirándolo al piso, Rainbow invoco su guadaña y cargando un rayo cían en esta dijo.

Rainbow: ¡RELÁMPAGO DE ÁGUILA!

Desde su arma lanzo un rayo del color de su piel que tomo la forma de un águila la cual golpeo a Bajo Cero dejándolo Muy lastimado, Sunset saco su lanza de doble filo y la cubrió de un fuego de color rubí para luego decir.

Sunset: ¡FUEGO INFINITO!

Desde su arma dispara una poderosas llamarada del mismo color rubí que al golpear a Bajo Cero creo una explosión levantado polvo, al disiparse se pudo ver que Bajo Cero ya no estaba y que en su lugar había un gran charco de agua por lo que Faithor dijo.

Faithor: ¡no, Bajo Cero no!

Magic: todos tus compañeros ya no están Faithor y ahora es tu turno.

Faithor: no puedo huir, si las guardianas no me destruyen Galaxtus los ara.

Sunset: pues le ahorraremos el trabajo.

Magic: terminemos con el Hermanas.

Todas las manes sacaron el resto de sus armas y luego las juntaron mientras estas brillaba con un brillo multicolor para luego decir.

Manes: ¡GUARDIANAS ANCESTRALES, EXPLOSIÓN DE ARMONÍA FINAL!

Las manes lanzaron un poderoso rayo de colores como contra War max solo que ahora todos se fusionaron haciendo un rayo de plata que impacto directo que poco a poco desintegro a Faithor hasta que desapareció, Las manes se tranquilizaron y desactivaron sus poderes mientras decían.

Manes: ganamos.

Las dos lideres se les acercaron y Ilias dijo.

Ilias: ahora un parte de nuestro mundo esta con ustedes.

Alice: confiamos en que usaran el poder sabiamente.

Magic: y espero que ustedes puedan hacer las pases.

Ilias: eso si podrá ser posible.

Alice: aun es muy pronto para la amistad entre nuestros pueblos pero por el momento si, nuestro pleito termino.

Magic: ¿que le diremos a la líder del "_Sactuary" _?

Ilias: accederemos a negociar una alianza.

Alice: si nos convencen de que seria mejor aliarnos a ella entonces nos uniremos.

Magic: bueno por lo visto ya podremos regresar tranquilas.

Rainbow: aun no terminan de reparar la nave recuerdas.

Magic: no sera necesario, podemos conseguir otro trasporte.

Sunset: ¿como aremos eso?

Magic: eso es simple. con nuestros poderes del modo ancestral podremos ir al planeta que queramos si lo tenemos presente en mente.

Todas las manes se emocionaron por eso y luego Magic dijo.

Magic: primero pasaremos al planeta de las valquirias para poder dejar a la ingeniera y la nave para que la reparen, luego nos transportaremos a casa.

Todas: excelente.

Después de despedirse de las gobernantes las manes con sus nuevos poderes llegaron hasta el planeta de las valquirias en donde al llegar fueron llevadas con Crazy y Tras explicarle la situación esta dijo.

Crazy: así que las dos facciones ya están dispuestas a tratar los términos para unirse a mi y mi imperio, esperaba que las convencieran directamente pero en vista de los problemas que tuvieron que enfrentar me conformare con eso y enviare de inmediato a un grupo para que comiencen a convencer a las lideres , ustedes pueden regresar a su planeta pero de ante mano le aviso que una semana después de que logremos que las dos facciones se nos unan comenzaremos la instalación de la colonia y necesitare que ustedes estén en ese lugar para asegurarse que ningún macho moleste.

Magic: estaremos allí pero solo para asegurarnos de que no lastimar a nadie.

Las manes regresaron a su mundo de origen en donde todas fueron a cumplir sus respectivos compromisos, Galaxtus estaba molesto pero luego miro a los 7 individuos que tenia frente a el y dijo.

Galaxtus: destruyeron a las dos ultimas bestias barbaras pero aun los tengo a ustedes, no me fallen y como recompensa su venganza sera lo mejor que hayan tenido en su vida.

Los 7: si maestro.

Galaxtus: llego la hora, vallan y no me fallen mis ejecutores.

Los 7 se retiraron mientras Galaxtus reía con locura y decía.

Galaxtus: hora de la destrucción y el fin de las guardianas para siempre.

**Nos vemos, dejen comentarios por favor.**


	45. VENGANZA Y TRISTEZA

**CAPITULO XLIV**

**LA VENGANZA Y LA****TRISTEZA**

Dos días después de que las manes regresaran a su mundo todo parecía normal pero después de lo que había pasado con las bestias barbarás sabían que Galaxtus ahora estaba detrás de ellas por lo que ese mismo día estaban todas reunidas en el salón del castillo armonía discutiendo la situación, Magic miro a sus amigas y tomo la palabra diciendo.

Magic: lo que paso con las bestias barbarás y el ataque de Galaxtus nos puso en grave riesgo, aun con el modo ancestral no sabemos lo que pueda ser capaz de mandar.

Rainbow: a propósito, ¿en qué nivel estamos ahora?

Magic: nuestro poder sigue estando al 25 %, el modo ancestral solo suma el poder de nuestros espíritus al nuestro dándonos más poder pero no es poder original de las guardianas pero de momento nos servirá hasta que aumentemos nuestro poder real.

Sunset: ¿y cómo aremos eso Magic?

Magic: no lo sé pero de lo que si estoy segura es que después de lo que paso tenemos que tener cuidado porque está visto que Galaxtus es un enemigo más poderoso de lo que Darkar y Proto fueron cuando los enfrentamos hace tiempo.

Rainbow: al menos estamos tranquilas de momento pero si algo de ellos intentan atacarme vera que lo dejare comiendo polvo.

Pinkie: Pero el polvo no sabe nada rico a no ser que este hecho de dulce.

Applejack: Rainbow lo decía irónicamente.

Magic: aun así no nos conviene confiarnos, la última vez solo nos salvaron y ganamos porque adquirimos el modo ancestral.

Sunset: en parte es cierto, solo corrimos con suerte de poder ganara y tal vez la próxima pelea no resulte igual esta vez.

Rainbow: de todas formas no hay porque ser tan pesimista, podemos manejar lo que nos manden.

Rarity: pues tampoco es para presumir, me voy hoy iré con Cristal y con Sweetie Bell de día de campo.

Applejack: bueno hoy Applebloom quiere que le dé clases de cocina.

Rainbow: yo quede en ir con Scootaloo y Storm para ayudarles con su velocidad al volar.

Sunset: ya que por estar ocupada no pude ir a ver a mi hermana iré hoy mismo.

Fluttershy: hoy tengo que atender a los animales del jardín y cuidar de las plantas que trajeron de los otros planetas.

Magic: bueno está bien, yo había quedado con Flash para salir un rato los dos.

Las manes se separaron para cumplir con sus compromisos y pasar un día tranquilo, Magic estaba caminando con Flash en la ciudad mientras este tenía un mirada de tristeza por lo que Magic lo miro y dijo.

Magic: ¿te pasa algo amor?

Flash: es solo que ahora que hay que pelear otra vez me siento inútil, me gustaría seguir siendo el caballero de Triforia para poder ayudar.

Magic: si recuerdo ese día…

**FLASH BACK**

El día después de la boda las manes se reunieron en el salón junto con las princesas, Flash, Trixie, Light Star los hijos de esta y Trildia la cual tomo la iniciativa diciendo.

Trildia: felicidades a las parejas y me alegra que todo esté bien pero ahora debo regresar a Triforia, como mi hermano declino su herencia al trono necesito mis poderes de regreso para poder proteger mi planeta.

Light: es cierto y yo necesito mi poder estelar porque al estar sin el soy más vulnerable a los ataques.

Trixie y Flash las miraron con impresión hasta que Trixie con algo de tristeza dijo.

Trixie: ¿eso quiere decir que…?

Trildia: así es, lo lamento pero es hora de que nos regresen el poder que les dejamos antes.

Los dos aun con tristeza avanzaron y las dos princesas se les acercaron haciendo que de sus cuerpos saliera una luz blanca la cual tomo forma de dos esferas, una de color dorado con plateado y la otra parecía hecha de brillos, las dos princesas se impactaron un poco mientras Magic pregunto.

Magic: ¿pasa Algo?

Trildia: bueno es que no es la misma cantidad de poder que dejamos.

Light: es casi el doble o triple

Al oír eso todos se impactaron en lo que Trildia decía.

Trildia: bueno, yo y Light hemos estado sometidas desde pequeñas a un duro régimen de etiqueta sin entrenar mas de los necesario para saber defendernos, como ustedes entrenaron mas el poder debe haberse desarrollado y por eso creció.

Light: quiere decir que seremos mas poderosas que antes, en cierta forma me ciento mal por no haberlo ganado sin esfuerzo.

Trildia: pero si debemos agradecerles, que el poder allá crecido así quier decir que eran dignos de ellos y por eso les agradecemos.

Light: se que debe ser difícil para ustedes pero lo que hicieron por su mundo es algo para estar orgullosos.

Aunque estaban algo triste sonrieron un poco y luego de un rato las princesas regresaron a sus mundos.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Flash aun estaba triste por eso pero aun así le sonrió a su esposa y continuaron caminando cuando una corriente de viento oscuro apareció de la nada y los sorprendió, una figura oscura apareció y dijo.

¿?: buenas tardes princesa.

Magic: ¿quien eres tu?

¿?: creo que con esta apariencia no me reconociste pero no importa, mi nombres es Shadow Tails.

Al oír ese nombre Magic se quedo inmóvil hasta que dijo.

Magic: ¿eres pariente de Comet Tails?

Shadow: ¿recuerdas mi viejo nombre? que gusto.

Magic: ¿que te paso?

Shadow: ¿ahora si te intereso? estoy así porque tomare venganza por lo que me hiciste, yo era el que debía ser tu esposo.

Magic: no fue mi culpa que fueras un cretino y trataras de besarme en nuestra primera cita.

Shadow: pues sea como sea rompiste mi corazón, ahora yo romperé algo que sea tuyo.

Magic: pues lo lamento pero eres y siempre seras un cretino, si te lastime lo lamento pero escúchame bien, no te amo y no importa lo que hagas nunca lo are.

Shadow: eso ya no importa porque ahora mismo me desquitare.

Magic: ¡poder de la gema legendaria modo valquiria!

Magic ya con su armadura puesta se dispuso a combatir pero en eso Shadow le disparo un rayo a Flash dejándolo en el suelo para luego decir.

Shadow: sin tus poderes de triforia no vale la pena enfrentarte.

Magic se preparo para la batalla y Shadow también, en otra parte Applejack estaba por la ciudad con su hermana comprando unas cosas cuando de la nada un rayo mágico golpeo una casa asiendo que Applejack se dieron vuelta y viera una figura oscura la cual dijo.

¿?: vaya mi querida Applejack, los años te sentaron bien después de todo, es mas no cambiaste nada.

Applejack: ¿y tu quien eres?

La sombre revelo ser una yegua alicornio de piel verde oscura con ojos negros, crin azul con detalles rojos y cuite Mark de un lazo de metal, la yegua se le acerco y dijo.

¿?: mi nombre es Nightmare Rock. pero seguro que recuerdas mi otro nombre anterior.

Applejack: ¿como que tu nombre anterior?

¿?: el nombre Applestink ¿te dice algo?

Al oír ese nombre Applejack se quedo de piedra y luego dijo.

Applejack: ¿prima Applestink?

Nightmare: que bueno que me recuerdas ahora, ¿también recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste?

**Flash Back.**

Una pequeña Applejack estaba en un campo junto con una yegua de piel verde crin ojos marrones y crin rubia que tenia cuite mark de un lazo de rodeo, la yegua se acerco mientras Applejack decía.

Applejack: prima ¿cuando podre usar el lazo como tu?

Stink: solo tienes que practicar.

Applejack: ¿por cuanto tiempo?

Stink: eso puede tardar años de practica, pero aun así no serias tan buena como yo.

Applejack se molesto por eso ya que su prima siempre había sido muy creída por lo que siempre la molestaba, Applejack se le acerco y dijo.

Applejack: pues no sera así, un día te superare y seré mejor que tu eso te lo prometo.

Stink: pues esperare ese día, me pondré cómoda porque ese día nunca llegara.

**Fin Del Flash Back.**

Applejack estaba paralizada por lo que escuchaba hasta que Nightmare termino diciendo.

Nightmare: pero ese día si llego, después de que te convertiste en alicornio y miembro de la nobleza se volviste la heroína de toda la familia, dejaron de hacerme caso y me dieron la espalda, ahora recuperare lo que debería ser mio con el fin de tu vida.

Applejack: esos son solo celos, no vale la pena hacer algo como lo que te paso solo por eso, eres de la familia no quiero lastimarte.

Stink: pues eso no me importa, si no quieres lastimarte pues solo deja que termine con tu vida y ya esta.

Applejack: lo siento pero tampoco puedo hacer eso.

Stink: pues por mas que te resistas yo se que voy a ganar porque tu no quieres lastimarme.

Applejack: esta claro que no pero no me dejas opción, no quiero lastimar a nadie de mi familia pero no dejare que lastimes a nadie mas.

Stink: pues lo lamento por ti, de no querer hacer el papel de buena hubieras seguido viva.

Applejack activo sus poderes y se puso en guardia mientras Stink decía.

Stink: el día de hoy solo una de las dos quedara de pie y cuando termine contigo yo volveré a ser la mejor de la familia Apple.

Applejack: esto no se trata de ser la mejor en algo, lo que haces es poner tu vida en riesgo.

Stink: pues lo lamento pero tu me llevaste a este extremo.

Applejack: la que te llevo a esto fuiste tu misma por tus celos.

Stink: deja tus palabras para alguien que quiera oírte.

En otra parte de la cuidad en el campo abierto Rainbow estaba con Scootaloo y Storm enseñándole algunos trucos de vuelo mientras decía.

Rainbow: así se hace continúen así.

Scootaloo: ¿crees que un día podremos entrar a los Wodervolts?

Rainbow: pues en realidad estaba pensando algo, el día que podamos terminar con la oscuridad y todo estén paz definitivamente pensé en abrir una pequeña escuela para que los jóvenes que quieren aprender a ser grandes voladores.

Storm: ¿nos enseñaras?

Rainbow: pues claro, tendré que ser guardiana toda la vida pero sin la oscuridad tendré que tener algo que hacer, puede que tarde años pero estoy segura que un día podre hacerlo.

¿?: eso si vives lo suficiente.

Dijo una figura que casi la golpea pero ella alejo a los chicos de allí y esquivo a tiempo, Rainbow con seriedad miro a la figura y dijo.

Rainbow: oye a ti que te pasa conmigo.

¿?: pasa que no tienes ningún futuro Rainbow Dash porque tu vida terminara ahora mismo.

La figura en cuestión era un Alicornio de color blanco con crin azul, con ojos de dragón y cuite Mark de un cuervo, Rainbow se le acerco y le dijo.

Rainbow: ¿quien eres tu?

¿?: me llamo Night Storm ¿me recuerdas?

Rainbow: ese nombre me suena conocido, ¿fuiste al campamento de los Wondervolts hace 3 años?

Night: me alegro de ver que si me recuerdas, en efecto si estuve allí pero lo que me hiciste no te lo perdonare nunca.

Rainbow: ¿que te hice?

Night: veo que estos años le cayeron mal a tu memoria así que esta bien te lo diré.

**Flash Back**

**Narrador Night.**

**fue en la carrera, recordaras que mandaron fuera a toda la clase, pues yo tuve otro tipo de suerte.**

**Fin de la narración.**

Night que en ese entonces era un pegaso con ojos verdes normales estaba cayendo por un barranco hasta que llego al fondo en donde callo de espaldas y quedo inconsciente.

**Retomando narración.**

**Ese choque me rompió las alas y por fortuna unas horas después los encargados me encontraron, lamentablemente el daño en mis alas fue muy grave así que el doctor me dijo que no volvería a volar.**

**Fin de la narración y del Flash back.**

Night: como bien sabrás volar es la vida de todo pegaso, tu me quitaste mi oportunidad de volar con los profesionales así que me las pagaras.

Rainbow: pues lamento eso pero ahora puedes volver a volar.

Night: pues lo lamento pero no voy a perdonarte, si o si pagaras con tu vida.

Rainbow: pues lo lamento señor resentido pero no me dejare matar solo por tu enojo.

Night: pues mal por ti porque no pienso detenerme.

Rainbow con sus poderes ya activados se puso en guardia y Night se fue volando hacia ella, Rarity estaba en el parque con su hija y hermana en un lindo día de campo con una canasta y todo lo demás, todo parecía tranquilo y con muchas familias al rededor pasándola bien pero de la nada apareció un humo negro que cubrió todo el lugar mientras desde las sombras apareció una figura de Alicornio que tenia piel celeste con crin verde que tenia cuite Mark de dos gemas Onix, la yegua se le acerco a Rarity y dijo.

¿?: nos volvemos a ver Rarity.

Rarity se puso al frente mientras su hija y hermana se escondían tras de ella para que luego esta dijera.

Rarity: ¿quien eres y que es lo que quieres?

¿?: el nombre de Cuite Fashion ¿te dice algo?

Rarity estaba en estática hasta que dijo.

Rarity: recuerdo que a mis 18 años conocí a alguien con ese nombre en un concurso de diseños y que por su culpa casi sufrí un accidente ya que no le gusto perder.

¿?: pues la que fui antes ya no esta porque ahora me llamo Black Gems y es hora de terminar lo que empece hace años.

Rarity miro a su hermana y le dijo.

Rarity: Sweetie llévate a Cristal de aquí rápido.

Sweetie: pero hermana ¿que pasara contigo?

Rarity: yo estaré bien pero pónganse seguras.

Cristal: Mami...

Rarity: tranquila mi pequeña tu mami estará bien pero quédate con tu tía.

Sweetie aun con preocupación se llevo a Cristal mientras Rarity ya con sus poderes activados se puso en posición mientras decía.

Rarity: estoy lista.

Gems: el tiempo no paso en vano para ti, hasta tienes una hija pero lastima, se quedara sin su madre.

Rarity: eso nunca.

Gems: de que te preocupas si tu esposo cuidara de ella.

Rarity: no tengo esposo Cristal es adoptada.

Gems: pues no le importara volver a quedarse huérfana.

Rarity: pues lo lamento pero no dejare que eso pase, no dejare a mi hija sola ni dejare que mi familia sufra por mi causa.

Gems: tienes valor en tus palabras pero ya se te acabara porque terminare contigo.

En los jardines del castillos Fluttershy estaba en su sección del jardín trabajando en sus plastas exóticas cuando de la nada aparecieron unas extrañas plantas negras que cubrían toda la zona hasta que todo el lugar estuvo lleno de ellas hasta que una voz se escucho diciendo.

¿?: veo que no cambiaste mucho o si Flufy.

Al escuchar eso Fluttershy se puso seria y dijo.

Fluttershy: el ultimo que me llamo así fue un gran cretino.

¿?: y tu fuiste una tonta, me dejaste cuando sabias lo que yo sentía por ti y todo por un tonto conejo blanco.

Fluttershy: querías dejar morir a Ángel, es cierto que me gustabas pero lo que hiciste fue muy cruel.

¿?: pensé que me querías pero preferiste a una tonta mascota que simplemente podrías haber reemplazado.

Fluttershy: lo material puede reemplazarse pero una vida inocente no, eras un insensible y aun lo eres, Ever Green.

La figura revelo ser un Alicornio de piel verde oscura con ojos negros y cuite mark de una flor sin pétalos, este se le acerco y dijo.

¿?: ahora me llamo Death Green y estoy aquí para hacer que pagues por dejarme.

Fluttershy: pues lamento decirte que la Fluttershy pequeña y frágil que conocías ahora es mas segura de si misma y no se dejara intimidar.

Death: pues eso espero porque de lo contrario no me quedaría mas que disfrutar con tu dulce y deliciosa muerte.

Pinkie que ese día se había quedado en el castillo estaba divirtiéndose con unos globos en el salón del mapa hasta que unos picos los hicieron reventar por lo que se molesto un poco y dijo.

Pinkie: ¿oye cual es tu problema?

¿?: el problema eres tu hermanita.

Al reconocer esa voz Pinkie dijo.

Pinkie: Maud, ¿hermana que estas haciendo aquí?

La yegua que apareció se parecía a Maud Pie solo que era una alicornio ademas de que su cuite Mark era una piedra partida en dos, La supuesta hermana de Pinkie se le acerco y dijo.

¿?: veo que me reconociste hermanita y si soy yo pero no vengo por una reunión familiar, vengo para terminar contigo.

Pinkie: ¿de que hablas?

Maud: igual que inocente que siempre pues te diré,ahora me llamo Maud Die y estoy aquí para terminar con tu vida.

Pinkie puso una cara de impacto y luego se puso a reír diciendo.

Pinkie: bueno broma hermana pero ya enserio, quítate ese cuerno y alas de juguete y dame un abrazo.

Maud saco un rayo mágico de su cuerno y le disparo a Pinkie la cual solo vatio sus alas y volando lo evito sin problemas, Pinkie con una cara incrédula dijo.

Pinkie: ¿como hiciste eso?

Maud: es porque este cuerno y alas son reales, prepárate hermanita porque ahora se termino tu vida.

Pinkie: pero eres mi hermana ¿porque haces esto?

Maud: simplemente porque no te soporto, eres un dolor de cabeza con esa actitud de niña alegre y ya me canse de ti.

Pinkie comenzó a sacar lagrimas de los ojos y luego dijo.

Pinkie: pero somo hermanas, no voy a lastimarte.

Maud: pues deja que te mate y asunto terminado.

Maud se preparo y Pinkie aun estaba sin poder moverse, Sunset estaba con su hermana en una casa que habían comprado con Haldir después de su boda la cual estaba en el sector alto de la ciudad, Sunset estaba tranquila con su hermana mientras tomaban el te y hablaban, Summer estaba contenta de tener a su hermana ademas de que tenia que darle una noticia muy importante por lo que dijo.

Summer: me alegra que pudieras venir hermana ya te esperaba.

Sunset: la verdad me alegra poder venir a verte porque la verdad después de lo que paso con el imperio maquina esperaba que se terminaran los problemas pero aun así llegaron mas.

Summer: ¿que paso?

Sunset aunque dudo un minuto le contó lo que paso con las valquirias y su alianza ademas del problema de las bestias barbaras, al terminar Summer la miro con algo de preocupación pero luego sonrió para luego decir.

Summer: puede que sea un reto difícil pero tus amigas y tu ya enfrentaron cosas difíciles antes, podrán superar esta también.

Sunset: no me preocuparía tanto si no fuera que ahora nos enfrentamos a Galaxtus en persona, después de todo los que enfrentamos antes estaban bajo su contra y el de Diagon lo que indica que es mucho mas poderoso y malvado que cualquiera de los dos o incluso que los dos juntos.

Summer: tu fuiste la que dijo que había que tener un poco de optimismo aun en las cosas difíciles.

Sunset sonrió y luego dijo.

Sunset: por cierto ¿que querías decirme hermana?

Summer: bueno lo que pasa es que...

Antes de poder decir algo mas una explosión derrumbo una parte de la casa y del oyó que salio se escucho una voz la cual dijo.

¿?: casi tres años pasaron desde que te vi, te trato bien la vida hija.

Al reconocer esa voz las dos hermanas dijeron.

Las Dos: ¡Orcristen!

La intrusa era la ex generala de Darkar la cual había aparecido de la nada y había comenzado a causar destrozos por todas partes, se acerco a las dos y dijo.

Orcristen: pero que rápido te olvidaste de mi Arrow.

Summer: mi nombre es Summer Shimmer y tu solo eres una asesina, tu estabas muerta ¿como es que estas aquí?

Orcristen: la verdad es que nunca estuve muerta, cuando Darkar me ataco quede muy lastimada y mi corazón dañado casi provoca mi muerte pero justo antes de eso use la poca magia oscura que me quedaba para arreglar mi corazón, claro eso fue después de que tu me enterraras creyéndome muerta, durante estos años estuve sobreviviendo como pude hasta que la energía negra de Galaxtus me regreso mis poderes mejor que nunca y ahora terminare con los que empece hace mas de 20 años, la aniquilación completa de la familia Shimmer.

Sunset: eso no te lo permitiré, mataste a mis padres te llevaste a mi hermana a la oscuridad y se que en el pasado atacaste a mis amigas así que este día pagaras por todo lo que hiciste.

Orcristen: si crees que puedes adelante.

Sunset activo sus poderes y se lanzo contra Orcristen mandándola lejos mientras decía.

Sunset: Summer quédate aquí yo me encargo de ella.

Aunque fuera en diferentes partes todas las manes ya estaban transformadas con sus poderes y encarando a sus oponentes tratando de mantener a los inocentes seguros pero todas no podían habitar sentir culpa menos Sunset ya que ella no tenia la culpa de lo que le paso a su rival pero esta era demasiado fuerte, Magic luchaba como podía pero no dejaba de recriminarse ya que pensaba que Comet se había unido a las sombras por culpa de ella, Rainbow también se sentía mal recordando que de haber detenido a Lightning Dust antes de llegar tan lejos esto no estaría pasando, Applejack no quería lastimar a su oponente ya que a pesar de lo que estaba haciendo era su prima por lo que que la tristeza que sentía por lo que pasaba no la dejaba pelear bien, Pinkie no podía defenderse porque no quería atacar a su hermana ya que se limitaba solo a defenderse sin intensión de atacar, Fluttershy se defendía Como podía pero recordando todo los momentos que pasó al lado de El que una vez fue su novio y ahora estaba atacando le hace sentir mucha culpa por lo que no podía golpearlo, Rarity trataba como podía de razonar con su atacante para que ésta se fuera pero sin mucho Progreso ya que la misma no le prestaba atención, todas las Manes estaban haciendo cómo podían para enfrentar a sus oponentes pero a diferencia de Sunset debido a la culpa y asistencia que les causaba eso no podía enfrentar bien a sus rivales, en las profundidades de la galaxia oscura Galaxtus se comunicaba con Diagon diciéndole.

Galaxtus: Mire mi señor el plan marcha a la perfección

Diagon: no completamente, si bien es cierto que la culpa y la duda afectan las otras guardianas la del fuego no tiene problemas y eso podría ser una gran desventaja.

Galaxtus: sabía que la oponente que le elegí a la guardia del fuego no la aria sentir culpa o tristeza por lo cual le dio descarga extra de poder para que pueda pelear sin problemas.

Diagon: aún así no debes confiarte Ya que ellas han salido de situaciones más difíciles, Además del hecho de que sí encuentran los otros tres guardianes será el fin de nuestros planes.

Galaxtus: pero si mueren ahora no serán ningún peligro en el futuro, luego Sólo hay que eliminar a los otros dos que Ya aparecieron, ya no habrá oposiciones para seguir con su plan mi señor.

Diagon: una de las más grandes desventajas que siempre tuviste Galaxtus es subestimar a tu enemigo, la rebelión que hiciste contra tu hermano aunque terminó con la muerte del mismo fue terminada y justo cuando creías que tenías Todo bajo control.

Galaxtus: eso es cierto mi señor Pero esta vez no va a pasar ya que esta vez me aseguraré de terminar con lo que comencé hace tanto tiempo y me aseguraré que ya no quede ni una sola huella del linaje de mi hermano, haré que se arrepienta ya sea en esta vida o en el otro mundo haré que se arrepienta de quitame a quien amaba y luego dejarla morir.

Diagon: aún no olvidas lo que sucedió con el Star Magic ¿verdad?

Galaxtus: yo nunca olvidaría eso el mismo día quería declarar mis sentimientos por ella descubro que estaba saliendo con mi tonto hermano justo un mes después de eso se casaron, si bien nunca lo perdone por eso lo que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando él la dejó morir y eso es algo que Nunca podré olvidar, Esa fue la razón por la que inició mi rebelión contra él y lo maté, mi sobrina y sobrino con los hijos de este son lo que queda del legado de mi hermano, Cuando tomé el planeta Astralix y con todo esto ella de lo que mi hermano comenzó en ese planeta.

Diagon: y te aseguro que lo harás pero recuerda nuestro acuerdo, te daré mi ayuda en tu conquista siempre y cuando primero destruyamos a todos los guardianes para que nadie interrumpa en mis planes.

Galaxtus: Por supuesto mi señor.

Más tarde en otro lugar alejado Diagon apareció frente una encapuchada a la cual dijo.

Diagon: todo está saliendo según mi plan y tu padre no sospecha nada.

La encapuchada descubriendo su cabeza reveló ser Diaspora la cual dijo.

Diaspora: me alegra ver que todo va según lo planeado mi señor y yo pronto voy a tener a la criatura que el Rey máquina me "ayudó" a procrear.

Diagon: muy bien y en cuanto a la criatura, Cuando nazca quiero que me avises inmediatamente, ese pequeño que tienes dentro será la clave de nuestra mayor triunfo.

Diaspora: y puedo saber ¿ para qué lo necesita ?

Diagon: cuando el nazca lo sabrás y junto con ello la victoria.

Diaspora: ¿pero aún así cumplirá con lo que prometió verdad?

Diagon: Pues claro cuando termine todo esto serás libre de crear tu hijo como tú quieras.

Diaspora: Muchas gracias mi señor.

La yegua se retiró sin anotar Qué Diagon reía como desquiciado.

** hasta la próxima por favor Comenten.**


	46. LOS PODERES SECRETOS

CAPITULO** XLV**

**LOS PODERES SECRETOS DE LOS GUARDIANES **

Todas las Manes estaban ocupadas con su propia pelea las cuales estaban siendo difíciles ya que no quería lastimar a sus oponentes debido a la culpa que sentían, Sunset no tenía ese problema rival era muy fuerte por lo que dijo.

Sunset: es más dura de lo que pensaba tendré que aumentar el poder.

Sunset invocó a su espíritu Guardián y luego dijo.

Sunset: ¡FUSION DE ALMAS!

Ya con su modo ancestral activado está volvió a lanzarse la bataulla esta vez con más ventaja, en las otras batallas el resto de las Manes tenían complicaciones ya que les resultaba difícil ya que la culpa las mantenía distraídas pero en eso Magic escuchó una voz que le dijo.

¿?: si no quieres lastimarlo no tienes que hacerlo porque hay otra forma de que puedas ganar, sólo Deja que tu instinto de Guardiana te guíe.

Magic de alguna forma entendió lo que dijo la voz, activo sus poderes ancestrales para ponerse en posición de combate y luego decir.

Magic: Es cierto que en el pasado fuiste un cretino Pero no mereces morir, te voy a vencer me aseguraré de que pagues por esto.

Magic comenzó a atacarlo con diversos golpes y comenzó a hacerlo retroceder, Applejack con su modo ancestral ya activado comenzó a atacar a Stink por lo que éste empezó a defenderse sin mucho éxito ya que esta ahora era más fuerte por lo que dijo.

Stink: tú y tus trucos, no puedo comprender Cómo llegaste a ser mejor que yo.

Applejack: desde hace tiempo que ya no me interesaba eso y ahora voy a detenerte..

Stink: sólo desperdicias tu tiempo ya que como te dije no permitiré que seas mejor que yo.

Applejack: Esa obsesión de ser la mejor sólo te traerá mala suerte.

Stink: guárdate tus palabras para quien las quiera oír porque yo no te haré caso.

Applejack: es que no lo entiendes yo ya no me interesó por superarte.

Stink: pues te interesa o no Si me superaste Así que ahora acabaré contigo.

Applejack: eres mi prima y no quiero tener que lastimarte pero como te dije antes tendré que detenerte.

Applejack siguió atacando y Stink la cual comenzó a tener problemas para defenderse ya que Applejack era más fuerte de lo que había pensado por lo que comenzó a retroceder, después de un minuto quedó contra la pared en donde Applejack la retuvo y dijo.

Applejack: escúchame te lo digo por última vez no quiero lastimarte así que mejor ríndete.

Stink: ya te lo había dicho yo no me rendiré hasta que vuelva a ser la mejor.

Applejack: como ya te había dicho no quiero lastimarte pero tendré que dejarte inconsciente.

Pero de la nada Applejack comenzó a moverse juntando energía en sus cascos y luego dijo.

Applejack: esos poderes oscuros que tienes me aseguraré de que no los uses más.

Después de cargar una esfera de energía del color de su piel en sus cascos dijo.

Applejack: es hora de terminar con esto ¡GOLPE MÍSTICO!

Usando la energía que junto en sus cascos le dio un golpe directo en el pecho a Stink de la cual comenzó a salir un humo de color negro que se elevó hacia arriba pero luego Applejack usando la misma esfera de energía la lanzó contra el mismo el cual fue contenido dentro de la misma, cuando todo el humo estuvo dentro de ésta Sting ya no tenía el cuerno y alas que tenía antes sino que había vuelto a ser terrestre, Applejack se acercó a la Esfera y de un golpe la mandó al piso rompiendola y el humo desapareció sin dejar rastro, Applejack se sacudió la cabeza y luego video a Stink en el piso por lo que la levantó y dijo.

Applejack: ¿Stink estás bien qué te pasó?

Stink volvió a reaccionar y dijo.

Stink: ¿prima qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Applejack: si no lo recuerdas pues yo no lo sé porque tampoco lo recuerdo, Sólo recuerdo que estaba peleando con alguien y luego de alguna forma olvidé todo.

Ninguno de los dos podía Recordar qué fue lo que había pasado lo cual les dejaba a las dos con muchas dudas, Rarity en el parque se enfrentaba a Gems la cual tenía problemas para enfrentarla ya que también estaba en modo ancestral Por lo cual tenía la ventaja, barriendo su casco en el piso Rarity la dejó en el suelo para luego decir.

Rarity: Escucha esto no tiene sentido y no vale la pena, sólo márchate no tengo porqué lastimarte más.

Gems: por tu culpa perdí mis contratos como modista no voy a perdonarte por eso.

Rarity: eso es ser muy exagerada por algo tan simple, no vale la pena qué arriesgues tu vida o que la pierdas por algo así.

Gems: eso es fácil decir para ti porque tú no perdiste tu trabajo ese día, después de provocar ese accidente me arrestaron y luego cuando me liberaron nadie quería contratarme.

Rarity: Pues de no haber sido una loca que intentó matarme y hubieras tratado de salir adelante con o sin la victoria en este concurso habrías podido recuperarte.

Gems: esas son puras palabras vacías que no me importan.

Rarity la miró fijamente y dijo.

Rarity: Ya entiendo qué pasa No es que me odies es que te manipulan para que creas que lo haces.

Gems: nadie me está manipulando.

Rarity: lo puedo ver en tus ojos, estás contaminada con energía oscura.

Gems: ya guarda tus palabras motivacionales para otra persona.

Rarity creo una esfera de energía de color azul Y cómo hizo Applejack dijo.

Rarity: ¡GOLPE MÍSTICO!

Al igual que Applejack encerró la energía oscura dentro de la Esfera y luego la destruyó al mismo tiempo que Gems volvía a la normalidad Cómo unicornio, la yegua despertó y sin saber qué pasó dijo.

Fashion: no sé qué hago aquí pero me duele la cabeza.

Rarity sacudió su cabeza y se marea un poco pero luego dijo.

Rarity: No sé lo que sucedió aquí querida pero creo que deberías ir a casa.

Fashion: si me parece buena idea.

La yegua se iba Rarity dijo.

Rarity: No sé lo que haya pasado pero creo que debería Buscar a Cristal y a Sweetie Bell.

Pinkie Estaba tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hermana la cual aún la atacaba con todo y sin querer detenerse hasta que está dijo.

Pinkie: por favor Maud no tenemos que pelear somos hermanas.

Maud: Ya te dije que no te soportó y no voy a parar hasta callarte la boca.

Pinkie la miró a los ojos y luego dijo.

Pinkie: espera no tienes que seguir con esto te están controlando sólo detente.

Maud: Claro que me encantaría pero cuando te mate.

Trato de lanzar un golpe pero Pinkie lo esquivo y dijo.

Pinkie: lo lamento pero tendré que detenerte de otra forma.

Pinkie activo su modo ancestral y comenzó a defenderse para luego contraatacar, Pinkie se le acercó y de la nada le lanzo muchos golpes al estómago y cargando energía en su casco dijo.

Pinkie: lo lamento pero es por tu propio bien ¡PORTAL!

Usando la energía su casco le dio un golpe más y le dio directo en el pecho, Maud se quedó rígida como piedra y cayó al piso mientras Pinkie decía.

Pinkie: no se lo que te hice pero espero que Magic sepa como deshacerlo.

Fluttershy ya con su modo ancestral estaba enfrentando a Death el cual la atacaba con toda furia mientras este decía.

Death: escúchame lindate te daré una última oportunidad, si vuelves a ser mi novia Entonces te perdono Y te dejó en paz.

Fluttershy: después de que fuiste En qué ceño conmigo Quieres que te perdone eso nunca.

Death: por lo que veo sigues amando tus tantos animales más que a mí por lo que no me queda más remedio que terminar contigo.

Fluttershy: la razón por la que te dije fue porque Por poco pierdo a mi mascota Y a ti no te importó nada, fuiste un completo tu destino y nunca voy a perdonarte y no quiero nada contigo.

Death: no importa cuántas veces lo niegues sigues siendo la misma niña asustadiza y tímida que conocí.

Fluttershy: eso no es cierto esa persona ya no es la misma de antes, ahora soy más fuerte y no me dejaré pisotear por ti.

Death: veamos Qué tan cierto es eso pequeña Flufy.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear a casco limpio sólo con golpes los cuales eran muy sincronizados Y ninguno de los dos ganaba ventaja ya que estaban muy Igualados y en eso Death dijo

Death: lo que me dijiste cierto eres mucho más segura que hace tiempo.

Fluttershy: soy una guardiana y ser débil es un lujo que no puedo darme porque muchos depende de mí.

Death: estarías mucho mejor si hubieras seguido como mi novia Sí así hubiéramos tenido un lindo futuro juntos.

Fluttershy: antes que tener una vida junto a un cretino como tú Prefiero morir.

Death: dices que yo soy un cretino pero lo que veo es que tú eres inconsciente de tu situación actual.

Fluttershy: soy perfectamente consciente de lo que puede pasarme si sigo siendo guardiana pero no me importa porque sé que hago lo correcto.

Death: dices que haces lo correcto cuando fue por tu culpa que termine haciendo esto.

Fluttershy: lo que te pasó no es mi culpa, el día que terminamos lo que le pasara a tu vida era responsabilidad tuya.

Death: pues lo lamento sí o sí tú serás quien pagará por dejarme.

Fluttershy : nunca me haré responsable por eso y te lo repito otraves sólo eres un cretino.

Death: Pues te diré esto yo no quería tener que hacerlo pero tendrás que morir.

Fluttershy se rodeo de energía verde y comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños Hasta que dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡VUELO DEL COLIBRÍ!

Dando un Salto mortal dio un fuerte golpe en el piso provocando una onda de energía que mandó a Death contra un muro y el golpe lo dejó el piso inconsciente, Al ver lo que pasó Fluttershy dijo.

Fluttershy: no sé qué pasó pero tendré que decírselo a Magic y después ver la forma de resolverlo.

En el rincón oscuro de la galaxia Galaxtus estaba hablando con Diagon diciéndole.

Galaxtus: mi señor tengo una idea, revisando algunos escritos antiguos encontré una dimensión Donde había dos seres con mucho poder con unos grandes ejércitos que de seguro nos ayudarían mucho en estos planes.

Diagon: muy bien Dime cuáles son y veré si son útiles.

Galaxtus: muy sencillo uno de ellos se llama Ygorl es el señor de la raza Slaad y la otra es Cireka generala de los gicianki.

Diagon: Sí conozco su historia pero no estoy seguro, esos dos se odian a muerte, si bien sus ejércitos son poderosos no nos ayudarían por las buenas.

Galaxtus: mi Señor usted es inmensamente más poderoso que ellos sólo habría que usa su magia para manipularlos y que nos ayuden.

Diagon: eso es cierto además aquellos que los derrotaron en el pasado Ya no están Y aunque las guardianas ayuden sus poderes no son suficientes para enfrentarlos.

Diagon hizo aparecer un fuego de color negro del cual salieron 2 figuras que parecían ser humanos pero tenían una apariencia extraña (nota: busquemos a los dos por internet, son los villanos del vídeo juego Demon stone) Ygorl al ver el lugar en el que estaban dijo.

Ygorl: Este no es el mundo de los muertos.

Cireka: ¿dónde estamos y que está pasando?

Al oírla hablar Ygorl dijo.

Ygorl: Puedes hablar mi lengua.

Cireka: es cierto, ¿ desde cuándo puedo hablar así?

Diagon: Eso es porque mi magia se encarga de eso.

Los dos miraron Diagon el cual dijo.

Diagon: Yo soy Diagon señor supremo de lo oscuro y yo fui quien les regresó la vida así que ahora me sirven a mí.

Los dos se enfurecieron y uno por uno dijeron.

Ygorl: Yo soy el seño de los Slaad y no sirvo a nadie.

Cireka: y yo soy la generala de los gicianki no una sirvienta.

Diagon usó su magia y el disparo a los dos un rayo rojo haciéndolos caer de rodillas con mucho dolor para luego decir.

Diagon: mi magia es mucho más poderosa que la suya y no podrán hacer nada contra mi a no ser que quieran morir otra vez.

Los dos sin saber qué más hacer se inclinaron y dijeron .

Los dos: qué es lo que desea amo.

Diagon comenzó a reír como loco y dijo.

Diagon: quiero que invoquen a sus ejércitos para que ayuden en mi plan.

De regreso a la batalla Rainbow estaba enfrentándose a Night en una feroz batalla aérea en la que los dos trataban de hacer caer al otro pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder ante el otro ya que los dos pelearán brutalmente y en eso night dijo.

Night: tu arruinaste mi sueño y ahora lo vas a pagar porque así como tú me arruinaste yo te arruinare a ti.

Rainbow: entiendo tu enojo y no puedo culparte por eso pero esta no es la forma de resolver las cosas.

Night: es fácil para ti decirlo tú siempre Eres la mejor volando ¿no es así?

Rainbow: Tal vez sea la mejor de ecuestria pero no del universo porque estoy segura de que no me importa lo que hagas siempre habrá alguien mejor que tu, no importa quién superes.

Night: Deja tus palabras para otras personas porque yo no te creo.

Nigh siguió lanzandose contra Rainbow la cual activó su modo ancestral y detuvo sus golpes para luego decir.

Rainbow: no quiero lastimarte pero si no me escuchas por las buenas lo haré por las malas.

Rainbow estiró sus dos cascos hacia adelante y los junto, en Los cascos comenzó a aparecer en esfera de energía y Night dijo.

Night: no voy a dejar que uses uno de tus ataques.

Night se fue volando hacia ella para embestirla y Rainbow puso sus cascos con energía cerca de su pecho y luego los estiró diciendo.

Rainbow: ¡ESPEJO!

La energía se disipó formando una pared y cuando Night la golpeó se fue rebotado al piso Dónde queda inconsciente, Rainbow Al ver lo que pasó dijo.

Rainbow: no sé qué es lo que hice pero sí sé que lo mejor es llevarlo a la prisión.

El la batalla de Sunset las cosas estaban muy apretadas ya que Orcristen atacaba con mucha furia y no le dejaba a Sunset reaccionar por lo que la situación estaba difícil, Orcristen golpeaba con toda su fuerza mientras Sunset se culebrilla y le devolvía los golpes Pero en esos Summer se acercó y dijo.

Summer: Ya basta deja a mi hermana, es a mí a quien quieres no es así "madre".

Orcristen desvío la mirada y dijo.

Orcristen: han pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que te vi y puedo detectar que tu nivel de poder a disminuido mucho debido a que no entrenaste.

Summer: Eso es porque ya no necesito pelear más.

Orcristen la miró y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego decir.

Orcristen: no entiendo, detectó dos energías tu cuerpo y una de ellas es casi invisible como si recién hubiera aparecido.

Summer: eso es fácil de explicar pero si puedes detectar su presencia como dices Entonces no necesito explicarte.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más Sunset Hizo unos movimientos con Los cascos y luego cubriéndolos de energía dijo.

Sunset: ¡INCIREIT!

Después de decir eso le dio un golpe con los dos cascos al mismo tiempo directo en el cuerpo pero al parecer no le había hecho nada por lo que Orcristen dijo.

Orcristen: ese ataque es una pérdida de tiempo porque no me hizo nada.

De la nada Orcristen comienzo a sentir que se quemaba pero no tenía nada y así que dijo

Orcristen: porque siento que me quemó, no tengo fuego en el cuerpo, estoy Ardiendo y me duele.

De su cuerpo comenzó a salir vapor y comenzó a gritar de dolor hasta que dijo.

Orcristen: No sé lo que me hiciste Pero esto no se quedará así y un día me las pagarás.

Sin decir más se teletransporto y Sunset se acerca su hermana diciendo.

Sunset: eso fue muy riesgoso No debiste venir.

Summer: no podía dejarte sola.

Sunset de la nada puso una expresión de intriga y dijo.

Sunset: ahora que lo recuerdo es cierto yo también puedo sentir dos energías en ti y muy diferentes.

Summer: pues como dije antes es fácil de explicar pero es que aún no se me nota.

Con esas palabras Sunset comprendió todo y la abrazó felizmente para luego decir.

Sunset: eso es una gran noticia.

Summer: me enteré hace casi un mes por eso no se me nota.

Sunset: aquella vez hace años cuando me enteré lo que tú tenías con Haldir dije algo y hoy se ha hecho realidad, sabía que tú serías la primer en tener familia y estoy segura de que mamá y papá estarían muy felices por ti.

Summer: Gracias por apoyarme hermana.

Magic con su modo ancestral estaba haciéndole frente a Tail el cual estaba cada vez más furioso hasta el punto en el que trataba de golpear a Magic de forma que atacaba inconscientemente haciendo que ésta no tuviera problemas en esquivarlo por lo que Magic dijo.

Magic: estás tan molesto que tus movimientos son muy torpes y así no vas a poder atacarme.

Tail: Así que eres una experta ¿verdad?

Magic: entrené mucho tiempo y Siendo así no vas a poder vencer.

Tail: aún siento la culpa que tienes por qué termine así debido a ti.

Magic: lo que te pase a ti ya no es mi asunto, Tú me dejaste plantada en la primera cita y encima fue para irte con otra.

Tail: Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que ella me engatuso.

Magic: tanto que al día siguiente llegaste la biblioteca y dijiste lo lamento pero eso fue un error.

Tail: durante semanas me intenté disculpar.

Magic: eso no era sólo nuestra primera cita sino la primera vez en mi vida, creí que te importaba pero me abandonaste.

Tail: Eso fue hace tres años no podrías olvidarlo.

Magic: dices que yo no puedo olvidarlo y eres tú el que trata De matarme.

Tail: yo no estoy tratando, voy a matarte.

Magic en posición de combate y se preparó para detener a Tail el cual se lanzó hacia ella, Magic de manera increíble cubrió su casco derecho con una energía oscura y antes de que Tail la alcanzará dijo.

Magic: ¡GOLPE ABISMAL!

El golpe de Magic le dio a Tail directo en la cabeza y el mismo terminó en el suelo con los ojos abiertos mientras parecía petrificado, Magic se acercó a su esposo y después de curarlo dijo.

Magic: ¿estás bien Flash?'

Flash: si tranquila amor estoy bien solamente me siento un poco mal por no haber ayudado.

Magic: Eso no importa a mí solamente me alegra que estés bien.

Flash: pero ¿ qué fue ese golpe extraño que hiciste?

Magic: la verdad es que no lo sé y creo que debo estar junto con las otras para poder averiguar lo que pasó.

Más tarde ese día las Mané 7 estaban reunidas en el castillo armonía junto con, Death, Maud, Night y Tail los cuales aún estaban sin respuesta, todas las Manes estaban discutiendo el asunto hasta que su amigo cárter apareció y dijo.

Carter: chicas Les traigo noticias.

Magic¿ Qué pasa Carter?

Carter: fue por accidente Pero descubrí algo en el pergamino dónde estaban las ubicaciones con las gemas, al parecer los 12 guardianes tienen una especie de poderes secretos.

Rainbow: ¿ poderes secretos?

Carter: en resumen Más bien son una especie de golpes, hay 10 Golpes en total.

Applejack: ¿si los guardianes son 12 porque sólo hay 10 golpes?

Carter: por lo que decía en el pergamino es que los 2 Guardianes de la luz y la oscuridad comparten El mismo golpe.

Magic: Cuáles son los golpes.

Carter: los golpes son...

Tierra: el portal, es un golpe especial que paraliza al enemigo dejándolo Muerto en vida sin poder moverse por un largo tiempo.

Agua: el espejo, así como el agua refleja la apariencia de una persona el espejo es capaz de reflejar los golpes ya sea físicos mágicos con la misma fuerza con la que se lanzan.

Viento: el vuelo del colibrí, ese golpe produce una fuerte onda de viento que manda a volar a cualquiera.

Bosque: la mordida de la serpiente, este golpe paraliza cualquier parte del cuerpo en el que se ha aplicado así como veneno de la Serpiente paraliza a los que son mordidos.

Rayo: El golpe de trueno, este golpe da una gran descarga eléctrica que deja al enemigo aturdido y desorientado haciendo que éste no pueda pelear.

Fuego: el incinereit, este golpe quema al enemigo desde el interior y poco a poco lo incendia hasta que lo quema totalmente dejándolo fuera de combate.

Metal: el muro, Qué hace alguien tan duro Qué puede detener a 1000 enemigos al mismo tiempo.

Hielo: el gélido, es casi parecido al portal solamente que deja al enemigo congelado y no se puede mover nunca a no ser que reciba una gran cantidad de calor.

Oscuridad: El golpe abismal, este golpe es una especie de energía oscura que deja destruido el cerebro del enemigo dejándolo sin pensamiento y sin memoria.

Luz: El golpe Místico, este golpe extra en la oscuridad de los seres malignos y los contiene dentro de un orbe el cual al ser destruido también destruye sus poderes oscuros.

Al oír esa explicación todas las Manes comprendieron lo que había pasado y Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: si eso es cierto ¿ porque podemos usar los golpes de los demás?

Carter: debido a que la conexión que todos guardianes tienen todos ustedes pueden hacer cada uno de los golpes Sólo que no usa su golpe respectivo lo hacen con más poder.

Magic: en ese caso me encargaré de purificar a los que trajimos aquí y así cuando Despierten no recordaran nada.

Carter: Además le sugiero que practiquen para que los golpes no le salgan de manera aleatoria Por qué podría haber resultados inesperados.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más el Antiguo diario que en el pasado Sunset había usado para comunicarse con Twilight y comenzó a vibrar por lo que Marge y lo tomo y abriendo sus páginas dijo.

Magic: es un mensaje en esas amigas de la escuela Canterlot, dicen que extrañan a Sunset en los 3 meses que pasaron desde que se fue.

Sunset: ¿Cómo pueden ser sólo tres meses si pasaron tres años?

Magic: en este mundo El tiempo pasa de forma diferente que aquí.

Sunset tomo el cuaderno y continuar leyendo mientras decía.

Sunset: dicen que quieren ver si yo y Twilight podemos ir por unos días para participar en un evento llamado los juegos de la amistad.

Magic: pues estoy ocupada y no podré ir pero para que vayas tú no hay problema.

Sunset: está bien pero sin hay problemas llámenme y regresare de inmediato.

Magic: tranquila lo haremos y ya que estás ahí por favor Mándales saludos de mi parte.

Sunset: descuida lo haré y estoy segura de que les gustará saber de ti.

En la parte oscura de la galaxia estaba Orcristen arrodillada frente a Galaxtus el cual estaba Furioso y dijo.

Galaxtus: todos los demás fueron vencidos y tu escapaste como cobarde.

Orcristen: es culpa de esa maldita de Sunset y ese ataque extraño que me dijo.

Galaxtus: Mira solamente porque tu deseo de venganza es algo que es respeto te daré otra oportunidad, en estos momentos ella se dirige el mundo de la escuela Canterlot, en este mundo carente de magia sus poderes se debilitarán, aprovecha la situación y termina el trabajo o yo mismo te destruire.

Orcristen: Claro que sí mi señor le aseguro que no fallaré.

Galaxtus: bien sólo para asegurarme de que no lo arruines una carga de poder para que tu nivel de magia se quede como ésta y no disminuya cómo lo hará el de Sunset.

Galaxtus la cubrió con un aura negra y Orcristen sí sintió más fuerte y dijo.

Orcristen: ahora a terminar el trabajo que empecé y las últimas integrantes de la familia shimmer desaparecerán para siempre.

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA**

**POTRA POR UN DIA**

Todo parecía estar tranquilo ese día y eso eso Magic entró en el estudio de Rarity la cual por alguna razón estaba con unas pociones Por lo cual esta dijo.

Magic: ¿ Rarity para qué tienes todas esas pociones?

Rarity: es que leyendo algunos libros encontré una poción qué sirve para embellecer el cuerpo y ahora estoy tratando de preparar la.

Rarity mezcló algunos ingredientes más y luego dijo.

Rarity: bien me parece que ya está lista.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más tropezó y la poción le cayó a Magic encima mientras aparecia una cortina de humo azul, cuando el humo se fue Rarity Se quedó impactada y dijo.

Rarity: Magic te ves muy joven.

Y no exageraba ya que la posición había convertido a Magic en una potra de 12 años Y eso la hizo decir.

Magic: ¿ qué fue lo que la pocion me hizo?

Rarity se puso a revisar el libro que había usado y dijo.

Rarity: fue un error al parecer puse raíz de mandrágora en vez de raíz de rosas, no es mi posición embellecedores es una rejuvenecedores.

Magic: ¿ Por cuánto tiempo voy a estar así?

Rarity: bueno De acuerdo a lo que dice el libro por lo menos unas 12 horas Así que para la noche ya deberías estar normal.

Magic: y Qué se supone que haré hasta entonces ¿eh?

Rarity: Pues no lo sé pero nadie puede verte así se asustarian.

Magic: es cierto, Bueno sólo debo esperar hasta la noche no creo que sea difícil.

Rarity: Sí pero creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a pasear Por la ciudad hasta que pasen las cosas porque si te ven en el castillo no sé qué puede pasar.

Magic: bien es cierto Entonces nos vemos más tarde.

Magic se fue volando por la ventana y en eso Rarity dijo.

Rarity: Sólo espero que no le pase nada.

Magic paseaba por lo ciudad tratando de no llamar la atención pero cada potro que la miraba sólo le lanzaba piropos lo que la ponía incómoda ya que no le gustaba recibir eso después de ya estar casada pero no se podía evitar, para tratar de distraerse de eso entro a una cafetería En dónde encuentro una mesa para sentarse y todos los Potros que habían allí se le acercaban hasta que sin poder evitarlo se puso a volar y terminó arriba de un pequeño escenario que había ahí y todos se pusieron a decir.

Todos: que cante, que cante, Que cante.

Magic sin saber qué más hacer dijo.

Magic: pongan música.

**Nota: Esta canción es para mi prima que cumple 10 años, te dejó tu canción favorita.**

_Hora de jugar _

_Tu cuerpo moveras_

_Vamos a lanzar_

_Ahora dale_

_Parate así _

_Tienes que encestar _

_La hora ya llegó_

_Tu juego tienes que hacer_

_Lo estás haciendo bien_

_Pasó Ábrete_

_Y Ven Esfuerzate_

_..._

_Es mejor si_

_Das un poco más_

_Al jugar_

_Tú siempre puedes_

_Ya te digo_

_El mejor de aquí_

_Si juegas así_

_Por ti lo haces_

_..._

_Sin parar_

_Ya sabes qué hacer_

_Y sólo tú_

_Tendrás que recorrer_

_Así podrás tu seria_

_Alguien mucho mejor_

_Lo haremos otra vez_

Al terminar decantar todos se pusieron aplaudir y Los Potros comenzaron a rodearla por lo que se teletransporto la otra parte en donde más potros comenzaron a seguirla, durante todo el día comenzaron a seguir la sin dejarla tranquila hasta que se arto y con luz en su cuerno dijo.

Magic: ¡RESPLANDOR INFINITO!

Con su cuerno hizo una gran luz que dejó a todos ciegos temporalmente y se fue, justo al llegar la noche cubierta por una luz y volvió a su edad normal, cuando llegó a su habitación para dormir se encontró con Flash y tras un rato de decirle todo se fueron a dormir, antes de cerrar los ojos Magic dijo.

Magic: es algo que no quiero repetir nunca.

Sin decir más se fue a dormir.**.**

**Por favor dejen comentarios.**


	47. CAOS EN LOS JUEGOS DE LA AMISTAD

**CAPITULO XLVI**

**CAOS EN LOS JUEGOS DE LA AMISTAD**

Sunset estaba en la sala del castillo armonía con el resto de las manes mientras se despedía diciendo.

Sunset: bueno ya es hora, nos veremos en unos días pero si pasa algo recuerden que deben llamarme.

Magic: Sunset no trates de mentir porque los sabremos, ¿porque estas tan nerviosa?

Sunset al notar que ya sabían lo que pasaba miro a sus amigas y dijo.

Sunset; es solo que, saben que técnicamente no las he visto en 23 años, aunque para ellas solo fueron tres meses eso me deja un poco nerviosa sobre lo que dirían al verme.

Magic: Sunset son tus amigas y estoy segura de que les alegraran verte.

Magic le regalo una sonrisa y devolviendo le el gesto Sunset dijo.

Sunset: les mandare saludos de tu parte.

Sunset cruzo el portal y noto que ya no tenia las mismas ropas que usaba la ultima vez (nota: para simplificar esa parte ella usa la misma ropa que en la película en cuestión) al ver el edificio de la escuela a la que alguna vez asistió le entro una gran nostalgia, sin esperar mas entro en la escuela y directamente entro en el salón de música donde escucho un sonido que reconocería donde fuera ya que siempre lo escuchaba cuando sus amigas ensayaban por lo que aunque estaba nerviosa entro y al verla todas se quedaron mudas, Sunset estaba muy nerviosa por verlas por lo que con nervios dijo.

Sunset: hola a todas.

Las manes humanas tardaron un minuto en reaccionar pero luego se le echaron encima diciendo cosas como.

Applejack: te extrañamos dulzura.

Rarity: que gusto verte querida.

Pinkie: todas te esperábamos Sunset.

Fluttershy: que bueno verte.

Rainbow: paso tiempo Sunset.

Sunset comenzó a derramar lagrimas y les regreso el abrazo diciendo.

Sunset: yo también las extrañe.

Todas comenzaron a tener caras de color azul por lo que Pinkie dijo.

Pinkie: no aprietes tan fuerte.

Sunset se dio cuenta de lo que hacia así que las soltó y con una sonrisa tímida dijo.

Sunset: lo siento no medí mi fuerza.

Rainbow: valla te hiciste muy fuerte en estos tres meses ¿como lo hiciste?

Sunset: es una larga historia pero como ya casi es hora de comer mejor hablemos en la cafetería.

Applejack: me parece bien.

Sunset y las otras se fueron del lugar pero de alguna forma a Sunset le costaba un poco caminar por lo que Rarity dijo.

Rarity: ¿te pasa algo querida?

Sunset: es solo que después de mucho tiempo de andar a 4 cascos no estoy acostumbrada a tener pies.

Applejack: descuida de seguro ya lo aras, ¿nos ayudaras en los juegos de la amistad?

Sunset: si por supuesto pero ¿cual es la emergencia con esos juegos?

Rainbow: pues en parte te llamamos porque queríamos verte pero también porque la directora Celestia necesita tu ayuda.

Sunset: ¿y eso para que?

Rarity: lo que pasa es que al Tocar música aún nos transformamos.

Applejack: la directora no quiere que el colegio rival crea que hacemos trampa.

Rainbow: Así que en parte nos pidió que cuando vinieras la ayudarás a mantener la magia lejos de los juegos de la amistad.

Sunset: ese tema podemos tratarlo después por ahora me imagino que tienen mucho que contarme y yo también tengo mucho que contarles.

Manes: sí.

Una vez que llegaron a la cafetería los demás alumnos al ver a Sunset comenzaron a aplaudir y acercarse para darle la bienvenida, después de un rato de saludar el grupo de amigas se sentó en una mesa y comenzaron a hablar, pasó un rato y se actualizaron de todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo en el que no se habían visto pero cuando Sunset hablo las preguntas No tardaron en venir y ella respondió Cómo podía.

Sunset: esas son muchas preguntas por favor tengan calma.

Rainbow: es difícil tener calma después de oír todo eso, sin duda nuestras otras versiones son geniales.

Applejack: pero por lo visto las cosas son muy peligrosas.

Rarity: difícilmente puedo creerte que eso te pasará en sólo 3 meses.

Sunset: el tiempo en ese mundo es diferente, aquí Podrían haber pasado 3 meses pero alla pasaron 3 años.

Al oír eso todas quedaron con la boca muda por no saber qué decir, pasó un rato y nadie reaccionó porque no sabían qué decir hasta que Rarity comenzó a mirar la detenidamente de arriba a abajo para luego decir.

Rarity: Pues no te ves 3 años mayor, pareces de la misma edad que tenías la última vez que te vimos.

Sunset: bueno en parte es por tener juventud eterna Y la verdad yo no las había visto en 17 años.

Rainbow comenzó a reírse y luego dijo.

Rainbow: muy buena broma pero eso es imposible.

Sunset: mejor olvídenlo de todas formas no me creerían.

Applejack: es bueno saber que contamos con tu ayuda en la competencia.

Sunset: por supuesto pero ¿ contra quién competimos?

Rainbow:contra el principal rival de la escuela Canterlot, la escuela cristal.

Sunset: Así que en este mundo también hay una versión del Imperio de Cristal, ¿ porque las escuelas no se llevan bien?

Applejack: Eso es porque cada vez que los juegos ocurren siempre nos ganan.

Sunset: ¿ pero no se supone que esos juegos son para unir a la gente?

Rarity: se supone que sí pero no es fácil.

Rainbow: Cuando alguien te gana todo el tiempo es difícil llevarse bien con él.

Sunset: mi elemento es la unidad Así que difícilmente puedo encontrarle sentido a esto.

Applejack: bueno como sea de seguro con tu ayuda ganaremos.

Rainbow: si después de todo ya es hora de que tengamos un triunfo para la escuela.

Sunset: recuerden que no debe haber magia.

Fluttershy: de seguro tú sabes qué hacer con eso.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo flash sentry apareció y dijo.

Flash: Hola Sunset me enteré que habías vuelto, ¿Twilight vino contigo?

Sunset: lo lamento pero ya no volverá a estar disponible.

Flash: ¿ pero porqué ?

Sunset: si te lo dije a través de un paro cardíaco creeme.

Sunset se levantó y sin decir nada más se retiró de allí, sus amigas la alcanzaron en el pasillo y Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: haber dinos qué pasa.

Rarity: ¿ Qué quiere decir eso de que Twilight ya no está disponible?

Sunset suspiró profundamente y luego dijo.

Sunset: cómo les conté en el otro mundo han pasado tres años y muchas cosas sucedieron en ese tiempo, la verdad es que a mí me sorprendió lo que ocurrió tanto como ustedes Estáran sorprendidas al saberlo.

Rainbow: Ya déjate de Enredos y dinos.

Sunset: ¡La Twilight de Equestria ya está casada!

Dijo ella de golpe a sus amigas las cualesestaban como piedra al escuchar eso y nadie sabía qué decir de eso, en otra parte del pasillo se escuchó un fuerte golpe Por lo cual fueron a ver y encontraron a Flash en el piso inconsciente por lo que lo llevaron a la enfermería, más tarde estaban junto a la Estatua de El caballo y Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: bueno eso último sí fue algo duro de digerir.

Applejack: no me puedo creer que Twilight ya esté casada.

Sunset: Sé que es difícil digerir eso pero es verdad.

Rarity: Pues en realidad me ofende mucho que no nos invitará a su boda.

Sunset: más que nada fue de improviso no hubo tiempo.

Rainbow: Pues eso justifica nada debió habernos dicho algo.

Sunset: no estoy poniendo excusas, en esos momentos estábamos recién saliendo de una guerra y por eso no hubo tiempo de planearlo todo.

Fluttershy que estaba acariciando a su conejo dijo.

Fluttershy: Bueno creo que eso lo explica todo.

Sunset: bueno según lo Qué aprendí no sólo funciona con cuernos y objetos mágicos, las emociones sirven para liberar la Y eso hace que reaccione de formas distintas.

Applejack: bueno se dice que la música hace fluir las emociones.

Rainbow: ¿quieres decir que nos transformamos cuando nos emocionarnos al tocar música?

Sunset: eso es muy simplificado pero si.

En otra parte de la escuela estaba Flash encerrado en la sala de música con la cara en el suelo y sus ojos estaban negro pero en eso la puerta se abrió revelando al Soarin de ese mundo el cual se le acerco y le dijo.

Soarin: flash amigo, ¿que te ocurre pareces un muerto?

Flash lo miro con un rostro deprimido y con voz triste dijo.

Flash: algo si se murió dentro de mi, mi corazón.

Soarin: vamos hombre no puede ser tan malo.

Flash: ¿como puede no ser malo?, el amor de mi vida se caso con otro tipo, ¿tienes idea de como se siente?

Soarin: pues no tengo idea porque no entiendo que quieres decir ¿me explicarías?

Flash: escuche a Sunset hablando con Rainbow y las otras, les dijo que Twilight ya esta casada.

Soarin: y si lo dijo bromeando.

Flash: prácticamente se los grito en la cara las otras, no puede ser broma.

Soarin se quedo mundo sin saber que decir hasta que dijo.

Soarin: hay amigo no se que decir.

Flash: eso no ayuda, por le momento prefiero estar solo.

Soarin: hombre no se que mas decir así que solo te digo, lo lamento por ti.

Cuando Soarin se fue Flash dijo.

Flash: creo que no tengo nada que hacer.

Dijo y se quedo echado en el piso, Sunset junto con las chicas habían ido a la oficina de la directora en donde al entrar fue recibida por la directora la cual dijo.

Celestia: es un gran placer volver a tenerte aquí Sunset.

Sunset: Gracias directora Celestia y me dijeron que necesita mi ayuda.

Celestia: en realidad Así es, necesitamos buscar la forma de que la magia no se meta en los juegos de la amistad porque no queremos que la escuela cristal crea que hacemos trampa.

Sunset: are lo que pueda para mantener la magia controlada.

Celestia: me alegro y ademas de eso también me alegra que aceptaras participar en los juegos de la amistad.

Sunset: le aseguro que me ara feliz ayudarlos.

El grupo de amigas salio afuera de la oficina y volvieron a donde estaba la estatua, justo en ese momento llegó en autobús con los alumnos de la escuela cristal y por lo que la directora Celestia junto con la vicerrectora luna llegaron a recibirlos y fueron con la directora de la escuela cristal y dijeron.

Celestia: directora Silch Qué gusto verla ( Perdón por el nombre no me sale bien).

Silch: Sí, sí un placer También ver la directora Celestia.

La Cadence de ese mundo se acerca ala vicerrectora y dijo.

Cadence: Qué bueno ver la vicerrectora luna.

Luna: a mí también profesora Cadence.

Luego del autobús bajo una persona bien conocida para las imágenes por lo cual estas dijeron.

Manes: ¿Twilight?

Y sus ojos no las engañaban porque de verdad se parecía a Twilight sólo que tenía el uniforme de la escuela cristal y tenía anteojos Además de que tenía el cabello atado con una cinta, Al verla las manos humanas miraron a Sunset y Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: Tú dijiste que ella no estaría aquí.

Sunset: y es cierto porque ella no es la que conocemos, no puedo detectar ningún tipo de energía mágica en ella.

Pinkie: entonces Twilight no es la que conocemos, debe ser la Twilight de este mundo porque si fuera la Twilight del mundo Pony no se vería así

Sunset: no se como lo haces Pinkie pero tienes razón, ella es la Twilight de este mundo pero hay algo muy peculiar en ella.

Applejack: no debe ser nada, tu misma lo dijiste no hay ninguna presencia mágica en ella.

Sunset: y no es nada que tenga que ver con la magia, ese collar que usa me parece extraño.

La otra Twilight sostenía un collar circular que tenia una forma muy peculiar pero en eso la directora Celestia junto con la subdirectora luna la vieron y dijeron.

Las dos: ¿Twilight?

La chica al ver que sabían su nombre se quedo sin palabras pero en eso Silch dijo.

Silch: veo que escucharon hablar de mi alumna estrella.

Celestia: ¿su alumna?

Silch: Así es Y como siempre Espero que no haya resentimiento si ganamos los juegos, lo cual es muy probable que pase.

Celestia: no se preocupen habrá sentimientos pero presiento que esta vez será diferente.

Silch: Sí sí lo que usted diga.

Muchos de los alumnos de la escuela canterlot no daba crédito a lo que veían y corrieron a Sunset para pedirle explicaciones, ella respondía Cómo podía y después de un rato se liberó de todos los curiosos, en las afueras de la ciudad apareció un vórtice oscuro del cual salió Orcristen la cual parecía una mujer adulta de piel roja con cabello naranja qué vestía una armadura de color negro con detalles rojos, puso su vista en el Horizonte y dijo.

Orcristen: esta será la última vez que nos encontramos porque pase lo que pase una de las dos desaparecerá para siempre, Y pase lo que pase serás tú Sunset Shimmer.

Sin decir nada más a sacó dos alas de su espalda y se fue, de regreso a la escuela Canterlot todos se estaban preparando para el comienzo de los juegos, ( para simplificar todo le recomiendo que ponga la canción académica qué pasan en la película) después de los muchos eventos que había llegaron a la carrera de motocross pero muchos sucesos extraños habían pasado, porque Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy comenzaron a sentirse débil después de estar en contacto con la otra Twilight poner lo que es Sunset dijo.

Sunset: lo que sea que esté pasando es muy sospechoso.

Applejack: pues no podemos hacer nada tenemos que seguir participando los juegos casi terminan.

Rainbow miró a Rarity y dijo.

Rainbow: ¿ supongo que no hiciste ropa de motocross o si?

Rarity: no seas tonta, por supuesto que sí.

Dijo mostrando la ropa para dicho evento, más tarde ese mismo día todos estaban listos para el comienzo del evento y cada uno de los equipos estaba en posición, la primera parte del evento comenzó con la arquería ( los que ya hayan visto la película sabrán hasta que pasó solamente adelanten la película hasta el final de la carrera de motocross) las plantas carnívoras comenzaron a crecer más y más y atacar a todas las personas Pero en esos Sunset junto sus manos y las extendió hacia afuera mientras decía.

Sunset: ¡CORTINA DE FUEGO!

Una ligera capa de fuego se extendió por todo el lugar y atacó a las plantas haciendo que esas volvieran por los agujeros de los que salieron, Una vez que se cerraron la Twilight humana se le acercó y dijo.

Twilight: lo siento no quería que pasara esto pero no sé qué es lo que pasa, todo está fuera de control.

Sunset se le acercó y dijo.

Sunset: Lo que sucede es una reacción en cadena debido a que toda la energía contenida está muy inestable.

Twilight: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Sunset: muy sencillo toda esa energía estaba contenida en diferentes receptáculos Pero cuando la reunirse y la concentrarse en un solo lugar esta comenzóin esta comenzó a desbordarse debido al sobre exceso.

Twilight: pues sea lo que sea es muy malo y me está causando muchos problemas, ¿ hay alguna forma de devolverles la magia?

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo la directora Silch apareció y mirando a Twilight dijo.

Silch: Twilight no sé qué haces aquí pero tienes que reunirse con sus compañeros, el último evento ya casi empieza..

Tomando la de la mano se la llevó ante la vista de las otros, un rato más tarde todos ya estaban listos para el evento final y Silch se hacerco a Twilight mientras le decía.

Silch: Twilight yo ya vi lo que tu aparato puede hacer, contener la energía mágica está bien pero ¿ no has pensado en liberarla?

Twilight: eso podría ser muy peligroso y además, ¿ para qué La necesitamos?

Silch: Ellos están usando así que necesitamos emparejar las cosas.

Twilight: no estoy segura.

Silch: así que tenemos problemas de seguridad, está bien haz lo que quieras pero muy feliz que te recomiende al programa de estudios que tú querías.

Twilight comenzó a tambalearse por no saber qué hacer pero en eso una explosión llegó de la nada y de ella apareció Orcristen la cual dijo.

Orcristen: A todos aquí les exijo que me entreguen a Sunset shimmer, si no hacen lo que les digo entonces saldrán lastimados.

Sunset sin esperar nada se puso al frente y dijo.

Sunset: no sé cómo me encontraste aquí Orcristen pero ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto.

Orcristen: veo que apareciste Justo a tiempo, como sea solamente es a ti a quien quiero eliminar.

Orcristen comenzó a sacar un aura oscura al mismo tiempo que le salía un casco en la cabeza y en sus manos había una espada negra con un cuervo en el mango, apuntando con su arma a Sunset dijo.

Orcristen: en este mundo su poder está muy debilitado así que no me vas a vencer.

Sunset: mi poder no es el único que está débil y te garantizo que te voy vencer.

Sunset saco su aura y dijo.

Sunset: ¡PODER DE LA GEMA LEGENDARIA MODO VALQUIRIA!

En su forma humana su armadura de Valquiria parecía a las de los mitos nórdicos ademas de que por alguna razón tenia sus ojos rodeados de color rojo como si fueran pintura, todos los de las dos escuelas estaban asombrados por lo que pasaba pero en eso Sunset dijo.

Sunset: pase lo que pase, tu camino termina aquí Orcristen.

Orcristen: pues eso no pasara, porque después de terminar contigo terminare con tu hermana y toda la familia Shimmer desaparecerá.

Sunset: ¡sobre...mi...cadáver!

Las dos se lanzaron una contra la otra empezando un intercambio de golpes pero debido a su arma Orcristen comenzo a tener la ventaja hasta que Sunset junto fuego en sus manos y dijo.

Sunset: ¡lanza doble de fuego!

Con su arma en manos volvió a la batalla con un gran choque de armas pero aun orcristen tenia la ventaja por lo que dijo.

Orcristen: tu no puedes vencerme, Galaxtus me dio una carga de magia oscura para hacer que mi nivel de poder fuera tan fuerte como en equestria, como tu nivel de poder disminuyo al estar aquí no podrás usar tu modo ancestral así que no podrás vencerme.

El resto de los alumnos hacían lo que podían para poder huir del lugar pero Twilight estaba sin moverse mientras escuchaba a Orcristen decir.

Orcristen: como tu nivel de magia es mas reducido no podrás usar el poder ancestral, no importa cuando tiempo puedas mantener la batalla terminaras derrotada.

Twilight al escuchar eso vio su collar y en eso trato de acercarse a Sunset pero la directora Silch la llamo diciendo.

Silch: ¿que planeas Twilight?

Twilight: si le doy la energía mágica a esa chica de armadura roja ella podrá salvarnos.

Silch: necesitamos esa magia para ganar los juegos.

Twilight: nunca diría esto a ningún adulto pero ¡esta demente!

Silch: como te atreves, ¿es que no quieres ir a ese programa de estudios?

Twilight: lo que veo es que a usted le importa mas ganar solo unos juegos y mantener la reputación de la escuela cristal que lo que le pase a las otras personas, quiero ir a ese programa de estudios pero no sabiendo que le costo la vida a personas inocentes.

Mientras Orcristen se reía por confiada y tiro a Sunset al piso, Twilight se le acerco y dijo.

Twilight: ¿estas bien?

Sunset: me temo que las personas de aquí están en mucho peligro, no podre ganarle, mi poder estas muy reducido por estar en estar mundo, no podre ganarle porque no puedo usar mi máximo poder.

Twilight le extendió su collar y dijo.

Twilight: en este collar esta toda la energía mágica que el collar les quito a tus amigas, si tu la absorbes tal vez te ayude a liberar tus poderes al máximo.

Sunset tomo el collar y Twilight le dijo.

Twilight: lamento de verdad lo que les hice a tus amigas, esta es mi forma de disculparme, por favor sálvanos.

Sunset le sonrió y se levanto, al abrir el collar de este salio una esfera de colores la cual se introdujo en el cuerpo de Sunset y ella se sintió mas fuerte por lo que con sus alas volvió a volar mientras decía.

Sunset: ¡ofrecerme tu alma Hydra Fire!

Hydra salio de un portal y se convirtió en una esfera de luz en la mano de Sunset la cual se la introdujo adentro y dijo.

Sunset: ¡FUSIÓN DE ALMAS!

Tras decir eso obtuvo su armadura ancestral y se puso en posición mientras decía.

Sunset: esta batalla aun no termina Orcristen, te voy a vencer.

Orcristen dejo de reír y dijo.

Orcristen: veo que aun estas de pie y eso que ademas ya tienes tu modo ancestral pero ni aun así podrás vencerme.

Las dos volvieron a pelear pero en eso Orcristen lanzo una bola de fuego que Sunset esquivo pero casi golpea a Twilight pero Flash justo se tiro sobre ella y la saco de allí por lo cual esta le dijo.

Twilight: muchas gracias.

Flash la miro con una tierna sonrisa y le dijo.

Flash: no podría dejar que te lastimaran, ¿estas bien?

Twilight estaba completamente roja porque para era un chico muy lindo (**Nota: si prima ya note como le tienes el ojo puesto a ese muchacho jajajajaja**) y luego le dijo.

Twilight: si estoy bien.

De regreso a la batalla Sunset comenzó a tomar ventaja y en eso dijo.

Sunset: aun no comprendo porque tienes tanto rencor hacia mi familia.

Orcristen: pues ya que estamos aquí te lo diré, mi nombre antes era Orange Sun y tu madre Sunset Light y tu padre Lance Shimmer eran mis mejores amigos pero tanto yo como tu madre con el tiempo comenzamos a sentir algo por Lance pero el escogió a tu madre, por mucho tiempo trate de mantenerme calmada pero el día que me contaron del nacimiento de tu hermana y tu fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, me fui para tratar de buscar una solución, una de Darkar me ofreció y el resto de la historia ya lo sabes.

Sunset se quedo sin habla hasta que dijo.

Sunset: como pudiste, mi madre confiaba en ti, dices que eras su mejor amiga pero solo la mataste por algo sin sentido.

Orcristen: dices que la mate sin sentido cuando fue ella la que me robo a mi semental, se nota que no entiendes nada.

Sunset: solo se que si de verdad amabas a mi padre hubieras querido que el fuera feliz sin importan con quien estuviera pero Tus celos te cegaron y lo perdiste todo.

Orcristen: es muy curioso tu madre dijo unas palabras muy parecidas a esas el día en el qué terminó su vida.

Sunset: soy una guardiana de la armonía y nosotros no matamos sólo porque sí pero en vista de que Tus celos enfermizos causan la muerte de alguien inocente No puedo perdonarte Así que será tú fin.

Orcristen: puedes tener el modo ancestral pero no podrás mantenerlo se requiere mucha energía y la que tienes es mínima, necesitas más poder para mantenerlo.

Al oír esto el resto de las Manes se pusieron a pensar y Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: si lo que Sunset necesita Es magia tenemos que dársela.

Applejack: ¿ Pero cómo lo haremos?

Rainbow: necesitamos nuestros instrumentos rápido y podremos sacar todo.

Rarity: pero la magia seguiría en nosotras ¿ Cómo se la daríamos a Sunset?

Twilight: tal vez yo pueda ayudar.

Dijo ella mientras se acercaba Y siguió diciendo.

Twilight: mi aparato puede extraer la magia con tenerla para luego dársela a Sunset.

Rainbow: eso podría funcionar.

Applejack: pues no esperemos más y Comencemos.

Pinkie: si es hora del Rock.

Rápidamente las manes junto con Twilight entraron en la escuela y vieron a los alumnos que estaban ahí para protegerse pero en eso Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: amigos necesitamos ayudar a Sunset.

Trixie: ¿ Cómo planeas hacer eso?

Rarity: para eso necesitamos nuestros instrumentos.

Applejack: y debe ser rápido.

Twilight: además necesitamos llevar los al techo de la escuela.

Nadie parecía querer hacer algo hasta que Flash dijo.

Flash: vamos chicos no podemos perder tiempo.

Eso hizo reaccionar a todos y comenzaron a ayudar, afuera las cosas no iban muy bien porque sí bien Sunset se concentraba en pelear al mismo tiempo se aseguraba de que nadie saliera herido pero Orcristen dijo.

Orcristen: eso te pasa por querer ser la buena, tu preocupación por estos seres inútiles será tu perdición.

Sunset: preocuparse por la vida o ayudar a quien lo necesite nunca será inútil, eso es algo que aprendí muy bien.

Orcristen: pues lo lamento por ti porque no importa lo que hagas ya no te vas a salvar.

De la nada comenzó a escucharse una música Qué Sunset pudo reconocer y miró al techo de la escuela en dónde están sus amigas tocando mientras que la otra Twilight tenía su aparato en las manos y decía.

Twilight: voy a comenzar pero les avisó que podrían estar bastante cansadas después de esto.

Applejack: no importa Sunset necesita ayuda.

Rainbow: Así que no pierdas tiempo y empieza.

Sin decir nada más Twilight abrió el aparato y comenzó a extraer la magia mientras Sunset mantenía la pelea conpodía y después de un minuto Twilight dijo.

Twilight: es toda la energía qué el aparato puede contener deténganse.

Después de decir eso las chicas dejan de tocar y cayeron en el piso cansadas, Twilight tomó el aparato en sus manos y dijo.

Twilight: Sunset atrápalo.

Lo lanzó fuertemente Y Sunset haciendo uso de su veracidad llegó y tomó para luego abrirlo otra vez, otra esfera mágica salió de él y se introdujo en Sunset mientras esta decía.

Sunset: gracias amigas les prometo que no desperdiciare su energía.

Sunset sacó su arma y mira a su rival diciendo.

Sunset: mi poder está muy limitado Así que solamente te acabar es un golpe, con la energía que Acabo de recibir Tengo suficiente poder para mi ataque final.

Orcristen: Eso no me preocupa porque ahora mismo también acabaré contigo.

Orcristen sacó un aura de color negro y dijo.

Orcristen: ¡ROMPEDOR OSCURO!

Después de decir eso disparó un enorme Rayo negro pero Sunset encendió su aura y dijo.

Sunset: es hora de que pagues por tus tus crímenes y por lo que le hiciste a mi familia.

Su aura comenzó a parecer fuego puro y luego dijo.

Sunset: ¡FENIX LLAMEANTE!

Tras decir eso se envolvió en llamas las cuales tomaron la forma de un fénix y Sunset se arrojo volando hacia adelante mientras que ponía su alma delante de ella, después de que Orcristen no pudo contenerla Ella recibió el golpe directo en el pecho mientras tenía la lanza de Sunset clavada pero luego logró decir.

Orcristen: ¿ crees que esto es lo que tu madre hubiera hecho?

Sunset: probablemente no pero eso es algo que nunca sabré, mi madre no hubiera querido que fuera una asesina pero si hubiera querido que hiciera lo correcto y después de todos los crímenes que cometiste esto Aunque no me guste hacerlo es lo correcto.

Después de decir eso el cuerpo de Orcristen comienza a volverse polvo y el viento se lo llevó, después de ese ataque Sunset bajo el piso y cayó de rodillas por el cansancio, sus amigas así como Twilight y el resto de las dos escuelas se le acercaron Pero antes de decir algo más la directora Silch apareció y dijo.

Silch: no sé qué es lo que hayan querido hacer con todo esto pero después de lo que pasó exijo que entreguén la victoria de los juegos de la amistad a la escuela cristal por hacer trampa.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo Celestia apareció y dijo.

Celestia: yo creo que en vista de lo que pasó lo mejor sería suspender los juegos y darlos por finalizado empate.

Silch: Eso nunca lo voy a aceptar.

Twilight: y no tendrá que hacerlo porque renunció.

Todos le prestaron atención a ella mientras decía.

Twilight: no le importó que nuestras vidas estuvieran en peligro con tal de ganar solamente y si ganaba no le importaba si llegaba a morir alguien, intento convencerme de no hacer nada y dejar morir a Sunset, Dígame lo que quiera o expulsión si quiere, usted está Demente.

Después de ver lo que pasó todos los demás alumnos de la escuela cristal se pusieron del lado de Twilight mientras Silch decía.

Silch: aún Somos la mejor escuela de la ciudad y no me importa si debo expulsar a todos podré conseguir más alumnos.

Sunset: esto es suficiente...

La mano derecha de Sunset Se prendió fuego y la levantó mientras decía.

Sunset: solamente una forma de que usted aprenda y esa es qué... ¡ABRA LA MENTE!

Después de decir eso de su mano sacó un poco de energía que la mandó lejos y terminó en el piso, algunos alumnos fueron a ver qué le pasó y Sunset dijo.

Sunset: ella estará bien Lo único que hice en cierta forma fue Por así decirlo aturdir y su cerebro, podrá despertarse pero no sé si vuelva a trabajar.

Cadence: No te preocupes Al menos está viva, ¿ cuánto tiempo le dura eso?

Sunset: es seguro que despierte en un par de horas Pero estaría muy confundida y no recordará nada de lo que hacía ni quién es, En otras palabras tendrá suerte sí Recuerda su nombre.

Cadence: Pues habrá que darle atención médica y psicológica pero nos aseguraremos que se reponga.

Twilight se acercó a Cadence y dijo.

Twilight: ¿ ahora qué hacemos?

Cadence se acercó a la directora Celestia y dijo.

Cadence: directora Celestia el nombre de los alumnos de escuela cristal y como agradecimiento por habernos salvado le cedemos a ustedes los juegos se lo merecen más que nosotros.

Celestia: humildemente agradezco sus palabras pero Sigo creyendo esto, nosotros no ganamos Y ustedes Tampoco porque los juegos no terminaron pero aún así quiero declarar un empate.

Cadence: veo que tú nunca cambiarás tía Celestia.

Celestia: sabes muy bien que difícilmente haría eso.

Más tarde ese día los concursantes de las dos escuelas estaban todos con medallas en el cuello y el grupo de amigas junto con Twilight estaba en el portal para despedirse de Sunset pero flash le llamó diciendo.

Flash: Disculpa Sunset quiero preguntarte algo.

Sunset: ¿ Qué pasa Flash?

Flash: te escuché decir que Twilight ya está casada ¿ eso es cierto?

Sunset: sí es cierto pero ella se casa contigo.

Flash: ¡¿CÓMO?!

Sunset: me refiero al otro tú que vive allí, Escuchar tal vez ella ya no está disponible pero la Twilight de aquí si y no finjas yo sé Cómo la miras.

Flash se sonrojó por eso y sin decir más Sunset se fue con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, al llegar con las otras cerca del portal escucho que Twilight le dijo.

Twilight: hablé con la profesora Cadence y ella junto con la directora Celestia comenzarán con una transferencia para mí, estudiaré aquí.

Sunset: me alegro mucho Y sabes algo...

Sunset miró a sus amigas y luego vio Twilight para decirle.

Sunset: estoy muy segura de que ellas te aran sentir bienvenida.

Después de despedirse de sus amigas cruce por el portal y en eso Rainbow miró a Twilight y le dijo.

Rainbow: bienvenida a la escuela canterlot.

Twilight: gracias...amigas.

Después de decir eso todos se dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal para sellar su amistad.

**Hasta la próxima dejen comentarios.**


	48. EL DIA DE LOS CORAZONES CÁLIDOS

**CAPITULO** **ESPECIAL**

**DÍA DE LOS CORAZONES ****CÁLIDOS**

Ese día todo el mundo estaba contento y decorando sus casas porque ese mismo día todo estaban preparándolo todo porque mañana en la noche era el día de los corazones cálidos y oto el mundo estaba muy contento, en el castillo las mane 7 junto con sus amigos y familiares sercanos porque ese mismo día Magic les quería decir algo.

Magic: para el día de los corazones cálidos he preparado algo especial.

Pinkie: ¿ de qué se trata?

Magic: este año hice arreglos para que todos sus familiares y amigos vengan a ver celebra con nosotros.

Todos en el lugar lanzaron gritos de júbilo si uno por uno dijeron.

Applejack: qué bien Big Mac podrás venir con nosotros.

Applebloom: Qué emocionada estoy.

Rainbow: Eso quiere decir que los Wondervolts están aquí también ya quiero ver que mi padre los vea actuar.

Rarity: mis padres estaran muy felices de venir a pasar las fiestas aquí con nosotros.

Sweetie: Es cierto que quiero verlos.

Cristal: qué bien los abuelitos vendrán aquí.

Pinkie: y yo ya quiero ver a mis padres y hermanas.

Fluttershy: Hace mucho que no veo a mis padres.

Sunset: de seguro mi hermana y mi cuñado estarán felices de venir.

Magic: Además mis hermanos de los dos mundos y mis cuñadas estáran aquí junto con mis sobrinos y mis padres.

Pinkie: tengo una idea ¿ podemos invitar a Mike?

Magic: es una buena idea Pero Habría que ver si se puede ya que la última vez nos dijo qué tal vez no lo volveriamos a ver hasta que la guerra de su dimensión termine.

Rainbow: pero son las fiestas de seguro Él tomó un descanso y podrá venir.

Magic: muy bien usare el comunicador y veré qué puedo hacer.

Magic sacó el comunicador de donde ella lo guardaba y lo activo mientras decía.

Magic: ¿Hola Estás allí Mike?

Pasó un minuto y el potro aparece en la pantalla mientras sonreía y dijo.

Mike: pasó mucho tiempo Magic ¿ cómo están allá?

Magic: pasaron muchas cosas Mike Pero estamos bien y queríamos ver si querías venir a la fiesta que aremos por el día de los corazones cálidos.

Mike Bueno aquí todavía faltan 3 días para que empiece esa fiesta así que tengo tiempo para ir y También llevaré a Darkwing junto con la patrulla.

Magic: perfecto Mientras más sean la fiesta será más divertida como dice Pinkie.

Mike: nos vemos allá entonces.

Sin decir más cortaron la comunicación y Magic se acercó a los demás diciendo.

Magic: Mike vendrá y la patrulla también.

Pinkie: Eso es asombroso.

Applejack: es cierto no los hemos visto desde que derrotamos al rey maquina.

**Nota: le agradezco a mi amigo Silverwolf850 por dejarme usar sus personajes en este especial.**

Rarity: me pregunto cómo habrán estado.

Rainbow: eso lo sabremos cuando lleguen pero por ahora debemos decorar.

Pinkie: si todo el mundo a decorar el lugar.

Así pasó el resto de la tarde y todos los amigos se dedicaron a decorar todo el castillo, Mientras tanto en las partes oscuras de la galaxia estaban Galaxtus y Diagon junto con sus nuevos aliados planeando una estrategia Y eso Diagon dijo.

Diagon: Búscame en el otro mundo encontré otro Aliado poderoso Quién nos puede ayudar y más en estas fechas.

Diagon usando su magia hizo aparecer un fuego negro y de este salió la imagen de lo que parecía un Alicornio sólo que tenía piel negra con crin verde oscuro y tener un cuerpo lleno de agujeros, Parecía un simulador sólo que Tan Alto Como Celestia el cual miró a su alrededor y dijo.

¿?: no sé en dónde estoy Pero sí sé que no es el Inframundo.

Diagon: eres muy perceptivo Astaroch, Mi nombre es Diagon señor supremo de la oscuridad y soy el que te trajo la vida para servirme.

**Nota: Astaroch es otro de los villanos de los fanfic de Silverwolf850 el cual me lo prestó para este especial y para los que saben ya sabrán Cómo murió.**

Astaroch: ¿ y porque aceptaría servirte?

Diagon: porque así como te saque del inframundo puedo devolverte a él o mandarte a uno peor en donde tu tormento no conocera límites.

Astaroch quiso replicar pero al no encontrar palabras para hacerlo dijo.

Astaroch: ¿ Qué quieres de mí entonces?

Diagon: es un muy pequeño favor, en este universo existen 12 guardianes que podrían arruinar mis planes y por eso necesitan ser eliminados, afortunadamente solamente 9 han aparecido y se reunirán hoy mismo para la fiesta de los corazones cálidos y lo que yo quiero es que tú destruyas a todos los guardianes que aparecieron hasta ahora Y a cambio te permitiré regresar a tu universo para que puedas vengarte de aquel que te mato.

Astaroch: pues la verdad no estoy seguro.

Diagon: ¿ Qué harías si te dijera que el potro Mike Bluer es uno de esos guardianes?

Astaroch tomó una expresión de impacto y luego sonrío de manera maligna para decir.

Astaroch: necesitaré un buen número de tropas.

Diagon: mis nuevos generales Ygorl y Cireka te daran los soldados necesarios de sus huestes para que realices el plan que quieras.

Astaroch: Entonces no tendré problemas y usted puede considerar a los Guardianes muertos.

Diagon: Eso espero.

De regreso en el castillo armonía todos seguían con las decoraciones esperando la hora de la fiesta por lo que estaban muy ansiosos y poco a poco los invitados iban llegando para la felicidad de cada una de las Manes pero aún se preguntaban porque no habían llegado Mike y su patrulla pero Magic dijo.

Magic: debe haber un pequeño inconveniente con los portales pero seguro que pronto llegarán.

Con el tiempo terminaron de llegar los familiares invitados y estaban a punto de comenzar la fiesta Cuando de la nada aparecieron unas criaturas, parecían ogros pero eran de color rojo y tenían piel escamosa Además de que portaban martillos y algunos estaban prendidos en fuego, el otro tipo de criaturas parecían humanos Pero tenían piel verde y orejas puntiagudas Además de que portaban lanzas y arcos, las extrañas criaturas comenzaron a atacar por todo el lugar pero las Mané 7 se agruparon y Magic dijo.

Magic: no sé qué criaturas sean estás pero saquemos las de aquí.

Cada una activo sus poderes y sacó sus armas para encarar a las criaturas, a medida que las destruirán, los invitados trataban de ponerse a salvo y en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: nos ocuparemos nosotras Pónganse fuera de peligro.

Asegurándose que sus invitados estuvieran seguros las guardianas comenzaron a atacar sin problemas hasta que de la nada una especie de humo apareció y todas comenzaron a decir cosas como.

Magic: No puedo respirar.

Applejack: me siento muy cansada.

Rarity: necesito dormir.

Rainbow: necesito tomar una siesta.

Fluttershy: yo necesito dormir muy bien.

Pinkie: una pequeña siesta no hace daño.

Sunset: es cierto debemos descansar.

Sin decir nada más todas cayeron en el suelo mientras las criaturas se las llevaban y los invitados estaban con preocupación por lo que pudiera pasarles pero en eso Galaxy dijo.

Galaxy: no hay que perder tiempo debemos ir a ayudar.

Flash: no es por falta de respeto cuñado Tú sabes tan bien como yo que también me preocupo pero de los que están aquí muy pocos son los que podrían ayudar.

Shining: eso es cierto y ya que son las fiestas la mayor parte del ejército fue con sus familias Así que podemos descartar el apoyo militar, Tendremos que buscar la forma de obtener más ayuda si queremos ir a salvarlas.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo se abrió un portal y por el paso un grupo muy conocido por la mayoría de ellos, los que acaban de llegar general Mike y su patrulla junto con Darkwing, Los Potros venir con sus Fénix en sus espaldas y en eso Mike vio el lugar para luego acercarse a la princesa celestia y preguntó.

Mike: ¿Qué pasó Aquí princesa?

Celestia: Mike tu y tu patrulla no pudieron llegar en mejor momento, lo que sucedió fue que...

Después de que la princesa terminará la explicación El Potro dijo.

Mike: no conozco a esas criaturas pero sí sé que tenemos que salvarlas.

Shining: yo dejé mi armadura en el Imperio Así que no podría ayudar.

Flash: Además yo y trixie no tenemos poderes ahora por lo que no podremos ayudar tampoco.

Trildia quién también había asistido se acercó a flash junto con Light Star y le dijo.

Trildia: ya que esta es una ocasión especial creo que podemos arreglar eso.

En algún lugar lejano que parecía un gran Coliseo estaban las Mané 7 cada una amarrada a un poste diferente con cadenas y aún seguían dormidas, Magic fue la primera en reaccionar por lo que abrió los ojos y vio dónde estaban, en un gran balcón apareció Astaroch junto con Ygorl y Cireka los cuales estaban viendo y Magic les dijo.

Magic: ¿ ustedes qué es lo que quieren?

Astaroch: Bueno pero que descorteses hemos sido, nos presentaremos, yo soy Astaroch rey de los simuladores y ellos dos son mis compañeros en este plan.

Ygorl: yo soy Ygorl El Gran Señor de los Slaad.

Cireka: y yo soy la gran Cireka generala Suprema de la raza gicianki.

Astaroch: nuestro buen señor Diagon nos dio la orden de matarlas a ustedes y a los demás guardianes pero por el momento empezaremos con ustedes Así que mis amigos trajeron ayuda, que vengan los Yuankti.

Desde las puertas del Coliseo apareció una especie de Guerreros serpiente ( nota: también pertenecen el juego de Demon Stone) y poco a poco se acercaron a las chicas con la intención de atacar las, Astaroch miraba todo desde el balcón con una sonrisa Maléfica hasta que de la nada apareció una espada que se puso contra su cuello y al ver quién era sonrío para luego decir.

Astaroch: otro invitado de honor que llegó, pasó mucho tiempo Mike Bluer.

Mike: si no fuera que se de la existencia de Diagon me sorprendería verte aquí Astaroch pero como habrás visto no estoy sorprendido, déjalas ir ahora sabes que tus problemas son conmigo.

Astaroch: no niego que mis problemas son debido a ti pero aún así tengo que cumplir con lo que Diagon me pidió hacer pero no desesperes ya que tú también estás incluido en el plan.

Desde la parte de atrás aparecieron 2 de las criaturas verdes que con arcos en las manos comenzaron a disparar a Mike el cual con su espada repele a los tiros pero por falta de espacio terminó saltando directo al Coliseo, desde dónde debería estar la audiencia apareció la patrulla completa y comenzaron a atacar a los Yuankti y en el proceso liberaron a las Manes, las cuales sin perder tiempo empezaron a luchar, desde el balcón Astaroch dijo.

Astaroch: Ygorl, Cireka llamen a sus huestes a la batalla.

Ygorl: vengan a mi Slaad .

Dijo y aparecieron las mismas criaturas rojas que atacaron el castillo.

Cireka: soldados gicianki su generala los llama a la batalla.

Con decir eso salieron las criaturas verdes, junto con los rojos y los guerreros serpiente atacaron a las Manes y a la patrulla los cuales luchaban con todo lo que tenían pero por más criaturas que destruian seguían llegando más, eso me dijo Mike dijo.

Mike: Darkwing hora de entrar en acción.

Darkwing: con mucho gusto Mike.

Desde arriba apareció Darkwing junto con Flash y Trixie quienes ahora tenían algo peculiar.

Magic: flash eres el...

Flash: Trildia y Light Star nos prestaron sus poderes otra vez por esta ocasión,

Trixie: vinimos a ayudar.

Magic: Muchas gracias Pero para esto hay que aumentar el nivel.

Mike: estoy de acuerdo hagámoslo.i

Mike y Darwing: DRAGON/ LION BANKAI.

Los dos puntos con su forma avanzada se pusieron en posición de combate, todos los guerreros por su lado comenzaron a defenderse como podían hasta que Astaroch dijo.

Astaroch: Ygorl, Cireka unanse a la batalla ahora.

Sin replicar nada los dos generales se unieron a sus respectivos soldados en la batalla, Astaroch sin pensarlo se acercó directamente a Mike y Darwing para luego decir.

Astaroch: yo me ocuparé de ustedes.

Mike: no podrás con nosotros Astaroch.

Los dos Potros se lanzaron a la batalla, mientras que las guardianas y la patrulla se ocupaban de Ygorl y Cireka al mismo tiempo que se defendían de las criaturas que estos usaban, Ygorl con sus poderes se las arreglaba para enfrentar a las Manes y a sus aliados consiguiendo mantenerse muy reñido en la lucha, Cireka empuñaba una espada de cristal negro enfrentarse a la patrulla pero al no tener poderes sólo podía contar con su agilidad por lo que Red Fire le dijo.

Red: al parecer no eres nadie sin tus tropas para ayudarte.

Cireka: Es cierto que mis tropas están ocupadas pero aparte tengo más ayuda, Diagon me reveló un pequeño secreto, protoforma x modo de aniquilación código 000 destrucción 0.

White shield se tiró de rodillas al piso mientras se sujetaba la cabeza gritando por lo que sus amigos de la patrulla se acercaron a verlo ignorando a los soldados pero cuando terminó de gritar es te dijo.

White: unidad protoforma x activada, misión destruir forma de Inteligencia artificial conocida como la patrulla Harmony.

Dijo con unos ojos rojos y una voz robotizada al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a atacar a los otros miembros de la patrulla, Mike al ver esto miró molesto a Astaroch y dijo.

Mike: ¿ qué fue lo que le hicieron?

Astaroch: es muy sencillo, es una pequeña función extra que libera todo su armamento y habilidades, el Rey maquina lo instaló en caso de emergencia, lo lamento pero el que tú conocías como White shield ya no está.

Dijo eso último mientras reía como lunático por lo que el potro se enojó más y dijo.

Mike: devuelvenos ahora mismo a nuestro amigo o yo mismo te mandaré de regreso al Inframundo.

Astaroch: aunque quisiera hacerlo y no quiero no podría, me Temo que solamente Proto sabria desactivarlo así que me Temo que solamente tendrás que ver cómo tu amigo White shield acaba con el resto de tu patrulla.

Mike: eso nunca pasará, primero acabaré contigo y luego liberare a Whithe Shield.

White peleada con todo lo que tenía pero la patrulla no quería lastimarlo Por lo cual trataban de alejarse de él y en eso Red dijo.

Red: por favor White reacciona somos tus amigos.

Ocelot: no queremos lastimarte por favor recuerda nos.

Medic: Tú dijiste que no eras como proto y es cierto, tú eres mejor que él por favor regresa.

Vulcan: por favor compañero reacciona.

White parecía no escucharlos porque seguía peliando y no se detenía, con la patrulla ocupada con White Shield y Los Potros con Astaroch Cireka se dedicaba a ayudar a Ygorl con las Manes, todas las batallas eran muy difíciles ya que además de defenderse de sus enemigos tenían que defenderse de las tropas de los mismos, en un movimiento White shield logró someter a Red Fire en el piso usando sus espadas de energía, los otros miembros de la patrulla estaban ocupados con los soldados enemigos Por lo cual trataban de ir en su ayuda sin mucho éxito pero Red Fire dijo.

Red: por favor debes recordar White Shield, tú no eres así,eres parte de la patrulla, eres nuestro amigo.

White seguía con los sables en el cuello de Red y estaba apunto de cortárselo pero ella dijo.

Red:White por favor no lo hagas.

White comenzó a titubear y con voz seca dijo.

White: yo... no puedo... hacerlo.

Red: nunca hice esto pero si así puedes reaccionar entonces lo are.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más Red le dio un beso directo en los labios lo cual hizo que White le sacará las espadas del cuello y se callera al piso, cuando reaccionó un segundo después se levantó y dijo.

White: ¿ Qué pasó aquí?

Red: luego hablamos ahora tenemos que ayudar.

White: actuemos rápido entonces.

Rápidamente los dos volvieron a la batalla y White dijo.

White: no sé qué es lo que hicieron pero cometieron un error ya que liberaron todo el armamento que tenía restringido y las habilidades también.

De la nada comenzó a pelear usando sus sables de energía de la misma forma que lo hacía ocelot, las chicas haciendo que podían trataban de atacar a las criaturas pero Magic dijo.

Magic: nuestro poder no es suficiente, nuestras armas no los lastiman mucho.

Mike escuchó eso y dijo.

Mike: Oye Magic, si me ama puede evolucionar tal vez las suyas también.

Magic: puede ser pero cómo lo hacemos.

De la nada los nueve guardianes comenzaron a brillar y la voz de la reina se escuchó diciendo.

Galaxandria: si saben que hacer sólo deben creer y podrán hacerlo.

Haciendo caso los 9 hicieron encender sus auras, las auras de las Manes cubrieron sus armas y estas dijeron.

Mané 7: ¡ modo de combate ancestral formación completa!

Después de eso no sólo tenían sus armaduras ancestrales si no que sus armas también habían cambiado.

Magic: ¡espada de dragón luminoso!

Su espada ahora tenía alas en el mango y parecía hecha de escamas.

Applejack: ¡lanza terrestre de toro!

Ahora su lanza tenía dos dos filos en la punta que parecen cuernos de toro hechos de metal del color de las rocas.

Rarity: ¡ tridente garra de tigre!

Subteniente ahora parecía hecho de garras de metal azul que se asemejaban a las de un tigre.

Pinkie: ¡ garras tornado de lobo!

Sus garras no habían cambiado mucho pero si se hicieron más largas y parecían más filosas.

Fluttershy: ¡ látigos de enredaderas máxima!

Sus látigos ahora estaban envueltos con espinas de 10 centímetros.

Rainbow: ¡ guadaña águila de trueno!

Ahora su Guadaña parecía hecha de plumas de metal afiliadas que de color amarillo.

Sunset: ¡lanza de Fénix llameante!

Las dos puntas de su lanza eran igual a la de la guadaña de Rainbow sólo que eran plumas rojas con detalles naranja, con sus nuevas armas en mano las chicas comenzaron a tomar ventaja de la situación ya que no sólo tenían armas nuevas sino que su poder ancestral les dio más impulso para pelear por lo que iban ganando, Ygorl y Cireka al ver cómo sus tropas caían comenzaron a retroceder, al ver lo que pasaba Astaroch dijo.

Astaroch: esos ojos son un par de cobardes.

Mike: las tropas se fueron y tu ayuda también Astaroch, ríndete ahora estás sólo.

Astaroch comenzó a reírse y dijo.

Astaroch: eso sería el caso si no fuera que con los Yuankti también llegó algo más.

Desde las afueras del Coliseo sólo un gran rugido que puso en alerta a todos y Astaroch con una siniestra risa dijo.

Astaroch: Permítame presentarle al dios de los Yuankti, Merrshaulk el del hambre eterna.

En el cielo apareció lo que parecía un Yuankti sólo que medía 4 veces lo que un dragón Además de que tenía alas de murciélago en la espalda y tenía una corona de madera con símbolos extraños ( pueden buscar su imagen en internet sólo deben poner el nombre antes mencionado) Todos quedaron sin habla al ver a esa granja criatura, Magic miro a Mike y le dijo.

Magic: Mike junto con Darkwing y la patrulla ocupense de él, de ese gigante nosotras nos encargamos.

Flash: yo y Trixie ayudaremos a pelear también.

Magic: por favor Cuídense todos.

Mike: ¿ Cómo se enfrentarán a él?

Las Manes se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa y dijeron.

Manes: ¡ expulsión de alma!

Desde sus cuerpos las almas de sus espíritus guardianes salieron hacia afuera recobrando su forma original, al ver a todos los gigantes Mike dijo.

Mike: vaya son tan grandes como mega base o Golden Hearth.

Darkwing: bueno nosotros tenemos gigantes es obvio pensar que los demás guardianes también tenía.

Blue: mejor concentrémonos en la otra batalla.

Mike: es cierto vamos.

Mientras Mike y los demas se dirigían a la batalla otra vez las Manes que estaban junto con sus espíritus atacando a Merrshaulk pero la vestía ademas de grande era poderosa por lo que se les estaba haciendo muy difícil pelear, mientras la patrulla junto con Flash y Trixie peleaban con las tropas restantes Mike junto con Darkwing enfrentaban a Astaroch el cual dijo.

Astaroch: lo lamento pero no voy a caer tan fácilmente esta vez.

Astaroch se volvió un rayo de luz verde oscuro y se introdujo dentro de Merrshaulk haciendo que el color de este cambiará al de su piel osea de color negro con detalles verdes, Al ver lo que había pasado Red Fire se adelantó a los demás y dijo.

Red: terminaremos ocuparnos de las tropas ustedes llamen a Golden Hearth y Silver Lion para ayudarlas.

Mike: está bien pero tengan cuidado.

Mike y Darwing comenzaron a volar y dijeron.

Mike: ¡GOLDEN HEARTH!

Darkwing: ¡SILVER LION!

Nosotros dos gigantes aparecieron y Los Potros dijeron.

Los dos: ¡DRAGON LION EN LINEA!

Con el combinado en la batalla también todos se enfrentaban a Merrshaulk sin tener mucho éxito debido a lo poderoso que era hacía que todos empezaron a retroceder por lo que Magic dijo.

Magic: aún con los nueve enfrentándolo es muy poderoso.

Mike: si pudiéramos encontrar la forma de combinarnos los 9 tal vez lo podríamos vencer.

Sunset: ¿ Cómo se supone que haremos eso?

La voz de la reina comenzó a sonar diciendo.

Galaxandria: Recuerden que todos los Espíritus al igual que los guardianes son uno mismo, dejen que la armonía los Guie y sabrán que hacer.

En eso en Los cascos de las Manes aparecieron lo que parecía una especie de dagas que tenían el color respectivo de su elemento, como guiadas por el instinto las levantaron y dijeron.

Manes: ¡Trans dagers activense!

Después de decir eso clavaron las dagas en sus espíritus y estos se transformaron, Asura y Diamond Quiénes eran guerreras pasaron a su forma animal correspondiente como un tigre azul marino y un ciervo verde como los árboles, el mayor cambio que tenían todos es que ahora parecían hechos de metal por lo que al ver eso Mike comprendió y dijo.

Mike: ahora se Cómo podemos unirnos.

Magic: entonces adelante.

Los 9 : ¡ESPIRITUS DE LA ARMONÍA COMBINADOS!

Titaniumse unió a las piernas del Dragón Lion haciendo lo más alto si su cabeza se quedó como la hebilla del cinturón, Diamond en su forma de tigre se unió al pecho reforzando la armadura mientras que sus patas se combinaron las manos y pies dándoles un segundo par de garras mientras Qué es un cabeza se quedó es que tomes como emblema en el pecho, Hurricane se unió por la espalda mientras que sus patas parecían una hélice, Asura en su forma de ciervo se unió al brazo derecho dándole una pinza hecha con sus cuernos, Eagle y Hydra unieron sus cabezas cuerpos a los hombros mientras que sus alas formaron dos pares de lanzas de doble filo que le quedaron en la cintura, por último Warrior separó todas sus partes las cuales se unieron respectivamente en el lugar que tendrían en un cuerpo normal haciendo más grande al super robot y mientras que Las garras y la pinza quedaron en los antebrazos, las piernas reforzaron una vez más la parte baja, el pecho reforzó más la armadura y la cabeza el casco se unió al casco dándole una corona blanca, cuando todos estuvieron combinados los nueve terminaron en un gran centro de control cada uno con su propia cabina y luego dijeron.

Los 9: ¡MAXUS HARMONY WARRIOR LISTO!

En el interior Sus pilotos comentaron cosas como.

Magic: esto es increíble.

Mike: y aún con muchos años de estudios me hubiera ocurrido que esto podría pasar, Esta es la magia más increíble que he visto nunca.

Darkwing: no tengo palabras para describir esto.

Applejack: esto es más enorme que tres montañas juntas.

Rarity: esto es simplemente increíble.

Pinkie: esto es muy, muy asombroso.

Fluttershy: Esto es algo que nunca esperé.

Rainbow: Esto es lo más cool de lo cool.

Sunset: Bueno ya podemos comenzar, acabemos con ese monstruo.

Todos: a la carga.

Sin decir nada más el maxus avanzó a la batalla, Merrshaulk luchaba con fuerza pero parecía que no podía dañarlo ya que los golpes no le hacían nada al maxus el cual expendio la pinza hasta su brazo y lo sujeto del cuello para luego golpearlo con El puño de su otra mano dándole justo en la cara, luego de un minuto lo soltó y tomo las dos lanzas de su cintura para comenzar a golpearlo con ellas, sin querer recibir más golpes Merrshaulk abrió sus alas de murciélago y comenzó a volar por lo que dentro del maxus Los guardianes dijeron.

Los 9: ¡ hélice huracán modo aéreo!

La hélice que tenía en la espalda comenzó a girar Hasta que el maxi se levantó del suelo y comenzó a perseguir a Merrshaulk por el cielo, una vez que lo alcanzó de una patada lo mandó al piso energía en sus manos mientras que sus operadores decían.

Los 9: ¡MÁXIMO RAYO DE LA ARMONÍA!

Desde sus manos el macho disparó un gigantesco rayo con los colores del Arco Iris además de el color dorado y plateado, el gran Rayo poco a poco hizo que la bestia se desintegrara y quedó solamente Astaroch el cual recibió el resto de impacto y mientras gritaba de dolor dijo.

Astaroch: tengan por seguro que esto no terminará bien, podrán derrotarme ahora pero en el futuro vendrán cosas peores que pondrán sus vidas en desgracia ya lo verán.

Después de decir eso lanzó un último grito de dolor y el Rayo lo desintegró también hasta hacerlo polvo por lo que los guardianes dijeron.

Los 9: ¡LOS DEFENSORES DE LA ARMONÍA NUNCA SE RINDEN!

Una vez terminado todos los Espíritus se separaron y los nueve bajaron el piso mientras Magic decía.

Magic: si es así de poderoso ahora no sé qué pasará cuando estemos los doce guardianes.

Mike: estoy seguro de que será algo increíble de ver.

Darkwing: si yo también lo creo, Ojalá tuviéramos alguna foto para nuestros amigos en nuestro mundo.

Pinkie: tenemos una fiesta a la que ir ¿qué esperamos?

Sin perder el tiempo regresaron con la patrulla y los otros mientras Magic decía.

Magic: no perdamos el tiempo vamos a festejar.

Todos: ¡SI!

Todo el grupo regresó al Castillo en donde los esperaban todos pero antes decir algo más aparece la Princesa Luna la cual dijo.

Luna: Lamento llegar tarde pero tuve que acompañar a mi hermana al hospital.

Magic (preocupada): ¿le pasó algo a ella o su bebé?

Luna soltó una pequeña risa y dijo

Luna: mejor míralo tú misma.

Por la puerta aparecieron Hermes y Celestia, la segunda en sus cascos tenía un pequeño bulto por lo que todos se acercaron a ver y al ver lo que traía una sonrisa con ternura en el rostro mientras Celestia llorando de felicidad decía.

Celestia:les presentó a nuestra pequeña Morning Star.

En el mundo se podía ver una pequeña potrilla de piel blanca con una crin marrón liza que tenía ojos como los de su madre, uno por uno comenzaron a felicitarla por su nueva bebida y me hacían uno que otro cariñito, la fiesta continúa y todos estaban divirtiéndose, Magic presentó a Mike y Darwing con sus sobrinos quieres un poco tiempo lo aceptaron como amigos, en un punto de la fiesta Galaxy se acercó a su hermana y le dijo.

Galaxy: Oye hermana porque no cantas algo en este día especial.

Magic: podría ser pero me gustaría que me ayudarás.

Galaxy: ¿ qué canción tienes en mente?

Magic: la canción favorita que nuestros padres cantaban juntos.

Galaxy: Me parece bien.

Magic vio unos instrumentos en un rincón y lanzandoles un hechizo los hizo tocar una melodía (**Nota: como regalo para mi prima por su cumpleaños 12 le pondré su canción favorita ) **sin más que eso Magic se puso a cantar.

Magic_: si has pensado _

_En las estrellas _

_Creyendo no alcanzar_

_Galaxy: si una piedra _

_En esta vida_

_Te hace tropezar _

_Magic: lo tienes que intentar _

_Galaxy: lo puedes tu lograr _

_Los 2: te vas a levantar _

_..._

_Los 2: la vida es una aventura _

_Que tienes que vivir _

_Es una aventura _

_Quieras o no_

_..._

_Magic: si te ha llovido y deprimido _

_Te tratas de ocultar _

_Galaxy: despues de la tormenta _

_El sol saldrá y brillará._

_Los 2: tienes que creer _

_Lo puedes todo hacer_

_No hay nada que esconder_

_..._

_Los 2: la vida es una aventura _

_Que tienes que vivir _

_Es una aventura _

_Quieras o no _

_Los 2: es una aventura _

_Que tienes que vivir _

_Es una aventura _

_Quieras o no _

_Magic: quieras o noooooooooooooo._

_..._

_Los: tienes que creer _

_Lo puedes todo hacer _

_No hay nada que esconder._

_Los 2: la vida es una aventura _

_Que tienes que vivir _

_Es una aventura _

_Quieras o no _

_Los 2: es una aventura _

_Que tienes que vivir _

_Es una aventura _

_Magic: quieras o nooooooooooooooooooo._

**Nota: Espero que te guste el regalo prima.**

cuando terminaron de cantar todos se acercaron a felicitar a los hermanos por la canción que habían cantado y de repente los cuerpos de las Manes comenzaron a brillar mientras que las gemas salían de ellos, cuando las gemas terminaron deformar la Corona Aurora apareció la reina quién dijo.

Galaxandria: Felicidades para todos.

Al ver a la reina presente allí nadie esperó para hacerle reverencia y en eso Magic dijo

Magic: Es un honor tenerla aquí majestad ¿ A qué debemos su visita?

Galaxandria: bueno Ya que el día de hoy es un día especial vine para darles algunos regalos.

La reina se acercó A Darkwing y le dijo.

Galaxandria: esta noche especial ya les Di su primer regalo la mayoría pero tengo otro más sólo para ti, Darkwing esta noche quiero darte el arma que le perteneció originalmente a tú antecesora.

Haciendo brillar su cuerno hizo aparecer una espada con un filo de color negro ónix un mango de plata que tenía detalles blancos, Cuando la potra tuvo el arma en sus cascos la reina le dijo.

Galaxandria: esa espada se llama dark repulsor y te aseguro que así como cuido de tu antecesora lo hará contigo.

Darkwing: Gracias majestad pero no estoy segura de que llegue a utilizarla.

Galaxandria: debo mencionar que yo misma le hice unas modificaciones para que puedas combinarla con tu mega arma elemental Y hacer que la hoja de la espalda también cambie de elementos.

Darkwing puso la mega arma elemental en el mango de la espada y esta encajó perfecto, cuando ajustaba algún elemento diferente la hoja también cambiaba por lo que la potra con felicidad dijo.

Darkwing: Gracias majestad.

Galaxandria: las otras ya recibieron sus regalos.

Magic: ¿ quiere decir que usted nos envió las trans dagers?

Galaxandria: veo que sigues siendo tan perspicaz como siempre Y si estás en lo correcto yo las envíe.

Rainbow: pues esas cosas son Realmente cool y estoy segura de que serán muy útiles.

La reina se acercó a Mike y le dijo.

Galaxandria: Mike después de los últimos acontecimientos qué bien tu mundo he llegado a la conclusión de qué tienes que unirte aun más con el espíritu del Dragón Dorado que te corresponde.

La reina hizo parece el amuleto del alidrake y lo convirtió en un rayo de luz que se metió dentro del cuerpo de Mike haciendo que esté cambiar a su forma alidrake mientras la reina decía.

Galaxandria: ahora el amuleto está unido a ti permanentemente y puedes cambiar a voluntad Solo concentrandote en lo que quieres ser.

El Potro haciendo caso de eso se concentró y una luz lo envolvió, cuando la luz se fue ya estaba de vuelta como un alicornio y en eso la reina dijo.

Galaxandria: ahora que estamos aquí quisiera que tú y Darkwing entrenarán para perfeccionar un poco sus poderes de Guardianes.

Mike: con el debido respeto majestad no creo que haya tiempo ahora porque tenemos que regresar a casa pronto.

Galanxandria: tengo entendido que pueden quedarse aquí un día más, en ese tiempo quiero que Magic los entrena un poco para desarrollar sus poderes de Guardianes al menos en lo básico.

Mike: bueno Supongo que sí podemos.

Darkwing: está bien siempre y cuando volvamos a casa antes de nuestra propia fiesta de los corazones cálidos.

Magic: y Yo haré lo que pueda para hacerlos aprender Cómo usar lo básico de sus poderes como guardianes.

Galaxandria: Me parece bien y sin más que decir Me retiro, buenas noches.

La reina se volvió una luz y las gemas volvieron adentro de las Manes, el resto de la noche la fiesta continuó, en medio de la fiesta Eye Fox se le acerco a Red Fire y con vos pícara dijo.

Eye: Así que alguien está interesada en White shield ¿he?

Red: al parecer no recuerda nada y por el momento no quiero que lo sepas así que por favor no le digas.

Eye: descuida yo y los demás no le diremos nada, si Vulcan trata de meter la pata le rompere el cerebro positrónico.

Después de toda la diversión de esa noche, todo el mundo decidió irse a dormir aclarando que ese había sido un día de los corazones cálidos que no olvidarían nunca.

**CAPITULO EXTRA **

**EL ENTRENAMIENTO PARA GUARDIANES **

Era de día y Magic estaba con Mike y Darwing en las afueras de la ciudad porque como dijeron ese día lo entrenaria un poco como guardianes, Magic se acercó a Los Potros y les dijo.

Magic: bueno como el entrenamiento de hoy sólo será un día Sólo practicaremos lo básico.

Mike: ¿bueno y que vamos a aprender?

Magic: Hoy les voy a mostrar algunas pocas cosas.

Magic Cómo guardianes tienen que aprender que la armonía es una con nosotros y nosotros uno con ella, la armonía es una de las fuerzas que mantiene el universo Unido y le brinda paz.

Mike: ¿ tenemos algún tipo de poder especial como guardianes?

Magic: cómo sabrán podemos mover objetos usando nuestra magia Pero hay otra forma, no siempre podremos usar nuestros cuernos ya sea por anillos de retención u otras cosas pero miren esto.

Magic extendió su casco hacia el frente apuntando una roca y poco a poco comenzó a levantarlo al mismo tiempo que la roca se despega del suelo pero su cuerno no estaba iluminado por lo que se notaba que no usaba magia por lo que Mike dijo.

Mike: ¿ Cómo haces eso si no usas magia?

Magic: No es que no la use pero lo hago de otra forma.

Darkwing: ¿ Cómo se hace entonces?

Magic: se concentra la magia en el cerebro y se amplifican las ondas psíquicas hasta el nivel que estas pueden interactuar con objetos sólidos, al hacer esto se puede interactuar con los objetos sni la necesidad de usar magia para mover los.

Mike: ¿ podemos hacer eso nosotros también?

Magic: por supuesto lo único que tienen que hacer es concentrar su magia directo en su cerebro y no en el cuerno.

Mike trato de hacer lo que Magic dijo y trato de mover una pequeña roca la cual apenas se tambaleaba, Magic al ver esto Dijo.

Magic: No trates de tanto de pensar, el secreto para hacer esto es sentir la armonía fluyendo en tu ser.

Mike: trataré de hacerlo.

Mike volvió a intentarlo y esta vez logró levantar la roca del piso, Darkwing trato de hacer lo mismo y luego de un rato lo consiguió también, al ver eso Magic dijo.

Magic: está bien para empezar pero deben recordar esto, la armonía es nuestra aliada y es una Poderosa aliada, con el tiempo y prácticas si desarrollan este Don mira verán que son capaces de hacer cosas increíbles.

Magic volvió a ser lo mismo Sólo que esta vez logró levantar toda una montaña y parecía que lo hacía sin esfuerzo por lo que Mike dijo.

Mike: ¿ Cómo puedo mover algo tan grande?

Magic: la altura y el peso no son importantes, esas son sólo limitaciones que nuestra mente nos pone, Cómo guardianes tienen que aprender que no hay imposibles para nosotros y el único límite que tenemos es el que nosotros nos ponemos.

Darkwing: ¿ pero Cómo podemos hacer eso?

Magic: tienen que aprender que Por más que algo parezca imposible no lo es y solamente creyendo que pueden hacerlo lo lograrán.

Mike: ¿ y cómo lo haremos?

Magic: están demasiado restringidos en el sentido que sus mentes les dan, deben recordar que por más que su cerebros sean necesarios no deben permitir que estos los limiten, solamente si creen en las imposibilidades llegarán el universo sin límites que los guardianes tenemos por delante.

Mike: si no fue que te vi hacer lo que hiciste Diría que eso es pura filosofía.

Magic puso una sonrisa divertida y dijo.

Magic: algunas de las habilidades de los guardianes son bastante divertidas, por ejemplo vengan y les muestro.

Magic junto con Los Potros volvieron a la ciudad y al entrar al castillo vieron por el pasillo a Shining quién estaba esperando a Cadence Para volver a casa y Magic se acercó diciendo.

Magic: Oye Shining.

Shining: ¿ qué pasa?

Magic movió su casco delante de la cara de Shining y con vos profunda dijo.

Magic: no quieres quedarte esperando aquí.

Shining Cómo influenciado dijo.

Shining: no quiero quedarme esperando aquí.

Magic: quieres ir con tus amigos de la guardia a jugar cartas.

Shining: quiero ir con mis amigos de la guardia a jugar cartas.

Como si quisiera hacerlo de verdad Shining se fue y comenzó a reírse mientras Mike dijo.

Mike: Oye te robaste eso de la guerra de las galaxias.

**Nota: sé que padece de Star Wars pero es que hay Fiebre Star Wars en mi ciudad por el estreno en Hollywood.**

Magic: puede ser que se parezca al truco que usan los jedi pero sí funciona, los únicos que no podemos influenciar con esto son los seres poderosos.

Mike puso una sonrisa siniestra y dijo.

Mike: con eso podría hacer Blue Blood y los nobles estirados de canterlot hagan algo bien por una vez.

Magic: les recuerdo que deben tener cuidado estos poderes no son para bromear.

Magic sonrío algo pícara y dijo.

Magic: Aunque eso no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos con ellos de vez en cuando.

Los tres se rieron de eso y volvieron a la práctica, Magic estaba con los otros por la ciudad y les dijo.

Magic: Este es un poder que me enseñaron el planeta Astralix, pero ya que también son guardianes también podrán usarlo, lo que les voy a enseñar es muy útil para descubrir información secreta.

Mike: ¿ Qué es ese hechizo?

Magic: les voy a enseñar a leer la mente.

Al oír eso los dos potros se quedaron sin palabras Y Magic les dijo.

Magic: al igual que con la influencia mental también se limita a los seres poderosos, pero la limitación solamente es con seres más poderosos que tú, si se trata de un ser con poder menor que el tuyo entonces puedes hacerlo.

Mike: ¿cómo se hace?

Magic: es muy sencillo, puedo mover cosas concentramos las ondas psíquicas en los objetos materiales, si quieres saber lo que piensa la gente tienes que dirigir las ondas directo a su cerebro.

Mike vio pasar a un soldado por ahí y haciendo lo que le indicó escucho que esté pensaba.

Soldado:_ la ronda cada día está más aburrida deberían poner algo interesante._

Mike: funciona.

Magic: ven se los dije.

Después de un rato Magic se llevó a los potros de regreso a las afueras y les dijo.

Magic: ahora practicaremos un poco de artes marciales.

Mike: a mi me enseñaron algunas cosas de Kung fu.

Darkwing: me dieron algunas clases de lucha defensa para poder pelear.

Magic: Pues ahora el resto del día Les enseñaré a pelear como yo aprendí en mi planeta.

Mike: ¿Qué tipo de estilo de pelea aprendiste?

Magic: deben aprender que cada Guardián tiene un estilo de pelea diferentes, Mike como en tu caso yo y tú tenemos el espíritu del dragón Ese es el estilo de pelea que más te serviría.

Darkwing: ¿ cómo nos enseñarás?

Magic: es muy simple, el resto del día pelearán conmigo sin detenerse excepto cuandos coman y diga que descansaremos.

Mike y Darwing se pusieron en posición de combate, durante el resto del día pasó lo que Magic dijo, durante todo el día estuvieron peleando y sólo paraban para comer, después de entrenar todo el día pararon a descansar y Magic dijo.

Magic: buen trabajo lo hicieron bien hoy.

Los 2: gracias.

Después descansar un rato regresaron al palacio para que Mike y sus amigos se preparan para volver a casa, antes de que El Potro pasará Magic se acercó y le dijo.

Magic: Este es mi regalo para ti por el día de los corazones cálidos.

Magic Le entregó un libro azul con la imagen de un planeta y le dijo.

Magic: en este libro están los hechizos de portales para los 7 planetas centrales, en tu dimensión también deben existir Y si algún día quieres conocerlos esto te dirá Cómo llegar allí.

Mike: Muchas gracias Magic.

Sin más que decir El Potro junto con sus amigos atravesaron el portal de regreso a casa dejando buenos recuerdos ese día de los corazones cálidos.

**Nota: iba a subir esto en noche buena pero por problemas familiares tuve que subirlo ahora Espero que lo disfruten y de parte mía Feliz Navidad mis colegas del fanfiction feliz día de los corazones cálidos a nuestros amigos de Equestria jajajajaja.**

**Hasta la próxima dejen comentarios.**


	49. LA COLONIA Y EL ASESINO

**CAPITULO XLVII**

**LA COLONIA Y EL ASESINO**

Pasaron tres días desde el incidente en los juegos de la amistad y ese mismo día las Mané 7 estaban en las afueras de la ciudad esperando hasta que en el cielo apareció la misma nave que las había llevado al "_sanctuary_" y una vez que aterrizó de ella salieron las diablesas de las cuales Elementary se le acerco a Magic y le dijo.

Elementary: está todo listo para el arreglo ¿cierto?

Magic: todo sera según acordado, estaremos ahí para asegurarnos de que no haya interrupciones Y de qué no las moleste nadie.

Arrow: perfecto y si no es mucha molestia por favor acompáñenos al lugar donde instalaremos la colonia, Tal vez no sea necesario que debamos reiterarles lo que sucederá pero si les recordamos que no lastimaremos a nadie de este mundo siempre y cuando no nos molesten.

Magic: tienen nuestra garantía de que nadie ira molestar a la colonia.

Elementary: bien en ese caso vamos en marcha.

Rarity: Sólo espero que no pase nada malo hoy.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo Cristal Bell llegó corriendo y se acercó a Rarity diciendo.

Cristal:espera mami quiero ir.

Al verla llegar Rarity se le acercó y dijo.

Rarity: Mi pequeña sabes qué Estos son trabajos de grandes.

Cristal: pero yo quiero ir.

Rarity: ¿ pensé que tu tía te está vigilando?

Cristal: se distrajo y corrí hasta aquí.

Rarity: Mi pequeña escapar no está nada bien.

Cristal: perdón Mami.

Rarity: tengo que llevarte de regreso entonces.

Elementary: no hay tiempo para eso Tenemos que irnos ahora.

Rarity: no voy a llevar una niña a una zona de construcción.

Elementary: nuestra construcción se efectuará sin problemas y solamente tienen que vigilar que nadie de ningún reino vecino interfiera en el proceso eso es lo único.

Rarity miró finalmente a Cristal y le dijo.

Rarity: bueno nena Como ya no hay tiempo de dejarte puedes venir pero por favor no estorbes mientras estemos trabajando.

Cristal: No mami.

Sin decir más las chicas junto con la potra se subieron a la nave junto con las diablesas para ir al punto de la construcción, después de un par de horas llegaron a las afueras de Equestria justo en donde había una gran estructura negra y al descender Elementary dijo.

Elementary: tiempo atrás Este es un Palacio de los celestes, al menos de los que vivían en este mundo y su estructura junto con su mecanismo es más factible para nuestras tecnologías Así que construiremos aquí.

Magic: ¿Por cuánto tiempo Tendremos que estar aquí?

Elementary: el día de hoy comenzaremos con la instalación de los dispositivos de defensa Así que solamente tienen que estar aquí el día de hoy Y luego podemos tener construir tranquilamente, yo y mi equipo nos quedaríamos aquí para ayudar pero la gran Crazy Axe nos dio una misión en otro lugar Así que debemos retirarnos por ahora.

Sin decir nada más desde el cielo surgieron varias naves llegaron y al aterrizar salieron varias criaturas que habían visto en el "_sanctuary" _ desde las naves también comenzaron a seguir todo tipo de máquinas y equipos, sin ninguna pérdida de tiempo comenzaron a construir por todas partes alzando vigas materiales de construcción por todas partes, se dedicaban al restaurar los edificios las calles y el castillo, pasaron varias horas y parecía que no había cambios hasta que de la nada apareció una gran explosión cerca de una construcción por lo que Magic miró a sus amigas y dijo.

Magic: sera mejor que nos demos prisa, tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie salga herido, esperemos que no sea nada serio.

Las mane7 junto con Cristal llegaron al lugar donde había sucedido la explosión y vieron a unas ingenieras bajo los escombros, rápidamente se dispusieron a liberarlas y después de terminar Magic se acerco a la líder de las ingenieras y dijo.

Magic: ¿como sucedió eso?

Ingeniera: no lo sabemos pero lo que sucedió fue que una esfera de energía destruyo uno de los cimientos.

Rainbow: ¿pero quien podría hacerlo?

Applejack: si me preguntan esto tiene los cascos de Galaxtus y Diagon por todas partes.

Sunset: eso es cierto pero ¿a quien mandaron esta vez?

Magic: es difícil estar seguros de eso pero lo que si podemos saber es que debe ser alguien muy poderoso.

Rarity: esto no me agrada nada.

Pinkie: cuando mandan a alguien nunca hay diversión para nosotras.

Fluttershy: muchas de las ingenieras de aquí podrían salir lastimadas.

Magic: por el momento mantengámonos con la guardia alta no sabemos que puede pasar.

El día seguía y parecía no haber ningún sobresalto después de la anterior accidente, las guardianas se habían separado y recorrían la construcción por todas partes para evitar más problemas como el anterior, en otro punto de la construcción se escuchó otra explosión Por lo cual las guardianas fueron sin demora a ese lugar y después de rescatar a todas las ingenieras dijeron.

Magic: éste ya es el segundo accidente que pasa hoy.

Sunset: quien sea que lo esté provocando no nos quiere aquí pero no tenemos más opción.

Rainbow: si esto continúa ¿ Cuánto tiempo tardan en instalarse las valkirias?

Magic: de seguir así tendremos que estar muchos días aquí hasta que instalen las defensas.

Rarity: Pero tenemos muchas cosas que resolver en canterlot sin mencionar que tenemos que comenzar a Buscar a los otros guardianes que faltan.

Magic: antes me llegó un mensaje de la reina.

Applejack: ¿ Y qué te dijo?

Magic: para encontrar a los otros guardianes Tendremos que viajar a dos planetas distantes.

Rainbow: ¿ Y cómo supones que haremos eso?

Magic: qué pedirle a Crazy Axe que nos preste otra nave.

Sunset: creo que por el momento lo mejor será concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo de hoy.

Fluttershy: ¿ Cómo sabremos Quién hace estos destrozos?

Magic: pues quien sea que lo esté haciendo debe ser muy poderoso y rápido para poder hacer todo esto antes de que lleguemos al lugar de los hechos.

Rainbow: entonces activamos las armaduras y con nuestros poderes lo encontramos .

Sunset: Me parece buena opción, si lo encontramos y lo detenemos ahora No tendríamos que estar más días cuidando hasta que aquí esté todo listo.

Applejack: pues no perdamos tiempo creo que así lo haríamos mejor.

Magic: está bien, todas activen sus poderes y pónganse a buscar.

Sin decir mas todas acataron las instrucciones para poder buscar mejor al causante de esa destrucción y así pasaron varias horas pero no había avances en la búsqueda, en otra parte de la ciudad Se escuchó una explosión Pero esta vez las Mané 7 llegaron al lugar a tiempo y vieron que se trataba de lo que parecía un asesino Ninja, lleva una armadura Roja de metal con una máscara que le cubría el rostro y se veía que traía muchas armas de tecnología muy avanzada, El misterioso individuos se les acercó y dijo.

¿?: ¿ Dónde está Crazy Axe ?

Magic: ¿ Quién eres tú y qué quieres?

¿?: me llamo Blade Master soy un asesino en busca de Crazy Axe.

**Nota: la idea para este asesino es de uno de los videojuegos que me recomendó Cartman 6x61.**

Al escuchar eso Magic se puso firme y dijo.

Magic: ¿cuál es tu asunto con ella?

Master: es muy simple, sus valquirias invadieron mi mundo mataron a muchos de mis compañeros.

Magic: comprendo que estés molesto con ella pero no tienes porque lastimar a alguien más por lo que te hicieron.

Master: pues aunque sea me vengare de ella haciendo lo mismo, acabaer con sus colonias poco a poco hasta que ella sufra todo lo que yo sufrí cuando me Arrebato a mis camaradas.

Magic: pues lo lamento por ti pero no podemos permitir esto.

Master: entonces sinceramente lo lamento pero no puedo dejar que se metan en mi camino.

Las Manes se pusieron en posición y se preparan para la batalla, cuando la pelea comenzó inesperadamente Master tomó la ventaja porque al parecer era un guerrero poderoso y rápido, las Manes hacían Cómo podían para poder ganar terreno pero le resultaba difícil debido a que el asesino de la muy fuerte, Master se detuvo y dijo.

Master: no podrán contra mí, mitecno armadura es me hace un ser muy superior a usted.

Magic: el guerrero el guerreros es quién forma el arma no al revés.

Master: quieres hablar de ser un guerrero cuando ni siquiera Puedes darme un solo golpe.

Magic: eso está por verse.

La batalla volvió a reiniciar pero no había mucho cambio, el asesino sin esperar más tiempo sacó de su traje varias armas y dijo.

Master: sólo me hacen perder el tiempo así que terminar con esto acabando con sus vidas.

A una gran velocidad le disparo sus armas a todas dándoles directo en el rostro por lo que todas comenzaron a sangrar y cayeron inconscientes, Master las miro y dijo.

Master: le dije que no se metieran con migo, Sí logran sobrevivir Entonces les digo esto, pase lo que pase Yo acabaré con Crazy Axe y si vuelven a meterse en mi camino las matare sin misericordia.

Sin decir más se retiró del lugar y las Manes quedaron en el piso, las ingenierías del lugar las llevaron a una estación médica para atenderlas, en ello una de las ingenieras contacto con Crazy Axe diciéndole la situación y está dijo.

Crazy: no me imaginaba que Blade Máster intentaría atraerme allí.

Ingeniera: ¿ qué hacemos mi señora?

Crazy: si estoy en lo cierto Entonces ellas se repondrán y de seguro lo hará lamentar haberse metido con ellas.

Ingeniera: ¿ cómo las ayudamos majestad?

Crazy: si los daños resultan ser serios hagan los tratamientos necesarios para que estén bien.

Ingeniera: ¿ qué hacemos si el asesino regresa?

Crazy: Sí conozco esas chicas y creo que sí, presiento que cuando él regrese se llevará una mala sorpresa.

Ingeniera: haremos lo que podamos mi señora.

Sin decir más la comunicación se cortó y cristal entró diciendo.

Cristal: ¿Cómo está mi mami?

La ingeniera vio con ternura la niña y dijo.

Ingeniera: ¿quien es tu mami pequeña?

Cristal se acercó a la inconsciente Rarity y le dijo.

Cristal: por favor Despiérta mami.

Rarity y las otras seguían sin reaccionar pero dentro de las Mentes de todas está pasando un evento inesperado, las Manes estaban en lo que parecía un lugar donde el piso parecía hecho de diamante y el cielo estaba todo blanco, ninguna se habían En qué lugar estaban hasta que de la nada apareció alguien muy familiar por lo que dijeron.

Manes: ¡reina Galaxandria!

Galaxandria: es un gusto ver las hijas mías.

Magic: ¿En dónde estamos Majestad?

Galaxandria: eso hija mía es una respuesta muy interesante.

Rainbow: podrías decirnos de una vez por favor.

Galaxandria se puso a reír un poco y dijo.

Galaxandria: la verdad es que no cambias Skylar siempre fuiste la más impaciente.

Applejack: pues perdone la impaciencia Pero en serio Necesitamos saber dónde estamos.

Galaxandria: Earth querida dónde estamos es conocido más bien como la nada.

Manes: ¿ la nada?

Galaxandria: correcto la dimensión donde nada existe, pero ustedes no están aquí sino sus mentes después del accidente con ese asesino.

Magic: no es por falta de respeto pero Tenemos que irnos porque tenemos que seguir con nuestra misión.

Galaxandria: Eso lo entiendo mi querida Queen pero no tienen porque desesperarse pronto volverán.

Sunset: pero majestad no podemos perder tiempo.

Galaxandria: tranquila Rose todo estará bien Sólo ten calma.

Fluttershy: ¿pero como volveremos majestad?

Galaxandria: Flower querida Debes saber que No todo es lo que parece Dentro de poco van a regresar sólo tienen que escuchar lo que debo decir.

Magic: ¿ que es lo que pasa exactamente Majestad?

Galaxandria: lo que pasa es que ha llegado la hora de que despierte más de su verdadero potencial.

Rainbow: Cómo haremos eso ¿he?

Galaxandria: tienen que dejar atrás la restricción del espíritu, si bien es cierto que tienen un espíritu Guardian también pueden usar los poderes cualquier otro espíritu que se adapte a su elemento de Guardiana.

Magic: ¿ pero como sabremos como hacerlo Majestad?

Galaxandria: lo sabrán cuando el momento llegué por el momento deben regresar y prepararse para el momento en el que deben salir a buscar a los demás guardianes.

Magic: ¿ pero aún si llegamos a encontrarlos cómo los reconoceremos?

Galaxandria: Recuerden que por más que el lazo sanguíneo se haya perdido hace mucho tiempo sus espíritus están conectados por el poder de la armonía y por ello sus almas están hermanadas, Recuerden que todos los guardianes son hermanos y si algo se sabe de los hermanos Es que cuando los buscas siempre los encuentras.

Sin decir más la reina se desvanece en el aire y las guardianas se despertaron en el centro médico por lo que Cristal se acercó a Rarity y le dijo.

Cristal: Qué bueno que despertaste Mami.

Rarity: también me alegro mi pequeña.

Ingeniera: me alegro que estén bien pero no sabemos dónde fue el asesino.

Magic: la próxima vez no lo dejaremos ganar porque esta vez pelearemos con todo.

Más tarde ese día las Manes volvían a hacer guardia por todos lados y esperaban por cualquier indicio de la aparición del asesino, ya casi anochecía y no ocurría Nada nuevo pero otra explosión apareció en las lejanías ir rápidamente acudieron al lugar con su modo ancestral listo y sus armas ya preparadas, Master estaba por todos lados destruyendo todo con sus armas y golpeando a todos Hasta tal punto de que había varios cuerpos en el piso, las Manes llegaron y Magic le dijo.

Magic: esta vez no te dejaremos salirte con la tuya.

Master: pues la última vez no pudieron detenerme y entonces no creo que puedan ahora.

Sunset: esta vez las cosas seran diferentes.

Master: en parte cierto porque esta vez me aseguraré de liquidar las para que dejen de interferir.

Rainbow: inténtalo Si puedes señor hablador.

Sin decir más la batalla empezó pero a pesar de estar en su forma más avanzada las guardianas no estaban mejor que antes porque el asesino seguía siendo muy hábil, no importaba como la atacaran el les tomaba la ventaja, después de dejarlas en el piso el asesino les dijo.

Master: ya les había dicho que se interfieren en mi trabajo las iba a matar, pero no quisieron Escuchar y hora pagarán el precio interponerse en mi camino de la venganza.

Con algo de esfuerzo las Manes se levantaron del piso y Magic dijo.

Magic: nunca vamos a permitir que continúes con esto.

Master: les Perdone la vida dos veces, pero esta es la tercera y ya no lo are, esta vez acabaré con ustedes para siempre y dejarán de meterse en mi camino.

Sunset: eso nunca va a pasar porque vamos a detenerte.

Master: hasta ahora no han podido ni siquiera tocarme, Entonces cómo esperan vencerme y de tenerme entonces.

De la nada todas las Manes comenzaron a brillar intensamente y la voz de la reina en sus cabezas les dijo.

Galaxandria: allegado el momento de que Despierten el verdadero poder espiritual de todos los guardianes del pasado hasta el presente.

**Nota: Este es un pequeño tributo a un gran anime de mi infancia y si alguno puede reconocerlo lo felicito.**

Todas comenzaron a levantar sus cascos y en el tenían energía dorada Y en el otro plateada, como si fuera instinto todas juntaron sus cascos y dijeron.

Manes: ¡MULTI SPIRIT!

Uniendo las energías formaron una capa de luz mientras decían.

Manes: ¡EVOLUCIÓN!

La luz terminó y de ella salieron las Manes sólo que ahora sus armaduras eran diferentes, Ahora aunque tenían el mismo diseño que antes parecían hechas de joyas y sus cuite mark estaban grabadas en cada uno de sus cascos así como en sus alas y todas portaban coronas, al terminar el brillo todas dijeron cosas como.

Magic: ¡elementos de la luz, princesa de la amistad!

Applejack: ¡elementos de la Tierra, princesa de la honestidad!

Rarity: ¡elemento del agua, princesa de la generosidad!

Pinkie: ¡elemento del aire, princesa de la risa!

Fluttershy: ¡elementos del bosque, princesa de la amabilidad!

Rainbow: ¡ elementos del Rayo, princesa de la lealtad!

Sunset: ¡elemento del fuego, princesa de la unidad!

Manes: ¡ invocamos el poder dela armonía espiritual, Guardianas de la armonía formación de realeza!

Con sus nuevas armaduras las Manes regresaron al combate Sólo que esta vez tenían la ventaja porque era más veloces, el asesino comenzó a usar sus armas pero en eso Sunset cubrió Sus cascos delanteros con lo que parecía unas serpientes echas de fuego y dijo.

Sunset: ¡SALAMANDRA ARDIENTE!

Sunset desde sus cascos disparó el fuego que se convirtió en salamandras que explotaron al contacto con el asesino mandando lo lejos, Rainbow alzo vuelo y llegando con el asesino cargo electricidad en su casco derecho para luego decir.

Rainbow: ¡MARTILLO DE TORMENTA!

Le lanzó el golpe directo en el pecho haciéndolo soltar el aire que tenía dentro de los pulmones y a duras penas este logró levantarse y dijo.

Master: ¿ De dónde sacaron Tanto poder?

Magic: Nosotros siempre tuvimos ese poder, que no lo usáramos fue por otra cosa pero ahora no usaremos para terminar contigo de una vez para que no vuelvas a lastimar a nadie.

Rarity rodeó sus cascos con agua y los junto para formar una esfera mientras decía.

Rarity: ¡IMPULSO OCEÁNICO!

Sin decir nada más le lanzó la esfera a Master y una vez que esté dentro en contacto con él se expandió en cerrándole en una esfera, Fluttershy clavó sus cascos en la tierra y dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡PLANTA TREPADORA!

Desde la tierra surgieron varias plantas de color gris que ataron al asesino por todas partes y lo dejaron inmóvil, Pinkie junto algo de aire en sus cascos y dijo.

Pinkie: ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

Desde sus casco salieron varias navajas de viento afilado qué golpearon al asesino por todo el cuerpo Luego de eso Applejack junto una gran cantidad de energía en su casco derecho y corriendo hacia el asesino dijo.

Applejack: ¡CORTA ROCAS!

Dándole un golpe directo en el pecho con la energía toda la armadura se rompió y cayó de pedazos al piso por lo que Máster dijo.

Master: rompiste mi armadura.

Magic: ahora que estás expuesto no te salvarás de esto.

Magic cubrió su cuerpo de luz dijo.

Magic: es hora de terminar con esto ¡RESPLANDOR GALÁCTICO!

Dijo disparando en un rayo de luz desde el cuerpo entero qué le dio directamente al no poder defenderse, a medida que el ataque le daba este dijo.

Master: no pueden haber ganado, me quitaron Mi Venganza.

Sin decir más su cuerpo se desintegró entero y el ataque terminó, cuando todos se disipó las Manes dijeron.

Manes: ¡LA ARMONÍA VUELVE A GANAR!

Más tarde ese día recibieron un comunicado de Crazy Axe la cual les dijo.

Crazy: creo que esta vez sí les debo una disculpa, cuando atacamos a Blade máster en su dimensión no volvimos a saber nada de él por lo cual no sospechamos lo que aría.

Magic: ¿ Hay algún otro asesino que te busqué del qué debemos cuidarnos?

Crazy: después del gran número de dimensiones que conquistamos o enlistamos no sé qué cantidad de asesinos traten de matarme pero si les diré esto, ellos buscarán venganza asiami por cualquier medio, ya sea lastimandome a mí o a mis aliados Así que tengan cuidado.

Magic: agradecemos la advertencia pero no nos quedaremos aquí, Tendremos que irnos un tiempo al espacio para encontrar a los demás guardianes.

Crazy: tendré que mandar algunos refuerzos tanto para la seguridad como para la construcción, el ataque de Asesino terminó con varias de mis ingenieras, de paso aprovechare para decirles que la nave que les regalamos hace tiempo ya está reparada y está a su disposición.

Magic: partiremos en 3 días para así tener tiempo de abastecernos y prepararnos para el viaje.

Crazy: en ese caso mandaremos la Liset para allá en 3 días y Les recomiendo que preparen lo necesario.

Sunset: tendremos todo listo para partir.

Magic: lamentamos no haber podido completar el trabajo de hoy.

Crazy: por lo menos acabaron con uno de los asesinos más peligrosos que me perseguían, eso también cuenta además con los recursos que tengo Reparar los daños que causó no sera nada complicado.

Magic: Entonces prepararemos todos para el día de la partida.

Mientras tanto en la parte oscura de la galaxia Galaxtus estaba hablando con Diagon diciéndole.

Galaxtus: mi señor por lo visto las guardianas están por partir en busca de los guardianes faltantes, sería peligroso si se reunirán.

Diagon: estoy consciente de eso Por lo cual es hora de llegar a un nivel más alto para detener su búsqueda.

Galaxtus: ¿ qué quiere que haga mi señor?

Diagon: no me importa el riesgo que corremos con esto pero, manda a los inquisidores.

Galaxtus se quedó con cara de impresión y dijo.

Galaxtus: pero mi señor Eso me parece demasiado exagerado, Además usted sabe que los inquisidores no son del todo obedientes.

Diagon: puedo deducir Que aún estás preocupado por tu sobrina verdad.

Galaxtus rápidamente cambio a una cara furiosa y dijo.

Galaxtus: Por supuesto que no, lo que me preocupa es que aunque acepten no lo hagan para cumplir su voluntad.

Diagon: sé que las guardianas son poderosa ahora y qué los inquisidores no tendrán gusto en cumplir mis órdenes, tal vez no podamos confiar en su lealtad pero si en su instinto asesino.

Galaxtus: los llamaré enseguida señor.

Diagon: Entonces quiero que lo hagas sin demora.

De regreso en Equestria las Manes habían regresado a canterlot y estaba en la sala del trono informando la situación a las princesas junto con Hermes mientras Magic decía.

Magic: Así que eso Tendremos que hacer, Tenemos que irnos a buscar a los demás guardianes por el universo.

Celestia: comprendo su misión Pero eso me preocupa mucho.

Hermes: Yo tampoco puedo evitar preocuparme, si nos atacan con esas criaturas otra vez y con ustedes fuera de Aquí estaríamos relativamente indefensos por qué los soldados no podrían con ellos.

Luna: estoy de acuerdo si ustedes se van perderíamos una gran defensa no sólo para el reino sino para nuestro planeta.

Sunset: comprendemos que estén preocupados y que si nos vamos podríamos dejar los desprotegidos pero es necesario no podremos terminar con la oscuridad.

Celestia: Tendremos que ver otra forma de protegernos entonces.

Magic: No creo que vayan a atacarlos porque nos están persiguiendo a nosotros Así que si nos vamos seguramente nos estarán siguiendo.

Luna: si se van a ir prometan que se cuidarán, si algo les pasa Equestria sufriría mucho lo saben.

Magic: tendremos cuidado se los prometemos.

Antes de que alguien me dijera algo Flash entró en el salón y dijo.

Flash: lo estuve escuchando todo y no creas te irás sin mi otra vez Magic.

Magic se acercó y le dio un abrazo mientras decía.

Magic: supuse que dirías eso y descuida si vendrás

Trixie entró corriendo y dijo.

Trixie: No piensen que me dijeran a mí fuera también.

Sin decir nada más los 9 amigos Se juntaron y Magic dijo.

Magic: pues no se hable más estamos juntos en esto.

Todos: ¡SI!

**CAPITULO EXTRA **

**PROBLEMAS EMPLUMADOS**

Fluttershy estaba en el jardín y parecía esperar algo cuando llegaron los jóvenes y Applebloom dijo.

Applebloom: ¿ qué estás haciendo Fluttershy ?

Fluttershy: bueno como en unos días nos vamos de viaje, el día de hoy me van a traer una especie exótica para estudiarla.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo un mensajero llegó diciendo.

Mensajero: entrega para la señorita Fluttershy.

Después de recibir el paquete lo abrió y reveló que era una gallina de madera dentro de una jaula por lo que todos se quedaron con cara que no sabían que pasaba, Sky se le acercó y dijo.

Sky: ¿ para que pondrían a una gallina de madera dentro de una jaula?

Fluttershy: eso no es una gallina normal, ¿podrían cuidarla Mientras voy por las notas que necesito?

Rock: no hay ningún problema, es de madera No creo que se escape de la jaula.

Fluttershy: ya les dije que no es lo que parece así que por favor no la saquen de la jaula.

Sin decir más se fue dejando a los chicos con La jaula, Storm se acercó a la jaula y sin mazacoa la gallina de ella por lo que Scootaloo dijo.

Scootaloo: Fluttershy dijo que no había que sacarla de la jaula.

Storm: Esta es una gallina de madera No creo que nos haga nada,

Antes de decir algo más La gallina brillo y se volvió una de verdad, comenzó a correr por todas partes mientras los jóvenes se quedaron con cara de impactados por lo que Sky dijo.

Sky: ¿ Qué clase de gallina es esa?

Sweetie: miren hay un papel el fondo de la jaula.

Applebloom tomó la nota y la leyó diciendo.

Applebloom: fu gallina, gallina que predice el futuro.

Storm : entonces está bien, Entonces esta gallina nos puede decir lo que queremos saber del futuro.

Rock: ¿ Cómo se lo preguntas?

Applebloom: según la nota si le haces una pregunta Sólo hay que esperar a que ponga un huevo y dentro de él habrá una nota con la respuesta.

Sweetie: Pues yo quiero saber ¿ mi hermana y las otras genaran la guerra contra la oscuridad?

Después de un minuto Scootaloo preguntó.

Scootaloo: ¿ cuánto puede tardar en poner el huevo?

Applebloom: pues la neta no sé Cuánto tarda Así que solamente Tendremos que esperar.

Sky: no quiero interrumpir el momento pero no creen que no sé... ¿ hay que devolverle a la jaula antes de que Fluttershy se entera de que la dejamos salir?

Scootaloo: es cierto, el tal vez no se enoje pero no puedo decir lo mismo de nuestras hermanas.

Applebloom: pues sólo tenemos que atrapar la no sera difícil.

Los seis juntos trataron de capturarla pero la gallina se asustó y de la nada apareció un plato con panqueques y ensalada de frutas por lo que se quedaron con cara de impactados y Sky pregunto.

Sky: ¿ qué fue lo que pasó?

Applebloom: de acuerdo con la nota asustar a la fu gallina ara que suelte varios desayunos retrasando el huevo con la respuesta.

Sweetie: Yo diría que ese detalle es lo de menos, tenemos que atraparla rápido No sabemos Cuánto tarda en volver Fluttershy.

Sin decir más todos se fueron a perseguir a la gallina por todas partes, pasaron cerca de dos horas y la persiguieron por todo el castillo atrayendo reclamos de los guardias y sirvientes que pasaban por los mismos pasillos que ellos, finalmente con mucho esfuerzo arrinconaron a la gallina y la metieron en la jaula, debido al susto la gallina por fin soltó el huevo por lo que Sweetie dijo.

Sweetie: Sí ya tenemos la respuesta.

Antes de decir algo más Fluttershy apareció y dijo.

Fluttershy: el libro que necesitaba ya estaba empacado así que me tomo mucho encontrarlo Pero ya lo tengo, Me alegro de ver que no pasó nada en mi ausencia.

Scootaloo: no, no hubo ningún problema Así que si nos disculpas adiós.

Sin decir más los jóvenes se retiraron dejándola sola, en otra parte del Castillo los jóvenes ya se habían reunido y Sweetie con el huevo en Los cascos dijo.

Sweetie: ahora ya podemos saber la respuesta.

Sin decir nada más rompió el huevo y sacó el papel de adentro, agarró el papel con su magia y lo miró para luego con sorpresa decir.

Sweetie: no lo entiendo, esta en blanco.

Todos los demás acercaron a ver y Rock dijo.

Rock: ¿ Qué quiere decir eso?

Applebloom: de acuerdo con lo que leí en la nota si el papel sale en blanco quiere decir que es una respuesta que no se puede dar y que solamente el tiempo puede revelar.

Sky: Eso quiere decir que no podemos saberlo antes de que pase, creo que sólo nos queda confiar en que las chicas podrán ganar.

Todos: ¡claro¡

**Comentarios por favor.**


	50. EL PLANETA DEL FRIO

**CAPITULO XLVIII**

**EL PLANETA DEL FRÍO **

El tiempo pasó volando y los 3 días terminaron, ese mismo día los nueve amigos estaban junto a la nave preparándose para partir y despidiéndose de sus amigos de Equestria, en el lugar estaban presentes todos sus familiares cercanos para despedirse además de los amigos más queridos, Shining se acercó junto con Galaxy Adónde estaba Magic y los dos dijeron.

Shining: por favor cuídate mucho hermana.

Galaxy: sé que eres capaz de cuidarte sola pero por favor prométeme que te cuidarás.

Magic: descuiden, me alegra ver que mis dos hermanos están aquí conmigo este día, les prometo que me cuidaré y regresaré.

Luego de eso se dieron un gran abrazo, Light Star junto con sus hijos ademas de Cadence junto Skyla también se acercaron y dijeron.

Light: por favor cuídate sí.

Cadence: no quisiéramos que algo te pasará.

Magic: también les prometo a ustedes que voy a cuidarme.

Los tres pequeños también se acercaron y dijeron.

Sword: por favor cuídate tía.

Sun: Espero que estés bien tía.

Skyla: Yo también quiero que estés bien tía.

Magic: ya tranquilos pequeños, su tía puede cuidarse sola y los estará esperando al volver.

Los tres pequeños también le dieron un fuerte abrazo Magic para despedirse, Applejack estaba junto con Applebloom y Big Mac quienes se estaban despidiendo diciendo.

Applebloom: Por favor regresa pronto hermana.

Big: sip.

Applejack: los dos cálmense, regresare en menos tiempo de lo que tarda un rodeo.

Sin decir mas los tres hermanos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, Rarity estaba reunida con sus padres junto con su hermana y su hija despidiéndose también, todos estaban en un gran abrazo y Rarity les dijo.

Rarity: Volveré lo más pronto que pueda Por favor Cuídense mientras estoy lejos.

Sweetie: yo te prometo que me cuidaré hermana y que también cuídate de Cristal.

Cristal: Yo también me cuidaré mami y te voy a extrañar.

Rarity: tranquila nena regresare pronto para que estemos juntas.

Sin decir más toda la familia se dio un fuerte abrazo, Scootaloo había ido para despedirse de Rainbow Dash por lo que le dijo.

Scootaloo: demuéstrales Por qué eres la más genial Rainbow.

Rainbow: no necesito probarle a nadie que soy la mejor pero sí lo haré gracias.

Dijo sacudiendo le la melena de manera cariñosa, Fluttershy estaba despidiéndose de sus animales y diciendo las que se portaran bien, Pinkie había ido ayer a la granja de rocas así que ya se había despedido de su familia y Sunset estaba junto con Summer despidiéndose por lo que dijo.

Sunset: Cuídate mucho hermana, Es por tu bien y el de la criatura que llevas dentro.

Summer: y tú también cuídate, no me gustaría que mi pequeño crezca sin conocer a su tía.

Sunset: eso no va pasar descuida.

Sin decir más las dos hermanas se dieron un fuerte abrazo, después de un rato de despedirse todos las Manes junto con Flash y Trixie, una vez dentro de la nave Magic dijo.

Magic: atención, Shira inicia el arranque para acelerar y empieza a despegar.

Desde la consola de la nave se escuchó una voz diciendo.

¿?: comprendido iniciará el arranque enseguida.

En ese momento la nave comenzó a levantarse lentamente del suelo y de un minuto a otro volando se fue al espacio, una vez fuera de la atmósfera Magic dijo.

Magic: chicos les presento a Shira la Inteligencia artificial que instalaron en la nave para ayudarnos.

Rainbow: bueno habrá tiempo de explicar Eso después, yo creo que lo mejor es comenzar nuestra búsqueda porque no sabemos cuánto tiempo durarán si no estamos aquí.

Sunset: eso se dice fácil pero ¿ sabes a dónde hay que ir?

Rainbow se quedó sin saber qué decir ante eso y luego Applejack dijo.

Applejack: ese es un buen punto ¿ Cómo sabremos a dónde ir?

Magic: la reina dijo que la armonía nos guíaria en el camino, Tendremos que buscar la forma de interpretar eso y usarlo para orientarnos.

Sin decir más las guardianas formaron un círculo, unieron sus cascos y comenzaron a brillar, en eso Magic dijo.

Magic: siento frío.

Sunset: Yo también lo siento, es una sucesión fresca pero al mismo tiempo agradable.

Applejack: ¿ el frío no representa al Guardián del hielo?

Magic: correcto es el Guardián del hielo, según lo que puedo detectar está en la galaxia del Norte.

Rainbow: irónicamente tiene sentido siempre hace más frío cuando vas al norte.

Magic: no tenemos tiempo que perder, Shira programa el curso a la galaxia del Norte.

Shira: de inmediato señorita Magic, fijando el curso a la galaxia del Norte.

Sin decir más la nave cambió de curso y Magic dijo.

Magic: todAsus sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones, para llegar a ese lugar Tendremos que saltar a la velocidad de la luz y no es recomendable que estemos de pie.

Sin decir nada más todos se sentaron y Magic dijo.

Magic: Shira ya estamos preparados inicia el Salto a la velocidad luz.

Shira: petición confirmada, saltó a la velocidad de la luz iniciado.

Sin decir nada más la nave voló más rápido y por las ventanas parecía que estaba pasando por un túnel azul, Magic se levantó del asiento Y dijo.

Magic: ya estamos dentro del hiperespacio ya es seguro caminar.

Todos salieron de sus asientos y Rainbow Dash dijo.

Rainbow: ¿cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?

Magic: Cómo viajamos por el hiperespacio creo que a lo mínimo tardaremos 2 horas en llegar a la galaxia del Norte.

Applejack: ¿ Y por qué tanto tiempo?

Magic: Normalmente se tardaría entre 300 y 200 años en llegar a esa galaxia, lo que duraremos en llegar hasta allí es sólo una milésima de segundo Comparado con eso y en parte es porque vivimos en la galaxia del Sur.

Rainbow: me había olvidado de preguntar algo antes ¿ con el modo realeza En qué nivel está en nuestro poder?

Magic: con el modo realeza nuestro poder apenas está al 40% de su total, Todavía nos falta mucho por crecer Si queremos dominar el poder por completo.

Sin decir nada más el grupo siguió con su viaje, en los lejanos rincones de la galaxia oscura Galaxtus estaba parado en medio de un círculo oscuro y dijo.

Galaxtus: si el amo quiere que llame a los inquisidores lo haré, hay muchos inquisidores, uno por cada una de las Estrellas de las constelaciones guerreras, si se dirige a la tierra del frío entonces buscaré al grupo de inquisidores mejor capacitados para la tarea.

Después de un rato de mirar las constelaciones dijo.

Galaxtus: perfecto Los Guerreros de la Osa mayor mejor conocidos Como los guerreros del frío, ese grupo de inquisidores sin duda podrá ser efectivo.

Tras decir eso Galaxtus uso su magia y hizo brillar el circulo mientras decía.

Galaxtus: el mas valiente Sigfrid, con el espíritu Dubhe el dragón de dos cabezas, tu tendrás la estrella de Alfa.

Nota: esto no tiene que ver en nada con la saga del fénix y solo hago lo que mi primo dejo en sus notas.

Desde una de las estrellas apareció lo que parecía un unicornio de piel blanca con crin castaña que tenia una armadura negra con dos cabezas de dragón en los hombros que tenia la letra alfa en el pecho.

Galaxtus: Sargon aquel que domina el viento ardiente que controla el frió, con el espíritu de Merak el corcel de 8 cascos, tendrás la estrella de Beta.

Desde otra estrella apareció un semental terrestre con armadura gris que tenia la letra Beta en el centro del pecho.

Galaxtus: Black Hammer con el martillo que destroza hasta el mas solido glaciar, con el espíritu de Phecda la serpiente gigante, tendrás la estrella de Gamma.

Desde otra estrella apareció un semental pegaso de piel azul que tenia una armadura purpura con detalles verde oscuro y cargaba dos enormes martillos en la espalda mientras en el pecho tenia la letra de Gamma.

Galaxtus: Mirash que brillas tan intensamente como las amatistas, con el espíritu de Megrez el cristal oscuro, tendrás la estrella de delta.

Desde otra estrella apareció una yegua unicornio de piel roja con una armadura que parecía hecha de amatista pura que tenia el símbolo delta en el pecho.

Galaxtus: Beast Warrior el guerrero errante en la noche blanca, con el espíritu de Arioto el lobo de dos cabezas, tendrás la estrella de Epsilon.

Desde otra estrella apareció otro unicornio pero de piel azul verdoso que tenia una armadura Azul con detalles amarillos con una cabeza de lobo en cada hombro y el símbolo de Epsilon en el pecho.

Galaxtus: los gemelos Kalakai y Malakai con el instinto asesino del gran depredador, con los Espíritus de Mizar y Alcor los leopardos blancos asesinos, ambos tendrán la estrella de Zeta.

Desde dos estrellas que estaban muy juntas surgieron dos pegasos que era muy parecidos porque los dos eran de piel azul oscuro y tenía ojos naranjas pero 1 portada armadura verde y el otro una blanca aunque las dos con forma de leopardo polar.

Galaxtus: Mirage con la hermosa melodía del Réquiem que mata a quién escucha, con el símbolo de benetach el Arpa Mortal de los nibelungos, estarás protegida por la estrella de Eta.

Desde otra estrella apareció una yegua unicornio de piel Celeste con una armadura roja que tenía el símbolo de eta en el pecho y cargaba con ella un arpa en los cascos.

Galaxtus: ahora que los inquisidores ya están aquí sólo falta Llamar a la general que los guiará en esta misión.

Después de mirar un rato una gran estrella brillante que sobresalía de las demás y dijo.

Galaxtus: eso es, Polaris estrella del Norte que brilla en lo alto del cielo del frío trae aquí a tu representante para guiar esta misión.

Desde la gran estrella apareció una yegua alicornio con piel blanca con crin gris, ojos azules y importaba una especie de traje con corona y capa negra, la yegua se acercó a Galaxtus y dijo.

¿?: ¿Quién eres tú y porque me invocaste?

Galaxtus: debo suponer que tú eres Hilda de Polaris.

Hilda: en efecto Ese es mi nombre y polaris mi estrella guardiana.

Galaxtus: el nombre de Diagon señor de la oscuridad te llamé a ti ya los guerreros del hielo para hacerse cargo de las guardianas de la armonía.

Hilda: Aunque yo soy la representante de la Estrella Del Norte y soy la encargada de dirigir a los guerreros del frío, no atacaremos a nada ni nadie sin razón.

Galaxtus: mi amo esta dispuesto a recompensar bien sus servicios, sí completan esta Misión mi amo les dará aquello que ustedes más desean qué otra cosa en todo el universo.

Hilda y el resto de los guerreros del frío se interesaron en eso y la líder respondió.

Hilda: si cumplimos el encargo queremos el control total del planeta del frío.

Galaxtus: lo más curioso es que es justo el planeta en el que las guardianas van a buscar al guardián del hielo, es lo más crucial que no lo encuentren, es más que suficiente tener 9 guardianes activos, el objetivo principal de la misión que les daremos es que las detengan antes de que encuentran al Guardián del hielo y de ser posible eliminen las para que no encuentren a los demás.

Hilda: Así que es 9 contra 9.

Galaxtus: en realidad no, actualmente 9 guardianes han sido encontrados pero únicamente siete de Ellos están en esta dimensión, los otros dos no se encuentran aquí pero Sí eliminan a las 7 que están aquí nosotros dos ya no nos podrán detener ya que sin los 12 guardianes juntos, nada detendrá los planes de mi señor.

Hilda: Así que son siete guardianas y tengo un ocho guerreros, tenemos poder de sobra para terminar esta tarea sin problemas.

Galaxtus: no pierdan el tiempo y vayan.

Hilda: eso está hecho.

De regreso en la nave con las Manes y sus acompañantes, habían pasado cerca de dos horas y todo parecía tranquilo hasta qué Shira dijo.

Shira: atención a todos acabamos de ingresar a la galaxia del norte, se requiere curso del planeta deseado.

Magic: tenemos que volver a concentrarnos y encontrar el rastro de armonía que nos lleve al Guardián del hielo, mejor no perdamos tiempo Si queremos encontrar a los demás guardianes pronto.

Sin decirme nada más las chicas formaron el círculo otra vez y uniendo sus cascos se concentraron, después de unos minutos comenzaron a brillar y Magic dijo.

Magic: siento el frío otra vez.

Applejack: Yo también lo siento y me parece que no está lejos.

Sunset: es cierto no está nada lejos.

Rainbow: pues no perdamos tiempo y vamos.

Magic: Shira aterriza en el planeta con mayor concentración de temperaturas bajas.

Shira: excellent las temperaturas más bajas que está ubicado a 10000 kilómetros de aquí, tiempo de llegada estimado 30 minutos.

Magic: Mientras tanto sigamos en formación para no perder el curso, necesitamos encontrar al Guardián del hielo rápido.

Mientras tanto en un lejano planeta que parecía hecho de puro hielo y todos los habitantes de allí si bien también eran ponis todos tenían Cuite Mark relacionados con el hielo alguna artesanía que tengas que ver con la supervivencia, muy pocos eran los que tenían unas de otras cosas, entre ellos se destaca un joven unicornio que tenía piel de color blanco y crin del mismo color sólo que la crin tenía detalles celestes y curiosamente su cutiemark era de notas musicales hechas de hielo y seguido de él venía una potrilla de piel Celeste y crin azul con amarillo la cual decía.

Potra: ¿ Cuánto falta para llegar a casa hermano ?

¿?: Ya te lo dije Snow Drop no tardaremos en llegar.

Snow: Pero Ice White llevas diciendo eso por una hora.

Ice: por esa razón no quería que me acompañarás al mercado, es muy impaciente Y sí está muy lejos de casa te quejas.

Snow: no lo digo por quejarme, lo digo porque parece que aún falta mucho.

Ice: pero no falta nada Mira allá a unos metros está la casa.

Al ver la casa cerca de la potra se largó a correr Y con toda prisa llegó a la puerta, sin esperar a su hermano abrió la puerta y entró diciendo.

Snow: Ya llegamos.

Desde la sala aparece una yegua de piel blanca con crin Celeste se les acercó y dijo.

¿?: veo que llegaste antes que tu hermano.

Snow: Así es mamá.

Ice llegó por la puerta y dijo.

Ice: y nunca más vendrá de compras conmigo, se la pasó quejándose en el camino de regreso.

Snow: eso no es cierto yo no me quejo.

Ice: claro únicamente eres una impaciente.

Snow: mamá dile que deje de molestarme.

Desde la cocina apareció un semental de piel azul oscura con crin marrón diciendo.

¿?: otra vez discutiendo.

Snow: el fue quien comenzó papa.

Padre: Ice ya sabes que tienes que ser mas paciente con tu hermana.

Ice se molesto un poco por eso y dijo.

Ice: eso pasa cada vez que vengo de visita, ya me estoy cansando así que mejor regreso a casa.

Madre: ya te dije que no me gusta esa casa donde estas ni tampoco ese trabajo que tienes, tienes un talento único y lo desperdicias así, eso solo me pone triste.

Ice: pues si así ayudo a la resistencia no me importa, como sea es mejor que vivir bajo la dictadura del rey Dark Freezer.

Padre: desde pequeño pensé que te había quedado claro que tu talento es la música y no la batalla.

Ice: pues mi Cuite Mark no es la que me hubiera gustado tener.

Sin decir nada mas Ice se retiro del lugar y llego a un desierto helado , con su magia hizo una guitarra con el hielo y comenzó a tocar.

**Nota: solo hago lo que mi primo puso en sus notas.**

Ice: _Dicen que no tengo __dirección_

_ que soy una __distracción_

_es una tonta __reacción_

_..._

_aun así al confín he llegado_

_ahora todo es tan claro_

_por mi destino aguardo_

_..._

_esta vida sideral solo he conocido_

_las estrellas y el polvo espacial _

_son mi único hogar_

_..._

_pero apenas comienzo a cantar_

_miles de voces me van a llamar_

_y en mi corazón sabre que _

_la pena valdrá_

_..._

_y mientras mis discos veo partir_

_y piden fotos firmadas por mi_

_se que mi vida no es fácil_

_pero es la que quiero vivir_

_..._

_pero apenas comienzo a cantar_

_el universo mi nombre dirá_

_y sabre que muy dentro_

_mi miedo no existirá_

_..._

_y en mi cabello el viento solar_

_me hace ver que aun_

_tengo__ mucho que dar_

_por esta fría atmósfera _

_mi espíritu vagara_

_..._

_vuelo como un cometa_

_soy un cometa_

_me estrello como un cometa_

_¡soy un cometa!_

Cuando termino de cantar escucho un pequeño aplauso y vio que detrás de el estaba su hermana Snow Drop por lo que le dijo.

Ice: ¿que haces aquí?

Snow: venia a pedirte disculpas pero ademas de eso me di cuenta de que le mentiste a papa, veo que si te gusta la música.

Ice: mi cuite Mark no se vería así si no me gustara, no es que no me guste mi talento es mas creo que es genial pero lo que me enoja es que no puedo hacer nada por ayudar a detener a ese tirano que tenemos de rey.

Snow: pero por tu canción parece que no te gusta estar aquí.

Ice: en parte eso también, lo que me gustaría es irme a otro lugar, estoy cansado del frió y de sufrir de un rey que no nos aprecia, me gustaría un lugar mas cálido en donde pueda hacer lo que me gusta sin que nadie me lo impida, es cierto que extrañaría a mis amigos de aquí pero si pudiera ver un futuro mejor para mi y para todos podría irme sabiendo que nadie estará en peligro.

Snow se puso un poco triste y dijo.

Snow: pero yo no quiero que te vallas hermano te extrañaría.

Ice: yo también los extrañaría a ti y a nuestros padres pero desde pequeño siempre tuve un presentimiento de que allá afuera en algún lugar hay algo grande llamándome, como su mi destino estuviera muy lejos de aquí.

Snow: ¿pero que aria yo si tu no estas, quien cuidara de mi?

Ice le puso un casco en el hombro y dijo.

Ice: sabes que yo siempre me preocupo de tu seguridad pero ni yo ni papa podemos cuidarte para siempre, algún día debes aprender a cuidar de ti misma.

De la nada una bola de fuego apareció en le cielo y callo a unos metros de allí, atraídos por la curiosidad se acercaron y al ver lo que era Snow dijo.

Snow: ¿que es esa cosa hermano?

Ice: pues se parece a las naves espaciales de las historietas que miraba de niño pero no creo que sea eso.

Ante de decir algo mas la nave se abrió y de ella salieron las manes junto con sus acompañantes y en eso Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: Shira la próxima vez aterriza con mas cuidado.

Magic: oigan equipo tenemos compania.

Al ver a los dos visitantes se quedaron sin palabras pero Magic se adelanto y dijo.

Magic: disculpen ¿entienden mi idioma?

Ninguno de los dos hablo y Magic dijo.

Magic: durac tein ¿intendian mit abliet?

Los dos seguían sin hablar y Magic dijo.

Magic: ¿dondoleo nosoto enconientranus?

Al ver que seguían sin hablar Magic se dirigió a su grupo y dijo.

Magic: ¿alguno sabe que idioma hablan aquí?

En eso Ice logro hablar diciendo.

Ice: ¿quienes son y que es lo que quieren?

Todos reaccionaron al ver eso y Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: al parecer si hablan español.

Magic volvió a adelantarse al resto y dijo.

Magic: mucho gusto soy la princesa Magic galaxy del reino de los astralix.

Al oír eso los dos se inclinaron y Ice dijo.

Ice: es un gran honor conocerla su alteza, yo soy Ice White y ella es mi hermana Snow Drop.

Al oír ese nombre todos se quedaron mudos pero Magic le acaricio la cabeza y dijo.

Magic: se nota que eres una niña especial.

Rainbow: mas si contamos el nombre que tiene.

Magic: bueno ellos son mis amigas, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer y Trixie.

Magic tomo a Flash por el casco y dijo.

Magic y el es mi esposo el príncipe Flash Centry.

White: es un honor pero sin ofender ¿para que llegaron aquí?

Sunset: supongo que tal vez no les parezca conocido nada de esto pero, somos las guardianas de la armonía.

Al oír eso Ice se quedo mudo y luego sonrió para decir.

Ice: en realidad si lo se, mi abuela me relataba historias pero hay algo que no encaja.

Dijo eso ultimo con una cara de duda y luego dijo.

Ice: mi abuela me dijo que eran 12 y que había también hombres en el grupo.

Magic: esa es una de las razones por las que estamos aquí, actualmente de la generación actual de guardianes solo hay 9 de ellos activos y solo 7 estamos aqui.

Ice: ¿que quieren decir?

Rainbow: hay un malvado que amenaza a todo este universo.

Applejack: pero solo podremos derrotarlo si estamos los 12 guardianes.

Sunset: la razón de nuestra llegada aquí es que buscamos al guardián del hielo.

Ice: pues lo mejor sera irnos de aquí, dentro de poco vendrá un tormenta de nieve y no querrán estar aquí mientras eso pasa.

Snow: de seguro no abra problemas si las llevamos a casa, mama no se molestaría y de seguro papa tampoco.

Ice: pues es lo que mas cerca que tenemos.

Magic: muy bien pero antes, Shira activa el modo de bloqueo y los protocolos de seguridad hasta el nivel 3 y si es necesario aumenta lo.

Shira: confirmado señorita Magic.

Sin decir nada más siguieron a los dos hermanos hasta su casa y después de un minuto llegaron al lugar justo cuando la tormenta ya estaba empezando y al llegar su padre se les acerco y dijo.

Padre: Hijo ¿quienes son ellos?

Después de un minuto de haber presentado los dos padres hicieron reverencia y el padre dijo.

Padre: es un honor mis señoras guardianas, yo soy Frost Blue y ella es mi esposa Blue Diamond.

Magic: mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por permitirnos estar aquí durante la tormenta, les aseguro que una vez la tormenta termine y no causaremos problemas.

Diamond: les aseguro que no es molestia, es mas nos sentimos honrados de contar con la presencia de tan legendaria figuras en nuestro hogar.

Magic: muchas gracias pero si no es mucha molestia preguntar, ¿que es lo que pasa con su planeta?

Frost: bueno es que nuestro rey es un tirano llamado Surtur, es despiadado y cruel por eso la mayor parte de la población de este planeta le tienen miedo.

Ice: pero algunos de nosotros armamos una resistencia para derrocarlo entre ellos yo, estoy seguro de que si ustedes nos ayudan ganaremos sin problemas.

Frost: hijo ellas tiene mejores cosas que hacer que fijarse en eso, lo sentimos pero mi hijo siempre fue así.

Magic: no hay nada de lo que deban disculparse, si se trata de algo muy peligroso con gusto ayudaremos pero no tiene que venir nadie mas, terminaremos con esto nosotras mismas.

Ice: es un gusto escuchar eso pero yo iré con ustedes, necesitaran a alguien que les indique el camino.

Sunset: gracias por tu ayuda pero por ahora no iremos, por como esta la tormenta saldremos en la mañana temprano.

Así paso un rato y todos pasaban el rato, Magic se acerco y dirigiéndose a Diamond dijo.

Magic: debe estar orgullosa de su hijo, ayuda a los otros sin pensar en nada para el.

Diamond: no conoce el egoísmo, desde siempre ayudo a quien lo necesitaba, aun recuerdo que de pequeño todos los niños decían que el era el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría pedir, esta claro que muchas veces termine regañándolo por pelear con los demás Pero él nunca dejó de ayudar.

Magic: ¿ dónde están sus amigos?

Diamond pusó una cara algo triste y luego dijo.

Diamond: algunos de ellos están con el en la resistencia, pero la mayoría de ellos fueron capturados por las fuerzas del Rey Surtur, por eso no me gusta que él vaya a la existencia, porque no quiero que se lo lleven también.

Magic le puso un casco en el hombro y le dijo.

Magic: descuide nada le pasara su hijo.

Diamond: gracias alteza.

La noche paso rápido y tan pronto llego el día el grupo siguió a Ice y después de un tiempo llegaron a un lugar que parecía una especie de torre abandonada y lo escucharon decir.

Ice: antes que nada necesitan conocer al resto de los rebeldes.

Después de decir eso el grupo siguió a Ice hasta el interior de la torre en el que vieron tanto sementales como yeguas con diferentes equipos y en eso Magic vio las armas que usaban y dijo.

Magic: usan armas de fuego.

Ice: así es, pistolas, rifles todo lo que involucre balas.

Magic: eso quiere decir que esta batalla podría ser algo complicaba pero no sera necesario que usemos el modo realeza ni ninguno de nuestros poderes complejos.

Ice procedió a presentar a los rebeldes a las guardianas y sus amigos por lo que todos en el lugar los recibieron con gusto, mas tarde al caer la noche todos los rebeldes junto con el grupo, Magic miro a los rebeldes y dijo.

Magic: no es necesario que nadie ayude lo aremos nosotros solos.

Ice: pero ustedes solo son nueve y solo 7 de ustedes son guardianes.

Magic: por lo que puedo saber ese rey es solo un gran cobarde.

Sunset: lo aremos nosotras solas.

Magic y las demás manes dispararon rayos directo al castillo y al ver eso el capitán de los guardias dijo.

Capitán: disparen a los rebeldes.

Los guardias disparaban con rifles de asalto hacia donde estaban los rebeldes y el grupo, todos se refugiaron detrás de unas rocas y Magic dijo.

Magic: no podremos hacer nada si no podemos acercarnos, si esto no resulta podría terminar mal para todo este planeta.

Magic seguía detrás de la roca y en eso recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho en una ocasión.

Galaxy: "_aveces no importa si el mundo esta en tu contra, debes avanzar hacia adelante"_

Recordando sus palabras Magic salio desde atrás de la roca y comenzó a correr hacia adelante por lo que el capitán de la fortaleza dijo.

Capitán: parece que perdió la razón.

Magic seguía corriendo y luego comenzó a sonar música por lo que comenzó a cantar diciendo.

Magic: a_puntare sin dudar_

_a este mundo contradictorio_

_solo aprieta el gatillo y ven_

_..._

_logre encontrar en_

_Mis lagrimas la calidez_

_para comprender al fin_

_que es la __compasión_

_..._

_y aun no se el porque_

_no paro de causar _

_daño a los __demás_

_alimentando todo rencor_

_..._

_siempre lloro por _

_lo que __sentí_

_Mas la fuerza_

_de mi voluntad_

_convertirá el dolor_

_en un jardín _

_por venir de paz_

El capitán la miraba avanzar al mismo tiempo que la escuchaba cantar por lo que dijo.

Capitán: disparen y terminen con esa loca.

Los soldados prepararon sus armas y le dispararon, sorprendente mente Magic saco dos espadas y comenzó a levantar vuelo mientras desviaba los disparos con sus armas y seguía cantando.

Magic: _Apuntare sin dudar _

_A este mundo contradictorio_

_solo aprieta el gatillo y ven._

_..._

_abrazare sin temor _

_a la tristeza _

_de tu destino _

_y su llanto rojo __carmesí._

_..._

_aquella luz es la señal_

_que el camino a seguir_

_Es otro vez_

_Hasta el fin._

**Nota: para los que quieran escuchar la canción solo busquen Sword Art Online 2 Opening Español HD.**

Al terminar de cantar Magic ya estaba en la puerta del cuartel sin un solo disparo en el cuerpo y algunos de los soldados temblaban de miedo, otros silbaban y gritaban de admiración hasta tal punto que le gritaban pidiendo su autógrafo, con los soldados distraídos el resto del grupo se acerco mientras decían cosas como.

Rainbow: Magic eso fue increíble.

Applejack: nunca había visto nada igual.

Sunset: y mira incluso lo subí a la red con mi celular.

Magic al ver eso se ruborizo de vergüenza y dijo.

Magic: de solo pensar en quien lo estará viendo ahora.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión de Mike el estaba trabajando en unos circuitos en compania de la patrulla, Darkwing y las manes de ese mundo cuando de la nada todos sus brazaletes comenzaron a brillar por lo que la Applejack de ese mundo pregunto.

Applejack: ¿que quiere decir ese brillo?

Mike: como recordaran las omniherramientas son de otra dimensión, analizándolas una vez descubrí que estaban conectadas a algunas redes inter dimensionales entre ellas el Internet, trate de desligarlas pero junto con eso también se apagaba el sistema de comunicación, hasta que sepa como separarlas de la red sin quitar el comunicador pasara eso, aunque solo pasaría si se tratara de algo importante.

Mike oprimió algunos botones y vio un anuncio que decía **"el vídeo mas increíble del mundo" **Mike lo presiono y en el vídeo aparecía Magic mientras corría y cantaba y luego mostraba como desviaba las balas y seguía cantando, rápidamente la patrulla puso el vídeo y las manes también lo vieron mientras Rainbow decía.

Rainbow: ¿esa no es la tal Magic de la que nos hablaron?

Mike: así es y no se lo que este pasando pero por lo viso hay problemas allá.

Darkwing: pero lo que hace en el vídeo es genial.

Rainbow: claro que es genial, bloquear una lluvia de disparos con espadas ella solo es increíble, sin duda es mas asombrosa que nuestra Twilight.

Twilight: !oye¡

De regreso en la dimensión de las guardianas Rainbow se acercó a Magic y le dijo.

Rainbow: Oye Magic si no te molesta que pregunte ¿ desde cuándo puedes hacer eso de las dos espadas ?

Magic: explicaciones después debes terminar de tomar este castillo.

Rápidamente las manes y el resto de los rebeldes no tardaron el entrar al castillo pero ningún guardia se atrevía a desafiarlos después de ver lo que Magic había hecho, rápidamente los rebeldes llegaron a la sala del trono en la que vieron a un unicornio de piel rojo sangre con crin escarlata sentado, tenia ojos negros y cuite Mark de una corona negra, este los vio y dijo.

Surtur: ¿como es que llegaron a mi palacio?

Magic y los demás aparecieron detrás de los rebeldes y esta dijo.

Magic: solo vinimos para terminar lo que nunca debiste comenzar hijo de Slurg.

Al oír eso Surtur se quedo sin habla hasta que dijo.

Surtur: ¿como sabes el nombre de mi padre?

Magic: yo soy la princesa del reino Astralix y por lo tanto reconozco bien al hijo de uno de los criminales mas peligrosos que había en el planeta.

Surutr se quedo temblando de miedo y luego suplicando dijo.

Surtur: no me hagan daño, me rindo no me lastimen.

Magic se le acerco con una mirada seria y dijo.

Magic: es como pensaba, al igual que tu padre solo eres un cobarde.

De un golpe lo dejo inconsciente en el piso, mas tarde ese noche los rebeldes ya habían tomado todo el palacio y Rainbow se acerco a Magic diciendo.

Rainbow: ahora por favor explica lo de las dos espadas.

Magic miro a los demás y dijo.

Magic: es una habilidad que descubrí hace unos días antes del viaje, resulto ser que al pelear no estaba usando mi verdadera arma de guardiana si no que había modificado y aumentado el poder de la espada que me dieron los mearas, cuando logre invocar el arma que me correspondía use la habitación especial para poder aprender a manejar las dos armas en caso de emergencia.

Applejack: bueno eso nos vendrá bien en el futuro.

Sunset: si, eso sera muy útil en caso de una pelea extrema.

En otra parte alejada del planeta un portal oscuro apareció y de el salieron el grupo de guerreros del frió mientras Hilda decía.

Hilda: es hora de probar el poder de las guardianas en persona.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo. **


	51. EL GUARDIÁN DEL HIELO APARECE

**CAPITULO XLIX**

**APARECE EL GUARDIÁN DEL HIELO**

El grupo de inquisidores estaba esperando a que su líder les diera las instrucciones, Hilda vio a sus guerreros y dijo.

Hilda: mis guerreros del frió el día de hoy debemos cumplir con el acuerdo que tenemos, hay que asegurarnos de eliminar a las guardianas y con ello reclamar el trono de este planeta.

Guerreros: si mi señora.

De regreso en el castillo de hielo las manes ya habían detenido al rey y los rebeldes ya habían tomado el castillo Ice estaba afuera y una figura salio de las sombras la cual resulto ser su madre que venia seguida de su padre, mientras su madre le daba un abrazo este dijo.

Ice: ¿como llegaron?

Diamond: nunca nos quedamos lejos, cuando nos enteramos de que tomaron el castillo vinimos de inmediato.

Frost: y parece que todo marcha bien.

Ice: así es ahora solo queda encontrar alguien que tome el lugar del rey.

Unas horas mas tarde Ice estaba en un balcón del palacio y justo comenzaba a amanecer cuando su madre apareció y le dijo.

Diamond: ¿hay algo en lo que pienses hijo?

Ice: solo pensaba que ahora que todos están en paz y que las guardianas se irán del planeta en cuanto terminen su trabajo...

Diamond: quieres ir con ellas ¿verdad?

Ice: seria la oportunidad de ir a otra lugar, uno en el que tal vez pueda hacer crecer mi talento sin que nadie me diga lo contrario.

Diamond: entiendo tu deseo hijo pero sabes que ellas tal vez no te dejarían ir a no ser que...

Ice: que yo fuera el guardián que buscan ya lo se.

Diamond: hijo si quieres ir sabes que tu padre y yo siempre te apoyaremos, pero tu hermana y amigos te extrañarían mucho.

Ice: lo se y lo entiendo pero siento que esta es mi oportunidad de hacer algo mejor con mi vida.

Diamond: recuerda lo que tu abuela dijo antes de irse al mas allá, somos una familia, todos juntos, si nos separamos no nos quedara nada.

Diamond uso su cuerno y comenzó a sonar una melodía mientras ella cantaba.

Diamond: _palabras pueden lastimar_

_orgullo mostraran_

_escucha bien tu corazón_

_pues el te puede guiar_

_..._

_las flores giran __hacia el sol_

_con gracia singular_

_y aunque cada una es especial_

_no es mas que las __demás_

_..._

_crece y quiera dios_

_que el tiempo a ti te enseñe_

_florece y ve hacia donde _

_el corazón te muestre_

_..._

_crece y ve que al fin_

_de mil colores te han de ver_

_ten fe pues solo __así_

_tus dones van a florecer._

Ice la miro y le dijo.

Ice: gracias mama pero es algo que aun debe pensar, no quiero dejarlos a ustedes pero no puedo evitar querer conocer lo que hay allá afuera.

Daimond: yo te entiendo pero...

No pudo terminar pues Ice volvió a entrar dentro con un gesto de inseguridad, Diamond lo miro con una cara de tristeza y continuo con la canción.

Diamond: _cuando el dolor _

_se ira por fin_

_no hay gozo sin amor_

_ni abra temor si es _

_solo simple decisión_

_..._

_el verte lleno de __rencor_

_tu orgullo mostrara_

_nuestra esencia aflora _

_en su esplendor_

_y nos invita a amar_

_..._

_Crece y quiera dios_

_que el tiempo __a ti te enseñe_

_florece y ve hacia donde _

_el corazón te muestre_

_..._

_crece y con amor_

_la vida vas a descubrir_

_ten fe con el __perdón_

_la vida nueva compartir_

Diamond: esta muy indeciso con sigo mismo y tan bien enojado con el mismo por no poder tomar una decisión.

Cerca de las afueras del Castillo el grupo de inquisidores estaba observando y preparándose, Hilda Mirando a sus guerreros les dijo.

Hilda: Esto es lo que haremos, mientras Sigfrid y yo tomamos la sala del trono el resto de ustedes busqué a las guardianas y eliminen las, de esa forma nos aseguraremos de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Guerreros: si mi señora.

Sin decir nada más el grupo de guerreros comenzó a partir hacia el Palacio de nieve en el que las Manes estaban reunidas con el resto de su equipo discutiendo la situación por lo que Magic dijo.

Magic: tenemos que seguir nuestro viaje pronto pero no podemos dejar este mundo sin gobernante.

Applejack: eso es cierto todo sería un caos aquí sin nadie para dirigir.

Rainbow: ¿ Entonces qué haremos ? Tenemos que resolver esto rápidamente y bien saben que no podemos quedarnos aquí demasiado tiempo.

Sunset: es cierto tenemos que apresurarnos en encontrar Guardián del hielo y luego tenemos que ir a buscar a dos más.

Rarity: por mi parte este clima frío no le está haciendo muy bien en mi piel.

Fluttershy: En este planeta apenas si hay naturaleza Eso me pone muy triste.

Pinkie: y no hay nada de material para fiestas.

Magic; ok, entiendo que todas quieran llegar rápido a casa y por eso lo importante es completar nuestra búsqueda Así que Les propongo esto, si no encontramos al Guardián del hielo en 2 días nos iremos.

Manes: hecho.

Pero de la nada una fuerte explosión se escuchó desde afuera por lo que rápidamente dejaron la sala del Trono y fueron a ver qué pasaba, encontraron en la puerta a varios guardias rebeldes tirados en el piso con cara de dolor por lo que rápidamente fueron en su ayuda y una voz les dijo.

Hilda: Gracias por sacar a ese farsante de mi castillo y ahora ustedes también márchense si no quieren morir.

Magic y las demás la vieron junto con sus guerreros y está dijo.

Magic: ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren?

Hilda: mi nombre es Hilda la guardiana de polaris la estrella guardiana de los hielos.

Magic al oír eso le saludo respetuosamente.

Magic: es un gusto conocerla señora Hilda ¿pero que hace usted aquí?

Hilda: es muy simple, Quiero el trono de hielo y Galaxtus nos hizo un trato, acabamos con ustedes y el trono será para mí y mis guerreros.

Todas las manes se preocuparon al escuchar eso y Magic dijo.

Magic: esto es lamentable, no quisiéramos tener que pelear pero parece que no tenemos Opción ¿verdad?

Hilda: a no ser que se rindan y nos entreguen el planeta por la vía fácil.

Magic: eso no podemos hacerlo, acabamos de liberarlo de la dictadura y no podemos dejarlo en otra.

Hilda: por mi parte yo también lo lamento pero esto no se quera así, Sigfrid vendrás conmigo al palacio para tomarlo el resto ocúpense de las guardianas.

Magic trato de pararla pero en eso otro de los guerreros se puso en su camino evitando su paso mientras Hilda junto con Sigfrid, el resto de los guerreros formaron un enorme huracán que lanzo a todas las manes a diferentes rincones del planeta dejándolas a todas lejos al mismo tiempo que ellos también se dispersaban, Cuando todas las manes su pusieron de pie cada una tenia en frente a un adversario, Magic se levanto y delante de ella estaba su oponente.

¿?: es un gusto conocerla princesa Magic mi nombre es Mirage de benetach Eta, tengo el poder del arpa de los nibelungos y con mi música le daré una serenata para llevarla al sueño eterno.

Magic: normalmente me gusta la música pero me temo que tendré que cancelar tu concierto.

En otra parte Applejack también se puso de pie mientras su rival se presentaba.

¿?: es un gusto mi lady yo soy Black Hammer represento a la estrella Phecda Gamma, mi martillo lo destroza todo y lo usare para derrotarla.

Applejack: pues si lo que querías era un duelo de fuerza ya lo encontraste.

Rarity se estaba recuperando mientras una voz le decía.

¿?: que gusto guardiana del agua mi nombre es Mirash de Megrez delta, con el poder del cristal oscuro terminare con su camino.

Rarity: si quieres a una experta en gemas, con honra te digo que yo lo soy.

Pinkie despertó y vio a su oponente.

¿?: hola señorita mi nombre es Beast de Arioto Epsilon, el lobo de la noche blanca.

Pinkie: ¿eres un lobo ? que curioso porque mi espíritu también es un lobo.

Beast: esto sera interesante.

Fluttershy y Rainbow habían caído en el mismo lugar y frente a ellas estaban sus contrincantes.

¿?: buenas tardes señoritas por favor permitan nos presentarnos, yo soy Kalakai y el es mi gemelo Malakai.

Malakai: los dos somos los gemelos de Mizar y Alcor los leopardos blancos de la estrella Zeta.

Rainbow: parece que sera una pelea en equipos.

Fluttershy: tenemos que llegar rápido al palacio para detener a Hilda.

En otro lugar Sunset se estaba recuperando del choque cuando una voz le dijo.

¿?: buenas tardes doncella yo soy Sargon de Merak Beta, se que eres la guardiana del fuego así que en esta batalla veremos quien de los dos arde mas.

Sunset: pues te aviso que mi poder principal es el fuego, aparte de una amiga que conozco de otra dimensión no he visto a nadie que tenga un fuego igual al mio.

Mientras todas las manes se preparaban para pelear Hilda junto con Sigfrid estaban en el castillo y mientras que Sigfrid había derrotado a todos los guardias Hilda fue directo hacia el trono del rey mientras que se sentaba en el.

Hilda: ahora soy la nueva reina y una vez que el resto de mis guerreros detenga a las guardianas no abra nadie que me cuestione...

¿?: eso no es cierto.

Ice White apareció con un arco en los cascos mientras decía.

Ice: no luchamos tanto tiempo contra un tirano para caer en otro gobierno maligno.

Hilda: nadie amenazara mi reinado, mucho menos un unicornio insolente, Sigfrid termina con el ahora.

Sigfrid: con gusto mi señora.

Sigfrid se movió un poco y de la nada apareció frente a Ice y le dio un golpe que lo mando contra una pared, Ice se levanto con dificultad ademas de que parecía adolorido.

Hilda: prono mis guerreros derrotaran a las guardianas y ya no tendré oposición.

¿?: eso es lo que tu crees.

Desde el techo salieron Flash y Trixie por lo que Hilda dijo.

Hilda: otro par de tontos.

Flash: fue un suerte que las princesas nos dejaran aunque sea conservar el poder de sobra que tenían.

Trixie: así es, detengamos a estos tipos.

Flash: ¡CABALLERO TRIFORIA!

Trixie: ¡PODER DE LA ESTRELLA!

Flash tenia una armadura dorada con detallas blancos y un casco de plata, Trixie tenia una armadura de plata con destellos brillantes.

Sigfrid: al fin alguien que si puede darme un reto.

Flash: (susurrando): estas consiente de que no podemos vencerlo ¿verdad?

Trixie: (susurrando): lo se pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos retrasarlo hasta que Magic y las otras logren llegar.

Sigfrid volvió a moverse para atacar pero Flash y Trixie lograron esquivarlo con dificultad, los tres estaban usando sus mejores golpes para pelear pero como Sigfrid era mas poderoso estaba tomando la ventaja, Magic se enfrentaba a Mirage difícilmente porque esta tocaba varias melodías con su arpa que le lastimaban los oídos, Magic no lograba acercarse mucho porque tenia sus oídos cubiertos pero en eso Mirage se movió y le dio un golpe fuerte tirándola al piso pero Magic se levanto.

Magic: bien es hora de pelear en serio ¡PODER DE LA ARMONÍA MODO REALEZA!

Magic con sus poderes ya activados podía soportar la música de Mirage pero ademas de su música ella era una guerrera en todo el sentido ya que ahora estaban en una batalla a casco limpio, las dos tenían una destreza muy igualada hasta que Mirage saco un aura de color blanco con celeste y dijo.

Mirage: es hora de presentarle al frió ¡ACORDE CONGELAN TE!

Mirage toco una melodía muy fuerte y a medida que Magic la escuchaba comenzaba a congelarse pero en eso Magic saco sus espadas y con un golpe de las dos partió el instrumento en dos mientras decía.

Magic: sin esa arpa tu música ya no funciona así que mejor rinde te.

Mirage: la música es solo una parte de mis poderes, si los uso de otra forma tienen otro resultado.

Mirage comenzó encender su aura otra vez sólo que de manera sorpresiva le salieron picos de hielo enormes, 1 en la espalda y uno en cada uno de sus cascos.

Mirage: Recuerda que sigo protegida por la Estrella de benetach, de esa forma puede invocar su poder para usar las Star Blazers, Esta es mi arma principal ya que estos picos de hielo me ayudarán a derrotarte.

Magic: no es la única que tiene un arma especial, ¡doble espada ahora!

Después de decir eso Magic sacó su segunda espada Y puso una en cada uno de sus cascos, después de eso las dos se miraron fijamente y comenzó un gran choque de armas, como Mirage tenia mas armas Magic tenia que moverse muy rápido para que las armas de su rival no la golpearan.

Mirage: se nota que eres muy hábil pero así no me ganaras, yo tengo muchas mas armas que tu.

Magic: el guerrero es quien hace el arma no el arma al guerrero.

Magic concentro su magia en sus espadas y dijo.

Magic: es hora de que veas lo que es la técnica Vatu, veamos quien de las dos gana esta batalla.

El choque de armas continuo y ninguna parecía ceder hasta que Magic aumento la energía de sus espadas y dijo.

Magic: no siempre gana el espadachín más fuerte sino el más rápido, ahora usa el ataque de espadas más veloz que tengo.

Magic comenzó a moverse mas rápido por lo que Mirage tenia muchos problemas para bloquear sus golpes hasta que Magic encendió su aura y dijo.

Magic: es hora de terminar contigo ¡STAR BUST STREAM!

Magic de la nada lanzo múltiples golpes a una velocidad increíble pro lo que Mirage bloqueaba como podía pero algunos de esos golpes, cuando Magic termino de golpear Mirage dijo.

Mirage: eso si que fue rápido pero no me diste ni un golpe...

Antes de que terminara de hablar la armadura de Mirage se rompió en pedazos para asombro de ella.

Magic: de los 50 golpes que te lance solo pudiste bloquear 15 de ellos, si no hubieras tenido puesta esa armadura ya no estarías viva.

Mirage: aun así no me rendiré.

De la nada el hombro de Mirage comenzó a sangrar y esta callo al suelo.

Magic: cuando use el ataque star bust stream aplique una de las técnicas de espadas del estilo Vatu, la técnica que aplique se llama destello doble de dragón, use un golpe para cortar la armadura de tu brazo y con el segundo le hice un corte a tu musculo y no moverás mas ese casco, ya no podrás pelear así que esto termino.

Magic cargo a Mirage sobre su lomo y le dijo.

Magic: puede que seas mi enemiga pero no soy cruel como para dejarte morir así, te ayudare a recuperarte cuando regresemos.

Magic comenzó a Volar para llegar rápido al lugar, Applejack con sus poderes y su lanza estaba peleando contra Black Hammer quien parecía muy fuerte ya que el martillo que usaba era muy fuerte por lo que tubo que limitarse solo a esquivar los golpes de esa arma.

Black: si solo esquivas mis golpes no podrás derrotarme.

Applejack: puedes ser muy fuerte pero eres tan lento como una tortuga ademas de que no necesito usar todo mi poder.

Black: si eso es cierto ¿porque activaste tu armadura?

Applejack: eso fue por simple instinto pero no la necesito porque eres muy débil, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

Black: ¡te tragaras esas palabras!

Black alzo su martillo y trato de golpeara a Applejack pero esta se movió rápidamente, Black termino de lanzar el golpe el cual le dio directo al piso enterrando su martillo bajo una capa de hielo, Applejack uso su arma y corto el mango del arma haciendo que la punta del martillo se hundiera dentro del agua que estaba bajo el hielo, Black tenia una cara incrédula.

Black: eso es imposible ademas de mi hermano nadie era tan fuerte.

Appleajck: ¿que hermano?

Black: no tengo porque decir nada.

Applejack: ay babrev al id.

Black: tengo un hermano menor llamado Iron Hammer, es igual de fuerte que tu y vive en mi planeta natal.

Black se dio cuenta de lo que hizo por lo que se quedo impactado.

Applejack: es un pequeño truco mental que se pude hacer ablando al revés.

Black: ¿porque te importa saber de mi hermano?

Applejack: el único que puede ser tan fuerte como la guardiana de la tierra es el del metal, quiere decir que tu hermano es otro de los guardianes que buscamos.

Black: eso no puede ser cierto debes estar mal de la cabeza...

No pudo decir nada más porque Applejack le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejando inconsciente y se lo llevó de ahí, en otra parte del planeta Mirash estaba lanzando rayos contra Rarity la cual usando su tridente desviaba los disparos sin problemas.

Rarity: nunca pensé que diría esto porque es más típico de Rainbow Dash pero este es el combate más aburrido que he tenido nunca, no sé qué tan fuerte eras antes pero ahora estás oxidada.

Mirash: Mira tú quién lo dice porque yo pensé que una dama tendría modales más refinados.

Rarity: es que me estoy aburriendo y no vale la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Así que te diré esto mejor déjame pasar para que vaya el Palacio a terminar con esto porque la verdad no vale la pena eliminarte y mucho menos vencerte.

Mirash: yo no dejaría A la señorita Hilda.

Rarity: Pues bien ni modo.

Rarity llevo detrás de ella y de un golpe en el cuello la dejó en el suelo.

Rarity: parece que a Galaxtus se le agotan las buenas ideas.

Pinkie no había tenido que usar sus poderes porque su oponente se había rendido Las mil y un preguntas que ella Hizo sobre su espíritu lobo.

Pinkie: Bueno si no va a detenerme entonces iré con los demás.

Sin decir nada más se fue camino al palacio de hielo, Fluttershy y Rainbow tampoco tenían ningún problema porque los dos gemelos se la pasaban discutiendo quién iba contra quién por lo que Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: Oye mientras discuten mejor Vámonos y ayudemos a los demás.

Fluttershy: estoy de acuerdo.

Sin decir más las dos se fueron dejando a los gemelos discutiendo, Sargon atacaba a Sunset con sus poderes de fuego pero ésta se quedaba parada sin hacer nada como si no le doliera.

Sunset: tu fuego es tan caliente que debe llegar por lo menos unos 100 grados, pero el mío puede llegar a superar los 100000, En otras palabras soy por lo menos 10000 veces más caliente que tú.Saludos

Sargon: eso no puede ser cierto mi calor es el más grande de todos los guerreros del Norte.

Sunset: eso lo explica todo ya que al norte normalmente sólo suele haber frío pero es donde yo vengo el calor no es nada fuera de lo normal y más en los volcanes.

Sunset hizo derretir el hielo bajo sus pies y esto hizo que sargon callera en el agua, después decesos Sunset se fue directo para el palacio pero dentro de ahí las cosas no iban muy bien ya que Flash y Trixie estaban en el piso mientras que Ice trataba de levantarse Cómo podía.

Hilda: para esta hora las guardianas ya deben estar derrotadas.

Sigfrid: después de tantos años sin la pelea decente me encuentro aquí sin nada que hacer.

De golpe todas las Manes entraron al lugar por lo que Hilda dijo.

Hilda: ¿ Cómo fue que vencieron a mis guerreros ?

Rainbow: todos ellos eran tontos o unos debiluchos.

Applejack: ya no podrán detenernos así que mejor rindete.

Hilda: sabía que eso que antes no podían hacer las cosas bien por no haber entrenado cuando tenían tiempo, bueno eso no importa mucho porque Sigfrid es de la más poderosa Raza guerrera y él se encargará de ustedes.

Sigfrid: y ya que son siete podré hacer lo que he esperado por tanto tiempo, es hora de hacer esto ¡ Dame tu fuerza dragón de dos cabezas!

Después de decir eso rodeo su cuerpo con un aura blanca con rojo y su cuerpo cambio volviéndose un enorme dragón negro con dos cabezas y alas en la espalda que rugía salvaje mente.

Magic: eso si no me lo esperaba, Ahora si tendremos que pelear con toda nuestra fuerza.

Sunset: mejor de monos prisa.

Todas las manes se preparaban para pelear pero en eso el dragón comienzo a dispara fuego negro de sus dos cabezas mientras decía.

Sigfrid: mi fuego viene de energía espectral y a diferencia de mis otros compañeros A pesar de estar inactivos yo o si seguí entrenando, ahora las venceré a todas.

Magic: no nos vamos a detener.

Mientras que las guardianas enfrentaban al dragón en el interior del Castillo Hilda estaba observando todo por lo que dijo.

Hilda: puede que mis otros guerreros fueran basura pero las guardianas no podrán enfrentar a ese Dragón gigante tan fácilmente así que dentro de poco terminarán destruidas.

Ice: no lo permitiré...

Ice se estaba poniendo de pie con mucha dificultad pero cuando lo hizo dijo.

Ice: pase mas de 5 años en la resistencia luchando por liberar este mundo de la tiranía y no lo dejare caer en otra, incluso si muero por liberar a mi mundo.

Hilda: tienes espíritu pero te diré algo, la verdadera inquisidora soy yo, los demás solo son secuaces y mis poderes son inmensos, si tanto deseas morir me encargare de cumplirte lo.

Hilda saco un aura de color gris y de ella formo una armadura que parecía hecha de hielo color negro.

Hilda: aunque no necesito mis poderes con solo un golpe con esta forma te mandare al mas allá.

Hilda le disparo un rayo de su casco y cuando estaba por impactarle de la nada Ice desprendió de su cuerpo un aura blanca como la nieve, mientras que afuera mientras las manes enfrentaban al dragón Rarity empezó a Brillar y desde su cuerpo salio su gema la cual comenzó a brillar luego se deicidio en dos quedando una celeste y otra azul marino, la azul volvió a entrar en ella pero la celeste voló directo al castillo y se introdujo en Ice el cual por instinto dijo.

Ice: ¡PODER GUARDIÁN MODO REALEZA!

Después de decir eso obtuvo una armadura blanca con detalles celestes y picos de hielo en su casco asi como en sus hombros ademas de que le salieron alas con su cuite mark en ellas así como las manes.

Ice: ¡elemento del hielo, príncipe de la humildad !

Hilda se quedo sin habla ante eso pero logro decir.

Hilda: eso no es posible, tu no puedes ser un guardián.

Ice: de alguna forma lo soy y como guardián mi deber es detenerte.

Hilda: aun así eres un novato por lo que vencerte no me sera difícil.

Hilda dio un salto y estaba por golpear a Ice pero este lo bloqueo sin problemas para sopesa de Hilda.

Ice: 5 Años en la resistencia me enseñaron algunas cosas sobre peleas, lo lamento pero ahora si te detendré.

Hilda junto sus cascos y logro crear un báculo con la imagen de un cuervo en su punta.

Hilda: es hora de ver que tan bueno eres.

Ice como si fuera fácil también junto sus cascos y dijo.

Ice: ¡hacha de hielo!

En sus cascos aprecio un hacha con un mango de metal blanco y un filo de cristal celeste.

Ice: esto es perfecto porque se manejar el hacha perfectamente.

Hilda: eso lo veremos ahora mismo..

Los dos estaban teniendo un choque de armas muy reñido mientras que las manes se encargaban de el dragón Sigfrid.

Sigfrid: no se lo que este pasando pero les aseguro que pronto se terminara todo para ustedes.

Magic: ¿Rarity que fue lo que te paso?

Rarity: no lo se pero me siento diferente.

Rainbow: ¿esta bien si discutimos eso luego ahora tenemos que pelear?

Todas asintieron a eso y sacaron sus armas para aumentar sus posibilidades de ganar pero el dragón era muy duro pero en eso Sunset dijo.

Sunset: si eres de un lugar frió veamos si te gusta el calor.

Sunsey hizo crecer su aura hasta que dijo.

Sunset: ¡ATAQUE SUPER NOVA!

Sunset se envolvió en una columna de fuego que fue creciendo mas y mas hasta que todo a su alrededor comenzó a derretirse y eso se extendió por todo el planeta por lo que Magic dijo.

Magic: Sunset debes detenerte de seguir así derretirás todo en el planeta.

Pero era muy tarde porque de repente todo el planeta se quedo libre de hielo dejando todo el suelo con tierra de color gris y los muchos lagos se descongelaron revelando mares y océanos ademas de que las nubes se disolvieron dejando lugar ala luz de un sol cercano que comenzó a calentar todo, cuando por fin pudo detenerse Magic dijo.

Magic: descongelaste este planeta.

Rainbow: ¿como es eso posible?

Magic: parece ser que estaban viviendo en una era del hielo, si Sunset no hubiera hecho eso este planeta hubiera estado congelado por varios miles de años.

Sunset: eso fue algo grave ¿verdad?

Magic: por el contrario es algo muy bueno, con eso este mundo comenzara a florecer y muchas plantas comenzaran a crecer y todo sera verde y hermoso.

Sigfrid: vasta de charla, tendrán tiempo para eso en el mas allá.

Magic: eso no lo creo porque ahora te detendremos.

Sigfrid: en mi forma de dragón no pueden ganarme.

Rainbow saco su aura y dijo.

Rainbow: ¡TRUENO APLASTANTE!

Desde el cielo cayo un enorme rayo de color amarillo que golpeo a Sigfrid directo en la cabeza dejándolo aturdido, Applejack usando su aura dijo.

Applejack: ¡TERREMOTO DEMOLEDOR!

Tras decir eso se formo una fisura que dejo a Sigfrid enterrado en el suelo solo con sus cabezas afuera, Magic junto sus dos espadas formando una sola el doble de larga, Magic comenzó a correr hacia las dos cabezas que le lanzaban fuego negro y cuando estuvo cerca dijo.

Magic: ¡MEGA LIGHTNING SWORD, TAJO DE LUZ CÓSMICO!

Tras decir eso uso su espada larga y de un tajo con energiza blanca le rebano las dos cabezas dejándolas en el suelo, cuando ya no tuvo sus cabezas todo el dragón se volvió un humo negro que volvió a tomar la forma de Sigfrid normal y éste estaba en el suelo inconsciente, dentro del Castillo la batalla seguía pero se veía que Hilda tenía mucha ventaja debido a su mayor experiencia y que Ice ya se estaba cansando un poco.

Hilda: Aunque o pusiste un poco de resistencia no puedes vencerme porque si bien si tienes el poder del Guardián no sabes usarlo.

Ice: tal vez yo no Pero hay otros que sí saben.

Después de eso por las puertas del palacio entraron las guardianas listas para entrar en batalla por lo que Hilda dijo.

Hilda: veo que lograron vencer al dragón de dos cabezas.

Magic: no puedo decir que no costó trabajo pero ahora es tu turno.

Hilda: no lo creo, no han visto Lo que el poder de un verdadero inquisidor puede hacer y aunque mis guerreros no fueron desafío para ustedes ni poder no se compara en nada al de ellos, ahora usaré toda mi fuerza y los congelare para siempre en este lugar.

Hilda volvió a sacar su aura y dijo.

Hilda: ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE AURORA BOREAL!

Hilda usó sus poderes y poco a poco todo el lugar comienza a congelarse de hielo muy espeso, Sunset al ver eso encendió su aura y dijo.

Sunset: ¡ EXPLOSIÓN FLAMEANTE!

Sunset usando sus poderes creó una inmensa cantidad de fuego que poco a poco fue frenando el frío.

Hilda: eso no te servirá por mucho tiempo, Aunque estés deteniendo mi ataque mi frío es mucho más poderoso que tu calor.

Sunset: eso no es cierto yo puedo detener tu frío.

Hilda: eso no te servirá de mucho se necesitan millones de grados para poder detener mi frío y con tu poder actual Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que queden todos congelados.

Ice: Puede que sea nuevo en esto de ser un guardián tu frio a mí no me afecta después de todo el hielo es parte de mí.

Ice sacó un aura blanca con Celeste y dijo.

Ice: ¡TORMENTA DE FRIO INFINITO!

Después de decir eso su cuerpo liberó otra ola de frío sólo que mucho más fuerte que la de Hilda por lo que poco a poco empezó a ganar terreno hasta que llegó directo con ella.

Hilda: Esto no es posible soy la regente de la Estrella Del Norte Nadie puede ser más frío que yo.

Finalmente el ataque de Ice llegó hasta ella y ella grito.

Hilda: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Te dijo antes de que su cuerpo quedara congelado en hielo, cuando Hilda fue detenida las Manes se reunieron con Ice.

Magic: sabía que había algo especial en ti Ice, tú eres el guardián que estamos buscando.

Ice: ¿ Entonces qué pasará conmigo?

Rainbow: cómo que, qué va a pasar, es obvio.

Sunset: vendrás con nosotros necesitamos tu ayuda.

Ice se quedó sin habla al principio pero luego esbozó una gran sonrisa para luego decir.

Ice: Por supuesto que voy a ayudar, cuenten conmigo.

Magic: pues bienvenido al equipo y a la familia hermano.

Ice: ¿ hermanos?

Magic: Los guardianes originales en hermanos Así que espiritualmente hablando también lo somos.

Ice: Bueno en ese caso Gracias hermana.

Magic: prepara lo que necesites llevar nos vamos mañana mismo.

Ice: me pondré a trabajar en eso.

Más tarde ese mismo día Ice estaba preparando sus cosas para irse las cuales estaban en un pequeño alojamiento donde actualmente se quedaba, en eso apareció el resto de su familia.

Blue: nos enteramos de lo que pasó.

Ice: Entonces ya saben lo que estoy haciendo.

Frost: ¿estas seguro de esto hijo?

Ice: estoy bastante seguro de eso me necesitan y debo ir.

Blue: pero nos aras falta aquí.

Ice: lo sé Y también voy extrañarlos pero mi destino es bien lejos de aquí, el peligro Los guardianes enfrentan amenaza todo lo que existe, si puedo ayudar voy a hacerlo.

Snow: hermano por favor quédate con nosotros.

Ice: entiendo cómo se sienten y yo también lo siento pero ahora soy un guardián y tengo qué ayudar a proteger todos los mundos que existen.

Frost: pero...

Blue: ya no digas nada ya lo conocemos lo suficiente para saber que no cambiará de opinión.

Frost: si eso es cierto.

Ice: no tendrán nada de que preocuparse, las chicas pusieron a Hilda y sus secuaces en un lugar aislado así que aunque la descongelen no sucederá nada ademas de que el primer ministro tomara el trono para que no aya ningún problema.

Frost: sabes que no lo decimos por eso.

Snow: hermano...

Ice: esto también es difícil para mi pero es lo mejor no solo para mi si no para le planeta, si me mantengo aquí de seguro mas malvados vendrán solo por destruirme así que la mejor forma de protegerlos es irme.

nadie supo como replicar pero su madre se acerco y lo abrazo mientras decía.

Blue: supongo que es lo que tu corazón te dice que hagas.

Ice: así es.

Blue: si algún día puedes volver recuerda que siempre tendremos los cascos abierto para recibirte.

Ice: gracias mama.

Frost: yo pienso lo mismo hijo, me ciento orgulloso de las cosas que estas destinado a hacer.

Ice: daré lo mejor de mi papa.

Snow no pudo decir nada y solo salio corriendo dejando a todos con cara de preocupación, a la noche ya todo estaba listo para el viaje, las manes así como Flash y Trixie estaban esperando a Ice mientras este se despedía de sus padres una ultima vez pero sin rastros de su hermana, cuando Ice estaba por subir a la nave un grito lo detuvo.

Snow: ¡ESPEREN!

El grito era de Snow la cual llego y traía una maleta con ella.

Snow: no te dejare hermano iré contigo.

Ice: Snow no puedes, aun eres muy pequeña y no puedes dejar a nuestros padres.

Blue: en realidad yo la ayude con esto.

Esto llamo la atención de todos menos de Frost el cual no se mostraba sorprendido.

Blue: hijo se que sera mucha responsabilidad para ti pero hay algo que debes saber, tu hermana no ha estado bien en la escuela ya que todos la molestan ser una de las mas listas.

Frost: queríamos darle una oportunidad de estudiar en otro lugar pero como sabrás no hay muchas escuelas por aquí, así que comenzar en un nuevo mundo podría ser lo mejor.

Ice: pero si nos vamos los dos se quedaran solos.

Blue: a diferencia de ti tu hermana solo se ira para terminar sus estudios.

Frost: por eso cuando ya se aya graduado queremos que regresen y la traigas de regreso.

Ice se acerco y le susurro algo a sus padre.

Ice: ¿y que pasa si no quiere volver?

Frost: en ese caso nosotros iremos allá.

Blue: sea como sea nos volveremos a ver así que por favor cuida de ella.

Ice: pero no se lo que dirán los otros.

Magic: nosotros no tenemos problemas, de seguro a mis sobrinos les gustaría una nueva amiga.

Applejack: a mi hermana también.

Rarity: y a la mía.

Rainbow: de seguro que a Scootaloo también.

Ice: bueno veo que por su lado no hay problemas, ¿estas segura Snow?

Snow: pues claro, vayámonos.

Snow también se despidió y de sus padres, después de que todos subieron a la nave Ice dijo.

Ice: ¿cuanto tardaremos en llegar?

Magic: antes de regresar a nuestro planeta tenemos que buscar a dos guardianes mas.

Applejack: creo que lo mas conveniente es comenzar a buscar al guardián del metal.

Magic: pues pongámonos en marcha.

En el rincón de la Galaxia oscura Galaxtus estaba viendo una forma de derrotar a los guardianes.

Galaxtus: maldita sea, no pensé que el modo realeza tuviera tanto poder, no debí enviar a un grupo débil, tendré que buscar inquisidores mas fuertes o de lo contrario solo me espera el castigo del amo Diagon.

**Perdón**** por el retraso pero tuve problemas, hasta el siguiente capítulos.**


	52. EL GUARDIÁN DEL METAL

**CAPITULO L**

**EL GUARDIÁN DEL METAL**

Después de qué Ice y su hermana subieron en la nave Magic se encargo de ponerlos al tanto de toda la situación.

Ice: así que tenemos que buscar dos guardianes mas.

Magic: así es, ahora hay que concentrarnos otra vez necesitamos saber donde buscar al próximo.

Magic junto con las manes y Ice se pusieron en circulo y juntaron sus cascos, después de un momento todas sus auras esteban brillando.

Magic: tengo una sensación.

Applejack: es algo muy difícil de describir pero es una sensación árida.

Ice: bueno se que solo soy el nuevo pero esa sensación viene del poniente.

Rainbow: ¿eso que quiere decir?

Sunset: eso significa el este.

Magic: bueno en ese caso de monos prisa, Shira programa el curso a la galaxia del este.

Shira: orden confirmada preparando curso a la galaxia del este, precaución por favor asegurar cinturones para pasar a la velocidad de la luz.

Magic: rápido ya escucharon pónganse los cinturones de seguridad.

Todos se fueron a sus asientos y Magic dijo.

Magic: Shira estamos listos activa la velocidad luz.

Shira: orden confirmada, iniciando salto a la velocidad.

Después de decir eso la nave uso la misma velocidad que había usado la ultima vez para ir a la galaxia del norte, una vez terminado el viaje la IA dijo.

Shira: hemos salido del hiperespacio ya pueden caminar.

Después de volver a ponerse de pie Magic les dio indicaciones.

Magic: ahora hay que concentrarnos en buscar al guardián del metal.

Applejack: recuerdo que un tal Black Hammer decía tener un hermano con la misma fuerza que yo pero no recuerdo bien cual es su nombre.

Magic: si es tan fuerte como tu sin duda debe ser el guardián del metal, entonces usemos el rastro de energía y a rastrear rápido.

Después de decir eso todos los guardianes volvieron a ponerse en posición de circulo para poder sentir la energía del próximo guardián, mientras tanto en un planeta lejano todo parecía ser un inmenso desierto lleno de rocas, había una especie de astillero hecho de metal puro que parecía ser la única construcción que había por todo el lugar, se podía ver muchos grupos de todas las razas y géneros trabajando sin parar para hacerlo mas grande y ancho, de entre los trabajadores destacaba un terrestre de color gris con crin de color marrón y cuite Mark de un martillo golpeando un yunque dando a entender que era un herrero.

¿?: otro día mas y tengo que arreglar mas herramientas.

Detrás de el apareció un potro de piel verde con crin de color marrón claro y una cuite Mark de una pieza de metal.

¿?: ¿que trabajos aras hoy hermano?

¿?: que haces aquí Green Maze, ¿no debías hacer entregas de materiales?

Maze: Iron hermano, no te preocupes termine las entregas y venia a ver si necesitabas ayuda.

Iron: si Black estuviera aquí te hubiera dicho que ningún entrega esta terminada mientras no termine el día.

Maze: enserio nuestro otro hermano era exigente.

Iron: el siempre quería tener todo listo y en orden.

Maze: ¿ Qué pasaría si mamá y papá estuvieran aquí?

Iron: honestamente no lo sé porque era muy pequeño cuando nos dejaron y tú apenas tenías 2 años, nuestro tío nos ha cuidado bien pero no lo sé desde que nuestro hermano se fue la verdad no me siento muy capaz de continuar por mucho tiempo.

Maze: siempre fuiste el más fuerte hermano y aunque Black era el mayor tú eres mejor porque al menos Te preocupaste por mí y no te fuiste.

Iron: Por supuesto que no iba a dejarte Pero en cuanto a Black él es otra historia, cuando nuestros padres se fueron él ya no encuentro Porque vivir y por eso se volvió así de agrio pero yo decidí seguir adelante y tratar de quería criarte como nuestros padres lo Hubieran hecho.

Maze: aunque nuestro tío también ayudo un poco.

Iron: si, al menos gracias a el tenemos un techo pero quisiera que el no estuviera como esclavo igual que los demás construyendo este astillero.

Maze: según lo que dicen es lo mínimo que hay que hacer si vivimos en el.

Iron: eso seria así de no ser porque todo el planeta esta desierto y seco.

Maze: Oye hermano ya que estamos casi cerrando por hoy me podrías contar la historia una vez más.

Iron: hermano ya estás por cumplir 13 años.

Maze: Bueno recuerda que es mi historia favorita y que fue la última historia que mamá y papá te contaron.

Iron suspiró profundamente y luego dijo.

Iron: muy bien Siéntate en tu lugar de siempre.

Maze se sentó en un pequeño banco de metal y escuchó a su hermano.

Iron: _ hace muchos pero muchos siglos nuestro planeta no era cómo lo vemos los que vivimos en él , era un planeta verde y hermoso llenas de plantas animales donde todo el mundo podía vivir alegre y en paz, no había disgustos ni problemas porque todo el mundo se lleva bien pero un día de la nada desde los cielos llegó un inmenso calor que mató a la mayor parte de los habitantes y todo lo que antes era verde y hermoso también se había ido, los pocos que quedaron desde ese entonces se dedicaron a buscar la forma de sobrevivir y usando sus conocimientos comenzar a construir una fuerte estructura con el fin de hacerla su hogar, algunos profetas de los antiguos tiempos Siempre dijeron que habría un día en el que la belleza de este planeta regresaría Y la paz regresaría con ella._

Maze: esa historia siempre me gustó pero No creo que llegue el día en el que se vuelva realidad, nuestra gente ha estado construyendo este Astillero por más de 500 años y aún no está terminado.

Iron: en realidad eso sería quedarse corto ya que nuestra gente lo comenzó a construir hace más de 1500 años.

Maze: pero ya no me gusta tener que hacer esto, vivir Día tras día construyendo esta enorme cosa de metal y todo para qué si al final no estamos viviendo bien.

Iron: burro que decían los últimos rumores del proceso El Astillero está por lo menos 50% completo.

Maze: ¿ es decir que este paso tardaríamos otros 1500 años en terminar?

Iron: Pues según el porcentaje técnicamente sí.

Maze: pues por mi parte olvídalo, no quiero pasar toda mi vida construyendo esta torre de metal.

Iron: pues no hay nada mas que hacer, es eso o tener que vivir en el desierto sin comida o agua.

Maze: ¿oye hermano y la historia de los guardianes?

Iron: esa es solo una desgracia, la leyenda dice que después de creer que habían derrotado a la oscuridad esta los destruyo uno por uno ya que por separado no eran ninguna amenaza.

Maze: ¿y porque se separaron?

Iron: según se dice después de varias duras batallas contra diferentes seres malignos cada uno de ellos quiso tener su propia vida y ayudar a su propia forma al universo.

Maze: pero la leyenda dice que regresaran.

Iron: esa leyenda ya también es muy vieja, se dice que ellos regresarían pero no con la misma forma.

Maze: ¿mama y papa te dijeron todo eso?

Iron: así como el abuelo, pero Black trato de hacer las cosas de forma diferente y termino en un lugar mas horrible que este.

Maze: ¿en donde termino?

Iron: es mejor que no lo sepas.

Maze: bueno ya casi es hora de dormir debemos regresar a casa.

Iron: si pero nuestro tío no regresara hoy, tiene horas extra otra vez.

Maze: no durara mucho así.

Iron: dentro de poco tiempo sera mi turno de hacer las horas extra.

Maze: pero no quiero quedar solo hermano.

Iron: ten suerte de que eso sera cuando tengas 15 años, para entonces sabrás como cuidarte solo.

Maze: y supongo que cuando llegue a la edad también sera mi turno.

Iron: eso es lo único que podemos hacer, por el momento antes de dormir debemos ir por algo mas de hierro para preparar el material de mañana.

Maze: pero no me gusta ir al desierto.

Iron: es lo único que podemos hacer para sacar hierro de la mina.

Sin mas que decir los dos hermanos tomaron una carreta y se fueron al desierto saliendo por una de las puerta del astillero, mientras caminaban por el desierto Maze dijo.

Maze: oye hermano mira una estrella fugaz.

Iron: eso es muy improbable, después de todo hay muy pocas estrellas en la órbita de nuestro planeta.

Antes de poder decir algo mas una bola de fuego aterrizo justo a unos metros mandándolos a los dos al suelo, cuando los dos hermanos reaccionaron fueron rápidamente y fueron hacia el lugar del impacto, resulto ser la nave de los guardianes de la cual salio el grupo.

Rainbow: gracias por el suave aterrizaje Shira.

Magic: no hay tiempo para quejarse tenemos trabajo.

Sunset: soy yo o estamos teniendo una deya bu.

Applejack: ¿porque dices eso?

Sunset: porque es casi lo mismo que nos paso cuando conocimos a Ice, ahora solo falta que nos encontremos con un extraño con un hermano o hermana.

Después de decir eso Rainbow dijo.

Rainbow: es increíble, si no fuera que es imposible por el momento diría que viste el futuro.

Tras decir eso todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Iron y Maze, el mayor con algo de nervios dijo.

Iron: ¿quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren?

Magic: bueno la comunicación no sera problema.

Magic se les acerco y dijo.

Magic: yo soy la princesa Magic Galaxy guardiana de la luz.

Al oír eso Iron y Maze se inclinaron con respeto y el mayor dijo.

Iron: nos honra conocerla alteza.

Maze: es un gusto princesa.

Magic: somos los guardianes de la armonía.

Los dos hermanos se impactaron al escuchar eso y Maze dijo.

Maze: hermano la leyenda era cierta, ahora los guardianes pueden ayudar a nuestro mundo contra la sequía.

Iron: no hay que ilusionarnos, si son los Guardianes prueben lo, muéstrenme su poder.

Magic: genial un incrédulo, Rainbow ya que a ti te gustan las demostraciones hazlo tu.

Rainbow: genial es hora de lucirme, ¿que quieres que haga?

Iron: a no se, si eres una guardiana de seguro puedes hacer que llueva pero eso es imposible ya que el planeta a estado seco por mas de 1500 años ademas de que casi no hay nada de vegetación.

Magic: eso es muy simple, Rainbow y Rarity que empiece a llover, Fluttershy y Applejack que crezcan todo tipo de plantas.

Las 4: entendido.

Sin mas que decir las 4 guardianas se pusieron en posición y comenzaron a cumplir las indicaciones, Rainbow con sus poderes de rayos trajo unas nubes de tormenta mientras que Rarity usando los suyos hizo que estás cayera agua, Applejack usando sus poderes hizo algunos agujeros en la tierra y luego viendo Fluttershy dijo.

Applejack: Ya está lista para sembrar y crecer.

Ella asintió y desde sus cascos salieron muchas semillas que entraron cayendo los agujeros, encendiendo su aura hizo que las semillas que estaban en los agujeros comenzaron a brotar hasta volverse diferentes tipos de plantas árboles hasta flores y arbustos así como árboles de frutos.

Iron: no puedo creer lo había leído sobre eso pues nunca había visto árboles o plantas como estas en persona porque algunas plantas que llegue planeta son solamente arbustos secos.

Maze: eso debe ser prueba suficiente hermano ellos de verdad son los guardianes.

Iron: debo aceptar que es cierto.

Los dos hermanos volvieron a inclinarse con respeto ante los guardianes.

Iron: mis señores guardianes Es un honor estar en su presencia.

Maze: su llegada es como un milagro Porque nuestro mundo agoniza necesitamos ayuda.

Magic: nosotros vivimos en una búsqueda para encontrar a otro compañero guardián que se encuentra perdido en este mundo pero si necesita nuestra ayuda con gusto aceptaremos resolver su problema.

Mientras Los guardianes continuaban su búsqueda en el rincón oscuro de la galaxia Galaxtus Estaba mirando las constelaciones con desesperación.

Galaxtus: el amo se molestó cuando los últimos inquisidores resultaron ser patéticos y fallaron así que solamente queda ver qué grupo de inquisidores puedo mandar ahora y mejor que sean buenos.

Galaxtus miro las constelaciones por un minuto hasta que dijo.

Galaxtus: eso es, los inquisidores de mayor poder son los negativos, se que los del olimpo son su aliados pero usare a los opuestos de estos.

Galaxtus miro a las estrellas otra vez y dijo.

Galaxatus: Mercurio guerrero de la velocidad, Venus guerrera de la astucia y Marte guerrero de la fuerza aparezcan ahora.

Desde las estrellas aparecieron tres alicornios, el primero era blanco con crin marrón que tenia una armadura amarilla y tenia protectores de cascos que tenían forma de relámpago y un casco con pequeñas alas ademas de una cuite Mark de dos rayos cruzados, luego había una alicornio con una armadura morada con una apariencia sumamente hermosa tenia pendientes de zafiro en sus orejas, ojos azules con detalles rosas bajo los ojos que hacían ver su rostro mas hermoso y tenia una cuite Mark de una rosa dentro de un libro y el ultimo de ellos tenia una armadura Rojo oscuro y Piel rojo sangre que tenia un caso con un filo de hacha en el casco y tenia una cuite mark de un hacha y una espada cubiertas de sangre.

Galaxtus: las contra partes de Ares, Afrodita y el mensajero, ustedes pueden encargarse de los guardianes.

Marte: ¿quieres que nos encarguemos de los guardianes armónicos?

Galaxtus: eres muy perceptivo, yo se que no tendrán problemas para derrotarlos en su estado actual.

Venus: ¿y que incentivo tenemos?

Galaxtus: se que los demás negativos al igual que ustedes quieren el monte olimpo, yo se los puedo conseguir si derrotan a los guardianes.

Los tres se miraron entre si sonriendo y Mercurio dijo.

Mercurio: si puedes darnos el olimpo considera a los guardianes muertos.

Galaxtus: es un trato pero no se confíen los guardianes son mas poderosos de lo que aparentan, las bestias barbaras y los inquisidores de la osa mayor perdieron ante ellos.

Marte: los de la osa mayor eran unos confiados que no se pusieron a entrenar. nosotros tomamos un entrenamiento muy estricto así que no hay de que preocuparse.

Galaxtus: eso espero así que dense prisa en terminar con los guardianes o de lo contrario Diagon los destruirá al igual que al resto de los negativos.

Mate: sabemos perfectamente que no debemos oponernos a Diagon, mientras tengamos el olimpo para nosotros.

Galaxtus: lo tendrán si los guardianes van al otro mundo.

Mercurio: no te preocupes por eso.

Sin decir mas los tres individuos desaparecieron, de regreso con el grupo Iron y Maze estaban impactados por lo que había pasado.

Iron: esto es lo mejor que poliandria haber pasado en mas de 15 siglos, si pueden reforestar todo el planeta no habrá necesidad de seguir construyendo ese astillero.

Magic: porque todo el planeta es un gran desierto ¿eh?

Maze: se dice que hace años hubo un fenómeno extraño y toda las plantas y la mayor parte de los animales murieron.

Magic: eso si es extraño, bueno reforestar todo el planeta nos tomaría unos días pero no creo que sea problema, lo aremos cuando completemos nuestra misión.

Iron: sin ofenderle mi señora pero ¿cual es su misión?

Magic: no hay porque ser tan formales, puedes decirme Magic, vinimos buscando a otro de nuestros hermanos guardianes ya que actualmente solo hay 10 activos.

Iron: ¿no se supone que son 12?

Magic: ¿como lo sabes?

Iron: es nuestro planeta hay varias leyendas sobre sus ancestros.

Magic: bueno es nuestro mundo natal solo había 7 guardianes mas otros dos que vinieron de otra dimensión, estamos buscando a los que faltan por eso hace poco estuvimos en otro planeta en donde encontramos a Ice.

Iron: ¿a que guardián esperan encontrar aquí?

Magic: el guardián del metal.

Iron: pues eso sera muy difícil porque la mayor parte de los que vivimos aquí trabajamos con metal, bueno si me siguen a nuestros astillero los conduciré con nuestro gobernador.

Magic: bueno creo que eso seria lo mas conveniente.

Sin decir nada mas los guardianes y sus amigos se dirigieron a la cima des astillero para ver al gobernador, este resulto ser un terrestre de piel gris con algunas rayas negras en la cara que tenia crin de color blanco y cuite Mark de dos martillos grandes. el individuo en cuestión se quedo con la boca abierta.

¿?: es extraño ver alicornios ya que no existen aquí ¿quienes son ustedes?

Magic: yo soy la princesa Magic Galaxy y somos los guardianes de la armonía.

Al oír eso el gobernador se inclino y dijo.

Gobernador: mis señores guardianes es un honor conocerlos.

Ice: agradeces su amabilidad pero nuestra estancia solo sera muy breve.

Gobernador: ¿en que puedo servirlos?

Magic: nuestros asuntos so privados pero si no es molestia necesitamos alojamiento.

Gobernador: mi señora sera un honor recibir a los guardianes y sus amigos en nuestro modesto astillero.

Rarity: no lo creo Magic, no dormiré en este lugar tan sucio.

Magic: bueno si ese es el caso quédate en la nave con Snow y cuídala.

Rarity: bueno creo que eso es mejor que estar en un sucio astillero de metal sudado.

Ice: también voy, Rarity no sabe como tratar con mi hermana y ademas se sentiría mal si no me ve.

Sunset: bueno dos centinelas son mejor que uno.

Magic: eso es cierto, bien no hay problemas.

Sin decir mas los dos se retiraron y llegaron a la nave en donde Snow se acerco a su hermano y dijo.

Snow: ¿cuando nos iremos Ice?

Ice: cuando encontremos al guardián que buscamos nos iremos al planeta de los guardianes, una vez establecidos te inscribiré en la secundaria para que comiences a estudiar.

Snow: ¿no iremos solo de vacaciones?

Ice: tal vez tu solo te iras por un tiempo pero para mi esta es un mudanza, yo debo quedarme con los guardianes.

Snow: ¿pero y mama y papa?

Ice: cunado termines tus estudios buscaremos una forma de regresarte a casa o mama y papa también se mudaran a allá pero eso solo lo dirá el tiempo.

Snow: pero ¿cuando seguiremos con el viaje?

Rarity: en unos días pequeña, no solo buscamos a otro guardián si no que Magic ofreció nuestra ayuda para reforestar todo el planeta.

Ice: bueno eso es cierto, si calculo bien necesitaremos una semana o a lo mínimo 5 días para hacerlo con el planeta completo.

Rarity: bueno es mejor estar en la nave que en ese sucio astillero, lo bueno es que viene equipada para una tripulación de hasta 15 personas o mas.

Ice: bueno al menos no hay que sacar ninguna de nuestras pertenencias de la nave.

Rarity: Shira soy Rarity, prepara las habitaciones ya es casi hora de dormir.

Shira: comando de voz confirmado, orden aceptada señorita Rarity.

Ice: también activa las defensas no queremos sorpresas.

Shira: voz desconocida orden rechazada.

Rarity: lo lamento pero las ingenieras calibraron a Shira solo con nuestras voces para los comando de control, Shira mientras sea de noche mantén activadas las defensas para que no haya problemas mientras dormimos.

Shira: orden confirmada señorita, las defensas se mantendrán activadas mientras dura la noche.

Ice: ¿ no sé desactivarnan las defensas verdad ?

Rarity: Cómo te lo había dicho antes Shira está programada con nuestros comandos de voz para responder Así que si no soy yo sólo alguna de las otras podría ordenar que desactive las defensas.

Ice: ¿Segura que no hay nadie más?

Rarity: Bueno también podría ser alguna de las del sanctuary que tenga alto Rango Pero es poco probable que alguna de ellas venga aquí y Desactive las defensas sólo porque sí.

Ice: Bueno sí lo pones así Entonces está bien Y mejor vamos a dormir.

Sin decir más los tres entraron adentro de la nave para pasar la noche Mientras que el resto del grupo tenía unas habitaciones que el Gobernador les había cedido en El Astillero, Durante la noche los inquisidores de Diagon llegaron al planeta.

Mercurio: todo está listo y podemos encargarnos del problema ahora.

Marte: tenemos que encontrar las y mientras más rápido lo hagamos más rápido nos entregarán el Olimpo.

Venus: no se desesperen, tenemos que vigilar primero, mañana temprano atacaremos.

Sin decir mas los tres se acercaron al astillero y se pusieron a vigilar, después de que la noche paso todo el grupo se reunió junto con Iron y Maze quienes habían sido invitados por un asunto.

Iron: mis señores guardianes, ¿que desean de mi?

Applejack: tienes un hermano llamado Black Hammer ¿verdad?

Los dos se callaron ante eso antes de que Iron hablara.

Iron ¿que saben de mi hermano?

Ice: en nuestro planeta un grupo de maleantes que venia a derrotarnos fue encerrado, entre ellos había uno llamado Black Hammer.

Los dos hermanos estaban impactados ante eso y Iron dijo.

Iron: ese estúpido, nuestro tío le advirtió y yo también de que ir por ese camino solo le iría mal.

Applejack: el me hablo de ti, dijo que eras tan fuerte como yo.

Iron: si eso fuera cierto que tiene que ver?

Los 8 guardianes se pusieron a su alrededor y juntaron sus cascos, una luz multicolor rodeo a Iron y pronto esta se torno de un color metálico.

Magic: es cierto lo que creíamos, Iron Hammer tu eres el guardián del metal.

Iron se quedo sin habla hasta que pudo decir algo.

Iron: ¿que pasara conmigo?

Magic: si eres un guardián tienes que acompañarnos.

Iron se puso muy contento y dijo.

Iron: no se diga mas ¿cuando nos vamos?

Magic: después de reforestar el planeta.

Maze: pero no puedes irte hermano ¿que aremos con el astillero?

Iron: no importa el astillero si reforestan el planeta todos podrán vivir sin problemas.

¿?: valla de verdad es un lastima porque no saldrán de este planeta.

Sin esperar nada aparecieron los tres inquisidores.

Magic: ¿quienes son ustedes?

Marte: nosotros somos inquisidores mandados por Galaxtus, yo soy Marte el guerrero de la fuerza.

Mercurio: yo soy mercurio el guerrero de la velocidad.

Venus: y yo soy venus guerrera de la astucia.

Magic: son las contra partes de los olímpicos, esto sera difícil.

Rainbow: ¿que hacemos?

Magic: Applejack y Rainbow vengan conmigo nos encargaremos de Marte, Rarity junto con Fluttershy y Pinkie vallan tras Mercurio, Sunset ve con Ice y enfrenten a Venus.

Guardianes: entendido.

Magic: Flash y Trixie, Iron aun no tiene sus poderes así que protejan lo a el y Maze.

Los dos: entendido.

Iron: es muy humillante no poder ayudar aun sabiendo que soy un guardián.

Sin decir mas los equipos ya formados se pusieron contra sus oponentes asignados.

Guardianes: ¡PODER GUARDIÁN MODO REALEZA!

Con sus armaduras y armas en sus manos los guardianes fueron a la batalla, Los grupos de Magic y Rarity podían contener a sus oponentes, Sunset y Ice tenían problemas porque si bien Ice solo era un novato Venus demostraba que como decía su nombre era una guerrera astuta.

Iron: esto no es bueno, de verdad quiero ayudar.

Maze: pero hermano escuchaste a Magic tu aun no tienes tus poderes.

Iron: con o sin poderes no me gusta no poder hacer nada.

Flash: habrá tiempo de hablar después de por ahora deben mantenerse seguros.

Iron: pero eso no es justo, no puedo dejar que ellos peleen por mi planeta sin que yo los ayude.

Magic junto con Applejack estaban combatiendo con sus armas a Marte que usaba una espada que tenia alas de murciélago en el mango y tenia un color rojos sangre con detalles negros.

Marte: sus armas son muy fuertes pero soy uno de los guerreros mas fuertes que existen.

Rainbow se acerco desde arriba y con su guadaña le disparo varios rayos los cuales este desviaba con su espada casi sin esfuerzo.

Marte: yo se muy bien que esto no es lo mejor que pueden hacer así que les recomiendo que empiecen a pelear en serio.

Mercurio se movía muy rápido por lo que Rarity no podía atraparlo ademas de que Pinkie intentaba con sus poderes sonicos al mismo tiempo que Fluttershy trataba de hacer lo que podía ya que al haber tan pocas plantas en el planeta su uso de el ambiente estaba algo limitado.

Mercurio: no importa cuanto lo intenten no podrán atraparme porque su velocidad de momento no se compara a la mía.

Rarity: por lo que veo eres solo un hablador que no cierra la boca.

Mercurio: pues este hablador no esta teniendo problemas con ustedes señoritas.

Venus estaban sin inconveniente peleando con Sunset y Ice ya que estos solo eran dos y los otros necesitaban ser tres para detener a los inquisidores y estos al ser el grupo con menos integrantes tenían varios problemas con Venus.

Venus: por lo que veo a no ser que sean por lo mínimo 3 guardianes no pueden enfrentarse a mi.

Sunset: eso no lo creo, ya veras que podemos detenerte.

Ice: ya veremos si hablas tanto cuando te derrotemos.

Todas las batallas estaban complicadas porque estos inquisidores eran bastante fuertes, Iron y los otros se mantenían al margen esta estaba mas que molesto por no poder hacer nada.

Iron: esto no es justo no quiero estar sin hacer nada, yo quiero ayudar, este es mi mundo, mi hogar y defender lo es parte de mi obligación.

Applejack había comenzado a brillar y su gema salio de su cuerpo, quedando una de color gris metálico y la otra de color naranja, la naranja regreso a ella y la gris se gue directo hasta Iron dándolo a esta unas alas y cuerno a la vez que su cuite Mark le quedo marcada en sus alas al igual que los otros guardianes.

Iron: esto es increíble, ahora puedo ayudar.

Maze: hermano tu no sabes pelear.

Iron: aun así debo ayudar.

Como si fuera instinto Iron saco su aura de color metal y dijo.

Iron: ¡PODER GUARDIÁN MODO REALEZA!

Cuando dijo eso obtuvo una armadura de cuerpo completo que era de color gris con detalles de color plata que tenia en el caso detalles como si fuera un rinoceronte.

Iron: ¡elemento de la fortaleza, guardián del metal!

Iron se acero a Sunset y Ice para ofrecerles ayuda.

Iron: es hora de pelear amigos.

Sunset: gracias por tu ayuda pero recuerda mantenerte fuera de peligro innecesario.

Iron: entendido.

Ahora los tres equipos estaban en igualdad de condiciones pero Iron no tenia experiencia en batalla estaba haciendo lo que podía.

Sunset: deja que la magia te guié, invoca tu arma.

Iron le hizo caso a Sunset y dijo.

Iron: ¡MAZO DE HIERRO!

En los cascos de Iron apareció un mazo medieval con una bola de picos en la punta que medio por lo menos un metro.

Iron: esto es perfecto, todo herrero sabe como manejar martillos, no debe ser tan diferente.

Iron hacia lo que podía pero Venus era muy ágil y demasiado astuta.

Venus: lo lamento fortachon, pero no podrás vencerme porque soy demasiado astuta.

Iron: si eres tan astuta porque no puedes ver una simple distracción.

Venus: ¿que distracción?

Sunset: ¡RED HAWK!

Desde le cuerpo de Sunset salio un enorme alcon hecho de fuego puro que golpeo a Venus mandándola al piso, Mercurio se movía muy rápido hasta que Ice dijo.

Ice: ahora puedo ayudar.

Ice encendió su aura y dijo.

Ice: ¡HIELO TREPADOR!

En el suelo aparecí una capa de hielo y esto hizo que Mercurio resbalara y cayera al piso mientras Fluttershy con su aura encendida dijo.

Fluttershy: ¡RAÍZ DE ENERGÍA!

Desde el suelo aparecieron unas raíces hechas de magia pura que atraparon a Mercurio mientras seguía resbalándose en el suelo, Marte ahora estaba en problemas pues ahora estaba solo contra los nueve guardianes mientras sus compañeros estaban en dificultades.

Magic: creo que en este caso no sera necesario matar a nadie, rinde te Marte.

Marte: por lo que veo son mayor desafió de lo que nos habían dicho, por lo que veo tendremos que recurrir a medidas mas drásticas.

Con unos movimiento Venus y Mercurio llegaron junto con Marte y los tres comenzaron a brillar con un aura negra.

Los tres: hermanos de el monte Infernis liberen al todo poderoso Titan Atlas.

Desde el suelo salio una gran agujero negro del que poco a poco comenzó a salir una figura monstruosa...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Nota: a este fic solo le quedan 3 capítulos para el final, la secuela sera escrita por mi primo quien tiene una cuenta nueva, si quieren saberlo búsquenlo como Draigon 2.0.**


	53. EL NUEVO PODER

**CAPITULO LI**

**EL GUERRERO MISTERIOSO Y EL NUEVO PODER **

Los guardianes estaban viendo como desde el piso salia una figura monstruosa y gigante, la figura era un monstruoso gigante vi pedo de color gris con cuatro brazos y 4 ojos, nadie podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Magic: eso no puede ser, ¿como pudieron traerlo hasta aquí?

Rainbow: ¿a quien?

Magic: en el tártaro hay una prisión mucho mas peligrosa en donde se dice que están encerradas unas criaturas muy peligrosas y poderosas llamados los titanes oscuros, al pasar los siglos estos fueron muriendo por falta de alimento o cuidados menos unos tres, los lideres de esos titanes, Atlas, Chronos y Gaia, este titan es uno de los mas poderosos, lo que quiere decir que sera una pelea muy difícil con nuestros poderes actuales.

Rainbow: creo que es hora de ayuda de tamaño grande.

Applejack: pero Ice y Iron no tienen espíritus.

Magic: todo guardián tiene uno pero ellos aun no saben llamarlos, de momento usaremos los nuestros.

Manes: ¡ESPÍRITUS DE LOS GUARDIANES NECESITAMOS SU AYUDA!

Desde un gran agujero en el cielo aparecieron los 7 espíritus de las manes.

Magic: necesitamos su ayuda para detener a Atlas.

Espíritus: si mi señora.

Los espíritus comenzaron a atacar a Atlas el cual parecía dominarles con facilidad. Iron y Ice estaban si habla pero en eso los tres inquisidores se les acercaron.

Marte: sus espíritus no podrán con uno de los titanes mas poderosos de todos.

Magic: no deben subestimar a ningún guardián ni a sus espíritus tampoco.

Marte: eso lo sabremos pronto, ahora que vimos que son un desafió mas grande del que creíamos pelearemos mas en serio.

Magic: eso también va por nosotros.

Los dos equipos se miraron entre si con caras serias como si se estuvieran desafiando, sin decir mas palabras los dos equipos se lanzaron contra los otros, los 9 guardianes peleaban contra los 3 inquisidores sin equipos esta vez atacando con todo lo que tenían, los tres inquisidores ahora parecían pelear con mas fuerza que antes pero en eso notaron que los espíritus habían caído y se levantaban para regresar a pelear.

Marte: ni si quiera se molesten guardianes, sus espíritus no podrán con el poder de Atlas.

Magic: eso ya lo veremos, adelantes chicas.

Manes: ¡trans dagers modo de transformación!

Pero de forma inesperada las trans dagers no hicieron nada.

Rainbow: ¿Magic que les pasa a las trans dagers?

Magic: eso no lo se, no las hemos usado desde el día de los corazones cálidos y con todos los planes de buscar a los otros guardianes no tuve tiempo de aprender mas de ellas.

Sunset: en otras palabras no podremos transformar a nuestros espíritus para que se combinen.

Magic: tendremos que buscar la forma de pelar de otra forma.

Marte: me temo que pierden el tiempo porque sus espíritus no podrán vencer a Atlas, la única forma de vencer a un titan es con un arma especial que no existe mas desde hace siglos.

Sunset: parecen cinta repetida, ya dijiste eso, bueno menos lo del arma.

Magic: según la leyenda lo único que puede vencer a un titan es la legendaria lanza de Trium pero nadie sabe donde esta.

Marte: en realidad no se puede obtener la lanza, únicamente puedes formar la pero no importa lo que hagan ahora no nos venceran y más que nada no derrotaran a Atlas de ninguna forma.

Magic: subestimar al enemigo es igual a invitar a tu derrota.

Mercurio: Muchas gracias por el proverbio confucio pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora que vamos a destruirlos.

Venus: además aunque de milagro lograrán vencernos aún quedaría Atlas y no pueden enfrentarse a él.

Rainbow: decidan de una vez son inquisidores o habladores.

Marte: te aseguro que pagarás por esa insolencia.

Los dos equipos estaban empleando a fondo en la batalla pero las dos iban en iguales circunstancias con el lado de los guardianes en desventaja, los inquisidores junto con Atlas parecían ser muy poderosos y no daban prueba alguna de retroceder.

Marte: es hora de terminar con estos debiluchos.

Venus: la verdad es que al menos fue entretenido pero si fueran los guardianes originales hubiéramos tenido una mejor pelea.

Los tres inquisidores comenzaron a pelear de manera indescriptible ya que sus golpes eran brutales y poco a poco iban ganando Además de que Atlas con su enorme poder derrotó a los Espíritus fácilmente, los Espíritus acabaron volviendo al mundo espiritual una vez vencidos y Los guardianes estaban en el piso ya con sus armaduras y poderes desactivados.

Marte: lo sabía en su estado actual no pueden enfrentarse a inquisidores con nosotros.

Ninguno podía moverse ni hablar debido al impacto que tenía en al ver derrotados a los guardianes.

Venus: pensé que sería más interesante Pero bueno es hora de terminar el trabajo así que acabemos con ellos y reclamamos nuestro premio.

Marte: Me parece perfecto, destruyelos Atlas.

El gigante avanzaba compa su temible hacia los guardianes inválidos Quienes no podían moverse, justo cuando estaba por atacar un poderoso rayo de energía lo golpeó y lo mandó al piso como si nada.

Mercurio: ¿ de dónde vino ese poder?

Venus: No lo sé pero para haber podido tumbar a Atlas así de fácil debe ser un ser increíblemente poderoso.

Marte: No creo que el señor Galaxtus o Diagon cambia de opinión decidieron mantener a Los guardianes vivos.

Mercurio: tal vez haya sido la reina.

Venus: eso es imposible recordemos que va en contra de sus votos hacerle daño a otro ser viviente.

Marte: Pues sí la lanza legendaria solamente ellos 3 Podrían haber derribado Atlas si los guardianes no tiene su poder al nivel necesario.

¿?: eso puede ser un poco ofensivo pero aún así no me importa de todas formas no me gusta mucho llamar la atención.

Marte: ¿ quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

¿?: lo lamento pero no puedo permitir que algo malo le pase Los guardianes y más cuando el multiverso depende de ellos.

Desde el cielo apareció una figura con una capucha dorada que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

Venus: ¿ quién eres tú ?

¿?: lo lamento pero no puedo darles a conocer mi nombre o de lo contrario estropearía mis planes.

Mercurio: ¿ tú le hiciste eso a Atlas?

¿?: en efecto es cierto fui yo pero más que nada quiero que entiendan que no permitiré que les hagan daño a los guardianes.

Venus: el sólo es un fanfarrón y estoy segura de que derribar a Atlas fue sólo suerte.

¿?: la suerte no tiene nada que ver en nada y esta vez los venceré pero bien el poder que tienen solamente me aburriria.

Marte: Sí claro te crees muy valiente pero veamos qué tal peleas.

¿?: no tengo por qué emplearme a fondo ya que únicamente Necesito hacer esto.

El Extraño Guerrero levantó su casco derecho y comienzo a juntar energía hasta que de este salió un fuego dorado.

Magic: estás mezclando el poder de la Luz con el del fuego.

Sunset: eso es increíble.

El fuego que éste tenía en el casco comenzó a arder más fuerte

¿?: sé que los ataques de ellos no los han lastimado mucho hasta ahora pero prueben uno mío.

Después de eso finalmente convirtió todo el fuego en una esfera y cargando en su casco dijo.

¿?: ¡HIKEN!

Esa esfera Fue disparada como un rayo de fuego dorado que era tan rápido como la luz el cual rápidamente impacto en Atlas haciendo qué este poco a poco comenzará a derretir hasta que al final no quedaron ni cenizas.

Marte: eso es imposible el fuego dorado es un arte sagrado que únicamente los más sabios guerreros pueden dominar.

¿?: debo admitir que si tomo tiempo pero al final no fue muy complicado.

Mercurio: Bueno sólo derrotaste a uno aún quedan dos más.

Inquisidores: ¡ liberan Los titanes Kronos y Gaia !

Desde otro agujero oscuro salieron los otros dos titanes, Kronos era tan grande como Atlas pero sólo tenía dos brazos y tenía los ojos llenos de rayos, Gaia también era del mismo tamaño pero parecía estar hecha de plantas y rocas.

Marte: creo que no es necesario mencionarlo pero estos dos son mucho más fuertes que Atlas.

¿?: por algo a ustedes les dicen los negativos y ahora veo que son sólo unos cobardes, si dependen tanto de Los Titanes para pelear entonces simplemente debe ser que tienen miedo de hacerlo ustedes.

Marte: ya veremos Quién es el Cobarde señor hablador.

Mercurio: es cierto no vencerás a estos dos.

Los dos gigantes se acercaron a la figura Misteriosa atacando sin ninguna restricción, Kronos le disparaba rayos desde sus ojos y sus manos así como a su vez trataba de aplastarlo, Gaia movía toda la Tierra a su alrededor tratando de aplastarlo con las rocas o usando las plantas que habían hecho crecer los guardianes ayer como forma de atraparlo pero el misterioso guerrero era muy hábil y los esquivaba como si fuera un juego.

¿?: ya me estoy aburriendo, aunque admito que no había hecho ejercicio así en muchos siglos pero esto no es para nada, Voy a atacar otra vez así que prepárense.

La misteriosa figura saco otra vez fuego dorado de su cascos derecho pero el izquierdo tenia fuego de color plata y los junto formando una sola esfera colosal con los dos colores.

¿?: es hora de terminar con esos gigantes, ¡METEORO DEL DRAGÓN GÉNESIS!

Con ese movimiento los otros dos gigantes terminaron igual que Atlas, los tres inquisidores no cabían mas del enojo al ver lo que había pasado.

Marte: este sujeto es demasiado poderoso.

Venus: no pude ser, nadie ademas de la reina tiene ese poder.

Mercurio: aun Diagon se tardaría unos 5 minutos en derrotar a los titanes.

¿?; ya termine con esos torpes de 10 toneladas les toca a ustedes.

Marte: eso no lo creo, puede ser que derrotaras a los titanes pero con nosotros sera diferente.

Los tres inquisidores encendieron sus auras y dijeron.

marte: ¡METEORO DE HERACLES!

Venus: ¡FUEGO DE TÁRTARO!

Mercurio: ¡VENTARRÓN DE HEOLOS!

Los tres ataques se dirigieron a la figura misteriosa la cual los desvió solo moviente su casco.

¿?: son demasiado débiles, enfrentarlos solo se me aria aburrido.

Saco un poco de energía de su casco y se las lanzo a los guardianes los cuales rápidamente se pusieron de pie como su nada les hubiera pasado y el misterioso les dijo.

¿?: ustedes pueden vencerlos, ya restaure sus energías y cure sus heridas así que acaben los.

Magic: espera ¿quien eres?, tu energía me parece muy conocida.

¿?: no hay tiempo para eso Queen.

Todos se tensaron ante eso.

Magic: ¿porque me llamas así?

Rainbow: ¿ y como sabes eso nombre?

¿?: no hay tiempo de hablar Skylar tienen que concentrarse.

Ice: ¿porque las llama así?

¿?; tu siempre con tus preguntas Blue Ice y como siempre te respondía ahora no, hay algo mas importante que hacer.

Ice: yo no me llamo así.

Marte: van a luchar o a discutir como una familia de perros.

¿?: como dije antes serán ellos los que los derroten, yo se que pueden hacerlo.

Sin decir mas desapareció de la nada dejando a los dos equipos mirándose entre si.

Marte: bueno parece que estamos como al principio.

Magic: muy por el contrario ya que ahora que estamos curados es hora de pelear de verdad.

Los dos equipos sacaron sus armas y se lanzaron de regreso a la batalla, esta vez los grupos habían vuelto a armarse así como antes para que la pelea estuviera más a favor de los guardianes por lo que los inquisidores estaban teniendo dificultades otra vez.

Magic: muy bien Marte es hora de pelear en serio ¡ mega lightning sword!

Con su espada larga chocaba contra Marte Y la suya, la pelea era muy reñida hasta que Applejack usó su lanza y golpeó a Marte tomándolo desprevenido.

Rainbow: ahora veamos si puedes bloquear mis rayos.

Rainbow con su aura encendida trajo varias nubes de tormenta..

Rainbow: ¡RELÁMPAGO DESTRUCTOR!

Desde su guadaña salió un rayo blanco que rápidamente golpeó a Marte sin darle tiempo de defenderse por lo que este rápidamente terminó en el piso quejándose de dolor.

Magic: bien uno menos.

El segundo grupo hacía lo que podía para enfrentarse a Mercurio pero éste era muy veloz y difícilmente podían hacer algo pero en eso a Rarity se le ocurrió una idea por lo que encendió su Aura y dijo.

Rarity: veamos si puedes correr tan rápido cuando no puedas ver nada, ¡PILARES DE DIAMANTE!

Desde el suelo salieron varios Pilares qué parecían hechos de diamante puro Y estos de un momento a otro reflejaron el sol por todas partes haciendo que la luz le diera a Mercurio directo en los ojos haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

Mercurio: ¡mis ojos, mis ojos!

En ese momento Pinkie con su aura encendida también ataco.

Pinkie: ¡TORNADO ESPIRAL!

Desde su boca salio un tornado en forma de un circulo curvo que lanzo a Mercurio hacia el cielo en donde Fluttershy lo esperaba con su aura lista.

Fluttershy: ¡JARDÍN ESMERALDA!

Con esas palabras el disparo a Mercurio una esfera de energía verde que lo tiró al piso del cual salieron unas plantas de color Esmeralda Que al tocarlo parecían quitarle la energía poco a poco porque éste estaba comenzando a sentirse cansado.

Rarity: eso te pasa por descuidado.

Venus luchaba Cómo podría ya que ahora parecía que los dos Tenían un poco más de experiencia de la que aparentaban al principio.

Venus: son una caja de sorpresas pero aún así no me van a vencer.

Ice: Eso lo veremos señorita.

De manera inesperada Sunset usó su arma e intentó golpear a Venus pero ésta se movía ágilmente y no la dejaba conectar ningún golpe pero en eso apareció Iron detrás de ella y tenía su aura metálica encendida.

Iron: veamos si esto funciona ¡ESPINAS DE HIERRO!

Después de decir eso hizo aparece en el suelo montones de espinas de metal haciendo que Venus las pisada por descuido lastimandose todos los cascos.

Venus: ¡ me duele, esto es demasiado cruel!

Ice: un poco de hielo te quita la hinchazón de los cacos, ¡FRIO GLACIAR!

Ice quien ya tenía su aura encendida dispara un rayo que congeló los cascos de Venus haciéndola caer al piso, los tres inquisidores ahora estaba en algo lastimados y sin muchas posibilidades de moverse.

Magic: eso ya se acabó si se rinden ahora no los mataremos.

Marte: Nosotros somos inquisidores y a la vez negativo así que s obtenemos lo que queremos no nos rendiremos.

Magic: Pues esa es una lección que aprender a no debes confiar nunca en los sirvientes de la oscuridad.

Venus: Mirá quién lo dice si dos de los guardianes tienen el poder de la oscuridad.

Magic: tener el poder de la oscuridad no es lo mismo que servirle a la oscuridad Por lo cual es un caso diferente además ustedes no lo hacen por voluntad propia lo hacen por ambición Y eso sólo les causará mal.

Mercurio: eso ya lo veremos porque por ahora nos ha ido muy bien.

Sunset: Pues sí les va tan bien como es que nosotros vamos ganando hasta ahora ¿eh?

Mercurio: sólo tuvieron suerte pero ya se acabó.

Magic: para los que tienen experiencia La suerte es solamente una formalidad.

Marte: Pues eso ya lo veremos.

Después de decir eso los tres inquisidores sacaron sus auras negras y se transformaron adquiriendo tres cuernos en la cabeza Además del que ya tenían y obteniendo colmillos y garras en los casos.

Marte: estas son nuestras formas transformadas y en esta forma somos más poderosos que antes.

Mercurio: Así Qué es hora de finalizar esto de una vez.

Como si fueran viento estos se movieron de forma rápida y los tres derribaron a todos los guardianes dejándolos en el piso, una vez hicieron eso alejaron a Magic de los temas y se acercaron a los otros mientras Marte decía.

Marte: princesa sabemos que usted comenzó con Esta generación de Guardianes y ahora vamos a mostrarles lo que se merecen por seguirla a usted ustedes.

Cada uno de los inquisidores sacó una espada de su respectivo color de piel y se pusieron a golpear a los demás guardianes con ellos ante la mirada de Magic la cual Comenzó a llorar al ver a sus amigos sufrir por el dolor de los golpes.

Marte: y pensar que todo esto no les hubiera pasado si no hubieran escuchado a la princesa.

Applejack: mejor cállate ella no tiene la culpa.

Rarity: ella nunca quiso meternos en esto.

Pinkie: desde un principio nos quiso afuera.

Fluttershy: nunca nos pidió ayuda.

Rainbow: la ayudamos porque así lo decidimos.

Sunset: ella me ayudó a recuperar el camino y a encontrar mi destino así como también me devolvió a mi familia.

Ice: puedo ser nuevo en esto de ser un guardián pero si dicen que todos los guardianes son hermanos entonces me quedaré aquí porque si algo se es que los hermanos nunca se abandonan.

Iron: puedo haber empezado sólo hoy pero sé que Ice tiene razón, además no voy a permitir que lastimen a la gente de mí planeta sólo por su tonta ambición, si mi deber es ser un guardián Así lo haré, mi padre siempre decía que cuando mi destino me encontrara tenía que encararlo Y eso lo haré Sin dar marcha atrás.

Venus: sus palabras son tiernas pero inútiles.

Sin decir nada más los tres inquisidores siguieron torturando los pero en eso Magic gritó.

Magic: ¡ no los toquen !

Mercurio: si tú qué vas a hacer porque aunque te levantes No puedes enfrentarte a los tres al mismo tiempo.

Siguieron con la tortura Pero en eso Magic logró levantarse con su aura encendida pero sus ojos eran blancos y parecía furioso.

Magic: ¡LES DIJE, QUE NO LOS TOQUEN!

Después de decir eso grito fuertemente así lo que su aura comenzar a desprender enormes ondas de luz que mandaron a volar a los tres malvados los cuales tuvieron que sostenerse de un árbol para no salir volando lejos de ahí, las ondas de luz llegaban a sentirse por toda la galaxia Por lo cual cuando éstas llegaron la armonian las princesas tuvieran un leve temblor como si algo muy poderoso las estuviera perturbando, el poder fue tal que llegó a la dimensión de maik en la cual mientras él y Darkwing estaban entrenando sus auras encendieron mientras las ondas de luz aparecían en el cielo.

Mike: esta energía de luz es inmensa pero esta llena de rabia..

Darkwing: este poder de luz sólo puede pertenecerle a Magic Galaxy.

En eso aparecieron las princesas acompañadas de las manes y la patrulla.

Celestia: Mike algo está pasando.

Luna: esas ondas de luz pueden verse por todo equestri Tal vez por todo el mundo ¿que está pasando?

Mike: tiene algo que ver con Magic Galaxy pero es energía de luz está llena de odio y dolor como si estuviera sufriendo o estuviera enojada por algo.

Twilight: pero su poder no podía llegar hasta aquí ¿Oh sí?

Mike: por lo que me dijeron los poderes que tienen ellos actualmente como guardianes está por el 40%.

Rainbow: entonces Esas ondas de luz indican que ella aumenta su poder.

Darkwing: de ser así no Saldría más allá de su dimensión, más bien parece como si estuviera descontrolado.

Mike: algo muy grave debe estar pasando.

Incluso las ondas de luz llegan al imperio Celeste en dónde Absalon al sentir ese poder comenzó a sentir el cuerpo arder como si fuera fuego que le quemaba desde adentro.

Absalon: De dónde viene esa maldita energía, mi cuerpo me arde mucho y no lo soporto, una vez que acabe con Star Hope y sus aliados me encargaré de encontrar al responsable de esta energía y lo eliminare, Yo pensé que dice maldición que me pusieron únicamente era una mentira pero esa figura Misteriosa no me engaño y ahora encontré la única debilidad que podría vencerme Aún si venso en esta guerra.

Su robot Shockdown que estaba junto a él le preguntó.

Shockdown: ¿ De qué habla mi emperador?

Absalon: hace mucho tiempo cuando mi reinado estaba comenzando una noche se me presentó una figura oscura la cual me dijo qué un descendiente de orión me detendría.

Shockdown: pero es imposible.

Absalon: en teoría se suponía que sí pero esa figura me dijo qué Orión tenía hijos, y que dos de ellos estaban cerca por lo cual ella me ofreció un trato, él me diría donde están los hijos de Orión y si me encargaba de ellos me diría en dónde encontrar la clave para que mi reinado fuera absoluto.

Shockdown: ¿ aceptó el trato verdad?

Absalon: gustosamente sí lo hice, cuando me encargué de que los dos hijos de orión muriera no quedará rastro de ellos esa sombra medio el secreto, me habló de cristal del conocimiento y por ello me puse a investigar y Buscar la forma de obtenerlo.

Shockdown: ¿ la sombra no le dijo acerca de Karot?

Absalon: después de decirme del cristal y de lo que contenía simplemente se marchó diciéndome que eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber y que para obtener lo tenía que hacer por medios propios pero una semana después de eso apareció otra figura la cual me maldijo porque decía que había matado a sus hijos.

Shockdown: ¿ esa figura era el emperador Orión?

Absalon: no ,no pudo ser él porque habló con la voz de una mujer Además de que esa figura estaba hecha de luz pura, me dijo que por matar a sus hijos sufriría un enorme castigo, ella dijo qué Aunque nunca lastimaría a un ser vivo Mi castigo será terrible Así que me puso un hechizo y dijo que la luz celestial y la luz del Cosmos me quemarían como si fuera lava hirviendo en mi interior, Cómo podía estar bajo la luz del sol sin problemas y ninguna clase de luz me dañaba pensé que únicamente me habían mentido pero hace tiempo cuando Star Hope hizo una especie de hechizo para producir una luz y esa luz si me quemo entendí que la maldición era puramente real.

Shockdown: ¿ desea que busca la forma de quitarle la maldición?

Absalon: eso es imposible, desde la primera vez que Star Hope me quemó con esa luz extraña comencé a buscar en secreto una forma para quitarme la maldición pero no la encontré ningún lado, consulte miles de archivos y también varios libros que estaban incluso desde la época de orión pero nada que me dijera Cómo retirarme la maldición, cuando use El poder del trance parecía qué dejó de afectarme pero tuve que contener el dolor que me causaba esa luz porque por más leve que fuera aún me ardía el cuerpo, entendí que lo que sea que hubiera usado esa luz para lanzar esa maldición era incluso más antiguo que el Imperio Celeste.

Diciendo eso último se quedó con una mueca de dolor mientras las ondas de luz seguían llegando, de regreso a la batalla Magic parecía cada vez más enojado porque las ondas de luz y ivan creciendo más y más hasta que la misma figura Misteriosa apareció y dijo.

¿?: debes detenerte Porque si sigues liberando tu poder de esa forma lo destruirás todo En este planeta y también los que lo rodean, por favor debes controlarte hija mía.

Magic dejó de emitir ondas de luz su aura formó un Pilar enorme que fue hasta el cielo y abrió un agujero por el cual salió Warrior pero en eso ella dijo.

Magic: ¡FORCE MEGA BATTLE ACCIÓN!

Warrior comenzó a brillar y se transformó en una armadura que parece a un dragón Blanco con detalles azul Zafiro, la armadura se fue directo hacia Magic y la cubrió por entero dándole una armadura que parecía hecho de escamas de dragón con Púas azules en la espalda Además de que tenía tres cuernos en el casco, tenía garras de dragón en sus cuatro patas y además la armadura le cubría todo el cuerpo inclusive las alas las cuales eran azul Zafiro enteras y brillaban con el sol.

Magic: ¡light force Battle! ¡ modo mega batalla listo!

Nadie de los presentes podía sacar la cara de impresión que tenían de sus rostros al ver eso, la figura Misteriosa río levemente y dijo.

¿?: esta pelea Ya llegó a su fin porque el modo mega batalla equivale al 60% de poder del Guardian, En otras palabras ella sola puede acabar con ustedes fácilmente.

Marte: eso no es cierto porque ella no no os atacada Mientras tengamos a sus amigos en nuestro poder.

Marte estaba a punto de golpear a Applejack pero Magic apareció casi al instante y de un solo golpe lo mandó a estrellarse a una roca, luego volvió a moverse y con dos simples golpes mandó a los otros dos al mismo lugar, los tres a pesar de los bruscos golpes se pusieron de pie con sus armas listas y fueron hacia Magic la cual dijo.

Magic: ¡ espadas de dragón galáctico !

Con esa frase obtuvo sus dos espadas solamente que una era de Zafiro puro y la otra de diamante, con un movimientos se acercó a los 3 y de un corte les rompió sus armas, Magic levanto sus armas hacia arriba y cubrió de energía mientras decía.

Magic: ¡ invocó el poder de la luz del cosmos! ¡LIGHT MEGA BLASTER!

Desde sus espadas Magic un poderoso rayo de color blanco y negro que golpea los inquisidores desintegrando los de un golpe, luego de usar toda esa energía se cayó al piso inconsciente, el guerrero misterioso se les acercó y le acarició la melena a Magic mientras le decía.

¿?: no tendrás la misma apariencia que antes pero tu fuerza de voluntad siempre arde para proteger a tus hermanos y por eso me siento orgulloso.

Después de decir eso hizo un ademán con el casco y Los guardianes se curaron al instante.

¿?: esta batalla pudo ser difícil pero aún le faltan muchas más que librar y pueden llegar a ser más complicadas que está, su búsqueda termina aquí, deben ir al planeta armonía y llevarse a los dos guardianes nuevos con ustedes para que estos comiencen a entrenar.

Sunset: pero aún nos falta un guardián más por Buscar.

¿?: ese Guardián está fuera de su alcance de momento.

Applejack: puedo sentir que no nos está mintiendo.

¿? En efecto así es Earth Además de que no tengo ninguna razón para mentirles a ustedes.

Rainbow: ¿ y tú quién eres?

¿?: de momento no puedo decirles eso pero si les puedo decir que al regresar tendrán Una gran sorpresa la cual la reina les dará en persona, antes de despedirme debo decirles que el modo mega batalla aparecerá para todos por igual cuando sea el momento, Les deseo suerte hijos míos.

Con esas últimas palabras El Extraño desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Sunset: ¿ ahora Qué haremos Magic ?

Magic: si lo que dijo Es cierto y la guardiana de la oscuridad Galáctica está fuera de nuestro alcance del momento lo mejor sea que vayamos regresando al planeta armonian y Comencemos con el entrenamiento de los nuevos guardianes.

Rainbow: Bueno si tú lo dices entonces vámonos.

Rarity: qué bien al fin vamos de regreso.

Pinkie: nos vamos a casa, nos vamos a casa, nos vamos a casa.

Sin decir más Los guardianes se fueron del lugar para reunirse con los demás, a lo lejos la figura Misteriosa se encontraba viendo hacia el horizonte cuando la reina apareció.

Galaxandria: no viniste a verme cuando regresaste.

¿?: eso es por que sólo estoy de paso, aún tengo varias cosas que hacer.

Galaxandria: Así que debo suponer que aún no regresarás a casa.

¿?: No por ahora no puedo.

Galaxandria: te extrañó desde que te fuiste y cada día te extrañó más.

¿?: yo también a ti pero sabes la razón de mis viajes.

Galaxandria: Si eso ya lo sé, ¿ pero Cuanto más vas a tardar?

¿?: ya no queda mucho, dentro de muy poco Volveré para estar contigo pero por ahora tengo que irme, nos veremos mi reina.

Sin decir nada más que figura Misteriosa desaparición otra vez.

Galaxandria: Nos veremos pronto mi rey.

Dijo eso último sacando algunas lágrimas por los ojos, de regreso con Los guardianes notaron que todos estaban bien y que Snow y Maze se habían hecho buenos amigos, al terminar la tarde Magic tomo ya una decisión.

Magic: dijimos que reforestaríamos el planeta los que varía 5 días hacerlo pacientemente, usaremos estos poderes con más intensidad y así lo haremos más rápido además que trabajaremos toda la noche para terminar antes, Nos iremos mañana temprano, Iron te aconsejo que empieces a empacar porque mañana mismo vendrás con nosotros.

Iron: me doy prisa y lo haré rápido.

Sin decir mas Iron se fue a su casa dentro del Astillero y empacó sus pertenencias, en eso llegó su hermano y le dijo.

Maze: Entonces te irás igual que Black ¿cierto?

Iron: así es, papá siempre me dijo que cuando encontrara mi destino nunca me rindiera los problemas y siguiera adelante, eso es lo que Planeo hacer.

Maze: Entonces yo me quedaré aquí con el tío.

Iron: pues eso sí, si no te apresuras empacas también.

Maze se quedó sin hablar cuando escucho eso y luego dijo.

Maze: ¿ Yo también voy a ir ?

Iron: desde luego, nuestro tío ya es casi una persona mayor y no puede estar contigo por mucho tiempo porque me imagino que con el planeta recuperado de la sequía tendrá mucho que hacer Además él ya me dijo que también quiere que vengas.

Maze: voy enseguida hermano.

Después de que pasó la noche y el planeta volvió a estar verde como hace siglos, Iron junto con Maze llegaron la nave después de despedirse y notaron que todo el planeta ya tenía árboles, flores, plantas y también Ríos de agua.

Magic: costó algo de trabajo pero las horas extras valieron la pena porque todo se ve hermoso.

Iron: ya lo creo que sí pero de seguro será más hermoso el lugar al que vamos.

Magic: en ese caso suban nos vamos a su nueva casa.

Después de decir eso todo el mundo se subió a la nave la cual se puso a volar sin problemas.

Magic: Shira programa el curso hacia la galaxia del Norte Directo a casa.

Shira: preparando coordenadas para la galaxia del Norte.

Todos los guardianes tanto nuevos como veteranos estaban listos y ansiosos de llegar de una vez para comenzar con los entrenamientos para los nuevos y para las Manes poder reencontrarse con su familia.

** por favor lean Y dejen sus comentarios.**


	54. ENEMIGOS DEL PASADO PARTE 1

**CAPITULO LII**

**LOS ENEMIGOS DEL PASADO PARTE 1**

**CAMINOS SEPARADOS **

Dentro de la nave los guardianes y los demás pasajeros tenían una pequeña fiesta celebrando el regreso al planeta de las chicas.

Ice: bueno amigos esta es un canción que me enseño mi abuelo cuando era marino.

Pinkie: pues toca.

Ice: aya voy.

Ice hizo un acordeón con hielo y su puso a tocar.

Ice: _navegar, navegar, _

_vamos a casa ya_

_y volver, oh,oh ,oh,oh_

_el viaje debe terminar_

_es hora de regresar_

_estaré__ en mi casa _

_en la mañana_

_..._

_navegar, navegar_

_vamos a casa ya _

_y volver, oh,oh , _

_cuando este ya mi hogar_

_mil historias a contar_

_y con mi familia a disfrutar_

Cuando termino su canción Ice recibió muchas felicitaciones de parte de todos.

Snow: como siempre mi hermano es el mejor músico de todos.

Ice: no exageres hermanita.

Magic: no hay que ser modesto Ice, si tienes talento.

Ice: es algo que nunca entendí, todo instrumento que toco me sale bien.

Magic: eso no es nada difícil de explicar, los guardianes tenemos un completo control y aplicación de nuestros talentos por lo cual todo lo que hagamos relacionado con el nos sale bien.

Iron: la verdad si es muy simple, bueno ya estoy ansioso de ver ese nuevo planeta en donde nos instalaremos.

Pinkie: va a ser muy divertido ya lo verán les aremos una gran fiesta para usted y sus hermanos.

Snow: eso suena muy divertido.

Maze: de seguro aremos muchos amigos.

En la galaxia oscura se encontraban Diagon y Galaxtus planeando su siguiente movida pero el primero estaba muy furioso.

Diagon; ¡ARGHHHHHH! otro plan que falla, ademas para colmo de todo esto una de las guardianas se hizo mas fuerte.

Galaxtus: bueno mi amo si me permite tengo otro plan.

Diagon: si no fuera por todos tus años de servicio leal ya te hubiera desintegrado, ¿cual es tu plan?

Galaxtus: necesitamos a otro inquisidor de los negativos, necesitamos a Saturno y sus poderes del tiempo.

Diagon: bueno esto ya parece interesante, dime mas.

Galaxtus: solo tenemos que llevar a los guardianes a diferentes lineas del tiempo en donde el mal gobierna.

Diagon: eso no servirá de nada, todos los malvados que aparecieron antes son demasiado débiles comparados con los poderes que tienen actualmente, los derrotarían como si fuera un juego.

Galaxtus: pero amo solo tiene que mandarles la energía oscura que necesitan para hacerse mas fuerte y uno por uno los guardianes caerán, su fuerza esta en la unión y si separamos esa unión los destruiremos.

Diagon: esta bien pero necesitamos darnos prisa, tenemos que derrotar a los guardianes antes de que pasen otro 4 meses o de lo contrario perderemos todo.

Galaxtus: ¿pero porque tenemos que hacerlo antes de que nazca mi nieto?

Diagon: ese pequeño que tiene tu hija es la llave que necesito para abrir la puerta hacia la dimensión del mal en donde están mis otros tres hermanos.

Galaxtus: ¿se refiere a los otros tres maestros supremos de la oscuridad?

Diagon: así es, hay un hechizo que me permitirá liberarlos pero necesito mucha fuerza vital demoníaca por lo que necesito un bebe de demonio recién nacido.

Galaxtus: ¿eso quiere decir...?

Diagon: ese pequeño no podrá ver la luz del día, tendremos que sacrificarlo si queremos tener éxito y ganar el poder máximo.

Galaxtus: sabe que tiene mi apoyo amo pero ¿que le hace pensar que Diaspora lo aceptara?

Diagon: solo digamos que no le dejare opciones.

Galaxtus: ¿pero porque si o si tiene que ser el hijo de Diaspora?

Diagon: como sabes todo tiene que tener equilibrio, así como existe el equilibrio en la luz la oscuridad también la tiene.

Galaxtus: pero ella es mi hija y solo debe tener oscuridad negativa.

Diagon: a mi no me puedes mentir.

Sin que ellos supieran detrás de unas rocas Diaspora lo estaba escuchando atentamente.

Galaxtus: no se de que habla señor.

Diagon: los dos sabemos que ella no es tu hija, la secuestraste la misma noche que te fuiste de tu planeta natal, ella es la hija de Star Magic y por lo tanto es la hermana de la guardiana de la luz galáctica.

Galaxtus: aun así desde que era una bebe le enseñe todo lo que sabe de la magia oscura, no puede tener ningún poder positivo.

Diagon: no importa que tanto allá caído ella en las sombras ella nunca sera una servidora del mal, ella es la guardiana que falta, la guardiana de la oscuridad galáctica.

Diaspora no sabia que decir ante eso.

Galaxtus: ahora si entiendo, sin embargo ella aun esta de nuestro lado.

Diagon: eso es lo bueno, cuando la criatura dentro de ella nazca y usemos su sacrificio para el ritual oscuro ella nunca se opondrá a mi o a mis hermanos cuando los 4 gobernemos todo este universo y después derrotaremos a la reina y tomaremos todo el multiverso.

Sin que ninguno lo supiera Diaspora después de eso se puso a correr y creo un portal con el cual llego a un planeta desierto y con algo de oscuridad creo un cuchillo y tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Diaspora: toda mi vida fue una mentira, no necesito vivir y si esta criatura que tengo dentro tampoco, si debo morir al menos me asegurare de que Diagon no lastime a nadie con el.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas una luz apareció en el cielo y de ella sonó una voz.

¿?: hija mía no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas.

Diaspora: ¿quien eres?

Desde el sol apareció la reina Galaxadria la cual se le acerco y dijo.

Galaxandria: Star Black no tienes que hacer eso.

Diaspora: ¿quien eres y porque me llamas?

Galaxandria: te llamo así porque es el nombre que tu madre y padre dieron.

Diaspora: ¿como sabes eso?

Galaxandria: yo te conozco así como a los demás guardianes desde le día que nacieron.

Diaspora: ¿quien es usted?

Galaxandria: yo soy la reina Galaxandria.

Diaspora: recuerdo que Diagon y Galaxtus hablaron de usted, la verdad no parece ser peligrosa.

Galaxandria: ellos le tienen miedo a mi poder de luz pero nunca lastimaría a un ser vivo.

Diaspora: no necesito escucharte, mi vida no vale nada, el que pensé que era mi padres solo me rapto y ahora no se donde esta mi familia.

Galaxandria: eso no es cierto solo tienes que ver los únicos recuerdos que tienes de ellos. por mas pequeña que fueras una parte de tu corazón no olvidaría esto.

Galaxandria puso su cuerno en la frente de la yegua y en su mente apareció un recuerdo en donde aparecían Sword y Star jugando con dos pequeñas que estaban en una cuna.

Star: hola mis pequeñas, ¿quienes son las princesas de mama?

Las dos pequeñas estaban llorado y en eso apareció un potro que llamo la atención de los dos adultos.

Potro: mama, papa ¿que les pasa a mis hermanas?

Sword: Eyes no deberías estar despierto.

Eyes: pero papa es que no me gusta verlas llorar.

Star: tengo una idea.

Star usando su magia trajo un lira y dijo.

Star: querido recuerdas la canción que le cantabas a Eyes cuando lloraba ¿verdad?

Sword: pero claro.

Star: pues hagamos lo como antes.

Stra comenzó a tocar el instrumento y Sword comenzó a entonar

Sword: _perteneces a tu __corazón_

_sentimientos reales son_

_y siempre habrá _

_un sueño que realizar _

_alcanzar el cielo siempre_

_sentirás__ algo especial_

_y tus sueños _

_muy feliz te aran _

A medida que la canción seguía las dos pequeñas se calmaban por lo que Sword volvió a cantar pero con la compania de Star.

Sword y Star: _perteneces a tu __corazón_

_sentimientos reales son_

_y siempre habrá _

_un sueño que realizar _

_alcanzar el cielo siempre_

_sentirás__ algo especial_

_y tus sueños_

_muy feliz te aran _

Después de eso las dos pequeñas por fin se quedaron dormidas, Diaspora salio del recuerdo y tenia mas lagrimas en los ojos.

Galaxandria: nunca te olvidaste de eso, te aseguro que tu hermanos te recibirán con los cascos abiertos.

Diaspora: pero ¿como?

Galaxandria: primero debo regresarte tu aspecto original.

Diaspora: ¿que forma original?

Galaxandria: cuando te raptaron te cubrieron de polvo de sombra por eso tienes esa apariencia.

Con un poco de magia de su cuerno la reina hizo que Diaspora cambiara de color, ahora su piel era de un gris mas claro adema de que ahora su crin era de color negro con rayas blancas, sus alas ahora tenían plumas como las de pegaso y ademas de que sus ojos se volvieron azules como los de Magic.

Galaxandria: esta es la verdadera forma que deberías tener.

La reina le hizo aparecer un espejo y ella al ver como se veía ahora no lo podía creer.

Galaxandria: esa eres tu Star Black, si regresas con tu familia ellos te recibirán con los cascos abiertos.

Black: ¿donde estan?

Galaxandria: por el momento solo te puedo llevar con tu hermana.

Black: ¿y que hay de la criatura que llevo dentro?

Galaxandria: lo mas seguro seria que después de que nazca y tenga suficiente resistencia lo purifiquen para que Diagon no pueda cumplir su ambición.

Black: pero si se supone que soy una guardiana ¿que debo hacer?

Galaxandria: se que desde que diste tus primeros pasos solo serviste en el camino del mal pero te aseguro que si vas con los otros guardianes ellos te ayudaran a tomar otra vez el camino que siempre debiste tener.

la reina abrió un portal y Black lo cruzo pero llego a una tierra desierta en donde parecía que no había nada.

Black: ¿me engañaste solo para exiliarme?

Galaxandria apareció otra vez frente a ella y dijo.

Galaxandria: yo no te dije mentiras, te traje al lugar donde te reunirás con tu hermana dentro de poco tiempo.

Black: eso que quiere decir ¿eh?

Galaxandria: te hice llegar a un tiempo alterno a tu presente, en este lugar tu hermana se enfrentara al que te secuestro, solo tu debes saber que hacer para cambiar las cosas.

Black: ¿cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar?

Galaxandria: solo un rato.

La reina desapareció y Black se sentó en el piso mientras decía.

Black: no se lo que pasara cuando vea a mi hermana, ni siquiera se como se ve pero si ella dijo que se enfrentara al que me secuestro tiene que ser Galaxtus así que esa sera ya una forma de reconocerla.

Mientras tanto de regreso con los guardianes estos estaban muy animados.

Pinkie: que bien dentro de poco llegaremos a casa.

Rainbow: si, ahora nada nos detendrá.

Sunset: si. solo que manden a mas inquisidores para que no podamos llegar.

Todos: jajajajajajajaja.

Antes de que pudieran seguir celebrando un estruendo apareció y comenzó a sacudirse la nave.

Magic: ¿Shira que esta pasando?

Shira: al parecer hay algún tipo de magia desconocida o alguna interferencia exterior no nos deja avanzar.

Antes de seguir hablando apareció un asteroide y en eso Shira dijo.

Shira: lo que sea que nos este retrasando nos atrae hacia ese asteroide.

Magic: ¿que tan lejos estamos de nuestro destino?

Shira: si la nave se aligera y usando la máxima potencia podemos salir de el campo de atracción y llegar a nuestro destino en solo 10 minutos.

Magic: en ese caso habré la escotilla de emergencias, yo y los demás guardianes iremos a ver que sucede con ese asteroide.

Snow: ¿pero y nosotros?

Magic: se quedaran en la nave junto con Flash y Trixie, Shira los llevara de regreso al planeta, Flash si la princesa pregunta ya sabes que decirle.

Flash; entendido, por favor cuídense.

Ice: espera, espera, ¿como vamos a sobrevivir en el espacio?

Magic: lo bueno es que mientras tengamos nuestro poder activado podemos respirar en el espacio.

Applejack: así que lo malo es que si nos cansamos y nuestros poderes se desactivan nos moriremos ahogados.

Rainbow: pero eso no importa, después de todo si hay algún problema Magic solo usara el modo mega batalla y terminamos en un segundo.

Magic: es aun no se si es posible Rainbow, el modo mega batalla aun es muy nuevo y no se si podre usarlo de forma correcta aun sin practicar.

Ice: bueno supongo que tendremos que trabajar en equipo para terminar rápido con esto.

Guardianes: ¡PODER GUARDIÁN MODO REALEZA!

Con sus poderes listo los guardianes fueron a la parte de atrás de la nave.

Magic; Shira abre la escotilla.

Shira: orden confirmada señorita Magic, abriendo escotilla posterior.

La escotilla se abrió y los guardianes salieron al espacio, una vez pisaron el asteroide una voz comenzó a llamarlos diciendo.

¿?: veo que llegaron lugar donde se verán por última vez antes de separarse.

Desde las sombras apareció un alicornio con una armadura roja con detalles azul oscuro que tenía Crin negra, piel blanca, ojos amarillos y cutiemark de un reloj con agujas echas de espadas.

¿?: Mi nombre es Saturno, soy un inquisidor y más que nada conocedor de la magia del tiempo.

Magic: sabes Sunset esto de verdad resulta irónico considerando lo que dijiste.

Sunset: si es una ironía digo que es una muy mala.

Rainbow: por el lado bueno somos 9 contra 1 así que ganaremos rápido.

Saturno: eso no lo creo.

Saturno uso su cuerno y en el cielo aparecieron 7 hoyos negros que de manera inesperada atraparon a las manes 7 arrastrando las cada una a un hoyo.

Saturno: esos son agujeros de gusano que las llevarán a 7 diferentes realidades de tiempo en el que deberán ganar sus batallas si quieren salir.

Ice: ¿ porque no nos mandaste a nosotros también?

Saturno: eso es muy simple y es porque necesito algo con qué entretenerme, ustedes son los guardianes nuevos y los más débiles por lo tanto al menos tendría con que distraerme.

Iron: créeme Te arrepentirás de haber pensado eso.

Mientras tanto en uno de los agujeros Applejack había aterrizado en el piso y reconoció el lugar.

Applejack: Esta es Sweet Apple, ¿ Cómo llegué hasta el planeta y porque estoy en la granja ?

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando un sonido mecánico la hizo reaccionar y vio una gigantesca máquina Arrasando con todo el manzanal y más fue sorpresa cuando vio quién la operada.

Applejack: ¿ son los hermanos Flim y Flam ?

La máquina se detuvo frente a ella y los gemelos se entraron en ella su vista.

Flim: Mira esto hermano tenemos a otra protestante.

Flam: es cierto es otra más que cree que puede proteger las tierras que compramos y evitar que las explotemos a toda su capacidad.

Applejack: no sé qué hacen con este huerto pero será mejor que se vayan o tendrán problemas.

Flim: aparte de protestante es demasiado habladora.

Flam: es verdad hermano pero le noto algo curioso ¿ Ya te diste cuenta que es una alicornClima

Flim: es verdad Y eso De verdad es raro ya que las únicas que hay deberían ser las princesas.

Applejack: muy bien no digan que no les advertí.

Applejack dio un fuerte golpe a la máquina y en un segundo quedó hecha pedazos, los dos hermanos quedaron asustados ante eso.

Flim: tu viste eso bien hermano.

Flam: sí por lo visto es muy fuerte.

Flim: Lo bueno es que tenemos muchos repuestos.

Después de decir eso aparecieron montones de máquinas como la que acababa de romperse y todas rodearon a Applejack.

Applejack: esto no tiene sentido ¿ qué está pasando ?

Mientras tanto Rarity salió del agujero que la había llevado a ella y al caer vio que se encontraba en un lugar muy familiar.

Rarity: eso fue muy brusco y no sé cómo llegué al planeta Pero lo bueno es que estoy cerca de Ponyville.

Ella llegó a las afueras de la ciudad y luego a divisar la que una vez fue la granja de manzana pero todo estaba deteriorado y veía a todos trabajando pero tenía uniformes negros y se veían tristes.

Rarity: Esto no puede ser Por cuánto tiempo nos habíamos ido para que pasara esto Además de que sus uniformes son todo un delito de moda.

Rarity se acercó a los demás y logró divisar a Applejack por lo que se le acercó.

Rarity: Applejack querida Qué bueno encontrarte.

Pero al mirarla de cercano tú algo que de impacto.

Rarity: ¿ dónde está tu cuerno y tus alas ?

Applejack: no se que hablas.

Applejack volteo a verla y se quedo sin palabras excepto por.

Applejack: ¿de donde sacaste esas alas?}

Rarity: esto no tiene sentido, a menos que ...

Rarity hizo brilla su cuerno y una aura blanca rodeo a Applejack pero después de eso termino todo y dijo.

Rarity: no hay rastro de magia de guardián pero tampoco de magia negra, tu eres Applejack pero no la que yo conozco, ¿que esta pasando aquí?

Applejack: no se que te pase Rarity pero si olvidaste la guerra contra el rey sombra debes estar muy mal.

Rarity: ¿Rey sombra? pero si fue destruido con el corazón de cristal.

Applejack: no se de que estas hablando, hemos estado en guerra con el desde que el imperio apareció.

Rarity: a donde sea que allá llegado no es la equestria que yo conozco, tengo que regresar a con las demás pero no puedo dejar las cosas así.

Applejack: ¿de que estas hablando?

Rarity no hablo y simplemente se fue volando.

Rarity: con mi poder actual no creo que derrotar al rey sombra se me sea difícil.

Una vez que Rarity llego al imperio de cristal vio como varios soldados tanto de equestria como del imperio peleaban por lo que rapidamente intervino y con un movimiento de su casco una gran ola de agua mando a todos los soldados de sombra lejos del lugar.

Rarity: lo lamento pero su rey y yo tenemos que hablar.

Todos los soldados de sombra trataban de atacarla pero ella se defendía con su magia o golpes de forma muy fácil, hasta que finalmente encendió su aura y dijo.

Rarity: ¡TSUNAMI!

Al rededor de ella apareció un gigantesco tsunami que mando a todos los soldados que estaban cerca a volar bien lejos, al ver esto los soldados de cristal se fueron corriendo asustados y los ecuestres se pusieron a festejar, en eso un unicornio bien conocido apareció y le dijo.

¿?: eso Fue increíble señorita.

Rarity: me alegra mucho verte y Shining armor.

Shining: espera un momento ¿ como sabes mi nombre?

Rarity: es largo de explicar pero por el momento he venido a ayudarlos.

¿?: tu poder me causa curiosidad pequeña.

Una enorme sombra negra apareció de la nada y comenzó a tomar forma hasta que se volvió una imagen muy conocida.

Rarity: Rey sombra.

Pinkie Mientras tanto también estaba saliendo de su agujero y llegó lo que parecía un lugar selvático.

Pinkie: es extraño me siento como si estuviera en casa pero a la vez no estuviera en casa.

Antes de que siguiera hablando fue rodeada por varios ponis que tenía vendajes de lianas y pintura verde en el cuerpo, de entre ellos salió una figura que ella no tardó en reconocer.

Pinkie: ha Hola Zecora ¿ Cómo estás Y porque tu melena está más grande ?

Zecora: no sé porqué mi nombre sabes extraña pero espero que esto no sea una vil artimaña.

Pinkie: no sé de qué estás hablando.

Zecora: te digo que a mí no me puedes engañar Pues sí eres una simuladora un fuerte castigo te caerá.

Pinkie: ¿ de qué simuladores hablan ?

Zecora: No te hagas La inocente nos referimos a Chrysalis y su gente.

Pinkie: y después de todo en la boda de Shining Armor y Cadence Ella se fue volando y No regresó más.

Zecora: no sé que de que intentes hablarme Pero espero que no intentes engañarme.

Pinkie: todos estar actuando demasiado extraño.

Zecora se le acerco y le puso una pintura verde en el rostro pero no le paso nada excepto que la hizo brillar con una luz verde claro.

Zecora: esto se que es extraño en verdad, el brillo indica que este no es tu lugar.

Pinkie: ¿que quiere decir eso?

Zecora: esta es tu tierra pero no tu lugar, tu vida tiene sitio en otra realidad.

Antes de que siguieran hablando un grupo de simuladores apareció y comenzó a atacar a Zecora y todos sus seguidores, Pinkie salio en su ayuda y usando sus poderes soplo un enorme tornado que los mando a todos bien lejos, Zecora al ver eso dijo.

Zecora: eso si que fue inusual, tus poderes no son nada normal.

Pinkie: soy una de las guardianas de la armonía, esos poderes son los que huso para enfrentar al mal.

Zecora: esto puede ser una gran bendición, con tu ayuda podría terminar esta opresión.

Pinkie: ayudare como pueda pero luego tengo que regresar con mis amigas.

Antes de seguir hablando mas simuladores llegaron y junto con ellos apareció su reina.

Chrysalis: ¿quien es aquella que se atreve a enfrentarme?

Mientras tanto con Fluttershy ella había caído en un mundo lleno de locuras en donde todo parecía estar de cabeza y nada era como debía ser.

Fluttershy: esto parece un mundo hecho de Caos puro.

¿?: Eso es porque lo es pequeña.

Fluttershy: pero Qué significa esto Discord habla ya.

Discord apareció frente a ella vestido como un rey.

Discord: simplemente disfrutando de las comodidades de tener todo el trono y el reino para mí solito.

Fluttershy: no voy a hablar contigo así que dime quién eres Y qué hiciste con el verdadero Discord ¿eh?

Discord: Mira yo no sé ni quién eres pero sé que me debes respeto porque soy el rey.

Fluttershy hizo una seña con Los cascos y varias plantas le sujetaron sus manos y piernas así como su cuerpo para mandarlo al piso.

Discord: ok debo aceptar que Ese fue un buen truco.

Discord con un chasquido desapareció de ahí y volvió a estar erguido.

Discord: puedo darme cuenta de que tu magia no es nada común Pero ni así me vas a detener.

Fluttershy: la última vez te reformamos por la forma gentil Pero esta vez lo voy a hacer yo por la forma brusca sino de tienes todo esto.

Discord: un momento yo que sepa tú no eres mi jefa.

Discord chasqueó sus dedos y la encerró en una jaula, Mientras tanto con Rainbow Dash ella había salido en un lugar donde Todo estaba de noche y se la veía muy confundida.

Rainbow: ¿ donde me mandó el estúpido de Saturno y porque todo está de noche ?

Rainbow miró fijamente a la luna y se dio cuenta de algo raro ya que ésta era de colores, sin darse cuenta como varios lobos de madera aparecieron y se acercaron a ella con la intención de atacar.

Rainbow: si hay lobos de madera debe ser el bosque everfree.

Con algunos movimientos y golpes se quitó los lobos de encima y logró ver un edificio a lo lejos pero al ver qué edificio era se quedó impactada.

Rainbow: el Antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas pero no entiendo ¿ porque está reconstruido?

Guiada por la curiosidad se acercó al castillo y entró por la puerta, noto que todo estaba tapizado con el emblema de la luna y todo se veía negro o azul oscuro, de la nada varios guardias lunares la encerraron en un círculo por lo que ella haciendo uso de sus facultades para pelear los derribó a todos en lo que una voz Se escuchaba.

¿?: impresionante que terminaras con mis guardias tan fácilmente.

Rainbow logró reconoce la voz y se mantuvo firme.

Rainbow: no sé cómo termine aquí pero sí sé una cosa y es que no deberías estar tú Aquí Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare: no se como te atravesar a dirigirte así a tu reina.

Rainbow: yo solo tengo una reina y no eres tu.

Nightmare: pues tu insolencia te costara caro.

Nightmare le disparo con su cuerno y Rainbow simplemente uso su casco y lo desvió sin problemas.

Rainbow: lo mejor sera que se rinda princesa Luna.

Nightmare: ese no es y nunca sera mi nombre.

Rainbow: pues lo lamento pero tengo que regresar con mis amigas y detener a Diagon así que sera mejor que no te metas, podría vencerte con mucha facilidad pero no quiero lastimar a la princesa Luna.

Nightmare: are que te tragues tus palabras insolente.

Mientras tanto con Sunset ella estaba en un lugar donde en cielo era rojo y todo parecía estar marchito.

Sunset: no lo entiendo, en donde estoy y porque no ciento alguna presencia de los demás.

Antes de darse cuenta de algo mas un enorme rayo d enegia paso cerca de ella y una voz dijo.

¿?: pensé que ya tenia toda la magia Alicornio de Equestria pero mas magia me parece mucho mejor porque eso es mas poder.

Sunset lo miro y vio a un enorme centauro con piel de color negro, brazos y cara rojos.

Sunset: ¿quien eres tu y que le hiciste a este lugar?

¿?; yo soy Lord Tirek y reclame lo que hace mucho debió ser mio, toda Equestria.

Sunset: eso no pasara si puedo respirar.

Tirek: pues en ese caso te quitaré las molestias y Simplemente te quitaré tu magia.

Tirek abrió su boca y Trato de tomar la magia de Sunset pero en ese momento cuando intentó hacerlo Únicamente se le quemó la garganta por lo que rápidamente le regresó la energía y se frotó la lengua desesperado.

Sunset: creo que mi energía es muy picante para ti.

Tirek: bueno como sea no importa, tu poder no puede competir contra La magia de toda esta tierra.

Sunset: Eso lo veremos.

Por último Magic también salió y terminó en lugar que parecía una tierra desolada y gris.

Magic: Esto sí que me está resultando raro.

Mientras tanto en el rincón oscuro de la galaxia Diagon estaba hablando con Galaxtus.

Diagon: la guardiana de la Luz terminó en una dimensión sin oponentes.

Galaxtus: justo por eso quería solicitarle algo.

Diagon: ¿ Y eso que puede ser ?

Galaxtus: teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora ella es de los guardianes más poderosos enviar a un inquisidor podría resultar en fracaso y además tengo ganas de una reunión familiar, si le parece bien iré a ver a mi sobrina en persona.

Diagon se puso a reír ante eso y dijo.

Diagon: muy bien me parece una excelente idea.

Galaxtus comenzo a volar hacia arriba y abrir un portal con su magia, de regreso con Magic estaba mirando por todas partes pero no encontraba rastro de nada.

Magic: este lugar se me hace muy conocido pero no puedo identificarlo.

¿?: que te resulte conocido no es nada extraño.

En el cielo apareció un agujero negro y del mismo salió Galaxtus el cual dijo.

Galaxtus: Este es tu pueblo de Ponyville pero como habrás notado está un poco desmejorado.

Magic: ¿ Quién eres tu ?

Galaxtus: Permíteme presentarme, yo soy nada menos que la mano derecha del amo Diagon, soy el gran Galaxtus.

Magic se sintió nerviosa Al escuchar eso pero luego con voz firme dijo.

Magic: entonces tú eres el que ha estado mandando a los inquisidores.

Galaxtus: Me declaro culpable, Es una lástima que las subestime y mandé sólo a los débiles.

Magic: Pues por ahora es el momento de acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Galaxtus: quien pensaría que podríamos estar de acuerdo en algo.

Desde una Roca algo alejada Star Black estaba viendo todo atentamente.

Star: ¿ Esa es mi hermana ?

**Nota: el capítulo que viene es el último de esta parte de la historia, hicimos encargada de subir la secuela en su nueva cuenta tan pronto pueda, por favor comentarios.**


	55. ENEMIGOS DEL PASADO PARTE 2 LA REUNION

**CAPITULO LIII**

**LOS ENEMIGOS DEL PASADO PARTE 2**

**LA REUNIÓN DE LOS GUARDIANES**

Mientras las manes se encontraban enfrentando a sus oponentes en las lineas de tiempo Ice y Iron se encargaban de Saturno pero no estaba resultando nada fácil.

Saturno: ya se los dije sus poderes aun no están suficientemente desarrollados para enfrentarme.

Ice: eso no nos importa.

Iron: si no regresas a nuestras amigas de regreso aquí te romperemos todos los huesos.

Saturno: amenazarme no esta en sus opciones, después de todo sigo siendo mas poderoso que ustedes.

Ice: ya veremos si hablas así después de que te congele la lengua.

Los dos guardianes atacaban con todo lo que tenían a su enemigo pero este se movía velozmente como si no pasara nada.

Saturno: usado mi poder sobre el tiempo no hay forma de que me puedan tocas porque puedo moverme en el como si no pasara nada.

Ice: esto sera difícil.

Iron: ni que lo digas amigo.

Ice: pero aun así no podemos rendirnos.

Iron: siempre que me hacían un encargo lo terminaba y terminare este.

Ice: en la resistencia nunca dejamos a nadie atrás y yo tampoco lo are.

Mientras ellos dos estaban ocupándose de Saturno el resto de las manes tenia sus propias batallas, Applejack estaba golpeando sin parar a todas las maquinas que se le acercaban pero a medida que las derribaba venían muchas mas, paso mas de una hora rompiendo maquinas pero se estaba cansando por lo que estas comenzaron a rodear la y la atraparon.

Flim: vaya hermano ella si que fue un problema.

Flam: pero eso no importa, repondremos las maquinas y volveremos a trabajar.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo desde la cielo apareció un agujero oscuro y la voz de Diagon sonó diciendo.

Diagon: eso no me vasta, yo no la quiero atrapada si no muerta, ¡TRANSFORMUN NECROMTUN!

Desde el agujero salieron unos rayos de color negro que golpearon a las maquinas y toas se volvieron negras con detallas rojo sangre ademas de que comenzaron a maltratar a Applejack haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Flim: oigan esto no es lo que queríamos.

Flam: solo queríamos retenerla no matarla, que se detengan.

Las maquinas no obedecían nada y seguían con la tortura pero Applejack se libero de eso y activo sus poderes.

Applejack: ¡modo realeza!

Con su armadura ya puesta saco su arma y se puso a cortar todas las maquinas con ella, a medida que las destrozaba aparecían mas por lo que dijo.

Applejack: ¿cuantas cosas de estas tienen?

Flim: bueno como los bosques de la zona son muy extensos tenemos miles de esas y ahora no sabemos que pasa.

Flam: ya no las controlamos.

Applejack seguía peleando pero estaba volviendo a cansarse por la batalla por lo que sin retardo volvió a ser dominada por las maquinas hasta que sin perder el tiempo encendió su aura.

Applejack: no quería hacer esto pero no me queda mas opción, usar uno de mis ataques.

Applejack clavo su lanza en el piso y este comenzó a abrirse cada vez mas y todas estas cayeron dentro de las grietas y luego de eso comenzó a salir as magma del agujero.

Applejack: mi elemento sera la tierra pero el magma también esta hecho con tierra, ¡TERREMOTO VOLCÁNICO!

Con ese ultimo ataque todas las maquinas quedaron dentro de las grietas todas fundidas y deshaciéndose.

Flim: eso no me lo esperaba hermano.

Flam: ella no es alguien normal.

Applejack se callo al piso por el cansancio pero desde adentro de las grietas varias parte de las maquinas aparecieron y se juntaron hasta formar una gran mino tauro de metal negro.

¿?: mi nombre Tauro, amo Diagon quererte muerta y yo hacerlo.

Applejack no podía moverse ni hablar por lo que rapidamente se quedo sin moverse en el suelo y Tauro se acerco mientras que cargaba en sus manos un hacha de metal negro.

Tauro: es hora de matar guardiana.

Antes de que pudiera pasar algo una roca golpeo a Tauro mientras Applejack trataba de levantarse así que usando sus poderes abrió un agujero y se escapo por el para luego salir en un lugar algo apartado, cuando estuvo fuera de peligro se sintió tranquila, en eso una sombra comenzó a acercarse y le dijo.

¿?: porque estas aquí.

Applejack: ¿quien eres?

¿?: que raro es ver a dos de nosotros aquí.

Al figura era Applejack pero se veía mas desnutrida y débil.

Applejack: ¿como es posible que tu seas yo?

**Nota: la A es de Alicornio.**

Applejack (A): es difícil que explicar.

Applejack: pues comienza como puedas.

Applejack(A): en resumen esta no es mi realidad, yo vengo de un presente distinto pero ahora que estoy aquí quería ayudar.

Applejack: pero no me importa eso tu deberías irte, desafiar a los gemelos es imposible.

Applejack(A): eso lo dices porque no puedes o no quieres.

Applejack: no se puede, todas sus maquinas son demasiado grandes y fuertes.

Applejack (A): esas cosas de metal no son maquinas de verdad, créeme, yo tengo algunos amigos robots y se que ellos nunca Harían algo esto.

Applejack: bueno pues esas chatarras son demasiado para cualquiera.

Applejack(A): si decidiste rendirte es tu elección pero yo voy a detener esto.

Applejack: ¿pero como?

Applejack(A): solo necesito recuperarme y yo misma detendré todo esto.

Mientras tanto con Rarity ella y el Rey sombra estaban mirándose fijamente.

Sombra: tus poderes mágicos son muy grandes, sabrás que no puedo permitir que intervengas con mis planes.

Rarity: pues lo lamento pero como elemento de la armonía, no puedo dejar que siga esta guerra atroz.

Sombra: así que elemento de la Armonía, esas cosas no podrán detenerme y menos si solo uno de ellos esta aquí.

Rarity: como soy la generosidad no me gusta presumir pero conmigo basta y sobra par derrotarte.

Sombra: dices que no te gusta presumir y sin embargo lo haces, te aseguro que tus poderes no podrán hacerme ningún rasguño.

Rarity: yo nunca ha puesto y menos cuando sé que voy a perder, Pero esta vez ha puesto que puedo ganarte.

Sombra le disparo un rayo negro con su cuerno pero ella simplemente lo desvió con su casco y le lanzo uno propio que le dio directo y lo tiro al piso.

Rarity: si eso pensaba, no necesito usar mi armadura, con mi forma natural es mas que suficiente.

Sombra: ese solo fue un golpe de suerte, es hora de emplearme mas a fondo.

Sombra se volvió un humo negro y trato de rodear la pero ella inesperadamente se convirtió en agua y se movió a otro lugar para volver a ser normal, Sombra regreso a su forma solida mientras decía.

Sombra: veo que también sabes otros turcos útiles pero aun así no me detendrás.

Rarity: eso dices tu pero no voy a dejarte seguir con tus planes.

Mientras tanto Pinkie estaba teniendo problemas por todos los simuladores que la atacaban al mismo tiempo que Chrysalis se las arreglaba para golpearla cuando estaba vulnerable por lo cual termino cayendo al suelo.

Pinkie: oye esto no es justo, pelear con ayuda mientras yo estoy sola no es nada divertido.

Chrysalis: a mí no me importa ser justa ya que lo único que quiero es derrotarte, después de tanto tiempo que mi reinado pudo prosperar y ahora encuentro a la única plaga capaz de terminar con el.

Pinkie: pues normalmente no soy una aguafiestas pero si sigues causando dolor a estas personas Entonces sí o sí mi deber es de tenerte.

Chrysalis: no lo creo después de todo estás apunto de perder.

Mientras tanto con Fluttershy ella Estaba tratando de darse paciencia para soportar Las locuras de ese Discord de la dimensión alterna pero era muy difícil.

Discord: tú no eres mi jefa, tú no eres mi jefa, tu no eres mi jefa.

Fluttershy: la paciencia que tenía al principio ya se me está acabando.

Haciendo unos movimientos con sus cascos hizo que todos los plantas comenzarán a atarlo por todas partes, Discord se transportaba de un lado a otro intentando escapar pero las plantas siempre intentaban capturarlo.

Discord: oye niña esto ya no es divertido, mejor dile a tus plantas que dejen de hacer eso.

Fluttershy: no se supone que sea divertido, lo hago para mantenerte controlado.

Discord: no se si lo sabes pero soy el señor del caos, el control no es y nunca sera lo mio.

Mientras ellos hablaban un agujero oscuro apareció en el cielo y la voz de Diagon dijo.

Diagon: ese estúpido loco solo es un chiflado, tendré que darle un poco mas de maldad, ¡DRAKONUS TRNSFORMUN!

Desde el agujero salio una esfera que golpeo directamente a Discord volviéndolo de color negro por completo.

Discord: se terminaron los juegos, el amo Diagon me ordeno destruirte y lo voy a hacer.

Discord junto sus brazos y disparo un rato negro hacia Fluttershy la cual tubo que moverse para no terminar lastimada.

Discord: esto solo es el comienzo guardiana.

Mientras tanto con Rainbow Dash ella estaba haciendo frente a Nightmare Moon la cual estaba cada vez mas furiosa ya que sus ataques parecían no tener efecto sobre su oponente.

Nightmare: no lo entiendo, ¿porque mi magia no te lastima?

Rainbow: la marca de un guardián es la humildad pero te lo diré, lo lamento mucho "alteza" pero soy mucho mas poderosa que tu así que yo en tu lugar me rendiría ahora.

Nightmare: eres insolente por dirigirte así a mi persona.

Rainbow: me enseñaron que el respeto se gana, no se exige.

Nightmare: Mientras más me hagas enojar te digo que tu castigo será peor.

Rainbow: ya no suelo presumir tanto pero por favor, Ya te lo dije no puedes lastimarme Por más que intentes usar tus hechizos más fuertes.

Nightmare: presumir sólo te traerá muchos más problemas.

Rainbow: no estoy presumiendo, después de todo lo que has visto debe saber que estoy diciendo la verdad o no.

Nightmare: lo único que me parece es que cavaste tu propia tumba.

Nightmare le siguió lanzando rayos pero ella los desviaba con sus cascos sin ningún problema por lo que la yegua oscura comenzaba a enojarse.

Nightmare: solo me estas haciendo enojar maldita.

Desde otro agujero que apareció en el techo la voz de Diagon se escucho.

Diagon: eres una vergüenza a todos los que usamos el poder de la oscuridad.

Rainbow: ¿tu quien eres?

Diagon: yo pequeña guardiana soy el amo de galaxtus, uno de los 4 magos supremos de la oscuridad pero de seguro tu ya debes saber mi nombre.

Rainbow: ¿eso quiere decir que tu eres Diagon?

Diagon: así es ese es mi nombre pero no necesito estar allí personalmente pata terminar con esto.

Rainbow: entonces debo suponer que tu tienes parte de la culpa de que este aquí.

Diagon: creo que en este caso de nada me sirve mentir.

Nightmare: ¿como osas interrumpir en mis asuntos?

Diagon: tu eres la que no debería interrumpirme, yo soy un ser oscuro infinitamente poderoso y poseo poderes que tu solo soñarías con tener.

Nightmare: si eres tan poderoso entonces ¿porque mandas a tus enemigos a otros lugares en vez de derrotarlos tu mismo?

Diagon; tu me preguntas eso y yo te pregunto ¿porque mandaste a tus guardias primero en vez de enfrentar al enemigo directamente.

Nightmare: muy bien eso si me tomo con la guardia baja.

Diagon: y también sabes que no puedes vencer a este enemigo por ello puedo darte un poco de ayuda.

Nightmare: ¿y que tipo de ayuda podría ser esa?

Diagon: yo puedo darte mas poderes oscuros para que así puedas derrotar a esta habladora y a cambio podrás mantener tu reinado sobre tus tierras sin que nadie se oponga a ti otra vez.

Nightmare: pues si puedes dame el poder para que yo pueda reinar por siempre entonces tu ayuda sera bien recibida.

Diagon: en ese caso te daré una pequeña probada de el verdadero poder de la oscuridad ¡NECROMTUS DARKONITS!

Desde el agujero una esfera de energía oscura salió le dio directo a Nightmare haciendo que ésta azul oscuro con una armadura negra y dos pares de alas de murciélago.

Nightmare : puedo sentir el poder llenándome y me encanta, ahora por fin podré hacerte pagar por desafiarme.

Mientras tanto Sunset estaba en problemas ya Tirek parecía muy poderoso y aún con su armadura puesta Tenía muchos problemas.

Tirek: ya te lo había dicho yo poseo toda la magia conjunta de Equestria, Aunque tu poder no pueda ser absorbido no puedes competir contra toda la magia que robe.

Sunset: el dicho ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón ¿ Pero como dice el dicho que dice, quién derrota a ladrón se lleva lo mejor?

Tirek: ese no lo conocía ¿pero que quieres decir?

Sunset: que una vez que te derrote tendré lo mejor y lo mejor es que le regresare toda la magia a los que se la robaste.

Tirek: eres muy confiada, solo retasas lo inevitable no podrás derrotarme.

Tirek le seguía lanzando rayos a Sunset la cual trataba de esquivarlos pero esto le era muy difícil, mientras tanto Magic trataba de saber en donde estaba.

Magic: no puedo sentir vida en todo el planeta.

Galaxtus: eso es porque en este tiempo alterno no hay vida en ninguna parte.

Magic: veo que no tengo mas opción que enfrentarte.

Galaxtus: asi es. pero ahora que te veo bien puedo notar que a pesar de estar en otro cuerpo eres muy parecida a Star Magic, en realidad de no ser por tener la crin con rayas negras en vez de celeste, eres completamente parecida a ella.

Magic: ¿como conoces tu a mi madre?

Galaxtus: cuando era joven ella, junto con tu padre y yo eramos los mejores amigos y nadie nos podía separar.

Magic: si dices que mi madre era tu amiga. ¿que haces del lado de la oscuridad?

Galaxtus: eso es muy fácil, el trono que actualmente tiene tu hermano me pertenece a mi, veras tu padre y yo eramos mas que amigos, yo soy le hermano mayor de tu padre, soy tu tío.

Magic casi se cae por la impresión pero logro decir.

Magic: eso no puede ser posible, ¿porque mi hermano no me diría eso?

Galaxtus: el no te lo dijo porque el no lo sabe, me fui de el planeta antes de que el pudiera recordarme.

Magic: aun así no deberías estar con la oscuridad, si eres de la familia deberías ayudarnos.

Galaxtus: lo ultimo que me quedaba de aprecio a mi hermanito se termino cuando me quito a la que yo amaba.

Magic: pues lo lamento por ti pero aunque seas mi tío tendré que detenerte, si decidiste servir a Galaxtus tendré que enfrentarte.

Galaxtus: no podrás ganarme ni en un millón de años, sin tener tus poderes de guardiana completos, en este momento dudo que al menos pueda entretenerme.

Magic: ¡eso lo veremos! ¡MODO REALEZA!

Con su armadura ya lista se lanzo a la batalla pero Galaxtus parecía ser muy fuerte ya que todos los golpes los recibía como si no le pasara nada.

Galaxtus: no puedes vencerme con esos poderes, veras te lo explicare, hay 4 diferentes clases de demonios. los de clase C, B, A, y S, con los años me he convertido en un demonio de clase A ademas de que todas las clasificaciones se dividen a su vez en niveles del 1 al 10 y yo ademas de ser clase A soy nivel 10, la única forma de poder vencerme es enfrentarme a un demonio de clase un guardián de nivel completo, como sea no necesito ni usar el 10 % de mi poder para destruirte.

Magic: veo que el modo realeza no servirá de nada, tal vez aun no lo domino pero es mi mejor oportunidad para ganar.

Galaxtus: ¿de que hablas?

Magic: ¡FORCE MEGA BATTLE ACCIÓN!

Desde un portal en el cielo apareció Warrior haciendo lo mismo que en el planeta de Iron activo el modo mega batalla.

Magic: ¡fuerza de la luz listo Mega Battle!

Galaxtus: muy impresionante pero aún con sus poderes no me podrás hacer ni un rasguño.

Magic volvió a emplearse golpes Pero estos seguían sin lastimar a su oponente ya que sólo parecía estar aburrido por lo que bostezo y dijo.

Galaxtus: aún con esos poderes si no eres una guardiana con poder completo no me vencerás.

Magic: aún no he empezado a pelear con todo lo que tengo.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión de Mike El potro y Darkwing seguían sin estar tranquilos después de lo que pasó con la Onda de luz cosa que ya estaba preocupando a sus amigos.

Rainbow: por favor chico esa honda de luz pasó ayer ¿no pueden olvidar lo ya?

Mike: es que no se puede tomar a la ligera.

Darkwing: Magic las guardianas enfrentan enemigos igual de fuerte que nosotros.

Mike: Así que es muy preocupante debido a que sus enemigos también son nuestros enemigos, si alguno de ellos trata de atacarnos ahora que estamos enfocándonos para atacar el Imperio Celeste podría ser muy problemático y mucho de lo que logramos ahora correría el riesgo de fracasar.

Twilight: desde lo que pasó con ese tipo que se decia ser una bestia Bárbara Ninguno de los malvados de esa dimensión apareció otra vez.

Mike: Los se y eso tampoco me lo explico, francamente estoy completamente seguro de que no es por falta de interés.

Darkwing: si hubiera una forma de saber lo que está pasando sin tener que irnos hacia su dimensión sería muy útil.

¿?: con eso yo puedo ayudarlos.

Desde el cielo sonó una voz que los dos potros reconocieron al instante dejándolos sorprendidos.

Mike: ¿reina Galaxandria?

Pinkie: ¿de quien es esa voz Mike?

Darkwing: no hay tiempo les decimos después, ¿que pasa majestad?

Galaxandria: es hora de rebelar les otro secreto de los guardianes, deben ir al castillo armonía y desde allí les diré como observar lo que esta pasando.

Mike: bien como diga majestad.

Mike usando su brazalete dijo.

Mike: Bit aquí Mike necesito un portal al castillo de Twilight.

Bit: entendido Mike.

Después de eso apareció un portal, por el que los potros estaban por pasar.

Twilight: espera iremos también.

Mike: bien pero rápido.

Mike así como Darkwing y las manes llegaron al salón del trono del castillo de las manes y vieron que el mapa estaba brillando.

Galaxandria: coloquen sus cascos sobre el mapa.

Cuando los dos potros colocaron sus cascos en el mapa estos fueron rodeados por le cristal del mismo haciendo que quedaran algo así como un contorno de los mismos.

Galaxandria: ahora digan trasciende la voluntad del tiempo-espacio.

Los dos: trasciende la voluntad del tiempo-espacio.

Desde el mapa apareció una esfera de luz que les mostró una imagen de lo que parecían millones de estrellas planetas y otras cosas por lo que parecían estar viendo el espacio.

Galaxandria: lo que están viendo allí es todo nuestro multiverso.

Mike: ¿con esto podremos saber que pasa con Magic y las demás?

Galaxandria: claro que si.

Darkwing: ¿como lo aremos?

Galaxandria: el árbol de la armonía que le dio forma a este y a los otros castillos de la armonía en las otras dimensiones no es un árbol común, el árbol de la armonía es una semilla del Shu Yong el árbol de las épocas, ese árbol es tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo tiempo, a través de esta característica este esta conectado con los demás arboles de la armonía que existen en las otras equestrias de cada dimensión y Sub dimensión, si quieren saber que sucede solo pídanlo y si hay un árbol de la armonía en la dimensión que las guardianas estén podrán saber lo que pasa.

Mike: en es caso por favor, queremos sabes que le pasa a los guardianes de la armonía.

La esfera comenzó a dividirse hasta formar unas 8 mas pequeñas donde se mostraban a las manes en sus distintas batallas al igual que a Iron y Ice en la suya.

Darkwing: pero no lo entiendo, ¿ qué está pasando ?

Galaxandria: fueron atrapados en una trampa y mientras los dos guardianes recién encontrados pelean contra el inquisidor responsable del problema las otras guardianas fueron mandadas a varias líneas de tiempo alternas en lo de los enemigos que ya habían detenido son los que gobiernan.

Mike: ¿no podemos hacer algo?

Galaxandria: tristemente no de momento, por medio de esta visualización podemos verlos y escucharlos hablar pero no ellos a nosotros.

Darkwing: pues sólo nos queda esperar y confiar en que podrán salir de esto,

Regresando con las Manes Applejack todavía estaba descansando para recuperar su energía.

Applejack(A): aún no es suficiente, además de que me muero de hambre.

Applejack: bueno yo tengo un costal con algunas manzanas.

Applejack(A): bien gracias por la ayuda me vendrá bien comer algo.

Sin perder tiempo Applejack tomo cada manzana que podía y se las comía rápidamente como si no las masticara.

Applejack: deberías estar un poco más tranquila porque parece que no has comido en días.

Applejack: (A): Bueno en realidad Más bien es una semana.

Applejack: no has comido en una semana, ¿ cómo es eso?

Applejack(A): debido a todo el poder que usamos para pelear y entrenar nos adaptamos a perdurar por más tiempo sin alimento pero en mi caso ya necesitaba comer.

Applejack: ¿ y qué pasa con los demás ?

Applejack(A): me imagino que las chicas deben estar igual que yo y en cuanto a los nuevos ellos deben estar peor.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando un estruendo sacudió todo en las cercanías y de la nada apareció Tauro gritando.

Tauro: es hora de terminar con esto guardiana.

Applejack(A): tal vez no me recupere por completo todavía pero tengo la fuerza suficiente para vencerte.

La alicornio naranja se preparo para la batalla y miro a su rival fija mente.

Tauro: hora de destruir guardiana.

Applejack(A): el único que terminará el día de hoy seras tú.

Los dos se lanzaron uno contra el otro y con sus armas comenzaron un choque frenético, la pelea parecía ser pareja pero tauro estaba ganando ventaja debido a que Applejack aún no estaba del todo recuperada.

Tauro: guardiana aun ser débil.

Applejack: si ne hubiera recuperado bien ahora estarías hecho polvo.

Tauro: es hora de terminar.

Applejack(A): yo no puedo perder porque tengo una razón para ganar.

Tauro golpe el suelo y un pilar de roca golpeo a Applejack en la quijada y la dejo en el piso mientras Tauro se le acercaba.

Tauro: es hora de terminar esto.

Antes que pudiera golpearla con su hacha la otra Applejack le lanzo un pequeña roca lo cual llamo la atención.

Applejack: oye tu ¿no me buscabas a mi?

Tauro: ¿como es que hay dos?

La alicornio naranja le dio un fuerte golpe a Tauro en le estomago y lo dejo lejos.

Applejack(A): ¡tu pelea es conmigo, no metas a nadie mas!

Tauro: no importa, Tauro puede derrotar a las dos.

Applejack(A): no permitiré que toques a nadie de mi familia.

Tauro: no me importa si debo matar a las dos.

Tauro se acerco a la Applejack de tierra por lo que la Alicornio naranja se le acerco con gran velocidad y luego empujo a Tauro hacia atrás.

Applejack(A): te dije...que...no...metieras ¡A NADIE MAS!

**Para darle emoción pongan la música de evolución de Digimon 1.**

Applejack al igual que Magic comenzó a sacar ondas de energía hasta de del cielo apareció Rock solo que ahora tenia piel de color naranja como si algo hubiera cambiado.

Applejack(A): ¡FORCE MEGA BATTLE ACCIÓN!

Rock se transformo en un armadura que parecía un toro la cual comenzó a cubrir a Applejack hasta cubrirla por completo dejando le el casco en forma de la cabeza de el toro en el casco.

Applejack(A): ¡rock mega battle listo! ¡modo mega batalla activado!

La otra Applejack miraba la escena como si fuera un sueño, la alicornio naranja se lanzo contra Tauro tirándolo al piso como si nada y luego saco su lanza la cual tenia cuernos en la parte superior y en la parte de abajo tenia otro filo solo que parecía una lanza normal.

Applejack(A): es hora de terminar con esto.

Applejack le clavo su arma en el estomago a Tauro y lo lanzo hacia el cielo mientras que su aura ahora parecía ser fuego del color de su piel y en eso lanzo su ataque.

Applejack: ¡ROCK EXPLOSIÓN!

Desde el suelo apareció una gran boca que creció y creció así como una cabeza y un cuello, la cabeza se fue contra Tauro y la boca de tierra se lo trago entero hasta que la cabeza regreso al suelo del cual salio la cabeza de Tauro y ella se le acerco.

Applejack(A); es hora de podar el jardín.

Con un golpe de su arma le saco la cabeza a Tauro y esta rodó por el suelo hasta que se volvió polvo.

Applejack(A): listo eso fue todo.

Applejack; ¿y ahora que?

Applejack(A): pues necesito encontrar la forma de regresar con los demás guardianes.

Applejack: dijiste que detendrías a los gemelos, ¿si tu no lo haces quien lo ara?

Applejack(A): ellos ya no tienen sus maquinas, ahora solo necesitas que los demás tengan valor para hacerles frente.

Applejack: are lo que pueda.

Desde la dimensión de Mike el junto con las manes de ese mundo y Darkwing lo vieron todo.

Applejack: ajua esa Applejack es tan dura como un manzano de metal.

Rainbow: apuesto a que mi otra yo es igual o mas genial.

Mike: necesita una forma de salir de allí.

La voz de la reina volvió a sonar.

Galaxandria: hay una forma de ayudar desde aquí, a través del árbol de la armonía puedes comunicarte con ella, solo debes decirle que valla hacia el árbol de la armonía de ese mundo y este la llevara al que esta en su mundo.

Mike hizo lo que dijo la reina y en ese mundo un flor de cristal apareció frente a la alicornio naranja y de ella apareció la figura de Mike y este dijo.

Mike: Applejack ¿me escuchas?

Applejack(A): Mike ¿como estas haciendo esto?

Mike: la reina me esta ayudando pero escúchame, si vas al árbol de la armonía de ese mundo podrás regresar al tuyo.

Applejack(A): me pondré en marcha.

La alicornio se puso a volar y llego rápidamente al árbol el cual disparo un rayo de colores al piso y creando un portal por el cual ella paso sin demora, cuando salio del portal apareció en el mapa del castillo armonía de su mundo, desde el mapa salio una esfera con la imagen de Mike y Darkwing mientras que el potro tomo la palabra.

Mike: Ya estás en tu mundo pero estás en Castillo armonía, en cuanto podamos ayudar a las demás les mandaremos allí.

Applejack: muy bien aquí esperaré.

Mientras tanto con Rarity ella estaba teniendo problemas con el rey sombra ya que era muy escurridizo y tenía problemas para atacarlo.

Sombra: tú eres agua y yo soy sombra, no importa lo que pase si estoy en forma de nube nunca me tocaras.

Rarity: ya se usare un hechizo que Magic me enseño.

Rarity concentro su magia en su cuerno y dio.

Rarity: ¡rompedor de tinieblas!

Con eso ella hizo una onda de Luz que dejo a sombra en el piso pero se levanto rápido y se enojo porque ya no podía volverse niebla.

Sombra: ¿que me hiciste?

Rarity: con ese hechizo bloque tu forma de niebla así que solo puedes quedarte en forma solida.

Sombra: eso es un problema menor, aun con solo mi forma solida no sabes lo terrible que puedo ser.

Sombra uso su cuerno y de este salio un rayo de color rojo sangre el cual le dio directo a Rarity tirándola al piso pero se puso de pie y dijo.

Rarity: muy bien es hora de terminar esto de una vez, ¡MODO REALEZA!

Rarity saco su armadura y su arma para tomar la ventaja pero algo mas paso ya que Sombra tenia ojos rojos por completo y en eso comenzó a hablar con una voz aterrdora.

Sombra: nunca pensé que aria esto, pero eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé, mis esclavos de cristal denme su temor y háganme poderoso para derrotar al enemigo de una vez.

Desde el imperio llegaron muchas ondas de energía negra que al tocar a sombra le dio unas alas de energía sombría ademas de hacerlo del mismo tamaño que la princesa Celestia.

Sombra: ahora no hay forma de que me derrotes sin importar que tan fuerte seas ya que con el poder del rencor de todos los habitantes del imperio de cristal ya no me derrotara nadie.

Rarity: ya he visto muchas cosas así en mi vida, lo que te sucede no me impresiona para nada y mucho menos creas que me asustas porque no pienso rendirme.

Los dos comenzaron a atacarse pero a pesar de usar su arma Rarity estaba en problemas por el poder que tenia Sombra.

Sombra: eres muy poderosa pero tu poder no puede conmigo, te ofrezco un trato, ademas de poderosa eres muy hermosa así que si te conviertes en mi reina te perdonare y no te are daño.

Rarity: mi poder pertenece a las fuerzas del bien, el poder del mal nunca podrá influenciar me, ademas un tipo tan desagradable como tu no es mi tipo.

Sombra: esa es una propuesta que no volveré a hacer y te arrepentirás de no haber podido salvarte cuando podías.

Sombra comenzó a atacar a Rarity pero al ser mas fuerte que ella esta comenzó a retroceder hasta que Sombra la tomo por sorpresa cuando de un golpe la mando al piso y este trato de golpearla otra vez pero ella logro esquivar a tiempo el golpe para ponerse de pie y continuar pero aun así no podía hacer mucho ya que aun seguía sin tener ventaja pero poco a poco Sombra comenzó a las timarla hasta que Sombra logro golpearla en la cara y la devolvió al piso en donde comenzó a golpearle el rostro y las demás partes de su cuerpo haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Sombra: debiste aceptar ser mi reina pero ahora deberás pagar las consecuencias de tomar una mala decisión.

Sombra seguía con sus golpes y al estar lastimada Rarity no podía moverse pero en eso a su mente llegaron las imágenes de Cristal llegaron su mente.

_Cristal estaba con Rarity en su taller y ella la miaba trabajar._

_Cristal: ¿algún día podre hacer vestidos lindos como tu mami?_

_Rarity: si eso quieres mi pequeña me encantara enseñarte._

_Cristal: ¿mami como haces que todo se vea tan lindo?_

_Rarity: es porque cuando tienes la inspiración correcta puedes hacer lo que quieras nena._

_Era de noche y Rarity estaba acostando a Cristal y ella se estaba por ir a dormir cuando su hermana le llamo._

_Sweetie: hermana ¿te puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Rarity: ¿que pasa hermanita?_

_Sweetie: ya están por ser tres meses que adoptaste a Cristal y ella ya te dice mama pero ¿porque tu no le dices hija?_

_Rarity se puso un poco nerviosa por esa pregunta pero con algo de esfuerzo respondió._

_Rarity; lo que pasa es que aun soy nueva en esto de ser madre y debo acostumbrarme._

Rarity abrió los ojos y vio como sombra tenia un casco sobre su cabeza.

Sombra: ahora te aplastare el cráneo para que dejes de molestarme.

Rarity: _mi pequeña Cristal cuando me fui te dije que regresaría para estar contigo, yo no dije palabras vacías y nunca lo are, mucho menos contigo. mi pequeña. mi hija, yo ganare esta batalla para regresar contigo pase lo que pase, _¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Música Digimon.**

Rarity comenzó a gritar hasta que de su cuerpo también salieron y desde un portal salio Glacian, Rarity se puso de pie y dijo.

Rarity: ¡FORCE MEGA BATTLE ACCION!

Glacian se transformo en una armadura de un tigre blanco la cual se desprendió y se fue hacia Rarity cubriéndola por completo ademas de que ahora su cuerpo ya estaba curado, la armadura era de tigre blanco pero las rayas eran de color azul marino.

Rarity: ¡aqua mega battle listo! ¡modo mega batalla activado!

Sombra no sabia que decir ante la impresión que tenia pero no le duro nada porque antes de darse cuenta le habían dado un golpe en la cara sin darse cuenta y después recibió muchos golpes mas sin poder detenerlos hasta que pudo reaccionar.

Sombra: eres mucho mas poderosa de lo que pensaba pero ni aun así me vas a ganar.

Sombra comenzó a contra atacar, los dos estaban teniendo una pelea muy igualada y en eso Rarity se comenzaba a cansar porque si bien su cuerpo estaba curado su energía no se había repuesto.

Rarity: mientras siga recibiendo energía del imperio de cristal me sera imposible ganarle aun con el modo mega batalla, tal vez si puedo llegar al imperio de cristal y encontrar la forma de detener esta energía sombría puedo derrotarlo.

Sin decir más la yegua se apartó de la batalla y voló rápidamente hacia el Imperio de Cristal.

Sombra: eso no lo voy a permitir nunca.

Sombra extendió sus alas de magia oscura y se fue detrás de ella, Rarity cada vez se cansaba más así A duras penas logró llegar al imperio.

Rarity: Sólo un poco más, debo intentar llegar al corazón de cristal.

Los demás habitantes del imperio estaban asustados y los soldados que quedaban trataban de derribar la con disparos de magia o lanzando le lanzas para tratar de acabar con ella.

Rarity: ciudadanos del imperio de cristal, yo estoy aquí para liberarlos del rey Sombra pero no podre vencerlo si le siguen dando poder, deben dejar de tener miedo, solo la luz de su amor podrá detenerlo de una vez por todas.

Todos los habitantes estaban algo impactados por esas palabras y hasta los soldados dejaron de atacar pero en eso el rey sombra apareció.

Sombra: mis esclavos de cristal no se queden sin hacer nada, destruyan a esta amenaza.

Rarity: el les quito su libertad, sus vidas y mas que nada les quito sus sueños, yo puedo regresar les todo pero deben creer que se puede.

Sin decir nada mas todos los ciudadanos del imperio de cristal comenzaron a brillar con una luz blanco la cual se fue directo al corazón de cristal el cual estaba negro pero con la luz se transformo en un corazón hecho de diamante puro el cual ilumino a todo el imperio dejando a los dos ejércitos que estaban peleando en las afueras impactados y totalmente quietos, cuando el corazón de cristal cambio completamente un rayo blanco cayo sobre Sombra regresan dolo a su forma original mientras esta caía al suelo todo adolorido.

Sombra: no puede ser, todos ustedes son unos traidores, no importa después de acabar con esa intrusa me encargare de todos ustedes.

Rarity: eso no lo permitiré porque es hora de terminar con esto de una vez.

Rarity encendió su aura la cual parecía agua hecha de energía, luego de eso creo un gran cuadro de agua y luego este comenzó a brillar con un brillo azul.

Rarity: ¡REFLEC TRAP!

Antes de darse cuenta de como había pasado ahora Sombra estaba dentro del cuadro de agua sin poder salir de el.

Sombra: ¿que fue lo que hiciste?

Rarity: esa era una trampa espejo, dentro de el no puedes hacer nada y solo yo puedo libertarte, o puedo hacer que el espejo se rompa y destruya al que esta dentro de el, de otro forma nunca saldrás de allí.

Sombra: eso no lo arias, tu no me destrurias.

Rarity: ¿eso crees? ¡KURIOS!

Poco a poco el espejo de agua que Rarity había hecho no tardo en destruirse junto con Sombra que estaba dentro, desde los restos del espejo en el piso comenzó a salir un humo de color negro que comenzaba a juntarse.

Rarity: ahora ciudadanos, usen su amor y sus corazones para que el rey sombra no regrese jamas.

Los ciudadanos del imperio hicieron lo dicho y luego de eso el corazón hizo otra onda de energía que destruyo el humo negro sin dejar rastro, después de un rato las tropas de equestria estaban ya tomando el imperio.

Shining: esta guerra contra el imperio.

Desde le cielo apareció la princesa Celestia la cual se le acerco a Rarity.

Celestia: escuche que fuiste tu la que derroto al rey sombra, tienes mi mas sincera gratitud.

Rarity: bueno no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, ahora solo quisiera regresar a casa.

Celestia: ¿en donde vives?

Antes de que alguien dijera algo mas un flor de cristal salio del suelo y la figura de Mike salio de ella.

Rarity: Mike que bueno verte.

Mike: escúchame, se como puedes regresar a tu mundo Rarity, si llegas al árbol de la armonía este te abrirá un portal por el cual regresar, Applejack ya esta aya y en cuanto podamos les avisaremos a las demás.

Rarity: ahora mismo iré para aya.

Rarity sin esperar palabras de nadie mas Rarity se puso a volar y después de una hora llego hasta el árbol de ese mundo, el árbol abrió el portal de la misma forma que el otro y así llego a la sala del mapa del castillo de su mismo mundo en donde se encontró con Applejack y las dos se recibieron alegremente, mientras tanto con Pinkie pie ella estaba teniendo problemas para controlar a todas las tropas de simuladores que la estaban atacando y al mismo tiempo Chrysalis la atacaba a traición por todos lados sin que esta pudiera defenderse bien.

Pinkie: no puedo pelear bien si me siguen atacando así, esto es mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

Chrysalis: eso esta claro, yo solo creo en una forma de ganar y es hacerlo a cualquier precio necesario.

Pinkie: ademas de malvada eres una cobarde, si no fuera por tus sirvientes no serias nada.

Chrysalis: para ser la guardiana de la risa y la felicidad no estas muy alegre.

Pinkie: no puedo estar feliz al ver como toda esta gente sufre por tu culpa, yo no quiero permitir esto y nunca lo permitiré.

Pinkie seguía con la pelea de cualquier forma que pudiera, hasta que chrysalis atacando La a traicion otra vez la tiró al piso .

Chrysalis: es hora de terminar con esta batalla de una vez por todas.

Pinkie vio en su mente recuerdos de fiestas con todos sus amigos, todos los momentos felices que había vivido y aún quería vivir.

Pinkie: les dije a mis amigos que festejariamos cuando regresaramos a casa Y pase lo que pase no voy a fallar les.

Pinkie comenzó a sacar su aura y esta también sacó ondas de energía hasta que desde un portal apareció Hurrican.

Pinkie: ¡FORCE MEGA BATTLE ACCIÓN!

Hurricane se transformó en una armadura con forma de lobo que rápidamente se colocó sobre ella.

Pinkie: ¡wind mega Battle listo! ¡modo mega batalla activado!

Pinkie sopló fuertemente por la boca y todo el ejército de simuladores salió volando, volteo a mirar a chrysalis la cual tenía una expresión de terror en la cara.

Pinkie: es hora de terminar con esto.

Pinkie comienzo a encender su aura y poco a poco creo a su alrededor un enorme Tornado.

Pinkie: ¡HURRICANE STORM!

Pinkie avanzó junto con el tornado de chrysalis y la otra por dentro de este mientras el aire le hacía múltiples cortaduras en el cuerpo, cuando termina el ataque la reina simuladora estaba en el piso con el cuerpo muy lastimado y en eso Pinkie Las garras de lobo que tenía por armas le corta el cuerno y las alas.

Pinkie: no te voy a matar porque no me gusta hacerlo y si vuelves a hacer sufrir esta gente no me detendré.

Chrysalis muertos de miedo se fue corriendo de ahí mientras los simuladores que podía moverse se iban tras ella, desde el suelo apareció una flor de cristal desde la cual apareció Mike y empezó a hablar.

Mike: Pinkie Qué bueno que te encuentro.

Pinkie: Qué gusto en verte Mike ya tenía mucho tiempo que no te veíamos.

Mike: hablaremos de recuerdos después por ahora tienes que llegar al árbol de la armonía que está ahí y Así podrás regresar a casa.

Pinkie: Bueno entonces Ni bien llegué me pongo a preparar la fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos guardianes.

Pinkie se fue corriendo del lugar y después de un rato se encontró el árbol, el árbol le mostró el portal y una vez en el castillo se reencontró con las dos guardianas que la esperaban ya.

Pinkie: Qué bueno que estén aquí.

Applejack: a nosotros también nos alegra verte.

Rarity: Bueno ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que pueden encontrar los otros y traerlos aquí también.

Mientras tanto con Fluttershy ella estaba teniendo problemas para controlar al Discord malvado ya que esté la atacaba sin parar y ella no quería lastimar lo.

Discord: cuando te haya destruido la recompensa del Amo será inmensa.

Fluttershy: Yo sólo Estaba tratando de qué te tranquilizaras y no tengo intención de lastimarte.

Discord: pues es una desgracia ya que yo no tengo problemas en lastimarte a ti.

Discord seguía disparando bolas de energía oscura lo cual mantenía Fluttershy atenta a sus movimientos para poder evadir sus ataques.

Discord: si sigues esquivando los ataques tarde o temprano te cansaras y te atrapare, sería mejor si te rindes ahora y me ahorras el trabajo.

Fluttershy: no puedo rendirme, mis amigos me necesitan.

Discord: es hora de terminar con esto pony estúpida.

Discord le lanzo un red hecha de energía que la atrapo y dentro de ella empezó a electrocutarse hasta que una voz sono en su cabeza.

¿?: no te rindas.

Fluttershy: esa voz, Flower eres tu

Flower: claro que lo soy, que clase de antecesora seria si dejara que mi descendiente se rinda, debes sacar tu energía sin temer o no la controlaras, se que siempre fuiste una chica muy tímida pero le debes a tus amigas hacer tu mejor esfuerzo.

Fluttershy: es cierto, no voy a fallar...no...lo ¡AREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Fluttershy saco ondas comenzó a expulsar energía desde su cuerpo hasta que de un portal salio Asura.

Fluttershy: ¡FORCE MEGA BATTLE ACCIÓN!

Asura se transformo en una armadura de ciervo que rompió la red y se instalo en el cuerpo de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¡Green mega battle listo! ¡modo mega batalla activado!

Discord se quedo sin saber que decir hasta que todos los arboles le estiraron sus ramas hasta que lo enredaron de pies a cabeza sin dejarle forma de escapar, Fluttershy saco su aura y concentro su energía.

Fluttershy: ¡FOREST FURY!

Desde sus cascos Fluttershy disparo un esfera verde hacia el bosque el cual comenzó a crecer hasta que todos los arboles se hicieron enormes y todo el bosque se fue contra Discord el cual gritaba de miedo hasta que todo el bosque se le cayo encima haciendo mientras el hechizo de Diagon se retiraba de su cuerpo y este salia de entre los arboles pero en eso un rayo multicolor le convirtió en piedra el cual resulto venir de las princesas que tenían los elementos de ese mundo con ellas.

Celestia: tu nos salvaste y te damos las gracias.

Fluttershy iba a responder cuando una flor de cristal apareció en el suelo y la figura de Mike se hizo presente.

Mike: que bueno que estas bien Fluttershy, escucha Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie ya están en casa solo tienes que ir al árbol de la armonía y este te mostrara como regresar.

Fluttershy: es bueno saber eso Mike iré enseguida.

Mientras tanto en el castillo armonía donde estaban Mike y sus amigos ellos estaban en la búsqueda de los guardianes.

Rarity: esa otra yo me parece muy violenta y francamente me alegra no ser como ella.

Pinkie: bueno la otra yo es mucho mas seria que yo eso no lo esperaba.

Fluttershy: la otra yo fue muy mala con Discord pero al menos no lo destruyo o algo peor.

Darkwing: ellas son guardianas así que tienen que tomarse en serio su trabajo de defender a su universo y a los demás, ahora debemos encontrar a los otros 5.

Mike: es cierto, ademas los necesitaremos.

Twilight: ¿que quieres decir Mike?

Mike: planeo pedirles ayuda a los guardianes para que nos ayuden en la batalla final contra el imperio en cuando terminemos que reclutar a los últimos aliados en atlantida.

Mientras tanto con Rainbow ella estaba tratando de no lastimar a Nightmare moon ya que aunque era malvada y ahora era mucho mas poderosa no quería lastimar a la princesa Luna, Nightmare estaba atacando con todas sus fuerzas pero Rainbow trataba como podía de contenerse para no atacarla.

Nightmare: al principio tal vez tuviste ventaja pero ahora no me ganaras y mas que nada es porque no quieres lastimarme.

Rainbow: soy amiga de la princesa Luna y es por eso que no quiero lastimarte porque si hago algo mal la princesa correrá el mismo destino.

Nightmare: la piedad es tonta.

Rainbow: lo que tu digas no me importa, la verdadera princesa Luna esta dentro de ti y pase lo que pase la liberare. no me puedes engañar en el fondo por mas poder y fuerza que tengas Luna extraña a su hermana y sabe que la quiere de regreso.

Nightmare estaba algo inquieta por esas palabras pero de inmediato reacciono.

Nightmare: no intentes confundir a mi otro yo porque no te funcionara.

Rainbow: puedes hablar todo lo que quieras pero yo se que la princesa Luna dentro de ti esta luchando por ser libre y voy a ayudarla.

Nightmare: aquí no hay nadie encerrado, solo alguien que tiene sus horas contadas por oponerse a la reina de la noche.

Rainbow si quieres pelea te derrotare para liberar a la princesa Luna ¡MODO REALEZA!

Rainbow con sus poderes ya activados se fue en contra de Nightmare la cual estaba tomando la ventaja debido a los poderes que le había entregado Diagon ademas de que Rainbow se negaba a lastimar la.

Rainbow: no importa lo mucho que quiera derrotarte si te lastimo se que también lastimaría a la princesa Luna y no quiero hacerlo.

Nightmare: eso solo te llevara a morir.

Rainbow: en mi mundo la princesa Celestia nos contó que durante los 1000 años que su hermana no estuvo ella solo estuvo triste y llorando porque la extrañaba.

Ngithmare se sintió estremecida por esas palabras pero reacciono otra vez.

Nightmare: no me dejare engañar por tus palabras, ni hermana esta mejor en la luna y allí se quedara.

Rainbow: Di lo que quieras pero en esta lucha yo no estoy sola, tengo a los demás guardianes y a la verdadera Luna de mi lado.

Nightmare: esas son sólo puras patrañas, Yo no necesito de nadie para derrotarte porque soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola.

Rainbow: eso fue justo lo que te causó ese problema, te sentías muy sola al ver que muy pocos eran los que Disfrutaban de la noche y por eso llegaste a tener envidia de tu hermana, hiciste esto para ya no estar sola y ahora Mírate estás más sola que nunca.

Nightmare: eso no es cierto No estoy sola porque tengo todos mis súbditos conmigo, tú nunca lo entenderías porque nunca Tuviste la oportunidad.

Rainbow: ¿la oportunidad de que?, de quedar mirando resto del día cómo pasa el tiempo, de quedarme en el trono para que la gente me vea y nadie me vuelva a amar jamás, es una vida que no le deseo a nadie, si no fuera porque obligas a tus súbditos ellos no Te seguirían, por Tu ambición de querer tenerlo todo te quedaste sin nada.

Nightmare comenzó a tener dolor de cabeza hasta que de su cuerpo salió mucho humo negro que cubrió todo el lugar, cuando el humo salió todo dejó una gran Nube Negra en la parte de arriba del salón mientras que en el suelo se encontraba ya la princesa Luna en su forma original y estaba desmayada.

Rainbow: ¿princesa esta bien?

Luna tardó unos minutos pero luego reaccionó y dijo.

Luna: fueron años oscuros y de soledad, Aunque hoy estoy libre de las sombras aún estoy sola porque Extraño a mi hermana.

Rainbow: No se preocupe le ayudaré como pueda para que ella regrese.

Antes de poder decir algo más el humo negro comenzó a tomar forma hasta que tomó la imagen de Nightmare.

Nightmare: ahora Gracias al poder oscuro tengo un cuerpo propio y no necesito de nadie, ya perdí todo lo que me hacía débil y ahora las mataré a las dos.

Rainbow: eso no lo creo porque ahora que te separaste de la princesa ya no tengo motivos para no lastimarte.

Rainbow activo su armadura y se lanzó contra Nightmare, las dos parecían muy parejas en la batalla pero en eso Nightmare bostezo.

Nightmare: con el poder oscuro que me dieron tú solo eres un insecto y me Será muy fácil aplastarte.

Rainbow: eso no lo creo porque a diferencia de ti yo no estoy peleando por egoísmo, estoy peleando para regresar a casa y ver a mis amigos otra vez.

Rainbow siguió con sus golpes hasta que fue derribada y su rival le clavó directamente en el pecho una espada de energía oscura,

Nightmare: ahora Verás lo que te mereces por desafiar a mi persona, Parece que tus amigos te extrañarán por un largo tiempo ya que no te volveré a ver más que como un cadáver.

Rainbow: eso nunca va a pasar, yo nunca incumpliría mi palabras con mis amigos y mientras pueda respirar no... lo... ¡AREEEEEEEE!

Rainbow comenzó a sacar energía de su cuerpo también hasta que de un portal apareció Thunder.

Rainbow: ¡FORCE MEGA BATTLE ACCIÓN!

Thunder se convirtió en una armadura de águila con color amarillo eléctrico y detalles de color cian la cual rápidamente se dirigió hacia Rainbow y cubrió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la sanaba.

Rainbow: ¡Storm mega Battle listo! ¡modo mega batalla activado!

Rainbow Se movió increíblemente rápido y de una forma instantánea se acerco Nightmare y antes de que se diera cuenta le dio un golpe mandando la hacía un muro.

Rainbow: es hora de que tengas lo que mereces.

Rainbow la golpeada y lanzada hacia todas partes del Castillo, Nightmare Por más que lo intentaba no lograba defenderse ya que cada vez que intentaba hacer algo Rainbow la frenada como si fuera un juego.

Rainbow: hora de decir adiós para siempre.

Rainbow encendió su aura y junto una gran cantidad de electricidad en sus casos.

Rainbow: ¡THUNDER STORM!

Desde sus cascos Rainbow una enorme columna de rayos que golpearon a Nightmare hasta que poco a poco ésta Se volvió polvo .

Rainbow: esta pelea terminó.

Rainbow sacó parte de su energía armónica y los elementos de la armonía que aún estaban en el castillo comenzaron a sacar una luz multicolor que se fue directo hasta la luna mientras aparecía un túnel de colores del cual salio la princesa Celestia desmayada, Rainbow se le acerco y después de un minuto esta despertó y vio donde se encontraba.

Celestia: regrese, ¿como es posible?

Rainbow: es largo de explicar pero le diré que Nightmare Moon ya no sera problema otra vez.

Celestiase asusto al escuchar eso pero luego de un momento vio a la princesa Luna y dijo.

Celestia: ¿pero que fue lo que paso?

Luna: esta alicornio misteriosa logro derrotar a Nightmare, de alguna forma ella se separo de mi y luego ella la destruyo.

Celestia: lo único que me importa es que regresaste mi querida hermana.

Las dos sin poder evitarlo se dieron un fuerte abrazo y en eso una flor de Cristal apareció frene a Rainbow con la imagen de Mike.

Rainbow: Mike ¿como estas hermanito?

Mike: hablamos después Rainbow, si vas al árbol de la armonía de ese mundo podres regresar con las demás, faltan Sunset y Magic pero en cuanto podamos les diremos a donde ir.

Rainbow: no digas mas, ahora mismo voy para aya.

Rainbow sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hacia el árbol y una vez allí el mismo abrió el portal como el de más y llegó junto con ellas después de cruzarlo, Sunset se estaba empleando a fondo Pero tenía muchos problemas para enfrentar a Tirek y más cuando éste era un gigante más grande que un dragón.

Tirek: puede ser poderosa Pero toda tu magia no alcanza para igualar toda la que me robé de esta tierra.

Sunset: eres sólo un malvado ladrón que no sabe nada más que hacer que atormentar a otros por diversión.

Tirek: puedes decir lo que quieras pero yo que sepa yo no soy el que está por ser destruido.

Tirek comenzó a disparar Rayos de energía desde sus manos y sus cuernos por todas partes haciendo que a Sunset se le dificultan las cosas por tener que esquivar a cada segundo otro ataque.

Tirek: haz lo que quieras pero no podrás evitar los ataques por siempre, tarde o temprano te cansaras o te descuidaras y ahí será tu fin.

Sunset tuvo que darle la razón en el punto de que ya se estaba cansando de tener que esquivar por lo que encendió su Aura y se dispuso a atacar.

Sunset: ¡FUEGO DEL FÉNIX!

Después de decir eso dispara una gran llamarada que parecía un fénix la cual Por poco golpea a su oponente pero éste se defendió con un escudo mágico.

Tirek: sí que tienes magia Poderosa, Es una lástima que se perderá en cuanto tú estes muerta.

Sunset: yo no voy a rendirme Y sea como sea regresaré con mis amigos.

Tirek: sólo un desperdicio de poder mágico, eso es lo único que eres.

Sunset: no me importa lo que diga un malvado porque tus palabras no me importan.

Tirek: si ya no quieres escuchar mis palabras está bien pero una vez que termine contigo ya no escucharás a nadie más a no ser que sea un muerto.

Tirek siguió lanzando sus ataques contra Sunset la cual estaba Ya muy cansada por lo cual no pudo esquivar el ultimo ataque que este le lanzo por lo cual esta termino incrustada en el muro de una montaña mientras que Tirek volvió a disparar su ataque.

Tirek: tu cuerpo no lo podrá resistir por tanto tiempo, dentro de poco ya no quedará nada de ti.

Sunset estaba agonizando de dolor por todo el daño que recibía de ese ataque pero en eso escuchó una voz muy conocida para ella.

Rose: no debes rendirte, debes recordar lo que está en juego y sigue adelante.

Sunset: Fire Rose eres tú.

Fire: así como lo hiciste en la prueba para vencerme tienes que sacar el fuego de tu interior para poder ganar.

Sunset: ¿ Cómo podría hacer eso?

Rose: En esa ocasión el fuego que tienes dentro comenzó a arder por probarte a ti misma que habías dejado tu pasado atrás y lo hiciste bien pero ahora tienes que sacar más calor de alguna otra Fuente.

Sunset Busco dentro de su mente y llegaron los recuerdos de su hermana así como el de esa criatura que ella esperaba, Luego de eso se puso a pensar en sus padres que si bien no los conocía estaba segura de que ellos no querrían que ella se rindiera.

Sunset: es cierto, yo no puedo morir aquí, tengo amigos y una familia que me está esperando, pase lo que pase no me voy a rendir.

Sunset comenzó a sacar ondas de energía de su cuerpo mientras quede un portal apareció Hydra.

Sunset: ¡FORCE MEGA BATTLE ACCIÓN!

Hydra se convirtió en una armadura de Fénix color rojo que sin tardanza que cubrió el cuerpo entero a Sunset.

Sunset: ¡Fire mega Battle listo! ¡modo mega batalla activado!

Tirek: una armadura nueva no te servirá De nada si estás muerta.

Sunset gracias a la armadura tenía su cuerpo ya curado Así que se movió rápidamente y llegó Justo a la cara de Tirek en donde le dio un fuerte golpe Qué de manera asombrosa lo mandó al piso.

Sunset: guardate tu palabrería, es hora de pelear en serio.

Tirek se levantó del piso y dijo.

Tirek: admito que esa nueva forma es muy poderosa pero aún así no vas a ganar.

Sunset: eso lo veremos.

Rose: Sunset usa el ataque de mi padre.

Sunset: ¿cuál ataque?

En eso comenzaron a aparecer unas imágenes de la pelea que habían tenido contra los titanes y de cómo la figura Misteriosa había vencido a Atlas.

Sunset: ese golpe de fuego dorado ¿ Yo también puedo hacerlo?

Rose: sé que puedes Porque ese ataque podía hacerlo Yo también.

Sunset cubrió su caso de fuego hasta que éste fue completamente rojo.

Sunset: tal vez no sea dorado pero si puedo usar este fuego.

Poco a poco el juego libre cubriendo todo el brazo hasta que lo tuvo completamente en llamas.

Sunset: ¡Rose Ahora yo tengo tu habilidad!

Tirek: No importa que es lo que intentes no ganarás.

Sunset: ¡HIKEN!

Desde El casco derecho disparó una inmensa Ráfaga de fuego rojo qué golpeó a Tirek directo en el estómago, poco a poco el juego comienza a consumir su cuerpo hasta aquí Este no pudo más y comenzó a quemarse por completo hasta que al fin de un último grito Tirek fue destruido, Sunset se canso tanto después de ese ataque que bajó al suelo lentamente y se quedó acostada mientras veía como la magia robada era regresada y todo volvía a su estado verde y fértil.

Sunset: Eso sí fue muy difícil pero al final lo conseguí.

Una flor de cristal apareció cerca de su cabeza y de ella salio una imagen de Mike.

Mike: qué bueno que estás bien Sunset, escucha Atentamente si puedes llegar a El árbol de la armonía de ese mundo podrás regresar a casa.

Sunset: Muchas gracias Mike iré para allá en cuanto pueda, ¿ Qué pasó con los demás?

Mike: aparte de ti falta Magic y otros dos guardianes más pero te aseguro que pronto estarán ahí.

Sunset: muy bien Confío en tu palabra Mike, iré para el árbol ahora mismo.

Sunset se dirigió hacia el árbol y una vez cruzado el portal llegó con las demás, Magic se encontraba tirado en el piso con el cuerpo muy estimado y su armadura estaba casi toda rota.

Galaxtus: te dije que enfrentarte a mí no sería buena idea, de verdad lo lamento querida sobrina pero así como tú elegiste proteger la luz yo elegí las sombras Por lo cual tendré que acabar contigo.

Magic: sigo firme es lo que dije, tú solo mientes no eres hermano de mi padre.

Galaxtus: piensa lo que quieras pero ya llegó tú fin Así que saluda a tus padres en el más allá.

Antes de que Galaxtus pudiera seguir atacando una sombra se llevó a Magic y éste se puso una cara de asombro sin saber qué decir.

Galaxtus: esto no tiene sentido ¿ quien pudo haberla ayudado?

A unos kilómetros de ahí Magic estaba tratando de procesar Qué pasó Ya que no entendía Cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Magic: no entiendo cómo es que aparecí aquí.

¿?: eso fue porque yo te saque de ahí.

Magic volteo la cabeza y logró distinguir de quién era la voz.

Magic: ¿quién eres tú?

Star: Mi nombre es Star Black, te ayude porque no podía dejarte sola hermana.

Magic: ¿ Por qué me dices Hermana?

Star: en parte porque también soy una Guardiana y lo demás La reina te lo explicará, de momento estás muy lastimada y Galaxtus no tardara en encontrarnos si no te saco de aquí.

Magic; pero no puedo irme sin el resto de los guardianes.

Star: Escucha tu regresarás a casa y yo buscaré a los guardianes que faltan para llevarlos hasta allá.

Star disparó un rayo negro en suelo y abrió un portal por el cual pasó Magic el cual la hizo llegar directo a su Castillo en donde todas las demás la recibieron con gusto.

Star: muy bien ella ya está fuera de peligro y ahora debo asegurarme de salvar a esos otros dos guardianes.

Star abrió otro portal y llego a un asteroide cerca de donde estaban Ice y Iron peleando contra Saturno el cual parecía estar por ganarles ya que los dos estaban en el piso con el cuerpo muy lastimado.

Saturno: es hora de terminar con ustedes, hace unos 10.000 años una enorme tormenta solar paso por aquí y nada de lo que fue alcanzado por ella sobrevivió.

Saturno abrió otro agujero negro y estaba por mandar a los chicos allí hasta que Star apareció frente a ellos y dijo.

Star: eso no lo voy a permitir.

Saturno: ¿quien eres tu?

Star: si tanto te gusta esa tormenta Solar...

Star cargo un poco de energía en su cascos izquierdo y dijo.

Star; ¡CHOQUE MENTAL!

Desde su casco saco un anillo de energía negra que a una velocidad increíble le dio a Saturno directo en la frente y lo dejo paralizado.

Star: entonces puedes verla tu mismo.

Star se le acerco y de un empujón lo mando dentro del agujero el cual se cerro después de eso, Star se acerco a Iron y Ice para luego abrir un portal y con algo de dificultad uso su magia y los hizo levitar hasta meterlos en el.

Star: se que soy nueva en esto de ser guardiana pero creo que pediré discapacidad por maternidad una vez que respondan todas nuestras dudas.

Star cruzo el portal también y llego con los demás a la sal del trono en donde pudo notar que el resto de las manes estaban atendiendo las heridas de Iron y Ice así como las de Magic, después de un minuto se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Rainbow: ¿y tu quien eres?

Star: bueno...

Magic: ella fue la que me salvo y de no ser por ella Galaxtus me hubiera matado.

Ice quien había reaccionado dijo.

Ice: recuerdo que antes de que Saturno nos atacara la vi aparecer frente a nosotros, fue ella quien lo detuvo y nos trajo de regreso.

Sunset: a todo esto ¿donde esta Saturno? no valla a ser que el regrese a causarnos problemas.

Star: francamente lo dudo porque no creo que el pueda sobrevivir a una tormenta solar.

Rainbow: mejor hablamos de eso después, ¿como te llamas?

Star: mi nombre es Star Black.

Antes de decir algo mas por la puerta aparecieron las princesas seguidas por los potras así como Flash, Trixie, Snow y Maze que al parecer ya habían llegado.

Celestia: no se como llegaron aquí pero me alegra verlas y a los nuevos guardianes les doy la bienvenida.

Guardianes: gracias.

Magic: se los presentare princesa, ellos son Ice White el guardián del hielo, Iron Hammer el guardián del metal y ella es Star Black la guardiana de la oscuridad galáctica, ella es la princesa Celestia, ella junto con la princesa Luna son las gobernantes de Equestria.

Los tres: es un gusto princesas.

Magic: bueno creo que es hora de hablar un poco y explicar que esta pasando aquí.

¿?: es por eso que yo me encargare de eso.

La reina Galaxandria apareció y dijo.

Galaxandria: es un gusto volver a verlos a todos hijos míos aunque no estén los 12 juntos.

Ice: ¿quien es ella Magic?

Magic: ella es la reina Galaxandria la gran reina de todo nuestro multiverso.

Al oír eso todos en la habitación se pusieron de rodillas frente a ella.

Galaxandria: hijos míos ahora les pediré que me acompañen, es hora de que sepan todo lo que necesitan saber.

Galaxandria ilumino su cuerno y todos los guardianes desaparecieron de la habitación llegando a lo que parecía un vello salón con todo lo que se podría encontrar en un palacio.

Rarity: este lugar es un sueño, parece un palacio.

Galaxandria: eso es porque este es mi palacio.

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que frente a ellos.

Galaxandria: este es el palacio que mi padre el gran maestro me dio una vez que tuve que establecerme.

Magic: ahora nos dirá todo, ¿cierto majestad?

Galaxandria: en un minuto, se los diré cuando traiga a alguien mas.

Galaxandria desapareció del lugar dejando confundidos a todos los presentes, mientras tanto en la otra dimensión Mike junto con las manes, las princesas de su mundo, su patrulla, sus padres y Darkwing estaban planeado sus movimientos contra los celestes.

Mike: ahora que la crisis que tenían Magic y las otras se termino debemos concentrarnos en ir hasta la atlantida y pedir su apoyo contra Absalon.

Una luz apareció dando lugar a la Reina la cual dijo.

Galaxandria: buenos días a todos.

La patrulla así como Mike y Darkwing se le acercaron y le hicieron reverencia ante el asombro de todos por lo que la Celestia de esa dimensión pregunto.

Celestia: disculpa Mike pero ¿quien es ella?

Camaleón: ¿puedo majestad, puedo, puedo?

Galaxandria dio una leve risa y dijo.

Galaxandria: si camaleón puedes presentarme.

Camaleón con emoción se disfrazo de trompetista real y dijo.

Camaleon: presentando a su gran majestad, la primera reina de todo lo conocido, la máxima autoridad de nuestro Multiverso, la reina Galaxandria.

Al oír eso todos los presentes rapidamente le hicieron reverencia pero luego de que la reina diera un leve risa les hizo levantarse.

Celestia: gran majestad es un verdadero honor estar en su presencia.

Galaxandria: de momento vine por Mike Y Darkwing, los necesito.

Al oír eso todos se quedaron mudos pero Star Sun se le acerco y dijo.

Star: con todo respeto su grandeza, ¿para que necesita a mi hijo?

Galaxandria: los otros 10 guardianes nos están esperando, lo necesitamos a el y Darkwing para la ceremonia de iniciación.

Rainbow: eso se oye genial, ¿podemos ir también?

Galaxandria: me disculpo sinceramente pero únicamente los 12 guardianes pueden estar es la ceremonia.

Rainbow: eso no es justo.

Antes de que Rainbow hiciera algo mas Twilight la atrapo con su magia y le dijo.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash no le faltes el respeto a la reina.

Rainbow: pero no es justo, nuestras otras yo estarán en la ceremonia ¿porque nosotras no?

Galaxandria: Mike y Darkwing ya son guardianes pero aun deben recibir sus marcas de guardianes y de paso debo decirles un secreto que solo los guardianes pueden saber.

Rainbow: ahora mas que nunca quiero ir.

Galaxandria: dije que solo los guardianes pueden ir, lo lamento pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Rainbow: pero...

Antes de que ella dijera algo mas Mike le cerro la boca con su magia.

Mike: lo lamento en serio Rainbow pero entre mas pronto nos vayamos mas pronto regresaremos, tenemos que terminar con el asunto de pedir ayuda de los Atlantes asi que mejor nos iremos ahora.

Galaxandria: entonces es hora de irnos.

la reina uso su cuerno y se llevo a los dos potros con ella, una vez que todos estuvieron en el palacio se saludaron.

Mike: chicas me alegro de verlas.

Magic: a nosotros también Mike, te los presento, ellos son los guardianes que fuimos a buscar.

Ice: yo soy Ice White.

Iron: yo soy Iron Hammer.

Star: y yo Star Black.

Mike: es un gusto.

Dark: para mi también.

Galaxandria: ahora que están todos listos les responderé sus dudas.

Magic: en ese caso yo comenzare, ¿como es eso de que usted fue la madre de los primeros guardianes?

Galaxandria: en realidad eso es cierto, los 12 guardianes originales si eran mis hijos.

Rainbow: ¿como pudo tener 12 hijos?

Galaxandria: el realidad solo tuve 4 hijos, dos varones y dos niñas, los demás eran adoptados.

Mike: ¿como fue que tuvo hijos?

Galaxandria: en realidad es una pregunta cuya respuesta los sorprenderá a todos y en especial a ti y a Darkwing, la verdad hace muchos milenos tuve alguien a quien le di mi corazón, fue por el que pude tener a mis hijos.

Dark: ¿y quien fue ese?

Galaxandria: de seguro escuchaste del emperador ¿Orion verdad?

Mike: así es, me dijeron que el era el primer emperador de los celestes y todos los celestes que conozco y saben si historia hablan bien de el.

Galaxandria: hace milenios el llego a mi palacio por error y después de un tiempo estar aquí decidió quedarse aquí, después de un tiempo los dos nos tomamos cariño y bueno...

Nadie de los presentes sabia que pensar pero Mike dijo.

Mike: ¿es diciendo lo que creo que dice?

Galaxandria: en realidad si, Golden Soul, Moon Dark, Galaxy Queen y Nightwing Star quienes eran mis hijos de sangre también eran los hijos de Orion.

Mike y Darkwing estaban con la boca mas que abierta por escuchar eso.

Magic: disculpe majestad, me parece que tarada riamos menos tiempo si usted nos contara toda la historia de una sola vez.

Galaxandria: tienes razón Queen, les contare toda la historia de una vez.

La reina procedió a sentarse en un sillón y comenzó con la historia.

Galaxandria: cuando yo nací estaba en el medio de la nada y mi padre el gran maestro me mandó a un mundo distante en donde durante 20 años aprendí lo que era ser alguien normal así como aprendí a iniciar mi camino el arte de la magia y el vuelo, después de eso mi padre me llevó a otros lugares y después de 1000 años de lecciones por todas partes del multiverso mi padre me estableció en este Palacio en donde permaneci durante siglos y no veía nadie si no era yo Quien salia de ahí.

Mike: ¿ Cómo fue que llegó orión hasta aquí?

Galaxandria: después de que su reinado como emperador terminó decidió irse de viaje por qué quería descubrir algunas cosas, Se podría decir más que nada que nos encontramos por un descuido suyo ya que llegó a esta dimensión por accidente, cuando le encontré el estaba herido y lo ayude, después de pasar un par de días las cosas empezaron a cambiar y sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a tener cariño el uno por el otro y así pasaron varios meses, después de dar un paso importante en nuestra relación fue cuando me enteré que mis hijos iban a nacer.

Magic: ¿ de donde adoptó a los otros ocho guardianes?

Galaxandria: después de 6 años de criarlos mi padre me habló y me dijo qué A pesar de todo mi familia no estaba completa y así fue que marcó a 8 diferentes criaturas las cuales acogi como mis hijos, pasó el tiempo y todos ellos se hicieron adultos y fue Entonces cuando orión se fue otra vez.

Darkwing: ¿porque usted lo dejó ir? ¿ si la amaba porque se fue?

Galaxandria: porque aún tenía muchas respuestas que encontrar y yo sabía que nos volveríamos a ver una vez que se resolvieran sus dudas.

Star: ¿ Cómo fue que nuestros antepasados murieron ?

Galaxandria: ya estaba esperando que alguno de ustedes me hiciera esa pregunta, Golden Soul y Moon Dark los cuales eran muy apegado a a su padre decidieron ir a su mundo a establecerse pero no pudieron llegar en una peor época, esta parte los impactará a todos pero especialmente a ti Mike y también a Darkwing, pasaron los años y se establecieron al punto de que También tenían familias propias, Golden Soul tuvo un único hijo el cual puso Star White por nombre.

Mike : ¿Star White ? Yo tenía pensado que si algún día tenía un hijo así lo llamaría pero ahora veo de dónde saqué ese nombre.

Galaxandria: debido el lazo que comparten con sus antepasados es común que tengan algunos reflejos de sus recuerdos aunque sea de forma involuntaria, Moon Dark llego a tener tres hijas Dark Night, Shadow Wing y Nightmare Soul.

Darkwing: ¿ Entonces cuando Nightmare Soul me devolvió mis poderes ella me ayudó porque me reconoció?

Galaxandria: Esta es la parte que más los impactará a los dos, como ser oscuro que veía Los guardianes como una amenaza para sus planes decidió eliminar los A todos Uno por uno, en la dimensión de Golden Soul y Moon Dark estaban viviendo ese mismo ser oscuro le ofreció al emperador actual de esa época un poderoso secreto a cambio de su ayuda para eliminar los, así fue Cómo Golden Soul y Moon Dark fueron atacados a traición por separado de un demonio que tanto Mike Cómo Darkwing conocen por el nombre de Absalon.

Los dos Potros se quedaron mudos con esa revelación.

Galaxandria: después de que absalon cumplió su parte del trato el ser oscuro le reveló El Secreto del cristal de conocimiento y de lo que éste podía hacer, Star White decidió pasar desapercibido y continuar con su vida Como pudiera Y así fue que la sangre de Golden Soul llegó hasta este tiempo, en su lecho de muerte Moon Dark le confío a su hija menor Nightmare soul el legado de ser una guardiana, tal vez ella les dijo otras cosas cuando lo encontraron Pero así como mis hijas mis nietos también estaban enterados de que quería ser yo quien les diera las respuestas, Sí cuando hablaron con algunos de los otros guardianes en sus pruebas y éstos les dijeron otras cosas por favor les suplico que los perdone Pues yo les dije que prefería ser yo quien lo dijera todo.

Magic: no hay problema pero me gustaría saber, ¿ Cómo murieron los otros 10 guardianes?

Galaxandria: Blue Ice Gray se pusieron furiosos al enterarse de quién había sido el asesino de sus hermanos Por lo cual los dos se fueron de aquí muy molesto y no los volví a ver hasta que supe de su deceso, luego de un tiempo 7 de mis 8 hijas que aún están conmigo descubrieron quienes había, hecho eso y fueron a desafiarlos, los causantes fueron una organización oscura que era organizada por 4 Hechiceros demoníacos, Diagon, Darthon, Draken, y Drakzor, la batalla fue brutal y me 7 hijas terminaron muertas, no lograron detenerlo pero si pudieron encerrarlos en un lugar llamado la dimensión negativa o al menos a la mayoría de ellos, Diagon quién apenas pudo escapar de esa batalla con suerte se escondió y comienzo a hacer sus planes, la única de mis hijos que seguía viva es entonces era Nightwing Por lo cual Ella se quedaba siempre conmigo, durante mucho tiempo estuve triste y nada Me consolaba hasta que mi padre me habló y me dijo que volvería a ver a mis hijos aunque no fuera de la misma forma.

Star: así que prácticamente ya sabía que esto pasaría ¿ verdad?

Galaxandria: si y honestamente muchas cosas que me gustaría haber cambiado pero debido a que era cosa de la línea del destino tenía prohibido hacer lo, para asegurarme de que los guardianes que aparecerían en el futuro pudieran seguir la senda que el destino les preparaba puse un hechizo especial en las 12 gemas que tenía la corona que mi padre me había dado hace tiempo, Nightwing Se llevo 9 de las gemas y las oculto, por medio de las gemas los descendientes de mis hijos podrían heredar sus espíritus para poder pelear por el bien y la luz, las gemas del agua y el hielo así como las del metal y la tierra se fusionaron creando dos gemas combinadas, eso explica lo que sucedió cuando sus gemas saliendo ustedes y se convirtieron en dos diferentes.

Galaxandria usa su magia e hizo traer un pequeño cofre el cual abrió y Dentro de este estaban 3 gemas, una Gema dorada, otra plateada y la última negro ónix.

Galaxandria: Estas son las 3 gemas que nunca pude entregara Golden Soul, Moon Dark y Nightwing antes de su muerte por lo tanto el día de hoy quiero entregar las a quienes les corresponden.

Galaxandria hizo flotar las gemas y cada uno se introdujo en los guardianes que faltaban, la dorada para Mike, la plateada para Darkwing y la negra para Star, cuando las 3 gemas Y estuvieron dentro de ellos los 12 guardianes comenzaron a brillar levemente y en la parte de adelante de sus frentes aparecieron pequeños rombos de colores, Magic tenía un rombo negro, Applejack tenía uno marrón, Rarity tenía uno azul marino, Pinkie tenía uno verde, Fluttershy tenía un color marrón con detalles verdes, Rainbow uno de color amarillo eléctrico, Sunset humo de color rojo Rubí,Ice tenía uno de color celeste, Iron tenía un gris oscuro pero por su piel apenas y se notaba, Star tenía uno blanco, Mike tenía unas dorado y Darkwing uno de color plateado.

Galaxandria: ahora que todas las gemas se han fusionado con sus propietarios es hora de comenzar con la ceremonia de iniciación, por favor Tómese de Los cascos y formen un círculo.

Los 12 siguieron las indicaciones y lo hicieron, cuando los 12 ya estaban en Círculo y sujetados comenzaron a brillar intensamente, la Cuite Mark de Star Se volvió un círculo de estrellas blanca rodeando una luna Además de que la misma también quedó grabada en la externa de sus alas, a Mike y Darkwing también les pasó lo mismo con las suyas de modo que ahora los 12 ahora tenían sus Cuite Mark en la parte de afuera de sus alas así como en su lugar normal.

Galaxandria: ahora reciten el juramento del Guardián, pueden creer que no lo conoce pero no tienen dentro de sus mentes, tienen que buscar profundamente en ellas.

Después de un minuto los 12 comenzaron diciendo.

Guardianes: por la luz de verdad y la fuerza del bien que aquellos que aman el mal se cuiden de nuestro poder.

Entre los 12 hicieron un tornado de colores y luego de un minuto la luz paro.

Galaxandria: la iniciación a terminado, recuerden que no importa si viven separados ya sea en otros mundos o en otras dimensiones los que tienen frente a ustedes son sus hermanos y hermanas porque el lazo de hermandad que unió a sus antepasados los une a ustedes también.

Los 12 se soltaron y se miraron entre todos sonriendo.

Galaxandria: y siempre recuerden estas palabras, Applejack debes recordar que para proteger la honestidad hay que saber cuándo decir la verdad y cuando hay que dejar de hablar.

Applejack: lo voy a recordar.

Galaxandria; Rarity debes recordar que un espíritu generoso es una gran bendición y aunque no todo el mundo lo aprecie la intención es lo que cuenta.

Rarity: lo recordaré con gusto.

Galaxandria: Pinkie Recuerda que la risa y la felicidad son algo que todos tenemos por dentro y que a pesar de todo lo malo que pase siempre se puede buscar algo bueno en los demás.

Pinkie: oki doki loki.

Galaxandria: Fluttershy recuerda que siempre estará bien brindar tu amabilidad a los otros y que si ellos de verdad lo aprecio sabrán corresponderte Aunque lleve tiempo.

Fluttershy: te prometo que lo voy a recordar.

Galaxandria: no hace falta que te diga nada Rainbow, Sólo recuerda que por más que tú elementos de la lealtad nunca debe seguir a alguien ciegamente y si es necesario a veces hay que encaminarlo a la senda correcta.

Rainbow: entendido.

Galaxandria: Sunset debes recordar esto, una casa dividida no puede subsistir, y por eso sin importar lo que pase siempre debes recordar que por más que sea difícil nunca debes dejar que la unión con tus amigos y familia se vaya.

Sunset: nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Galaxandria: Ice sé que no sabías esto así que te lo diré, tu representas la solidaridad y la paciencia, si honras bien esas actitudes te aseguro que seras un gran Guardián.

Ice: Así lo haré Majestad.

Galaxandria: Iron sus elementos son la fortaleza y la decisión, si eres decidido a cada paso que des siempre podrás alcanzar lo que te propongas.

Iron: así lo are Majestad.

Galaxandria: Star tu representas la honrades y La redención, recuerda Qué sin importar lo que sucedió en el pasado Nunca es tarde para corregir las cosas.

Star: Muchas gracias Majestad.

Galaxandria: Mike recuerda esto siempre, el valor no es la ausencia del miedo si no el conocimiento de que hay algo mas importante que el miedo.

Mike: nunca lo olvidare majestad.

Galaxandria: Darkwing se que aveces tendrás problemas y tal vez dudes de en quien puedes confiar pero siempre recuerda que sin importar en que peligro estés confía siempre en tus amigos porque si los quieres con tu corazón nunca te traicionaran.

Darkwing: lo recordare siempre majestad.

Galaxandria: y por ultimo tu Magic, no importa lo que suceda recuerda que en tus amigos y tus seres siempre podrás encontrar la felicidad y el amor aun en los momentos mas oscuros porque las personas que te aman de verdad nunca te verán como una carga sin importar que tu seas quien te considera así.

Magic: nunca olvidare esas palabras majestad.

Galaxandria: ahora los 12 recuerden que sin importar la sangre que tengan o de donde provengan son hermanos y hermanas pero mas que nada son familia, la familia nunca se abandona ni se olvida.

Los 12: siempre.

Despues de eso los 12 aparecieron junto con la reina en el castillo armonía del mundo de los guardianes en donde la reina frente a todos los presentes dijo.

Galaxandria: para Mike y Darkwing aunque ustedes no vivan aquí deben saber que siempre tendrán un lugar donde quedarse por si vienen de visita alguna vez.

Galaxandria hizo brillar su cuerno y todo el castillo comenzó a despegarse del suelo y todo se volvió de cristal puro ademas de que parecía que por fuera todo estaba cambiando, por lo que todos fueron a ver lo que pasaba y no vieron nada diferente pero en eso Rainbow se puso a volar y vio algo que la dejo sorprendida.

Rainbow: los que puedan volar deben venir a ver esto.

Sin perder tiempo los que tenían alas se fueron a donde ella estaba y vieron con ojos sorprendidos lo que estaba pasando, el castillo ahora flotaba del suelo ademas de que tenia 12 torres de diferentes colores y todo estaba en una gran plataforma del tamaño de un estadio, la reina apareció y dijo.

Galaxandria: de esa forma sera mas fácil llevarse el castillo a las misión aunque yo prefiero decirle el santuario armonía, ¿les gusta?

Todos: es increíble, de momento es hora de llevar a Mike y Darkwing a casa, a sido un día largo para todos y el cuanto a las torres cada una ya tiene su Cuite Mark grabada para que sepan a donde ir, ademas de que cada una tiene libertad de decorarlas a su gusto, descubrirán que sus pertenencias ya están allí.

Pinkie: pero no pueden irse sin festejar.

Magic: en realidad tengo un idea, que tal si festejamos con un concierto.

Mike: ¿quien tocara?

Magic; puedes poner una cámara para transmitir aquí ¿verdad Mike?

Mike: si pero ¿para que?

Magic: tu solo llévalos a todos a Canterlot en tu mundo esta noche y diles que estén atentos.

Mike: bien esta bien, confió en ti hermana.

Darkwing: nos veremos hermanos.

La reina se llevo a los dos potros y luego de eso pasaron las horas hasta que en el mundo de Mike el junto con Darkwing, sus padres biológicos, los adoptivos, sus amigos potros, las manes, la patrulla, las manes y las princesas, Eclipse, Shining, Cadence, Etc, todos estaban en los jardines del castillo de canterlot.

**Nota: casi me trabo con la lista.**

Celestia: ¿para que estamos aquí Mike?

Mike hiba a decir algo pero en eso su brazalete brillo y dijo.

Mike: es la señal estén listos.

Mike activo la pantalla olografica que había y de ella apareció Magic la cual dijo.

Magic: Yeguas y caballos, es un placer para mi presentar esta noche a la banda que sin duda sera una de las mejores de la historia, los armonix.

Rainbow estaba con la guitarra, Applejack con el bajo, Pinkie en la batería, Rarity en el teclado y Ice tenia un guitarra y estaba en el puesto de cantante, los demás estaban en un publico compuesto de todos sus amigos cercanos, la música comenzó a sonar y Ice comenzó.

Ice: _solamente quiero amarte_

_y todo mi calor brindarte_

_te are olvidar esos temas_

_que te hacen mal_

_..._

_hay que dar el sentimiento_

_y cada momento __vivir lo_

_te are olvidar __esos temas_

_que __te hacen mal_

_..._

_con el amor_

_wow, wow, wow_

_wow,wow,wow_

_se puede siempre _

_alcanzar lo mejor_

_..._

_con el amor_

_wow,wow,wow_

_wow,wow,wow_

_los sueños que tengas_

_se van a cumplir _

_..._

_si tu lo deseas puedes volar_

_solo tienes que confiar_

_mucho en ti y seguir_

_puedes contar contigo_

_te doy todo mi apoyo_

_..._

_si tu lo deseas puedes volar _

_si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar_

_y las estrellas tocar_

_¡oh mi amor!_

**Nota: este es el opening de digimon Aventure pero la versión original del artista.**

Después de terminar de cantar todos se pusieron a aplaudir tanto en una dimensión como en la otra, después de un rato llegaron al final.

Ice: gracias a todos han sido un publico increíble y como despedida les dedico esta canción a nuestros amigos en todas partes.

La música comenzó a sonar y Ice comenzó a cantar.

Ice:_ Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos _

_se van alejando ya _

_Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo _

_semillas dimos de amor _

_La tristeza de éste mundo se borró_

_y viendo el cielo azul_

_la amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán_

_Mis alas no tengo_

_desaparecieron ya_

_pero conmigo tengo aún el poder _

_En tu pupila, el arcoíris se reflejó_

_y el amor florece en tu corazón _

_Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza_

_en que el mañana va a cambiar _

_Éste desierto se transformará_

_paraíso es lo que pronto sera_

_Abre tu corazón, la magía y el amor _  
_son verdad _

_Pasa el tiempo y en tu mirada_

_inocencia puedo ver _

_Eres la misma de aquel recuerdo_

_de nuestra bella niñez _

_Y volando por las nubes lograrás_

_la luna al fin tocar_

_Recorriendo jardines infinitos _

_por la eternidad _

_Ya la magia es nuestr__a _

_nunca nadie romperá_

_los bellos lazos de nuestra amistad _

_En tu pupila, el arcoíris se reflejó_

_y el amor florece en tu corazón _

_Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza_

_en que el mañana va a cambiar _

_Éste desierto se transformará_

_paraíso es lo que pronto será _

_Abre tu corazón, la magía y el amor _  
_son verdad _

_La esperanza renacerá_

_el mañana grandes dichas tendrá _

_Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza_

_en que tus sueños cumplirás _

_Sé que tu alma se transformará_

_una luz de vida en ti nacerá _

_Abre tu corazón, la magía y el amor_

_¡son verdad!_

Después de una gran ovación el concierto finalizo, mientras tanto en la galaxia oscura Diagon estaba furioso.

Diagon: ¡DIASPORA SE ESCAPO!

**FIN.**

**Nota: con esto se termina la primera parte de esta historia, se que aun quedan dudas pero mi primo con su cuenta Draigon 2.0 se encargara de la secuela, Soy Rey Drasian y me despido hasta la próxima, nos veremos muy pronto amigos.**


End file.
